Tides Against Time
by TravelGnome1
Summary: Inuyasha/Little Mermaid - Sesshōmaru is saved from drowning by an angel. Years pass, they are reunited and love blossoms. Then a curse is cast and time is ticking fast. Can he save her in time? Will their lovers vow withstand the pain and sacrifices of being royalty? Will fate grant them a chance for a happily ever after? Only time will tell! Note: Under Construction
1. Intro

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Writers Influence: **This story is a mix of the beloved Disney film, the original story written by Hans Christian Anderson and my own personal twist. I added in elements of mer-folklore found throughout history and around the globe. I later use this research to describe Merfolk's personalities, abilities and appearances. If you are looking for a Little mermaid story that is mirrored exactly to the original tale this is not for you. This story includes violence, death, use of dark magic and LEMONS. If you are looking for something new mixed in with a clasic treasure I highly recommend this read.

**Music: **The song I have selected for this chapter is: "_The Little Mermaid OST - 12 - Jig" "__The Storm (score) – The Little Mermaid OST" _and "_[Swedish Fundub] Part of Your World/ De av din värld Reprise_." I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see these marks (xxx) that means to stop the selected work. There is more than one song in this chapter so it is important to pay attention to these marks.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, The Little Mermaid or the original Hans Christian Anderson book. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc. Disney and Hans Christian Anderson. I do not have ownership of either of these songs or channels.

**Tides Against Time: **Intro

The sun was setting across the vast open sea and the sky shadowed over in a burst of color. A galley ship with a seadog on the front sailed off into the distance; heading home from long journey. Fireworks shot up into the sky raining down its streams of color and their sonic booms roll like thunder into the air. Music, lights, and dancing could be seen from its deck. Its vibrant display soon caught the attention of a young water nymph. She broke the waters surface to investigate and to her annoyance was followed by her Father's retainer.

"Oh wow!" the nymph said as the fireworks continued to shoot up into the air. She giggled as a booming sound wave rippled through her chest. She had never experienced or seen anything like them before. Everything about them was beautiful and exciting to her.

"Princess! You should not be up here! You know your Father has told you how dangerous it is!" cried a red soft-shelled crab.

"Stop worrying Myōga! I just wanted to see what all these illuminating thunder circles were. Let's go check it out!" she said before quickly making her way towards the ship.

"Wait! Princess, come back! It could be dangerous! Oh that girl is going to be the death of me!" shouted Myōga as he began to swim after her.

(*** _The Little Mermaid OST - 12 - Jig_ ***)

The little Princess swam up to the ship and began to climb the iron bars along the side of the ship. Using her arms to pull herself up; she went one bar at a time and uses her tail for support when needed. Once she reached the top she hid behind the hull's railing. Peeping around its edge she watched two legged creatures move about the deck. Some of them were drinking, eating and laughing while the others moved to the music. They were covered in plant life she had never seen before. On their feet looked like brown rocks decorated with a golden circle on the top. On each leg were white coverings that stopped just bellow their knees. Above that were brown coverings that went from there to tie around waists. Their tops were white and covered their entire upper bodies. The sleeves continued to the middle of their arms and in the center of the top was a V-shape cutout that showed their hairy chests. Loose strings hung down and swung about as they danced. Most of them had long hair that were tied low in the back or had a strange triangular shaped covering on their heads. Some even had a feather sticking out of the top.

Just then a small two-headed beast on four legs came running about the deck. It suddenly stopped and dropped its heads to the wooden floor of the deck. It began sniffing its way towards her and before she could drop back into the water the creature found her and licked her face. Its forked tongue was scratchy and it tickled against her cheek making her to giggle. The beast wagged its tail after finding a new friend. She tasted sweet and smelled of ocean breeze with tropical flowers. He happy smiled pulled at the lizard's lips and continued licking her face wanting to memorize everything about her.

"Ah-Un! (whistle) Here boy!" cried a young voice from across the ship.

The beast turned away from her and ran towards the call. As she whipped the kisses from her cheeks she watched in fascination as the little beast ran in circles jumping up and down on what appeared to be a young boy. He looked to be a few years older than her but still held onto his youthful appearance. She could not understand what the boy was saying to the beast but he was laughing and had the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. He had similar pant bottoms as the other male creatures but his white top had a blue over covering and had golden rocks up the middle pulling the covering together. There was also some type of red seaweed tied loosely around his neck and its ends were tucked into the blue covering making it bunch out of the white top. She couldn't quite figure out what his covering was made from but she thought he looked nice in it. There were two magenta stripes on his boyish cheeks and a blue crescent moon in the center of his forehead. He had long silver hair that shined in the moonlight and was tied in a low ponytail showing off his pointed ears. His eyes were a rich amber color and she thought he was the prettiest boy she had ever seen. She loved watching him play with the four-legged beast and hearing him laugh.

(xxx stop music xxx)

"Silence! Everyone gather round!" shouted a tall male creature. He had his silver hair like the boy and it was tied up high on his head. There were single dark blue lines on each cheek and his eyes were the same rich amber color. By his aura alone she could tell he was the leader of the group. He stood proud adorned in some type of armor with authority and strength. She noticed those around him immediately submitted to his power. He was definitely the alpha. Then the music stopped to her disappointment and everyone began to gather around him and the small boy.

"We are about an hour away from port so I wanted to say thank you for your hard work. Also to celebrate the successful betrothal of my eldest son and being present for his 13th birthday!" he shouted with celebration.

Everyone shouted and cheered in the air as the alpha male grabbed the boy in his arms and messing up his hair when he rubbed it beneath his hand. She giggled when the boy lightly smacked away his father's hands. His rounded cheeks had a cute blush to them from his embarrassment.

"Father…" the boy whined shyly as he tried to fix his ruffled locks.

"Come now Sesshomaru open your gift your Father made for you," said a beautiful female that had come out of the crowd.

In her hands was a long skinny box. She wore a light pink covering that went all the way to the floor and it flared out just above her hips. The neckline had white ruffled tips and the length of the sleeve reached just bellow her elbow. She had warm brown eyes and long, black hair that was braided down her back. She was well-rounded in the belly and the Princess could only guess that she was expecting some time very soon. She had never seen anything like this covering before but thought it made the female look very pretty.

"Happy Birthday my Son!" shouted the alpha male as he stood closely to the female and wrapped his hand around her swollen waist lovingly.

They both had anticipating smiles on their faces as they stared down at him. The boy smiled up at them before taking the gift and unwrapping it. His eyes lit up as he pulled out a thin blue and black rod from the box. The Princess had no idea what it was but it sparked her interest. The boy then lifted it into that air, pulled the black and blue rod off of to show a thin shiny stick inside.

"Myōga, what is that thing?" whispered the Princess. Her Father's retainer had finally climbed his way up the hull of the ship and was watching the celebration with her.

"I'm not sure Princess but it looks like it could be some kind of weapon. Such a strange gift to give to a youngling. I'm sure if we describe it to Totosai he will know. That scroungy bird knows everything about these land dwellers." Myōga whispered back.

They watched as the boy stared in awe at his gift. With every flick of his wrist it gleamed in the torchlight. The alpha male then came up behind the boy and laid his hands on his shoulders. The boy looked up with a huge smile on his face. The alpha's eyes twinkled in merriment as he looked down at him. The boy then put the stick back inside the blue and black covering and turned around and hugged him.

(*** _The Storm (Score) – The Little Mermaid OST _***)

"Thank you so much Father!" the boy said happily.

"I'm glad you like your gift my Son!" his father chuckled. "I had this sword made especially for you! It has the ability to protect you from danger as well as bring back 100 souls in a single swipe! The sword holds great responsibility but I know you will use it well to protect our people one day."

"Save 100 souls? How would saving a 100 souls protect our people Father?" the boy asked curiously as he subcontiously looked at his father's belt.

There resting at his side was Tessaiga. The blade that could take 100 souls in a single attack. His father knelt on one knee and placed his hands on his shoulders. As he looked into his innocent amber eyes he knew something important was going to be taught and made sure to give his father his undivided attention.

"Sesshomaru, there is much more to protecting than just taking life. One day you will understand." he said. "Until then, continue to work hard and as time passes like the tides I know it will come to you."

The boy had a confused look on his face but nodded anyway. All of a sudden lightning lite up the sky and a crash of thunder was heard in the distance. Startled by the unexpected roll of thunder everyone looked towards the heavy storm in the distance. The night sky covered over in dark storm clouds, hiding the moon and the water's dangers bellow. The winds whipped through the sails and a steady rain began to beat down on the passengers bellow.

"My Lord! A hurricanes a comin!" shouted a crewman from the crows nest.

"Quick secure the rigging's and everyone get to your stations!" shouted the alpha male.

Everyone began to run about the boat shouting orders and moving barrels and items bellow deck. She watched as the alpha male ushered his family inside the captain's quarters before he returned to deck. He moved quickly tying down ropes along the sides and shouting out more orders. The Princess wasn't sure what was happening but she knew this storm was going to be a nasty one. The winds continued to pick up and lighting and thunder filled the air around them. The rain continued to pour down on the ship making it hard to see and the deck's boards slippery. Waves swept up onto the ship and the men began to be flung about from its power. The Princess and Myōga tried to hold onto the railing but the winds and the waves pulled them away and flung them into the stormy water bellow.

Seeing Myōga making his way to the sea floor for safely she swam back up to the surface. As she whipped the water from her eyes lightning struck the main mast of the ship. The sails and ropes quickly caught on fire and its heat rapidly spread across the ship. As they tried to put out the fires they did not see the rocks rapidly approaching. The boat hit the rocks with a crushing smash. The front of the ship cracked all the way down the hull and water began filling the lower decks. The ship taking in more and more water steadily sank deeper into its depths. With each pounding wave it chiseled away at the broken hull braking it further apart.

"Abandon ship!" cried the alpha male. "Grab the lifeboats!"

Men began to lower the lifeboats into the story water as the alpha male ran into the captain's quarters to grab his family. He then loaded them into one of the boats and began to make their way to safety. They just passed the lip of the deck when a blast of gunpowder and remaining fireworks exploded behind them causing the support ropes to snap. Their tiny boat hit the stormy waters bellow and broke apart from the impact. The alpha male swam up to the surface and saw the ship smashed into pieces. He quickly scanned the waters surface for his family and sees his son's pet dragon swimming towards another lifeboat in the distance. Turning around he calls for his wife and son. Seeing his wife struggling to keep afloat with her swollen belly and heavy dress he swims over to her as fast as he could. Reaching her side he quickly helps her to get on top of a broken piece of wood to safety.

"Izayoi, have you seen Sesshomaru?!" he shouted over the storm.

"No! I haven't seen him!" Izayoi cried.

Fear gripped them as they frantically scaned the waters surface for him but did not find him. They called out for him but no answer came back. Suddenly a rope from under the water tangles with his foot and dragged him under.

"TOGA!" Izayoi cried as she watched her mate sink deeper into the water. She continued to cry out to him while on her hands and knees but was helpless to stop him from disappearing into the darkness.

(xxx stop playing music xxx)

_(Princess view)_

The Princess sees the ship catch on fire and hit the rocks. The ship began to break apart and smaller boats lowered from the ship into the water. She was relieved to see the alpha male and his family get into one of the small ships and begin to lower to safety from the sinking ship. Suddenly an explosion fills the air and the small boat hits the water and breaks apart. She quickly swims over and sees that the boy is sinking into the water. His eyes were closed and saw he was bleeding from a small cut on his head. Grabbing the boy by the hand she quickly swims towards the rocks. Finding a safe place she checks to see if he was breathing. Seeing that he was she swims back to see if anyone else needs saving. When she returned she witnessed the alpha male get sucked under water. Swimming as fast as she could she follows him into the darkness.

Reaching his sid she grabs hold of the rope and tries to help him untangle it. The alpha male's eyes bug out of his head when he sees her. But he quickly gets back to his task at hand when he realizes she is there to help him. They struggle with the rope but it refuses to let go. Before they could untangle it he looses consciousness and begins to drown. Seeing him dying she scans the water around her and grabs a nearby sharp piece of wood and saws it away. The rope breaks free from around his foot and she swims as hard as she can. He was heavier than she realized and struggled to keep hold of him in her arms. Breaking the surface she sees he is not breathing. Panicking that he might have already died she quickly makes her way over to the rocks and lays him next to the boy. After pounding on his chest a few times water thankfully rushed out from his lungs and he took in a large gasping breath.

Seeing that he was ok she swam back to the boat. Not seeing anyone else to be save she swam back to the rocks to check on her demons. By this time the sun was just beginning to rise and the storm was now slowly dying away. The sun's rays were behind her as she pulled herself up and looked into the boy's face. He was beginning to wake up and she couldn't help but lightly run her hand over his cheek. When his golden eyes dizzily fluttered open it took her breath away. They were a warm honey amber color and burned like the sun. As she looked into his eyes he looked up at her with fascination, confusion and pain. She could tell he was disoriented so she smiled down at him and ran her thumb over his cheek to try and calm him down. His hand held hers to her surprise and could help herself as she softly began to sing to him. As she finished her song she heard shouting coming their way. Knowing she needed to leave she took one last look at the boy before diving back into the water to safety.

(_[Swedish Fundub] Part of Your World/ De av din värld Reprise_." Only play first 35 seconds)

_(Sesshomaru's view)_

Sesshomaru had a pounding headache and didn't want to open his eyes. Feeling a light touch on his cheek he lifts his hand up and finds a smaller hand in his. Not understanding what was going on he opened his eyes despite the pain and looked up into the most beautiful angelic face he had ever seen. She had dark, wavy black hair that was warmed by a sunny halo from behind. Her eyes were a deep ocean blue, had soft coral lips and creamy sun kissed skin. She smiled down at him and his heart was stolen in the single moment. As she began to sing warmth spread through his entire being making his heart fluttered. She had the most beautiful voice he had ever heard and he never wanted her to end.

He did not understand what she was saying from the language she spoke but he could tell she was speaking only to him. Hearing calling in the distance he tried to get up to see who was coming. However this caused the angelic face slightly panic and turn away from him. Before he could say anything to stop her from leaving his side she took one last look then disappeared from his view. He tried to roll onto his side to see where she had gone but he lost his breath from his pain that flooded up his side. He tried to call after her to come back but his throat was sore from sea water and constricted with every attempt. Turning his head towards the approaching voices he finds his father lying next to him. Recognizing the men running towards them wearing his family seal he relaxes and closed his eyes to try and relieve the pain. Knowing he was safe he soon passes out just as the men arrive to save them.

(xxx stop music after 35 seconds plays xxx)

_(Two days after his birthday)_

"Uh… my head." Sesshomaru said as he sat up in his bed holding his head in his hand.

"My young Lord! Ye have awakened!" cried his nanny. She ran to his side and put a couple of pillows behind his back to help him sit up.

"Wha… what happened?" he asked.

"My Lord, there be a terrible accident! The ship went down in a storm and ye washed up on the beach. We thought we almost lost ye!" she said as she patted his hand in hers.

Sesshomaru began seeing flashing images of when he was on the beach. He remembered his birthday celebration, the horrible fire, the explosion, the beautiful girl, his father and his fathers men approaching them before passing out.

"I want my Father." He croaked as he rubbed his bandaged head. When he touched it his face laced in pain.

"Oh... I'm so sorry my Lord," his nanny said gravely. "Ye Father has yet to wake up. He was found on the same beach as ye with a terrible wound."

He did not remember seeing a wound on his father. _"Maybe I missed it when I was having trouble keeping focus?"_ he thought to himself.

"Take me to him miss Kaede. I wish to be with him." he commanded.

"As ye wish my Lord. Let me go find someone to carry ye. I do not want to risk ye strength." Kaede said as she went out the door, leaving no room for argument.

A male servant came in shortly after and picked him up despite his embarrassment. They then made their way down the hall towards his father's bedchamber. Once they were inside Sesshomaru noticed his stepmother had given birth to her child with the period he was knocked out. She was in a rocking chair near the bed holding the swaddled child in her arms. His father was lying deathly still and was bandaged all across his chest and abdomen. He could see he was sickly pale, had blood peeking through the bandages and had a feverish sweat on his brow.

"Why is Father not healing? His demon blood should be fighting this!" Sesshomaru asked as the servant laid him next to his father on the bed.

"We are not sure. The healers are looking into it," said Izayoi gently as she looked at him with tearstains on her face. She then walked over to his side of the bed. "Would you like to meet your brother?" Seeing him nod his head she adjusted his arms and carefully laid the babe in his lap.

"He's so… tiny." Sesshomaru said as he looked down at his half-brother in his arms. His little doggie ears fluttered lightly as he listened to the world around him while he slept. "What is his name?"

"I have not named him yet. I was waiting on your Father." Izayoi said as she sat next him on the bed running her hand lightly over her baby's velvety soft, silver peach fuzzed head.

"Inu..ya...sha…" a whispered voice said beside them.

"Father!" Sesshomaru cried as he carefully handed his brother back over to Izayoi.

He then quickly turned back around to look down at his father. Toga opened his eyes mer slits; too tired to open them any further. His breathing was ragged and had a tight wheezing sound as he exhaled. He looked up at his family and tried to speak again.

"His name… shall be… Inu..yasha…" He said before coughing leaving a trickle of blood to seep out of the corner of his mouth.

"Easy my love. You are injured." Izayoi said as she kissed his forehead before whipping the corner of his mouth. Seeing her mate wake up brought fresh tears to run down her cheeks.

Toga turned to look at Sesshomaru and shakily lifted his hand up to rub his cheek. Sesshomaru leaned into his father's touch. His eyes shimmered with unshed tears.

"My Son… be strong. Learn to love… and find someone… to protect." Toga said.

"What do you mean Father? You sound as if you're leaving!" Sesshomaru cried as he leaned in closer to his father.

He had fear and confusion written on his face. Toga tried to sit up to comfort him but was laced in pain from his wounds. Giving him a small smile he then looked towards his wife and newborn son.

Taking his other hand he laid it on his youngest's head and said, "My second Son… will have… my sword. For I could not… have made… another. This way… he too is... protected."

After he had finished speaking Toga looked into his wife's eyes. An unspoken understanding of what was happening gripped them both. Izayoi quickly leaned forward and captured his lips in a searing kiss. Tears ran down their cheeks as they shared in this last moment together. Soon his left fell away and he took his last breath surrounded by his family.

"Father! No, please you must wake up! cried Sesshomaru. Not reciveing a response back from his father or from his sobbing stepmother he suddenly remembered his gift. "Where is my sword?! Please! Somebody fetch it for me! We must bring him back before its too late!"

"I'm ss..sorry my Lord, but ye were not... found with a sword. It must have... gone down.. with the.. ship." said Kaede from the doorway with tears streaming down her face.

Grief unlike he had ever experienced gripped his young heart. He and his family laid together in the bed taking in their last few moments together before they would take Toga away forever. However, Sesshomaru's cries of anguish soon turned to bitterness and anger. What use was a sword that could save a life when it wasn't even there when he needed it the most! Some inheritance that was! His best friend, mentor and loving father were gone and there was no longer a way to bring him back. He had never felt so alone. News of the Lord's death spread across the land and all grieved his passing. A week later Sesshomaru was crowned Lord over the land at age 13.

He was educated and supported by his Councilmen, Elders, Advisors and Priests. Gaining responsibly at such a young age and in such a traumatizing way caused the boy to become a man very quickly. No longer was he the joyful, energetic, bouncing boy who loved to play and pull pranks. He became emotionless, cold and strict. He did not want to show any form of weakness. He expected respect and honor like father had and he worked hard to keep it that way. Everything changed and there was no going back. Over the years many tried to bring him down or lead him astray but all failed. He eventually earned the name "Killing Perfection" from his lethal fighting abilities. As the years ticked by he tried to keep that terrible nightmare of that night out of his mind but no matter how hard he tried the angelic face and beautiful voice of the girl who had saved him would never disappear.

(End of Intro)

(Oh no! What happened to Toga? He was not wounded when the Princess left him! So what happened? What will happen now that Sesshomaru has become Lord and is growing up to be cold and heartless? Only time will tell! More chapters to come! Please write a review of what you thinks so far! Thanks for reading.)


	2. Curioso

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc. and Disney.

**Music: **The song I have selected for his chapter is: "_Old Celtic & Nordic Ballads – The Mermaid's Croon"_ and _"__The Little Mermaid - Part of Your World (Ocarina)" _Start at Minuet 2:02-2:33. I love to listen to music while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see these marks (xxx) that means to stop the selected work. I do not have credit for either of these songs or channels but I think they add to the story.

**Note:** Demon Aging – 3 human years is 1 in demon. It's been 50 years so that makes Inuyasha 16 in demon years. Demons stop aging at their prime age, males being 25-35 and females 20-30. Their life is infinitely after that. Mermaids live for 300-500 years. They age the same rate as demons and stop the same maturity ages as demons but do not have infinite life spans.

**Tides Against Time:** Curioso

_[50 years later]_

The long winter's chill was finally blowing away by the warm front coming up from the Atlantic ocean. With the warming weather, the water and the land itself began to come alive with green and new life. Crops were breaking the earth's surface and blushing buds opened on tree and flower. Migratory birds and sea life returned to the Balearic Sea, bringing increased fishing, produce, goods and traveling merchants into the city of Valencia, Spain. People from all over the countryside poured into the market places to sell and to purchase these goods. Threaded throughout the city were small canals and water ways. They bustled with long merchant and passenger boats. Cafés, bakeries and flower shops filled the air with their sale calls and fragrant smells.

Unbeknownst to the city dwellers, a gossip of water nymphs were making their way to their annual spawning grounds. Every year at the turn of the season the Royal tribe migrates up the coastline of Western Africa to retreat from its rainy season. As they travel they keep low to the sea floor to avoid being seen by the humans and demons above. Ships, nets, and traps create a complex maze through the sea's waters. Younglings keep close to their mothers as they learn from their elders the safe way to go. They twist and twirl with little effort but they know better than to touch anything. One mistake could be your last. Some have scares along their bodies or tares in their fins from the hard life in the sea. Passing the city's fishing grounds they continued up the coast until they reach a hidden cove along Spain's rocky shoreline. They swim through an underwater tunnel hidden from the land above. The tunnel opens up into a large cave with a beach and lagoon in its center. A few cracks along the cave's wall bring in light. Inside the secret cave was safe from predatory eyes and a great place to relax after their long journey.

"Finally! I thought we'd never get here!" said a young newt as he pulled himself out of the water to lie flat on his back. His wet form quickly coated in sand from the gritty cave shore. Resting his hands behind his head he soaked up the warm sunlight peeking through the cracks above him. He had brown hair, a bright orange tail with white patches on it and ornery hazel eyes. He was about 10 years old in human years and was starting to gain his confidence and independence.

"Stop your grumbling Sota. We're all tired." said his older sister Kikyo.

She was the eldest spawn of the Mer-King Poseidon. As heir to the Water Kingdom she felt it was her responsibility to keep her brother in line. Now was not the time to mess around; especially while her father got everyone settled. Kikyo was elegant, graceful and seen to be perfect in everyway. Everyone respected her leadership and discernment. She was praised for her quick whit and maturity. She had long, silky, black hair that swept behind her as she swam. Her breast shells and tail were a dark red color with maroon undertones. The dark combination made her skin look freshly fallen snow. Her eyes were a rich chocolate brown but darkened when she stared at Sota with authority and displeasure. On top of her head was a golden coral crown embedded with blue pearls, purple sea glass, and pink seashells. She had white pearls and white seashells strung around her neck and both upper arms. She gracefully pulled herself up onto a rock and reclined into its arched grove. Once settled she began running her fingers through her hair in an attempt to making it smooth and tangle free.

Just then a purple fin came out of the water. It slapped the surface making a large splash, spraying Kikyo and Sota on the shoreline.

"AH! KAGOME! I was just getting dry!" shouted Sota as he glared at his other sister.

Swimming up to her siblings Kagome breaks the surface only showing the crown of her head and mischievous eyes out of the water. Swimming to the water's rocky edge she quickly fills her mouth with water and spits it in his face. Watching her brother fall back on the beach in surprise the cave rings with her laughter. Sota makes a mighty war cry as he dives at his sister and wrestles her in the water. They yell, laugh, splash and roll around in the water making a huge mess. Merfolk on the shore watch them as they play and laugh at their games. Kikyo pulled herself up higher onto the cave rock to avoid being splashed and stared down at her boisterous siblings in annoyance. She shook her head and released a long sigh.

"Alright, alright you two. Break it up! How is it you both have such energy after our long journey?!" asked their father as he swim between them.

He had black hair that went bellow his shoulders and had a golden coral crown on his head. In his hand was a trident that had a large conch shell on the top. To mark him as king he was covered in dark blue tribal tattoos. They were on his chin, chest, back, and upper arms. His tail was navy blue with dark green undertones. His dark blue eyes stared down at them with amusement and a disbelieving smile curled his lips.

"We're just happy to be home is all!" Kagome said with a giggle.

As she swam backwards to the shoreline she gave him a teasing look. Kagome had long, wavy, black hair that reached to middle of her back. Upon her head sat a crown made of white coral and blue sea pearls. Above her ears the coral branched out making it look like she had sea bird wings. The front of the crown pointed down towards her nose and was decorated with a circular blue sea stone. Her lips were coral pink and her tail was deep purple with green, blue, and gold undertones. Her eyes were a deep blue and her white breast shells were embedded with tiny white pearls along the edge. Unlike her sister she was warm in personality and clumsy at times. She enjoyed every moment of life and loved to laugh. She brought joy with her wherever she went and made friends with everyone she met. She often pulled pranks and was known for sneaking off to go on adventures. She had an amazing voice and the Merfolk loved to hear her sing; especially her father.

"Well, the mermen and I are going to find some dinner. Why don't you three put together some music to celebrate our return and the beginning of mating season?" their father suggested.

"Sure! Sounds fun." Kagome said as she turned to look at her siblings. They both gave her a nod in agreement and quickly began making plans.

(*** _Old Celtic & Nordic Ballads – The Mermaid's Croon_ ***)

Seeing his younglings making arrangements Poseidon made his way towards a gossip of mermen at the entrance of the tunnel. They returned about an hour later and everyone climbed onto the sandy shore to eat and relax with their families. Once everyone was ready Kagome, Kikyo and Sota began to play a song known to all Water creatures. Merfolk love music and are very creative in making instruments. They made flutes from skinny tube coral, horns and trumpets from conch shells and drums from broken barrels found near shipwrecks. They could even make harps and lutes from fishing crates with finishing line for strings. The combination of these instruments created vibrant colors and textures in tones. Their music filled the cave and the atmosphere was calming and warm.

Chorus: Kagome and Kikyo harmonize

Ho! Mo nigh'n dugh. Mo nighean dubh 's tum o chauchag. (2x's)

Verses: Kagome sings and shakes shell filled with sand, Kikyo on harp, Sota plays flute

Caidil a luaidh fo chobhair nan stuadh. Air bodha na suain 's do bhruadar 's a' cheòban.

Caidil a ghraidh o caidil mu thràth. Is t'athair air bhàigh is fadal mo phòig air.

Eala rid' thaobh is roin os do chionn. Lacha Mhoire 's a' chaol 's cha'n flaobar bhrònag.

Translation:

Sleep beneath the foam, o' the waves. On reefs of sleep dreaming in dew mist. Thy seabed, the seals o'er head. From reivers dread securely guarding. While I croon, white swan of the moon. Wild duck of sound, by thee are resting.

(xxx stop song xxx)

Once they were finished playing everyone settled in for the night, gathering together in their collected family gossips. Fathers, mothers and their dozens of younglings would nestle together on the rocks and sand; gaining warmth and comfort from each other. Kagome and her family were cozied up together near the far edge of the lagoon. The King wanted to be near the entrance incase he needed to make a hasty retreat to protect his tribe and family. Being close to the water however, allowed Kagome the ability to sneak out without her family's knowledge. It was dangerous at night to swim alone. It was difficult to see and one could easily get tangled in fishing lines or run into dangerous deep-water creatures. Kagome always stuck close to the shoreline though, never going out into open water without someone else. The last time she did that was 4 years ago and she almost lost her life to a Great White. If it wasn't for the shark getting tangled in lose netting that was weighed down by an anchor she would have been a goner.

Soundlessly slipping into the water she quietly made her way out of the cove's main tunnel. She then quickly swam along the coastline until she reached the cities maze of canals. As she swam further into the city she hid under bridges and behind docked boats, fishing crates and stray barrels. She knew of the dangers of being seen and getting caught. She wasn't a fool. However, that didn't stop her curiosity. One of her favorite things she loved was to people watch. The lively hood of the land dwellers had always fascinated her. Knowing better than to push her luck she only dared to come to the city under the cloak of darkness. Being confined to the water ways she knew she was missing a large portion of the city. Never the less the portion of the city she did see was always active and its nightlife was entertaining. People, demons, animals and carriages of all shapes, colors and sizes move about the city.

On occasion she caught lovers embracing in shadowed alleyways. She never stayed too long in fear of getting caught but what she did observe in those brief moments filled her with longing. As she grew closer to her destination she noticed that tonight was quite active in its evening activity. Every where she turned she could hear boisterous laughing and singing and near the squares she could see dancers dancing along to the music that was being played. Music seemed to pour our all across the city and she had to hold back a laugh as she watched two-legged beings zigzagging across the walkways struggling to keep upright. Knowing she needed to get moving she continued her way up a narrow canal she is all too familiar with. It opened up into a deep mote that circled around a stone castle. On the backside of the mote was an iron drain leading inside the castle. This drain fed a small pond that the castle used as decoration in the Royal family's courtyard. It is in this courtyard where she hides.

Peeping through some water grass she looks up a tall tower and sees two silhouettes making their way towards a balcony. She gasps when she recognizes one of the figures. It was the same boy she had saved all those years ago but now he is no longer a child. He was tall and in great physical shape. He looked to be in his mid twenties in human years and was very handsome. His silver hair was laying loosely behind his shoulders and reached his mid back. His amber eyes and facial markings almost glowed in the moonlight. He wore a loose fit white covering that hung open around his neck showing his broad chest. It was taught around his arms showing his strength as he leaned on the railing.

She then took of the other figure who was talking behind him. She notices that this figure looked very similar to the male with blue streaks across his cheeks she had saved all those years ago. However, this one looked too young to be the same and wasn't nearly as tall or filled out as he had been. Their facial shape, golden eyes and silver hair were very similar but since he lacked the markings on his cheeks she knew they could not be the same. Plus he had strange fluffy ears on the top of his head. His facial expressions were softer and his eyes appeared to twinkle with youth. With him standing next to the relaxed male she could tell that he was shorter than him as well. She could only assume that he was probably in his late teens. As she secretly watched from the shadows they continued to discuss something. Having not grown up upon the land she can't understand what they were saying in their foreign tongue. However, despite the lack of understanding whatever the taller male had said the shorter male was not too pleased about it. It was funny to watch.

(On the Balcony)

"Do I really have to Sesshomaru?" whined the short male.

"Yes, you must little brother. It is written in Father's contract with the Duke of York. If you were to be a boy and their second child was to be a girl you were predestined to be married. Unfortunately for the both of you it just so happened to work out that way." said Sesshomaru as he looked up into the evening sky.

"Ah… man! You would think with you getting married to the oldest daughter that I wouldn't have to marry into the same family!" he complained as he flopped down in defeat with a humph onto one of balcony chairs. Growing irritated he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I have a feeling the Duke wanted to make sure that if either his eldest or I were to die the family ties would still be there. With our countries having worked closely the past few centuries it makes sense to secure a stronger union between us. Simple strategy if you think about it." He said uninterestedly.

"I guess… but when are they supposed to get here?" his brother asked.

"The letter said they would get here on the 50th year anniversary of the contract. That being the two days before my birthday and three days before yours. With that almost two months away it will give you plenty of time to work on your ballroom dancing. Wouldn't want to embarrass yourself in front of your fiancé now would you Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru taunted.

"Hey! I can dance just fine thank you! Just because I tripped during the winter solstice doesn't mean I can't dance." Inuyasha defended.

"If you say so," Sesshomaru shrugged.

"Whatever." Inuyasha grumbled not wanting to continue arguing.

Sesshomaru had been really stressed out as of late. With the increased number of travelers in the city, security needed to increase to keep everything running smoothly. Plus new management needed to be constructed in the markets and ports to regulate trading goods coming in and out. To add to the mix he had to prepare the castle for the incoming officials and neighboring allies for Inuyasha's coming of age birthday celebration. Normally this task would have been passed over to the Lady of the house. However, since he had yet to mate it fell into his lap. He was already pushing his patience to the max with being a cardinal Lord but now he had his fiancé and family coming as well. Sesshomaru was good at hiding his emotions and state of mind but Inuyasha knew better. It was then Inuyasha got an idea.

"Hey, do you want to go down to the beach tomorrow afternoon? It's been a while since we've gone and it would be good to get out of this place before it gets any crazier. We can go down a ways from the city and relax. I could get Kaede to make us a picnic or somethin?" he asked.

Sesshomaru stood there quietly for a moment contemplating his brother's suggestion. He was starting to feel the discomfort of the added load but would never complain. Thinking of all of the things needed done and mentally weighing the list he figured he could cram most of his duties in the morning and make preparations to manage the city in his absence for a couple of hours.

"Hn, I'll make preparations with Jaken in the morning. We'll leave once I have everything arranged." he said turning around to look at his brother.

Inuyasha then stood up from his chair and said, "Great, well I'm off to bed then. I'll see you in the morning."

He then bowed to his brother before leaving Sesshomaru alone to his thoughts on the balcony. After seeing his brother leave Sesshomaru walked over to his nightstand in his bedchambers and pulled open a drawer. Reaching inside he pulled out a small wooden flute. Returning to his balcony he rests his back against a pillar and reclines with one knee bent. Once comfortable he lift the flute to his lips, closed his eyes and began to play a song he had not played in a very long time.

(*** _The Little Mermaid - Part of Your World (Ocarina)_ Start at Minuet 2:02-2:33 ***)

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru disappeared into his room. Sneaking over to the shore she quickly left a surprise on the edge for him before returning to her hiding spot. Just as she was settled she saw him return with a stick in his hand. She watched him rest with his back along the railing of the building. She moved around the waters edge to get a better view from where she was hiding and gasped as she heard him begin to play. It was a song she knew with every fiber of her being and it warmed her heart and soul to hear him play it. It was the very song she had sung to him when she had saved his life 50 years ago. They had stared into each other's eyes for only a moment. But she had felt like a piece of her soul became one with him. It was a powerful feeling so she had poured her heart into that song wishing desperately to be able to tell him how she felt. Even as young as she had been at the time she knew she wanted to be a part of his life.

"He remembers…" she whispered to herself as a single tear ran down her cheek.

As he continued to play she watched his handsome face relax and show emotion. Since the day she had saved him she watched him grow every spring and summer. She had seen his boyish charm harden into the demon before her but loved him anyway. She did not know why he only showed emotion when alone but she was happy that she was able to see him for who he was. She just wished she could get a chance to know this demon. However their circumstances were a bitch seeing as she was tied to the sea. She would die if she left its waters for too long and she did not have legs as he did. To make up for it she left him gifts. They were always different and many of them she had collected from her travels across the sea. Every night while she was in town she would sneak into his lagoon and leave a gift for him to find on a large rock. She had been nearly caught two years ago but was able to hide just in time.

(xxx stop song xxx)

Sesshomaru finished his song and looked down towards the lagoon near his balcony. The moon was reflecting on its ripples and he couldn't help but think of the beautiful girl's eyes who had saved him. Now that he had stopped aging at 25 in human years, his court officials have been nagging him to marrying his fiancé from York. Plus the contract was reaching its 50th year anniversary in a few days making both countries restless for an heir. It was on that fateful trip of engagement where their ship went down. Being reminded of that night had made the mysterious maiden frequent his mind. He had searched the countryside over the years looking for her but no one knew where this mysterious girl came from. He thought it was possible that she might have left the country, sailed far away or had been a figment of his imagination; but he knew that last option wasn't true.

He had felt her touch and listened to her song that day. They had shared an unmistakable connection and he knew he had felt a piece of his heart be filled by her gentle touches. He knew not what she said with her foreign tongue but knew it was meant only for him. Focusing back on the water he sees something on the shoreline shining. Growing curious he made his way down the stairs to the waters edge. Once close enough he discovers the shinny object to be a large teal sea stone. He held it up in the moonlight and watched it glisten. The stone cast vibrant hues of blues and greens along his hand. It was almost the size of his palm making it the largest sea stone he had ever seen. Looking back to the water he scans about the courtyard hoping to catch the being who had left the gift.

Knowing the time of year it was he had come to anticipate the gifts. When the gifts first started coming it made him nervous that someone was able to sneak into his home undetected. As a child he had tried to stay up and wait to capture the being. He had sworn he saw something hiding in the shadows near the water a couple times but never found anyone there. He only saw a large purple fish disappear in the waters. Over time he came to appreciate the gifts and wait in anticipation for their arrival. The gifts had always been harmless and were beautiful. Sometimes they were items he had never seen before. Not knowing who gave him the gifts made it special and it made him feel appreciated that someone was thinking of him. Whoever the humble being was he enjoyed then attention.

"Muchas gracias, _Curioso_" he said making Kagome's heart flutter.

He had come to calling the mysterious being over the years, "Curioso" because not knowing whom sparked his curiosity. He felt rude not thanking them regardless of not knowing who they were. So he had to come up with some type of name to make up for it. Kagome over time learned to understand that he was saying thank you in his own way. It always made her feel happy that they had this special moment together under the moonlight. Although their moments together were brief and only lasted a few weeks a year she felt complete with him. Putting the stone in his pocket Sesshomaru made his way back up to his balcony, closed the patio door and got ready for bed. Kagome no longer being able to see him slipped out of the drain, meandered her way through the canal system and down the coast to the cove's hidden tunnel. Slowly coming out of the water so not to wake her sleeping family she pulled herself up next to them and fell asleep. Soon she was dreaming of the silver haired lord and his amber eyes. Little did she know that he too is dreaming of her.

(End of Chapter 1)

(I wonder what's going to happen at the beach tomorrow? Only time will tell! Make sure to follow along to find out! Thank you for reading! I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Please leave a review on what you think!)

**Translation: **_Muchas_ gracias_, Curioso:_ Thank you very much, Curious.

**Timeline catchup: **

50 years ago the Duke of York and The Lord of Spain signed a marriage contract binding their children. They set sail the day after and on the eve of the following day the ship is lost in a storm and sinks. This just so happens to be on Sesshomaru's 13th birthday. Kagome rescues Sesshomaru and his father from their sinking ship then disappears. Inuyasha's mother due to the stress of the ship sinking and Toga getting hurt gave birth to Inuyasha the next day. Five days after the signing and two days after the ship has sunk Sesshomaru wakes up from his coma and meets his brother for the first time. Later that same day their father wakes up to tell them goodbye and names Inuyasha before succumbing to his wounds. 50 years later Inuyasha is about to have his coming of age ceremony and the anniversary of their marriage contract to the Duke of York's daughters. The contract was signed two days previous to the ship sinking. They are said to arrive the day of the marriage contract. Thats two days before Sesshomaru's birthday, three days before Inuyasha's and four days for the anniversary of their father's death.


	3. Discoveries

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc. and Disney.

**Music: **The song I have selected for his chapter is: "_8 hours of Relaxing Sounds of Waves – Ocean Sounds with Seagulls – Sleep, Meditation, Yoga_." I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. I do not have credit for this recording or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Tides Against Time:** Discoveries

(*** _8 hours of Relaxing Sounds of Waves – Ocean Sounds with Seagulls – Sleep, Meditation, Yoga_ ***)

The sun was high in the afternoon sun and Kikyo, Sota, Kagome and their three cousins Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka were sunbathing on the rocky shore near the southern side of the beach. The tide was slowly going out and the beach was showing more rocks and shells along the sand. Small tide pools decorated the beach holding small collections of fish, sea sails, sea urchins and starfish. The breeze was lightly blowing and seagulls flew overhead calling to each other as they searched the beach for lunch. No one ever came this far down the coast so the gossip had made a habit of relaxing here without fear of being seen. Some members of the gossip were relaxing inside the cave or down the beach playing in the water, hunting or exploring the seafloor bellow. All was at peace and everyone was happy and enjoying the beauty of the early spring's warmth.

Kikyo sat up on the rock and rolled onto her stomach as she looked at her sister. Kagome was relaxing next to her with her hands behind her head, eyes closed and her cheeks dusted with freckles from soaking in the sun. Kikyo had woken up sometime during the night last night and found her sister to be gone… again. She was curious as to where her sister disappears to. She had asked Kagome many times before but she had always avoided giving her an answer.

Pulling herself up closer to her sister she whispers, "I know you snuck out again last night."

Kagome took in a long breath before peeping an eye open at her sister. "So what? I just did a perimeter check," she lied while shrugging her shoulders.

She couldn't tell her sister the truth. If she did she would never be able to go back. She would loose all of her freedom and she knew her father would make her have an escort everywhere she went if he were to find out. She hated lying to her family but she would be devastated if she was never able to see her silver haired demon every again. Kikyo gave her a questioning scowl on her face. She knew her sister was not being honest with her but she didn't understand why. Why wouldn't her sister trust her with her secret? It must be pretty dangerous for her not to be honest with her. She swore next time she woke up and found her gone that she would go after her. She could not forgive herself knowing Kagame could possibly be in danger and not do anything about it.

"I know you are not being honest with me and I don't understand why. Whatever it is you are doing I will find out." Kikyo said before rolling to her side away from Kagome to watch her family swim in the waters bellow.

Kagome laid there indifferently. What could she say? Sitting up she looks over Kikyo's shoulder and sees their little brother and cousins playing and exploring the tide pools bellow. Sota was looking in one tide pool a few feet away from them when something shinny caught his eye. Reaching inside he pulls out a thin metal stick with four fingers on the top. It was covered in small barnacles from being in the water for an extended period of time. Scratching them off he uncovers a scripted letter "T" on its handle.

"Hey everyone, come and look what I found!" Sota shouted as everyone made their way to his side.

"Wow! I wonder what it is?" said Eri as Sota handed it to her so she could get a better look.

"I've never seen anything like it before!" said Ayumi and the object began being passed around the group. Just then a large seagull came down from the sky to rest on a rock near them. He was not the most graceful flyer and landed awkwardly before shaking his feathers back into place.

"Ah! My favorite Merfolk have returned." said the Seagull. His feathers were rumpled and grey in color. His eyes were large and he cocked his head to the side as he took in the group before him.

"Totosai! Perfect timing, look what Sota just found! Do you know what it is?" asked Yuka.

"Land dweller stuff huh? Let me see here." Totosai looked at the object in her hand and inspected it thoroughly.

"Would you look at that? Wow… this is very unique! I haven't seen one of these in a very long time. This here is very special!" He said while shaking his head up and down in approval.

"What is it?" Sota asked almost shaking with excitement. Everyone was inching closer, waiting in anticipation for his answer.

"It's a dinnnngllllehoooopper!" He said excitedly as he held it out in his wings for them to look at it.

"A dinnnglehooopper…" the Merfolk all said together experimenting with the foreign word on their tongues.

"Yes, yes! They use these dinglehoppers to brush their hair out. See watch!" said Totosai as he began twisting and brushing the fork through his feathers.

"Demons and humans go crazy for beautiful hair and with this they won't be able to keep their eyes from starin at chah. Here, try it out!" He said passing the fork back to Yuka.

They all then began to brush their hair and they laughed as Sota got it stuck on the top of his head. When they removed it his thick brown hair was standing up in weird angles on his head. Kikyo loved the dinglehopper as it quickly worked through her long hair. Once she was finished she passed it to Kagome, however before she could run the fork through her hair voices began being heard coming their way from up the beach. The Merfolk quickly began dashing into the water and Totosai took flight. As Kikyo turned to leave the sand around the base of the tide pool washed away and her tail fin got pitched under one of the large rocks. Kikyo and Kagome were pulling and pushing desperately to get her tail out but it wouldn't budge and the rock was starting to dig into her tail making it bleed.

"Go! Get out of here before they see you!" said Kikyo as she tried pushing Kagome to hide behind one of the larger rocks.

"No! I won't leave you!" she cried not wanting to leave her sister's side.

Just then a demon with silver hair and strange ears on the top of his head came around the rock and Kikyo shoved Kagome behind it, hiding her from his view just in time. He stopped where he stood when he saw Kikyo. His amber eyes grew large and his jaw dropped in surprise at the stunning mermaid before him. He had never seen anything so beautiful. Her freshly brushed hair was cascaded about her and her red tail glowed against the white sand. Her skin was like porcelain and her rich brown eyes sparkled with innocence, curiosity and fear. Her breasts were full and covered tastefully with dark red seashells. On top of her head looked to be some type of coral bed crown and she had pearls and seashells for jewelry. It was then he saw that her tail was trapped under a large rock making him shake out of his hypnosis. Cautiously he started to approach her while extending his hand out to show her he meant no harm. Kikyo hisses at him in warning, revealing two small fangs in her dainty mouth

"Wow now… easy! I'm just here to help yah!" Inuyasha said calmly not wanting to frighten her more.

He continues to say calming word to Kikyo as he slowly made his way towards her. Kikyo didn't know what to think. She knew he was a demon and was frightened that he kept coming towards her. He kept saying calming words she didn't understand and his face seemed to express concern and care. She had never seen anyone like him before. He had long silver hair laying loosely about his shoulders and it came all the way down to his waist. He wore only black coverings over his legs and they were rolled up to his knees. His strong chest, arms, and lower legs were exposed from bathing in the ocean and afternoon. What caught her attention the most however were his amber eyes and strange ears on his head. His ears swiveled around catching the sounds all around him and were very fluffy. She wanted to touch them against her better judgment. His eyes were a mix of gold, amber and honey in color. He had a strong chin and a heavy masculine browline. He was very handsome for a demon and she didn't want to look away.

Inuyasha finally reached the rock and was inches away from her face. They stared into each other's eyes until Inuyasha looked down at his task. He began to lift the rock as Kikyo pulled her tail. After a few minuets Inuyasha lifted the rock up just enough for Kikyo's fin to slip out. It had a small cut on it and Inuyasha lightly ran his finger over it. Her tail was smooth and soft as velvet. Taking the palm of his hand he runs some fresh saltwater over the cut rinsing it out of sand and dirt. Kikyo lays her hand on his making him stop. Looking back up at Kikyo they get lost momentarily in each other's eyes. Just then a deep voice was heard calling from the other side of the rock and they snap out of their gaze. Kikyo turns away from Inuyasha as he stands up. Just before she dives into the water Kikyo takes one last glance at her savior's amber eyes. She then disappears into the water just as another tall silver haired demon came around the rock. Seeing her sister free from the rock Kagome was about to swim after her but then she heard his voice and froze in her hiding place.

"There you are little brother. I've been calling you. Why did you not answer?" Sesshomaru asked as he approached.

Getting no response he then asks, "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha continues to ignore Sesshomaru and bends down to pick up something red on the sand. Getting annoyed at his lack of response Sesshomaru approaches him.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru says shortly. That caught his attention. Inuyasha turns around with a look of confusion on his face.

"I'm sorry... I'm still in a state of shock." said Inuyasha with a confused scowl on his face as he returned to look at shell in his hand before looking back at the water.

Concerned Sesshomaru asks, "Explain."

Walking over to his brother Inuyasha lays a large red fish scale into his brother's hand. Looking back at Inuyasha's face and seeing his serious expression. He then looks at Inuyasha's hands and sees that they are ruffed up and had small cuts on them. What his brother said next catches Sesshomaru off guard completely.

"I... I just saved a mermaid?" Inuyasha said with a disbelieving tone.

Sesshomaru just stares at him with a raised eyebrow and confusion written in his eyes. Before giving Sesshomaru the chance to question him, he moves over to a large rock and points at it and says, "Her tail was stuck under here and I had to lift it up to get her out."

It is there next to the rocks Sesshomaru sees groves in the sand from where something slid into the water and handprints smaller than his brother's dug into the sand. Approaching the rock and kneeling down to get a closer look he also sees a small trail of blood coming out from under the rock leading to the water. He could smell something that smelled fish-like but also something else. Looking back at the scale in his hand he sees how truly unique it is. It's the largest fish scale he had ever seen and it was red with undertones of maroon. Standing back up he hands the scale to his brother and then looks to the water.

"_Could it really be possible?"_ he thought in his head. He would have to think about this some more but not wanting to argue he turned his concern to his brother's scratched up hands.

"Did you get hurt anywhere else?" he asked looking over Inuyasha from head to toe with his eyes.

"No, just my hands. That damn rock was heavier than it looked and those stupid barnacles really dug in. I'll be sure to clean them good when we get back." Inuyasha said while picking at his hands and pulling out a small broken piece of shell.

"Come, let us return. We will discuss this again later." Sesshomaru said while heading back up the beach towards his pet dragon Ah-Uh who was grazing nearby.

Inuyasha looked one last time at the water, hoping to see her one last time. But all he saw was the setting sun and the waves coming in with the tide. Holding the scale close to his heart he makes his way towards his awaiting brother. Unbeknownst to him Kikyo was hiding behind a cluster of rocks nearby watching him the entire time. Seeing her chance Kagome swims over to her sister and they watch the silver haired brothers make their way up the road and out of sight.

"Now you understand." said Kagome.

"Understand what sister?" Kikyo asked not wanting to take her eyes away from them.

"Now you understand what it's like to hold the hand of a demon." said Kagome before turning her gaze towards her sister's confused one.

"I still don't understand what you are saying Kagome." Kikyo said loosing her patience.

"50 years ago I saved the bigger white haired demon from drowning. Their ship wrecked upon the rocks south of our home and I pulled him to the shore. Before I swam away he looked into my eyes and held my hand. I cannot get his amber stare out of my mind Kikyo." Kagome said as she stared at her seriously.

She then continued, "Since then I have been sneaking out at night when we are here and have watched him grow over the years. I hide in the shadows near his home and leave him gifts. Which he gladly accepts."

"I can show you their home if you wish to see that younger demon again?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know Kagome…" Kikyo said with uncertainty. She truly did wish to look upon his face one more time but was afraid. "What if father catches us or what if something happens?"

"Aw… come on Kikyo, now I'm no longer alone in this! Please come with me?" Kagome begged as she pulled on her sister's arms. Kikyo stared at her sister deep in thought before looking back up the beach towards the road one more time.

After a few minuets she said, "Just one time, no more. We must be sure Father does not find out." Kikyo said as Kagome squealed in delight.

They then made their way back down the beach towards the cove. Once inside they explained their tardiness with a fishtail about Kagome working Kikyo's fin out from under the rock just in time before the demons came. They didn't want to worry their father and have to explain everything but they both felt guilty for lying. After dinner was finished and everyone was settled the sister's laid close to the water's edge. so that after everyone was asleep they could sneak out together for their journey to go see their silver haired demons and watch them under the cover of night and the light of the moon.

(End of Chapter 2)

(Will Kikyo and Kagome make it safely to the castle? Will they be able to stay hidden in the lagoon? What gift will Kagome bring this time? Only time will tell! Make sure to follow along to find out! Thank you for reading! I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Please leave a review on what you think!)


	4. Reunited

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc. and Disney.

**Tides Against Time:** Reunited

The sisters carefully make their way up the canals of the city. As they went Kagome made sure to point out land markers and areas to stay away from incase she ever wanted to come back. Reaching the last channel, they slip into the small metal drain and break the surface of the courtyard lagoon behind the tall water grass. The moon was high in the sky and its evening light lit up the courtyard. Keeping low in the shadows the sisters slowly inch closer until they can see up into the balcony. Making sure the coast is clear Kagome slowly makes her way over to her designated rock and leaves a gift for her demon to find. Hearing approaching voices and seeing movement on the balcony above she quickly slips back under the water and makes her way to her sister. Peeping through the weeds the sisters see the brothers walking down the steps and make their way over to a set of reclining patio chairs.

"I'm telling you Sesshomaru, that's what I saw!" Inuyasha yelled as he threw his arms out exaggeratedly.

"I mean I understand it's hard to wrap my head around it too but you were there! You saw the blood, the sand prints and I still have her scale! Why else would I inflict pain on my own hands? Plus, you know how much I hate lying. Why would I make this up?" Inuyasha argued.

"Hn," was his only response as they sat in the chairs on the lawn.

He knew his brother wasn't lying because he could always tell when someone was being dishonest by his or her smell or body language. Plus he did see what his brother had just described. It didn't make any sense though! How could he have saved a mythological being? He had heard rumors over the years of there being sightings from incoming merchants of them being in their waters but he had never seen one and not one had ever washed up on the shore or been caught. Perhaps his brother had swallowed too much salt water while swimming or was affected by being out in the sun too long? Could he have mistaken a large red fish for a mermaid? He wouldn't be lying if that was what he honestly believed. Yes, that's what it must be. He mistook it to be something it wasn't and truly believes he saved a mermaid.

With that settled in his mind he said, "If you say so little brother."

"Hhm, I know what I saw so you can say or think whatever you want because I know it to be true!" He countered before reclining into his seat looking up at the stars.

Seeing something shinny in his peripheral vision Sesshomaru turns to look and sees his gift sitting on its designated rock. Walking over he picks it up and discovers the gift to be a simple silver fork.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asks as he walks up beside his brother to get a closer look.

"It is a.. fork?" Sesshomaru stated dryly with a confused brow on his face.

Why was his gift something so simple? He inspects it further and as he moves his thumb from over the base of the handle to see a fancy "T" catches his eye. What made his breath catch though was the recognition of where this fork had come from. This particular design and insignia was only made for the Royal family's ship, The SeaDog. That ship had sunk on the night of his 13th birthday 50 years ago! No other design or insignia was made similar to this one and he was dumbfounded as to how this fork had come to be gifted to him. All of that cutlery and china had been sunk along with the ship and it made him question how it was possible to have been found? Looking about the courtyard he sees slight movement in the water foliage and a dark silhouette near the water's edge. Thinking it to be a possible intruder he rushes over to his castle wall and pulls a lever. It triggers all the courtyard doors to lock and a gate to cover the drain. Seeing his brother's reaction Inuyasha instantly goes on the defense and pulls his father's sword from his side. Sesshomaru then draws his own sword from his belt and charges at the tall water grass.

Kagome and Kikyo watched as the brothers sat in the patio chairs talking to each other. They were clearly in some type of an argument but they had no clue as to what they were talking about. They saw the taller of the silver haired demons walk over to the rock were Kagome had left the dinglehopper. The younger demon walks up behind him and they both have confused looks on their faces as they look it over.

"I don't think they like your gift sister," Kikyo whispered.

Kagome feeling hurt by his rejection of her gift and not understanding why she accidently snaps one of the dried water grass stocks, causing them to slightly move. All of a sudden the older demon runs over to the wall and pulls a lever and metal bars go over the drain blocking their escape. Before they could comprehend what to do the taller demon suddenly charges at them with sword drawn.

"Go!" Kagome shouts as they dive into the water making a large splash.

Swimming up to the bars under the water they try to pull it open but it wont budge. They search for breaks in the wall for them to squeeze through but find none.

"We're trapped!" cried Kikyo. "We should have never come!"

"Calm down! We'll think of something! For… for now we will take it step by step. They know we are here so… let's at least keep our eyes on them." Kagome said making her way back to the surface slowly followed by Kikyo.

Sesshomaru charged at the water plants and gets sprayed in the face. The saltwater goes into his eyes making them burn. Wiping the water from them he readjusted his focus and sees the water rippling and large splashes of something frantically moving under the water near the drain. Inuyasha standing stiffly on the shoreline had seen everything. His eyes were large and jaw was dropped open in disbelief. He had seen his brother charge towards the brush, had heard a female voice shout. He saw a huge splash and watched two large fishtails go into the water. Keeping his eyes on the dancing water he occasionally saw the tip of large fins peek out of the water. It was when he saw the tip of a red tail with a missing scale his heart skipped a beat.

"No way…" he said as he started making his way towards the water, stopping just above his ankles.

The water suddenly calmed and silence filled the courtyard. Neither brother moves, both unsure of what to do next. Two slow moving ripples and small bubbles break the surface. After a few minuets they make their way to their left and go behind a cluster of large rocks at least twenty feet from them. All stands still in the courtyard once more before the sound of something coming out the water fills the silence. Small feminine hands with ghostly thin webbed fingers cautiously appear on the top of the rocks. They were slowly followed by raven haired heads crowed with coral. A pair of brown and blue eyes catch twin golden ones. The sisters stop rising just above their noses and peer at the brothers over the rock's edge cautiously. They were afraid to show themselves completely to their view.

Inuyasha can't believe his eyes. There she is! The mermaid he had saved earlier that day. He began making his way into the water as if in a trance. Seeing him approach they begin to go back behind the rock.

"Oye! Please, don't go!" "Inuysha cried as he stopped making his way towards them and held his arms out to try in desperations.

Not hearing him advancing any longer the sisters came back into view and slowly began lifting themselves up onto the rock until they were lying on their stomachs. Their tails, however were still in the water incase they needed a quick retreat. Being fully exposed to the brothers' views they stopped their advances and stared in awe. Inuyasha having already seen Kikyo in all of her mermaid form was extremely happy he was able to see her once again and in his own backyard no less! Sesshomaru on the other hand was dumbfounded. Not only was he proven wrong once, but twice! There, sitting on a rock little less than 20 feet away from him were two very real mermaids! They both were breathtaking in beauty but the one sitting slightly in front of the other caught his attention the most. She had dark wavy black hair, porcelain skin, rose-dusted cheeks and pouty pink lips. She had a white coral crown on her head and had a dark purple tail that reflected in the moonlight with dark green, blue and gold. Her face reflected innocence and had an aura that felt warm and somehow... familiar. Looking back at her face his breath caught when he looked into her piercing blue eyes.

"Its you…" he whispered into the breeze. His eye were widened in shock and disbelief and his body went limp as he dropping his sward to his side.

There was no mistaking it. She was the one he had been looking for! It all made sense now! It was a mermaid who had saved him from drowning all those years ago! That explained why he had never been able to find her! On top of that she had a purple fin! It was her who had been leaving him gifts all these years! She had always been there for him and he never even knew it! She was his Curioso! Seeing her stare at him in acknowledgment he makes his way slowly towards them. Seeing Sesshomaru walking into the water behind him they both begin to slowly approach the rocks. The sisters seeing this panic slightly and not knowing if they should swim away or not.

Kagome sticks out her hand in front of her and shouts, "Sluta!"

Hearing her panicked cry the brothers stop about 10 feet from them in knee-deep water. Not believing his ears that they could actually speak, Inuyasha tries to spark up a conversation.

"¿Cómo te llamas? asked Inuyasha curiously. He desperately wanted to know the name of the water nymph who had stolen his heart, but they made no response. Catching onto his brother's plan Sesshomaru begins to think of a way to converse with them as well.

"¿Puedes hablar español?" asked Sesshomaru wondering if possibly they did not speak their native tongue. They still did not respond.

"_Just what I thought_… " He thought to himself disappointedly.

"They do not speak Spanish Inuyasha," he said to his brother.

"Well they speak something! You heard her talk yourself!" Inuyasha jarred. He then got an idea. Maybe we can try other languages? Maybe we can find a language in common?

"Sprichst du Deutsch?" asked Inuyasha. They both stared at them with confused scowls on their faces.

"Parlez-vous Français?" asked Sesshomaru. They both cocked their heads to the side still not understand what they were asking.

"Do you speak English?" asked Inuyasha. The sisters still not understanding what they were saying looked at each other before slumped their shoulders in defeat.

Seeing their disappointment in their failure to understand each other Sesshomaru decided they would start with the basics. Hoping that this might get them somewhere instead. He pointed to himself and says his name. He then points at his brother and says his name before repeating this cycle a few times. The sisters watch him with interest before Sesshomaru begins to point to other objects around them like rocks, water, sand, and his clothing. Realizing what he was doing Kagome explains to her sister that he is telling them their names and huge smile shows on their faces. They then pointed at him and his brother.

"Ses..so..mooorrru.." said Kagome unsure.

Sesshomaru "hn'd" and shock his head yes in approval making her smile even wider. After all these years she had finally learned his name! His amber eyes softened and stared deeply into hers.

"EEnuuyahssaah" said Kikyo shyly. A small smile breaks across Inuyasha's face and a light blush crosses the bridge of his nose.

"Si Señorita, mi nombre es Inuyasha." he returned shyly. Kikyo graced him with a bashful flutter of her eyelashes and a small smile on her lips. He was spellbound.

Kikyo then points to herself and says her name before pointing to Kagome and saying her name.

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru whispered.

"Ja… mitt namn är Kagome." She said quietly while looking into his eyes with a shy smile.

They stared at each other and Sesshomaru's lips tilted on one side giving her a small smile. His softened eyes and subtle smile made her swoon. It was the closest expression she had seen him make anywhere close to the little boy's she had fallen in love with all those years ago. The softness in his eyes made her stomach flutter and her heart beat fast in her chest. Everything around them seemed to disappear and she felt a warm buzz spread throughout her body. Little did she know, he too was feeling the same.

(Pretend from here on out that they are talking in their native tongues, brothers in Spanish and the sisters in mermaid (Swedish/Scandinavian). When the brothers teach the words to the sisters the girls are saying them in Spanish.)

Reluctantly breaking his eyes away from her's, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out her gift.

"Thank you very much Curio… I'm sorry, Kagome… for the fork." Sesshomaru said while extending his hand holding the fork towards Kagome to show her what he was talking about.

Not hearing the name she recognized for her sister's gift Kikyo felt the need to ask.

"Is that not a dinglehopper?" she questioned in mermaid while cocking her head to the side.

"Dingle what? No, no, no… that is a fork!" Inuyasha said while chuckling and shaking his head.

"Foorrrkk…" the sisters say together softly.

The hours continued to tick by as the brothers slowly taught their sea-maidens words, one by one. Soon the sky began to lighten and the sisters grew antsy to return home. They did not wish for their father to wake up and not find them there. Feeling their distress and watching them look towards the rising sun, Sesshomaru suddenly realized what time it was. He felt slightly guilty for having kept them for so long and forgetting that they were trapped in the lagoon. He did not want Kagome to leave but he also knew she did not wish to be kept prisoner by her behavior. He was aware that if he let them go they might never come back. He had just found her! He hated the idea of never seeing her again. It was with great reluctance that he walked over to his castle wall and pulled the lever back. The bars pulled back into the castle walls opening the lagoon once more to the city's canals. Seeing him do this the sisters slip off the rock and swim towards them. The brothers wade deeper into the water until they are waist deep.

Kikyo swims up to Inuyasha until she is little less than two feet away from him. She lifts a necklace over her head and slips it over Inuyasha's. It was made of purple and blue sea stones and seashells. Scattered around the base of the necklace were shark teeth. She had made it for him after he had saved her and hoped this gift would be her way of telling him thank you. With her hand coming behind his head Inuyasha unknowingly moves closer to her to give her a better angle. Once lifting his head back up from looking at his necklace she had given him he realizes just how close they actually were. Being this close he sees how naturally beautiful she really was. One of her black tresses floats onto his arm and he picks it up and rubs it tenderly between his fingers. It was so soft and smooth. Kikyo's heart was pounding in her chest. She had never been this close to another male before and the energy between them was electric. Seeing his fingers touching her hair she notices small bandages on his hands. Gathering her courage she leans forward and takes hold of his hands. Inuyasha's eyes grow slightly in surprise. Before he can respond, she had unwrapped them revealing their deep cuts and bruises. Behing a half demon he doesn't heal nearly as fast as pure bloods and was dealing with it. What Kikyo did next though completely surprised him. She leaned forward and kissed his hands making warm feeling floods over them. He watches as they begin to heal before his very eyes. Kikyo then takes her lips away and slowly lets go of his hands. As Inuyasha runs his finger over his newly healed hand Kikyo disappears into the murky water. Lifting his gaze back up to thank her he finds her gone and he releases a sadden gasp at her absence. He didn't even get to say goodbye or to thank her for the gift.

Following her sister's lead Kagome swims up to Sesshomaru to say her goodbyes. Unsure if he would accept her or not she reaches her hands out to see if he would invite her to his side. Her heart flutters when he takes hold of her hand and draws her to rest between his leg. To her great surprise he pulls her close until their chests were almost touching. Holding her close his arms rest around her waist and lower back. He could feel the strength of her taught muscles under his fingers and her radiant warm smooth skin. Relaxing in his arms Kagome looks up into his amber eyes. They stare at her intensely with warmth and curiosity, making her feel safe and her stomach swirl. Looking at his markings she reaches up and runs a finger along his cheek. At first he flinched but then he leaned into her hand accepting her touch. She couldn't believe she had done that but feeling his acceptance of her she curiously ran her hand along his cheek, over his ears, along his hairline, jaw and his crescent moon. As she did this he closed his eyes enjoying her feathery light touches. They made him feel desires he had never experienced before and he wanted to soak up everything he could while it lasted.

After her curiosity was satisfied she pulled her hands back and laid them onto his chest. She could feel the strength of his chest beneath her finger tips and the beat of his steady heartbeat. Opening his eyes back up Sesshomaru brings one of his hands under her chin and brushes his thumb across her full lips. He desperately wished to kiss her but he didn't want to disrespect her at having just found her. He still couldn't believe he had finally found her and didn't want to risk anything. He had never felt these emotions towards a female before and was having a hard time understanding them. He didn't know what to do with them but didn't want them to go away either. Taking his hand back he returns it to her waist. Having her in his arms he realized just how tiny she really was but not lacking in any shapely curve. Being this close to her beautiful face he noticed little freckles on her nose and was pleased with how her breasts and hips were perfectly proportioned. Her smile earlier had made his heart flutter and he wanted to keep it forever imprinted on her face. She was everything he remembers and more. Age had definitely been a blessing to her. No longer was she the little girl but a beautiful, voluminous female ready to be devoured. He wished she would return so they could continue learning from each other and spend time together. Looking in her eyes once more he says,

"Come back to me... my Curioso."

Kagome looked questioningly into his eyes. Seeing his seriousness and hearing her nickname she gets the impression that he was telling her to do something important. Not knowing what to say she nods her head yes, hoping that it is the right answer. Seeing his eyes soften at the correct answer she lightly smiles in return. Taking her hand she rest it on his cheek once more and says,

"I will be back tomorrow… until then my demon."

She then reaches up as high as she can and gives a single kiss along his jawline making him gasp. His eyes bore into hers as she slipped out of his embrace and disappeared into the waters. Once she was out of his embrace she quickly followed after her sister through the drain. Praying that they will make it back home in time. Sesshomaru stood there in the water stiff as a board. He was painfully hard and had no way of relieving his desires. Never in his life had he ever been so turned on by such a female. True she was beautiful but given their history and her innocence of not know what she was doing to him just made his response that much stronger.

"_Does she even know what touching my markings and kissing my jawline mean?" _he yelled in his head.

_"Of course she wouldn't know… she's a mermaid not an Inu-demonness," _his inner demon responded._"I can't believe we finally found her... I hope she comes back..." _

_"Agreed."_ Sesshomaru responded back to his beast.

Being reminded of her race definitely put a damper on things. Nothing could ever happen between the two of them even if he wanted to. She was tied to the water and he to the land. He also would live a long time and wasn't sure how long mermaids lifespans were. Plus they weren't even the same species! He could never produce a pure heir with her being a mermaid. Not to mention the whole complication of the Duke of York and his father having prearranged his union with his daughter 50 years ago. That thought alone settled the issue with his libido. If situations were different he would gladly make alterations but that isn't how the gods arranged their fates. With that thought in mind he made the decision that if she were to ever return he would simple enjoy her friendship and companionship, nothing more. Looking over at his brother and seeing him fingering with a purple seashell necklace he begins to walk out of the water. Inuyasha follows shortly after him and they make their way back up to his balcony.

"I told you she was beautiful." Inuyasha said softly, not wishing to disturb the mood.

"Indeed." was all Sesshomaru replied. What else could he say?

Inuyasha then excused himself from his brother's presence leaving Sesshomaru alone to think. Placing his fork into a drawer filled with some of her other gifts he then changes out of his soaking wet cloths and into a loose pair of pants. Lying down on his bed he closes his eyes to find her beautiful blue eyes starting back at him. He could hear her angelic voice in his head saying his name over and over. Soon he drifted off to sleep dreaming of her touch against his skin. He just hoped that by tonight she would return to his lagoon and continue to learn from each other. As he fell asleep Kikyo and Kagome finally made it home to their hidden cove. They had just lain down on the sandy beach when their father began to wake up from his slumber. Pretending to be sleeping their father didn't catch onto their façade and disappears into the water to go find them breakfast. The sisters soon fall asleep dreaming of their silver haired demons and store away the words they had learned that night into their memories. They could not wait for evening to come so they could sneak back to the castle. But what they forgot was that the first day of mating season officially started today and there were a handful of bachelor newts who have their interests in mind.

(End of Chapter 3)

(I wonder who these bachelors are? What will Kagome and Kikyo do now that mating season is in full swing? Will their father have any say in it? Will they be able to sneak back into the castle? Only time will tell! Please write a review and let me know what you though! Thanks for reading! Be sure to follow along to keep up with more chapters to come!)

**Translation:** Sorry if they aren't perfect! Tried going through dictionaries etc. Main point is for you to get the overall atmosphere and idea of them having speaking in different languages to each other.

1\. Sluta – Stop (In Swedish)

2\. ¿Cómo te llamas? - What is your name? (In Spanish)

3\. ¿Puedes hablar español? - Do you speak Spanish? (In Spanish)

4\. Sprichst du Deutsch? Do you speak German? (In German)

5\. Parlez-vous Français? Do you speak French? (In French)

6\. Si señorita. mi nombre es Inuyasha. Yes Miss, my name is Inuyahsa. (In Spanish)

7\. Ja, mitt namn är Kagome. Yes, my name is Kagome. (In Swedish)


	5. Hidden Dangers

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc. and Disney.

**Music: **The song I have selected for his chapter is: "_Celtic Music – Mermaids of the Kelp Garden_" and "_Inuyasha 3 - Renkotsu - Jashin (Wicked Heart)__" and "__Inuyasha OST 3 - Crash." _I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Tides Against Time:** Hidden Dangers

"Kikyo… Kagome…. Hello? It's time to wake up!" said Sota to his sleeping sisters.

There was no response. They were snuggled up together and snoring lightly, completely oblivious to the world around them. It was already noon and they had still not moved from their slumber. Growing impatient Sota shakes their shoulders and calls for them again a little louder with no success.

Kagome rolls over to her side and mumbles dreamily, "5 more… minuets…"

"WAKE UP ALREADY!" he shouted causing the sisters to bolt upright into a sitting position.

"What the hell Sota?! What's all the yelling for?" barked Kikyo as she rubbed the sleep away from her eyes.

"Yeah… what's the (Yawn) big deal?" said Kagome as she stretched with a big yawn.

"You guys have been sleeping all morning! You both missed breakfast and its almost past noon! Why are you guys so tired? I thought we were going to go explore today?" Sota wined.

"I guess we were just tired is all." Kagome said as she slipped into the water.

"Was Father upset?" asked Kikyo.

"Nah, he has been gone all morning." said Sota. "You guys want to swim by the kelp forest and grab lunch before we go?"

"Sure! You got anything in mind that you want to do today?" asked Kagome.

"Yay! I over heard there was a sunken ship south of here from some of the mermen. Let's go check it out and see if there are any skeletons!" he shouted excitedly.

"Skeletons? Sota, you have such a wild imagination." joked Kikyo as she joined them in the water.

"You never know!" he argued. "Now come on! Let's go while we still have daylight."

(*** _Celtic Music – Mermaids of the Kelp Garden_._ ***)_

They slipped out of the cave's tunnel and out into the open water of the Balearic Sea. Heading south along the coast they soon approach a forest of tall sea kelp. Weaving through the kelp stocks they pick off some of its leaves and seedpods and eat as they go. The kelp forest was teeming with fish, turtles, crabs and sea urchins. Seagull's webbed feet paddled on the surface and occasionally stick their heads into the water hoping to catch a fish. Having filled their stomachs the gossip begins to make their way out of the forest. Suddenly a voices calls out to them.

"Kagame, Kiko, Sota! Wait for me!" shouted a little green and orange fish as he made his way towards them as fast as he could swim.

The little Mediterranean Rainbow Wrasse came to a stop a few feet away from them as he tried to catch his breath. Seeing it to be her little friend Kagome captures the small fish in her hands and brings him close to her face. Her siblings recognizing the little guy come around her to get a closer look.

"Shippo? Is that you?" asked Kagome.

"Yup! I'm so glad you're back! I've missed you!" Shippo said before swimming in circles around them.

"It's good to see you too Shippo!" laughed Kagome as Shippo tickled her with some of his bubbles.

"Would you like to come with us? We're going to go exploring!" asked Sota excitedly.

"Sure! Let's go!" said Shippo happily.

The group then set out once again and made their way towards the direction Sota heard the sunken ship to be located. Going further away from the coast the landscape began to flatten out with lesser rocks, seabeds and coral life. Being exposed out in the open was a risk for the group but sticking close together they made sure to keep an eye out for any dangers. A dark silhouette begins to appear in the distance and as they approach, it begins to make the distinct outlines of the sunken ship. Recognizing the corroded seadog on the front of the ship Kagome knows this to be the one she had watched sink 50 years ago. The group slips into a large hole on the hull and begin exploring its innards. Kikyo goes up to the top deck and peeks around the quarter deck door. She slips into the dark room and sees scattered around the wooden floor sandy covered books, candles, knocked over chairs and various other pieces of bedroom furniture. Swimming up to a vanity she finds a beautiful hand mirror. Its glass had dark spots around the edges and the body and handle was a little dirty. Despite its aging she could still see the ornate beauty of the object. Picking it up and holding it carefully in her hands she sees that it was sea foam green with pink flowers painted on it and had golden trimming around the edges. She decided she was going to keep it so she kept it close to her heart as she continued to explore the room.

Sota went to the bottom floor of the ship and found piles of broken barrels, rusted cannons and abandoned swords. Taking one off its hook along the wall he tries to pull it out of its sheath but it was corroded shut. Finding a leather strap he hooks it to the blade and slips it over his shoulder so the blade would lie flat against his back. Going through the rest of the deck's bottom floor he finds a wood and ivory object. The top was small and it grew in size as it went. It was shaped in a strange "S" shape and had a small hole from the top and at the bottom was a larger hole. Seeing that holes were connected inside he blows on the small hole causing black ash and dirt to spill out of the larger hole at the bottom. Having being cleaned out the object now blew bubbles making him laugh. He had no idea what it was but knew that Totosai would be able to help them. Holding it tight in his hand he continued to explore the ship.

Kagome and Shippo were on the middle floor between Sota and Kikyo and found rows of bunk beds, tables, cups, bowls and fishing supplies. Not seeing anything interesting she makes her way through the stairwell and sees something blue in the corner of her eye. Making her way behind the stairs she finds blue plant life with a large crescent moon in its center. It was about 3 feet by 5 feet in length and was thin and light weight. She remembers seeing this blue objected flying in the wind when the ship was still afloat. Deciding to keep it she begins to fold it and put it in her braided seaweed bag on her side.

(xxx stop music xxx)

(*** _Inuyasha 3 - Renkotsu - Jashin (Wicked Heart) ***)_

Just then a dark shadow swims past the window near her. Its size was large enough to cover the entire hole making the room grow dark.

"W.. wha… what was that…" whispered Shippo. His voice shaking as he snuggled close to Kagame.

"I'm not really sure but I've got a feeling we're not alone anymore." Kagome whispered back.

Kagome feeling the need to leave begins to swim down the stairwell to her brother. Seeing him safe she swims over to his side.

"Hey Sota… I think we need to leave." Kagome said through a hushed voice.

"What? But we just got here!" Sota cried out. Kagome hearing his raised voice quickly puts her hand over his mouth shushing him.

"Shhhh… not so loud!" she said through a hushed whisper.

Just then a rumbling and creaking sound was heard outside the ship.

"Dddd did you… hear.. that?" stuttered Shippo. He swam close to Kagome and the two of them looked about the windows along the side of ship.

"Shippo, stop being such a guppy." said Sota as he placed his treasure in her bag before he turned back around and continued to dig through a pile of junk.

Just then Kikyo quickly swam down through the stairwell. Kagome could tell she sensed it too by her stiff body language and her looking over her shoulder as she swam towards them.

"We need to leave. We are no longer safe here." Kikyo commanded as she slipped her gift into Kagome's seaweed bag.

"Yes, Shippo and I felt it too." Kagome said as Shippo nodded his head up and down.

"Would you guys relax? Nothing's going to happen!" Sota said irritated. He was having fun and they were ruining it.

Just then a dark shadow reappears over a nearby window and a dark black eye stares in at them. It was cold and lifeless. It swam away from the window and a mouth full of white jagged teeth replaced it.

(*** _Inuyasha OST 3 - Crash_ ***)

It charged at the ship and the momentum breaks through the wall of the ship. The form reveals itself to be a large shortfin mako shark and as it charges into the room it barley missing the siblings. It crashes into the wall behind them and they all begin screaming as they panic about the room trying to get away from the shark.

"Quick! Let's get out of here! cried Kagome.

The mermaids and the wrasse fish scramble up the stairs of the ship. The mako shark shakes its head from the impact and quickly races after them snapping its teeth. Kikyo and Kagome knock over anything in their path to try and slow the beast down. Despite their efforts however it tares through anything in its path as is if it were paper. They swim in and out of the ship in hopes of confusing the shark but it's got its sights set on Sota. Sota weaves in and out of windows, around polls and cannons but its no use.

"Help me! I can't out swim it!" Sota cried. Diving back into the ship he swims as fast as he can with the beast was still hot on his tail.

"Quick! Come this way" shouted Kikyo.

Kagome and Kikyo grab hold of a net on the ships deck and lay in wait behind two barrels on either side of two polls. Sota swims in between the polls and the sisters lift up their fishing net just in time to snag the shark. They throw the shark into the Captain's quarters and slam the door shut. The shark breaks free of the net with its teeth and begins banging against the door. Seeing the door cracking they quickly swimming away from the ship towards home as fast as they can. The door eventually breaks away and the mako charges after them again. It quickly gains on them and they were running out of time. Kikyo and Kagome begin searching the ocean floor for anything that can help defend them. Seeing the sword on Sota's back Kagome yanks it off of his shoulders. Slamming it onto a rock nearby it breaks away from its sheath and a rusty blade is revealed. The shark was almost upon them when Kagome swam towards the beast. It opened it mouth and Kagome slammed the sword through his open jaws and impaled him through the top of his mouth and into his head. It's teeth tare into her skin but she pulls the sword back out and stabs it again, this time in the chest. The beast releases one final grumble before going limp and sinking to the sea floor. The water surrounding them filling with their blood.

(xxx stop music xxx)

"KAGOME! Are you ok?!" cried Kikyo rushing over to her side and taking hold of her arm to inspect it.

"Yes, Ouch! Careful!" said Kagome tenderly taking her arm back and holding it close to her chest.

"Sorry!" Kiko apologized. "We need to get out of here now before more sharks come from smelling all this blood."

"Yes, but just look at her arm! If they don't come for the mako they will certainty come for us." said Shippo fearful.

"I will heal it once we are back, now come on." Kikyo commanded to the group.

They quickly began making their way back up the coast. However something sticking out of a nearby rock catches Kagome's attention. Swimming down to the rock she sees a black and blue rod stuck between two rocks. Taking her good arm she pulls it out and discovers it to be the blue and black rod she had seen her demon receive as a gift 50 years ago. Holding it in her injured arm and keeping it close to her body she catches up with her siblings and Shippo. Reaching the sea kelp forest they say goodbye to Shippo and continue on their way. By now the sun was beginning to set in the sky and all of the Merfolk were making their way inside of the hidden cove for the night. Kikyo helps pull Kagome out of the water and begins to heal her arm however, not before their father notices.

"KAGOME?! Are you alright? What happened?!" he said taking hold of her arm in his hand examining it. It is there he sees the cuts of teeth torn into her skin. Looking back at his daughters angrily he once again asks what happened.

"We went and explored the old sunken ship down the coast... We were being careful by sticking close together…" Kikyo started.

"But then a mako came out of nowhere and attacked us..." Kagome finished.

Sota sat next to his sisters with his head down. He was guilty for everything. It had been his idea to go and it had been his stubbornness and stupidity to ignore his sister's warnings. Now they were in trouble and Kagome was injured. He felt terrible.

"WHAT?! How did you escape? How is it the beast let you go?" Poseidon demanded. He was livid. He had told them to stay away from open water without him. They knew of the dangers.

"Sota found a weapon at the shipwreck and while we were swimming I used it to slay the beast." Kagome defended.

"Don't be upset with them Father, it's my fault. I wanted to go exploring and I didn't listen to their warnings. I'm so… so sorry Kagome. I'm so sorry!" Sota said as tears ran down his face.

"ENOUGH!" Their father shouted. "You three knew better than to go out there without me or an escort. You are all grounded and you will not leave this cove without an escort until I say otherwise."

"But father!" shouted Kagome.

"Not another word young lady! I set certain rules and I expect them to be obeyed!" he shouted.

His younglings sat there on the beach with defeated looks on their faces and their heads hung low on slumped shoulders. He hated yelling at them but they had to learn from their mistakes! Taking a deep breath to calm himself he then continued.

"I am sorry for yelling. I was angry… but this is my decision. Please think about what you have done while I prepare for our guests who will be arriving any minuet." Poseidon said.

"Guests? Who is coming father?" asked Kikyo as she began healing Kagome's arm once more.

"Have you forgotten what day it is? It is the first day of mating season! Gossips from all over will be arriving within the next few days to participate in the festivities and celebration next month." their father said with slight confusion on his face.

It was why they were there in the first place. Had his daughters truly forgotten? True neither of them had ever mated but they had been participants in other areas of the celebration their entire lives!

"Oh yes… Forgive me father." said Kikyo quietly.

Relaxing her hands she finished healing Kagome's arm. The only trace of her injury was ghostly white scars. They would disappear completely in a few days. Just then a conch horn was blown announcing the arrival of their first guests. Everyone inside of the cave began spilling out into the open water to watch the approaching tribe.

"Great… they're here." whined Kikyo while rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Who?" said Kagome following her sister's gaze.

It was then she saw about 20 figures come out of the water's shadows. They were swimming quickly and showing off by shoving and wrestling each other. They were the Newts, the outcasted males of the Merfolk who had reached 15 years in Mer-age. They had been pushed out to grow into strong mermen. It was an initiation ceremony where they had to swim in open water, learn to defend for themselves, learn how to survive and become the strongest they could be in order to gain the rights of a mate. These single newts often times joined together forming packs, earning the nickname the Sea Wolves. Having spent so much of their time away from society they were known for not being the best of company. They are loud, demanding, and messy and often caused unnecessary fights. They also were not use to seeing females and being high on testosterone made them moody, horney and possessive. With them coming it only meant one thing, they were looking for a good time.

"Oh…" Kagome said unimpressed.

"Come now girls, I would have thought you both would be excited to see such strong eligible males? You both are of mating age." Their father said while swimming up next to them. "Of course they would have to come through me first."

"FATHER!" the sisters both said as their faces turned bright red in embracement.

He chuckled at their uneasiness Turning his gaze back towards the approaching gossip he reflected on the time when he was once one of them. It was his 24th year when he had found his youngling's mother. She was the most beautiful mermaid he had ever seen. Of course his daughters were beautiful and they both looked a lot like her but there was no one in comparison to his Calypso. His son was a few feet to his left and he could see the eagerness in his gaze. It wouldn't be long now for him to take his outcasting initiation. The sea wolf pack finally came to a halt in front of him. They were ranging from 20 to 30 in age and were lean, strong, and rippling with muscle. Some had scars on their bodies from surviving in the harsh open waters but overall he could tell they were a well-structured gossip.

A strong black haired merman was in front of the pack. He had piercing blue eyes with a single scar on his right eyebrow. His skin was lightly tanned and his muscles were well defined. His tail was a rich electric blue and had light blue stripes running along the sides. In his hand was a long jagged blade made from a swordfish and he had a shark tooth necklace around his neck. Catching his eye the two of them swim up to each other. Reaching the middle of their groups they begin to discuss terms.

"Greetings my King. I do not know if you remember me but my name is Koga. I once was a member of your gossip and I am now the tribal leader of the Barracudas. We seek to participate in this years mating season and bring peace and hopes of unity between our tribes." Koga said confidently.

Koga then gave Poseidon a necklace made of fish bones, shark teeth, blue sea stones and driftwood. Accepting his gift he then looks over the male in front of him. Taking a good look at his face he recognizes him as once a small orphan boy who often played with his daughters. He could feel the strength in his aura and could see the potential of a great leader in him. He mentally took note of him as a possible suitor for his daughters. He was sure of their past histories that they might make a happy union. It was not uncommon for a merman to have multiple mates and he believed this strong male would do nicely for both of his daughters.

"Greetings Koga of the Barracudas. It is good to see you once again. Welcome home. You and your gossip are welcome to stay the duration of the mating season as long as you maintain peace and live once again to the Merfolk laws." Poseidon said while extending his arm.

Koga and Poseidon take hold of each other's arms near their elbows showing to both tribes their agreement to his terms and unity. The tribes shout in celebration and begin to swim and mingle together. Koga looking over Poseidon's shoulders sees two beautiful mermaids. The females swim towards them and it is then he recognizes the mermaids as his playmates.

"K.. Kagome? K k.. Kikyo? Is that you?" Koga said swimming up to them with a surprised look on his face.

The sisters stare at the merman in front of them. Looking at his black hair, stripped tail, bright blue eyes and a scar on his eyebrow they instantly recognize the male.

"Koga? Is that really you?" Kagome asked with disbelief on her face.

He had really turned out well. He was strong, handsome, and had that boyish charm she remembered twinkling in his eyes. Kikyo was thinking along the same lines but neither of them thought much more about it. Unfortunately for them Koga thought their body language communicated something else. He then wrapped his arms around them both and began swimming around in a circle making them squeak in surprise.

"I can't believe it! You both have changed so much!" he said. The sisters just laughed at his silliness.

"It is good to see you too Koga. I take it from you greeting Father that you are leader of your gossip?" questioned Kikyo.

Koga puffed out his chest with pride, rested his hands on his hips and lifted his chin with a cocky smirk.

"Of course! Who else would keep these bozo's alive?" He replied confidently.

The sisters just giggled at his over confidence. Even at 24 he still had not changed and was just as cocky as they remembered. Just then two other merman swam up beside Koga. They were not nearly as handsome but strong non the less.

"Who's your friends Koga?" said the one to his left. He had brown hair and a brown and gray tail.

"Yeah… aren't you going to introduce us?" said the one coming over to his right. He had grey hair trimmed in a mohawk with a grey and black tail stripped.

Pointing to his left he said, "This here is Ginta. (points to right) And this here is Hakkaku." They are my pack mates and my righthand men. Boys, this here is Kikyo and Kagome. They were my playmates when I was a youngling. There ya happy?" he finished crossing his strong arms across his chest making his muscles ripple.

"Ahhh, so you're the sisters we heard so much about." said Hakkaku. Making Koga blush in embarrassment at being caught talking about them.

"Hakkaku!" Koga yelled smacking him behind the head.

"Oh? And pray tell what you have heard, friend of Koga." Kikyo teased, loving seeing Koga squirm.

"I only talked about ya when the boys and I would talked about home. That's all." Koga quickly explained with a blush still on his face.

"Whatever! If you girls really want to hear some stories you know who to ask." Ginta teased back while swimming out of reach of Koga before he could hit him.

"We'll be sure to take you up on that. Now come in! Dinner is about to begin." said Kagome as she began making her way back to the cave.

"Sota, can you please show them their side of the beach?" Kikyo asked following behind her sister.

"Sure! Follow me guys!" Sota replied happily. He was very excited to be leading these strong males. He couldn't wait to hear all about their adventures.

Seeing the King, his family and all of the remaining Mer-folk make their way into the cave the three loan wolves stayed back until almost everyone is gone.

"You sure you want to stick with the plan?" asked Hakkaku quietly.

"The King did look intimidating." said Ginta.

"Yah, and his daughters are HOT! You sure you want both of them?" asked Hakkaku, earning another smack to the head.

"We stick to the plan. Nobody touches my women. Got that! Nobody! If we need to make changes I'll let you know. For now leave everything to me." said Koga as they began entering the cave.

"Got it boss." his men said together following after him.

They find Sota on the west side of the beach and settle in. Looking about the beach they realize that they are on the opposite side of the royal family. Grinding his teeth in irritation Koga mentally begins to formulate a plan in how he was going to work his way over to that side of the beach. It had always been his dream to be King of the Merfolk and since his outcasting he had worked his fin off to get to his position. He knew it wasn't going to be easy. Especially with other gossips coming in and bringing other potential suitors. Now he just had to seduce the sisters, mate them both and secure his position. Then cause an accident to get rid of the King. After eating his dinner he relaxes on the beach surrounded by his men. The cave grew quiet with snores, heavy breathing and mothers singing softy to their younglings. What he doesn't see though was the very women he sought to seduce slipped out of the cave and into the night.

(End of Chapter 4)

(Oh no! What will the royal family do with an assassin in their home? Will Koga be successful in his hunt for power? Will the sister be caught sneaking out? Only time will tell! Be sure to follow along and leave a review! Thanks for reading. Hope you're enjoying the story!)


	6. Return

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc. and Disney.

**Music: **The song I have selected for this chapter is: "_Sleep and relaxation Nature Sounds, Crickets Summer Night – Sleep Music."_ I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Tides Against Time:** Return

(*** _Sleep and relaxation Nature Sounds, Crickets Summer Night – Sleep Music_ ***)

The brothers sat on the patio chairs by the lagoon in the center of the courtyard. They had been out there waiting for almost an hour and there was still no sign of them. The moon had already risen high in the sky and they were beginning to wonder if they were even coming back. Normally by now there would have been a gift already left for Sesshomaru to find but even that had not shown up. They both sat in silent anticipation trying desperately not to blink out of fear of missing even the slightest of movement. Earlier that day the brothers had decided that they would give gifts in return and had them hidden in their pant's pocket. Now it was just a waiting game to see if they would come. Another thirty minuets go by and disappointment begins settling on their hearts.

"I do not think they are coming back..." Inuyasha said sadly as he slumped in his chair.

Sesshomaru didn't feel the need to respond for he too was thinking the same. He just continued to sit there in silence listening to the breeze blowing threw the trees and the light chirping of crickets. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees and his chin on his intertwined fingers as he stared at the drain on the wall.

"_I wonder why they haven't come? She said she would come back… Maybe she misunderstood... or we scared them away?" _Sesshomaru thought to himself.

Inuyasha giving up then stood from his chair and let out a long exhale. He then turned towards the castle and started making his way over to the stairs. He had his hands in his pockets and his ears were lying flat on his head in defeat.

"Come on Sesshomaru, let's go back inside. There ain't comein…" said Inuyasha disappointedly.

Taking one last look at the water and not seeing anything Sesshomaru releases a long exhale out his nose and closes his eyes. He then stands up from his chair and begins walking over to his brother on the stairs. With their backs now turned towards the lagoon they do not see the still water along the lagoon rim begin to lightly ripple. Slowly the ripple grows and then two larger ripples appear from under the water. A trail of small bubbles make their way towards them and the sisters peak their eyes out of the water to check to see if the coast is clear. Seeing the brothers making their way up the stairs away from them they swim up to stones lining the beach near the patio and stairwell. They pull themselves out of the water until their heads, necks, shoulders and arms are showing. The brothers Hearing movement in the water behind them with their demon ears makes them halt in the step and turn around to see two mermaids resting on the patio stones they were just sitting next to.

Their lower bodies and tails were still in the water but their upper bodies were resting on the rocks and their crossed arms made their full breasts push up. The moonlight made the water on their bodies and hair shimmer like diamonds. Their eyes locked with them and the brothers become entranced once again in pools of Safire blue and rich milk chocolate. Seeing their beauty once more the brother's hearts skip a beat and Inuyasha releases a small gasp in surprise.

"Hallo, Sesso-moo-ru" said Kagome.

"E-new-yah-suuh" Kikyo said softly beside her sister.

(*Note: trying to make them have accents because they are learning the language.).

The brother's stood there in shock, not sure if they were dreaming or if they were really there. The sister's seeing the brother's shocked faces and lack of movement begin to grow weary and unsure. Did they misunderstand that they were wanted back? Did they not want them there? Not sure what to do the sisters look at each other with questioning glances and start to retreat back into the water. Seeing them leaving the brothers shake themselves out of the stupor and make their way back down the stairs.

"Kikyo wait!" Inuyasha shouts causing the sisters to look over their shoulders at them.

Seeing them wanting them to come back they return to the rocks were the brothers were now sitting with their feet dangling in the water. Kikyo swims up to Inuyasha and pulls herself up next to him and rests on her crossed arms.

"Hi.. uh.. (Clears voice) K..k. Kikyo." Inuyasha says nervously.

Kikyo leaned into his side making their faces less than a foot away and Inuyasha felt a light kiss of her breath on his skin. He swallowed hard trying to keep himself together. Her eyes stared into his soul as her tail gently sways back and forth under the water to help keep her in her place on the rock.

"Hallo… E-new-yah-suuh" Kikyo said slowly while emphasizing the breaks in his name.

"_Damn…"_ he thought to himself.

It was the sexiest thing he had ever heard and it made his heart beat speed up just a bit and his member start to ache. He was mentally patting himself on the back for changing into baggy sleeping pants before coming down to wait for their arrival. Otherwise he would be embarrassing himself right about now.

Seeing her sister approach Inuyasha to her right Kagome extends her hand once more for Sesshomaru to invite her to his side. Taking hold of her hand in his he gently pulls her to rest between his legs to her surprise. Kagome lays her hands on his biceps and his hands find their way to her petite waistline. Kagome's hair was cascading all over her shoulders, chest and back. It was so long that it covered her breast shells giving the illusion of not wearing anything. Because of how close they were and how long his torso was Kagome was forced to crane her upper body back so she could look up into his face. By do this it revealed her shapely cleavage and slender neck. Her pouty pink lips were slightly parted and Sesshomaru's mouth watered behind his closed lips. He had to force himself once again to keep focus.

"_How can this little mermaid have such power over me?" _he thought inside his head.

Kagome then pulled back from Sesshomaru a little and pulled a braided seaweed bag off of her shoulders. Reaching inside she pulls the faded blue plant life that had been folded neatly inside. She passes the bag over to Kikyo so she too could give her gift. Looking back at Sesshomaru she sees that he is staring down at the gift in her hands with a curious expression on his brow. Passing it over to Sesshomaru he looks into her eyes once more before hesitantly taking it out of her hands. He then unfolds it to reveal his family's symbol on it making his eyes widen slightly.

Sesshomaru watches as Kagome pulls a green satchel bag that looks to be made of seaweed and kelp leaves. It was twisted and braided together making it strong and durable. Kagome then reaches inside of the bag to pull out a folded piece of blue fabric before pass the bag over to Kikyo. Looking closely at the fabric he can see that it was well worn and had dark stains and little holes on it. Kagome then passes it to him making him look up at her to see her anticipation. Unfolding the fabric he uncovers a yellowed crescent moon sown into it. Looking closer to the fabric he realizes this was one of his family flags, but not just any flag. It was a ship's flag. On one side of the flag were ring holes for string to be strung through. It was made from specific cotton that was durable to blow against rough sea winds. Running his thumb and finger together on one of the darker stains he could feel its grittiness and some rubbed of onto his fingers

"This is… ash?" he whispered to himself.

He then realized what had caused these dark spots and holes and where she had gotten it. Watching his confused expression and hearing him say something, Kagome leans closer to him making Sesshomaru look away from the flag in his lap to Kagome's questioning face.

"Do you not like it?" Kagome asked in mermaid.

Not understanding what she said but seeing her sad expression he quickly realized she thought he didn't like her gift. Laying the flag on the brick next to him he pulls Kagome back into his embrace. Wrapping his arms around her, he gives her a light hug. Feeling the need to show her some of his gratefulness for not only this gift but all other previous gifts including the gift of his life. Her head rested under his chin and he could feel her tiny hands resting on his chest over his shirt. He didn't care that her wet hair and damp body were soaking into his cloths because along with this came her body's heat and fresh smell of the coconut and tropical flowers. It was intoxicating. Relaxing his hold around her Kagome looks up into his eyes and he could see a blush going across her cute freckled nose.

"Muchas gracias, Kagome. This is very special." Sesshomaru said making Kagome blush even more.

Kagome bashfully nodded her head yes in response and brought her hair over to one shoulder, ringing it in her hands nervously. With her shoulder now exposed it was then Sesshomaru saw strange white and light pink marks on her arm. Taking hold of her arm in his hand he brings it closer to him to examine, however by doing this it causes Kagome to slightly hiss in pain. Seeing her pain filled expression he quickly lets go of her arm and looks into her eyes apologetically. Although Kikyo healed the wound Kagome still had some nerve pain that was slowly working its way out of her system. Seeing her lightly smile back in response to his concern he then gingerly lifts her arm back into his hand and lightly runs his finger over the lines. Having them up close he sees small tares in the scars and that they were evenly spaced out in a pattern. Looking at the pattern and the shape of the cuts he could tell that it was a bite-mark, a big bite-mark. Looking back at Kagome he points to her arm and asks,

"What made this?"

Kagome seeing him point to her scars realizes he wants to know what happened. Not knowing how to say it she opens her mouth and snaps her teeth together twice. Her teeth crunch together like a paraná making a clicking sound. Sesshomaru shakes his head yes in understanding before continuing.

"Yes, I know it was a bite but what bit you?" he said pointing back to her scar.

Kagome not knowing how to explain her story begins looking for anything to help. Seeing a stick on the grass behind him she dips it into the water and draws the shape of a boat on the rock. Pointing to the flag next to his side Sesshomaru gathers that she must have gotten it from his family's ship. Nodding his head for her to continue Kagome then draws the shape of a fish with pointed fin on the top. Kagome then extended her hands to emphasize that it was a big fish. Sesshomaru recognizes the shape of the fish to be a shark and he stared at the wound. Seeing the wider cuts he realized this shark had to have been a monster. Kagome points to Kikyo then herself before dragging the stick in sporadic circles all over the ship letting him know that they were chased. Seeing him shake his head yes in understanding she then swims over to a tree near the lagoon and breaks off a small branch. Kikyo seeing her sister swim away follows after her to find out what she was doing.

"Kagome, what are you doing? Do we need to leave?" she asked.

"No, Sesshomaru wanted to know what happened to my arm so I'm trying to explain it. Can you pretend to be the shark for me?"

"You want me… to act as the shark…" asked Kikyo dryly.

"Please! It would make this so much easier." Kagome begged.

"Fine… but you owe me." Kikyo said crossing her arms.

The brother's watched as the sister's argued in the water. Not understanding what was happening Inuyasha inches closer to his brother.

"Do you know what's going on?" asked Inuyasha.

"Kagome was telling me how she got her shark bite on her arm." Said Sesshomaru making Inuyasha snap his head to look at Kagome.

"Well shit! How did I not see that before? Those teeth marks are huge!" shouted Inuyasha.

"That is because it was not there yesterday. I would have remembered seeing them and I held her in my arms and she did not flinch away in pain, like just now. I do not understand how that big of a wound would heal so fast." said Sesshomaru.

"Kikyo healed my hands yesterday… Maybe Kagome can do it too? It's not like we have a mermaid handbook lying around to tell us." said Inuyasha sarcastically.

"Indeed." Said Sesshomaru.

The sisters then stopped arguing and began reenacting their story. Kikyo chased Kagome around the lagoon before Kagome brought the branch out in front of her. Kagome yelled her war cry before charging at her sister with the branch in hand. Kikyo used her arms to use as the "mouth" of the shark and opened them wide before closing them shut over Kagome's arm. Kagome then ripped her arm out from the shark's mouth and "stabbed" Kikyo in the side. Kikyo taking the sword under her arm pretended to slowly die before sinking into the water.

"Well damn Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha. "I can't believe you killed that thing!"

Hearing Inuyasha's outburst the sisters giggle and make their way back towards them. Taking Kagome back into his arms Sesshomaru runs his fingers lightly over her scar. He did not like the idea of her being attached by such a beast. Not only that but she risked her life and could have possibly died. What made it worse is he would have had no idea if she had died or where to find her if she were in danger. His inner beast moved to the forefront of his mind and Sesshomaru was over run with possessiveness and the need to comfort her. He then leans forward and places a kiss on each scar. His feathery light kisses cause goose bumps to appear on her skin and she takes in a gasp and closes her eyes in bliss. She had never been touched by a male in such a way before and it was making her stomach do summersaults. He kisses his way down her arm until grazing over her knuckles. His strong amber eyes pierce into hers while he went causing her to forget to breath momentarily. Sesshomaru then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a golden hair comb. The comb had pink and blue butterflies on it and embedded in their wings were tiny diamonds. Seeing her confusion on what it was he takes a section of her hair behind her crown and situates the comb to lie to where her finned ear and slender neck were exposed. It suited her perfectly.

Feeling it under her fingers as it laid in her hair a smile breaks out on her face. She wraps her arms around his neck and says in mermaid,

"Thank you so much Sesshomaru! I will cherish it always."

Seeing the sun begin to lighten the sky once more, Sesshomaru returns her embrace and closes his eyes enjoying her touch while it lasted. Kagome reluctantly pulls away after seeing the sky lighten as well and brings her hand up to cup his cheek.

"Hasta luego… Kagome."

"Ha..stah… looo. yeh..go?" Kagome repeated.

"Si… hasta luego." Sesshomaru said while pointing to the drain but keeping his hold around her, not wanting to let go.

Kagome looking over at the drain and felt him tighten his hold slightly, realized he was telling her goodbye. With her hand still on his cheek she rubbed her thumb gingerly over his strips before leaning in and whispering goodbye once more. She then lightly kissed under his chin then and then slipped into the water, disappearing from his sight.

(Inuyasha/Kikyo View)

Kikyo sees her sister pass her the seaweed bag and she reaches in and pulls out the sea foam green hand mirror with pink flowers and gold trim painted on it. Inuyasha's eyes widen when he sees the weathered mirror. All of his mother's makeup and vanity items were the same design and she had once told him that she had lost her mirror to the sea the night their ship went down. Taking the gift from Kikyo's extended hands their fingers lightly touch on accident and an electric shock sparks between them making them both snap their heads up to look at each other and gasp lightly. They realize they both had experienced the same thing and cautiously Inuyasha reached his hand out again and takes hold of Kikyo's hand in his. A warm hum spreads up their arms and throughout their whole bodies.

Bringing her closer without separating their hands Inuyasha reaches into his pocket and pulls out two seashells he had tied together with string. Inside the cup of one of the shells was red lip paint. Seeing her confused face on what it was Inuyasha dips his clawed finger into the paint and brings his other hand under Kikyo's chin to hold it still. He then looks into Kikyo's confused eyes before bringing his focus onto her lips. He begins painting them and gets lost in the smooth texture and firmness beneath his fingertip. Finishing painting her lips Kikyo pursed her lips together and felt the strange paint spread across them. Her full lips were now rose red and had a light shine to them. She watched as Inuyasha stared at her mouth and began to lean forward in a trance. Not knowing what to do she panics and swims away from his kiss just in time. Inuyasha just blinks his eyes and sits there in confusion on what had just happened. Turning his gaze to were Kikyo had left him he sees her arguing with Kagome. Thinking he missed something important he goes over to his brother.

After sitting next to his brother on the bricks lining the lagoon he learns of Kagome being bitten by a shark. They then watch the mermaids reenact their adventure of killing the shark and to say Inuyasha was impressed was an understatement. Kagome was one tough cookie! The mermaids then returned to their sides. Kikyo pulled herself out of the water to sit next to Inuyasha on the bricks. Her red tail glistened in the moonlight making Inuyasha want to touch it again and he begins to reach his hand out but stops once he realizes what he was about to do. See him hesitate Kikyo takes hold of his hand in her's and guides it to her tail. With his hand under hers they pet her tail together. It was soft as velvet and a smooth a silk like he remembered. Kikyo began to take her hand away from Inuyasha's but his fingers caught hers and he began to interweave his with hers. Kikyo blushed at the intimacy of their hands and bashfully looked up into Inuyasha's warm gaze. They were focused intensely in hers but had softness to their edges. Inuyasha then broke away their gaze and reached into his pocket, pulling out his mother's mirror Kikyo had recovered for him he holds it out to her and says,

"Muchas gracias Kikyo. I believe you found my mother's lost mirror. She would have loved to have seen it one last time."

Seeing her confused look and her slight tilt of her head Inuyasha gathers his courage and leans over and kisses her cheek making her "eep" in surprise." Her face turns bright red and her eyes grew large as she looked at him. Inuyasha's own cheeks grew warm and his ears went back on his head in shyness.

"Muh muh chas…Gr…ass.e..yes?" Kikyo repeated almost with a stutter, still slightly in shock of receiving a peck on the cheek.

"Si… muchas gracias." He said back quietly.

Kikyo then sees the sun begin to lighten the sky and sees her sister saying her goodbyes to Sesshomaru. Looking down at their still intertwined fingers she looks from the corner of her eye to see that Inuyasha was looking at the mirror in his other hand. Taking a deep breath she musters her courage and quickly turns and leans forward kissing his cheek almost at the corner of his mouth leaving a perfect red lip print on his face. When she leaned back she sees that Inuyasha was a stiff as a board, ears standing at attention on the top of his head and his eyes were wide looking out at the water in shock. She watched as his cheeks turned bright red before his amber eyes turned to look at her twinkling. Seeing his embarrassment and happiness she releases a giggle making him smile slightly and lightly squeeze their hands. Bring them to his lips he then kisses her hand. Squeezing his hand still wrapped around hers she slips into the water. Looking at him and seeing his sad face she gives him a soft smile before slowly untangling their fingers and letting go of his hand, disappearing from his view.

The brothers just sat there together with their feet dangling in the water as they watched the sun continue to rise. After a few minuets Sesshomaru looks over to his brother to see red outlines of a woman's lips on his cheek. Raising an eyebrow Sesshomaru brings his hand up to his cheek and says,

"Inuyasha… you have a something on your cheek."

Inuyasha hearing his name looks over to his brother to see him pointing at his own cheek but telling him he has something on his cheek. Inuyasha brings his fingers up to the spot Sesshomaru is pointing at to find something wet and oily. Pulling his fingers back he discovers red paint.

"Gah!" he shouts as he realizes what it is and begins to frantically wipe his cheek with his sleeve.

Sesshomaru just smirks at his brother's childish response to a single kiss. Seeing this Inuyasha tells him to shut up and they once again make their way up the stairs to begin another day. Now that they knew their mermaids would be returning again the anxiety and stress of the unknown lifted off of their shoulder's making them almost have a pep in their step. Soon day turned into night, one week turns into two and soon the demons and the mermaids have bonded together for an entire month. Over that time they slowly learning each other's language and grow closer together as friends. However they were beginning to reach three major road blockers. One, Inuyasha's birthday celebration was coming bringing with it more people into the castle. Making it risky to have the mermaids come and visit. Two, both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's fiancés would be coming with their father the Duke and three, mating season was in full swing and both Kikyo and Kagome were running out of excuses to give to pestering suitors or their father.

(End of Chapter 5)

(What will happen with these road blockers? Will the sisters be able to continue to visit the demon brothers? What all has been happening at home behind the sisters backs? Only time will tell! Be sure to follow my story to find out! More chapters soon! Thanks again for reading. Be sure to leave a review to let me know what you are thinking so far! Love your feedback!)


	7. Suitors

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc. and Disney.

**Music: **The song I have selected for this chapter is: "_Shark Attack: Jaws Theme Song."_ I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Tides Against Time:** The Suitors

The Mermen were on their way back to the cove after a long successful day of hunting. They had collected enough food to feed not only their gossip but also for the continually growing number of guests. Since mating season started a month ago the remaining tribes, excluding the other sea wolf gossips not participating in this years festivities have finally arrived for the celebration. There was the Astarte tribe from the east who were tan in complexion, had black curly hair, dark brown or golden eyes and had dark red, orange or gold tails. They were known for their godlike strength and obsession with shiny things. The tribe to south was the MamiWata. Their tribe was scattered around the rivers along the heart of Africa and along its northern coast. They had divided sub gossips within their tribe, however when mating season came around they always joined together as one large gossip. They had purple eyes, brown skin and purple or zebra stripped tails. They often shaved their black hair off or would decorate it with shells and river stone beads. They were known for their upbeat personality, magic and fortune telling.

The tribe to the north was the Sirens. They had fair skin with red, blond or sandy brown hair. They had green, brown or blue eyes and tails. They tended to be mischievous in nature and often drowning sailors for fun. They were the best singers of the Merfolk and could hypnotize their pray with their voices. Most of them preferred to live in ponds or rivers but had been known to live near the sea's coast. The tribe to the west was the Amazons. They had long straight black hair, red eyes, and snake skin tails. They were shy in personality and reclusive in nature. However they were stealthy hunters and were known to enjoy the taste of man. They were also the only gossip to be strictly carnivore. There was also the Artic tribe from the icecaps. They had white skin, blue, green or silver hair and light blue, silver or brown eyes. Their tails were blue, black, silver or grey tails. They tended to be the most standoffish in personality and preferred to be with their own kind. They were the only group to have the capabilities to swim to the deepest parts of the ocean and launch themselves so far out of the water it made them look like they could fly.

The last group to arrive were some gossip Lasiren members from the islands. They were the most colorful of all the Merfolk. Their hair, skin, and tails could change depending on the waters temperature or their moods. They could also manipulate this change to camouflage themselves with their environment if need be. They were great storytellers and were the most relaxed in nature. They tended to swim at their own pace which is why they were the last to arrive at the celebration… a month later. Swimming through the tunnel King Poseidon can't help but smile at the sight before him. Merfolk from all over were blended together creating colorful canvas of tails, hair, and skin. Younglings were swimming and playing together, the old were reconnecting with long time friends and new lovers were lounging in each other's arms along the beach. Everyone was together once more and it filled his heart with joy to see his kingdom united and happy.

Looking to his left he sees his daughters relaxing on the beach with their cousins and a handful of potential suitors. Looking at the group of males there was Koga from the Royal tribe and leader of the Barracudas, Hojo from the Sirens, Bankotsu from the Astarte tribe, and Ryura from the Artic Icecaps. He had already been impressed by Koga, Bankotsu and Ryura but had yet to see anything worthy of recognition from Hojo. Sure the boy was sweet and he could see that he would show affection to his daughters but they needed a protector and a provider. They would be leading the Water World one day and they need someone to rule along side them and maintain peace for all water creatures. Hojo had yet to ask him for his daughters hands and he highly doubted he'd have the guts to do so. The other three had already asked him and he said he would consider them once he spoke to his daughters. He wasn't surprise they hadn't mated yet with three very qualified males to choose from, however mating season was ending in a month and if they didn't choose the there males would have to fight it out at the annual mating games. That is if they didn't kill each other first. Seeing a group of mermen sitting together on the beach sharing hunting tales he decides to go and join them.

Kikyo and Kagome were getting fed up with being pampered and losing their personal space from their suitors. They could tell that the males were simple after their titles and was irritated by their fake facades towards their father. Sure they could provide and protect but they were selfish and prideful at heart and didn't feel like they would put the Water Kingdom's needs first. They also didn't feel attracted to them in a way a mate should. Sure, they were handsome but they were not genuinely affectionate nor did they genuinely care for their wellbeing, just their titles. They only kept up their façade to get them to agree to mate with them. Who's to say they would be faithful mates? They didn't know these males and they hadn't seen Koga in over 20 years! A lot can happen in that time frame and his choice of friends in his pack was not very helpful in providing loyal support outside of themselves. They had watched his pack mates flirt up and down the beach and messing around with their gossip sisters. They weren't ignorant to mating season. They had witnessed many times where males would woo one of their gossip sisters, impregnate her without finishing the mating ceremony and leaving to go back to their pack mates, never to return. It was heart wrenching to see them in such loneliness and heartache. It was considered shameful and it laid unnecessary burdens upon the gossip to provide for their circumstances.

"I'm so bored…" whined Koga as he rested with his arms behind his back.

"Well if you're so bored why don't you go do something instead of complaining about it?" said Ryura dryly as he ran his fingers through his long blue-gray hair.

He had brown eyes and a long silver tail. He was currently second in command under his father of the Artic tribe and was seeking to unite their tribes together to build one large tribe under his rule. Around his neck was a necklace with fish bones, blue and green sea glass and one red sea stone in the center. Along his back were two whale rib-bone swords that were supported by braided fishing rope. Everything about his personality irritated the sisters. He was cold, entitled and rude. He had no sense or care for those around him and never laughed or smiled. Koga hearing his statement glared at him and growled at his lack of respect. Ryura just rolled his eyes before looking back to his hair. Once satisfied with its texture he then took a string lying in his lap and tied his hair up in a high ponytail on his head.

"Sorry we're not very entertaining," said Kagome indifferently.

She really didn't care if these suitors were bored or not but didn't want to disrespect their father by being rude. In all honesty she hoped they would leave her and her sister's side so that way the could actually breathe! That had been following them around for days and they were really starting to get on their nerves.

"That's alright Lady Kagame! It should be us entertaining you. Would you like to maybe go and explore the coral reef again? You seemed to really enjoy looking at the colorful sea coral flowers and sea life the other day." asked Hojo politely.

Hojo had sandy brown hair, hazel eyes and a green tail. He was not as well built as the other three mermen but he wasn't unfavorable either. He loved to recite the sisters poetry and had tried to woo them with song, gentle charms, and compliments.

"No, that's alright Hojo, maybe another time." Kagome said before biting her tongue. She did not mean to make it sound like an invitation for him to take her again but by seeing his face light up and the scowls the other males were giving him they all took it that way. Hojo had continued to ask her to go out on courting dates and she had declined every single one but for some reason he didn't take the hint that she wasn't interested in being his mate.

"No one wants to go see any damn flowers Hojo. Why don't we go spar or something?" said Koga.

"That's the best idea I've heard all damn day. Kikyo, be sure to watch me kick these wimpy worm's asses." said Bankotsu as he stretched his arms making his arms and abs flex.

He had dark tan skin, long curly black hair that was braided down his back and had a dark red wine colored tail. Around his neck was a necklace made of gold, red, purple and dark green sea beads and glass. His eyes were dark brown and he was by far the strongest of the three. He was cocky, arrogant and hot headed. On his back was a braided shipping rope that held a large sword made from a megalodon's tooth. The sister's didn't say anything as the mermen began to slip into the water.

"What do you mean kick my ass? It's going to be the other way around meat head!" Koga barked back at him.

"Both of you idiots have no class. Ladies, be sure to watch me teach them both a lesson." said Ryura as he slipped into the water behind them.

"Shut it pretty boy. Just you wait… I'll be the one giving the lesson." said Bankotsu while raising his nose up into the air and pointing to himself.

"Tsk, I'd Like to you try." Ryura countered.

"Princesses, where would be a good place to spare?" asked Bankotsu while he started to stretch his toned arms in preparation for their fight.

"Near the sandbars where the mating games are normally held is an open sand field," said Kikyo "However, you all will have to spar without your weapons. Merlaw forbids you to fight during mating season with any weapon. Do try to remember that."

"Sure thing Princess, besides I don't need a weapon to being down these fools." said Bankotsu.

"Don't get too full of yourself just yet meat head. You have yet to spar against me!" challenged Koga.

"We'll see about that sea mutt." Said Bankotsu.

"That's Sea Wolf jackass!" jarred Koga.

"Whatever dog breath" Bankotsu finished before swimming through the tunnel. He was soon followed by Koga, Ryura and surprisingly Hojo in tow.

What the suitors forgot to pay attention to however was that the two mermaids they were fighting attention for were still sitting on the beach. They were so focused on their upcoming battle that they forgot to check to see if they were even following them.

"Idiots…" whispered Kikyo before taking in a long frustrated breath. "Come on Kagome before they realize we aren't following them.

"Ugh… do we have to?" whined Kagome. "It's so nice not having them here."

"Yes, I agree but I'd rather go an watch their stupid fight then have to keep hearing them complain. Now come on, lets get going." Kikyo said while slipping into the water and out the nearby tunnel.

The sisters swam along the coast until they reached the sandbar on the south side of the beach, just north of were Kikyo had first met Inuyasha. The mermen were just throwing down their weapons when they showed up. Looking around they noticed other mermen sparing each other in hopes of impressing their chosen females. It was then they saw their cousins Yuka, Eri and Ayumi watching Koga's men Ginta and Hakkaku fighting with another merman from the MamiWata tribe. Catching their cousins attention they swim over to their sides and the five of them sit and watch the mermen mock battle. Seeing that their princesses were present and seated in front of them the four mermen began their sparing match. Koga and Bankotsu were quickly hitting and punching each other. Their hard hits echoed through the water and sounded like bricks hitting cement. They were both appeared to be evenly matched and it would be interesting to see who pulled out as the winner at the games. Ryura and Hojo were also fighting each other and Hojo surprisingly wasn't doing half bad. He was a very fast swimmer and used that to his advantage to speed up his punches and to dodge Ryura's attaches, however Ryura was an experienced fighter and was a more experienced fighter and their battle was soon over when Ryura had Hojo pinned to the ocean floor by his neck forcing Hojo to submit. Hojo having been defeted joins the mermaids on the rocks and hold his hand up to his bleeding nose.

"Here Hojo let me take a look." said Kagome. "We need to stop the bleeding before sharks start to come."

"Thanks Kagome, I think it might be broken," said Hojo with a nasally voice from his pinched nose.

Kagome pulled his hand away from his face with hers causing Hojo to lightly blush. Seeing his nose was still bleeding she placed her finger on his nose and spread some of her healing magic causing it to stop bleeding.

"There, that should do it." said Kagome satisfied with the now clearing water. Feeling his nose tickle Hojo sneezes before taking in a deep inhale through his now clear nasal passageway.

"Wow! Thanks Kagome, I don't even feel any pain anymore! I had heard of the Royal tribe having healing magic but having experienced it now myself it is truly amazing." Hojo said excitedly causing Kagome to laugh.

"You fought pretty good out there Hojo," said Kagome. "I did not know you were such a fast swimmer."

"Oh thanks, that was nothing in comparison to my dad. He's the fastest swimmer in our tribe. I might not be the strongest merman but I am fast and can defend good enough." He said shyly with a light blush to his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"Yes, very good strategy when able." said Kikyo as she turned her head back to the sparing before her.

Since Hojo had failed in his fight, Ryura had since joined in with the other two and now the three of them were in heavy battle. The water churned with their fast movements and spins. Their punches and grunts continued to echo in the water and they didn't seem to be letting up any time soon. Loosing interest the sisters begin to daydream of their silver haired demons. Seeing the mermen's muscular chests, arms and shoulders reminds them of how they were held in their strong and caring embrace. Their fighting made them think of how their demons might of looked like if they were battling instead and how their silver hair would flow out behind them as they moved.

Unknowingly they sighed out loud with glazed looks at the battling mermen and their slight arousal fills the water around them. Their cousins sitting next to them look at the sisters and the battling mermen in front of them and mistake their arousal to be because of them. Looking at the direction of their gaze they see Kagome and Kikyo both staring at Koga. With wide knowing eyes the cousins look at each other before sly smirks perk on the corners of their mouths. Hojo seeing this as well finally sees that he has not only lost the battle but also the favor of the princesses and swims away defeated. He had not given up though; he just needed to think of another plan to win their hearts. Seeing Hojo swim away the cousins sit on either side of the sisters, trapping them between them.

"So cousins, why haven't you told us about your choice in mate?' asked Yuka.

"Or is that you both just want to make them wait and see him battle?" asked Eri.

Kagome and Kikyo however just continued to stare off in their own little world completely oblivious to their cousins questions and misinterpreted swooning.

"Hello? Anybody in there?" shouted Ayumi as she snaped her fingers in front of their eyes making them snap out of their daze.

"I'm sorry cousin, did you say something?" asked Kikyo with a confused look on her face.

"Geeze, took you long enough. So… which one did you guys pick?" said Ayumi to her cousins with her hands on her hips.

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome confused.

"Which of the mermen are you both drooling so much over?" asked Eri and she leaned in closer to their faces making them feel trapped.

"I don't know what you are talking about." said Kikyo as she begin playing with her hair.

"Aw come on we all saw you both staring off in la la land a few moments ago while watching your suitors fight! So which is it? Is it Bankotsu?" asked Yuka with her arms crossed over her chest.

"No, it is not Bankotsu. Why would you think I'd was that arrogant newt." said Kikyo offended and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Then its Koga!" said Eri happily while clapping her hands. "Oh Ginta and Hakkaku will be so excited!"

"No it is not Koga either." said Kikyo irritated.

"You can't possibly want Ryura? He so… so…" said Yuka.

"Cold!" Eri finished.

"No we do not want him either." said Kagome.

"What do you mean? Iii i...I don't understand" asked Ayumi with a confused scowl.

"Yeah?" said Yuka and Eri together.

(*** _Shark Attack: Jaws Theme Song_ ***)

However before the sisters could respond dark shadows began appearing in the distance. They moved from side to side and moved smoothly through the water. The darker shadows continued to grow until there was well over a hundred of them steadily making their way towards them. As they came out of the darkness flat heads with beady black eyes on the ends of their wide permanent smiling mouths filled with rows of pointy teeth moved from side to side with its swaying body behind it. Behind their flat heads was a tall dorsal fin followed by a lean body and tail. Propelling the shadows forward was long caudal fins whipping back and forth. The numbers continued to grown as they were drawn to the traces of blood and fighting noises in the water. They were inching closer and closer and many of the Merfolk were still fighting or talking on the rocks completely unaware of the approaching danger. Realizing what the swarm was Kagome's eyes grow large and her instincts to protect and flee takes over.

"HAMMERHEADS!" shouted Kagome causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look towards the approaching danger steadily making their way towards them.

Mermaids began frantically swimming towards to the safety of the cove. The sharks seeing their meal escaping them began to chase. Kikyo and Kagome kept to the back of the group to make sure no one was left behind. The sharks were quickly gaining on them and a mermaid from the Siren's tribe wasn't swimming fast enough. Seeing her struggle Kikyo swims to her aid and punches a shark in the nose, who was about to bite her tail, allowing their escape. Taking her hand they quickly catch up to the remainder of the group. Koga, Bankotsu and Ryura and other mermen were fighting off the sharks that were too close with their weapons filling the water with their blood and sending the skarks into a feeding frenzy. They began devouring anything in their path, including their fallen brother. With the sharks distracted on eating their fallen kin the mermen follow after the others and they soon escape into the tunnel to safety.

(xxx end music xxx)

"Phew! That was… a close one!" shouted Ayumi as she tried to catch her breath.

"Too close..." corrected Kikyo.

"Is everyone… alright?" asked Koga while looked around the beach.

"We got a bleeder!" shouted Eri down the beach.

The group quickly swims over to that side of the beach to see one of the Amazon members holding her tail fin in pain. It had a chunk taken out of her tail and was heavily bleeding.

"Quick, somebody hold her hand while I apply pressure before she bleeds out!" commanded Kagome.

Once she was adjusted to lean into Eri's lap and someone was holding her hand Kagome began applying pressure to the wound while Kikyo feed her healing magic into it. The mermaid cried out in pain as the heat of the magic slowly cauterized the wound. 30 minuets had gone by and Kikyo was beginning to tire. Sweat clung to her brow and her hands began to lightly shake. Seeing her sister tire Kagome switched places allowing her magic to finish the job another 20 minuets later. The sisters were highly exhausted from their efforts but the task was done and the Amazon was healed. It would take her many years to grow the chunk out of her tail back but she would live and be able to swim relatively the same. The mermaids who had gathered around stared in awe at the healing magic of the sisters. It wasn't very often the Royal tribe was required to heal and for them to witness such an act was truly a blessing. Among those who had witnessed this were the princesses suitors. They stared at them with respect and a desire for their abilities. They truly would make powerful mates and have wonderful offspring. Seeing the princesses tire Koga comes up behind them just in time to catch them in his arms.

"Thanks, Koga." said Kagome exhaustedly. Her eyes had light shadows under them and she too had a light sweat to her brow.

"Of course, now lets get you something to eat so you can get to rest." said Koga as he slipped in the water and began swimming backwards on his back to allow the sisters heads to rest on his shoulders out of the water as he made his way over to the Royal side of the beach. Pulling them out of the water he see's Kikyo has already fallen asleep from exhaustion and Kagome wasn't far behind. Bankotsu seeing his dilemma gingerly takes Kikyo from his arms and rests her up on a rock and tucks her arm under her head. Ryura does the same with Kagome and lays her on the sand near her sister. The three suitors then slip back into the water and make their way over to the food storage cove of the cave and pull out seaweed and dried coral branches. Swimming back over to the princesses they wake them awake so they can eat before the they all fall asleep on the beach.

King Poseidon had watched this exchange between the males and his daughters. He had seen them earlier that day spending time together and had swam past them when they were sparing. He was getting ready to swim over to join them in sleep when he overheard his nieces talking behind a rock near him.

"I can't believe it!" said Ayumi crossing her arms in disbelief.

"What do you mean, you saw it yourself! They were totally smitten." said Yuka

"Did you see how they looked into each other's eyes when he held them in his arms?" said Eri

"Yes! That and how they were totally drooling while watching him fight?" said Yuka

"I know, I know its just that its Kikyo and Kagome wer're talking about here!" argued Ayumi

That got Poseidon's attention. Who had captured his daughters eyes? He had to know. Bringing his hand to his ear he inched closer around the rock as best as he could but kept in the shadows so to be be seen. He wanted to make sure he did not miss anything.

"There is no doubt about it. I mean look at their history! They grew up together, were childhood friends and now that Koga's back they see him in a different light! It's totally romantic if you think about it." said Yuka.

"Oh to be in love…" said Eri dreamily.

"Agreed, lets just hope Uncle gives his blessing and get's rid of those other guys." said Yuka.

"Yah, then maybe I can get my hands on Bankotsu." said Ayumi, earning an elbow in the side from Eri.

"Not if I get him first!" joked Eri.

"Ha! You can have the Iceburg." said Ayumi

"No way!" said Eri as the three of them began swimming to the beach for the night.

After his nieces swam away Poseidon stayed behind the rock in contemplation. He had already decided he liked Koga but was waiting on his daughters to come speak to him about him. Thinking about what all his nieces had said one word stuck out the most that he did not expect.

"My daughters… in love? I must speak to Myōga about this and see if Koga truly is a lucky merman indeed." He said to himself before swimming to the beach to sleep for the night.

He would look more into this new development tomorrow. The sun soon set on the horizon and Kagome began to wake from her slumber. Reaching over to her sister she sees she has a light fever from over exhausting herself. Not wanting to wake her she slips out of the tunnel and towards the castle. She'd try to explain to the brothers for her absence and hope that her sister would forgive her in the morning for leaving without her. What Kagome doesn't realize, however was that three pairs of eyes had seen her leave that night and were now following her in the shadows of the night.

(End of Chapter 6)

(Oh no! Will Kikyo forgive Kagome for leaving without her? Who were the mysterious followers? What will happen with the development of Koga? Only time would tell! Please follow along to find out! More chapters to come, thanks for reading!)


	8. Father Knows Best

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc. and Disney.

**Music: **The song I have selected for this chapter is: "_A Siren's lure song..."_ I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Tides Against Time:** Father Knows Best

Kagome slipped into the lagoon and up to the brick wall near the patio. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had yet to arrive so she pulled herself out of the water to sit on the bricks to wait. She took off her seaweed bag from her shoulder and set it next to her. She then began running her hands through her hair so that way it was tangle free and she looked her best for the brothers, especially Sesshomaru. Since watching the mock battle earlier she could not get him out of her mind. She began to lightly sing to herself as she continued to brush her thick wavy hair. As she did this, a little red-soft shell crab climbed out of the drain and hid behind some rocks. Myōga had seen her leave the safety of the cave and had originally gone after her to make sure she was ok but when she kept swimming away he went after her to see what she was up to. Pulling himself up higher on the rock to get a better look he sees that the princess was sitting on some bricks and had her back towards the stairs.

"_What in the world are you up to Princess?" _he thought to himself.

Just then he saw movement on the balcony above them and was about to flee when he remembered the safety of the princess. He was about to shout to her about the danger but the demons coming down the stairs called down to her and she answered them back with a smile on her face. The demons then came to sit on either side of her and began conversing together familiarly. He decided he would stay put and watch the princess and see what would happen.

(***_A Siren's lure song… _***)

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had just finished a very long day and were walking into his bedchambers when the sound of a woman singing drifted to their ears. Slipping off their shoes they walk over to the balcony and see Kagome sitting on the bricks, running her fingers through her hair and lightly singing to herself. It was a beautiful sound and it called to them. She had her back to them and did not see them coming until she turned her head slightly. Seeing they caught her attention Sesshomaru says,

"Sorry we are late, we couldn't get away from our duties fast enough."

"No problemz Sessomaru" said Kagome as the brothers sat on either side of her.

"Where is Kikyo?" asked Inuyasha as he looked about the lagoon.

"Kikyo no good, um… sleepyz. Work hard." Kagome said then pointing to his hands.

Inuyasha looked at his hands and thought about what Kagome had said. Kikyo had worked to hard? Staring at his hands he realized Kagome was talking about her healing abilities. Someone must have been sick or injured.

"Is she going to be ok? Does she need anything?" asked Inuyasha concerned.

"No… Merfolk fight many shark. Mermaid hurt, Kikyo work. Kikyo sleepz, Kikyo ok." Kagome said while acting it out with her arms.

"Sharks?" asked both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru in concerned.

"Jah, many sharks come, Mermaid no good. Kikyo" she then pointed to herself "Kagome work. Kikyo sleepyz. No come." Kagome finished.

"What kind of sharks? How many were there?" asked Sesshomaru.

Kagome cocked her head to the slide and slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"Sorryz… no understand." said Kagome sadly.

"Shark" Sesshomaru then brought up his hands to help show the sizes and said, "Big or small?"

"Jah, big shark." Kagome said shaking her head yes happily and making her hands like his.

"How many sharks? 2,3,4,5?" asked Sesshomaru using his fingers to count.

"Ah! Many sharks! 10, 10, 10, 10, many, many sharks." Kagome said holding up her hands to emphases the swarm.

"Damn…" whispered Inuyasha. "What did they look like?"

"Sorryz?" Kagome said not understanding again.

"Uh… hold on a sec." Inuyasha said as he went and grabbed a stick for her to use to draw.

Inuyasha then handed her the stick and they watched Kagome draw the silhouette of a hammerhead shark.

"Hammerheads…" said Sesshomaru while clenching his fists sitting in his lap.

"Fuck! And a whole swarm too!"

"Ham..her.. headz?" repeated Kagome.

"Yes, hammerhead shark." said Sesshomaru pointed to the beast.

"Jah, hamherheadz shark. Big ones, small ones, many come." Kagome said happy to be able to get them to understand her story.

"Well we're glad you both are ok." said Inuyasha as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Indeed." replied Sesshomaru.

"Hnn" answered Kagome as she nodded her head in agreement.

Kagome then reached into her bag and pulled out four seashells. All of them had twine strung through a hole on their bottoms so that way they could be worn as necklaces. Taking a small strand of her hair she cuts a sliver off making the brothers gasp at her action. She then reaches up and does the same to their hair.

"Kagome! What the hell are you doing?" asked Inuyasha as he watched her separate the sliver of hairs into four separate piles.

She then reaches into her bag and pulls out another sliver of black hair from her sister that she had cut off before leaving for the castle. She set in each pile a sliver of each of their hair. She then braids the four slivers of hair together around the twine creating a woven band of black and silver to hold the shells. Taking the now covered twine with black and white hair around it and ties it off at the top securing the strand from coming apart. She then reaches up and slips a lace murex seashell necklace with their now braided hair around Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha still not understand what she was doing just stares down at his gift and fingers the shell in his hand. She does the same to Sesshomaru with a King's Crown seashell. Once she is satisfied with the shells around their necks she ties a Moon snail shell around her neck. Pulling the necklace to make sure it doesn't come off she then dives into the water and swims to the other side of the lagoon. The brother's not understanding what's going on just sit there on the rocks with confused expressions on their faces.

Kagome now on the other side of the lagoon begins talking into the shells while still underwater. The brothers begin hearing whispering and look around them to try and find the voice but seeing no one. Once again a whisper reaches their ears and they stand up to try and find its source. When the voice comes again they look at each other and down at the seashells around their necks to discover the voice to be coming from them. Lifting the shells to their ears they hear Kagome's voice saying their names.

"Kagome?" asked Sesshomaru.

Kagome then pops out of the water to where only her eyes are poking out.

"Hallo, Sessomaru." Kagome says while her mouth was still underwater.

"Sesshomaru I heard your voice in my shell!" shouted Inuyasha, causing both Sesshomaru and Kagome to flinch and grab their ears in pain.

"Sorry ha..ha! Didn't realize it was volume sensitive!" Inuyasha apologized nervously.

"How is this possible?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome into the shell.

"MamiWati Merfolk magicz." Kagome said then pointed to the necklace and picked up some of her hair floating in the water. "Sessomaru, Enuyashu, Kikyo, Kagome, One."

"So are you saying I can talk to Kikyo? Even during the day time?" asked Inuyasha excitedly.

"Jah, Kikyo, Kagome, Sessomaru." Kagome said pointing to the other shell still sitting on the rock, showing Inuyasha and Sesshomaru that Kikyo didn't have hers on yet.

"This is awesome! Thank you Kagome!" Inuyasha said while fingering the shell once again in his hands.

"Yes, this is truly a great gift. Thank you Kagome." said Sesshomaru as he sat back down onto the brick wall as Kagome swam up to rest between his legs.

She rested her hands on his chest as his hands held her waist. Her lower body was still sitting in the water. Kagome yawned on accident causing Inuyasha to chuckle and Sesshomaru to smirk.

"I think maybe we should call it a night." suggested Inuyahsa.

"No Enuyashu. No… (Yawn) sleepyz." Kagome tried to argue.

"Uh huh. Goodnight Kagome, thanks again for the gift. See you tomorrow." Inuyasha said as he waved goodbye making his way back up the stairs, leaving them alone.

"Kagome… (yawn) no go." Kagome argued before once again yawning despite her efforts.

"I think my brother is right, we should call it a night." Sesshomaru said with a light chuckle as Kagome once again yawned.

Sesshomaru then brought Kagome into his chest and held her close like he did every morning before saying goodbye. He then buried his nose into her hair, inhaling her coconut and tropical flower smell before relaxing his embrace. Kagome leaned up and stroked his cheek before kissing under his chin like she always did before leaving. She slipped into the water disappearing from his view once more.

"Hasta... luego, Sessomaru." Kagome lightly spoke into the seashell.

"Hasta luego... Kagome." Sesshomaru returned while retreating back into his bedchamber for the night.

Kagome began making her way back home, unknowingly followed by Myōga. She then slips into their cave and pulls herself up to lye next to her sleeping sister. Pulling her necklace out of her bag she then carefully lifts her sisters head up and slips the necklace with a wentletrap seashell around her neck. With the last necklace in place a light blue glow shown around the necklaces. The hair braided around the twine fused together and sank into the twine and cast its spell to where they could never come off unless the wearer willingly took it off or one of the members of the spell had died. With her task fulfilled Kagome soon fell fast asleep and dreamed of her silver haired, amber-eyed demon.

(Later that day)

Myōga was helping organize the food storage cove when one of the King's messengers swam through the entrance.

"Retainer Myōga are you in here?" the messenger shouted into the cove. "Retainer Myōga?"

"Yes! Yes! I'm in the back!" shouted Myōga a he crawled out of a hole in the back of the cove wall were they stored the kelp seeds. "What is it?"

"I've been looking everywhere for you, I've got an urgent message from the King!" he said nervously.

"An urgent message? Must be serious. What is the message boy?" Myōga asked.

"Yes, Yes, He wants to see you right away. He didn't elaborate but said something about his daughters and responsibilities or something like that." the messenger said before swimming back out of the cave.

"AH! HE KNOWS!" cried Myōga nervously as he quickly made his way to find the King.

King Poseidon was sitting on some rocks on the beach just outside the cove. He had not seen Myōga all morning so he had sent one of his messengers to go and find him for him. He was relaxing and soaking up the sun's rays when a little red crab popped out of the water a few feet away from him.

"Ah! Myōga, come join me if you would. I have some things of great importance to discuss with you." said Poseidon as he looked back out to the waves hitting the beach.

"_I must remain calm… it could be anything, think… positive!"_ Myōga said to himself.

Myōga then scurried his way up the beach rocks until he appeared in front of the King. Compared to Poseidon Myōga was little bigger than a sand dollar and could have easily been crushed in his hands. Taking a deep breath Myōga gathered all the courage he could muster and said, "Yes, (squeak)(clears throat) Yes, my King? You summoned me?"

"Yes, Myōga I wish to speak to you about my daughters." said Poseidon as he fingered his conch shell on the top of his trident.

"Your… daughters?" Myōga asked nervously.

"Yes, I'm concerned. Have you noticed anything… peculiar the past couple of days?"

"Ppp..peculiar?" Myōga asked playing it off while rubbing his claw behind his head questioningly.

"Oh you know, day dreaming, mopping about, singing to themselves. You… haven't noticed," Poseidon asked turning his questioning gaze to Myōga making him swallow hard.

"Well… uh… you see…. uh…" Myōga said nervously trying to come up with an answer.

"Myōga…" Poseidon said drawing the crab's attention to his face.

"Yes… mmmm… my King?" Myōga asked.

"I know you've been watching my daughters. I know what it is you saw and I'd like your opinion." Poseidon challenged making Myōga tremble slightly in fear.

"Opinion? Opinion in what?" Myoga asked on the brink of a nervous meltdown.

"My daughters…. in love?" Poseidon asked while pushing his trident towards the crab making him back up against a rock. That was the last of Myōga ability to think straight and he snapped.

"I tried to stop her my King but she swam to quickly! I told her to stay away from the ship but she wouldn't listen. I thought that was the end of it but when I followed her again I found her to be with that same land dwelling demon from 50 years ago! I remember what you told her, they are bad, they are trouble, they are"

"Demons? WHAT ABOUT DEMONS?" Poseidon shouted grabbing hold of Myōga in his hand making his eyes bulge.

"Dddddd Demons? Who said anything about ddddd demons?" Myōga tried to cover his tracks but with the glare on the King's face he decided for the better.

It was there on the beach he told the King everything. He told him the story of Kagome saving two land dwelling demons from drowning and how last night he followed her to a castle up the beach and found her in the arms of one of the demons from 50 years ago. He also told him about a younger demon talking about Kikyo and guested that she had been there too. He also told the King how familiar Kagome was with the demons and how the one demon from 50 years ago was very affectionate with her. He apologized for not telling about the incident 50 years ago and for not coming to him right away from his spying last night. He also said that he had over heard both Kikyo and Kagome sharing with their cousins that they did not want to mate with any of the suitors. It was his opinion that the demons might be a distraction from them finding a mate. Poseidon was burning with inconsolable rage. Nothing Myōga said or did helped to calm him down. Before he could do anything to stop him Poseidon dove into the water still clenching Myōga in his fist and went in search of his daughters.

(Kikyo/Kagome)

Kagome and Kikyo were exploring through a pile of junk that had washed up near a sandbar. The tide got caught on this corner of the beach causing anything it carried to get snagged. There were bottles, shipping rope, nets, anchors, shells, furniture, barrels and chests full of junk all piled up, making the perfect treasure hunting spot for the sisters. Shippo had joined them for the day and Koga, Hojo, Ryura, and Bankotsu were relaxing further up the sandbar talking about weapons and the up coming mating games.

"Kagome! Come and look at this!" shouted Shippo as he pointed with his pectoral fin at a shiny piece of glass and metal in an open chest.

"Oh wow! Great find Shippo! I wonder what it is?" asked Kagome as she held it out in front of her for better inspection.

It had a long metal handle that turned into a circle on the top. In the metal circle was a two-way glass. The glass was bubbled causing one side of the glass to make things look bigger and the other side smaller. Swimming over to her bag laying on the sand behind them she puts it inside and they begin searching the chest once more. Kikyo digging through a chest a few feet away from them pulls out a metal circle with strange lines on it. It had a spinning red and black stick in the middle and when she moved, the red stick always-pointed in one direction. Deciding to keep it she swims over to the bag as well and slips the strange object inside. Getting tired of exploring and hearing her stomach rumble Kikyo swims over to her sister's side.

"Are you about finished exploring for the day? I'm getting hungry." asked Kikyo.

"Yes, I think I've got all the good stuff out of this tide. We'll have to come back again in a couple of days to see if anything else is brought in. Did you find anything Enuyasu would like?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah I found a couple of things. What about you? Did you find anything for Sessomaru?" asked Kikyo.

"Yeah, one. It's so hard finding gifts for demons. Everything I've given him he has accepted but it's so hard to tell if he genuinely likes them or not." said Kagome.

Just as she finished speaking their father appeared from behind the sandbar with Myōga still clenched tighly in his fist. Seeing the King arrive the mermen down the beach got up from their spot and swam over to see what was up.

"Father! What are you doing out here?" asked Kikyo surprised and nervous from her father's sudden appearance and angry expression.

"So its true then... You rescued a land dwelling demon from drowning?" Poseidon accused while staring down at Kagome, causing the mermen and Shippo to gasp and look at her.

"Father, I had to do something! He would have drowned!" Kagome defended.

"One less land dweller to worry about! Also, now I hear you are sneaking out at night to go see him and have influenced your sister to join you? Contact with the land dwelling race is forbidden, you both know this!" Poseidon yelled getting angrier by the minuet.

"By Father you don't even know him!" Kagome argued.

She couldn't believe this was happening. Kikyo was off to the side with her head hanging down in shame. She was just waiting for her turn to be scolded and she wished desperately for Kagome to just shut her mouth. The more she argued the angrier their father got. The mermen and Shippo were frozen in their spot with their mouths hanging open in disbelief of what they were hearing.

"Know him? I don't have to know him. All land dwellers are the same! They are heartless, savage, brainless, harpooning fish eaters. They are incapable of any emotion or feeling they are"

"But Father I love him!" Kagome blurted out before covering her mouth. Everyone but Kikyo made a startling gasp at her statement.

"No… have you lost your mind? How can you say that? Kagome, you're a mermaid he's a demon! It can never happen!" Poseidon shouted.

"I don't care." Kagome said with tears running down her face.

"So help me Kagome, I am going to get through that thick skull of yours. Kikyo get over here." Demanded Poseidon. Kikyo swam over next to her sister. Her eyes were hidden behind her bangs but he could tell she was on the brink of tears with her quivering chin.

"Because both of you could not make a decent decision on your own I am going to make this one for you." Poseidon said while turning his gaze to the mermen to his right.

"Because you could not decide between these suitors to be your mate I will choose for you." Poseidon said making the mermen snap to attention.

"But Father!" Kagome pleaded.

"Not another word young lady!" Poseidon commanded making Kagome lower her head like her sister in shame and heartbreak. "You newts will fight at the annual mating games in the coming weeks. Whomever is the victor with have my daughters hand. Do NOT disappoint me."

"Yes, your Majesty." The mermen said as they bowed and Poseidon swam away before his daughters could argue anymore.

Kikyo who hadn't said anything snapped her angry gaze to her sister and said, "You just couldn't shut up could you." She then grabbed the bag lying on the sand and quickly swam off to the cove to wallow in her grief.

Kagome after hearing her sister's hateful statement finally snapped. She pulls her crown off of her head and throws it onto the sea floor angrily before swimming off into the opposite direction. The mermen swam after her calling for her to stop but she disappeared before they could reach her. Kagome continued to swim as fast as she could until she reached a hidden cover further down the beach. It was a place only she and the royal family knew about. They used to play there when they were little with their mother but now it was a place they went to when they needed to escape to safe. Its walls and cubby holes were filled with land dweller treasures they had found over the years. It was their hidden treasure trove and every item was unique and of great quality. Laying down on a rock in the middle of the cove, Kagome stayed there and cried for hours. It wasn't until the sun was going down that she decided she would stay there for the night. She didn't want to risk swimming in open water in the dark and now that she had her necklace she could communicate with her sister to let her family know she was ok. She could also explain to the demon brothers about their new predicament.

Slipping out of the cove she grabbed some kelp weeds and slumped back onto the hidden cove and reclined back into her rock she had been lying on. She then cried once more as she stuffed her face. The cove grew dark and soon she sat in complete darkness. She was safe inside the cove but there was no moon this night and with no one there with her, Kagome grew frightened. She could hear things swimming by outside and it made her heart pound in her chest.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" asked he sister through the seashell startling her half to death.

"Gosh Kikyo you started me! But yes… (Sniff) I'm fine. I wasn't going to make it back in time before the sun set so I'm hiding in the family cove." Kagame said while whipping her snot from her nose and tear from her cheeks.

"Ok good and I'm sorry for scaring you. I'll let Father and everyone know." Kagome replied.

"Tell them whatever you want, it doesn't matter to me." Kagome said bitterly.

"Come on Kagome, you don't mean that. You know father is only doing this for our Kingdom." Kikyo defended. Sure she was still upset but she understood where he was coming from too.

"I don't care! He should be thinking about our needs and feelings too!" Kagome said with fresh tears running down her face.

"Stop kidding yourself Kagome, you know nothing could have come of this. It's just like father said, we are mermaids and they are demons. It was only a dream." Kikyo said sadly.

"I refuse to think that way! This has only been a month for you Kikyo but this has been 50 years to me! I know the gods have fated Sessomaru and I together for some reason and I will never give up hope!" Kagome screamed.

"Kagome? Kikyo? Is everything ok?" asked Sesshomaru through his shell.

"Yeah what's going on? Why all the yelling? Did something happen?" asked Inuyasha.

"Sorry… Sessomaru. Sorry… Enuyasa. Kagome…. um… trouble. No come." Kikyo said.

"Trouble? What's going on? Where are you?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Kagome no home. Kagame… um... hide. Kagome… no problemz." Kagome replied making Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sigh with relief.

"You sure you are safe? If you need me I can get a boat and come find you." Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah just let us know what to do." said Inuyasha.

"No, no, Kagome ok. No come." Kagome said.

"You are sure?" asked Sesshomaru

"Jah… no come." said Kagome sadly.

"Ok good. So… what was all the yelling for?" asked Inuyasha.

"Kagome, Kikyo… trouble. Father... um... make fight. Kagome, Kikyo no come… (Sniff) no more." Kagome said with fresh tears.

"What do you mean? Fight? No come, no more?" asked Inuyasha as he looked at his brother with concern and confusion reflecting in both their eyes.

"Father… no like Sessomaru, no Enuyasa." said Kikyo with a quivering jaw. "Father fight. No come… (sniff) no... (sniff) more." she began to cry with heavy hiccups.

"Hey… hey its ok, no need to cry" said Inuyasha gently but what was said next made his stomach twist in a knot.

"Mermen fight… (sniff, sniff). One mermen… (sniff) Kikyo, Kagome one. Father... (sniff) say so." Kikyo said through tears.

The brothers just looked at each other as they held their shells to their ears. They both reflected the same defeated expressions with clenched jaws, slumped shoulders, and clenched fists. They knew this day was coming where they would have to say goodbye but they hadn't expected it to be so soon. Having the sisters crying on the other end of the line and them not being able to do anything about was also very frustrating. With Kagome somewhere out in the ocean away from the safety of her family it made them extremely nervous, especially Sesshomaru. They wished to be able to hold and comfort them in their arms but that too was taken from them. It was true the brothers had grown quite attached to the sisters but fate was cruel and joined them together only to be torn apart. They were to be forever separated by land and sea. This was not the way they wished to have said goodbye.

"We... understand." said Sesshomaru "Please... let us know if there is anything you need in the future. You are always welcome."

"Muchas… gracias, Sesso…(sniff) maru." Kikyo said. "Adios… Sesshomaru. (Sniff) Adi (sniff) os.. Enu.. (Sniff) ya.. su."

"Aaa… adios…Kk Kikyo" Inuyasha stuttered quietly. He was devastated. His ears were laying back on his head and his bangs covered his eyes.

"Adios Kikyo. Adios… Kagome." Sesshomaru said.

"Aaaa… adios (Sniff Sniff) … Sess..so (Sniff) mmm ma..ru." Kagome said through a shaky whisper. He could hear the emotion in her voice.

After that the line went silent and the brothers lowered their now dormant shells to their chests. They stood there in the courtyard in silence, neither moving. The only sounds around them were the chirping of crickets and the gentle breeze blowing through the palm trees. After a few minuets Inuyasha erupted in built up emotion and trembled with anger he had never experienced before. Grabbing a nearby vase he chucks it as hard as he can into the wall by the stairs, smashing it to pieces.

"DAMN IT!" yelled Inuyasha as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Calm yourself brother. You knew this day was coming." Sesshomaru said stiffly.

"I KNOW THAT! ITS JUST… NOT how… I wanted it to end." He finished quietly before turning away from his brother and going up the stairs to his room.

Sesshomaru looked up into the moon before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Feeling the weight of the shell around his neck he lift his hand up to rub his finger along its face. He decided then that it would be his most precious possession and would keep it with him always. Behind his closed eyes he could still see her smiling face, her beautiful body. He could imagine her touch and hear her laughter. His inner beast whimpered at the lost and was calling him to chase after her. But they both knew that they couldn't. Sesshomaru would truly miss his little mermaid and he prayed to the gods that whoever became her mate would treat her for the truly amazing goddess she was. Slipping his shell inside of his shirt he makes his way back up the stairs to retire for the rest of the night.

Tomorrow would be a busy day. There was only a few more days left before guest would begin appearing at his castle for Inuyasha's birthday celebration. He had to make special preparations for the Duke and his two daughters as well. It was time to put his life back in order and play out what fate had planned for him. Happy or not he would do his duty and honor his father and marry the Duke's daughter. It would only be in his dreams were he could be free to be whatever he wanted and be with his little mermaid once more. Closing the balcony door behind him he washed his face in his washbasin, changed into his sleeping pants and climbed into bed. As he laid on the bed he reclined one arm under his head and played with the shell with his other hand. He closed his eyes and began to drift off to sleep dreaming of his little mermaid. Her blue eyes forever warming his breaking heart.

(End of Chapter 7)

(What will happen to Kagome throughout the rest of the night? Will Kikyo and Kagome ever make up? What about with their father? What will happen with the mating games? Who will be the winner? Will Sesshomaru have everything done in time for his guest and Inuyasha's birthday? Only time will tell! Please be sure to follow along to find out and please write a review to let me know how you think the story is going. Likes, dislikes etc. Thanks again for reading!)


	9. Urasue

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc. and Disney.

**Music: **The song I have selected for this chapter is: "_Flotsam and Jetsam (Score) – The Little Mermaid OST" _I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Tides Against Time:** Urasue

_(*** Flotsam and Jetsam (Score) – The Little Mermaid OST ***)_

Kagome had stayed up all night in the hidden cove by herself. Not being able to see well she wanted to stay awake in case danger came. All through the night she could hear noises moving about outside. It was terrifying. At one point she thought she had heard something towards the back but nothing ever came and attache her. She was laying on the rock in the middle of the hidden cove curled up in a fetal position. She had cried herself out and her throat was now soar and her nose was stuffy. Her eyes were puffy and red and had little black rings hanging under them from exhaustion and distress. Seeing the cove lighten up a little from the rising sun she eats some of the remaining kelp leaves she had grabbed. It was then she saw something reflecting from on the small holes in the coves walls. Squinting her eyes she looks deeper into the dark hole to see two reflective yellow eyes with red pupils looking back at her. Seeing that their cover was blown the eyes slowly begin to come out of the hole towards her. Two long green colored eels slip out of the hole and begin to swim lackadaisically in circles around her. They were about 5 feet in length each and had pointy yellowed teeth pocking out of their jaws

"Poor girl," said the one swimming to her left. He was the prettier of the two with no scars and a perfect spinal fin running down his back. "Such a sad thing indeed."

"Yes… brother. She has a very serious predicament. Such a pity" said the one coming up from her right. He was not as pretty as his brother. His spinal fin only came up to his neck and some of the quills in the fin were missing and his head was shaped oblong.

"Yes… if only there was something we could do to help her…" said the pretty eel.

"Ah! But there is something brother…" said the ugly one as he swam up to his brothers side. They were both now floating in front of Kagome.

"Who.. who are you? What do you want?" asked Kagome nervously.

"Don't be scared" said the pretty eel as he swam up close to her face making Kagome back up higher on the rock.

"We are the Thunder Brothers. I am Manten." said the ugly eel as he swam up behind her rubbing his tail up her back.

"Yes, and I am Hiten." said the pretty following his brother coming up the other side giving her goose bumps.

"We represent someone who can help you." said Manten.

"Someone who can make all your dreams come true…" said Hiten.

"Just imagine" the brothers said together.

"You are your land dweller… " said Hiten.

"Together… forever," they both said together dreamily.

"I don't understand… how do you know of my demon?" Kagome questioned. She did not have a good feeling about these two.

"My brother and I saw you and another mermaid swimming up to the demon's castle the other day." said Manten.

"Yes… and from what we accidently overheard last night while hiding in this cove we came to the understanding that your father has forbidden you to ever seeing this demon again. Is that correct?" asked Hiten.

"Yyy… yes. That is… correct. So… who is this person you speak of?" asked Kagome.

"Urasue… has great powers and can do many things…" said Maten with a mystical gleam in his eyes.

"Urasue… the Sea Witch? No! I couldn't! I have heard of this Sea Witch. Her magic is evil get out of here! Leave me alone!" said Kagome as she shooed them away.

"Whatever you say… we were only trying to help." said Hiten as he an his brother began making their way towards the hole they came from above her.

"Poor girl, Urasue was probably her last hope…" said Maten as they went into their hiding hole.

"Agreed my dear Manten." said Hiten.

Kagome just sat there on her rock contemplating everything the Thunder Brother eels just told her. She had heard of the Sea Witch's power. She had heard terrible rumors of her using her magic to manipulate her clients to do her bidding. She always, always got the better end of the bargain but her magic was very, very powerful. She had never heard of her power not working. Maybe she could go and see what she could offer?

"Wait! Don't go!" shouted Kagome up at the eels.

"Yes?" the eels said together as they stuck their heads out of their hiding place.

"If I go with you… will she allow me to just ask her questions? No deals… yet." Asked Kagome.

"But of course little mermaid!" said Hiten.

"That's what she lives for, to help lost _souls_ in need." said Manten.

"Th.. then I will go with you… but only to ask my questions!" Kagome made sure to clearify.

"Then it's settled. Follow us… we will lead the way." said Hiten.

Kagome cautiously followed the eel brothers out of the cove into the open water of the sea. The sun had just risen over the horizon and the water was slowly growing brighter. They made their way out past the sandbars, through the kelp forest and began to go deeper to the sea floor. Kagome looked around her and saw whalebones in the distance. Some of its skin still clung to its bones making a perfect hiding place. As they went through its open mouth Kagome saw what appeared to be sickly sea plant life clinging to its walls. As she swam some of them snagged on her tail and she had to untangle them to keep up with the eels. As she came through the belly of the whale she saw a large vase with smoke coming out of in the middle of the room and a dark figure with its back to her sorting through glass bottles and jars on shelves made from rocks and bones. The dark figure had long grey hair that had a blue band wrapped around its head. She could tell the figure was an older woman by the state of her wrinkled hands taking hold of the jars.

"Lady Urasue… we have brought you someone in need of your help." said Hiten as he swam up to her side.

"Ah yes, come in you poor _soul_…" Urasue said as she turned around.

She had large red eyes and her face was wrinkled with age. Her lips were painted red and bellow her waist she had the body of an octopus. Her legs, waist and breasts were dark blue and she had a grey shawl over her arms. Her six legs and two arms were grabbing bottles from all over and bringing them up to her eyes so she could see what was in them. Taking one over to the vase she throws it in making a puff of purple smoke rise up into the water.

"How is it I may be of service to you?" Urasue asked. "No wait! Let me look at your hand."

Kagome then cautiously swims over to Urasue and allows her to read the lines on her hands.

"I see… very interesting indeed." Urasue said as she then returned to her wall of ingredients. "You wish to be one with a demon. Is that not correct?"

Kagome just stared at the Sea Witch in disbelief. How on earth did she get that from reading her hand? Shaking herself out of stock she swims over to her side.

"Yes… that is correct. Your friends here said you might be able to help me and I wanted to come and ask you a few questions… that is if that's alright." Kagome said nervously while ringing her hands.

"Well, angel fish… the only solution to your problem is to become a land dweller yourself." Urasue said as if this was obvious. "Then you and your demon can be together just like you dreamed."

"Yyyy... you can do that?" asked Kagome disbelieving. "Hhh... how?"

"But of course my dear sweet girl! Its what I do everyday! I help poor unfortunate _souls_ like yourself change their fates when there is no one else to turn to. I can do anything with a little bit of magic." Urasue said as she turned back around to look at her.

"Its true my magic is a little unconventional but you will be highly satisfied with your results. I can make you a potion that will allow you to become a land dweller for 1 week. Got it? That is 7 days." Urasue finished as she swam over to her vase and threw another jar into it causing another puff of purple smoke to rise up from it.

"What must I do if I choose to make this happen?" asked Kagome swimming away from the smelly smoky water to the other side of the vase.

"Well, dear if you wish to become a land dweller you must be willing to pay the price." said Urasue swimming up closer to Kagome and bringing her back to look into the vase. When she did Kagome saw Sesshomaru's reflection in the potion and her heart ached in longing to see him.

"What is it that you want? I don't have anything of value to give you?" asked Kagome.

"What I want for payment is… half… of your soul." Urasue said.

"Half of my soul?! What will half of my soul do to me? Why do you want it?" asked Kagome anxiously.

"You will be just fine with only a part of your soul. You will just not have as much energy as you do now and I need half of your soul to make me youthful again. Unlike you I do not live as long as you Merfolk do. I will give you three days to think it over, after that our deal is over and I raise the price." Urasue said swimming back over to her potion to stir it.

"I will think it over. Thank you." Kagome said as she began swimming out of the whale carcass to return home.

Once she was out of sight Manten asked, "Do you think she will make the deal?"

"If the girl is as desperate as she appears she'll be back in three days time. I guarantee it," said Urasue. "Now go and keep your eyes on her. I want to know everything."

"Yes, Lady Urasue." the Thunder Brothers said together before going after Kagome.

Urasue then swam over to her mirror on the wall and looked at herself. If she didn't consume another soul in a few days she would turn to dust. Kagome just had to give her part of her soul and she would live a little longer! Taking one last look at herself in disgust she returned to her wall of potions and began preparing for Kagome's return.

Kagome swam back through the Kelp forest and past the sandbars. She was almost home when she heard her sister calling her name.

"Kagome! There you are! I went to mother's cove but you had already left! I wasn't sure if you had made it through the night or not." Kikyo said as she embraced her sister in her arms.

"I'm sorry to have worried you sister. I just needed a little bit more time to myself before returning home." Kagome said returning her sister's embrace.

"I'm also sorry to have snapped at you. I was angry and you didn't deserve that." Kagome apologize.

"I understand. I too am upset at our situation. Now come on, lets get back to the cove before everyone begins to worry." said Kikyo as she began swimming back towards the cove.

Kagome took one last glace towards Urasue's lair before going after her sister. She didn't want to tell her sister about her deal just yet. She had three days to decide her fate. It was a big decision to make. She just prayed to the gods she would make the right one.

(End of Chapter 8)

(Will Kagome make the deal with Urasue? Will changing her fate make all of her dreams come true? Would she survive living with only half of her soul? Only time will tell. Be sure to follow along to find out! Please write a review to let me know what you think! Thanks again.)


	10. Testing Fate

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc. and Disney.

**Music: **The song I have selected for this chapter is: "_The Little Mermaid – Ariel Transformation (1080p)" and "Once upon a time in Mexico - Xtended." _I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Tides Against Time:** Testing Fate

It was finally the morning of the 3rd day. If Kagome didn't show up at Urasue's lair she would raise her already high price. She was already bartering with half of her soul! She didn't want to think of what else she would add if she didn't go today. Kagome had thought about this decision thoroughly. She had a first turned away from it thinking about her overall wellbeing. She convinced herself that she could learn to love another and who knows maybe down the road her and Sesshomaru's paths could cross again when her father forgot about the whole mess. However as the two previous days went by she realized she would be miserable with the suitors fighting to win her and Kikyo's hands. They were rude, selfish, conceded, power hungry and outright flirts. She had no doubt in her mind she would rather never mate then mate with one of them. She had talked with Kikyo about their situation last night and found her to be feeling the same. With that in mind she convinced her to join her on an adventure today.

Slipping out of the cove just before sunrise the sisters make their way towards Urasue's cove, leaving the mermen sleeping on the beach inside. They then pass the sandbar, go through the Kelp forest and begin to descend deeper towards the bottom of the ocean floor.

"Where is it you are taking me Kagome?" asked Kikyo curiously. "We really shouldn't be out this far without father."

"Don't worry I know where I'm going. Do you remember last night when I asked you if you could change your fate to be with Enuyashu?" asked Kagome.

"Yes? What does that have to do with where we are going?" asked Kikyo confused.

"I met someone who can help us." said Kagome.

"What are you talking about? You know we can't go back, father forbid it." Kikyo said not understanding.

"What if I were to tell you that this helper could change you into a land dweller like him?" she asked.

"As much as I'd love to be with Enuyashu I am still the heir to the Merfolk. I couldn't abandon my responsibility to them." she said sadly.

"Well I'm not the heir nor am I happy with being forced to accept someone as a mate when I know fully well will not be faithful to me. So I've decided to consider this helpers help in making my dream possible." said Kagome.

"Kagome, you are still not making sense! There is no way for you to be with Sessomaru." Kikyo shouted as they begin to approach the whalebones.

"What is this place?" whispered Kikyo nervously. "It smells disgusting."

"It is the lair of Urasue." said Kagome as she swam into its mouth.

"Kagome! Wait up! You cannot mean Urasue the Sea Witch?" demanded Kikyo.

"The very one." answered Kagome as they were about to entered the belly of the whale.

"Is that Kagome I hear?" came Urasue's voice from deeper inside the beast's belly. "Do come in girl, and who is this here?" she said coming from out of the shadows.

"I have come to make a deal with you Urasue, however I want to hear ever part of our contract in detail before starting." Said Kagome. "Oh, and this is my sister."

"Kagome no! Please think about what you are doing!" cried Kikyo as she pulled on her sister's arm trying to keep her from going deeper inside.

"I have Kikyo, for three days! I have tried to forget about him but I can't. I want to be a part of his world! I want to be were the land dwellers are, try new things, walk on two legs and do what they do! I want to explore, dance and not regret not trying! I'm sorry Kikyo but I want more than this life can offer me!" Kagome said as she turned back to Urasue.

"So girl... what is it you want to know before we start?" asked Urasue as she lead Kagome deeper into her lair. "Do come in girl… it is rude to linger in doorways."

Hearing Urasue's scolding Kikyo reluctantly swims over the sickly plants lining the floor and into her lair to stand behind her sister. Urasue returned to her ingredients along the wall and began pulling off the pre-made mixes she had prepared for her spell.

"You said I would have seven days to be with Sessomaru… what happens after? Is there anyway to prolong my change and are there any side effects?" asked Kagome.

"Clever girl you are. Yes, once the 7 days are up you will return to the sea. To prolong your change I will have to alter the spell a little and take another payment. The change to the spell for you to remain a land dweller is that you must convince your demon to fall in love with you, that is he's got to kiss you. However it can't be just any kiss it must be a kiss of true love. If he kisses you before the sunsets on the 7th day you will forever stay a land dweller. If not the rest of your soul will belong to me." Urasue said.

"No Kagome no! Please! You must reconsider!" Kikyo cried desperately trying to persuade her stubborn sister.

"And these side effects?" asked Kagome ignoring her sister's plea.

"As you already know you will be weaker due to giving me half of your soul but with your new legs there will be slight pain when you walk." Urasue said as she pulled out a scroll from the wall. "Now do we have a deal?"

"Kagome… are you so unhappy that you would condemn your life to forever be parted from us?" asked Kikyo sadly.

"You know I love you all but if I do not try this it will haunt me for the rest of my life. I have to try… I'm sorry Kikyo but I have to follow my heart." Kagome said turning back to look at Urasue leaving a dejected Kikyo behind her.

"Please slice your thumb here and place it onto the scroll. After the blood contract has been fulfilled I will begin the spell." said Urasue.

_(*** The Little Mermaid – Ariel Transformation (1080p) ***)_

Kagome sliced her thumb and hesitated above the scroll before placing it onto the scroll. Pulling her thumb back she sees her blood soak into the scroll and her name appear in its place. Urasue then began chanting her spell. The waters began to swirl around them and purple and green potion began to wrap around Kagome like a cocoon.

"Now girl for me to take part of your soul I need you to sing!" Urasue yelled over the storming waters.

Kagome began to lightly sing and a pressure deep in her chest began to build. It wasn't painful but it was becoming uncomfortable.

"Sing for me girl! I need for you to sing for me louder!" shouted Urasue.

Raising her voice a little big more Kagome continued to sing as a bright blue orb slowly came out of her chest near her heart and into a pink sea stone around Urasue's neck. The orb sunk into the stone sealing it inside. The potion around Kagome then sank into her body and burning heat began to rise up in her lunges, back and legs. Her tail ripped apart causing her to scream and two legs began to form. Her scales on her back and legs flaked off and was replaced with pinky flesh. She tried to control her pain through steady breathing but all of a sudden it was becoming harder to breath. Kikyo seeing her sister slowly drowning quickly grabs hold of her and they swim out of the whale carcass and up to the surface leaving a cackling Urasue in her lair.

Reaching the surface Kagome takes in a gulping breath and slips into unconsciousness from the immense pain. Kikyo unsure of what to do slowly makes her way towards the beach. Reaching its shore she lays her unresponsive sister on the sand. Looking over her body she sees she now had two perfect legs and feet. She was also very naked and only her white sea shells covered her breasts. She still had her seashell necklace but other than that she was now a very exposed woman. Kikyo looked around for something to cover her sister with and sees a washed up piece of sail stuck on some rocks nearby. Swimming over to the sail she pulls it of and swims back over to her sisters side to cover her over with it. She shakes her sister but she only slips deeper into unconsciousness. It was then her sister's shell around her neck gave her an idea.

(xxx stop music xxx)

"Sessomaru? Enuyasa? Hallo you deir?" asked Kikyo into her shell around her neck.

Kikyo returned the shell to her ear to hear nothing. She tried calling a couple more times and finally got a response.

"Kikyo is that you?" asked Inuyasha on the other line. "Is everything alright?"

"Kagome trouble. Need helpz. Pweez!" Kikyo cried into the shell desperate for them to come and help her.

"Where are you? What happened?" commanded Inuyasha.

"Beach. Kikyo, Kagome beach. Hurryz!" shouted Kikyo with tears running down her cheeks.

With her sister still unresponsive she wasn't sure if her sister was going to make the transformation. She was mumbling in her sleep and she could see the pain laced on her face. She was also sickly pale and her lips were turning blue.

"I'm on my way! Just stay were you are!" commanded Inuyasha as he began making his way towards the stables.

On his way he see's Sesshomaru exiting a meeting with some of their guests who had arrived. Catching his eye he quickly makes his way towards him.

"What was all the noise coming through the shells? I couldn't put it up to my ear during my meeting." asked Sesshomaru.

"It's Kagome. Kikyo said she's in trouble and they are somewhere on the beach and that we needed to hurry!" Inuyasha said as he and his brother quickly made their way over to the stables.

(*** _Once Upon a time in Mexico - Xtended _ ***)

The brothers racing out of the castle to the beach. The brothers look up and down the beach all afternoon trying to find them. The sun was starting to go down in the sky when they finally saw something further up the beach near the water's edge. As they rode closer they saw two bodies lying in the surf.

"There they are! Up ahead!" shouted Inuyasha as they sped off toward the sisters.

Jumping down from their steeds they see Kagome was covered over with a torn up sail but what made them take a double look was a tiny foot sticking out at the bottom. She was sickly in color and her lips were turning blue from sitting in the cold water. Kikyo was laying next to her exhausted and her skin and scales were becoming flaky from sitting out in the sun too long. Seeing the brothers arrival Kikyo slips into the water relieving her aching muscles and burnt skin.

"She's got legs? How the hell did that happen?" asked Inuyasha and he knelt down beside her.

"Sea Magicz. No good magicz. Kagome, land dweller. Only 7 days. More days… um… Kagome no good." Kikyo tried to explain everything that happened. She had no idea how to tell Sesshomaru he had to kiss her sister to save her soul.

Sessomaru knelt down on her other side and pulled back the sail partially to get a better look. It was there he could see she now had two perfectly shaped legs and dainty feet. Not seeing any material leading up the rest of her body he laid the sail back down so not to expose her womanly form. He didn't say anything as he was too in shock to understand everything in front of him. Looking back to her face he could see she was getting sick. Putting his arm under her and wrapping the sail around her lower body then gently lifted her up into his arms.

"Only seven days?" asked Inuyasha as he stood back up to help his brother rise up while still holding Kagome.

"Jah, Kagome no good. Sessomaru, Kagome good." said Kikyo hoping he'd understand she wanted him to take care of her sister.

"Kagome will remain in my care not to worry." Replied Sessomaru as he moved towards his steed. As he did this Sesshomaru's pet dragon A-Un moved towards him. When they smelled Kagome and recognized her sent they became restless and worried for her. Placing her up on the saddle he climbed behind her took took the reigns in his grasp.

"Muchas gracias, Sessomaru." said Kikyo.

Sesshomaru nodded goodbye before speeding off towards his castle with Kagome held closely to his chest. Inuyasha looked away from his retreating brother to look back at Kikyo. Sitting down on the beach he pulls the now crying Kikyo into his arms and allows her tears to soak into his shirt. They held each other for what seemed like hours but the sea was becoming darker and it would soon be unsafe for Kikyo to be out away from the cove. Kikyo reluctantly pulled back from Inuyasha and looked up into his eyes. This would be the last time she would ever be able to look upon his amber eyes. For in a few days she would be mated and would be unable to leave the cove with out her mate. Feeling her heart clench in her chest she lunges forward and captures Inuyasha's lips with her own.

Inuayasha was surprised at first but quickly deepened their kiss filling it with his passion. Their kisses were rough and needy and their fingers tangled in their hair and touched along their bodies. Tongues battled for dominance slipping from her mouth to his and their breathing was hot and ragged. Fresh tears ran down her cheek and feeling her despair Inuyasha tightened his hold around her showering her with his need for her. After a few more minuets she reluctantly pulled away. Taking one last look into his eyes she then dives back into the water leaving a heart broken half demon behind on the beach. He knew what all just happened meant. He knew she was saying goodbye and that was the last time he would hold her in his arms. He lowered his head into his hands and his shoulders and body began to shake. There, alone on the beach he let go of his heartache and cried into the darkening sunset as his heart smashed into a million pieces.

(End of Chapter 9)

(Poor Inuyasha and Kikyo! Will they ever see each other again? What about Kagome? Will she be able to convince Sesshomaru to fall in love with her in a week? What about Inuyasha's upcoming birthday celebration and the arrival of their fiancés?! Only time will tell! Be sure to keep following along to find out and make sure to write a review on what you think! Thanks again for reading!)


	11. Waking Up

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc. and Disney.

**Music: **The song I have selected for this chapter is: "_The Song the makes me cry/original acoustic Spanish guitar sad song_."I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Tides Against Time:** Waking Up

Sesshomaru rode A-Un as hard as he could run up the beach. Coming through the back gate he yells to a nearby servant and tells him to get the royal healer. Dismounting he tenderly lowers Kagome into his arms and quickly makes his way up to the castle leaving the anxious dragon to be cared for by the stable boys. Servants ran this way and that trying to get out of his way. As he walked he gave out orders for the room connected to his to be prepared and for fresh linens and a hot water basin to be brought into the room for the healer. Entering into the room he sees a servant has laid a blanket over top of the bed so not to get the rest of it dirty. She was still covered in sand and soaking wet with saltwater. Gingerly laying her down on the blanket he sees she is shivering and was growing weaker every second. Just as he was about to call for the healer to hurry up his nanny and healer walked through the door.

"Oh what a poor little thing!" said Kaede as she came around the bed.

"We need to quickly get her out of those soaking wet cloths." said the healer.

She began to lift the torn sail but quickly noticed she was completely naked underneath. Laying it back down before anyone else could see her womanhood she turns her attention to the men in the room.

"I am sorry gentlemen but our patient is not properly dressed you will all have to leave. That includes you my Lord, I must apologize." said the healer Tstukiyomi.

"I will be right outside. Please inform me on any changes." said Sesshomaru as he followed the male servants out of the room.

Seeing the room completely clear of males Kaede goes over to the door and shuts it. She and the healer then begin undressing Kagome and washing her body of all sand and saltwater. When they pulled off her seashells they saw a strange red spot in the center of her chest. It was hot to the touch and was inflamed and bruising on the edges. When they washed her hair they saw faint white lines on her shoulder and upper arm as if a great wound hand once been there. They had tried to take off her necklace but some unseable force would not allow them to take it off. Deciding to leave it since it wasn't causing her any harm they moved down to wash her stomach and legs. When they began washing them she softly mumbled in a language they didn't understand in her unconsciousness and her face scrunched in pain. Once she was washed and dressed in a white sleeping gown that went to her ankles they lifted her off of the dirty blanket and laid her under a new dry blanket on the bed. Seeing that she was a settled Kaede went and opened the door to allow Sesshomaru back in.

"You may come in now if you wish my Lord. The girl is as comfortable as we can make her." said his nanny.

Sesshomaru enters the room to find Kagome sleeping on the far side of the bed near the window. She was still sickly in complexion and she had a light sweat on her brow from her fever. Her lips were not as blue and she was no longer mumbling in pain. He then watched the healer slip some medicine down her throat making her cough.

"What is that you have given her Tsukiyomi?" asked Sesshomaru curiously.

"I gave her some medicine to help bring down her fever and pain." said the healer as she readjusted a hot press on Kagome's brow.

"Poor child, she must have gone through something very tragic to experience such pain. She was moaning every time we touched her lower back and legs. She also had a strange red hot spot right above her heart and it is bruising slightly." said Kaede as she came to stand behind Tsukiyomi.

"_Sess..sooo…ma..ru…"_ whispered Kagome in her sleep making the two women gasp and Sesshomaru's eyes widen in surprise.

"Did my ears just deceive me or did the young lady just say our Lords name?" asked Kaede.

Once again Kagome whispered his name with a light moan answering her question for her. Sesshomaru just stared down at his once little mermaid with a questioning brow graced on his face.

"_Does she sense my presence here? Or is she truly calling for me?"_ he asked himself in his mind.

"Do you know this young lady my Lord?" asked Tsukiyomi curiously as she looked at her Lord.

Taking his gaze off of Kagome and turning his back to the women. He walks over to the window by the bed and looks outside. From here he could see part of the courtyard where they had first been reunited. He could see part of the lagoon, the courtyard's wall, the capital city and the expansive sea beyond. Taking a deep breath threw his nose he answers her question.

"If you remember, 50 years ago my father and I were found on the beach just past our city's board."

"Yes… that is how we found ye. But what does this have to do with the young lady?" asked Kaede.

"This "_girl_" is the one who rescued my father and I from drowning." He said informatively.

The two women gasped and looked back down at the girl lying on the bed. This tiny _human_ girl had saved their previous Lord and current Lord 50 years ago? She looked to be about 19 in human years so how could that be possible? She didn't look strong enough to have been able to save their previous Lord from drowning let alone live this long and not age! So how could this be possible? Surly he must be mistaken?

"Are you certain my Lord? She is a human?" questioned the healer.

"I am aware of her "_species"_ Tsukiyomi. "I cannot tell you her background for it is not mine to tell, but I can tell you she is the one to have saved me. She is a close friend to the royal family and is my brother and I's honored guest. Kaede, make it your duty that she is to be treated as such."

"Yyy.. yes my Lord." said Kaede. "I will leave to go make preparations right away. Is she to be staying in this room my Lord?"

"Yes, with her being in her state of health and of human kind I do not want her far from the safety of my chambers." said Sesshomaru never once turning his gaze away from the window.

However Kaede could see him staring at her through the glass's reflection. His amber eyes stared into her wrinkled brown ones with authority and seriousness. Kaede not wanting to keep him waiting on her services or being disrespectful in her stare bends at the waist and bows before leaving the room. Tsukiyomi seeing that her patient was sleeping peacefully and that her fever was going down decided she would make her leave as well and come back to in the morning.

"I have done all that I can at the moment my Lord. I will return to in the morning to check on her. If anything changes please call for me and I will be here right away." said Tsukiyomi. "Would you like me to find a servant to sit in here with her?"

"No, send for my brother when he returns. I will be assigning him as her personal guard until otherwise." Sesshomaru commanded leaving no room for argument.

"I will send news for his retrieval right away Sir." Tsukiyomi said as she bowed before making her way towards the door.

"Tsukiyomi, close the door behind you when you leave. I would like this room to be as quiet as possible for her so she can rest." Sesshomaru said feeling the need to explain himself in why he wanted the privacy.

"Yes, my Lord." replied Tsukiyomi before closing the door behind her.

(*** _The Song the makes me cry/original acoustic Spanish guitar sad song _***)

Hearing her retreating footsteps down the hall he turns his gaze back to Kagome sleeping on the bed. Even in her sickness she was beautiful. Her long wavy black hair lay about loosely, giving her the illusion on a dark hallo around her head, neck and shoulders. He could see her long sooty eyelashes kissing her rosy flushed cheeks and her little freckles going across her nose. Her lips were parted as she breathed in and out and he was struggling not to kiss them. They looked soft to the touch and were pouty and full. Grabbing a nearby chair Sesshomaru sits down next to the bed and takes hold of her hand. It was so small compared to his large callused one. Her skin was so smooth as he rubbed his thumb over its top. Hearing a knock on the door and feeling his brother's aura he calls for him to enter.

Turning his gaze to his brother he sees what a mess he was. His brother's hair was sticking up at odd angles from riding his horse Entei back to the castle and he had sand all over him. His ears were sitting back on his head and his eyes were still slightly puffy from crying. He could feel the depression radiating off of him and it bothered him to see his brother in such a state. Maybe watching Kagome would be a good thing?

"I take it you said goodbye." Sesshomaru said quietly so not to disturb Kagome and to be sensitive to his brothers grief.

Inuyasha just nodded as he closed the door behind him and then over to Kagome on the other side of the bed from his brother.

"How is she?" he asked through a scratchy voice.

"The healer has done all she can for her to bring down the fever. All we can do now is wait." Sesshomaru said. "With all of the added demons in the castle and her now being a human I would like you to be her personal bodyguard."

"Me? I.. I can't." Inuyasha said quickly as he took a few steps back from the bed.

"Why not little brother?" asked Sesshomaru questioningly.

"I just can't ok!" Inuyasha said through a harsh whisper and fists clenched.

"Why do you push so hard from this? Is it because she looks so much like Kikyo?" Sesshomaru asked irritated as Inuyasha started making his way towards the door to leave.

Inuyasha's back went stiff and he bent his head to hide his eyes behind his bangs. How was it his brother could read him so easily? He clenched his teeth together as he tried to keep it together. Couldn't he just leave him alone? Knowing he lost the battle his shoulders slumped in defeat and he turned back around to look at his brother.

"Yes…" Inuyasha said sadly.

"Then watch over Kagome for Kikyo's sake. She would want her sister protected. If not for Kagome do it for her." said Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha stared back and forth between his brother and Kagome. Knowing his brother was right and that he was being selfish he takes in a long breath.

"Fine, but you owe me one." said Inuyasha as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Good, now go wash up and grab something to eat. I will wait here till your return." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha then disappeared from the room, closing the door behind him. Hearing the sheets move beside him Sesshomaru turns his attention back to the slumbering maiden to see that she was begin to rouse from her sleep. Kagome fluttered her long black eyelashes and opened her piercing blue eyes, capturing his heart once more. Feeling her head ponding in her skull and her aching back and legs she scrunches her face in pain and brings one of her hands up to cradle her forehead. A single tear flows down her cheek and a painful whimper escapes her lips.

"Uh…" Kagome moans.

"Shhhh, you're ok. I'm here, you're safe." Sesshomaru said as he wiped the tear away with his thumb.

"Sess… Sessomaru?" Kagome questioned as she adjusts her vision to take in the demon in front of her.

When her eyesight finally adjusted she sees him sitting in a chair a few feet in front of her. The setting sun was behind him casting orange and red through his silver hair. He was whispering her things she didn't understand but she could tell he was trying to comfort her. She felt his hand upon her cheek making her chest tighten. Feeling his warmth she knew she was not dreaming. Some how by the grace of the gods she had made it back to him. How it happened or how she got there she didn't care. They were together and she was overrun with emotion. Leaning into his touch happy tears run down her cheeks. Her shoulders begin to shake and she began to cry. She tried to sit up to get closer to him but when she did a shock of pain ran down her back causing her to cry out. Seeing her in pain and trying to sit up to get closer to him, Sesshomaru adjusts the pillows behind her and gently holds her in his arms.

"Shhh, yes... its me. It's your Sesshomaru. I'm here. Try not to move just yet, your body hasn't fully recovered from the transformation," said Sesshomaru gently has stroked rubbed her back and held her close.

Kagome continued to cry in his embrace. She couldn't believe it. Here she was with Sesshomaru once again and he was holding her and taking care of her. Leaning back into the pillow she reaches up and cups his cheek, softly running her thumb over his stripes. Leaning into her touch he kisses the palm of her hand near his mouth making a small smile appear on her lips. Being this close he could smell her coconut and tropical flower musk. Oh how he missed her gentle touches and her intoxicating aroma. She was just as beautiful as he remembered. His chest begins to tighten making him feel warm inside. He had never experience anything like it before and didn't want it to end. How his little mermaid became a human he didn't know but he was overjoyed to be able to spend time with her once more. Hearing footsteps approaching and feeling his brother again Sesshomaru takes hold of her hand from his face and brings it down to hold it in his lap. His brother knocks on the door before entering and then closes the door behind him. He was now dressed in a loose fit white sleeping shirt and baggy red sleeping pants. He was barefoot, smelled clean and his hair and ears was still slightly wet from his bath.

"Hey you finally woke up!" Inuyasha said as he came to sit on the bed next to her.

Reaching out her other hand she takes hold of his making him blush across his cheeks.

"Enuyasu" Kagome says quietly with a soft smile on her lips. Her eyes were rimmed with exhaustion and he could tell she was still very sick and weak.

"Hey…" Inuyasha said as he softly smiled back. "What happened? Why are you human now?"

Kagome just stared at him in confusion, not understanding his question. Seeing her questing scowl he lifts up his leg over the side of the bed and points to it.

"How did you get your legs? What happened?" he asked again.

"Ah, understand." Kagome said as she tried to pull herself up into a sitting position.

The brothers seeing her struggle and hearing her hiss in pain help her to sit up and stack the pillows behind her so she could converse with them comfortably.

"Hey be careful now. Don't push yourself too hard." Inuyasha bossed.

"And I thought you didn't want the job Inuyasha." Sesshomaru teased.

"Shut up." Inuyasha barked causing Kagome to giggle.

"Sorryz, Kagome trouble Enuyasa, n Sessomaru." Kagome said embarrassingly.

"It's not a problem Kagome. Sesshomaru and I are happy to see you. We uh.. missed ya.. sort of." Inuyasha said as he rubbed the back oh his neck with a darker blush on his cheeks.

"Kagome miss Enuyasa n Sessomaru." Kagome replied back shyly with a blush to her cheeks as well as she looked back and forth between the brothers.

"So what happened with your legs?" asked Sesshomaru quickly changing the subject back to the elephant in the room. He was not sure of how to respond to the emotions in the room so he felt the need to change the subject.

"Kagome um… no happyz no see Sessomaru n Enuyasu. Kagome fight Father um… Urasue fix Kagome." Kagome tried to explain.

"What is an urasue?" asked Inuyasha.

"Sorry… Urasue… um…" Kagome tried to figure out a word to explain a sea witch but came up blank.

"Sorryz, no good." Kagome said defeated.

"That's all right. Do you know what she means Sesshomaru? I only understood part of her story." asked Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru just sat there in the chair for a moment trying to think of a solution. After a few moments an idea came to mind.

"Inuyasha, does the water snake still serve in the kitchen?" asked Sesshomaru.

"I think so why?" asked Inuyasha.

"I've heard the water world has their own universal language. I am sure that this demon can speak it and translate Kagome's story. With some of the servants seeing me bring her in I'm sure everyone in the castle by now knows of her existence." Sesshomaru said.

"Great idea! I'll go down to the kitchen tomorrow and see. Most of the servants have probably left for the day seeing as how late it is." Inuyasha said.

Kagome by this point was having a hard time keeping her eyes open and Sesshomaru carefully lifted her back and readjusted the pillows so she could lie down once more. Before he could turn away Kagome took hold of his hand. Intertwining her fingers he sits back down in the chair and holds her hand in his. She then brings her other hand up to his face and lightly traces his markings. Her eyes struggle to keep open and she soon falls asleep. A smirk graces his lip at seeing her cute mannerism and brings her hand down to rest at he side and pulls the sheets and blanket up to cover her. Seeing a loose strand of hair on her cheek he reaches forward and tucks it behind her ear. Standing back up he untangles their fingers and takes once last look at her before walking out of the room. Inuyasha having left the side of the bed after she had fallen asleep pulled some extra blankets out of a chest at the end of the bed and flops down on the couch in the corner of the room. He lays onto his side so he can keep his attention towards Kagome and the door and soon follows her in sleep.

The castle grew dark and quiet as the hours ticked by. Candles and torch lights glowed in the dark hallways. Crickets chirped and a few servants and guards quietly meandered about. Everything was peaceful in the castle but news of their Lord bringing in a strange human girl had spread. Servant's whispers could be heard in the shadows and by morning all had heard of the mysterious girl. There was rumors of her being a new concubine, a survivor of a shipwreck, being a witch that had put a spell on the Lord and his brother and a dozen other outrageous rumors. Unfortunately for Kagome, most of them were not in her favor. With the increase in curiosity and danger towards Kagome, Inuyasha was definitely going to have his work cut out for him over the next 6 days.

(End of Chapter 10)

(Poor Kagome! Will she be able to gain enough energy to leave the room and explore like she hoped? Will Sesshomaru continue to check on her or will his duties limit his visits? Will Inuyasha be able to protect her? Will this water demon be able to tell her story? Only time will tell! Please follow along to find out! Also, let me know what you think so far. I'd love to hear your feedback. Thanks again for reading.)


	12. Hidden Enemies

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc. and Disney.

**Music: **The song I have selected for this chapter is: "_Inuyasha OST 1 - Youen_." and "_Inuyasha OST 1 - Naraku._" I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Tides Against Time:** Hidden Enemies

(*** _Inuyasha OST 1 - Y__ouen_ _***)_

A female octopid slinks in the shadows of the ocean floor. She came around a corner of some seafloor rocks to discover a cave. Around the cave were the remains of whalebones and various other large fishbone that had gotten stuck there over time with the tide. Looking inside she discovers it to of been abandoned for quite some time. Going inside she discovers the cave opened up further inside making a perfect place for a new home. Going back through the entrance to the cave she decides to line the entrance with the bones. With her six legs and two arms she quickly makes work of the bones. The ribs, spine and mouth of the beast soon became its new entrance. She hoped by doing this it would deter any other creature from entering. Going back into the cave she begins moving rocks around in the places she desired. By late afternoon everything inside was as she wished and she went outside through the now whale carcass entrance in search for dinner. Just before the sun went down she returned with a cluster of clams and sea urchins.

Making her way back inside she seals off the entrance with her magic and uses her hand as a torch to see inside. Sitting down on a rock she finally relaxes and eats her dinner. Since her banishment she had nearly been washed away with a rip tide, almost beaten to death on the rocks, been chased by countless sharks and just yesterday had to escape a swarm of flesh eating jellyfish. She was tired, lonely and covered in boils, cuts and bruises. She didn't mean for her magic to backfire and kill that mermaid she was trying to heal. Her magic had always been flawless! She had always used it for good and the one time she messed up everyone freaked out calling her a witch. If she hadn't of escaped they surly would have killed her. Fear was a powerful thing and no matter how hard she tried to go back and ask for forgiveness they always retaliated. As she ate her dinner she realized just how lonely she was. Tears slowly slid down her cheeks as she hid in her cave. However, her tears of sorrow turned into bitterness and anger. Thinking back to the accident somehow she had absorbed the mermaid's soul. Now that she thought about it she did feel different, stronger even. Maybe with her newfound power she could take back her revenge?

"Yes! That's just what I'll do! I'll use my magic to lore them in by offering my help. Then I will make a deal with them to where I will take half of their soul knowing fully well that they wont live very long. That way they will slowly die and suffer! With my magic working for their remaining days of life my reputation for my magic will remain in tact so others will continue to come to me. Then once the magic wears off after a few days the rest of their soul will belong to me! HAHAHA! Oh Yes! This will be perfect!" she said to herself.

And that's exactly what she did. Over the hundreds of years Urasue used her magic to steal souls of the Merfolk race. Her magic would grant their wish they desired and after 7-8 days the magic would wear off and the remaining half of their soul would then be returned to her. After consuming each soul her magic would increase and she would become youthful again. Over time she became so great at her selling pitches that she could sell half her bargain to where later they would be unsatisfied with their original bargain. By them doing this it would make her raise the price making them offer their other half freely! She always had them sign a contract however in case anyone ever retaliated. It was merlaw that if a contract was formed willingly nothing she did was illegal. She had lost track of how many souls she had consumed over the years but every soul she gained she would scatter their ashes at the entrance to her cave and a new plant would grow along her entrance from their remains. Having so many souls inside her made her not feel so lonely anymore. She could watch their memories play in her mind and feel their emotions. They became a part of her as much as she apart of them.

Over the years she had discovered the value of minions for client recruiting and spying. With her current minions being the Thunder brothers, made from two of her stolen souls, it was with their help she was able to get her new project in motion and oh did she have great plans in store. With Kagome being the Mer-King's daughter she could not only strike her revenge against all Merkind, but also take away their princess and crush the heart of their King! She hoped that the King would come to her aid and try to take her daughters soul back bartering his soul instead. She couldn't wait to consume his power and magic. Once she obtained that and his magical trident she would become unstoppable. If she could succeed in doing this she would eradicate all Merfolk and finally satisfy her revenge. She had never sent a mermaid to land before and was a little nervous of the outcome in how the soul would be returned to her but she would figure it out as she went. She had sent her minions to keep their eyes on her while she stays at the castle. Now she just had to wait for her remaining magic to wear off of Kagome and see if her plan would fall into place.

"Just you wait Poseidon, I'll get my revenge and your pretty little princess too. HAHAHA!" cackled Urasue.

(Suitors)

Koga was growing frustrated. He didn't understand why the sisters were taking so long in choosing him as a mate! What was he doing wrong? He provided for them daily, protect them from those Hammerheads, and comforted them when they were exhausted after healing that damn Amazon. They had even watched him fight Meat Head and Pretty Boy and seem to really enjoy it! He had even been told that the sisters liked him over the others. He had been using Ginta and Hakkaku as spies. With them using their cousins for information it was not surprise for him to learn this. Of course he was the best! However, he couldn't put his true plan into action until after Poseidon gave his blessing and he and the sisters had officially mated. He did genuinely like the sisters. They had been very close as younglings and when they were reunited he couldn't believe just how beautiful and powerful they had become. He knew their offspring would make great rulers one day with their mixed blood and couldn't wait for their mating to actually happen.

It wasn't his first rut but it would be his first matting and with having two mates at the same time sounded thrilling. He couldn't wait to experiment. Soon the fantasies he had had over the years while creating his plan would become reality. Just thinking about them got him hard and pissed him off. He could tell they were both pure by the smell of their heat and his instincts to impregnate them was beginning to get the better of him. The mating games were only a few days away and he only hoped his control would last just a little bit longer before he did something stupid and ruin his chances of winning them, the King, and all of the Merfolk over to his side. When he had found out about Kagome and Kikyo and the issue of the demons he didn't know what to think at first. However the more he thought about it and what Kagome said and how they acted it all started to make sense. They wished to be mated to the demons, not them! Disgusting! He was glad their father stepped in and resolved the issue though. Now with the approaching mating games everything would be set into motion and he would soon be mated to the sisters. Then he and his men would move in, kill Poseidon and rule the Water Kingdom.

Bankotsu was deeply missing the company of his brothers and their many concubines. Being the oldest of seven of the ruling Astarte tribe he had been sent here to unite their tribes and to bring the rule of power back into the Astarte's grasp. 800 years ago the Astarte Merfolk were once the ruling tribe but when their leader only produced daughters with powers instead of sons, the reign shifted to the Mediterranean Merfolk and they become the Royal Tribe. Now the tides have changed once again. The current Royal tribe had two eligible daughters with powers and a son born without any. It was the Astarte's chance to once again take control of the Water Kingdom. They had always been the strongest of the Merfolk and they believed the gods had always favored them above all other's and thus were designed by the gods themselves to rule. They craved power and all forms of wealth. They also believed they were the most beautiful of Merfolk and others should worship their demigod status.

Bankotsu fully believed in this theology and flaunted it in his appearance, strength, attitude, and personality. He truly believed he was invincible and was destined by the gods to be King. He had barely even lifted a finger when Koga and Ryura were "fighting" him. In all honesty he had just wanted to get a gage of his competition before the mating games so that way when the true battle came he could receive the recognition he truly deserved as a demigod. He had just been playing nice at the time and trying to impress his future mates. Plus he was growing tired of sitting around doing nothing. He and his brothers would always spar or have their way with their family's concubines. Once he won the games and mated with the sisters he would send one of his tribe members back to inform the rest of their tribe they were united once more. Then he would introduce Kagome and Kikyo to his already 9 younglings, or was that 10? He was sure they would love them and he couldn't wait to have more just like him.

Before Ryura had left the Arctic Tribe with his traveling gossip his father made sure to remind him that if he were to fail he would be banished from his shame towards them and stripped of all titles. As the mating games continued to approach Ryura was steadily feeling the pressure behind his father, his tribe and future. His father had sent spies along with the mate seeking gossip to insure his father knew of his every move. He could still feel his father's lashings on his face and back from his last failure. No, he could not fail, not again. How he longed to just be able to enjoy the freedom away from home and look for a mate of his choosing. But no, not even here could he escape the hand of his father. Before he was sent on this journey he had already planned on mating within his tribe with his lifetime friend Toran. However, now with the potential of his failure and possibly being banished he couldn't do that to her. He had to let her go if he failed.

It already killed him to see her being pursued by other males. He could tell she enjoyed their attention but was still holding back for him. She knew of his feelings for her and she had agreed that they would mate but now she had the chance to leave his side for another and he would not take away her chance at happiness. If he failed in his mission and Toran was freed to another due to his banishment he would surly kill himself. He just had to win, he just had to. Toran was his only reason for living, if she was taken away from him he had nothing else to live for. She had been the only one to ever see him for who he was. Being the eldest son of the Ice King was excruciating. There was not a day that went by were he was not scolded or beaten into the perfection he was now. People viewed him as cold and indifferent but Toran knew better. She had been there through everything. She knew him to be actually shy in nature, dry in humor and a great artist in sculpting ice. She always knew how to make his cold heart melt. If he couldn't win it for himself, he would win it for her.

(The Duke)

(*** _Inuyasha OST 1 - Naraku_ ***)

Inuyasha's coming of age celebration was fast approaching and the Duke could hardly wait for the damn thing to be over with. They were already loading their belongings on the boat they would be using to transport from London to Santander, Spain. From there they would cut through Spain using the Ebro River and come out the other side into the Balearic Sea. They would then head south reaching the port of Valencia, Spain on the day of the 50th year anniversary if everything went according to plan. Being a spider demon the Duke hated everything to do with water and was not looking forward to this trip. It was only by his spies at the Tashio Castle and their recent headway in convincing Lord Sesshomaru to agree moving forward with his marriage contract with his eldest daughter that he was even coming. It had been 50 years since his spies successfully poisoned Lord Toga on the beach and implanted his minions into his son's leadership committee. Now all of his plans were falling into place and he wasn't about to miss his chance to finally see it through.

Spain's imports and exports were already heavily tied to England thanks to his influence. With the King of England on his deathbed and with only a daughter to take the thrown he had made sure he made a binding contract with him to insure his niece married him. With him in power of England and their extended commonwealth and his daughter influencing Spain and their commonwealth he would have rule over the entire known world! Even with the possibility of his eldest daughter or Lord Sesshomaru dying he had insured both his second daughter and Lord Toga's second son made another binding contract. He would not allow another to take what was his away from him. Being the son of the previous King's human mistress, making the Duke the half brother to the current King of England and a half demon didn't make his rule to power any easier. He was bound and determined to put anyone in their place for doubting him. He had not worked this hard to see his plan fail. So he would get on that damn boat, sail to Spain and make them wed while he was there. That way it was done and he could move onto his own wedding. Soon he would rule the world and everyone would know of his power. There was still much to prepare for and he could not afford to make a single mistake.

(End of Chapter 11)

(Poor Ryura! What will become of his future? While Toran mate before he has a chance to win the mating games? Would Toran be willing to become his third mate? What of The Duke and Urasue! The Past is catching up to the future! And someone need to put Banktostu in place! What will happen at the Mating Games? Will Koga finally earn the right to mate with Kagome and Kikyo? Only time will tell!

Please let me know what you think of the chapter! I thought it might be interesting to give some background to our villains. Hope it helped fill in some story gapes and helped you understand the characters a little more. I didn't want to give too much away! Would love your feedback. Make sure to leave a review! More to come soon! Thanks for reading.)


	13. Day 2

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc. and Disney.

**Music: **The song I have selected for this chapter is: _"Morning Guitar Instrumental Music to Wake Up with Coffee." _I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Tides Against Time:** Day 2

(*** _Morning Guitar Instrumental Music to Wake Up with Coffee._ ***)

The early morning rays peaked over the horizon marking a new day in the city of Valencia. As it continued to rise the shops and markets began filling the air with fresh baked goods and new sale pitches. The castle servants also began to move about the halls and the hum of their busyness began to rouse the sleeping princess from her slumber. Kagome opened her eyes and was graced by the soft morning light through the window. She could hear the city and castle noises along with birds singing and roosters crowing in the distance. As she sat up in the bed it took her a moment to remember where she was. As she rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes and stretched she was quickly reminded of the events of yesterday from the shoot of pain running up her back and down her legs. It wasn't nearly as bad a yesterday but it was still enough of a shock to make her breath catch. Seeing movement in the corner of her eye she sees a half demon dog rolling over on his side in his sleep. From here she could see his ears flutter as they listened to the world around him in his sleep. He looked so peaceful and content. Seeing the sun continue to rise in the sky she decides it was time to get up and explore her new world.

Seeing a door at the other end of the room she decides to start exploring in that direction. Pulling back the sheet on the bed she wiggles her toes and releasing a soft giggle from her excitement. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed she places her feet onto the floor for the first time. It was weird feeling the grittiness of the wood. She could feel their groves and lines and the slight give under her weight. It was like having hands on her legs! Holding her bottom lip between he teeth she begins putting slight pressure onto them as she attempts to stand. However once she placed her remaining weight onto her feet excruciating pain shoots up her feet, legs and spine causing her to cry out and collapse onto the floor. Inuyasha hearing the cry and thinking it to be danger shoots up and draws his sword from under the couch. His eyes were still foggy from sleep and he frantically scanned the room for the intruder. In the corner of his eye he sees movement on the floor next to the bed and looks over to discover Kagome trying to pick herself back up.

"What the hell? Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha said as he tried to help Kagome back up. "Did you roll off or somethin?"

"Sorryz Enuyasu" Kagome said as Inuyasha helped her sit up. However once again as she tried to stand she cried out in agony.

"Its your legs isn't it…" he said with concern.

Kagome nodded through with squinting eyes and clenched teeth from the pain. It felt like needles or swords pierced through her flesh as she stepped. Urasue said their would be slight pain but this was unbearable! Surely something else was wrong.

"Here let me pick you up and lay you back on the bed." Inuyasha said as he gingerly picked her up bridal style and helped her back onto the bed.

'Muchas gracias, Enuyasu." Kagome said shamefully with a blush on her cheeks.

"Why do your legs hurt so much?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome just shrugged her shoulders up and down in defeat.

"Legz, no good. Sorryz Enuyasa." Kagome said defeated.

She had been so excited to start her second day as a human and now all she could do was lay around in bed like a useless barnacle. She might as well of stayed a mermaid is she wasn't going to be able to use her legs. Feeling her depression and disappointment Inuyasha walks over to the wardrobe in the corner of the room and begins digging through it. Pulling out a light cotton dress he walks back over to the bed and lays it down for Kagome to look at. Seeing her mood quickly shift he can't help but smirk at her innocence. She ran her hands all over the garment in fascination. It had a light blue skirt, dark blue corset and white under shirt. She had no idea what the names of these pieces were but she couldn't wait to get it on.

"I'm going to go find a servant to help you change. Don't try anything stupid like getting out of bed again while I'm gone ok?" Inuyasha said as he made motions with his hands for her to stay.

"Kagome understand." she said with a soft smile on her face as she watched him go out the door.

A few minuets later a female servant knocked on the door and came inside. Other than Inuyasha's mother this was the only other female land dweller Kagome had ever seen. She was a human like her and she looked to be around the same age as she was. She had dark brown eyes and dark brown hair that was tied in a ribbon high up on her head. She wore a brown skirt, black corset and a white long sleeve undershirt with little black flats. She had a soft expression to her face and feeling her aura she could tell this female had a genuine soul.

"Hello my Lady. My name is Sango and Prince Inuyasha has assigned me as your personal servant." she said with a slight bow.

"Hallo Sango." Kagome said with a bright smile.

"Oh yes the Prince did say you were learning our language. I must apologize. I do tend to run my mouth." Sango said as she moved over to the bed and pulled back the sheets.

Kagome had no idea what she had just said from her talking so quickly so she just smiled and nodded. Sango then walked over to another wardrobe against the wall and pulled out a bathing robe, two towels and washing soap. Opening the door Kagome intended on exploring through Sango lays the items down on a bench in the corner of the bathing room. Dumping the buckets filled with hot water Inuyasha had sent in she reaches over and pours some of the water fragrance oil into the bath water. Satisfied with her work she turns around to help Kagome undress from her nightgown only to find her not there. With her back to the door she had not realize Kagome had not followed her inside. Peeping around the doorframe she sees her still sitting in bed. Think she had misunderstood her intentions due to a language barrier she walks over to the side of the bed and takes hold of Kagome's hand to lead her into the bathing room.

Kagome seeing her take her hand gets the impression she wants her to follow her. Pulling her legs back over the side she takes in a deep breath to prepare herself for the pain she knows is to come. It takes all her strength to hold in her breath as she places her weight onto her feet. The pain was excruciating. It felt like little needles or knives were stabbing her all the way up her lower body. As she tried to take her first step she wasn't very stable and falls into Sango's arms.

"My Lady! Are you alright?" asked Sango in concern as she watched her mistress's face scrunch in pain and a single tear roll down her cheek.

"Sorryz Sango. Kagome legz no good." Kagome said through clenched teeth.

"I'm so sorry my Lady! I was told you had some pain but I did not realize your injuries were this savvier! Please, allow me to help you!" Sango said as she placed her arm around her waist and helped lift some of her weight off of her feet.

"Muchas gracias Sango." Kagome said with a slight smile on her lip and watery eyes.

It took the women a few minuets to get to the tub and by the end of it they both had a slight sweat to their brow and were breathing a little heavier than normal. Placing Kagome's hands onto the rim of the tub Sango unbuttons her gown and pulls it off of her. She then helps Kagome into the tub. Feeling the hot water soak into her aching back and legs she releases a happy sigh.

"I'm glad the bath is to your liking my Lady." Sango says with a light giggle.

"Dis good. Muchas Gracias Sango." said Kagome as Sango began helping her wash.

As they washed Sango taught Kagome the names of the different bath items and room accessories. Kagome loved the fragrant oils and soap bubbles. After a while Kagome's hands began to prune and the water lost its heat. Rinsing the last of the soap off of her body Sango helps Kagome to stand. She dries her off with a bath towel and pulls the robe around her shoulders. They then make the long 15-step trip from the bathing room to the bed. After 10 minuets or so they final reach the bed. Sango helps her to sit on its edge and pulls her legs through a white skirt slip and white under pants that go to her knees. She then pulls over the white long-sleeve undershirt. Pulling the strings taught over her bust it creates a nice cleavage line. Taking the blue skirt over her head she pulls it over her shoulders until it rests under her breasts over the white undershirt. Coming around the other side of the bed she climbs up behind her and pulls the strings tight at the skirts top so it won't slip down. Reaching across the bed she then pulls the dark blue corset around her front. Placing Kagome's hands on her stomach to hold it in place she then begins lacing the strings up its back. Starting from the top she works her way down, pulling as she goes.

Kagome had never worn anything like it before and wasn't sure what to make of the corset at first but as she watched in the mirror and Sango worked her magic she couldn't help but be fascinated at her skill. It definitely wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world but she liked how it looked. Once she reached the bottom of the corset she tied it off and tucked the ribbons into its seam. Walking back around she pulls Kagome off of the bed and helps her to sit in a chair by the window. Seeing her sitting comfortably she reaches behind her and opens a drawer from the nightstand and grabs a brush from its contents. Starting from the ends of her hair she works her way up her long wavy black tresses. It glistened in the morning light and smelled of coconut, tropical flowers and fresh rose oil. Running her fingers through her hair and not feeling any more tangles she reaches back into the drawer and pulls out a blue ribbon. Taking a section of her hair on the top of her head she ties it half up and half down with a blue bow, leaving some of her long bangs to frame her face. Satisfied with her work Sango comes around to look from the front. If Sango hadn't of known better she would have sworn Kagome was a fallen angel. She could still tell she was tired but even still she looked absolutely breath taking. She had no makeup on and was wearing a simple housedress but made it look like an evening gown by her natural beauty and angelic charm.

"Damn I'm good." Sango said to herself with a cocky smirk causing Kagome to giggle at her expression.

Just then a light knock was heard at the door and Sango made her way over to answer it. Opening the door she sees the head healer Tsukiyomi and welcomes her inside.

"Tsukiyomi! I take it you've come to check on Lady Kagome." said Sango as the healer entered the room.

"Yes, I've come to see if her fever has subsided and her pain in her legs and back have receded any." she said as she knelt down in front of Kagome. "Hello, Lady Kagome. My is Tsukiyomi. I've come to check on you. How is your fever and pain?"

Kagome just stared at the healer as if she were talking to a wall. Tsukiyomi asked her again earning the same response. Seeing the healers growing concern Sango steps in to fill in the blanks.

"Did our Lord's not inform you that the Lady is still in the process of learning Spanish?" asked Sango coming up behind Kagome and resting her hands on the back rim of the chair.

"Ah, that would make sense. I was afraid by her lack of response that the fever had caused her to loose her hearing." she said relieved. "Well then since she can't respond I'll just have to wing it."

She then checked her temperature, heart rate, eyes, ears and mouth for any other form of sickness. Not seeing anything serious she then moves her attention to her pain. Starting from the crown of her head she makes her way down her body pulling, prodding and bending. From this she could gage her pain through her body's natural responses. After she was done with her physical exam she gave Kagome some tea with a natural pain relief supplement mixed in it. Seeing her swallow the contents Tsukiyomi stands back up and begins collecting her things.

"So what did you find out?" asked Sango curiously.

"Whatever accident she went through must have been pretty significant. She has savvier bruising of the bones in her lower spine, hips and all the way down her legs. She's lucky she's not paralyzed from the waist down."

"Will she have pain like this the rest of her life?" asked Sango.

"It would be a miracle if she ever walked again without help, let alone walked without pain." she replied sadly.

Kagome knew they were talking about her and by the look on their healer's face she knew she couldn't cure her legs. She would just have to endure this pain for the next six days and if Sesshomaru did kissed her and her body took this form permanently she prayed to the gods that this would be resolved by itself.

"Well, I must be off. I suggest you clean this room up before she is summoned or someone else arrives." The healer said as she said her goodbyes and made her way out of the door.

Sango was just beginning to untangle the sheets on the bed when another knock sounded at the door. Thinking the healer had forgotten something she cracks it open and discovers it to be Lord Sesshomaru himself. Bowing her head she quickly addresses him and offers him her service.

"Mmmm my Lord! Hh how my I be of service?" Sango asks with her head bowed.

"Is my guest fit to receive visitors?" he asked with a straight tone.

Secretly he had been dying to see her all morning but did not want to seem out of character or show unnecessary emotion to his other guests and household. From here he could see that the bed was empty and still unmade. So she was up but why wasn't her room put in order?

"Yes my Lord, we actually just finished getting ready. I do apologize for the mess I was just cleaning up. Do come in." Sango said with her head still bowed.

Sango then pulled back the door and stepped aside, allowing Sesshomaru to come in. When the door opened up to the remainder of the room his eyes quickly scanned its contents. The room was a mess. The bed's sheets and blankets were twisted and wet towels sat on the ends. Wet puddles led from the bathing room and he could still feel the humidity from its heat cling to the air. The couch were Inuyasha had been sleeping still had two wadded up blankets sitting on it and a rumpled pillow. However all negative thoughts escaped his mind when his eyes finally fell upon the woman sitting in a chair by the window. He stopped in his tracks and felt his heart skip a beat. His eye widen in surprise as he took in the beauty before him. She had her back to him as she stared outside unaware of his presence. The light shinning in through the window cast a soft yellow glow about her. She was dressed in one of the local village girl's dresses and was the colors of the sea. Her freshly washed tresses still held onto some of its moisture making it sparkle and shine. Some of her hair had been pulled up away from her face exposing more of her ears, slender neck and collarbone. Hearing the door close behind her Kagome turns her attention away from the window back to the center of the room.

He looses his breath as he watches her face turn around to look at him. The color of her dress made her eyes almost glow against her porcelain skin and dark raven hair. He could tell she wasn't wearing any makeup and he was glad for it. She didn't need any with her perfect complexion. Her lips were once again a soft rose pink and her cheeks had gained their gentle hue. Her long, dark eyelashes framed her beautiful big blue eyes and despite her slightly tired expression he couldn't help but feel like he was looking at heaven itself. Seeing her catch his eye, his stomach twists in a knot when a giant smile lights up her face and she happily call out his name. Seeing her there with that expression was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Everything he had just witnessed had seemed to play in slow motion. Even though it had only been a few seconds he knew in his heart that he would remember this moment for the rest of his life.

"Sessomaru!" Kagome called out happily as she saw Sesshomaru come through the door.

Trying to get to him she grabs hold of the chair's arm and attempts to lift herself up. Sesshomaru seeing her slowly get up makes his way over to her side. He sees her arms slightly shaking and watches her take a wobbly step towards him. He hears her cry out in pain and he reaches her just in time to catch her in his arms. Kagome successfully pulled herself up but was having a hard time holding herself up. Her arms were shaking from the pain and exhaustion from their efforts earlier. Taking one step by herself she quickly lost balance as pain stronger than before shoots through her once again. She closed her eyes and placed her hands out in front of her to brace herself for her impact on the cold hard floor but feels comforting warmth instead. Opening her eyes she sees the buttons lining Sesshomaru's blue overcoat and golden vest. Looking up his tall torso she follows his broad chest, strong chin and high cheekbones till she drowns in his golden honey orbs. His hair had been pulled back into a low ponytail revealing his markings on his face and pointed ears to their greatest advantage. He was breathtaking and she felt her tongue swell in her mouth.

"Ssss Sorryz, Ss Sessomaru." Kagome said as a heavy blush spreading across her chest and cheeks as she realized she was resting in his arms once again.

"Are you in pain? You just cried out like you had last night." Sesshomaru said as he lifted more of her weight into his arms relieving the strain on her back and legs.

"Jah, legz no good. Sango good help." Kagome said as she looked over to her new friend with a grateful smile.

Sesshomaru taking his gaze away from Kagome suddenly remember they weren't alone in the room and looked over to the door to see a bug-eyed servant staring at them. Realizing her attention was directed at their intimate embrace Sesshomaru clears his throat snapping Sango out of her shock and he helps return Kagome to her seat.

"I appreciate your help taking care of Kagome. She is an honored guest to the royal family and as you have discovered was recently injured and must be treated with great care. Seeing as Kagome has taken a liking to you I am reassigning you as her personal servant for the remainder of her stay. With that said I expect her to be ready by this hour every morning and for her room to be presentable for incoming visitors at anytime. All conversations you two share or overhear are to be strictly confidential am I understood?" commanded Sesshomaru.

"Yes Sir, it will be my honor. Thank you." Sango said with a blush gracing her cheeks out of embarrassment at being caught staring and for the room being a mess.

"Hnn," he said as he crossed his hands behind his back and walked over to the window next to Kagome and looked outside. With his back to her he then said, "You shall clean up this mess after you have brought Kagome her breakfast. We will be eating on the connecting balcony today."

"Yes Sir, I will retrieve it right away. Is there anything else you would have me do my Lord?" Sango asked with her head still bowed.

"No that is all. You are dismissed," he said indifferently.

Kagome just sat there quietly in her seat observing the entire exchange. She could never figure out how he could be so warm one second and as cold as ice the next. Being a princess she understood the need to show authority and maintain respect from ones subjects but she didn't agree to such an extreme. He had always been warm towards her and Enuyasa and she prayed that as her six days as a human went by that those feels towards her would only continue to grow. Seeing her new friend make her leave she turned her attention back towards the demon standing with authority and raw power beside her. She could tell by the look in his eye he was lost in thought and reached forward to take hold of some of the sleeve on his jacket. Sesshomaru had been thinking about what the healer had told him in the hallway. She only had six days as a human but would the pain remain with her once she changed back? Feeling a light tug on his sleeve he looked down into pools of blue.

"Sessomaru ok?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Yes... forgive me. I was just thinking about what the healer had said." As he took hold of her hand in his helping to pull her up to rest in his arms once more. "Come lets make our way out to the balcony by our lagoon. Your servant should be back any moment."

He then slipped his arm around her waist and placed her arm on top of his allowing him to take the brunt of her weight as she walked. He would prefer to carry her but he was already showing those who watched them make their way down the balcony in each other's embrace. Reaching a set of chairs around a small iron table he helps her into her chair. Just as he sat down across from her Sango returned with a tray of fruit, toast, scrambled eggs, yogurt and a pot of breakfast tea. Setting the tray on the table she then pours their tea before bowing and making her leave. Kagome had never seen foods like this before or such beautiful china. It smelled amazing but had no idea how to eat it. Seeing her dilemma Sesshomaru takes a grape from her plate and tosses it into his mouth. Kagome does the same and the grape erupts inside her mouth filling it with its juices. It tasted amazing and she soon popped four more into her mouth, chewing with a happy smile. Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk at her cuteness. She was so innocent and could bring the simplest thing into a new light for him.

Finishing off the grapes she then looks around the plate and discovers an object she had given to Sesshomaru on the day they had finally been reunited. Confused as to why a fork was served with breakfast she takes the hint that maybe her hair was a mess and begins to brush it. Sesshomaru just cocks an eyebrow at her use of the eating utensil. Looking up from her now frizz and tangle free hair she see's Sesshomaru's confused expression. That is not the look Totosai had said she would receive from using the fork. Sesshomaru taking the fork from her hands pours some of his water from his glass over it washing it clean. He then takes the fork and stabs her eggs and brings the fork to her mouth. Shyly opening her mouth with a blush she takes a bite of the eggs. Their creamy, salty taste fills her mouth and her eyes grow large in surprise. Taking the fork from his hand she tries to hold it like he had and pick up the eggs. However, she ends up gripping the fork and stabbing the plate causing the eggs to flop all over the tray. Seeing her embarrassment Sesshomaru lightly chuckles and takes hold of her hand in his and adjusts her hand to relax around the fork. He then helps her gently impale a cluster of scrambled eggs still on the plate. Carefully lifting the fork up to her mouth and successfully makes contact.

Feeling excited to try something else she quickly makes work of the remainder of her breakfast. Throughout the rest of breakfast Sesshomaru shows Kagome how to use a knife and a spoon, as well as how to properly hold a teacup. She tries the remainder of her food on her plate and their laughter and light chatter filled the morning breeze. Sesshomaru had not had this much fun in a long time and he had truly enjoyed his morning with Kagome. However, he needed to get back to his duties. Hearing a knocking on his bedroom door he stands up and makes his way over to answer it. Opening the door he discovers his brother and the snake demon who worked in their kitchens.

"Perfect timing, I was about to take my leave. Do come in." said Sesshomaru as the three of them entered his room. "I take it you explain out situation."

"Somewhat I wasn't sure how much you wanted me to tell." said Inuyasha.

"Yes, well Mr…" asked Sesshomaru.

"Daija, my Lord." said the snake demon as he bowed.

"Yes, Mr. Daija. A water creature has come into my care recently and I am in need of an interpreter. I am of the understanding that the water world has a universal language you speak?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Yes, my Lord you are correct." said the water demon. "If my senses are correct I can feel her aura very near."

"Yes, she is just outside. Do rise, I will introduce you. However, do keep in mind that all conversations and interactions you are about to participate in are completely confidential am I understood?" Sesshomaru commanded with no room for questioning.

"Yes, my Lord. I am of complete understanding and this will not be spoken of." Daija replied.

Not sensing any deceit from the snake the trio begin to make their way out onto the patio. What Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were not prepared for however was what was about to happen next. As soon as Daija saw Kagome he fell prostrate onto the floor and cried out,

"Princess Kagome! It cannot be true! What have the gods done to you?"

The brothers just looked at the snake and then up to Kagome. She released an annoyed grown and rolled her eyes before hiding them behind her hand out of embarrassment. Kagome a princess? Surely it couldn't be true!

(End of Chapter 12)

What's going to happen now that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have found out Kagome is actually royalty? Will the snake be able to interpret her story? What about Kagome's pain? If Sesshomaru does end up kissing her and her soul is saved will she remain in pain for the rest of her life? What about back at the Mer-kingdom? It has now been two nights since Kagome and Poseidon had their fight and little over 12 hours since Kagome became a human! Only time will tell! Be sure to follow along to find out what happens next! Please write a review on how you think the story is going. I'd love your feed back on likes/dislikes. Thanks for reading! More chapters soon to come.)


	14. Timeline Review

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc. and Disney.

**Tides Against Time:** TIMLINE REVIEW

**[Year 1740]**

**March 28** – Marriage Contract signed in York, England.

**March 29** – Leave England and sail to Spain

**March 31** – Late in the evening their ship crashes on rocks an hour away from

Valencia Spain. This is on Sesshomaru's 13th birthday. Kagome see's Sesshomaru for the first time.

**April 1** – Sun was raising and Sesshomaru sees Kagome on the beach for the first time. Both Sesshomaru and Toga go unconscious. Later that day Izayoi gives birth to Inuyasha

**April 2** – Late in the afternoon Sesshomaru and Toga wake up from comas, Toga dies due to injuries after naming Inuyasha.

**April 9** – One week later Sesshomaru is crowned Lord over Spain and Spain's entire commonwealth.

**[Year 1790 - 50 years later]**

**February 20** – Merfolk return to Valencia to begin seeking mates for mating season. Later that Night Kagome gives Sesshomaru a large sea stone.

**February 21** – Inuyasha saves Kikyo on the beach. Later that night Sesshomaru is reunited with Kagome and she gives him a dinglehopper and Kikyo gives Inuyasha his purple necklace.

**February 22** – Koga and the Barracuda tribe of the Newt Sea Wolves arrives for the mating season. Kagome is attacked by a Mako shark while exploring the ship. She also retrieves Sesshomaru's lost sword but does not give it to him yet. She instead gives him a blue flag from the ship she rescued him from. Sesshomaru gives Kagome a butterfly hairpin. Kikyo gives Inuyasha his mother's lost hand mirror and he gives her a handmade lip paint compact.

**March 22** – One month later all remaining Mermaid tribes have arrived for mating season. Their suitors are out sparing when Hammerhead sharks attack. Kikyo and Kagome help heal a wounded Amazon mermaid from a hammerhead shark bite. Kikyo is too exhausted to go to the castle so Kagome goes without her. Kagome gives the brothers enchanted shell necklaces that link them to Kagome and Kikyo. Myōga follows Kagome and see's everything. The Thunder Brother's also hide in the shadows and watch this exchange. Poseidon over hears his nieces gossip about his daughter being in love with Koga by mistake.

**March 23** – Poseidon summons Myōga and finds out his daughters are spending time with demons and Kagome 50 years ago had saved two from drowning. The sisters are out searching for new gifts when Myōga and their father over hear their confession to being with demons. He bans them from ever seeing them again and tells him they will mate with whomever he chooses as worthy from the mating games this year. Kagome swims away and spends the night in their old cove. Through the shells she and Kikyo say goodbye to the demon brothers.

**March 24** – The Thunder Brother eels having overheard her problem tell Kagome of the powerful magic of Urasue. They take her to her and Urasue gives her 3 days to think over their bargain. Starting that afternoon.

**March 25 –** Kagome tries to convince herself that she can live without Sesshomaru and of her health.

**March 26** \- The Duke and his two daughters make there way to Spain. Kagome decides she cannot live without Sesshomaru and that tomorrow she would go and see Urasue.

**March** **27** – Early that morning Kagome and Kikyo go to Urasue and Kagome gives half her soul to be turned into a land dweller. She also wants the chance to remain a land dweller so she offers the rest of her soul for the chance to win Sesshomaru's heart and make this happen. She has only 7 days to make this happen. By the end of of the 7th her other half of her soul belongs to Urasue. Kikyo rescues her sister from drowning due to her new form as a human and swims her to safety on the beach. On the beach she calls for help through the shells and the brothers search all afternoon to find them. An hour before sunset they find the now human form of Kagome on the beach barely alive and Kikyo suffering from sun poisoning. Inuyasha and Kikyo reluctantly say goodbye on the beach while Sesshomaru rushes Kagome to his castle where the healer takes care of her. She later wakes up and is reunited with the demon brothers. This ends the first official day of her being a human.

**March 28/Day 2** – Kagome finds out when she tries to walk she is in terrible pain and is rendered bedridden. She meets her new servant Sango and they become quick friends. She also meets her healer Tsukiyomi and has breakfast with Sesshomaru on their shared balcony between their rooms. After breakfast Sesshomaru brings Inuyasha and their water demon cook in hopes of interpreting Kagome's story. Daija the water demon somehow recognizes Kagome as the Mer-King's daughter causing the demon brothers to look at Kagome in a new light. This is also the 50th year anniversary of the marriage contract and the Duke is due to arrive.

**[Coming Up]**

**March 28** – 50th Anniversary of Contract (Day 2)

**March 29 **

**March 30**

**March 31 –** Sesshomaru's birthday (Day 5)

**April 1** – Inuyasha's coming of age celebration/birthday (Day 6)

**April 2** – Anniversary of Lord (Toga) Inu no Taisho's death (Day 7)

**April 9** – Sesshomaru's 50th Crowing Anniversary

(Hope this helped you follow along with the gaps in time and everything going on! More chapters to come soon!)


	15. Daija

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc. and Disney.

**Music: **The songs I have selected for this chapter are: "_Inuyasha OST 1 - Sorrow's End,"_ "Inuyasha_ OST 2 - Kiko's Heart" "Inuyasha OST 2- At The Meeting Place" and "Inuyasha OST 3 - Innermost Love._" I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Tides Against Time**: Daija

Daija followed Inuyasha into his Lord's room. As soon as he entered he felt a strong aura coming from somewhere out the balcony doors. He could not place where he had felt this presence before but he could tell by the energy it was definitely a powerful water creature. After listening to what his Lord told him about the circumstances of the water creature they were taking care of it made sense as to why he was feeling its presence so close and outside his Lord's chambers. Agreeing to the terms of secrecy despite not understanding the reason as to why he followed the brothers out onto the balcony.

Stepping outside he notices a beautiful human woman sitting at a small round rod iron table. Catching her eye he was instantly struck with realization of who he was looking at. There was only one being who had deep blue eyes like these and this strong of an aura for a water creature. It was the King of the Water Kingdom's second daughter and second heir to the water world.

Falling onto his hands and knees he prostrates himself and cries, "Princess Kagome! It cannot be true! What have the gods done to you?"

He could not understand how it was possible for her to be on land and in the form of a human woman?! Kagome realizing who this snake demon was and released an annoyed grown and rolled her eyes, hiding them behind her hand out of embarrassment. It was none other than her father's old retainer. He had been "promoted" to the King's water kingdom's embassy. It was his job to negotiate and help aid the King in maintaining water safety and health among the water creatures. He was seen as the face of the water kingdom world for the land dwellers to help protect the safety and secrecy of the Royal family. Having him here meant her father would find out where she was and that her peace and quite for the remainder of her six days was officially over. Daija was great at his job but he also never shut up and tended to hover when not wanted, another reason why her father "promoted" him. Daija didn't seem to mind though; he got to be a "god" in his way with the new liberties in power for the water world he helped put into order.

*The conversation between Kagome and Daija is going to be in Water Language. Imagine it sounding like a mix of Swedish/German and Scandinavian.

"Please get up Daija, you're embarrassing me." Kagome replied as she turned to look at him.

(*** _Inuyasha OST 1 - Sorrow's End_ ***)

"I'm sorry Princess… I only wish to honor you. I must apologize. I am still in shock! Please, how is it possible you are here? Aaaa and a human?!" Daija said as he picked himself up off of the floor to sit with is legs resting under him.

"I made a deal with Urasue to make me a land dweller." Kagome said as she reclined in her chair. She knew this conversation was going to be a long one knowing Daija.

"URASUE? THE SEA WITCH?! Www why would you do that!" Daija shouted in shock.

"It's a long story… but basically I saved Sessomaru 50 years ago from drowning and we were recently reunited. Kikyo met Inuyasha and the two of us have been visiting them ever since. Myōga ratted us out though and Father banned us from coming back and is forcing us to mate with the winner of the mating games this year. I swam away after finding this out and met Urasue. She offered me a deal to where I can be a land dweller for 7 days and if Sessomaru kisses me before the sunsets that day I will remain a land dweller with him. If not…" Kagome said as she glanced at Sesshomaru who was standing next to Inuyasha in the doorway observing the whole ordeal with interest.

"If not?" asked Daija curiously and a hint of anxiety.

"If not…then my soul will belong to Urasue and… I will die." Kagome said looking away from them all and down at the lagoon bellow.

"Princess! You cannot be serious?!" Daija shouted in anger and grief. "Why would you do that?!"

Kagome took in a long sigh before turning to look Daija seriously in the eye. She then said,

"Because I love him."

Daija's shoulders slumped in defeat as he just looked at his Princess. How could he tell her that her wish could never come true? That her Lord was already engaged! How could he tell her that she had damned herself to death? Any moment now the Duke was due to arrive and Sesshomaru would be too busy to spend time with her let alone kiss her!

"And what if your wish does not come true? Surely there must be a way to undo this? You have only just started and we still have time to undo this." Daija said.

"No, I signed a legal document with Urasue and besides I doubt anyone would be able to make her change me back and I don't want it. I would rather die then be mated to someone else who does not love me." Kagome said as she looked down at her hands sitting in her lap.

"Does your father know where you are? You know I will have to tell him or risk my life if he were to find out that I knew and did not report it." Daija said.

"I am unsure if he knows and I know of your loyalty to my Father Daija. Do what you must but hear me now. You will **not** make any efforts to change what has been done. I am legally an adult and I am responsible for my own decisions. You will also **not** interpret to Sessomaru or Enuyasha of my need for the kiss. If I am to remain a land dweller I wish to receive it from his heart **not **from duty or pity." Kagome commanded seriously as she stared into his eyes and pointing at his face making sure she had his attention.

"You are certain of this?" asked Daija hopeful of her changing her mind.

"I am certain. I told Kikyo the same before I made my choice. If I were to live my life and mate to another, I would regret not trying. I have been in love with him for 50 years Daija. This was not something I made without considerable thought. I must follow my heart. Even if I die in six days at least I will not die with regret. Please try to understand that." Kagome said sadly.

"Aaaa as you wish… my Princesses." Daija replied sadly. "Now if you will pardon me I must interpret as much as I can to the Lord and Prince."

Kagome nodded her head somberly in agreement and looked down at her hands. She did not wish to witness their reaction to the possibility of her dying. Daija then took a long breath before turning his attention back to the brothers standing behind him in the doorway. The brothers watched the entire ordeal and were unsure of what had been exchanged between them. They had felt a mixer of anger, frustration then a strong somber auras around them and they knew it wasn't good. Seeing the water snake and the princess finish their conversation they stepped closer to the snake still sitting on the floor. Sesshomaru motioned for the snake demon to rise and he and Inuyasha sat at the table with Kagome. Daija then stood next to the table. His eyes were slightly glazed over as he processed everything that had just been said. Hearing Sesshomaru clear his throat to gain his attention he snapped out of his fog.

"Iiii I must apologize my Lord... I am still unsure… how to process everything the Princess has just shared with me. There is… quite a lot to tell." Daija said unsure of how to start as he rung his hands together anxiously.

"Why don't you start at the beginning." Sesshomaru suggested.

"Yyy yes, my Lord…" Daija said as he cleared his throat and quickly processed how he would start. Taking another deep breath to help settle his nerves he then began.

"She informed me that you have known each other for 50 years and that she was the one to have saved you and your father…" He started.

"That is correct." Sesshomaru replied.

"Well… she also informed me that you were recently reconnected and that Kikyo has also met you." He said still slightly nervous of how they were going to take the news.

"Yes, we already know that. What we want to know is what happened to Kagome and how the hell you know each other?!" barked Inuyasha loosing his patience.

"Yes… I apologize. I am getting to that." Daija said.

"Please continue." Sesshomaru said trying to direct the conversation to the task at hand.

"(Clears throat) Right… well I am the water kingdom ambassador for their land embassy location. I help communicate to the Mer-King any issues regarding changes in water laws or dangers from the rulers of the Land." Daija replied.

"So in other words you're a spy…" replied Inuyasha as he quirked an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest.

"To a degree yes. However, I also help those of the Water Kingdom who reside on the Land as I do. Since the Mer-King is tied to the Sea I help enforce any new laws or decrees here. I also help protect him by helping to maintain secrecy of all Merfolk by spreading rumors and tales so they are believed myth and legends outside of the Water World." Deija replied proudly.

"Who knew our cook was so important and influential." Inuyasha joked as he reclined in his chair with his arms crossed behind his head.

(*** _Inuyasha OST 2 - Kikyo's Heart _***)

"Yes… well anyways, her father discovered your connection and banned the sisters from seeing you both again. Being that they are both of mating age and the heirs to the Water Kingdom he was upset that they were focusing their attentions on you instead of finding a mate. Kagome got upset by this and she swam away from home."

"So that's why their father got upset." Replied Inuyasha. "Kikyo had said her father didn't like us and said something about a male. I guess I didn't realize we were the reason Kagome was unsafe that night."

"How did you know this?" Daija asked curiously.

"With this." Sesshomaru said as he and Inuyasha pulled the seashells from under their shirts.

"Calling shells… I have never heard of any ever given outside of the Merfolk race! You should be very honored to be given an enchantment from a them. They are created through binding one's essence to another's and can only be taken off by the wearer or if one of the other binned wearer's of the calling shell dies!" Daija emphasized. "That is a very special gift indeed."

"Wow… I knew we were connected and could talk to each other but I had no idea about the other part." Inuyasha said surprised as he looked down at his necklace and held it tight in his hand.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said as he too rubbed his with his thumb.

Looking over at Kagome he was surprise to see her so melancholy. That was not normal. Since he had come to know her she had always been full of life and glowing in energy. Something wasn't right and he needed to know the rest of the story.

"Do continue." replied Sesshomaru as he tucked his necklace back under his shirt.

"Yes… well while she was away from home she came into contact with a Sea Witch by the name of Urasue.

"A witch? So that's what Urasue was! Is she the one who turned Kagome into a human?" shouted Inuyasha.

"Unfortunately yes." replied Daija regretfully.

"Unfortunate? Explain." questioned Sesshomaru as he straightened in his chair and narrowed his eyes in question. He did not like the tone in Daija's voice or where this was going.

"Yes… unfortunate. Urasue is a wicked being whom I have been told makes curses and magic spells of immense power. Kagome informed me that Urasue turned her into a human and consumed half of her soul as payment and then cursed her to where in six day's if she does not break the curse she… will die." Daija said as he looked down at his feet in defeat.

"DIE?!" shouted Inuyasha as he stood up from his chair making it fall backwards behind him. Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock and lost the breath in lungs.

"How can that be?! Why would she do such a thing to Kagome?! Inuyasha yelled angrily as Sesshomaru stared at Kagome in disbelief.

Now it all made sense why she had been turned into a human and why she had been so sick! She only was living with half of her soul and was low on life energy. She had to be in excruciating pain and discomfort. If they could not find a way to save her she would be doomed to die. No, he could not allow that to happen.

"What must she do to break it?" asked Sesshomaru in earnest as he clenched his hands in his lap under the table.

"That… is the problem my Lord. There is only one way to break her curse… and she has already missed her chance." Daija said somberly

"No… that can't be true! Surely there must be another chance! What was she supposed to do?!" demanded Inuyasha as he slammed his hand down on the table angrily.

"Yes, what was she destined to do that was so important as to save her life?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"I am sorry… but she has forbidden me from telling you." Daija said remorsefully.

"WHAT?! You've got to be kidding me?! Inuyasha screamed as he took hold of Daija's shoulders and shook him forcefully.

"Enuyasa." Kagome barked as she stared at him intensely causing the demons to snap their attention towards her. She did not like how worked up they were getting or him shaking her subject. "Sit."

"But Kagome! Why….?! Why will you not let us help you?" asked Inuyasha dejectedly as he fixed his chair and sat back down at the table.

Kagome just took in a deep breath and looked at Enuyasa and hesitantly towards Sessomaru. Looking into his golden eyes she could see a mixture of confusion and something else and it tore her heart up making her eyes lightly water. Her chin quivered slightly and she pulled her sight back down to her lap and she played with her skirt in her shaky hands. Feeling her nose run a little she sniffled and replied in mermaid for Daija to translate.

(*** _Inuyasha OST 2 - At The Meeting Place_ ***)

"I do not wish for you to solve my problems. This was my choice by becoming a human. I simply wish to live what time I have left with you both and if a chance opens up to where my curse can be broken then I look forward to my new life fated by the gods. If not, then I will die without any regrets because I was able to spend what time I have left with you both and what I felt right in my heart." she replied through a shaky breath.

As Daija translated what she had said both of the brothers sat in their chairs quietly. Neither knew what to say or do. Their stomachs were twisted and their aura's shadowed in grief and depression. Just then a knock was heard at the patio door and it opened to revel one of the royal advisors. He was dressed in dark blue and black official robe attire with a blue crescent moon over his heart. Over his left hand was a black arm brace and wrapped in enchantment blue beads. He had brown eyes and brown hair that was tied low in a ponytail.

Bending at the waist he says before rising, "Sorry to interrupt my Lord but the Duke's ship has just been spotted in the port, Sir."

"So it has begun…" said Sesshomaru as he took let out a long exhale in annoyance. Standing up from his seat he then straightens his clothing and turns his attention back to Daija.

"I would like you to remain with Kagome during the remainder of her stay. It would be helpful to have you available if translation were needed." Sesshomaru commanded.

"Yes, Sir. I will make arrangements in the kitchen to maintain the demands while I'm away. I will need to send word to my informants of Kagome's location and wellbeing to her father. I do hope this will remain peaceful. Poseidon's anger has been known to get the better of him at times, especially when concerning his family. I will return shortly." Daija said.

He then explained what has happening to Kagome before he stood up, bowed and made his way to the kitchen. Sesshomaru reaching down to Kagome's lap and takes hold of her hand in his. Kagome releases a gasp in surprise and snaps her water rimmed eyes to Sesshomaru's intense amber ones. Sesshomaru then brings her hand to his lips and lightly kisses her knuckles before bowing and taking his leave. A single tear falls from her cheek as she watches him leave. Feeling all of her pent up emotions and frustrations come crashing down on her all at once Kagome begins to cry. Inuyasha rushes to her side and brings her to sit in his lap and she cries into his shoulder.

"Why is the young lady crying? By the aura out here it feels like we went to a funeral." the advisor lightly joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Shut up Miroku. Now is not the time to joke about death." Inuyasha snapped.

"My mistake! It was not my intention to offend." Miroku defended as he brought up both of his hands up by his face in apology. "So why is the lady crying? Is it that she is upset he was going to greet his fiancé. Which speaking of which shouldn't you be going to greet yours as well?"

"I'm a little preoccupied and no that's not it." Inuyasha said as he continued to hold Kagome close.

She was no longer crying but lightly hiccupping and snuggled into his embrace. Kagome was so frustrated. She wished to tell Sessomaru of her feelings for him but that had been the second time he had kissed her hand and she had still not turned into a land dweller for good. So he did not return her affections? Or was it that the spell only worked by a kiss on the lips? She wanted to tell him and to kiss him to find out but she didn't want to pressure him into anything and desperately wanted him to pursue her. She was so thankful for Enuyasa comforting her. She had been feeling so alone without her family and he had come to be like a brother to her.

"Well I could hold her while you go. You know I can bring a smile to any woman." replied Miroku with a hopeful look on his face.

"Yes I know… and that's why I'm going to hold her. I suggest you keep your hands off of this one or you'll be at the end of Sesshomaru's sword." Inuyasha said as he leaned back into his chair to get into a more comfortable position and to get Kagome further away from Miroku's wondering hands.

"Inuyasha, you wound me." Miroku said sarcastically as he placed his hand over his heart and had a dejected expression on his face. "And why would Sesshomaru get so upset over the girl? Is she truly that important to him? I thought he disliked humans?"

"It's a long story…" Inuyasha said as he looked down at Kagome to discover her to have fallen asleep.

"Well, it doesn't look like you'll be getting up anytime soon. So why don't you indulge me." replied Miroku as he made himself comfortable in a chair next to the Prince and the sleeping Princess.

"Well I am going to have to leave out some stuff because it's for her own safety. But to sum it up basically Kagome, her sister Kikyo, Sesshomaru and I are close friends and Kagome was recently attacked by a witch and half of her soul was stolen and she only has 6 days to reverse the curse or she will die." Inuyasha said.

"Oh I am so sorry Inuyasha… I did not realize the circumstances when I made that joke. I most humbly apologize for the offense." Miroku said regretfully as he looked at the dying girl in Inuyasha's arms. "What an unfortunate fate this is indeed. Do you know what it is she must do to break the curse? Please let me know if I could be of any assistance."

"No I don't and I guess she already missed an important window of time where she was destined to break the curse. But she said if another chance opens up by the fates she will take it." replied Inuyasha as he looked down at the slumbering girl in his arms.

"Well if that is the case and it does come please let me know. I would be honored to help." replied Miroku as he stood up from his seat to let Daija back into the room.

"Come, let us take her back to her room where she can rest. I'll sit on the couch in her room and answer some of my letter's I've been putting off" replied Daija as Inuyasha got up from his seat while holding Kagome bridal style in his arms.

(*** _Inuyasha OST 3 - Innermost Love _***)

The three men then made their way across the balcony and opened the door leading into Kagome's now clean room. Daija pulled back the sheets on the bed as Inuyasha set her down. Seeing her resting and comfortable Inuyasha and Miroku take their leave. Daija gets to work answering his letters for the embassy on her bedchamber's couch. A little past noon Kagome awakes from her nap and sits up in the bed.

"How are you faring Princess?" asked Daija as he looked up from his paperwork.

"I feel a little better thank you. Since giving half of my soul I feel like I can never get enough sleep. I'm always tired and never seem to have enough energy." Kagome replied sleepily.

Daija took in Kagome after she had informed him of her decline in her wellbeing. Now that she mentioned it she did look a little paler in color and her eyes were not as bright as they had earlier that day. Suddenly voices were heard coming up the hallway towards them. As the voices grew closer Kagome could tell it was at least two women and possibly a third as well as Sesshomaru's, Inuyasha's and another man. She heard them shuffle around in the rooms across the hall from her's. Daija quietly walked across the room and softly turned the lock on the door. Just as he sat back down on the couch the nob on the door wiggled back and forth as someone tried to get in. She then heard the voices move away from her door and vanish down the hall. As soon as she could no longer hear the voices anymore she turned to look at Daija.

"Thank you for locking the door Daija. I don't think I'm ready to meet anyone else just yet and beside I didn't appreciate them not knocking before trying to open it. I wonder who that could have been?" Kagome questioned as she reclined back into the pillows.

"I believe that was the answer to your fate." Daija replied sadly.

"What do you mean Daija?" asked Kagome curiously.

"What I mean is the person trying to get into this room was the one who was meant to have it." Daija said trying to give her a hint.

"You've got to stop speaking in riddles Daija. Just be frank with me please. Who was that?" Kagome said losing her patience.

"That my dear Princess… is the reason in six days you will not receive Lord Sesshomaru's kiss." Daija replied remorsefully.

Kagome gasped as she realized what he was trying to tell her. "You don't mean…"

"Yes... my princess… in six days...you.. will die." Daija replied as he watch new tears run down her cheeks

(End of Chapter 13)

(I know that was a hard ending to leave you at but I promise more is coming! I wonder what will happen to Kagome and Sesshomaru? Will he be able to spend some time with Kagome now that the Duke and his fiancé has arrived? What will Kagome do now that she knows she is going to die? Or will Sesshomaru figure out how to save her in time? Only time will tell! Please write a review to let me know what you think! Thanks for reading.)


	16. First Impressions

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc. and Disney.

**Music: **The song I have selected for this chapter is: _"Wolsey's Wilde - William Byrd." _I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Tides Against Time**: First Impressions

Sesshomaru stood in the entryway of his castle with a few of the Elders and Councilmen. Just as the carriage arrived at the gate his brother and royal advisor came to stand beside them. A servant opened the carriage door to reveal three passengers inside.

(***_ Woley's Wilde - William Byrd _***)

Stepping out first was the Duke's eldest daughter Kagura. She was dressed in an elegant red and white pin-stripped travel dress. It had a matching corset appropriate for a lady of high society in England at the time. Its skirt was bustled in the back and had lace trimming around the collar and sleeves. Her long black hair was curled and pinned up on the top of her head revealing her slender neck and pointed demon ears. She wore jade earrings and had a matching ladies hat that was decorated in ribbons and feathers. Her skin was snow white and her eyes were ruby red. With her tight corset it exaggerated her breasts and gave her strong hourglass waistline. In her hand was a matching red and white fan and she hid her dainty painted mouth behind it as she looked Sesshomaru up and down with her eyes in approval.

Following behind her was the Duke's second daughter, Kanna. She looked to be about 14 years of age and still hadn't grown fully out of her childish physic. She was not nearly as curvy as her sister and even with her corset her breasts had yet to fully develop or shape her waistline. Her rounded face, like her sisters was snow white and she had dark brown eyes. She had striking silver hair and it was pulled back away from her face and pinned with white rose clips. She was in a white dress and corset with pea sized blue dots on it. Her dress's collar and sleeves were also trimmed with elegant lace and ruffles. Stepping away from the shadow of the carriage she opened her white lace parasol umbrella to keep cool and avoid the sun's rays. Standing next to her sister they made room for their father to step out of the carriage.

The Duke took off his black triangular hat as he bent his head to step out of the carriage door. The hat was decorated with large white feathers and was pinned to the hat by a red broach. His black shoes had a decorative ruffle on the top and was raised with a slight heal. His stockings were white and his black pants were pinched just bellow the knees. He had a long white silk shirt that had a thick red belt over top that made the shirt ruffled under it. A matching red belt went from his right shoulder and crossed over his chest and stomach till it attached at his left hip. Across this belt were three large metals and two broaches with royal seals on them. The shirt's sleeves were ruffled on the end and were trimmed in white lace. He had a black vest that was left open and hung down to his knees. Attached to the vest was a long black cape and was pinned to the vest by a golden chain and red ribbons. His skin was white like his daughters and his black hair was tied in a low ponytail. Looking up from the carriage his red eyes glowed against the shadows making Inuyasha's skin crawl.

Walking up the castle steps they make their way towards them and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had to hold back their disgust at their overly stated fashion choices. True they were royalty and were dressed appropriate for high society of the time but it was obvious they were dresses to show off their wealth and power. Sesshomaru had watched his soon to be wife, sister-in-law and father-in-law as they had exited the carriage. Kagura was surprisingly very beautiful for a demoness and he thought to himself that maybe this deal could work out after all. However, he wasn't getting himself too overly excited. He had yet to know her and she could be just as selfish and entitled as the other deamoness of high society he knew. Inuyasha on the other hand was highly disappointed. Sure Kanna was cute but he could already tell by her bland expression that she was going to be too serious and boring for him as a mate. He craved companionship and depth, not just a pretty face. They both mentally agreed however that their father-in-law to be was not all he appeared and should precede with caution. Everything about his person screamed deceit and danger.

A page boy then steps forward from the lobby wall and said, "Announcing Lady Kagura Elizabeth Naraku, Lady Kanna Marie Naraku and the Duke of York, Onigumo Phillip Johnston Naraku."

As the Duke and his daughters bowed politely the page boy then said, "And presenting the royal advisors, elders, councilmen and his majesty Prince Inuyasha Manuel Elias Tashio and his royal highness Lord Sesshomaru Javier Fernando Inu no Tashio." As he announced the brothers too bowed in respect but not as low because this was their lands and were of higher authority here.

(xxx end music xxx)

"Welcome. By your early arrival today I am of the understanding that your travels went smoothly?" asked Sesshomaru politely. He really didn't care for small talk but it was impolite to not begin conversing with them as head of the house.

"As yes, thank you for the invitation. We greatly look forward to the young master's celebration. Our trip was uneventful and as good as sailing can be. Thank you ever so much for asking. We left not three days ago and cut through the River Ebro. Beautiful countryside you have here. It made the remainder of the trip much more enjoyable." the Duke replied sweetly.

"Yes, this year's weather has been exceedingly mild. We are sure to have a bountiful harvest in the coming months." Sesshomaru said informatively. He really didn't care for this conversation or the Duke's brown nosing but he was appreciative of his compliments and acknowledgement regarding his lands and hard working crop workers.

"Please, do come in. I am sure you are in need of rest from your long journey. I have prepared rooms for you all." He said as he turned and made his way back into the castle followed by his brother and guests.

"Ah, yes. Much appreciated." Naraku answered as they made their way towards the royal wing.

As they walked Naraku continued to small talk with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha as the sisters followed behind. As they turned into the wing they met Sango who had just finished making the beds and preparing the rooms.

"Are the rooms ready for our guests?" asked Sesshomaru as he approached the bowing Sango beside the hallway wall.

"The rooms are ready my Lord. I hope they are to your liking." Sango said as she remained in her bow. "Is there anything else you would like me to do to make your guests more comfortable?"

Sesshomaru turned to look at his guests to see if they required anything else. Kagura stepping forward then and said, "Would you bring up hot water to the bathing chambers? I would like to freshen up before supper."

"Yes, I too would like a bath." replied Kanna quietly from behind her sister.

Sesshomaru then turned to look at the Duke to see if he as well required a bath.

"Never mind me. I will take one in the morning." replied Naraku.

"Hn, very well. Please have the servants in the furnace room prepare water for two baths." Sesshomaru commanded to Sango.

"Yes, my Lord. Do the Ladies require any assistance with their baths? I can find some ladies to help them." asked Sango politely.

"Yes, both my sister and I will need help with our gowns and bathing." Kagura said.

"As you wish my Lady." Sango said as she bowed and excused herself from the wing.

The group then continued making their way towards their rooms. Looking down the hall there was a door at the very end leading into Sesshomaru's room. It was centered in the middle like the head of the table. To the right of the door was meant to be the future Lady of the castle. This just so happened to be the room Kagome was staying in. To the left of Sesshomaru's room was Inuyasha's. To Inuyasha's left was for his future mate's and it is where Kanna would be staying. Just like Sesshomaru's balcony, Inuyasha's connected to hers. To the left of Kanna's room is were the Duke would be staying. The room across the hall from Kanna's and to the right of the future Lady of the castle is where Kagura would be staying since the room she was meant to be staying in was currently preoccupied. However, she didn't know that.

Sesshomaru was showing Nuraku his room while Inuyasha was helping bring Kanna's things into hers when Kagura walked towards the room she assumed was meant for her. Reaching the door she places her hand on the nob and tries to turn it but it wont budge. Trying again and pushing the door with her shoulder thinking it might be stuck but no matter how hard she tries and wiggles the nob it does not open. As she was about to try again with a little more force Inuyasha comes out of Kanna's room and quickly steps in.

"Uh… sorry we forgot to tell you that your room is right here." Inuyasha said as he opened the door to the right and tried to come up with an excuse. "We have a… uh a cousin! Who is staying with us and uh… arrived unexpectedly and needed that room."

"Why are they staying in the future Lady of the Castle's room? Surely they knew that we were coming and that I would be in need of my room?" Kagura said cross just as Sesshomaru and Naraku stepped out of the room across the hall to her right.

"Our "_cousin"_ is in very poor health and is rendered bedridden at the moment. Because of this they cannot travel far and it is easier for them to be closer to my bedchambers. When I am not performing my duties around the castle it make it easier for us so to spend time together. It also allows me to maintain privacy between family since I have access to that room. The room next door is nearly identical. I do apologize for the inconvenience. However, do avoid going into rooms unannounced. Besides, I never said that was your room just yet. Please try to remember that." Sesshomaru finished before his brother said anything foolish.

How could they both have been so careless! They could not be too upset at Kagura and her trying to get into the room. By contract it legally was hers and she, more than anyone had a right to be upset that another was staying in there. Lucky for them whoever was on the other side of that room must have locked it or it was locked on accident when someone closed it behind them. Either way it being locked saved them both a lot of grief. Now that the brothers thought about it they didn't even feel any aura's or sounds coming out of the room. Was it possible it was empty and they were back on the patio or was Daija doing some unknown barrier to protect his Princess?

"Oh! Well… then I guess I can understand that. Pardon my rudeness on behalf of your cousin and my forwardness." Kagura quickly responded to cover her tracks. She did not want her future mate to think poorly of her. "I do hope for a quick recovery."

"As do we." replied Inuyasha solemnly while making his ears lay back against his head.

"If that is all, I must return to my duties. Please make yourselves comfortable. Dinner will be served an hour before sunset. Enjoy your stay." Sesshomaru said as his guests bowed to him before turning away and making his way out of the wing.

The Duke and his two daughters then began unpacking their things in their rooms just as Sango returned with two male servants caring heavy buckets filled with hot water. Seeing this as Inuyasha's ticket to leave he slips down the hall, out of sight and out of mind. Making his way down the hall he stops to make sure the coast was clean before he pulls back a curtain on the wall. Placing the curtain back in place he then makes his way down a hidden staircase and when he reaches the bottom he pushes on a heavy wooden door. The door opens up into the courtyard and was covered over with vines. Fixing the vines back over the door to hide it once more he then makes his way across the courtyard, up the stairs leading to Sesshomaru's room, across his balcony and knocks on Kagome's door. Peering in one of the windows he see's Kagome sitting on the bed as Daija makes his way towards the door to open it.

"You got some kind of cloaking spell or barrier around this room Daija?" asked Inuyasha said as Daija opened the door allowing him to step inside.

"Yes, I heard voices coming down the hall and knew it to be Lady Kagura. Realizing what room we are in I quickly slipped over to the door and clocked it and placed a barrier around the room. Good thing I did or we would have had quite the predicament." Daija said as he sat back down on the couch and began to pickup up his mess he had made while Kagome had been asleep.

"Yah... thanks for that one. You saved our asses. It completely slipped Sesshomaru and I's minds and I really didn't want to be on the receiving end of that." Inuyasha said as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Yes, and good save on your end calling Kagome your "_cousin._" Now if the Lady or her family were to come across her for any reason she now has an alibi. I have already informed Kagome of who they were and what her role is to be incase this were to happen." Daija said.

"Good. Now that I'm thinking about it... with her bing a human and everything it would probably make most sense for her to be related on my mother's side of the family if anyone asks." Inuyasha said with his hand resting on his chin in thought.

"Yes, good idea Sir." Daija said in agreement.

"Well I better get to my duties and clean up before dinner. I'm sure we will be back later tonight to check on her. If Kagome needs anything just have her call us through the shells and we'll be here as soon as we can. I'll be sure to have Sango come and help her get ready for bed later and to bring you both something to eat." Inuyasha said. "Oh! And before I forget Sesshomaru and I decided it would probably be a good idea for some type of a code name for people to use to enter the room. We decided on "_Curioso_" so if you hear that then its safe if you hear anything else don't let them in.

"Understood. Who all have you told this to?" asked Daija.

"As of right now only Sesshomaru, You, my advisor Miroku and myself. When the servant Sango comes to take care of Kagome would you please inform her of this and that its top secret to keep Kagome safe?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, my Sir. Consider it done." Daija said with a bow.

Inuyasha then turned and said goodbye to Kagome before taking his leave out the balcony door. Daija then translated everything that had just happened to Kagome and then finished cleaning up his mess on the couch. Just as he finished he heard a knock on the door and went over to answer it. Expanding his aura a bit to see who was on the other side he recognized the presence to be his fellow coworker Sango. Opening the door he quickly lets her in before closing it behind him and placing the lock back into place. Daija then explained the situation and code name to Sango before excusing himself to send out the letters he had wrote and to allow Sango to ready Kagome for bed and dinner. As he made his way through the castle he couldn't help but feel the building anxiety in his chest. He was not looking forward to his King's response. He knew he was going to be extremely upset. He just hoped that they could find a way to save Kagome in time and returned to normal without anyone loosing their heads.

(End of chapter 14)

(Now that the Duke and his daughters are here what will happen? Will Sesshomaru come to love his Fiancé and forget about Kagome? What about Inuyasha and Kanna? What's going on back at the Water Kingdom? What's happened since Kagome has left? Has Kikyo mated? Have they games happened? What of Urasue and Poseidon? Only time will tell! Be sure to follow along to find out! Thanks for reading. More chapters to come!)


	17. Dreaded Fates

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc. and Disney.

**Music: **The song I have selected for this chapter is: _"Sad Violin Music (This will make you cry." _I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Tides Against Time**: Dreaded Fates

(*** _Sad Violin Music (This will make you cry_ ***)

(Kikyo)

It had been three days since Kagome's disappearance. Kikyo had kept her mouth shut in hope of giving her sister a head start in making her wish come true before their spies on land had found her. Kagome had been so weak since she last saw her sister. She knew she was safe with the demon brothers and with the necklace still enchanted around her neck she knew Kagome was still alive. But she still worried for her wellbeing. Since she returned from the beach without Kagome the night before, her father and suitors have not left her side. She didn't dare talk into the shell out of fear of being caught knowing where she was hiding. She also longed to see Enuyasa again. She had tried to sneak off to go see him but with her father and suitors standing guard it made her escape impossible. She was heart broken. She had not meant to fall in love with the half demon dog Prince but fate once again played its cruel game of false hope and happiness.

She no longer felt like herself without him. It was as if a piece of her soul like her sister's was missing and she could not seem to find peace in her restlessness and depression. Many of her friends had checked on her and asked if she was okay or feeling unwell. She had always redirected their questions somehow away from it. It was too painful to speak of him. Since being separated she had come to the realization that if there was ever a male she ever wished to spend her life with and mate with it would have been him. She had silently cried herself to sleep the past two nights and now was going through out her days feeling numb and empty. Her responses were hollow and emotionless. There was no longer color in her life. Everything around her she saw in black and white. She moved about in a fog, only moving when told to. If it weren't for her duty as heir she would have fought harder to get to him but she knew they could never be.

So she would fulfill her duty as heir and produce an offspring for her Kingdom. She would live her life for her youngling and Merfolk. Of course she realized she loved them and would probably love her young, but when the time came for her youngling to take care of itself and her Merfolk no longer needed her she would seek out Enuyasha again or take her life. True many things can change over time and she could come to love her life with her youngling in the future but it was so hard for her to think that way right now in her distraught state of mind. As for right now the only thing she was thinking about was Enuyasha. He was her happiness and meaning for life and without him was already hell. Why remain in pain and loneliness when not needed? It was only a matter of time now. The mating games started in two days and her empty future would begin.

Seeing the sun begin to set in the sky she makes her way into the cove with her father, brother and suitors. Her cousins try to cheer her up by talking about watching the handsome males battling soon and the excitement of the festival but she just sat and ate her meal silently as she listens to them ramble on. Finishing her meal she pulls herself up onto her favorite rock on the beach and forces herself to try and go to sleep. The sooner the games were over with the faster she could move on with her life. As she nestled into the rock and sand, silent tears ran down her cheeks as she fell asleep and dreamed of her silver haired demon she could never have.

(Mer-King Poseidon)

Poseidon watched as his daughter once again cried herself to sleep. It broke his heart to see her so torn in half by her duty as heir and by her heart. He hadn't realized just how much his daughters had come to love the land dwelling demons. As much as he wished to make his daughter's dreams come true it was not meant to be. Since Kikyo and Kagome had come of mating age his powers had slowly began to weaken and he knew he only had possibly another 30-50 years left to live. It was simply nature's way of passing the torch of power from one generation to the next. Even though he looked 35, he was 460 years in Mermaid. He could tell his strength was not nearly as powerful as it was 10 years ago and he wasn't moving as fast as he used to. His hearing and sight were also beginning to bother him. If his power was as it used to be in his prime he might have been able to conjure enough energy and magic to make one of his daughter's wishes come true, but not both.

He knew he should not of said the things he did to Kagome. It wasn't even her falling in love with a demon that bothered him. It was more of the fact that over the past 50 years she had deliberately disobeyed him and placed herself and the knowledge of their kind in danger. He had many water demons under his authority and they were just as much a part of their kingdom as the Merfolk were. He knew not all demons were the same either. It was the brainless, animalistic, savage demons that took their more primitive side that upset him. They could have easily captured her and eaten her, tortured her, chopped her up into tiny pieces and made into soup or sold to scientist for profit. Any number of things could have happened to her and he had no clue, for 50 years! Now, Kagome was missing and possibly dead and his other daughter might as well be dead from her state of depression. He hated having to make Kikyo mate to someone she did not care for. For he had mated out of love and he knew of her pain of being separated from the one you love most. But their Kingdom needed a pureblood heir and to do so required Kikyo to make a sacrifice.

Seeing everyone else in the cave had fallen asleep he pulls himself up next to his daughter and he pulls her now sleeping form into his arms. He held her close as he secretly snuggled with his daughter. He had not done this since she was a small child and holding her in his arms the reality of her finding a mate finally struck him. His baby girl had grown up and she would soon be having a baby of her own. Keeping her close to his side he closes his eyes and falls asleep dreaming of the beautiful memories of his daughters, son and mate playing in the kelp forest and exploring the coral reefs as they once did. So much as happened since those days and now his time was quickly come to an end. How had his baby girls grown up so quickly? He wasn't ready to see them off and mated and starting families of their own. He wanted to be selfish and keep them to himself forever but he knew his kingdom needed him to let them go and to begin the next generation.

The following morning he had received a letter from one of his spies on land and received alarming news about Kagome. He was relieved to know she was alive but his spies had informed him of her transformation and the real possibility of her dying in five days if they could not figure out a way to save her. Making arrangements with his guards to keep post in his absence he makes his was to the under water embassy to begin discussing with his elders and advisors on the best course of action to save his daughter's life and bring her safely home.

(Toran – Artic Tribe)

Toran had watched in the shadows as her love was forced to try and woo the princesses. She could tell he was truly trying but he lacked emotion and sensitivity like he was with her. Knowing he truly wasn't interested or attracted to them in the way he was towards her helped her to keep her peace. She knew he was doing this for them and their tribe. He was trying to be the ruler he had always strived to be and that his father would finally approve of. She had witnessed throughout his life the horrible punishments and reprimands his father would lash upon him in his youth. If it weren't for the healing magic imbedded in the icy water's of their home he would be covered in ugly scars and marks from the abuse he had received over the years. After her father had died in a hunting accident, her mother became one of Ryura's father's favorite concubines. Because of this she had been able to stay in their nest and develop a friendship with Ryura. Since her mother became a concubine she had been bullied by the other artic younglings and had trouble making friends. They bonded through their loneliness and became inseparable as they grew together.

When the time came for Ryura to leave for his out casting ceremony it became evident to them both that their friendship had become something much deeper. While he was away she came to realize just how deeply she loved him. As the years passed she waited patiently for his return and longed to be by his side once more. 15 years had passed when his band of sea wolves finally returned to the artic circle. He had become his gossip's leader and she could tell he had worked hard to get to the top. He had a long scar over his chest that was healing and a tare in his tail from a fight. He had become a strong leader and he no longer looked like the young male she had last seen. He now was an alpha male, rippling in muscle and power. His long blue-gray hair had grown to his waist and his chin and cheekbones were strong and masculine. As soon as their eyes locked it was like the world around them had disappeared and time had stopped.

She can remember how whole she had felt being held in his arms and the electrical energy radiating off between them. When he finally kissed her lips she had thought she had died and went to the afterlife. He had filled their first kiss with just as much passion and love as she felt. It was evident that he had missed her just as much as she had for him. If it weren't for his father stepping in and demanding he mate with the King's daughters instead of her they would have mated that night. They had made a promise to each other that as soon as he had done as his father commanded he would make her his queen. Despite not being able to mate that did not stop them from being intimate. They had had physical relations with each other multiple times before their migration. The only thing separating them from becoming fully mates was binding them together with a mating mark. Since they had arrived at the Mer-King's cove they reluctantly kept separated from each other so not to distract from the task at hand. She had been approached by plenty of eligible males and many had tried to get their way with her but she had eyes only for Ryura.

He had told her that if he were to fail in his quest and be banded from their tribe like his father threatened, she was free to choose another. She had told him to not think that way and that she believed in him but could tell he had his doubts. She had seen him watching her from afar being flirted by other males. She knew how much it bothered him and how he longed to be mated with her. What she had yet to be able to tell him since their separation however was that she was expecting their first youngling. Since arriving at the cove she discovered she never went into heat like she was supposed to and she was beginning to feel the early stages of pregnancy. She was ecstatic and couldn't wait to tell him. But she knew she had to hold in her excitement until after the games so not to distract him. Sure it bothered her that he would have to mate with the princesses too but she knew she would be his first mate and hold favor over the princesses. It wasn't her dream-mating situation but as long as she had Ryura and soon to be youngling that's all that mattered to her. Now she just had to figure out a way to tell him.

(Kagome)

Kagome could not believe what Daija had just told her. There was no way Sessomaru had already chosen another. She had never seen any other female with him and never smelled another on him. But if what he said was true and by what she had heard and felt outside the door it had to be.

"How could I have been so stupid…" Kagome said and she cried into her hands. "I should have never hoped for someone to love me for me."

"Oh… my dear Princess." Daija said as he came to kneel beside the bed to try and comfort her. "There is still time! We'll figure something out!"

"No… I… already … told you… I… gave him… my heart… I have nothing else… to give." Kagome said through heavy sobs.

"Don't give up yet Princess. You still have five days left before the curse takes place. You already know I sent word to your father. I'm sure regardless of me telling him you do not wish to change that he is working on something anyway." Daija said as he rubbed her back and let her cry onto his shoulder.

Kagome by this point lost all awareness of anything happening around her. She was too hung over with grief to process anything else as Daija continued to say comforting things to her. All she could think about was how the love of her life had slipped away from her before she even had the chance to share her feelings. Fate was a bitch and she was over run with anger, loss and sadness. She was now facing what she hoped wouldn't take place. She was going to die and the remainder of her soul would belong to Urasue. She would become part of the sea, never to be a part of the world again. For without her soul she could never become reincarnated and over time she would be forgotten, lost amongst the tides like a grain of sand. What could she do now? Sure, she could confess her feelings for him and he could kiss her but what would that do? He loved another and she didn't want his pity. She wanted his love in return. She dared not tell him and ruin his chance at happiness. So she would spend her time with them as her friends and live life as if she were not dying. She would make the most out of the time she had left and would hold these memories to her heart as long as she could.

"Thanks you… Daija." Kagome said after she had calmed down a little. "I didn't mean to put you through that."

"It was an honor to be able to be here for you. Here let me help you sit back and rest." Daija said as he helped her to recline back on the pillows.

"Please Princess… for your family and your Kingdom… think about what I have said." Daija said tenderly as he took hold of her hand and patted it tenderly.

Kagome just gave him a small smile and nodded her head so not to upset him further. As Daija pulled the sheets over her they heard a knock coming from the balcony door. Making his way towards the door he sees it to be Inuyasha. He steps inside the room and Inuyasha informs him of the door situation and the need to tell the servant Sango of the code name. Kagome not knowing what was being said wipes the tears from her cheeks and tried to quickly make herself presentable. Just as she finished straightening herself up Inuyasha waved and said his goodbyes. After he left she turned to look out the window to see two birds happily singing. They hopped about on the windowsill as they began to build their nest in the flower box. She watched as they helped build their new home together and snuggle together in its center as the sun began to set in the sky. It made her heart ache in longing to have what little love they shared for one another. Just as she was about to call for Daija to help her sit up again Sango entered the room and Daija excused himself.

"Good evening my Lady. I have come to help you get ready for the evening and to serve you your supper." Sango said as she helped Kagome to sit up in the bed.

Sango undid the back of her corset and ribbon in her hair. Kagome releases a happy sigh to finally be free on their constraining bindings. She had liked the dress very much but it had definitely not been comfortable during her nap that afternoon. Pulling her skirt and shirt off she slips over her white night gown. Sango then comes around on the other side of the bed and comes to sit behind her. She then brushes her wavy locks and braids it down the back. Tying the end with the blue ribbon she had worn that day she brings the rest of the braid to lay down the front of her shoulder. Getting back up from behind her she climbs off of the bed and then helps her to the bathing room to wash her face, brush her teeth and relieve herself. The walk there and back had taken a total of 30 minuets. By the time Kagome was back resting under her covers eating her dinner on her tray, she and Sango were exhausted. The pain in her back and legs had still not gotten any better. Her spirits were already lowered from the news she had received that afternoon, she hated adding to the growing load. After she was finished eating Sango tidied up her room before excusing herself for the evening.

Having the room to herself for the first time, Kagome sat there, enjoying the solitude and silence. She rolled onto her side and looked out the window as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. The moon was bright in the sky and she could see the silhouettes of the little birds still happily snuggled up in a lovers embrace as they slept in their new home. With no one to bother her Kagome let go of her grief and cried herself to sleep. Today had only been her second day as a human and it not only had been the hardest day of her life physically but also emotionally and mentally. It also marked the beginning of the end for her. She never thought this would be how she would die, but starting tomorrow she would have to refocus her mind and live what time she had left to the fullest. Next time Daija came in she hoped he would be able to help her explore some of this new world, and if not then maybe at least around the castle. Tomorrow was a new day and she just hoped it would be better than today. With those thoughts in mind she soon fell asleep as the trails of her tears stained her rosy cheeks.

(End of Chapter 15)

(The mating games are in two days! Will Kikyo be able to fulfill her duty to her kingdom of will her heart get the better of her? What about Kagome? She just found out she had doomed herself to death. What will become of her fate? Will Ryura be able to win the games for him and Toran and their baby to be? Will King Poseidon be able to find a cure for the curse in time? Will Kagome change her mind and accept it if he did?)


	18. Nightmares in Reality

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc. and Disney.

**Music: **The song I have selected for this chapter is: _and "Light and Shadow – Philip Wesley," "__The Garden_ – _David Tolk" and "Afternoon Mood / Classical Music_."I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Tides Against Time**: Nightmares in Reality

(*** _Light and Shadow – Philip Wesley _***)

Sesshomaru had just finished saying goodnight to the Duke and his daughters for the evening when he made his way into his bedchamber. Pulling on his sleeping shirt and pants he then walks over to his bathing room to wash his face and brush his teeth and hair. Remembering he hadn't checked on Kagome since earlier that day he decides to go see if she was all right. Walking to the other side of the bathroom he opens the door leading into her room and seeing that the room was all ready dark and that she was sleeping. He started to close the door to leave but before he closed it a small whimper caught his attention. Quietly slipping into the room and gently shutting the bathroom door behind him he makes his way over to the side of the bed. She had her back to him as she slept on her side facing the far wall and window. As he came around the bed he had to stop and admire the sleeping maiden before him. The light of the moon highlighted her sleeping features. Her dark hair was French braided and its length reached to her waist as it set atop the blankets. Her porcelain skin glowed softly against the evening light and her pouty pink mouth was parted slightly as she breathed. Her thick, long lashes kissed her cheeks and her hand rested under her pillow as she cradled it to her neck.

What caught his breath though were the tearstains that clung to her cheeks. They sparkled in the moonlight making her already perfect skin sparkle like diamonds. She was so beautiful and he couldn't stop looking at her. Seeing her face scrunch as another whimper escaped her lips he silently kneeled beside the bed. She rolled onto her back and mumbled to herself. Her breath began to become ragged and a light sweat started to glow on her skin. Seeing her become distraught in her sleep he realized she was having a nightmare. Just as he was about to touch her shoulder to try and wake her up she rolled back onto her side and said,

"_Sess..so..maru."_

Thinking she was waking up he pulled his hand back but when she didn't say anything else but continue to whimper and shake from her nightmare he realized she had called for him in her dream.

"_Sess..so.. maru…" _she cried out in her sleep again a little louder. Sesshomaru's body went stiff as he took in a light gasp and his eyes widened in surprise.

"_She calls my name yet she is not awake? Does she not sense my presence here? Or is it… no that can't be…" _he thought to himself as he shook him head.

"_Sess.. so.. maru…" _Kagome cried out again.

She then raised her hand up into the air like she was reaching for something as tears once again began to fall from her cheeks. What he wasn't ready for was for her to finish her cry saying,

"_Help… p… pweez…"_

"Impossible." He whispered to himself out loud.

It couldn't be true! She was dreaming… about… him? He knew his ears had not deceived him for he had heard his name cross her lips not once but three times! Pride swelling in his chest after realizing even in her dreams she called for him to protect her. But why? Seeing her continue to suffer in her nightmare and having no luck of waking herself from its grasp his inner beast couldn't take it anymore.

"Kagome." He said quietly so not to wake up the sleeping demons nearby.

Having no luck. He tries again by calling her name a little louder and shakes her shoulders lightly but she still refused to wake up. He tried a third time but she only called for his name once again. It was as if she was stuck under a spell and could not pull out of its web. His eyes flashed red for a moment as his inner beast released a whimper at their failure to rescue her. He pulled the sheet back to reveal her long slender legs and carefully lifter her back up and brought her to sit in his lap and rest against his chest. He used one arm to hold her back while the other hand held the back of her head. Rubbing his thumb over her cheek tenderly he continues to call her name. To his relief she finally snaps out of her personal hell. Her eyes were large as they scanned the dark room before focusing on him. Her breath was still ragged and she was clammy and hot to the touch. Her checks were red from her nightmare-educed fever and her bangs clung to her brow and along the sides of her face.

As he held her, he realized her breasts were rubbing against his chest through their light sleep attire. Her raised body heat and sweat also made sections of her white nightgown wet and practically see-through. It also enhanced her natural musk. If he hadn't of awoken her from her sleep just now he would have mistaken her to of just finished some passionate foreplay. She looked hot and bothered and he became intoxicated from her very essence. He was grateful that he was sitting down on the side of the bed because he became suddenly very light headed and dizzy. His body became itchy and his member burned and ached for her touch. He sees a mix of fear, sadness, and anxiety swirling around in her deep blue's depths. As she focuses on him they change once again to a mixer of emotions he could not quite place their meaning.

"Sess… Sessomaru?" Kagome asked softly as her face scrunched in confusion. "Wh… why herez?"

"Yes… its me. I came to check on you and found you to be having a bad dream. I tried waking you up… but your dream refused to let you go." He said quietly.

"Oh… sorryz… Sessomaru." Kagome said with a huge blush spreading across her checks and along the tops of her chest.

"_Damn…"_ Sesshomaru said to himself. "_How is it such a simple blush could cripple me so?"_

"It is not a problem." Sessomaru quickly responded while averting his gaze from her breasts to look out the window.

He really needed to get some fresh air before he did anything stupid. Knowing that she was now awake and probably wouldn't be returning to sleep anytime soon he decided maybe a trip down to the lagoon was in order. Slipping his hand under her legs he picks her up bridal style and made his way to the balcony. Surprised by his warm touch on her upper legs Kagome quickly pulls her arms around his neck and releases a small "eeping" sound as he carried her.

(***_New Day – Philip Wesley_ ***)

"Wh… Where… w.. ww.. we go?" Kagome said with her face as red as a tomato.

"I thought it might be nice to get some fresh air to help cool you off before returning to sleep." He said as he carried her down the balcony stairs and sat them on the grass near the lagoon's rim.

Keeping her in his lap he swings her legs over to rest between his. He reclines against the brick wall and leaned her back to rest against his chest. Wrapping his arms around her they both relax in the evening moonlight. If it weren't for her having legs and her being in land dweller clothing it was almost as if they were back to the way it used to be. Feeling content in his arms Kagome releases a happy sigh and closes her eyes. Being close to him like this she could feel his heart beat against her back and soaked up his warmth. She could smell his musky masculine smell of cedar wood and spice. She loved how his strong arms held her against his chest. It made her heart ache to receive his comforts but she couldn't seem to pull herself away either. She was so happy to be alone with him and her mind raced with all the things she wanted to say but knew she couldn't. So she would simply enjoy his touch while it lasted. If there was a way for her to maintain her memories after she was gone she wanted to make sure she soaked up every last drop of him as she could.

"I'm sorry I was not able to spend much time with you today after breakfast." Sesshomaru said as he looked up into the stars.

"No problemz, Sessomaru. Kagome understand. Daija say Sessomaru n Enuyasa busy. Females come." Kagome said quietly as she played with her nightgown in her lap.

"Hn…" Sesshomaru said quietly back.

So the water demon has informed her of their guests? Good… Now she knew of the code word and what her alibi was if need be.

"Yes, when you saved my father and I 50 years ago we were actually on our way back from signing a contract of marriage to these females." He said informatively. "They have come for the 50th anniversary of that contract and for Inuyasha's coming of age celebration."

"Understand…" Kagome said as she continued to look down in her lap.

So she really never had a chance did she? Not even from the start this other female had beat her too him by meer days. Sesshomaru returned his gaze to look at her after hearing her use of tone. He could feel her sadness and it bothered him. Why the sudden change in mood? Was it something he said? He also was curious to know what her dream had been about and why he had been in it?

"Your dream must have been very serious... If you don't mind my asking… would you pray tell what it was about? You had called out my name…" asked Sesshomaru curiously.

Kagome stiffened in his arms. How could she tell him? How could she tell him that in her dream she saw him leave her for another? How could she tell him that Urasue had come to take her to hell and consume her soul? How could she tell him that she had cried out to him to rescue her but he just turned his back on her and left her to die? How could she tell him that without her soul she could never be reincarnated and meet him again in another life? How could she tell him that she would be lost in darkness for all eternity to never be known again? How could she tell him that her nightmare was soon to become a reality?

"Dream Curse. Curse finish. Call Sesshomaru but no come. Kagome… die. Kagome no more." Was all she could think of that would answer him without giving him everything.

So she had been dreaming of her curse? That was understandable as the reality of Kagome dying was a scary reality indeed. However, why she had said he did not come to her aid was a mystery to him. Of course he would aid her! Was he away and not able to make it in time? Or was it something else? He still needed to find a way to make another chance for her to break this curse. He would have to have a talk with Daija later on the subject.

"We'll find a way to break this curse Kagome." Sesshomaru said reassuringly.

Kagome just reclined back into his embrace and snuggled into his chest to hide herself away from his gaze. Against her will, silent tears fell from her eyes and a lump tightened in her throat and chest. Smelling her tears and hearing her begin to sniffle in his embrace he pulls her away from his chest and raises her chin up to look at him. Her deep blue eyes rippled like the ocean with her tears. He hated to see her upset and it tore him to pieces. Even as she cried, she was as beautiful as a goddess of the sea to him.

"Shhhh…. no need for tears. Put your trust in me... I will not stop till I find a way to fix this." He said as he cupped her face in his hands and wiped the tears away from her cheeks with his thumbs.

Not knowing how to respond to him and his false hope Kagome just nodded her head and accepted his comforting embrace. He brought her back to rest her head on his chest and held her tight. They stayed out there for a couple more hours talking about everything. They shared about their days, families, of life in the sea and on the land. What they liked and disliked, anything and everything. Sesshomaru taught Kagome some more about his people and their language and enjoyed simply being together under the stars. Sesshomaru enjoyed being able to be himself around her and he didn't have to pretend to be anything or anyone else. He was simply Sesshomaru the inu yoki and Kagome was the mermaid turned human. No titles, no pressures, no expectations, just two beings enjoying each other's company. Sometimes they talked and sometimes they just sat there in peace, enjoying the stillness of the night and the feeling of their closeness. Sesshomaru was about to ask Kagome if she was ready to go back inside when he found her to of fallen asleep in his arms.

A smirk grazed the side of his mouth and his eyes soften at her innocent charms. Picking her up once again in bridal style fashion he made his way towards the balcony stairs. He loved the feeling of her smooth legs against his hand and her resting safely in his arms. Being caught up in the moment that night Sesshomaru didn't sense how strongly his inner beast came free of his cage. His inner beast soon came to the forefront of his mind and temporarily took control of his person. His eyes turned red and he nuzzled his nose into her hair and purred as they made their way into Kagome's room. Tucking Kagome under the sheets his beast craved to hold her against him and soon climbs in behind her. Spooning her from behind he brings her close to himself and wraps his arms around her possessively. She fit perfectly against him and he loved the feeling of her firm ass against his groin and how her breasts rested against his arm wrapped around her. She was everything a mate should be. She was caring, passionate, loving and loyal. She loved being with him and he loved being with her. She accepted him for who he really was and was supportive and spoiled him with her affection, time and gifts. The only problem was she was a mermaid turned human and he was a demon. He could not mate either and produce a pureblood hair for his kingdom.

His inner beast didn't care though and he decided for himself that he wanted her above anyone else. Pulling her sleeping gown low on her shoulder he nuzzles into the crook of her neck. Licking her neck he places his scent on her. She tasted so sweet against his tongue and he wanted to ravish her body but knew she needed rest. By placing a temporarily marking on her it would be a warning to any other male demon who wished to take her from him that she was spoken for and was under his protection. Content with her scent smelling of him he reclined his head back down onto the pillow and closed his eyes. Soon he fell into a deep sleep with her held closely in his arms. Kagome did not have any more nightmares while sleeping in his arms and Sesshomaru remained in a deep sleep the remainder of the night.

(*** _The Garden_ – _David Tolk_ ***)

When light began peeking through the window Sesshomaru opened his eyes and stared up into the canopy on the bed. Now back in his normal state of mind he realizes he was not in his room. Not remembering how he got there he tries to sit up but something was holding him down. Looking to his left he sees the crown of Kagome's head resting on his chest and that his other arm was still wrapped around her waist holding her close to him. She looked so peaceful resting there and it warmed his heart to see her so comfortable with him. But he knew he needed to leave before she woke up. Carefully pulling himself off of the bed he takes one last look at her before slipping back into his bathing chambers. Taking a cold shower with the water sitting in the buckets by the tub he washes himself of her scent as best as he could so not to upset his guests. He then dresses for the day and makes his way towards the dinning hall to eat with his guests and soon to be fiancé.

(That morning - Day 3)

Inuyasha had tried everything. He tried to spark conversations, to go on walks, go in town, to the beach; even horseback ridding! He tried anything and everything to get a reaction or some type of an emotional response from his fiancé. But Kanna was as bland as sand. Deciding he needed a break and that it was almost lunchtime he makes his way up to Kagome's room to see how she was doing and to dine with her instead. Knocking on the door he hears Sango on the other side. Checking to make sure he didn't sense anyone in the wing besides them he gives the secret code.

"Curioso" he whispered through the key hole.

Sango then opened the door for him and he made his way inside. Not seeing Kagome in the room he makes his way out onto the balcony to see her sitting on a blanket under a tree in the courtyard. Her hair was still wet from her bath and she was dresses in a light green dress like the one similar to yesterdays. She had her eyes closed as she listened and enjoyed the stillness of the courtyard and its songbirds. Hearing someone approaching her she peeks open an eye and sees Inuyasha coming down the stairs.

"Enuyasa!" Kagome called happily.

"Hey there Kags! You getting hungry? I told Sango that I'd be taking lunch with you today." Inuyasha said as he pulled off his sword from his belt and kicked off his shoes before sitting down next to her on the blanket.

"Hn, yes. Kagome hungry." She said as she nodded with a small smile on her face.

She had awoken that morning feeling a little better than yesterday. She had really enjoyed her time with Sesshomaru and missed him already. When Sango came to get her ready for the day she realized she wasn't as strong as she had been yesterday. She also was beginning to feel a little colder than normal. Seeing that the sun was out Kagome asked Sango to help her down to the courtyard to rest in the sun for the afternoon. She was afraid she was going to be alone today with only Daija to keep her company but she had been pleasantly surprise to be able to spend some time with her half demon dog.

"Good, how you feeling today? You're lookin a little paler than yesterday…" Inuyasha said as he placed his hand on her forehead to check for a fever.

Feeling that she didn't feel warm he then checking his to realize she was actually a little colder than he was. Were humans supposed to be colder than demons? He was half human and she used to be a mermaid would that make a difference?

"Hahhaa… nnn no problemz… Enuyasa." Kagome replied embarrassed.

"Well, that's good. We only got five days left to figure out how to fix your curse. Have you spoken to my brother today?" Inuyasha asked as he reclined on the blanket with his hands behind his head.

"No, Sessomaru no come… today. Kagome n Sessomaru…. um night." Kagome said as she tried to remember the right word.

"You saw him last night but not today?" Inuyasha asked as he raised a eyebrow in disbelief.

"Jah, Sessomaru night no today." Kagome said happy that he understood.

"Weird… cuz you smell like him." Inuyasha said as he sat up and moved closer to her. When he did however his sensitive nose picked up a marking on her neck. His eyes grew large when he realized what that was and why she reeked of his sent. "Tsk.. Protective much?"

His brother must have marked her as his so that way no harm would come to her while she stayed in the castle. Now that he thought about it, it wasn't a bad idea. Except if his fiancé were to find out, she might get a little upset and put Kagome in danger. He'd better talk to Sango about giving her another bath later that day to help scrub off some more of his sent. Just then Sango made her way down the steps with their food closely followed by his cook Daija. When Daija approached and smelled the strong aroma of Sesshomaru he had asked the same question. After Inuyasha explained his theory he told Sango of Kagome needing another bath and then Daija joined them on the blanket to eat. Once they were finished eating a servant came and retrieved Inuyasha to join his brother and their guests for afternoon tea. Saying his goodbyes he reluctantly made his way to the tearoom.

(*** _Afternoon Mood / Classical Music ***)_

Walking down the hall he could hear their fake laughter and gossiping chatter ringing from the tearoom. His ears went flat on his head as he entered the room. He dreaded teatime with a passion. It was a waste in his opinion. Sure, he enjoyed a good cup of tea but he'd rather take it by himself then have to listen to people yap about nothin. He knew his brother felt the same way but it was rude for the head of the house to not be present at special events, even as small as a tea party. Taking the empty seat between Sesshomaru and Kanna a servant behind him steps forward and pushes him in closer to the table and then pours him a glass of black tea and a small plate with two biscuits on it in front of him. Taking a sip he reclines back into his chair and blacks out the world around him as he thinks of the woman who had stolen his heart. He cared not to participate in the table's affairs or talk of gossip. All that mattered to him was that she was away from him and he was trapped marrying to a demon who might as well be walking corps.

As tea continued on he every once in a while would say something or answer someone's question but for the most part he kept to himself. He hated everything about this life. Everyone outside of his family was fake. He hated politics and didn't really care for anything outside the welfare of his countries people and his family. He wished for a simpler life. One where he could be free to make his own choices and love the one he wanted by his choice. But no, he was stuck marrying a princess of a neighboring ally simple because it was the "right" thing to do. Well he had had it. He was his own person. He was the second son of Inu no Tashio and second in command of Spain. No one was going to tell him how to live his life and who he was going to marry. From the stories he had heard of his father he had a feeling if he were here right now he'd be on his side and let him back out of the contract. Besides, it was a contract formed before he was even born! How messed up was that? He didn't even have the freedom to choose his life or what he felt in his heart to be true. No, he would not stand for it. Not any more. With those thoughts in mind he excused himself from afternoon tea and made his way to start his new fate.

(Sesshomaru)

Why had his father been thinking when he signed his life away to these imbeciles? If was his decision he wouldn't of been anywhere near them, let alone sign a contact of any kind. What was he thinking?! The Duke was obviously after their crown and was a slimy, gold digging snake that hid behind toothy grins and sugary complements. His daughters were just as awful. Sure Kagura was beautiful but the more he got to know her the less he liked her. She was just like all the other demonesses. She was only after his title and she was fake, rude and selfish. Her sister was cute but held no life in her eyes and never acted outside of what she was told. He was certain she had been severely abused by them when she was a child and now was nothing but an emotionless empty shell. He pitied her. Seeing his brother join them finally for tea he takes a subtle whiff of Kagome's sent upon his person and it helps to calm his nerves slightly. Taking a sip of his drink he then drifts off to his thoughts while the other members of their table continue to chatter on over nothing important.

He had been thinking of Kagome and the curse when he felt a hand rest on his arm. Flinching against the invading touch he looks down to see Kagura's gloved hand on his person.

"I'm sorry, my Lord. I did not mean to offend you. I merely meant to gain your attention. You seem distant, are we boring you with our conversation?" Kagura asked overly polite.

She again was dressed in a high fashioned gown of high society. It was tailored to fit her perfectly and extenuated all the right curves. She really was a beautiful demon, he just wished for a winning personality and heart to come with the package. She was nowhere in comparison to Kagome but he had to continue to remind himself, she was his soon-to-be-mate, not Kagome. He had to honor the contract or dishonor not only his father but their alliance. Biting the inside of his cheek he then says,

"I am fine. I just have a lot on my mind." Sesshomaru said while removing her arms from his person before taking another sip of his tea hoping she would drop the subject.

"Perhaps you could show us around the kingdom this afternoon?" The Duke suggested. "Maybe that will help clear your mind?"

"Alas I am much to busy today. I have much to prepare for my brothers celebration and a few other import issues I cannot put off. Perhaps my brother can take you?" Sesshomaru suggested.

"Aw, such a shame. Kagura's been dying to explore your lands with you. But… duty calls I understand. What do you say master Inuyasha? Are you up for a spin around town?" The Duke asked.

"Oh.. uh.. I.. ah can't sorry. If you'll excuse me I just remembered I must go... and uh do something. Good day." He said as he bowed and made his leave of the room.

Sesshomaru had watched his brother from the corner of his eye off and on during tea. He could see his brother's inner wheels turning and formulating a plan of some kind in his mind. By the look of determination and resolution showing on his face he knew he had figured out whatever internal battle was happening and was going to go put it into action. Knowing his brother, whatever he had planned it probably was not thought all the way through. He tended to make his decisions based on his emotions and with everything going on right now he could only imagine what was going on in the muddled brain of his. He would have to check in with him later. Finishing his tea he informs his guests that one of the stable boys would be happy to ready a carriage for them and he could arrange for his retainer Jaken to given them a tour of Valencia if they wished. Seeing that his suggestion was well enough he excused himself to make preparations for their tour. Seeing them off at the gates he then makes his way to his office to continue working on his brother's party in two days and to try and figure out more of the mystery of Kagome's curse.

(End of Chapter 16)

(What could Inuyasha possibly be thinking? Will Sesshomaru's beast get the better of him? What about with Poseidon? Had he made any head way toward resolving Kagome's cures? The mating games start tomorrow, who will be the winner? Only time will tell! Be sure to follow along to find out. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think by leaving a review!)


	19. Valencia

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc. and Disney.

**Music: **The song I have selected for this chapter is: _and "Little Mermaid OST - Tour of the Kingdom_."I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Tides Against Time**: Valencia

After Inuyasha left them to go to tea Kagome expressed her desire to explore the Kingdom to Daija. At first he had said no and that it was too dangerous but after her hearing her heart felt plea and her wish to experience what life had left to offer her he changed his mind. After Sango helped her bathe and ready for departure Daija returned to her room with a wooden wheeled chair to shuttle her around town in. Daija helps to lower her down in the chair while Sango slips on her shoes. Laying a blanket across her lap to help keep her warm and avoid getting sick they make their way out of the Royal wing. As they went the servants, guests, and guards that they passed stared at Kagome in confusion and disbelief. Surely the rumors couldn't be true? Their Lord had brought in a human to stay in the castle as an honored guest? Kagome stared in awe at the beautiful tapestries, paintings, furniture and fancy dressed demons while Daija and Sango keep their steady pace.

(*** _Little Mermaid OST - Tour of the Kingdom_ ***)

Reaching the stables Daija calls out for one of the stable boys to ready them a carriage for them to use. However the stable boy informs him that all of the carriages had been rented out for the week and their remaining horses were currently aiding the increased law enforcement throughout the city. Not deterred Kagome persuades Daija to push her to town so that way she could experience at least a small part of the world beyond the palace walls. Reaching town an hour later Kagome can't help but radiate in excitement and curiosity. The city was bustling with humans and demons as they went about their day. The streets were lined in stone and the clomping of carriages and horse hooves echoed in air. The buildings were tall and were made from a mixture of bricks, rocks and stucco. Their brick roof's tiles were a rich red color and were stacked one on top of the other. Their windows were rounded on top and some had colored shutters. The lower windows had flowerboxes and the ones going higher up had swirly rod iron balconies. The streets and ally ways were thin making it difficult to move Kagome around in her chair but they weren't in a rush. Green ivy and flowered vines crept along some of the buildings and potted plants and vases decorated the streets. Clothing lines wiggled their way from building to building above them. Kagome was fascinated as she watched some women attend their chore of hanging items to dry. The deeper they went into town the louder it became. Reaching the city square on the northern side of town, closest to the castle they watched market sale workers meander about trying to sell their goods. Musicians sang their ballads and performed on their guitars. Passing a bakery Kagome makes Daija stop so she can watch the baker knead his dough. Flour covers his person and as he pushes it into his workstation a puff of it clouds around his hands. She closed her eyes as some of his freshly baked bread's aroma fills her nose. It was sweet smelling and it made her mouth water. Hearing her belly rumble and seeing her wishful expression Daija pats his pockets for his coin purse but finds it missing.

"I am sorry Princess, I seemed to have misplaced my purse and do not have money to buy you any bread." Daija said sadly.

"That's alright Daija, we just had lunch. Now come on, let go explore something else." Kagome said trying to cheer him up.

Smiling at her forgiving and kind heart Daija nods his head in agreement and they continue to explore the square. They pass by flower shops, fountains, salons, boutiques, small businesses, markets and coffee shops. Kagome and Daija were having a great time exploring the city of Valencia. That is until a wagon rushed out of an ally way causing Daija to quickly pull her wheel chair back knocking Kagome into someone. The sudden jerk caused Kagome to fall out of her chair and pushes the passing stranger into a muddy puddle.

(xxx Stop Music xxx)

"UH! My new dress!" shouted the demoness.

"My dearest apologizes Miss! The wagon came out of nowhere and I was unable to pull my Mistress out of the way in time before running into you by mistake!" Daija said frantically as he set the chair back up right and was helping Kagome to return to its seat. The demoness stared in shock at the exchange.

"A demon serving a… human? Aaaa and a cripple at that?! You've must be joking!" she said as she tried to pull herself up but her tight corset and heavy skirt would not allow this.

Seeing her struggle and seeing her anger build out of embarrassment from the gathering crowd Daija offers his services.

"Please allow me to help you!" Daija says ignoring her comment as he comes up beside her and pulls her up.

"Get your person off of me you Snake!" she snaps as she rips her arm out of his and tries to fix her ruined dress.

"Is everything alright?" asked an older male demon as he made his way over to the distraught demoness's side. A smaller female demon stood by their side.

"This idiot and his cripple have just ruined my new dress." She barked.

"Again I do apologize Miss. Please allow me to pay for the offense." Daija asked trying to smother the growing flames.

"I should have your head for offending my person Snake." she counted back.

"Calm yourself daughter, it was a simple mistake. Do remember we are still considered guests here and must tread carefully." her father scolded.

"Very well. But I demand he pays for a new dress and an additional 10% fee for the offense on my personal and an additional 10% for the emotional scaring." She demanded while crossing her arms and sticking her nose up into the air.

"An additional 20%?!" asked Daija in disbelief and frustration.

"Is there a problem?" asked the male demon as he stared down at him in a daring expression and crushing aura.

"Nnn no! Nnn not at all! Just surprised is all. Where are you staying? I will be sure to get it to you." asked Daija nervously.

"We are guests at the palace. We will be staying until after the Prince's celebration. Do try and have the payment before we depart." He said as he stared down at Kagome in disgust before turning away and making his way over to their carriage.

"The palace? Pray tell, what is your name so I know to ask for you?" asked Daija nervously. He did not have a good feeling about these demons.

"I am the Duke of York and the woman you offended today is your future Queen. Do try to keep your place and not speak so familiar with us in the future peasant. I will be expecting your payment. Do not disappoint me or I will be very put out." He said sternly as they stepped into the carriage and made their way back to the palace.

"Thh… thh… the DUKE?" Daija squeaked as he cupped his cheeks in his hands. He paled slightly and his eyes were large.

"Daija? Is everything all right? I'm so sorry for putting you through all of that." said Kagome and she pulled on his coat trying to gain his attention.

"I sure hope so Princess. Are you feeling all right?" Daija asked as he fixed her feet to sit in the chairs straps and covered her lap with her blanket. However as he got close to her he smelled small traces of her blood. "You are injured! Why did you not say something?"

"Its just scratch on my knee and a small a cut on my hand. Someone stepped on it when I fell. I'll be alright." Kagome said as she kept her hand hidden under her other hand.

"Are you certain you're alright?" asked Daija concerned.

"Yes, I'll be fine." Kagome said.

"Good, we should conclude our tour for the day. Dinner will be served soon and it's at least another hour back up to the castle." suggested Daija.

"I guess that makes sense. Thank you for spending the day with me Daija. I really enjoyed myself." Kagome said as Daija began pushing her out of the city square and towards the street leading back to the castle.

"Yes, this was most enjoyable. I am honored to have spent it with you Princess." Daija said as he pushed her up the cobbled hill with a soft smile on his lip.

As they made their way out of the city a white horse and silver haired demon with dog-ears galloped towards them.

"There you two are! I've been looking everywhere for you guys. When I finished afternoon tea I went to your room and found you to be gone! When I began searching the castle grounds I over heard some of the servants talking about you. I've searched the whole city for you! Daija, I understand you're protective of Kagome but did you have to hide your scent and aura? questioned Inuyasha as he rode up beside them on Entei and fixed his windswept hair.

"Oh! I'm sorry Prince Inuyasha. It was not my intention to worry you. The Princess wanted to explore the city today and the cloaking spell completely slipped my mind. However, now that I think about it, it was probably a good thing I did because we accidently ran into the Duke and his daughters in the square not 20 minuets ago." said Daija.

"WHAT?! Did he say anything to you and Kagome?" Inuyasha said as he dropped down from his saddle to stand next to them.

"Well, not exactly. Lady Kagura tripped over Princess Kagome's chair and ruined her dress when she fell. She was very upset by this and yelled and insulted us. Then the Duke showed up with Lady Kanna and are having me pay for the repairs of her dress plus a 20% fee! I'm not sure how I will pay for it but I'm sure I can pick up a few extra hours in the kitchen tomorrow to help cover the charges. They didn't catch our names or question about us thankfully before they left. It was an accident and was taken way out of hand. Princess Kagome hurt her hand and her knee when she fell out of her chair but she said she is fine though. We were just on our way back to the palace when you showed up." Daija told Inuyasha.

"Are you serious? Kagura is having you pay for the dress **and** a fee?" Inuyasha shouted angrily.

He couldn't believe they could be so selfish. It was just a stupid dress! It was definitely not something worth getting upset over and clearly an accident! He would have to have a talk with his brother about this.

"Well Lady Kagura was quite upset and clearly embarrassed so I offered to pay for the dress when the Duke showed up. He seemed content with that but Lady Kagura felt otherwise and charged the extra 20% due to her embarrassment and abuse to her person." replied Daija.

"That's absolutely ridiculous. Don't worry about the dress Daija. I'll take care of it. I should have gone with you today since I'm technically Kagome's bodyguard. I'll cover the charges as my apology to her." Inuyasha said as he kneeled before Kagome to assess her wounds.

"My Lord surly not?!" said Daija.

"I insist so drop it. You sure you're all right Kag's?" Inuyasha asked.

"Jah, Kagome ok." Kagome said as she tucked her hands under then blanks so he wouldn't touch them.

She was already feeling terrible for getting Daija in trouble with those mean demons. Now she understood her father's warning about how some demons were not to be taken lightly. She could already feel bruising on her side and hip from the fall and her hand hurt pretty bad. She couldn't feel two of her fingers and had a feeling they were broken but didn't want to worry them. She'd just wait till the healer came in to check on her.

"Well, since we're all goin in the same direction I'll walk with you." Inuyasha said.

"Wonderful! Let's be on our way then." Daija said as he returned pushing Kagome's chair up the hill towards the castle with Inuyasha pulling Entei's reigns beside them.

As they went Daija taught Kagome some more words in Spanish of the things around them. Kagome loved the beautiful countryside around them. Vineyards and fruit trees covered the hillsides and she could see the farmers attending their crops. Everywhere she looked the land erupted in color. Red, yellow and white flowers decorated the countryside and butterflies and bees attended to their petals. Trees and grass flourished in various shades of greens and blues. Purple swallows flew over the tall grass in the fields capturing bugs in their beaks. The air was crisp and clean and smelled of fresh flowers and the coastal ocean breeze. They were about 20 minuets from the castle when Inuyasha remembered he had wanted to speak with Daija about the decision he had came to decide for himself earlier that day.

"Hey Daija… I've been thinking a lot about Kagome's curse and I was wondering if you could tell me a little bit more about this Urasue?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well… from what I've heard over the years she was once a healer to the Royal family of the Water Kingdom. There was some type of an accident and she was banished. Since then she has been living somewhere out in the Balearic Sea and has been keeping herself busy by creating curses and magic spells for anyone who can pay the price. I've never heard of any wish she hasn't been able to grant. She is very powerful and uses that to her advantage. She does not care for the outcome of her clients or those her curses or spells effects. She is pure evil and will manipulate her deals to where she will always get the better deal." Daija said as they continued to walk.

"How do these clients find her? Why has no one put a stop to her?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well there are three ways to get in contact with her. One is that her minions find you and offer her services like they did with Kagome. Two, you go directly to her lair and three is conjuring her through a chanting spell. No one has been able to stop her because she creates legal blood contract documents with each client she serves. She technically isn't doing anything against our laws of the water kingdom by doing this. Plus she has immense power and no one dares challenge her." Daija said as they were approaching the palace gates.

"A conjuring chant? How does that work?" asked Inuyasha curiously.

"It involves being near salt water, a portion of the chanter's blood and chanting her name three times into a mirror while it points at the water behind them. The blood must be poured into the salt water while the chanter is looking into the mirror with their back facing the water. By doing this the mirror opens a portal behind the chanter and she is then able to connect with you. I've never seen it done so I'm not sure if this is actually possible but I have heard of this technique." Daija said as they walked through the palace gates.

"Weird..." Inuyasha said as he passed Entei's reigns over to one of the servants. "Let's get Kagome up to her room before my brother freaks out."

"Good idea my Lord." replied Daija as they made their way into the palace.

As they did the servants and guests once again stared at the two demons parading the crippled human girl through the halls. Inuyasha and Daija could hear some of the women of the court whispering in the shadows as they spread their nasty rumors. Loosing his patience Inuyasha snaps at some of them and tells his lie of her being his cousin on his mother's side. The women hearing his outburst apologize for their gossiping and quickly make their way from them. Seeing them gone they continue to make their way towards the Royal wing. Unlocking the door with the only other key besides the one Sesshomaru has they enter the room and help Kagome to sit on the couch in the corner of the room. Seeing her comfortable and settled Inuyasha takes his leaves and tells them that he would send Tsukiyomi to come and check on her later.

Expanding his senses he finds her in the medical wing attending to one of the servants who burned their hands in the furnace room.

"Hey uh… Tsukiyomi you got a minute?" asked Inuyasha as he peeked into the room from the doorway and knocked on the frame of the door.

"Of course my Lord. How may I be of service?" asked Tsukiyomi and she dried her now clean hands off on a towel as she made her way towards him.

"My "cousin" fell while out visiting the city. Do you think you could take a look at her? Her servant said she banged up her knee and might have hurt her hand." Inuyasha said.

"Of course! I'll be right up to check on her." said Tsukiyomi as she started tossing medical supplies into a bag to take with her to Kagome's room.

"Thanks, if you need me I'll be in the library." Informed Inuyasha as he made his way out of the medical wing.

Finishing with her patient Tsukiyomi locks up her supplies and then makes her way to the Royal wing. Knocking on the door she whispers the code name through the keyhole in the door. Hearing a clicking sound she straightens herself as Daija opens the door. Stepping into the room she kneels down next to the couch where Kagome was sitting and opens her medical bag. Telling Daija they needed some privacy he steps out onto the patio but leaves the door open so Tsukiyomi can still have him translate for her.

"I hear you took a little tumble in the city today and hurt your knee and hand. May I take a look?"

After hearing Daija translate for her from the patio chairs Kagome nods and allows Tsukiyomi to inspect her person. Tsukiyomi takes off Kagome's shoes and pulls up her skirt to rest in her lap. She could see dried blood stains on her torn long underwear and carefully peals it back. Some of the fabric sticks to her cut and fresh blood seeps through the wound causing Kagome to hiss in discomfort.

"Ouch, that's got to sting. I must apologize I have to clean your wound with some rubbing alcohol and it will hurt a little." Tsukiyomi said as she grabed some cotton balls from her bag and a glass bottle filled with clear fluid.

Hearing Daija's translation Kagome braces herself as Tsukiyomi cleans her knee. It stung like crazy but didn't hurt nearly as when she stood. Biting her tongue she holds back her cry as the alcohol does its job. Picking out the last of the gravel with tweezers that embedded themselves into her skin she tenderly straightens her leg and wraps it. Finishing her first task she then lowers Kagome's skirt back down and gives her attention to Kagome's hand. Uncovering her hand from under the blanket Tsukiyomi has to hold in her breath as she looked at her swollen hand. It was red, purple and blue in color around three of her fingers and two were slightly pointed in the wrong direction. Her hand was swollen and hot to touch. Carefully feeling around her hand she could tell at least three of her fingers had been broken and possible a smaller bone in the palm of her hand. Taking a deep breath to calm herself she calls for Daija to join them back in the room.

"My dear Princess! Why did you not tell me your hand was broken!" Daija shouted angrily.

"There was no need to Daija. I knew you couldn't fix it so I figured I'd just wait until she could take a look at it so you wouldn't fuss over it like you are now." Kagome argued.

"Daija, I'm going to need you to go an fetch my assistant. I'm going to need help resetting her bones." Tsukiyomi said as she dug through her bag and began creating a pain killer concoction.

"Yes, I'll return shortly." Daija said as he made his way out the door.

"Here drink some of this. By the time my assistant returns it should help with some of the pain."

Kagome swallows the biter tasting medicine and reclines in the couch as they wait for the assistant to arrive. About 15 minuets later Daija, Sango and Kaede walk into the room.

"Oh my Lady! What have you done to your poor hand!" cried Sango as she came up beside Tsukiyomi to look over her hand.

"Ye must have taken a nasty fall." Said Kaede as she came to sit with Kagome on the couch.

"She fell out of her chair in the city when someone knocked into her. When she was on the ground someone stepped on her hand and crushed it." Daija said regretfully.

"AH! That must have been painful!" cried Sango and shivering from the idea of it.

"Come, we must fix her hand before permanent nerve damage sets in. Daija I need you to come behind her to hold her shoulders so she doesn't move. Sango, I need you to hold her right arm and Kaede I need you to hold her left. I'm going to have to set her fingers one at a time and possible reset them if once of the other fingers misaligns while i work."

"Yes, Tsukiyomi." said Sango and Kaede as they got into position.

"Daija? Can you please put up a sound barrier around the room please? I don't want to cause a hysteria with her screaming." asked Tsukiyomi.

"Of course. I'm sorry Princess, this is going to hurt." Daija said as Kagome just nodded her head in understanding.

With everyone in place and the barrier up Tsukiyomi began setting her hand back into place. Her cries of agony filled the room and tears poured down her face. Her hand crunched and popped as she pulled and prodded her bones back into place. Bracing her hands together with wood plank and cloth wraps they carefully laid her arm in a sling to keep it from moving. Having finished their task Daija, Tsukiyomi and Kaede then make their way out of the room so Sango can ready Kagome for bed. Careful of her arm she undresses her and gives her a sponge bath so not to get her bandages wet. Sango pulling on her nightgown, fixes her sling and then brushes her teeth and hair before guiding her back to the bed. Hearing Daija at the door she lets him in and he set's Kagome's dinner tray on her lap.

"Do you need anything else my Lady?" asked Sango.

"No, Kagame good. but Sango, Kagome name. no Ladyz." Kagome said as she finished off her dinner.

"Surly not my Lady. It would be dishonorable of my to call you anything else." Sango said as she grabbed then empty plate from her lap.

"Pweez Sango. No Ladyz, me Kagome." Kagome said then brought her good hand up to her mouth and "Shhhed" and winked at her to tell her it could be her and Daija's secret.

"I don't know…" Sango said uncomfortably. "What if I get caught?"

"Pweez!" Kagome begged.

"Aaa All right. But only in here!" Sango said with a smile making Kagome giggle.

"Well I believe it would be best for us to let Kagome retire for the evening. Goodnight Princess. I'll see you after Sango readies you in the morning." Daija said as they bowed and made their way out the door.

Hearing the door lock and the soft patter of their feet echo down the hall Kagome relaxes into her bed pillows and tries to ignore her throbbing body. She hurt everywhere. She was exhausted from spending too much energy exploring and now her hand was pulsing and hot to touch and her knee burned from the alcohol. The medicine she had taken helped a little but it too was starting to fade. Closing her eyes she reviews the events and experiences she was able to enjoy regardless of her running into that demon bitch. So far her time as a human had sucked and it was only getting worse. True, she loved spending her time with Sessomaru and visiting the city today but she was getting tired of the pain and heartache. She silently prayed to the gods that tomorrow would get a little better. Thinking about Sesshomaru and the beautiful city her body quickly scums to her exhaustion and she drifts off into a deep sleep. As she sleeps she doesn't see her Lord sneak into the room to check on her or feel his touch as he inspects her injuries. It was only when she awoke that she knew something was different. But what could it be?

(End of Chapter 17)

(I wonder what's Inuyasha's plan! What did Sesshomaru do to Kagome and what will happen with Lady Kagura and the Duke? Only time will tell! Be sure to follow along and please write a review to let me know what you think! Thanks for reading)


	20. Changes and Confessions

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc. and Disney.

**Music: **The song I have selected for this chapter is: _and "__True Love Spanish Guitar for Healing and Relaxing"__ "__Inuyasha OST 3 – Shibito No Nioi (The Stench of Death_)_" and "__Inuyasha OST 3 – Shichinnzuka no Bourei_." I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Tides Against Time**: Changes and Confessions

Inuyasha made his way out of the medical wing and headed straight for the library. He needed some answers and this was the best place to start. Going to the back of the library he sorts through dusty scrolls and crumbling books. Opening a dark purple book titled _Chants and Curses_ he searches its contents until he reads the scripted heading of _Conjuring Chant Spell. _ Reading the page he finds the spell to be identical to the one Daija had told him about on their way back to the castle plus some more information on how to finish the spell. Folding the corner of the page so not to lose his spot he continues scanning through the book. He was nearly to the end of the book when another heading caught his attention. It read, _Transformation Spell_. Bringing the book close to his face, he intensely reads so not to miss anything. His eyes grow large as he realizes what this spell could do. Folding the page down he shuts the book close and slips it into his coat pocket before making his way to his room. Closing the bedroom door behind him he slips the book into his dresser drawer and hides it under his cloths next to Kikyo's scale.

Seeing the sun had set in the sky he makes his way to the dinning hall. Making his way to his seat he ignores his brothers stare as he begins to stuff his face. Sesshomaru's birthday was coming up and he knew that the food was going to suck. Sesshomaru hated his birthday and tended to skip over it so he made sure to indulge himself while he could. Feeling his brother's disapproving stare on his person again Inuyasha glances his way ands says,

"What do you want Sesshomaru."

"Why are you covered in dust? Could you not have changed before coming to dinner?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"I didn't have time. I was busy doing research in the library." Inuyasha defended earning a raised eyebrow from his brother.

"And pray tell what were you… researching little brother?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Nothing I can share at the table about." Inuyasha replied back giving his brother a serious look to make him realize he needed to drop the subject.

"I see…" Sesshomaru said with secret understanding. "After dinner, join me in my study. I wish to discuss this with you."

"Whatever." Inuyasha said as he stuffed his face once more.

After that dinner was relatively quiet. It wasn't until Lady Kagura shared about her day in town that Sesshomaru saw his brother's fists tighten around his eating utensils and his brow twitch in irritation.

"And then I ruined my beautiful dress by a slimy snake pushing a crippled girl!" Kagura said as she continued to tell her tail.

"A snake and a crippled human girl ran into you on the street?" asked Sesshomaru as warning bells went off in his head.

"Yes, this snake demon was pushing a crippled human girl in a wheelchair and knocked me with such force that I fell and ruined my dress! And there I was... soaking wet, covered in mud and this snake demon went to aid the human before me! And he called her his mistress! It was absolutely despicable." Kagura said dramatically crossing her arms over her chest and stuck her nose up in the air.

"And what did this snake demon and human look like?" asked Sesshomaru with interest. He did not like where this was going.

"The demon was tall and thin. His eyes were ringed with blue markings that wiped out at the end and his eyebrows were rounded and high up on his forehead. The human girl had ugly black hair and blue eyes. She was dresses in a green dress and had a red blanket on her lap. When she fell on the ground it looked like her upper body worked just fine but he lower half was sickly. She was pale in complexion and weak. Just seeing the way that snake took care of her like a princess made me sick!" Kagura said.

After hearing this Sesshomaru snapped his eyes to look at his brother. Seeing his brother's stiff body language and his eyes were hidden behind his bangs he knew it to be true. Somehow Kagome and Daija had gotten out of the castle and of course, the three demons he wanted to keep her away from the most she literally runs right into them.

"I see… you didn't happen to catch their names did you? Or where they were staying" Sesshomaru asked. He had to know if they knew or not.

"No, we did care to ask. They were nobody of importance. However, the snake has offered to buy her a new dress and cover for the event. He said he would be sure to pay for it before we returned to York." The Duke said as he took a sip of his tea.

"Hn." He responded.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed the city. I must depart for the evening. I will be busy the next few days finalizing the remaining details for the celebration so I will most likely be unavailable until then. I will see you all at the celebration." He said as he excused himself and made his way out of the room.

Catching his brother's eye and seeing the hint for him to follow Inuyasha also gives his farewells before making his exit. Walking in silence they make their way to his study. Once inside Sesshomaru slams Inuyasha up against a wall with his hands around his neck.

"Why were you not guarding her little brother? Why did you let them leave without an escort?" Sesshomaru growled angrily.

"They... left while... we were... at tea" Inuyasha chocked out. "I didn't... know... till after… they were.. gone."

Not satisfied with his brother's response he squeezes slightly causing Inuyasha to chock a little more before relaxing his grip.

"Try again." he replied.

"Kagome wanted… to see… Valencia. She looked… happy! By the time.. I found… them… they had… already met." He finished.

Sesshomaru drops his brother to the floor and makes his way over to the table to sit at his chair.

"Sit. I am not finished. " Sesshomaru says through angry eyes as he glares at his brother.

Inuyasha flops down in a chair by the desk and rubs his soar neck with his hand.

"I know you are up to something little brother. I could see it in your eyes at tea. What were you researching?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"I dug through some of the old magic books in the back of the library to see if there was any more information on Kagome's curse," Inuyasha said.

"Did you find anything useful?" Sesshomaru asked slightly impressed at his brothers idea.

"No… everything I found we already have been told." Inuyasha said as the ears went back on his head. He wasn't however going to make mention of the other things he found out though.

"Hn. At lease it's a start. I take it Kagome is settled back in her room?" Sesshomaru asks as he reclined in his seat.

"Yeah, I had Tsukiyomi go and check on her before I came to dinner." Inuyasha said.

"Tsukiyomi? Did Kagome over exert herself?" asked Sesshomaru with slight concern.

"Yeah, and she hurt herself when she fell out of the chair I guess. She wasn't cryin or anything when I saw her so I'm assuming she's fine." Inuyasha said calmly.

"I'll speak with Tsukiyomi to be sure. I will see you tomorrow little brother. Do not be late for our meeting." Sesshomaru commanded.

"Yah, yah. I'll be there. Night," Inuyasha said as he made his way out the door.

Hearing his brother retreat down the hall Sesshomaru finishes signing a few documents on his desk. Standing up from his chair he makes his way out the door and locks it behind him. Walking down the Royal wing towards his bedchambers he runs into Tsukiyomi, Kaede and Daija. It is there in the quiet hallway were he learns of Kagome's injuries and their severity. He was livid. He had been locked up in meetings and in his study all day and had not heard of them leaving their room let alone the castle. Daija had informed him that Inuyasha had had a hard time finding them due to his slip of maintaining the cloaking spell on their persons as they made their way around the city. Hearing this news relieved Sesshomaru slightly as he realized that the Duke and his daughters would not sense Kagame sleeping next door with the cloaking spell and she would remain safe for now. Finishing their discussion they go their separate ways and Sesshomaru slips into his room to get ready for bed. Once he was finished he quietly goes into Kagome's room through the connecting bathroom door and made his way over to the bed to check on her. Coming around the bed he sees with his enhanced demon eyes and light of the moon through the window her sleeping elegance once more.

(*** _T__rue Love Spanish Guitar for Healing and Relaxing _ ***)

Pulling the chair closer to the side of the bed, he sits down and leans forward to check her over. He could tell she was deep in sleep and was completely unaware to the world around her. He was grateful her exhaustion and medicine had knocked her out so she wouldn't be disturbed by her injuries. Her breath was slow and deep making her chest raise the sheets slightly as she did. Seeing a knotted piece a fabric pulling at the top of her gown he pulls back the blanket slowly so not to wake her and reveals her arm to be hanging in a sling across her chest. He could see her swollen hand through sections of wood and wrapping. It was discolored and painfully swollen. It had to hurt and his inner beast whined for her. Smelling slight traces of her blood and growing concerned he pulls the blankets down further to reveal her long slender legs and bandaged knee. Her blood had soaked through some of the bandage and was slowly healing. Getting up from his chair he comes around the other side and climbs up on the bed to take a closer look.

Pulling himself up beside her he carefully lifts up her leg and rests it in his lap. He begins to undue the dirty bandages but stops when he feels some of the bandage sticking to her skin. He leans down and wets it with his tongue so it won't pull. He shouldn't have done that because the taste of her blood was like milk and honey. His inner beast once again began to come loose of his chains. He had to have more. Carefully pulling back the rest of the bandage he see's her skin around her knee was scuffed from hitting the rocks and was bruising near the wound. Seeing a bead of blood threaten to run he leans down and begins to clean her wound with his healing saliva. The remaining chains of his beast snap and his eyes bleed red as he licks up her blood. It was like heaven. He could hear her breathing pickup as he licked. She moaned in her sleep as he rubbed his hand across her bare leg. Sweat came to her brow as she continued to breath heavily. He continued to devour her leg with his tongue and he ran his hand up and down her thigh. She felt like silk beneath his fingers and he couldn't get enough of her touch.

What surprised him though was that her smell grew spicy with need as he continued to ravish her leg and her moans became more consistent in her sleep. He watched as she tried to bring up her other leg to relieve her growing need but his hand on her inner thigh kept her from doing so. He couldn't believe it! He had caught her having a dirty dream while he tended to her wounds. A smirk graces his lips as he finishes healing her. Not tasting anymore of her blood on his tongue he looks down to see it had healed and was starting to loose its discoloring. His elbow accidently comes into contact with her side as he began to lay her leg back down on the bed. Her moan turned into a whimper making him freeze in his tracks. Running his hand up her side she again whimpers in pain and he grows concerned as to why. Pulling her nightgown up on that side he begins to see dark discoloration on her hip. Careful to not wake her he lifts her up into his lap as he unbutton the gown bellow her breasts so he could get a better look. As he unbuttons he could see the dark bruise had spread from her lower ribs, down her side and over her hip. His beast whimpers for her and he nuzzles her under her chin and in the crook of her neck. He felt terrible. How could a simple fall hurt her so badly! He had failed as her alpha and now she had a broken hand, bruised ribs, side and hip as well as a healing knee.

He lowered his head and began to cover her side with light kisses. Her whimpers soon stopped and once again turned into soft chirps and moans as he gave her attention. His hand on her leg glided up and down her inner thigh as he kissed. He couldn't seem to get enough of her. Her spicy scent continued to grow and his beast's need did as well. He wanted to wake her and make love to her but knew he couldn't. His body ached with desire to burry himself into her but he didn't think she would want him as he did her. His kisses worked their way up her side until he reached the weight of her breast. He dug his nose under the parted nightgown and kissed along its underside. Kagome's breathing was ragged and her sweat had returned tenfold as he tortured her in her sleep. When his mouth began to kiss and lick along the base of her breast she gasped in delight. Unknowlingly to Sesshomaru Kagome was dreaming of him holding her near their lagoon and making love to her on the beach. Little did she know outside of her dream he was doing as she desired.

His beast continued to hold her as he ran his hand up and down her inner leg. His fingers ached to explore her inner heat. He could feel its warmth when his hand ran down her leg and he could smell its wetness. It made his mouth water with want but he knew he could not or she would wake and send him away. When his hand found their way down her leg once more he found that her hand had found herself and was trying to relieve her ache. Taking her hand in his he intertwines their fingers and holds them close to his chest. He knew he would lose it if he watched her touch herself. Reluctantly pulling back from her under breast he fixes her gown and looks up into her heated sleeping face. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were parted as she tried to catch her breath. Her bangs were clinging to her brow and the smell of her heat filled his nose and it had all been because of her dream. He wanted to know what her dirty secret was and whom she had been dreaming about. His inner beast growled at the thought of her being with anyone but him. What made him stop in his growl though was when he heard his name once again pass her lips in her sleep.

"Sess…so.. (moan) maru…"she whispered_. _

At hearing his name pass her lips his inner self came back to the forefront of his mind and now he and his beast were present as they watched Kagome continue to struggle in her won ton dream. He had to be mistaken. She must be waking up and had sensed his presence or said another name.

"Sess…so..ma..ru…" she whispered. "(moan), pweez."

"Impossible…" he whispered out loud with wide pink eyes.

It couldn't be true! She was dreaming of him again…. and it was… dirty? Not only that but she was… begging?! How could that be possible? Did she feel the same as he did? She must or at least lust for him to have this kind of a dream.

"_She wants us_…" his beast said in Sesshomaru's mind. "_She needs us like we need her_. _She desires for our touch. For our seed filling her womb, to be our mate_."

"You don't know that." Sesshomaru said back to his beast in his head.

"_Don't lie to yourself. You can feel it as well as smell it as I do… she wants us… cries out for us… BEGS for us… she desires to be our mate as we do._" His beast argued.

"You don't know if she was dreaming of us or if she was just have a lusty dream. There can never be anything from it anyway… she could never be our mate." Sesshomaru sad back sadly as he continued to watch the sleeping beauty in his arms.

"_She will be ours! I refuse to mate with that demon bitch. She hurt Kagome and we weren't there to protect her! I know you feel that same! Don't forget I am just as much a part of you as you are of me_." His beast argued back.

"And what would you have me do Beast… you know we cannot disgrace our father by breaking our contract! And she by blood is still a mermaid; I could taste it on my tongue. She may look human, but she is still her true self inside. Our kingdom needs a pureblood heir. It can never be…" Sesshomaru said as tenderly ran his finger along her cheek.

Kagome turned towards his touch and a small smile graced her lips. Her breathing had calmed down and her heat had receded as well calming his inner need. How he wished his beast could be right. How he wished he could ignore his duty to the contract and to his kingdom. Even if he wanted to change the law he would have to go through too many loops and he knew the elders and councilmen would never agree to his decree. Besides he still wasn't sure if Kagome felt the same as him. Sure, she had dirty thoughts about him but that could be from simple lust. He didn't desire a mate who only wanted him for his power and reign. But who was he kidding? This was Kagome he was talking about, not Kagura. He had come to know her better than that. So could it be possible? Could she truly desire him as much as he desired her as a mate?

"_I would never give up! I would do anything in my power to find a loophole in the contract. I would fight to the end for her because she is worthy of it! She is the best candidate for a mate and you know it! She is beautiful, both inside and out. She has been there for us even when we didn't realize it! She is kind, selfless, gentle and you can be yourself around her. You speak of loyalty as a demon dog, yet here you are letting her go without even giving her a chance! Some alpha you are! If you can't see that then you truly are a coward and a fool for giving up on her. If you choose to over look the wonderful mate before your eyes then I will make your life a living hell if you choose anyone else. I can promise you that!" _His beast threatened.

"You're right… I mustn't give up hope! She truly is the best mate for us and I do not desire anyone else! Kagome only has four days left! We cannot fail her now and let her die for nothing! We will look over this contract of fathers more thoroughly and seek the advise from Miroku. If we can break it and convince the elders and councilmen to overlook the law of a pureblood then I will ask her to be mine. If not…" Sesshomaru said with renewed spirits.

"_If not_?" asked the beast curiously.

"If she will not have me… then… I will let her go." Sesshomaru said sadly as he tucked Kagome back under the sheets and curled up beside her and held her close.

"_Why would you do that?" _his inner beast whined.

"Because I love her…" Sesshomaru said out loud as he leaned down kissing her temple.

The rest of the night Sesshomaru continued to hold her as he and his beast watched her sleep. She was so beautiful as she laid there in their arms. He couldn't get enough of her sweet smell of coconut and tropical flowers and the hint of her spice clinging to her hair. It was intoxicating and he didn't want to leave her side. But despite his desires the sun soon crept over the horizon and he had to leave her side before she woke up. Resealing his scent mark on her neck he reluctantly lets go of his hold around her and gets up from the bed. Taking one last look at her sleeping form he sneaks back through the bathroom door and takes another cold shower.

(xxx stop music xxx)

Today was going to be a long and busy day. He specifically filled it to the brim with meetings and office time so he wouldn't have to be spend time with his fiancé or receive any unwanted attention. Now that Kagome's cover was blown in the castle his first order of business was to have a meeting with his brother, Miroku, and Daija. They needed to devise a new plan to keep her safe and away from the Duke and his daughters. With that thought in mind he made his way out of the Royal wing and straight into his office. He did not feel ready to see Kagura or her father just yet. After learning they were the cause for Kagome's injuries he didn't want to blow Kagome's cover with his beast getting in the bad habit of breaking free of his leash. Ringing a bell for a servant to bring him breakfast he writes three letters and sends word to collect his brother, advisor and cook to meet with him as soon as possible. After seeing them leave he takes a sip of his tea and begins to look over the staked papers on his desk and says to himself,

"Yes… a long day indeed."

(That same night)

(*** _Inuyasha OST 3 – Shibito No Nioi (The Stench of Death_) ***)

Around 3 o'clock in the morning Inuyasha snuck out of his room and made his way down the balcony stairs and into the courtyard bellow. Making sure the coast was clear and that the yard was vacant he sat down on the grass close to the lagoon's edge with his back facing the water. Reaching into his vest he pulls out the spell book, a small dagger and his mothers mirror. Taking a deep breath he cuts a small wound on the palm of his hand and squeezes it tight making it drip with his blood. Extending his hand behind him he lets the blood pour from his clenched fist into the lagoon's water bellow. Opening the book he turns it to the chanting spell and picks up the mirror in his other hand. He angles it so he can see both his face and the water's surface behind him. He then begins to chant his spell.

"Urasue… Urasue… Urasue... Here my call and come to thee. Break thy time and break thy space. Come so that I can see thy face." He said as he read the spell from the book.

The water then behind him then began to ripple and green bubbles rose up from the darkness. His eyes grew wide when a gray haired octopid rose up from the bubbles. She had her head hanging down and her arms were crossed over her chest. When the bubbles stopped and the waters calmed she raised her head up and her piercing red eyes looked into his through the reflection of the mirror. Her thin painted lips had an evil smirk on the corner and when she broke their seal with a wicked smile pointy-yellowed teeth were revealed. Inuyasha's heart was pounding in his chest. He wanted to turn around to look at her but he knew if he did the spell would be broken and she would be gone, never to come back again. He swallowed hard as she made her way towards him on the lagoon's shore. He knew she was just a mirage but it freaked him out.

"You've summoned me… Prince Inuyasha?" Urasue said through her yellowed smile. "What services could I offer to a half-demon?"

"I wish to become a merbeing." He said with regained confidence. He could not show fear now. He was the second son of Inu no Tashio! He was no weak half-demon. He had to do this and he wanted it!

"Oh? Is that so? And what would you give me to pay for this service? I have no need for jewels or worldly things. Besides, you don't have anything that belonged to a merman for to turn you into one." Urasue said.

"I'll give you anything you want! Except my soul or anyone else's!" Inuyasha said.

"And yes I do, I have a scale right here in my pocket." Inuyasha said as he pulled Kikyo's red scale out.

"I see.. and anything you say? Well… what about your demon abilities? Would you give them to me?" Urasue asked.

"You can have them, except my strength! I want to still be able to defend myself." Inuyasha commanded.

"All right, I accept but to make up for not giving me your strength I'll be taking something else to compensate for it." Urasue said as she began filling out a contract that she had pulled out of thin air.

"What else do you want?" asked Inuyasha nervously.

"What I want… is your tongue." said Urasue.

"Mmm my tongue? But why?" asked Inuyasha angrily. "How the hell am I going to talk?"

"I need your half-demon tongue for a spell I'm working on. Besides! You're a handsome fellow; I'm sure with your good looks your body can do all the talking for you! Now… do we have a deal?" Urasue said as she reached out through the mirror and held the contract out for him to sign. "All I need is for you to hand me that scale and drop some of your blood on the line and all your dreams will come true."

(xxx stop music xxx)

(*** _Inuyasha OST 3 – Shichinnzuka no Bourei_ ***)

Inuyasha hesitated for a moment but passed her the scale into the mirror and then brought his cut hand over top of the x and sealed it with his blood. Just like Kagome's contract as soon a drop fell onto its page his names appeared into its place. The contract vanished and Urasue began chanting her spell. His mouth began to burn and he felt as his tongue ripped from his mouth and reappeared in Urasue's hand. He cried out in agony and pools of blood seeped down his lips and throat. His legs began to hurt and he realized they were beginning to fuse. Slipping into the water with his back still facing Urasue he pulled off his pants. As soon as he did this his legs starting from his groin fused together and a tail took their place. Holding himself up with the rocks on the shore he felt as his ears crawled down from the top of his head to be replaced with finned human-like ears. His entire body hurt and his lungs and mouth were on fire. Looking back up into the mirror he sees Urasue finish her spell.

"Oh… one little thing I forgot to mention. Since you were only a half demon the spell unfortunately wont be permanent.

"UH!" Inuyasha grunted angrily. (Meaning to scream WHAT)

"You will only be a Merman during the day. At night, you will return to your half-demon self. So be sure to be near the surface by sunset or you will drown! Enjoy your new life _half-breed_!" Urasue said with a cackling laugh as the mirror went dark.

Inuyasha slammed his uninjured fist into the rock. He yelps as the side of his fist cuts on the rock and he is quickly reminded of the loss of his healing powers. He was going to have to take it easy from now on. Taking off the rest of his cloths he hides them, the book and his mother's mirror in some nearby bushes but keeps his sword. Strapping it along his now tailed torso he slips out of the lagoon's drain and makes his way to the coast. He had no idea where he was going but he figured heading towards the beach where he had rescued Kikyo was a good place to start. With his new body and burning determination he set out to find the love of his life.

"_Just hold on Kikyo… I'm coming for you_!" Inuyasha said to himself as he raced forward into the rising sun.

(End of Chapter 18)

(Thus concluding Day 3 and beginning Day 4. Will Inuyasha make it in time to save Kikyo from an unwanted mating? Will Sesshomaru be able to contain his beast and find a way to save Kagome? What of the Duke and Kagura? Will they discover Kagome? Only time will tell! Be sure to follow along to find out! Thanks for reading.)


	21. Requited Love

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc. and Disney.

**Music: **The song I have selected for this chapter is: _"__Inuyasha OST 2 – Dearest (BGM String Version)_."I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Tides Against Time**: Requited Love

Kagome awoke to the sound of someone knocking on her door. As she rubbed the sleep away from her eyes Tsukiyomi and Sango greeted her.

"Good morning Lady Kagome. I hope your pain didn't keep you from sleeping?" asked Tsukiyomi as she untied Kagome's sling.

"Hn, Kagome sleepz good. Muchas gracias." said Kagome as she watched Tsukiyomi inspect her hand.

"Good, how is your pain? Is your knee feel…" Tsukiyomi began to say but stopped when she pulled the sheet back to see a completely healed knee and bandage gone.

"Is everything all right?" asked Sango as she came out of the bathing room. "(Gasp) Your knee! It's healed?!"

"How is that possible? You are a human like us? How did your knee heal so quickly?" asked Tsukiyomi as she inspected the knee.

Kagome just shrugged her shoulders. Maybe her mermaid blood was still in there somewhere and she healed herself?

"Sorryz." she said as she gave her a clueless look.

"No matter, lets get you cleaned up and dressed for the day before I attend to your hand." said Tsukiyomi as she helped Sango lift her and help her to the bathing room.

Setting Kagome on a bench in the corner of the room Tsukiyomi begins to undress her. Sango locks the doors and sets out towels and a robe for her to use after she bathes. As she lifted the gown over her head she heard Kagome take in a sharp breath. Looking back down at the now bare chested Kagome she sees black and purple bruises going up her left side.

"My Lady! Why did you not make mention of these bruises?!" asked Tsukiyoki as she inspected her side.

"No problemz, Kagome (hiss) ok." Kagome said before taking in a hiss when her healer applied slight pressure.

"Uh huh…" Tsukiyomi said as she gave her a disbelieving expression. "After your bath I'll be sure to rub some ointment on it to help numb some of the pain.

Kagome just nodded her head and gave her a gentle smile. Sango and Tsukiyomi then helped Kagome into her bath. The hot water felt great on her soar body. Having two women help her instead of just Sango made a huge difference in relieving the pain while she walked. She hated being a burden to them but that was out of her control. When she was finally washed, dressed, medicated, bandaged and ready for the day Tsukiyomi and Sango helped lower her into her wheeled chair. They then covered her legs with her red blanket and pushed her out onto the patio for her to eat her breakfast. Daija had been sitting on the patio waiting for her to join them. When he saw Kagome coming towards them he couldn't help but notice she looked paler in complexion and the blush on her cheeks had faded slightly.

"Good morning Princess. How are you feeling today?" asked Daija as he made room for Kagome and her wheeled chair to fit at the table.

"I'm doing ok. A little tired and my hand still aches but other than that I'm doing all right. Thank you for asking. How about you? Have you eaten yet?" asked Kagome as she took a sip of her tea.

"Yes, I have thank you. Is there anything you want me to tell Tsukiyomi while she is here?" asked Daija.

"No, I'm fine for right now. Please tell her thank you for her care and patience." said Kagome as she began to eat her meal.

Daija then translated for Kagome. Tsukiyomi then said goodbye to Kagome before she and Sango began to make their way back to Kagome's room.

"Daija, would you mind stepping into Kagome's room for a moment? I'd like to talk to you about something." said Tsukiyomi as she gave him a serious look.

Catching onto her intentions Daija excuses himself from the Princess and follows the two women into the room.

"Sango, feel free to clean the room while I discuss this with Daija but please do remember nothing is shared outside of this room." Tsukiyomi warned.

"Yes, ma'am." Sango said as she began getting to work on her chores.

"What is the matter Tsukiyomi? Is everything all right?" asked Daija as he and Tsuikyomi sat down on the couch.

"Kagome is growing weaker. I do not understand it. After giving her a hot bath I would have thought her hands would have been warm to the touch but they were not! She has also paled and weakened in strength considerably since yesterday. I am starting to grow concerned. Do you know of any of her past medical history to help guide me in this?" asked Tsukiyomi. "Also, somehow her knee has magically healed itself?!"

"You do not know?" asked Sango as she stopped her work. "Sorry, that was out of line. Forgive me."

"What do I not know?" asked Tsukiyomi anxiously.

"Kagome… is cursed." said Daija.

"Cursed? What do you mean?" cried the healer.

"Yes… Kagome only has four more days left to live. Unless our Lord finds a way to undo the curse." said Daija.

"Oh… poor Kagome! What on earth has this curse done to her?" she asked.

"The witch consumed half of her soul and if it is not broken before the sun sets two days after master Inuyasha's birthday then she will die." Daija said sadly. "As for her knee healing by itself I will have to look into that."

"No wonder she is as cold as ice! Her life energy is leaving her!" said Tsukiyomi as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Exactly…" said Daija as he looked down at his hands resting in his lap. "We must do everything in our power to make what little time she has left special."

"Is that why you took her out into the city yesterday?" asked Sango as she picked up Kagome's clothes off of the floor.

"Yes… she had told me that was one of her last wishes she wanted to experience." said Daija.

"What are her other wishes Daija?" asked Sango curiously. "Maybe Tsukiyomi and I can help?"

"She wants to explore the castle, learn how to dance and do what we land dwellers do. She has not told me anything else. With the result from yesterday and with her injuries I do not see how we could fulfill any of those." said Daija.

"Yes, it probably wouldn't be a good idea for her to over exert herself by dancing or exploring the castle grounds." said Tsukiyomi.

Hearing light coughing from the balcony they peek outside the door to see Kagome coughing into her napkin.

"Princess are you feeling all right?" asked Daija.

"Yeah… I'm fine. I just chocked on a piece of toast. Do you mind pushing me out into the courtyard and setting me on a blanket? I'm feeling a bit cold all of a sudden and would like to lie in the sun for a while" said Kagome as she pulled her blanket a little higher up on her waist.

"Of course." said Daija as he pushed Kagome down to the patio.

After he was finished taking care of Kagome he made his way back up the courtyard's steps to grab his book he had left on the table. As he was about to walk back down the steps he heard Sango take in a gasp.

"What is it Sango?" asked Tsukiyomi as she popped her head back out of Kagome's room.

"You better come take a look at this…" said Sango shakily.

Sango had been cleaning up Kagome's breakfast tray when something caught her eye. When she took a closer look she knew exactly what it was and gave out a startled gasp. Daija and Tsukiyomi made their way over to Sango's side and watched as she lifted the corner of Kagome's napkin up. There inside the napkin were small pink speckles scattered on its surface.

"Blood…" said Daija in shock.

"Daija… I think its time we sat down with our Lord." said Tsukiyomi as she straighten her stance stiffly.

"What do you mean?" asked Daija as Sango nodded her head in agreement.

"What I mean is that Kagome might have less time than we think." said Tsukiyomi.

Just then they heard Kagome cough into her hand as she rested against the tree by the water. She looked so happy and carefree sitting there in the sunshine. Her black tresses gently blew in the wind around her resting form. She wore a lavender colored dress that was less form fitting than her previous dresses. It allowed her sides to be free from constraint and for her to be able to move without pulling on anything. From here they could see how sickly her complexion had become and darkening shadows under her eyes.

"Yes… we must go speak to our Lord right away." said Daija. "Sango, would you mind staying with her until I return?"

"Of course! I'm finished cleaning her room anyway. Would you mind taking her tray down to the kitchen for me?" asked Sango.

"Certainly. Daija will be back as soon as we are finished." said Tsukiyomi as she took the tray from her hands.

Sango then excused herself and made her way down to Kagome as Daija and the healer made their way out of the Royal Wing. They were not looking forward to having this conversation but Kagome's life was in jeopardy and they were quickly running out of time. Daija knew that Sesshomaru wouldn't save the princess through a kiss. So if they couldn't solve the problem another way they needed to come up with something quick! If not Kagome would surly die in less than four days time. He needed to talk with Poseidon to see if he had come up with a solution on his end. He just prayed to the gods that they would make it in time. As they were making their way towards Sesshomaru's office a servant approached them and handed Daija a letter stating his presence was being summoned for a meeting with Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Wonderful, it looks like our opportunity to speak with our Lord was already predestined by the gods." said Daija as he rolled up the letter and tucked it into his sleeve. "Come along, I'm sure he would still like to hear your medical advise on the subject."

"You're probably right. I'll wait outside the door until you give the signal to come in or not." said Tsukiyomi as they began walking towards his office once more.

(Kikyo)

The sun had just risen over the horizon and Kikyo had finally been able to sneak away from her suitors and father. Slipping through the tunnel she makes her way up the coast and finds some rocks along the sea floor to rest on. The sun's rays warmed the waters around her and she bathes in the morning light. Closing her eyes she takes in a deep breath as she tries to block out the world around her. The sea was quiet in the early morning and she could finally be alone and rest in peace without anyone disturbing her. Lifting her hand up to her chest she fiddles with her calling shell necklace. It had been almost four days since she had last seen Enuyasa and her heartache only deepening her depression with each passing day. Tomorrow was the mating games and whomever was the winner she would mated to. As the days had passed the more she realized she didn't think she could follow through with it. She felt sick to her stomach at the thought of being touched by another male other than him. Not once had she been able to get him off of her mind. She knew she was losing her nerve when she had began seeing his face everywhere she turned and heard his voice saying her name in her head.

(*** _Inuyasha OST 2 – Dearest (BGM String Version) _***)

Opening her eyes she looks off into the sea's open water and wanders off in her thoughts. Something shimmers in her peripheral vision and she turned her attention towards the light. It was still far off in the distance so she squinted her eyes to try and identify what it was. As she looked she discovers that it was steadily making its way towards her and continued to grow in size. Soon she could see the shimmering light was moving alongside a dark shadow. The shadow's shape began to change and soon took the form of a fellow merman. What made her heart stop however was as he came out of the shadows his hair shined like the moon and he had a purple seashell necklace and calling shell around his neck and had piercing amber eyes.

"It can't be… surly I must be dreaming..." Kikyo said out loud to herself as she continued to watch the merman make his way towards her.

She watches him slow down when he finally notices her. His expression softens as he looks into her eyes. Kikyo's heart was beating deep in her chest as she got up from the rock and floated above it. She held the shell tightly under her hands and her eyes grew large with disbelief and longing.

"Enu…yasa?" she asks quietly.

His mouth widens into a giant smile and begins to race towards her after hearing his name. Kikyo seeing him race towards her forces herself forward and slowly begins to swim towards him while calling out his name a little louder. As they grew closer she quickened her pace and her need to make sure he was real over took all reason. Her eyes began to water and a lump catches in her throat as she struggles to contain her emotions. As they drew close she stretched out her arms trying to shorten the gap between.

"ENUYASA!" she shouted as they finally met in a loving embrace.

They held onto each other tight as Kikyo cried into the crook of his neck. Her entire body trembled as he held her in his arms. Afraid he would disappear she wrapped her tail around his to deepen their embrace. As he buried his nose into her hair he cups his hand at the base of her skull. Pulling her head slightly he lowers his lips to hers and seals them in a searing kiss. Happy tears run down Kikyo's cheeks as she passionately kisses him back. After a few minuets of heavy kissing they break their kiss for a much-needed breath. They stare into each other's eyes and could see their shared emotions for one another reflecting in their depths. Seeing the tears on her cheeks Inuyasha kisses them away making Kikyo smile at his affections.

"I can't believe you're here! (Sniff sniff) How is this possible?!" asked Kikyo through a shaky breath as she lifted her hand up to cup his cheek.

Inuyasha leaned into her touch and stared into her eyes with a sad expression across his face.

"What's the matter? Why aren't you speaking to me?" she asked as she leaned back slightly from his embrace to get a better look at his face. "Enuyasa?"

Inuyasha lowered his gaze in shame to the sea floor before returning his golden eyes to hers. He takes in a deep breath and then opens his mouth wide so she could see inside. Kikyo gasps as she sees the swollen bloody cavern.

"(Gasp) Oh Enuyasa! What has happened to your tongue!" Kikyo said as she looked into his mouth more thoroughly.

She could see where his tongue had been ripped from his mouth and were the flesh was stretched and swollen towards the back of his throat. It had to be extremely painful with him inhaling saltwater through his gills and mouth. Her tears of happiness soon turn to sorrow as she tried to comprehend his pain. Inuyasha seeing her tears for his sake tightens his hold around her waist and rests his forehead against hers. Seeing her watery eyes return to his he softens his gaze and rubs his nose against hers making her smile. He might not have been able to speak but that wasn't going to stop him from telling her he was ok and was happy to be there with her. He gives her a loving smile after rubbing their noses together and leans forward giving her a chaste kiss.

"Why has your tongue been taken from you? Who did this to you?" Kikyo asked.

"Uh oo ay"" Inuyasha tried to grunted out.

"Uh-oo-ay?" Kikyo questioned with a confused look on her face.

She really was trying to understand him but it was hard distinguishing his words through his muffled mouth. Inuyasha shook his head yes and then pointed to his tail and ears. Kikyo continued to give him a questioning look as she tried to figure out what he was saying. Seeing her struggle Inuyasha begins to look for something to help him. Looking to the sea floor he sees some dried up coral on a rock. Taking hold of Kikyo's hand they swim down to retrieve some. Breaking off a piece he begins to draw a stick figure with two arms and six legs. Realizing who it was he was drawing Kikyo gasps in shock when she put two and two together.

"Uh-oo-ay… (gasp!) You mean Urasue?! She did this too you? How?" asked Kikyo as she returned to rest in his arms and gripped them in disbelief. Inuyasha nods his head yes and points to his tongue and then to his tail.

"She used your tongue as payment to turn you into a merman didn't she?" asked Kikyo as she received another nod from Inuyasha. "But… why? Why would you do that to yourself?"

Inuyasha brought his hand up under her chin and forced her eyes to look up at his. Looking deep into her rich chocolaty brown ones he tried to pour ever ounce of his love for her into them. As he looked at her, he brought her close to his chest and placed her hand to rest over his heart. Kikyo looked into his eyes and saw them swirl with warm gold, amber and honey. She could see their heat, passion and tenderness. Feeling her hand over his heart she finally understood what he was trying to say. Her rich chocolate brown eyes stared intensely back into his and reflected the same unspoken message as a single tear fell down her cheek. She wraps her arms around his neck and brings his lips down to hers. Their kiss was slow and tender. It held their passion but it was graceful and sweet. As their lips continued to dance their hands lovingly caressed their bodies. His silver hair and her black floated about them as they waded in the sea's open water; creating halos of dark and light. Their tails lovingly wrapped around each other creating a tangled knot of silver, gold, and red. Their love for each other was as warm as the sun and as vast as the sea. As the morning sun continued to rise they showered each other in their requited love and affection.

Breaking from their kisses they rested in each other's embrace. They returned their gaze into each other's as they tried to catch their breaths. Kikyo's lips were swollen from their kiss and hearing her ragged breathing a cocky smirk graces his face. Kikyo seeing his pride in making her breathless from their kisses lightly smacks his chest.

"Don't get too… cocky mister." Kikyo said as she tried to catch her breath through a teasing smile.

Inuyasha hearing her tease brings her face close to his again and wiggles his eyebrows up and down and shakes his hips against hers making Kikyo laugh.

"Ha! You think your funny?" Kikyo teased earning a playful growl in return.

Inuyasha loved hearing her laugh and wanted to play with her some more. Bringing his mouth down to her neck he begins tickling her neck and behind her ear with his fangs and suckling kisses.

"Enu (Giggle) yasa! You better (giggle) stop it! That tickles!" Kikyo said as she began wiggling in his embrace.

After a few more minuets of his torchers along her sides with his fingers and her neck with his teeth she finally frees herself of his embrace and begins swimming away. Looking over her shoulder she invites him to chase her. Seeing her teasing look and hearing her giggle ring around him in the water a playful smile graces his face and he takes off after her into the deepening blue abyss.

(End of Chapter 19)

(Now that Inuyasha has been turned into a half merman I wonder what Kikyo will think when he has to change back! What will become of their relationship? Will it work out or will complications arise despite Inuyasha's efforts? What about Kagome? She's going down hill fast. Will Sesshomaru figure out the curse in time? Will Daija cave and tell him to save his Princess? What about Poseidon? What will he make of Inuyasha and the development of Kagome? Only time will tell! Be sure to follow along to find out! More chapters to come. Thanks for reading!)


	22. Ulterior Motives

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc. and Disney.

**Tides Against Time**: Ulterior Motives

Having just finished his breakfast Sesshomaru rings a bell for a servant to take it away. When the servant opens the door to leave he feels the approaching auras of his advisor with the cook and healer not far behind. Hearing a knock at the door he calls for them to enter.

"You summoned us my Lord?" asked Miroku as he and Daija stepping inside.

"Yes, come in. I have much to discuss with you but we will wait to begin until my brother arrives." said Sesshomaru as he took a sip of his tea. "Why is the healer loitering outside my office?"

"AH! Yes, Tsukiyomi would like to update you on Kagome's over all health. She has much to tell and it's quite complicated in medical detail." said Daija nervously.

"Very well. Tell her to come in. Miroku, grab the chair in the corner for her to sit in." said Sesshomaru as he finished signing a legal document on his desk.

"Yes, my Lord." Daija and Miroku said together as they did as he asked.

"Please forgive my intrusion my Lord but I would like to discus Kagome's health with you." Tsukiyomi said as she made her way into the room and bowed in front of him.

"Sit, Inuyasha can be informed of her update later." Sesshomaru said as he watched his three subjects sit in their chairs across the desk from him.

"My Lord I grew concerned this morning after checking over Kagome. She has weakened considerably since yesterday and her pain in her legs is only growing stronger. She has begun to lose the color in her cheeks and is becoming sickly in complexion faster than normal. Daija has updated me on Kagome's… situation and I am to believe her life energy is beginning to leaving her Sir." Tsukiyomi said sadly.

"Her life energy?" asked Miroku with wide eyes.

"Yes, with Kagome only living on half of her soul her body is over working itself and is slowly killing her." said Tsukiyomi as she began digging around in her pocket.

"How do you know this?" asked Sesshomaru.

As soon as Daija had stepped through the door he could tell he had just come from Kagome's room. Her comforting aroma pleased he and his beast but as soon as Tsukiyomi came through the door they were hit with a stronger dose and grew slightly concerned. He waved it off at first thinking it was because Tsuikiyomi had to have physically contact with her to inspect her injuries but now he wasn't so sure. Pulling out the napkin from her pocket Tsukiyomi extends her hand out over the desk for Sesshomaru to take it from her. Sesshomaru confused as to why she was passing him a dirty napkin hesitates but then takes it from her hand. As soon as he brought it closer to his person he knew right away that something was off. It reeked of Kagome's sent and he grew weary to open it. Pushing his nerves aside he pulls back the corner. When he sees small pink stains speckled across one side he brings it closer to his face. Realizing what it was he quickly drops the napkin onto his desk as if it had burned him. He pulls back in his chair and his eyes flash red for a moment as he tries to control his beast.

"What is the meaning of this!" Sesshomaru barked angrily while Miroku stared in shock at the bloody napkin on his desk.

"This is what concerns me my Lord." said Tsukiyomi as she readied herself for the bad news.

"Explain." Sesshomaru said sternly.

"When Daija was updating me on Kagome's condition we heard her coughing out on the patio. When we went to check on her she said she was fine but when Sango was cleaning her breakfast tray up she uncovered this napkin. I am afraid my Lord that Kagome is running out of time." said Tsukiyomi with urgency.

"I am aware of her time limit." said Sesshomaru as he stood from his chair and walked over to the window.

From here he could look down into the courtyard and watch Kagome relax in the afternoon sun. She was currently talking with Sango on a blanket under a tree near their lagoon. He watched as they laughed about something Sango had said before witnessing Kagome cough into her hand like Tsukiyomi had just said.

"Forgive me my Lord but I'm afraid you do not understand..." said Tsukiyomi nervously.

"What… do I not understand?" said Sesshomaru angrily.

"I am afraid Kagome's body is over working itself too quickly my Lord…. meaning her organs are beginning to shut down. I believe with her rate of decline… we will have less time than we think."

"Surly you must be mistaken Tsukiyomi?" cried Miroku from his seat.

"Unfortunately I am not." Tsukiyomi said as she shook her head with a somber expression. "If we do not find a cure for her curse… it will consume her before it is due."

"I will not allow her to die under my care. We will find another chance for her to break this curse and she will not fall pray to this witch's demise." he said as he turned around to look at them.

They all grew still in their seats as they looked at their Lord. His amber eyes burned with anger and displeasure. His arms were crossed behind his back making his chest and shoulders appear larger than they already were. His face showed no emotion but they could tell his jaw was set tight and his stance was ready for action. The light shown in from behind, casting a dark shadow over his person. His eyes and markings almost glowed against the darkness and his silver hair glimmered with the sunlight's intensity.

"Ww what would you hh have us do?" asked Daija nervously.

"I would have preferred my brother to be a part of this discussion but seeing he is not here we will have to continue without him." started Sesshomaru.

After a pause he continued.

"You are going to tell me what the original chance was. If you wish to save your Princess you will tell us what it was." Sesshomaru said with a threatening glare.

"But she has forbidden me to tell!" cried Daija desperately. "I cannot disobey orders!"

"Do you wish to keep her favor for a few more days Daija?" asked Miroku. "Or do you wish to forever condemn her to hell? If this witch consumes the other half of her soul Lady Kagome can never be reincarnated again."

"You can't be serious?!" said Tsukiyomi horrified.

"I am. If Kagome loses her other half of her soul it can never be passed over to the afterlife and therefore she will forever be tormented by darkness." Miroku said as he shook his head remorsefully.

"No!" cried Tsuiyomi as she covered her mouth with her hands in shock.

"Again, I say I will not allow this. Snake, you try my patience. Speak or condemn her to hell." Sesshomaru said as he glared at Daija.

"Alright, alright!" Daija shouted after feeling the crushing aura and pressure rise in the room.

Taking a deep breath and calming his nerve he then said, "Kagome wished to become a land dweller so she could live her life on land with the one she loved most. She paid for her change by selling half of her soul. However this was only a temporary deal. Kagome wanted the change to be permanent so she bartered her remaining half to were if the one she loved the most kissed her before the sun set on the 7th day of her curse she would remain a land dweller."

"A kiss?" asked Miroku in disbelief. "Well why didn't you just say so! That can easily be taken care of."

"Sit back in your seat Miroku if you know what's good for you. Daija said it had to be a kiss from the one she loved most. It can't be just any kiss." Tsukiyomi said as she grabbed Miroku's collar and forced him back down.

"That's right. The kiss must be from the one she loves most. But to make the deal work in the witch's favor they had to love her in return. Unfortunately for Kagome she did not know at the time she made the deal that the one she loved most was engaged to another." said Daija.

"Oh no!" Tsukiyomi said in disbelief.

"Yes, and by the time she made the deal the marriage contract had already been done." Daija finished as he looked down into his lap in defeat. "This is why I did not say anything because I knew there was no point."

"Surly there must be another way!" said Miroku as he sat on the edge of his seat.

"I'm afraid there is not. Urasue's contracts are set in blood." said Daija.

"It cannot be true! Are you saying Kagome has damned herself?" asked Tsukiyomi with water threatening to run down her cheeks. "Is she aware of this?"

"Yes, she found out her second day here. She is aware of her approaching death. That's why we went into the city yesterday. With her only having a few days left she has asked to experience what Valencia has to offer." said Daija.

"Can't we just convince this love interest to kiss her? Surly there is still time for a change of heart?" asked Miroku.

"I'm afraid not. The one Kagome loves will not sway from his engagement." he replied back remorsefully.

"So are you saying there is nothing we can do?" asked Tsukiyomi.

"Unless we can find a spell powerful enough to override the curse then I am afraid not. In my spare time I have been searching for answers but have not been able to find any. I have my sources looking in the Water Kingdom as well." said Daija.

"Good. I too shall look for a way to override this curse. We need to find a solution quickly. Tsukiyomi from your medical expertise how much time do you think Lady Kagome has?" said Miroku.

"Organs are a funny thing. They could function well on their own for a long time and then they can suddenly crash. By the state of her condition I give her... two-three days max." said Tsukiyomi.

"Then I suggest we get to it. Miroku I would like to speak with you after they leave. Daija, continue connecting with your network and Tsukiyomi keep close tabs on Kagome's health. I do not want to overlook anything." commanded Sesshomaru as he sat back down in his chair. "You are dismissed."

"Yes, Sir." said Daija and Tsukiyomi as they bowed and left the room.

After they left Sesshomaru rung a bell to summon one of the savants. Hearing a knock at the door he calls for them to enter.

"Yes, my Lord?" asked the servant.

"Where is my brother? I sent out that letter over an hour ago." demanded Sesshomaru.

"I am sorry my Lord. We have been searching everywhere for him but are unable to locate him. We've checked to see if he had left the grounds but his horse is still in the stables and no one has seen him since after dinner last night." said the servant.

"Strange… continue your search. You are dismissed." Sesshomaru commanded.

"Yes, Sir." said the servant before making their way out of his office.

"Huh… it is unlike him to leave without telling someone first. I wonder where master Inuyasha has run off to?" asked Miroku as he reclined in his chair.

"Your guess is as good as mine. Now that I think about it however, he was acting strangely yesterday. I confronted him about it and he told me he was doing research to help solve Kagome's curse. I wonder if he was also doing research on something else and I overlooked his intentions." said Sesshomaru. "I will have to question him when he returns."

"Good idea Sir." said Miroku. "What is it you wish to speak to me about?"

"Did you bring the contract I asked for?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Yes, it's right here." Miroku said as he pulled out a folder from his coat pocket. "Do you intend on finalizing it Sir? If so I can arrange for the elders and councilmen to sign and notarize it."

"That will not be necessary. I simply wish to look it over to make sure I know exactly what I am agreeing to. I do not believe the Duke was completely honest with my Father when making the contract. I think he has ulterior motives that have yet to fully play out. I sent out a spy the same day they arrived to go to retrieve information in York. I want to have everything in order before I make my move to avoid a potential war." said Sesshomaru as he took the contract from Miroku.

"Very good Sir. If I may be so bold as to speak freely?" asked Miroku.

"Proceed" said Sesshomaru.

"I have heard a rumor that the King of England is unwell and that his daughter is yet unmarried. Do you know if the Duke has any son's?" asked Miroku.

"He did but died very young." said Sesshomaru.

"Well then that changes things." said Miroku as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"Speak. Share your thoughts." said Sesshomaru.

"I have a theory. With the Duke being the King's brother, it would make sense for him to marry his niece." said Miroku.

"Making him the new King of England." said Sesshomaru as he tried to catch onto what he was trying to say.

"Yes, and all of England's commonwealth. With you marrying his daughter…" Miroku said as he watch the light switch on in Sesshomaru's eyes.

"He would have influence here and all of our territories!" he said through an agitated growl.

"Yes, he would have power and influence over most of the known world." said Miroku as he nodded his head.

"How did I over look this? How did my father not see this coming?" Sesshomaru said angrily.

"I am unsure my Lord but if this theory is correct he had to of put it into place well before the contract. I suspect my Lord that there is fowl play in the ranks." Miroku said.

"Meaning he had influence before the contract and someone had to of somehow tricked my Father?!" said Sesshomaru as another light bulb went off in his head. "If that's true he is still doing so!"

"Yes, my Lord. If this theory is correct we may have moles in the walls. If you would like Sir, while you await your information to return would you like me to take note this afternoon at our meeting with the Duke, Elders, and Councilmen regarding the contract?" asked Miroku.

"Yes. Be sure to speak to no one about this. This is top secret. Not even my brother is to know of this until I am absolutely certain." said Sesshomaru seriously.

"Yes, Sir." Miroku said with a bow. "Is there anything else you would like me to do?"

"If I needed to back out of the contract. Is there anything you could see as a loop hole?" asked Sesshomaru secretly hopeful.

"Hmmm… there is always the legal breaks like treason, war, assassination attempts or other crimes committed against the crown but I would go deeper than that and look at the fine print."

"For example?" asked Sesshomaru as he and Miroku began to look over the document.

"Well… being that man that I am, this one (points to: Content B line 3) is what first came to my mind." Miroku said with a smirk.

**Content B – Conditions for Participants **

Groom must graduate from all education, training and court leadership.

Bride must be able to maintain household functions and maintenance.

Bride and Groom must be in age of maturity and bride must be of whole purity before marriage consummation.

Bride and Groom must be clear of any other mating mark or marriage contract.

Court officials, Elders, and Priests must be in full agreement of binding before completion.

Required six witnesses for notarization and signatures, three witnesses from both binding parties.

(List goes on… etc.)

"Of course you would…" said Sesshomaru as he looked to where he was pointing.

"Well being a human I do not have the ability as you do to check." Miroku said as he tapped on his nose to emphasize his meaning. "Do you know if she is?"

"I did not think to pay attention. When I see her next I will check. Are you saying that if that one small detail is broken the contact could be broken?" asked Sesshomaru doubtful.

"Since it is one of the binding conditions technically yes but it would have to be brought in front of the court." said Miroku. "I'd like to make sure all our accusations are in place before we embarrass the Lady."

"Indeed." said Sesshomaru leaned back into his chair in thought.

"Sounds like I have much to keep me busy. If there is nothing else my Lord I will get to work on Kagome's cure, take notes from our meeting and think over this contract." said Miroku.

"Very well. I will see you this afternoon in the boardroom. Be sure to keep close attention. I do not wish to miss anything and do not assume anyone is safe." said Sesshomaru.

"What about me my Lord. How is it you trust me so willingly?" asked Miroku curiously.

"Because you are a human and do not hold any magical ability to cover your sent when you deceive." informed Sesshomaru as he stared down his advisor seriously. "You have worked hard to be where you are and I appreciate your honesty. Do not go changing that now."

"Oh… well thank you my Lord! I will see you this afternoon." Miroku said as he bowed and tried to hide his smile from the compliment.

"Hn. You are dismissed." said Sesshomaru as he continued to look over the contract on his desk.

He watched as his advisor left the room before getting up from his seat. Seeing the door lock behind him he pulls a lever on his desk revealing a safe built underneath the floorboards. Opening the safe he slips the contract inside. Closing the door and spinning the lock to make sure it sealed he then places it back into place hiding it safely from view. Feeling better knowing its safe from wandering hands he gets up from his seat and walks over to the window once more to see if Kagome was still resting outside. As he looks outside he watches as Daija and Sango help her into her wheeled chair before disappearing from his view. Leaning on the window he brought his hand up to rub his hand over the calling shell. Pulling it to his mouth he calls for his brother.

"Inuyasha, can you hear me?" he asked. A few moments go by but there was still no reply. He calls a couple more times but he receives no reply.

"Sessomaru ok?" asked Kagome after a few minuets.

"Yes, I am searching for my brother. There is no need to be alarmed. Are you well?" Sesshomaru said.

"Jah, me ok. Kagome room. You busyz?" asked Kagome.

"Unfortunately yes. I have an important meeting this afternoon with my leadership committee. However, I promise to come check on you afterwards. If that is alright with you?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Hn, jah dis good. Hasta luego, Sessomaru." Kagome said happily into the calling shell.

"Good, hasta luego Kagome." Sesshomaru said with a soft curl to his lip after hearing her joyful tone in her voice.

After that the line went dead and Sesshomaru began to clean up his office and finish his preparations for the meeting he would be having with his officials. He just hoped wherever the hell his brother was that he would make an appearance. It was not uncommon for Inuyasha to make last minuet excuses to avoid meetings but it was unlike him to vanish without a trace. He just hoped whatever he was doing he had a good reason for his absence. With those thoughts in his mind he made his way out of his office and down the hall towards the boardroom. He could not wait to have this meeting over with and was not looking forward to their drawn out discussions of having to hear their opinions. He also wasn't looking forward to having to discuss their contract with the Duke present in the room. He was going to have to be quick on his toes for the argument he knew was going to happen. Reaching the door he takes a deep breath to calm his annoyance and makes his way to the front of the room to begin. Looking about the room he immediately takes notice of his brother's absence. He sits in his seat and silently steadies himself. To everyone else in the room he appeared to look bored and calm but inside he was rolling in frustration, concern, and annoyance towards his brother. He raises his eyes up from the stack of papers laid out in front of him that they would be discussing during the meeting and catches Miroku's eye. Sending a secret reminder message to pay attention he returns his gaze to look about the room.

"I apologize for my brother's absence. He was sent to attend to something important and hopefully will arrive before the meeting is finished." Sesshomaru said to his council earing a nod of understanding. "Now, then. I officially call this meeting into order."

As they recited their country's national anthem and pledge of elegance to the crown he mentally said to himself.

"_Where are you little brother?"_

_(End of Chapter 20)_

_(I wonder what's going to happen in the __meeting? Will Miroku be able to help him get out of the contract? Why did he feel the need to hide the original? Now that Sesshomaru has information on Kagome's curse what will he do about it? Also what about Inuyasha? His birthday celebration is in two days. Only time will tell! Be sure to follow along to find out. Thanks again for reading along! I hope you are enjoying the story. Please write a review to let me know what you think!) _


	23. Belong

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc. and Disney.

**Music: **The song I have selected for this chapter is: "_3 hours relaxing music/background romantic piano/ocean waves/stress relief therapy_." I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story

**WARNING: LEMONY/LIME **(It gets a little spicy in this chapters so I marked where it begins and ends to be safe. You are welcome to skip over if you want. Adults only please.)

**Tides Against Time**: Belong

(*** 3 hours relaxing music/background romantic piano/ocean waves/stress relief therapy ***)

Inuyasha chased and teased Kikyo off and on all morning as she showed him her world. As they swam through the coral reef she pointed out the different types of flowers and fish to him. He loved all of the vibrant colors and textures of the reef and the variety of fish he had never seen before. As they swam he flirted with her by pulling lightly on her tail or by running his hands up her sides. The sound of her laughter and seeing her beautiful smile healed his broken soul. He had never felt like he truly belonged in his world with being neither fully demon or human. He was his own beast and had always felt alone but with Kikyo, he felt as if his missing piece had finally been found. With Urasue's transformation he truly no longer fit anywhere but as long as he had Kikyo by his side he felt like he could conquer anything. As they continued to explore Kikyo flirted back by rubbing her tail along his and would playfully pull his hair. When they reached the kelp garden they chased and weaved amongst the forest. They twirled and circled around the kelp's long stocks and played amongst its branches. Kikyo's laughter rung in the water as Inuyasha chased her. Feeling the need to chase Inuyasha quickened his pace making Kikyo accidently run into a thick patch of kelp stocks, closing her in. Seeing her trapped and watching her try to escape brought a wide ornery smile to his face making her laugh.

Slowly creeping forward he backs her into the kelp's branches. Her back presses into the stocks and he wraps his arms around her waist, bringing her flush against him. Knowing she was caught she relaxed in his embrace and they looked into each other's eyes. Kikyo runs her hands up his arms tenderly and Inuyasha leans forward and tickles her nose with his before he captures her lips in a sweet kiss. They both close their eyes in bliss at the feeling. Her lips were full and warm and he loved the feeling of them. As they kissed he wished to himself that he still had his tongue so he could explore her mouth and run it along her neck and body but that was part of the sacrifice he had to make to be with her again. Feeling the need to be closer to him Kikyo brings her arms up around his neck and deepens their kiss. Their tails weave themselves together in a loving embrace and they tangle their hands in each other's hair. As they continue to shower each other in kisses a sudden undertow sweeps through the kelp forest causing their tails to accidently rub up against each other.

(Warning: Lemon begins you can skip over lemon if you want. I have marked where it ends.)

Caught off guard by the sudden pleasure sent through their bodies they break their kisses with and release a gasp in shock. Feeling the need for that pleasure again Inuyasha looks into Kikyo's eyes as he experimentally rubs his hips up against hers again. A rush of heat runs down her spine and into her feminine region making Kikyo lean her forehead against his and close her eyes in bliss. She grips his hair a little tighter and tries to hold back a hiss by biting her lower lip. She rocks back into his causing Inuyasha to grown in ecstasy. Bringing his mouth to her neck he begins to suckle. Wanting that feeling to continue Inuyasha rubs his hip into hers a little harder. Kikyo throws her head back and digs her fingers into his shoulders. As they continued to rock and grind into each other the smell of Kikyo's arousal fills the water around them. Picking it up with his merman nose Inuyasha's instincts go into sensory overload. His groin inside of his tail grew hard and swelled deep inside of him. Feeling the need to relieve his ache his hand along her back slides down to her backside. He lifts her higher up against him making a soft moan escape her lips at the new angle. Their breathing begins to grow ragged as their passion continued to build. He brings one of his hands up her front and slips his hand underneath her shell. Cupping her full breast in his hand he kneads it in his grip. He pinched her nipple between his finger and thumb making Kikyo gasp in pleasure.

Kissing his way back up her neck he suckles on her ear as his other hand slides down her front. Before he goes any further though he kisses along her jaw and returns his gaze into her rich brown eyes. Seeing his silent question in his eyes and seeing his love and warmth in his eyes she nods her head and takes hold of his hand in hers. With a soft smile on her lips she captures his once more. It warmed her heart to know he was thinking of her first. Seeing her acceptance of him and feeling her passion for him in her kiss Inuyasha slips his hand into her offered one and they make their way south together. When their hands reach her patch of sensory pits along her lower hips she rubs his hand along them causes her reproductive gland to open to him. She guides his hands to her opening and moans against his mouth at his gentle touch. Inuyasha loved the feeling of her soft body and silky smooth tail along his hand as she guided him. When she began rubbing his hand along her tail he wasn't sure what to do but when he felt her open up to him he slipped a finger into her channel and moaned against her lips at her tightness. As they continued to kiss he slowly pumped into her and his hips grinded against her sensitive tail. He loved the feeling of her. He could smell her growing heat in the water and it made his member begin to grow inside of him. Feeling the need to fill her deeper he adds another finger inside her opening and pumped a little faster. As he filled her she grunted against his lips. When he added a third finger Kikyo threw her head back at the sensation and cried out in satisfaction.

Before he knew what was happening Kikyo brought her hand down to her opening and dipped her finger in with his and covered her finger with her juices. She then pulled out her finger and covered his sensory glands along his hips causing his reproductive gland to slam open. His swelling member rushed out of his tail causing him to grunt at the sudden release. Kikyo's heat grew in excitement and slight fear as she took in the size of him. He was well endowed and she could already see the seed of his head seeping out into the water around them. She had heard from her gossip sisters of the pleasures and pain of rutting for the first time but she never expected it to feel this good or to be so excited to experience this with him. Gliding her tiny hand over his shaft she begins to guide him to her opening making him hiss at her touch. Inuyasha was having a hard time keeping focus with everything that was happening. The smell of Kikyo's juices seeping in the water was fuelling all of the blood in his body into his reproductive organs. He felt light headed and tingled all over his body. When he felt Kikyo's tiny hand along his shaft he thought he would die from pleasure. He had to hold his breath to keep from spilling his seed all over her hand. Feeling her guiding him to her awaiting channel he quickly stopped her to make sure this was what she really wished.

Feeling his hand on her's Kikyo looks up into his eyes to see him looking at her with longing and desire. Bringing her arm tighter around his neck she brings their foreheads together and gives him a loving smile. She then nods her head against his and they capture each other's lips with their heat and passion. As they kissed with need and desire Kikyo guided him to her opening and he begins to fill her with his swollen head. As he pushes into her they both moan and grunt at the sensation. He stretched her as he continued to burry himself making her moan with every inch again his mouth. The sensation running through them was indescribable. When he finally reached her maidenhead he pulled back from her kiss and looked deep into her eyes. He wanted to make sure this was truly what she wanted.

"I choose you Enuyasa; as my mate, my love and the father of my kingdom's future." Kikyo said as she held him tight and looked into his eyes.

Kikyo then brought her hands on his chest and poured her essence into his heart. As she pulled back her hands a blue tribal tattoo spread across his chest marking him as hers. When Inuyasha felt her power he wasn't sure what she was doing but as soon as he saw the mark his heart skipped a beat and a rush of emotions flooded over him. He wrapped his arms around her and crushed her in a tight embrace. He couldn't believe it! She had not only accepted him and told him she loved him but choose him to be her's forever! Never in his life had he felt so loved and accepted! He had hoped this would happen one day but he never thought she would accept him before he asked her! Pulling back from his embrace Inuyasha crashed his lips to hers and filled his kiss with every ounce of love and joy he could express. As their kisses deepened Inuyasha gently rubbed her arms and along her sides to help prepare her for the pain that was sure to come. Once he felt she was distracted he plunged into her maidenhead marking her as his. Kikyo cried against his lips as he tore through her innocence. A single tear ran down her face from the pain but it soon disappeared into a dull ache. Inuyasha held still as he waited for Kikyo to adjust around him.

As he waited Inuyasha kissed the tear away from her cheek and ran his arms in gentle circles long her hips and sides. Feeling the need to move to ease her ache Kikyo tries lifting up her hip. When she does however a new tingling sensation takes its place and both she and Inuyasha moaned at the feeling. Inuyasha gripped her hip in one of his hands and began to slowly rock back and forth against her. He could smell the light traces of her blood in the water and knew she was still tender. As they continued to rock he slowly built up the pace. When she was no longer stiff from pain he pulled his member almost fully out of her before slamming it back into her tight cavern. When he slammed into her his head reached deep into her womb and she moaned in pleasure. Reaching behind her he ran his hand up her back and began to untwist her shell bra. Feeling him struggle to undo the knot Kikyo reaches behind her and frees herself from her prison. Her breasts relax with their natural weight being freed of their support and rest against her ribs. Leaning back slightly Kikyo pulls one of the kelp stocks towards her and ties her bra to the stem so it doesn't wash away with the tide. Seeing her breasts for the first time Inuyasha's breath caught. He couldn't help but smile in delight. The soft blush to her nipples and the curve of her breasts made her even more beautiful to him. Everything about her was perfect and he couldn't of been more happy. When she leans back to tie her bra to the stock he leaned forward and kissed her breast above her heart and slowly made his way down until he captured her perky nipple in his mouth.

As he suckles on her breast he ran his teeth over her nipple and pinched them. The hand along her back made its way to her other breast and gave it the same attention. As he tortured her breasts and pounded into her tight channel Kikyo dug her hands into his shoulder with one arm and held onto the kelp stock behind her to keep them in place. The water around their hips rushed and rattled with their thrusts and their moans and grunts echoed throughout the kelp forest. As they showered in their touches and love their heat steadily built and soon they reached their ends. Kikyo's channel squeezed tightly around Inuyasha's shaft and she convulsed along his member. She cried out his name in his ear and as her channel rippled and squeezed around him his cock shoot his hot seed into her awaiting womb. As they continued to ride out their orgasms Kikyo's channel pulled Inuyasha's shaft deeper into her, sucking him dry. When his seed shot out he rose up his essence and blended it with his seed. He leaned forward and kissed her neck and a warm sensation spread throughout her entire body. When they came down from their high Inuyasha held her tight in his arms. Reaching behind her he takes hold of the sea kelp to keep them from sinking to the bottom from exhaustion. When their breathing calmed and their heartbeats were back to a somewhat normal pace Inuyasha leaned back to look at her. When she looked up into his eyes he saw his mating mark resting in the spot where he had kissed.

(Lemon End)

His eyes softened as he ran his thumb over the mark. As soon as he had touched it his warmth spread through her body and she could feel his unspoken emotions pouring into her through the mark. He might not have been able to speak but their new connection could. It was so intimate and she was over run with love for him. Wanting him to experience it too Kikyo rested her hands over his mark along his chest and gently rubbed her fingers over it. Inuyasha gasped when he felt her message. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Kikyo's as she continued to speak to him. He could feel her love and happiness through the mark. She spoke to his very soul and he had never felt so full. Their first mating had been better than either of them could have ever imagined. It was passionate, slow and full of love. As the rest of the afternoon went by they continued to fill each other with their love and forever marking each other as mates. However, the sun was beginning to set and Inuyasha was starting to feel the effects of his transformation. Taking Kikyo's hand they begin to make their way towards the coast and kept close to the surface just in case. They were almost to the city boarder when his transformation began to take place. His lungs began to burn as he started to struggle to breathe and his ears and tail began to take their change. Kikyo seeing her new mate begin to transform like her sister had she began to panic. She grabs him under his arms and races to the surface.

Breaking the surface Inuyasha cries out in agony as his tail tares apart and his legs take their true form. His ears crawl back up onto the top of his head and change into their fuzzy doggy-eared form. His fingers loose their webbing and he has a hard time keeping focus due to the pain and exhaustion. Kikyo struggles to keep him afloat and swims as best as she can towards a boathouse nearby. Swimming inside Inuyasha grabs hold of the wooden deck and tries to pull himself up. Seeing her mate struggling she climbs out of the water and onto the deck and then pulls him the rest of the way out. Inuyasha lies on his back and tries to fight against the pain. Kikyo lies next to him and cups his cheek in her hand as she looks into his eyes in concern and confusion. What had just happened? Was Urease's spell only temporary? Would he turn back? Or was her new mate to remain on land forever to be separated from her once again? Feeling her worry, hurt and confusion through their bond he tries to send her his own message. A wash of peace, love and comfort fills her heart and she calms down knowing he was ok. Inuyasha pulls her to lie against him and Kikyo rests her head on his chest. She lightly runs her fingers along the mark on his chest and she closes her eyes as she listens to his heartbeat in his chest. Kissing the top of her head Inuyasha holds her tight against him and they soon fall asleep in each other's arms.

Unknowing to them both, as they slept the water kingdom grew worried of their Princess's absence and the demon Lord for his missing brother. When the sun began to creep over the horizon Inuyasha awoke to a burning ache in his legs and a killer headache. Knowing what was happening he pulled out of Kikyo's arms so not to wake her and rolled away. As soon as the sun broke the horizon his legs fused together, ears to the side of his head with fins on their tips and his fingers became webbed once more. He had held in his screams through the entire ordeal and a sweat now clung to his brow. No longer feeling pain he rolls back onto his side and pulls his mate into his embrace. Spooning her from behind he wraps his arm around her possessively and buries his nose into the crock of her neck and shoulder. After a while he felt her stir in her sleep and he began to kiss along her shoulder and neck. Kikyo felt his strong arms wrapped around her waist and his warm body along her back. She giggled when she felt his kisses along her shoulder and she rolled onto her other side so she could look at him. When she did she noticed his legs had once again returned into a tail and his ears were no longer on the top of his head.

"Enuyasa! You've turned back into a merman!" Kikyo said excitedly and confused as to why. Had Urasue's spell backfired and now it was working again? She had to find out. "How is that possible?" she asked him curiously.

Inuyasha seeing the question in her eyes begins to look around the boathouse to see if anything could help him. Seeing a window and the rising sun outside he grunts at and points at it.

"What is it? What are you trying to tell me?" she asked as she looked into the blinding morning light.

She thinks back to when he had changed into his half-demon form. When he had transformed it had been around sunset. After looking back towards the rising sun she suddenly realizes what had happened.

"You're only a merman during that day aren't you!?" asked Kikyo desperately as she clung to his shoulders.

Seeing and hearing her desperation in her call he became concerned as to why. Shaking his head yes at her question he then sees her have a panic attack.

"Oh…. no… this is not good! Father won't allow me to keep a mate who isn't pureblood! Oh… this is not good! Not good at all! AH! And the mating games are today! Oh Enuyasa what are we to do? If my suitors find out I am mated to a half-breed they will try to kill you to get to me! Even if you do beat them how are you going to defend the kingdom and travel with us at the end of mating season?!" Kikyo cried as she worked herself up into a fit.

Inuyasha brought his mate into his arms and tried to console her in his arms. He could feel her anxiety and stress at hearing the news of his transformation. He didn't quite understand the issue other than complicating their nights together but he figured it was just part of the shock of finding out like he had. Hearing his purr in her ear and feeling his warm embrace she soon relaxed in his arms. They continued to sit in each other's arms for a while longer as they soaked in the morning light through the window. Feeling better than she did Kikyo pulls back slightly in his embrace and leans up and kisses his cheek before taking his hand in hers. Seeing that she wants him to follow her they slip into the boathouses water break and make their way back to the sea kelp forest to grab breakfast. While they are there Kikyo teaches Inuyasha how to eat the leaves and seeds. It wasn't bad in flavor or texture and soon he and Kikyo's bellies were full. Taking his hand in hers, she leads him further down the coast towards the cove. As they go Kikyo shared more of her world to him. She pointed out land markers so that way if he ever needed to find his way back he would have guides along the way. As they came around the sandbar Kikyo began hearing her name being called.

(xxx end music xxx)

"KIKYO! KIKYO IS THAT YOU?" shouted Yuka as she made her way towards them.

"Hi Yuka! Yes, it's me and I'm fine. No need to worry yourself." said Kikyo calmly to her fast approaching cousin.

"I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE OK!" cried Yuka as she embraced her cousin in a tight hug.

Kikyo just hugged her crying cousin and lightly patted her on the back. Inuyasha just smirked at his mate. He could tell she was annoyed, uncomfortable and embarrassed by this strange female's embrace and dramatic display of emotion.

"Where were you last night? Everyone was so worried!" Yuka said as she looked over her cousin. It was then she noticed Inuyasha floating closely beside her. "Oh! Sorry, I didn't see you there!"

Yuka stared intensely at the mysterious male. She was overwhelmed with the power radiating off of his aura. She could tell by the build of his body that he was the strongest merman she had ever seen. His eyes were an intense amber color and his tail and hair were sleek silver color. His tail had speckles of gold and it shimmered in the sunlight. His tail's shape was lean and his entire body was toned. She swallowed hard at the site of him. He was the ultimate male. He… was an alpha.

"Who... who's this?" asked Yuka as she tried to get her tongue to work.

"Enuyasa, this is my cousin Yuka." said Kikyo as she slipped beside Enuyasa. "Yuka, this is Enuyasa… my mate."

Yuka's eyes grow large when she heard the news. She snaps her eyes back and forth between them and it was then she noticed the mating mark across his chest.

"Mmm mmate?!" cried Yuka. "Since when?!"

"Since yesterday. I have known Enuyasa for a while now and I have come to find him more qualified than any other male. We both feel the same for each other and have shared mating marks." Kikyo said as she showed her cousin her mating mark on her neck.

"So that's why you didn't come home! Kikyo you sneaky girl you." Yuka teased as she winked and swam around them to inspected the newly mated couple. "Well I can see why you kept him to yourself! He's delicious!"

"Yuka!" Kikyo said as her cheeks turned pink out of embarrassment.

Inuyasha had no idea what this other mermaid had said but by Yuka's and Kikyo's body languages and how Yuka was inspecting them he had a feeling they were talking about him and their newly mated status. Pride swells in his chest and he wraps his arms around Kikyo's waist pulling her close to his side. As Yuka looked at them both she had to stop a moment and admire the beautiful couple before her eyes. They were like the sun and the moon with his light completion and her dark one. He was warm and she was cool. He was power and she was peace. She could tell he was outgoing from the look in his eye and she knew her cousin was calm. They were like yin and yang, perfect in balance and for each other and for the future of their Kingdom. She watched as Enuyasa pulled her cousin into his side and the warmth of his gaze as he looked down into her blushing shy one. They were too cute together and she could feel the love for each other radiating off of them.

"Have you told Uncle yet? We held off starting the mating games this morning until you were found." said Yuka as they began making their way towards the cove.

"No, we have only just gotten back." Kikyo said as her anxiety began to resurface.

"Don't worry. I'm sure your father will love him. It's your suitors that I'm worried about." said Yuka as she tried to reassure her cousin. "Do you think they will try to fight Enuyasa for your hand anyway?"

"I would be surprised if they didn't." said Kikyo as Inuyasha took hold of her hand and lightly squeezed it.

Kikyo looked towards him and he teasingly bumped into her shoulder, hinting for her to relax and to trust him. His eyes looked into hers and a reassuring smile graced his face. Kikyo relaxed and tightened her hold on his hand and smiled back as they followed after Yuka.

"Well even if they do I'm sure Enuyasa will be fine. I can tell from his aura that he is a stronger alpha than your other suitors or any alpha besides your father that I've met. He will win the hearts of our people and your Father for sure." said Yuka reassuringly.

"Hn" Kikyo replied quietly.

A few minuets later they began to see the outlines of the rocky coast and the silhouettes of Merfolk enjoying the morning light in the waters close to the cove. When they came into view the Merfolk began cheering her name before they gasped and stared in shock at the new alpha male who traveled beside her. Poseidon and Kikyo's suitors had been meeting inside the cove preparing a hunting party to search for her when they began hearing raised voices from outside the cove. Unsure of what was going on they all slipped out through the tunnel to investigate. As soon as he was out of the tunnel he saw his daughter making her way towards them through the crowd. He rushes to her side but before he could gather his daughter in his arms a silver haired merman blocks his path. He had never seen this merman before and he was shocked by the power radiating from his aura. He could tell this male was alpha material by his dominating nature and godlike strength. He was the male he had been waiting for! How was it he had missed him?! It wasn't until he saw the mating mark on his chest that his hopes had dropped. No wonder he hadn't seen this male before. He was already mated and spoken for.

"Move Merman. I wish to greet my daughter." Poseidon commanded but Inuyasha kept his unwavered stance in front of Kikyo.

Inuyasha had watched as the group of powerful males had poured out of the cove in front of them. He did not like how strong their aura's had felt and when they charged at his mate his instinct to protect her moved him into action.

"I said move!" Poseidon said beginning to lose his patience.

"Enuyasa, it's alright." Kikyo said to her mate as she gently laid her hand on his arm causing him to relax.

She had felt her mates response to the males in front of them and it filled her with respect and joy to know her mate was so protective of her. She had watched as he through himself in front of her without hesitation. There were easily 25 males before him and could have easily ganged up on him to get to her but he was her protector, mate and lover. She knew she had chosen well but from seeing this it just further solidified their bond. He was brave, selfless, loving, tender, possessive and protective of her. He was everything she could have ever wanted and more. Having felt his tender touches and feeling his protective need in their bond there was no doubt in her mind that once he understood his new roll as her mate they he would not only be a great future king but also an amazing father. She poured her pride and peace in her bond as she laid her hands on his chest. Seeing him relax slightly she smiles up at her mate reassuringly before turning her gaze towards her father.

"Father," Kikyo said as she swam into his embrace and accepted his touch.

Inuyasha had felt the flood of emotions rush through their mating bond as the male yelled and threatened he and his mate. It only further flooded his need to protect her. She was proud of his choice and he could feel her excitement and passion for him. When he felt her peaceful touch on his chest he was unsure of what was happening. He grew concerned and confused as she motioned for him to stay be fore he watched the exchange between his mate and the threatening male. It wasn't until taking a good look at him that he noticed subtle similarities between them.

"_Shit… way to piss off her dad on your first meeting dumb ass." _Inuyasha chastised himself in his head.

Poseidon had watched the entire exchange between the silver alpha male and his daughter. When his daughter swam into his embrace he was hit with an unfamiliar smell. Taking a stronger whiff he pulled his daughter away from his chest to take a look at her. His eyes grew large when he finally realized what that sent was. Seeing something on her neck he pulls her hair back to reveal her fresh mating mark. He could still see the pink edges of where it had new branded itself to her skin.

"You have mated?!" Poseidon asked but was more of an observatory comment.

"I have." Kikyo said as she swam back to Enuyasa's side. She had a shy blush to her cheeks as she looked into her mates warm amber eyes.

"_Yes, he will do nicely…" _Poseidon said to himself as he looked at the powerful couple before him.

He was very impressed with her choice and could tell he genuinely cared for her by his protection earlier, the warmth in his gaze and his tender hold around her waist. However, something felt off about him. Why hadn't he spoken yet? He was about to ask when someone shouted,

"WHAT?! Nobody touches my woman!"

(End of Chapter 21)

(I wonder what's going to happen now that Kikyo and Inuyasha are matted! What will Poseidon do when he finds out about Inuyasha's transformations? Will Inuyasha be able to put the suitors in their place? What about Sesshomaru and the Duke? What will become of the contract?! Only time will tell! Be sure to follow along. I'd love to get your feedback! More chapters to come! Thanks for reading!)


	24. The Meeting

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc. and Disney.

**Music: **The song I have selected for this chapter is: _"__Guitar Solo, Romantic Instrumental Guitar Music Video Angelina by ALDO_." I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Note:** I will be using other Inuyasha characters in this chapter. If you wish to know what they look like I'd sugest looking them up to help you picture who is speaking. I do not claim ownership over any of these characters.

**Tides Against Time**: The Meeting

The meeting was taking for…eh..verrrr. It had lasted 3 hours so far and they still had to discus the contract. Sesshomaru knew when they did it would only make the meeting last that much longer. He couldn't wait for it to be over so he could check on his brother's whereabouts and spend the rest of the evening with Kagome like he promised. He had tried to keep involved in the topics at hand to keep himself entertained but now they were discussing finer details in finances, economics and mathematics for next years taxes. Being Lord over Spain he had to be present for every new law, bill or reform being presented or passed within their court system. He understood how they functioned and how to finish the process but their lands worked better through skilled experts. After they had agreed on not raising the taxes for next year and balanced their books for the next month his head councilmen signed off on the document and passed it down for him to sign. Rereading the documents to make sure everything presented was as said he then signed it and sealed it with his official seal infused with his aura and passed it to his retainer Jaken for him to document, copy and file away. Seeing that the next order of business was ready to be addressed Head Councilmen Setsuna no Takemaru rises from his seat and call for attention.

"In closing our meeting today we will be discussion the marriage contract of our Lord and Prince to the eldest daughters of the Duke of York. Retainer Jaken, please bring forward the contract document to be presented in front of the court. While he is doing this I am asking for the house to present their opinions on the contract and if now is the time for it to be conducted. You will have ten minuets to discuss with your board on your shared opinion. Please present one speaker to share for the house majority. Once all opinions are presented we will direct the objective from there. While the houses are presenting please refrain from interrupting until all have been accounted for." he said to the court.

As he was speaking Jaken went to his pile of documents needed for the meeting and pulled out a copy of the contract. He then placed it in front of the court on a center table in the middle of the room. After he did this each group came around the document and read over it before splitting off into their selected seats to discuss their opinions. After about 5-10 minuets four individuals stood in front of the courtroom to represent each houses opinion. There was Byakuya representing the Councilmen, Taigokumaru for the Elders, Saya for the Advisors and Goryōmaru for the High Priests. Seeing everyone sitting in their seats and ready to begin Takemaru knocked his hammer on the court podium and called the meeting back into order.

(KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK)

"Alright, everyone back into your seat. Remember, please refrain from interrupting until all is presented to the court. Elder Taigokumaru, would you please share with the court for the fellow Elders regarding the next course of action for the marriage contract?" Takemaru asked.

"Yes, thank you Councilmen Takemaru. (Clears throat) It is the Elder's opinion that it is time for our Lords to settle down. We are in need of an heir and after Prince Inuyasha's celebration in two days both of them will be of mating age. It is a time of peace and from our years of knowledge this is when the strongest of heirs are born. We need a strong pureblood! Although the Duke is only a half-demon both of his daughters were born from an exceptionally powerful mother and both born pureblood. It is our opinion from their mother's power and the bloodline of the Tashio that our heir will be near perfection." Taigokumaru said as he stood behind the podium. Once he was done speaking he joined the other Elders near the back of the courtroom.

"Thank you Elder for speaking your houses wisdom. You may be seated. High Priest Goryomaru would you please state your houses majority?" asked Takemaru.

"My fellow brothers and I are of the shared opinion that our young Lord is not quiet mature enough to mate. We believe he needs another 15-20 years to grow and learn his responsibilities. We are also of the opinion that Lady Kanna also needs to grow outside of herself as well. We recommend that she spends some time away from home with women of society were she can learn to be her own person." said Goryomaru.

"And what of your opinion regarding our Lord and Lady Kagura?" asked Takemaru.

"We have no problem with them fulfilling the contract as long as both parties are accepting of each other. We do not agree in forcing anyone into a contract they themselves were not old enough to state their case." He finished with his brothers nodding their heads in agreement behind him.

"So to clarify for the court, your group's opinion is that despite the contract being legally formed 50 years ago, if the current Lords and Ladies do not unanimously agree to its terms it should be terminated?" Takemaru asked.

"Correct." said the High Priest.

"And if they all do agree that both the Prince and second daughter of the Duke should wait to consummate their marriage until a later date?" asked Takemaru.

"Yes, we all agree to this." High Priest Goryomaru said.

"Thank you for your shared concern. We will think over what you have said while Advisor Saya makes his way to the podium." said Takemaru. "Advisor, please share with us when you are ready."

"Thank you High Councilmen. The Advisors and myself all agree that much has changed since 50 years ago. Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagura are not the same beings as they were when the contract was created and therefore do not align with our previous Lord's original intentions. Also, we find it quite strange that two of the participants of the contract were bonded before they were even born! Never has this been done in our history and we feel that it was unnecessary for both heirs to be tied to the same boat. Too much time has passed and it would be best to reconsider the contract. We propose our Lord marries the King of England's daughter instead. Therefore by binding our commonwealths together it will form one unified power source." said Saya.

After he had said this murmurs and whispers spread across the courtroom. Members of the court quietly argued and debated within the halls and Takemaru knew if he didn't silence them now he would have a hard time bringing them back to the task at hand.

(Knock, Knock, Knock)

"Silence please! Silence!" Takemaru said to the member's of the court. After the room calmed back down he then said, "Do you have anything else to bring to the court Saya?"

"Yes, thank you. We are also of the opinion that Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagura are simply too different in persons. True, they could mate and maybe produce a powerful heir but their union would be a repeat of our previous Lord and his first mate and we all know how that ended. The heir should grow up in a unified home and it should be our responsibility to make this happen while we still can." Advisor Saya finished before taking his notes from the podium and sitting back down in his seat with his fellow advisors.

"Please contemplate what our advisors have shared. Remember to hold back from unnecessary comments until after Councilmen Byakuya has returned to his seat. Please Councilmen make your statement." Takemaru said before sitting back down in his seat.

"Elders, Advisors and High Priests of the court. Thank you for sharing your wisdom, advice and heart felt concerns. We, the members of the Council have heard your voice and have thought alongside you. We have heard you address the extended history, the concerns for our people and the happiness of the future royal family. But we are forgetting one major thing! This contract is a binding legal document and it was created and signed by our forefathers of the court and Inu no Tashio himself! Are we to ignore their authority by tossing it aside as if it were worth nothing more than a bag of wheat? No, we of the Council feel it is in the best interest of Spain to stay the course and let this predestined fate proceed. The gods would not have ordained this contract if it were not destined to happen. We feel that we should trust in the great Inu no Tashio and live out his plan. We all know what a wise and powerful ruler he was in his reign of power. Why change that now? We should stay the course, unite with our ally and remain in peace. Why risk war and the potential denial of the King's daughter? There is no guarantee she is not already predestined to another. The Duke and his daughters have just as much investment and risk in this union as we do. Should we not also think of them? Please consider these thoughts before making your final vote." Byakuya said earning nods of approval throughout the court.

"Thank you Councilmen Byakuya. Please discus what has been shared within your houses and we will reconvene in another 5-10 minuets for our final vote." said Takemaru as the room began to erupt in raised voices.

Sesshomaru had sat in silence as he listened to the court present about his future. Not once had the Head Councilmen ask him or the Duke their opinions on the subject and it made red flags go off in his head. He had watched the presenters and the members of the court for any hint of deceit. When Saya had made mention of marrying to the King's daughter he had noticed a subtle smile on the Duke's lips. He knew the Duke was hiding something and after seeing his relaxed body language and all-knowing persona he knew he had to get out of this contract and quick. Seeing the Head Councilmen calm the room down once more and prepare for their vote Sesshomaru took this as his queue to state his peace.

"Order! Please return in your seats and we will begin our…" Takemaru began.

"I apologize for the interruption High Councilmen Takemaru but does the court not also state that the members of the contract are to state their opinions as well before final voting?" asked Sesshomaru calmly from his seat.

As soon as he had made his voice known in the court the other members remembered they had yet to hear him or the Duke speak.

"Ah! Yes… uh very well. I was in too much of a rush to end this extensive meeting. Please excuse my mistake in not asking." Takemaru says quickly trying to cover his tracks.

"That is understandable for I too wish to be finished today." Sesshomaru said as he sat up in his chair at the head of the courtroom.

From here he could see everyone and after he had made his presence known he had watched four individuals including the Duke slightly flinch in their seats. Catching Miroku's eye to tell him to pay close attention to the crowd he begins.

"I have heard the members of the court share, but what I would like to point out is not a single member of the court today was present or had any participation in the forming or signing of the contract excluding myself and the Duke. I also would like to point out that this is not only my future we are discussing but my brothers and our peoples. Since meeting Lady Kagura I have found her to be lacking in what I consider to be a proper mate and future queen of Spain." Sesshomaru began.

"You dare insult my daughter in front of the court?!" barked the Duke angrily.

"Refrain from interrupting me again Naraku. I am of authority here and I was not finished." Sesshomaru said sternly looking the Duke dead in the eye.

"Excuse me… but please speak kindly of my daughter." the Duke asked staring him right back as he reluctantly sat back down in his seat.

"As I was saying, I do not find her to be an acceptable mate or ruling partner in helping me lead our people. I have been approached by eyewitnesses of her threatening to behead two of our citizens while visiting my city. My informant told me after your daughter fell into a mud puddle she forced them into a verbal contract of buying her a new dress on top of charging them an additional 20% fee." Sesshomaru said earning gasps from around the court.

"You've got it all wrong!" shouted the Duke trying to cover his daughter's mistake.

"Oh? Was it not an accident? Did they not apologize for the offense multiple times? Did your daughter think to check to see if this servant or his mistress were injured from the event?" asked Sesshomaru earning mumbling and whispers around the court.

"Well.. yes. It was an accident… but they were simple commoners! They did not deserve recognition or assistance from royalty and they embarrassed my daughter by not coming to her aid first. The demon servant went to aid his crippled _human_ mistress before helping her out of a muddy pothole! Gawkers laughed at her as well as the servant's hands offended her person by lingering on her longer than necessary." The Duke defended.

"True, but they are still my people; not yours. If your daughter wishes to rule alongside me she needs to understand that I see all of my people as my responsibility and in need of my protection. Your daughter not only threated to behead them for a simple offense but also publicly insulted them. Therefore insulted me. You both also failed to check on their wellbeing. The mistress who accidently knocked into your daughter because a cart rushed out of a nearby alleyway fell out of her wheeled chair and thus obtained bruised ribs, a busted knee on her already crippled legs and three broken fingers! None of these injuries I was told were attended to until almost two-three hours later! Yet you charge and complain over a simple mud puddle." Sesshomaru said irritated.

After hearing the charges against the Lady the court murmured and whispered in negative debates towards her. The Duke by this point was secretly sweating bullets and cussing inside of his head to try and recover from this disaster.

"You are right… we should have attended to the crippled woman. We were distracted by the growing crowd and state of shock from the event. Please allow me to pay for the Lady's medical care and send my sincerest apologies." apologized Naraku as he tried to regain favor.

"There is no need. My brother has already taken responsibility for the dress and fee. They are both sitting in your daughters bedchamber as of this afternoon. I have also sent care to this mistresses lodgings and she is beginning to mend." Sesshomaru said sternly.

"Please, allow me to send my apologies and there is no need for the dress or fee. My daughter has plenty beautiful gowns. Allow me to buy the gown from you and offer it to the mistress instead." offered Naraku.

"Very well. I will offer her the gown and send her your apologies. I am unsure if she would feel comfortable meeting you after the circumstances." said Sesshomaru.

"Yes… you are probably right. I will speak to my daughter about this type of behavior in the future. Please forgive my daughter. Allow her another chance to win your affections." asked the Duke.

"There is no need. I have many ears in this castle Naraku and I have over heard my servants who attend your daughter of her wickedness behind closed doors. She is cruel and selfish. I do not desire a mate such as this. My mother was a very cruel woman and it was ultimately her downfall. I do not desire for your daughter to fall in line behind her." Sesshomaru said as members of the court whispered and mumbled between them after hearing this disturbing news.

"They're lying! You know how servants and the woman of the court gossip. What is truth anymore?" said the Duke.

"They do not lie for I can detect deceit as well as many other members of this court. Just like now I can smell that you are trying to cover up for your daughters mistakes." Informed Sesshomaru making the Duke pale slightly.

"Well… uh thank you for informing the court in regards to your feelings and concerns towards Lady Kagura. That was most… informative. Is there anything else you wish to share with the court before proceeding?" asked Councilmen Takemaru anxiously.

"Yes, it is my understanding that if the contract is to stand that all participants are to abide by every binding word or else forfeit. Is that not correct?" asked Sesshomaru causing the court to grow quiet.

"Yes... that is correct. Why do you ask? Are you aware of something that has been broken to make the contract void?" asked Takemaru nervously.

"Myself and an anonomace member of the court have concerns we are looking into. I am asking the court to postpone their vote until all information and concerns have been looked into before rushing into anything. What harm is a few more days? If Lady Kagura, Lady Kanna and the Duke are innocent of my investigation then we can renegotiate the contract. I am asking as your Lord and protector of our lands to give me this." Sesshomaru addressed to the court.

"All in favor of postponing the vote until a later date raise their hands?" asked Takemaru as he turned to look at the members of the court.

"All in favor of proceeding the vote and conducting the contract vote after we adjourn this motion?" he asked.

"The vote rests at 62/38. Is there anything else the court would like to discuss before we leave?" asked the Head Councilmen. Only hearing silence he then says, "Well then, that will conclude our meeting for today. I will be in touch with you all for a later meeting to discus the results of the investigation and the vote regarding the contract. Court is adjourned (Knock)."

As soon as the meeting was over Sesshomaru watched the Duke quickly make his way out of the boardroom. He could tell his remarks regarding Lady Kagura had not gone in the Duke's favor and whatever plan he had influenced to happen in the court today had been smashed his into a million pieces. Feeling better about how the court was leaning Sesshomaru makes his way out of the boardroom. Looking out the window he sees the sun had started to set in the sky. Making his way towards the Royal Wing he could hear raised voices coming from Kagura's room. With the barriers around the rooms he couldn't make out what exactly was being said but he knew the Duke was giving her a piece of his mind. Walking further down the hall he knocks on Kagome's door and whispers the secret code through the keyhole. Hearing a click he stands back up in time to see Sango peeking around the door.

"Oh! My Lord, do come in! Lady Kagome has just finished dressing for the evening and is resting on the couch." Sango said as she opened the door for him.

Walking into the room Sesshomaru scans its contents to find it clean and presentable like he had asked. Seeing a shadow in the corner of his eye he brings his attention towards the corner of the room to find Kagome in her nightgown resting with her red blanket on her lap. She was intensely focused on a book and he could see the wheels turning in her mind. Kagome hearing Sango address someone at the door looks up from her book to see Sesshomaru making his way towards her. A wide smile graced her face when she sees him. She sets aside her book on a nearby side table and makes room for him to sit next to her on the couch. Sango had been trying to teach her to read but it had not been going very well. She enjoyed looking at the beautiful illustrations and reading about how Jane ran to town and ate some bread but it was so hard! Taking a seat next to her Sesshomaru takes hold of her injured hand in his and looks into her eyes. She looked paler and he noticed the shades under her eyes had darkened slightly. Holding her hand in his he shivered at the contact. It was cold to the touch and it frightened him to see her in such a state. Her bright blue eyes had also lost some of their luster and she lost all color in her cheeks. What Tsukiyomi had said early that day was beginning to show itself and it secretly frightened him.

"Sango, I will be eating dinner in here this evening. Please go and fetch our trays. I will attend to Kagome until you return." Sesshomaru said as he sat down on the couch.

"Yes, my Lord." Sango said before bowing and turning to leave.

"I am sorry I am coming to see you so late. My meeting went longer than necessary. How are you fairing?" Sesshomaru apologized after Sango had left.

As he asked her this he inspected her hand. It was not nearly as swollen as yesterday and it had lost its darker blue and purple coloring. He could see the fingers were holding true to their realignment and the blood flow had returned to normal. Kagome feeling the need to be near him leans forward and rests her head under his chin and pulls into his side. Sesshomaru feeling her touch wraps his arms around her and brings her to rest in his lap. He was careful to not hold her too tightly around her ribs. Kagome closed her eyes as she soaked in his warmth. He smelled of dark cedar wood and spice and it calmed her nerves. She had been feeling weaker than normal and grew restless as the afternoon progressed. Now that she was safely in his arms she felt her body relax and her anxiety subside slightly. Feeling her relax in his arms Sesshomaru tilts his nose down and secretly smells her hair. Having her in his arms all his pent-up frustrations and anger directed towards the court and the Duke rolled off of him and he welcomed her embrace.

"Kagome… ok. Little sleepyz." Kagome said as she snuggled into his embrace a little more. "Sessomaru ok?" she asked.

"Yes, today was very busy. I had a meeting discussing the marriage contract and I do not believe my Fiancé has being faithful to me. I am looking into it to find out." Sesshomaru said as he continued to hold her in his arms.

"Whatz… fay..on..sayz?" asked Kagome curiously.

"A fiancé is someone who is to be my mate. However I do not think this female is going to be a good mate for me. I am looking into it to see if I can get out of this engagement." He informed her.

Hearing this news Kagome's heart skipped slightly. Could it be true? Could Sesshomaru possibly now wish to mate with this other female? What had caused this change of heart? What did he mean by faithful? She had understood half of what he had said. She would have to have a talk with Daija about this tomorrow.

"Jah, Sessomaru needz good female. No bad mate." Kagome said hoping to show him that she was on his side in whatever he decided. She wanted him happy above all else, even if that might not be with her.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said as he smirked in her hair.

"_If only you knew…" _he thought to himself.

"_Why don't you tell her? The Snake said she had turned into a land dweller to be with the one she loved most! What if that male happened to be us? We are pre-engaged and she wouldn't have known that until after she came to stay with us!" _his beast argued.

"_What if you're wrong? I do not wish to cause her any grief." _Sesshomaru argued back.

"_Be honest with her! Only one way to find out! Kiss her!" _his beast demanded.

"_No! I will resist these temptations. I will wait until I hear back from Daija and Miroku. I also want to look more into the contract before I make any move. If I cannot escape this contract I dare not hurt Kagome in that way." _Sesshomaru barked back.

"_Fine, but just remember what Tsukiyomi said. She's running out of time… we need to find out and quick. Also, what harm is it to kiss Kagome? Play it off as a simple thank you or something if it doesn't work! At least we would have our answer!" _his beast replied back.

"_I will think about it. Until then, lets enjoy what time we have." _Sesshomaru said as he lifted Kagome's chin up with his hand so he could return his gaze into hers.

"What did you do today while I was in my meeting?" asked Sesshomaru before his beast could argue anymore.

"Kagome n Sango good timez. Sango Kagome readz." Kagome said as she leaned slightly away from his touch and reached for the book on the side table.

"Read?." Sesshomaru said as he watched Kagome open the children's book.

"Jj Jan-uh kk kanuh rrr ruh-nnnuh." Kagome said as she tried to read "Jane can run". "Jjan-uh kkan rruh-nnnuh fff….ffff"

"Fast." Sesshomaru said as he tried to help her with the last work.

"Ff fah-ssstuh" Kagome repeated as she sounded out the word.

"Good, continue." Sesshomaru said as he pointed to the next page.

(*** _Guitar Solo, Romantic Instrumental Guitar Music Video Angelina by ALDO_ ***)

Hearing his encouragement, Kagome continues to read. Sesshomaru was highly impressed at how quickly she had picked up the alphabet and sounds of the vowels and consonants. She was obviously very intelligent and was very teachable. He loved watching her determined expression as she read and how she refused to give up. Feeling Sango's approaching aura Sesshomaru lifts Kagome up into his arms and makes his way out the patio doors. He sets her in one of the rod iron chairs around the round patio table. Noticing how dark it was getting he slips into his room and grabs two candles off of his desk and sets them on the table to help her see. Sango makes her way towards them as he came back and he takes his seat across from Kagome. The firelight flickered across her face giving her a soft glow and he once again was entranced by her natural beauty and angelic charms. As they ate their dinner by candlelight they laughed and lightly chatted. The evening air was warm and her blue eyes twinkled like the stars in the sky. The smell of the blooming flowers and trees filed the courtyard's breeze. In the background the soft ballad of an acoustic guitar echoed over the city walls giving their dinner a soft romantic feel. After a while Sesshomaru could tell she was growing tired and was having a harder time sitting comfortably in her seat. Rising up from his seat he pulls her to his chest and holds her against him. She looks into his eyes and he felt like the world disappeared around them. Before either of them knew what was happening Sesshomaru rested her feet on top of his and they began to dance under the stars.

He held her body close to his as they swayed back and forth. Kagome rested her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat as they danced. Its beat was strong and she could feel its warmth flowing into her. Her injured hand was resting around his broad shoulder and her other hands was clutched tenderly in his. He rubbed his thumb lovingly across hers and their fingers intertwined together. As she rested her head on his chest Sesshomaru laid his cheek on the top of her crown and they both closed their eyes, savoring in each other's touch. Neither of them noticed however, when Sango came back to collect their trays or the watchful gaze of a dark figure hiding in the shadows along the courtyard's wall. They danced well into the night holding each other in their arms. Sesshomaru guided her feet along the top of his and lost all time and space of the world around them. It wasn't until he felt her falling asleep in his arms that Sesshomaru stopped their dance and picked her up to hold in his arms. He rested her head on his chest as he walked them to her room. Pulling back the sheets on the bed and tucks her in and then crawls in behind her. His beast had came free of his chains while they had danced and now they together held her close to their chest. Burring his nose in the crook of her neck he kisses his mark and soon follows her in sleep. As he does he suddenly remembers his little brother and where he had been. He just hoped wherever he was that he was ok.

Unfortunately for Sesshomaru and Kagome however, the hidden figure that had been hiding along the courtyards wall had seen everything. It had watched as his eyes had bleed red temporarily when he had nuzzled into Kagome's neck while they danced and when he held her close to him in the bed. He knew what that meant.

"_I have found your weakness first born of Inu no Tashio… Soon you will loose what is most precious to you just like your father had done to me." _whispered the figure before disappeared into the night.

(End of Chapter 22)

(**This concludes Day 4. Tomorrow is Sesshomaru's birthday**. Only three days left! Will Sesshomaru kiss Kagome in time? Will they break the spell? What about Inuyasha? While Sesshomaru was dancing with Kagome under the stars he had changed back into a half-demon and slept with Kikyo in the boathouse! Will Sesshomaru be able to find a loophole? Will the court vote anyway and force him into a marriage he doesn't want? Will his spies make it back in time? Will Miroku and Daija find a way out of the curse and contract? Only time will tell. Be sure to follow along to find out! Thanks for reading along. Be sure to write a review to let me know what you think!)


	25. Fathers Fate

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc. Disney and Hans Christian Anderson.

**Music: **The song I have selected for this chapter is: _"__Underwater Sirens - Background Music (Sleep, Study, Relax, Read)_."I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Tides Against Time**: Fathers Fate

[Recap]

Poseidon had watched the entire exchange between the silver alpha male and his daughter. When his daughter swam into his embrace he was hit with an unfamiliar smell. Taking a stronger whiff his eyes grow large when he realizes what it was and pulled his daughter away from his chest to take a look at her. Seeing something on her neck he pulls her hair back to reveal her fresh mating mark. He could still see the pink edges of where it had newly branded itself to her skin.

"You have mated?!" Poseidon asks but was more a comment.

"I have." Kikyo said as she swims back to Enuyasa's side. She had a shy blush to her cheeks as she looked into her mate's warm amber eyes.

"_Yes, he will do nicely…" _Poseidon said to himself as he looked at the powerful couple before him.

He was very impressed with her choice and could tell he genuinely cared for her by the warmth in his gaze and his tender hold around her waist. However, something felt off about him. Why had he not said anything? He was about to ask when someone shouted,

"WHAT?! Nobody touches my woman!"

[Reconvene]

(*** _Underwater Sirens - Background Music (Sleep, Study, Relax, Read) _***)

The crowd parted as Koga made his way to the front. Ryura and Bankotsu quickly followed him. As soon as they came out of the crowd Koga charged towards Inuyasha aggressively with intent to reinstate his claim. He began to reach behind his back to pull out his sword but was blocked by Poseidon.

"Still your weapon Koga before I strike you down." the King demanded. "You know the rules."

"I challenge him for the right as Kikyo's mate!" Koga shouted as he glared at Inuyasha over the King's shoulder.

The crowd gasped at his declaration and Inuyasha stared Koga down with an threatening glare. His eyes burned with fire and he growled aggressively back at Koga with his sharpened fangs showing. His body was ridged and he had his hand on the hilt of his father's sword ready to protect Kikyo if necessary. He did not like this aggressive male and he did not like how his aura radiated anger and possessiveness like his. He wasn't sure what was going on but he had a feeling this male was upset about him being mated to Kikyo. There was no way in hell this blue tailed merman was going to take his mate from him! Kikyo was his and he would fight him to the death if he had to!

"That is not necessary. I have already chosen." Kikyo said as she peered around Inuyasha's side and ran her hand lovingly along his back twisting her fingers along the tips of his hair.

Inuyasha's growl reseeded slightly at the calming voice of his mate and at feeling her reassuring touches. He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes and she smiled sweetly back up at him. Seeing the love for him in her eyes he know he still had her favor and that she believed in him. If this blue male decided to do anything stupid he would defend her to the death. He smiled through a knowing smirk on his face and leaned into her touch. They didn't need to say anything to each other. Their unspoken message spoke louder than anything. They loved each other and nothing was going to keep them apart.

"Your argument does not have ground here! Merlaw states I have the right to challenge him for your hand during mating season!" barked back Koga angrily.

"But I am already mated! I deny your claim!" shouted Kikyo angrily making Inuyasha growl at her sudden uneasiness.

"He is right daughter. If he can defeat your mate during the mating games he has the right to kill him and take you as his. However, even if Koga does loose, your new mate still has to fight me for the right as King." Poseidon informed.

"In that case I still wish to participate in the mating games as well. I too challenge Koga, and…." Bankotsu began but looked towards Inuyasha not remembering hearing his name.

"Enuyasa." Kikyo said.

"Yes, I too challenge Koga and Enuyasa for the right of your hand." said Bankotsu.

"I as well wish to compete." said Ryura coming up behind Bankotsu.

"Would you both just go away already! This is between me and this fool! Don't make me put you in your place!" Koga barked angrily.

"Hold your tongue. They have just as much right as you do to fight." Poseidon said irritated.

He had liked Koga's spirit in fighting for his daughter but he was getting too worked up over this. Had he underestimated his affections towards his daughter? Looking at the anger in his eye and feeling the aggression in his aura he knew that it wasn't that. So what could it be? He was going to keep his eye on him until he figured it out.

"Is there no one else who wishes to fight for the right of my daughter?" asked Poseidon as he stared Hojo down threateningly in the crowd.

Seeing Hojo lower his head in defeat and acceptance of the King's denial Poseidon scans the crowd again for anyone else. After seeing no one move forward or hear anyone else speak up to challenge them he turns his attention back to the group in front of him.

"I accept your challenge. You three will fight Enuyasa for the right of mate for my daughter. Whoever is the winner of this battle will then fight me. If you loose against me I will revoke your right as her mate and as future King." Poseidon said with authority.

"Yes, my King." said the three mermen.

They then turned away with the crowd and made their way towards the sand fields. After the crowd had dispersed Poseidon turned his attention back around to look at his daughter and son-in-law. His heart warmed for his daughter at the sight before him. He felt like he was looking in a mirror and had stepped back in time. Kikyo was being held tenderly in Enuyasa's arms. Enuyasa had his nose buried in the crook of her neck and he could hear his soft purr and gentle kisses on her neck. Kikyo had her arms wrapped around his neck and he could feel her content and loving aura pouring off of her. They truly loved each other and it made him think of his mate from long ago. His daughter had found someone who would love her like he had loved her mother. He hated having to see him fight for her hand but he knew his people needed to see him fight to earn the right as her mate and future King. But he had never seen a merbeing like him before. His aura was strange and he did not remember seeing him arrive with any of the tribes. Swimming over to their side Poseidon catches Enuyasa's eye and watches as he reluctantly pulls back from his daughter's embrace.

"Why did you not defend yourself and your mate when being challenged? Why are you silent? Speak up boy!" asked Poseidon sternly.

He needed to rile him up! He wanted to see the true power of this male before him. He had seen the other three males potential but Enuyasa was unfamiliar to him. Unfortunately for him Enuyasa only stared at him through his intense amber eyes and stood proudly beside his daughter.

"Are you deaf boy? Why do you not answer your King?!" demanded Poseidon.

"He is not deaf father." said Kikyo gently trying to calm him back down.

"Then why does he disrespect me so by not answering me?!" he asked loosing his patience.

"He is mute." Kikyo said sadly taking hold of Enuyasa's hand in her's.

Inuyasha hearing her sad tone and seeing her father get angry towards him he could only guess Kikyo was telling her father about him. He intertwined their fingers and nodded his head reassuringly towards his mate to let her know he was ok for her to continue. He just prayed when her father found out about who and what he was that he would still allow him to mate with his daughter.

"Mute?!" Poseidon asked in disbelief.

"Yes… Enuyasa was cursed by Urasue." said Kikyo quietly. She knew this was going to be ugly.

"The Sea Witch?! What has she done to the boy!" yelled Poseidon as he looked over Enuyasa in concern.

He did not like where this was already had one daughter tied to the witch. Now his other daughter was tied to her through her mate. He did not like how this witch continued to entangle herself in his family's life and happiness.

"Do you remember the demons we visited at the castle?" asked Kikyo nervously.

"Of course I do. That's what got your sister in… Poseidon began but then stopped when he looked at Enuyasa again.

(Silver hair, a strange aura, an intense love for Kikyo, a sudden appearance and godlike strength.)

"No… it couldn't be…." He whispered out loud as his eyes grew large in realization.

There was no doubt about it. It had to be him. He fit the silver haired demon Myōga had told him perfectly.

"You mated to a demon?!" yelled Poseidon becoming angry.

"Half… demon actually" Kikyo corrected nervously as she tried to stay strong beside her mate.

"Tell me daughter… after you tricked me and deceived your people, what were you going to do when your first born came out weak and impure?!" yelled Poseidon angrily.

"You know as well as I do that I did not hide my affections for him Father! You can feel as well as I do that even as a half-demon he is stronger than any other male here! He even stands challenge to your strength! Yet you call him weak?!" Kikyo yelled angrily.

"You know the law! You know I cannot over look this and keep this from our people! He by law will have to be disqualified!" yelled back Poseidon.

"Please don't do this Father! Allow him the chance to win my hand! Please! I'm begging you!" Kikyo cried as she clung to Enuyasa desperately.

"And what would you have me do? Even if he did defeat these other males and myself he is still impure! You cannot produce a pureblood heir!" shouted Poseidon.

"Are you not able to grant your heir this one wish? Do you no longer posses the power to change his other half to remain with me? I would rather die then live without him!" said Kikyo as tears began to pour down her cheeks and she buried her face into her mate's chest.

"That depends on the deal your half-demon made with the Sea Witch." said Poseidon as he stabbed his trident into the sand next to him and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Its kind of hard to tell with him being unable to tell me directly but Enuyasa somehow came into contact with Urasue and he paid her for the transformation with his tongue."

"His tongue?! What devilish scheme is this Witch up to?!" gasped Poseidon as he approached Enuyasa. "Open your mouth boy!"

Enuyasa slowly opened his mouth and Poseidon stared into his empty cavern. He could see where his tongue had been ripped out of his mouth and had recently been healed over from his daughter's powers.

"I am not sure why she needed his tongue but he does not appear to have given his soul like Kagome. However, his merman form is only temporary." Kikyo said as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Temporary? How do you know this if he cannot speak?" asked Poseidon as he finished inspecting his son-in-laws mouth.

"When the sun sets… he turns back into his half-demon form." Kikyo said sadly.

"Hm… It must be because he is a half-demon. His blood did not allow for the change to become permanent." Poseidon said as he pulled his trident out of the sand.

"Are you saying that no amount of magic can fix his other half?" asked Kikyo anxiously.

"I am unsure. We will have to speak to the MamiWata Chief about this." said Poseidon as he let out a long breath.

"Are you… are you saying you will let him try?!" asked Kikyo hopeful.

"I am saying we will look into it. If they know of a way to turn his remaining half into a pureblood merman then I will allow him qualifying to fight in the games." Poseidon said. "If there is not a way. You will have to revoke your mating rights."

"Thank you Father!" Kikyo said as she swam into her father's arms and wrapped her arms around his waist in an embrace.

"Come, let us go and speak to the Chief. Then you and I will attend the games, with or without Enuyasa." Poseidon commanded leaving no room for debate.

"Yes Father," Kikyo said as she took hold of Enuyasa's hand and they swam after him together.

Inuyasha wasn't sure what was happening but he had a feeling something very important was just been discussed between Kikyo and her Father. Something big and it involved him and his mate's future. He had felt his mate's anxiety and insecurity through their bond and it made him weary of where they were going. He just prayed to the gods that whatever was going to happen next that they would watch over them and be on their side. As they swam up the coast they passed the hidden cove where he watched the group of males come out of. Coming around the side they saw a group of MamiWata tribe members sitting along the rocky sea floor. This group consisted of older mated couples and their younglings. They were currently watching their young play on the sea floor and talking amongst each other. Their tails fascinated him with their various shades of purple or black and white stripes. As they approached the group a memaid with long black hair decorated in seashells, beads and driftwood made her way towards them. She had a dark purple tail and her breast shells were white with purple speckles on the edges. She had violet eyes and her skin was a light brown color. In her hand was a spear made from a sharpened sea stone and had fish bones and broken pieces of driftwood hanging down it. On top of her head was a crown made from the jaws of a crocodile. He could feel her intense aura and magical energy radiating off of her. She was both beautiful and powerful. If there was anyone who could help him fix this curse, he had a feeling she could.

"How may I serve thee my King?" said the mermaid asked as she extended her arm out for him to grab.

"Lady Kaguya, I seek your wisdom in magic and dark sorcery." said Poseidon as he took hold of the mermaid's arm around her elbow, uniting their tribes with a shake.

"And what wisdom do you seek? I sense dark magic around you." asked the beautiful mermaid as she looked towards Inuyasha. She then swam over to him and began to inspect him. "Oh… my. What have we got here? A merman… yet not?"

"Yes, at one time he was a half-demon." said Poseidon as he pulled Kikyo to his side to allow the Chief of the MamiWata tribe look him over.

"A half-demon you say? How interesting indeed. What would you have me do with such a creature?" she asked with her hand resting on her chin in thought.

"I seek to find a way to turn my mate into a pure blood merman." Kikyo said as she swam up to her.

"Your mate?! My dear Princess what a tricky situation indeed! What if I told you there was a way to turn your mate into one of us? What price would you be willing to pay?" asked the mermaid curiously as she looked into Poseidon's eyes.

"Anything! Since coming to know Enuyasa I understand what my sister was trying to tell me! I would rather try to change my fate then to die with regrets. Please if there is a way tell me!" begged Kikyo as she took hold of her arms desperately.

"Even if it meant sacrificing your sister's only chance of being rescued from her curse?" asked Kaguya.

"WHAT?! No! I mean… yes.. no! Ah! How could I choose over the life over my sister?! Is there no other way?" asked Kikyo confused and hurt.

"For me to make your mate a full merman I would have to transfer all of your Father's remaining power into him along with help from our tribe. With your Father no longer having magical power after this he cannot save your sister from her curse." said Kaguya as she looked into Poseidon's shocked eyes.

"You mean you can help me save Kagome from her curse?" asked Poseidon.

"Yes… but your soul would become one with her's making her turn back into a mermaid and you would die in her place." said Kaguya. "Either way one of your daughters will suffer and you will have to pay the price."

"WHY HAVE MY DAUGHTERS CONDEMNED ME SO? HOW AM I TO CHOOSE ONE OVER THE OTHER?!" Poseidon screamed as he brought his fists together over his breaking heart.

"I AM SORRY FATHER!" Kikyo yelled back with tears streaming down her cheeks. "I could not help my heart from choosing Enuyasa and I know Kagome feels the same with Sessomaru! Our intention was NEVER to make you choose one over the other!"

Enuyasa wasn't sure what the hell was going on but whatever it was it was huge. As Kikyo and her Father fought back and forth he tried to hold and comfort her as best as he could. The other mermaid silently waited in the background and she intensely looked into his gaze. He could see the wheels turning in her mind as she looked into his soul. It creped him out just like Urasue did.

"What will you do now that you have gained this information my King?" asked Kaguya.

"I will do as I said." said Poseidon as he closed his eyes angrily.

"What are you saying Father?" asked Kikyo confused.

"I am saying… now that we know Enuyasa has the chance to be with you my daughter… as a pure blood… he will fight in the games." He said stiffly.

"Oh Father!" Kikyo said excitedly before she gasped at what his decision would mean.

"Very well. I suggest we make our way to the sand fields. I feel too much is riding on the outcome of today. The waters are already restless and I can sense an unspoken heaviness. Yes… there is much at stake today. Now if what you wish becomes the outcome, I will perform the ceremony on your mate tomorrow night under the new moon when the sky is its darkest." said Kaguya as she turned to leave.

"Yes, let us make our way there. Enuyasa," said Poseidon. Hearing his name Inuyasha turned to look at his father-in-law.

"Do not think I will take it easy on you if you do win against Kikyo's suitors. The fates of my daughters, my entire Kingdom and my life ride against the outcome of today. Fight with all you have and make my decision worthy of sacrifice." Poseidon said sternly as his deep blue eyes stared into his rich amber ones.

Inuyasha felt the threat and challenge in his gaze and had an idea of what he was trying to say. Looking him straight in the face he showed no fear of death and nodded his head yes in understanding. Poseidon seeing his challenge back accepted his threat and turned to look at his daughter.

"You will not interfere at any point during his fight. You may not heal him or favor him in anyway. You are at this point unspoken for and are to treat each suitor equally. Am I understood?" demanded the King to his daughter.

"Yes… I understand and will not by any means lend a hand or share favor to any one suitor over the other." Kikyo said quietly.

"Good. Then let's be on our way." Poseidon said looking his daughter and pending son-in-law in the face one last time before turning his back to them.

He was livid. How could his daughters do this to him? How could their selfishness not only condemn their happiness but their lives! Now he was torn choosing over saving his youngest daughter by sacrificing himself or giving his remaining power over to his son-in-law, thus turning him into a pure blood merman and providing his kingdom a powerful King and Kiko's happiness. But that would sacrifice Kagome's chance at life! How could he choose! As he swam towards the battlefields his inner emotions ragged inside. He needed to clear his head and focus his attention at the task at hand. If he did not fight with everything he had he could never forgive himself for sacrificing Kagome's life for nothing. No, he would battle to the bitter end. He would give everything he had and that meant seeing Inuyasha as the enemy. If Kikyo couldn't have Enuyasa, so be it. He knew she would mate whomever he chose but would forever be dead inside. He knew if Enuyasa lost and he went to save Kagome by sacrificing his life he knew Kagome would slowly die of a broken heart. But if Enuyasa won they would be mated, the Kingdom would have a powerful new King and they would produce a powerful heir. But Kikyo would still be heart broken over the loss of her sister and he would only live for maybe another 5-10 years after giving his magic away. Too much was riding on this! Making his way to the rocks along the battlefield he took his seat next to his nieces and fellow tribal leaders. Now all he could do was pray to the gods for them to decide his fate for him.

"_Oh Calypso… our daughters need you more than ever. I miss you so much my Love. You always knew what to do. Soon…. my love we shall be together again…" _Poseidon thought to himself as he watched the first battle begin. "_Yes… very soon I feel."_

(End of Chapter 23)

(Poor Poseidon! What a decision indeed! Will Inuyasha win the games and become the new King? If he does will Poseidon fulfill his half of the bargain and turn him into a pure blood merman and condemn Kagome to death? Or will Inuyasha loose the battle to forever be alone. Neither accepted on land or in the sea. Will Kikyo be able to live on without him and mate to another? What about Kagome? If Inuyasha loses Poseidon has the chance to give her his soul so she can live again as a mermaid. What if she refuses? And what about the other suitors! Will Ryura be able to beat the other suitors including Inuyasha and Poseidon and finally be able to claim Toran as his third mate? Will Koga's dream of becoming King come true and be mated to both Kikyo and Kagome? Will Bankotsu bring the power of the Water Kingdom back to the Astarte Tribe? Only time will tell! Be sure to follow along to find out! Please write a review to let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!)


	26. Day 5

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc. Disney and Hans Christian Anderson.

**Music: **The song I have selected for this chapter is: _"__Inuyasha OST 3 - Sokushin Butsu Hakushin Shousin" and Inuyasha__ OST 3 - Hakudoushi" and "__Inuyasha OST 1 - Sesshomaru."_I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Tides Against Time**: Day Five

(*** _Inuyasha OST 3 - Sokushin Butsu Hakushin Shousin_ ***)

Kagome was eating her lunch when she lost the feeling in her fingers. Before she could grasp what was happening her fork slipped out of her hand and dropped onto the patio floor. She reached down to retrieve it but Sango beat her to it. Their hands lightly graze each other's and Sango gasped in surprise.

"Your hands are like ice!" Sango said as she took hold of Kagome's hands in hers and wrapped them around tightly to try and warm them up. "Do we need to return inside?"

"No want inside. Kagome stay." She replied as she gingerly pulled her hands out of Sango's concerned grasp and tried to eat the rest of her meal.

However, no matter how hard she tried her hands only grew weaker as she ate. They also had a slight shake to them causing her to grow concerned in her rapid decline in health. Not wanting Sango to catch onto her and send her back inside she takes a pear from the fruit bowl and eats on it instead.

"Sango? Where Daija?" asked Kagome before she took a bite of her pear.

"He is in a meeting with our Lord. There was some news from the Water Kingdom he needed to discuss with him.

"Oh…" Kagome said quietly.

"I'm sure everything is fine. What would you like to do today?" asked Sango trying to change the subject.

She didn't like seeing her new friend upset and after learning about her curse she felt it was her duty to make what little time she had left special.

"Castle. Kagome see castle." Kagome said as she finished off her pear.

"The castle? We'll have to wait for Daija to return. I was given specific instructions on not to let anyone in or out of this room, including you my Lad… I'm mean Kagome. Would you like to sit by the lagoon and watch the fish until then?" Sango asked with a hopeful smile.

"Jah… dis good. Sango say Daija come soon?" Kagome said to Sango as she pushed her towards the lagoon.

"I'm not sure, but as soon as he is finished I'll be sure to send him to you." said Sango.

Sango then locked the wheels on Kagome's chair near the lagoon so she could look at the fish without her chair wheeling out from beneath her. Excusing herself to go continue her chores and to check on Daija, Sango makes her way up the patio stairs and disappears inside. Finally alone Kagome pulls her hands out from under her blanket to take a look at them. Her broken fingers were still bound but that wasn't what made her nervous. It was that she no longer felt their ache and the numbing sensation was spreading up both hands and feet. As she squeezed her hands she only felt a tingling sensation brushed against her palms. She also was having a harder time keeping warm. It wasn't unbearable but she wasn't comfortable either. However, she did notice that with each passing day both were getting worse and now she had a painful cough. Pulling the blanket a little higher on her lap and slipping her cold hands underneath, she looks down at the lagoon to watch her fish brethren meander about. She could see their lips moving under the water and she was trying to read them as they were talking to each other. They paid no attention to her as she watched them search for food and gossip. It wasn't until she read her sister's name cross one of the fish's lips that she made her presence known. Lightly tapping on the water's surface to gain their attention but not hard enough to scare them away, she makes fish lips at the water hoping to ask them her questions.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to intrude but did you just say Princess Kikyo?" asked Kagome to the fish from above the water through her fishy lips.

"A human speaking to us?! How is this possible?!" gasped a yellow fish. "What do you want human?!"

"Yah! Are you going to try and kill us?!" shouted the blue fish as they began backing away from her.

"No wait! I'm not here to hurt you! I just wish to know about my sister!" shouted Kagome to the fish from above with her fishy lips.

"Your sister?! You are a human! Do not take us for fools." said the yellow fish.

"I do not lie! I am Princess Kagome. Urasue cursed me and turned me into a human!" Kagome said trying to explain herself.

"Princess Kagome? Is that really you?" asked the blue fish as he swam up a little closer.

"Can you prove it?" asked the yellow fish coming up behind the blue one.

"What do you wish to know?" asked Kagome.

"What is the special ability of the Royal Tribe?" asked the yellow fish.

"The Royal tribe specializes in healing magic but the first born heir of the King inherits every ability of each previous king. Therefore giving them a piece of every tribes abilities, making them the most powerful Merbing." said Kagome.

"Ok, where is the Under Water Embassy?" asked the blue fish.

"In the under water city of Atlantica." said Kagome.

"Alright, last question. Who killed your mother?" asked the yellow fish.

"Pirates." said Kagome shortly.

"It is you! Oh Princess how could Urasue do this to you?!" said the blue fish as they came up to her near the lagoon's edge.

"I made a deal with her to get closer to my love on land but the deal backfired and now I am dying. In two days time I will be with my mother." said Kagome as she placed her fingertip on the water.

"Princess! I can feel your chill seeping into the water! Are you truly at deaths door?" asked the yellow fish anxiously.

"It is true." said Kagome. "But enough about me. Why were you speaking of my sister?"

"Ah! Yes, forgive us Princess! The mating games have just finished and we heard the winner was the most powerful merman the Kingdom has ever seen! There was some type of an accident towards the end of the games and he rescued your Father! Your father is ok but he passed on his blessing and now your sister is mated." informed the yellow fish.

"So it is finished then… Do you know what he looked like? Did you hear anything about that?" asked Kagome.

"All we heard is that he was incredibly strong and that he was the ultimate alpha." said the blue fish.

"Well thank you for informing me. I really appreciate it." said Kagome as she sat back in her chair.

"Of course Princess. If we see them in the future we will be sure to tell them about our meeting." said the yellow fish.

"Thank you. Maybe the gods will have our paths cross again." said Kagome waving goodbye to them.

"Feel better Princess! I hope you find a way to break your curse soon!" said the blue fish before they both disappeared into the lagoon's murky waters.

"Not likely…" Kagome said to herself as she relaxed back in her chair and felt the afternoon breeze blow through her hair.

(*** _Inuyasha OST 3 - Hakudoushi_ ***)

She closed her eyes and soaked in the sun as she listened to the chirping birds and rustling leaves in the air. When she opened her eyes however, a demon dressed in a white robe stood not 10 feet away from her. Kagome stiffened in her seat and held her breath as the demon slowly began circling her. She tried to scream but her jaw had locked up and she knew even if she did no one would get to her in time before he killed her. By the smirk on his face she knew that he knew it too.

"So you're the Prince's human cousin I've been hearing whispered about around the castle?" the stranger asked as he looked her up and down as he circled around her. His voice was deep and smooth and it made a shiver run up her spine.

"I never knew Izayoi to have any brothers or sisters… and I distinctly remember being told that her side of the family was long gone?" he said as he came up behind her while he continued to walk in a circle. "Yet here you are?"

Kagome's heart by this point was beating loud in her chest and the hair on the back of her neck stood up in fear.

"You are beautiful like her, have a similar aura and even gain affection from demon dogs. However…" he said as he came to stand in front of her face and look into her fear filled eyes.

"I do not sense her blood in your blood…" he said with an intense stare.

"Whoz you?! Why you herez? Kagome shouted finally gaining control of her tongue.

"What's this? A foreigner?! Now it all makes sense! So you are a spy sent to win his favor and gain you as his queen instead?" demanded the stranger making Kagome stare at him in confusion.

"I no understand! Why you herez?! Go away!" Kagome said as she tried unlocking her wheeled chair to get away from him.

Seeing her trying to flee from him he pounced on her making her chair tip over and her fall flat on her back. He pinned her hands above her head and lowered his face mere inches away from hers. She could feel his body pressing into hers and she trembled in fear of what he was going to do to her.

"I don't know who you are human… but if you think you can steal the throne away from me by warming Sesshomaru's bed you are dearly mistaken." he barked threatening.

"Pweez… go awayz! I no understand!" Kagome said as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"No amount of tears will sway me whore." he said before slapping her cheek making her gasp in pain and shock.

"Whatever spell you've cast Witch I will break it. Do not take me for a fool for I can smell that dog's scent all over you and especially on that mark on your neck. I suggest if you wish to save your life you will leave this place. If not... you will wish you had never been born." He finished slapping her across the other cheek before picking himself up, dusting off his robe and vanishing in the shadows of the courtyard.

Kagome just laid there stunned on the grass. Her heart pounded in her chest and her breath was ragged as she tried to calm herself from having a panic attach. Tears streamed down her cheeks and her entire body trembled as it worked through the adrenalin still pounding through her system. She had understood some of his threat but most of it was still a mystery to her. Whatever he was upset about it had to do with her being with Sessomaru. Was he threatening Sessomaru's life because of her? She had to talk to Daija. As she tried to work through what just happened she sunk deeper into her panic and soon was trembling and crying so hard she couldn't move from her spot. About 5 minuets later Daija and Sango made their way into her room to check on her.

"I don't know Sango… our Lord made it quite clear that she is to stay safely in her room." said Daija as he closed Kagome's door behind him and Sango.

"I know… but she is dyeing Daija! Can we not offer her this one thing?" she asked as they headed towards the patio.

"I'll try to explain to her his concerns. For now let's just…." Daija began to say until he saw Kagome on the ground. "PRINCESS!"

"OH MY GOD!" Sango shouted behind him as they raced down the stairs towards her.

"Princess! Are you alright?! What happened?!" shouted Daija as he tried to console the blubbering Kagome and pulled her onto his lap.

"Some… demon… in ww white… aa…aattacked me." Kagome chocked out through tears and her quivering and she gripped onto his shirt.

"WHAT?!" yelled Daija. "Sango! Go and get our Lord immediately. She was just attached!"

"On it!" Sango said as she raced up the stair to go find Sesshomaru.

"What happened?!" shouted Daija as he held Kagome tight in his arms.

"I was soaking…. in the… sun. I only closed my eyes…. for a moment! When I opened them again… a demon… dressed in a … a white… robe… appeared out of… nowhere! He began threatening me! I couldn't… understand everything… he was… saying. I tried… to stop him. But he kept… going! He lunged out at me… making me fall… out of… my chair. I tried… to stop… him but he hit me… and threatened Sessomaru!" Kagome tried to explain through her blubbering.

"He hit you?! Where?!" Daija demanded as he pulled her back from his embrace so he could look at her.

He watched as Kagome pulled her hair back away from her tear streaked face. He could see the red sting on each cheek from where he had slapped her. Along her jawline he could already see the beginning stages of a bruise. He was furious! He had just received news from her father that he had found a way to save Kagome and revert her back to a mermaid if she wanted it. He was on his way back from sharing this news with Lord Sesshomaru to tell her about it when he had found her on the ground. He felt terrible! She was under his protection and he had failed in his duty to protect his Princess.

"I'LL KILL HIM! No one lays a hand on my Princess!" Daija screamed angrily.

"It is alright…. Daija. He only hit… my cheeks." Kagome said as she laid her hand on his to try and calm him down.

"Only hit?! Princess! This basterd has not only struck Royalty… but threatened two Kingdoms!" Daija shouted.

Before Kagome could reply they both heard her patio door slam open and Sesshomaru appeared out of thin air before them.

[Sesshomaru]

Sesshomaru was having afternoon tea with some of his guests when he saw Sango approach one of the butlers out in the hallway. He could tell by her body language that something was up and wasn't surprised when the butler serving them tea made his way over to him.

"My Lord? I am sorry to disturb you… but your cousin's maidservant is asking to speak with you in the hallway. She says it is urgent," he said as he bowed to him.

"Very well. If you will excuse me, I must look into this." said Sesshomaru as he stood up from his chair and straightened his over coat and tie.

"Of course, will we see you at dinner?" asked the Duke as he patted his lips with his napkin. "It is your birthday after all."

"That all depends on the situation at hand. Do not wait up for me. It was a pleasure." Sesshomaru said as he excused himself politely and made his way towards the door.

Once outside the door he could feel the anxiety and fear radiating off of her person. She was shaking slightly and he could hear her heart pound in her chest. Had she ran here? What was going on? He had to find out.

"Speak. I do not need unnecessary information " He said shortly.

"I'm sorry Sir but there was an incident in the courtyard and you are needed there right away! Daija will explain when you get there!" Sango said as she quickly tried to keep up with his wide gape in the hallway.

As soon as she had said "incident in the courtyard" he quickly turned away from her and began making his way there. He raced down the hall as quickly as he could without drawing too much attention to himself. However, as soon as he entered the Royal Wing of the castle he flew down the halls and into Kagome's room. He came through the patio doors, scanned the courtyard and saw her lying on the ground next to her tipped over wheeled chair in Daija's arms. His heart stopped when he was hit with the smell of her fear and tears as he took in her trembling form. As he raced down the stairs he watched as Kagome leaned back from Daija's embraced to look into his eyes. Her eyes filled with tears and she extended her arms out for him to take her in his. Her shoulders began to shake and he could hear her ragged breathing as she began to work herself up again.

"Sessomaru!" Kagome cried as she reached out her shaking arms towards him.

(*** _Inuyasha OST 1 - Sesshomaru_ ***)

Sesshomaru pulled her trembling form into his arms and she immediately griped his over coat in her hands and cried into his chest. Her hot tears soaked into his chest and he could feel her warm breath on his neck as she cried. He buried his nose into the crook of her neck and closed his eyes as he tried to control his inner turmoil. He struggled to keep his beast contained. He could hear his beast howling in his head and feel his claws banging on his cage as he tried to escape to get to his intended. He hated seeing her so upset. Something must have really upset her for her to be in this state. What had caused this? Why was she on the ground? He had to find out. Taking in a strong whiff of her calming aroma he opened his eyes to stare at his cook. His amber eyes bore into Daija's wide brown ones and his anger and irritation rolled off of his person in waves.

"What happened." He said smoothly making Daija gulp in fear.

"Sango came to get me after our meeting and told me the Princess wished to go and explore the castle. I was in the middle of reminding Sango of your desires for her to remain in the safety of her room when we stumbled upon the Princess. When we found her she was lying on the ground trembling in fear and crying like she is now. I asked her what had happened and she said she had been attached!" Daija said nervously.

"Attached?!" Sesshomaru asked as the whites of his eyes flashed pink for a moment.

"Yes, I sent Sango to retrieve you and while she was gone the Princess told me that she had been bathing in the sun when a demon dressed in a white robe came out of nowhere and began to interrogate her and threaten you both. She said she didn't understand what he was asking and out of nowhere he jumped her, knocked her out of her chair and slapped her across the face. I then held her until you arrived." Daija finished.

Sesshomaru growled deep in his chest and the whites of his eyes went back and forth with a light shade of pink as he again struggled to maintain his beast. Someone dared to come into his home and attach his intended?! Leaning back slightly he lifted Kagome's chin up so he could look at her face. Kagome looked up through her puffy bloodshot eyes into his. Her swollen cheeks were red near her jawline on both sides and he could see the curl of the attacker's fingertips near her cheekbones. Her face was hot to the touch as he tenderly ran his finger along her facial wounds and wiped the tearstains from her cheeks. Seeing the exhaustion in her eyes he pulls her back into his embrace and rests her head under his chin. Kagome closed her eyes as they hold each other tight. She had seen the anger in his eyes but she knew it was not directed towards her by his tender touches. She had never seen him so angry or his eyes look so wild. She knew he would be upset about this but wasn't sure as to why he was being so affectionate with her. Sure they had been cuddly before but nothing like this. He was treating her like… like a mate would! It confused her to have him treat her as such, not that she was complaining or anything. Sesshomaru reluctantly pulled his gaze away from her and looked back to Daija's surprised ones. Narrowing his eyes at him he see's the snake shake out of his stupor.

"Did Kagome tell you any other description of the attacker and what he had threatened?" asked Sesshomaru as he unconsciously rubbed his thumb in a small circle along her back.

"No, but I can ask her." said Daija receiving a nod of approval from Sesshomaru.

"Princess? What other descriptions can you give me about your attacker? Did he say anything specific you remember him yelling at you about?" Daija asked.

"He had black hair and brown eyes. I could sense from his aura that he was a very powerful demon even though he looked human. On his white robe was a blue moon above his heart and a gold pin holding the robe together on his right shoulder. I'm not sure what all he was saying but I did hear the name Izo or Izayi or something like that and he kept taking about someone taking something of his and for me to stay away from Sessomaru. When I kept saying I didn't understand he slapped me. It didn't hurt too bad, it more of startled me is all." Kagome said quietly through a scratchy voice as she snuggled into Sesshomaru's warm embrace.

Daija then translated what she said and watched as Sesshomaru's eyes closed once more in irritation and his jaw tighten behind his thin lips. When he opened them again Daija felt a chill run down his spine at his glare. His amber color was swirly with heat and anger. The edges were tinged in red and his pupils were wavering between black and dark blue. When he snapped his stare to him he thought he was looking into hell itself. These were no long the eyes of his Lord. These were the eyes of a predator. Someone was going to die and the hunter had found its prey.

"So I have a rat hidden amongst mice?" He said shortly.

"Mm my Lord?" asked Daija nervously.

"Kagome will stay with me for the remainder of the day. Tell Sango to prepare a basket with our dinner. I believe we both need to be away from here for the remainder of the day and clear our heads." Sesshomaru said as he looked down at Kagome who was resting quietly in his lap. She was innocently playing with one of his vest's buttons under her finger and it made him calm down slightly at her cuteness.

"I think that is a good idea Sir." said Daija as he began to get up. "How do you plan on sneaking her out?"

"Have A-Un brought around to the back entrance. We will meet you there once Sango has prepared her for the trip." Sesshomaru said as he carefully stood up with Kagome resting bridal style in his arms and her arms around his neck.

"What about the attacker Sir? Do you think he is still in the castle?" asked Daija as they began making their way up the stairs.

"Leave the attacker to me. If this coward thinks he can sneak around my home and touch what is mine to protect then they are dearly mistaken. With the information about the moon emblem and the white robe that lowers my search down significantly." Sesshomaru said as he sat Kagome on the couch.

"Very well Sir. I'll return shortly after informing Sango and the stable boys," said Daija as he made his way towards the door.

"Also, have Jaken sent to my office. I will need him to meet with me before we depart." said Sesshomaru as he leaned on the wall next to the couch causally. "As much as I hate my birthday I cannot ignore the people and their well wishes. You are dismissed."

"Yes, my Lord." the snake demon said as he walked out of the room leaving them alone inside.

(End of Chapter 24)

(Poor Kagome! She can't seem to catch a break! Also, who won the mating games? What was the accident? Did Inuyasha not win and that's why Poseidon sent word to Daija about them finding out a way to break the curse if she wanted? What about this attacker? Does Sesshomaru have the right demon in mind? What will become of them? Also, what will Sesshomaru do with Kagome for his birthday? Only time will tell. Be sure to follow along to find out! Thanks for reading.)


	27. Cala Saldeta

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc. Disney and Hans Christian Anderson.

**Music: **The song I have selected for this chapter is: "_Peter Pan - 02 Flying (Score)_" and _"__Relaxing Tropical Beach and Guitar Music," _and _"__Inuyasha OST 1 - A difficult situation._" I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**WARNING: LEMONY/LIME **(It gets a little spicy in this chapters so I marked where it begins and ends to be safe. You are welcome to skip over if you want. Adults only please.)

**Tides Against Time**: Cala Saldeta

After Diaja left the room Sesshomaru walked over to the wardrobe and began digging through its contents. Seeing a shawl hanging in the back he pulls it off the hanger and tosses it onto the bed. Looking back inside he sees a brown skirt with little white, blue and yellow flowers sown into it and a loose fitting white shirt with matching flowers. Laying them across his arm he walks over to the bed and lays them down next to the shawl. Opening a trunk at the end of the bed he pulls out two blankets. While he was doing this Kagome watched in confusion as to what he was doing. Why was he getting out more clothes? Did he not like what she wore? And why was he getting out more blankets? She already had the red one sitting on her lap. She was about to ask when a knock was heard at the door. Sesshomaru lays the blankets next to her clothes and walks over to the door. After hearing Sango speak the magic word through the keyhole he opens it for her to enter.

"My Lord, why have you pulled out a winter dress and heavy shawl for Kagome to dress in? I understand she is cold but she will be rather uncomfortable in that." Sango said as she picked up the gown off of the bed to inspect it.

"We will be flying on A-Un over a great distance. I do not wish for her to get any weaker while we travel." He said quietly as he took hold of the doorknob and turned his back to her. "I expect her to be dressed warm with our picnic supplies and at the gate by 2 o'clock. Try to keep our departure as quickly and as quietly as possible."

"Yes, Sir. She will be ready. Where is it you are going?" she asked curiously.

"It is best you are not informed. I will see you both at the gate. Do not be late." He said as he took a side-glance towards Kagome before leaving the room.

Sesshomaru then stepped out of the room and into the hallway. As soon as he closed the door Kagura stepped out of her room. She was dressed in a dark blue gown. Its corset was synched tight around her waist making her bust blossom at the top and rounded around her luscious hips. Her makeup was painted perfectly and her lips were a deep red. Her hair was curled loosely in a side ponytail and it came to rest just bellow her bust drawing the eye to their curve. If she wasn't who she was and he had known of her inner darkness he would have rut her on the spot. But because he knew who she was and what fake façade she portrayed he was sick at his stomach just looking at her. Her brown eyes caught his and she seductively flipped out her fan and hid her painted lips behind it.

"Happy Birthday my Lord…" she said as she tried to seduce him with her wicked charms.

"Thank you." He said shortly and began to walk down the hall towards his office.

"Wait!" Kagura said as she took hold of hem on his coat sleeve making him stop and turn to look at her over his shoulder annoyed.

"What do you want Lady Kagura." He said irritated.

"I... I Just wish to send you my sincerest apologies. I was embarrassed and did not act, as a Lady should have. Please… forgive my actions towards your people. I hope the human is enjoying her new dress?" she asked as she walked closer to him running her fingers in tiny circles up his arm and along his coat pocket on his chest.

When she was finished speaking she had successfully pressed her breasts into his arm and her neck was craned back so his eyes were drawn to her revealing deep cleavage line. Her eyes fluttered seductively and her red painted lips were parted slightly in the attempt to make him want to kiss her. Her perfume clouded her natural musk and even being this close he couldn't tell of her purity. He was disgusted. Taking hold of her hand in his he pulls her hands off of him and straightens his coat and tie before turning his back to her. As he walked away from her he answered her back with an aristocratic response.

"I appreciate your apology but the person you should be apologizing is not me. Also, the _human_ has yet to receive your gift. It needed some… alterations to better suit her being ridden to a wheeled chair… and her good taste in fashion. Good day."

"Wait! My Lord?" Kagura called after him but he had already disappeared down the hall out of sight. "Damn it!" she said through a growl as she stomped her foot in defeat.

"You're loosing your touch Daughter." said the Duke as he slinked out of his room with angry eyes.

"I'm doing everything you've taught me and I've never failed before! I don't understand what I'm doing wrong!" Kagura defended.

"It didn't work because you're not the one he needs." Kanna said quietly as she came out from her room.

"What do you mean?" Kagura spat as she placed her hands on her hips angrily.

"You're not the one he wants. He doesn't _need_ you." Kanna said as she pulled out her enchanted mirror.

There in the mirror was an image of him holding a woman in his arms. She couldn't see her face but by the tender embrace there was not doubt about it. Sesshomaru was cheating on her.

"That son of a bitch!" Kagura said as she snatched the mirror from her sister's hands and glared at the image in the mirror. "I could have sworn I smelled another female just now! No wonder my routine didn't work! That basterd has a hussy on the side and she's probably staying in my room! What do we do Father?"

"Leave everything to me. We could use this to our advantage. Keep trying to seduce him. A male always has a weakness and this female could be his. She could be the key to do exactly what we want. I'll speak to my informants and see what we can do about this interesting development." the Duke said as he looked into the mirror in his daughter's hands. "Now, go make yourself presentable for his birthday dinner. I did not make you beautiful to fail me now. I will not allow another chance for you to not sleep in his bed before they uncover your damn impurity slip away!"

"Yes, Father." Kagura said as she passed the mirror back into her sister's hands.

The sisters then stepped back into their rooms as their father made his way down the hall to go find his spies. These spies had planted within the castle 50 years ago and were now trusted workers and members of Spanish society; perfect for his plans. Unfortunately for him however, not two minuets later Sango opened the door he and his daughters had been trying to get into. Before sneaking out Sango checked the hallway to see if the coast was clear. Not hearing any approaching footsteps Sango pulls Kagome out of her room in her wheeled chair with the two blankets and picnic basket holding their dinner sitting on her lap. Sango then quickly pushed Kagome down the hall towards the back gate as quietly as she could. They had to hide behind pillars and linger in the shadows to keep from being seen. Sesshomaru had just finished his meeting with Jaken about his missing brother and to maintain the castle in his absence when he saw Sango and Kagome sneak down the hall in the shadows. Following their lead he slipped into the shadows behind them and made his way after them. As they went Sesshomaru was highly impressed with Sango's stealth and ability to quickly move Kagome about without drawing attention to them. He would have to keep her in mind for secret intelligence in the future. Sneaking out the back door Kagome and Sango quickly hide behind a wagon filled with barrels of produce. Seeing the guards distracted by the delivery they meander around the wagon and quickly crossed the gap between the castle and the castle wall.

Once on the other side they see one of the stable boys pulling A-Un towards them. As soon as A-Un picked up Kagome's scent he raced towards them ripping his reigns out of the stable boy's hands. The stable boy calls out for him to stop but was powerless to slow down the two-headed dragon. Sango was about to call for help when Kagome lifted up her hands to welcome the beast. They slowed to a stop right in front of her chair and their heads wrapped around her in a loving embrace. Their noses huffed and snorted as they took in her smell. Their forked tongues tasted the air making Kagome laugh at their tickling. It was just like the first time they had met and A-Un trembled with excitement. She patted their heads with her good hand while Sango began tying the picnic supplies to their saddle. Sesshomaru had watched the entire exchange from the shadows near the gate. He knew his pet dragon didn't warm up so easily to just anyone and it was another confirmation for him and his inner beast that she was the perfect mate for them. A-Un was known for being a great judge of character and had saved him on more than one occasion from shady characters when he had first became Lord. Seeing Sango attaching the supplies to his saddle he cautiously walks out of the shadow and dismisses the stable boy. Sesshomaru then picked Kagome up from her chair and lifted her onto the saddle. Once he felt she was stable he wrapped her legs with one of the thicker blankets to keep her warm. Double-checking to see if everything was tied down and secure he then climbed up behind her and took hold of the reigns in his hands.

"We will return just after sunset tonight. Please have a hot bath ready and her night routine prepared for her. If anyone asks where I went, tell them I am out with my cousin for my birthday." Sesshomaru said as he readied for take off.

"Yes, Sir. Might I make a suggestion?" said Sango stepping back from the dragon for them to have more room.

"What is it? Make it quick." Sesshomaru said as he watched more guards make their way into the castle grounds and feeling A-Un grow restless.

"Cover her mouth when you take off. This is her first time flying and I don't think you want everyone hearing her scream." Sango said with a wink.

"Hm. Very well, until tonight." Sesshomaru said as he kicked A-Un's sides and quickly slipped his hand over her mouth and took off into the sky.

(*** _Peter Pan - 02 Flying (score)_ ***)

Just as Sango said Sesshomaru heard Kagome's muffled squeal behind his hand and saw her tighten her hold on the horn of the saddle. Once they were high enough and Kagome had stopped screaming he let go of her mouth and wrapped it to her tiny waist. He pulled her close to him and could feel her trembling. He heard her ragged breath and when he looked at her face he saw that her eyes were squeezed tight.

"Open your eyes Kagome." Sesshomaru said gently as he nuzzled into her neck and tried to calm her down.

He felt her shake her head in denial and he smirked in her hair. He asked her again but she refused to open them and wiggled her way closer to him. Feeling pride in her seeking his protection he wraps his arm tighter around her tiny waist and brings her closer to him. Rubbing his thumb tenderly over her waist he whispers in here ear again and says,

"I will not let you fall. Trust in your Sesshomaru and open your eyes."

After hearing him ask for her trust she took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes. How could she not trust him? He was her protector and she knew he would save her if she fell! When her vision came into focus she gasped at the beauty all around her. She watched in fascination as they sailing over the city. She saw the alleyways, marketplaces and people moving about the city. Even up this high she could smell the baked goods as they quickly flew by. When they cleared the city's boarder she saw the expansive farm land, vineyards and lush greenery flourishing everywhere. Horses, sheep and cattle grazed across the landscape and little dirt roads cut into the land. Looking up ahead of them she could see the beach and open sea in distance. Everywhere she looked the world around her burst with life and color; it was breathtaking. A bright smile spread across her face as she continued to watch everything pass underneath them and felt the salty breeze on her face. Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile at her sweet innocent nature. She was too cute when she encountered something new and exciting. It was clear she was enjoying the view and when he felt her finally relax in his embrace he speeds up a little. A-Un raced across the countryside and rocked from side to side, making Kagome giggle at his tease. Kagome watches in fascination as Sesshomaru steers A-Un with the reigns held in his grasp. Noticing her curiosity Sesshomaru takes his hand from around her waist and takes the other reign in it so there was one resting in each of his hands.

"Would you like to try? Place your hands in mine." Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome growing excited slips her hands into his and takes hold of the reigns. Sesshomaru intertwines their fingers making Kagome blush and flutter her eyelashes shyly at him. Seeing her so flustered so innocently he couldn't help himself in wanting to get closer to her. Leaning his chest against her back he brings his mouth back to rest at her ear. He tightens his hold around her hands and begins giving her lessons on how to steer his dragon. Soon they were sailing over the open sea and farther away from Valencia.

"Where we goez? asked Kagome after they had been flying east for little over 20 minuets.

They were now smoothly sailing over the vast sea and the salty breeze was gently blowing in their hair. Passing the reigns back to Sesshomaru she leaned to the side of the saddle and ran her hand along the sea's surface. The water rippled beneath her fingers and its spray flew out behind them casting a rainbow behind them as they flew. The water was cool to the touch against the warm spring afternoon.

"We are going to Cala Saldeta. It's a small-secluded beach on a nearby island. We'll be there in little over an hour." He said as he held her waist so she wouldn't fall in.

Watching her snuggle back under her blanket on her lap he worried if she was ok. "Are you keeping warm enough?" he asked.

"Jah, muchas gracias. Kagome good." She said as she reclined into his chest and rested her temple on his chin.

"Good. Then hang on." Sesshomaru said as he kicked A-Un's sides and snapped the reigns.

Kagome returned her grip onto the horn of the saddle and held on for dear life. A-Un raced forward and her hair whipped out behind her as they sped forward. Sesshomaru leaned forward caging her under him as he pulled back slightly on the reigns. A-Un began to go higher and higher into the sky and soon they were floating amongst the clouds. Once they leveled out again Kagome reached up above them and tried to catch a cloud in her hands. They looked so soft and fluffy. To her surprise her hands went right through them and they made her hands wet. She giggled at their ghostly touches and when they raced through one it explode around them. Sesshomaru loved the sound of her laughter and it warmed his soul to be able to experience this with her. Not wanting it to end he pulls A-Un's reigns again but this time makes A-Un pull back swinging them up and around in a circle. Kagome's laughter and joyful screaming filled the air around them as they went into another circle. They did this a couple more times along with some added spins and twists until they were both light headed from the rush. Kagome laughed until her stomach hurt. Never in her life would she have though her life as a mermaid would one day lead her to fly amongst the clouds like a bird! She was having so much fun and didn't want it to end but she knew her body needed rest. Relaxing into Sesshomaru's side they both comfortably rested in each other's embrace as they continued to make their way to their secret destination. About 20 minuets later the shape of the island begins to take form in the distance. Kicking A-Un's sides they descend from the sky and Sesshomaru lead his pet towards a small section of beach surrounded by trees and tropical flowers.

Pulling A-Un to a stop he jumps down from the saddle and leads him to a patch of grass where he could graze along the beach. Not wanting to have Kagome sit on the sand and get her clothing all dirty he began to set up the beach for them to rest on. He pulled off the other blanket they had brought and laid it out on the sand. Untying the basket and picnic supplies he lays them on each corner of the blanket so it didn't blow away. After seeing everything was in place he walked back over to his pet and reached up to help her down. Kagome places her hands on his shoulders while he rests his hands just above her hips. Carefully lifting her up and off the saddle she glides down his front. Neither of them however, were prepared for how they felt as their bodies slide against each other. Their touch was electric and the sensation of her chest rubbing along his while their lower body's heat momentarily came into contact nearly made them fall over. Unsure of what to do Sesshomaru lifts her legs up and carries her bridal style over to the blanket. Sitting her comfortably on the blanket he then rests next to her and begins to untie his shoes. Catching on to what he was doing Kagome does the same. Once they were comfortable Sesshomaru begins pulling out their dinner. Inside was sliced meat, cheese chunks, grapes, fresh sliced bread and a bottle of wine. Laying a napkin out in front of them he lays out the food for them to nibble on as they relaxed. After a while of relaxing and light chitchat Sesshomaru reclines back onto the blanket and soaks in the late afternoon sun. Wanting to relax too Kagome takes off her shawl and lies on her side and looks down as Sesshomaru.

(*** _Relaxing Tropical Beach and Guitar Music _ ***)

He was so beautiful lying there and it made her heart swoon in longing. His silver hair lay about him on the blanket giving him an angelic halo. His markings glowed against his perfect white complexion and his strong chin and high cheekbones made her want to kiss him. He had one arm resting causally behind his head and the other laying comfortably over his stomach. He had taken off his coat and had unbuttoned his undershirt to help him relax unintentionally revealing his strong chest through its opening. She could see another magenta marking near his collar bone but couldn't tell where it continued under his shirt. Unable to help herself she continued her gaze down his form she could see him lightly breathing. His shirt was tucked into his pants and at this angle she could appreciate just how fit he really was. His abs lay flat under his hand and his hips were lean and strong. There was no hiding his package at this angle either. Even relaxed she could tell he was large and would make any other male jealous. Realizing what she was looking at she quickly continue her gaze down his body. He had one leg bent slightly and even through his pants you could clearly see his relaxed toned muscles. He had taken off his socks and she could see on his lean calves another magenta marking making its way up his legs.

"_Does he have these markings all over?"_ Kagome thought to herself as she looked closer.

She had a feeling they did and wanted to see them with her own eyes but knew that would never happen. As she looked over his body Kagome didn't notice that Sesshomaru had been secretly watching her the entire time through half lidded eyes. He watched her face blush when she looked at his lower waist. By the spike in her scent he knew she was appreciative of what she saw making his inner male swell with pride and heat from her approval. He watched her continue to look him over and was curious to see what else she thought of him. She was now looking at his feet and saw curiosity run across her face. What had suddenly sparked her interest? She was about to reach forward and touch something when she quickly pulled back her hand.

"Do you like what you see?" he asked curiously.

He was truly curious of what she thought of him. He had watched her and his need to know if she desired him like he did finally pushed him to ask. He saw her body stiffen at being caught staring at his person and he smirked at her lack of response. He loved it how the blush spread across her cheeks again but was now a deeper shade of red. She hid herself behind her bangs and quickly turned away from him out of embarrassment.

"_This is going to be good…" _his beast teased in his head.

"_Indeed"_ he answered back with an inner smirk.

(LEMON: I have marked where it ends if you wish to skip over this part)

Sitting up on the blanket he scooched up behind her and leaned his upper body against her back caging her beneath his weight. She was so tiny beneath him and the idea of dominating her built his desire to fill her womb with his sons even more. He brought his lips to her ear and whispers seductively into it making her shiver in want.

"What do you think of your alpha? he teased arrogantly to see what her reaction would be.

"Aa Al Alpha?" Kagome asked through a shaky voice as she continued to look away from him shyly.

"Hn... Am I not your alpha… Ka-go-me?" he teased again leaning further into her back and bring his legs to sit on either side of her.

"Yy yes." Kagome said as she pushed back into his chest. She liked the idea of him being her alpha and her arousal continued to rise as he started talking dirty to her.

"Good girl… now what do you like… about your alpha?" he said in her ear as he nuzzled her neck and slipped his hand around her waist pulling her lower body up against his.

"_Oh gods..._" Kagome thought to herself as she tried to process everything that was happening.

"Sessomaru?" Kagome asked as she closed her eyes in bliss as he began kissing along her neck and behind her ear.

"Tell me…" He demanded in a seductive whisper as he nipped at her ear making her gasp in want. "Tell your alpha."

Sesshomaru was having a hard time stopping himself. As her scent grew spicy and stronger his inner beast pulled harder on his chains. She was just too temping! Here they were… alone at last… with no one to interrupt them and she responded so strongly to his touches! He could tell she was being sincere in her want for him. He could tell from the smell of her innocence and the intensity of her rising passion that she wasn't playing him. She wanted him just as bad as he wanted her. She had always been honest with him and had never wanted him for his title or for his wealth. She had always seen him for who he was and knowing this only continued to fuel his inner fire. He had been telling himself that she didn't want him more than a friend but now he wasn't so sure by her responses and he didn't think he was going to be able to hold back anymore.

"Al… alpha… st…strong." Kagome said as she ran her hand over his arm along her waist.

When their fingers touched he locked them together and guided her hand with his to rest over her womb. Her lower body rushed with heat when he did this and she unknowingly pressed her rump further into him making his beast groan in his head from the sensation.

"Yes… I am strong." He said as he pulled her back into him a little more and slowly grinded gently into her making her gasp. "What else? Tell your alpha!"

As he said this he had gently pulled her legs open to now rested open between his with their knees bent causing her to fully trust her waist into him. She could feel his hardening member pressing into her lower back and the warmth of his chest soaking into her. His hot breath beat down on her neck and his kisses were slow and heated. Her heart swooned when he gingerly kissed along her beaten jawline and showered her in care and affection. As he continued down her neck he would suckle and nip leaving little pink marks as he went.

"Al..pha… b.. big… male." Kagome struggled to say as she leaned her head to the other side so he could give it the same attention as he had done on the other side.

"Hnnnn… yes. Your alpha is **big**. He is **tall**. He is **strong**. He is **powerful**… He is **male**…" He growled seductively as he leaned forward and pressed his weight into her back even more forcing her to lean forward slightly and press her butt further into him. When she did this his swelling member grinded harder against her rump while it sat in his lap.

His growl vibrated into her back and went all the way down into her feminine region. When he started speaking dirty to her she struggled to suppress a moan at the truth in what he said. He was everything she could ever want in a mate. He was the ultimate alpha male. He was strong, powerful and she knew he would be brave when need be and he had already showed to be a possessive protector. There was no doubt in her mind that he would also be an amazing father from the kindness and display of affection she had received from him over the past few days. When he pressed his hardened member against her she could feel his large girth's warmth soaking through her skirt and onto her lower heat. Yes, she could tell he would fill her to the brim and reach deep into her womb. She accidently released a mewl from her lips at the thought of it. How she wished to be swollen from his seed. She would have loved to of given him son after son through their mating. She loved the feeling of him already and felt so dominated by his power towering over her. It was the sexiest thing she had ever experienced and her womanhood ached to be touched by him. He was towered over her in every way and she felt so small under him. She had never been intimate with anyone before and had only heard of the pleasures of the touch from her gossip mates. She already felt amazing with him simple pressing into her and speaking his words of seduction. She couldn't even comprehend how wonderful it would be to actually have him stretch her and fill her deep inside. She knew if it would every happen she would have no other touch her like he was. This was something she wished only to share with him and him alone if he gave his love to her. She loved him dearly and knew she was going to die in two days so she would take whatever he would give her, even if that only was his gentle kisses and sinful words.

"What do you want of your alpha?" He asked as his other hand began to take hold of her skirt and slowly lift it higher onto her lap.

"Want…(gasp)" Kagome said before she gasped at his feathery-light touches running up her leg with her skirt. "Want you… al…alpha."

"What do you want? Tell me…" Sesshomaru commanded as he licked up her neck.

"Want… touch." Kagome said through her now ragged breath as his hand over her womb slowly began going south towards her now exposed legs and lifted skirt.

Sesshomaru could smell her heat and the thought of devouring her wetness made his mouth water in want. As his hand woven together with Kagome's traveled down her front, she grew warmer the closer they came and he couldn't wait to touch her sensitive heat.

"Where should I touch?" he asked as his hot breath beat down on her devoured neck and shoulder.

"Should I touch you here?" he asked seductively.

As he said this they reached her long underwear and he cupped his hand over her entrance making her groan at his touch. He felt her underwear soak under his hand and his member trembled and ached along her back in want. She smelled... _delicious_. He felt her trembled in excitement before pressing herself into his touch. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to hold back his own response from bliss. He began to rub small circles with his thumb over the long underwear along her entrance making her moan sexily. As he did this he brought his other hand up to cup under her breast.

"Or should I touch you here?" he said as he lightly squeezed her breast through her shirt.

He could feel her nipple pucker under his fingers and he lightly pinched it making her shiver. Kagome couldn't think straight as he began exploring her body. She had never felt these sensations before and she was over run with heat and it was becoming unbearable. Unable to answer him she simple nods her head and brings her hand up to join him at her breast. With both of their hands now tangled together Sesshomaru begins to torture her body. He rubs harder over her underwear along her entrance while he pulls the strings along her bust with his other.

Freeing them from their prison her large breasts hang loose in her shirt. Pulling down her sleeve over her shoulder with his teeth he slips his hand inside and covers her breast with his muscular hand. They felt better than he ever imagined they would. Her skin was as soft as silk and the weight of her breast was heavy; filling his large hands perfectly. Her nipples were a beautiful soft pink color like her lips and he wanted to taste them. Pulling the other sleeve down with his teeth he bends over her shoulder from behind and takes her other breast into his mouth. She tasted sweet like honey and he suckled like a starving pup. He couldn't get enough of her! His rough tongue slid across her nipple and he nibbled it between his teeth, savoring in her sweetness. When he did this Kagome cried out from pleasure. She pulled her hand from his that was around her breast and tangled itself in his hair. She pulled and pushed on his head as he tortured her breast only adding to their passion.

Her cries and his grunts of pleasure filled the air around them and it only heightened their desires. While he tortured her breast with his mouth his free hand devoured the other. Feeling Kagome begin to rub her legs together to try and relieve her ache he untangles his fingers from hers and slips his hand into her soaking underwear and touched her slick channel for the first time. She was so wet and he couldn't help himself from bucking into her rump to relieve so of his ache. The smell of her approaching release filled his nose and he moaned against her breast from anticipation. Rubbing his fingers in her nectar to prepare her for his invasion he then slips into her channel making them both moan in ecstasy. She was soooo tight against him as he tried to push into her. Feeling her hand on his arm to encourage his touch he pulls back out until the tip of his finger lingered at her entrance. Swirling it around the edge of her budding flower he then plunges into her again making her cry out in bliss. Feeling his own ache become unbearably painful he breaks his mouth away from her breast and licks and kisses up her neck while he gently lifts her from his lap and moves them into a doggy-style position. While he was still torturing her nether lips with his pounding finger his other arm slipped from her breast and hicked up her skirt so he could rest his hips along her backside. Kagome wasn't sure what all was happening but the new position excited her and she liked how his finger reached deeper and curled inside from this new angle. She heard him moving behind her but couldn't see what he was doing. It wasn't until she felt the heaviness of his chest covering her entire back and his hips buck up against hers that she understood what was happening. He mind was running a million miles an hour as he continued to rest up against her. Having him cage over her filled her in excitement and slight fear of the unknown.

Sesshomaru quickly undid his pants as he watched his finger continue to pound into her from behind. He loved the shape of her ass and slim waist. Her sweet dimples near her spine and her lean channel from this angle. He could see her nectar running down her legs through her soft patch of curls and heard its sloshing wetness from his pounding touch. The thought of him being what caused her to spill from her channel as she cried out in bliss only firmed his need. Crawling up her back he caged her beneath him like a true bitch and centered his hips up against hers. The feeling of her firm ass up against him was indescribable. True, this was not his first rut but never had he ever had a female fit so perfectly against him or raise his need so intensely! He rolled his eyes back into his head as he caged over her and slowly rubbed himself on her bare ass. He could feel the pre-cum seeping from his member already and he hadn't even entered her yet! How a little female could cripple him so he didn't know but gods... she was amazing. Sensing her mood shift slightly to anxiety, uncertainty and excitement he brings his mouth back up to rest at her temple. He knew she was a virgin from the smell of her. This only further built his inner fire to claim her as his and his alone. It did make him wonder if this was what she really wanted. He needed to know. He was so ready to claim her as his right now but he wouldn't force her into anything. He didn't want a simple rut; he wanted her forever! He wanted her and her alone! Screw the contract! He would find a way to get rid of Kagura, keep his family's honor and avoid war. He just knew she wasn't pure! He just knew she and her father were only after his title and power. She wasn't mating him for him or his love; and most definitely not for his future sons! Kagome on the other hand was different. He just knew it! He just had to ask. He wanted her, needed her, loved her and longed to fill her with his seed over and over again until the end of time!

"Kagome…" he whispered through a husky groan as he grinded himself a little harder into her backside, only further covering himself with her wetness and making her mewl in want.

Kagome rested the back of her head on his shoulder and looked into his eyes and continued mewled at the feeling of him. Her forehead was already sweaty and her bangs clung to her brow. Her broken hand that had been resting on top of his at her entrance came up to cup his cheek. Her other arm held her up in their position against him. He could feel her shaking form adrenaline and need. But he could tell she was also growing tired from over exerting herself. Pulling her hips up higher against him he watched as she momentarily closed her eyes at the feeling of his member resting along the outside of her channel and butt. He could tell she wanted him but he couldn't tell if it was just because she was attracted to him and was caught up in the moment like him or if it was something more. To help lift some of her weight off of her supporting arm he ran his hand up her cleavage line and brought her closer to his chest. His arm came full up her upper torso until it rested near her neck and collar bone. Wanting to shower ever part of her in his love he rubbed her neck with his thumb and nuzzled behind her ear. Seeing her blue eyes staring back into his he leans forward and rests his forehead on hers and looks deep into her eyes.

"Kagome... What… do you want… of your alpha?" he whispered as he tried to steady himself from loosing control.

"Al… alpha… onlyz" Kagome said with hooded lids as she lovingly touched his markings on his face. "Nnn...no onez else."

She wasn't sure what he was asking her but she wanted to tell him in her own way that she wanted him and him alone. It tore her apart that she couldn't kiss him or tell him she loved him first. She needed him to pursue her! She needed him to kiss her out of true love not lust!

"Kagome… I too only desire one. I..." He began but stopped when he felt Kagome flinch.

"_So he is just using me for sex... How do I keep forgetting he has a mate-to-be?!_" She thought to herself and sagged in defeat in his arms as her heart broke into a million pieces.

Sesshomaru was confused by her sudden retraction. Did he say something wrong? Did she miss understand what he had said? When she began to try and pull out of his embrace he began to panic.

"Hey hey hey… what's wrong? What did I say to offend you so?" He asked in a soft whisper as he pulled her back to rest in his lap.

"Odeir female… mate… no needz… Kagome." She said as she continued to try and pull out of his arms. "No givez away. Kagome… one onlyz. Kagome no wantz touch."

"_You idiot! She thinks you only want to rut with her and then go back to that bitch!" _his inner beast yelled.

"Kagome… please. Forgive me for upsetting you. I did not mean what you think." Sesshomaru said as he felt Kagome calm back down a little in his arms and look up at him in confusion with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Cupping her cheeks while threading his fingers through her hair he pulls her face close to his so he can look into her soul and tell her the truth from his.

"I only desire one Kagome... and I want it to be you." He said as he watched her tears escape and run down her cheeks.

"Mmm me?" Kagome said with wide eyes and disbelief written on her face. "Wh Whyz?"

"Silly little mermaid… do you truly not know?" he asked as he wiped away the tears on her cheeks.

Seeing her confused stare he lifts her chin up and begins to lower his lips to hers. Kagome's heart was pounding like crazy in her chest as she watched his head lower towards her. She began to close her eyes when she realized what he was about to do. She could feel his energy radiating off of him as he inched his way closer. Watching her accept his offered kiss Sesshomaru closed his eyes so he could savor in her touch. She could feel his closeness by his breath on her face.

(End Lemon) (xxx end music xxx)

(*** _Inuyasha OST 1 - A difficult situation_ ***)

However, just before they were about to share their first kiss a sharp pain suddenly runs up her chest, striking her in the heart. The pain was so intense it caused her to take in a sudden pain filled gasp and pull away from his approaching lips. Tears run down her cheeks through scrunched eyes as she clutched her chest in her hands. Hearing her pain filled gasp Sesshomaru opens his eyes in surprise and was horrified at the sight before him. Kagome was now hunched over in pain while holding her chest with tears running down her cheeks. He could see the agony written on her face.

"Kagome?!" He shouted in shock.

He tried to hold her in his arms but she cried out again when another attach hit her chest. Unsure of what to do he quickly fixes his pants and grabbed the blanket off of A-Un who had come running after hearing her cry. Wrapping the blanket around her he begins to pack their belongings. Once everything was ready he helped fixes Kagome's clothing so she would be warm on the trip back and carefully lifted her onto A-Un. Pulling himself up behind her he makes sure she was snuggled up tight before preparing for take off. Kicking A-Un's sides they take off into the sky and begin their long journey home. Kagome shivered under the blankets as he held her tight. She leaned close to him and he could feel her body growing colder as it seeped through the blanket. Going as fast they can without getting her too much colder they race across the sky. They were almost home when Kagome began to cough painfully. She brought up her hand to cover her mouth as she wheezed through struggling breaths. Unfortunately when she pulled her shaking hand back it was covered in blood. His eyes grew wide when he saw her blood covered hand. He could smell her fear and growing sickness. Fear unlike he had ever experienced before hit him like a tone of bricks when Kagome suddenly hunched over in pain once again and then went limp in his arms.

"Kagome! Kagome can you hear me?!" he shouted in her unconscious face. He lightly shook her shoulders but her head only slumped to the side. "KAGOME!"

Leaning over he rested his ear to her chest and found a very faint heartbeat. She was alive… but barely. He felt her chest tighten under his ear and lifted his head back up just in time to see her scrunch her face again in pain before she coughed through struggled breaths. He brought his hand up to hold her head steady and as he held her in his arms he watched as a small trail of blood leaked from her mouth onto his hand. He was horrified. Reaching behind him he pulled out the dirty beach blanket and wrapped it around her. Feeling her growing weaker by the minuet he kicked A-Un's side and they raced off into the sunset towards home.

"We're almost home Kagome, just hold on!" Sesshomaru cried as he buried his nose into her hair and held her tight in his arm.

(End of Chapter 25)

(Oh no! Just when it was getting good and they were about to kiss! What's happening to Kagome? Will they make it back to the castle in time? What about the intruder? What will happen there? Only time will tell! Be sure to follow along to find out! More chapters to come. Thanks again for reading.)


	28. Approaching Fate

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc. Disney and Hans Christian Anderson.

**Music: **The song I have selected for this chapter is: _"__Naruto Saddest Soundtracks Mix_."I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Tides Against Time: **Approaching Fate

Sesshomaru flew over the city and over the castle wall. He ignored his guard's yells and scattering servants bellow him. Heading towards the back of the castle he lowers A-Un into the courtyard and gently pulls Kagome to lay bridal style in his arms. Her lips by this point were turning a light shade of blue and she was beginning to turn grey in complexion. He could still hear her faint heart beating in her chest but it was very… very weak. Covering her over with a blanket to hide her from spying eyes he makes his way up the steps of the courtyard towards her bedchambers. As he reaches the top of the stairs he sees Sango and Daija come out of her room door leading onto the patio. Once they see Kagome's grey hand laying lip out of the blanket their eyes grow large and their complexions pail.

"What happened?!" Daija cried.

"One of you go and grab Tsukyomi immediately! I can barely hear her heart!" Sesshomaru barked ignoring him.

"Yes Sir! Right away!" Sango said as she flew towards her door.

Sesshomaru gently laid her down on the bed and began untying her shoes. Daija returned with a hot water basin and washcloth and drapes it over her forehead trying to warm her up. Pulling another blanket out of the chest at the foot of her bed Sesshomaru lays it on top of her to try and help keep what little heat her body had left. Grabbing the chair next to her bed he sits at her side and takes hold of her hand in his. He cups both of his hands around hers and blows his hot breath over her fingers to try and warm them up. Just then a knock is heard at the door and Daija hears the secret code whispered through the keyhole. He opened it to reveal Sango, Kaede and Tsukiyomi. The ladies quickly rush into the room with medical supplies and towels.

"What happened?" Tsukiyomi demanded as she came to her side.

"We were on the beach and she grabbed her chest from immense pain. We were on our way back when she began coughing up blood. She went unconscious after her third attack." He said looked at her lying on the bed.

"You males will have to leave! I am going to have to do a full examine." Tsukiyomi ordered as she began pulling out her supplies on the desk beside the bed while Sango and Kaede rushed about preparing the bathing room and bedding.

"I am staying." Sesshomaru said sternly, not leaving his spot.

"I am sorry my Lord but I cannot allow this! She is an unmated woman and needs to keep her purity in tact! Now, please let me get to work! There is no time to waist!" she said urgently as she turned around with washed hands and a heart scope.

"We will be right outside. You will inform me immediately once she is done! Do not miss anything!" He commanded through a frustrated growl.

He and Daija then quickly made there way out the door. Once the males were out of the room the ladies stripped Kagome of all of her blankets and clothing. Her bruise on her side was now a greenish brown color and her fingers and toes were turning blue. After checking her all over and listening to her heart they began sponging her body with hot water. They could not dunk her into a hot bath right away or it would push her body into shock. Once they had warmed her body up slowly they brought her into the steamy bathing room and allowed the heat in the room to further warm her up. The hot spot over her heart returned on her chest and Tsukiyomi could only guess that the cause of her pain was her soul trying to leave her body to unite itself with its other half. Feeling her body heat returning to her they lowered her slowly into lukewarm water. They washed her hair and rinsed her body of all sand and dirt. Once she was clean they dressed her in a thick nightgown with long sleeves and put socks on her feet to help hold in her heat. While they had been dressing her Kagome regained some of her strength and fluttered her eyes open every once in a while. But no matter how hard she tried she was too weak to keep awake. Tsukiyomui, Kaede and Sango then laid her under heavy winter blankets and forced her to drink a hot tea with a strong medical mixture to help with her pain and to keep her body temperature up. Seeing Kagome fall back asleep and resting comfortably Tsukiyomi walks over to the door to allow the anxious males back inside. However when she opened the door she was greeted by the addition of Miroku. Stepping aside the three males make their way inside and she locks the door behind them.

(*** _Naruto Saddest Soundtracks Mix ***)_

"How is she?" asked Daija as he, Sesshomaru and Miroku came around the bed to look at her.

She was not as grey in complexion but they could now see a feverish sweat to her brow. Her lips were not as blue but were not nearly close enough to her usual soft pink. Her wet hair was now braided and it lay on top of the blanket. They could hear a subtle wheezing sound as she breathed and the demons could smell her sickness clinging to her scent.

"What we wished to prevent has started…" Tsukiyomi said as she adjusted the hot cloth on her head.

"What do you mean?" asked Miroku as he stood next to Sango near the bed.

"It is only a matter of time now, her organs are shutting down." She said as she shook her head with a sorrowful expression.

"No! It can't be true!" Sango said as tears rolled down her cheeks and she covered her mouth with her hands.

Miroku pulled her into his side and she rested her head on his chest. He could feel her body tremble in his arms as she struggled to hold herself together. Seeing the room grow dark from the setting sun Kaede began lighting the candles and lanterns in the room to keep it lit. Tsukiyomi then began informing them of Kagome's rapid decline in health.

"I listened to her lungs, heart and abdomen. He heartbeat is no longer beating at the pace it's supposed to and her abdomen has begun to swell from her organs breaking down. The wheezing you are hearing is her lungs slowly filling with fluids. This swelling in her lungs is putting added pressure on her heart causing her to go into early stages of congestive heart failure. Also, the red spot near her heart has returned. I can only guess it's her soul trying to connect itself with its miss half. Essentially her body is breakdown before our very eyes and there is no longer anything we can do to stop it. I have given her medicine to help with the pain and to help reduce her swelling but it's only a matter of time. She should remain in bed as much as possible and I would like to have someone with her at all times until her passing. I fear even if we do find a cure to her curse her body will not have enough energy to survive this." Tsukiyomi said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

After hearing this news Sango cried into Miroku's chest as he held her tight in his arms. Lady Kaede sank onto the couch on the other side of the room and a single tear ran down her cheek. She was in shock at the pace of Kagome's decline in health. She could not comprehend how someone so young as she could be dying so quickly and from such a painful death as this! Daija just stood there in shock as he leaned into the wall for support. What was he going to tell the King? That even if he gave his life to his daughter that she would die anyway? Surly there was still hope? Or were they truly too late in saving her? Would Sesshomaru kissing her lips save her like promised or would she still slowly die from her sickly body and incomplete soul? Daija was confused, hurt and full of doubt. Sesshomaru on the other hand was angry and having a hard time coming to terms with what had been said. His lungs were on fire and his side pinched tight as if someone had punched him hard and knocked the wind right out of him. There was no way he had failed her! There was no way they were giving up on her! He knew Kagome was strong. Who were they to doubt her?! He would fight for her until her dying breath! He was currently hunched over in the chair as he held her tiny hand in his. At this angle no one could see through his thick bangs that his beastly eyes were enraged and that his fangs were clenched painfully tight in his mouth.

"_We cannot let her die!" _his inner beast howled. "_We must save her!" _

"_SILENCE! Stop your whinnying! Nothing… nothing is more valuable than her life. Nothing! I refuse to give up!" _Sesshomaru yelled to his inner beast.

"I will not allow it…" Sesshomaru said after taking a long breath to recollect himself.

"My Lord?" asked Tsukiyomi.

"I will keep watch over her first. Until then, we will be searching around the clock for another cure. I will not allow her to die! She is under my protection and I will not stop until we find a solution! Miroku, meet me first thing in the morning. I want an update on your research before tomorrow's meeting. Now leave us!" he commanded.

"Yes, Sir." they said as they began clearing out of the room.

Once they were out of the room Sesshomaru walked over to the door to make sure it was locked. Turning the knob and feeling it resist against his hand he knew it to be locked and made his way to the bathroom to ready himself for bed. While he was getting ready he pulled the seashell necklace up to his mouth and tried to contact his brother again.

"Inuyasha" he called. He said his name three more times before he said, "Inuyasha if you can hear me… I want to let you know that Kagome's state of health has… declined. Wherever you are, you better come home. Your celebration is tomorrow night and I expect you to be there…"

Before he could say anything else Kikyo pick up on the line.

"Sessomaru? You deir?" she asked.

"Kikyo?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Jah…. me Kikyo." Kikyo replied

"Your sister's... unwell." He said back

"Kagome no ok?!" Kikyo said with an anxious tone.

"No… your sister is not ok. If you come by the castle tonight I will update you then." He said sadly.

"Comez tonight! Kikyo comez!" she said urgently into the calling shell.

"Good. I will await your arrival." He said.

"Ok, muchas gracias." she said.

After that the line went silent. Sesshomaru then walked over to the other side of the bed, pulled the covers back and climbed up behind Kagome in the bed. He shivered at her touch as he held her against him but he knew his heat would help warm her up. He would stay here until he heard Kikyo call for him over the line. Until then he would rest with her and pray to the gods to show mercy on her and to help guide him on how to save his love.

[Kikyo]

Kikyo was resting in the cove waiting for her Father to come back from performing his Kingly duties when she heard whispering coming from her shell. Pulling it up to her ear she hears Sesshomaru's voice on the other end of the line. She couldn't understand most of what he was saying but when she heard Kagome's name she had to find out what was going on. When she called back into the shell her father had come up to her side after hearing her say his other daughter's name. He did not like the tone of her voice and the fear in her aura. Once she was done talking she looked into his eyes and he could tell something terrible was happening.

"It's Kagome isn't it? What's happened?" he asked.

"Sessomaru said Kagome is not doing well. If my calculations are correct she's only got two days left. I'm not sure what is happening but he asked to meet up to explain." she said as she began slipping into the water.

"I'm coming with you." Poseidon said as he grabbed his trident. "I wish to meet this demon my daughter is throwing her life away for."

"Father don't see it like that! Kagome is in love with him! If you are coming with me you mustn't be so hard on him. Please, do this for Kagome and put this behind you." Kikyo said as she tried to calm her father down.

"You're right…. If this was your mother I know I would do the same. Now let me settle things in for the night with your brother, your mate and my guards and then we can be off." Poseidon said as he made his way up the beach.

About ten minuets later they swam through the coves tunnel and made their way towards the castle. As they went Kikyo pointed out land markers for her father incase something happened and they needed to work their way back in the dark. She guided him through Valencia's channel system and slipped into the castle's mote. Swimming around the back end they pulled themselves through an underwater drain and cautiously surfaced in the lagoon. Seeing the courtyard empty and not sensing any dangers Kikyo and Poseidon swim up to the brick wall near the patio. Kikyo calls through the shell for Sesshomaru to come down and join them. Hearing his answer they wait patiently in the lagoon for him to join them. A couple of minuets go by and Kikyo was about to ask if he was alright when they heard the door above them open and see someone making their way towards the stairs. When a powerful aura approached them from above Poseidon instantly went on the defense and tightened his hold around his trident. It wasn't until he saw a tall demon with silver hair holding something wrapped in a blanket instead of a weapon that he relaxed his stance.

Catching the demon's amber eyes he was overwhelmed with the power and strength radiating off of his person. He moved with grace and he looked like he was floating across the ground. He was tall for a demon and he could see through his clothing the chiseled muscle rippling beneath. He watched as he sat down on the grass in front of them and was curious to what he was holding wrapped in his arms. The demon looked into his eyes intensely and they bore into his soul. No wonder his daughter fallen so hard, he could feel the raw power and new instantly that he was an alpha, but not just any alpha. He… was a King. The demon looked away from him and Kikyo towards the bundle in his lap. Pealing back the blanket a sickly human girl was hidden inside and his heart stopped when he recognized her face.

"Kagome!" Kikyo cried as she pulled herself out of the water to sit next to Sesshomaru on the grass.

Poseidon shaking out of his stupor but still unable to speak swims up to the bricks and extends his arms out for the demon to pass her to him. He sees the stiffening in the demon's stance and slight hesitation before carefully passing Kagome over to him. Even through the thick blankets he could feel her chill seep onto his chest and it made a shiver run down his spine. Taking her hand in his he could see the tips of her fingers had turned a light blue color and her skin was a pasty greyish color. She had lost her soft blush and light pink tint to her lips. Rubbing his thumb over her hand he holds in his breath when he sees her exhausted eyes slowly flutter open. They had lost their luster and were now a graying blue color and dark shadows now hung under them. She turned her gaze towards him and a look of disbelief crosses her face.

"ff fa...ther?" she asks weakly.

Her voice was scratchy and he could hear a light wheezing sound as she breathed. The smell of her sickness and approaching death clung to her essence and it made his chest tighten in heartache.

"Daughter..." He said as he lowered his face closer to hers and rubbed his nose against hers.

They closed their eyes at the touch and a tear ran down her cheek in happiness. A tired smile graces her lips and she lightly squeezed his hand in hers.

"How did you find me?" she asked weakly.

She saw her sister in the corner of her eye and extended her other hand out for her to hold. Kikyo brought her face close to her sister as tears ran down their cheeks at finally being reunited.

"Sessomaru called for us through the shell." Kikyo said as she looked up at the demon sitting quietly on the grass beside them.

At this Kagome looked behind her and saw Sesshomaru sitting closely beside them. Her eyes soften slightly when she sees him and she pulls her hand from her father's and reaches it out for him to hold.

"Muchas Gracias Sessomaru." She said softly.

Poseidon watched the exchange between the demon and his daughter. He saw the tenderness in the demon's eyes and the edges to his façade soften at the sound of her voice. When their hands touched he was shocked at how he lovingly caressed it and held it close to his person with woven fingers. Could it be possible? Could this demon truly love his daughter in return? If so, then why hadn't he broken the spell like Daija had told him? Had no one told him of this? Had Urasue lied in her deal? Or did he not love her yet? He didn't understand it!

"Of course." Sesshomaru said as he lightly squeezed her hand in his and rubbed underneath her palm with his finger.

He hid his touch from her father's view but didn't know Poseidon could still see his gentle caresses. He had tried to be polite with him being there but even if he did it didn't matter. The display of affection was only meant for the two of them. As Sesshomaru and Kagome looked into each other's eyes an unspoken understanding was founded. What they had shared earlier on the beach had changed their relationship significantly and both of them now knew they cared for each other more than just friends. If it weren't for her declining health they would have shared their first kiss and possibly shared in their first touches as mates. However, fate was cruel and had other plans.

"Kagome no ok?" Kikyo asked Sesshomaru trying to understand what was happening.

"Yes, if you will wait a moment. I will return with Daija to help explain. Excuse me." Sesshomaru said and he reluctantly let go of Kagome's hand and stood up.

"Ok. Daija comez." Kikyo said as she nodded her head in understanding.

Sesshomaru then left and returned inside to go and find Daija. After seeing him disappear inside Kagome returns her attention to her father and sister.

"So I hear you have mated?" Kagome said as she snuggled into her father's embrace.

"I have." Kikyo said as she pulled her hair over to reveal her mating tattoo on her neck. "How did you know?"

"I overheard two fish gossiping in the lagoon. Are you happy?" asked Kagome.

"I am." Kikyo said as she looked into her sister's eyes with a soft smile.

"Hn. I'm sure Enuyasa will be devastated when he finds out." Kagome said not catching her sister or father's confused expressions.

"Kagome? Do you not know?" asked Poseidon.

"What do I not know?" asked Kagome as she fixed her blanket to allow her arms to have a little more freedom.

"Enuyasa made a deal with Urasue…" said Kikyo.

"WHAT?!" Kagome barked out before coughing into her hand. "How?! What deal did he make?!"

"He gave her his tongue so he could be turned into a merman to come and live with me." Kikyo said. "However, the spell only worked half way and now he is only a merman during the day. He turns back into a demon at sundown."

"Of course she wouldn't fix it fully for him. Oh poor Inu! Everyone has been worried about him! No one knew where he had run off to! (Gasp!) Oh and he's got some type of big party tomorrow night! Will he be coming?" asked Kagome.

"I'm not sure, but enough about Enuyasa and I. What about you? Why hasn't Sessomaru kissed you yet?!" asked Kikyo.

"Yes. Why are you continuing to grow weaker?!" asked her father urgently.

"I told Daija to not tell him or anyone in the castle about me needing a kiss to save me. I want Sesshomaru to love me and not to save me out of pity. He almost kissed me today but my heart had some strange attack and it forced us apart before we could. I'm sure he will kiss me. I still have two days left." Kagome reassured.

"What if he doesn't? What if he kisses you and it doesn't work?" Kikyo asked.

"Then I would rather die then live a life without him." Kagome said quickly.

"Daughter you must be joking! Please reconsider! I have asked the MamiWata Chief of your curse and she has told me of a way to save you! Please… live! Give love another chance and return home…" her father begged her.

"What is the price for lifting the curse?" asked Kagome curiously.

"Price?" asked Kikyo.

"Yes… there is always a price." said Kagome with a scowl on her brow. "I am no fool. What is it?"

"I would have to give you my soul and my remaining magic. You would return to your sister's side as a mermaid." Her father said quietly.

"So a life for a life and forever away from Sessomaru" Kagome whispered.

"I would do this for you! Please…. return home! Be as you once were, happy and carefree! I'm old and I have lived my life! Live yours with mine… be free of this curse!" he begged her as he pulled her tight in his arms and rested his forehead on hers and stared into her paling blue eyes.

"Please…." he whispered as his deep blue eyes rippled in unshed tears.

"I am sorry… but I could never take your life only to save mine. Be by my sister's side, teach her new mate how to guide our kingdom and live to see the next heir be brought into the world. Do this for me I beg of you! Do not weep for my sake. I am where I want to be and do not wish to change it! Knowing you both live and that our people will carry on would bring me happiness! If I do pass please know that this is my wish and I do not want your pity or sorrow. My happiness is to see you happy." Kagome said as she grew tired in their embrace.

Just as she finished speaking Daija and Sesshomaru appeared at the top of the balcony and began making there way down to them.

"My King!" Daija said as he fell prostrate on the grass in front of them and showed his deepest respects to him.

"Rise Daija. I wish to discuss my daughter's health. Now tell me. What has the healer said?" Poseidon demanded.

"Kagome's body… has begun to shut down my King." Daija said sadly making them gasp in shock.

"No! It cannot be!" Kikyo said as she huddled close to her sister's side.

"It is alright sister…" Kagome said as she cupped her sisters' tear stained cheek in her hand.

"How can you say that!" Kikyo snapped. "You have a chance to live again yet you are choosing death! I do not understand it!" Just tell him to kiss you and be done with this suffering!

"It would not matter Princess." Daija said as he shook his head back and forth.

"What do you mean?" asked Poseidon fearfully as he held his daughter closer to his chest.

"The healer said even if the curse were to be broken, Kagome's body has gotten so sick that she would not survive the transformation." Daija said.

"Is that really what the healer said?" asked Kagome with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"It is Princess. Even if he were to kiss you now you will still die." Daija said through a shaky voice.

"Oh…I see." Kagome said as she closed her eyes and took in a shaky breath. She then turned her gaze to her sister and father.

"Do not cry for me… please live on in memory of me." Kagome began to say as tears began to flow down her cheeks."Sister?" she asked through a shaky breath.

"Yy yes?" Kikyo choked.

"Bring your mate with you tomorrow night. I wish… I wish to send my blessings to him and…. and to say my… my goodbyes." Kagome said through her tears.

"Of course…" Kikyo said.

"Father?" Kagome asked.

"Yes… Daughter?" Poseidon said as he leaned down close to her face.

Kagome pulled his forehead to rest against hers and she cried in his arms.

"I'm sorry I wasn't always an obedient daughter, but know that I always wished to be like you and… and even when I'm… gone I'll always be there with you. Just like momma." Kagome choked.

"Oh Kagome…" her father said as he pulled her into his chest and they held each other tight. "No parent should have to outlive their young…"

"I know… but remember what I said." Kagome said as she took hold of both her sister and father's hands. "I chose this path. Please do not let my decision hold you back from living yours. I love you both so so much." Kagome said before coughing.

She grew weak in her father's arms and she struggled to keep her eyes open from exhaustion. They could smell blood on her breath as she coughed and in the corner of her mouth a bead threatened to spill. Seeing the sun beginning to rise in the distance Poseidon leaned forward and kissed his daughter on her forehead and a tear ran down his cheek landing on her's.

"Goodbye… my daughter." Poseidon said through a shaky breath. "Until we meet again."

"Till we meet… again…" Kagome said as she brought her shaky hand up to wipe his tear from his cheek.

Poseidon then looked up from his daughter and into the golden eyes of the demon she was dying for. Taking one last hug he tenderly passed her back into his arms. Feeling the loss of her touch hit him like a ton of bricks and his chest tightened in grief. She was really leaving and with her soul being incomplete he knew he would never be reunited with his daughter again once she passed on. Struggling to keep himself together he takes one last look at the gold eyes of her love and an unspoken conversation between is shared; keep her as happy, safe and comfortable as possible until her dying breath. Swimming out into the lagoon he takes one last look at his daughters greying blue eyes before disappearing in the murky waters. Kikyo swims up to her sister's side and takes hold of her hand in her's and kisses her forehead. She was about to leave when her sister's voice caught her attention.

"Kk...Kikyo?" asked Kagome through her tired breath.

"Yes sister?" Kikyo asked as she returned to her side.

"In mother's cave there is a… blue… and black… weapon that belongs… to Sessomaru. There is also… the hairpin he gave me. Could you… please bring them… when you… come?" asked Kagome weakly.

"Of course. Now rest… I will see you soon little sister." Kikyo said kissing her cheek before disappearing in the water to follow after her father.

After watching her family disappear Kagome curled into Sessomaru's embrace. He pulled her blanket tight around her and lifted her into his arms as he and Diaja began to make their way to her room. Laying her down on the bed Sesshomaru pulls her blankets off her and tucks her under the bedspread.

"My Lord? Would you like me to stay with her while you rest?" asked Daija. "You've got a long day with the meeting this coming afternoon and master Inuyasha's celebration tonight."

"No, you may retire until later today. If you wish to watch her while I prepare for this afternoon you are welcome to." Sesshomaru said as he sat in the chair next to her bed.

"Very well Sir. I shall see you in a couple hours Princess." Diaja said as he kissed her cold hand.

"Bye… Thank you for everything Daija… I really appreciate the sacrifice you have given me and my family." Kagome said weakly with a soft smile to her lip.

"Of course," Daija said while taking a bow and then taking his leave out the door.

Once Daija was out the door Kagome turned her gaze towards Sesshomaru and extended her hand out for him to take. He reached forward and wove their fingers together and brought her hand up to his lips placing a tender kiss on top.

"Sorryz…. Sessomaru." Kagome said as a tear ran down her cheek.

"There is nothing to forgive," he said as he leaned forward in his seat and kissed her forehead. "Now rest. I will be here by your side."

"Sessomaru?" Kagome said weakly drawing his attention. "Comez? she said pulling him to her with watery eyes. "Pweeze?"

Seeing her sadness in her eyes and feeling her fear and loneness he pulled the sheet back and slipped in the bed behind her. She had never asked him of anything and to see her in such a weakness pulled at his heart. Wanting to be as close to him as possible, Kagome curled into his chest and rested her head under his chin. She felt so safe and warm in his embrace and loved how he tighten his hold around her and held her close to his side. The smell of his strong cedar wood and spice filled her nose and her heart ached at the realization that her time with him was soon coming to an end. She slipped her arm around his waist and held him tight as she silently cried into his chest. Soon her exhausted caught up and she fell asleep in the loving embrace of his arms. Sesshomaru lightly ran his fingers through her hair that had come out of her braid. It was soft to the touch and he brought it to his nose for him to smell. It smelled clean of her sickness and held some of her coconut and tropical floral smell he missed so much. It baffled him how such powerful magic had been used against her but yet her human form still held many amiable qualities of her true self. Wishing to never part from her he extending his claw he cut off a piece and began to braid it into a chain. Finishing the chain he tied the ends off so they wouldn't come undone and slipped it into his shirt. Returning his gaze he was torn at the sight of her. His beautiful little mermaid was dying before his very eyes and he was powerless to stop it. She only had two days left to live and he was quickly running out of time. He had heard what Daija had told him about her father but from what he had witnessed at the lagoon Kagome must have denied his sacrifice by their sorrowful responses. She had said her goodbyes and that hit him harder than any wound he had every received.

"_Please gods…. hear my prayer. Save my love from this eternal darkness... Don't take her away from me too... I beg of you..."_ Sesshomaru pleaded as he closed his eyes and held her tight.

As Kagome lay sleeping in their arms, he and his beast silently cried in the privacy of the early morning light. Soon the sun peaked in through the window and they watched as it gently kissed her weakening form. She looked so broken and fragile laying up against his strength. He knew he would be forced to pull himself away from her embrace. He knew he would be too busy today to spend much time with her and the thought of her possibly growing weaker or something happening and her passing while he was at work chilled him to the bone. Hearing a knock at the door a couple of hours later he hugged her one last time and kissed her on the cheek before making his way over to the door to let Daija in. Taking one last look at her slumbering form he speaks with Daija. As he made his way down the hall he knew today was going to be a very long day and he couldn't wait for it to be over so he could return to her side. His little mermaid, his _Curioso_, his savior, his friend, his love, his heart, passion and his very _soul_. How this delicate flower had become the very fiber of his being he didn't know but he prayed that the gods would hear his prayers and save them both from hell itself.

(End of Chapter 26)

(This ends Day 5. Poor Kagome! Will Sesshomaru kiss her and make her transform? If he does will it save her against their doubts? Or will a miracle happen to save her? What about Kikyo? Who is her new mate? What happened to Inuyasha? How will Sesshomaru react to Kagome returning his gift? Will she be able to make it before the end of the 7th day? What about Urasue? She's been very quiet. And what about the Duke and the mysterious stranger?! Only time will tell. Be sure to follow along to find out! Thanks for reading.)


	29. The Mating Games

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc. Disney and Hans Christian Anderson.

**Music: **The song I have selected for this chapter is: _"__Inuyasha OST 3 #6 Band of Seven, Bankotsu" "__Inuyasha OST 3 - Juusensha Ginkotsu" "__Inuyasha OST 3 - Warera Shichinnati_" "_Inuyasha OST 3 - Kusen_ " "_Inuyasha OST 2 - Fierce Fighting_" "_Inuyasha OST 1 - Inuyasha's Metamorphosis_" and "_Inuyasha OST 1 - A Fight._" I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Tides Against Time**: The Mating Games

(*** _Inuyasha OST 3 - Band of Seven, Bankotsu_ ***)

Inuyasha followed after Kikyo and her father towards a large group of Merfolk. As they came closer he noticed that they were gathered around an open sand field and could see clusters of mermen fighting each other in rings around the field. Floating above the field were mermen with various types of weapons staring out towards the open water. He could tell they were protecting them all from something and figured they must be important. He couldn't figure out as to why they were standing guard or why the mermen bellow them were fighting. Was it some type of Olympic games or something? Where they in some time of danger and these guys were practicing for war? So many thoughts were running though his head as they made their way forward. It wasn't until he noticed a mermaid watching two merman fight and then seeing the victor possessively claim the mermaid that he began to grow uncomfortable. What was that all about? When Kikyo came to a stop at the edge of the field and then suddenly kissed him before leaving his side; he began to panic. What was going on? He tried to go after her but she made halting motions with her hands for him to stay.

"I have to go and sit with my Father. You're going to do great I just know it! I'll be waiting for you!" Kikyo said before kissing his cheek for good luck.

As soon as she kissed his cheek he felt three strong male auras approaching them. Pulling Kikyo safely behind him he glared at the approaching males dangerously.

"You dare to come to the mating grounds with a weapon? Must be pretty weak if he needs it by his side." taunted Koga as he made his way towards them.

"I was just getting ready to take it from him." Kikyo said as she began to unbuckle his sword from around his waist.

Inuyasha not understanding what was going on placed his hand on hers to stop her.

"It's alright, I'll keep it safe." Kikyo said giving him a reassuring smile.

Unsure of what to do and not understanding what was going on Inuyasha hesitantly removed his hand on top of hers and allowed his mate to take away his only protection. Kikyo swims over to her father's side and then she points behind him. Turning his gaze in the direction she was pointing he sees the three males making their way out to the battleground. It was then he finally understands what was about to happen. She was telling him to fight. But why? Was it some type of a game? Thinking back to how these three males acted towards Kikyo and seeing the random male claim the random mermaid a few moments ago a light blub went off in his mind. They were fighting for Kikyo! Inuyasha growled angrily as everything finally hit him. They were trying to steal his mate! But why? And why was Kikyo allowing this? Looking back towards her he sees her sitting uncomfortably next to her father and looked unhappy and anxious. He could see her clutching his sword tightly in her lap and knew then that she feared for him. Did she not believe in him? Was it because of him being a half-demon turned half-merman or was it something else? Was her father making him do this? That had to be it. Her father didn't believe he was good enough for her and wanted to see if he was better than these other males! Well he would show him! He would prove all of them wrong! He was the second son of Inu no Tashio and no one was going to take his mate! Kikyo was his and no one else's! With his blood pumping and his determination set he made his way out to the fighting grounds.

(***_ Inuyasha OST 3 - Juusensha Ginkotsu_ ***)

Once in the center with the other males some type of referee gave them the rules of the game. He had no idea what he was saying but figured he'd get the idea as he went. He was pared off with some demon with a long black braid and a red tail. He seemed like he was going to be a tough one to beat. After the ref gave the signal they both got into their fighting stances. Inuyasha had years of fighting experience from living with his brother and having to grow up as a half-demon. He had to fight for his life almost everyday growing up. Also, having Sesshomaru for a brother was no piece of cake. Looking at his situation now however, if he ever saw his brother again he was going to have to thank him for preparing him for the chance to redeem himself not only in front of these strangers, but for himself, his mate and her father. He watched this big male as he made his way towards him. As the male swung his fist at him he mentally analyzed his movements. He could tell already that he relied a lot on his own strength and put a lot of his energy into his swing. From the rush of his punch Inuyasha knew this male was going to be powerful and it was going to hurt like hell. He had no doubt that if this guy hit him with full force he would probably break bone and possibly even stop his heart if he hit him right. He had to duck low again when the guy continued to pull his punches at him.

"Stop dogging me you wimp! Come and fight me like a merman!" Bankotsu yelled after loosing his patience.

He was growing annoyed at how well this male was dodging him. He wasn't too fast but just fast enough to pull back just in time for him to miss him. He was getting ready to punch him in the jaw when he felt a blow to his gut. Seeing an opening from his distraction Inuyasha uses this opportunity to his advantage. Dodging his fist coming towards his face he uses the momentum of his backwards bend to whip up his tail and nail him in the gut. Bankotsu hunches over from the impact and Inuyasha swings from his bend and slams his fist into his jaw. Bankotsu's jaw makes a crunching noise and blood shoots out of his mouth.

(***_ Inuyasha OST 3 - Warera Shichinnati_ ***)

"Gah!" Bankotsu yells from the sudden pain. Pulling back to give himself space to adjust he wipes the blood from his jaw and spits out the rest. "Now we're talking! Not half bad for a wimp." he taunted with a bloody grin.

Not caring for his cocky chatter Inuyasha scowls back and rallies for his next attack. What Inuyasha didn't count on though was that Bankotsu had anticipated this attack and was ready for him. As Inuyasha charged towards him he used Inuyasha's momentum against him. Just before Inuyasha was able to land another blow to his already weak jaw Bankotsu rounds his fist up and jams Inuyasha in the ribs. Inuyasha cries out in pain as his ribs crack against Bankostu's fist. Using this to his advantage Banktstu starts hammering Inuyasha in the face. Punch after punch nails him in the jaw. As Kikyo watched the fight her stomach twisted and she felt nauseous at the sight. Bankostu and Inuyasha seemed to be evenly matched as they were pulverizing each other. After what felt like an eternity they some how were able to separate from each other's punches and they were both panting heavily from their fight. Bruises and cuts covered their bodies and everyone who was there watching bellow could tell bones had been broken. It was only a matter of time to see who would come out on top. Banktostu had had enough! No one was better than him! He was the first-born son of the Aristate tribe! He was a demigod and no one was going to take what was rightfully his!

"I don't know where the HELL you come from Enuyasa… but no one will take what's rightfully MINE!" Bankotsu yelled as he charged at Inuyasha with everything he had.

Inuyasha at this point had had it with this lunatic. Hearing his angry call and seeing him charge at him once again Inuyasha quickly assess his threat ahead of him. Noticing he was favoring his left side Inuyasha quickly dodges his punch and slams everything he had into his left side, breaking his ribs. Bankostu cries out in agony and Inuyasha takes this advantage and pulls Bankostu's left arm back at an odd angle causing pressure to build up on his broken ribs. Banktostu's tries to free himself but Inuyasha locks his other arm under Banktostu's chin causing him to chock against his grip. They begin to sink down to the bloody sand bellow and by the time Bankotsu and Inuyasha hit the sand Bankotsu's head was turning purple. Seeing that Bankotsu was refusing to give up the ref makes his way over to them before he killed himself.

"Do you forfeit?!" shouted the ref.

"NO!" choked Bankotsu.

"You have five more seconds to free yourself." the ref said as he started counting.

Hearing that Bankotsu tried as hard as he could to pull out of Inuyasha's grip but no matter which way he turned or how hard he tried to pull despite the pain he could not pull out.

"2… 1… MATCH!" the ref shouted making everyone cheer for Inuyasha.

(xxx end music xxx)

Inuyasha not understanding that he had won kept his hold. When the ref tapped on his arm for him to release he was hesitant at first but eventually let go. Bankotsu tried to round back on him but before he could three other strong male refs escorted him off of the field. As Bankotsu continued to scream and curse at him Inuyasha stretched his soar arms and assessed his own damages. He looked like… well shit. It wasn't nearly as bad as when Sesshomaru would beat the shit out of him but he was definitely feeling this without his healing abilities. He was definitely missing that right about now. Looking up towards the crowd he sees Kikyo smiling proudly at him. She waved and then pointed towards the two other males still fighting behind him. As he turned though he saw the blue male land a bone breaking blow on the gray tailed male at the base of neck. A loud snapping noise is made and the grey male suddenly sinks to the bottom hitting the sand with a loud thump. A heart-wrenching scream cries out from the crowd and a green haired mermaid swims over to his side. Inuyasha had no idea what was going on but suddenly everything went eerily quiet and no one moved except her and those rushing to this fallen male's aid.

"RYURA!" Toran screamed as she made her way over to her lover's side.

Healing mermaids were quickly following behind her as they made their way towards him. When she reached his side she could clearly see his neck was lying at an odd angle and saw blood begin to pour out of his mouth. She lowered her ear to his chest and could barely make out his heartbeat. Tears ran down her cheeks as she held his hand in hers.

"Ryura! Please you've got to wake up! Please! Don't leave me!" she cried as the medics made their way over to him.

The healing mermaids from the royal tribe began trying to heal his internal bleeding and bones as quickly as possible before he died or permanent damage set in. Kikyo listening to the crying female as she cried by his side. She had never seen this female before but by her appearance she was definitely from the same tribe as him. She clearly was deeply in love with him by her reaction. For that she had no clue as to why. What confused her most though was if they loved each other so much why was he fighting for her hand and not this mermaid's? Was it possible he ignored her affections and she secretly loved him? So many thoughts ran through her mind as she continued to watch on the sidelines like everyone else. It wasn't until she heard what the female said next that made her stomach twist in despair for her.

"Please Ryura! Don't leave me! Don't leave us! Don't…. don't leave me to… to raise our… our youngling alone…." she sobbed while placing his hand to rest over her womb.

Kikyo looked to her father after hearing this and saw despair flash across his eyes. Feeling a gentle touch on his arm Poseidon looks towards his daughter to see her pleading look in her eye.

"I know you said I cannot favor any of my suitors but seeing as he has already failed will you allow me to try and save him for this mermaid?" asked Kikyo pleadingly.

"I am unsure if there is anything else we can do that they are not already doing but I will not stop you from possibly saving him from dying. Give me the weapon. I will keep it safe while you attend him." Poseidon said.

Kikyo quickly nodded her head in thanks and hands her father her mate's sword. Rushing over to the cluster on the sandy floor Kikyo offers her assistance. Inuyasha had watched his mate swim over towards them and understood what she was about to do. He knew of her abilities and it filled him with pride to have such a selfless loving mate. They remained on the sand floor for over an hour before pulling his neck back into position. A snapping sound was heard and everyone flinched when hearing it. After another 20 minuets or so he was finally safe enough to transport back to the cove. They carefully lifted him onto a makeshift raft and Toran and everyone who had healed him exited the battlegrounds. Only Kikyo stayed behind. Knowing she had done all she could she returned to her spot next to her father and watched as he reconvened the games. She felt exhausted from the use of magical healing abilities but she couldn't sleep now. Not while Inuyasha was fighting so hard for them! She could fight just like him! He needed her there and she wasn't going to let her exhaustion get the better of her. Inuyasha hearing his name from behind him turns to see the ref setting him up with the aggressive merman who had nearly killed that other male. Swimming over to their ring he quickly assess the almost murderer. He had seen his punch and knew he was fast. He had heard the crunch and knew him to be powerful. He could feel his strength and arrogance feeding through his aura. Unlike his last opponent however this male didn't have his head in the clouds and wasn't full of himself in the manner of stupidity. This male was confident in a whole different way. He was on a mission and that mission was to steal his mate!

(*** _Inuyasha OST 3 - Kusen_ ***)

Feeling his anger building in his blood Inuyasha knew he had to up his game for this next round. He could not afford to make any mistakes or else his worse nightmare would become a reality! The ref once again gave the rules to the match and made his way out of the ring. Hearing the signal they both lung towards each other. Everyone stared in aw and cringed at the powerful display of power before them. Punch after punch were thrown. Each one bone shattering and full of anger and determination. The water churned with their energy and their blood seeped into the water just like the other fights. Off in the distance the merman guarding their fight had to scare off shark after shark that had been drawn to the fights. The smell of their blood continued to draw them in and soon their were dozens of sharks trying to sneak in to grab a snack. Seeing the guards starting to struggle keeping them away the MamiWati tribe members joined them in helping place a magical barrier. Luckily it was enough of a shock for the sharks that they didn't dare pass nearby. Eventually the sharks grew bored at not begin able to reach their tasty snacks and circle off into the distance. By now it was around lunchtime and Inuyasha and Koga had been fighting for nearly an hour.

Kikyo was growing more and more nauseous as the fighting continued. Enuyasa and Koga both looked like shredded meat. They had used their claws to rip into each other and their punches had pounded them into mushed meat. She could tell they were both growing tired but were too stubborn to let up. Inuyasha was having a hard time breathing with his broken ribs and was feeling his body begins to give out from the exhaustion. He grew frustrated, as his movements felt slower and slower with each punch. To his luck however, his blue tailed punching bag was suffering from the safe effects. Wanting to get this damn fight over with and to get to Kikyo as soon as possible Inuyasha rallied up as much of his remaining energy as he could. Taking a deep breath despite the pain he gains up on Koga. Koga caught off guard by the sudden energy was struggling to keep up. He had tried everything he could think of. Punching, swinging, lunging, scratching, yelling, whipping his tail but nothing could gain back the ground he had lost. Inuyasha see's the opening he was waiting for and swings as hard as he could one last time. He hits his mark at Koga's his temple making him black out and sink to the sea floor in an exhausted heap. The meds rush to Koga's side and seeing that he was only knocked out drag him off the field towards their medical supplies resting on some nearby rocks.

Inuyasha was exhausted. His entire body ached everywhere and it hurt to breath. Looking towards Kikyo he sees her crying with tears running down her cheeks. He at first thought she was upset but catching the smile on her face he knew she was crying tears of joy at his win. She was proud of him and he suddenly didn't feel any pain. He had one fair and square. He had done it for them and now he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with her. He began to make his way towards her when something large blocked his path. He looked up through his swollen lids and into the face of his father-in-law. Poseidon hands Inuyasha his sword and motions for him to follow him. Inuyasha not understanding what was going on looks over to Kikyo to see her giving him a reassuring smile before pointing towards her father. He turns around and see's her father waiting for him in the exact ring he had just finished fighting in.

"_WHAT THE HELL?! You've got to be kidding me! Have I not already proven that I'm good enough for your daughter old man? Now I've got to fight you?! How the hell is this going to end well for me?!" _he yelled to himself in his head.

Inuyasha once again took his stance in the ring. He was angry, his body felt like shit and he just wanted to go to sleep with Kikyo snuggled up safely beside him. All he wanted was that! Was that so bad?! Couldn't he just have something right happen for once? Kikyo was his happiness! She was the only good thing that had ever happened to him and choose to be with him despite what he was and who he was! And this old man who for whatever reason thought he wasn't good enough for his daughter not only allowed three other males to try and take her away from him but now he is trying to win her back too?! HELL NO! She was his woman! His wife, his mate, his forever! Aint NO ONE, and he meant NO ONE was going to take their chance at happiness away!

Poseidon could feel Inuyasha's anger and aggression radiating off of his person. He had been impressed with his fighting technique and raw power. He obviously was a skilled fighter by his movements and planned attacks. However, he could tell he was running on fumes and was favoring his right side. He really did like the boy and hated to beat him and take him away from his daughter from him after seeing how much they loved each other but he had to do what was best. If that meant beating this boy and possibly killing him than that's what it had to be. He could not allow a weak male to be King or to mate his daughter. Besides, he had to fight with everything he had! Kagome's life was on the line and if that meant taking Inuyasha away from Kikyo then so be it. Unlike the mating games fighting for the right for Kingship allowed the challenging male to use a weapon. Poseidon had never seen a weapon like Inuyasha's before and was unsure of how strong it would be. He could tell it contained its own source of power and magic inside after he had held it. With that knowledge he wasn't going to take any chances and made sure he brought his conch shell trident with him. It was only fair to fight magic with magic right?

(*** _Inuyasha OST 2 - Fierce Fighting_ ***)

Inuyasha joined his father-in-law and ref in the center of the ring. He noticed that all other fights had stopped for some reason and were now gathering around the battlefield to watch. Had they all finished or was it because he was fighting Kikyo's father? That had to be it. They wanted to watch their fight to see her father try and embarrass him. Well that wasn't happening! He deserved to be Kikyo's mate and no demon, human, or merman was going to tell him different! So what if he was only a merman for only half of the day! He could still protect her just fine and provide for her too! After watching the ref leave the ring he readied himself for the signal. Inuyasha stared Kikyo's father straight in the eye. He wanted him to understand that he didn't fear him and that there was no way he was going to make a fool out of him. Poseidon stared right back accepting his challenge. He felt Inuyasha reengage his resolve and knew that this fight was going to be deadly. He was surprised to see his son-in-law challenge him so fiercely. Where was he getting this energy and passion to fight so heroically? Whatever it was he was looking forward to a good fight. This was not his first fight nor was it his first challenge for rights as King. Many had challenged him over the years for his daughter but none had succeeded and none had ever won the favor of his daughter. This male was different and that made him slightly nervous. When the ref gave the signal they both charged at each other at lightning speeds. Their weapons clashed in between them and their faces where inches away from each other as they growled and grunted in anger and displeasure.

Their weapons clanked and their raging battle cries rung in the energized waters around them. Their tails, claws, fists, and even their heads were used to throw the other about. Their punches and throws sounded like thunder and the magic sparking from their weapons charged around them like lightning. Those who were gathered around beneath them stared up in awe at the raw power displayed before them. Never before had they seen another merman fight against their king with this amount of power or use such a strong weapon. Their fight looked like a battle of the gods with their speed, power, energy, and magic. When their weapons would strike at each other magical energy burst into the water like lightning and their hits pounded and echoed all around them. The waters churned and whipped about them as they swam. As they fought Inuyasha continued to use everything he had against Poseidon. He could no longer feel his wounds and was using this advantage against his father-in-law. Poseidon too was using everything he had but was growing frustrated at how fast he had been loosing his magic and strength. He knew he had grown weak from age but he had not realized he had lost this much already! Seeing an opening however he whips his tail on Inuyasha's favoring side and knocks his breath out of his lungs. Taking his spear he lunges forward and stabs Inuyasha in the shoulder. Inuyasha cries out in pain and pulls back to grab his shoulder with his other hand. Seeing his distraction Poseidon whirls around the stick of his trident and nails Inuyasha in the head knocking him out and making him loose his grip on his weapon.

(*** _Inuyasha OST 1 - Inuyasha's Metamorphosis_ ***)

The sword lands on the sea floor with a clank and as Inuyasha begins to sink to the sea floor something unexpected happens. A pulse of energy ripples off of him like a heart beat and it echoes in the water around them. Another pulse echoes from his person as he continues to slowly sink to the sea floor making everyone grow nervous as to what was happening. Confused and curious Poseidon cautiously swims towards him as he watches Inuyasha sink to the sea floor. Everyone who watched from the sidelines stared in silence as they waited to see what was going to happen next. Just before Inuyasha was about to hit the sea floor and be disqualified from the fight he stiffens his body and hovers above it. His hair grows slightly and Poseidon could feel the powerful energy rolling off of his person. Shocked that he had somehow woken himself out of his unconsciousness he quickly races towards him to try and stop him from reaching his weapon. What Poseidon wasn't expecting however was for Inuyasha to straighten himself up with his back facing him. Poseidon hears startled gasps from the crowd in front of them and begins to grow nervous as to why. Slowly Inuyasha turns to face him and was shocked at what he saw. His golden eyes had turned red with glowing blue irises. He bore a single blue marking down each cheek and his fangs in his mouth had grows slightly. Inuyasha's mouth was set in a fanged threat and he could hear his deep growl rumbling deep in his chest. He also noticed that his muscles were now rock hard and lean. The blood and cuts covering his body only emphasized the terrifying monster before him. Before Poseidon could decide what to do Inuyasha lunges forward and begins throwing punches as fast and as hard as he can. Unable to block them fast enough he drops his trident to free his arms.

Finally free of his weapon Poseidon resumes their battle using their own power. Kikyo was having a hard time keeping up with the fight. Blinding flashes sparked in the water as they fought and they moved quickly in the water making it spin and whirl with bubbles and blood. With every punch and with every crunch she grew more and more anxious for the fight to be over. She hated seeing the two men she loved the most fight against each other. It wasn't until she saw he father gain up on Inuyasha that she grew anxious for his safety. When she saw him get hit, loose his weapon and begin to sink to the sea floor her heart sunk at the realization he had lost. He had fought so hard for them and had even turned into a merman to be with her! She was getting ready to get up to say her goodbyes when she felt a strong pulse ripple through the water. Looking back towards Inuyasha she sees that he hadn't hit the sea floor yet and was beginning to wake back up. The fight was not over yet! He still had a chance! She watches as her mate gains his strength once more and straightens up to look at her. She gasps when his eyes look into hers. They were the eyes of a demon. Before she could call out his name to ask if he was ok she watched as her father and mate charged back towards each other and resumed their fight. Unlike their first battle this one was predominantly lead by Inuyasha. She saw her father drop his weapon as he tried to defend himself but they both knew he had lost the battle.

(*** _Inuyasha OST 1 - A Fight_ ***)

Inuyasha's beast had awoken from his weakened state when he had lost his sword. When he looked up from the ground he was instantly greeted with the sight of his beautiful mate. Sensing danger behind him he snaps into protective mode and charges at the threatening male. He was relentless in his fight and he quickly gained up on him. The older male drops his weapon and tries to catch up but he was no match for his beast. His mate was in danger and he needed to protect her! His senses began to pick up on the males growing weakness and took advantage. Poseidon was fighting him with everything he had. He hurt all over but refused to give up. His arms were growing weaker and weaker and his energy and power slowly left his body with each punch he used. Inuyasha rose above Poseidon and began pushing him further down towards the sea floor. The distance in the water grew shorter and shorter until with one last punch Inuyasha punched into Poseidon's face and plowed him onto the sea floor making the sand fly up all around him from the impact. Not sensing the threatening male trying to fight him anymore Inuyasha scans the waters around him and sees his mate making her way towards him. Kikyo had watched as Inuyasha began to fight her father lower and lower. With each foot they made her heart beat faster and faster in her chest. When she saw her father crash into the sand she at first freaked out at his fall. However seeing him still breathing and laying exhausted on the ground she knew he would be ok. Swimming as fast as she could she made her way over towards her mate. Once she reached him Inuyasha gathered her in his bloody arms and he kissed her with everything he had making the crowd gathered around them erupted in cheers and applause.

Kikyo feels her mate shake slightly against her lips and pulls back to see his eyes begin to flash back and forth between their natural gold and demon blue. Soon his eyes remain gold and his exhaustion crashes into him like a tone of bricks. Feeling him sag in her arms from his adrenaline leaving his body Kikyo tenderly holds onto him to keep him from passing out. Inuyasha looks up at his mate through black and blue swollen eyelids. A cocky smirk graces his aching face as he sees tears of joy fall from her face and feels her pride pouring through her aura and mating mark. He had done it! Now, he had won her not only from the suitors but also for himself and most importantly from her father. Inuyasha saw her father begin to make his way towards them. He begins to speak to the Merfolk around them before looking back at him with a proud expression on his face but a sorrowful aura. It was very confusing. Unsure of what was happening next he watches as his father-in-law passes his sword back to him and then places his hands on his shoulders. He was surprised to see his tattoos disappear on Poseidon's arms. Feeling a warm sensation on his shoulders Inuyasha looks down to see the tattoos reappear on his shoulders and arms. The warm sensation also spreads down his back and he can only imagine that tattoos had appeared there as well.

Feeling his father-in-laws arms leave his shoulder's he looks up just in time to see everyone in the stands rush towards them with broad smiles on their faces and hearing them cheer in celebration. Unsure of what was happening he looks over to see his mate smiling happily and feeling her bouncing joyfully in his arm. Something big had just transpired and when the realization of them cheering for him and his victory finally hit him a broad smile spreads across his beaten face. Everyone swarmed around them in a big pod and they all cheerfully begin to make their way back to the cove to celebrate their new Prince and future King. As they were making their way towards the cove however the group did not see the danger lurking behind a cluster of rocks near the entrance. Feeling the hair on the back of his neck stand up Inuyasha begins to scan around them. Seeing a dark shadow cowering behind some rocks up ahead he sees the silhouette of a mermen with a weapon waiting in ambush. Noticing his father-in-law and up ahead talking with a group of merfolk unaware of the approaching danger he rushes forward. Kikyo and the merfolk behind her unsure of what Inuyasha was doing watched in horror as Inuyasha shoves her father out of the way just in time to avoid a flying spear. The spear pierces Inuyasha's chest right above his heart in the same spot Poseidon had peirced him earlier with his trident. He cries out in pain before blacking out and crashing to the sea floor.

"ENUYASA!" Kikyo screams as she races to her mate's side.

"Quick! After that coward! Don't let him get away!" Poseidon shouts as he and the merman nearby chase after the attacker.

As they chase after him Kikyo and the remaining Merfolk gather around Inuyasha and quickly take him into the cove. He had already lost a lot of blood from his fight and now with this gaping wound they needed to stop it and fast.

(End of Chapter 27)

(Oh no! After everything Inuyasha did to become Kikyo's mate what will happen? Will he survice his wounds? What about the attacker? What will happen then? And what of Ryura and Toran? Only time will tell! Be sure to follow along! Many more chapters to come! Thanks again for reading! I hope you are enjoying the story. Please let me know what you like and dislike! I'd love your feedback!)


	30. Acceptance

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc. Disney and Hans Christian Anderson.

**Music: **The song I have selected for this chapter is: _"H3 Music: NF - All I have (Instrumental)_" and "_Dark Fantasy Music - Beautiful Relaxing Instrumental Music for studying or sleep . 2 hours BGM 4."_ I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**WARNING: LEMON** I have marked where it begins and ends. Feel free to skip over if you do not wish to read it. Adults only please!

**Tides Against Time**: Acceptance

They all begin to make their way back to the cove to celebrate their new Prince and future King. As they were making their way towards the cove however the group did not see the danger lurking behind a cluster of rocks near the entrance. Feeling the hair on the back of his neck stand up Inuyasha begins to scan around them. He sees a shadow silhouette of a mermen cowering behind some rocks up ahead with a weapon waiting in ambush. Noticing his father-in-law talking with a group of Merfolk up ahead of him, completely unaware of the approaching danger, he rushes forward. Kikyo and the Merfolk behind him watched in horror as he shoves Poseidon out of the way just in time to avoid a flying spear. The spear pierces his chest right above his heart in the same spot Poseidon had pierced him with his trident earlier. He cries out in pain before blacking out and sinking to the sea floor.

"ENUYASA!" Kikyo screams as she races to her mate's side.

"Quick! After that coward! Don't let him get away!" Poseidon shouts as he and the merman nearby chase after the attacker.

As they chase after him Kikyo and the remaining Merfolk gather around Inuyasha and quickly take him into the cove. He had already lost a lot of blood from his fight and now with this gaping wound they needed to stop it and fast. Kikyo never left his side as she and the remaining members of the Royal tribe and MamiWati tribe joined together to save him. He had risked his life to save their King and he had rightfully earned their loyalty as Prince. They couldn't fail him now! As the afternoon went by they poured their magic into him and soon his wounds began to close as well as his complexion began to returns its warmth. After three hours of working on him he was now resting peacefully in one of the reclusive caverns inside the cove with his head on Kikyo's lap. She had thanked her family and fellow Merfolk for saving his life and told them they would join them once he had finished resting. Saying their goodbyes they left them to rest in peace. Kikyo was exhausted but refused to rest until she knew he was ok. After a while Kikyo heard his breathing pick up and felt his head move on her lap. Running her fingers through his hair she watched as his beautiful amber eyes fluttered open.

Inuyasha's head hurt like a bitch and he ached all over. When he first opened his eyes they burned from the light coming through the cracks in the walls but he quickly ignored it when he looked up into the beautiful face of his mate. Kikyo looks down at him with warm tears threatening to fall from her eyes. He brought up his aching hand up to cup her cheek and a smile breaks across her face causing her tears to fall down. He could feel her relief and happiness coming through their mating bond and he sent her his love and peace through his in return. He tried to sit up to comfort her but was still too weak to sit up. Seeing her mate struggling to get closer to her she carefully pulls her tail out from under his head and lies down beside him. Inuyasha pulls his mate to lie safely in his arms and she snuggles into his embrace as she trembles from her crying. He lovingly kissed her tears away as she cried. As he kissed her face Kikyo tenderly ran her hands along his aching chest, arms, and neck to try and help relax them. Feeling their need to be closer together Inuyasha pulls her to rest on top of him. Their lips meet in a sweet kiss. They were slow and tender as they enjoyed their touches. No longer feeling the pressure of the Merfolk around them they enjoyed their peace in solitude and reunion as mates. It wasn't until something brushed across her lip that Kikyo gasped in surprise and pulled back from their kiss. Inuyasha stiffened at her sudden retreat and flared his senses to try and detect the danger that had startled her so.

"Enuyasa!" she said in surprise as she brought her hand up to touch his lips. "Open your mouth!"

Inuyasha stared at his mate with a confused scowl as he heard her speak to him. When she touched his lips and began pushing on his chin he opened his mouth hesitantly. When her eyes went large and a smile broke across her face he became really confused. What was so interesting about his mouth?

"Your… your tongue's grown back!" Kikyo said happily as her smile got wider.

Looking back to her mate and seeing his confusion and feeling his frustration Kikyo giggles and then brings her finger into his mouth and presses down on his tongue making him gasp in shock.

Inuyasha saw the happiness on her face and his heart fluttered at the beautiful sight but still didn't understand why the sudden mood change. Sure, he was happy that he didn't have to fight anymore and that they could finally be together but he was enjoying their quiet tender kisses! Why did she feel the need to stop? He watched her suddenly moved one of her fingers from around his jawline to rest inside of his mouth. What the hell was she doing? He felt her press her finger down on something. Realizing what it was he gasped in shock. His tongue had come back!

"(Gasp) Muh tunuh!" Inuyasha tried to speak with Kikyo's finger still in his mouth.

"What was that?" asked Kikyo in mermaid as she pulled her finger from his tongue.

"My tongue! It's come back!" said Inuyasha in Spanish with a wide grin on his face.

"Enuyasa! Speakz!" Kikyo said back in Spanish with a joyful laugh.

(*** _H3 Music: NF - All I have (Instrumental) _***)

(LEMON: I have marked where it ends if you wish to skip over)

Pulling her into a tight embrace he brings their lips together into a passionate kiss. He kissed her hard on the mouth while he ran his tongue over her lips. Kikyo welcomed his touch and opened for him to come inside. They moaned at the feeling of their tongues caressing and explore each other. He slowly fills her mouth with everything that he had and showered her in his affection. Unlike their farewell kiss on the beach this kiss was filled with ever pint up frustration and need built up over the past few days. As their kisses continued to heat up their fingers tangle in each other's hair while one of Inuyasha's hands slid down Kikyo's back and took hold of her firm backside. He loved the feeling of her weight resting down on him when he brought her closer to him. Hearing Kikyo's heart rate and breathing pick up he slowly rocked underneath her. The friction of their scales rubbing against each other made Kikyo pull back from their heated kiss and closed her eyes in bliss. Inuyasha captured her neck with his lips and fangs and he greedily devours anything he could reach. As he kissed her neck his hand on her backside kneaded her like dow and he grinding her harder against him. Smelling her arousal filling the cavern air around them his member begin to swell deep inside him and pressed harder against her. Kikyo began to relax her lower muscles when she felt his hardening member rising up in his tail near her womanhood. As he swelled he slowly came free on his prison and her petals opened up for him like a flower seeking to be pollinated.

The tip of his member aligned with her slick channel perfectly and with each grind of their hips he slowly entered her; filling her with his girth and length. Unlike their first union, gravity of being on land forced her to rest perfectly against him and he reached deeper inside of her than ever before. Kikyo craned her back at the feeling of him sinking deep into her. He stretched her and filled her to the brim making her cry out in ecstasy. It was indescribable and she was having a hard time breathing from the sensation. Reaching behind her Inuyasha freed her breasts of their shells and he tossed them behind him. Never taking his eyes from her he saw them fall beautifully before his eyes. His mouth watered at their sight and he grunted when he finally reached deep inside of her womb. They rocked slowly at first so not to lose their control but soon were thrusting in passion. Inuyasha slammed up into her over and over again making Kikyo cry out in passion. Her full breasts bounced beautifully before his eyes and he leaned forward and captured one in his mouth. Unlike their first union he used his tongue and fangs to slowly torture her breasts. And every cry and mewl she made only made him hungrier. He licked over her nipples with his rough tongue and tasted every inch of her breasts. He pulled and sucked on them with his teeth making her nipples pucker and swell in his mouth. As he slammed up into her and devoured her savory breasts Kikyo pushed further onto him and dug her fingers on his chest and shoulders. The sounds of their flesh slapping against each other and their calls of passion filled the hidden cavern. Feeling the need to pick up the pace Inuyasha rolls them over and pined Kikyo beneath him. Their lower tails twisted in a passionate knot as his hips roll harder and faster into hers.

"UH! Enu…..ff fastz!" Kikyo cried as she rolled her head back and forth on the sandy floor.

Inuyasha at this point was slamming into her at an irrational pace. Her cries of passion filled the cavern as he pounded into her and grunted with each thrust. Kikyo drug her fingers down his back and Inuyasha craned his neck back and groaned at the feeling. Their love making was needy and fast. Their pent up frustration and longing to be united as mates came free with every slap of flesh, every cry of bliss and every orgazim that ripped through their bodies. Feeling that he was close to his end he gripped her hips with both of his hands. Pounding into her as hard and as deep as he could go. His member soon swelled making her channel quickly tighten around him one last time. As they both met their ends together Inuyasha continued to pump deep inside her to make her feel everything he had fought so hard to keep. He could feel her release running down their tails and his pride swelled when he smelt his seed richly mixed with hers. When he came down from his high he Looked down at his mate and saw her bangs were now clinging to her brow with sweat and her body glistening from their mating. Her black hair was messy and her lips were swollen from their kisses. Her large breasts were rising up and down as she tried to catch her breath and her big beautiful chocolate brown eyes stared up at him with satisfaction and pride. Leaning forward he rested on his arms and laid his forehead against hers. Closing their eyes they savored in their mating and the washing of love and passion through their mating bond. Kikyo wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down to rest his head on her chest. As they rested together upon the sand she ran her fingers lovingly through his sweaty hair and over his newly appointed royalty tattoos along his back. Soon she heard her mate's breathing slow down and saw his eyes close. Smiling at his exhausted slumbering face she leaned down and kissed his forehead before joining him in sleep.

[End Lemon/ End music]

After an hour or so raised voices bouncing off the cove's walls. The shouts and raised voices only continued to build and it awoke Inuyasha and Kikyo from their slumber.

"What the hell is that?" asked Inuyasha as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up from resting on her chest.

"Come, letz goez." Kikyo said as she too began to rise.

Realizing he was still nestled comfortably inside her Inuyasha slowly pulls out of her making them both hiss at the loss. Giving his mate a chaste kiss they then fix themselves before slipping into the water near the beach and made their way towards the commotion. When they arrive back in the main cavern they see everyone had gathered on the beach and were fighting over something in the center. Inuyasha helps pull Kikyo up onto the beach with him and they begin weaving their way towards the center of the group. What they saw next was not what either of them had expected. The entire Barracuda gossip were bound together in a tight circle and Kikyo's father along with the tribal representatives from the other gossips where arguing back and forth. Kikyo saw Myōga nearby hiding behind some rocks. Pulling Inuyasha's hand they slip over towards him.

"Myōga! What's going on?" asked Kikyo through a whisper as she watched the little crab scurry across the rocks towards her.

"Princess Kikyo! Congratulations on your successful mating! Is this my new Master beside you?" Myōga whispered back happily.

"Yes! Thank you, this is Enuyasa. He was the demon you told Father about actually. He sacrificed his life on land to come live with me," Kikyo said as she rested her head on his shoulder and looked up into his amber eyes. Inuyasha just stared down at his mate with a soft smile before returning their gaze back to the little red soft-shelled crab.

"I have heard! I take it by his silence he still cannot speak from his lack of tongue?" Myoga asked.

"Actually it grew back!" said Kikyo happily and she kissed Inuyasha on the cheek making a light blush cross their cheeks at the public display of affection.

"Grew back?! Wonderful! It must be because of the amount of healing magic poured into him!" Myōga said as he crawled closer to Inuyasha.

He then cleared his throat and said in Spanish, "Welcome to the family Master Enuyasa. My name is Myōga. I am the King's retainer and public advisor." He said as he bowed.

"You… you speak Spanish?! Are you an informant like Daija?!" asked Inuyasha in shock with wide eyes.

"Indeed! Being as small as I am I often gather information from the land dwellers and report to the King. Because of this I speak many languages!" Myōga said proudly.

"I didn't know you could speak his language Myōga! This is wonderful! Would you be willing to be our tutors? I'd love to learn his language and he will have to learn ours somehow." Kikyo asked happily.

"Of course! I will make it my personal duty to educate him to the best of my abilities!" Myōga said proudly. "Now, to get back to your question. These mermen are being trialed for attempting to assassinate the King. I believe their goal was to steal the thrown!"

"So they're the ones who almost killed my mate?!" Kikyo said shocked and angry.

"Why is my mate getting so upset Myōga?" asked Inuyasha anxiously.

"Well Master Enuyasa, those mermen over there have been plotted against the King for a while now. They tried to win over Kikyo and Kagome's affections the past couple of weeks so they could take over the Kingdom. From what I over heard from one of the weaker mermen they planned on killing the King after mating with them so they could obtain the rights as King before anyone could take it from them." Myōga informed. "However, someone didn't inform the attacker that the blue merman over there (points to Koga) didn't win the match. If it weren't for your interference they would have successfully killed the King. He was already weak from the fighting and since he has already passed over most of his magic and royalty to you he most certainly would have died!"

"WHAT?! They dared to do what to Kikyo and Kagome?! And what do you mean he passed his royalty to me?" shouted Inuyasha angrily causing a couple Merfolk to move away from them slightly.

"Enuyasa… ok?" Kikyo tried to ask in Spanish to make him calm down.

"He was just informed that they had tried to trick you and your sister into mating and that they almost killed the King." Myōga said trying to make sure she understood her mates rage.

"Ah, understand. Enuyasa no worryz. All okayz now." Kikyo said quietly as she ran her hand over his chest trying to calm him down.

Inuyasha turned his attention down towards his mate and calmed slightly after feeling her reassurance in their bond and her gentle touches on his chest. Pulling her closer to his chest his inner struggle relaxed knowing what was attempted thankfully failed. He kisses her forehead making her smile and then returned his attention to Myōga.

"So what are they going to do with the traitors?" asked Inuyasha.

"I am unsure. They are a mix of young newts and mermen from multiple tribes. The King and tribal leaders are having to come to a unified decision. Each tribe has their own rules and punishments so I am unsure of what they will decide. Something like this has never happened before!" said Myōga as they all turned back to look at the arguing tribal leaders on the beach. "Come, let's return to the trial to find out their verdict."

[The Beach]

(*** _Dark Fantasy Music - Beautiful Relaxing Instrumental Music for studying or sleep . 2 hours BGM 4_ ***)

"Those who didn't participate in the act should be banished! Many of them are still young and I think it is unfair for them to be charged the same as those who committed the crime!" said the head merman of the Lasiren Island gossip.

"They knew of their plan yet they said nothing! They knew the King was in danger and that every tribe would be affected by this! They are just as guilty and should be treated the same!" argued the head mermen from the Amazons.

"Please! We had to follow orders! We didn't wish to participate so we stayed in the background. We didn't want to be punished!" cried a young newt from the Barracuda gossip.

"Shut you mouth!" shouted the agitated Koga. "If you wouldn't have blabbered we wouldn't have been caught you coward!"

"SILENCE!" shouted Poseidon angrily bringing the cove to a deafening silence.

After everyone was quiet Poseidon turned his attention to his daughter and son-in-law on the beach.

"I see that the charges have been dropped from murder to attempted murder. How is our new Prince?" asked Poseidon as he motioned for Inuyasha and Kikyo to step forward.

"He is well Father." Kikyo said as she stood proudly by her mate's side.

"Myōga, I wish to speak to my new son. Please interpret for me." said Poseidon as he moved to stand in front of his family.

"Yes, my King." Myōga said as he bowed.

"Enuyasa," Poseidon began as he brought everyone's attention to the powerful duo in the center of the cove.

"Enuyasa, you have not only saved my daughter from a painful death due to heart break but have given our Kingdom a future to be proud of. You fought heroically against myself and two other suitors before selflessly sacrificing everything you just fought for to save my life. You will make a mighty King for our people and I am proud to call you my son and successor. I am forever in your dept." Poseidon said as he bowed before Inuyasha making everyone gasp at his compliment and acknowledgement of honor.

As soon as Poseidon bowed before Inuyasha the other Merfolk all began to bow before him in agreement. While they were doing this Inuyasha's listened to Myōga interpret what had been said. His heart pounded in his chest and it swelled with happiness and acceptance. Kikyo not only offered him a life filled with love and happiness but now he had a home to call his own. These Merfolk saw him for who he was, a warrior and protector. When they all stood back up everyone rushed forward with cheers and hugs to welcome him into their family. They accepted him and welcomed him without question. For the first time in his life he felt like he truly belonged and a wide toothy smile spread across his face.

While they were celebrating on the beach Koga seethed with hatred and jealousy. When he saw Kikyo kiss her mate on the lips and saw the love for him in her eyes he was livid. She should be looking at him like that! She was his woman and that was his crown! Not this silver haired nobody! Just when he was about to shout and complain something unexpected happened. He saw pain lace across the silver haired male's face and dark magic began to swirl around him. The Merfolk cried out in suprise and began to back away from him. They all watched in horror as his tale was ripped in two and strange dog-ears formed on the top of his head. His nakedness was open for all to see and was weak as he rested in Kikyo's arms. When everything was done they all gasped in shock.

"He tricked us! He doesn't deserve to be King!" spat Koga causing murmurs and whispers to spread around the gathering gossip.

"He had tricked no one Koga! My Father, Myōga, Chief Kaguya and myself were all aware of his transformation." snapped Kikyo as she covered her mate over with a seaweed blanket Myoga had found for her.

"WHAT? How can you allow a half-breed to be King?" he argued. "He cannot produce a pureblood heir… and… and he is weak in this state! Just look at him tremble in pain! He can't possibly protect us while we travel to the feeding grounds and are out in open water! He'll drown from exhaustion or get eaten!"

After hearing this everyone grew uncomfortable at the predicament. Should they speak up and agree with their concerns? Or should they remain quiet and keep him as the next King? Obviously if their current King knew of this it had to be ok... right? Seeing his people and fellow tribal representatives debating amongst themselves on what to be done Poseidon stepped out into the middle of the gathering and stood right in front of Koga. He stared him down with hate and disgust.

"You, more than anymore Koga should keep you mouth shut! You were not strong enough to win against him and are lashing out like a spoiled brat! By the acts of treason you have committed you should silence yourself in the act of trying to gain favor. I strip you of all rights from EVER becoming King. Furthermore, you were not strong enough to be able to gain the kingdom by yourself so you blackmailed and threatened younglings and fellow gossip mates to infiltrate for you! You are a coward and a traitor!" Poseidon said never taking his eyes off of the sulking and cowering merman.

"To answer your claims, yes. Enuyasa at first mated with my daughter before I was aware of his transformation. When I became aware of this I intended for him to be stripped of his rights. However, after seeking the wisdom from Chief Kaguya she informed me that once he becomes a full merman with the help of my magic and the the MamiWati tribe he will become the greatest merman ever created! This will be conducted under the new moon tomorrow night. Also, you along with two other males legally challenged him making him legally Kikyo's mate. Besides, even as as a half-breed he not only beat you but also one other suitor and myself. Just imagine his strength when he is fully merman. You, Koga never had a chance."

Once the Merfolk heard of the power Inuyasha would have after his transformation they instantly sided with Poseidon and their fear of an impure youngling was dismissed. Feeling the tension relax in the crowd Poseidon returned his attention to the trial at hand.

"As King I would like to make a motion." announced Poseidon.

"By all means my King! Please inform us of your suggestion on the matter!" said the representative of the Sirens.

"My motion is to execute those who actively participated in the crime. Those who unfortunately were dragged into the crime by association should be banished for the next 5 mating seasons. They should also be branded with a mark of a traitor that will vanish once these seasons have passed." He suggested.

"Are there any disagreements to the motion?" asked Chief Kaguya to the other representatives.

Hearing none besides the whines and cries of the guilty Poseidon ended the trial.

"I hereby end this trial. Please prepare for the executions outside. Those who wish to witness may follow but I ask for all youngling to please remain inside." Order Poseidon before turning around to look at his representatives. "Chief Kaguya, would you please join Myōga and Enuyasa in the back cove to explain to him what it to be done tomorrow under the new moon?"

"Yes, my King." Chief Kagua said as she made motion for Myōga and Inuyasha to follow her.

After hearing Myōga's translation Inuyasha kissed his mate on the cheek and then followed after them with the seaweed blanket wrapped around his waist. Poseidon then turned to lead the procession outside. As they transported Koga and his fellow mermen outside they cried, shouted and wrestled with their escorts the entire way out. A few sharks still lingered nearby and the guards quickly created a perimeter for them to keep safe inside. It was nighttime and the waters was now pitch black. Being that tomorrow was the new moon no light reached this deep in the water. It was only from the magic casted from the MamiWati tribe that they were able to see where they went. It was eirily quiet as well and they could just mke out the dark shadows off in the distance. Reaching their destination near the sand fields they lined the traitors in order. The executed were placed on the left side of Poseidon and those to be branded on his right. Walking up to the branded group Poseidon pierced the tip of his trident above each of their hearts and a red traitor tattoo branded itself into their skin. Once they were all finished he warned them one last time and reinforced their guidelines before sending them out into the dark sea. He then turned his attention to those who were to be executed. He once again reminded them of their traitorous acts and placing a member of each tribe behind them. Giving a signal they slit their throats in one unified motion. Symbolizing their Kingdom to be united despite their treason. Seeing all of them were now dead they quickly left their bodies and made their way back into the safety of the cove so they would not be attacked by the fast approaching sharks.

Poseidon pulled himself out of the water to rest on the sand just in time to hear his daughter say Kagome's name into her calling shell. Sitting by her side he waits for her to finish her conversation. It was there he learned of Kagome's decline in health. Not wishing to delay he went to make preparations with his men to take care of the cove while he was gone. They then quickly slipped back out into the night and made their way up the coast to see Kagome and Sesshomaru at the Castle.

Inuyasha hated not being able to go with them but knew he needed to stay behind. He couldn't see in the dark water and he couldn't keep up with them with his half-demon legs. So he waited for them on the beach until they returned. While he waited Myōga began some of his tutoring. He had no idea he was stepping up into the reigns of King when he mated Kikyo but now that he had her to protect and felt the responsibility of the Water Kingdom upon his shoulders he grew excited at the chance to make his Father proud from the heavens. He just knew he was looking down on him and his new life in pride. He had no idea if the fates had planned this all along but he was grateful all the same. Now he just had to figure out how to tell his brother... As he thought about this he felt his tail once again begin to fuse and his ears crawl back down his skull. Morning at last had returned and Kikyo would hopefully be on her way back. He couldn't wait for the ceremony to be complete so he could become a full-blooded merman and be rid of this annoying curse. Resting on the sandy shore he reviewed the first lesson Myōga taught him in his head and continued to wait for his beloved mate to return. Off and on all night he had felt her discomfort and had sent her his love and support in return. About an hour or so later he saw his mate pop her head out of the water in front of him. Taking hold of her hand in his he pulled her to rest in his arms upon the sandy shore of the cove.

"How is Kagome?" asked Inuyasha after giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Kagome… no goodz." she said sadly with a trembling chin.

He could feel her sadness rolling off of her and as she began to cry in his embrace. Reaching deep in himself and spread as much love and support and comfort into his mating bond as he could. As he did this Kikyo snuggled deep into his chest and sought his comforts. She loved how he knew exactly what she needed. She was so grateful for him and knew she could grieve her approaching sister's passing with support. As Inuyasha held her tight he whispered sweet words to her and kissed the top of her raven head. After a while of snuggling, Kikyo calmed down and pulled back slightly for Inuyasha to give her a loving kiss on the lips. When they broke apart Inuyasha tenderly rubbed his thumb over her cheek and taking her tear stains away.

"What happened? I take it they haven't found a cure?" He asked gently.

"No. Kagome… no goodz. Two day n bye… bye." Kikyo said through sniffles.

"Man… I'm so sorry Kikyo." Inuyasha said as he held her tight. "Do you want to go and see her again tonight?"

"Jah… we goez. Wherez Myōga?" asked Kikyo.

"Myōga is with your Dad. Come on, I'll take you to him." Inuyasha said while taking her hand in his before leading her over to the other side of the beach.

(xxx End Music xxx)

Slipping into the water they make their way there and called out for the little crab. Hearing his name Myoga scurries over to them and bows politely.

"How may I help you Princess?" asked Myōga.

"Can you tell Enuyasa that he has some type of party tonight? I have a feeling he's forgotten and with my sister needing to say goodbye and the spell being cast with Chief Kaguya I'm not sure what we need to do." she said as she pulled herself up onto the sand.

"Of course!" Myōga said. He then turned to Inuyasha and told him what his mate said.

"SHIT! I completely forgot!" Inuyasha shouted as he smacked his forehead with his hand. "I guess the easiest thing to do is call my brother later today and let him know I'm still coming. Then when the sun sets sneak into the castle, go to that damn party, say my goodbyes, announce my mating and then slip back into the lagoon. Kaguya could do the transformation there and then after we're done we'll say our goodbyes to Kagome and my brother and be on our way."

"Very well my Lord. I'll make sure the King and the MamiWati members participating in the ceremony are informed." Myōga said.

"Thanks. Well I guess we'll be seeing you tonight then." Inuyasha said pulling Kikyo back into the water with him.

"Yes, enjoy your day Master!" Myōga said as he bowed and made his way back over towards the King and the other mermen resting on the rocks up the beach. Just as they slipped into the water Kikyo heard her name being called further down cove.

"Kikyo!" shouted a young newt. "Wait up!"

"Sota! Where have you been?" asked Kikyo as she hugged her little brother with a giggle.

"I've been hanging out with some of the Newts from the other tribes! Since we are all about the same age we decided when it was time for us to be outcasted that we would look for each other and form a sea wolf gossip!" he said happily before turning towards Inuyasha. "Hi! I'm Sota! Are you my new brother?"

Inuyasha grew nervous at the young male quickly approaching them. Noticing him to be about 13 years of age and not feeling any ill will in his aura he allowed him to greet his mate. As he grew closer he saw that his face was a perfect blend of Kikyo's and Kagame's. After watching Kikyo open her arms warmly to him and holding him closer than what was necessary there was no doubt in his mind that he had to be a little brother. Their auras, physical features and smells were too similar to not be. When the younger male turned to look at him he was met with warm eyes like Kikyo's, a smile filled with mischief like Kagome's and the hidden strength of Poseidon. He heard the boy speak and noticed his voice was beginning to change. He also still held many of his childish mannerism in his expressions. It was sweet watching his mate and her younger brother interact together. He had always wanted a little brother and or a sibling relationship like theirs. It warmed his heart to see his mate being so nurturing too. He already knew her to being selfless and caring towards others but he couldn't help think of the future. She would be an amazing mother and he grew excited and nervous at the thought of her being swollen with his pups. Not wishing to dwell on that just yet he refocused his attention. He had no idea what his brother-in-law had said to him but by looking at his mate's happy expression Inuyasha relaxed and smiled softly at the kid.

"Yes, Sota. This is my mate Enuyasa and your future king." Kikyo said proudly.

"Enu..ya..sa.." Sota said back trying out his new brother-in-laws name on his tongue.

Hearing his name on the boy's lips he smirks at his attempt to say his name. He had the same strange accent as all the other water folk. He figured why try to correct them. It was close enough and it reminded him of Kikyo every time he heard it. He just nodded and looked to his mate unsure of what he needed to do.

"Yes, Enuyasa." said Kikyo happily before pointing Sota in the chest.

She looked at her mate and then said Sota's name.

"Soh..tah" Inuyasha repeated feeling relieved and happy at finally being able to participate in the conversation.

"Yeah! You got it!" Sota said happily. "I can't believe I finally have a big brother!"

"Haha I'm sure once he learns our language you guys will get along great. Now come on! I need to go by mother's cave and pick up a few things for Kagome." Kikyo said motioning for them to follow her.

"You don't care if I come along?" he asked her.

"Of course not! Inuyasha needs to learn anyways and you might as well help me teach him as we go." Kikyo said as she slipped her hand into her mates and pulled him forward to follow.

As they slipped out of the tunnel they made their way south along the coast and Kikyo showed Inuyasha her mother's cave. While they were there she and Sota shared with him some of their memories of their mother and the fun treasures they had collected over the years. Sota even showed him his ivory and wooden "S" shaped treasure he had found in SeaDog. Inuyasha told him it was called a "smoking pipe" and shared the names of many other items in the cove. They spent the majority of the day exploring the hidden cove and southern coast. While they were out Inuyasha contacted his brother to inform him that he was still planning on coming to the party and that he would explain his absence when he go there. When the sun began to go down they made their way home to drop off Sota. Then went over their plan with everyone before Kikyo and Inuyasha slipped up the coast towards the castle to say their goodbyes to their siblings.

(End of Chapter 28)

(This marks the end of day 5 in the water kingdom and starts day 6. Yay! Inuyasha and Kikyo are officially mated and accented into the MerKingdom as future King and Queen. Sorry for those who were voting for Koga or any of the other suitors on winning! Hope you all are enjoying to story so far! I wonder what's going to happen at the party when Inuyasha shares the news? What will Sesshomaru do? Also, will the transformation spell work? Or will Inuyasha be torn from his new family?! Only time will tell! Be sure to follow along to find out! Thanks again for reading. Be sure to send a review on your thoughts! 3 )


	31. Second Chances

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc. Disney and Hans Christian Anderson.

**Music: **The song I have selected for this chapter is: _"Sad Piano Piece - Grieving_ Times" "Soundtrack_ \- Pride and Prejudice - The Living Scriptures"_ and "Soundtrack - Pride and Prejudice - Liz on top of the World." I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Tides Against Time**: Second Chances

(*** _Sad Piano Piece - Grieving Times_ ***)

Poseidon returned to the cove as fast as he could after leaving Kagome's side. He needed to distract himself as quickly as possible and he knew his new son-in-law and apprentice would need to start his duties as soon as possible. With mating season coming to a close they would also need to prepare for their harvesting season so the traveling tribes would have food and supplies for departing back to their home feeding grounds. Much needed to be done but first he would check in on the injured from the games. As King it was his duty to ensure every member of his tribe was taken care of and all arguments or threats were resolved. Swimming through the channel he sees Myōga giving Enuyasa language lessons. Good, one less thing he'd have to do. Going further into the cove he meanders from tunnel to tunnel checking on the sick, the injured and the dying. He could tell by the looks on his gossip that they were exhausted from healing and stressed from overing using their bodies and lack of sleep. Thankfully there were only a handful of critically ill or injured that needed attention now. Pulling himself up onto the beach in one of the recovery tunnels he makes his way over to Bankotsu. He had healed remarkably well and was now only marked with a fading black eye and a few minor scratches left on his arms and chest.

"Bankotsu, eldest son and heir of Lord Astarte; how are you faring?" asked Poseidon.

Bankotsu looked up from his healer to see the King coming though the tunnel's entrance. He hung his head in shame. He had under estimated the new Prince and it cost him everything. How could he show his face back to his tribe? What would he be able to tell his children? That he was a failure and that he couldn't bring honor and power back to their family? He was no one now. He had been too prideful and egotistical. He heard the King's question but just sat there in silence. What could he say? He was an embarrassment and a failure.

Poseidon could feel the young males disappointment and embarrassment radiating through his aura. Coming further inside he excuses the healer and filled the tunnel with his authority and fatherly aura.

"Look at me son." Poseidon said to him.

Even witnessing the transfer of royalty over to Enuyasa Bankotsu just had to laugh to himself as the immense power and authority radiating in his room. Even towards the end of his life and no longer in his full power Bankotsu could tell there was no doubt in his heart that he still would not have been able to beat the King. Since the battle was finished and he had sat in his recovery room Bankotsu had been struck over and over again with humility. Looking back at the way he had grown up, he had been a fool. Sure, his people were strong and brave but they were also foolish and selfish. They weren't any different than anyone else in their Kingdom. He wasn't a demigod. He was just a merman who happened to be born of higher-ranking pecking order. Looking back up at the King he was surprised to not see pity or shame reflecting in his eyes but understanding and direction. He had never seen such eyes before. Unsure of what to do he pats on the rock next to him for the King to sit on if he wished. To his surprise the King takes his offer and they both stared off into the room. They both sat in silence just enjoying the peace and quiet. They didn't need to share words for each other to know they both respected each other and that no malcontent was warranted.

"What is your plan son?" Poseidon asked after a while.

"I am unsure Sir. My Father will be disappointed that I did not bring back the power of the Water Kingdom to our tribe." said Bankotsu after taking in a long sigh.

"Disappointed yes. You are probably right. However, do not let this lesson keep you from becoming the true leader your tribe needs." Poseidon said.

"Sir?" asked Bankotsu not understanding where he was going with this.

"You have been humbled have you not?" asked Poseidon turning his gaze to look at him seriously.

Banktotsu unsure of what to say just lowered his head and nodded yes. Was he that obvious or had the King somehow read his thoughts?

"Then use this new wisdom to bring back with you. You have learned of a great weakness in yourself and I am sure you know of many others back home who feel the same as you once did. You have an opportunity to build your people beyond themselves. I am starting to think that the gods fated you to become something greater than King of the Water Kingdom. Sure, it is a great responsibility and holds great power and is a wonderful honor to lead our people as King but if you were to have won you would have still suffered from this same weakness and the future of our kingdom would have grown weak because of it. You my son have the potential for greatness and can save them from their blindness. Ally yourself with this new Prince and build a Kingdom worthy of remembrance." Posiedon said patting him on the back before getting up from the rock to start making his way towards the entrance. "Think about what I have said. It will not be an easy road and many will challenge you. However, if you succeed you will not be the disappointment you see in yourself and will bring a greater power to your people."

Banktotsu just stared at the King in shock as he watched him make his way out of his healing tunnel. He had been more of a father figure to him in less than 10 minuets than his own father had ever been in his entire life. Running his hand through his curly black bangs he takes in another long breath before making his way out of the tunnel. The King was right. He needed to return home and face his Father's disappointment like a true alpha would. He would rise up against the discrimination and change the hearts of his people. He would be the father his youngling deserved and get his act together by becoming the true leader his people needed. They could no longer live in the mindset they were living. For if they were ever under attack or something happened to where they were called to war they would be fighting with only 50% of their strength. Besides it would be unwise to not befriend this new King. He never would have thought that these past two days would have changed his outlook on life so much. He thanked the gods for the chance to fix his ancestors mistakes and for a new King he knew he would be able to support.

A knowing smirk graced Poseidon's face as he made his way further down the tunnel. What he had said he knew had woven itself so deep into the boys heart that there was no going back now. He could almost see the determination gleaming in Bankotsu's eyes. He had been trying to find a way to correct this theology and had a feeling if any merman could change the Aristate tribe, it would be this male. Yes, much was set upon his shoulders and many challenges were ahead of him but he had a good feeling this merman could do it. Checking on a few other members of his tribe he then makes his way to the last tunnel.

(xxx stop music xxx)

Slipping inside he was instantly shrouded in sorrow, anxiety and remorse. The tunnel being in the back of the cove was dark and allowed the most critically to rest in silence and in peace. He could hear quiet crying towards the back of the cavern and knew it to be the green haired mermaid. Coming deeper inside he sees two dark figures gathered in a corner lying on a rock bed. Sure enough he eventually made out the silver tailed male laying on his back covered in bandages around his head, shoulders and upper chest. The mermaid supposedly harboring his young was sitting next to him and crying into his chest. Her long green hair lay gently behind her and across his waist and hips. He could hear her soft cries and could smell her tears. By the looks of it his healers had done everything they could do for him and now it was up to him to decide whether to live or not.

(*** _Soundtrack - Pride and Predjudice - The Living Scriptures_ ***)

"What is your name mermaid of the Artic tribe and mother of Ryura's spawn?" asked Poseidon softly.

"Tt... Toran your majesty. Forgive me, my hormones have been all over the place and I am having a hard time reeling them in with his conduction." She said as she wiped the tears from her puffy red eyes and tried to straighten herself up for her King.

"Your response is only natural. However, please forgive me. I am in need of some information. Being as he is currently unresponsive at the moment I will need to receive it from you." He said as he sat at the end of the rock bed to look upon them both.

"Of course my King." Toran said as she took hold of Ryura's hand in hers and turned to look at Poseidon.

"Please explain to me why Ryura was fighting for both of my daughters hands when he was already in an intimate relationship with you? Why would he not be honorable and mate you? He does not seem like the type to seduce a young mermaid like yourself and disrespect her as such and leave her to mother his spawn without him. Do you know of his reasoning?" asked Poseidon gently.

He knew these questions were very sensitive but he had to know. He had heard of the cruelty of Ryura's father but had never seen evidence of his wickedness. Could Ryura be just as cold as the Ice Lord?

"It's a long story…" Toran said unsure of where to start.

"I understand but for me to help you I must be informed of every detail." Poseidon said as he patted her hand on top of Ryura's comfortingly.

"Well… my mother became one of the Ice Lord's favorite concubines after my father died in a hunting accident. Ryura and I became very close as younglings and grew fond of each other over the years. When he retuned from his outcasting this past winter we intended on mating but our Lord did not wish it. He desired for Ryura to mate with your daughters and bring the power back to the Arctic. However, Ryura and I's love could not be broken and we still intend to mate after Ryura mated with your daughters. It was never our intention to hurt anyone. We just thought this was the best solution." Toran said as she tenderly rubbed her thumb over her lover's hand and looked into his battered face.

"I see. Why did Ryura not fight his Father harder on this?" asked Poseidon as he watched Toran.

"The hand of the Ice Lord is cruel and he threatened Ryura that he would kill me if he didn't do as he asked. He even sent his spies to watch over us while we were here. They left as soon as the mating games were over to go inform him of Ryura's failure. His punishment will be most savvier if and when return. It would not surprise me if he doesn't try and make me lose out young or kill me to rid of his heir just to make Ryura suffer. Its not the first time he's gotten away with murder. He'd probably stage it as an accident or have our gossip vote me out into the open sea to be eaten by the orcas. As soon as he takes care of that he'll probably beat Ryura's already beaten body, brand him as a traitor and banish him forever. So you see my King? What choice did we have? Either way we loose." Toran said as she wiped the fresh tears coming down her face.

"Fear not Toran of the Arctic tribe. Ryura fought honorably and you both have broken no law. I will speak to our tribal leaders that are present and discuss sanctuary for you both. You will not need worry about the Ice Lord any more. He has been under the elder's and I surveillance for a while. We have just been waiting for an opportunity to look further into his rumored questionable actions. Be at peace and try to rest. You have spent much of your energy and they will both need you to be at your best. You are strong Toran and remember you are not alone in this." Poseidon said as he rested his hands on her shoulders and kissed the top of her head making her giggle and smile.

"Thank you my King! I have felt so alone in this and you have given me hope. I will be sure to keep you updated on his wellbeing." Toran said with a small smile on her lips and a thankful twinkle in her eye.

"Very well. Until then Toran, daughter of the Arctic tribe." Poseidon said as he began making his way towards the entrance of the tunnel.

Toran just lightly smiled as she watched her King leave their healing chambers. She had been checked over by the healers as well to make sure the trauma of the event hadn't compromised her pregnancy. Thankfully their little one was strong, healthy and seemed to be growing at a steady pace. Being that mermaids were only pregnant for 5 months and her already being in her second month now she started to bloat around her lower hips and her breasts had swollen. Placing her hand over her womb she could feel its warmth under her hand and a tender expression graced her face. Whatever the outcome she would fight for their young and never forget the love they had shared creating him or her. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she did not see Ryura's hand twitch at his side or his brow bunch in discomfort. His swollen slowly eyes blinked open and he turned towards her as his eyes began to focus. He couldn't see very well in the dark tunnel but knew it was her by her beautiful green hair. He tried to move but found his body was tied down in wrappings all over the place and he hurt everywhere.

"Tt To..rr.. ran?" He tried to get out through his swollen mouth and scratchy throat.

"(GASP) RYURA! You're awake!" Toran cried out gently as fresh tears flowed down her cheeks and she came close to his side. "Try not to move Love, your body is still recovering from your injuries."

Toran cupped his face in her hands and kissed his forehead as she tried to contain her tears. Ryura's heart fluttered in his chest as he saw Toran's beautiful face come into focus. He had missed her so much and being this close he wished he could kiss her senseless and hold her tightly in his arms. Feeling her tender kiss on his forehead he closed his eyes at the touch. Her smell, her voice and aura did wonders to his soul. He could already feel his strength returning to him with her just being by his side. However, thinking back to his injuries he can't remember what had happened while he was out. Did he win? Did he loose? By the severity of his injuries he had a good idea that he did not win but if that was the case why was Toran there? She knew of the consequences of his banishment. She was free to choose another and live happy.

"Wh... whattt happ...end?" Ryura tried to get out.

"Koga hit your neck breaking it and causing you to black out. When you hit the seafloor your internal organs were damaged. Thankfully the healers were able to mend you and you should be good as new as long as you do not move your neck and shoulders for a couple more days." Toran said as she kissed up and down his face with butterfly soft kisses.

(*** _Soundtrack - Pride and Prejudice - Liz on top of the World_ ***)

"I see…" Ryura said solemly. "They should have just left me there to die."

"Don't say such things!" Toran said angrily. "We need you!"

"My tribe doesn't need me Toran. They have my Father and my younger brothers and… Toran you have a chance at another life." Ryura said dejectedly.

"True... your brothers could take over for you but that's not what I meant…" Toran said taking hold of his hand in hers.

"What do you mean? I don't understand?" Ryura said with a confused scowl on his face.

Toran then laid his hand flat over her lower abdomen making Ryura blush and look up into her beautiful sea foam blue eyes in confusion.

"We... need you." Toran said pressing his hand under hers over her womb.

Ryura gasps in shock and his eyes widen with understanding as he felt the warmth of their young growing under his hand. He could feel how swollen her belly had become under his touch and by the size of her, she had been carrying for some time. He could feel its warmth and acceptance of his touch spreading into his hand. Taking a deep breath he was suddenly hit with a new smell. It smelled sweet with a subtle essence of both his and Toran's fragrances. No wonder he didn't notice it at first. It was so subtle and blended in so easily between them. A soft smile graced Toran's lips as they both felt its tiny aura trying to make itself known to them. There was no mistaking it. The young growing inside was his. Over run with emotion he brought his other hand up to cover his eyes as a single tear rolled down his cheek. He tried to keep still as his shoulders began to shake with his silent crying. Toran seeing his reaction pulled his hand from her womb and laid down next to him. Ryura wound his hand around her waist and held her close to his side. Toran encouraged by his need for her touch ran her finger along his cheek. Ryura unable to move pulls his hand away from his eyes and threaded his hand through her green hair pulling her face close to his. Their lips slammed together in a heated kiss. It was deep and passionate. Tears ran down their cheeks as they flooded each other's auras with love, joy, excitement and their need for one another. Careful of his injuries Ryura pulls Toran to lay on top of him. Their fingers tangle in their hair as they embrace each other in a long awaited kiss. His heart swelled with happiness at their reunion and the feeling of her swollen belly between them as she rest on top of him. He felt so complete and he never wanted the feeling to end. Needing to catch their breaths they reluctantly pulled away and look into each others eyes. Running the back of his hand along her cheek Toran leaned into his caresses and closed her eyes in happiness.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Ryura as he wiped away her tears.

"I couldn't risk coming to you before the games and besides…" Toran said as she leaned forward kissing his lips again in a sweet kiss. "You needed to focus and I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well a lot of good that did. I failed you… I failed you both. How can you stand to remain with me? You know I will be banished, possibly killed. Their is not future for you or our young with me." Ryura said with a saddened expression on his face while he rubbed small circles along her lower back.

"Hmmm. That feels nice." Toran said ignoring his statement as she closed her eyes and rested her forehead against his.

"Is your back hurting?" Ryura asked in concern bringing his other hand down from her cheek to give her lower back a massage.

"Yes... my lower back has been hurting the past couple days. Don't worry though. the healer said its because I'm caring low and our young is growing strong and healthy." Toran said as she rest upon his chest and enjoyed her massage. "They think its going to be a boy."

"Hm." Ryura said with a content smirk on his lip before kissing the top of her head while savoring in her silky smooth skin under his fingertips as he continued to lovingly give her a massage.

They both laid their enjoying each other's warmth and touches in the peace and stillness of the cove. After a while Toran looked up from his chest and into his warm redish brown eyes.

"The King came by about an hours ago to check on you." Toran said quietly as she played with some of his hair between her fingers.

"That was nice of him. What did he say?" asked Ryura curiously.

"He asked about my relationship with you and why you didn't back out of the games when I was with young. I told him everything because I figured he'd find out one way or another." Toran said.

"What did he say to that? Did he seem angry?" Ryura asked as he ran his fingers up and down her back lazily.

"He was angry at first but once I explained about our treatment at home and our banishment he said he would talk with the elders to see if we can seek sanctuary while they figured out what to do." she said as she began to sit up.

Lying down had always made her nauseous but she was so comfortable resting in his embrace. Over come with the need to relieve her quivering stomach Toran quickly excuses herself and rushes out of the tunnel. Ryura not understanding what was happening began freaking out and tried to get out of his bindings to get to her. However, before he could make any major headway in untying himself Toran returned to his side. He could smell her mild sickness and she looked a little pale in complexion.

"Are you alright? You look unwell!" Ryura said anxiously as he settled back down with her tucked tightly in his side.

"Just one of the symptoms of bearing young, Love. I'm sorry I couldn't of given you a faster warning. The nausea hits me so suddenly every now and then." she said with a light chuckle before kissing under his chin.

"Hm." Ryura said with a soft turn to his lip as he kissed the top of her head. "Well, until we know our fates I will take whatever symptoms, mood swings or changes are thrown our way."

"Don't even think of leaving me to tend to our young without you! We will go wherever you go!" Toran said sternly. "I have already tasted almost losing you once. I know it in my heart if you were to go I and our child would surly die either by the hands of your Father or from a broken heart."

"You are certain of this?" Ryura asked in disbelief and relief. For he too did not think he could live without them.

"Surly you must know by now from everything we lived through and come to build from that I will never leave your side by choice." Toran said as she brought her gaze back to look at him seriously. "I love you Ryura. The Arctic has never been my home. You have, and I'm willing to travel the world with you if you but let me."

"It will be dangerous… and it could be harmful to you both." Ryura said as he rubbed her sides with his hands.

"I am sure. I cannot watch you leave me again." Toran said as fresh tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Then you wont." Ryura said as he held her tight to his chest. "When I am free of these bindings and am able to hold you like I desire I will make you my mate Toran. I promise."

"You better…" Toran said before kissing him senseless.

As the day went by Ryura grew stronger. When the healers came to check on him around dinner they gave them the exciting news that he should be ready to move in little less than a week and that the elders had approved of their favor for sanctuary. Soon their little family would be together forever and free from the Ice Lord and the cold clutches of Arctic.

(End of Chapter 29)

(What a humbling experience for Bankotsu! Let's hope when he returns home he is not banished like Ryura and that his children won't see him as a failure but as an alpha who has returned home to build them from their blindness! Also, thank goodness Ryura is ok! Will the Elders and Poseidon be able to keep Ryura and Toran safe from the Ice King? Only Time will tell! Be sure to follow along to find out! Thanks again for reading! Let me know what you think by writing a review!)


	32. Malevolence

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc. Disney and Hans Christian Anderson.

**Music: **The song I have selected for this chapter is: _"__Inuyasha OST 3 - Hakudoushi"_ "_Inuyasha OST 2 - True Spirit"_ and "_Inuyasha OST 1 - Naraku_." I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Tides Against Time**: Malevolence

(*** _Inuyasha OST 1 - Hakudoushi_ ***)

Urasue had been spying on Kagome through her magical caldron but was having a hard time keeping tabs on her because of being separated by land. When she needed a closer look she had her slithering servants hide in the shadows of the lagoon and watch with their enchanted eyes but even then they could only see so far. As the days continued to tick by she grew more and more nervous that Kagome was going to succeed in her task. She had seen the romantic development between the star crossed lovers. When they had snuggled on the grass on her second night as a human Urasue could tell there was definitely chemistry between them. On Kagame's fourth night Urasue had watched Kagome dancing with her demon in an intimate embrace. She even witnessed the demon's eyes turn red in declaration and could tell by the way he held her tight that he wished to be with Kagome just as badly as she did. Unfortunately for Kagame, what she was not aware of was that with each passing day Urasue gained more and more of her soul. It was only a matter of time to where Urasue could magically take hold of Kagome's heart and enslave her to avoid her demon's kiss. And it was on that morning to where she had absorbed enough of her soul to do just that.

Urasue had just opened her caldron after enjoying her lunch on the 5th day when she had almost witnessed the demon make love to Kagome on the beach and nearly save her soul through a love-strung kiss. That was not what she had expected when she opened the magical portal and nearly chocked on an oyster. If she hadn't of looked into her cauldron at that very moment and squeezed Kagome's heart through her spell, she without a doubt would have lost her deal and Kagome would have regained everything her heart desired. Luckily for Urasue the fates were on her side once again and she was able to stop their lips from their intimate embrace and live another day. Sure it was cheating but what did she care? Kagome would never find out. She cackled darkly as she watched the mermaid turned human cripple in her lovers embrace upon the sand. She could almost taste his fear and her blood upon her tongue. It was just too much fun to see Kagome wriggling in agony like a worm on a hook as she magically squeezed her heart in her hand. She had to make the little slut pay for her scandalous debauchery on the beach. From the position she had found them in she could only imaging what all they had been up to and were about to do. Her stomach turned at the thought of having to almost witness that show. Yuck! She mentally thanked the gods she had opened the cauldron just in time!

When they had been racing back to the castle she couldn't help watching with glee at her little slave titter back and forth from death a little sooner that later. When she watched the blood fall from her paling lips and heard the cry of her demon lover's plea dripping with fear she couldn't help but laugh until she was light headed. This was always her favorite part. Watching her victims slowly suffer by her own hand, literally. She could feel Kagome's powers seeping into her and the warmth of her soul with each passing moment. It was a wonderful feeling. But, she need not rush Kagame's suffering. For she knew with her grasp on Kagome's heart all she had to do was keep her demon lover from kissing her on the lips and sit back and enjoy the show. She had nothing against the demon lover or demons in general but he was unfortunately reeled into her plan. She never thought she'd get the better hand of a demon when his younger half-demon brother had summoned her. She had been looking to expand her powers and abilities and when the fool offered his she found it easier to over look his disgusting plea to turn himself into a merman. Besides, she needed a half-demon's blood and tongue to finalize her last spell against Kagome anyway. What better way to destroy Kagome than with her lover's younger brother's flesh and blood? It was just too good!

When the half-breed sacrificed his blood to summon her she also gained the ability to understand Kagome's demon lover's language. Now she could easily keep up with what was being said and save herself from destruction. The foolish mutt had no idea what darkness she could have easily unleashed upon him. Dark magic wasn't something to take lightly and with his blood she could have easily destroyed him. But she didn't care to waist her efforts on him. She needed to store every ounce of magic she could until all was said and done. Besides, she got what she wanted and could careless what would happen to him. With him being a half-breed he was already suffering enough every 12 hours with each transformation. He would forever be enslaved to torture and he no longer would fit anywhere. Plus he could never be with Kikyo. Merlaw would never allow it. He was condemned to a life of solitude and pain. She need not worry about him. The more this deal with Kagome played out the more excited she became to see it all unfold before her. Now all she had to do was sit back and relax, soak up the rest of Kagome's soul and then wait for her daddy to come crawling to her to offer his soul instead. She just loved it when her plans turned out for the better. Especially when foolish bystanders twisted their fates in her web as well. Taking a look at herself in her mirror she could no longer see her wrinkles along her face and she looked to be about 30 in human years. When she finally consumed all of Kagome's soul she would look like her youthful 20-year-old self again. She couldn't wait! Her silver hair already shinned with health and her womanly form was curving in all the right places again. Her breasts were becoming perkier with each passing day and her energy and coloring only further blossomed. She was like a blooming flower bursting in new life. Touching up her full pouty lips with the red lip paint she had stolen from Kikyo, an evil sparkle lit in her eyes. She could tell when all was said and done she was going to be more beautiful and darker than every before.

"Oh yes little Princess… you may be my best soul yet." Urasue cackled to herself.

(xxx stop music xxx)

[Tashio Castle - Valencia, Spain]

The Duke and his daughters had been enjoying a stroll through the castle gardens after dinner when they saw Lord Sesshomaru fly overhead on his pet dragon. He had something wrapped in a blanket and was rushing like a mad man towards the Royal Wing. Unsure of what was going on but not wanting to miss out on anything they rushed towards their rooms. They lingered in the shadows towards the end of the hall as they watch a frantic handmaid rush out of the Lady's bedroom and down the hall. About 5 minuets later she returns with two healers at her side. They watch the handmaid whisper something into the keyhole before someone inside unlocks the door and ushers them inside. Slipping into Kanna's room they leave the door slightly cracked so they can listen to anyone's conversation that passes by. Kanna had tried looking through her mirror to see what was happening in the room but despite her efforts and the demands from her Father and sister the barrier once again would not drop. About 5 minuets later they see Lord Sesshomaru and another demon step outside the door. Taking a closer look at him they recognize him as the snake from the city! Naraku had to cover Kagura's mouth and hold her in place from storming out and ruining their hiding place. Feeling her relax he lets go of her as they listen in silence. About ten minutes later they see Advisor Miroku make his way towards them.

"Is everything alright with Lady Kagome? I saw Sango rush into the healing wing and quickly leave with Kaede and Tsukiyomi."

"We are unsure. We were at the beach when my _cousin's_ sickness grew worse. I am sure whatever is wrong the healer will find out what is wrong. We are waiting on her diagnosis." Sesshomaru said to his approaching advisor giving him a serious look.

Confused as to why he mentioned Kagome as his cousin to Daija and himself Miroku looked at them questioningly. He was about to ask when he saw the serious glare in Sesshomaru's eye. He then saw Daija subtly motioning with his eyes toward the cracked door beside them.

"Ahhh.. uh well I pray it is nothing serious." Miroku said trying to cover his tracks.

They remained mostly quiet the reminder of their wait. They chatted briefly about common business performed that day and discussed Inuyasha's party tomorrow. About an hour later they watched one of the healers open the door and allowed them to step inside. They had sat there in silence as they listened to their rambling and had tried to look into the room when the healer opened it but saw nothing. When they were sure no one was coming out they made their way to Kanna's patio that looked over the stable grounds and castle gardens. They left the door cracked however so they would know when someone else exited the Lady's room. Plopping down on the patio couch Kagura crosses her arms over her busty chest.

"I can't believe that dirty human is Lord Sesshomaru's cousin! No wonder he got so defensive!" Kagura said irritated. "Maybe it was her we saw in his arms!"

"I think you are correct sister." Kanna said as she lightly fanned herself with a whalebone fane.

"But she is human! How can she be related to him?!" she shouted angrily. "And she's so… so plain?!"

"Lower your voice Kagura. Need I remind you that there are servants bellow us and other members of society meandering around the gardens?" Naraku hissed sternly while smacking her upside the back of the head.

"Yy... yes Father. Forgive me!" Kagura said as she straightened herself and lowered her gaze to her hands now resting in her lap.

"Have you forgotten that your fiancé's half-brother is a half-demon?" asked Naraku as he walked over to the balcony railing and look up at the rising moon.

"Oh… yes. That must be it." Kagura said at the realization hit her. "Still, they are not related by blood and she could have already found herself nestled comfortably in his bed."

"True. However, I am curious as to what has ailed her so. We already know her to be ridden to her chair and bed without assistance." He said while stroking his chin in thought.

Hearing sobbing coming from the hallway they quietly slip to the door to listen.

[Hallway]

"There, there... my dearest Sango." Miroku said as he tried to comfort her.

Suddenly they hear a slap and a pained groan coming further down the hall.

"IT IS NOT THE TIME FOR THAT PERVERT!" Sango shouted angrily as tears shed down her cheeks again.

"Please forgive me, I meant not to further upset you! I was only trying to lighten the mood!" Miroku defended as he got down on his knees and pealed her shaking hands away from her face and held both tenderly in his.

His rich brown eyes stared up into hers and she could see the sincerity in his expression. Feeling her knees grow weak she buckles beneath them and fell into his embrace. He holds her tight and she cried into his uniform.

"Sango are ye alright child?" asked Kaede as she and Tsukiyomi made their way out of the room.

"I'll… be fine. J... Just a little over rr... run with emotion at the mm... moment." Sango said as she whipped the tears from her eyes and reluctantly pulled out of Miroku's embrace.

"We all grieve the tragedy of Lady Kagome." Tsukiyomi said as she too wiped a tear from her eye.

"It is clear they both dearly love each other but her body is no longer able to fight the battle. I know she tries to be strong but I fear the next time I see her will be my last! I just wish we all could have had a little more time with her is all." Sango said with a quivering jaw.

"Agreed. I have never seen our Lord show such emotions or attachments to one being before. I cannot comprehend the grief he is experiencing. I feel immense guilt however in being unable to save her." Miroku said as he continued to hold Sango in his arms on the floor.

"Come, we have much to do tomorrow for the young master's celebration." Kaede said as she and Tsukiyomi helped pull their dear friends up off of the floor.

"Do you think Inuyasha will be back?" asked Sango. "He has been gone for some time."

"Let us pray that he does so no more harm comes to this household." said Miroku as they began making their way down the hall.

(*** _Inuyasha OST 2 - True Spirit_ ***)

Not a minuet later Naraku and his daughters see Daija leave the chambers and begin to make his way down the hall after them. Taking the opportunity he slips out of his daughter's bedchamber to stock after his pray.

"By all the medical staff coming out of the Lady's room I take it your human mistress is unwell... Snake?" asked the Duke making Daija freeze in his step.

Daija's back grew stiff as a board as an icy chill ran through his entire body at the sound of his voice. He slowly turned to look at him over his shoulder and his eyes grew wide momentarily like a deer frozen in fear. He could see his evil smirk and the sisters spying from the doorway. He could feel their malcontent seeping through their auras. Swallowing harshly he cautiously turns the rest of his body around to give them his full attention and to help protect himself if they saw fit to attack.

"I hope your visit has been pleasant… Sir?" Daija asked trying to divert the question and to regain his footing. He may be a servant of the castle but his allegiance was to the Water Kingdom. He had no alliance with this scum.

"Hm, that is a debatable question." the Duke said displeased that he ignored his question with another.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I do pray you enjoy the party tomorrow. Excuse me." Daija said as he began to turn to leave.

"I did not dismiss you servant!" Naraku snapped.

"I am needed elsewhere. Goodnight… Sir." Daija snapped back.

Naraku clenched his yellowed teeth in his mouth in displeasure at the departing Snake. He despised his whole person and lack of respect. He swore when he was in power that that damn snake would be the first of many to go. Turning with a huff he dismissed his daughters to bed and told them to be at their best tomorrow. Making his way back into his bedchambers he sits at his desk and thinks over the information he had just received. He needed to speak with his informants immediately. Whoever this _cousin _was, was a threat to his reign dying or not. Whoever she was working for needed to be found out and taken care of as soon as possible. Grabbing his overcoat he slips out the door and locks it behind him. He then slithers around the castle lingering in its dark shadows and dark passageways. Hiding his scent and aura he slips out the castle grounds and towards a cottage up the road. Knocking on the door three times a click sounds at the top of the door and a small window is revealed. A red demon eye stares back at him.

"Who goes there?" the red eyed demon demanded through a rough gravely voice.

"I see the weather is quite lovely this time of year." Naraku asked beginning the secret code.

"You wish to speak about the weather?" asked the demon in response.

"Of course only the truly wise can admire what's before them." Naraku finished.

The red eye then disappeared and the little window closed. A clicking sound was made and the door opened for him to step inside. Naraku then made his way deeper into the abode. Turning down a long hallway he makes his way towards the study. The red-eyed demon announces his presence and welcomes him into the room. A tall figure stands by the window with a glass of hard liquor in one hand and a cigar in the other. He was still dressed in his white courtly robes and was pinned with a golden seal. Atop his head was a single red horn and purple markings ran across one side of his face. His red eyes rimmed in yellow glowed against the dark candle lit room. His hair was black with dark red undertones and reached just below his shoulders. When his eye caught Naraku's an evil smirk graced his lip and he turned his back to look out the window.

(*** _Inuyasha OST 1 - Naraku_ ***)

"What brings you to my home at this hour Naraku?" asked High Councilmen Takemaru before taking a sip of his drink.

"You are aware of my youngest daughter and her seeing mirror." Asked Naraku as he made himself comfortable on the couch centered in the middle of the study.

"I am." Takemaru said with a hint of curiosity. "Please make yourself a drink.

"Thank you." Naraku said while pouring himself a glass. "She has seen Sesshomaru embracing a woman other than my daughter."

"I see… so you wish to know if I am aware or know of this woman?" asked Takemaru turning to look at the Duke.

"Well partly. I am to believe it is Sesshomaru's cousin currently residing in my daughter's future bedroom." said Naraku before taking another sip of his drink.

"Ah yes… the _human cousin_. I was informed she is related to Prince Inuyasha's mother's side of the family." Takemaru said before taking a puff of his cigar.

"So it is true then! She is of relation then?" asked Naraku curiously.

"She is of no relation I can assure you of that! I looked into the mater personally by disqcuized myself as a human. I also looked into Izayoi's family tree and there is no record of a living cousin by the name of Kagome." Takemaru said confidently.

"So she is a concubine or are you secretly planning on marrying off Sesshomaru behind my back to another? Naraku snapped.

"Mind your place Naraku! Do remember I hold authority in this courtroom and could easily sway your daughter's hand poorly! Besides, you know better. We have put to much into this already! " Takemaru threatened back as he looked Naraku straight in the eye.

"Then who is she then?" Naraku barked loosing his patience. "What must be done to be rid of her?"

"Need not worry for I have already seen to her myself." Takemaru said.

"So you're the one who ailed her then?" asked Naraku curiously. "The whole palace was in an uproar this afternoon."

"What do you speak of? She should have been gone by now." said Takemaru angrily.

"Oh, well then you do not know?" said Naraku with an evil smirk before taking a sip of his drink.

"What do I not know?" demanded Takemaru.

"She was seen flying over the castle this evening with Lord Sesshomaru himself. Something must have happened while they were out today because healers and servants were bustling in and out of the Lady's bedchambers ever since they have returned. I over heard one of your advisors mention Kagome's name and to I'm assuming Kagome's handmaid and her two healers. They had been speaking of her decline in health. I had the unfortunate circumstance of running into that retched girl and her snake servant in the city. You already know of what I speak of from what was shared in the boardroom the other day." Naraku said waving it off as if the information was no big deal.

"So the human defied my orders and stayed... how irritating" Takemaru said turning his back to Naraku and walking back over to his window to think.

"You believe otherwise?" asked Naraku.

"When I spoke with her she had a water demon accent which made no sense to me since she was clearly human. I am to believe she is an informant or a plant from another country trying to destroy our plans." Takemaru said before taking another puff of his cigar.

"I agree. When I saw her in the village she was accompanied by a water demon snake and she was dressed far too poorly to be of any relation to the Lord and Prince." said Naraku before finishin off his drink and standing back up to join Takemaru by the window.

"We will need to bring this up at the meeting tomorrow. I will make sure to inform the others as well so we can be ready for any come backs." said Takemaru.

"Indeed." Naraku said through an evil smirk. "Until then Takemaru. I look forward to you slaughtering these dogs once and for all."

"As do I old friend... As do I." Takemaru said with a matching smirk.

Naraku then excused himself and made his way back to the castle. He slipped back through the shadows of the night and made his way into his bedchambers. Once safely inside he pulled off his shoes and laid back on his bed. An evil grin was glued to his face as he slipped into the world of sleep. In his dream he played out his evil plan and watched as all suffered under his hand. He couldn't wait for his darkness to unfold before his very eyes! When the sun crept over the horizon he felt as light as a feather. Today was going to be just delightful. Changing into a flamboyant purple and red outfit he made his way to breakfast where he would be sure to further spread his deception. Then after breakfast was his meeting at court. He wasn't sure what all Takemaru was going to do to win the favor of the court but he knew he could save himself and anyone he desired out of anything in the heat of the moment. He had all his ducks in a row, now it was time to just sit back and enjoy the show. And hopefully by the end of the week there would be a double wedding! Then he could return home and begin planning his own. Walking into the dinning hall he sees his daughters were already present and dresses to impress. Gathered around their table were various other officials an allies partaking in the celebration tonight. Taking his seat next to Kanna he happens to catch the eye of his eldest across the table.

"You're in a chipper mood this morning Father. Care to share your secrete?" Kagura teased making some of the other officials and guests lightly join in her fun.

"Just excited for this evening is all!" Naraku teased back before taking a bite of his breakfast sausage.

"If you say so." Kagura said teasingly before turning her attention back to her friend sitting next to her and enjoying the light breakfast food scattered about the table on serving trays.

Turning his attention back to his breakfast he sees Sesshomaru make his way into the dinning hall and sit at a table at the far end of the room. Seeing he's caught his attention a devilish smile crept across his lips and a wicked gleam sparkled in his eye. As his blood red eyes stared into the intense demon dog's amber orbs he thought to himself,

"_Oh how good it feels to be bad. Ha ha ha."_

(End of Chapter 30)

(What will become of Kagome?! Will Urasue fully consume her soul? What about her control over her heart? What about Naraku and his alliance with the High Councilmen? What will happen in court now that Kagome's cover has been blown! Only time will tell! Be sure to follow along to find out! Please write a review! I'd love to hear your thoughts. Thanks again for reading! More to come soon!)


	33. Caution

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc. Disney and Hans Christian Anderson.

**Tides Against Time**: Caution

Daija had forgotten to mention about his run in with the Duke after saying his goodbyes last night. He wanted to return to Kagome's bedchambers to discuss his fears with Sesshomaru but he knew that he needed time to be alone with her. The news of Kagome's approaching death was a lot to take in. He had seen how attached the demon Lord had become to the mermaid Princess. Kagome had told him of her conversation with Sesshomaru looking into separating from Kagura as a mate. He didn't believe her at the time thinking she had miss understood what Sesshomaru had said. However, Daija did have suspicions that Sesshomaru had mild affections for Kagome. He had seen his dedication and attention over the past few days but didn't think much of it knowing of his engagement to Lady Kagura. He never expected the reaction of Kagome's attacked on the lagoon to be as intense as it had been. There was no denying it when Sesshomaru's beast temporarily came free of his chains and his instincts to protected Kagome over took his person. Being a demon himself he knew what _that_ reaction towards a female meant. The intensity of his stare, the wild nature of his beast, and the protective stance over her could only mean thing... and one thing only.

Someone was going to die for harming their intended.

He knew of the loyalty of demon dogs. When their inner beasts chose a life partner they were loyal to them and them alone until their dying breath. However, knowing this fact only made his heart further ache for them both. Tsukiyomi's diagnosis had been very clear. He dared not share the way to break the curse now. Knowing what could have been prevented had Kagome not of been stubborn would only make Sesshomaru feel a million times worse. Besides, even if Sesshomaru found out and were to kiss her lips filled with love and passion and Kagome were to change, she would still die from her body shutting down. Knowing how committed and passionate Inu demon's tended to be towards their life partners, he knew Sesshomaru and his inner beast would forever be alone and unbalanced until they died of a broken heart. Sure, they could live on without her and fulfill the contract to Kagura. But she would be only the mother of his heirs. She would never be his life mate and never heal his broken heart. She would be nothing more than a step higher than a personal concubine. She too would suffer of loneliness and never be filled with love of passion she would desire in a mate.

When they had returned from the beach he had smelled their passion for each other on their clothing. He knew the humans helping take care of her wouldn't of caught _that_ sent. He was tempted to ask what but thought better of it. It was not his business anyway and obviously they had been enjoying their time alone together and something terrible happened. What didn't make sense to him though was that Kagome had still not changed forms despite their intimacy. He could still smell her innocence too. Whatever happened must have stopped them from going any further. So what happened? Had he kissed her and it not work? Where his feelings for her made not of love but lust? Did he simply feel the need to rut or had he not even had a chance to kiss her yet? So many questions ran through his head as he made his way down the Royal Wing. Hearing footsteps approaching he quickly slips into the shadow just in time to avoid bumping into the Duke once again. The Duke for some unnerving reason he noticed was whistling to himself and practically skipped down the hall. Daija did not like the feeling he was getting from Naraku's aura today. Something must have happened and he needed to inform his Lord right away. Seeing the coast was clear he slipped back out of the shadows and made his way to Kagome's door. Knocking on it and whispering the password into the keyhole and waited for Sesshomaru to let him in. After a moment he hears the lock on the door turn and he quickly slips inside.

"Good morning my Lord. Before you depart I wish to speak with you." Daija said quietly before settling on the coach to watch over Kagome.

"What is it you wish to speak of?" asked Sesshomaru curiously. He could feel Daija's anxiety floating about him and his body language communicated something unpleasant.

"After I departed from Kagome's chambers last night I was approached by the Duke in the hallway Sir." Daija said nervously.

"Great…" Sesshomaru said irritated as he rubbed his face with his hand. "Did he recognize you?"

"I'm afraid so Sir. His daughters were also spying through the doorway while he asked about Kagome." Daija said after taking a long breath.

"What did he ask?" Sesshomaru said as he leaned back on the door and crossed his arms over his chest.

"He made mention of seeing medical personnel coming out of Kagome's room and then asked if my human mistress was unwell. I did not answer him but instead redirected him with another question about how he was enjoying his stay. He didn't seem too pleased about that. I quickly excused myself before he could ask me anything else. I do fear he and his daughters have been spying on us coming in and out of the room. We will need to take extra caution with who comes into this room and who has access to the code more than ever. Also, I am fairly sure he is up to something Sir." Daija informed.

"Explain." Sesshomaru said as he looked down at the snake through squinting eyes.

"When I was on my way here I saw the Duke making his way down to breakfast. He was in an unusually good mood this morning Sir and the feeling in his aura made me quite unnerved. I am not positive but I have a strong feeling that something is afoot and you need to proceed with caution this afternoon at the board meeting." Daija said urgently.

"Hn. Thank you for informing me. I am to meet with Miroku before lunch anyway. I will be sure to add to his preparations for the meeting this afternoon. You said the Duke was on his way to breakfast when you last saw him?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Yes, Sir. Not ten minuets ago." Daija informed.

"Very well. I will make my way down there to make out his… persona. Please keep me posted on any developments on Kagome. I do not care what I am doing. If she suddenly declines in health you or whoever is assisting in her care is to reach me at once." Sesshomaru ordered as he straightened himself up. He then took one last look at Kagome before returning to the door.

"Yes, Sir." Daija said with a bow.

After hearing the door lock behind him Sesshomaru made his way to breakfast to investigate. Walking through the dinning hall doors he slips into the table closest to him and begins making small talk with some of his other guests. After settling down he begins to discreetly scan the room so not to draw attention to his actions. What he wasn't expecting though was when he finally caught the Duke's eye he was staring right back at him. It was as if he had been waiting for him. A chill ran down his spine in disgust as a malicious grin filed with pointed yellowed teeth spread across his lips and his dark red eyes glazed over with a burning flame of malice. It was as if the entire room in the moment had emptied and it was now only he and the devil himself. He showed no intimidation in his amber eyes. He would not allow this deceitful spider to entangle him in anymore of his webs. Showing no fear or acknowledgement of his threat Sesshomaru played it off as if it he didn't notice. He did not wish to tip off the Duke of his suspicion. Sesshomaru was no fool to the art of aristocratic battle strategy or the games of politics. He would be sure to have all of his chess pieces in place before he squashed him like the half-demon spider he was. Turning his attention back to the guests at his table he finished the rest of his breakfast in peace. He then dismisses himself and makes his way to his study to prepare for the battle that was sure to come. Sitting down at his desk he quickly gets to work finishing the last minuet details needed to be done before the meeting. As he was signing his signature on one of the last documents he heard whispering coming through the shell around his neck. Bringing it to his ear he hears his brother's voice.

"Sesshomaru?! Sesshomaru are you there?" called Inuyasha through the shell.

"Inuyasha? Where the hell are you?! I've been calling you for days!" snapped Sesshomaru through the shell angrily.

"Yeah…. sorry about that! I had a little run in with Urasue and I couldn't get in contact with you until now." Inuyasha said apologetically through the shell.

"Urasue?! Are you alright? Did she harm you?" asked Sesshomaru concerned.

"It's a long story…" Inuyasha said unsure of how to answer him.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said sternly.

"Look… I'll be home tonight. I'll explain everything at the party alright?" Inuyasha shouted trying to calm his brother down.

"Very well. I will see you then. Be sure to not to be late. It is YOUR party after all." Sesshomaru commanded.

"Uh… what time does it start again exactly? heh heh" asked Inuyasha nervously.

"The party will begin just after sunset. You will be announced with me at around 7:30. Be sure to dress appropriately." Sesshomaru said annoyed.

"Yeah yeah I'll be there. 7:30... no problem!" Inuyasha said in an uncaring tone.

"Hm. Until tonight little brother." Sesshomaru said.

"Got it. See you then." Inuyasha said finishing their conversation.

After hearing his brother say goodbye Sesshomaru finished the last of his work and rung a bell for a servant to take them away to be sent out. Leaning back in his chair he closed his eyes to gather his thoughts. As he rested, his mind once again drifted off to Kagome. Spending the day with her yesterday had been absolutely amazing. He knew the memory of riding on A-Un through the clouds and hearing her laugh ring in the air before sharing their first touches together as lovers on the beach would forever be imprinted upon his heart. He never expected for any of this to happen or for him to have fallen so deeply in love with another being. Despite the pain and knowledge of her approaching death he would never ask to have not met her. She had given him so much and had become a piece of his very being. Since the moment he saw her to when they were reunited this spring his frozen heart had become alive and he had grown stronger because of his love for her. Before he understood and experienced it first hand, he had always believed the power of love to be a weak emotion. Now he knew better! He finally understood what his father had spoken to him about on his deathbed! Love was not a weakness, it was fuel to an already burning fire. He knew he could be stand offish at time and cold towards others, but with kagome every was different. She brought feelings or passion and heat he knew imagined he would experience. She had become like a drug to him and he know from the moment her brilliant blue eyes had looked into his amber ones, he was addicted. He finally found someone worthy of protection. But now.. now she was dying!

Even if they were to find the man Daija had told him she had fallen in love with before the curse and she kissed his lips she would still die! Whoever this x-lover was Sesshomaru just knew in his heart that there was no way she desired to be with them. Not when she had him! He knew from their passion yesterday she had come to feel the same for him as he did for her. She didn't need that other lover anymore. Sure, her x-lover could have kissed her on the lips but those lips now belonged to him! He needed to find another way to save her. He could not... no would not let her down! She was his to protect! His love, his life his everything! She was his and his alone! He would not share her with eternal darkness. She would be his! When his brother returned tonight he was going to ask him how he had come into contact with this Sea Witch. If he couldn't break the spell then he was going to force this sorcerous to revers what had been done. No one messed with what belonged to him. It was the only thing he could think of left that could possibly save her from eternal darkness. As he continued to drift off in his thoughts of Kagome he heard a knock at the door.

"Enter." He said as he straightened himself in his chair behind his desk.

"You wanted to see me my Lord?" asked Miroku as he peaked his head in through the door.

"Yes. Be sure to close the door completely behind you." Sesshomaru said as he watched Miroku come into his study.

"Thank you my Lord." Miroku said as he sat down in the chair across from him. "Are you ready for this afternoon?"

"Almost. I am waiting on my informant to get back to me from England. We made plans before he left to return today. I just hope he arrives before the meeting." Sesshomaru said as he made himself comfortable in his chair before resting his chin on his hands.

"Let us hope so. On a good note I have made special arrangements with some medical professionals to inspect both Kanna and Kagura. They will make sure they are both are free of any mating markings or impure blemishes of any kind. I discreetly went through the court system to insure complete privacy for the Ladies. I got a signature from each house so not to impose bias or suspicion either. I did only ask members of the court who I found to be reliable after our meeting the other day. I did not want to inform the Duke or his informants of our plan. The inspection will be done while we are in the meeting so they wont be able to stop it. Besides, with signatures from each house and the entire court's vote on further examining the contract it was within our rights to perform this before it was brought up in the meeting. I've even made sure to slip the examination requirement form with the documents being addressed for the meeting in Jaken's folder this morning so that way they cannot argue they did not have a chance to question our intent." Miroku informed.

"You are sure this examination requirement form was filled out and documented accordingly within the rights of both countries?" asked Sesshomaru questioningly.

"I am positive Sir." Miroku said confidently. "If all goes accordingly neither you nor your brother will need worry regarding the contract."

"Good." Sesshomaru said with a pleased tone as he leaned back into his chair.

Just then a knock was sounded at the door. Expanding his aura he sensed it to be one of his servants and his informant.

"Enter." Sesshomaru commanded.

"Sir, Hoshiyomi is asking to speak with you." the servant said quietly while remaining in their bow.

"Send him in." Sesshomaru commanded.

"Yes, Sir." The servant said while opening the door further to allow Hoshiyomi inside and then closing the door to give them privacy.

"I pray your travels were successful?" asked Sesshomaru as soon as the door had closed.

"Yes Sir. My demon ninjas and I infiltrated the Duke's estate and uncovered various forged documents, including your contract Sir. We also looked into your suspicion in regards to the King of England and his daughter. It was just as you suspected. The Duke forced the King to sign over his rights to his Kingdom and his daughter on his deathbed. It was clear to those who had witnessed this that the King was not in his proper state of mind and had no reasoning to sign that contract. We questioned them about it and uncovered various traces of blackmail and fraud accused against them. Because of this they overlooked Naraku forging the King's signature and sealing the document with his blood while he was in his heavily medicated." Hoshiyomi informed.

"Are they willing to testify against him?" asked Miroku curiously.

"I informed them that if they sought sanctuary that you had graced it before. Because of this they were willing to testify against him. I was told that they are already in the process of bringing charges against him in England's court system. They already have enough evidence against him that the court has annulled the marriage contract to the Princess. I over heard that when she received the news she immediately began making her own arrangements with her advisors. She is to be leaving to France first thing tomorrow morning and is now to be wed to the Earl of Paris. Even if the Duke tries to stop his niece, any letters or ships sent to stop her will be too late." Hoshiyomi said with a smug smirk.

"Ha! That is rich! I can't wait to see the Duke's face when he finds out he's going to prison instead of ruling the world!" Miroku said as he laughed.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said with a small curl to his lip. "I assume you have these documents for me?"

"Yes, Sir." Hoshiyomi said as he opened his leather satchel and handed them to him.

"Good work Hoshiyomi. I am pleased with your results. Although they are not needed here in our courts to punish him. I appreciate the copies for our records. They will be of good use to compare to other forged documents in the future I am sure will pop up. You are dismissed. I am sure your wife by now has heard of your return and will be looking for you." Sesshomaru said as he looked through the documents.

"Thank you Sir and yes you are probably right. It would not surprise me in the least if she wasn't already standing just outside the door." Hoshiyomi said with a light chuckle.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said with a nod before returning his attention towards the documents in his hands.

"Sir." Hoshiyomi said with a bow before making his way towards the door.

Just as the servant was closing the door behind him Sesshomaru and Miroku both heard a joyful cry coming from down the hall before a crash of something hitting the floor followed by joyful laughter.

"Tsukiyomi sure is a lucky woman." Miroku teased as he shook his head with a light chuckle to his tone.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru responded. "Now back to the task at hand. There has been a new development in Kagome's safety I wish to make you aware of."

"Oh? What has happened?" asked Miroku growing nervous in his seat.

"After you all left Kagome's chambers last night Daija had a run in with the Duke." Sesshomaru informed seriously.

"Oh dear…" Miroku said slightly paling in complexion. "Did he do anything? Make a move?"

"Not directly. Daija said Naraku asked about Kagome and then this morning was in an unusually good mood. I looked into it and found his findings to be disturbingly accurate. It would not surprise me if he hasn't already made the court aware of Kagome and is going to use her as leverage against me." Sesshomaru said annoyed.

"We will need to keep on our toes. Be ready to explain your relationship. Who knows who his informants have poisoned against you. Even though we have our plan in place they could still pull something out from under the rug we do not expect." Miroku said with concern.

"Agreed. Is there anything else you wish to discuss? I wish to check on Kagome before our meeting." asked Sesshomaru.

"Only to ask if you have heard from your brother." said Miroku.

"I have. He will be attending the party this evening." Sesshomaru said as he and Mirioku stood up from their seats and made their way toward the door.

"Wonderful! Well, enjoy your time with Kagome Sir. I will be in my office preparing for the battle this afternoon." Miroku teased with a wink.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru smirked.

Sesshomaru then made his way towards the Royal wing. On his way he mentioned to one of the servants to deliver his lunch to his bedchambers and for the staff to finish up their remaining details for the celebration tonight. Reaching Kagome's room he commenced the door ritual before Daija opens it for him to come inside.

"Good afternoon my Lord." Daija said as he opened the door for him.

"Afternoon. How is Kagome?" Sesshomaru said as he stepped into the room seeing Kagome resting peacefully on the bed.

"She is doing as well as she can at the moment. She awoke about an hour ago when Tsukiyomi came in to check on her. We tried to get her to eat but she struggled keeping anything down." Daija said grimly.

"Hm. Before you go, please wait in my chambers. I have ordered a servant to bring me my lunch and I did not wish them coming to her door." Sesshomaru said as he pulled the chair up beside Kagome's bedside to sit in.

"Of course Sir. I presume you will be staying until you are needed for your meeting later this afternoon?" asked Daija.

"Yes, I will remain here in your stead. Once you retrieve my lunch you are free to enjoy the rest of the day. Send Sango to care for her until my return later this evening." Sesshomaru said as he tenderly brushed Kagome's bangs back on her face.

"Yes Sir." Daija said just as they heard a knock coming from next door.

Daija slips threw their connected bathroom and makes his way into Sesshomaru's bedchambers and opened the door to retrieve the lunch. Thanking the servant Daija then makes his way back to Sesshomaru. Placing the lunch tray on the table beside the bed he then excuses himself and leaves Sesshomaru to the stillness of the room. Sitting back in his chair Sesshomaru nibbles on his lunch as he watches over Kagome. Despite his lack of appetite he forced himself to eat and focused his attention on the soft beat of her heart and her shallow breathing as she slept. He had been looking out the window at their lagoon when he heard the sheets on the bed behind him move. Turning around he sees that Kagome was beginning to wake from her sleep. Sitting on the edge of his seat he leans closer to her so she didn't have to try and expend any unnecessary energy. Her shadowed eyes flutter open and turned to focus into his amber ones. A soft smile graced her delicate lips as she brought up a shaky hand to touch his face. Despite her cold touch he leaned into her hand and smiled back at her with every ounce of comfort he could give.

"Sess…so..maru" Kagome weakly croaked out just above a whisper.

"How is my mermaid feeling today?" Sesshomaru said back gently as he covered her hand over his cheek with his.

He then brought his other hand up to cup along her cheek and rested his fingers in her raven locks. His thumb gingerly caressing her skin as he looked into her paling blue eyes.

"Ka…gome… ok." she said back tiredly with her soft smile still blushing her lips. "Sessomaru, no... bizies?"

"No... Sesshomaru no bizies." Sesshomaru smirked with a light chuckle before brushing her nose with his at her cute effort at trying to say busy. "My time is needed here right now."

"Hn. Goodz" Kagome chuckled back before her face grew serious and her smile slowly slipped into a frown.

"Muchas… gracias." she then said catching him by surprise.

"What is it you thank me for Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked back curiously as he leaned back slightly so he could give her his full attention.

"Kagome safez n catzels." she said quietly. "Many new fins… Sango, Mywoku, Tsuki… Kade n… Enuyasa."

As she spoke of how she was thankful for being safe in his castle and gaining new friends in his beautiful world a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Are you in pain?" asked Sesshomaru as he brushed away her tear with his thumb resting against her cheek.

"No… Kagome ok. Me… happyz!" She said as she sniffled.

"Happy?" Sesshomaru said with a questioning look across his brow. "How can you choose to be happy when you suffer so?"

Before she could answer a coughing fit hit her and Sesshomaru handed her a handkerchief off of the bedside table. She then cleared her soar throat and looked back into his warm amber eyes and said, "Good timez… new worldz, new fins… Valencia… city. So so bootiful."

She then had to calm her breathing to regain what she was about to say next. Fresh tears began to fall down her cheeks as she looked up into his eyes.

"Sess..." she began with a quivering jaw.

As the tears ran down her face his chest tightened at the sight. Bringing his other hand to her other cheek he cupped her face in a tender embrace as he listened to her heart felt declaration.

"Timez n lagoonz, n catzles, n sky. A-Uh n beach…" she said through a shaky breath. "So... happyz."

"Sess… n Kagome… only." she said before her tears began to turn into a sob. "No onez else... no onez else."

Pulling her carefully into his arms he held her tight as her hot tears ran down his neck. Feeling the need to be closer to her he pulls himself up beside her on the bed and climbs under the sheets. As she cried her body trembled against his. He rubbed her back up and down with his large hand and whispers comforting words in her ear to try and bring what comfort he could. After a while she managed to regain herself enough to pull back and finish what she wanted to say.

"Sess n Kagome n bed. Kagame happyz!" she said snuggling into his embrace as close as she could get.

"These moments together are special to me too for I desire to spend them with no one else either." Sesshomaru said while he nuzzled into the top of her hair. "Every moment with you I cherish and I know our time now is short but…"

He then slowly pulled back so he could look into her eyes once more and said, "I refuse to give up hope or to say my goodbyes yet. I will do whatever is in my power to save you my Kagome. This I swear."

A soft smile graced her sweet lips as she looked up into his devoted stare. They rippled in amber and honey gold and were aflame in passion and determination. Wanting to trust in his hope but knowing she couldn't she settled with just simply enjoying the moment while she could. She had shared her heart to him and to her surprise he had openly shared his in return. How she wished she had known of his heart before hand and that he no longer desired his predestined mate before it was too late. Unfortunately the fates continued to turn against her and she knew even if they were to kiss or to become mates it wouldn't matter. She would still die tomorrow. She knew it would hurt him. So she would not confess her love because he deserved to be free from her. He deserved a chance and she couldn't bare to make him feel any remorse or pity. Growing tired she reached her hand up to his face and began to lightly trace the markings like she used to do when they had first been reunited.

"Ok…" she said softly as she closed her eyes and rested in his embrace.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said in response with a soft smile. Happy that she didn't fight his wishes.

As she closed her eyes and continued to trace the marking on his face he leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes as well. Savoring in their intimate touches. Nothing more was needed to be said between them in that moment. They both knew their time was running short and couldn't seem to have the ability to separate from each other's embrace. As they continued to hold each other they soon drifted off to sleep regaining strength and peace from the other. It wasn't until a knock was sounded at the door an hour or so later that Sesshomaru stirred from his slumber. Carefully extracting himself from her embrace he straightened his rumbled clothing. He then leaned forward and kissed her cheek before nuzzling her under her chin. Reluctantly pulling away he then made his way over to the door to let Sango inside.

"Oh good, she is resting." Sango said quietly as she made her way inside. "How is she doing?"

"She grows weaker with every passing hour but she told me in her own way that she is at peace." Sesshomaru said with a sad expression in his eye as he looked at Kagome as she slept.

"She has become like a little sister to me… I will be sure to keep a close eye on her until you return my Lord." Sango said as she sat down in the chair near her bed.

"If anything changes be sure to inform me at once regardless if I am busy or not." Sesshomaru commanded as he began opening the door.

"Yes, Sir." Sango said as she turned her attention back to her sleeping friend on the bed.

Sesshomaru look at Kagome once more before he closed the door behind him. He then slipped into his room and quickly changed into a fresh set of cloths. Washing his face in his washbasin he grabbed the items he required for his meeting and then made his way towards the boardroom. On his way he went over his plan again in his head and mentally pumped himself up so he could focus his full attention at the task at hand. Whatever war Naraku had in store he knew he needed to be at his best. He could not loose. Making his way to his seat he takes note of everything and everyone present in the room. He could not afford to miss anything. Seeing Miroku take his seat they both quickly exchange glances before watching Jaken begin to prepare the documents required for their meeting. Seeing a smile briefly cross Miroku's lips he knew their document was still intact and legally present for their defense. Feeling better about their meeting already he continued to assess his battlefield. Seeing the Duke take his seat across the hall and everyone begin to settle down he looks to his house officials for the ok to begin their meeting. Taking a stand he takes hold of his court mallet and brings their court into session. He just prayed to the gods that whatever the outcome, his people wouldn't suffer under the hand of deceit and destruction.

(End of Chapter 31)

(I wonder what will happen it court?! Will Sesshomaru see Kagame again? Or will something happen to her before? What about the Duke and the High Councilmen? What evil plot could they be cooking up?! Only time will tell. Be sure to follow along to find out! Please let me know of your thoughts or predictions! I'd love to hear them. Thanks again for reading. You are awesome! More Chapters to come!)


	34. Debating Fate

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc. Disney and Hans Christian Anderson.

**Music: **The song I have selected for this chapter is: _"Beethoven - Symphony No. 7 in A minor op. 92 - II Alegretto_." I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**NOTE:** There are added characters to this chapter from the Inuyasha Series. I have no writes to them but if you wish to google their names you can see their descriptions and help you better picture who is speaking.

**Tides Against Time**: Debating Fate

Naraku strutted into the boardroom and settled into his seat. He positioned himself directly across from Sesshomaru so he would have front row seating for the battle that was soon to commence. He couldn't wait to see him beg on his hands and knees like the dog he was. Looking about the room he catches his eye with every one of his informants. Each and every one of them gave a subtle glance in return. All were filled with as much deceit as his. Hearing Sesshomaru bring the court into session he waits patiently in his seat as the court recites their national anthem and pledge of allegiance to the Spanish crown. Once they were done he drifted off into his own thoughts of what he was going to do first with his new kingdom. Looking about the room he notices the blue tapestries and banners around the room and the rich blood red carpet lining the boardroom floor. Their national symbol was woven throughout the room and the rich marble pillars showed the country's power and wealth. Despite the crescent moon reminding him of where he was, the overall ambiance of the room pleased him greatly. He knew that once his daughter was in charge of the maintenance and design of the castle he could easily slip in his family crest and remind those who served in the court who they truly swore allegiance to. Yes, he would enjoy this new source of power and wealth greatly.

Seeing a servant slip into the room he turned his eye to see what he was up to. He watches him make his way over to Sesshomaru and deliver a scroll with a red waxed seal on it. Curious to what it was he watches Sesshomaru carefully so not to miss anything. Not surprisingly his face remains stoic as ever and even when he motioned for Jaken to give the scroll to Saya he didn't get the chance to look upon the symbol embedded in the seal. To his add to his annoyance Saya held the scroll's seal away from him in his hand. Almost as if purposefully keeping it from his view. He was frustrated that he couldn't see it. Looking over to Takemaru he notices that he had his back to Sesshomaru. By his guess he had not seen the scroll be delivered. He only hoped whatever it was, Takemaru wouldn't be an idiot and over look it. Hearing the court mallet finish the debate that had been happening while he was watching Sesshomaru he refocuses his attention to the center of the room and catches Takemaru's eye. A wicked gleam flashes across them and he couldn't help but slightly smirk in anticipation. At last the order of business he had been waiting for had arrived. It was time to settle this contract for good.

(*** _Beethoven - Symphony No. 7 in A minor op. 92 - II Allegretto ***)_

"Before we being our last order of business by voting on the contract the court needs to review its contents. Need I remind you that all allegations and evidence in regards to the investigation was needed to be brought forward before the meeting and all evidence presented at court that was not properly reported and documented before hand will be unacceptable." said Takemaru as he looked about the room. "Will each house please step forward and review over the contract before we begin?"

After that each house stepped down and looked at the contract. Sesshomaru sat in his chair and watched as each member of his court looked over the contract. Seeing a few members of his house including Miroku give disapproving glances at the document he knew something was up. Keeping his face as stoic as possible so not revealing his suspicion he looked over to the Duke and about the room to see no one looking at him. He slowly pulled out a yellowed envelope and place it on the desk in front of him. He had a feeling something was going to happen so he was prepared. Seeing everyone make their way back to their seats he looks over to Miroku and the other five members of the court who had given question and saw their concerned reflecting in their eyes. Jaken then brought out all other forms including their voting document, notarization form, stamps and one form he could not make out. He could only guess the form was the medical investigation form Miroku had arranged.

"Now, let us begin our voting by…" Takemaru began to say.

"Excuse me Head Councilmen, but before we begin I would like to question the authenticity of the contract." High Priest Shinsen said earning side-glances and murmurs from others around the court.

"Yes, I too question the document." said Councilmen Shako.

"I as well." said Advisor Miroku.

"Well, having such strong objects to the document do pray tell the court what has drawn your concerns?!" Takemaru said surprised.

"There is a section of the contract I have found to be altered. Part of our investigation was drawn off of this particular section and it concerns me that it is no longer present. We would not have investigated this section of the contract otherwise." said Miroku.

"Yes, and I question the authenticity of our Lord's signature. As secretary it is my job to maintain the documents that Jaken files in our court system. I have experience with signature recognition and there are some angles and formations of the signature that concerns me." says Shako.

"And I do not detect his demonic signature within the document. Our Lord made sure to secure each and every one of his documents with a special seal that contained a signature of his demonic aura. That way his allies could always recognize his word against those who tried to impersonate him." says Shinsen.

"Is that not the original document? If not who's copy does this one belong to? asked Elder Sennin looking about the room while pointing to the contract in question.

"I assure you it is not mine for my copy is right here on my desk." Sesshomaru announced from his chair.

"Then who does this copy belong to?" asked Elder Sennin.

Hearing no response Takemaru turned his attention to the castle's retainer.

"Jacken, how did you come by this document?" Head Councilmen Takemaru asked.

"Well… I uh retrieved it from our castle library where all of our legal documents are filed! It was in my file I put together yesterday needed for our meeting today so I assumed being that it was in the file this morning that it was correct. With that said… all of the members of the court have access to those documents so someone could have easily switched something." said Jaken to the court nervously.

"Yes… this is very true. Lord Sessomaru? You say you have your Father's copy of the contract?" asked Takemaru trying regain his footing in the court.

"I do." Sesshomaru said as he passed the document to Jaken for him to place on the table before the court.

"I would like to compare the documents High Councilmen. If this document is indeed altered we will need to investigate the origins of the document and press charges for tampering." said Shako.

"Very well brother councilmen Shako." Takemaru said as he motioned towards the table in the middle of the boardroom.

"Jaken, could you please retrieve my eye glass and three documents with Lord Inu no Tashio's signature on them? I wish to show the court my concerns." asked Shako.

"Yes, and please make sure those documents have his seal on them." asked Shinsen.

"Of course! I'll retrieve them right away!" said Jaken as he bowed and left the room.

"How is it you came by this document my Lord?" asked Takemaru questioningly."I thought all of the items from your trip were lost at sea?"

"It was sent with a messenger separately from our ship so not to be lost." said Sesshomaru with no signs of being intimidated.

"I see…" Takemaru said questioning glare.

Before he could ask another interrogating question Jaken returned with the documents in his hand. As he made his way towards the table Shinsen, Shako and Miroku made their way down to the floor from their seats. Taking his eyeglass from Jaken Shako leans over the contract to inspect the signature more thoroughly. Looking at each signature closely he notices three imperfections in the signature. Looking at the document Sesshomaru gave him he see's a perfect impression. Pulling the three documents Jaken brought to compare he looks at each one. To the naked eye they all looked identical, including the document in question. However, with his trained eye nothing got passed him. Satisfied with his evaluation he stepped aside to allow Shinsen his turn to look over the documents. Shinsen didn't even need to look. Comparing the document in question to the other documents on the table including the copy Sesshomaru gave there was no comparison. It was a fake. No doubt about it! Satisfied with his findings he stepped aside to allow Miroku to arrange the document to show which section he questioned. Once he had found what he was looking for he too stepped back from the table and the three of them looked up from the table to the court to present their findings.

"If those who desire to observe our findings or question our intent please step down to the table." Miroku stated the court.

Twenty representative from around the house stepped down to get a closer look. Shako laying the eyeglass close to the contract in question begins to share his concerns.

"If you take a look at all of the documents presented we can all agree they look identical." Councilmen Shako began.

"So the document is legitimate?" asked Elder Taigokumaru.

"No, and here are my reasons why." Shako said leaning over the contract making everyone huddle closer so they could see what he wanted to show them.

"If you look at Sesshomaru's contract and the three documents Jaken has provided for us from the library you can see that every curve and angle from start to finish is exactly the same. Every dot, crisscross and loop in the place it should be. If you take a look at the contract that is in question you can see here on the "T" in Tashio, its top crosses completely through the name before looping up at the end. In Sesshomaru's and the other documents the loop doesn't fully cover the "o" at the end but loops back to replace the dot for the "i." Also, the "u" in "Inu" loops into "no" with a small line indicating that he didn't fully lift up his quill when signing "Inu no." However, on the other document in question you can clearly see a small break to indicate the separation in his name. You can also see how dark the ink is compared to the others. The ink is even on every letter were as on the other's is thin and uneven. From my years of experience the gathering of ink indicates a slow hand painstakingly creating each letter where as with the others were formed quickly and with rapid motion. To help prove that I will give you an example."

Shako then took the quill and ink that was sitting on the table for them to sign documents with and pulled a blank sheet of paper out from one of the table drawers.

"I will be signing my name so you can see what I mean. If you watch carefully you can see as I quickly write my name… there are little speckles of ink that scatter near the lettering. If you look at Sesshomaru's document and the other documents presented you can see slight speckling as well. However when I write my name slower like so… the ink is thicker and there are no speckles of ink from rapid motion. Whoever wrote this document you can clearly see they took the time to indicate each letter where as with the others it was done by free hand without concentration."

"So what you are saying is that someone painstakingly forged the signature on this document and the one on Sesshomaru's and the other documents were from someone who was used to writing the name?" asked Miroku for clarification.

"Correct. With the signature having an insufficient "T" that is looped incorrectly, a "u" that doesn't flow into "no" and the impression of concentrated ink with lack of speckling I am of the impression that this document is forged." Shako said earning mumbles and debates throughout the court.

"To continue on that point I would like to point out that Inu no Tashio did not do anything without reason or considerable thought. He was consistent in his actions and was a master planner with everything he did." Shinsen began to say earning nods in agreement of what he was saying.

He then said, "Because of this it concerns me that this document which holds his "signature" and "seal" that it does not contain his demonic aura! This is a very important document and for him to have missed placing his seal and signature on anything of this importance concerns me. He would never "forget" to imprint it upon the document or rush through anything. Take a look at the examples Jaken has brought out for us. We have a farming contract, a letter to a friend, and an invitation for an afternoon luncheon. Each one of them bares his signature and seal infused with his aura. Why would he see fit to seal his aura into them but not both of his sons marriage contract?"

"So we are debating over the quality of a quill and the if's and if not's of our Lord remembering to place his aura in his seal?" scoffed councilmen Byakuya. "I'm sorry but these accusations are subpar. Who are we to say what our Lord was doing in that moment? Can you rule out 100% that something could have happened to where he needed concentration to write his name? Or that something happened when he was placing his seal that he couldn't infuse his aura?"

"No, no we cannot" said Shinsen said earning murmurs around the court.

"I see." Byakuya said as he turned away from the table to return to his seat with a smug look on his face.

As he went a few other members who had been standing around the table as well agreed with his statement and began to turn away. Just before they reached the steps Shinsen spoke his mind.

"However, I would like to point out once again to the court, councilmen Byakuya that our Lord did not rush nor was he forgetful or spontaneous. I as well as many members of the court knew him greatly and will agree your concerns are lacking. You are two summers younger than Lord Sesshomaru are you not?" asked Shinsen.

"I am. Why do you ask?" Byakuya said with a questioning glare.

"To simply remind the court that we should not doubt our fellow councilmen Shako of his experience or to imprint false impressions of our master when you did not know him personally as we elder members of the court did." Shinsen stated plainly.

"Touché High Priest Shinsen but regardless of me knowing him or not the point that there was still a chance that it _could_ have happened needed to be addressed." Byakuya defended while glaring at him and making the court grow painfully quiet.

"(Clears throat) Anyways if I may High Councilmen Takemaru, I would like to show the court our final concern regarding the contract." said Miroku trying to redirect the court back to the task at hand.

"Please proceed Advisor Miroku. The hour grows late and I know we all need to begin preparing for the celebration tonight." Takemaru said with a hint of impatience.

"Of course. (Clears throat) If you all can think back to our last meeting we withheld from commencing the vote due to allegations regarding the contract. One of those allegations came from Content B in regards to the conditions for participants. As you can see from Sesshomaru's copy lines 3 and 4 state:

*** Bride and Groom must be of age of maturity and bride must be of whole purity before marriage consummation**.

As well as,

*** Bride and Groom must be clear of any other mating mark or marriage contract. **

On the other contract, these lines are missing! If these binding conditions were not of value I would not have issued a health and wellness inspection this afternoon to check if the Ladies were of purity or not and could bare our Lord and Prince strong heirs!" Miroku defended.

"YOU'RE DOING WHAT TO MY DAUGHTERS?" shouted the Duke angrily. "Who are you to invade their personal privacy?! I do not recall seeing any document requesting any such allegations or going through me first?! They are unmated women of society and deserve some respect!"

At his outburst the court erupted in yelling and arguing. The Duke continued to shout as Takemarue tried to retake the floor.

"(KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK) ORDER! (KNOCK KNOCK) ORDER IN THE COURT!" he shouted over his mallet.

After a few more shouts and knocks from his mallet the court settled back down enough for him to respond to the new development.

"Advisor Miroku! I am surprised!" Takemaru said while shaking his head. "If your investigation felt the need to request such a scandal you should have properly came through the court system! Now these poor Ladies will have to face social humiliation for our insensitiveness and we as a court will have to make a public apology. Thus only further embarrassing them!"

"Need not worry High Councilmen! I assure you our investigation proceeded with the highest care and privacy. We also made sure to report our investigation and claims accordingly." Miroku said while walking over to the table, picking up his investigation request and then handing it to Takemaru. "If you take a look at this document it bares the signatures of two members from each house as well as a time stamp with Jaken's signature to insure it was presented before the court accordingly. It's also legally filled out for both countries laws and regulations."

Takemaru nearly ripped the document out of his hand and quickly looked it over. Sure enough he had done everything legally. Taking a look at the details of the investigation it required both Kanna and Kagura to participate in a full body examination to determine if in fact they were of purity and could properly bare strong healthy heirs. Not to mention their inspection by now had already been completed while they were in the meeting. They had already missed their chance to stop them. He did not see this coming.

"Is it all accounted for High Councilmen Takemaru?" asked Elder Taigokumaru as he extended his hand out to look at it.

"It is." stated Takemaru as he passed him the document. Murmurs and whispers spread across the room as the document continued to be passed around.

"This is completely uncalled for! You go behind the back of England by keeping us in the dark so my daughters cannot have a say so over their own bodies?" shouted Naraku angrily.

"Actually with the contract requiring both of your daughters to be of purity before their marriage consummation, the court had every legal right to investigate. We had to secure Spain was not being weaseled out of any false claims." Miroku stated impassively. "We made sure to take great care in securing the best medical care our country could provide and maintained extreme privacy to keep your daughters investigation in the dark. Which is why many of you had not heard of it. No one outside of the court will know of your daughters results thus securing their standing in society."

"So this contract in question, did not list this binding requirement you were investigating?" asked Elder Sennin.

"That is correct Elder Sennin. We would not have investigated their purity if we had not read on Sesshomaru's contract saying it was a binding requirement." Miroku said.

"By the sounds of it, this document that no one here know's how it came into our possession is leaning towards fraude!" shouted Advisor O-Yakata.

"Yes! Faulty signatures, lack of demonic seals, unknown origins and missing content! It has to be true!" agreed High Priest Mushin.

"I say we put it to a vote!" Councilmen Nanushi shouted earning shouts in agreement.

"(KNOCK KNOCK) Order! (Knock) Settle back down in your seats!" barked Takemaru trying to calm the room back down. He had a bad feeling about this by the sway of their investigation. They definitely pulled the rug out on this one. Even if the contract came back bad he still had the human girl as leverage. After asking for the votes it come out to a slamming 87/13. The fact contract he and Naraku had made didn't work out. Now he just had to pray that the cloaking spells on Kagura would hold up. Lucky for the court, just as they finished voting three medical personnel were escorted into the boardroom.

"We have come to share our findings in regards to the medical evaluation." One of the healers said as she passed over their medical forms with signatures and results.

"And what were your findings? Please speak plainly as you can see we are no medical professionals." Takemaru said to the healer wanting to get it over and done with.

"As you can see from our charts and written results we have found both Lady Kanna and Kagura to be of perfect childbearing condition." she said happily.

"This is wonderful news!" Takemaru said while passing the documents to Jaken to file away.

"Yes but unfortunately Lady Kagura showed signs of resent sexual activity therefore failing in her purity inspection." The healer to her left said remorsefully.

"THEY LIE!" shouted Naraku angrily as he stood from his seat making it fall backwards onto the floor.

"SILENCE!" shouted Takemaru as he turned to look at him dangerously.

Once the Duke had sat back down he turned back to the healers. He could still hear the Duke swearing and muttering under his breath but he just ignored him. The Duke was loosing his cool and if he didn't take the reigns back now there was no hope in saving them now.

"You are certain of this?" he asked.

"We are positive. All three of us have over 30 years worth of experience under our belts and can say without a doubt that our findings are sound. We would not risk our reputations and practice by signing that form otherwise." said the last healer confidently.

"Thank you for your assistance and medical expertise in this investigation. Please remember to abide by client privacy and to withhold from sharing this information outside of this courtroom. Do you swear it under the witness of the gods and the Spanish Crown?" asked Takemaru as he raised his right arm.

"We swear it." the healers said together with their right hands raised, thus pledging their vow.

"Thank you. You may be dismissed." Takemaru said excusing them from the courtroom.

"How could you do such a thing to my daughter?! Now how am I to marry her off? Despite your efforts to keep this quiet, word will still get out and rumors will spread. You have disgraced her to being nothing better than a spinster!" the Duke shouted angrily to Sesshomaru.

"That is not my problem. Your daughter should have been faithful to me as the contract stated." Sesshomaru said uncaring.

"You're one to speak of faithfulness you backstabbing dog! I know of the human whore you keep in the first Lady's room!" Naraku barked back earning gasps in shock and a narrowed glare from Sesshomaru.

"That's right, I know of your dirty secret." Naraku taunted.

"You know nothing." Sesshomaru sneared back angrily.

"So you don't deny it?!" asked Councilmen Byakuya with a mocking shocked face.

"I do not deny I hold a woman in my future mate's bedchambers. The human in question is a dear friend to my brother and I and she has become deathly ill. With the added number of demons in the castle I placed her there as precautionary measures and have been calling her my cousin for her own safety. That is all." defended Sesshomaru.

"What human woman could be of such high importance to have gained such favor within the Tashio residence?" asked Takemaru curiously.

"She is the daughter of the Sea King and has gained my family's favor by saving my Father and I from drowning 50 years ago." said Sesshomaru confidenly.

"How is that possible? She is a human!" argued Taigokumaru.

"She was not always a human. She was cursed by a Sea Witch six days ago and was turned into a human. This curse unfortunately is slowly killing her. She deserves our highest respects for if it were not for her I would not be standing here today. When her sister came into contact with Inuyasha and I on the day of her curse she requested for her to remain in my care. As she is human now she was unable to return to the sea. I felt the Lady's room at the time was the best fit. I wanted to give her somewhere she could be safe and comfortable while I was in charge of her care." Sesshomaru defended.

"So by caring for the Sea King's daughter in her time of passing I take it we have gained a new alliance?" asked Shako.

"We have." said Sesshomaru as he relaxed back into his chair.

"This is wonderful! You must invite the lady to the celebration this evening!" suggested High Priest Goryōmaru.

"Yes! Yes! We could make a special acknowledgement for her in regards for her heroism!" agreed Councilmen Shako.

"I'm sure she would love to attend but I am unsure if she will have enough energy to participate." Sesshomaru cautioned.

"But of course! We mustn't push. She is dying after all. It would be a such a shame for something terrible to happen to her at the party with her under our protection." Takemaru said as he returned to his podium.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said with a question glare.

"Well before we end our meeting we need to come to a final decision regarding our Lord and Lady Kagura." Takemarue said as he prepared for their voting.

"What's to decide?! The contract is void!" argued Elder Saya.

"Agreed, the contract no longer holds true for them. But what of our Prince and Lady Kanna?" asked Advisor Izumo.

"The hour grows late. I say we reconvene our decision for them upon another day. The contract does not state what we should do in regards to a split. This will need to be looked over considerably. However, I feel that at the moment Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagura's engagement should be void. They should be freed to choose whomever they decide to mate. If that means they decide to mate to each other despite the contract then we will go from there." suggested Miroku.

"All in favor of releasing Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagura from the contract agreement?" Takemaru asked the court while ignoring the mutterings of the Duke across the room.

"All in favor of postponing the contract and keeping it the way it is including Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagura?" asked Takemaru.

After taking the final count it came out to be 51/49. It was a close draw but Lord Sesshomaru was finally free from the Duke's demise. The Duke didn't even bother to stay for the closing ceremony for the court. He slammed open the court doors and huffed out of the room cursing for all to hear as he went. Sesshomaru just sat in his chair as he listened to Takemaru begin to close their meeting. A soft curl tilted onto his lip.

"_Checkmate.._." he thought to himself smugly.

He had beaten the old spider at his own game. Now just to free his brother of his web and they would be good to go. Hearing the final knock of the wooden mallet he goes to the table in the center of the room and picks up his copy of the contract, the medical results and the request form before slipping them into his yellowed envelope. Catching Miroku's eye they exchange quick smirks and then go their separate ways. Looking at the time he sees it was already 6:30. He needed to quickly lock away his copys and then clean up for the celebration. He would never hear the end of it if he didn't make it before his brother after scolding him this morning. Thinking over the courts desire to meet Kagome he thought better not to ask. As much as he would love to spend the evening with her she needed to rest as much as possible. He told himself as soon as he was no longer needed he would make an excuse and spend the rest of his night with her. It was Inuyasha's party, not his. Decision made he slipped into his office, locked his copy away and then quickly bathed, dressed and tied his hair back in a low ponytail. Seeing the sun finally set he slips out his door and makes his way to the banquet hall doors. So much planning and organizing had gone into tonight. He couldn't wait for it be over and for his life to get back to normal. That is... everything but Kagome. Yes, everything but her. Now that he was a free man he would find this Urasue, make her reverse Kagame's curse, heal her and then convince the court that his union with her would be beneficial to the entire Kingdom. As he looked out into the sea of people dressed in the finest while dancing and drinking to their hearts content all he could think about was what his little mermaid was doing and how he wished she were here.

(End of Chapter 32)

(Yay! Serves Naraku and Takemaru right! Will Sesshomaru be able to get in touch with Urasue? What about Takemaru's threat towards Kagome? Will anything become of it? And what about the rest of the contract? Inuyasha is already mated! If they cannot successfully turn him into a merman will he be forced to void his mating with Kikyo and fulfill the contract to Kanna? Also, its Inuyasha's celebration party! Will Inuyasha making it in time and if he does what will be the outcome of his new development? Only time will tell! Be sure to follow along to find out! Thanks again for reading. Let me know your thoughts. More chapters to come!)


	35. Celebration Part I

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc. Disney and Hans Christian Anderson.

Music: The song I have selected for this chapter is: _"Anastasia Una vez en dicembre Instrumental"_ and "_Chopin – Tristesse (Sadness)__." _I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

Tides Against Time: Celebration Part I

Just before the sun set in the sky, Inuyasha and Kikyo slipped through the lagoon drain. Biting his newly gifted tongue, Inuyasha once again works through the pain as his body transforms. With the help of his beloved mate they make their way towards the bushes where he had hidden his pants, the spell book and his mother's hand mirror. As he was pulling on his pants, Inuyasha scouted the courtyard for praying eyes. Seeing that the coast was clear he then pulls Kikyo into his arms to say goodbye.

"Be careful going back to your Dad. I'll be back with your sister as soon as I'm finished. Then Chief Kaguya can begin her spell and we can be on our way." He said before kissing her lips.

"Dis good. Be carefuls Enu. Hasta luego." Kikyo said while hugging her mate goodbye.

She then watched him get out of the water and stagger his way towards the stairs. When he turned around to look at her one last time she waved a reluctant goodbye before disappearing in the murky water. Being no longer able to see her Inuyasha slowly made his way up the stairs on wobbly legs. Noticing candle light in Kagome's room he makes his way over to her room and knocks on patio doors.

"Prince Inuyasha! Happy birthday Sir and welcome back!" Sango said as she welcomed him inside. "Why are soaking wet? An..and without a shirt?! Shouldn't you be getting ready for the party? Here let me get you a towel!"

"Don't worry about it, I'm getting to it! Where is Kagome? I need to give her somethin." said Inuyasha as he accepted the towel and began drying off while hiding the gifts behind his back.

"She is just finishing her bath with Tsukiyomi. If you want I could give whatever it is to her so you can get ready?" suggested Sango.

"Nah, I'll just come back once I'm finished. Be back in a sec!" Inuyasha said as he quickly slipped out the door to get ready.

Inuyasha then entered into his room across the hall and laid Kagome's hairpin and blue and black sword on his bed. Stripping his wet pants from his body, he dumps the cold buckets of water that had been sitting in his bathing room the past couple of days over his head and rinsed all the salt and sand from his person. As he quickly dried himself off he then pulls his eveningwear out of the wardrobe and got dressed. Going over to his vanity he grabs his comb and runs it through his long silver hair. To his annoyance it took great effort to get out all the tangles and knots out. Once satisfied he grabbed a dark blue ribbon off of his desk and tied his hair low on his neck. Doing a quick overview to make sure he wasn't missing anything he picks up the gifts off of his bed and makes his way back over to Kagome's door. Turning the knob and noticing it was locked he quietly knocked for entrance.

"Who is it?" asked Sango on the other side of the door.

"It's me Inuyasha." He said

"What's the password?" asked Sango.

"Oh yeah… sorry I forgot." He said as he smacked his forehead before bending low and whispered "_Curioso" _into the keyhole.

Hearing the magic word, Sango unlocked the door and quickly ushered Inuyasha inside.

"ENUYASA!" Kagome shouted happily from her wheeled chair from across the room when she noticed who came inside.

"Hey Kags! Sorry I've been gone. Here these are for you." Inuyasha said as he bent down and gave her hug before handing her the gifts.

"Muchas gracias!" Kagome said with a bright smile on her face.

"No prob! Now care to explain to me why you are all dressed up? I though you wouldn't be up to attending my party?" asked Inuyasha curiously.

"Tsukiyomi delivered the dress an hour ago. It appears someone in the court found out about Kagome rescuing your Brother and Father 50 years ago. They wish to acknowledge her heroism tonight as well as celebrate our new alliance with the Water Kingdom. She's really excited about it but I'm afraid it will be too much for her." Sango said while taking the butterfly comb from Kagome's hand and began to weave it into her hair.

"Sounds sketchy to me. Will someone be attending the party with her? I have a feeling I'm going to be pretty busy tonight with it being my celebration and everything." Inuyasha said guiltily.

"Daija is getting ready as we speak. He wasn't too pleased about the arrangement either but Kagome insisted she go." Sango said while painting Kagome's face with makeup.

"Alright, well tell Daija to try and keep as close to me or Sesshomaru as possible while attending the party. Something about this doesn't feel right. Anyways, I better get going. Hasta luego Kags. I'll see you in a bit." Inuyasha said before kissing her forehead making her giggle lightly.

"Hasta luego Enuyasa." Kagome said as she watched him make his way towards the door.

"Let's finish getting you ready before Daija arrives. Are you warm enough? The dress is lovely on you and I'd hate to have to cover it with a blanket." Sango asked as she finished painting her lips. "There! All done, now let me get a good look at you. Wow! Even as sick as you are you look good!"

"Mm.. muchas gracias" Kagome said with a light blush. "N.. no, no problemz. Kagome no blanketz."

"Good. So what's the sword for?" Sango asked noticing it in her lap. "Want me to clean it up for you?"

"Si! Muchas gracias. Giftz Sessomaru." Kagome said as she passed her friend the sword.

"Really? Well I'm sure he'll love it. Let me just run this under some hot water and soap in the bathing room. I'm sure after I'm finished with it that it will be as good as new!" Sango teased with a determined glare.

As Sango cleaned the sword in the other room Kagome couldn't help but smile at her reflection in the mirror. Sure, she had shadows under her eyes and looked tired. Besides that the makeup Sango put on her face made her look almost like her healthy self again! Hearing a knock at the door Kagome rolled her chair over to the door to answer it.

"Whoz deir?" asked Kagome as she leaned towards the door for an answer.

"Curioso" someone whispered into the keyhole.

Hearing the correct response Kagome smiled and opened the door to reveal Daija ready to take her down to the party.

"Princess! You look absolutely lovely! Are you ready to go?" asked Daija as he stepped into the room before closing the door behind him. He was dressed in a suit fit for a royal advisor of the Water Kingdom and Kagame couldn't help but feel proud.

"Thank you Daija! You don't look too bad yourself! I'm just waiting on Sango to finish cleaning up my gift for Sessomaru and then we can be on our way." Kagome said happily.

"Gift? What gift?" asked Daija just before Sango walked out of the bathing room.

"Daija! I didn't hear you come in. You ready Kagome?" she asked as she handed Kagome the sword.

"Jah! Muchas gracias Sango!" Kagome answered as she tucked the sword into the side of her chair and hid the end under her dress.

"Of course Kagame!" Sango said. "Now, you two have fun! Don't push yourself too hard ok?"

"Okz. Hasta luege Sango!" Kagome said as Daija began pushing her chair out of the room.

"Where did you get the sword Princes? It looks very old." asked Daija as he pushed her down the hallway.

"Indeed it is Daija! It's the very sword I saw Sessomaru recieve as a gift from his father the night their ship went down. A couple of weeks ago Sota, Kikyo and I went and explored their ship and on our way back I found it stuck in between some rocks! Crazy right?! I've been planning on giving it to him but I wanted it to be special. I thought since tonight was my last night I'd give it to him as a parting gift." Kagome said.

"I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru will be very pleased. Do you want to take a stroll around the castle before we make our way into the party?" asked Daija.

"Oh could we? I've been wanting to explore but the only things I've seen so far of the castle were the hallways you took me down on our way to the city and the courtyard!" said Kagome excitedly.

"Of course Princess! Let's start in the gardens and work our way back to the party shall we?" said Daija with a soft smile on his face.

"Sounds good to me!" Kagome giggled.

(*** _Anastasia Una vez en dicembre Instrumental _ ***)

They first went throughout the castle and exploring the large decorated rooms and parlors. Kagome loved all of the different types of furniture, tapestries and artwork scattered throughout Sessomaru and Enuyasa's home. Every once in a while they would pass by other demons walking about the halls. Some would give her and Daija menacing glares where as others just looked at her curiously. Going through a pair of large double doors Daija pushed her through the castle gardens. Kagome couldn't help but stare in awe at the beauty all around them. She was amazed at the variety of flowers and stone statues scattered about the gardens. The paths were lined with large stones and tiles. The trees, bushes and shrubs were trimmed and shaped to perfection. The smell of the flower's blossoms with the gentle sound of the running fountains brought a peace to her soul she hadn't felt in a while. Everything about the garden was breath taking and she could tell the castle gardeners took great pride in their work. As they made their way back to the castle through the walking paths, some of the castle workers were lighting the oil lamps lining the outdoor piazza. Their gentle glow and dancing sparkle only added to the magical atmosphere. Hearing music coming from inside Kagome asked Daija to make their way to the party. When the ballroom doors opened a wide smile lit her face as she stared at the beautiful grandeur before her.

Demons of all shapes, species, colors and sizes were dressed in gowns and suits befitting royalty. It was a rainbow of colorful silks, lace, chiffon, satin and taffeta. She watched as a large group waltzed about the dance floor. They moved perfectly to the music similar to a school of fish. As the music continued to play the dancers twirled in perfect synchronization, never missing a beat. She was spellbound. Their large ball gowns and tailored waistcoats swayed and bustled about them as they danced. The ladies were absolutely stunning with their perfectly placed hairstyles lined with ribbons, decorative pins, feathers and jewels. Their angelic painted faces only further accentuated their beauty. Many of the ladies had large sparkling jewels hanging from their ears and around their necks and wrists. They sparkled with every turn as they floated across the floor. The men were just as handsome in their tailored suits and dress coats. They either wore expensive wigs upon their heads or their hair curled and pulled back in low ponytails with expensive ribbons. Some had furs on their shoulders or had colorful sashes across their chests lined with metals, broaches and badges. At their waists were swords lined with jewels and gold. Despite their expressionless faces she couldn't take her eyes off of them as they continued to dance.

Feeling Daija moving her chair further into the room her smile only grew as she watched the orchestra play. Never had she seen instruments like these before. They were all different and she loved their blend of sound they made as they played together. She wasn't sure what the one demon was doing waving a stick in the air but she could only guess that he was helping the musicians stay together as they played. As they meandered about the room Daija picked up little treats for her to try from passing servers. The portion sizes were just perfect for her upset tummy. Reaching a tower stacked with glasses of Champaign Daija picked up a glass for each of them and then made their way to an unoccupied corner of the ballroom to sit back and watch. Grabbing a chair from an empty table Daija settled down next to Kagome. As they ate their snacks they continue to watch the party play out before them.

"Its something else isn't it?" asked Daija with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Oh Daija! It's wonderful! I've never seen such beauty and splendor in all my life!" Kagome said. "Thank you so much for accompanying me tonight. It's better than I could have dreamed it could be."

"No, thank you Princess! Your kindness and beauty outshines everyone and everything here. It has been an honor to serve you my Lady." Daija said while taking her hand and kissing it.

"Oh Daija… Stop it! You're going to make me cry!" Kagome said jokingly as she blinked back the tears that threatened to fall.

"I only speak the truth! How are you feeling?" Daija asked before taking a sip of his drink.

"I'm doing ok for right now. I want to stay as long as possible. Everything is so exciting and new! I'd hate to miss anything." Kagome said with a hopeful smile on her face.

"How about this. We'll stay for a few more songs and if we can catch Lord Sesshomaru and Prince Inuyasha we'll say hello to them and then make our way back to the room. We needn't push you too far. Is that alright Princess?" asked Daija.

"Yeah that sounds fine. I wonder where they are?" asked Kagome as she craned her neck trying to look over the crowds of people from her chair.

"They're probably up towards the front. It is Prince Inuyasha's birthday after all. He's probably trapped by nosey aristocrats and knowing Lord Sesshomaru he's probably not any better. We wouldn't stand a chance getting close to them with how many people are gathered around them." Daija said. "We'll just have to wait and see if an opportunity opens up."

"If I can't see them that's fine. I just want to atleast see what Sessomaru looks like all dressed up! Enuyasa looked so handsome in his uniform earlier when he came back to check on me. I'm sure Sessomaru looks just as…" Kagome said just as a flicker of silver caught her eye.

Turning her gaze in that direction her breath catches as she takes in her first glimpses of Sesshomaru. He was currently talking to a group of demons she didn't recognize and Inuyasha was standing proudly at his side. His hair was pull back away from his face revealing his royal markings upon his cheeks and forehead. It was just like he had done when he was a young boy. Only this time instead of a sweet round face it only accentuated his high cheekbones, chiseled chin and strong jawline. He was dressed in a dark blue dress coat decorated in gold and silver embellishments making his alabaster skin and silver hair sparkle in the candle light. He had a thick white pelt over one shoulder that reached nearly to his ankles. His vest was a rich golden color making his amber eyes shine like the sun. His blue coat sleeves reached all the way down to his wrists and flared out at the ends. They were delicately decorated with elegant lace. Along the trim of the coat were little crescent moons sewn in as embellishment signifying his family seal. Around his neck was a bustled white neck scarf thats ends were tucked into his golden vest, making it billow out at the top. Hanging down from his neck was a red lanyard with a silver crescent moon hanging on the end. He too had a sash going across his chest covered with fancy metals, broaches and badges. His pants were a sleek silver color that were tied off with expensive ribbons around his knees to keep his white stockings up. The silver pants and white stockings only further accentuated his long muscular legs and it made her swallow hard in appreciation. Upon his feet were matching blue dress shoes with golden broaches on the top. Upon his belt was his sword and she could tell that it had been cleaned and polished for the event by the way it sparked in the candlelight. He was absolutely stunning and her heart pounded in her chest at the sight of him. She had thought him handsome before, but now.. now he looked like a god walking amongst man. Her thoughts were interrupted when an unfamiliar voice spoke to her left. Snapping her attention in that direction she was surprised at what she saw.

"You must be the human wench everyone has been fussing about," said a small green toad demon.

"Retainer Jaken! Allow me to introduce to you Princess Kagome of Atlantica." Daija said as Kagome lowered her head politely at the introduction.

"Pleasure to meet you. I hear you rescued my Lord and previous Master 50 years ago!" said Jaken as he bowed back politely.

"Si, Kagome n Sessomaru good fins." Kagome giggled with a sweet smile on her face.

"So our Lord said at the meeting this afternoon. Now follow me! Councilmen Shako has arranged for a special recognition ceremony and is is rude to keep him waiting!" said Jaken as he motioned for them to follow him.

Daija pushed Kagome as best as he could after the little toad demon. After meandering around tables, chairs and groups of loitering demons they finally made their way over to a group of courtly officials gathered near the front of the ballroom. When the group saw Jaken escorting Kagome and Daija towards them one of the officials got the attention of the group and they make their way towards them.

"So you were able to attended after all! I'm so glad! Thank you so much for saving our Lord and previous Lord all those years ago. I'm councilmen Shako." Shako said as he took Kagome's hand and kissed it making her blush.

"Kagome is still learning Spanish so I will be your interpreter for the evening." Daija interjected.

"Ah, yes… not a problem! Myself and some other members of the court wanted to honor her act of heroism with a special dance and to recognize her as a woman of valor into our history books. We also wanted to commence a document signing to officially begin of our new alliance with the Water Kingdom." Shako said happily. "It is rare to have someone risk their life the way she did, let alone from a rival nation! By her age am I not correct that she would have been as young as our Lord at the time or pray even younger that he when this event would have occurred?"

"Si Kagome very smallz." She said while gesturing with her hand to emphasize her small size to about his waist.

"Incredible! Just let me gain the room's attention and I will make the first of tonight's announcements. It is such a pleasure to have met you Princess. I pray whatever curse has been placed upon you that it will be reversed as soon as possible." Shako said before bowing and making his way out to the center of the room.

"Are you sure about this Princess?" asked Daija anxiously.

"Nope! Not at all! I hate the attention but I figure it will make them happy. Plus I won't have to hide anymore." Kagome said as she shrugged her shoulders and laughed nervously. Shako then tapped a spoon on the side of a Champaign glass making the room grow still.

"Attention! Attention ladies and gentlemen! I would like to make the first of tonight's announcements and celebratory toast!" Shako shouted above the orchestra causing the dancers and gathered guests to stop what they were doing and look towards him. "Tonight we have a very special guest who is long over due for the honor and recognition they deserve. As many of you know, our previous Lord Inu no Tashio, and our current Lord were saved from drowning 50 years ago when their ship crashed upon the rocks down the coast from here. The being responsible for this act of heroism was none other than Princess Kagome of Atlantica!"

As he said this he turned to look at Kagome. When everyone saw her many of the assembled gasped and stared in shock at the sickly crippled girl resting in her wooden wheeled chair. Kagome shrunk in her chair at the stares growing more and more uncomfortable with each passing moment.

"Many of you are probably wondering how a human woman could have done such a heroic act let alone still be as young and beautiful as she is today! Well, she was not always human! Six days ago she unfortunately was placed under a curse that has turned her from a water creature into the woman you see before you. She is a dear friend to our Lord and Prince and was placed under their care during her transformation. Because of this exchange Spain has not only gained a new alliance with the Water Kingdom but has finally received our first Woman of Valor to be documented in our history!"

At that announcement the ballroom erupted in celebration at the good news. Humans and Demons from around the room smiled and cheered as they looked upon Kagome. Kagome just shyly smiled and waved with a bright blush across her paled cheeks. After allowing the room to settle back down Shako raised his hand back up into the air to silence the gathering crowd once more.

"Unfortunately I have been told that we have not been able to break the curse and it has been slowly killing Princess Kagome over the past 6 days." he said sorrowfully earning gasps and waves of heartbreak across the room. "I as well as many other members of the court would like to honor Princess Kagome with a dance. If you would like to join us in this, please make your way to the front so we can form a line for cut-ins. Being as it is Prince Inuyasha's birthday would you care to start off the dance Sir?"

"You bet I would!" Inuyasha said as he made his way through the crowd.

"Wonderful! Now as you gentlemen make your way to the front, the officials and I are going to present Kagome with her certificate of valor that will be documented in our historical library as well as our new alliance declaration." Shako said as he motioned for one of the other officials to pass him the documants. "Princess Kagome, on behalf of the city of Valencia and the Crown of Spain I present to you our certificate of Valor! This certificate indicates that you willingly risked your life for the Tashio family with no cause for recognition or any selfish gains. You humbly hid in the shadows for 50 years and it is time for us to return the favor!" Shako said as he placed the paper in Kagome's lap for her to sign.

Once it was signed Shako then placed another paper on her lap for her to sign and said, "This document is to recognize our new alliance of Spain and the Water Kingdom." He said. Once everything was signed he passed it over to Jaken and he lifted his glass it into the air and said, "Cheers to our first Woman of Valor and for a the new alliance!"

"CHEERS!" the room shouted in agreement. Then little clinks of glasses spread across the room as they finished their toast.

"Mistro, would you please?" Inuyasha said to the conductor as he made his way over to Kagome.

"Of course Sir!" the conductor said with a soft smile as he looked at Kagome before flipping through his music and knocking on his music stand to get his musicians in order.

Carefully pulling Kagome up from her chair he picks her up bridal style and makes his way to the center of the room.

"Hey Kags," Inuyasha said sweetly as he carried her.

"Hallo Enuyasa…" Kagome said with a soft smile in return.

(*** _Chopin – Tristesse (Sadness)_ ***)

Inuyasha then carefully lowered her feet on top of his. Once he felt he had a good grip around her waist and held her unbroken hand in his other hand and looked towards the conductor to motion that they were ready. As the music began to play Inuyasha gently sway back and forth on the dance floor, careful not to let her slip. Over the past couple of weeks they had become extremely close and viewed each other as best friends, even siblings. Wanting to get closer to him she closed her eyes and rest her head on his chest making him tighten his grip around her waist and rest his chin on the top of her head. Careful not to make her loose her balance he began to pick up their feet and move about the dance floor. As they waltz about Inuyasha held her close, savoring in their last time together. After a few minuets went by Inuyasha felt a tap on his shoulder. Looking up he see's Miroku standing behind him. Reluctantly he passed Kagome over to him. Placing her feet on top of Miroku's he then leaned forward and kissed Kagome on her cheek. When he pulled back Kagome placed her hand on his cheek in thanks and smiled up at him sweetly. Stepping back Miroku then begins to dance with her. As they twirled around the dance floor Miroku whispered sweet words in her ear making her lightly laugh despite her growing tears.

Just like Inuyasha after a couple of minuets someone else cut-in to dance and took his place. Time and time again dozens of members of the court, the city officials and various allied guests showered Kagome in honor. With every dance Kagome grew more and more touched by the people of Spain. Tears ran down her cheeks as their honoring overwhelmed her. Growing tired she looked up just in time to see Daija come to dance with her. Accepting her kiss from Shako on her hand she slips into Daija's lanky arms and they began to dance around the floor. As she looked up into her guardian's face she saw that his eyes were rippling with unshed tears. She smiled up at him and thanked him for everything from the bottom of her heart. She spoke to him in their native tongue so it was just between them. As she shared, his tears began to fall down his cheeks. He rested his forehead against hers with his eyes closed tight. It broke him to pieces that his little Princess who he had watched grow up was leaving this world. Holding her tight they continued to dance around the floor until Daija felt someone else decide to cut-in.

When she looked up she prayed it would be her last. However, when she stared up into molten amber eyes the room around her vanished into thin air. Clenching her teeth to hold back the sob that was soon to come she reached for his open palm and fell into his awaiting arms. As soon as she felt Sesshomaru's strong hold wrap around her everything melted away. It was just the two of them. Nothing else mattered, she was where she had always wanted to be. She... was home. Wrapping her arms around his neck she buried her face into his neck, savoring in his embrace. She felt his large hand rest at her lower back and his other at the base of her neck entangling in her hair. She could feel his hot breath close to her neck as he breathed in her scent. She felt him tremble against her and knew he was struggling to keep himself together as much she was. He knew what tonight signified. He knew what this dance meant. Taking in a deep breath she pulls back slightly so she could look into his eyes. She wanted to see them... no _needed_ to see them. When she did they bore into her heart and warmth spread through her. If was as if his soul was crying out for hers. She had never seen his eyes so full of emotion before. They rippled in honey, amber, gold, and orange. They were aflame and they took her breath away. Not taking her stare away from him she reached up and gently traced the markings along his cheek with the back of her hand. Her heart swooned when he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. When they looked back into hers she could see their softness and rugged emotion.

Feeling him slip his feet under hers she readies for their dance. Taking her hand from his face she places it in his and they begin their last dance. A dance of two star crossed lovers gripping what time they had left together with everything they had. A dance filled with endless emotions and reluctant goodbyes. A dance to be remembered for all time. As they danced and spun around the dance floor, he held her close to him with everything he had. No words were needed to be said as they shared their last dance together. Everyone knew she was dying but only a few knew that tomorrow would be her last. As they looked into each other's eyes their unspoken love for each other fanned its colored flag for all to see. Neither cared as they savored the moment. Growing tired Kagome relied on his strength and returned her head to rest at the junction of his neck. She felt his arms tighten around her as he laid his chin across her forehead. As the song began to slow down Sesshomaru placed his finger under her chin and lifted her head up so he could look in her blue eyes once more. She watched as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead goodbye. His firm warm lips soaked into her brokenness and fresh tears escaped from her fading blue eyes. Their hot sting rolled down her cheeks leaving tracks in their path. Hearing the music slow and feeling him gently sway his movement she clutched his coat. Never wanting to lose the feeling of him. He had become her lifeline in so many ways, but now... now he was her very oxygen she needed to breathe. The hand that had been resting under her chin slid across her lower jaw and tangled itself in her hair once more. Feeling him lightly pull she looked up into his molten eyes once more.

Their lips were so close she could feel his hot breath dusting across her cheeks. The tension she felt only made her wish to kiss them even stronger. How she longed to know of their touch, their warmth and passion. But as much as she wished too she could not do that to him in front of his guests. He deserved to be free. To never know of the feeling or be tied down to her. She was dying and she loved him too much to do that to him. So instead she graced him with one of her signature smiles and to her delight she received a small one in return. Hearing clapping and cheers she looks about the room and suddenly remembered where they were. Wiping the tears from her face she lightly laughed despite her grief and rests her head on his shoulder. No longer having the strength to keep up she felt Sessomaru lift her up and carry her over to her chair. Being held in his strong arm like that made her heart pound in her chest. Feeling him lower her into her chair she suddenly remembered her gift. Reaching down the side of her chair she pulled out his sword and held it out for him to take. She watched as his eyes grow wide in surprise. He looked at her gift in disbelieve and recognition before looking back at her. She saw the flood of emotion flash across his amber eyes before he hesitantly reached out and took the sword from her tiny grasp. He ran his hand along its sheath before he pulling out the blade. The rustic blade almost seemed to hum in his hands as it shined in the candlelight it made everyone standing by stare in awe at the beautifully crafted blade.

"My Lord what blade has she given you?" asked Takemaru from the crowd.

"She has returned to me what once belonged to my Father." Sesshomaru said as he returned it to its sheath. He then tied it at his waist next to his other sword.

"Can it be? The lost sword has finally been found?" asked Elder Saya in disbelief.

As Saya asked this Sesshomaru bent down on one knee and took hold of both of Kagome's hands in his and kissed them making everyone gasp at the sign of respect. He then stared up into her questioning blue eyes and said,

"It has. And once again…. all because of her."

(End of Chapter 33)

(How tenderly sweet! How special for the Kingdom to shower Kagome in honor with a dance. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think. More to come!)


	36. Celebration Part II

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc. Disney and Hans Christian Anderson.

Music: The song I have selected for this chapter is: _"Atonement - The Cottage By the Beach"_ and "_Transformation - Brother Bear OST." _I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Tides Against Time:** Celebration Part II

After leaving Kagome's room, Inuyasha quickly made his way down the hall to the ballroom where his brother was bound to be waiting for him. He already knew his brother was upset having being missing the past couple of days. Plus, when it came time to tell him about Kikyo and his new position in the Water Kingdom it was only going to make Sesshomaru even more pissed. Finally reaching the bottom of the stairs in the main foyer he see's Sesshomaru waiting for him at the closed ballroom doors.

"You're late." Sesshomaru said as he turned to look at him with a disapproving glare. He inwardly groaned as he watched him glance over his person with a frown. "Straighten your uniform; and why is your hair still wet? You look like a slob."

"Gesh! Chill out would yah? I only just got back and didn't have enough time to make myself perfect like you!" Inuyasha barked back with an annoyed huff as he tried to fix himself to his brother's standards.

"And where might that be little brother?" asked Sesshomaru as he returned his gaze towards the doors in front of them. As they had been speaking they both could hear Jaken announcing them to their guests on the other side.

"Yeah… about that. Urasue cursed me to where I turn into a merman during the daytime and I kinda inherited the Water Kingdom after mating Kikyo" Inuyasha said nervously just as the doors opened making Sesshomaru bite his tongue to avoid his angry outburst.

When the doors opened all of their guests, city officials, members of the court and neighboring allies were gathered around to welcome them inside. They clapped with respect for their Lord but also in honor of Inuyasha's birthday celebration. As the brothers walked inside they kept their faces stoic and demanded respect as they made their way down the center of the room. Once they reached their tables up at the front Sesshomaru motioned for everyone to return to their seats to begin the banquet. Sesshomaru having learned the art of stoicism kept his face as impassive as possible the entire time. However, inside he was a raging volcano ready to explode. Keeping a slow and steady breath in and out of his nose he kept his cool and took control over himself once more. It was so like Inuyasha to piss him off just as he was about to make an appearance in front of everyone so he couldn't beat the shit out of him for his stupidity. He was such a clever little bastard. Once he and his brother were seated and everyone thoroughly enjoying their meals he turned to look at his brother. Inuyasha's entire body was as stiff as a board. He watched in annoyance as Inuyasha tried to cut his stake and take a sip of his wine with lacking grace. His face was emotionless like his but he could tell he was a ball of anxiety underneath. The damn coward. He would not get away with an announcement like that without giving him an earful. Once they had finished eating Sesshomaru caught Inuyasha's eye and motioned for him to follow him outside. Knowing Inuyasha knew better than not to follow him he didn't need to turn around to make sure he was coming or not. Going out the side door towards the front entrance they make their way towards a secluded section of the garden. That way they could talk in peace and no one would see him teach Inuyasha a lesson. Expanding his aura slightly to makes sure the coast was clear lead his brother between a cluster of tall bushes. Not wishing to waist anymore time than needed he turned on his brother and punching him in the jaw.

"Oi! So much for birthday well wishes! What the hell was that for?!" Inuyasha shouted angrily as he rubbed his tender face w and picked himself up off of the grass.

"For being foolish and not seeking council before making stupid decisions!" Sesshomaru snapped angrily. "How did this happen?!"

"Alright Alright! Chill! I'll tell you! Do you remember the magic book I found in the library?" Inuyasha said as he pulled the book out of his coat pocked before holding it out for him to take.

"I am aware of it now what did you do?" Sesshomaru questioned as snatched the book out of his hand and stepped closer to Inuyasha making him press his back up against one of the tall bushes.

"Well I used the book to make a deal with Urasue." said Inuyasha as he pressed further into the bush.

"What deal?!" Sesshomaru shouted angrily with the book waving about in his hand.

"I asked to be turned into a merman so I could be with Kikyo. Urasue did a spell of some kind but it didn't work out 100%. I guess with me being a half demon it messed up or she didn't care to finish. At night I'm me but during the day I turn back into a merman. As payment I gave her my tongue and that's why I didn't come back to tell you. I only just got my tongue back through some healing magic yesterday! So don't get all pissy on me for ignoring you cuz I couldn't answer you back! Also, while I've been gone Kikyo and I became mates. I also beat her Father in a tournament of sorts and unknowingly earned the right as future King of the Water Kingdom. It wasn't my plan to become their future King but because of this I can no longer perform my duties as Prince of Spain. Kikyo's Father and a group of magic dwelling mermaids are going to turn my other half into a merman. They have accepted me into their family and I will not disrespect them by changing back. I will be leaving tonight after the party. I'm sorry Sesshomaru but Kikyo holds my heart and I will not settle to be with Lady Kanna. I am not sure why the gods have bless me in this path but damn it Sesshomaru! I have the opportunity to rule another kingdom! A chance to make Father proud and with a woman I love by my side! Please try to understand my decision." Inuyasha explained passionately.

Sesshomaru scoffed as he walked away from his brother. Needing to calm down he took a deep breath and looked up at the moon. What could he say? His little brother had finally grown up and if he could do the same to be with Kagome he would do it in a heartbeat. As he thought over everything Inuyasha had just shared a shooting star shot across the sky. Closing his eyes he made a wish for everything to work out for Inuyasha and his new future. What Inuyasha had said was ture. They didn't know why the gods had allowed this path in his life, but who was he to stop him from charging forward? He deserved happiness, even if it pained him to let him go. A sense of pride filled his heart towards his brother's choice. Sure, he was still pissed at him for being reckless but through this experience he had followed his heart and became a warrior he knew their father would have been proud of. Tucking the book into his coat pocket he then crossed his arms behind his back, demanding attention.

"You are certain of this?" Sesshomaru asked as he turned around to look Inuyasha in the eye.

"More than anything." Inuyasha said seriously as he stared right back with unwavering determination.

"Then you have my blessing. A marriage alliance with the Water Kingdom would only further our expansion in power." Sesshomaru said making Inuyasha take in a startled gasp with eyes filled with disbelief.

"That's it? You're not going to yell at me? Or throw me into the fountain or anything?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Do not misinterpret my intentions little brother. I am greatly displeased by your rash actions. However by your choice we are now rid of our ties to the Duke and I cannot say that if I were in your shoes that I would not have done the same." Sesshomaru said seriously.

"What do you mean free of the Duke? And.. and that you would do the same?" Inuyasha asked with a questioning scowl on his brow. "What the hell has happened since I've been gone?"

"Lady Kagura as of this afternoon has been found to of broken a binding condition to the contract thus freeing me of her grasp. However, the court has yet to determine you and Lady Kanna. However, with your newly mated status and I'm assuming mark upon your person you too have broken a binding condition. The contract is now void by forfeit. Both parties are now equally guilty of breaking the contract making any actions towards war or retaliation avoided. You, little brother unknowingly found your loop whole out of Duke's snare. As for your other question I do not wish to discuss it for it pains me to do so." Sesshomaru said as he began walking back to the party.

"Ha! Serves her right for sleeping around!" Inuyasha said as he bent over to contain his laughter. "I wish I could have been there to see the look on the Duke's face when all of this happened!"

"It was most enjoyable. That is for sure. Now come, we must return before someone comes looking for us." Sesshomaru said as they entered through the banquet hall doors.

After everyone had finished eating the tables in the center of the room were removed and a dance floor opened up. As waltzing music played, dancers flocked to the floor, eager to get the party's festivities underway. Not wanting to get bombarded with dancing requests or dragged into marriage inquiries, Inuyasha stuck close to his brother's side much to Sesshomaru's annoyance. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru could care less for parties let alone small talk, politics or the latest gossip in aristocratic society. Everywhere they looked painfully beautiful humans and demons meandered about. Strong perfumes and forced laughter clung to the air. Their overly stated costumes, wigs and makeup only further portrayed their fake façades of wealth and happiness. The whole lot was a swirling cesspool of cheaters, swindlers, liars, drunkards and manipulators. Looking to their left they could see the local magistrate of Portugal and his new wife. She was young, beautiful and shaped in all the right places and he was well past her senior and relied a lot of his support from his cain. Sure they could truly care for each other and possibly even love each other but everyone new differently. She was out for his fortune and he was out for a good time.

To their right was what appeared to be a happily mated couple holding hands. However to the trained eye your could easily see that the male was flirting with a younger demoness to his right while his wife was doing the same to the male to her left. Both obviously were having an affair on the other but had yet to be caught by either mate. Across the room they could hear gambling bets being taken and gossip of the local beauties in the city's whore house. It was always the same. Everyone was petty, selfish, and narcissistic. They hated every moment of it. But as royalty they had little choice in the matter and therefore had to endure the momentary torture. Hearing a tapping sound on a Champaign glass the brother's turned their attention towards the sound. Seeing it was councilmen Shako both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru focus their full attention on him so not to miss anything.

"Attention! Attention ladies and gentlemen! I would like to make the first of tonight's announcements and celebratory toast!" they heard Shako say to the crowd.

"Ah great…" Inuyasha groaned with mild annoyance. "Here we go with the sappy toasts. Can I leave now?"

"No. Now be silent. I wish to hear what he has to say." Sesshomaru said as they waited and listened.

"Tonight we have a very special guest who is long over due for the honor and recognition they deserve. 50 years ago as many of you know our previous Lord, Inu no Tashio and our currently Lord were saved from drowning when their ship crashed upon the rocks down the coast from here. The being responsible for this act of heroism was none other than Princess Kagome of Atlantica!" Shako said as he reveled to the ballroom the little crippled human woman sitting in her wheeled chair behind him making the room fill with gasps of shock.

When Sesshomaru saw Kagome his heart fluttered at the sight of her. Everything Shako said after that was white noise to his ears and lost all grasp of reality. She looked absolutely stunning. She was dressed in the pink dress originally made for Kagura. It's neckline hung low showing a blush of cleavage and it slipped off of her shoulders reveling her beautiful slender neck and collarbone. It was a soft rose pink color that complimented her now snow-white skin and raven hair perfectly. Whoever had done her makeup had done an exquisite job. Her blue eyes sparked with a light smoky eyeshadow and dark lash line. Her lips were painted a dark rose pink and her blush had returned to her face. Her hair had been curled and hung loosely about her. To his delight he noticed the butterfly hairpin he had given her was clipped above her right ear reveling her delicate neckline. The dress's sleeves at the top poofed out slightly and then reached all the way down to her wrists with a point on the ends. Her bust and waist were held in a slimming corset that was sitting a little looser than normal so not to bother her ribs or pinch while she sat in her chair. The skirt of the dress was white and about the hips was a v-shaped pink overlay that reached all the way down to the bottom of the gown. As he watched her humbly accept the awards and recognition he only considered her to be more beautiful than ever. She was humble, kind, selfless, caring and beautiful both inside and out. As he watched his brother make his way towards her a strike of jealousy rushed through him at the thought of touching her first in that beautiful gown but as more and more of his guests came to show their respects he saw how touched she became. As he watched her dance her tears pulled at his heart and cried to his very soul. Seeing the line begin to dye down he made his way over. Not wanting anyone to take her from him once he had her in his arms he made sure to be at the very end of the dance party. No longer seeing any other male come to show their respects he walks up to Daija and taped on his shoulder. Daija looked over his shoulder and with a knowing smile graced his tear stained face carefully pulled the emotionally exhausted Kagome from his embrace.

(*** _Atonement - The Cottage By the Beach_ ***)

When Kagome's tired blue eyes looked up into his he couldn't help but force back his own tears. Seeing her begin to work up into another wave of emotional turmoil he pulled her close to him and held her tight in his arms. He and his beast relished at the feel of her trusting embrace as she clung to them with everything she had. They could feel her hot tears on their neck and it tore them to pieces. They knew why she cried. It wasn't just for the fact of being honored as a hero. She was saying goodbye. Holding back a whimper they burring their nose in her hair and rung their fingers at the base of her neck. Their body trembled as they tried to keep it together. They had to be strong. Not just for Kagome but because they could not show weakness in front of their entire Kingdom and allies. Feeling her pull back slightly Sesshomaru and his beast looked down into their favorite angelic face. He stared into her eyes and tried to express every ounce of love he had for her from his soul into her dying one. Warmth spread through him as he lost himself in her heavily blues. When her delicate fingers brush against their facial marks a shiver ran down their spine at the sensation. Wanting it too last forever they leaned into her hand and soak up ever inch of her they could grasp. Knowing they needed to move he gently lifts her up against him and carefully places her tiny feet on top of his. Securing his arm around her waist he held her tight up against him. She weighted as light as a feather and was so tiny compared to their 6 foot 3 form. Taking a step to his right they slowly began to waltz around the dance floor. As they danced he could hear the soft cries of those who watched their last dance. He had guessed many had noticed that his Beast had partly come free of his chains. Now everyone knew of where his heart truly lay and why if he could not save her before the sun set tomorrow he would slowly die over hundreds of years of a broken heart. Feeling Kagome's strength begin to weaken he helped her rest her head on his shoulder and leaned his cheek to rest against her brow. Her skin was so soft. He could smell and feel the chill of death clinging to her bones but cared not to let it keep him from her. Hearing the music begin to slow down he lifted her chin up so he could give her his parting kiss.

Looking down at her womanly lips he desperately wished to kiss them and taste her sweetness. But now was not the time nor was it the place. Deciding that his Beast was right they silently made a vow that after the party tonight they would ask Kagome for a kiss. She deserved their first kiss to be between them. Not by the spur of the moment or with everyone else watching. He knew she didn't appreciate the attention earlier. No, he and his Beast could wait. She... was worth it. For now they would suffice with a kiss upon her brow and gently hold her as she recovered from her dance. Feeling her grow weak he picked her up bridal style and made their way over to her chair. As he held Kagome in his arms he noticed everyone had been greatly moved by their dance and clapped and cheered with tear stained faces. It touched his heart to see that his people had come to love Kagome and were already grieving her approaching passing as if they were losing their first Lady. Seeing Kagome digging around on the side of her wheeled chair in the corner of his eye he looks back down just in time to see her pull out his long lost sword. At first he had thought he had been mistaken but from the weathering of the sheath and the slight corrosion from being under the sea he knew it to be the one. Looking into Kagome's eyes he sees her inner struggle and knew this was her final gift. Taking a deep breath to once again calm his inner beast from despair he hesitantly reaches out and takes it from her offering hands. As soon as it touched his hand a warm hum spread through his entire body. When he pulled it from its sheath it glistened in the candlelight just like it had done all those years ago. There was no mistaking it. Tenseiga had returned.

"My Lord what blade has she given you?" asked Takemaru from his left.

"She has returned to me what once belonged to my Father." Sesshomaru said after looking into his questioning glair before he returned Tenseiga to its sheath and then tied it at his waist next to his other sword.

"Can it be? The lost sword has finally been found?" asked Elder Saya from the other side of the dance floor.

As Saya asked this Sesshomaru bent down on one knee and took hold of both of Kagome's hands in his and kissed them making everyone gasp at the sign of respect. He then stared up into her questioning eyes and said,

"It has. And once again…. all because of her."

"Cheers for Princess Kagome and the return of Tenseiga!" shouted someone in the crowd.

At that, loud cheers erupted about the room making a gentle smile grace across Kagome's face. He watched as she wiped the tears from her cheeks and laughed. She was so beautiful.

"May we retire for the evening Princess?" asked Daija in Merlish.

"Yes, I believe I've had all the fun I can handle for one night thank you. Can you be sure to tell everyone I give my deepest thanks for inviting me to the party and for gifting me with a dance? I was overwhelmed by their kindness." Kagome said as she leaned back to look at him.

"Of course." Daija said with a soft smile.

Daija then shared Kagome's wishes causing everyone to turn their attention to her and shower her with blown kisses, sorrowful smiles and gentle waves. While the crowd was distracted Sesshomaru secretly gave Inuyasha his queue to sneak out and escort them back to their room. After seeing his brother slip out of the room and listening to a few more goodbyes Sesshomaru bent down to Kagome's ear and a whispers a promise to come see her later. Seeing a blush grace her cheeks he knew she understood his message. Relucantly he watched them make their way out of the ballroom and down the hall towards the Royal Wing. As much as he was irritated at his brother, he was greatful he was able to escort them back. Something didn't feel right about her being invited and he for whatever reason couldn't shake the feeling he had just said goodbye for the last time. Shaking himself of the feeling knowing she was safe with his brother and in the protection of her room he turned his attention back to the party at hand. Soon he would end the celebration and be reunited with his little mermaid. That was a promise he intended to keep.

[Hallway]

"Thanks for coming to my party Kags. I hope you had fun?" Inuyasha asked as he joined them further down the hallway.

"She did indeed Sir! Very much so but shouldn't you be back at your party?" asked Daija.

"Nah, I told Sesshomaru I had something come up and he's taking care of it as we speak. Now come on! Lets get you back to your room so you can see your family." Inuyasha said making Daija and Kagome become lost in their thoughts.

Did they hear him right? Her family was coming back tonight? They had just opened the patio doors and were about to ask when they come upon the courtyard filled to the brim with Merfolk.

"KAGOME!" Kikyo shouted excitedly when she saw them making their way down towards the lagoon. This caused everyone to begin shouting and calling her name.

"You're all here?!" Kagome cried as fresh tears once again poured down her cheeks and she stretched out her arms for her Father to take her.

Daija passed her to Poseidon and he took her into the middle of the Lagoon so everyone to gather around and send their goodbyes.

"Of course we all came silly! Everyone has missed you so much! And besides we wanted you to partake in the blessing ceremony!" Kikyo said as she kissed her sister on the cheek.

"That's right! Where is he? Where is your mate?" asked Kagome excitedly.

"Kagome stop teasing." Kikyo said as she began making her way towards the beach.

"I'm being serious! Where is he?" Kagome said with a hint of irritation.

"What do you mean where is he? He's been with you the whole night!" Kikyo barked back loosing her patience.

"With me the whole night? No ones been with me but Daija, Sessomaru and Enuyasa!" Kagome shouted before her eyes grew large making her sister grow a wicked smirk across her face.

"Enu…yasa? You mated... Enuyasa?!" Kagome said with almost a squeak.

As soon as Kikyo nodded her head Kagome shouted to the world in celebration.

"I can't believe it! My best friend mated my sister! HA HA HA! This is wonderful! I'm so happy for you both!" Kagome shouted making everyone laugh at her revelation.

"Ha ha yes, and with Urasue's curse only working during the daytime Chief Kaguya has planned a special ceremony with everyone to help finish what Urasue didn't." Kikyo said as she helped Inuyasha get out of the rest of his uniform except his pants and step into the water.

The Merfolk parted the waters as they let Kikyo help keep Inuyasha a float in the water. Once they were in the middle of the lagoon Kaguya began giving out instructions on how the ceremony was going to work.

"Gather around everyone! I need Enuyasa to be in the middle with our King placing his hands on Enuyasa's shoulders. Kikyo I need you to come up from behind and hold him up with your arms under his and your hands placed on the mating mark." Chief Kaguya said.

"Like this?" Kikyo asked as she brought Inuyasha's back up against her chest and then wrapped her arms around his waist before placing her hands over his heart and matting mark.

"Perfect. Then Kagome, I know you can't swim at the moment so I'm going to have you sit on this rock and then place your hands over top of his ears." Kaguya said as she helped Kagome into position. "Then Sota, I need you to place one hand on each leg and hold them together."

(*** _Transformation - Brother Bear OST_ ***)

Once the royal family was in place she placed Yuka, Eri, Ayumi and any other extended family members behind them. Placing everyones hands on the person in front of them. Kaguya fanned out the remaining Merfolk until everyone was connected. Their bodies and arms were woven together creating a large intricate circular mandala design. Every member of the tribe held special symbolism to the ceremony. He was to become their new King. This ceremony would transfer their blessing into him as Poseidon's power would mark him as his heir. Having them all connected in such a way, it was Kaguya's hope that with the binding spell and the power of their people, the transformation wouldn't just transfer the magic into Inuyasha but cause his demon blood to physically change forever. Once everyone was in place and the new moon was at its darkest in the sky Kaguya began to chant her spell. The water pulsed with their united energy making them begin to roll together to the left and then round back to the right, creating a waving circle motion with their bodies.

As they continued to move the energy in the air grew thick with its power. Colorful aura's began to ripple across the courtyard filling it with its light. Image after image of water creatures and water folk flashed through the waving rainbow of life. As the spell continued to be cast Kaguya had her fellow Merfolk around her chanted along with her. The energy in the air pulsed with magic and a blue light began to rise up from the water and channel into Inuyasha. The blue glow cast over his skin and Inuyasha threw his head back as it began to sink into his skin. His eyes snapped open and a pure white glow shown through them. At last, the final transformation began to take place. Slowly his dog-ears slipped from under Kagome's hands and finned elfish ears formed on the side of his head. The tattoos on Poseidon's upper body that had not yet transferred over to Inuyasha slowly began to appear on Inuyasha's skin marking him as heir to the thrown.

Haven taken off Inuyasha's pants before the ceremony Sota helped keep Inuyasha's legs together. Soon they began to fuse together and his tail took their place. However his tall became longer and stronger than his other tail he had had. His new tail developed elegant fins similar to a lionfish and its coloring was silver with red and golden speckles. The energy continued to build as the magic of the MamiWati tribe and the Royal family poured their power into him. Other members of the tribe who had come to participate also helped chant the spell only further energizing the waters around them. Slowly his blue glow began to turn red as his demonic blood began to change. As it began to escape his body the lionfish fins on his tail developed small barbs on the ends. He was beautiful but deadly. The water bubbled with warmth and it churned the demon blood in his body making him shake under their touch.

The colorful rays floating in the air began to spin around them causing the wind to picked up. The spell at last was coming to its end. When the spell finally took its full form a bright light flashed from the center of the group purifying Inuyasha's demonic essence all together, only leaving his new weapons in their place. The force of the purifying wave made everyone break their connection to Inuyasha and fall back into the waters creating a massive splash. It was so intense that it temporary blinded everyone. As they recovered from the shock, the bright light slowly sank back into Inuyasha's body. Kaguya being the first to recover from the wave of power quickly swam over to Inuyasha to keep his limp body from sinking. As she held him his amber eyes slowly fluttered open. She could feel his power growing as she held him and as she felt his aura, not an inch of demonic energy was present. He was finally a pure blood and for once... the most powerful of all.

(xxx End Music xxx)

Looking up into the faces of his new family he asked, "Did it work?"

"Enuyasa! You... you just spoke Merlish!" Kagome shouted in shock.

"I understood ever word you just said!" Inuyasha said happily as he hugged his wife tight in his arms and they both laughed happily.

"I am pleased to say our new King is now 100% merman and appears to have developed a new species of Merfolk with a barbed tail!" Kaguya shouted excited after looking him over.

After this announcement the entire courtyard erupted in celebration and everyone rushed to embrace their new Prince.

"I can't believe it worked!" Inuyasha shouted as he returned hug after hug from his family and fellow Merfolk.

"I'm so glad." Kagome said as her Father picked her up off of the rock and held her tight in his arms. "I know you both will lead our people strong."

"I wish you would be there to see it." Kikyo said as she swam to her sister's side and hugged her.

"I will be. Just not in the way we all want it to be." Kagome said before going into a coughing fit. "I'm sorry to be parting from you so soon. But do know that I will forever be watching over you and that I love you all very much. Please live on and continue to return here to Valencia. It would bring me joy to see my future nieces and nephews playing in mom's old cove like we once did."

"Oh Kagome…" Kikyo said as tears poured down her cheeks and held her sister tight.

After that everyone came to pay their respects to their Princess. When everyone was finished her family all prayed over her, hugged and kissed her goodbye. Howls and cries of sorrow filled the lagoon as Kagome was then passed over to Daija. After waving goodbye to her family and seeing her family disappear for the last time Daija then picked up Inuyasha's discarded clothing and carried the emotionally exhausted Kagome up to her bedchambers and tucked her into bed while still dressed in her evening gown.

"I'm sorry I can't help you change Princess. All of the female servants are working the party tonight or have left for the evening." Daija apologized.

"That's alright Daija. Maybe if I stay in this dress tonight it will never end!" Kagome lightly joked as her tired eyes began to close.

"If only that were so. Goodnight Princess." Daija said before taking his seat on the couch to watch over her as she slept.

About an hour later a knock was sounded at the door. Daija thinking it to be Sesshomaru went over to the door.

"Password?" asked Daija. He expanded his aura but for some reason couldn't detect anyone.

"_Curioso_." whispered a deep male voice.

He began to open it when it was suddenly slammed open knocking him to the ground. Before he could defend himself the intruder cut him across the chest making him cry out in agony. His vision quickly went dark and let out his last breath. His body lay motionless soaking in his blood. Kagome still groggy from her sleep tried as hard a she could to keep up with the commotion going on. When she saw the dark figure strike Daija down she cowered in fear behind her blankets. She tried to scream but her soar throat froze up just like the other day at the lagoon. When the dark figure made its way over to her side of the bed she tried as best as she could to get out of his reach. But having spent so much of her energy at the party she was practically paralyzed. She never stood a chance. The dark figure suddenly struck her across the head making everything go dark.

"Take off that dress of hers and grab some other articles of her clothing. We must throw the dog off with her scent as much as possible." said a dark voice.

"And cover her over in a bed sheet. No one wants to see that disgrace of a body." said another figure from the doorway.

Once Kagome was changed and ready they closed Kagome's door and locked it. Leaving it as if nothing had happened. Quickly the band slipped out her patio door and out into the darkness of the night.

(End of Chapter 34)

(Oh no! Daija's dead?! What will happen to Kagome? And what will happen now that Inuyasha is fully Merman? Will Sesshomaru be able to rescue her in time? She only has one day left to live! Will her body hold out in time? Only time will tell! Be sure to follow along to find out! Please let me know what you think and what your predictions will be! Love the feed back thank you! Also, thank you for reading! More chapters to come soon!)


	37. Celebration Part III

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc. Disney and Hans Christian Anderson.

Music: The song I have selected for this chapter is: _"__Russian Waltz - Dark Waltz - Relic of Novgorod__" and "__Really Slow Motion - This Ends now (Epic Dark Orchestral)." _I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Tides Against Time:** Celebration Part III

The Duke was getting ready to come out of his room when he heard Inuyasha knock on the First Lady's bedroom door.

"It's me Inuyasha." Naraku heard him say.

"What's the password?" asked a female voice on the other side of the door.

"Oh yeah… sorry I forgot." Naraku heard him say as he spied through the crack of his door. He then watched Inuyasha bend down to the keyhole and whisper "Curioso."

(_Russian Waltz - Dark Waltz - Relic of Novgorod) _

A wicked smile slid across Naraku's lips as he heard the door unlock and watched Inuyasha slip inside the room. At last he had discovered the way in! With spirits lifted he looked himself over once more in his bedroom mirror. Seeing nothing out of place he quickly slipped out of his room and made his way down the hall to meet his daughters in the ballroom. Taking his seat at their assigned table he indulges in the grandeur of the celebration. He had been livid after hearing his deal with Lord Sesshomaru and Kagura hadn't work out like he had planned. Kagura over the years had been a godsend in helping finalize deals and gain easy cash when he needed it. Having the fortune of having Kagura favor much of his deceased mate's good looks he easily could make a profit off of her body. He had planned on using Kanna the same way once she grew up a little bit more. To bad his mate had died after giving birth to Kanna. He rather like having her around for a good rut. When he had been looking over the contract a year ago he had panicked. Seeing the issue regarding the brides purity in the fine print he knew he had to come up with a way to cover his mistake. Lucky for him he did not sell Kanna's body to anyone yet. Once he could figure out how to convince the court to marry Kanna and Inuyasha off as soon as possible he would find a way to get rid of Sesshomaru and finally be in control of Spain.

Looking over his daughters as he sat at the table he was pleased at their choice of dress. Kagura was dressed in a rich green satin evening gown that's collar showed off her shoulders and the tops of her enhanced breasts he had paid a fortune to fix. He could tell her corset was extra tight by the small portion sizes she consumed and how little she talked at the table. Her makeup was done to perfection like always and her lips were painted a dark red color. Her hair was pinned up high on her head and she had loose curls hanging down the back teasing onlookers towards her slender neckline. She had black feathers and broaches in her hair and wore black gloves on her hands. Despite her loss at becoming Queen of Spain, he planned on searching for the highest eligible male available at the ball tonight to try to wed her off before her state of impurity spread. Looking over to his youngest he was pleased at her elegant taste. Her silver hair was pinned like her sisters but had blue ribbons braided through them and little crystal pins woven about her crown making her sparkle. She wore a soft blue evening gown and it gave her an angelic look. With her quiet submissive nature and elegant mannerisms he knew she would make an excellent queen one day. That is... after he gets ride of Sesshomaru.

After the waiters had cleared their tables of their meals Naraku urged his daughters to engage with the ladies of the court while he scouted for a potential suitor. Having scouting for better part of an hour Naraku introduced Kagura to the Earl of Germany. The Earl was well known for being a well respected leader and rumor had it that he had been sent by the his father to secure a mate. To his luck it seemed Kagura's good looks and charming personality he had engrained in her over the years had just so happened to capture the Earl's undivided attention. He inwardly laughed as he watched Kagura's seduction slowly draw him in like a moth to a flame. Trusting his daughter to not fail him he leaves her to task and hopefully into his bed by the end of the night. Looking about the room for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha he see's them returning from the garden. Why they had left the party he had no clue but not caring to find out he looks about the room for his next mission. Catching Takemaru's eye they slip out those same doors and make their way into the gardens. Once they felt they were in a secluded section of the garden they flared their aura's to make sure no one else could listen.

"What was that today in court?" snapped Naraku bitterly. "You told me you would be prepared."

"I had not expected them to sneak into your daughters room while we were in our meeting and you had sworn to me that the cloaking spell on Kagura was strong enough!" barked back Takemaru as he pointed his finger into Naraku's face angrily.

"No I had not expected that as well with her spell. I asked Kagura how they had managed to clear it. She said one of the healers had been a miko." Naraku said through gritted teeth. Growing irritated he sat at the little rod iron table near the fountain they were standing near.

"A miko? I was not aware we had any in our service?! Miroku must have requested assistance from outside the castle so that I wouldn't become aware of it until it was already too late. Damn it! I underestimated him!" Takemaru cursed as he took the seat across from Naraku. "However, fortunate for us your Kanna was able to pass her part of the arrangement."

"Indeed. We must marry them as soon as possible. Seeing how things have been going we need to do it before Sesshomaru and Inuyasha find another loophole." Naraku said with urgency.

"I agree. Now that Inuyasha has returned from his travels I plan on urging the court at tomorrow's meeting to arrange just that. Hopefully by this time next week your daughter will be married and I will finally be able to get my revenge on these damn dogs!" Takemaru sneared.

"Our revenge might come in our grasps sooner than you think my old friend." Naraku said as he turned from the fountain to look at Takemaru with an evil gleam twinkling in his eye.

"What do you mean?" Takemaru asked curiously.

"I have finally uncovered the code to unlocking the First Lady's chambers." Naraku said with a wicked grin.

"At long last… I can finally strike my revenge and be finished of this long drawn out demise." Takeamaru said evilly.

"Let's not wast time. I say we striking tonight while Sesshomaru is still at the party. I can send in a couple of my men and arrange for them to meet you." The Duke suggested as he looked back at the fountain.

"Have them strike two hour's past midnight. We will be sure to keep Sesshomaru busy as the party continues to play out. That way we have an alibi if the court suspects anything. Then when he returns to his chambers we will make our way to the abandoned beach house south of here near the docks." Takemaru said as he stood back up from his seat.

"Very well. I will take my leave to inform my men. I will return to the party as soon as possible. Please keep an eye on my daughters until I return." Naraku said before taking his leave.

After finalizing their wicked plan Takemaru returned to the party just in time to hear Shako begin his evening announcements. When he heard what the city officials and some of his fellow members of the court had decided he sneered at their kindness. Water Kingdom alliance or not Kagome was the tool to his revenge and could careless about what happened to her or the new alliance. She was dying anyway right? After watching Sesshomaru and Kagome dance he tried not to throw up at the dramatic display of affection. Over hearing the women around the room sniffling and crying in grief of their Lord's intended's approaching death he couldn't help but cringe.

(xxx end music xxx)

"_Women…"_ he thought to himself with a scoff.

When the dance finally finished he saw Kagome pull out a blue and black sword from her chair. Unsure of what it was and growing nervous at the state of shock clearly shown in Sesshomaru's stance he stepped out of the crowd.

"My Lord what blade has she given you?" he asked.

"She has returned to me what once belonged to my Father." Sesshomaru said while looking into his eyes. Something in their amber glow made the hair stand up on the back on his neck but he dared not show his discomfort. He couldn't loose face. Not now! Not when he was so close to getting what he had been craving for for over 50 years! But what was in that look?! Did he know something? Had he figured out his treachery?

"Can it be? The lost sword has finally been found?" Takemaru heard Elder Saya say on the other side of the dance floor.

As Saya asked this he watched Sesshomaru bent down on one knee and take hold of both of Kagome's hands in his. He kissed her knuckles tenderly making everyone gasp at the sign of respect and affection. He personally just wanted to gag.

"It has… and once again…. all because of her." Sesshomaru said.

"Cheers for Princess Kagome and the return of Tenseiga!" shouted someone in the crowd. And at that a loud cheer erupted about the room making a gentle smile grace across her face. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and lightly laughed.

He watched the snake demon and Kagome then say their goodbyes before retreat for the evening. Thankfully he did;t miss the signal Sesshomaru subtly motioned for Inuyasha to follow after them.

"_No amount of protection you use tonight will keep your woman away from me eldest son of Inu no Tashio. Your bitch will be MINE!" _Takemaru thought wickedly to himself as he watched Inuyasha sneak out the door to make his way after them.

Not wanting to be suspected of spying Takemaru made his way over towards his fellow members of the court and engaged in harmless chitchat. Feeling the party begin to die down and seeing Sesshomaru talking nearby Takemaru takes this as his chance to distract him from going to Kagome's aid.

"My Lord Sesshomaru may I have a moment of your time?" Takemaru asked just above a speaking voice so that he knew the demon dog could not have not heard him.

"Yes High Councilmen?" Sesshomaru asked as he turned towards him.

"Today's development at court was most… interesting. Have you found another eligible female for the court to consider?" he asked nonchalantly.

"SHHHH not so loud High Councilmen!" Advisor O-Yukata reprimanded in a harsh whisper. He had been talking to Sesshomaru when Takemaru inturpted their conversation. "That news has yet to be disclosed to the public! You wish to cause a riot amongst the Ladies of the court?"

"Touché... I apologize for the offense. I was simply curious! Besides after a 50 year contract goes down the drain do you question my concerns Elder? So what say you my Lord? Have you considered another eligible maiden?" asked Takemaru making the group behind him turn to look at Sesshomaru.

All had seen the minor slip of Sesshomaru's inner demon as he danced. They all knew what that meant but despite this knowledge they were still curious to see what he would say.

"I have." Sesshomaru said making everyone stiffen in surprise.

"Who my Lord?" asked Councilmen Shako in a whisper as he came closer so not to draw attention.

"Princess Kagome of Atlantica. If I find the key to breaking her curse, she is to turn into a land dweller permanently. I know what it is you saw. Would you deny my Beast and I of this happiness?" said Sesshomaru seriously.

"Oh, my Lord Sesshomaru this is much to consider!" said High Priest Goryomaru anxiously.

"Indeed. If what you say does happen and she does not pass away from her curse and she becomes one of us we will be sure to bring it before the court. But if not… have you considered a possible contender?" Takemaru asked thoughtful.

"Not with the recent separation of Lady Kagura and I's engagement. I do not wish to rush into anything without considerable thought. Apparently 50 years wasn't enough time to disclose a proper mate so needless to say hours later would simply not do. Now if you will excuse me I need to begin dismissing everyone for the evening." Sesshomaru said as he began to turn away.

"Before you do my Lord I did have one other question for you." said Takemaru.

"Yes... High Councilmen?" Sesshomaru said with a raised eyebrow and a slightly annoyed tone.

"Has your brother consulted with the Duke on whether or not the wedding would be partaking here or back in England?" asked Takemaru. "I am unsure of how long the Duke is staying and it would be wise of him to arrange this before they depart."

"You forget High Councilmen the court has yet to decide my brother's fate to Lady Kanna." Sesshomaru said.

"You make it sound as if there is cause for the court to void the contract?" said Takemaru questioningly.

"Is there something you have not shared with us my Lord?" asked High Priest Mushin.

"Yes, I found out about it this evening." Sesshomaru said as he crossed his arms behind his back and stood proudly. It made the members of the court wary of what he was about to share next.

"Pray tell? What it is you have uncovered my Lord!" asked Councilmen Nanushi curiously.

"As many of you know my brother vanished without a trace a few days ago." Sesshomaru began causing the group before him to nod their heads in remembrance. "It appears my brother went behind our backs and has found his own loophole."

"Loophole? What has he done!" asked Elder Taigomaru nervously. "I pray it was nothing serious."

"That depends on your point of view towards his actions. My brother by his own endeavors eloped with Princess Kikyo of Atlantica and is now future King of the Water Kingdom and leading ally." Sesshomaru said proudly despite the shocked gasps in return.

"Eloped?!" gasped High Priest Goryomaru with wide eyes.

"And.. and future Kk... king of the the Water Kingdom?" Takemaru said in shock.

_"The Duke is not going to like this! Not one bit!"_ Takemaru thought to himself. "_Best keep this to myself for now.."_

"Are we at risk of war from England with the new development?" asked Councilmen Boyaku.

"We are not. That I can assure you." Sesshomaru said with a knowing smirk making a chill run down Takemaru's spine.

"_Shit... he knows something. But what! Best make sure my actions are covered! Sorry Naraku but if this ship of world domination goes down I ain't sinking with you! The mission is already in action so it's too late to get out now. I'll get my revenge sink back into background and watch as the dog suffers before my very eyes! Ha ha!" Takemaru thought to himself. _

"Sounds like there is much to be discussed in the morning." said Elder Saya as he let out a long breath of frustration.

"Indeed. Now gentlemen, I bid you goodnight." Sesshomaru said before taking his leave towards the front of the ballroom. After clinking his almost empty champaign glass to get the room's attention he prepared for the evening's closing remarks.

"I would like to thank everyone for taking time out of your busy schedules in attending my brother's coming of age celebration. Many of you are probably wondering where my brother has been the past couple of days and why he is not currently standing at my side. I would like to announce that my brother as of three days ago eloped with the eldest daughter of the Sea King and has stepped up as next in line for the thrown. Because of this commitment he unfortunately had to leave earlier than planned for the evening. Those who wish to bare him their well wishes please forward them to my retainer and we will be sure to address your congratulations accourdingly. By my calculations we not only have a binding alliance with the Water Kingdom but hopefully a new generation of the Tashio soon to come!" Sesshomaru said making the room erupt in celebration.

After the room calmed back down he raised his glass up into the air and called for the last toast of the night.

"Happy Birthday and Congratulations to future King Inuyasha and Queen Kikyo." toasted Sesshomaru before finishing off his glass.

"CHEERS!" everyone shouted happily.

"Thank you again everyone for your support and investment to the Crown of Spain and the Tashio family. May the gods be with you until we meet again." Sesshomaru finished.

After that Sesshomaru gave his closing orders to his staff and then began to make his way up to the Royal Wing.

[Kagura]

Kagura had been flirting with the Earl of Germany when she heard the clinking of someone preparing to make a toast. When she saw Kagome sitting in her chair dressed in a pink dress she clenched her teeth behind her painted lips. She was so lost in her anger that she almost broke her Champaign glass resting in her hand. Sure, it appeared to have lost the diamond and pearl embroidery on the collar and corset but there was no mistaking it. The human slut was wearing her dress! She was about to give the bitch a piece of her mind when she saw a group of city officials gather around her and pass her two papers to sign. Having missed what had been said from her laps in anger Kagura leaned into the Earls side to find out.

"I missed what was said. Do you mind replaying what has just happened?" asked Kagura seductively as she pressed her breasts into the Earl's arm and looked up into his eyes innocently.

"Aah.. ah of courze my Lady…" The Earl said (with a German accent) as he tried to get his head out of the gutter. "It appearz zat zee Lady bevore us is a hero and haz helped vorm an aliance with zee Vater Kingdom."

"A hero? What heroic deed could this crippled human possibly be able to achieve?" Kagura questioned in disbelief.

"It appearz she vas not alvayz a human and in zee state she is now in my Lady. She apparently is a membah of zee Vater Kingdom and saved Lord Sesshomaru and his Vather from drovning 50 yearz ago! She only recently vas turned into a human and I guess zee curze is slowly killing heir. Such a shame really. Even sick she is lovely. I'm sure vhen she vas in heir truest form she vas absolutely breaf taking." The Earl informed sadly. "So to honeir heir zey are giving heir a dahnce."

Kagura just scoffed at his remark and crossed her arms over her chest. She glared at Kagome in disgust. The Earl not understanding her negative reaction towards Kagome just stood there and looked down at Kagura in confusion. As he watched Kagura observe Kagome as she danced the more he suspected there was more to her dislike of the woman than she was letting up. It was when he heard her growl in displeasure and watched her break her glass in her hand when Lord Sesshomaru began to dance with her that he finally figured it out. He was well aware of Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagura's engagement. When the Duke left his daughter without an escort in his care just after dinner he at first was very confused but enjoyed her company nonetheless. She was a beautiful female of nobility and had a dry sense of humor he loved. He could tell under all that makeup and wicked charms that she was a strong independent woman with an inner fire crying to be free. He wasn't a fool. He knew she was putting up a front. But who was he to enjoy her attention? He didn't understand why she acted the way she did or tried so hard. He desperately wanted to see her true self. Seeing her father coming towards them he noticed Kagura stiffen slightly at his approach.

"_So that's it_…" the Earl thought to himself as he looked at Kagura remorsefully.

"What has happened to your drink Daughter? asked the Duke with a displeased tone.

"It must have been a bad glass." Kagura said as she tried to recover from her mix of emotions.

"I see." The Duke said with a disbelieving glare.

Before the Duke could make another remark the dance finished and everyone around them clapped out of respect for Kagome. The Earl out of respect for the Lady clapped with everyone else while the Duke and Kagura only pretended to clap.

"Wasn't that the most beautiful thing you have every witnessed?" said one Lady to their left with her mascara running down her face.

"Yes, and did you see how his Beast came free momentarily? I pray they find a cure in time for both their sakes!" said the Lady to the woman's right as she pulled out a handkerchief from her large breasts and passed it to her friend.

"Our Lord deserves to be happy after everything he went through growing up. Besides he's worked so hard since he became Lord! He deserves some happiness! I would hate to see him suffer without her." said the Lady's friend as she accepted the handkerchief and wiped the smeared makeup form her face.

"Regardless of whether or not they find a cure she could never be more than a concubine with her human status." The Duke interjected startling the women beside them.

"You cannot be serious? Surely there must be someway for the court to over look this?" said the Lady who had wiped the makeup from under her eyes.

"Unfortunately not. Zee Lord needz a pure-blood heir." The Earl stated as well. "Besides, if she vere to remain a human she vould die in a couple decadez."

"Oh how tragic! No wonder our Lord and Lady Kagome was so distraught." The Lady's friend cried as she covered her mouth in shock.

"Poor Lord Sesshomaru!" the other Lady cried as well.

"Indeed. Ve can only hope zee godz are merciful." The Earl stated before turning his attention back to Karua. "Lady Kagura, do you care to take a turn about zee garden?"

"That sounds lovely." Kagura said with a relieved expression across her face.

At that, Kagura and the Earl escused themselves from the Duke and gathered Ladies of the court and made their way towards the secluded gardens. The Duke seeing his daughter take her leave out the door with the Earl then excused himself from the ladies. Walking around the ballroom he occasionally glanced towards the front of the room where Takemaru and Sesshomaru were talking. When he finally heard Sesshomaru's evening farewell he looked over to Takemaru and sent him a silent cue to take their leave. Slowly backing his way towards the back of the room Naraku slips into the shadows of the room and silently slips out the door and out into the darkness of the night.

[Sesshomaru]

Sesshomaru walked down the Royal Wing and slowly undid his tie as he let out a long tired breath. Being demon he didn't get exhausted very often however being an introvert demon at heart, large gatherings and extended conversations did it in for him. With the drama at court, his brother's elopement and the bustling party... he was bushed. Walking up to Kagome's door he knocks on it and whispers the password into the keyhole. Not receiving a response he knocks on the door and whispers again. Still no answer.

(_Really Slow Motion - This Ends now (Epic Dark Orchestral)_ )

"Hn." Sesshomaru said to himself with a confused scowl on his face.

"_Maybe they are asleep?"_ Beast said in his mind.

"_Must be."_ Sesshomaru replied back while pulling out his key and began to unlock the door.

When he began to open the door the smell of blood and fear hit his senses and he immediately went on the defense. He pushes on the door slowly so not to alert his presence but it gets stuck on something. Carefully peeking his head around the doorframe his eyes widen in shock when he sees Daija lying on the floor in a pool of his blood. Looking around the room for the intruder he sees the bed sheets were all twisted and the stench of fear and some of Kagome's blood near her pillow clung to the fabric. The patio door was still swinging lightly in the breeze and the presence of a cloaking spell still lingered on the breeze. Noticing her absence and the lack of her aura anywhere nearby his stomach twisted in knot. Realizing his worst nightmare had just happened his breathing began to pick up, his nails and his teeth began to elongate. The magenta stripes on his cheeks became jagged and his mouth began to drip with his hypersensitive saliva. As he tried to calm out of his panic attack he felt a pulse at his waist and looked down to see Tetsaiga casting a soft blue glow. Pulling the sword from its sheath the messengers of the underworld became visible to his eye. Feeling a pull towards Daija's body he swiped his sword over his corps and slays the messengers where they stood. Sesshomaru's red eyes widened slightly in surprise as a white light cast over Daija's body sealing his wound and an exaggerated gasp escapes Daija's mouth, returning him to the world of the living once more.

"I… I'm alive?" Daija gasped in surprise as he looked himself over and his newly healed chest.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru snapped in a short tone. "Where is Kagame?"

"My Lord! Forgive me! Someone came to the door and whispered the code into the keyhole like always Sir! When I expanded my aura I found none like you've always done so I assumed it to be you! However, when I unlocked the door someone shoved it open and knocked me to the ground. When I turned to the assailant he struck me down with a blade! I tried calling for help but death took before I could. Please Sir you must find Kagome! She is in very real danger!" Daija cried desperately as he slowly picked himself up off of the ground while still covered in his blood.

"Did you get a lock at the attacker?!" Sesshomaru demanded as he fiercely grabbed Daija by his bloody suit collar.

"Nnn.. no Sir! Th.. they were wearing bb.. black masks and cloaking spells! I fear they were pro.. professionals! You must save her! Please before its too late!" Daija blubbered with tears in his eyes.

Sesshomaru growled as his Beast came free of his chains. Turning to look at Daija shaking fearfully on the floor he gave out orders to lock down the castle until he returned. No one was to leave until they had been throughly searched. After that he rushed out the patio door and transformed into his true form. His smooth skin soon covered in white fur as an elongated snout filled with sharply pointed teeth took its place. His hair flowed down his back and as he magically transformed his clothing changed into his white fur along his body. As he ran his legs began to turn into doglegs forcing him to lean forward and eventually moved on his hands and feet. His fingers turned into paws with deadly claws digging into the soil purpelling him forward. The tails on his coat along with his white moco-moco pelt began to twist together into a long elegant tail with long white hair whipping out behind him as he ran. He also grew in size as he changed. Once he was fully transformed into his white dog demon form he stood a total of 40 feet tall. His red eyes had bright blue pupils and with his striking white fur and demonic markings along his face and body he glowed against the new moon's darkness. Leaping over the castle wall in a single bound he craned his nose up into the air to try and catch their missing intended's sent. His mouth dripped with poison out of frustration at the multiple directions her sent had traveled in. Shaking his head of the confusion he cleared his mind and once again tried to focus in on her location. Remembering smelling blood in her room he was able to dwindle the network of paths down to three locations. Seeing the sky begin to lighten in the distant horizon Sesshomaru and his beast threw their head back and howled into the sky. Their eyes burned with the heat of the hunt and there feet pounded beneath them as they raced across the countryside.

(End of chapter 35)

(This ends day 6! Only 24 hours left! Thank goodness the sword of life saved Daija! Now, will Sesshomaru be able to save Kagome? What of Naraku and Takemaru? What evil plan have they set into place? Also, what of the Earl and Kagura? Only time will tell! Be sure to follow along to find out! I really appreciate the feed back and support! Thank you all so so much for reading and following along with the story! Please let me know your predictions! It makes me happy to see you connecting to the story along with me! Plus it's fun to see what you all think! You guys can be so creative! Thank you again for the reviews and messages! You all are the best! More chapters to come!)


	38. Heartache

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc. Disney and Hans Christian Anderson.

**Music:** The song I have selected for this chapter is: _"Kiss the Girl (Instrumental Version) Wedding Reception Music__." _I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Warning:** There is adult content and violence in this chapter. Please take that into consideration when reading. Thank you.

**Tides Against Time: **Heartache

As the Earl escorted Kagura around the garden they walked and talked. Slowly Kagura came out of her shell. He had gotten her to relax so much that she let her guard down and really laugh. It was a warm sound that brought a smile to his face. It was not the fake forced laugh that all the ladies of the court made but the kind of laugh where it was from deep in the gut, brought tears to your eyes and made you accidently snort when unprepared. He loved seeing her that way and her smile was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He could tell if she were to ever escape the world of society that she would be a carefree woman with the wind in her hair. He enjoyed their conversations and found that they actually had many things in common. For example some of the simpler things they loved were exploring the outdoors, a cold pint beer to a glass of wine, the color blue, colder weather to tropical and freshly baked bread with homemade apple butter. Being honest with himself he found her to be a breath of fresh air compared to all of the other demonesses he had met over the years. Her sassy personality and dry sense of humor stirred something deep in himself he hadn't felt before. Being a Ram demon it wasn't uncommon for him to have multiple lovers at the same time. Just the thought of being with Kagura in that manner only made those feelings stronger but more passionately. With the pressure from the Duke and the way Kagura had been flirting earlier he could only assume that they were trying to get her into his bed. But why act so desperate? He liked her just fine! Were they trying to cover something up? He had seen the way Kagura had responded to her fiancé public display of claiming another. Had Sesshomaru broken off their engagement and the Duke was trying to cover up their intimacy by going to bed with him? Where they trying to cover it up by accusations of rape to save her dignity? He might be thick headed but he wasn't blind or stupid. Needing to know how to protect himself and wanting to better understand the women beside him he led her to a bench.

"Vould you care to rest?" the Earl asked as he offered her a seat on the bench.

"Yes, thank you Sir." Kagura said polietly as she fixed her dress skirt and sat down gracefully.

"Please, call me Max. I fink ve are friends are ve not Lady Kagura?" he said with a teasing look making her smirk.

"Hm, I guess you are right. Is Max short for anything?" asked Kagura curiously.

"Indeed. My vull name is Maximilian Johannes Stein König. But you can just call me Max." he said as he winked making her laugh at his tease.

"(Giggle) Very fitting for a strong Ram demon such as yourself don't you think?" Kagura teased back as she bumped his shoulder with hers making him chuckle.

"Perhaps… now enough about me. I vish to know vhat got you so upzet at zee party?" Max asked Kagura making her stiffen in surprise at his question.

"I don't know what you are referring to," Kagura said quickly as she looked away from him and fluttered her fan to hide her discomfort.

Max wasn't buying it and gently took her hand holding the fan in his. Forcing her to look into his green eyes.

"Do not take me as a fool Kagura. I know vhat it is I saw and I have a feeling I know vhy your Vather has pushed you so hard into seducing me." Max said making her blush at his accusation.

"You know nothing!" Kagura spat as she pulled her hand out from his and began to move away from him.

"Please Kagura... I meant no offense." Max said as he walked behind her and took hold of her hand in his and gently forced her to turn around and look at him. "I vish to help you."

"Help me? No one can help me Max." Kagura said as she turned away from him again and hugged herself for comfort.

"Please Kagura… tell me vhat plagues you so? Is it your broken engagement with Lord Sesshomaru?" he asked curiously as they began to walk aimlessly again through the gardens.

"(Tsk) No, I'm actually glad I don't have to mate that boring old dog. At first I was upset because my whole life I was told he would be mine… but the more I think about it… the more I think I'm upset of the chance at freedom from home than him being taken away. I know that sounds terrible but when you are trained your entire life for the position and then you don't get the job… it feels like I've wasted my life away for nothing!" Kagura said as she ran her fingers along the tall bushes next to her as they walked.

"I can understand zhat but I fink you are still not being completely honest vif me." Max said as he began backing her up into the bushes trapping her.

"I cannot tell you so please stop asking." Kagura pleaded as she looked away from him.

"It's your Vather isn't it?" Max asked as he lifted her chin to make her look into his questioning eyes.

He could tell she was beginning to struggle to hold herself together by the tightening in her jaw and the slight watering glaze to her eyes. She pushed him away from her as the tears began to fall down her face. As she tried to move away from him he caught her from behind and held her close to him.

"Please… just leave me alone!" Kagura cried as she tried to hide her tears from him.

"Kagura... talk to me! Let me help you!" Max pleaded as he held his grip despite her struggles to free herself.

"Don't you get it? I can NEVER be free of him! No matter where I go… my father is ALWAYS two steps ahead of me! He holds my _life_ in his hands and watches my every step! He gets _pleasure_ out of seeing my sister and I _suffer_ as we do his _dirty _work. We are his _puppets_ and we will FOREVER be tied to him. So _please_… just let me go. You'll want to be as far away from me as possible in a few days away way." Kagura said defeated as she slumped in his grip and her tears running down her cheeks.

"Vhat do you mean you are his puppetz doing his dirty vork? Vhat has he done? And vhy vould I vant to be parted from you?" asked the Earl questioningly as he relaxed his hold slightly and brought Kagura down to the grass to sit in his lap.

Kagura's ruby red eyes looked up into his green and his heart was stolen in that single moment. Never had he seen such beauty. Her eyes twinkled under the star light rimed with sparkling unshed dimonds. Her cheeks were flushed against her delicately soft porcelain skin. Her lips pouty and red, begging to be kissed. Oh and her hair; rich raven locks curled and tussled from her attempt to flea were soaking in the moonlight casting rays of deep blues and purple. She took his breath away. Needing to be closer to her he gently wiped the tears from her dusted cheeks and held her in his arms as she began to tell her tale. It was there under the stars where Kagura shared of her horrible life as the daughter of York. She told him of the torchers of strict schooling, the operations her Father forced her to have to better enhance her appearance and the strict diet and fitness regiments required of her and her sister. The years of physical, mental, emotional and sexual abuse performed by her father and his business partners. Even of her Father's wicked plan to trick Lord Sesshomaru by placing a cloaking spell over her person and how it had failed; miserably. She explained the physical pain the spell had on her body. This added stress, pain and pressure from her Father the past few days had made her extremely short-tempered and physically ill. She hadn't been able to keep down any food the last three days unless in small quantities and confessed she hadn't meant to snap at Kagome the other day. By the time she had, she knew she had to play it off as the rich bitch or her father would reprimand her. She wasn't upset with Kagome in taking Sesshomaru or the fact that she was a human. It was more of the fact that she only added to her pain and took her only chance at freedom away from her.

As the Earl sat and listened to her tale he grew sick to his stomach at the thought of it. How could someone do something so terrible to their own flesh and blood? Or to anyone?! He, like many demons had the inherited trait of being able to sense if someone was lying or not and he could tell she was telling the truth. That only further harden his heart in anger and disgust towards the Duke. He would be sure to report of his wickedness and take Kagura as far away from York as possible if she was willing. When Kagura had finished her tale and didn't hear or see him respond after a while it caused her sprits to only darken at his dismissal of her. She began to move out of his lap with bitterness in her heart when she felt him tighten his hold around her suddenly.

"Let go of me!" Kagura yelled angrily.

"Vhy are you leaving? Have I done somezing to offend you?" The Earl questioned not understanding why she was suddenly angry as he recovered from his shock.

"I just poured out my heart to you and your sit there in disgust! I felt it in your aura so don't you deny it! Now let me go so you can be free of my disgusting person!" Kagura snapped as fresh tears began to fall from her face.

"Kagura please! I vas not disgusted towards you but your Vather! Now would you please let me look at you?!" The Earl shouted back as he kept his tight hold on her as she struggled in his arms.

"Why would you want to look at me? Didn't you hear what I just said?! I'm a _used_ woman! My Father's own personal puppet. You deserve better than to look upon my face. So _please_… just let me go…" Kagura finished through a shaky breath, just above a whisper.

Holding her wilting form in his arms it tore him to pieces. Where had his feisty mountain lion gone? Gently cupping her under her chin he brought her face to once again look up into his.

"Kagura… please listen to vhat I am about to say" Max begged as his eyes bore into her rippling ruby ones. "I cannot deny that I do long for your touch..."

"Please, you don't have to say anymore." Kagura interrupted as she ripped her chin out from his hand and looked up into the night sky away from him. "I do not want your pity and I do not wished to be used in such a way by you."

She couldn't bare to hear his filthy seduction. She just knew he only saw her as a common whore now and would use her just like everyone else. She had come to really like him and found him to be extremely handsome. She loved his piercing green eyes and long sandy blond hair. She even liked his strong ram horns on top of his head and trimmed petite styled goatee on his chiseled chin. She could tell he was well built from his broad shoulders, thick neck and muscular thighs. Being a ram demon she could only imagine the power he could punch both on the battle field and in the bedroom. She though his accent was very masculine and his sense of humor was dry, just like she liked it. No one had talked to her like he did. He treated her like someone who was a close friend and it made her heart flutter at the acceptance. When he had been holding her she had felt so safe and before she even realized what she was doing, she had shared her brokenness with him unlike anyone else. But now, he would cast her aside too. Her Father was right… she wasn't worth shit.

"Vould you please let me finish before you assume anyzing?!" The Earl snapped loosing his patience.

"Fine, whatever. Do what you want with me. I don't care." Kagura said emotionless as she sat in his lap limply.

The Earl just shook his head sadly as he let out a long breath before he continued. He would say his peace and it would be her choice to listen and accept it or not.

_(Kiss the Girl (Instrumental Version))_

"Vhat I vas trying to say before vas I do not deny in wanting to be with you and that it angers me to know of zee horrible zings zhat have happened to you. It has stirred somezing deep in my soul zat I have yet to understand. I vanted to let you know zat I fink you are an amazing vomen. You are funny, smart and even after everyfing you've been frough you still hold your head up high! You are a strong vomen Kagura! Do not zink zat has gone unnoticed." The Earl said seriously making Kagura look at him in disbelief.

"Why are you saying these things?" asked Kagura confused.

"Because I really like you Kagura!" The Earl shouted passionately making Kagura blush at his confession before turning her gaze away from him.

"Did you know in my culture bof men and vomen often take mulziple partneirs and rut wizout attachment?" The Earl asked curiously.

"What?!" Kagura asked in disbelief as she snapped her attention back to his face.

"It iz true. As a Ram, we often take multiziple partners in our life time. Vhat you have told me of your experience doez not bozeir me. If anyzing it excites me! I rather like a tigrez in my bed." The Earl said with a wicked gleam in his eye and a seductive smirk on his lip making Kagura's face turn a dark red.

"I... I don't disgust you? I'm sure you would change your mind if you truly new what my sent was like." Kagura said disbelieving.

"Let down your spell vomen and I will show you how serious I am." Max said seriously, leaving no room for argument.

Kagura unsure at first hesitated as she looked up into his wild forest green eyes. Figuring the world was going to find out in a few days any way she slowly let down the spell. She could feel the aches and pain lift from her body with every inch she let slip from her grasp. It was as if a tun of bricks had evaporated from her person. When it had finally broke she closed her eyes and let out an exhausted breath. It felt so good to be free of that burden. Afraid to open her eyes again and see Max's face wrinkled in disgust she kept them closed. She couldn't bare his rejection because with him, it would only be the beginning of a long and torturous future. Feeling a brush against her cheek she snapped her eyes open in surprise. Her breath caught at the sight before her. Max's face wasn't what she had thought it would be at all! It was soft around the edges and his eyes rippled with a mix of emotions she could not make out. She was about to ask him to look away when he said something that made her heart skip.

"Beautiful…" he whispered softly as he looked about her face and gently stroked her cheek.

After hearing that, Kagura broke into a heart-breaking sob. Never has that word meant anything to her. She had heard it a million times and knew it was only false passing gestures to get her into someone's bed. But hearing it pass his lips it smashed her into a million pieces and she had never felt so vulnerable. Her ruby red eyes ran with every ounce of her brokenness and he brought up his other hand to cup her heart shaped face.

"May I kiss you my Lady?" he asked gently.

Kagura at this point was having a hard time breathing and could only shake her head yes in response. He had every right to turn her away like trash but instead he told her she was beautiful from the depths of his heart and treated her like a Lady by asking properly before stealing a kiss. When his lips first brushed against hers it took her breath away at the gentleness. She loved how full they felt against hers and how the butterflies spread through her stomach when he deepened their kiss. As they held each other on the grass Max pulled Kagura close to him and not once disrespected her person with wondering hands. She melted in his embrace. When their sweet kisses began to deepen further he moaned in passion making her swell with warmth and adoration. Not wanting to go to far and ruin the trust that had formed Max reluctantly pulled back and kissed away her tears making her giggle. When he finished he smirked at her returned twinkle in her eye and the soft smile across her swollen kissed lips. Brushing her hair that had fallen out of place from their argument early behind her ear he savored in its silkiness.

"I vish to ask you somezing." Max asked with a serious gleam in his eye.

"What is it?" asked Kagura curiously as she fiddled with his tie and collar absentmindedly.

"I am departing back to Germany tomorrow. Vould you vant to come with me?" asked Max curiously.

"Oh... Max, I don't know… What about my Father and Kanna?" asked Kagura anxiously.

"Leave your Father to me. And your sister is velcome to come if she vishes. I'm very serious about this Kagura. Will you give me zee honor of Courting you?" Max asked as he kissed her knuckle while looking up into her eyes pleadingly.

"You want to Cc.. court… me?" Kagura asked in disbelief with wide ruby eyes.

"I vas not joking vhen I said I liked you Kagura. You have enchanted my Beast and ve vish to get to know you better. So vill you run away with me?" Max asked again with a small smirk.

Kagura's face lit up in a bright teary smile and a warm laugh rose up from her chest as she looked up into his handsome face.

"Yes! Yes, I will run away with you, you frivolous old goat." Kagura teased back making him smile and laugh in return. Feeling the need to seal their commitment they brought their lips together in a joy filled kiss. When their lips parted for a much needed breath Max lifted her up from his lap and took her hand in his and began to make their way back to the Castle.

"My ship departs at noon. Be sure to be at zee stable 20 minuets till so ve can make it to zee ship in time. I vill be sure to take care of everyfing. Stay clear of your Vather as much as possible and I vould speak to your sister tonight if you can." He said as he walked her to her bedchamber.

"Good night my Lady." He said before taking her hand in his and kissing her knuckles tenderly.

"I'll speak with Kanna tonight. I will do my best to be there on time. Goodnight your Grace." Kagura said then kissed his cheek before slipping into her room and slowly closing it with a happy smile on her face.

As soon as Max could no longer see her peaking through her door at him, he reluctantly made his way to his chambers. Plopping down on the bed he took off his boots, stripped down to his undergarments and slid under the sheets. Tonight had gone better than he could have ever hoped. His Father had sent him to the ball in his stead to find a potential mate and boy did he find one. He couldn't wait to get his little mountain lion home. He just knew she was going to love Germany! He tried to sleep but with her on his mind, his heart, body and soul couldn't seem to relax. As he thought over what she had told him his inner Beast's desire to protect her only further riled him up. Giving up on sleep he packed his belongings and began making his plans on how to take down Kagura's Father. He knew there had to be dirt somewhere he could use to at least get the arrest and persecutions stated somewhere. Seeing the sun rising in the distance he took a cold bath, dressed and made his way down to the dinning hall. He couldn't waste a single second! If he truly wanted to help his intended and free her from her Father's wicked grasps he needed to find dirt and he needed to do it now! Grabbing a quick bite he then made his way to the boardroom. There was bound to be someone there he could confide in! Seeing a man dressed in courtly robes up ahead of him, he made his way over to him.

"Excuze me Sir, but are you a member of zee Spanish Court?" asked Max.

"Yes. How may I help you?" asked the man. "I don't mean to be rude but please make it quick. The Castle has been placed under lockdown and I am needed right away."

"Oh deir! Vhat has happened? Come, let us valk to your location as ve speak so I do not hold up your time!" Max said surprised.

"Thank you for your flexibility. It appears that Princess Kagome was kidnaped from her bedchambers last night. We have locked down the Castle to account for who all is still present and who is not." the man said as they hastily walked towards the boardroom.

"Kidnapped? Please allow me to be of assistance!" Max said urgently.

"Thank you! That would be greatly appreciated! Now what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked as they turned a corner.

"I have been invormed of some very disturbing news regarding zee Duke of York and I vish to report a crime." He said earning a shocked expression from the man.

"A crime? This is very serious indeed. Come, you shall join me and my brothers in the boardroom. It would be best if we all heard this." said the man.

"Of course. Pray vhat is your name Sir?" asked Max.

"Oh, excuse my rudeness. My name is Miroku, second chair Advisor to the Spanish Crown." Miroku said as he extended his hand out for him to shake as they entered the room.

"Pleazure, I am Maximilian Johannes Stein König; Earl of Germany." Max said proudly as he accepted his shake.

"Well we appreciate you service your Grace. Now come! There is much to do!" Miroku said as they walked into the room.

"Gentlemen! Gather round we have much to discuss! In addition to the missing Princess, the Earl of Germany has come to report a crime." Miroku ordered making the courtly officials quickly get into their seats to begin their meeting.

"Where is High Councilmen Takemaru?" asked Elder Saya as everyone began to look around the room.

"We will have to take account of his absence. Unfortunately at this point anyone could be responsible. Now come! We don't have time to loose! Princess Kagome only has till sunset!" Miroku directed.

It was there Maximilian shared of Kagura's tale. The Court had been in shock because nothing he shared had been released to the public and for him to know of such details only further solidified the case. Having shared his account the Court took account of their attendance and allowed them clearance for departure. Giving them his thanks he made his way out of the boardroom and towards a new future.

[Kagome]

Kagome awoke to the sound of seagulls calling in the distance and a horrible musty, moldy smell filling her nose. She could feel something gritty rubbing against her skin and something dried along her eyebrow. Fluttering her eyes slowly she winces in pain as her head pounded from an intense headache. Ignoring the pain as best as she could she took in her surroundings. She appeared to be in some type of old decrepit shack filled with fishing supplies, rusty anchors, boat repair tools, ropes and nets. It was dark in the little shack and the only light coming into the room were from the cracks in the old wooden planks and the gap between the dirt floor and the base of the lopsided door. Trying to sit up she felt a pull on her hands and feet. Looking down she found them to be bound tightly with dirty shipping rope. Looking around her for anything to cut it with she saw a shovel resting against the far wall. However before she had a chance to move over to it she heard voices approaching the shack. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest when the memories of last night begin to replay in her mind and fear washed over her like a pale of cold water. She presses herself as far back into the wall as she possible could to avoid being seen. But she knew it was no use. They were coming for her. As she tried to calm herself and slow down her breathing she heard jingling sounds from the other side of the door and then a single click. The door swung open and the bright light of the afternoon sun temporarily blinded her. She squinted her eyes as she tries to make out her captors but only a dark silhouette of a man came into view. She flinched when he threw something at her face. It hit the wall behind her making a hard thump before falling at her feet.

"The master wants you strong before he comes for ya so that better be gone before he gets here." The dark figure said before slamming the door closed and locking it back in place.

Kagome struggled to breath from the dirt and grime that now floated in the air. Years of dust fell loose of the walls and ceiling and it made her already inflamed lungs ache. Her chest burned and tightened with every cough. Its sound was from deep in her chest and when she breathed in a hissing, wheezing sound could be heard. She could taste the metallic iron tint of her blood clinging to the back of her mouth. With her hand bound in front of her she was luckily able to cover her mouth for the most part but with each cough a speckle of blood could be seen upon her palms. When the dust had finally settled she looked down at the moldy dry bread her captor had thrown at her. She was expected to eat that? She remembered how excited she had felt exploring the city of Valencia and watching the baker bake his bread just like this one. How had it come to this? How had her dreams have led to such pain and uncertainty? Not feeling hungry from her upset tummy and lack of appetite Kagome scooted over to the shovel despite the pain in her lower back and legs and began sawing away at her bindings. When she was finally free of them she rubbed her aching hands and ankles to try and sooth her reddened, irritated flesh. Realizing she needed to get out of there as soon as possible Kagome pushed on the door to see if it would come free. Feeling resistance she tried again but it refused to give. Trying not to panic she began pushing and pulling on the old wooden planks along the base of the shack. Feeling one give slightly a hopeful smile crept across her face. However before she could finish pulling it from its hold she heard the jiggle of keys and the click on the door. Putting the board back into place to not reveal her escape route she quickly returned to her spot just as the door opened.

[Warning: Adult Content/Violence till the end]

"So you've come free of your restraints?" a new voice said as it came into the room.

Kagome's heart dropped into her stomach when she realized who it was. Although he no longer looked like a human, his demonic aura was the same. Her body trembled in fear when his form came into focus. It was the man who had attacked her in the courtyard! He was responsible for this? He was the one who had captured her? When he knelt down in front of her she whimpered in fear and tried to scooch away from him.

"I see you recognize me… good. Now let me think. What was your name again?" Takemaru said as he gripped her chin tightly making Kagome cry out in fear. "Ah yes… Princess Kagome of Atlantica."

Tears began to slip from her fear filled eyes as she trembled against his touch. Remembering her hands where free from the bindings she shoved him away from her.

"No touch! Go awayz!" Kagome shouted as she tried to crawl her way over to the door to escape.

"Still have some life clinging to your bones I see Princess?! And I thought this was going to be unpleasant!" Takemaru said excitedly as he grabbed Kagome's ankle and pulled her back towards him.

As he dragged her body against the ground the sheet that had been tied to her body came loose slightly and allowed the dirt to scraped against her flesh making her cry out from the pain. She drug her nails along the ground to try and keep her from his grasp but it was of no use. Takemaru flipped her onto her back and pinned her hands above her head with his belt to keep them in place. Kagome tried with everything she had to free herself as she watched Takemaru slowly crawl over her body. She continued to struggle underneath him as she heard his clothing coming undone and felt him begin to lift the sheet from her lower body. Feeling pressure at her entrance and realizing what was about to happen she tried to hold her legs together and cried out for him to stop and for anyone to help. Growing annoyed at her useless struggle Takemaru smacked her across the face silencing her cries.

"Your dog will not make it in time to save you bitch! Now be silent! I have waited for this moment a long time and I plan on ruining every inch of you." Takemaru spat as he pulled her hair and made her look into his eyes as he took her innocence.

Kagome cried out in agony as he used her body. She could physically feel her life escaping her with every second he tortured her. Just as he said, he ruined every inch of her. After what felt like an eternity Takemaru finally finished his twisted torture and pulled out of her brokenness. Not sensing any fight left in her, he freed her hands of his belt and adjusted his clothing before walking over to the door. Reaching outside she saw him grab something before returning to her side. Kagome having spent all of her energy lay limply on the ground. Her lifeless eyes looked up into his dark red ones as he took hold of her wrist. He sliced a rusty blade covered in poison up her arm. Gaining nothing from the scent of her blood or the lack of response from receiving her wound Takemaru flicked the blade of her blood and dusted himself off before turning towards the door to leave.

"Don't get your hopes up on being saved. You'll be long dead before he finds you. Enjoy your last moments Princess… it's been fun." Takemaru said before locking the door behind him and leaving her alone in the dark to die.

Takemaru had never felt better. As he walked up to the tattered beach house he saw Naraku looking at him through the doorway. A wicked smirk was lit across Takemaru's face as he began to approach him on the lawn.

"By the look on your face I'd say you enjoyed your revenge quiet well High Councilmen." The Duke said with an evil gleam twinkling in his eyes. "I could hear the little bitch wriggling from here."

"Yes, even in her last few moments in life she fought me. It was quite invigorating! Now come, before that dog picks up the sent of her blood. We need to return to the castle as soon as possible. I fear we have already been gone to long." Takemaru said as they made their way toward their carriage.

Kagome sat in the darkness for what felt like an eternity. Her body was cold and numb and she was beginning to go in and out of consciousness. She could feel her life energy slowly leaving her. She also felt this nagging pull from an unseen source urging her to move. Knowing she needed to get out Kagome rolled onto her side and began making her way towards the direction she felt called. She slowly pulled herself out of the muddy blood puddle she had been soaking in and made her way over to the loose panel. Pushing it aside she crawled through the small opening and pulled herself towards the beach. She could see that the sun was starting to set in the sky now and that she maybe had an hour or two left to live; that is if she didn't bleed out first. When she finally reached the beach she noticed slight pain rising up in her body through the numbness. A sudden burning sensation ran down her arm and she saw that her fingers were beginning to web over again and the cut Takemaru had made was purple and inflamed. Feeling the same sensation going down her spine she looked over her shoulder to see that her legs were slowly fusing together. Guessing it was because the human spell was reaching its end continued her way towards the surf. When she reached the waves she rests upon the sand as her remaining energy slowly continued to leave her. She savors in the gentle splashes of the surf that made their way towards her. It was cleansing in a way how the sounds of the water rushing against the sand and the gentle breeze blowing across her broken body soothe her battered soul. However, she couldn't ignore the ting of pink in the water from her soiled body. She had tried so hard to free herself from him, but to no avail. Tears ran down her stoic face as she watched the sun creep closer to the water's surface in the distance. She knew she could not escape her death but she hadn't even had a chance to say goodbye! Now she would die alone and would remain alone for all eternity.

How she wished she could have seen Sesshomaru's face one last time and smelled his comforting scent of cider wood. To of been able to know of his touch and spend a life together with him. Maybe even have a family! Now she would never be able to hug him or give him her heartfelt farewell. No, she would forever be condemned to solitude in darkness. Everything had been taken away from her, even the innocence of a mans touch. She was numb from her brokenness and violation. Growing colder she shook slightly as the last of her life energy began to leave her. Pain unlike anything she had ever experienced spread through her body from her arm and into her heart. Whatever that black stuff was she knew it was speeding up her death. She trembled upon the sand as it worked its way through her system. It felt like her heart was going to explode! When the tremors had stopped she looked out to the sea and watched the sun slowly leaving the sky. It was soon coming to an end.

Hearing thumping sounds steadily growing louder from her left Kagome turned her gaze in time to see a large white beast with a crescent moon upon its head quickly making its way towards her. At first she was confused as to what the creature was but when she saw the symbols adorning its body, her eyes widen in realization of who it was. It was the dog demon Lord of her dreams! Her weak heart fluttered with joy in her aching chest. He had come! As he transformed back into his humanlike form another spasm of pain suddenly rushed up her arm and throughout her body. It was excruciating. Through it all she felt he gentle caresses and heard his sweet words of concern. He had come! When the pain once again passed she lethargically opened her fading blue eyes and looked up into his fierce amber ones. As he carefully picked her up to rest in his shaking arms and tried to comfort her, she used her last remaining strength to lifted her hand up. She wanted, no needed to touched his magenta marking one last time. Unable to speak of her love and joy in seeing him, she managed to flicker a subtle smile. As she looked into his mourning eyes and heard his cries of desperation she took in her last breath and drifted off into darkness.

(End of chapter 36)

(Wow! I know that was hard but don't worry! There is a lot more to the story! I wonder what will happen with Kagome? Did Sesshomaru make it in time? What of Kagura and Max? Will they be able to escape to Germany before Naraku finds out? Will Sesshomaru be able to find out it was Takemaru who committed the crime against her? Only time will tell! Be sure to follow along! More chapters to come! Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!)


	39. Forlorn Farewells

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc. Disney and Hans Christian Anderson.

Music: The song I have selected for this chapter is: _"__Epic Chase Music - Drive (Copy Write and Royalty Free)" and" __Pride and Prejudice Soundtrack - Darcy's Letter" and "__Atonement Soundtrack - Farewell," and "__Atonement - The half killed__." _I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Tides Against Time: **Forlorn Farewells

(_Epic Chase Music - Drive (Copy Write and Royalty Free))_

Sesshomaru burst into the abandoned building without hesitation. Pieces of the walls and broken wooden beams flew everywhere from the impact as he frantically moved about the room. He quickly scanned its contents for any possible sign of Kagome and her captors. When the dust finally settled around him he followed her scent to a locked closet. Thrashing his clawed paws over the door it shattered into pieces. Looking inside he growls in frustration when he finds a bloody pink piece of her dress tied to a pole. He had been tricked! Not wanting to waste anymore time he quickly takes off to his next destination. He leaps out of the gaping hole in the wall and lifts his dog demon nose up high into the air. Taking a deep whiff he finds two other locations holding Kagome's sent with traces of her blood. Not finding one scent stronger that the other he prayed to the gods that he's made the right choice and takes off across the countryside. His white pristine hair whips out behind him as he runs and his red demon eyes burned with his anger. Nobody messed with him and got away with it; especially when Kagome's life was in jeopardy! With every pound of his paws and the later the day became he lost more of himself to his fear. Smelling her scent further up the path Sesshomaru quickens his pace. He was almost upon the little house on the countryside road when the wind suddenly shifted and a large dose of Kagome's blood hit him square in the face. He skidded to a halt and quickly threw his nose up into the air to determine the location. His demon red eyes grew wide in horror when they realized it was coming from down wind of them. They had chosen the wrong path...

"_No…"_ Sesshomaru whispered through a shaky breath.

"_WE MUST GET TO HER!" _his beast howled in his head.

Without further delay they raced as hard as their paws could carry them and flew down the mountain path towards the coast. Their legs burned from exhaustion and their heart pounded in their chest at an alarming rate. But they dared not stop. Seeing the countryside begin to loose its vegetation and feeling the softening of the sandy soil bellow they knew they were growing close. Looking towards the sky Sesshomaru and his Beast could see the sun beginning to kiss the water's surface in the distant horizon. Reaching the sandy coast, a shabby beach house could be seen up ahead. Following her scent to a decrepit old shack Sesshomaru wasted no time in knocking it over with the brut strength of his head. A long whimper escaped his muzzle as he looked upon the pool of her blood mixed with a male's masked release, her fear and unfortunate violation. The air reeked with it and they knew they had made it too late. She had not only been taken from their protection but was torched, raped and was now bleeding to death somewhere! Even if they did find her they knew they could never forgive themselves for their failure. They threw back their head in agony as a tormented howl ripped from their throat. His body trembled from exhaustion and despair and his mind tried to process everything. Where had their mate gone? Was she still alive?

(Stop Music)

(_Pride and Prejudice Soundtrack - Darcy's Letter)_

Suddenly feeling a pulse around his neck Sesshomaru looked down to see the calling shell acting up. Not understanding why it was pulsing he and his beast tried to refocus their energy and look around for where Kagome might have been taken. Seeing a smear of her blood leading towards the beach they raced forward in hopes of finding her before the sun set. In the far off distance Sesshomaru and his Beast could see a dark silhouette lying close to the rising surf. They noticed that the bloody path lead toward the unmoving figure so they quickened their pace. When they grew close enough they could see it was in the shape of a woman with a fish tale and that it was looking at them with pained blue eyes.

"_KAGOME!"_ Sesshomaru howled as he and his beast raced to her side.

Wanting to hold her in their arms they began to transform back into their humanoid form. They fell to their knees upon the sand at her side and gingerly lift her tattered upper torso to rest in their lap. She was so pale. She had scraps and cuts all over her bare flesh and was as cold as ice. She trembled in their grasp as she worked through an inner battle they couldn't protect her from.

"Kagome? Kagome can you hear me?!" Sesshomaru cried as he looked her over while she continued to seize in his arms.

"_You must keep her awake! Do not let her fall asleep!"_ his beast whined.

"Kagome? Baby you've got to open your eyes for me… Come on now… stay with me!" Sesshomaru called as he held her face tenderly in his quivering hands. "Kagome?!"

When her trembling convulsion subsided she lethargically opened her greying blue eyes up at him in relief. He could tell by the shallow glaze over them and would soon be passing from this world. Releasing a heartbroken whimper he leaning closer to her face so she didn't have to work so hard. As Sesshomaru did this he gingerly ran his hands across her clammy bangs and held the back of her head in his palm to make her more comfortable. He saw her continue to weaken in his arms and he struggled to keep himself together. His eyes rippled with unshed tears and he clenched his teeth tight in his mouth to hold back the sob that was soon to come. He watched as her tiny hand shook as she slowly lifted it towards his face. Her deathly cold fingers grazed across his cheek and he leaned into them, taking comfort and reminded himself that she was still there.

It tore him to pieces that he had been so useless in helping her and when a tiny smile flickered at the corner of her lip he sucked in a hard breath to hold back his cry. How could she smile at a time like this? He had failed her and didn't deserve her kindness! As he held her, he noticed a black ooze coming from a festering wound he scrunched his face in confusion and brought it closer to it nose to inspect it. It smelled familiar for some reason but he couldn't remember where he had smelled it before. He could also hear her heart beginning to struggle to keep its beat and her rugged breath rattled through her chest. He knew she was getting close now but couldn't bare the thought of parting with her! He was about to lean forward and kiss her lips and tell her he loved her when the moment he had been racing to prevent beat him to it. He gasped as he heard her heart suddenly flutter in her chest. Looking down at her face in shock he watched as her once beautiful blue eyes closed for the last time and her body fully relaxed in his arms. He heard the last of her long exhale passed her parted blue lips and the hand that had been resting against his cheek suddenly fell to rest against her chest making a shallow thump. All of the blood drained from his face as he realized he no longer heard her heart beating. Feeling something fall from his neck he looks down to see his calling shell resting free of its binding on Kagome's battered stomach. With wide eyes he snapped his gaze to were Kagome's had been resting against her chest and watched as the strand that had been holding her's to her neck slowly faded away like sand blowing in the breeze.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked as he lightly shook her in his arms.

(_Atonement - Farewell_)

Hearing no response he shook her a little harder but again received no comfort in return. His chest tightened painfully as he looked down into her peacefully resting face. How could this be?! She had once been so full of life and yet here she lay in his arms in eternal slumber and the sun had not even set yet?! With her soul forever torn apart and her being a mermaid again he knew even if he tried to join her in the afterlife they would forever be parted. He had heard of Miroku's warning and knew that even if he waited to see her in her next life she would never be reborn! His breath steadily picked up as he leaned his forehead against hers. He closed his eyes in a tight seal and his shoulders begin to quake. Tears rolled down his cheeks in despair. He called her name over and over again until his voice choked in his throat. Holding her tight in his embrace he sobbed into her hair and lost himself to his grief. She was gone; forever! Suddenly remembering his father's sword he pulled it from his side. However as hard as he tired to will the sword to life, it remained dormant and he did not see the servants of the underworld to cut down. He screamed in frustration and threw the sword up the beach when it continued to deny his request. Of course it wouldn't work! Her soul was broken and therefore there was nothing he could save!

"NO NO NO! Gods no! How can this can't be happening?!" Sesshomaru yelled angrily up into the sky. "What did she do to deserve this?!"

Looking down into his lost intended's resting face he whimpered and nuzzled into her neck while rubbing his tears against her cold skin.

"Baby please… " he whispered against her cheek. "Please… don't leave me…"

Looking over her slumbering expression he couldn't help himself before gently touching her lips in a one-sided kiss. It wasn't a kiss of passion or lust but was a kiss filled with longing, repentance and a reluctant farewell. When his lips parted from hers a cool rush of energy ran down his spine making him gasp at the sensation. Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock as he felt a magical aura suddenly swirl around Kagome's resting form. He watched in shock as the magic continued to build and swirl around her and began to turn her into an opaque watery substance. As he tried to hold onto her changing form, the sun set in the sky and the rising tide suddenly splashed all around him and Kagome's body burst into sea foam. Before he had the chance to grasp a single ounce of her essence every bit of her had washed away. Now the only part of her he had left was the braided hair he had cut from her head a few days ago. After the shock of what had just happened finally sunk into his heart Sesshomaru punched the wet gritty sand with his fists and howled to the heavens.

This day, April 2nd, would forever be marked as a day of darkness in Spanish history. Not only had it been the day of his father's death 50 years ago, but it now marked the passing of his lost love. Ironically, it was also the night after the new moon and the now not evening sky had yet to offer him any light to help ease his darkening heart. Needing to remain in solitude Sesshomaru and his beast sat upon the beach for the rest of the night. When morning came they watched the rising sun slowly bring light once more to the world. Noticing, the sky was an angry red color this morning against the dark sky they knew a storm was on the wind. Ironically it was the very reflection of he and his Beast's soul in that very moment.

(_Atonement - The half killed_)

Red, for their passion and desire. Red, for their lost love and eternal fire. Red, for the pain in their heart and soul. Red, for the longing they will have to endure. Red, for their failure to protect. Red, for their shame and regret. Red, for not getting to confess or say goodbye. Red, for the color of their inflamed demonic eyes. Red, for Kagame's blood that had been shed. Red, for the hate and need for revenge. Red, for their anger, war, and danger at hand. Red, for when she left them upon the sand. Red, for their wish to join her in sleep. Red, for the courage and strength they must keep. Red, for the hunt that was soon to come. Red, for their malice and wrath. Red, for determination pounding in their veins. And red, for when they show their pray hell's eternal flame through a slow and painful death. Yes, the color red was exactly how they felt.

"A storm indeed..." Sesshomaru said numbly to his Beast as he tucked he and Kagome's shells into his soaking wet coat pocket and began to rise from his spot.

Taking one last look at the rising sun Sesshomaru reluctantly made his way back to the shack to investigated its remains. Scanning around for any clue as to who could have done this he whittles out the smells around him and finds one that stood out from the rest covered in various cloaking spells. Following it to a section of the broken wall he begins tossing the pieces aside. When it was clear of debris he bent down and picked up a single golden pin with a Tashio family seal engraved upon it. A wicked smirk graced his lips as he brought the pin to his nose. As he inhaled the familiar scent his amber eye's rimmed with electric blue and the whites turned a light pink color. A predatory growl rolled from deep in his chest before it slipped past his dog like fangs. At last, all the pieces had come together! A demon that looked like a man, wore a white robe, and mentioned a name sounding like Izo or Izoyi, had motive against him and his family, and now he had his pin with his sent at the scene of the crime. There was no doubt about it. He had finally found his prey and hell was about to gain its newest addition. Getting excited by the thrill of the hunt he began to salivate poisonous saliva from his jaws and his face once more began to elongate into a snout. Tucking the pin into his coat pocket to rest along side Kagome's braided hair he quickly transformed back into his true form and raced across the countryside. There was only one place his prey could be hiding and he knew exactly how to take him down.

"_I've got you now you rat hidden amongst mice_…" Sesshomaru thought to himself as he licked his lips in anticipation. With each pound of his paws the closer he came to avenging his love. "_Oh yes, I fear your death will be over far to quickly than you deserve… Takemaru."_

_(Stop Music)_

[Miroku]

"Elder Saya, do you still have the letter we received from London?" asked Miroku.

"Yes, fellow Advisor I have it right here." said Saya as he pulled it from his robes.

"Letter? What letter?" asked High Priest Goryomaru.

"We received a letter from London yesterday stating that someone from the Royal Guard would be arriving today to deliver an important message to the Duke. It doesn't state what the message is about and I was going to speak with the Duke about it after the meeting yesterday but he left in such a foul mood I thought better to wait until this morning." Saya said as he passed the letter to Miroku.

"No matter, I'm sure we will find out when they arrive." said Miroku as Councilmen Shako and Advisor Izumo walked into the room.

"The Duke was not in his chambers and no one has seen him since the party last night." said Izumo

"Yes, and the messenger we sent out to retrieve Takemaru just returned and said he was not at his home either." said Shako.

"Hm, how strange." said Elder Saya with a scowl to his brow. "Maybe he went and stayed at someone's home for the weekend? It was a party after all last night. He along with the Duke could have went home with someone."

"Perhaps but He and the Duke's absences doesn't bode well in regards to Lady Kagome's kidnapping. Naraku above anyone at the party last night had motive against her." said High Priest Goryomaru.

"Agreed, and with the disturbing information we received from the Earl this morning it only further solidifies my decision yesterday in denying our Lord's portion of the contract. Just imagine the shame and embarrassment we would receive if we had fallen through with his plan! The Duke might not be able to be arrested in our courts but after we hand over our reports to the English crown I'm sure there will be justice. Thank goodness our Prince's rash actions in eloping with Princess Kikyo were in our favor this time." said High Priest Mushin as he crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head in relief.

"Here, here!" Advisor O-Yukata said in agreement as the other members of the court murmured and nodded their heads in positive response.

Just then a servant came into the boardroom and handed Miroku two sealed messages. Unrolling the first letter it read:

-s-

Dear Lord Tashio and members of the Spanish Court,

If you are reading this letter it means my Fiancé, Lady Kanna and I have made it to our ship safely. We have just set sail towards Antwerp, Belgium and are due to arrive their by tomorrow evening. If the Duke is freed from his charges please inform me at once so I can make special arrangements to protect my intended and her sister. I appreciate Spain's understanding in allowing us to depart despite the unfortunate circumstances. I also want to express my gratitude in your aid towards making special clearance through the bay so we can leave in a timely manner. If Spain is ever in need of assistance in the future please do not hesitate to ask.

Sincerely,

Maximilian Johannes Stein König,

Earl of Germany

-s-

"Wonderful! They have set sail and are on their way to Germany." Miroku said as he rolled the letter back up and then passed it to Jaken.

"What does the other letter say?" asked Councilmen Byukuya as he leaned against one of the pillars. "It has a seal from the port?"

"It's probably just an update from the coastguard." said Councilmen Shako as he watched Miroku read over the letter.

"You are somewhat correct Shako. It appears the Guard has just spotted a ship entering the outer loop of the Bay barring a Union Jack." said Miroku as he passed Shako the letter.

"It's got to be the messenger the other letter mentioned! I pray wherever the Duke is he returns quickly in case its an emergency." said Elder Saya anxiously.

"Agreed. Now, have we received a final head count from the staff?" asked Miroku as he looked at the Court's Retainer.

"Yes, it appears all have been accounted for except one cook, two stable boys, two horses, one carriage, the Duke and High Councilmen Takemaru." said Jaken as he read over his list. "We have sent messengers to all of their addresses but all have returned empty handed."

"A cook and two stable boys?" asked Goryomaru as he rubbed his chin with his hand questioningly.

"And two horses are missing along with a carriage?" asked Shako for clarification.

"Yes two horses and a carriage were taken from the stables without clearance. I had one of the servants ask the watchmen who had worked last night and he said that a carriage fled from the stables around 2:30 this morning." said Jaken.

"That would have been just as our Lord uncovered Lady Kagome's disappearance!" Miroku said with wide eyes.

"Jaken, is there anyway we could get information on the missing cook and stable boys? We need anything you can dig up on them." said Councilmen Shako seriously.

"Yes of course! I'll get to it right away!" Jaken said as he made his way out the door.

"Do you think they could be responsible?" asked Elder Sennin.

"It's too soon to tell but by the way things look at the moment it doesn't bode well that they are missing from their homes and that a carriage went missing just after the incident." said Miroku.

"Agreed. Now, I propose we split up to help with the investigation. Since the Duke is currently out at the moment we need some members of the court to greet our guests at the Port." said Elder Saya.

"Advisor Izumo and I can greet at the port." said Councilmen Shako as Izumo nodded his head in agreement.

"Good, now we need some volunteers to help Jaken work through our staff records." said Elder Saya.

"I can help Jaken" said Miroku.

"Yes, I as well" said High Priest Goryomaru.

"Great, now to locate the Duke and Takemaru. We will need to send out scouts to locate them." said Elder Saya.

"I will lend aid in search of Takemaru." said Elder Taigokumaru.

"Yes, and I for the Duke." said Councilmen Byukuya.

"Wonderful! While you all handle that, the remaining Court members and I will help to keep the castle under control and to maintain peace until our Lord returns. Now lets get to it! There's no time to waste!" Elder Saya commanded.

[Urasue]

Urasue had watched through her magical caldron as Kagome was taken, tortured and poisoned. She admired this handsome demon as he fulfilled his revenge. She fed off of his hate and his aid in killing Kagome. When Kagome began to die in the shack she knew she needed to help the girl closer to the water. Giving some of the soul back into Kagome's heart she helped pull her to the water's edge. She was so close to her end that Urasue could literally feel Kagame's lifeline. She loved watching her sink deeper into her own personal hell on the beach. When the dog suddenly showed up on the beach she panicked slightly until she remembered that she held Kagome's life in her hands. Waiting until the last possible moment she crushed her heart just before the dog could kiss her lips. It was delicious soaking up her remaining soul. Sure she had taken it 30 minuets before the sun fully set but what did it matter? She was going to die anyway! To finish the deal Urasue needed Kagome's body back. However, no matter how hard she tried to summon her body through her cauldron, Kagome remains stayed in her demon lover's embrace.

"Why aren't you working?!" Urasue shouted angrily as she yelled at their reflection.

Just as she was yelling this she watched the demon dog kiss Kagome's lips and felt something tighten in her chest. Suddenly the cauldron's magical spell forced an unknown soul out of Kagome's resting body and forced it into Sesshomaru as a piece of Kagome's soul she didn't realize she had been missing went back into Kagome's body and passed over to her. Now that Kagome's corps was finally free of life Urasue's spell took hold and transported her body through the cauldron. The spell lifts her out and above the vase before it drops Kagome's lifeless body onto her rocky sea floor in a crumpled heap. No longer in need of spying through her spell Urasue voids the mirror clearing the mourning beast upon the beach and turned her attention to Kagome.

"Ha ha ha! I've finally got you Princess! Now to just force out your remaining essences and all will be mine!" Urasue said as she used some of her octopid legs to carry Kagome's body over to her workbench and pulled Inuyasha's dried tongue from a jar.

Through dark magic and the aid of blood from a hanyō; by morning everything that Kagome had been, was gone. Putting her ashes into a small vial Urasue swims over to her mirror and grabs hold of Kikyo's stolen lip paint. Looking herself over in the mirror she admires her new youthful appearance. She looked as good as she remembered; strong, healthy, and full of energy. Puckering her lips she reapplies the lipstick and makes a loud smacking sound as she spread it around. Satisfied with the results she smirks in the mirror as she looks down at the vial resting on the rock before her.

"Poor Poseidon! Whatever will you do now that I've got your little Princess resting forever in my hand?" Urasue mocked in delight.

Looking out her door she notices the deep sea's water was beginning to lighten. Deciding it was time to make her next deal she picks up the vial and then slips out of her lair towards Mermaid Cove.

[Mermaid Cove]

(*** _Soundtrack – Lord of the Rings – The Funeral of Théodred_ ***)

Poseidon made sure to keep everyone busy so that no one would bombard him, Kikyo, Sota, his nieces or Enuyasa about Kagome. As well as to keep them distracted from falling into depression themselves. Besides, now that the mating games were finished the gossips needed to finish harvesting the Kelp Seeds for their long journey home and he and the representatives of the tribes needed to settle the issue with Toran, Ryura and the Ice Lord. Seeing the sun begin to set in the sky he knew it was only a matter of time until Kagome took her last breath and parted from this world forever. Knowing it was time to gathered everyone together, he gave the signal to his guards to summon everyone to come inside for the night. Positioning himself up on the center rock at the back of the cove he motioned for his family to gather round him. As the Merfolk were making their way inside Inuyasha and Kikyo felt a pulse through their necklaces and looked at each other with shock and grief in their eyes. Taking hold of his mate in his arms Inuyasha looks over toward Poseidon and motions for him to begin Kagome farewell address.

Talking a deep breath to still his shaky breath, Poseidon shared of her kindness, contagious spirit and loving nature. He made mention of her bravery and selflessness when saving her siblings from the mako shark and of her strong will to follow what she believed in to be right. As was custom in their culture the eldest female of the Royal family sung their people's prayers to the gods when they passed from this life over to the next. It was believed that by lifting her voice to the heavens the gods would accept their fallen brethren into their open arms. As Kikyo sang her song the shells around her and Inuyasha's neck began to vibrate slightly. When the vibrating suddenly stopped just as the sun was about to set in the sky they felt the bindings around their necks give way and disintegrate like sand before their eyes. The shells no longer begin attached to their enchanted bindings fell into their awaiting hands. Knowing what that signified Kikyo finished her song and the entire cove grieved together at the passing of their Princess.

(xxx stop music xxx)

They all mourned well into the night and those who had fallen asleep had only done so from crying themselves into exhaustion or had been too young to understand. Seeing the sun beginning to rise in the distance Poseidon motions for Kikyo, Inuyasha, Sota and his three nieces to follow him outside the cove. Swimming down the coast they make their way into Calypso's hidden cave and laid the calling shells upon a shelf to forever rest in memory of Kagome. Not ready to return they gathered together and recovered in peace from the stillness and solitude her cave offered them as a family. Knowing they needed to return after a hour or so of rest they began to make their way back. As they were about to pass by the sand fields Sota noticed something making its way towards them.

"Father, what is that?" asked Sota as he pointed towards the distant mass making its way towards them.

Hearing Sota's question they all turned to look at what had caught his attention. As they watched the shadow make its way towards them the slowly noticed it had six octipid legs whip out behind it as it swam and two human like arms pulling it forward. Its hair was a sleek white color and its red eyes glowed against the dark water. Realizing who it was Inuyasha growled in displeasure as Kikyo stiffened in his arms in disbelief.

"Urasue…" Kikyo said through a shaky whisper, as her eyes grew wide in fear.

"URASUE STOP!" Poseidon commanded as he stood protectively in front of his family.

"Well hello to you too my King… now is that anyway to greet a former healer of the Royal Tribe? You are aware I saved your mother once from nearly dying bringing you into the world." Urasue teased as he continued to make her way towards them.

"Nothing you say will change my mind now stay away from my family you Witch!" he shouted angrily as he pointed his trident in her face making her stop.

"Oh but I already have a member of your family you see! Look, she's right here in this little bottle." Urasue said as she shook Kagome's ashes around in the jar with the flick of her wrist. "Just precious isn't she…"

"Give her back!" Poseidon yelled as his family gasped in shock behind him.

"Not a chance you old fool she's mine now!" Urasue barked back as she lifted her hand up to her side and pulled their contract from nothing. "See here? We… made a deal."

Exploding with rage Poseidon thrusts his spear at the contract to destroy it but a magical barrier blocked his way.

"HA HA! You see, the contracts legal and completely unbreakable, even for you! Your little Princess is mine!" Urasue cackled wickedly. "Of course, I'm always open to negotiate… being that she is your daughter and the Princess of the Sea King she does come with a high price BUT I might be willing to trade?"

"What do you want…" Poseidon said through a snarl.

"I want your powers and soul in exchange for her freedom. Now, do we have a deal?" Urasue said with a wicked gleam in her eye.

(End of Chapter 37)

(Poor Sesshomaru! To fight so hard for her and to have searched relentlessly all day only to hold her in her final moments! So sad Dx Will he be able to take down Takemaru? What about Ursaue? Will he be able to summon her now that she has Kagome? Oh no! What will Poseidon do! Also, why was a part of Kagome's soul missing? And what of Naraku and Takemaru? Only time will tell! Be sure to follow along. Thanks for reading! Many more chapters to come! I hope you are enjoying the story! Please let me know what you think!)


	40. Unraveling

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc. Disney and Hans Christian Anderson.

**Music:** The song I have selected for this chapter is: _"People's Court Theme"_ and "_Suspenseful Background Music - Film Soundtracks for Dark Spy Detective Investigation_." I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Tides Against Time: **Unraveling

Takemaru and Naraku were on their way back to the castle when they saw two riders on horseback making their way towards them. Seeing the Tashio seal upon the horses chest plate they instantly went on guard just incase. When the riders grew closer however, they recognizing them to be their accomplices and relaxed a little. The riders pulled their horses to a halt up ahead and Takemaru hit his hand on the roof of the carriage to alert their driver to stop so they could talk.

"What has brought you out of the castle in such a hurry?" asked Takemaru with a curious scowl upon his brow.

"What has taken you so long in returning? The castle is in an up rawer about the Princess and the Court Officials have recognized both of your absences!" Elder Taigokumaru barked.

"Not to worry my friend. Our task has been completed and I made sure to send a letter last night to an accomplice down the coast to cover for us in an alibi." Takemaru said calmly.

"Good. We made sure our men took extra care in dispersing her sent across the countryside. I assume our Lord did not make it in time?" asked Taigokumaru.

"Yes, I applied the poison myself so even if he tries to save her she will still die." Takemaru said with a wicked grin on his face making Naraku, Taigokumaru and Byukuya smirk.

"Very well, I suggest we quickly make our way back before our Sesshomaru returns." Councilmen Byakuya suggested.

"Agreed." Takemaru said before tapping the carriage for them to make their way towards the castle once more.

(_People's Court Theme)_

When they arrived they made sure to return the lost carriage and horses to the stables and make their way towards the boardroom. Wanting to appear relaxed and innocent of their crimes as much as possible, they casually converse over nothing important before they slip into the room.

"High Councilmen Takemaru! Your Grace!" Miroku shouted as he set down the documents he had been looking through and made his way over towards them. "I see you've been found! We have been looking everywhere for you! Where have you been?"

"So I have heard. I do apologize for not being present for the upset this morning. Elder Taigokumaru and Councilmen Byakuya have just informed the Duke and I of the situation. If we had been informed sooner I would not have invited the Duke to spend the evening away with me at a friend of mine's down the cost. I thought it was only fair to offer Spain's hospitality before he and his daughter's returned to England." Takemaru said causally.

"Yes, thank you my friend. I appreciated the relaxing get away. Now if you will excuse me. I have much to pack for our return home." Naraku said as he was turning to leave.

"Oh your Grace! I have a letter to give you from the Earl of Germany. Do forgive my forgetfulness; it has been a crazy morning. Also, a British Navel ship has just docked in the port. We sent some of our brethren to retrieve them. They should be back any moment." Miroku said as he passed Naraku the letter.

"A Brittish Navel ship you say? I wonder whatever for?" asked Naraku with a confused scowl as he took the Earl's letter from Miroku and began to open it. It reads:

-s-

Dear Sir, Onigumo Phillip Johnston Naraku the V, Duke of York,

I wish to inform you that your daughters, Lady Kagura and Lady Kanna are now under the protection of Germany. Since their engagements to the Tashio brothers is no longer in effect and they are both free women of society, they have chosen the König family to take them into their responsibility. It is by their wish as well as the König family that you are to stay away from them, permanently. If you or anyone else makes any effort to remove them from our care or cause any harm Germany will not hesitate to act. I have been informed of both of your daughter's treatments while in your care and I have already made efforts for further investigation. It would be in your best interest to cooperate. I suggest you prey the gods are merciful on your soul.

Sincerely,

Maximilian Johannes Stein König,

Earl of Germany

-s-

"AHHHH!" Naraku screamed as he crumpled the letter. "Where are my daughters?!"

"I believe they set sail an hour or so ago your Grace." Elder Saya said as he came up beside Naraku and stood with his hands behind his back. "We did look for you."

"You all knew of this?! Why did you not stop them?! I am charging the Earl on kidnapping!" Naraku barked angrily. "And all of you for aiding in their abduction!"

"I believe the letter stated that both of your daughters were free women? They were both of mating age and you had allowed both of them to come out into society to be taken under someone else's protection is that not correct?" asked High Priest Goryomaru.

"That still does not give him the right to take my daughters away without my permission! They are my daughters and therefore it's my say who they are mated off to!" Naraku yelled as he shredded the letter and threw the pieces into the air.

"Did you or did you not set your eldest daughter up with Earl König? I would say you already gave your blessing. As for your say so or not they again were free women of society and chose to go of their own free will." Elder Saya informed causally.

"I am afraid they are right old friend." Takemaru said as he placed his hand on Naraku's shoulder and gave him a small warning glare to make him calm down.

"Get your hand off of me Takemaru! I am not in the mood. Now, if you will excuse me I have two daughters to retrieve." Naraku snapped as he shoved Takemaru's hand off of his shoulder and began to make his way towards the doors.

However, before he had even made it a foot from his spot the boardroom doors opened and Councilmen Shako, Advisor Izumo and five British Navel men walked inside.

"Captain Garamaru! What has brought you so far from home?" asked Naraku curiously as he approached his fellow Englishmen.

"I have come barring the unfortunate news that our King has died not three days ago." Garamaru said as he and the four other navel men behind him bowed out of respect with sad expressions upon their faces.

"I see… how very... unfortunate. Thank you for delivering the message personally. However... a letter would have sufficed instead of troubling you to come all this way." Naraku said with a blank expression upon his face.

"I agree but unfortunately we are also here for another matter." Garamaru said as his expression hardened seriously making everyone in the room go on guard.

"Another matter? What is it Captain? Are we at war?" Naraku said with a concerned expression.

"I prey to the gods we are not." Garamaru said as he crossed his hands behind his back signaling for the four navel men to come up from behind him and circled around the Duke.

"What do you mean?" Naraku said as he glared at the approaching men nervously.

"Sir, Onigumo Phillip Johnston Naraku the V, Duke of York, England, you are under arrest." Garamaru said as the men began to take his arms behind his back.

"WHAT?!" Naraku said as he tried to throw the navel men off of him. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!"

The Navel men quickly wrestled him to the ground as he tried to free himself from their grip. As Naraku kept screaming, punching and yelling profanity while wrestling against them Garamaru continued to read him his Miranda Rights.

"for treason again the British Crown, conspiracy against the Spanish Crown, tampering with a legal documentation, fraudulent misrepresentation, piracy, blackmail, domestic abuse, terrorism and participation in human trafficking… (the list of accused crimes continue)."

"RELEASE ME! I DEMAND YOU AT ONCE" Naraku said as his hands were bound behind his back with magical binding rope.

(Miranda Rights)

"_You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be used against you in court. You have the right to talk to a lawyer for advice before we ask you any questions_…" Garamaru continued to say while he stood proud and unmoving while watching his men pick Naraku up off of the floor.

"YOU ARE THROUGH GARAMARU! YOU HEAR ME?" Naraku threatened as his hair came out of his ponytail and his clothing continued to get wrinkled and disheveled. "I AM YOUR FUTURE KING! NOW LET ME GO!"

Garamaru ignored him. His face remained emotionless as he finished his rights.

"The contract you forced your brother to sign on his deathbed has been annulled. You niece and future Queen has already left for France to be married to Earl Griffon of Paris. Even if you did escape our ship and made it to France you would still not make it in time to stop their union."

"NO! THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE! AHHHH! THIS ISN'T OVER JUST YOU WAIT!" Naraku screamed angrily.

As soon as he was finished Garamaru gave his men instruction to escort the Duke to their ship. Once the hysterical Duke was out the door and they no longer heard his screaming from coming down the hallway Garamaru turned his attention to the shocked court members standing stiffly behind him.

(Stop Music)

"I do apologize for the dramatics. I was rather hoping he would have come quietly. No matter... what's been done has been done. We will be sure to be out of your hair as soon as possible. Now, who should I speak to so we can retrieve the Duke and his daughter's personal belongings?" asked Garamaru as he bowed politely with a regretful expression.

"We will be sure to send your remarks to our Lord and there is no need to worry about the Ladies. They have both departed this morning for Germany and are now in the protection of the König family." Takemaru said as he stepped out of gathered court members and extended his hand for Garamaru to shake.

"The König family? Very good, I will be sure to relay the message personally to her majesty. She was quite worried about her cousins. Also, please deliver this to his Lordship at his earliest convenience." Garamaru said after shaking Takamaru's hand and passing him a sealed letter with the Royal British seal.

"Of course. Prey tell what is the letter?" asked Takemaru curiously.

"It is an invitation for her royal majesty's crowing ceremony. It is to be held on the last Saturday of the month." said Garamaru. "Now, if you will excuse me I have a very upset passenger to deal with. Again, England sends their apologizes and we hope this incident will not hinder further relations with Spain in the future?"

"We can not speak for our Lord but we will be sure to share what you have said. Be safe on your journey home." Elder Saya said as he came to stand next to High Councilmen Takemaru and Captain Garamaru.

"I understand; farewell." Garamaru said before he bowed and made his way out the door.

"Well… that was… interesting." Coucnilmen Shako said as he leaned up against one of the pillars in the center of the boardroom.

"Indeed." Miroku said after he let out a long breath he had not realized he had been holding while running his fingers through his hair.

"Well, no sense on standing around thinking about it anymore let's get back to work!" said Elder Saya as he ushered everyone back to their tasks they had been working on.

"Would someone care to fill me in on what has developed in my absence?" asked Takemaru as he picked up a stack of papers that had been lying on the table in the center of the room everyone had been working at.

"Ah yes! Well… we did a headcount like our Lord requested and found three staff members, two horses, a carriage, you and the Duke to be missing. However, now that you have returned with the Duke, the carriage and the missing horses that only leaves the three missing staff members to still remain missing." said Jaken as he looked over his notes.

"Did you send messengers to their homes to check to see if they had left the castle grounds for the night?" asked Takemaru as he looked through the file in his hand and pulled out the gathered information on the missing staff members.

"Indeed we did High Councilmen. We checked all three of their homes and found all three of their abodes to be cleared out!" said Jaken dramatically.

"We believe they have fled the country or are wherever Princess Kagome has been taken." said Miroku as he straightened a stack of papers on the table.

"Perhaps. Any news on her whereabouts or our Lord?" asked Takemaru curiously as he glanced over at Taigokumaru and Byukuya.

"None, High Councilmen." said Elder Saya as he shook his head sadly.

"What efforts have been placed since finding their homes to be abandoned?" asked Takemaru.

"We have sent word of their description's to the boarder, every port and major city in Spain." said Izumo.

"Yes, but from the time she disappeared last night, she could have already been taken aboard a ship with her captors and be far away by now." said Councilmen Nanushi.

"True, but regardless we need to still consider the possibly that they are still within the boarders of Spain." said High Priest Gatenmaru.

"Agreed, now High Councilmen; I hate to ask you this but because of the circumstances we need to check your alibi. Would you please relay the address needed for us so we can verify it?" asked Miroku as he handed Takemaru a quill and piece of scrap paper.

"That is understandable." Takemaru said as he quickly wrote down the name and address of his "friend."

"Thank you High Councilmen." Miroku said as he then slipped out of the door to investigate leaving the room to continue without him.

(_Suspenseful Background Music - Film Soundtracks for Dark Spy Detective Investigation_)

Miroku quickly made his way towards the stables. Retrieving his horse he raced across the countryside as the sun began to set. He knew Kagome only had maybe three more hours left to live by the position of the sun. He just prayed his Lord would find her in time to kiss her lips and miraculously save her from her damnation. Seeing a house up ahead and a man working outside in his garden Miroku slowed his horse down to a trot and made his way over to him.

"Excuse me Sir! Are you the master of the house?" asked Miroku from atop his horse as he looked down at the man working in his garden.

"I am. Who are you?" said the man as he wiped his sweaty brow.

"Don't you recognize the seal upon my uniform?" asked Miroku curiously.

"Not really. Should I?" said the man as he scowled slightly in confusion and placed his tired hands on his hips.

"My name is Miroku, Second Chair Advisor to the Spanish Crown. The seal you see upon my robe is the mark of the Tashio family." He said as he pointed to the pin on his right shoulder.

"So you work for the Castle. Big deal. Now, what do you want buddy? I ain't got a lot of sun left so get to it." he asked with an irritated tone.

"I apologize for the inconvenience but I've been sent to investigate a crime and the two men in question said they stayed here last night and I am checking on their alibi." Miroku said as he watched the man stiffen slightly.

"You mean High Councilmen Takemaru and the Duke?" asked the man nervously.

"So they did stay with you?" asked Miroku curiously.

"Yeah, now get lost." The man said as he began to pull the weeds in his garden again.

"Just a few more questions and I promise I'll be out of your hair." Miroku said as he slipped down from his horse.

"Fine. What do you want to know?" asked the man as he continued to work.

"What did they look like?" asked Miroku.

"I don't know it was dark." The man said with a slight twitch to his shoulder.

"You don't know? But I thought the High Councilmen said you were friends? Surly you would have seen this seal before?" Miroku pushed.

"Look buddy, "friend" isn't exactly the term I would use but sure I knew the guy. Every time I met him at the Three Headed Goose Saloon he wore a cloak over his clothing and last night he showed up around 2:30 in the morning and before you ask no... I didn't see them before they left because I was in town buying bread. So no... I don't remember what he looks like or the Duke for that matter. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have work to do." The man said as he picked up his basket full of spring vegetables and began to make his way towards his house.

"I see. Well, sorry to bother you. Just trying to find a lost Princess that was kidnapped last night and we are trying to find her before sunset to avoid a war. Thank you for your help." said Miroku as he began to pull up into his saddle.

"Are we really at risk of war?" asked the man anxiously with widened eyes.

"We are. We were hoping these two men were responsible for her kidnapping but since you said they were here we are now will be going to war." Miroku lied as he looked off into the setting sunset behind the man's house.

"Urrr uh what are the chances of men being called?" asked the man anxiously.

"Well being that it's with the Water Kingdom I'd say every able man living. With their Princess stolen they will most likely sink any ship we set out to sea and we will eventually lose our trade deals, lose our common wealth and fishing demands. Plus many of the Water Kingdom can come onto land so I'm sure there will be blood shed soon. But, I'm sure we will survive somehow. Now… if you'll excuse me. I have to deliver the bad news." Miroku said with a sorrowful expression as he went to pull himself back up onto his horse.

"Www wait!" the man shouted after thinking over what Miroku said.

"Yes?" asked Miroku curiously.

"If say the High Councilmen and the Duke… didn't exactly stay the night… and I lied to cover for them… what would happen to me?" asked the man as he rung his hands nervously.

"If you were found to have aided in the event of a crime and did not report it then you would be charged as equally as them. However, being as I have yet to report what you have said to anyone I could over look it this one time and give you the chance to tell the truth and help limit your punishment." said Miroku.

"Could you promise immunity from the High Councilmen and the Duke?" asked the man with a hopeful tone.

"I can request it yes depending on the severity of your involvement." said Miroku. "Now, please if you have anything to confess do it now because I am running out of time."

"Yes! Yes of course! Just wait one moment! I must go into my house and retrieve something." said the man as he picked up his basket and took off into the house.

About five minuets later the man came running outside with a rolled letter and a broken wax seal in his hand. Taking the letter from his shaking dirty hand he read the letter. It reads:

-s-

Kohaku,

I am in need of another alibi. If anyone comes by your home asking for me you are to lie and say the Duke of York and myself were at your home on April 2nd from 2:30 am till later that morning. If they ask when we left say you don't know because you went to get bread. Since you would not know what we are wearing or what the Duke or I look like be sure to say you couldn't make out our appearances because of the new moon. Besides, you know I always wear a cloak when I see you anyways at the Saloon. If you do this for me I promise to pay off all of your gambling debts and send medical treatment for your wife again. If not you know what will happen. Be sure to burn this letter when you are finished reading or else.

Your Savior,

H.C. Takemaru

-s-

After reading the letter Miroku looked down at the man with wide eyes.

"He blackmailed you." Miroku said.

"Yes… please I didn't know of the Princess. I didn't mention it in the letter! Please, I just want my wife to be healthy. I'll do whatever you need! Just offer us protection please!" Kohaku said as he pulled on the bottom of Miroku's robes.

"This letter is very helpful in your case. Is it alright with you if I take it?" asked Miroku.

"Yes! Please anything that will help! I'll even come and testify if need be!" said Kohaku.

"Good. Now, I must be on my way. I will be in touch in regards to your protection. Do not disappear or it will only further harm you and your ill wife." Miroku said as he tucked the letter into his robes just as the sun set in the sky.

A heart broken howl filled the air and a cold chill ran down their spines. Realization of who that was and what had just happened Miroku hung his head in sorrow. She didn't make it.

"What was that?" asked Kohaku with fear filled wide eyes.

"That… was our call to war." said Miroku as he looked down at Kohaku with a serious stare. "Remember, I will be in touch either today or tomorrow. It would be best to pack light. Until then Kohaku."

Seeing his nod in understanding Miroku took off on his horse back towards the castle. Knowing they had failed Kagome was heart breaking but he still had a duty to his Lord to fulfill and a fellow brethren to put behind bars. Not wanting to give Takemaru any heads up on his findings. Miroku makes his way towards the dinning hall to find a few of his trusted brethren to confide in. Catching Elder Saya, Advisor Izumo, Councilmen Shako, and High Priest Goryomaru's eyes he pulls them to his private study.

"Elder Saya, could you place a barrier around the room please?" asked Miroku.

"Of course," Saya said as he did as he asked. "Now, what is it that is so important you called us into secrecy?"

"I called you all together for council. I followed up on brother Takemaru's alibi and uncovered this letter." Miroku said as he handed the letter over to him.

"Oh my…" Saya said as he read the letter with the other brethren behind him reading over his shoulder.

"Are your certain?" Shako said with shocked eyes.

"I am." Miroku said sternly. "The witness is seeking protection. Do I have your permission to go ahead and give it to him until we know for certain if Takemaru is innocent or not?"

"Yes, yes! If the witness was fearful as was mentioned with the threat in the letter we mustn't waist anytime! Go, we will take care of this." High Priest Goryomaru said.

"Thank you, I will return in the morning. Also, while I was out I unfortunately heard our Lord's mourning call." Miroku said making his brethren's eyes widen in disbelief.

"So we failed…" Shako said with remorse shining through his eyes.

"Yes... she is gone." Miroku replied sadly.

"We must do everything we can to avenge her unnecessary kidnapping and untimely death. I pray our Lord will find mercy from the gods through all of this. Who knows what mental state he will be in when he returns." Elder Saya said as he shook his head in grief.

"I appreciate your help in this. Until the morning." Miroku said as he opened the door for his brothers to step out of his office.

Saya, Shako, Goryomaru and Izumo then went to the boardroom to discus their next course of action against Takemaru while Miroku once again slipped out of the castle towards Kohaku's. Reaching his house he sees a light on and goes to knock on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Kohaku.

"It is Miroku; I have come to take you to safety."

Kohaku then opened the door and ushered him quickly inside. After loading everything needed for their journey onto their horses and securing Kohaku's wife comfortably into a private carriage he had brought from the castle they slipped into the cover of night and made their way towards an unknown location for safety. When dawn crept over the open sea Miroku had just returned to the castle from his secret mission. Feeling at ease knowing his witness was safe he slipped into his bed and closed his eyes for a much-needed nap. Hearing a knock on his bedroom door a couple of hours later Miroku rubs the sleep from his eyes and made his way over to unlock it.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" said Sango as she steped into his room. "You slept in your robes? Seriously Miroku?"

"It was a rather hard day yesterday, do not worry Love I have another set," Miroku said as he yawned and then began to unbutton the top pin near his shoulder.

"Wh... What are you doing?!" Sango said with wide eyes before turning around so not to see him undress in front of her.

"Come on… its not like you haven't seen me before." Miroku said as he came up behind her and hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"I, I know… you just surprised me is all… Why were you so busy yesterday? I missed you." Sango said with a soft blush on her cheeks as she pulled out of his embrace and began to make his bed.

"I know… I'm sorry I did not come to you last night. I had to take care of a witness to Kagome's kidnapping. I did not return until just before sunrise." Miroku said as he changed into a clean set of robes while Sango had her back to him.

"I still can't believe she's really gone…" Sango said as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"I know. But we mustn't cry. We need to be strong for our Lord. He needs our strength more than ever right now." Miroku said as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Yyour right. Besides… Kagome wouldn't want us crying. Now come on, your brethren are beginning to gather in the boardroom. I can grab you something to eat really quick from the kitchens along the way." Sango said while slipping her hand into his and pulling him towards the door.

"Sango wait a minute." Miroku said just before she opened the door.

"What is…?" Sango said as she turned to look at him just as Miroku kissed her lips.

Miroku pulled her into his arms as he slowly kissed her lips. They both closed their eyes while enjoying each other's touch. Sango wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened their kiss making them both moan in bliss. Walking her back into the door Miroku held the women who had stolen his heart over the years in a tender embrace. When his hands began to kneed her backside and try to undo the ties in the back of her corset Sango stiffened slightly in his arms.

"Mi..ro..ku." Sango said in between kisses with a halfhearted tone making him smirk against her lips.

"I know, I know." Miroku said as he pulled his lips away from her's before kissing the tip of her nose making her giggle.

They then straighten their clothing and hair before slipping out of his room and made their way down the hall towards the kitchen. Kissing Sango goodbye Miroku quickly stuffed the muffin into his mouth and slipped into the boardroom just as he watched his Lord make his way to his seat.

"Elder Saya… when did our Lord return?" asked Miroku as he sat down next to him.

"He arrived not 20 minutes ago. He has not spoken a word to anyone and has avoided acknowledgment and eye contact since his arrival. He has also sealed off his aura and demonic presence to us... I do not know what is to be the outcome of today." Saya said nervously as he side glanced Miroku.

"Intresting. We will just have to see what happens then. Be ready for anything I guess. Did you figure out what to do about the information I gave you yesterday?" asked Miroku.

"Yes. We will be discussing it towards the end. Do not worry brother. It will be dealt with most definitely." Saya said with a serious insinuating tone.

"I see." Miroku said as he mentally prayed a silent prayer just as the court hammer brought the meeting into session.

"_Dear gods, please hear my prayer… I know not of what will happen today but I pray for the safety of those you deem worthy and for those who are guilty to be met with your just and swift hands. Please let the evidence today be accurate and for all those who are innocently involved find safety and rest. If it is your will I also pray that your powers bring mercy and peace to my Lord. I know you know he is suffering a terrible pain I wish to never come to know. _

_Your humble servant…"_

(End of Chapter 38)

(Oh man! Things are about to get heated! Only time will tell! More to come! Thanks for reading and be sure to let mw know what you thinks is going to happen next!)


	41. Predator

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc. Disney and Hans Christian Anderson.

**Music:** The song I have selected for this chapter is: _"__Why So Serious - Joker Theme Dark Knight Soundtrack" and "__Rok Nardin - The Devil (Epic Powerful Dark Action)__." _I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Tides Against Time: **Predator

It was roughly around 9:30 in the morning when Sesshomaru leapt into his back courtyard. While he was transforming into his humanoid form he heard his guard's raised voices shouting his arrival around the castle grounds. Not ready to see anyone just yet or to listen to unwanted questions about Kagome he slipped into his bedchambers and locked the doors. Passing a mirror along one of the walls in his room he sees that his party clothes he wore were stained and torn in multiple places. He was still soaking wet from the surf and was covered in sand, mud and grime. His hair was a mess from running all day yesterday in search of Kagome and from sitting out in the elements all night. He looked exhausted, smelled like a wet dog and was in serious need of a bath.

Not wanting his servants to see him in this state of weakness and disarray he striped out of his clothing, placed his and Kagome's calling shells into his desk drawer next to the gifts she had given him over the years, and tossed his swords and Takemaru's pin onto his bed. Walking into his bathing chamber he grabbed the cold-water buckets from the corner of the room and quickly rinsed himself of all sand and grime. After drying himself off he then changing into his courtly attire. Shacking his hair of any extra water he brushed it and then tied it up high on top of his head like his father had done before preparing for battle. Not wishing to be parted from Kagome completely he tucked her calling shell back into his pants pocket and rubbed it between his fingers to sooth his aching soul along with her braided hair resting next to his heart. Taking one last look at himself in the mirror he straightened his overcoat, grabbed the pin and both swords off of his bed and made his way down the hall.

As he walked across the castle towards the boardroom many of his workers, servants and guards approached him asking millions of questions, but he answered none and gave no notice. He closed off his aura and demonic presence to help hide his wavering restraints on his Beast and made sure to not expend any unnecessary energy. His mind needed to keep focus and to remain focus on one thing only. He was closing in on the hunt and his prey was still blissfully unaware of its approaching demise. Making his way over to his seat he sits down quietly as the remaining members of his court filed in. Once again a few of his concerned court officials tried to speak with him but he continued to ignore them. Once they got the message that he wasn't going to address anyone until he thought necessary they left him be.

When he saw Takemaru enter the courtroom he had to force himself to remain calm and maintain complete stoicism. He could feel his insides burning with need to sink their teeth into his flesh. Poisoning him with their deadly saliva while shredding him into pieces before melting him into nothingness. But no, he and his Beast had to remain strong. They couldn't just go crazy and kill him. Even though he was Lord, rules still applied to him and he could not show any sign of instability. Kagome deserved to be avenged honorably! Not by his inner animalist demonic desires! Not wanting to let Takemaru catch onto his plans he turned to look towards the back of the boardroom at a painting of his father, Inu no Tashio. In the painting he wore the same high ponytail and courtly atire he was currently sporting. Along his side was Inuyasha's sword and over top of his robes was his battle armor adorning his chest.

The painting had been completed a year before his death as a request from Izayoi. It originally hung in the royal wing but when his father died Sesshomaru had requested it to be moved into the boardroom to honor his legacy and to remind those who served in the court of their loyalty to the Tashio family. It was his favorite painting of his father and he looked at it often when he needed support from the heavens. His father had been the strongest demon known to exist at the time when he was a pup and for him to die so simply always disturbed him. Over the years he had reflected back on his memories on the beach and knew his memories were sound. His father was free of any wounds until after he had passed out. He was sure of it! They had never found the source of his mysterious wounds or to why they refused to heal before his death. When he requested his body to be examined for fowl play the medical professionals had argued that his body was already in such state of decay that they needed to bury him as soon as possible. Thus, the closure never came for his family.

As the meeting began, he continued to look over his shoulder at his father's painting and reflected over his injuries that took his life away so unexpectedly. It was then he remembered where he recognized the smell from. His dog nose had never failed him in identifying a scent before and there was no doubt in his mind that whatever killed his father progressed Kagome's death as well. By the nature of the black ooze and the destruction it caused upon the flesh he knew it had to of been a poisonous concoction. Not recognizing the smell to be native to his lands he could only assume it had been smuggled into his city. He understood the use of such a deadly concoction against his father being that a swipe of a blade could easily be remedied but why it was used against Kagome baffled and angered him. She was completely harmless and had already suffered enough from her damn curse and violation! She was a Saint for gods sake and would never hurt anyone!

So what was the point? Was the creature responsible for his father's death the same who took his love away? What was the motive?! Thinking over who Takemaru was and how he came into the court Sesshomaru for once drew a blank. He knew that he had been an avid member of the court for years and came into ruling as head of the Court shortly after his father's passing. Obviously his father trusted the demon at one time to elect him as a trusted member. Or was it that he added him into his Court as a way to keep his enemies closer? Knowing his father's crazy logic it was probably the second. So if Takemaru had problems with his father enough to kill him or aid in the assassination, what was the reason?

Turning his attention back to the room he sees Advisor Saya speaking with Miroku and a few other members of the court quietly in their seats. He could also see that Takemaru was debating over the budget on the other side of the courtroom. Curious to what they were discussing amongst themselves he focused his hearing in on their conversation.

"Did you get the witness to safety?" asked Shako through a soft whisper as he leaned forward to speak into Miroku's ear.

"Yes. He and his wife are at a safe location. I have his statement presented with the letter." whispered back Miroku.

"Good. As soon as he is finished with the financial director I will direct the meeting into a hearing." said Advisor Saya.

"_A hearing? What has happened while we were away?" _asked Sesshomaru's Beast.

"_I am unsure. Let us hope they have found some other evidence against Takemaru to where we can finish him off." _Sesshomaru mentally responded to his Beast.

"_Yes yes! Let us hope! I want to sink our teeth into his flesh and devour his blood! To shred him into pieces while listening to his pain filled cries! I can see him now… begging for mercy as we inflict our revenge!_" his Beast howled in Sesshomaru's mind.

"_Agreed… now shhh. I wish to listen_." Sesshomaru said as he watched Takemaru finish up with the financial director.

"(Clears throat) Now, for those of us who were attending other duties yesterday and earlier this morning I would like to update everyone on a few things. Firstly, being that Lady Kagura and Prince Inuyasha were found to of broken binding elements to the contract it has been decided that the contract be voided. If you care to see the notarization and witnessed signatures performed by myself and five other members of the court from earlier today, it is presented on the table before you. Secondly, as of yesterday the Duke was taken into custody by the British Navel service and is in route to return home as we speak. He was accused of various crimes including treason, blackmail, fraud and human trafficking." Takemaru said earing shocked gasps and whispers from around the boardroom.

"_Well… that would have been fun to watch." _Sesshomaru's Beast said.

"_Indeed… glad to be rid of him though." _Sesshomaru thought back with an inner smirk.

"Thirdly, the captain of the British Navel service announced that the Duke's brother, has passed roughly four days ago and that his daughter will be crowed Queen on the last Saturday of the month. She has invited our Lord and three of our members to attend. If you are interested in attending please sign up after the meeting today so we can plan accordingly. And lastly, this afternoon her majesty will be united with the Earl of Paris. I have a letter of congratulations on the table if you wish to send them your well wishes. Do try to sign these today before leaving." Takemaru said while pointing towards the documents on the table.

"Now, if there is nothing else to discuss I will..." Takemaru began to say.

"High Councilmen, I am sorry to interrupt but there is a matter of importance we still need to discus with everyone before closing." advisor Saya said as he stood from his chair causing everyone to turn to look at him.

"Advisor Saya? What matter is in need of discussion that I forgot to mention?" asked Takemaru with a shocked and confused expression.

(_Why So Serious - Joker Theme Dark Knight Soundtrack_)

"Why the passing of Princess Kagome of course! Surly you have not forgotten?" asked Saya with a disbelieving glare.

"I was unaware her passing had been confirmed." Takemaru said as he crossed his arms behind his back.

"Regardless an update on her well being was needed to be mentioned; especially since she had been taken while under our care! But to answer you High Councilmen, I heard our Lord's mourning call last night while investigating your alibi." said Miroku before turning to look at his Lord and bowing to him with a sorrowful expression. "I am very sorry for your loss my Lord. Lady Kagome was an amazing woman and it pains me to know we failed you both in finding her in time or from breaking her curse. Please accept our sincerest apology and sympathy."

Sesshomaru remained silent but nodded his head in appreciation of his respect.

"Speaking of your alibi Takemaru, we spoke with your "friend" and he gave us a hand written letter from you stating to lie to cover for you." said Shako as he joined Saya and Mirku on the main floor.

"WHAT?! That's impossible!" Takemaru snapped. "The man owes me gamboling money. He must have written that letter himself to cover for his debts!"

"Do you forget that I am the secretary of the Court and have already proven my worth is signature forgery? This letter was very much written by your hand Takemaru and I along with other members of the Court find its content very disturbing." Councilmen Shako said while pulling the letter out from under a stack of courtly papers on the table along with Kohaku's statement.

Both had the time stamps and initials of Jaken to prove that they were legal to use against him. Takemaru was seething on the inside and was struggling to control his anger.

"Let me ask you again, High Councilmen. Where were you and the Duke on the night and early morning of Kagome's disappearance?" asked Miroku as he stood tall before the court and looked into Takemaru's eyes with a serious unwavering expression.

"I already told you! We were at Kohaku's! The man is a liar and a cheating gambler. I do not think you can trust his statement." Takemaru said as he crossed his arms angrily.

"But yet you wanted us to trust his statement before he went against you? I am sorry High Councilmen but your argument has no footing." High Priest Goryomaru said.

"Well, neither does yours! The man obviously cannot be trusted. How can you prove to me that these allegations against me are not his way of putting me behind bars so he doesn't have to go further into debt?" argued Takemaru making the room break out into debate.

"By proof that you wrote this letter!" snapped Shako as he picked up the letter and shook it in Takemaru's face. "This letter proves to the court that you were not at Kohaku's home and that you blackmailed him into lying for you! So again where were you High Councilmen?"

"He was with Kagome." Sesshomaru said calmly from his seat making everyone turn to him with shocked expressions.

"How do you know this my Lord?" asked Saya nervously as he watched Sesshomaru slowly stand from his seat and began to descend the stairs towards them.

Sesshomaru's intense amber eyes never left Takemaru's cowardly brown ones as he stood from his seat. They were a dark amber color swirling with gold and oranges making them appear to be on fire. His demonic dog eyes were wild but showed no weakness or breaking point. They seemed to glow against his alabaster skin, white Court attire and silver hair. As he walked towards him, his posture was smooth, strong and full of purpose. With his hair pulled back into a high ponytail it only intensified his strong build and dominating appearance. With the picture of his father positioned perfectly behind him he released his aura and demonic presence making everyone cower slightly in their seats. They looked nearly identical and all were reminded instantly of whom they were speaking to and who their loyalty was to in that very moment. This was no mere demon. He was the first born of Inu no Tashio and was nick named "The Killing Perfection." A demon never to be crossed.

"I know this because when I investigated the decrepit shack where she had been held I found his scent." Sesshomaru said as he stood mere feet from Takemaru and bore him down with his stare.

"Scent alone cannot be brought before the court first born son of Inu no Tashio. You need physical evidence to prove that. You know this." Takemaru said with a smirk.

"Where is your pin Takemaru?" Sesshomaru asked ignoring Takemaru's remark.

"My pin?" asked Takemaru as he looked down to his right shoulder to see that indeed it was missing. "Hn. I must have left it at Kohaku's while I was getting ready or it must have fallen off on the way here." said Takemaru with a confused brow as he patted his robes.

"Wrong, you left it in the shack." Sesshomaru said as he pulled it from his pocket and handed it to Shako making everyone gasp in shock.

"Impossible!" Takemaru snapped with an angry glare. "You are mistaken! Besides, you cannot use evidence against me that had not been brought before the Court without documentation!"

"True, but with you not having an alibi and the letter in your handwriting I would like to request that you be placed into holding until further evidence can be proven your innocence." suggested Sesshomaru.

"WHAT?" Takemaru snapped.

"All in favor of suspending High Councilmen until all allegations are looked into?" asked Advisor Saya before any other argument could be made.

"All in favor of releasing High Councilmen and continue to look for evidence with no restrictions?" he asked again.

The tally came out to 65/35.

"You cannot be serious?!" Takemaru said as three guards came up behind him and began to tie his hands behind his back with magical rope.

"We take this very serious and we will be sure to look into every possible angle High Councilmen." Advisor Miroku said. "You can be sure of that."

As the guards escorted the fuming Takemaru out of the courtroom they read him his Miranda rights. No longer seeing his prey Sesshomaru turned to look at the gathered members of the Court on the floor next to him.

"When I found Kagome she was covered in a cloaking spell and had a strange cut on her arm with a black ooze coming out of it. I recognized the scent to be the same as what killed my father." Sesshomaru said.

"You are certain of this my Lord?" asked High Priest Mushin with wide eyes.

"I am. If Takemaru is guilty like we suspect I propose we search his estate and any other property he is in possession or associated to. I have a feeling whatever this black concoction is will also be in his possession." Sesshomaru said.

"That's what I was about to suggest my Lord." said Miroku. "I do have a question though."

"What is it Advisor?" asked Advisor Izumo.

"If Takemaru did kill Kagome and possibly even our previous Lord; what was the motive? Miroku asked curiously.

"I thought of this as well. Elder Sennin, you have been a member of the Court the longest out of anyone here. What can you remember of the High Councilmen when he first became a member of the Court?" asked Sesshomaru as he turned to the crippled old flower demon sitting behind them.

"From what I can remember… High Councilmen became a member of the court after one of our council members died from an unexpected illness. He had been recommended by various city officials and neighboring ally's so… we voted him in that very day. I believe it was a week or two after your father passed away." said Elder Sennin with a shaky old man voice.

"Do you remember any reason for him to want my father killed?" asked Sesshomaru.

"I'm sorry I do not. But, if you wish to know more about him the village he grew up in is not 2 hours south from here. I'm sure someone there could tell you more about his person than I." said Sennin.

"If you wish my Lord, myself and one other rider can travel to this village and seek out information?" asked Shako.

"We must seek out all angles" Sesshomaru said. "Go and return as soon as possible."

"Yes, my Lord." Shako said before turning to leave and quickly followed by Izumo.

"Advisor Miroku, you said the witness would be willing to testify correct?" asked Saya.

"Yes, I can go and retrieve him right away if you wish." asked Miroku.

"No, we will keep him and his wife in safety until they are needed." said Saya as he shook his head sternly. "When we are ready to begin our trial we will send for them."

"Then I suggest we make our warrant for Takemaru's estate and continue our search for the missing staff members." suggested High Priest Goryomaru.

"Agreed. To get started we must be thorough and my Lord, I am very sorry but would you please inform the court of everything that transpired while in search of Lady Kagome and of her passing?" said Saya remorsefully. "Do not leave anything out because it needs to be documented as well as possibly lead us in the right direction."

"I understand." Sesshomaru said as he turned around and walked back to his seat. "This will be long, so those who are not investigating Lady Kagome's room, the shack or Takemaru's estate please make yourselves comfortable."

After everyone was seated Sesshomaru relived the worst day of his life. As requested he left no detail out and by the time he had finished the court was stunned into silence and mortified at what had been done to Kagome. After a moment to allow everything to settle the Court's determination to avenge Lady Kagome grew tenfold. By late afternoon Takemaru's estate had been thoroughly searched as well as four other properties they had uncovered. They found these properties to of been used to do his dirty work as well as various other illegal activities. All were being paid with under the table. At one of these properties they found the missing staff workers and at another property a magic book, three small vials of black poison hidden in the floor boards and letters and documents holding illegal trading, smuggling, espionage, blackmail documents, hit lists, slave trading and various lists of accomplices and informants. They also found a rusted blade with remnants of Kagome's blood and black ooze hidden in Takemaru's robes when they had searched his person. Amongst those informants listed were 15 castle workers as well as Elder Taigokumaru and Councilmen Byakuya who were shortly arrested after this discovery.

After going through the confiscated documents they found that Takemaru and the Duke had been childhood friends growing up at a boarding school in Switzerland. Through letters and journals they were able to put together that they had planned to over throw the world together well over 100 years ago. Their plan was simple; plant spies and workers throughout the top five power houses in the known world and slowly over throw them; starting with England and Spain. The letters held no detail out and when Izumo and Shako returned from the village they were able to piece everything together. Along with world domination they were able to discover Takemaru's motive for killing Inu no Tashio and Kagome was due to Inu no Tashio's mating of Izayoi. Apparently Takemaru and Izayoi had been arranged to marry and Takemaru was obsessively smitten. However, when Inu no Tashio met Izayoi at a charity banquet while Takemaru was finishing school the arrangement was dropped and they mated two months later. Izumo and Shako informed the court that many in the village had witnessed Takemaru threaten Izayoi's family as well as shout threats to the gods of revenge when he had returned from school to find his mate-to-be gone.

It was after that he moved to Valencia, worked his way up the political tower, poisoned the current councilmen and took his seat in the house. He had been in constant contact with the Duke and through a gypsie from Russia they were able to conform the perfect poison to kill Inu no Tashio. When his men found them on the beach it was easy carving into his flesh and infusing the poison. It also made mention of killing Sesshomaru that morning as well but by having Takemaru in the court he and the Duke made sure to educate him and mold him into their perfect puppet instead. Unfortunately for them it hadn't worked out that way. Time and time again Takemaru and the Duke had tried to get ride of Sesshomaru as he had gotten older but no matter how hard they tried the assassination attempts never worked. So they stuck with the contract and figured if need be they could always kill him later.

When Takemaru and the Duke had found out about Kagome it was too big of a temptation to make the Tashio family suffer. Not only from embarrassment to the Duke but to sooth Takemaru's lustful revenge. They could only assume he used the poison against her to only further make her suffer in her passing and to insure she passed away before Sesshomaru couldn't save her in time. By dinner time the evidence against the Duke and Takemaru was overwhelming. Calling the witness forward they listened to his story of enslavement to Takemaru and blackmail in helping him throughout the years. Punishing him to community service they then release him and finish their investigation. Not wanting to keep a raping homicidal psychopath in their dungeons any longer than necessary the Court summon Takemaru back to the boardroom for sentencing. When Takemaru saw the items presented against him on the table a wicked smirk crossed his lips.

(_Rok Nardin - The Devil (Epic Powerful Dark Action)_)

(Warning: Adult Content/Violence)

"So Ses-sho-ma-ru… how does it feel to know I took her innocence from you?" Takemaru said making Sesshomaru's eyes bleed red and a growl escape his lips.

Sesshomaru leapt forward and slammed him into the wall behind him causing Takemaru's wicked cackle to fill the boardroom. It echoed off of the marble ceiling making the air feel chilled and sickly. As he held him by his neck his claws dug into his skin making his blood seep into his clothing.

"Ho ho ho! Does that displease you? Well good! Because I want you to know that I thoroughly enjoyed myself." Takemaru spat as he stared back making Sesshomaru tighten his hold around his neck and press him further into the wall.

"Takemaru, from you confession to the crime and the evidence brought against you it is by the power invested in me as newly elected High Councilmen you are sentenced to death. Is there anything you wish to say in your defense?" asked High Councilmen Shako as he and the other members of the Court glared at him in disgust and displeasure.

"Yes… I finally got my revenge and I am dying in peace knowing that your little bitch begged for you the entire time I slammed into her. She was such a fireball it almost made me want to keep her a few more days, especially since she was soooo tight! I couldn't help myself from breaking her over and over again until she was nothing but an empty shell. Your little bitch tasted so sweet too and I loved how my cock ripped into her and her throat as I spilled myself thoroughly. But don't worry… while she choked I made sure she swallowed every drop! HA HA HA" Takemaru said as he laughed making everyone's eyes bleed red.

"You bastard!" Miroku yelled angrily as Takemaru just continued to laugh.

"High Councilmen…" Sesshomaru growled as he lost more and more of his control over his Beast.

"Permission granted." High Councilem Shako said.

As soon as he said this Sesshomaru thrust his jaws into Takemaru's face and his claws began ripping him into pieces. Takemaru's cries of agony rung throughout the castle as Sesshomaru painfully tortured him. His teeth ripped his flesh from his bones and his claws shredded his organs one by one. He made sure he went slowly and seeped his poison and acid into his system making his death beyond comprehensible. The smell of his blood and putrid decaying flesh filled the boardroom making many of the court officials spill the contents of their stomachs. However, none took their leave or turned away because every single member of the court needed to witness his demise for their own peace of mind and revenge. Eventually his blood and flesh became nothing more than mush on the tile floor and Sesshomaru used his acid to erase every last drop of him. After requesting a change of cloths he quickly melted his bloody robes as well leaving nothing left of him to be traced. Having finished with Takemaru's execution the court quickly sentenced his accomplices and informants. All were banished from Spain and marked with a branded traitor tattoo on their necks before sending them away with the guard to be shipped off to Australia.

"Now that has been finished. What must be done with the Water Kingdom?" asked Elder Sennin after the courtroom cleared out.

"Leave the Water Kingdom to me." Sesshomaru said as he began to walk towards the door to leave. "Jaken."

"Yes my Lord?" asked Jaken nervously.

"Inform the housing staff to escort our remaining guests to the ports by tomorrow morning. I wish for our schedule to return to normal as soon as possible." Sesshomaru said while opening the door.

"Yes my Lord! Right away Sir!" Jaken said as he quickly gathered his things and scurried on his way.

"Would you like us to request anything else for you my Lord?" asked Miroku as he and a few other members followed Sesshomaru out the boardroom doors.

"No, I still have other matters to settle. Do not wait up for me at tomorrow's meeting." Sesshomaru said as he walked away leaving them confused in the lobby.

Quickly making his way down the Royal Wing he slipped into his room and pulled the magic book Inuyasha had given him out of a hidden cubby in the wall. Opening the book to the pages that had corners folded he finds the spell he was looking for. Grabbing a few other items he needed he slips them into his coat pocket and walks through the connecting bathroom door and into Kagome's room. He could see that the room and been cleaned and put back together after his Court officials had inspected the crime scene. However, her scent still clung to the air and it soothed him and his Beast as well as filling their heart with longing and remorse. Taking hold of one of the pillows on the bed he holds it close to his person and deeply inhales her scent. Finally alone after such an emotionally exhausted day Sesshomaru and his Beast soak up whatever comforts they could get from her room. Feeling stronger and ready for their last quest in their revenge Sesshomaru transformed once more into his beastly form and leapt over the back courtyard wall and raced across the countryside towards the coast. As he had predicted that morning, it was now pouring rain and lightning lite up the sky all around him. It did not sway his path however as he continued towards his destination. Having reached a secluded section of the beach a safe distance from any populated area Sesshomaru transforms back into his humanoid form and settles himself onto the beach. Pulling out the book he opens it and cuts his hand. Dropping his blood into the stormy salty surf behind him he looks into the mirror and casts his spell.

"Urasue… Urasue… Urasue… here my call and come to thee. Break thy time and break thy space. Come so that I can see they face."

Just as it had done with Inuyasha the water behind him in the mirror rippled and green bubbles rose up from the darkening water. He watched in displeasure as a beautiful silver haired octopid rose up from the bubbles. She slowly lifted her red ruby gaze up into his as her pouty painted lips curled into a wicked smile. She then began to move towards him through the mirror but he remained in his place. He knew she was trying to intimidate him and was not going to allow her to get the better of him.

"Lord Sesshomaru… how may I be of service to you?" Urasue said as she continued to slowly creep towards him from behind.

"I hear you like making deals?" Sesshomaru said seriously just before a bright flash of lightning lit up the sky and a roll of thunder echo into their bones making her halt in step.

End of Chapter 39

(Oh man! Will Sesshomaru be able to get his revenge against Urasue? What about Poseidon? So much is happening and it's only continuing to build! What's going to happen next? Only time will tell! Be sure to follow along to find out! Thank you again for reading. Please let me know what you think and of course I love your predictions! Until next time!)


	42. Life and Death

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc. Disney and Hans Christian Anderson.

**Music:** The song I have selected for this chapter is: _"__Eric to the rescue - The Little Mermaid OST"_ _Inuyasha OST 3 - Unare - The Power of Tessaiga" _"_Inuyasha OST 1 - Longing"_ and "_Inuyasha OST 1 - Sorrow's End__." _I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Tides Against Time:** Life and Death

[Recap]

"URASUE STOP!" Poseidon commanded as he stood protectively in front of his family.

"Now, now, Poseidon... is that anyway to greet a former healer of the Royal Tribe? I did save your mother from dying bringing you into the world? I think I deserve a little more respect." Urasue teased as she continued to make her way towards them.

"Silence! Stay away from my family Witch! Nothing you say will change my opinion of you!" he sneered angrily and pointed his trident in her face. This forced her to stop.

"Oh but I already have a member of your family. Look! Kagome's right here in this little bottle!" Urasue said darkly as she shook Kagome's ashes around in the vial with the flick of her wrist. "Just precious... isn't she. Hm Hm Hm."

"Give her back!" Poseidon yelled angrily as his family gasped in horror behind him.

"Not a chance you old fool! She's mine now!" Urasue barked back as she made Kagome's ashes disapear from their sight. She then lifted her hand up to her side and pulled their contract magically out of thin air. "See here? We… made a deal."

Growing red with rage Poseidon blasts a ray of power from his spear at the contract in hopes of destroying it. But to his disappointment a magical barrier repelled it.

"HA HA! You see! The contract's legal and completely unbreakable, even for you! Your little Princess is mine!" Urasue cackled wickedly as she rolled up the contract before making it disappear. "Of course, I might be willing to trade. However... with her being your daughter and the second heir of the Water Kingdom she does come with a high price!"

"What do you want…" Poseidon snarled.

"What I want is... is your power in exchange for her freedom! Meaning I want your heart, your soul and your body! Everything about you will belong to me. Including the crown!" Urasue said with a wicked gleam in her eye.

[Reconvene]

"Father no! Who's to say that is even Kagome in that bottle? She never makes good on her deals and she could kill you for nothing!" Kikyo cried.

"Are you being honest with me Urasue? Is that truly my daughter in that vial? What freedom would you grant her?" asked Poseidon taking heed in Kikyo's warning.

"The last of your daughter truly is inside that little bottle. She became so sickly in her last hours of life that there wasn't much left of her to save! Pity really... (_Sigh_) Of the all the soul's that I consumed over the years she by far was my favorite! She was such a fun little creature to watch as she suffered!"

"Urasue..." Inuyasha growled in warning.

"Yes, yes calm yourself dog boy. To answer your question the answer is yes. As soon as you sign yourself over to me, I will release Kagome and she will be free to return home to the sea. I'll admit when your daughter came to me I planned to use her to get to you. However, I didn't imagine it would have taken you this long to make a deal! I had expected you to come asking long before she died! Ha! No matter! It made for some needed entertainment and what's done is done! Now a new offer has been made and all you have to do is place your blood on the contract before you. Then everything else will fall into place! Now... do we have a deal?" Urasue said as she held the new contract out for him to sign.

"Father please, remember what Kagome said! She wanted you to live on in her memory! That is what she wanted! Not a world without Sesshomaru or to return to the sea. I know it hurts but we've got to let her go… Don't let Urasue poison you against Kagome's last wishes. Please Father! Stay with us, and help teach Enuyasa how to rule our people! Help mold Sota into the merman he needs to be! Please Father! I want you here to witness the next heir come into the world. Don't risk that into a contract you don't even know the outcome of!" Kikyo begged.

"What do you mean she couldn't live in a world without Sesshomaru? Don't tell me he's the one who was supposed to break the curse?!" yelled Inuyasha in shock.

"He was... my sister wanted to live a life with your brother upon the land and sold her soul for legs. She held back her feelings because she wanted him to come to love her on his own. She didn't wish to force him into anything or have him act out of pity feeling honor bond into saving her. She wanted him to love her because he wanted it, but I guess he either didn't return her affections or didn't kiss her lips in time to save her." Kikyo said sadly.

"You can't be serious?! If I had known that I would have knocked some sense into both of them! You should have seen them dancing together at my party Kikyo! My brother is FAR from affectionate and for him to hold her so tenderly while showing such emotions in public was completely out of character for him. It was clear to everyone there that my brother was madly in love with her! His beast even showed himself while they danced and claimed her as his mate in front of everyone! He too is suffering in this because he can never mate another!" Inuyasha said as he cried out in disbelief.

"Such a tragedy! And to think all of this could have been prevented if the gods had just destined them to be of the same world in the first place! Unfortunately I cannot return your daughter to the land but I can return her to the sea. With your help my King I'm sure over time she will appreciate the companionship over eternal darkness alone. Would you grant her this?" asked Urasue as she continued to hold the contract out.

-moment of silence-

"I will do it." Poseidon said.

"Please Father! Don't do this! We needed you!" Sota begged as he grabbed his arm to try and stop him from going forward.

"I have the chance to bring your sister back. I understand what you all have said and what Kagome wished but if I do not do this now, I will forever regret not trying! You be good for your sister. I am proud of you my son. Never doubt that and do everything to the best of your abilities. I know you will one day bring honor to our people. I will be watching over you with your mother." Poseidon said as he hugged his crying son goodbye.

"You are strong daughter. I know you will make a great queen as you help teach your new mate. Just as your mother before you, you will be an amazing mother and love them above yourself. Try not to think little of me for wishing to be united with your mother. For my time is already short and I am growing weaker with each passing day. I have loved watching you become the beautiful mermaid before me. I will miss you my daughter. Until we meet again." Poseidon said as he hugged her sobbing form tight and nuzzled the top of her head.

"And you, Enuyasa; my successor. I look forward to watching you from the heavens become the leader I know you are capable to be. You are strong, hold great power and have a passionate soul. However those alone do not make you a great ruler. Listen to others advice even when you disagree. For they may see something you do not and could better protect our kingdom by it. Be mindful of all waterfolk; even the young and foolish could mean the difference of life and death. Support them and care for them and in turn they will do the same to you. Live honorably and justly. I fear I have left you in unfamiliar territory but you have the support of the tribal leadership and with your mate and your retainer by your side. I know you will become a mermen of legend." Poseidon said as he placed his hands on Inuyasha's shoulders and secretly transferred his remaining power into him under Ursue's nose.

After saying goodbye to his family, Poseidon cut his thumb and placed it over the contract. His blood soaked into it and his name took its place; sealing his fate. Urasue then began to chant her spell and the water churned around them. Just as Kagome and Inuyasha's spells had done a dark magical aura wrapped around him like a cocoon. His body began to wrinkle and dry out as the magic began to suck his life energy away. Soon his body grew smaller and smaller until it shrank into a small glowing ball. While his body was shrinking in size, his trident and crown sank to the sea floor next to him. As soon as the spell had finished the ball soaked into the pink stone around Urasue's neck and the magical aura disappeared.

"At last... it's mine!" Urasue said greedily as she picked up his trident and placed his crown upon her head.

"Where is my sister?!" cried Sota eagerly."You said you would let her go!"

"Oops! I forgot!" Urasue said as she pulled the bottle out of thin air. She then opened the bottle and shook out Kagome's ashes into the water.

"What are you doing?!" shouted Kikyo in horror as she watched her sister dissipate and wash away with the current.

"I granted your sister her freedom into the sea of course! I never said I would return her to her original form foolish girl." Urasue cackled wickedly.

"You monster!" Kikyo hissed and lunged at her.

Urasue quickly blocked her attack with the handle of the trident. Using her octipid tentacles she wrapped them around Kikyo's tail and flung her into some underwater rocks behind them. Her head hit a rock knocking her. A small gash along her brow quickly begin to bleed.

"KIKYO!" Inuyasha yelled as he went to his mate's side.

"Starting with you, first born of Poseidon, all Merfolk will know of the wrath of Urasue and bow to my every will!" Urasue shouted triumphantly as she lunged at Kikyo.

Seeing Urasue coming towards them Inuyasha pulled out his sword and blocked the attack.

"Stay away from my Mate you Witch!" Inuyasha shouted angrily. They continued to strike at each other, dodging each other's tail and tentacles.

"You're no match for me half-breed!" Urasue jarred back.

"Sota! Get your sister to the cove! Now!" Inuyasha shouted as they continued to fight.

"Yes Sir!" Sota called as he carefully picked up his unconscious sister and swam as fast as he could to the cove.

"Afraid you're not able to protect your new family mutt?" taunted Urasue as she swiped at his face nearly cutting his cheek.

"I don't need to explain anything to you! And I ain't no half-breed anymore Bitch! Get with the program!" Inuyasha yelled angrily nailing her in the side with his tail.

"Gah!" Urasue cried out form the impact before blocking another one of his strikes. "What do you mean not anymore?!"

"You're not the only one who knows magic Urasue." called Chief Kaguya as she and dozens of armed Merfolk charged towards them from the cove. "I along with the Merlok before you have righted your wrong!"

"Impossible! My spell has forever damned him! For that to work he would have to become King!" shouted Urasue angrily as she broke away from Inuyasha's attack and hovered above them so they could talk.

"Well it is, as of a day and a half ago dumb ass!" Inuyasha yelled as he protectively waded in front of his people.

It was then Urasue noticed the tattoos that covered his body. Upon his chest was his mating mark to Kikyo. On his shoulders and biceps were the markings of each tribe and nation of the Water Kingdom. Across his back were the symbols of his responsibly to every water creature and lastly upon his chin was the mark of the king. Sensing his aura she could not find any fault in his makeup. In fact his biological makeup was perfect. As she looked upon his impressive form she could feel his power only strengthening with each passing minute. Growing fearful she tried calling forth the power in her trident to use against him. However, no matter how hard she tried, nothing came forth. There was no denying it. Somehow the tables had turned and her chance at kingship had slipped through her grasp. The weapon she now held in her hands was nothing more than a blade with a calling shell on the top. Knowing with the additional merfolk and the growing power of the King she needed to get out of there. Using some of her own magic she channeled it into the weapon creating a blast of purple smoke. When it blended with her black ink the water clouded and made it as dark as night. She quickly made a break for it while the merfolk were temporarily blinded and disappeared into the blue abyss.

"After her!" Someone shouted from the crowd earning cheers and shouts in agreement.

"Wait! Do not go after her!" Inuyasha called after them making them pause in their chase.

"But my King she is getting away?" shouted a merman from the Siren tribe.

"We will make a plan before we attack. I do not wish for anyone else to fall into her traps. Got it?! Now you two over there, follow her and then return to report your findings. Do not engage! Go it? You come straight back here. Now let's go! We have a battle to plan!" shouted Inuyasha as he guided his people back into the cove.

[Urasue]

Urasue swam as fast as she could towards her lair. Swimming through the whale bone carcass she immediately placed a cloaking shield over her home to keep them from getting in. Once that was done she tried to catch her breath and still her shaking hands. Tossing the trident and crown onto her worktable she immediately got to work.

"If I can't become King then I'll use your sacrifice Poseidon to strike against every last Merbeing! Soon they will truly be nothing more than myths and legends! I will create a spell so powerful that even the waves will obey my every whim! Nothing, not even the gods can stop me!" Urasue yelled angrily and began throwing glass jars filled with potions and her sickly plants made from her victims ashes into her cauldron.

For the remainder of the day Urasue crafted her spell to perfection. She could feel Inuyasha and his warriors trying to break into her lair but she had prepared hundreds of years for such an invasion. Nothing they could do to her spell would bring down her safety net. Ignoring the banging and yelling from outside, she tosses in the pink stone from around her neck into the concoction. As soon as it hit the mixture a puff of green smoke clouded the water. Carefully dipping the top of the trident into the boiling potion she held it in place until every last drop magically soaked into it. As soon as the potion, the ashes, and the pink stone had finished binding itself to the trident a pulse echoed from its form. It radiated into her body with dark energy, sealing their bond.

"Ha ha ha ha! At long last! I have become a goddess of the sea! Now to strike down those damn merfolk once and for all!" she cackled as she clutched her new weapon excitedly.

Just as she was about to put her next plan into action she heard her name being summoned through the cauldron and swam back over to it to investigate. Looking inside she felt a pulling sensation on her life energy and watched as the image of a silver haired demon came into focus. She knew it was Kagome's demon lover by his amber eyes and markings upon his face. She noticed he was soaking wet and was sitting upon the sandy beach. She couldn't help but smirk at his pathetic form. He looked tired and on the verge of snapping. It was evening now and rain poured down his form making his bangs stick to his face. She could only guess that he wanted to kill her for taking Kagome away from him.

"_Dogs... their loyalty will be their downfall_." she thought to herself.

"Lord Sesshomaru? How may I be of service to you?" Urasue asked as she grew closer towards the reflection hoping to intimidate him like she had Inuyasha.

"I hear you like making deals?" Sesshomaru asked seriously just before a bright flash of lightning lit up the sky behind him and a roll of thunder echoed in her lair.

The flash of lightning temporarily hid his face from her line of vision. Leaving nothing more than a dark silhouette with glowing amber eyes. When his image reappeared she had to force herself to remain unfazed from showing her intimidation. Somehow in a matter of seconds his appearance of a desperate soaking wet dog had turned into a hell hound of death. Despite soaking wet he looked intense and filled with strength and resolve. His silver hair was tide tight up on top of his head making his pointed ears, royal facial markings and strong masculine features appear more intensely. Behind his soaking wet bangs his amber eyes were aflame with hate and demise making her heart speed up a little from anxiety. They glowed against the darkness and the slit of his eye grew more wild the longer she looked into them. It was as if she was staring into hell itself and face to face with the beast that guarded its gate. With the roll of thunder echoing in the room she couldn't help but think of a roaring lion as it called out before battle. He was terrifying. Feeling his power through his sacrificed blood she knew even if she tried to posses him and take over his power he would still over power her. She knew in that moment whatever he had planned she needed to get out of it. Mentaly shaking the chill from her spine she straightened herself and prepared for her reply.

"What deal could I offer a demon Lord?" asked Urasue as she looked into his burning eyes.

"I will give you the power of life if you return what you have taken from me." Sesshomaru said as he brought up his sword for her to look at. "This sword was crafted by my Father. It has the ability to bring 100 souls back from the dead in a single swipe and the ability to shield its welder from death."

"Interesting... I have never heard of such a powerful weapon. I must say I do wish to posses it but unfortunately for you I cannot do as you ask."

"Why is that?" asked Sesshomaru as he narrowed his gaze dangerously at her through the mirror.

"I have already released Kagome's ashes into the sea as requested by her family. Besides, I cannot give up her soul because it is now one with me." Urasue said making Sesshomaru growl angrily. "Now if you will excuse me, I have a little pest control problem I need to take care of. Best you find a new chew toy to play with dog because she isn't coming back."

At that she closed the portal and watched the seething demon disappeared from her view. However, not before she saw his eyes bleed red in challenge and heard his howl of revenge. As she picked up her newly forged trident and readjusted the crown upon her head she couldn't shake the feeling that his challenge would very well make its mark. Not wishing to dwell on the unknown she summoned her remaining magic lingering in her lair onto herself. Not knowing what was outside she got ready for anything. Grabbing her remaining plants along her entrance she threw them into the cauldron and fashioned herself her own army of water soldiers. She knew that 200 puppets weren't enough to sway an entire pod of Merbeings but with her magic she new they could do some damage. Finishing her spells she summoned her barrier down and swam out to meet the enemy. As she came out she was immediately greeted by a wall of armed mermen with Inuyasha in its center.

"I see you've come to make yourself a hero!" Urasue taunted as her puppets swam into formation behind her.

"Shut up Witch! As the new King of the Water Kingdom I hear by sentence you to death! You have violated your banishment for long enough! You hold no concern for the welfare of others and selfishly consume souls to prolong your own damn life! You are a threat to society and continue to murder and torture without remorse! You are a monster and its time for your reign of terror to end!" Inuyasha yelled making everyone cheer in agreement behind him.

(*** _Eric to the rescue - The Little Mermaid OST_ ***)

At that Inuyasha and his fellow mermen swam forward in an attacking formation. Urasue quickly countered with her puppets. Their weapons made from bones and crafted stones clashed together in a thundering crash. The already stormy waters charged their resolve and soon the clashing of weapons and battle cries below the surface were just as loud as the crashing thunder and waves above. Seeing Urasue distracted with two of his soldiers Inuyasha charges forward. Just as he was about to strike her down from the side Urasue shoved her attackers away from her and meet his blade with the staff of her newly formed trident. When their magic clashed together an electrical charge flashed through the water making everyone pause in their attack to back away from them. Just like when Inuyasha battled Poseidon their sparks and blinding power lit up the water around them. The power of their strikes and the movement of their bodies made them appear as gods of war. They appeared to be evenly matched in power and magic however Inuyasha was a skilled fighter and used that to his advantage. Seeing one of her tentacles sway away from her side he mode to his left to made her think she needed to swipe her blade to the right. However when she moved he quickly dodged her blade and cut off a tentacle from her side. Its bloody mass quickly sank to the sea floor and out of their line of sight.

"AHHH! Why you little brat! You'll pay for that!" Urasue screamed as she began to summon all of her power into herself.

She had had enough of these water nymph's games. After seeing her pets Mantin and Hiten die just before her tentacle was cut off she decided it was time to end this thing. No one took her babies away from her! True they were souls she had once consumed but she had bonded with them and they had become her family! Now their souls were free from her grasp and she could never get them back. Not wanting Inuyasha to get another chance to strike, she made the waters began to spin. It whipped and pulled making everyone sling round and round like rag dolls until they were caught inside of her whirl pool. As the pool grew wider it eventually threw them out of its rings. In its center Urasue's form began to change. First she used her black ink and purple smoke to wrap around her seething form to create a magical cocoon. Inuyasha like everyone else had been swept away with the ragging waters. Grabbing hold of a rock nearby he anchored himself to the sea floor. When he looked back towards the direction he had come from he watched in horror as Urasue began to grow in size. Soon she was towering forty feet above the waves and her evil laugh darkened with every inch she grew.

"_Ah shit..._" Inuysha thought to himself when her glowing red eyes stared down at him in delight.

"HA HA HA HA HA! You poor insignificant fools! I am the goddess of the sea! You see, as I tower over you I can control the waves and all its toils bow to my power!" Urasue yelled as she caused powerful waves to crash over them making many of Inuyasha's soldiers wash away.

As she continued to rip up the sea floor with her under currents; rocks, coral beds and sunken debris began to lift up from its depths. Inuyasha had to dodge from getting hit by wooden planks, broken barrels and masts. This mixture soon begin to spin around in her whirl pool creating a mixture of chaos and danger. Seeing a sunken ship begin to rise up from the seafloor he quickly grabbed hold of a rope dangling from the bottom and pulled himself up onto the deck. If there was anyway he was going to get close to her this was it. The ship just as he predicted entered the pool's outer loop and began to spin up towards the surface. As it grew closer it slowly picked up speed and made its way towards her. As he pulls himself along its hall towards the wheel he had to fight against the surging waves that wash over the deck and dodge loose boards that came loose of the ship. Hearing clashing behind him he looks over his shoulder to find Sesshomaru on his magical cloud battling against Urasue in the air above him. Taking this distraction as his chance to make his move; he pulled himself up behind the wheel and steered the ship towards his unsuspecting target.

[Sesshomaru]

(*** _Inuyasha OST 3 - Unare - The Power of Tessaiga ***) _

As soon as Urasue had closed the portal Sesshomaru let loose his anger and frustration. His inner beast came free of his prison making his eyes bleed red and his fangs elongate in his mouth. He threw his head back and howled into the stormy night just as another roll of thunder crashed. The combination was haunting. Not wanting to give up the chase, they paced up and down the beach trying to figure out their next plan of attack. As the storm continued to rage on they sensed dark magic beginning to surface somewhere further down the coast. Racing down the beach they see with the help of a lightning strike a dark figure begin to rise up out of the water far off in the distance. Recognizing its aura as the wicked Witch, Sesshomaru forms his magical cloud under his feet and charges out over the water to finish Kagome's revenge. He and his Beast knew they only had so much demonic energy to maintain this form but the need to avenge their love outweighed their own safety.

Catching her eye Sesshomaru pulled out his sword and took aim. She immediately welded her trident and a magical current sparked from its core, shooting out directly towards him. It hits his blade and their clashing powers create an explosion. Not deterred he and his Beast continued to make their way towards her. As their blades continued to strike and clash Sesshomaru saw from the corner of his eye something silver making its way towards them. Taking aim he makes a hard strike causing Urasue to lean to her right and away from the approaching distraction. Looking down he notices the silver creature to be none other than his little brother steering a battered ship. When their amber eyes meet an unspoken battle plan was shared between them. They would strike her down together and avenge every creature who had ever fallen victim to her demise. Needing to keep her distracted Sesshomaru gathers his blade and continued to strike at her counter attacks.

As Inuyasha continued to creep towards her Sesshomaru felt as if someone was watching from the world beyond and began to feel a pull at his waist. Realizing what it was he readied himself for impact. Inuyasha guided the craft perfectly and just as Sesshomaru struck with his blade to the left he punctured her side with a broken mast, impaling in her stomach and all the way through her back. As she cried out in agony blood spat from her painted lips. When Sesshomaru cut above her heart with Tenseiga a portal opened causing all of the stolen souls, power and magic to pour out of her. The brothers watched in satisfaction as soul after soul dropped into the sea and took their true form once more or flew up into the heavens to being their next life.

"NO!" Urasue cried as she watched her life force escape her.

She grew smaller and smaller as the stolen souls and power continued to spill out of her. Soon there was nothing left and her body turned to ash before washing away with the calming sea. Seeing a familiar merman swimming towards them Sesshomaru and Inuyasha made their way towards him.

"Enuyasha you did it my boy!" Poseidon shouted as he wrapped him in a tight bear hug.

"Yeah... no...problem!" Enuyasha choked out as he tried to breathe.

"Ha, sorry! It's just good to be back!" Poseidon said letting him free of his embrace before slapping him on the back.

"My brother helped too yeah know. It was his sword that freed you from her prison I just injured her." Enuyasha said as they looked towards Sesshomaru who was quietly floating on his cloud near by with a blank expression.

"Ah yes, send him my thanks seeing that I cannot speak your native tongue." Poseidon said as he extended his hand out for Sesshomaru to shake.

After hearing his brother translation Sesshomaru gladly took hold of Kagame's father's hand. They hadn't started out on the best of footing and for Poseidon to offer any acknowledgement meant the world to him.

"You best be heading towards the coast Sesshomaru. You used up a lot of your power. Not sure how much longer you..." Inuyasha began but froze mid sentence. His eyes grew wide making Poseidon and Sesshomaru stiffen in concern.

(*** _Inuyasha OST 1 - Longing ***_)

"What's the matter my boy?" Poseidon asked as he looked at Inuyasha's pale expression.

"L-l-look!" Inuyasha said as he pointed off in the distance behind them.

Turning towards the direction he was pointed at, they both gasped in shock when they took in what he saw. There, not fifty feet from them was a ghostly form of a women making her way towards them. She was walking upon the water's surface and was a white translucent color. Although she was faint in complexion her womanly form and distinct features were clearly visible. As she continued to approach them more and more of her characteristics became clear and Sesshomaru's heart stopped momentarily in his chest when he recognized who she was. When she came to a stop in front of them her characteristic smile appeared upon her delicate lips and her ghostly eyes twinkled with their long lost luster.

"Sessomaru..." she whispered making his eyes widen in surprise.

"Kagome?" he whispered back in disbelief as he reached a shaking hand out towards her.

When his hand reached her cheek it went through her form. He could feel the chill of death whisping around his hand as he pulled back slightly in surprise. It was an unworldly feeling and it made the hair on the back of his neck stand up from the sensation. His heart sunk when he realized that she was still parted from him and he could not hold her like he wanted to. He clenched his jaw in despair as his eyes rippled with grief and longing.

"The gods have sent me to tell you their thanks in bringing Urasue down and for freeing their lost sons and daughters from her unworldly prison." Kagome said as she stepped closer to him and rest her icy hands on his chest making him shudder slightly.

"You understand Spanish?! asked Sesshomaru in surprise.

"Being in the after life the boundaries of the world are almost nonexistent." Kagome giggled sadly.

"Indeed... I felt as if someone had been watching over me when I struck her down with my Father's sword. Was it you?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked into her ghostly grey eyes before resting his forehead against her ghostly one.

He closed his eyes and tried to steady himself while hold back a whimper. He missed her so much it hurt... Kagome too longed to feel his warm touches but no matter how hard she tried her form simply passed straight through him. Closing her eyes from heartbreak, tears began to fall.

"No, I only just came free from the darkness. The pull you felt must have been of the gods." She said as they pulled back to look upon each other again. "I wish I could return to you... but with my body being unattached to Urasue at the time of her passing I was unable to be reborn into the world of the living. I'm sorry my passing has tortured you so... That was never my intention."

Sesshomaru tried to wiped away her tears but once again her ghostly form prevented his worldly touch from reaching them.

"What will become of you now Daughter?" asked Poseidon as he and Inuyasha swam up beside them.

"With my soul being free of Urasue and my body having been returned to the sea, the gods told me that I cannot return to you as I was. I am unsure when I will be reborn again but I imagine it wont be for quite some time. My soul having been broken, suffered quiet a lot of trauma." Kagome said as her body began to fade slightly.

(*** _Inuyasha OST 1 - Sorrow's End _***)

"You're leaving already?" Inuyasha asked sadly.

"I am no longer a part of your world Enuyasa. I will miss you all dearly and I promise to watch over from the heavens." Kagome said with a sad smile as she began to fade a little more.

"Kagome wait!" Sesshomaru cried out as he tried to cup her face in his hands as she continued to fade away little by little. "I'm so sorry I was unable to save you in this life but I promise you here and now that I will wait for you. Even if its in the next life I wish for you to be my mate."

"Sessomaru..." Kagome gasped in shock. Her eyes were wide, trickling with tears.

"Kagome the moment our eyes first fell upon each other 50 years ago I have loved you with every fiber of my being. You captured me body and soul that very instant and if you would have me I wish to be bound together with you for all eternity. I have lived a long life and have come to desire no other. For much of my life I had felt as if a void was sitting in my heart, never feeling complete. When we were reunited that fateful night in our lagoon I at long last had found what had been missing in my life. It was you who completed me. Not a demoness, not a human, but you my little mermaid who my soul cried out for. I am unsure if this form will see you in your next life or what form I should take in mine but if our souls were to be united once more... would you honor this demon in become his life mate and the mother of his children?"

"Oh Sess... I do! For I too feel the same!" Kagome said through sobs. "I would gladly become your mate. I love you so much!"

"Until we meet again... my Curioso." Sesshomaru said as he leaned down and tried to kiss her lips one last time.

As soon as their lips "touched" a piece of their souls unknowingly entered the other. What they had not realized 50 years ago was the gods had fated them together and shared a piece of their souls. Thus marking them as soul mates. The night he had kissed her lips goodbye upon that same beach she had rescued him on, Urasue absorbed that small piece of Kagome's soul that the gods had placed in Sesshomaru's heart. It returned his missing piece back into him from Kagome's when she had passed. This broke their bond as soul mates and went against the gods will. Now as Kagome was returning to the underworld, the gods righted Urasue's wrong by returning their shared pieces into each other's hearts, once again marking them as soul mates. Now, they would never be torn apart from each other, even in the after life. When their lips parted Kagome smiled up into his rippling amber eyes one last time. She then whispered her goodbye and disappeared from his grasp all together. As soon as she was no longer a part of this world Sesshomaru's body collapsed from exhaustion and grief. His vision went dark and the cloud he had been hovering on over the water's surface, disappeared out from under him. His limp body hit the cold water knocking the wind out of him and his muscles tighten up.

"Damn it... Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled his brother out of the water to keep him from drowning. "I told you your power was running out you dumb ass!"

"Let me retrieve my trident and crown before we take him to shore. The sun is almost upon us and I'm sure by then his power will return enough for him to awaken." Poseidon said before going under the surface to retrieve his lost items.

Once he returned to the surface they steadily made the long trek back to the beach and together pulled Sesshomaru's heavy form out of the surf so he wouldn't be beaten by the rising tide. Not wanting to leave him in his state of vulnerability Inuyasha and Poseidon rest upon some nearby rocks and chated as they waited from him to awaken from his slumber. Soon the sun begin to rise in the far off distance and amber eyes cracked open to being another day.

End of Chapter 40

(Don't worry there is still much more to come! Be sure to follow along to find out what happens next! Only time will tell. Thanks for reading! Be sure to leave a review and your predictions!)


	43. Life and Death II

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc. Disney and Hans Christian Anderson.

**Music:** The song I have selected for this chapter is: _"__The Little Mermaid – Part of Your World - Horror Version__." _I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Tides Against Time:** Life and Death II

Darkness and crushing silence surrounded her. She felt weightless. Suspended in endless space and nothingness. She was completely numb and could not tell up from down or left from right. If she was moving or rendered motionless she had no clue. No matter how hard she tried to grasp her barring's or take hold of reality she ended right back were she started; nowhere. She had no grasp of how long she had been suspended like that or how much time had passed. Was it days, weeks or even years? Would she remain like this forever? She was anxious, stressed and afraid. While at the same time at chill, numb and sedate. Somehow she felt this was where she was supposed to be but at the same time felt as if something was incomplete and was holding her back. Was she supposed to do something? Was she forgetting something important? Was she dead or alive? She had no clue!

Her thoughts were scrambled and it was becoming harder and harder to put the random pictures and memories together. The longer she lingered in the cold, empty abyss the harder it became to keep hold of them. Slowly they disappeared one by one. Nothing made sense. Nothing felt right. She was alone, numb, surrounded in darkness with no substance to hold on to. Perhaps she was having a nightmare and this was her own personal hell? That had to be it. She tried to wake herself up but remained. What was going on? Why wouldn't she wake up? Was she somehow locked underground or cast under a spell? Was there something else she was not putting together? Had she forgotten something important?

Trying to place her weakening thoughts together, the only thing that remained consistent were warm amber eyes. They were so beautiful. She urged herself to remember them. If all else faded away, she would hold onto them as hard as she could. She couldn't remember where she had seen them before or who they had belonged to but somehow she felt attached to them. Almost as if they belonged to her in a way. They were special and held value. She gained warmth and protection from them. They were so bright against the darkness and she wished to never part from them.

However, her beautiful amber-eyed security blanket suddenly disappeared before she could react. Their bright light was blown out like a candle's flame. What had happened? Where did they go? Why could she not bring them back? She felt like crying but nothing happened. She wanted to scream but no sound or call was made. Everything around her was muted, empty and cold. Without them her dark world sucked her in like a vacuum. It was suffocating and she collapsed in on herself. With no longer thoughts or memories to keep her focused or gravity, time and space to guide her she drifted off into nothingness. Soon, even the thought of those eyes had vanished from her thoughts.

All was lost and meaningless. Nothing had substance, purpose or direction. She simply continued to drift off into the dark abyss for what felt like an eternity. No thought, feeling or emotion fazed her now. She was nothing just like her new blank world around her. That is until a sudden bright light and comforting warmth surrounded her. As she tried to adjust to the invasion, a powerful presence began calling to her.

"Kagome…" a deep soothing male voice called.

"Time to wake up child." said another more feminine voice.

"H..hello?" Kagome called back timidly on a quivering voice.

"It is time for you to deliver your last task." said the deep male voice.

"Task? What task? I don't understand! Who are you? Where am I? Why can't I see or feel anything other than this bright light and warmth?" Kagome asked fearfully.

"Be at peace child. For no harm will come to you." said the woman's voice. "I am the goddess of death, Izanami."

"And I am her husband Izanagi; god of life." said the male voice. "You are to take back a message to the land of the living."

"The land of the living? But that would mean that I'm…" Kagome began to say but stopped when what had been said began to take root.

"You are in purgatory little one. Neither amongst the living or the dead." said Izanagi.

"Purgatory…" Kagome whispered as she tried to wrap her head around it.

"Yes, child. The Sea Witch Urasue trapped your soul into herself. Because of this you were unable to pass over into the next life. However, through the selfless willpower of two brother's working together you and hundreds more were rescued." said Izanagi. "You have been given the opportunity to begin a new beginning. It is your final task to deliver our thanks to these brothers and then pass over into the afterlife. Only then can your next life begin."

"Urasue…" Kagome said with a questioning tone. "I know this name but cannot recall from where. Did I know this being?"

"All will become known to you as soon as you re-enter the world of the living." said Izanami gently. "Now, come child. It is time."

Just after she said this, a fog began to lift from Kagome's eyes. Her lost memories that had been soaked up by the darkness of purgatory began to fill her mind once more. At first it was a little overwhelming making sense of it all. But soon the fog had lifted and she saw three figures off in the distance. As she made her way towards them she noticed she was walking upon the water yet felt nothing. It was unnerving and it only further reminded her that she was no longer a part of this world. Suddenly she found herself understanding a lot more about the world around her than she ever thought possible. When the figures turned to look at her, her breath caught in her throat. Two piercing amber eyes bore into her and finally everything made sense once again. It was her silver haired, amber-eyed demon! The being that had stolen her heart 50 years ago! Every precious moment they had shared together and heart felt emotion flooded over her. She felt a burning sensation stinging her eyes and a tightening in the back of her throat. Remembering the feeling she knew she was about to cry. It was so strange being able to experience these emotions and feelings of the living yet not be able to be a part of it. When she was less than five feet from them she smiled up into his charming face. He was so handsome, just liked she remembered. It made her heart ache knowing she would have to leave him once more.

"Sesshomaru..." she whispered unsure of her own voice.

"Kagome?" he whispered back in disbelief making her heart flutter. He had heard her?!

When his hand reached for her cheek however it went through her form. She could not feel his warmth but could feel a ghostly essence of his presence. It was a strange feeling. Her heart sunk when she saw his disappointment. She knew he now realized that she was not back like they had both wanted. Unsure of how long she would be a part of this world she decided she needed to fulfill her mission.

"The gods have sent me to tell you their thanks in bringing Urasue down and for freeing their lost sons and daughters from her unworldly prison." Kagome said as she stepped closer to him and rest her icy hands on his chest making him shudder slightly.

"You understand Spanish?! asked Sesshomaru in surprise.

"Being in the after life the boundaries of the world are almost nonexistent." Kagome giggled sadly.

"Indeed... I felt as if someone had been watching over me when I struck her down with my Father's sword. Was it you?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked into her eyes before resting his forehead against her ghostly one.

Kagome too longed to feel his warm touches but no matter how hard she tried her form simply passed straight through him. Closing her eyes from heartbreak, tears began to fall.

"No, I only just came free from the darkness. The pull you felt must have been of the gods." She said as they pulled back to look upon each other again. "I wish I could return to you... but with my body being unattached to Urasue at the time of her passing I was unable to be reborn into the world of the living. I'm sorry my passing has tortured you so... That was never my intention."

She watched as Sesshomaru tried to wipe them away but once again her unearthly form prevented his worldly touch from reaching them. She hated seeing his suffering.

"What will become of you now Daughter?" asked Poseidon as he and Inuyasha swam up beside them.

"With my soul being free of Urasue and my body returned to the sea I can finally pass into the next life. I am unsure when I will be reborn again but I imagine it won't be for quite some time. My soul was broken for an extended period of time and suffered from a lot of trauma." Kagome said just as she felt her body began to be pulled back into the other realm.

"You're leaving already?" asked Inuyasha sadly.

"I am no longer a part of your world Inuyasha. I will miss you all dearly and will watch over from the heavens." Kagome said as she felt more of herself being pulled back.

"Kagome wait!" Sesshomaru cried out as he tried to cup her face in his hands as she continued to fade away little by little. "I'm so sorry I was unable to save you in this life but I promise you here and now that I will wait for you. Even if its in the next life I wish for you to be my mate."

"Sessomaru..." Kagome gasped in shock. Her eyes were wide, trickling with tears.

"Kagome the moment our eyes first fell upon each other 50 years ago I have loved you with every fiber of my being. You captured me body and soul that very instant and if you would have me I wish to be bound together with you for all eternity. I have lived a long life and have come to desire no other. For much of my life I had felt as if a void was sitting in my heart, never feeling complete. When we were reunited that fateful night in our lagoon I at long last had found what had been missing in my life. It was you who completed me. Not a demoness, not a human, but you my little mermaid who my soul cried out for. I am unsure if this form will see you in your next life or what form I should take in mine but if our souls were to be united once more... would you honor this demon in become his life mate and the mother of his children?"

"Oh Sess... I do! For I too feel the same!" Kagome said through sobs. "I would gladly become your mate. I love you so much!"

"Until we meet again... my Curioso." Sesshomaru said as he leaned down and tried to kiss her lips one last time.

Although she could not feel his touch his essence showered her in his passion and promise. Being with him like this made her feel complete. Like she was finally home. She felt a wash of warmth suddenly filled her heart and it only further urged her emotions. It was both heartwarming and heart shattering at the same time. She was so torn! She wished and prayed to the gods that it didn't have to be this way but she understood why it had to. When their lips parted Kagome smiled up into his rippling amber eyes one last time and then reluctantly disappeared from his grasp all together. As soon as she was no longer a part of his world she felt a sense of peace flow over her. A calming blue fog clouded her vision making everything disappear. With no longer having any ties to the land of the living she was once again drifting off into timeless space. This time, however, she felt complete and ready for the next step. Now all she had to do is wait for it to come.

[El Saler Beach - Valencia]

The sound of gulls calling overhead and the gentle rush of the tide coming in and out upon the sand slowly pulled Sesshomaru from his unconsciousness. As he cracked open his eyes he had to squint to block out the piercing morning rays. Sluggishly sitting up, he brought his hand up to steady his head. It was pounding beneath his fingertips and his body was cold, wet and felt heavy from the over use of his power. Not remembering his barring's he looked around and saw his brother and Poseidon about 15 feet from him resting on some rocks close to the surf. Steadying himself onto his lead weight legs and slowly made his way over to them.

"About damn time you woke up! We were beginning to think you were going to be like that forever." Inuyasha teased when he noticed his brother approaching them.

"Have you such little faith in this one little brother?" Sesshomaru groaned as he sat down next to him on the rocks while taking in his new merman form.

He hated to admit it but perhaps the gods had planned for Inuyasha to be a merman all along? There was no denying that his little brother's new form reeked of power and strength and could easily defeat any who challenged him. Sesshomaru could tell that the barbs on his muscular tail were deadly when provoked and would be an excellent additional weapon if needed. Seeing Inuyasha, as he was now Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel a little more relieved in knowing Inuyasha would be ok. Not that he would ever admit that he was concerned for his little brother's wellbeing out loud. Knowing he was able to protect himself, had become a being a authority by his own actions, and gained a mate who cherished his heart as much as his own made letting him go a little easier. He just hoped that after today wouldn't be goodbye forever.

"After your revenge yesterday and grieving the past couple of days, would you blame me for doubting?" Inuyasha asked gruffly as he crossed his arms over his muscular tattooed chest.

After hearing the reminder of Kagome's death, a chilling pain washed over Sesshomaru. The memory of last night's farewell and declaration flashed before his eyes and reality slapped him in the face. She was gone and he would have to wait for her reincarnation to return or to meet her in his next life. From what he understood of the afterlife, even if he killed himself or met an untimely death they would not be together. He was a demon and she was a mermaid that had turned human and then turned back into a mermaid. He would be sent to hell and she would be sent into another underworld dimension. Only when they were reincarnated could they be together in the same plain. He need not be so careless for it would be pointless.

All the anger, frustration and bitterness he had been feeling the past few days had long since been powered into his revenge against Takemaru and Urasue. Now he felt empty, cold and numb. What was he to do now? He knew he still had to produce an heir for the Spanish crown. Being that Inuyasha was no longer able to take his place as Lord he was stuck once again in having to find a female to fulfill the duty. He hated the thought of having to be in such a position with another other than Kagome. He knew this was being unfaithful to her. He had promised to be with no other and to wait for her. How was he going to explain this to his people?

He did not know how long he would have to wait for Kagome to be reincarnated. Being a demon he knew that if he didn't come to an early death, he would take at least another thousand years or more to meet his end. Why rush in finding someone to bare him an heir? Surly they could let him mourn in peace until she returned? And if he did die at least he would go in peace knowing he had remained faithful to his promise. Yes, this was the only way. He would give his people an heir but they would just have to be patient and wait. He knew it was going to be hard, but she was worth it. Not wanting to waist anymore of his energy on those thoughts he shut them off and turned his attention back to the conversation at hand.

(While Sesshomaru was lost in his thought)

"We must return to the cove Son. I am sure by now your Mate has awaken from her rest. We will need to assess the damages from last nights battle before we prepare the other tribes to depart to their feeding grounds." Poseidon said to Inuyasha.

"Feeding grounds? Where is that?" asked Inuyasha. "I didn't realize you… I mean us Merfolk moved around?"

"Yes, we do. Did you notice the different species of Merfolk? Some had cooler colors in appearance while others more warm?" asked Poseidon.

"Huh… I guess I never realized there were different races of Merfolk. Do we go anywhere other than here?" asked Inuyasha curiously.

"Seeing as you and your brother just found out about us little over two months ago that's not surprising my boy." Poseidon chuckled. "Our tribe travels south along the western coast while others go to the artic chill or more tropical climates. I believe the land dwellers call the coast we travel on West Africa. It takes us at least two months to reach our feeding grounds. Being that the weather has been warmer this year I have a feeling we wont need to make that journey for yet another two months or so."

"It takes that long to get there?! How far down the coast do you go?" asked Inuyasha in disbelief.

"It's not that it is too far. It is that our gossip is very large and we will be traveling with harboring mermaids, some elders and youngling. We have to stop often for them to feed and rest." Poseidon informed.

"Harboring? What the hell does that mean?" Inuyasha asked with a confused scowl on his brow.

"They carry new life. Surly you understand the effects of mating season my boy." Poseidon teased as he saw his new son-in-law's cheeks dust a rosy pink.

"What do you take me for Old Man?! Of course I understand _that_! I just didn't know you called it harboring!" snapped Inuyasha.

"I see." Poseidon chuckled only earning a brighter shade of red across Inuyasha's cheeks.

"What has got you so flustered little brother?" Sesshomaru taunted as he returned his attention to the conversation.

This earned a growl from his little brother and a richer chuckle from Poseidon.

"None of your damn business Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha barked as he turned away from them both as they continued to laugh at his embarrassment.

"Hn." Sesshomaru smirked inwardly despite his blank expression.

Although he was greatly upset, he couldn't help but enjoy seeing his brother squirm under pressure. Inuyasha had always been an easy target to rile up. Knowing he would be leaving him too made Sesshomaru inwardly sigh. He would never admit it to Inuyasha or anyone else but he would miss his little brother. They did not come from the same mother nor were equal in blood, but they were very close growing up. How had time gone by so fast? What had happened to the little half demon brat with puppy ears that always pulled pranks on him? The punk that made him laugh like no one else could and spare nearly as well as he could? Who was he going to confide in and allow him to process his grief with? Seeing his brother and Poseidon starting to slip into the water to leave he knew he needed to ask his concerns.

"Inuyasha, now that you have entered the world under the sea how will I contact you should I need to?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Huh… I don't know. Daija was able to send messengers to Poseidon but that wasn't very quick. Let me ask if there is a quicker way. Maybe we could make another set of calling shells or something?" Inuyasha said as he turned to Poseidon and asked his questions.

"I no longer have the power to make you a calling shell and you have yet to learn. However, there is a way you can connect with you brother." said Poseidon after hearing what Inuyasha had to say.

He then motioned for Sesshomaru to move closer to him and rest his feet in the water. Poseidon then ushered Inuyasha to rest by his brother side.

"You will be creating your first alliance bond as King of the Water Kingdom. This bond is used to ensure complete allegiance between the tribes and outside alliances. It will bond you and whoever you create this bond with so you can communicate together even from far distances. For example, say you are in danger and are in need of assistance right away. You can call out through your bond and alert your allies. They will hear your call and feel pulled to your aid. It can also be used to relay simple messages or warnings without crossing enemy lines. The messages can go to individuals as well instead of all of your allies at once. The communication is through telepathy so no one will uncover your intent. Our ancestors have used this form of communication since the beginning of time. I was told it is similar to how dolphins and whales communicate." Poseidon said as he began to place the brothers into the bonding formation.

As he did this Inuyasha translated what Poseidon had said to Sesshomaru. To say Sesshomaru was impressed was an understatement. Having such an ability to outsmart and meander around any enemy is a huge booster in power. Now if there was only a way for this ability to be used within his own people. He would have to experiment later. As he thought about this Poseidon continued to place them in position. The formation was simple but full of symbolism and vulnerability. It required close proximity and easy access for attack. They first had to be facing each other with their left hands resting on the other person's shoulder. Then their right hands were held together as that same arm were crossed and pulled into their new allies chests. This pulled them together making their chest form as one. Then to top it off their foreheads were touching. It forced them both to have complete trust in the other and open each other's mind for the bond to form. They both hated their positions but understood it needed to be done. Once the formation was in place they then were required to recite a chanting spell to seal the bond with their eyes closed.

"Alright, repeat after me." Poseidon said making the brother's focus fully on him.

They held their positions stiffly and then chanted after Poseidon.

They said in Merlish:

"United we stand, divided we fall. Bound to protect when hearing thy call. Sealing spirit, fate, and mind. Brothers at last until the end of time."

Once they had finished speaking a blue glow surrounded them, thus sealing their connection.

"Did it work?" asked Inuyasha as he slowly pulled back from his brother.

"Try speaking to your brother in your mind." suggested Poseidon with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Uh.. ok?" Inuyasha said with a doubtful expression.

"_Damn… how the hell do I talk in my head?! Hey! Sesshomaru? Can you hear me?!" _Inuyasha asked in his mind.

"_How is it even in your mind you are annoying; and loud..._" responded Sesshomaru as he straighten his crumpled clothing, earning a growl from Inuyasha.

"_Shut up asshole! At least we know it works!" _Inuyasha inwardly scoffed.

"_Indeed…_" Sesshomaru inwardly replied as he began to stand up from the rocky beach.

"I take it, it worked?" asked Poseidon as he watched the entertainment of the two brothers banter back and forth in their minds.

"Yeah it worked. Now come on Old Man! Let's go check on Kikyo." Inuyasha said before turning to look at his brother to say his farewell. "I'll swing by the lagoon three nights from now just after sunset. If I can't come I'll let you know. Don't do anything stupid like sell the kingdom or anything while I'm gone."

"Don't say such silly things. I will see you in three days time. Until then little brother." Sesshomaru scoffed with an annoyed tone while turning away and making his way up the beach.

As Inuyasha and Poseidon began to make their way to the cove Poseidon couldn't help but think of the two exchanges he had witnessed between Sesshomaru and Kagome. One being while she was alive and the other when she was visiting from the underworld. Both times Sesshomaru showing his love, regardless of whoever was there to see it. It was obvious by his forwardness and verbal declaration that he had loved her. He knew after his actions in avenging her death that what he had said was true. It was a shame to see a strong male such as Sesshomaru become as broken as he was last night. Being a widower himself, he knew of such grief. He could tell by how drained he was that Sesshomaru had closed himself off like he himself had done all those years ago when Calypso died. It was going to be a long road ahead of Sesshomaru in opening himself up again. He just prayed to the gods that they would be merciful in Sesshomaru's grieving and not make him wait too long for Kagome to return.

Being her father it wasn't any less painful in grieving her passing. He missed his little one dearly. No parent should outlive their young. It was not natural! But he knew with Sesshomaru being a demon, his grieving and suffering would go beyond his comprehension. He was aware of the pains in demon heartbreak. It was a slow and painful death that often lasted hundreds of years. The only way to stifle the pain was either to end ones life or to take another mate. Being that Sesshomaru was a Tai Inuyoki he would do neither of these. He was too honorable to commit suicide and was too loyal as a dog demon to choose another. No, he knew of Sesshomaru's fate and it pained him to know he would be subject to such. For they were star crossed lovers. They were fated to meet, fall in love and then die a painful death. Then be reunited at the bridge between worlds, share their heart felt declaration before being parted one last time with a farewell kiss. It was truly tragic.

He had heard their promises to each other last night and had held his tongue. He wasn't sure how promises such as that could be possible. There was no guarantee that they would meet again, let alone be mated down the road. He surly didn't remember anything from his past life. Why would they remember this one? Let alone a promise in the next? But who was he to come in between them and the gods? He along with hundreds of others had just come back from the dead by the swipe of a sword! Who's to say it's not possible? Regardless of his thoughts, it wasn't his place to interrupt his daughter's heart-warming moment. Seeing how open she had been last night in Sesshomaru's arms there was no denying the obvious. She was smitten with him. Enough for her to sell her soul for legs then suffer and die for his happiness!

Now that she was gone there was only one problem left. That was facing the reality of not only letting her go in restful peace but letting her be with Sesshomaru in another life without him. True, they were both of mating age and legally able to make their own decisions. But that doesn't mean he had to like it! He was her Father damn it! And it wasn't that he didn't like the demon. He was honorable enough and loved Kagome in return. But she was his baby girl! There was something else as well. True, he had been resurrected. But it did not given him any more life than what he had had in the time of his contract with Urasue; meaning he still only had about 5-10 years left to live. Even if Kagome did become reincarnated before Sesshomaru's passing; he would not see her again. She was gone. Oh, how he would miss her. He just prayed that the gods would hear his prayer and bless her with happiness and protection in her next life. Whenever that would be.

[Tashio Castle]

A guard from the watchtower spotted Sesshomaru walking along the beach towards the castle and immediately sent for a carriage to pick him up. Soon word spread of their Lord's return and quickly prepared for his arrival. The carriage raced down the coble streets until it reached the dirt-covered road along the coast. The guard saw his Lord make his way into the carriage and then quickly informed the remaining castle members of their approach. As soon as the carriage reached the main road the gates opened. They hastily made their way into the front courtyard towards the main entrance. Miroku and various other members of the court and castle staff were already awaiting the stairs to welcome him home. When they all took in the state of dress and appearance of their Lord when he exited the carriage they all stared in shock and disbelief. He was covered in blood, sand and mud. His hair was a messy tangled disaster and his courtly robes were stained and riddled with holes and tares. He was slightly pale, had shadows under his eyes and looked like he was on the verge of collapsing from exhaustion.

"My Lord! What has happened?!" cried Elder Sennin as they followed him up the stairs.

"I have fulfilled my last revenge. The Sea Which is dead." Sesshomaru said as he made his way through the main doors.

"Dead?! How did you find her and accomplish this?" asked Miroku astounded.

"As I do with all who get in my way." Sesshomaru said as he graced his hand over the hilt of his blade.

"I see. Well we are glad of your safe return. Do you require anything?" asked Miroku out of concern as they continued to follow him through the halls of the castle.

"Send for hot water and my dinner to be brought to my chambers. I do not wished to be disturbed until otherwise." Sesshomaru commanded as he began going up the stairs towards the Royal Wing.

"Of course! Right away Sir!" said Councilmen Shako as he and the other members left to inform the servants to do as he asked.

Sesshomaru slipped into his chambers and began to peel himself out of his mangled rags. Slipping on a bathing robe he walked into his bathing chambers just as the male servants finished filling his tub with warm water and fragrant soaps. Tossing his robe onto a bench in the corner of the room he slowly entered the steamy water and tried to relax. The hot water did wonders to his aching body but nothing could heal his broken heart. It felt cold with a minor pinch in the center. He could already tell it was beginning to be affected by the dreaded demon heartbreak. Hearing a servant bringing his dinner tray into his bedchambers he finished washing and dried himself off before dressing in his robe. No longer sensing the servant in his chambers he entered his room, picked out a pair of blue cotton sleeping pants and then walked out onto his patio to eat his dinner in peace.

(_The Little Mermaid – Part of Your World - Horror Version – Start playing after 10 seconds)_

Feeling a slight chill in the air he walked into his room to grab a blanket. As he looked in the trunk at the foot of his bed an idea came to mind. Closing the trunk he walked back into his bathroom and slipped into the now vacant first Lady's room. Opening the trunk at the foot of her vacant bed a red colored blanket was folded neatly on top. He gingerly picked it up and held it close to his heart. Although she had been gone for two days already the room still held subtle elements of her fragrance. He knew it wouldn't last forever, but just being in the room had already brought peace to his aching heart. Burying his nose into the blanket he was once again shrouded in her sweet smell of the ocean breeze and tropical flowers.

Hearing the cries of a bird he looked out the window near the bed and noticed a small nest resting in the sill. The nest held three little chicks and the parents were filling their hungry tummies with a fat caterpillar before nestling in for the night. Seeing them snuggling up together as a family in their little home filled him with loneliness and jealousy. How was it that these little birds could have such happiness? Yet he and his love could not? Noticing the sun setting in the sky he sighed to himself and walked back into his room. Going over to his side table next to his bed, he pulled out a drawer and grabbed his wooden flute. Plopping down on a lounge chair back out on the patio, he covered himself over in Kagome's red blanket and watched the sun set over the distant seashore.

Soon the sun disappeared in the sky and the flamboyant sky drifted off into darker shades of blues and purples. Bright stars appeared one by one and blanketed the sky. The night was dark without the moon. Its silence accompanied by chirping crickets and frogs only further sedated his mood. Hours ticked by as he reclined in the darkness. It was only when he brought his flute to his lips and played her song had he finally begun to allow his emotions to grab hold of him. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he played. It's haunting tune floating above the city. All who heard the tune knew of who played and grieved along with him. He poured his soul into his song and soon it became too hard to play. His breathing became harsh and his body trembled. Holding tight to her blanket he curled into himself and wallowed in his grief. Heart retching sobs escaped his lips and soon he howled into the darkness.

He neither cared who heard or who would judge him. He needed this moment to grieve his departed mate. Feeling a wash of uncontrollable emotions rise in his chest he threw his flute out of frustration. It whistled through the air until it splashed in the lagoon bellow with a clunk; not caring if it sank to the bottom or not. Feeling everything come crashing down on him he slumped back into the chair and succumbed to his exhaustion. His swollen irritated eyes became heavy and slowly closed shut. Being surrounded by her ocean breeze and tropical flowers the darkness of slumber soon consumed him. His mind remained blank as he tried to regain the energy he had lost. No dreams came to comfort him this night. All was numb, empty and cold. Only the warmth of her red blanket and gentle smell was left to comfort him. Soon the distant sun began to peek over the horizon and with it came the pitter patter of rain. But even so, not even this stirred him from his sleep.

(End of Chapter 41)

(Poor Sesshomaru! That's alot to take in on one day! Much more to come. Only time will tell what will happen next! Love hearing your thoughts. Thank you for keeping up with the story. You guys rock! :D)


	44. Timeline Review II

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc. and Disney.

**Tides Against Time:** TIMLINE REVIEW

**[Year 1790 - 50 years later]**

**February 20** – Merfolk return to Valencia, Spain to begin seeking mates for mating season. Later that night Kagome gives Sesshomaru a large sea stone. She watches him play his flute and realizes he still remembers her.

**February 21** – Inuyasha saves Kikyo on the beach. Later that night Sesshomaru is reunited with Kagome when she gets caught after giving him a dinglehopper. Kikyo gives Inuyasha his iconic purple necklace. Kikyo heals his hands using her magical healing powers.

**February 22** – Koga and his band of Sea Wolves (known as the Barracuda's) arrives for the mating season. Kagome is attacked by a Mako shark earlier that day while exploring the ship. She retrieves Sesshomaru's lost sword but does not give it to him yet. She gives him a blue flag from the ship she rescued him from instead. Sesshomaru gives Kagome a butterfly hairpin. Kikyo gives Inuyasha his mother's lost hand mirror and he gives her a handmade lip paint compact (like in the anime).

**March 22** – One month later all remaining tribes have arrived for mating season. Their suitors are out sparing when Hammerhead sharks attack. Kikyo and Kagome help heal a wounded Amazon from a shark bite. Kikyo is too exhausted to go to the castle later that night so Kagome goes on without her. Kagome gives the brothers enchanted shell necklaces that link them to Kagome and Kikyo. Myōga and the Thunder Brother's secretly watch this exchange from the shadows. Poseidon over hears his niece's gossip about his daughters being in love with Koga.

**March 23** – Poseidon summons Myōga and finds out his daughters are spending time with demons. He also learns of Kagome's rescue mission 50 years ago. The sisters are out searching for new gifts when Myōga and Poseidon over hear their confession of being with demons. He bans them from ever seeing the demon's again and decrees that wins the games this year they will be forced to mate them. Kagome swims away and spends the night in their mother's secret cove. Through the shells she and Kikyo say goodbye to the demon brothers.

**March 24** – The Thunder Brother eels having overheard Kagome's problem and tell her of the powerful magic of Urasue. After some persuading they take her to her and she gives Kagome 3 days to think over their bargain. This deal started that afternoon.

**March 25 –** Kagome tries to convince herself that she can live without Sesshomaru and not suffer her health.

**March 26** \- The Duke and his two daughters make there way to Spain. Kagome decides she cannot live without Sesshomaru and that tomorrow she would go and see Urasue.

**March** **27/Day 1** – That morning Kagome and Kikyo go to Urasue's lair. Kagome gives half her soul to be turned into a land dweller. She makes last minute changes to the deal to have a chance to remain a land dweller forever. To do this Urasue makes her offers the rest of her soul. The deal is she has to be kissed with love by Sesshomaru in less than 7 days, starting immediately. By the end of the 7th day the other half of her soul belongs to Urasue and she will cease to exist. Kikyo rescues her sister from drowning after the transformation and swims to safety. On the beach Kikyo calls for help through the shells and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru search all afternoon to find them. An hour before sunset they find the now human form of Kagome on the beach barely alive and Kikyo suffering from sun poisoning. Inuyasha and Kikyo reluctantly say goodbye on the beach while Sesshomaru rushes Kagome to his castle. Kagome wakes up later that night and is reunited with the demon brothers. This ends the first day of her being a human. Inuyasha stays the night with Kagome after fighting with Sesshomaru.

**March 28/Day 2** – Kagome tries to walk when she wakes up but finds that it is too painful and thus is rendered bedridden. She meets her new servant Sango and they become quick friends. Sesshomaru is enchanted by Kagome's beauty when he see's her siting by the window in her blue dress. She later meets her healer named Tsukiyomi and has breakfast with Sesshomaru on their shared balcony. After breakfast Sesshomaru brings Inuyasha and their water demon cook named Daija in hopes of interpreting Kagome's transformation story. Daija recognizes Kagome as the Mer-King's daughter causing the demon brothers to look at Kagome in a new light. This day also marks the 50th year anniversary of the marriage contract. The Duke, Kagura and Kanna arrive just after lunch. Daija places a barrier around the room and locks the door just in time to keep Kagura out. Kagome finds out about Sesshomaru's fiancé and is heart broken. Later that night Sesshomaru comes to check on Kagome and finds her to be having a nightmare. Once she awakens they enjoy some quality time under the stars. Sesshomaru accidently lets his beast free and he claims Kagome as his. He places a sent mark on her neck before falling asleep together. Daija sends news to Poseidon of Kagome's whereabouts and Kiko fall's into depression having being separated from her sister and her love.

**March 29/Day 3** – Kagome notices her strength and energy is weakening. Inuyasha, Daija and Kagome have lunch under a tree near the lagoon. Inuyasha discovers his brother's mark. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru already dislike the Duke and their soon-to-be mates. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are forced to endure tea with them. During the tea party Inuyasha develops his own plan to get out of the marriage contract. Sesshomaru makes arrangements for the Duke and his daughters to go explore the city while he is involved in meetings and party planning. Kagome and Daija having nothing to do sneak out and explore Valencia, Spain using a wooden wheel chair. While in town they unfortunately run into the Duke and his two daughters. Lady Kagura bumps into Kagome's chair knocking them both over. Kagura lands in a muddy puddle while Kagome gets her hand stepped on, busts her knee open and bruises her side. After a heated argument they make their way back to the castle and run into Inuyasha along the way. Inuyasha takes responsibility for the dress and fee and gains information from Daija regarding Urasue. At the castle Inuyasha gets Tsukiyomi to heal Kagome while he explores the library for more information. There he uncovers a magic spell book to use against Urasue. Tsukiyomi along with Sango, Kaede and Daija help fix Kagome's broken hand. While at dinner Sesshomaru learns of the incident in town and confronts Inuyasha about it later in his study. After that Sesshomaru makes his way to Kagome's room where he runs into the healer Tsukiyomi. She tells him everything and he then goes to see for himself. He heals Kagome's knee with his healing salivia and confesses with his inner beast that he loves her. While they fall asleep Inuyasha sneaks down to the lagoon and turns into a ½ merman after loosing his tongue and some of his powers to Urasue.

**March 30/Day 4** – Kagome notices she is starting to get colder. Tsukiyomi discovers Kagome's knee somehow healed over night but her bruised side and broken fingers had not. After talking with Daija and Sango she learns of Kagome's curse. Kagome coughs up her first sign of blood into her napkin while eating. Tsukiyomi and Daija make their way to Sesshomaru to join in their meeting with Miroku. Tsukiyomi shares of Kagome's health issues to the group and they make plans to save her after gaining knowledge from a reluctant Daija. After their meeting Sessomaru and Miroku make plans for breaking the marriage contract with the Duke. They also notice Inuyasha is missing. Later that afternoon Sesshomaru meets with the Spanish Court. While in the meeting he convinces them to delay their voting and informs them of his feelings regarding Kagura. Luckily he persuades them to hold off on any decisions regarding the contract. After the meeting he joins Kagome in her room to find her learning how to read. They then eat out on the patio by candlelight and dance under the stars. Unknowingly Takemaru spies on them from the shadows and notices Sesshomaru's claim. In the sea Kikyo and Inuyasha are reunited and despite his loss of tongue they confess their feelings for each other and become mates in the kelp forest. They spend the night in a boathouse when Inuyasha temporarily changes back into his half demons self. Both kingdoms are looking for their missing heirs.

**March 31/Day 5 **– It's Sesshomaru's birthday. Kagome is eating outside when she begins losing feeling in hands. Not wanting to draw attention to herself she has Sango take her to the lagoon to soak in the sun. There she over hears some fish gossiping about her sister and the mating games. Not learning who the winner was she said goodbye and returned to relaxing under the afternoon sun. When she opens her eyes Takemaru, cloaked as a human confronts and threatens her. He knocks her out of her chair, slaps her across the cheek then disappears. Daija and Sango find her trembling on the ground and summon Sesshomaru for help. When Sesshomaru arrives Kagome describes her assault and attacker. Daija witnesses Sesshomaru's claim through his eyes and possessive body language.

They then return to Kagome's room and make plans to leave the castle for the remainder of the day. In the hallway Sesshomaru runs into Lady Kagura and has to dismiss her advances. Lady Kanna then reveals to the Duke and Kagura about his relationship with Kagome through her enchanted mirror. Sango sneaks Kagome out and they meet Ah-Un and Sesshomaru at the back entrance of the castle. Sesshomaru and Kagome then fly away on Ah-Un for a romantic get away on a nearby Island. They almost mate and share their first kiss when Kagome's heart was magically constricted by Urasue's spell. Urasue begins to absorb more of Kagome's soul forcing her body to begin breaking down. When everyone leaves Kagome's room later that evening the Duke, Lady Kagura and Lady Kanna over hear about Kagome's condition. When Daija comes out the Duke confronts him about it. The Duke then makes his way over to Takemaru's home and were they formulate a wicked plan against the Tashio household.

While all of this is happening Inuyasha meets Kikyo's family and suitors. Poseidon learns of Inuyasha's past and sacrifice to be with his daughter. Gaining council from Chief Kaguya from the MamiWati tribe, Poseidon is torn from either sacrifice himself for Kagome to return as a mermaid or give his remaining magic to his son-in-law and shorten his lifespan. Unable to decide he allows Inuyasha to fight for the right as Kikyo's mate. Inuyasha battles Bankotsu while Koga and Ryura battle. Inuyasha wins the first match by wrestling Bankotsu to the sea floor while Koga nearly kills Ryura after breaking his neck. Toran announces her pregnancy while Ryura is being healed. Inuyasha then battles Koga and knocks him out after a heated battle. Exhausted from fighting Inuyasha nearly looses his fight with Poseidon until his inner beast awakens and finishes the battle. Inuyasha is announced new Prince and Poseidon transfer's his royalty markings over to him, marking him as his successor.

On their return to the cove Inuyasha saves Poseidon from an assassination attempt. The healer thankfully were able to heal Inuyasha just in time. After some much needed rest Kikyo and Inuyasha re-consummate their mating. Later that day the barracuda tribe is arrested from their treason. Koga Hakkaku, Ginta and a few other members are later executed. The rest are banished as traitors. Inuyasha shows the tribe his weakness at nightfall and the tribe accepts him after hearing Poseidon's declaration of his future potential. After executions were finished Kikyo is contacted by Sesshomaru. Poseidon and Kikyo quickly make their way to the castle after learning of Kagome's decline in health. Inuyasha unable to follow stays behind and learns from Myoga. Poseidon and Sesshomaru meet for the first time that night. While visiting Poseidon and Kikyo learn of Kagome's inevitable demise from Daija.

Poseidon tries to sway his daughter to take his soul to save herself (despite Inuyasha winning the fight) but Kagome declines. Kagome learns of Inuyasha and Urasue's curse but doesn't realize he is now her brother-in-law. Before they leave Kagome asks Kikyo to return the next night with Sesshomaru's sword and her butterfly hairpin. Sesshomaru and Kagome return to bed and while they fall asleep crying, Sesshomaru prays to the gods to save her from her curse. Miroku and a few members of the court secretly arrange for a health inspection for Lady Kagura and Lady Kanna. He made sure to keep it top secrete and to bring medical professionals in, not tied to the castle. They also made plans for a Miko to be present as well incase any casting spells were needed to be purified. Also, the King of England has died and the Princess having being cleared from the Duke's clutches secretly making arrangements to head to France.

**April 1/Day 6** – It's Inuyasha's birthday and tonight is the coming of age celebration. When Kikyo returns from visiting the castle with Poseidon, Inuyasha learns of Kagome's unavoidable death. He meets Kikyo and Kagome's little brother Sota and secretly envisions his future pups with Kikyo. They explore their mother's cove and the surrounding area the remainder of the day. Around lunchtime Inuyasha contacts Sesshomaru and tells him of his return home for the party later that night. While his family was out exploring Poseidon checked on the injured and sick. He had a pep talk with Bankotsu to better his tribe and learns of Toran and Ryura's predicament. Later that day Ryura awakens from his coma and is greeted by his lover and soon to be young. Later that day Poseidon gives them the good news of sanctuary within the Royal tribe.

Sesshomaru learns from Daija about the Duke's unnerving good mood and investigates. Finding them his behavior to be unsettling he and Miroku make plans for their afternoon meeting with the court to counter act the Duke's plan. Miroku made sure to slip the medical forms into Jaken's folder before he came to meet with Sesshomaru. In the meeting Miroku along with three other members of the court found issues with a fake/altered copy of the contract. After finding it to be a fake they look at Sesshomaru's original copy. While they are in the meeting the medical investigation goes under way. They uncover Lady Kagura to have broken her purity and therefore her end of the contract. After a vote Sesshomaru is a free man but Inuyasha is debatable. Getting ready for the party Sesshomaru reconnects with Inuyasha at the doors and learns of his own matting to Kikyo. After confronting him about it in the gardens Sesshomaru is given the spell book and he in turn gives his blessing to Inuyasha.

Before the party Inuyasha gave Kagome the sword and hairpin. Later at the party Kagome is announced as the first Lady of Valor and signs the new alliance with the water kingdom. She is honored with a dance. During the dance everyone witnesses Sesshomaru's mate claim and they all grieve with their Lord on Kagome's approaching demise. Kagome then gives Sesshomaru his lost sword and then retreats for the evening. Inuyasha, Daija and Kagome then make their way to the lagoon where all the Merfolk are waiting to say their farewells to Kagome and to help transform Inuyasha into a full merman. The spell was successful and Inuyasha is their new heir to the Water Kingdom. After saying goodbye they go their separate ways.

Around 2 in the morning, after gaining access to the room, cloaked demons kill Daija and kidnap Kagome. While this is happening Takemaru keeps Sesshomaru distracted. Once finished Takemaru and the Duke take their exit. While they are leaving Sesshomaru announces the mating of Inuyasha and Kikyo thus ending the contract and finishing the party. Sesshomaru later finds Daija dead and uses his sword to bring him back to life. Once learning of Kagome's kidnaping he changes into his true form and tracks Kagome's blood. During the party Kagura and the Earl of Germany hit it off and they secretly make plans to run away together the following morning. Earl Max brainstorms on how to take down the Duke once Kagura and Kanna are safe.

**April 2/Day 7** – Today marks the 50th year anniversary of Inu no Tashio's murder. Kagome wakes up in a shack near the coast. She tries to escape through a rotten wooden plank but Takemaru shows up before hand. He torchers and rapes her before cutting her arm and injecting a black poison into her system. He then leaves but accidently drops his robe pin. Sesshomaru had been searching for Kagome all day but Naraku's men to mislead him by leaving multiple trails with her bloody scent. Just as the sun was starting to set he realizes he was going the wrong way and finds her dying on the beach. Unknowingly Urasue had summoned her to get closer to the water so she could gather her corps. He was about to kiss her lips and tell her he loved her when Urasue crushed her heart, killing her before the sun set; thus breaking her end of the contract.

Not ready to say goodbye he kissed her lips and Urasue was finally able to consume the remaining piece of Kagome's soul that had been in his heart. Urasue having finished her spell with the help of Inuyasha's tongue leaves Sesshomaru to grieve alone on the beach all night. While the Duke is out with Takemaru, Max confronts the Court and shares of his conversation of Kagura and Kanna's childhood abuse. Given permission despite the lockdown the three of them quickly board his ship and make their way towards Germany. The court and members of the castle guard search for Kagome and her kidnappers. Later that afternoon Takemaru and Naraku return from the beach house along with Taigokumaru and Byakuya.

The British navel service then arrives and announces the Kings death, the Princesses up coming wedding to the Earl of France and the arrest of Naraku. Miroku later checks on Takemaru's alibi to find it false and he confides in Saya, Goryomaru, Izumo and Shako. Later that night under the cloak of darkness he takes Kohaku and his wife to safety. Before the sun set Miroku heard Sesshomaru's mourning cry. In the cove the merfolk are all gathered around and gave an ascension ceremony in honor of Kagome. During this ceremony they prayed to the gods to save her soul. While Kikyo sang the shells break away from her and Inuyasha's necks, finalizing Kagome's death.

**April 3/ Day 8 ** \- Miroku returns after making sure Kohaku and his wife are safely away from Takemaru's tampering. Sango and Miroku's relationship is uncovered. At court Takemaru is interigated and uncover his false alibi as well as Sesshomaru's discovery of his lost pin. His goes into holding and they search his property. They find documents dating back over 100 years and find out Naraku and him are childhood friends. Also of their plans of world domination and revenge against the Inu no Tashio family. They uncover motive against Kagome with the relation to Izayoi and he is brought in for sentencing. After hearing a disturbing confession the court gives Sesshomaru permission for immediate execution. He was charged with two known murders, rape, treason and a long list of other offenses. While this is happening Urasue consumes the rest of Kagome's essence and places her ashes into a small glass jar.

She then confronts the Royal family outside of their cove and makes a deal with Poseidon. After absorbing Poseidon into her magical pink stone around her neck she dumps Kagome's ashes into the sea. Kikyo attacks her for playing dirty but gets knocked out in the process. Inuyasha begins to fight against Urasue until Chief Kaguya and the remaining merfolk come out to avenge Poseidon's untimely death. Fleeing before they could harm her she escapes to her lair and begins to make puppet soldiers out of magic and a few of her stolen souls. Just as she was about to commence the battle with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru summons her through her cauldron with the help of the magic book. He tries to make a deal with her to release Kagome's soul in exchange for his sword of life but Urasue cannot go through with the deal. She needs Kagome's soul to live and she has already released her ashes into the sea. She cuts off the connection but see's Sesshomaru's threat before it ended.

Letting down her barrier she makes her way to battle. When Inuyasha cuts one of her tentacles off and the thunder brothers were killed she absorbs her remaining souls and magic into herself and becomes a giant octopid. She uses her dark magic to control the sea's wave and weather. As the sun sets, this marks one day without Kagome. Sesshomaru on the beach sees what is going on and uses his demonic cloud to fly out to attack. While Urasue and Sesshomaru are battling each other Inuyasha climbs aboard a sunken ship that has risen to the surface due to a whirl pool and uses it to impale Urasue's side. As he does this Sesshomaru feels a spiritual pull on his sword along with a spiritual guardian watching over him. This gives him the strength and resolve to free all of the stole souls from Urasue's heart.

Urasue dies after being struck in the chest and being impaled in her side. All of the lost souls upon release either returned to their true forms or went to the heavens. As Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are reunited with Poseidon Kagome's spirit comes to wish them farewell and to tell them thanks from the gods. Before Kagome parts into the afterlife Sesshomaru declares his feelings for her and asks to become life-mates in the next life. Kagome agrees to this arrangement and a piece of their souls return into each other marking them as soul mates through a spiritual kiss once more. Once Kagome has returned to the other side, Sesshomaru passes out from exhaustion and Poseidon and Inuyasha take him to shore. There they wait for him to awaken.

(I hope this was helpful in following along and refreshing everything that has happend! I know that the chapters have a lot in them and a lot has happened so far in the story. There is still much more to come. I hope you are enjoying it so far. Thank you again for your support. Please review! I'd love to hear from you and your thoughts, predictions etc.! Thanks again! More to come soon!)


	45. Changing Tides

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc. Disney and Hans Christian Anderson.

**Music:** The song I have selected for this chapter is: _"Evelyn Stein: __Quiet_ Resource" and "Creepy_ Winter Music - Snow Queen's Palace."_ I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Authors Note**: There are some additional Inuyasha characters added into this chapter! If you wish to know what they look like be sure to look them up online! I do not own any of these extra characters and all rights should go to Inuyasha Inc.

**Tides Against Time:** Changing Tides

Inuyasha and Poseidon quickly made their way home to the cove after saying their goodbyes to Sesshomaru. Both were anxious to assess the damages done by Urasue's fury. As they traveled they scanned the sea floor and looked over every water creature they passed. Thankfully much of Mother Nature had already taken care of most of the cleanup. Her tides had washed away broken debris and fallen creatures were picked clean by scavengers; clearing the waters from death and disease. Only a few seabeds and coral fields were in need of repairs and few animals seemed to have suffered serious injuries. When they finally approached the cove their eager subjects greeted them and found only 17 had been injured during the battle. After explaining Urasue's demise to everyone and celebrating Poseidon's return, Inuyasha slipped into the healing tunnels.

Seeing his mate peacefully sleeping upon the sand brought a tender smile to his lips. The room was shadowed in dim light but that only helped relax the atmosphere in the wing. Pulling up beside her he took in her slumbering features. Her long raven hair was haloed about her body creating endless waves of black silk. Her heart shaped face wore a soft expression and her pouty lips were puckered as she lightly breathed. A light blush graced her porcelain skin framed by thick, long eyelashes. Needless to say she was beautiful and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Needing to feel her presences he softly brushed the back of his hand upon her cheek and tucked a loose strand of her silky hair behind her delicately finned ear. Just as he suspected her rich, chocolaty, brown eyes slowly fluttered open and looked up into his golden.

"Enu… yasa?" Kikyo asked softly as she tried to clear the fog from her vision.

"It's me. How's your head?" Inuyasha asked gently as he gingerly pulled her into his chest.

"My headache is gone thanks to the healers. I'm sorry I missed out on the fight." said Kikyo as she rest her head on his chest and nuzzled into his neck affectionately.

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad you were in the cove were I knew you were safe." Inuyasha said as he buried his nose into her hair and breathed in her sweet scent. "We killed Urasue and all her puppets and all the stolen souls were released; including your Dad's."

"Really? He's alive?!" asked Kikyo in disbelief.

"Yeah, He's with your brother in the main chambers if you want to go see him." Inuyasha said before kissing her forehead.

"No, that's alright. Let Sota have some time with him. He took my Father's sacrifice pretty hard and needs the reassurance. We'll go see Father after everyone has had a chance to talk with him." Kikyo said as she relaxed into her mates embrace upon the sand.

"It was so weird seeing your Old Man come back. One minute Urasue was alive and the next these white orbs were shooting out of her chest and transforming into all sorts of water creatures. When your Dad swam up to me shouting my name I thought I was seeing things!" Inuyasha said earning a giggle from his mate.

"I'm sure that would have been a sight to see. Thank you for avenging my family Enuyasa. It means the world to me." Kikyo said kissing his jaw sweetly.

"Of course I'd avenge your family Kikyo! Hell, your family has been more open in accepting me than mine was my entire life! Besides, you're my mate and therefore your family is my family. I want to do everything in my power to protect you. Even if that's chasing after crazy sea witches." Inuyasha said as he held her close.

"Well I'm grateful. You have been so amazing in taking in everything. I know my world is different from yours but I hope one day you can call it home." Kikyo said.

"Some of my questions have already been taken care of with being a merman now, but I know I've still got a lot to learn. I hope with the guidance of your Old man and the tribal leaders that I can live up to being a King you can be proud of." Inuyasha said as he lovingly ran his fingers through her hair.

"What do you mean I _will _be proud of? I already am! You fought heroically for my hand, sacrificed yourself for my father, valiantly avenged my family against Urasue and then brought my Father back to me! You are more than worthy of being called King. I am proud to call you _my_ mate!" Kikyo declared as she sat up from her resting place and leaned over him to look into his eyes and make sure he saw her seriousness.

There was no deception in her gaze and Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat at her honesty. How had he become so blessed in gaining such a goddess for a mate? Unable to speak in that moment he lightly smiled up at her in acknowledgment and she sealed their understanding with a loving kiss. When her lips dusted across his, his heart fluttered painfully in his chest. She had become the very air he breathed and he knew if anything ever happened to her he would surely die. Needing to become one once more with the love of his life he rolled onto his back and gingerly pulled her on top of him and threaded one hand into her hair while his other hand slid down her back to rest along her hip. As they continued to enjoy each other's touch a new enticing smell slowly began to permeate the air. Unsure of what it was Inuyasha pulled back from their heated kisses and looked up into his mate's enchanting face. Her eyes were half lidded with lust, like his own and were glazed over from their passion. Her breathing was labored and her cheeks had a rosy tint too them. With his fingers threaded in her locks she looked absolutely delicious. He thanked the gods that no one would ever see her like this but him.

"What's wrong?" asked Kikyo as she looked down into his contemplative face.

"What is that smell?" he asked making her look down at him in confusion.

"Smell? What smell?" she asked curiously. "All I smell is the cove, the healing herbs and us?"

"No… it's not that. It's something I've never smelled before. It's smells… sweet and tangy. Kind of like a warm orange with a twist of cinnamon to it." Inuyasha said as he tried to figure out the source of the smell. "I really like it."

"Ah… that smell. Can you not find the source?" asked Kikyo in a knowing tone.

Inuyasha looked at her curiously as she slid off of him and laid down on her back beside him. Curiosity getting the best of him he continued to smell the air around them. He noticed it grew stronger when he turned towards Kikyo and soon found the smell was coming from her. With a wicked grin he crawled over her body and slowly prodded her form with his nose making her giggle. As he continued to search he left little kisses until his nose came to hover over her womb. He blinked in confusion when he smelled it again thinking it was what he thought. However, when he sniffed he didn't sense any new life growing within her. So what was it? Sensing his confusion Kikyo gingerly threaded her fingers through his silver bangs making him look back up into her eyes with confusion.

"What does it mean? Are...are you sick?" Inuyasha asked in concern.

"No, no, nothing to be concerned about. However, this smell will only last for five days so if you want to we better start today. I know you already have a lot on your plate being newly turned merman and inheriting the Kingdom in less then a week so I will understand if you want to wait. But being as it is my first season with a mate I'm not going to lie to you in hiding back that I want to try. It's something I have been dreaming about a lot recently." Kikyo said with hope filled eyes.

"What only last five days and what do you mean you want to try? If you want something just ask! I'll give it to you." Inuyasha said.

"Really? You really want to try?! Well I've only gone into heat twice before but didn't have a mate then so I don't…" Kikyo started.

"Heat?! You're in heat? That's what this smell means?! Damn it, Kikyo! Why didn't you just say so!" Inuyasha shouted before he quickly leaned forward and captured her lips in a searing kiss.

Soon their kisses became needy as their hands caressed all over their bodied. Fingers tangled in tresses, tails twisted in a loving embrace, tongues battling for dominance. Their bodies slick with their passion making the room permeate with their lust and desire to create new life. However before they could further their union Kikyo knew they needed to relocate. Reluctantly pulling away from his firm lips Kikyo took in a needed breath. Not catching her drift in needing to stop Inuyasha continued to devour her body with his mouth making her mewl in pleasure. As she tried to gather her thoughts his attentions slowly went from her jawline to the crook of her neck were he suckled savagely. Now that he knew what that smell was all of his scenes had kicked into over drive and he was not going to waist a single second!

"Are you sure… you want to try?" Kikyo asked as she tried to ignore the seductive motion he began to set against her center.

"Mmhhhmm." Inuyasha murmured against her collarbone in agreement. Not once slowing his rocking torture.

"Then we need to go to... to the mating grounds." Kikyo gasped out making Inuyasha reluctantly pull back from her neck to look up into her face.

"Do we have to? I'm happy mating with you right here." Inuyasha said with a slight pout.

"No we don't have to but, the mating grounds were a gift from the gods. The sand there is warm to the touch and has magical properties in it. If we consummate there we have a higher likely hood of conceiving and this magic binding with our union. It's not guarantied but outside of the grounds our child will 100% not gain any magic and it will be harder to conceive. With the likely hood of producing an heir this season I think it would be best to give our young the chance of gaining one of these magical properties. The magic offers them protection and power as well as respect within the gossip. If our first youngling is a boy and does not have gifts then he cannot absorb the rights as King when he grows up. With you being a demon, you already had a strand of magic within your being so it wasn't hard for Chief Kaguya to switch the ceremony to make it work. However Sota cannot be King because he does not have these abilities even though he is my Father's only son. Would you grant me this? Would you allow our first heat to be upon the mating grounds? It is a tradition of my line. I was formed there, as well as my Father and his father." Kikyo asked with pleading brown eyes.

"If we consummated our mating here and produced an heir without magic what would happen to them? Would they be rejected?" asked Inuyasha curiously.

"No, he or she would be treated like any of our young. They would be loved by the entire gossip just like my brother. However, they would not be seen as an authoritative figure. No matter the bloodline, magic holds power and for them to rule our Kingdom they must be above all others. If our first young has magical qualities to it they would become the heir and they would be required additional schooling and training to prepare for the position of ruling the Water Kingdom in the future. Our other young would be loved and treated no differently then they would. They would just receive less schooling and training. That being said I would like to be able to protect our young as best we can. With you being a new King I have a feeling we are going to be going into quite a few battles in the near future. Even the very young who weald magic can create a barrier until help arrives to save them. It would ease my heart in knowing we tried everything we could to protect our young. I will love all of them equally but it would ease my heart if this were so." said Kikyo as she ran her fingers along Inuyasha's jawline.

"Then it's settled. Every heat we will do our best to be at the mating grounds to have a higher chance of providing our young with magic to protect them." Inuyasha said as he sat up and pulled his mate up off the sand. "Where are the mating grounds anyway?"

"Eager are we?" Kikyo teased making Inuyasha blush.

"Keh! Damn right I am woman! I want this as much as you do! Were it not for moving to these mating grounds we wouldn't be having this conversation!" Inuyasha growled making Kikyo laugh.

"Well I'm glad. We best be on our way. It's not too far and if we leave now we can get there before noon." Kikyo said as she pulled her mate out of the healing wing.

Unknowingly to the happy couple, as they passed through the main tunnel and out towards the mating grounds the ever watchful eye of Poseidon smiled upon them. A silent prayer was lifted up to the gods that morning for a successful blessing upon their union.

"_Be well my Daughter. May the gods bless you and your Mate this day in bringing new life, new hope and new strength through this union. Unite our Kingdom, for this young will be its future." _

[Tashio Castle]

It had been three days since their Lord returned to the castle. They had been in shock upon seeing his exhausted form dressed in shredded clothing covered in blood, sand and mud. No one dared disturb him in his chambers especially after receiving strict orders that he wished to be alone. However, that did not relieve the uneasiness felt amongst his people. No one had ever seen him in such a state. Word had spread like wild fire of his weary, disheveled form along with the news of his mate's demise. It was surprising when word of needing a new Lady reached the other kingdoms and the opportunity for an attack was a possibility. His country needed him to act and resolve these issues before they got out of hand. It was from these concerns that brought the newly appointed High Councilmen and his fellow courtly officials to his chambers. After not receiving an answer at the door they slowly entered to find him in a comatose state sleep on the patio. They had tried to wake him but he refuse to respond. It was obvious that he had been out there for at least two days by the dampness of his hair and the soggy red blanket he was huddled under. It had rained consistently since he returned and was soaked to the bone. He was shivering, pale in complexion and had a pink tint to his cheeks. When Shako touched his forehead it was scolding hot to the touch.

"Damn it... He's burning up! Quick, summon the healer but keep it quiet. We need to keep his illness as secret as possible. With the castle already a buzz with gossip that's the last thing we need." High Councilmen Shako commanded.

"It will be done High Councilmen." said Advisor Saya as he slipped out the door.

"Help me get him changed and into bed. We need to get him as dry and warm as possible." High Councilmen Shako said as he pealed the red blanket off of him.

It took all of them to carry his heavy, limp body to his bedding. After changing him into warm long johns and a wool over shirt, they tucked him into bed and towel dried his hair the best they could. They had tried to pry open his hand holding onto a strand of braided hair but after seeing no harm in leaving it there they choose to allow him this small comfort. When Tsukiyomi arrived about 10 minuets later they quickly filled her in on how they had found him before stepping back to let her get to work.

"Will he be alright?" asked High Priest Gatenmaru in concern.

"Now that our Lord is in bed and under my care he will be. If you all had waited another day or two he might not be so lucky. The medicine I'm about to give him should start to kick in, in about 20 minutes or so. He will be good as new in a couple hours. I think it would be best when he comes around to not have so many in his chambers all at once. I'm not sure what frame of mind he will be in when he wakes and could lash out should he feel cornered. Why don't you all go and retrieve some of your work details requiring his immediate attention and return back here in an hour or so. By then Kaede should have him set and ready for visitors." said Tsukiyomi as she placed a cool rag upon his brow.

"Thank the gods! If anything changes until our return please send for us at once." said High Coucilmen Shako as he motioned for the other brothers to follow.

Just as Tsukiyomi suspected about 20 minuets later Sesshomaru slowly began to awaken from his slumber. Seeing his soaking wet cloths and bathing articles lying on the floor Tsukiyomi took the items and made her way down to the launder.

"I'll return shortly with the Court. Keep him calm and in bed until we return." Tsukiyomi said to Keade before slipping out the door.

(***_ Evelyn Stein: Quiet Resource ***_)

Taking a seat at his bedside Kaede took hold of her old charge's hand and petted it affectionately. At one time being his nanny and later tutor, Kaede had seen to Sesshomaru's care his entire life. She loved him as if he were her own son and had cared for him through many difficulties. She had been there when his mother, father and later stepmother had passed. Had cleaned his battle scars, comforted him when he needed reassurance and now she would be with him once again through the passing of his mate. How had her sweet, cherub, cheeked little boy come to know such pain? When his amber eyes flickered open and glazed over with pain and confusion she lightly squeezed his hand to let him know she was there.

"K-Kaede?" he groaned and turned his pounding head towards the wrinkled old woman beside him.

"Aye, my Lord. It is thee. How do ye feel?" she asked tenderly while she adjusted the cool cloth upon his brown. Her motherly attention always comforted him when in times like this.

"This one has seen better days. I do not recall how I came to be in this ill state but it matters not. We have walked this path many times have we not, my old friend?" asked Sesshomaru as he tucked Kagome's hair into his shirt and tried to sit up in the bedding so he could talk to her at eye level.

"Indeed. Ye have been hidden away for three days my Lord. Much confusion and concern has begun to fester about the castle. Rumors have also started to spread beyond our boarders. Ye councilmen came and found ye soaking wet on the patio, covered by a wet blanket. They were very concerned when ye had been unresponsive with a high fever. We feared ye would not wake up had it not been for the care of Tsukiyomi. The healer took ye's laundry down to be washed and told me to care for ye until she returns. Ye court officials will also return shortly. They went to retrieve a few matters to discus." Kaede said as she helped to place a few pillows behind him to help him sit up.

"Hn. It was not this ones intention to lax in his duties. I am sure seeing my lack of care was quite surprising." Sesshomaru said as he grabbed the tea Kaede handed him and settled back comfortably into the pillows.

"Come now my Lord. Ye are grieving and have just gone through an extremely traumatic experience! Do not hide the truth from thee. Thy saw her braided hair ye just placed close to ye heart. Thy know ye too well to not see the pain in ye eyes. Now come, tell this old woman what happened." Kaede said in a motherly tone that only she could get away with when speaking to him.

Knowing she was right he let out a long exhausted sigh before telling her everything that had happened. He told her of how he had chased after Kagome only to find her dying upon the sand; violated and poisoned by Takeamru. He shared of the pain he experienced in her passing and the strange sensation that went through him after kissing her. He spared some of the more gruesome details but she grabbed the gist of it. She remained very quite in her seat as she listened of his revenge against Takemaru and the destruction of the sea witch. She nearly dropped her teacup when he told her of being visited by Kagome's spirit upon the waters.

"What did she say to ye?" asked Kaede amazed.

"She came with a message of thanks from the gods and to say her farewell. Every time I tried to embrace her I was reminded that she was no longer a part of our world. My form would pass through and her essence would ripple around me. It was so strange. I could feel her aura near me and could see her ghostly tears upon her cheeks but could not take hold of them to comfort her. Before she return to the other side she did promised to be my mate upon her next life or mine in my next." said Sesshomaru as he looked out the window by his bed. His gaze focused on nothing in particular but was lost amongst the memories that played in his mind.

"She did, eh? Well thy am unsure if this be possible or not but who am thy to control the power of the gods and a lover's vow? This will be very hard to explain to the court should ye deny potential suitors in the future. Thy am sure word has already gotten out of Lady Kagura's rejection and Lady Kagome's passing. Our country will not wait forever for an heir my Lord; vow or not." Keade cautioned.

"This one will simple have to persuade them to allow me the chance to properly grieve. Hopefully by the time their patience has run out and demands are at their highest for an heir I will either have Kagome returned to me or have come up with a plan to devise them further into breaking my vow to Kagome." Sesshomaru said as he place his cup onto the side table with a serious expression upon his brow.

"And what if she doesn't return to ye in this life time my Lord?" asked Kaede gently.

"We will cross that road when we come to it." Sesshomaru said firmly.

However before Kaede could argue with him on that comment a knock was sounded at the door and Tsukiyomi quietly entered, followed by the leading officials of the Spanish Court.

"How are you feeling my Lord?" asked Tsukiyomi as she looked him over and found that his fever had disappeared.

"Fear not for this one will return to his duties come this afternoon." Sesshomaru said making the tension in the room recede significantly.

"Wonderful news my Lord! Are we to expect our normal routine?" asked Advisor Saya happily.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said before taking a sip of his tea.

"Much has happened in the past few days my Lord! Word has reached far and wide of the open position for first Lady as well as your absence. We have received rumors of action coming from the east and half a dozen proposals!" exclaimed Councilmen Nanushi urgently.

"This one will not rush into any union Councilmen. We should learn from our mistake with Lady Kagura. It is also too close to my Lady's passing and I am not ready for such a commitment. Please respect my wishes in this. I will decline them all regardless of your opinions. As for the issues from the east we will address them at once. I will meet you along with the head of the guard in one hours time. Until then return to your duties and ease the tension within these walls. I can smell their uneasiness from here." commanded Sesshomaru leaving no room for argument.

"Yes, my Lord. It shall be done." said High Councilmen Shako as he bowed and ushered everyone back out of the room.

After everyone had gone and he and his beast were alone to soak in the silence. They gingerly pulled out Kagome's braid from their shirt and fingered it affectionately. Together they listened to the gentle rain patter against the window. So much had happened the past few days it was hard for him to wrap his mind around it. Regardless of what _did_ happen, he could only move forward and hope that his mourning heart would soon pass like the gentle rain. Reluctantly getting up, Sesshomaru changed into freshly cleaned Courtly robes and attached his swords to his waist. Not wanting to part with Kagome he snuggled the only piece he had left of her back into his undershirt pocket against his heart. Being that he had slept the last three days he knew he was to meet with Inuyasha later that night. Not wanting to delay his meeting any longer he quickly fastened his boots, grabbed a bite to eat from the kitchens and made his way towards the board room. All the while, Kagome's beautiful expression and haunting laughter played in the back of his mind taunting him of his pain.

"_Kagome… come back…. Come back to me."_

_(*** Creepy Winter Music - Snow Queen's Palace ***)_

[Arctic]

"My Lord, the scouts you sent to the Royal Cove have returned." said Captain Kai of the Arctic Navy.

"Send them in." said the Ice Lord in a board tone. He sat unconcerned in his thorn made of ice with three concubines resting at his side.

"Yes, Sir." said Kai as he turned to usher the scouts into the Ice Palace.

"Report." Demanded the Ice Lord as he watched the scouts bow before him.

"We followed the mating gossip to Valencia as ordered Sir." informed Asagi.

"Prince Ryura easily gained favor of both Princesses upon arrival as expected." said her brother Roku beside her.

"Good. So my worthless son did as told. Was he successful in his task?" he asked through chilling emotionless eyes.

"He was successful in earning rights to fight against the other suitors as expected Sir, and even gained favor in the eyes of the King. But..." Asagi began.

"But? What has he done now?" he demanded angrily making everyone finch and cower in fear.

"H-he was struck down in the the battle S-Sir." said Asagi nervously. "A mm-merman of the r-royal tribe struck a fatal blow to his neck breaking it upon impact!"

Upon hearing this everyone in the room gasped in disbelief. Despite the Ice Lord's wicked treatment of Ryura everyone respected him and his devotion to the Arctic tribe. He was a known warrior and a powerful opponent. For him to have been struck down in the heat of battle was hard to swallow for everyone.

"SILENCE!" shouted the Ice Lord angrily making everyone quiet instantly. "So my son has failed. Why have you not brought his body?"

"The healers were able to heal him before death took him my Lord." interjected Roku making everyone sigh in relief.

"So where the hell is my son?!" barked Lord Memōmaru. "He knew of the consequences should he fail!"

"King Poseidon has offered him sanctuary Sir along with the mermaid Toran." Asagi said making Memōmaru's face turn an angry shade of red.

"SANCTUARY?!" shouted the Ice Lord making the frozen chamber tremble from his fury. "So the coward thinks to hide from me does he?! Captain!"

"Yes Sir!" asked Captain Kai as he bowed before his Lord.

"Gather the Arctic Navel Force and summon General Ryujin and Lieutenant Kawaramaru to the war room at once!" commanded Lord Memōmaru.

"Yes Sir!" shouted Captain Kai as he quickly left the thrown room to fulfill his orders.

Needing to blow off some steam Memōmaru grabbed hold of his favorite concubine by the arm and dragged her to his chambers. None questioned his actions or dared to get in his way. All feared his wrath, even to save the poor mermaid from his anger. After he had relieved his frustrations upon the girl he made his way to his war room to begin making his plans to strike down his son.

"Sir!" shouted the Navel Force at attention when he entered the room.

"At ease men. Now General what is the best plan of attack?" questioned Memōmaru as he took his seat at the head of the room.

"I was not informed of who we are attacking Sir?" asked Ryujin in confusion.

"The Royal Cove you imbecile! Where else would we be attacking?" snapped Memōmaru.

"The Royal Cove?! My Lord please reconsider! We would be committing treason and going up against the Royal Navy!" said Lieutenant Kawaramaru.

"Silence!" commanded Memōmaru angrily. "My son cannot remain in Valencia with his whore. He must be made an example of! He knew of the consequences should he fail and therefore must be banished. However, because he dared to flea from me, his bitch will be killed to make up for his cowardice. If others see him fleeing into sanctuary they will soon follow him and rebel. No, he must be returned and brought under my power to receive his punishment."

"Yes, Sir." said the Arctic Navel Force together.

"Captain Kai! Inform my mate of what has happened to her son and begin making arrangements for Shishinki to take the place of his brother. When Ryura has returned we will reject him as heir then crown his brother the same day. Is that understood?!" demanded Memōmaru.

"Yes my Lord! It shall be done." said Kai as he left the room and made his way to the Ladie's chambers.

Upon arrival Kai over heard feminine laughter and light chatter coming from inside the room. Lightly tapping upon the thin sheet of ice lining the entryway the chime like atmosphere silenced and an angelic voice called for him to enter.

"Lady Tsubaki your mate has asked me to inform you of Ryura's failure in Valencia and his impending banishment. You are to prepare Shiskinki of his approaching crowning ceremony upon Ryura's return." Captain Kai said as he bowed politely.

"So my son failed in gaining the crown. When is he expected to return?" asked Tsubaki as her servants continued to brush her long silver hair.

"That is to be determined upon retrieving him my Lady. He has sought sanctuary in Valencia and our Lord is in preparation as we speak. It appears he has disobeyed our Lord's commands in returning home and is avoiding banishment with the mermaid Toran." Kai said as he looked into her chilling blue eyes through the reflection of her ice mirror.

"I see. Is there word if he has mated this Toran? If I remember correctly this mermaid was very close to him while growing up and is the same one my mate threatened to kill upon my son's long awaited return." said Tsubaki as she placed her black pearl necklace around her neck and turned to look at him.

"I am unsure my Lady. The scouts did not mention it during their report. Perhaps they are unaware or they were unable to say before our Lord dismissed them." said Kai.

"Perhaps. To be certain send them to me. I wish to know of the entire story before I aid my mate in committing treason and executing our son." Commanded Tsubaki as she motioned for him to be dismissed.

"Yes, my Lady." Kai said as he did as she asked.

It was upon the scouts retelling of their report in the sanctuary of Tsubaki's chambers that the depth of Ryura and Toran's predicament was reviled.

"What troubles you put yourself in my son." Tsubaki said with a heavy sigh as she sat in her room alone once more.

Opening her ice chest resting beside her vanity she pulled out a tiny raddle carved from an orca's fang. As she reminisced a young minnow holding the rattle a familiar motherly pull began to wrap itself around her heart. A wicked smirk flicked across her lips and a determined gleam twinkled in her eyes.

"_Oh, we'll get our son home, mate_._ However, not quite how you envision it_." Tsubaki thought to herself before a dark chuckle escaped her painted lips.

End of Chapter 42

(Ah crap! Just when we thought things were starting to clear up! Now we go trouble the east and the Ice lord is out for blood! I wonder what will happen at the mating grounds? Only time will tell! Be sure to follow along to find out! Thanks for reading. You guys are the best! Be sure to leave a review to let me know what you think will happen!)


	46. Mating Grounds

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc. Disney and Hans Christian Anderson.

**Music:** The song I have selected for this chapter is: "_Summer Ocean: Tim Janis_" and "_Arabian Music / City by the Sea / Ambient Arabian Desert Music." _I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Warning: **Lemon later in chapter. Please advise by rating standards.

**Tides Against Time: **Matting grounds

(_*** Summer Ocean: Tim Janis ***_)

When they arrived at the mating grounds Inuyasha immediately noticed the increased temperature of the water and guessed that they were swimming over some type of volcanic system. However it lacked the pungent sulfuric smell normally associated to them. The smooth sandy sea floor became black and riddled with large caverns. Warm bubbles leaked out from cracks in the rocks bring nutrients into the water from deep underground. The warm water heated by the rocks and sun above created a vibrant display of sea life. Everywhere you looked was an explosion of colorful coral life against the dark volcanic sea floor. Fish of all shapes, colors and sizes swam amongst the vegetation making the coral reef shimmer and dance. No signs of decay or sickness could be seen and all stages of life were present. It was evident by the care and attention the water creatures showed towards the grounds that they acknowledge Mother Nature's blessing upon it and made sure to keep it holy. As they swam closer to the caverns Inuyasha watched as Kikyo plucked some orange seed pods from one of the flowering coral beds.

"What are you doing?" asked Inuyasha curiously.

"I'm bringing an offering to the gods. These coral pods are the offspring of this coral plant. By planting them it represents not only the continuation of new life for the plant but also in hopes of bring new life into our womb." Kikyo said as she grabbed his hand and placed it over her lower stomach.

"Our womb huh?" Inuyasha gulped with a blush to his cheeks and gently caressed her stomach with his palm.

"Hm." Kikyo hummed in agreement with a tender smile.

"Is there anything I should bring to the gods?" asked Inuyasha.

"You can collect some fertilized sand to plant it in. It will represent you becoming one with me." Kikyo said as she took hold of his hand and led him down to the sea floor. "Here, this should do nicely. See how dark the soil is? It's full of nutrients and would make a great starter for these pods."

"How much do I need to bring?" asked Inuyasha as he dug his hands into the rich sandy soil and clutched it protectively against his chest.

"Only a couple hands full should do. While I dig the hole for the pods you can swim back and grab more. Now lets go find a cavern where we can plant our offering and nest in." Kikyo said as she looked around for the perfect spot.

"What kind of a cavern are we looking for?" asked Inuyasha as he followed after her.

"We need to find one that will hold the heat inside and doesn't have a lot of drag from the current. If we want our pods to grow we don't want them to wash away hours later." Kikyo said as they began to swim around the grounds looking for the perfect spot.

"What about that cavern over there?" asked Inuyasha as he pointed to a cavern to their left. It was covered with years of thick coral and vegetation.

"No, that one is too crowded. For our pods to grow healthy they need to start off somewhere they don't have to battle for nutrients." Kikyo said as they continued to swim.

"What about that one?" asked Inuyasha pointing to a cavern up ahead. It was lower than the other caverns, was covered on the top half with vegetation but nothing grew towards its base.

"No, that one is too low. See how it is too dark at the base of the rocks for plant life to grow? Our pods will need some sunlight to grow healthy.

"Damn! Who knew making a pup would be so hard!" Inuyasha whined making Kikyo laugh.

"Patience love. We'll find the right one." Kikyo teased.

"I know… I guess I'm just excited is all." Inuyasha grumbled as he brought her close to his chest and pecked her lips tenderly.

"Me too." Kikyo said then kissed the tip of his nose making him smirk. "Come on, let's keep looking."

About 20 minuets later Inuyasha came across the perfect cavern. It was towards the center of the grounds were the rip of the current didn't pull as strong. It was slightly elevated to allow sunlight to reach the base but not too high to have the soil wash away. The vegetation wasn't too thick to suffocate the pod's fragile roots, was open inside, but cozy enough to keep them comfortable. The water temperature and sand were warm to the touch but not overbearingly hot making it perfect for he and Kikyo to nest in. The inside walls were smooth so not to catch on their tails as they moved about inside. The cavern was wide enough to allow them flexibility incase they needed to escape unexpected danger. His favorite part of the cavern was the shape of the entrance. It mouth was turned down making it almost invisible to the naked eye from the outside. If Inuyasha hadn't of been swimming close by he would have missed it. It was perfect for them to nest in safely.

"Hey Kikyo! Come take a look at this one." Inuyasha called out.

"Oh Enu! It's perfect!" Kikyo squealed happily as she inspected the cavern. "I think over here would be a perfect spot to plant our pods. While I'm digging why don't you place that soil here and go and get some more."

"Alright, I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere!" Inuyasha said kissing her forehead and then swimming back out of the cavern.

While he was gone Kikyo cleared a space for her to plant their pods. All stray shells, rocks and debris were picked out of the sand before she placed Inuyasha's soil into the open space. By the time she was ready to place the pods inside the hole she had dug, Inuyasha returned with another large hand full of soil.

"Here, place it right on top of the pods." Kikyo motioned as she settled the offering snuggly into the rich blanket of soil.

"Want me to go get some more?" asked Inuyasha as he cleared his hands of the sand.

"No, this should be enough. Let me finish packing it down before we pray over it." Kikyo said as she tucked the soil around the pods then covered them over with the remaining soil. "There, that should do it. Now, we just have to pray the gods will accept our offering and allow us to bring new life into the world."

"I'm sure they will love it. You were very intentional towards your offering. It was like watching you mother your own pup." Inuyasha said as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waste as he nuzzled into her neck.

"You too Enu. This cavern is a perfect home for our little pods. With your fertilized soil, the sunlight and this cozy cavern I'm sure one of these pods will grow into a beautiful coral plant." Kikyo said as she craned her neck to allow him better access.

"Well then we better pray before I ruin our efforts." Inuyasha teased as he leaned his swelling tail into her backside making her gasp.

"A-alright, Enu." Kikyo mewled as she reluctantly pulled away from him to ready herself to pray. "Come here and place your hands on either side of the plant with me."

"Like this?" Inuyasha asked as he readied himself across from her and placed his hands over top of hers.

"Yes, now say a prayer in your head to the gods. Ask anything you want, just make sure its from your heart and that it includes the offering." Kikyo said as she threaded her fingers with his, closed her eyes and bowed her head.

When they were finished saying their prayers Inuyasha gingerly pulled Kikyo into the cavern and lovingly took hold of her in his arms.

"I can't believe we're really doing this." Inuyasha said just above a whisper as he began kissing tenderly along her jawline.

"What makes you say that?" Kikyo asked curiously as she threaded her fingers into his hair at the nape of his neck and closed her eyes.

"Just a week ago I was betrothed to a girl I had no affections for and now, now I'm mated to the love my life and am about to start a family with her." Inuyasha said as he tightened his hold around her.

"I love you too Enuyasa. I thank the gods everyday that we met on that beach. You have sacrificed so much to be with me already and I can't imagine my life without you. I am honored to be your mate and I am excited to bare your young in my womb." Kikyo said as she brushed her hand along his cheek.

"Only you Kikyo. My heart, body and soul burn for only you. I promise here you and now to be the best mate and father to our family as possible. Let the gods make it so." Inuyasha vowed before claiming her lips in a kiss.

[**Warning**: Lemon begin; ending marked]

Carefully cradling her to him, Inuyasha began to gingerly lower them to the sandy floor. Placing her in the center of the cavern floor, Inuyasha laced his arms behind her and through the rocking motion of their bodies an indentation marked itself into the black sand for them to rest in. Feeling the indentation was to his satisfaction he untied the seashells covering her breasts and pulled them away from her form. Already puckered and aching for attention he eagerly kneaded them in his large hands. Through all of this, their kisses were deep and passionate. Her fingers were threaded in his hair and along his flesh, leaving tingling trails in their wake. As they continued to shower each other in each other's love, the warm water and sand bellow them slowly soaked through Kikyo's flesh, awakening her womb for new life. It made her tingle and ache with need stirring her to become more demanding and vocal for his Kikyo's heat continued to build so did Inuyasha's need to fulfill it.

With the friction of the heated sand against their sensitive flesh, the temperature in the cavern quickly built to nearly unbearable. If they had been mating upon the land, sweat would have been glistening along their heated bodies and their passionate musk would have coated the air around them. Soon the need became too much and he quickly thrusted his swollen cock into her awaiting channel. Their cries of bliss and demanding passion filled the cavern around them. As their bodies thrummed with satisfaction the dark sand around the pods they had planted began to glow and thrum along with their energy. Slowly the plant began to take root and soak into the cavern floor around them. Then a soft magical glow began weaving its way towards the mating pair. As Inuyasha and Kikyo grew closer to completion the thrumming glow began to circle around them. It moved perfectly in sync with their every cry and motion. When it came time for the magic to take form it began to concentrate its energy beneath them. It condensed into smaller and smaller rings around them as they grew closer to completion.

[End Lemon]

When Inuyasha at last filled Kikyo's womb with his hot fertilizing seed, the glow thrummed one last time and soaked up into Kikyo's lower back, blending itself with their union. With the force of their mating and the pull of magic around them they quickly succumbed to their exhaustion, never once separating their flesh. However upon awakening Kikyo's heat remained, so they stayed in their cavern for two more days until at last her heat vanished. Each time they had mated the cavern glowed and thrummed along with their bodies and soaked up into her flesh to join with their union. When the mated couple noticed a small stem begin to pock out of the sand and Inuyasha could smell new life growing in Kikyo's womb, great joy was felt. Upon returning to the cove the entire Kingdom rejoiced. It was just what they needed in their time of grieving. Unbeknownst to the mated couple so much more was yet to come. For with the offering and loving vow, the gods saw fit to grant their heartfelt prayers. But only tides against time would reveal this to them. For all good things come to those who wait.

(xxx stop music xxx)

[Tashio Castle]

It was just after sunset when Sesshomaru returned to his chambers and made his way down to the lagoon. Pulling his swords from around his waist he relaxed into the patio furniture to await his brother. Not ten minutes later small bubbles trailed their way from the drain along the wall and gathered near the beach at his feet. A silver haired merman with web-like fish ears pocked his head out of the murky water and looked up at him with familiar golden eyes.

"Sorry I'm late. I had trouble convincing Kikyo to stay behind." Inuyasha said as he pulled himself out of the water and sat on a rock. His muscular white tail speckled with gold, red and black scales curved into the rock to help keep his balance.

"And why little brother would you keep my sister-in-law from coming to visit me?" Sesshomaru asked with a frown.

"It wasn't just me who wanted her to stay Sesshomaru. Her father and our people want her to be safe too." Inuyasha said as he rung the water from his silver mane.

"She has traveled here before. Is her father still holding grudges for when she and…. when she came before." Sesshomaru said as he looked away to try and hide the pain filling his eyes. Inuyasha flinched when he saw.

"Nah, its nothing like that." Inuyasha said gently knowing what his brother meant. "It's just…"

_"Shit how do I tell him?!" _Inuyasha screamed in his head. He knew this was going to hurt him.

"It's just what Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru questioned with a scowl. He could smell the uneasiness in his brother's aura and knew Inuyasha was hiding something from him.

"She's… (sigh) Kikyo's… Kikyo's with pup." Inuyasha said uneasily as he looked down at his hands.

Sesshomaru's questioning eyes widened and felt all the air rush from his lung. It was as if his brother's words had punched him in the gut while a knife was imbedded into his heart. A cold wash of emotions poured over his system and none of them were what he should have felt in that moment. There was jealousy, anger, sadness, longing, and envy to name a few. However, he quickly pulled them back in. This was a time for celebration and his brother and sister-in-law deserved this happy moment. Inuyasha shouldn't looked ashamed and grief stricken.

"I see. It is understandable why she remained. How long have you known?" Sesshomaru asked as he tried to ease the tension.

"Just this morning. She went into heat three days ago so we decided to try." Inuyasha said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I know it's not the best timing but the Kingdom was ecstatic when they heard Kikyo was pupped. They were still partying when I left actually. I think… it's helping them heal in a way you know? But just so you know it was not my intension to rub it in your face or anything. This isn't an easy time for you right now but you deserve to know."

"No it is not the best timing but I cannot hold fate against you. This one is glad you have found your happiness and wishes his congratulations regardless. I will be sure to relay the good news to everyone come tomorrow. Do not worry little brother for all of Spain will celebrate the news of your pup."

"Thanks. Your approval is the only one I really care about anyway." Inuyasha said as he lightly punched Sesshomaru in the shoulder making him smirk.

"Hn, indeed." Sesshomaru teased back. "So when am I to meet your pup?"

"Kikyo said mermaids normally harbor for 7 to 8 months. That makes her due around mid October. However, we are migrating to our southern feeding grounds towards the first of August. I guess most of the food we eat doesn't last up here in the cold so we have to follow it south. You unfortunately wont meet our pup till next February." Inuyasha informed.

"Interesting." Sesshomaru said in a curious tone. "How far south do you go? Now that we know your "_folk_" are in existence, the life of a mermaid will forever spark my curiosity."

"Keh! Ain't that the truth! If someone had told me a year ago that I would have met a mermaid let alone turned into one I would have sent them to a psych ward." Inuyasha chuckled. "But to answer your question we will be traveling along the western coast of Africa until we reach just south of the Congo. To the exact spot I'm not sure but after this trip I'll be sure to fill you in."

"Good. It will be interesting to see how far our bonding call will work. Speaking of alliances, as first I am curious in how you are settling in. Has the Water Kingdom caused you any problems since becoming King?" asked Sesshomaru as he sat back into his chair.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot about our bond. We will have to try it out sometime later, but so far so good. However, my tribal representatives think there will be a rebellion soon. Someone has to test the waters eventually I guess. Poseidon is helping me prepare as best we can until then. What about here? Now that the Duke is gone has the Court pushed you towards a new contract or any threats from our neighbors?" asked Inuyasha curiously.

"Unfortunately yes. The court has already received over a dozen marriage proposals and a threat was issued this afternoon from Rome. They want to cut off our trading routs from central Europe along with our neighboring waters. If this happens we will go bankrupt in five years. We have looked into their threat and have unfortunately found that they already have ownership of most of the major ports along the Mediterranean coast and have paid their way through the inland trading. Being that Italy is the richest country in Europe at the moment they now have power in most of its eastern countries. They have taken over their debts and have flooded their towns with their religious beliefs. We not only have a threat from Italy but also their allies and their idols. To avoid war Rome has propositioned the Baron of Naples daughter in exchange for peace." Sesshomaru said in frustration.

"Shit! What has the Court suggested?" asked Inuyasha with wide eyes.

"Some want me to agree. Our country needs an heir, Italy has offered an eligible female and they are in favor of gaining a strong ally with larger trading opportunities." Sesshomaru said with a scowl.

"True… but it seems too easy. There's got to be something else we ain't seein." Inuyasha said while he tapped his chin in thought.

"That is what the remainder of the court and I have felt as well. Currently we have not made an unanimous decision and I will fight against it to the very end. You witness me making a promise. I intend to wait for her little brother and I will not go back on my vow. If the court sees that I am to take this female from Naples then I will simply wed her, not bed. They will be in for a long ride for an heir because my beast and I will not touch her." Sesshomaru growled.

"But Sesshomaru… what if, what if she doesn't come back? What if she doesn't return until your next life?" asked Inuyasha gently.

"Then we will deal with that when it comes. I know this female doesn't deserve to be ignored but being a demonness she should know coming into this arrangement that when an Inu chooses a mate he will have no other. If this goes through I will be sure to explain what our "union" should in tale before hand. I will not be blamed for mistreatment or seen as a heartless bastard should she complain. I will not hold her hostage by any means so if she chooses to find her own pleasure from someone else so be it. It will just not come from I." Sesshomaru said.

"So are you saying that your line of the Tashio will fall should she not return?" asked Inuyasha in disbelief.

"I am." said Sesshomaru with finality.

"Damn…" Inuyasha said as he ran his fingers through his silver locks anxiously. "Have you thought about who you want to ask to be your heir just in case?"

"I have been looking into it and have a possible candidate. Our cousin Shiori mated last fall and is expecting her first pup this summer. If their child is a son he will be my first choice as heir. Should the pup be a female then their first son down the line will be heir. I have already sent word to her and her mate. Their reply should arrive sometime next week. If they decline I will then go down our family line until I find a solution."

"That's it? That's your solution? Not an actual living heir?" asked Inuyasha in disbelief.

"We do not have any current heirs living." Sesshomaru said sternly. "_You _were my heir until four days ago and had there of been another I would have said so."

"Yeah… I know. I just wanted to double check to make sure you were positive in your decision. I'm sure Father would understand." Inuyasha said as he clapped his brother on the shoulder lightly.

"Perhaps, but it matters not. This one has made his choice." Sesshomaru said.

"Well, I will support you in whatever you decide. Anyways, I better start heading back. Most of the remaining tribes are leaving to return to their homes in the morning. I've got to make sure no one takes more than their share of travel supplies with them." Inuyasha said as he began to slip back into the water.

"Very well." Sesshomaru said as he continued to relax in his chair.

"I'll swing by sometime next week. If you need me or just want to talk, just call k?" Inuyasha said before waving goodbye and sinking into the murky waters.

After Inuyasha left, Sesshomaru remained out on his patio to watch the sunrise in the distant horizon. Acknowledging the inevitable he eventually returned to his chambers and began another long day as Lord of Spain. As most things go, time flew by and soon days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. The waters in the Balearic Sea began to cool and its fish began to stir. It was at last time for the Royal tribe to begin preparing for their long journey south and for the Artic tribe to strike. At the same time the court of Spain had reached its decision and it's Lord continued to wait for his lost love to return.

[Gulf of Aqaba]

(*** _Arabian Music / City by the Sea / Ambient Arabian Desert Music_ ***)

It had taken Bankotsu and his traveling companions nearly two months to return home. By now it was early July and many of the newly mated females were beginning to swell with their growing young. His stomach fluttered with excitement in seeing his spawn but also anxiety in being reunited with his father. He knew the elders would not be happy with him failing to bring the crown back to their tribe. However, his travel companions were willing to stand by his side should they doubt his worth. For that he was eternal grateful and vowed to protect them in the future should needed. As they swam through the mouth of the Gulf of Aqaba they made their way to its eastern shore. There along its desert coastline the silhouette of a sunken city carved from stone began to appear out of the depths. Its tall pillars and towering chambers were covered with century's worth of algae and coral life. Fish and young newts could be seen weaving and playing in safety about its courts and pillars.

Along its strong walls and entryways, the Astarte Navy proudly guarded the fortress. They were decorated with all forms of weaponry and armor and displayed the city's power, strength and wealth upon their shoulders. It was the city Aljabbar, the "mighty," and he was proud to call it home. As they grew closer to its walls the sounds of underwater shell horns could be heard announcing their long awaited arrival. When they swam through its mighty gates their kin immediately surrounded them in a welcoming embrace. Bankotsu having successfully slipped out of the crowd made his way towards his abode. Just as he was about to enter the family courtyard a youthful voice called from inside.

"Alab!" shouted a newt nearly 5 autumns old.

Hearing the familiar call Bankotsu quickly turned towards the voice. He had just enough time to open his arms before the boy crashed into his chest at full speed. The impact knocked his breath out of his lungs. When he looked into his son's face he immediately noticed the giant smile that was spread from ear to ear and the happy twinkle in his large brown eyes.

"Kokichi my boy!" Bankotsu laughed happily as he held him tight in his arms. "Wow! You have gotten big! Were you good for your 'Um?"

"Oh yes Alab! I iz good. I pwamis! I only gots in twuble free times!" Kokichi said as he held up five fingers.

"Oh really?" Bankotsu chuckled as he ruffled the boy's hair.

Just then another burst of youthful calling reached his ears and 6 other newts quickly made their way towards him.

"Alab! Alab! Alab!" they cheered as they swam about him and hugged where they could reach.

As he looked about he took note of who had welcomed him home. There were his sons, Kisuke (7 years), Kokichi (5 years) Koryu and Michiru (twins - 4 years) and his daughters Chiyo (10 years), Abi (8 years), and Enju (3 years). As he mentally took count in his head he noticed two were missing. When he was about to ask where they were a sultry voice greeted his ears.

"Easy on your Alab darlings. I'm sure he is tired after his long journey home."

When he looked up a goddess with seductive curves greeted his eyes. Her tail was a dark green color that was speckled with golden scales. Her skin was a warm honey gold and her breasts were full and round. The golden shells she wore barely held them in and he knew hidden from his sight were perfectly taught brown nipples begging to be devoured. Her face was a slim oval shape that had strong high cheekbones. Curly black hair crowned her head and reached long past her slender waist. Golden bangles adorned her wrists and golden jewels pierced her ears, nose and bellybutton. However his favorite parts about her were her pump black lips and her piercing ruby eyes. Everything about her was pure seduction. She was the nymph who called to him in his dreams. Who knew how to please him and satisfy his every need. She was his passion, his fire, his deepest desire. She was his…

"Vixen" Bankostu said huskily as he pealed off his spawn and made his way towards her.

As soon as he had her in his arms he pulled her flush up against him so she could fell his want for her.

"Damn I've missed you woman." Bankostu said as he slid one hand down her spine to rest over her curvaceous backside.

"I can tell…" she said silkily as she leaned into his swelling tail while wrapping her arms around his neck.

This made her large chest rub up against his making him hiss in wan-tonic torture. Lacing his fingers into her lush black curls he bore his gaze upon her lips and quickly took hold of them into a heated kiss. She tasted like pure ecstasy; sweet with a spicy kick at the end. It was just how he liked it, how he remembered it. She tasted like… home.

"Ewwww! Alab's kissing 'Um!" Koryu said as he hid his eyes behind his tiny hands.

"They're just kissing Koryu! It's not like their mating!" Chiyo corrected as she rolled her eyes at her little brother and crossed her arms over her sprouting chest.

"They could just hug like normal Merfolk do when they are reunited!" argued Kisuke in agreement as a blush crossed his sun kissed cheeks.

"Alright, alright. Calm down." Bankotsu chuckled as he reluctantly pulled back from his lover's lips. "Where is Gennosuke and Ai?"

"Gennosuke should still be at sparing lessons with your brothers and Ai is napping in the den." Vixen said as she twisted a loose curl at the base of his neck around her finger.

Turning her attention to her spawn she then said, "Now you all go play in the courts. Your father needs to speak with the Sultan about his trip. Be back at the den before dark."

"Yes 'Um!" the young newts called before swimming off to go play.

As soon as their spawn were out of sight Bankotsu rushed Vixen up against the nearest wall and picked up right were they had left off.

"Your late." Vixen scolded between kisses.

"Botan… isn't… handeling…. harboring…. very well." Bankotsu tried to say as he trailed his kisses down her neck and slipped her excuse of a bra off her breasts and firmly kneaded one in the palm of his hand. "We also… swam through… a typhoon."

"Whatever… you say… dear." Vixen countered just before a moan slipped passed her lips when Bankostu pinched her nipple between his fingers.

"Shut up woman… and kiss me." Bankostu demanded.

After that, nothing else needed to be said. Having known each other their entire lives their souls spoke what needed to be said. They were their own worst enemies who couldn't live without the other. They were best friends but were polar opposites in personalities. They were lovers that now between them stood 9 newts. They were magnetized to each other. Where one went, the other soon followed. Over the years they had lost track of how many times they had broken up and gotten back together. But no matter how hard they tried they simply couldn't exist without the other. As heir to the Arstate tribe he was held back in claiming Vixen as mate until after the mating games. Even though she had bore him his heir, with her being a concubine it was cultural unacceptable for him to claim her as first mate before a virgin.

This was the core of most of their fights over the years and it pained him in not being able to give into her wishes. However, now that he had lost the right as King of the Water Kingdom his future was unclear. What would become of them? Would his Father banish him like he had heard would happen to Ryura? Would Vixen be given away to someone else? What of his young? He knew Gennosuke would be taken care of with him being his heir, but what of his other spawn? Surly his family would take care of them… right? His heart twisted at the thought of losing them all. A possessiveness and burning need to claim what was his burned in his veins. How could he have been so foolish?! His affections soon became needy and Vixen instantly knew something was bothering him.

"Bank?... What's wrong?" Vixen asked as she stilled his hand cupping her backside and rested her forehead against his. This forced him to still his affections and look into her worried ruby eyes.

"It's nothing." Bankostu said as he tried to ignore her concern with another kiss.

"No… there's something. Don't try to hide away from me. You know better than that. Now tell me… what is it?" Vixen demanded as she threaded her fingers through his hair tenderly.

"I…." Bankotsu tried to explain.

"You what?" Vixen coxed gently.

"I… I lost." Bankotsu said just above a whispered.

(Gasp) - Vixen

[End Chapter 43]

Translation:

Alab - Father in Arabic الآب

'Um - Mother in Arabic أم

(Oh no! What's going to happen to Bankotsu and Vixen? What about Sesshomaru and the threat from Rome? We still don't know of the Ice Lord's plot or what Tsubaki's got up her sleeve. What do you think will happen next? Only time will tell! Be sure to leave your predictions! Love hearing from you all and thanks again for the support! More to come soon!)


	47. Sultan of Alijabbar

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc. Disney and Hans Christian Anderson.

**Music:** The song I have selected for this chapter is: _"__Ocean Sounds with Seagulls / 2 hours of Beach Sounds__." _I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Author's Note:** There is a word key at the end of this chapter if needed.

**Tides Against Time:** Sultan of Alijabbar

"Bank?... What's wrong?" Vixen asked as she stilled his hand cupping her breast and rested her forehead against his. This forced him to still his affections and look into her worried ruby eyes.

"It's nothing." Bankostu said as he tried to ignore her concern with a kiss.

"No… there's something. Don't try to hide away from me. You know better than that. Now tell me… what is it?" Vixen demanded as she threaded her fingers through his hair.

"I…." Bankotsu tried to explain with a conflicted expression.

"You what?" Vixen coxed gently.

"I… I lost." Bankotsu said just above a whispered and bowed his head in shame.

(Gasp) "You… you lost? Vixen asked in disbelief.

Not once in Bankotsu's life, excluding as a young newt during training, had he lost a fight. Being heir he was already seen within the Arstate tribe as demi-god status. However, he had earned that title through years of successful battles, displays of unwavering strength and raw power. He was built to perfection, was a champion of champions. He had rightfully earned the title of general, had sparred against every soldier within the tribe and won in less than 15 minutes. He moved with grace, fought swiftly and packed a deadly punch. He was a master in hand-to-hand combat, marksmanship and swordsmanship. All respected him and his authority. It was because of this, that Vixen stilled in his arms with confusion, disbelief and… fear.

Who had beaten him? What being could have brought Bankotsu to shrink before her in like a disciplined minnow? His face lacked his confident swagger and was shadowed with shame and regret. Who could have done this? How could this be possible?! But then everything hit her at once. He had lost! What would the Sultan do? Sure he tolerated her presence and loved her spawn but they had definitely shared some harsh words over the years in regards to her relationship with Bankotsu. What would become of her? Would she be given away to another? What of her offspring? Would they be taken care of? Her heart began to race as panic set in. Her skin became clammy and her breathing became ragged. As she struggled to catch her breath her face grew hot so she fanned her hands in front of her to try and cool down.

"Vix?... Vix you alright?!" Bankotsu asked worriedly as he cupped her face in his hands.

When he noticed no change in her breathing and didn't get a response he quickly brought her close to his chest and rubbed her back soothingly. He then gently rocked her back and forth in hopes of calming her down.

"Shhhh… Vix you got to calm down babe. Nothing is going to happen; I swear it." Bankotsu soothed as he continued to comfort his lover in his arms. "I'll explain everything to the Sultan. He's a warrior and I'm sure after I tell him everything he'll understand."

"Bb-but what if h-he doesn't Bank?" Vixen cried as she tried to get herself together. "What's going to happen to you? To us? T-to our spawn?"

"I'll make him understand and anyone who stands in my way you hear me? Nothing, and I mean nothing will take you and our spawn away from me!" Bankotsu demanded as he held her tighter in his arms and tucked her head under his. Before Vixen could argue with him the soft cry of a hungry mouth called from inside the den.

"Guess nap time is over. Go on… go see your daughter." Vixen said as she wiped her tears from her cheeks and fixed her bra back into place.

Not wanting to leave his distraught lover behind Bankotsu laced his fingers with hers and pulled her in after him. His sweet gesture made a weak smile curl the corner of her dark lips. As they went deeper into the dwelling the angry cry grew louder and soon little clenched fists could be seen clutching a woven sea kelp blanket over the lip of the sand pit. Reaching inside Vixen pulled the flustered minnow from her twisted bindings and drew her close to her chest. Her angry wales filled the room announcing to the world of her disapproval of their tardiness. Softly cooing her little one, Vixen swam over to their nest and settled down against Bankotsu's chest. Unfastening her bra her heavily breasts fell from their restraints. Quickly coaxing a swollen nipple into her little one's mouth it silenced her angry cry. As the couple relaxed little suckling and grunting noises could be heard in their cozy den.

Reaching around his lover side Bankotsu ran his finger through his daughter's soft tuft of hair. It was thick, black and curly like her mother's and currently made a cute twisted mop on the top of her head. Her cheeks were red from her wailing and very round making her little nose wiggle as she ate. Currently her eyes were closed but behind her tiny lashes were bright pink eyes. Just like all little ones, her fingers and arms were rolly and had a cute pudgy tummy. She had yet to grow into her tail as it was still developing its fins but he could tell by the darkening complexion and the strong muscle movement as she nursed that she would soon be on the move. She was a feisty little thing and she had him wrapped around her finger like all of his young. But this little one… she was the spitting image of his lover and had stolen his heart the moment she came into the world.

"My little Ai." Bankotsu cooed gently as he and his Vixen watched her at last fall asleep and relax. "Not even seven months old and she has already grown so much since I've been gone!"

"I know… her tail is really fighting me while I try to feed her. It wouldn't surprise me if she starts sprouting her fins by the first of autumn." Vixen agreed as she snuggled further into his chest.

"What color do you think her tail will be?" Bankotsu asked as he lightly ran his finger along her little opaque limb.

"I think it will be similar to yours." Vixen said as she brought his attention to a small pink spot close to her hip. "See here? There is already a tiny pink scale starting. Isn't it cute?! If she is anything like you, her tail will grow darker as she gets older. It might not get quite as red as yours but I think it will be close."

"With your good looks, her pink eyes and rosy tail I'll never be able to keep the sea wolves off of her." Bankotsu sighed melodramatically making Vixen chuckle at his hopelessness.

"Serves you right lover boy." Vixen teased making him pout cutely. "Now you'll get a taste of your own medicine."

"Hey! I thought you'd be with me on this one?" Bankotsu whined.

"Pst." Vixen scoffed "Please... like I'd let some idiot mate our daughter. However, that doesn't mean she can't have a little fun. That_ is_ how I kept your attention all those years ago."

"Oh… don't worry; I remember." Bankotsu teased back huskily with a wicked twinkle in his eyes. He lightly ran his fingers up her tail and swirled around her hipbone making her return her gaze with just a much heat.

"Good, one less thing I have to remind you of." Vixen whispered seductively into his ear before she sat up from their nest and placed their sleeping Ai back into her warm sand pit.

"Woman… your presence alone does that for you." Bankotsu said making her roll her eyes at his play.

"Praise the gods! A man who can see what's in front of them!" She teased as they left their slumbering minnow inside.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Bankotsu argued.

"Nothing Dear… now before you get yourself killed by your Alab could you go and fetch some dinner?" Vixen asked as she began to dig around their den to start preparing supper.

"Vix… the Sultan isn't going to kill me. Will I be punished? Most definitely; but killed? Not going to happen. So would you quit worrying about it?" Bankotsu said as he ran his fingers through his bangs out of frustration.

"Quit worrying about it? Really Bank?! Really? Of course I'm going to worry about it! This isn't just about you. This is about all of us!" Vixen shouted angrily.

"Damn it Vixen! Don't you think I know that? I've had two months to think over it. Not to mention being constantly reminded of my failure by the wayward looks everyone gave me!" Bankotsu argued. "I'm doing the best I can here but us worrying about it until I speak with him isn't going to fix anything!"

"I know. I know… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel like you're letting us down. It's just unexpected and I'm not sure how to go about it." Vixen cried as she swam to him and wrapped her arms around his chest.

"We'll just take it one step at a time. If all goes well I'll pick up Gennosuke from practice on my way to hunt some dinner." Bankotsu said as he held her tight in his arms and nuzzled the top of her head. "If my brothers bring him home instead I'm most likely still talking with the Sultan and you'll need to dine with them instead."

"I hope it won't be the later. I've missed you and I know our spawn are looking forward to you being home." Vixen said as she craned her neck back to look up into his eyes.

"I know, I've missed you all too. I'll be back as soon as I can." Bankotsu said before he kissed her goodbye and swam towards their future.

As he entered the main fortress he passed by old friends and members of the Alijabbar guards. All welcomed him home but he couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that he was actually saying goodbye. Swimming through the hallway leading towards his father's chambers he could already hear voices coming from up ahead. As he entered the room he overheard the end of their conversation.

"You are certain of this?" asked the Sultan in a serious tone.

"Positive, Sir." said Seiten Captain of the Navel guard.

The Sultan was currently looking out his balcony window towards the city gates. With his back to the Captain he did not notice his son slip into the room. His strong arms were currently crossed behind his back as his short black pony tail swayed with the gentle current. Bankotsu could tell by the tension in his father's dark green tail that whatever he had just learned, he was not pleased.

"Hn, thank you Captain. You are dismissed." Sultan Soju commanded.

"Yes, Sir." Seiten said as he bowed in respect before turning to leave.

When Seiten turned around and noticed Bankotsu waiting by the door he greeted him with a weak smile and a light pat on the shoulder before taking his leave.

"_Shit… he knows_." Bankotsu inwardly groaned to himself. His father didn't turn around right away but when he did he knew he was in trouble.

"Care to explain yourself?" Soju demanded when he turned around with an angry scowl upon his brow. It made his black bushy eyebrows and goatee bristle.

"I underestimated my opponent." Bankotsu answered honestly knowing his father didn't care for excuses.

"Underestimate…" Soju hotly mumbled to himself before blowing up. "Damn it Bankotsu! What the hell where you thinking?!"

"I fought like always. I thought since I had never lost a fight and being the heir of the gods it made me undefeatable." Bankotsu confessed.

"You fool! Did you learn nothing during our lessons? Were you not paying attention to the other suitors? Surly you would have known to up your game watching your competition spar!" Soju yelled angrily.

"I did watch the other suitors spar but the merman who conquered the other suitors and our King didn't show up until the mating games. I had no opportunity to assess his strength before battle." Bankotsu defended making his father pause in his retort.

"You mean to tell me this merman didn't show up until the games?!" Soju asked in disbelief.

"Yes, there were two other suitors besides myself. They were Ryura of the Artic tribe and Koga of the Royal tribe. Our new Prince's fighting style was unlike anything I had ever seen before. He used moves that were so smooth I thought they would be easy to dodge. Then at the last minute he would curve them and nail me with such force I almost passed out from the first punch. After he had wrangled me into a locked knot, he battled against Koga. That bastard defeated Ryura by breaking his neck." Bankotsu explained in a disgusted tone.

"Fighting for one's mate is an act of honor and to be defeated as so has always displeased me. This Koga should have been disqualified that first match for his dirty, underhanded trick." Soju sneered in disgust. "Do you know if Ryura was able to recover well after the games?"

"As far as I know. He and his new mate were socializing in the main chamber of the Cove with the Royal family when we left." Bankotsu said as he joined his father out on the patio to continue their conversation.

"So what happened next? I presume you being defeated in a wrestling match, you were well enough to watch the remainder of the fight?" Soju asked as he settled onto a rock worn away with time. It made a comfortable chair perfect to observe his city bellow.

"Yeah I was and even after witnessing it I have a hard time comprehending what I saw." Bankotsu said as he leaned up against the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What do you mean?" asked Soju curiously. Bankotsu hearing his father's tone of voice lose it's anger gave him the courage to continue.

"Well as you know there are no weapons permitted until battling against the King. You would think that after fighting against myself he would have been tired but it was as if each battle he grew more and more powerful. After he had defeated Koga and knocked him out he joined the King immediately on the battlefield." Bankotsu informed.

"Poseidon didn't give him time to rest between your battles?" Soju asked in disbelief. "I know he can be a bit serious when it comes to his spawn but I never thought he wouldn't allow the boy to rest to win his daughters hands!"

"I guess the King wanted to make sure he was truly worthy of being his heir. You should have seen them Alab. It was unbelievable! As soon as their weapon's clashed it was like watching the gods battling before my eyes! I knew the King held power and that his trident controls the sea but never would I have thought that this merman's weapon could equally counter its power! Every time their blades met sparks of lightning and magical energy would explode from them. It got so bright and they struck so fast that it was hard to watch sometimes. Towards the end of the battle I thought Poseidon was going to win when he knocked the merman's blade from his grasp. Then all of a sudden he counter attacked him using his bare hands, forced the King to drop his trident and then pounded him into the sea floor before we realized the match was over!" Bankotsu explained dramatically.

"Unbelievable!" Soju argued as he shook his head with doubt.

"It's true! You can ask any of my travel companions about it. The energy coming off of him made the water pulse and made the hair on the back of my neck stand on edge. His power was unlike anything I had ever experienced before and I had been around the King all month! What caught my attention the most though Alab were his eyes. They were an exotic golden color but after he defeated the King they were so intense I swear they were glowing red."

"So what tribe is he from? Why had you not seen him before the battle?" asked Soju curiously.

"That's the thing Alab. No one knows who he is or where he came from. He just showed up that day. He has silver hair and a white tail decorated with gold, red and black speckles. Being of lighter complexion I thought he would be from the Artic tribe but Ryura said he didn't know him. When I asked around some said he was a demon were as other's say he was sent by the gods. With his looks, power, unique weapon and unknown origins it wouldn't surprise me if either of those were possible." Bankotsu said.

"Hn. Other than his fighting style, what do say of this new Prince?" Soju asked.

"I can already tell after observing him with the other tribal leaders that wherever he came from he was born of noble ranking. His movements are methodical and his decision-making is well thought out. He obviously has an education of some kind and when I first met him I over hear him speaking in another language." Bankotsu informed before looking at his father seriously. "May I be frank Alab?"

"Proceed." Soju said as he inclined his head to listen.

"I think he will make a better King than I would have been." Bankotsu said making his father look at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Explain." Soju said sternly.

"He doesn't belong to any particular tribe that we know of, making him unbiased towards one group over the other. He is a true warrior and contains god-like powers. He's moldable, teachable, but holds a strong foundation for our King to build on. The tribes and representatives already love and respect him. Princess Kikyo absolutely adores him and it appears he cares for her in return. His leadership is already making the water Kingdom move forward in a better direction than I would have gone. He fought honorably for the kingdom with a spirit and determination of a true King." Bankotsu explained.

"If I became King I would have continued to believe I was invincible and that the Astarte tribe were of the gods. We aren't Alab. We are just Merfolk who have been blessed with extra strength and hot headedness. The other tribes are just as unique and powerful in their own way. If I were to mate Kikyo I know it wouldn't of been a happy paring. She hates me! Besides, my heart already belongs to another and I have plenty of heirs to show for it. I am stubborn and hot tempered. The representatives and I would constantly be at each other's necks for dominance. Our tribe would continue to be at a disadvantage in battle strategies and I think there would be a division eventually within the tribes with disastrous results. I honestly think Alab that the gods purposefully had me fail so that I could come back and follow in your footsteps. We need to make Alijabbar a city our new King can rely on." Bankostu finished proudly.

"You have thought much over this." Soju said as he returned his gaze to the busy city bellow. "I am uncertain if your belief of the gods having you fail is true but now that you are no longer leaving as Prince it will be your responsibility to teach your new theology. Along with working with the guard you will need to become mated to move up into the position of my successor."

"Really Alab? You're not kicking me out?" Bankotsu asked in shock.

"Whatever gave you that impression my boy? Am I upset that you failed in your mission you've been training your _entire life_ for? Am I upset that the role of power hasn't returned to the Astate tribe? Yes! Yes, I am very upset but I believe you are correct in your assessment. We must correct our battle strategies. Your punishment will be correcting our ancestor's mistakes and making our city as you say "reliable." Soju said as he got up from his seat and rest his hands onto his son's shoulders.

"The path you have chosen will not be easy. However, I am sure with your stubbornness and determination the impossible will become possible. For you it took loosing the thrown. For others it could be the threat of Alijabbar's downfall. What you need to remember is that if you do not become the light in the darkness, the darkness will suffocate you. There is also the issue of your brother Renkotsu."

"What about him?" Bankotsu asked in confusion.

"(Tsk) Have you forgotten how spiteful, entitled and manipulative he is? He will be most displeased in you returning as my heir. He like everyone else believed that you were to become King and he ruler of Alijabbar. Now that you will be taking my place instead of him he will most likely retaliate. Do not be surprised if he challenges you for the position and tries to turn others against you." Soju said with a huff.

"You can't be serious?" Bankostu groaned as he ran his hands over his face in frustration.

"I am very serious but enough of this. As my heir you need to be informed of the information I received upon your return. It appears that the Ice Lord is not too pleased with his son either. My intelligence informed me that the Artic tribe is in motion to attack the Royal Cove just before they leave for nesting season. We are of the impression that their goal is to kidnap Ryura's mate and killed her along with their unborn spawn. While they are attacking the Royal tribe, they plan to assassinate the Royal family; forcing the reign of power to the Arctic tribe. They will then banish Ryura and make his younger brother our new Prince and the Ice Lord our King." Soju informed seriously.

"Shit! Does Poseidon know about this?!" asked Bankotsu urgently.

"As an ally to the King my response was sent immediately." Soju said making Bankotsu relax a little.

"Good, so what are we to do now?" asked Bankotsu.

"You, my son will start implementing your epiphany into our Navel guard first thing tomorrow. We will be sending out our support in two days time. We cannot delay any further. I suggest you make the most of your time left with your mate before you leave." Soju said making Bankotsu's eyes widen.

"Mm-mate? You give us your blessing?!" Bankotsu said in disbelief.

"With as many grandyoung that mermaid has given me I think it's the least I can do." Soju laughed making a wide grin spread across his son's face.

"Thank you Alab! Where am I to meet you tomorrow?" asked Bankotsu.

"Meet me in the sparing grounds come first light. I will re-introduce you as my heir to everyone and explain the situation." Soju said clapping his son on the back.

"Yes, Sir!" Bankotsu said bowing. As he was about to exit the room his father's next question halted him in place.

"Oh and Bankotsu?"

"Yeah Alab?" he asked.

"What is the name of our future King? I don't recall you saying it." Soju asked curiously.

"His name is Enuyasa." Bankotsu said.

"Enu… yasa?" Soju repeated, testing the foreign name upon his tongue.

"That's right. See you later Alab." Bankotsu said before slipping out of the room.

As the Sultan looked out his balcony he watched his son pick up his grandson from practice. Watched him swim home and encircle his soon-to-be mate in a tight embrace before seal the good news with a heated kiss had the Sultan contently returned to his chambers. As he made his way to the dining hall a smirk graced his face and a light chuckle echoed down against the ancient stones. He thought to himself,

"_Thank you Prince Enuyasa. For_ _you helped my stubborn son finally become a ruler to be proud of. For this, I am well pleased_."

[Royal Cove Beach]

(*** _Ocean Sounds with Seagulls / 2 hours of Beach Sounds_ ***)

Poseidon was sitting on a cluster of rocks over looking the beach above their hidden underwater cove. There he guarded his people who were relaxing and soaking up the sun's summer rays. It was a warm sunny day with a light ocean breeze; perfect for lounging about and spending quality time with family and friends. No one came this far south along the coast and it was their favorite place to relax in peace. However, that didn't stop him and his guards from keeping post just in case. As he looked down the beach he watched generations of newts splash about the tide pools, build castles, and burry each other under the sand. Young couple's lounged together upon the shore whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears and clusters of Merfolk gossiping away about the latest news.

Looking up the other end of the beach to his right side, the same picture could be seen. However, this one included his heir lovingly tracing his fingers upon his daughter's swelling tummy. He could tell the boy was focusing hard since his eyes were closed and ear was against her growing bump. It wouldn't be long now that their little minnow would be moving about inside. It was a beautiful sight and it made his old soul feel whole. When he was about to return his attention to the beach he watched his son-in-law's eyes grow large and heard Kikyo's startled gasp.

"What is it Daughter?" asked Poseidon anxiously as he moved closer to their side.

"I-I think our minnow just kicked?" said Kikyo in surprise. "Quick Enu, give me your hand."

Just as she placed her mate's large hand upon her bump a subtle flutter made itself known. At this a happy smile lit across Inuyasha's lips and a giggle passed hers.

"Wow…" Inuyasha whispered in awe as their little minnow kicked once again against his hand. "You're really in there aren't yah?"

"I know… it's amazing isn't it? I mean I know that I'm harboring and everything but feeling our little one just makes this even more real." Kikyo said as she and her mate stared down at her tummy tenderly. "Here Father, give me your hand."

"Are you sure? I don't want to take this moment away from you both." Poseidon said hesitantly, not wanting to intrude but secretly wanting to.

"Of course! I wouldn't have asked you otherwise." Kikyo giggled as she took hold of her father's hand and placed it where Inuyasha's had been moments ago.

Just as their little one had done before, it flittered behind their Grandfather's hand making a bright twinkle light his navy blue eyes.

"You are a strong little one." Poseidon chuckled as he reluctantly let go of her tummy and presumed his guarding position. "Now that my Grandyoung has made itself known to you my dear daughter it will be even harder to stay asleep I'm afraid."

"That's alright, I don't mind. I'll just rest when I need to." Kikyo said.

"Probably a good idea since we will be leaving in a couple weeks. Don't want you both getting weak on the trip." Inuyasha said before kissing her rounding tummy.

"That would be for the best. We wouldn't want to loose the little one on the trip. It is a long trek and you will need all the strength and energy you can muster." Poseidon warned seriously. "Not to mention the added stress and potential dangers we could cross along the way."

"I know Father, I've made sure to eat, exercise and rest regularly in preparation for the trip. I would be devastated if anything happened." Kikyo agreed anxiously as she held her tummy protectively.

"Don't worry yourself sick Love. Your Old Man and I will make sure to keep you both safe. You just rest and stay strong; leave the rest to us." Inuyasha soothed as he brought her to relax in his arms.

"Yes, leave everything to us. We will…" Poseidon began but was interrupted by a voice in his head.

"_My King, I must speak to you at once." said Sujo's voice. _

"_Sujo? What has happened?" _Poseidon answered back as he held up his pointer finger to his lips to still Inuyasha and Kikyo from asking what was the matter.

"_I hate to inform you of this but my intelligence just received word that the Ice Lord is on his way to Valencia. It appears he plans to banish his son, murder his mate and heir before assonating the Royal family." _Sujo answered back seriously.

"_You are certain of this?"_ asked Poseidon urgently.

"_Positive. They will arrive the eve of your migration. What are your orders?"_ asked Sujo.

"_That's less than three weeks away! How long will it take you to get a fleet of your Navy ready to leave_?" asked Poseidon.

"_If we leave two days from now we will arrive at Valencia in two and a half weeks time. That is without any unwanted delays_." Sujo answered back.

"_Then make it so. Thank you Sujo for informing me of this corruption. I had rather hoped our reunion would have been on different circumstances."_ Poseidon said with a mental sigh.

"_It will be good to see you my King none the less. Until then, I will keep you posted along the way_." Sujo said.

At that Sujo cut the connection and Poseidon returned his attention to his awaiting heirs.

"What has happened Father?" asked Kikyo anxiously. She knew what that glazed far away look meant. He was speaking to an ally and by the looks of it something bad was going to happen.

"Yeah? What's up Old Man?" asked Inuyasha just as nervous. He had never seen Poseidon use his alliance bond before and from the tension in his body he knew something wasn't right.

"I just spoke to the Sultan of Alijabbar. He has informed me that upon the eve of our migration, the Arctic Tribe plans to come to Valencia." Poseidon answered quietly so not to draw attention from nearby Merfolk.

"Why would they come to Valencia? Ryura has joined our tribe and we're leaving the next day?" asked Kikyo not understanding the seriousness of the situation.

He answered by saying, "They do not come for a social visit my dear. The Ice Lord is not pleased with his son and plans to make him suffer by killing his mate and unborn heir, along with our entire family to make himself King. No my dear daughter, in three and half weeks we are going to war."

[End Chapter 44]

(War is coming! Will the Sultan arrive in time? Now that they are aware of the Ice Lord coming with he still be able to gain leverage? Only Time will tell! Be sure to leave your predictions and comments in the reviews! I love hearing your thoughts! Very creative :) More to come soon! Thanks again for your support in reading this story.)

Word Key: For those who are confused with the mermanic terms.

Alab - Father

'Um - Mother

Minnow – baby

Newt – Child

Younglings - Children

Spawn – offspring

Harboring – pregnant

Nest – bed

Grandyoung – grandchild


	48. Impending War

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc. Disney and Hans Christian Anderson.

**Music:** The song I have selected for this chapter is: _"__Little Mermaid OST - Wedding Announcement__." _I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Tides Against Time: **Impending War

(*** _Little Mermaid OST - Wedding Announcement_ ***)

It was a smolderingly hot summer day when a golden plated galley ship docked in Valencia's bay. It was named The Sea Swan and bore bold blue cursive letters along its bow. Its impressive triple-decker physic was painted a warm yellow and had stark white sails. Above its main mast proudly flew red, white and green and aboard its deck worked its loyal Navel fleet. Its occupants had come with a mission in mind. One were they would stay until accomplished. A mission as old as time; to unite two enemy's through holy matrimony. It was a marriage of significant importance; one that would change history forever. It had taken years of painstaking investments, bloodshed, blackmail, manipulation, hustling and manpower to get to this point. A plan that nearly went down the drain two months ago when a stubborn Lord nearly found a loophole to avoid them. But today was no longer that day. No, for today marked one month since the contract had been signed and two countries would become one. It was a day of celebration, good tidings, new beginnings and for their next plan of action to unfold. Everywhere you looked their united flags flew along with flowers, banners and decorations along the streets. All in honor of this special occasion. The streets and sidewalks were packed to the brim with spectators. Many waiting to watch the parade and others in hopes of catching a glimpse of the carriage as it passed by.

When the main square's clock tower struck 1, all the church bells across the city gonged. Cheers and joy-filled celebration could be heard all over the countryside. War had been avoided. As the carriage made its route from the grand chapel to the celebration hall a mixture of rice, flowers, candies and bird seed were thrown into the air decorating the streets in its wake. None could see into the carriage as it rode away too quickly but the wisps of beautiful silhouettes were briefly seen as it passed. Only the highest standing in society and nobility were able to attend the evening festivities at the castle. However, that did not deter others from forming parties of their own in the town's squares. As the sun set in the mid summer sky twinkling candlelights lined the city squares and barrels of fine wine and summer ale were passed. Soon dancers danced, drunken singers bellowed and musical instrument's played. Their celebration went well into the night and all was well again. When at last it was time for the festivities to end, lights went out, lovers bedded and sleepy heads dreamed. It had been a perfect day for a wedding. The sky had been a rich blue and the summer's breeze blew over the meadow and nearby sea filling the city with its scent. The festivities had been grand and would be remembered by everyone for years to come.

(xxx stop music xxx)

However, it was a day one wished to forget. A being who regretfully was unable to escape its clutches; including all that applied to being married. For if consummation and conception did not occur within the first year, war would return and his country would fall. It had been his failure to secure an heir before war was issued that had taken his hope of loyalty away. There was only a few times where the Court could over ruled his authority. His apparent reluctance in producing an heir being one of them. It had been their unanimous decision and lingering threat form the enemy that sealed the deal. For peace to continue sacrifices had to be made. That sacrifice being his devotion to his long lost love and their future together in this life. A heir was needed and so through a binding contract, the shedding of a virgins blood and the promise of a child an alliance was formed. How he wished things could be different where he wasn't held by responsibility. Never in his life had he wished to be anyone than who he was but in this moment he wished to be nothing more than a simple commoner. One with the freedom to wait and follow his heart. Alas that was not to be for as the moon hung over the eastern shore an ancient dance was performed. It was with regret that the innocence of his bride was torn and his seed formed new life in her womb. As with most tragic love there was no escaping the inevitable heartbreak that was sure to come.

[April 9, Etretat Cliffs - Normandy, France]

"Come on Louie, just a little while longer." a lioness demon whined as she stretched out on the blanket beside her new mate.

They were currently relaxing under a beach umbrella enjoying some time away from the castle. They had been through so much the past couple weeks. With the weight of ruling two countries, newly mated, establishing peace agreements, attending parties and responding to countless scrolls of congratulation they decided a little break was in order. As they relaxed the loyal guards and servants were waiting under the shaded tree line behind them. Everyone was enjoying the gentle breeze and the warm sun. This side of the beach was clear of commoners and perfect for them to relax in peace. Off in the distance the Le Havre rock cliffs could be seen and the white sand glistened in the sunlight.

"As much as I'd love to stay out here with you my dear we really ought to get back to Paris. It is getting much to hot for me to handle much longer." Louie replied not once taking his attention away from the book he was reading.

"You just don't want to be lazy and get a burn under your feathers." she teased as she cracked open one forest green eye to watch his reaction.

"Just because I like being productive doesn't mean I don't know how to relax my dear Lizy. I'm sitting here reading a book with you aren't I? Plus I don't like being hot. It makes my feathers itch." Louie defended as said feather's bristled down his neck to prove his point.

"Sure it's not so you won't look like a roasted dinner?" Lizy teased. She loved watching her mate get flustered.

"The only one getting a taste of this _cock_ for dinner is you dear." Louie teased back making her eyes widen in surprise.

"Louie!" Lizy yelled as she lightly smacked his chest at the double meaning. The rooster just clucked at her embarrassment.

"What? You know it's true, **_m_****_ate_**." He said huskily as he leaned over her form being sure to rest his hardening length along her thigh.

"You're right," (clears throat) "it is getting a bit hot out here." Lizy coughed making him smirk. "Do you want to go on a quick walk to pick up some sea shells before we leave?"

"Might as well while we are here." Louie said as he closed his book and helped his mate to her feet.

"When will your mother return from Poland?" asked Lizy as they began to walk towards the cliffs near the surf.

"I believe her letter said in two days time." He replied as he laced his taloned fingers with her claws. He loved the feeling of her tiny hand resting in his.

"Good, I've got some things I'd like to remodel back in London. She's got impeccable taste and I'd like her opinion. How that woman puts things together has always astounded me." Lizy complimented before bending down to pick up a pink shell form the surf. It was perfectly round with a soft underbelly.

"I'm sure she would be more than willing to put in her two cents. Anything to do with fashion and interior design will make her happy. Plus it could be a great bonding experience for you both." Louis said as he took the shell from her hand and slipped it into his pocket for safekeeping.

"Hey, if it keeps me on your mother's good side and I'm not the one having to figure out how to do it I'm all about it." Lizy defended as she picked up another shell and brought it up for inspection. It had a crack in it so she let it go and continued on her search.

"Seeing how your relationship just patched up it is probably for the best. However, don't get upset if she takes over your entire project. She has a tendency to obsess over things till perfection." Louie warned as he threw a broken shell into the surf.

"Don't worry as long as she stays within my budget I don't care what she does. However it's not my fault your mother is a hovering control freak. She _is_ a Hen after all." Lizy teased as she bumped his shoulder with hers.

"Don't remind me." Louie groaned half heartedly making her laugh.

As they neared the cliffs the tide was slowly going out leaving a great collection of shells behind. It didn't take them long to fill their pockets to the brim. They were about to turn back when something near the cliffs caught Lizy's attention.

"Louie? What is that?" Lizy asked as she held up her hand to shade her eyes.

"I'm not sure. Let's go take a look." Louie said as he pulled her along behind him.

As they grow closer to the mysterious debris it's silhouette became something unmistakable and caught them completely by surprise.

"Oh my gods! It's a body!" Lizy cried as she covered her mouth with her hands from shock.

"Turn around Lizy and don't look! It's naked and I don't know if its dead or injured." Louie said as he went over to inspect the washed up creature.

When he reached its side he turned the limp body over on its back. It was then that he noticed the body was a woman, but not just any woman. She was a water elemental demon with long black hair and ghostly light blue markings along her hips, back, wrists, ankles, thighs, breasts and cheekbones. Her skin was white like the crests of waves and had delicate fish fined ears on the side of her head. Her lips were full and had long black eyelashes dusting her cheeks. She was a magnificent creature and he wondered what could have happened to make her wash up like discarded rubbish upon the beach. As he continued to inspect her for injuries he noticed she was clutching a wooden flute in her hand and her voluptuous breasts were slightly moving as she breathed.

"Is it… dead?" Lizy asked anxiously with her body still turned from them.

"No! No! She's alive! Quick! Come help me lift her up so I can wrap her in my shirt." Louie called urgently as he frantically began to unbutton his top.

"Oh the poor thing! I wonder what could have happened to her?" asked Lizy as she helped her mate cover the girl up. She noticed her lips were blue and was slightly shivering.

"We'll just have to wait until she wakes." Louie said as he slipped his arm under her legs and anchored her back with the other.

"That is if she wakes." Lizy corrected nervously as they quickly made their way back down the beach.

"What has happened?" cried their driver as the royal couple quickly made their way towards the carriage.

"We found her washed up near the cliffs. Grab that blanket we were resting on and help me get her inside. She is soaked to the bone and I'm afraid hypothermia is setting in!" Louie commanded.

"Yes Sir!" their carriage diver shouted as he opened the door for them to get inside.

As the servant's quickly cleared up their belongs from the beach the guards readied the horses and tied down the supplies. Soon they were on their way back to the Palace. After a long nerve racking carriage ride they arrived at the palace gates. Lizy informed the servants to prepare a room for their unexpected guest and to call for a healer. Once the elemental had been washed, dressed and tucked into bed the healer helped her drink a tonic mixture to aid in her recovery. It wasn't until two days later that the young elemental opened her eyes to reveal deep ocean blue.

"At last you've awakened!" Lizy said as she set down her knitting and took hold of the girl's hand in hers gently.

"Uhhh… my head" the elemental groaned in water language as she cradled her head in her hand and pinched her eyes closed from the pain.

"Are you alright? Do you need anything?" Lizy asked as she helped fluff the pillows behind the girl.

"Wh-where am I? And who are you?" asked the elemental in water language making the two females stare at each other in confusion.

"Est-ce que tu parles français?" asked Lizy earning no response. "Sprichst du Deutsch?" Same response. "Do you speak English?" Again, no response but confused eyes. "Hablas español?" And with that she gained a little flicker in the girl's eye.

"You speak Spanish?!" asked Lizy again in anticipation.

"Si little." The elemental replied emphasizing by squishing her fingers together to show how much she knew.

"Well it's a start! I'm Lizy by the way." Lizy replied in Spanish excitedly. "So what's your name?!"

"No, knowz." The elemental replied.

"You don't know or you don't remember?" Lizy asked in concern.

"No, membez." The elemental tried to say as she shock her head slowly.

"Well then until you do we'll have to come up with something!" Lizy said cheerfully as she tapped her chin in thought. "Oh! I know. We'll call you Rin!"

"Rin?" repeated the elemental testing the name out for herself. Liking how it sounded a soft smile graced her face and nodded her head in agreement. "Yah, Rin is Rin."

"Glad we got that settled. We'll have to have our healer take a look at your head to see if your memory is permanently damaged. Hopefully they'll come back to you but if not we'll just have to make new ones! I'll also personally assign a language tutor to help you work on your Spanish. It wouldn't hurt to learn English and French too since your living with us until we figure out were your home is." Lizy said making the elemental smile happily.

Hearing a knock on the door the two females saw a tall demon enter the room quietly. He was dressed in his French nobility uniform and had dark red feathers instead of hair. They lay slick on the top of his head but a few fray feathers flew free and formed a comb like mohawk down the center. His eyes were a dark chocolate brown and had a strong aquiline shaped nose and cleft chin.

"I see we have woken up little one." said the rooster demon as he came to stand behind his mate.

"She just woke up not ten minutes ago. It appears our new friend here has lost some of her memories and can only speak a little Spanish. We've decided until she can regain them that she is to be called Rin." Lizy said as he laid one hand on her shoulder.

"Well Rin, my name is Louie Griffon La Flèche, Earl of Paris and Head General of the France. Until you are feeling up to travel you are more than welcome to stay with us." Louie said in Spanish making Rin smile at the invitation.

"Mochas gracias Senior Louie." Rin said making the couple smile in return.

Weeks passed and still Rin did not regain her memories. She couldn't recall why she had retained some Spanish or how she had ended up upon the beach. There was also the mystery of the battered wooden flute she had been clutching in her hand. However, as most things go late spring turned to summer and summer into autumn. Rin grew close with her new friends and soon went from house guest to family."

[The Royal Cove]

"Do you think everything will turn out alright?" Kikyo asked as she and Toran waited for their mates to return from sparing practice.

"Your father and mate seem to think so." Toran replied as she subconsciously rubbed her heavily swollen tummy.

Having gone into heat earlier than most Toran and a handful of others were quickly approaching their due dates. Of course with the Princess expecting as well it was easy to say that the Royal cove was on edge for the battle at hand.

"I wish they would tell me what their plan is. It would make me feel more at ease knowing what to expect." Kikyo sighed.

"I know what you mean. Ryura said it's best for us not to know just incase his father has other spys lingering about. If for some reason we do get captured or something we can't tell them." Toran informed.

"I didn't even think about that. Growing up in the Royal tribe in a time of peace has sheltered me in a way. " Kikyo answered honestly.

"Just be grateful you didn't grow up like Ryura and I. When the Ice Lord gets here you'll understand what I'm talking about." Toran warned seriously making a shiver run down Kikyo's back.

"Let's just hope it doesn't come to that." Kikyo said just as their mates appeared out in the distance.

"Long day?" Toran asked as she welcomed her tired mate with a kiss.

"Very. However, I think the guards training today showed the most improvement since began implementing these new technics." Ryura said before bending down and placing a tender kiss just above her protruding belly button. "How is our little one today? You feeling any better?"

"He hasn't been moving around as much and my lower back is been killing me. It's making me nervous with everything getting ready to happen." said Toran anxiously.

"What do you mean?" asked Inuyasha as he brought Kikyo into his arms and nuzzled her neck.

"Well normally when the young begins to quite and sits lower near your pelvis bone the body is preparing for birth." Kikyo informed making Inuyasha understand the depth of the situation. "Don't worry Toran, you'll be with me and the other mermaids near the healing chambers. Should you go into labor you won't be alone."

"I know but knowing Ryura's father it wouldn't surprise me if he did something underhanded like have a female assassin waiting to get us." Toran said only adding to the anxiety.

"We'll have guards in the cove to keep watch. You and your young will be safe. Don't worry." Inuyasha promised as he ran his hand over his mate's quickly growing bump.

"When will the Sultan arrive?" asked Kikyo curiously.

"Last your Old Man said was sometime tomorrow. If our intelligence is up to date that will give us five days to unify the troops before the Arctic tribe arrives." Inuyasha said.

"Good. The sooner this mess is taken care of the better." Toran said just before stifling a yawn.

"Let's get you inside Toran. I'll try to work out your back." Ryura smirked at his exhausted mate. Taking her hand in his he slowly lead her back inside.

Once they were out of ear shot Kikyo turned to Inuyasha quietly and said, "Toran's aura has gotten really weak the last week. If she doesn't get enough strength before their minnow is due they both will be in trouble. I think the added stress of everything is really getting to her." Kikyo warned making Inuyasha turn to her in shock.

"You can't be serious? Does Ryura know?" asked Inuyasha anxiously.

"If someone hasn't already told him it wouldn't surprise me if he has figured it out himself. The timing of this battle couldn't have come at a more crucial time. Half of our female guards are whelped along with most of the remaining mermaids in the cove. Them arriving when Ryurra and Toran were most vulnerable had to of been on purpose. I know if I was in their position I'd be a mess. There entire future as a family is at risk. Plus the cove right now is at its weakest with most of us harboring. Whoever the Ice Lord's intelligence is has really cut our work out for us." Kikyo said as she snuggled into her mate's embrace.

"If something happens though I'm sure the healers will be able to handle it." Inuyasha said.

"No, Enu. If anything big happens inside the cove while everyone is out fighting there won't be enough healers to go around. Plus most of them are harboring like me making their magic diminished to help their young grow. All our able healers will be out on the battle field." Kikyo said making Inuyasha's anxiety skyrocket.

What if the Ice Lord planted assassins in the cove? What would happen to them if they weren't there to stop them? Would the harboring healers be able to save them and their unborn young? What about the other harboring females? What if they were injured too? What if they target the healers first? Then no one could be saved! This was a major weakness in their strategy and if what Kikyo and Toran suspect was in the Ice Lord's plan they need to alter their defense strategy now.

"I'll be sure to mention it to your Old man and the tribal official's tomorrow." Inuyasha said making Kikyo still in his arms. "What? What is it?"

"When you make battle plans are the tribal official's present?" asked Kikyo nervously.

"Yeah? Why?" asked Inuyasha not understanding where she was going with her train of thought.

"Enu… what if, what if one of the official's is informing the Ice Lord of our plans?" Kikyo asked making Inuyasha stop his hand rubber her back.

"Your Old Man hasn't suspected anything but you might be onto something. I'll be sure to make mention of it before meeting with the Sultan tomorrow." Inuyasha said before kissing the top of her head affectionately. "It's starting to get dark. Let get you inside."

Later that night he did just that. With the wisdom of the females Poseidon and Inuyasha were able to make a secret plan for the cove and a battle strategy outside the knowledge of the tribal officials. When Sujo and Bankotsu arrived the following afternoon Inuyasha was able to forge two more alliance bonds. Now with the united strength of Ryura, Poseidon, Sujo, and Bankotsu, Inuyasha felt confident and ready for the battle to begin.

[End of Chapter 45]

(Will Inuyasha's new plan be enough to save Kikyo and Toran from the Ice Lord's clutches? What about Toran's defining health? Will she and Ryura's spawn be strong enough to survive? What about the drama above the water? What of Lord Sesshomaru and his new bride? Will he and his beast be able to live without Kagome and live with another? Plus the discovery of the mysterious Rin. So much is unfolding but only time will tell! Please leave a comment and post your predictions! Love hearing your comments and reviews. Love you guys! Until next time. More chapters to come.)


	49. Heroine

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc. Disney and Hans Christian Anderson.

**Music:** The song I have selected for this chapter is: _"Winter Music Instrumental - Arctic Breath." _I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Tides Against Time:** Heroine

_[*** Winter Music Instrumental - Arctic Breath ***]_

It was turning from spring to summer in the northern arctic circle. Land once covered in thick layers of ice and snow were now blanketed with acres of green grass and yellow flowers. In the background dark marbled stone worn smooth from years of erosion now stood proudly against the landscape. Sea lions and walrus lined the rocky beach while orcas, belugas and narwhal swam its waters. Icebergs slowly washed in and out with the tide and were towered with gulls and puffins. Its waters were an exotic electric blue color due to its purity; allowing the eye to see deep into its depths. Being the warm season the darkness of night never touched the sky. Endless hours of sunlight gave both hunter and prey time for exploring, breeding and eating. Spring youth played and frolicked while their parents stood guard everywhere you looked.

It was on one of these early summer days that a platinum blond mermaid baring a light blue tail hid amongst the iceberg's shadow. Taking care to not be seen she stealthily made her way from iceberg to iceberg towards the Ice palace. Sneaking past the guard protecting its entry she quickly made her way towards her employer. She was returning after relaying a very important message that could be the meaning of life and death. Should she be caught now all could be lost. Taking one last glance to make sure she was not to be seen she knocked on the doorframe seeking permission to enter. Hearing a voice calling on the other side of the sheet of ice she quickly slide it to the side and made her way in.

"At last you have returned Hana. Was your mission successful?" Tsubaki asked as she watched the mermaid seal the ice sheet back into place through her vanity's mirror.

"Yes, my Lady." said Hana with her head bowed low. He blond wavy locks covering her soft pink lips and slate grey eyes.

"You made sure not to be seen?" asked Tsubaki in a serious tone.

"To the best of my knowledge." replied Hana as she rose up from her bow. "Bowen said the Sultan sends his thanks and confirmed in relaying the message to the King as requested."

"Good. Now return to your post and be sure to keep your eyes and ears open for any new information. It would be best to keep close to Asagi. She may be our ticket into his plans. I have a feeling something unpleasant is going to happen that we are unaware of." Tsubaki said with a scowl.

"What do you suspect he is planning my Lady?" asked Hana curiously.

"Nothing would surprise me knowing his sadistic mind. If my suspicions are correct he will infiltrate the cove from the inside out. Be prepared to leave at any given notice." Tsubaki said making the room grow cold with uncertainty.

[Royal Cove]

"No, no no! Your form is all wrong. Do it again!" yelled Bankotsu as he went to correct their position.

"What the hell are we doing wrong?" yelled a guard down the line.

"Yeah! We've always fought this way!" yelled another. "Why are we changing our form days before battle!"

"Our Lord has shown us a more effective battle stance. It will make our navy ten times more lethal and cut back on our casualties significantly! Now quit complaining and do as instructed!" commanded Bankotsu making everyone grumble in frustration.

"If it's so great why are you the one instructing it? Shouldn't we be learning it from a true master?" taunted the guard making the other's laugh.

"King Enuyasa has already corrected my mistakes smart ass! Plus he has other responsibilities needing to be done before the Ice Lord arrives. Now shut the hell up and get to work! As you said we don't have time to mess around." yelled Bankotsu.

"Whatever... If you're so great why don't you prove it." the other guard taunted.

"Fine, if putting you in your place is what I have to do to get you to do your job then so be it. Anyone who disagrees with our King's decision in making me Royal General come forward now. I'm going to end your foolishness and pride once and for all." Bankotsu commanded as he pulled his megalodon tooth from his back.

"Come on boys! Let's show this loser who his maker is!" shouted the guard.

He was able to rally 20 other mermen. Soon they swam forward and charged at the same time. Just as Bankotsu suspected he readied for their attack. When the first merman charged from the front he quickly crossed his blade and blocked. As merman attacked from the front two other's charged from the rear. Using the momentum he had used pushing forward to block, he quickly knocked the other two out from behind him with his tail. As the attacks continued to come Bankotsu kept his form that Inuyasha had instructed. The movements were kept close to the body to ensure quick, power punches but relaxed to keep fluidity.

While this was happening the other mermen stood watch in amazement. The guards who attacked were taken out left and right with little to no effort done by Bankotsu. When the last merman was finally knocked out 2 minutes later, Bankotsu stood proudly in the center of their fallen forms. Not a scratch was on his person and was clear of any sign of roughhousing. There was no mistaking who the true warrior was in that moment. Seeing the leader of the rambunctious rebels begin to stir on the seafloor Bankotsu swam over him and held the tip of his blade to the guard's neck.

"I want you to listen and I want you to listen good." Bankostu said sternly making everyone stiffen at his tone. "You are not perfect and change can be a good thing. You are not a god and most definitely need to improve on your technique. You are sloppy and have a bad habit of keeping your elbow out when you swing. You'll lose more than your arm if you keep it up. You all are merman who have been gifted like myself to help protect the Kingdom. Do not forget that the other tribes have gifts too. We are not any better than them. The tribes were meant to work together AS A TEAM to keep the Water Kingdom safe."

As the merman looked up at him with shame expressed in his eyes, Bankotsu continued. "You have been given an opportunity to serve as a protector to the Royal family. So step down from your entitled thrown, change that sour attitude of yours and get your asses to work! If you don't change, not only will you die from your stupidity and stubbornness but so will everyone else. The Ice Lord's threat won't end here. As soon as he dethrones the Royal family he isn't going to stop there. He will go to our homes and kill anyone who disagrees with his authority. We need to better ourselves so that way we can defeat the enemy."

"But Banko… I mean Sir!" one of the guards began to say formally before correcting his mistake. "How are we supposed to change our fighting skills in less than two days? Our forms took years to learn."

"Either you do or you don't." Bankotsu said. "I know habits are hard to break but there is no room for hesitation in this. We have to put 100% of ourselves into this to make it work. You have the opportunity to change the Water Kingdom's fighting techniques forever! What an honor to be a part of something so important! Besides, where do you think the form you learned all those years ago came from? There had to of been a form before that one to make the one your using what it was. Plus many others before that! Now come on! We are wasting time! Get your assess in line, ready your weapons and do your fucking jobs!"

While all of this had been happening two mermen watched quietly in the distance. A proud smile curled their lips as they observed the lesson before them.

"Thank you for not giving up on my boy. When I had learned of his failure in becoming your heir I had nearly become blinded by my disappointment." Sujo said as he turned to look at his friend. "You have given him more of a future than I could have ever hoped for."

"Your son has always held potential. As parents we sometimes get lost in our dreams for our young and forget to see them in the now." Poseidon said as he continued to watch Banktostu become a general before his very eyes. "When he and his mating gossips first arrived at our doorway I nearly didn't recognize him. The happy newt that shared with his brothers I had seen so long ago had become arrogant and selfish. I nearly sent him home from my disgust."

"What made you stop?" asked Sujo curiously.

"His eyes." said Poseidon making Sujo scowl in confusion.

"What." Sujo asked making Poseidon chuckle at his friends's confusion.

"His eyes are just like your mothers; warm and loyal. I had a feeling that if he were knocked down a few pegs that he could be rebuilt with the right pieces. He could become the merman you see before you or become hard and lost in bitterness. It was the possibility of the first that held me back." Poseidon explained earning a "Hn" from Sujo.

"When he had lost against Enuyasa, he seemed to wither like a flower before my eyes. I knew that moment was his turning point. So to help him along I gave him an ultimatum. Either realize his mistakes, go home and change for the better or continue to live as he was, becoming bitter and possibly lose everything." Poseidon finished.

"I wondered what had happened to make such a change. It seems I owe you my thanks once again." Sujo said as he watched his son move about the training grounds. "If we are to survive this war he has agreed to become my successor."

"Good. Enuyasa needs a merman at his side he can rely on. What of your second?" asked Poseidon earning a groan from Sujo.

"That was the reason for our unwanted delay." Sujo sighed. "When he was told the news he did not take it too well. His actions were most displeasing and divided the kingdom in a day. We had to quickly take care of it before we left. I just hope when we return I won't lose a son."

"Let us prey it does not come to that. However, as you said earlier, should we survive know that you have our assistance if needed." Poseidon said as he began to make his way towards the cove. "Come, let us update my successor of our observations. He will be most pleased with our findings."

Taking one last look at the training grounds Sujo caught his son's eye. Subtly giving him an approving nod he then turned and made his way after Poseidon.

[Sant Antoni de Portmay – Ibiza Island]

"Again." Lord Memōmaru commanded as he sat upon the sand with his men.

The big day was in three days and he was currently going over their plan of attack. Too much was at stake for silly mistakes to be made.

"Tomorrow we send in the mermaids." said Captain Kai motioning towards scout Asagi and three other mermaids nearby. "They are to blend in with the other mermaids so when we attack three days from now no one will suspect them of danger."

"Just before sunrise they are to kill off any guards within the cove. They are to cause panic inside then capture the Princesses. After they slaughter the healers and other harboring females they are to sneak the Princesses out and into our hands." continued General Ryujin.

"With them held hostage we will negotiate them for Ryura. When they try to make an exchange we insure Enuyasa is the one to come to us. When he grows close to his mate we are to slit Kikyo's belly causing a distraction. Being grief stricken we will then stab him in the heart. If they refuse Enuyasa we should request it to be Poseidon and go from there." said Lieutenant Kawaramaru.

"Once we capture my pathetic brother we are to slaughter the reaming Royal tribe that refuse to join us. After the remaining Royal family members are killed his bitch and spawn will be fed to the sharks, Ryura will then be banished and I will be crowned your successor." said Prince Shishinki wickedly.

"Good. Now go and do not fail me." Lord Memōmaru commanded towards the mermaids. They bowed then slipped into the water to being the 18-hour journey from the nearby island towards Valencia.

[Royal Cove – 2 days later and Eve of battle]

"Do you know who they are?" whispered Kikyo as she subtly turned to look at the four new mermaids socializing within the gossip.

"The one with the blue green hair is Asagi. Last I remember she was one of the Ice Lord's scouts. We will need to keep any eye on her. The other three I do not recognize. The are probably from the southern arctic tribe but wouldn't be surprised if they were assassins like her." Toran whispered making sure to not look at them while they were talking.

"They didn't attacked us yesterday when they arrived. Are you certain they aren't just seeking refuge like you and Ryura? Two of the mermaids are harboring and if i were wondering I'd seek protection here." asked Kikyo unsure.

"Knowing the Ice Lord he probably made sure the harboring mermaids tagged along to play off Asagi and the other mermaid's appearances. Do not underestimate them. They could be just as deadly." Toran warned.

"Should we tell our mates about them?" asked Kikyo as she watched the last change of the guard at the front entrance for the night.

"No, just stick to the plan and help me keep watch over them. Our mates are already on edge as it is and with us watching the mermaids it could help keep the Ice Lord out of the loop." Toran said as more and more mermaids joined them in the main cove.

Soon they were surrounded by hundreds of mermaids. Pulling themselves up to a rocky section near the back of the cove they were able to move around comfortably and watch the other mermaids settle down for the night. From this viewpoint they were able to see potential danger coming their way and watch the guards standing post. Being 12 hours away from dawn the new friends settled in for a long restless night, taking turns keeping watch. As the hours ticked by Toran grew more and more restless. Her lower back aching painfully and her false labor was quickly turning into sometime more. It was roughly a half an hour before dawn when someone started yelling inside the cove.

"Oh gods there here!" cried one of the mermaid's they had been keeping watch over. She had tears running down her cheeks and was trembling from her fake induced fear. Unsure of the danger her cries and trembles became contagious to the other mermaids around her.

"We're all going to die!" cried the mermaid next to her. Their panic quickly began to spread around the cove making the air grow thick with anxiety and worry. Soon cries and screams of panic echoed around the room only building the tension in the room.

"SILENCE!" Kikyo yelled "SILENCE I SAY!" over the panic causing everyone to stop and quite down to stare at her in shock. "We are NOT going to die! Have you such little faith in your mates and King? Give them some credit! We are on home turf and have prepared for this! The least you could do is remain quiet so they can focus their full attention on the enemy in front of them instead of your disturbance behind them!"

"Yy-your right Lady Kikyo. Forgive us for our moment of weakness." said the mermaid Asagi as she whipped false tears from her eyes.

Through the panic she had somehow gotten from one side of the chamber to nearly 20 feet away from them. She was close but thankfully the room had calmed before she was able to reach their side. After that everything remained relatively quite. Three of the mermaids they had been watching on occasion tried to stir up panic again but every time Toran and Kikyo would calm the room back down. They could now hear yelling coming from outside but were unable to breakdown what was being said. When the mermaid's realized the cove wasn't going to be stormed they relaxed enough to begin talking quietly to each other.

Needing to relax her tight muscles Toran reclined into a pit she had dug in the sand. Her instincts were telling her to make a nest and prepare for birth. Making due with what was available she snuggled into the warm sand and not ten minutes later had fallen into an exhausted sleep. Kikyo having watched Toran's actions knew that her day was going to be just as chaotic as her mates in a couple hours. Returning her attention to the cove around her she noticed two of the guards were no longer there and the mermaids she had been watching had vanished. She was about to ask a nearby mermaid if she had seen where they had gone when she felt a sharp point at her back and a tight grasp on her wrist.

"If you want your spawn to survive you will come with me quietly." whispered a harsh feminine voice.

"Ww-where are you taking me?" asked Kikyo as she tried to steady her breathing as the blade dug a little deeper into her back.

"I said to come quietly." The voice whispered harshly. "Now come."

As the voice commanded Kikyo slowly began to follow. She kept her vision towards the oblivious mermaids who were quietly socializing on the beach. How ridiculous she felt in that moment. She and her unborn young were being taken right in front of them and they were so lost in their own worlds that they didn't see the danger right in front of them. Taking a peak from the corner of her eye she saw that Toran was still peacefully resting in her nest; unaware of her departure. When Kikyo and her kidnapper were finally out of sight she was quickly turned around with a hand placed over her mouth and back pressed into the rock. As her eyes met her attacker she found it to be one of the strange mermaids they had seen come into the cove two days ago. With a blade to her throat she had to hold back a sob as she tried to calm her growing panic.

"My Lady. I am sorry I had to take such measures to speak with you privately. You and Lady Toran are in very real danger. I was sent by Lady Tsubaki, Ryura's mother to protect you. The mermaids you saw traveling with me were sent by Lord Memōmaru. I am undercover within my own tribe. Their plan was to grab you both when the panic set in however since that backtracked they will try to get you when the last guard falls. They have already killed 7. They will then kidnap both you and Toran and later kill you in front of your mates. However before that they will kill all of the healers and harboring females. You need to wake Toran and escape while you still have the chance. Go somewhere only your mates can find you. When my accomplices realize you both are missing they will abandon killing the other mermaids and I will take them out. Please, you must leave in order to save them." said the mermaid urgently.

"How can I trust you?" asked Kikyo cautiously.

"Because I could have stabbed you in the back and killed you before you knew I was there." The mermaid said.

"A-alright." What is your name should something happen?" asked Kikyo as they quietly began to sneak back into the cove.

"Hana, my Lady." said Hana before she slipped back into the shadows and disappearing from Kikyo's sight.

Once Kikyo felt she wasn't being watched she nudged Toran and whispered into her ear what they needed to do. With some reluctance Toran eventually agreed to the idea. As best they could they slipped into the shadows and out into the open sea. Seeing some arctic merman hiding nearby the had to loop around the far side of the cove and flea through the kelp forest. When they were on the other side of the forest the looked back to make sure no one was following them. Seeing that the coast was clear they made their way down the coast. Heavily harboring it took longer than expected but eventually they arrived at their secret destination. It was Calypso's cove they took sanctuary in. It's walls were lined with the Royal family's hidden treasures and in its center was a long rock bed. Tiny cracks in the ceiling brought in light making it feel safe a cozy. Towards the bottom was soft white sand, comfortable to rest in.

"Perfect…" Toran said with a relieved sigh as she began digging into the sand. "Now I can give birth in peace."

"Want me to help you?" asked Kikyo as she sat on the rock bed and watched her friend begin to dig.

"No, my instincts are on edge at the moment. I think I need to do this myself to help relieve some of the tension in my body." Toran explained.

"Alright, while you are doing that I'm going to go grab some kelp leaves really quick. it gets pretty dark in here and we might want them later when its too dark to go get some. I'll be just outside so if you need me just call." Kikyo said as she cautiously slipped out of the cove's entrance to a nearby patch of Kelp.

When Kikyo came back inside with a large supply of Kelp for them to share she noticed Toran had dug a deep indent into the seafloor. As she borrowed into the nest the smell of her water sack breaking began to fill the tiny cavern. At last, it was time.

"Gahhhh." Toran grunted in pain as her contractions grew stronger now with her water having broken.

"Want me to check and see if the minnow is alright?" asked Kikyo as she knelt before the curled up mermaid in the sand.

"Yeah, just give me a minute." Toran said after she worked through another contraction. They were growing closer and closer together as time went on.

Having healing powers Kikyo had been a part of many births. She thankfully knew what to do and what to expect. She mentally prayed that her experience was going to be enough to help coach Toran through it. Uncurling Toran tail's Kikyo ran her hands along her hardening belly before placing her fingers inside her channel. She needed to check for the minnow's position and thankfully the crown of its head was resting perfectly in position to push. Now they just needed to wait for Toran to dilate five more centimeters.

"You're dilating nicely Toran. It felt like the minnow's head was facing down like it should. Now we just have to wait for the rest of your body to catch up for the birth. You just focus on your breathing and relax your muscles as much as you can until I tell you to push alright?" Kikyo comforted as she rubbed Toran's back gently.

"Aa-alright." Toran said through a shaky breath.

Soon morning turned into midday and midday turned into early evening. It began to grow darker in the cave with every passing hour and Kikyo was afraid she wouldn't be able to see come time for the minnow to enter into the world. Checking Toran's birthing channel one more time she found at last Toran was ready.

"Alright Toran, I need you to sit up for me alright. The sun is going down and I need to get your little one out before the light is gone. On your next contraction I need you to bare down hard and push. Don't strain or you could hurt yourself." Kikyo instructed as she helped her friend to sit comfortably in her sandpit.

"AHHHHHHH!" Toran cried out as she pushed hard. By now the contractions were coming every three minutes and was becoming harder and harder to breathe.

"Breathe Toran, don't forget to breathe." Kikyo fussed as Toran once again bore down with a pained cry. "Good, Toran! You're almost there! Only a couple more good pushes like that and your little one will be here!"

"I can't!" Toran cried as tears ran down her cheeks. "I, I can't! I need, I need Ryura!"

"He's here with you in spirit. I know you can feel him through your bond. Focus on that connection Toran. You're not alone in this. He would be here if not for his father. He's doing what a mate should be doing. Protecting you with everything he's got!" Kikyo soothed as she rubbed Toran's back and whipped the tears from her eyes.

She could feel both Toran and the minnow's aura weakening with each minute. She needed to speed this up before Toran's body gave out and they would die.

"I know… I just wish he were here... to see this." Toran cried weakly just before another contraction hit. "GAAAAAAHHH!"

"Our mates will win this fight and Ryura can be there with for your next delivery. Now come on! You've got this! I can see the crown!" Kikyo encouraged. To her relief just as the sun was about to set in the sky tiny cries entered the world.

[Back in the Cove]

"Where the hell did they go?!" growled Asagi as she and the other mermaids from the arctic tribe began weaving through the hordes of mermaids lounging on the cove's beach.

"Maybe they snuck out?" said Suki as she peered around one of the rocks along the cove's walls.

"Why would they sneak out? They wouldn't have a reason to?" said Hana playing them at their own game. "Maybe they headed towards the healing chambers?"

"Good idea Hana! Let's go check it out." said Aoi as they began to make their way towards the chambers.

"Shouldn't some of us stay behind in case they come back?" suggested Asagi making the three other mermaids halt in there tracks.

"Good idea. Aoi and I will go check out the tunnels. We'll meet you back here in 10 minuets if we don't find them." Hana suggested.

"Agreed." Asagi said as she and Suki returned to searching the tunnels.

As soon as Hana and Aoi were out of sight Hana swam up behind Aoi and knocked her unconscious. Dragging her into an empty den she tied her hands behind her back and then gagged her. Not wanting her to wiggle away she made sure to fasten the ropes to a heavy bolder. Satisfied with her work she waited for Asagi and Suki to come looking for them. As expected 15 minuets later they wandered down the passageway. Keeping close to the wall inside the den she was hiding in she saw Asagi and Suki passed by. When they saw Aoi gagged, bound and tied at the back of the chamber they gasped in horror.

"Aoi!" cried Suki as she and Asagi rushed into the den to check on their fallen harboring sister.

With their backs turned they didn't see Hana come up behind them. Quickly clonking their heads together the mermaids pass out from the hard impact. Repeating the same treatment as Aoi, soon all three assassins were tied together and gagged. Not sensing any change in their auras towards waking up she made her way out of the channel to try and find new guards to watch over them. Reaching the entrance of the cove a barricade of guards greeted her.

"Halt! What are you doing woman?! Go back inside!" ordered one of the guards.

"There was an attach inside and the Princesses have escaped to safety. I need help guarding the attempt assassins." Hana began earning angry growls from the mermen.

"WHAT!" shouted the head guard. "You two come with me and you three keep your guard! No one is to enter or exit is that understood!"

"What happened!" the head guard yelled as he rushed into the cove quickly followed by Hana and the two other guards.

"Three mermaids killed the other guards inside the cove. I was able to get the princesses out to safety. They are in a secret location only known to the Ice Prince and the King. The three mermaids were apprehended and are tied together in the last den of the healing wing." informed Hana.

"Thank the gods!" exhaled the head guard as he went into the healing chambers to find the three mermaids still unconscious. "You two, take them to the front lines. I'm sure their Lord would love to see how they failed in their orders."

"Yes, Sir!" shouted the two guards as they lugged the mermaids over their shoulders and made their way towards the main entrance.

"You said the princesses escaped?" said the head guard.

"Yes, I told them to go to a safe location only their mates would find them. However, Lady Toran was in quite a bit of pain before she left. Last I saw her she was resting in a birthing pit." informed Hana nervously.

"Shit… well I hope wherever they went they didn't get apprehended or killed. If Lady Toran was already in a birthing pit who's to say what condition we will find her in after this is all done." said the guard as he and Hana entered the main cavern.

"Where is the Princess and Lady Toran? Are they alright?" cried a mermaid as she and the other females surrounded them. They had realized they were both missing roughly 15 minutes ago and were beginning to panic.

"They are safe. We have apprehended their attackers." Hana said making the other females relax.

"So is it safe to go out yet?" asked one of the mermaids. Just then a crash hit the side of the cove making it quake. "What was that?!"

"It seems the battle isn't quite over yet. Fear not ladies your mates are fighting strong and sure." the guard said just as another rumble shook the cove.

[End of chapter 46]

(So the battle is on! Now that the assassins have failed, will Kikyo and Toran be safe staying in Calypso's cove? What of the newborn? Being in the dark will Toran and Kikyo be able to care for it? Also, what's going on outside the cove? So much is happening under the sea! Only time will tell what will happen next! Be sure to follow along. More to come soon. Let me know what you think and of course I love to hear your predictions. You guys are awesome! Thanks for the support!)


	50. Peace

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc. Disney and Hans Christian Anderson.

**Music:** The song I have selected for this chapter is: _"__Navel Action - Sea Thieves / Navel Battle Music / Background Atmosphere Music__"_ and "_Most Beautiful Music Ever: Like Water: by Real Slow Motion."_ I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Warning:** Lemon at end of chapter. Please advise by rating regulations. +18

**Tides Against Time: **Peace

"Congratulations! You are indeed pupped!" Tsukiyomi said as she folded her patient's dress back over her legs.

"Father will be most pleased to hear this" said Lady Sara with a soft smile.

As she sat up on her bed she gingerly placed her hands over her flat stomach. It had been three weeks since her wedding night. To her disappointment her new husband had refused to touch her since then let alone talk. She knew now that she was indeed with child; he would never touch her again. When they had first met, he along with half a dozen of his courtly officials discussed her marriage terms. They had agreed a marriage instead of a mating would work for both sides in producing an heir. However, she had originally protested when he mentioned that their marriage would simply be a contract, not a relationship. His rejection of her made her angry. She was forced into the contract just as much as he was! Could a marriage with the potential of happiness truly be that displeasing to him?

At the time she figured she could turn his heart towards her once they had bedded. However, after weeks of failed attempts of seduction and wooing nothing had worked. Their wedding night had not been romantic in the least, but that did not diminish the effects his ministrations had on her body. Having never been with another she was innocent to most things. However what he had done to her body she was sure was nothing short of sinful. Looking back now she realized all he had done was insure her womb was well seeded so he didn't have to have sex with her again. Realizing their wedding bed had not been out of love but out of duty only further wounded her heart. It did get her thinking though in regards to the pleasure she had experience. If their union was so powerful without love could she even imagine the passion that they were missing if they did? What had she deserved to be in such a loveless marriage and tied to a cold heartless beast? Surly she deserved to have a little happiness and affection.

As a human the Spanish Court officials made sure she had been informed of his intended mate's death. However she had not realized the depth of demon's feelings towards there deceased mates. It filled her heart with longing and jealousy to have such attention from him taken away by a dead woman. She also learned on the way to Spain that dog demons were known for being very passionate with their partners. She had hoped despite his mate's death that he could learn to care for her in time and possibly have more children in the future. But no, she was stuck in a castle far away from home, surrounded by strangers and was bearing the offspring of a demon who didn't want anything to do with her. To say her situation sucked was an understatement. All she could do now was pray that love would find her one-day and that her baby would grow strong to ensure peace.

"I'm sure he will." Tsukiyomi said as she went over to the table and began putting her medical supplies into her bag. "You will need to spend at least an hour a day by our Lord's side. This will insure the pup infuses his father's aura into his own. If not it could cause health problems later down the road."

"Really?" asked Sara in relief. This would be perfect in her plan to woo him to her side.

"Yes, dog demons are pack oriented. For the heir to grow strong and healthy it will need to feed off of his aura just as much as yours." Tsukiyomi informed.

"Thank you Tsukiyomi. You have been most helpful today." Lady Sara said making Tsukiyomi smile at her compliment.

"Of course my Lady it is a pleasure to serve you. Now if you will excuse me. I will check on you again in a couple days to see how you are progressing. By my calculations the pup should arrive just as spring sets in. I assume you will announce the good news to his Lordship?" asked Tsukiyomi.

"Yes, tonight during his evening stroll." Lady Sara said as she got up from her bed and straightened her skirt of wrinkles.

"Very good. Enjoy your day my Lady." Tsukiyomi said then closed the bedroom door behind her.

Sara found her husband later that evening walking around the castle gardens under the starlight. His silver hair and white uniform gleamed against the moonlight. He stood tall and seemed to float across the landscape as he moved. His ethereal form was both haunting and enchanting to watch. When she first caught sight of her husband nearly two months ago his handsome appearance had stolen her breath away. Now as she watched him aimlessly walk down the rocky pathway surrounded in darkness, a sense of sadness clouded his vision. He looked lost and lonely just as she felt. She knew he was mourning but there was a depth to his grief that made her pity him.

"_Is the loyalty of a dog worth such suffering?"_ Sara thought to herself just as his cold amber stare caught sight of her.

"Leave, this one does not wish to be disturbed." Sesshomaru commanded as he continued to walk down the pathway; further into the gardens and away from her.

"There is important news my dear husband. I have not had a chance to inform you all day and thought after supper when we could be alone would be the best." Sara said as she continued to follow despite his order.

"And what is so important that you could not have a servant deliver it for you?" Sesshomaru asked in an icy tone making the hair on the back of Sara's neck stand up.

"It's something you needed to be told first and I-I wanted to be the one to deliver it." Sara said nervously earning a "Hn" in response. Taking that as her cue to continue she then said, "I was feeling under the weather the past few days so I met with the healer Tsukiyomi this afternoon."

"Her findings?" Sesshomaru asked uncaring.

"She found me to be in good health thankfully." Sara informed making a scowl cross Sesshomaru's brow in annoyance.

"Out with your point." Sesshomaru ordered as he began making his way towards the fountain.

"She found I'm with child." Sara said making Sesshomaru stop abruptly.

Sara's heart pounded in her ears when his strong back had stiffened at her words. When he continued to be silent and refused to look at her she couldn't help but shiver from the evening's chill. Had she telling him this been a mistake?

"You are certain?" Sesshomaru asked after another minute of silence making Sara release a breath she had not realized she had been holding.

"Yes… Tsukiyomi checked my person herself. She said for the child's aura to grow strong and bond to you as pack we need to spend time together." Sara said making him turn around to face her.

"This one is aware of what needs to be done Lady Sara." Sesshomaru said with a tight tone as he walked a little closer and took a deep inhale of her sent. "So you are. In that case you will join this one for one hour after super each evening. Do not ask for more for this one is too busy to give it to you."

"I understand my dear husband." Sara said with a happy smile. "I will bid you goodnight. Were should I meet you come tomorrow evening?"

"The gazebo." Sesshomaru said curtly as he carelessly left her in the darkness of the night.

Sesshomaru's inner self was a mess. He was pleased that his plan in waiting rutt with Sara until her fertile time had been a success. He was unsure if his seed had took since his beast had refused to knot inside her. As soon as Sara had fallen asleep he had gotten out of bed and scrubbed himself of her person and stayed in his office for the remainder of the night. He and his beast's heart ached knowing their seed was now growing in a womb other than their mate's. They felt dirty, cheated and undeserving of Kagome's loyalty and love. A small part of him hoped she did not return so she wouldn't have to suffer his disloyalty. However the bigger part of him cried out for her rebirth. The entire experience of his wedding night had been nauseating. Never in his long life had rutting with a female been so miserable. Sure, Sara was nice and decent to look at but every glance of her naked body, every piercing cry she made under him and every inch his member connected with her womb made his skin crawl and turned his stomach inside out. She was not his mate, and never would be.

Despite his multiple attempts of avoiding this marriage, the choice had been ripped out from under him. Him being an unmated Lord with no heir had been the final straw to break the camel's back. To save Spain, his courtly officials sold him off like livestock and to seal the deal Rome threatened if there was not an heir within the first year of marriage that they would wage war anyway. He hated not having a choice in the matter so to better the odds in his favor he made sure he only had to consummate it once. Sure he realized Sara didn't deserve to be rejected by her husband. However, he made sure before witnesses that he would be a husband in contract and contract only. Once she bore him an heir she was free to bed anyone she wanted and he to his. He even made sure to include divorce as an option. Their first and last kiss was at the alter and their marriage bed had died that very night. It annoyed him that despite his demands she still tried to seduce him into sleeping with her.

However, having spent some time with his new wife over dinner and during meetings the past few weeks, he had come to find her not entirely displeasing. Unlike Kagura, Sara was a gentle spirit with a warm genuine smile. She hadn't altered her appearance and was a refined, educated, respectable first Lady. It was her clinginess, ignorance of demon society and apparent lack in understanding of not wanting a relationship that annoyed him. However, now that she was whelped with his heir he felt confused and unsure. He knew he should feel relieved in being able to provide Spain with an heir and not having to rut with Sara again. However, at the same time he was confused why he felt… happy? He had always dreamed of starting a family. The joy of his offspring running in the halls of his home made him feel excited at what was to come. However, why he was happy to have a pup that wasn't his mate's was what filled his heart and soul in turmoil.

He knew come tomorrow at the board meeting celebration and congratulations would shower down upon him for weeks on end. When he had first found out that his wife-to-be was a human he had tried to persuade them against her. She could only provide Spain with a half-demon heir and would weaken the line of the Tashio. However, having Inuyasha as his previous heir quickly put that one out. He had tried everything but no matter the angle he took they slammed him down again. He had been so angry and betrayed by his Court for weeks after they had signed the forms. However, now looking back at it he knew he was being selfish. His people needed an heir and the Court was only looking out for the greater good. Truth be told, joining forces with Italy and their expansive network had already benefited them as a nation. But when the day of his wedding had finally arrived he mentally shut off everything just to get through the day. It had been another woman's lips he had kissed at the alter and her body he had bedded that night.

He couldn't believe it had only been five months since reuniting with Kagome and three months since her passing. So much had happened in such a small frame of time. Now if felt so much longer than that. He couldn't believe the amount of love he had for Kagome having only been together two short months. Every day since that horrible nightmare felt like an eternity. As he continued to dwell in the past, his heart raced in discomfort and his mind laced with questions. Why couldn't he have met Kagome under different circumstances? Why couldn't she have been a demoness? Why couldn't she have fallen in love with him before casting that damn spell? Why hadn't he of killed Takemaru sooner? Why did his damn nose let him down when she needed him the most? Why did she have to suffer such agony? Why couldn't he have been able to kiss her lips, make passionate love to her and tell her how he felt when he had the chance? Why couldn't she be the one carrying his pup?

Why did she… why did she…

"Why did she have to... die?" Sesshomaru whimpered as he sank deeper into the shadows and grieved under the crescent moon.

[The Royal Cove]

"Where are they?" asked Inuyasha impatiently as he looked out over the dark seafloor.

"Be patience my boy. The sun has only just begun to rise." Poseidon chuckled at his son-in-law's eagerness.

"I know, but my mate's aura is on edge and I can't help but think what we feared is happening inside." Inuyasha said just as they began hearing crying coming from inside the cove.

"Shit!" Ryura cursed as he too felt his mate's distress through the bond.

"Should we go in?" asked Bankotsu unsure if they needed to break formation in order to save the Princesses. Just then they heard the voices die back down and nothing more was heard from inside.

"Whatever it is has calmed back down. I can still feel my mate's uneasiness but it hasn't escalated to anything serious. Should anything change we will make arrangements. Until then we stick to the plan. If the enemy breaks through our line of defense they will head straight for the females." Inuyasha commanded.

"Agreed, we must keep our formation. I can already sense them approaching." Sujo said as he and the other mermen looked off into the blue abyss.

Not five minutes later dark silhouettes began to appear out in the distance. One by one they came armed with weapons and boned armor. In the front were the navel leaders and between them were the Ice Lord and Shishinki. Their silver and black hair, pale complexions with grey, white and blue tails made them appear as the living dead. When they came to rest about 200 yards away from the Cove the leaders from each group slowly moved towards the center of the gap to talk negotiations.

"Lord Memōmaru." Poseidon greeted with an unwavering glare. "Why such need for violence this early in the morning?"

"Cut the small talk Poseidon and give me back my what is mine." the Ice Lord snapped as he looked over to stare into his son's eyes.

"Your son in staying with us Memōmaru. He and his mate are welcome in our tribe for as long as they wish." Poseidon said earning a snarl from the Ice Lord.

"That's Lord Memōmaru to you Po-sei-don! From what I understand, you lost your title." Memōmaru taunted making Poseidon clench his jaw tightly. "Besides my _son_ and I's business is none of your concern."

"True, he lost his title and position to the new King making your business mine." Inuyasha said as he moved in front of Poseidon to stare down Memōmaru with burning amber eyes. "You show up on my doorstep with an armed force behind you. I think that's a bit much for a simple hello."

"So you're the son of a bitch that brought Poseidon down. If circumstances were differently I might have sent you my congratulations." Memōmaru taunted through narrowed eyes. "Pity, really I was expecting better."

"Like I give a damn what you think. Now what the hell do you want?" asked Inuyasha angrily.

"Ryura and I made a deal before he left to challenge for your position. I am here to keep my cowardly son accountable for his actions." Lord Memōmaru defended.

"Your son hasn't broken any laws so there is nothing to keep him accountable for. And he ain't cowardly. He is simply protecting his family. The only thing you want out of this is the sick pleasure in banishing him then kill his mate and kid." Inuyasha yelled. "You are seriously fucked up in the head if you think that I'm ever going to give my blessing for that. It ain't gonna happen!"

"You might not think so after I offer you something better in return." Lord Memōmaru sneered back making them stiffen at his statement.

"What do you mean?" Poseidon asked cautiously.

"Perhaps your mates and offspring?" asked Lord Memōmaru casually as he picked at his fingernails.

"You lie!" Ryura hissed at his father with snarling teeth and gripped his blade with a knuckle white fist.

"Maybe... maybe not? Are you willing to risk their lives for the sake of one?" asked Lord Memōmaru. "Send a scout into the cove to see if I am telling the truth."

"Bankotsu," Inuyasha said and the merman was gone.

When Bankotsu reached the cove's entry he saw two mermen carrying three unconscious mermaids over their shoulders.

"What the hell happened?" Demanded Bankotsu as he helped the mermen lower the mermaids to the seafloor.

"These three caused a disturbance in the cove. During the chaos they were able to kill most of the guards inside. Thankfully a mermaid was able to escort the Princesses to safety outside the cove. She said they are hidden somewhere only the Ice Prince and the King would be able to find them." The guard informed him.

"You are certain the Ice Lord didn't take them using this mermaid?" asked Bankostu.

"The mermaid in question is still inside Sir. If she were guilty she would have fled." said the other guard.

"Don't let them out of your sight. No one is to enter or exit this cove for any reason got it?! Shit is about to get real here in a minute." Bankotsu ordered.

"Yes, sir!" the guards yelled.

When Bankotsu returned he swam over to Inuyasha's side and quietly whispered into his ear.

"You are a horrible liar Memōmaru and apparently even more so as a strategist. The little spies you sent in to try and kill our mates have been apprehended. Don't worry though with them heavily guarded and surrounded by paranoid, hormonal, harboring mermaids I doubt even you could reach them." Inuyasha smirked triumphantly making his men behind him laugh.

"Impossible!" Lord Memōmaru sneered angrily before charging forward.

_(*** Navel Action - Sea Thieves / Navel Battle Music / Background Atmosphere Music ***)_

At that, the battle began. Pulling his duel blades from his back, Lord Memōmaru aggressively attacked all who crossed his path. When his blades crossed with Tensaiga a roll of thunder rippled through the water. Everywhere you looked armored mermen of every shape and color fought. As the battle waged on, blood soon coated the water around them and sharks flocked in to devour the fallen. It looked as if the armies were evenly matched in numbers however what the Arctic tribe lacked was the finesse of Inuyasha's technique.

The blend in magical strength from the Astarte tribe and the healing magic from the Royal tribe created a deadly combination. As the mermen battled, tight matches began to pop up around the chaos. There was Inuyasha battling Lord Memōmaru, Ryura fighting his younger brother Shishinki, Bankotsu against General Ryujin, Poseidon against Lieutenant Kawaramaru and Sujo against Captain Kai. As the hours ticked by and afternoon began to bleed into evening they knew they needed to end it soon. They couldn't afford to battle under darkness and avoid both blade and hunter.

Hearing a cry of pain coming from behind him, Inuyasha blocked Memōmaru's attack just enough to see Bankotsu bring down General Ryujin. His large blade had impaled him all the way through his gut making Ryujin heavily bleeding and sink to the sea floor. He hadn't even succumbed to unconsciousness yet when his body was ravaged by hungry scavengers. Not wishing to ride this wave out any longer Inuyasha flared his aura aggressively forcing many of the Ice Lord's men to back away.

"Look what your greed has brought you Memōmaru! Your tribe is dying, your son's are at each other's throats and your life is coming to and end!" Inuyasha shouted tauntingly.

"Silence fool!" Memōmaru yelled as he blocked another of Inuyasha's swings. "Your thrown shall be mine! Nothing shall stand in my way, not even my own flesh and blood!"

"You really are an idiot. Don't you see that you've already lost? Your men are now fighting three to one! Face it, your reign is over!" Inuyasha said allowing Memōmaru the chance to scan the battlefield around him.

"What?!… NO! It cannot be!" Memōmaru yelled as he charged forward and struck absent-mindedly at Inuyasha.

So lost in his anger and desperation Memōmaru didn't recognize his mistakes. While attacking Inuyasha he didn't see that his Captain and Lieutenant had fallen behind him. Nor did he see his eldest son strike down his younger brother. When his side was impaled with Inuyasha's barbed tail and his right arm holding his blade was severed from his body and sank to the seafloor he was forced out of his clouded thoughts. Now weaponless he was unable to stop the blade from piercing his blackened heart. As he began to sink he felt his first-born holding him in his arms. He saw reddish brown eyes stare down at him with pain and sadness and at last realized his mistake.

(xxx stop music xxx)

Ryura was more of a Lord than he had ever been. He had grown into a merman of honor dispute the horrible treatment he had received as a newt. He had fought valiantly for his mate and heir. He stood proud behind his King and was true to his beliefs in justice. No, Ryura did not deserve such hatred from his father. Not wishing to part on unsettled terms he used the last of his strength to tell him how he felt. Using his remaining arm he took hold of his son's hand and lightly squeezed it to get his attention. For a brief moment he saw surprise and shock reflecting in his son's eyes. Feeling the chill of death begin to come over him he knew he was running out of time.

He then looked up into his son's face with pride reflecting in his withering eyes. When he felt his son squeeze his hand back and regret was reflecting in his in return he knew they at last had made peace. Taking one last look at the son he had finally come to know, he let out one last shuttering breath and allowed darkness to consume him. What he did not see was Ryura grieve over the merman who had at last seen him as worthy and hesitantly allow his body to be freed to the sea. Now that the Ice Lord had died the remaining warriors quickly surrender. Many had come to avoid being punished however, after seeing that they were now of their own free will they readily surrender and vowed their allegiance to Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry it had to end this way." Inuyasha said as he helped gather the remaining men into the safety of the cove.

"As am I but what choice did we have?" Ryura shrugged as he threaded his fingers through his hair to clean it of sand and blood.

"True, but now we need to fix your tribe. Do you think they will accept you back as the Ice Lord now that your brother and father have been defeated?" asked Inuyasha.

"From what my intelligence has informed me many were upset towards my punishment. I feel confident that they would welcome me back; especially since I am responsible for bringing down my traitorous brother." Ryura said.

"Good. If you and Toran have any problems be sure to let me know. We need the tribes to become united and if that means going up there myself to put them in place I'll do it. Our young shouldn't grow up in a kingdom surrounded by bloodshed."

"Agreed. Speaking of our young are you positive the location our mate's are hiding in will be safe all night?" Ryura asked worriedly. "When we were fighting, Toran's aura became very agitated and pained. She must be resting now because its very relaxed."

"Well the fact that we both can feel our mates is a good thing. If what I felt from my bond is any consolation, I have a feeling you will have a big surprise come sunrise." Inuyasha smirked making Ryura's lip curl slightly into a small smile.

As soon as the sun began to lighten the water the following morning, two eager merman quickly set out to find their missing mates. When they slipped into the tiny cove not twenty minutes later Ryura nearly passed out in relief and overwhelming joy at the sight that greeted him. There nestled in a deep sandy pit was the love of his life. He could smell the subtle sent of birth clinging to the air as well as the sweet scent of new life. The way her tail was wrapped around her form he couldn't see his offspring but he could tell she was holding onto something protectively.

As he grew closer he saw the first sign of his spawn by the tiny tip of its tail peaking through the curve of her waist. It was a pinky-nude color having not gown into its scales yet. Lightly running his finger along its side a shuttering breath escaped his lips. He wasn't dreaming! This tiny little one was really here! The tail was not even as long as his forearm and was soft to the touch. It was so cute and delicate; bring out a protective, possessive emotion through his veins. He loved this little one already; even without fully seeing it. Having been surprised by his touch the little tail pulled deeper into Toran's bound form, disappearing from sight.

Having felt her little minnow jump from Ryura's touch Toran began to stir from her deep slumber. Her body was exhausted from the strenuous hours of labor she had endured. She ached all over and it hurt to move. However, sensing a presence nearby she forced herself to get up and check to see if they were safe. Her eyes slowly fluttered open as she tried to get the sleep clear from her vision. When warm reddish brown eyes with silver-blue hair greeted her, a happy smile slipped across her tired face.

"Hi." Toran said groggily. Her throat felt dry and achy after hours of screaming out in pain the day before.

"Hi." Ryura said back gently as he curled around her and nuzzled into her neck. "How are you feeling?"

"Better now that you're here. I take it everything is over?" asked Toran as she looked up into his eyes with uncertainty.

"It is finished." Ryura confirmed before taking her lips in his and kissing her deeply.

While they were talking Inuyasha had gathered his slumbering mate into his arms and slowly began to make his way back to the Cove. It was getting harder to hold her like this with their offspring growing inside. But he refused to let her know that. She would be so embarrassed and he didn't wish to be on the bad side of her hormones. Besides, any excuse to keep her safe in his arms he eagerly took advantage of. After seeing the little tail of Ryura's spawn before it slipped away had caught him by surprise. He had yet to see a newborn merbing and was curious to see what the rest of it looked like. But he knew there were plenty of chances later to see one. The idea of a fish instead of a pup like he had always thought of having for a babe was going to take some time getting used to. He knew though no matter what it looked like he would love and cherish it. On the way back Kikyo slowly began to wake up and they, like Ryura and Toran, become properly reacquainted with a kiss. God he loved this mermaid.

When the newly made parent's began to hear grunting noises between their resting forms they gave one last kiss before greeting their young together for the first time. When Toran pealed away her tail fins Ryura was grateful he was lying down on the seafloor. He surely would have passed out from the shock. There nestled together in her nest was not one but two little minnows. They looked to weigh about 8 pounds each and had plump cherub cheeks. It was no wonder his mate's aura was always tired and belly was slightly larger than the other mermaids. There wasn't one minnow but two nurturing from inside! The one closest to him was a little girl with lavender-silver fuzz on the top of her head. She had long lavender eyelashes and a cute button nose. Her cheeks had a rosy tint to them and pouted pink lips that were currently nursing in her sleep. Next to her was her brother. He had light, mint-green hair and a little round chin.

He looked to be a little bigger than his sister and was already holding her in a protective embrace. Tiny fined ears the size of a dime clung to the sides of their heads and nearly translucent webbing lined their chubby little fingers. Their facial structures were a perfect blend of both he and his mate and seeing them together in such an intimate way warmed him to the very core. Tear's threatened to fall from his eyes as he rest his forehead against his mates.

"They're perfect Toran." Ryura whispered afraid to disturb his little one's from their sleep. "Thank you so much for honoring me in being their mother. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you last night."

"It's alright. Kikyo was a big help. Your son was born just before sunset and his sister came just after. It got so dark in here that Kikyo and I weren't able to get a good look at them. It's like the gods knew you couldn't be here so they gave us the opportunity to look at them for the first time together." Toran said as she lightly ran her finger along her little boy's cheek. "What should we name them?"

"How about Trygve and Frida?" suggested Ryura as he lightly ran his finger over his daughter's velvety soft lavender fuzz.

"Trustworthy and Peace… I like it." Toran said before kissing his lips.

[**Warning**: Lemon to the end, +18]

(*** _Most Beautiful Music Ever: Like Water: by Real Slow Motion_ ***)

As their lips cradled each other's tenderly, Ryura ran the tip of his tongue against her lips. Granting him permission Toran parted her mouth and welcomed him inside. Their tongues soon danced together in a loving embrace; caressing and savoring in each other's flavor. Needing to be closer to her he threaded his fingers into her green hair and deepened the kiss. Ryura held her as close as he could without awakening their slumbering minnows nestled between them. When his other hand began caressing along her side and under her swollen breast Toran moan and leaned into his touch.

It had been weeks since their last rut and their bodies ached for each other's touch. It wasn't from not wanting to, but with her protruding belly, tired aura, and aching body they had decided to wait until afterwards. However now they no longer had these restrictions holding them back. Besides, they had just gone through months of trauma and were in need of reassurance that they were indeed alive and together forever. When his hand slipped the shells over her breasts and rubbed against her aching nipple Toran gasped at the sensation. His thumb pinched and pulled along with his sensuous rubbing making her throw her head back in bliss. Oh how she had missed this!

Having freed his lips from tangling with her mouth, Ryura slowly kissed down her jawline until he reached the junction of her neck and collarbone. There he sucked and nibbled leaving love marks everywhere he went. With her breasts swollen and heavy with his young's nutrients they had become hyper sensitive and egger for attention. He had to force some restraint to not pull her aching teats into his mouth. Growing up, Toran always had larger breasts than the other mermaids and had been self-conscious as she grew in maturity. They hadn't been excessively large at that time but were enough to draw attention to her curving figure. Before he had left to go on his outcasting journey, he had told her of his feelings for her and appreciation for her body.

When he had at last returned he couldn't believe how beautiful she had become over the years he had been gone. During their first coupling as lovers she had tried to hide her chest from him. He vowed that very night that he would never give her any reason to doubt his love for her or her body. Her breasts were one of his favorite places to express his love to her with. Once his minnows had been fed to their little hearts continents he would sample that portion of her flesh that craved him as much as he craved them. Growing antsy to become one flesh once more Toran carefully nestled her little ones into her warm sand pit before gathering into her mate's open arms.

"I've missed you." Ryura whispered huskily as he freed her bra from behind her back. Now free they relaxed and rub against his chest.

"Me too." Toran whispered back as she wrapped her arms around his neck and lightly grinded her tail against his, making him groan against her neck.

"Shhh… we don't want to wake them up." Toran teased as she laid back fully onto the sand allowing her mate to cage over her predatorily.

"No, I'd rather they not." Ryura agreed as he pulled his mate's bottom lip into his mouth silencing her banter. "Have you fed them yet?"

"The minnows? Yes, about an hour ago. Why?" asked Toran just before a moaned "Oh!" escaped her mouth as her mate took her swollen teat into his.

"Because I wish to ravish all of you." Ryura whispered in a deep gruff voice then circled his tongue around the tender areola.

When his hips rocked harder into hers and a finger began massaging her clit Toran whispered back an egger "Yes!" She encouraged his attentions by rocking back into him, digging her fingers down his back and knotting her bottom tail with his. Soon one finger began to pump into her, followed by a second and a third. When her body at last came time for release Ryura smothered her mouth with his and absorbed her heated cry. Not taking his lips from hers they savored in passionate kisses and lovingly caressed each other's bodies with their hands. Unable to wait any longer Ryura slowly entered into her aching flesh. Even after giving birth she held his swollen cock snuggly and he groan in her mouth at the feeling. She was so hot around his throbbing length and wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out on their reunion.

Gently rocking his hips against hers he slowly built her up; careful to not wake their slumbering minnows nearby. Having to be quite and focus on gratifying the other's pleasure brought a new level of intimacy to their loving making. It was needy but tender and very, very intentional. They had never felt closer than in that moment and made sure to flood each other's mating bonds with it; further intensifying the feeling. Overflowing with each other's love and passion for one another, happy tears streamed down their cheeks. At last they were together, didn't have to fear the Ice Lord and had two beautiful minnows. Their minnows were not only a symbol of their love but had been conceived, harbored and born into the word in a time most meaningful to them as a couple. When at last Toran clamped hard around him and pulsed with satisfaction Ryura joined her in completion and showered her healing womb with his hot seed.

As they came down from their highs they looked into each other's eyes. No words were needed to be said in the moment and neither wanted to take away from the content stillness afterwards. Not yet wanting to separate from their connection, Ryura carefully picked up their slumbering minnows and created a protective cocoon around his family with his body. Everything at last was done. He earned his title, had a loving mate, gained two beautiful heirs and earned his father's approval. Nothing had ever felt more complete in their lives than that morning together in Calypso's cave. Sleep soon took them and they bonded together as a family in the sanctuary of the cove until the afternoon sun was high in the sky.

[End of Chapter 47]

(Yay! Everything worked out for the water Kingdom! Now just to get things back together on land. Only time will tell what it will take to make that happen. More chapters to come! Thanks for reading. Until next time!)


	51. Time Goes On

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc. Disney and Hans Christian Anderson.

**Music:** The song I have selected for this chapter is: _"Spongebob Music: Grass Skirt Chase." _I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Note:** Remember demon aging – 3 human years is 1 in demon. Demons stop aging at their prime age, males being 25-35 and females 20-30. Their life is infinitely after that. Mermaids live for 300-500 years. They age the same rate as demons and stop the same maturity ages as demons but do not have infinite life spans.

**Tides Against Time:** Time Goes On

[Four Demon Years Later]

( ***_ Spongebob Music: Grass Skirt Chase _***)

"Prince Lorenzo! Get back here this instance!" shouted his angry nanny as she made chase after him.

"Gots to catch me furst Mrs. Sango!" shouted the determined pup.

Soon little feet zipped through the castle gardens causing the horses to fuss in their stables. Without pause or concern they continued into the main foyer causing a servant carrying a tray of hot tea to slip and clatter to the floor. Not daring to turn around and get caught the little feet then rushed into the kitchen as a short cut. There he accidentally knocking a cook into barrel of flour. The air clouded in white in an instant. Unable to stop, the little devil dodged Sango's grabs and successfully made it up to the second floor. There servants and castle workers weaved and swiveled from their path. Fresh laundry flew into the air and a row of armor lining the wall fell over causing a loud crash. It wasn't until he burst through two heavy wooden doors and jumped into a strong pair of arms that he stopped.

"HAHA! I beats you Mrs. Sango!" the little boy laughed triumphantly as he pointed to the disheveled nanny trying to hold herself up by the doorframe.

"Care to explain why you are covering my office carpet with flour?" asked a slightly amused baritone voice.

"Forgive me… my… Lord. We were… in the gardens… having… our lesson. When Prince…. Lorenzo decided… to avoid… lessons." Sango began as she tried to catch her breath. "I tried to… get him to… stop… but he caused… quite a mess… on his way… here. Please forgive me… in not being able…. to stop him."

"Is that true my Son?" asked Lord Sesshomaru as he looked down at his nearly five year old pup with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe… just a whittle bit. I didn't means to makes a mess." Lorenzo defended innocently. His big honey brown eyes staring up into his fathers apologetically.

The four year old half-demon had everyone wrapped around his little finger. Not a day went by where the little puppy didn't get into trouble. He was the spitting image of his uncle with two white dog-ears cresting the top of his head and lack of markings upon his skin. The only parts that were of his mother was his half human blood, her golden brown eyes and heart shape jaw line. The morning Lorenzo entered the world was the day a small part of Sesshomaru's heart had mended. It had not healed completely but had been temporarily stitched together. Not a day had gone by that he didn't think of Kagome but the sharp pain of her passing had cooled away to a hallow numb.

During his wife's pregnancy they had surprisingly developed a sort of friendship. They had bonded over their growing pup and their loneliness. Their evening strolls through the garden had become their nightly routine and it wasn't uncommon to see them lounging together with Lorenzo under the stars. To an out looker looking in they looked like a happily married couple. Recently his son has been asking for a younger sibling to play with. To say the conversation hadn't opened up old wounds was an understatement. Later that same night they had gotten into a headed argument and his wife to his frustration had confessed her love for him. Angry and confused he had retreated to the confines of his office. That had been over a week ago and he had yet to see his wife since then.

"How much is a little mess…" Sesshomaru questioned down at his son. His amber stare however was towards the nanny.

"Well… uh… your see my Lord." Sango said nervously as she tried to avoid the young prince from getting into too much trouble.

"How much." Sesshomaru questioned against more sternly making Lorenzo's ears flatten back nervously.

"The horses are upset, hot tea was spilt, a china set broke, the cook is stuck in a barrel of flour and the halls are covered in laundry and fallen armor." Sango quickly spit out.

"And you chose not to stop this game of yours through all of this?" asked Sesshomaru disapprovingly down at his pup.

"I-I sahweyz Papa… I was just happyz pwaying wif Mrs. Sango." Lorezo sniffled as he looked down at his tiny leather boots.

"Next time slow down. You could have really hurt someone. Why don't you and Mrs. Sango help clean up before you continue your lessons?" Sesshomaru suggested as he pat his son on the head.

"Ohtay Papa! Next times I swow down. I just gets bored wifout someone to pway wif." Lorenzo said as he whipped the tears from his eyes and smiled up into his father's.

"I will look into a playmate. Now, run…" Sesshomaru began to say but was interrupted.

"No Papa, not just any pway mate. I wants a bwuder or a sistah dat will be wif me forever! Can you gets me one? Pwease Papa?!" Lorenzo begged making Sesshomaru and Sango stiffen.

"Let's let your father get back to his work. I'm sure he was very busy when we came in." Sango said trying to cover for Sesshomaru's obvious tongue-tie.

"Oh… ohtay. Will you eat wif Mama and me tonight?" asked Lorenzo with hope filled eyes.

"Perhaps." Sesshomaru said as he ruffled his son's hair making him giggle.

"Come, let us do as your father asked." Sango said as she ushered the young prince out the door.

As the two continued their way back down the hallway little pitter-patter of feet could be heard accompanied by warm childish laughter. Listening to it all made a soft chuckle escape the dog Lord's lips. How he loved that boy and all his mischief. He had been told by Kaede that his son acted a lot like he did before the accident. It was hard for him to picture himself as a rambunctious pup. Never the less the issue of his son's request for a sibling needed to be resolved as soon as possible. He understood his son wanting a brother or sister. Having demon dog blood running through his veins, the need for pack was strong; especially through the Inu no Tashio line. However, the thought of betraying Kagome by lying again with another was just too much. He truly loved his son and wanted to offer him the world but this request required a lot to consider.

However, could he deny something so fundamental to his son's development? Even he had Inuyasha for a sibling. Dog's need pack and in that, pups grow together to make each other stronger. Could he and his beast deprive Lorenzo of this? It wasn't as if he would be sleeping with just anyone. He _was_ married after all. But could he? Could he lye with his wife and betray his mate once again? Five demon years ago he had made that very clear. Their relationship was strictly professional and technically over now that Lorenzo was born. However, since getting to know his wife, spending time with her and witnessing her care for his pup, he had learned to care for her in a way. He wouldn't call it love but there was definitely a bond between them. Could Sara's scheme in becoming friends with him over the years knocked down enough barriers to even allow these thoughts to cross his mind?

He was sure after his wife's declaration that there would be no hesitation in consummating their marriage bed once again. However, he wasn't going to jump into this decision lightly. He needed time to consider this decision thoroughly and of course discuss it with Sara once he had decided. Until then he returned his attention to the rolls of scrolls scattered over his desk. He could think on those matters later. Much... much later. Seeing a familiar royal seal melted on a scroll he used his claw to break it and began to read the contents inside.

-s-

Sesshomaru,

My ship will be passing through Spanish waters at the end of the winter months. I was hoping while traveling back from Morocco that my family and I could visit for a few days. I believe the last time we saw each other was the summer before your brother's special celebration. You are of course familiar with the situation as to why I was unable to attend. Again my sincerest regrets in being unable to aid you in your time of need. If your harbors are welcome to us raise our signal as in years past. Hope to see you in a few weeks.

Your old friend,

Louie Griffon La Fléche, Earl of Paris.

-s-

Hidden in the seclusion of his study a smirk flickered across his lips. Rolling the scroll up he placed it inside his desk and reached for the bell resting to his left.

"Yes, my Lord?" asked a servant after hearing the bell ring.

"Have the harbor tower raise the blue sail with the white griffon on it high in the bay. I will be expecting an honored guest to arrive in one month's time." ordered Sesshomaru as he continued to look through the papers on his desk.

"Yes, my Lord. Is there anything else you are in need of assistance?" asked the servant.

"No, you are dismissed." Sesshomaru said and continued on with his Lordly duties. It was later that night that Sesshomaru decided enough was enough and joined his wife and son for dinner.

"Papa! You came!" Lorenzo shouted happily from his seat. Having moved too quickly he accidently flung his dinner off of his fork and onto the servant's face standing behind him. "Opps… sahweyz."

"That's quite alright." The servant chuckled as he whipped the sauce from his face with a napkin.

"Lorenzo darling, I know you are excited but remember to keep your fork on the table next time." Sara scolded gently as she tentatively smiled up at her approaching husband. "I pray your day has been well?"

"Hn. I received word from a close friend of mine. He and his family shall arrive at the end of the month. They are in route towards Morocco and plan to visit after their trip." Sesshomaru informed as his plate of food was placed in front of him and he began to eat.

"Wonderful! May I ask who it is?" Sara asked as she took a sip of her tea.

"Earl Louie of Paris and his mate Queen Elizabeth of England. I believe they have a daughter a few months older than Lorenzo and a son not two demon summer's old." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh Lorenzo! It looks like you will be getting a friend to play with in a couple of weeks!" said Sara happily.

"Yay! I hope day wykes bugs and wunning and pwaying in da mud and sword pway and eating cakes and jumping and spinning and swimming and…" Lorenzo declared rapidly.

"Alright, alright darling. Settled down." Sara said as she and her husband chuckled at their son's enthusiasm. "I'm sure she will love to play with you but you have to remember to play nice with her so she will want to come back."

"Why can't she stay?" asked Lorenzo with a pouty lip. "I want a fwiend that will stay!"

"Darling, she will have to go home with her family. She lives far away and..." Sara cooed gently.

"No! No one ever stays wif me. No one will be my fwiend!" Lorenzo cried before running out the room.

"Lorenzo darling wait!" Sara cried as she excused herself from the dining table leaving behind a contemplative dog Lord behind.

[The Grand Palace - Paris, France]

"Your Grace, we just received notice that the Griffon was spotted in Valencia's bay." informed the scout.

"Excellent. Give the coordinates to the captain and inform him of our detour along our journey back." informed the Earl as he continued to stare out his office window. "Is there anything else to report?"

"No Sir, not since this morning." said the scout.

"Good, you are dismissed." Commanded the Earl as he took a sip of his tea and continue to look out the window.

As soon as his scout had retreated he reclined in his chair by the window. It was late winter and the afternoon sun already hung low in the sky. Spring was just around the corner and the bushes and trees were just beginning to bud. The air still held a crispness to the breeze and the sky was cloudy and grey. It was the perfect day to lounge under warm blankets, eat a warm bowl of soup, read a book and snuggle with your mate. Off in the distance four figures could be seen meandering around the frozen gardens. Their colorful parasols, nobility dresses and wintery dress coats stood out against the bare shrubbery. One having strawberry blond curls bounced as she ran. Her warm laughter filled the air around them as she played and was followed closely by a white downy haired boy. His finger tightly clutching to his mother's as he dared to chase her on unsteady legs. Watching them play brought a tenderness to his fatherly eyes. Setting his tea cup down he decided to join them and their fun.

"Père!" cried the little girl as she jumped into his awaiting arms. Her bouncing ringlets tied off with blue ribbons framed her angelic face; and her bright blue eyes shimmered with happiness. Her cherub cheeks were pink from the cold and she smelled crisp the the winter breeze.

"Have you come to pway wif us? Maman and auntie Rin were helping Arthur chase me." The little girl asked as she wrapped her arms around her father's broad neck.

"What a good lesson to help teach your brother little one. Did you have fun helping him?" asked Louie as he looked over towards his approaching wife, waddling son and adopted sister.

His mate had her long blond hair pinned into a soft pink hat. It was decorated tastefully with three rosy pink feathers. In one gloved hand was her white parasol and in her other hand was their son's chubby hand. Her dress was a matching rose pink color and on the bodice were embroidered red roses. Having been walking outside in the early spring chill her cheeks has a soft blush to them making her forest green eyes stand out. She was absolutely beautiful. Their son had white leather training shoes upon his wide feet. Knee stockings covered his bowlegged legs and navy blue slack pants went to his waist. His green shirt, brown jacket and orange bow tie made his white down feathers and warm brown eyes shine. When his son realized who he was, a wide toothless grin appeared upon his drooling face. His innocent giggled filled Louie's heart with happiness.

"Oh yes! Odette loves helping her whittle bwudah." Odette exclaimed happily.

"And how about you my dear? Has the spring air gotten to you yet?" asked Louie as he leaned down to kiss his mates rosy cheek.

"A little. We were actually getting ready to head back inside when you joined us." Lizy said as she took his arm in hers and began to head back towards the palace. "What brought you outside? Have you finished for the day?"

"I have and received good news. Lord Sesshomaru has approved our visit." said Louie.

"Wonderful!" Lizy said unaware of their sister's concentration behind them.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Who is this man?" asked Rin curiously.

"He is the Lord of Spain and a close childhood friend to Louie and I. Why do you ask? Has something crossed your memory?" asked Lizy in a hope filled tone.

"The name sounds familiar. Must be from the lessons you taught during my Spanish tutoring or something." said Rin as they made their way down the hallway.

"Perhaps. The old dog has had a rough couple of years. I thought since we would be traveling through that liege of water we could swing by and say hello." said Louie.

"What do you mean couple of years? What happened?" asked Rin.

"Well… do you remember me telling you about my uncle tricking my father into marrying me so he could steal the thrown?" asked Lizy as they sat down in the family parlor.

"Yeah, and how he got in trouble and you were able to break the contract and marry your childhood sweetheart instead?" continued Rin.

"Yeah well the story continued on with my uncle and his two daughters. His daughters were arranged to marry Lord Sesshomaru and his younger brother Inuyasha by a contract formed over 50 years ago. You see, my uncle was a greedy man and wanted to over throw the world. He tricked their father into a contract with his daughters so that once he took the thrown from me he could then take over Spain as well. However, my eldest cousin offended Lord Sesshomaru by sleeping with another and Lord Inuyasha went behind everyone's backs and eloped with his lover instead of my younger cousin." Lizy said as she sat down at a small table in the parlor.

"The contract was voided because both Prince Inuyasha and my cousin Lady Kagura broke it. Once peace was reestablished between our countries everything went back to normal. That is until Lord Sesshomaru came out with his life mate a couple days later. I heard she was very beautiful creature but a member of his court kidnapped, rapped and murdered her before she and Sesshomaru could officially mate." Lizy finished.

"Oh that's horrible! Just getting out of an arranged marriage to find true love and then have her take away like that! How terrible!" said Rin in disbelief. "What kind of demon is the Spanish Lord anyway?"

"Dog demon." informed Lizy as she took the offered teacup a servant had brought in.

"Oh gosh…" Rin said in horror.

"Yes, since then he has been suffering. To add to that, Italy forced him and his court into another binding contract not two months later. We were told if they didn't go through with the contract Italy's networking would have made Spain go bankrupt." Lizy continued.

"So of course to avoid a bloody war, save his people from bankruptcy and starvation he agreed to the contract." Piped in Louie as he sat with a sleeping Arthur resting on his chest. "The Barron of Napel's having an eligible daughter at the time was offered as Rome's end of the bargain. However, she being human could only offer Spain half-demon heirs. Italy gained footing into Spain by requiring an heir before the end of their first year of marriage or war would come anyway. With the heir being half human it makes Spain an easier target should assassination be required. Either way Sesshomaru was underhanded and there was no way for him to stop it."

"How cruel!" Rin said in disbelief.

"We would have gone to console him during his time of mourning but that was when we had to quickly elope before the Duke realized he had been found out. Then you came into our lives a few days later." Lizy said with a warm smile and patting her hand affectionately.

"Oh, I didn't mean to hold you back from visiting your friend. If I would have known I…" Rin began to say.

"It wouldn't of mattered if you did or didn't. I was found pregnant with Odette not two weeks after that remember? Traveling in my condition, being newly crowned Queen of England, newly mated and learning how to communicate with my mate from another country was a bit overwhelming." Lizy said leaving no room for argument.

"I along with Lizy had other responsibilities I was unable to leave. We sent Lord Sesshomaru our apologies and condolences. He received them in kind." Louie said. "All of us were a little over whelmed with how quickly everything changed."

"So did Lord Sesshomaru and his wife have an heir?" asked Rin. "Or did they end up going to war?"

"Against his inner demon, Lord Sesshomaru was able to force a pup on his wife. They have a half-demon son named Lorenzo who I've been told keeps everyone very busy." Louie chuckled. "I'm excited to meet the little hell hound."

"Well at least Lord Sesshomaru got a happy ending." Rin said. "Thank you for entrusting me with your friend's story. I'll be sure to be respectful while we are visiting."

"Trust me Rin, it's best we all be reminded. My dear friend has suffered much in his life and hasn't been the same since his mate died. There were many times in his letters that I worried for his mental state. I'm just grateful he has an heir now that keep's his burdened heart lighter." Louie said as he stood up to rest his sleeping son into the bassinet.

"Maman? Père? Can you come read with me before nap time?" asked Odette as she slipped into the room dressed in her frilly nightgown.

"Of course little one." Louie said as he and his mate began to lead their daughter back into her room. "Rin, feel free to do as you wish before supper."

"Thank you, I think I might take a hot bath. Being outside today in the chill has made me a bit tired. Could you have my dinner sent to my room please?" asked Rin.

"Of course. Rest well Rin. We'll see you in the morning." said Lizy as she followed after her family into their chambers.

Once she was alone Rin slipped into her private chambers across the hall from the Royal family's and began to undress. Pulling out the pins in her hair, long wavy ebony fell to lie at the sway of her hips. In the candlelight, dark, indigo and violet undertones played against the thick tresses. Unlacing the corset up her back a content sigh escaped her coral pink lips. Seeing her handmaids bring in four buckets of hot water she expressed her gratitude and continued to pull off the many layers of her high fashioned attire. Once free she untied the knee high stockings laced to her girdle and kicked off her frilly high-healed shoes.

Grabbing the robe lying across the truck at the foot of her bed she wrapped it around herself and slipped into the now humid bathing chambers. Testing its temperature with her toe she found the rose oil and chamomile-laced water to be just right. Braiding her long hair down her back, she then wound it up on top of her head to keep it from getting wet. Carefully slipping into the large water basin she reclined against its lip and closed her tired blue eyes. Thick black lashes kissed her pale skin and rosy cheeks.

Since she had been found five years ago nothing seemed to ease her soul more than a hot bath. Being a water elemental it made sense to be connected to the water but with how much she enjoyed it, Louie liked to call her his little mermaid. The first time he had teased her she swore she heard a deep male's voice speak the nickname instead of Louie's warm tenor voice. Around the same time little slips of her memory would cross her mind, but nothing clicked together to form a clear picture. Most of them were of swimming in the ocean and exploring its depths; playing with sea creatures, snippets of colorful tails and warm laughter. Whatever her memories were from it appeared that her life had been happy and carefree at one time. So how did she end up on the beach with a wooden flute in her hand and no memory of who she was or where she had come from?

Last summer she and her adopted family returned to the beach for a family vacation. She had hoped that returning to the spot might trigger other memories but nothing came to her. She even swam out into the ocean to see if any land marks would lead her to something or another water creature who knew who she might be. But once again she came out empty handed. They figured she must have ridden the tide from somewhere else. It wasn't until last fall when Lizy's cousins came to visit that strange flashing images would cross her vision at random times. Her eldest cousin Lady Kagura had looked at her strangely upon first meeting. It wasn't until learning her name as Rin that she seemed to relax and apologized for mistaking her for a dead woman. She had told Kagura and Kanna that they too looked familiar but couldn't place where she had seen them before. They had all laughed at the awkwardness of the situation and become close friends after that.

However, now her flashes were becoming more frequent and sometimes violent. She had also begun to have horrific nightmares. Some of battling terrible monsters in the sea with razor sharp teeth or burning red eyes, silver hair and black tentacles. Others were of drowning, being beaten by a man in a white robe or left to die in a dirty shack in a pool of her own blood. Now the dreams occurred every night and every single one ended with piercing amber eyes. Lizy had asked her why she looked so tired and she had shared a little bit of her dreams. She never went into too much detail because she didn't want to frighten her adopted sister. Lizy suggested talking to a counselor about her dreams thinking that they might be able to help her put the pieces together. Thinking she might be onto something Rin met with a counselor and shared everything she could remember experiencing since her recovery on the beach.

It felt good to let out the burdens and the counselor deduced that the flashes and nightmares were actually recovering memories; especially with how they occur with trigger points and frequency. It made sense for her to have experienced a traumatic event to lose her memories. However, they had yet to learn exactly what had happened and who had caused her to lose them in the first place. The counseling did not stop the nightmares from happening but helped her to pay attention to details within the dreams to pinpoint were and who was with her. After months of studying they had found she was suffering from three separate dreams. One was her nearly drowning by a cackling beast with red eyes and black tentacles. The next dream was being unable to escape a man beating her under a tree near a pond of sorts. The last dream was of her hiding out in a dirty shack somewhere along the coast. The beast that was hunting her was a dark silhouette that had angry red eyes and a horn on the top of his head.

There was always a block in the middle of this particular dream that seemed to leave out information. It always ended with her washed up on the beach and her looking up into amber eyes. Her counselor said that the mental block was her mind protecting itself from something traumatic and suggested not to focus on it or else risk causing herself more harm. Frustrated that her body was protecting her from information she let it drop for the time being and focused on the flashed images she was randomly having. These never fit together no matter how hard she tried to piece them. They were almost ghostly images. Little fabric glimpses in time lost. She would hear a voice saying something when no one was there or would capture movement in the corner of her eye of figures invisible to the naked eye. The same amber eyes, phantom lips kissing her neck and silky silver hair brushing her cheek were the most prominent. Whoever this being was she could only guess he had been some type of lover to her.

Because of this train of thought she had declined many suitors who had passed through the Grand Palace. Her beauty and kind nature had unintentionally caught the attention of many eligible bachelors. She had shared her concerns with her adopted family and it was through Louie's insurance that none could have her unless going through him is what finally made her relax. On top of these visions, every time a male had approached her she felt uneasy and knew that her soul knew who it belonged to. Although she couldn't remember who this silver haired, amber eyed being was his intimate caresses were enough for her to hold back. She just hoped whoever he was that he was still looking for her as much as she was trying to get back to him. When Lizy mentioned the name Sesshomaru her heart had fluttered slightly in her chest. That alone made her stop and ask for more information.

The story she was told had broken her heart for the Lord but she had disappointingly didn't feel anything else. Could she have possible know this Lord? She did speak a little Spanish when they had found her. Could she have possible come from there? The closer there trip to visit the Moroccan doctor came, the stronger the pull on her heart became. Finishing with her bath she dried herself off and dressed in a silk nightgown. Eating her supper and placing the tray outside her door she then brushed her teeth and climbed into bed. Surprisingly no bad dreams came to mind this night. Instead she dreamed of sailing upon a mighty beast high in the sky. Her finger tips playing amongst the clouds and strong magenta striped arms holding her closely in a loving embrace. Unknowingly as she dreamed, a blue light shimmered over her body. As the sun began to rise in the sky it become one with her person; finalizing its task and ultimately the key to unlocking all her questions.

[End of Chapter 48]

(And a new adventure begins! Sesshomaru now has a four year old son and they are approaching the five demon year anniversary of Kagome's death. The Le Fleche family will be making their way to Spain after visiting a doctor in Morocco. Will Rin be able to recover her memories? Who is this mysterious silver haired, amber eyed, magenta stripped lover? Only time will tell! Thanks for reading and more chapters to come!)


	52. Rin

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc. Disney and Hans Christian Anderson.

**Music:** The song I have selected for this chapter is: _"__Carriage Ride - Michael Starke__." _I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Tides Against Time: **Rin

"Awe we dere yet?" whined Odette as they sailed along Spain's southeastern boarder.

"Nearly little one. If the wind continues to blow its coarse we should arrive just after lunch." clucked her father as he led her from their sleeping quarters to the side railing. From here they could watch coastline go by.

"I forgot how beautiful the countryside is here." said Lizy as she came up beside them. Arthur resting on her hip and was busy playing with buttons on his coat. "Remind me to purchase a couple cases of wine to take back home with us. I'm sure your brother and mother would appreciate a bottle."

"Indeed. By the looks of it my old friend will have a very fruitful year. Here take a look little one. See that vineyard on the hillside over there?" asked Louie as he opened up his brass telescope for her to see what he was pointing at. "Notice how some of the rows of vines are growing bigger grapes where as others are smaller?"

"Oui I see Père! What does dat mean?" asked Odette curiously.

"The bigger grapes will be picked off of the vine first where as the smaller ones growing behind will be picked later. If the vine is too thick the grapes it becomes sickly. It is very important the farmer's prune the vines in order to have a larger supply of grapes. When the bigger grapes are ready to harvest the smaller ones will grow in behind them. Then when they are big other grapes will come in behind those. If they all come in at the same time they will all stay small and not grow as healthy. So it's very important to keep this cycle going until the weather changes and no more grapes grow." Louie explained as he watched with amusement as his daughter's eyes widen in wonderment.

"Wow!" Odette said as she continued to explore the countryside using her father's spyglass. Seeing something dark in the distance she looks up from the telescope and pointed towards it. "Père? What's dat?"

"That little one is Valencia. It doesn't look like much from this distance but when we get closer you will see that it is a big beautiful city filled with music, dancing, shopping and markets. Don't worry, knowing your maman I'm sure she and your auntie will be more than happy to take you exploring." Louie said earning a light jab in the ribs from his mate's elbow.

"Come now, you don't want to go shopping with us? I thought we could reminisce like old times." Lizy teased with a wicked grin.

"I don't think that would be quite appropriate around the chicks my dear." Louie teased making Lizy blush prettily.

"I swear Louie, one of these day's your teasing will get the best of you." Lizy mumbled as she tried to hide her blush from her knowing mate.

"Oh, don't worry my dear Lizy, I fully intent to _reminisce_ when we reach dry land." Louie teased back while dodging a playful swing from the lioness.

"Père's silly isn't he Maman?" Odette giggled at watching her parent's flirt.

"More than you know sweetie. Now come along, you need to get changed out of your travel clothes. When we arrive at the docks I'd like for us to be ready to leave in the carriage." Lizy said before kissing her mate's cheek and leading their chicks into their quarters.

As the ship grew closer Rin dressed and ready to depart left the sanctuary of her quarters and made her way to the main deck of the ship. There she found Louie and the Captain conversing about their approach.

"We should be docking at port in about an hour Sir. The men have already tied back the masts to slow her down and prepare to steer the bay." The Captain informed as they continued to watch the water's break against the bow of the ship.

"Wonderful. I am uncertain of how long we shall stay but I will be sure to keep you posted so you can ready the ship at the earliest convenience. Until then you and your men relax and enjoy your time on land." commanded Louie.

"Thank you Sir, I'm sure the lads will enjoy that. If you will excuse me. I must finish preparing the ship." The captain bowed and then made his way bellow deck.

"So that's Valencia?" asked Rin as she leaned against the railing beside him.

"That's it! It's the city of beauty, fidelity and love. Ruled by dog lords who protect their lands fiercely, possesively and passionately." said Louie as they sailed through the bay's welcoming gates. Two iron fighting dogs holding the Spanish flag in their jaws line its towers and nesting gulls clung to their stone.

"I see what you mean. Everything about it is as if out of a dream." Rin said contemplatively. Her haunting tone caused Louie to turn and look at her seriously.

"You say that as if something has crossed your mind." insinuated Louie in a questioning tone.

"It looks familiar, yet not. It's hard to explain. I'm not feeling any pull towards anything in particular or a landmark that I recognize specifically but the entire atmosphere of the city seems… I don't know comforting if that makes any sense. Like its familiar in its own way." Rin shook her head as she tried to gather her thoughts.

"Perhaps, but no need to worry about it. If something sticks out to you let us know and we will look into it. Until then just enjoy yourself. I'm sorry the doctor didn't work out." Louie comforted as he joined her in relaxing against the railing.

"Thanks Louie, you and Lizy have been so accepting and patient through all of this. I can't thank you enough for welcoming me into your home and placing me under your care. You all have truly become family to me." Rin answered honestly.

"Of course my little mermaid. We wouldn't call you our little sister if I didn't care for you. If or when you do recover your memories you are always welcome in our home." Louie said as he placed his hand on her shoulder before turning to leave. "Come, we shall be docking soon. I'm sure Lizy will need help handling the little ones through all of the excitement."

"Haha, I'm sure she would." Rin laughed as she joined Louie in the family quarters.

_(*** Carriage Ride - Michael Starke ***)_

About an hour later they docked in the port and were quickly ushered into a palace carriage. As they road through town Lizy and Louie pointed out different landmarks and buildings as they passed. It was just as Rin had dreamed it would be and more. Streets lined with cobblestones and slim alleyways decorated with ivy vines, clothes lines and vender signs. The air was sweet with freshly baked bread and grilled street food. Horse drawn carriages and city dwellers busied the streets and expensive fountains centered the city squares. Little canals flirted about the city and romantic iron bridges weaved over them. Gondola boats and merchants traveled its waters and their songs and sail calls rung off the stucco lined buildings.

The windows on the town houses were decorated with flower boxes and red clay tiles lined their roofs. It was warm and welcoming and it filled her heart with happiness and excitement. She couldn't wait to explore Valencia and all its wonders. There were moments where places felt familiar but she couldn't connect them. Perhaps she had been to this city before? They passed through beautiful farmland and flower fields as they traveled out of town and up towards the castle. Everywhere you looked the land was blossoming with spring flowers and young life. However when they passed through the castle gates an uneasy feeling settled in her stomach and she had a hard time understanding why. Shaking off the feeling she picked up her parasol laying next to her on the seat and helped Lizy ready the chicks to exit.

Louie was the first to step out of the carriage. Having grown out his red feathers atop his head, he tied them tastefully at the nape of his neck with a white silk ribbon. Proudly dressed in his navy blue noble uniform all that gathered to welcome them immediately knew of his station. Extending his taloned hand he helped his wife from the carriage. Her delicately gloved claws now secure in his gave her the support she needed to safely exit without tripping on her gown. Her white-feathered hat ducked through the tiny door and her bright forest green eyes shimmer in the afternoon sun. Taking hold of her navy blue satin dress trimmed with white needlepoint french lace she steps out of the carriage and proudly stood at his side. A rich red ribbon was wound tastefully around her slender waist giving her a delicate hour glass shape. Her blond tresses were braided and pinned elegantly at the nap of her neck and a happy smile curled her red painted lips. Closely behind her little Odette dressed in a frilly red dress and white stockings made her way to her father's side. Her little strawberry blond ringlets bouncing as she walks and a white hat with a big blue ribbon sat upon her little head.

"Welcome! Earl and Queen La Flèche. I am High Councilmen Shako. I do apologize for our Lord and Lady's absence. They are currently in rout to return later today from a festival in Madrid. I take it your journey has been well?" asked the councilmen.

"Pleasure, to meet you High Councilmen. I do not believe we meet last we were here." Louie replied politely. "And yes, our travels went quite well thank you. Allow me to introduce you to my family. This is my mate, Queen Elizabeth Charlotte Naraku La Fleche of England.

"I'm so glad you are here your grace." High Councilmen Shako smiled and bowed politely at the introduction.

"As are we. My children have heard many stories of my mate and I's travels here during our youth. Our little Odette is quite ready to make some memories of her own and possible a new friend with the young Prince." Lizy said as she doted on her daughter.

"Ah yes! Our young Lorenzo is quite excited for the chance of a new playmate as well." High Councilmen chuckled as he smiled down as the bashful chick. "It's so nice to meet you Princess Odette. I hope you and our Prince make many memories together during your stay."

Odette being to shy to answer just smiled and nodded with a blush to her freckled cheeks. Hearing fussing coming from inside the carriage Lizy turned to take little Arthur from his aunt. As soon as Arthur was out of the carriage and resting in his mother's arm's he laid his little white downy head on her shoulder and closed his sleepy eyes. His little miniature blue uniform like his father's tucked snugly against him as he rest.

"This must be the new Prince! Such a sweet little fellow. I'm sure being away from home has been hard on him." High Councilmen sympathized.

"Quite, he hasn't been sleeping well since we left. A quiet corner of the castle away from the bustle of castle workers would be greatly appreciated if at all possible." Lizy asked as she nuzzled her little boy's downy feathers with her nose and purred to lull him to sleep.

"Of course. We are more then happy to supply whatever you are in need of. Come, our head of housekeeping will take you to your rooms. I'm sure you all would like to to to..." The councilmen began to say but froze after taking in the women who exited the carriage behind them.

She was dressed in a dark blue dress with a matching parasol. She had opened it as she stepped out of the carriage and it at first hid her face. Once she was out of the carriage she tipped the parasol back revealing an elegant face with deep ocean blue eyes, pale skin dusted with light pink cheeks, coral pink lips and long dark eye lashes. Her dark ebony hair was twisted at the nape of her neck and white gloves covered her webbed hands. Her water elemental ears kissing the side of her head and light blue elemental markings lining her cheeks. She was stunning and captured everyone's attention immediately. He couldn't his eyes as he took in the nearly identical woman to the one long since passed.

"High Councilmen?" asked Louie as he eyed the stare down between the councilmen towards his sister in confusion.

"I,I, I'm sorry. Prey what is your name? I must apologize I do not recall catching it." High Councilmen Shako asked the mysteriously water elemental.

"Oh, forgive me! I was distracted looking at the grounds through the window of the carriage and missed the introductions. My name is Rin, the Earl and Queen's adopted sister." she smiled sweetly and bowed to the Councilmen.

"R-Rin…?" repeated the councilmen as he digested the name upon his tongue.

"Are you alright? You look as if you've just seen a ghost?" asked Lizy in concern as she took in the wide-eyed, clammy skinned man.

"Alomost your Grace. It's just that Ms. Rin looks very similar to someone who has long since past and her likeness caught me by surprise is all. Please forgive my rudeness. I'm sure Kaede has everything ready for you. Dinner will be served at 6. Do you think you will be ready by then?" Shako said as he motioned for them to follow up the stairs.

"6 sounds more than reasonable." Louie said as he followed after the councilmen with his family trailing close behind him.

As they made their way towards their chambers servants and guards gawked and stuttered as they went. It was apparent that all of their shock and disbelief were directed towards Rin just as Shako's had been. Thankfully to Lizy and Louie's relief she was too distracted observing the castle to of noticed the unwanted whispers and glances. It wasn't until the clatter of a serving tray hitting the floor is what snapped Rin's attention away from the décor.

"Are you alright Kaede?" asked High Councilmen Shako as he went over to check on the paled elderly woman.

"It… it can't be?" asked Kaede in shock as she took in the water elemental before her. "These old eyes must be deceiving thee. Surly thy am not seeing a ghost High Councilmen?" she asked as she picked up the broken china off of the floor and took in the guests before her.

"No my dear Kaede. This here is Earl Louie La Fléche, his mate Queen Elizabeth Naraku, their children Odette and Arthur and Ms. Rin." informed the Councilmen.

"Thy apologize for the disturbance. Thy old mind deceived thee it seems." Kaede said as she laid the tray covered with broken serving ware on a table along the wall. "If ye would follow thee, thy have set up a guest wing near the Royal chambers. Thy hope this will make ye more comfortable being close by for the children to play and peace for the young Prince's naps."

"Wonderful." Lizy exclaimed happily. "That is most acceptable."

"Ms. Rin, I pray a room across the hall from thee friends would be adequate? There unfortunately is not another room in their wing for ye to rest." asked Kaede as she began to lead them down the hall towards their chambers.

"That's fine. As long as I am nearby." Rin replied sweetly.

"Of course. There be a private bathing chamber attached to ye wing so should ye need of supplies do not feel hesitant to ask." Kaede said.

"Just what you need Rin! A private bathing chamber." Louie teased making Lizy chuckle.

"I'm not that bad." Rin pouted with a light blush to her cheeks only further proving Louie's taunt.

"Is there a problem?" asked the Councilmen not understanding their joke.

"Oh it's nothing. It's just that Rin is every bit a water elemental and loves anything to do with water; especially her baths." Lizy explained.

"Ah, I see." the Councilmen chuckled as he took in the blushing elemental. "Well Ms. Rin, should you wish to escape the confines of the castle to relax there is a private beach just south of the Castle. You are more than welcome to take use of it during your stay."

"Really?! That sounds wonderful." Rin smiled brightly. "Hear that Odette? A beach for us to play on!"

"Yay! Can Lowenzo come too?" asked Odette excitedly.

"Perhaps. We will have to ask first but I'm sure Lady Sara wouldn't mind." Councilmen said as he looked down at the beaming chick. "Until then, I'll be taking my leave. It was lovely meeting you all and I am sure we will encounter each other again during your stay." High Councilmen said as he bowed politely.

"Thank you Councilmen." Louie said as he shook the man's hand. He then followed after Kaede towards their chambers.

As they made their way down the Royal Wing they passed through a lounging hall and Rin noticed a painting resting above a fireplace. In the picture was a beautiful woman with long black hair. At her side were two silver haired boys. The youngest appeared to be about two years old and was sitting comfortably in her lap. His silver hair almost reached his shoulders and two dog shaped ears perked at the top of his head. He had warm golden eyes and was dressed in a red uniform. Standing proudly on the other side of the woman was a boy that appeared to be about fifteen years of age. He was dressed in a white uniform adorned with metals and a sword resting at his waste. On his shoulder was a white fur pelt that elegantly flowed down his back. His hair was pulled half way up making his elfin ears frame his developing strong jawline. What made her heart flutter though were his piercing amber eyes, magenta stripes along his cheeks and wrists and a blue crescent moon upon his forehead. A typhoon of vivid images and roaring voices suddenly crashed over her causing her to black out and collapse to the floor. He head hit against the bricks lining the floor and a bump formed near her spine.

"Auntie Rin!" Odette cried as she watched her aunt crumple onto the floor unconscious.

"Oh my God! Rin?!" Lizy cried as she ran to her sister's side with Louie and Kaede quick on her heals.

"Help thee get her into her room. Thy will call for a healer." Kaede said as she and Lizy helped Louie pick her up bridal style and usher her into her chambers.

Once safely tucked into bed Kaede left to yell for another servant to send for Tsukiyomi. While they were waiting Kaede helped settle in the La Flèche family into their chambers across the hall. About fifteen minutes later Tsukiyomi entered the bedchamber.

"Tell me what happened?" asked Tsukiyomi as she approached the resting elemental on the bed. When she pulled back the covers her legs nearly collapse out from under her and she had to grab the bedside table for support. "K-Kaede?"

"Thy know Tsukiyomi. Thy reaction was the same." Kaede said as she ruffled the young woman's bangs affectionately. "She said her name is Rin."

"Rin?" repeated Tsukiyomi. "She looks so much like her."

"Looks like who?" asked Lizy as she stood in the doorway having watched the entire exchange.

"Like our Lord's long lost mate. She was a water creature as well and they look nearly identical. But they couldn't be the same." said Tsukiyomi as she sat in the chair next to the bed. Taking hold of Rin's hand in hers she began her examinatino. Not finding anything irregular she checked her her pulse one last time to find it normal. "She seems to be in good health. Can you repeat to me what caused her to pass out?"

"Everything was fine until we entered into the lounging room down the hall. Odette said she saw Rin looking at a painting resting over the mantle then grabbed her head like she was in pain and collapsed onto the floor. She didn't appear to be over heated or sick before hand so I don't think it's any sudden illness. However I believe it was another of Rin's episodes."

"Episodes?" asked Kaede curiously. "What do ye mean?"

"Rin suffers from memory loss and on occasion get's terrible headaches when over whelmed with sudden memory lapses. Something in that paining must have reminded her of something." Lizy informed as she pulled off her hat and laid it on the trunk.

"That's the painting of Lady Izayoi and the young masters." said Tsukiyomi as she turned to Kaede with a serious stare.

"Memory loss? Prey tell what caused this?" asked Kaede curiously as she digested what Tsukiyomi just said.

"We found Rin washed up on the beach near Louie's home nearly 15 years ago. She had no recollection of who she was or how she had ended up on the beach. She spoke a little Spanish enought to get her point across but nothing more thatn that. Over the years in our care she has suffered from graphic nightmares and on occasion has episodes where memories and passed voices come to the surface. We schooled her and had a councilor help her. However, nothing seems to truly help her recover long lasting memories. Louie and I were hoping that during this trip to Spain it might help. We actually just went to see a specialist in Morocco. They gave Rin some exercises to practice however after today's event we will have to wait until she wakes up to see if anything important resurfaced." Lizy informed.

"You say she washed up on the shore five demon years ago?" asked Tsukiyomi for clarification.

"Yes, I believe it was in early April. Why do you ask?" asked Lizy curiously.

"That would have been the same time our Lady was murdered. Her body was never recovered as she was lost to the sea." Kaede said as she turned to look at Lizy. "And ye say she doesn't remember who she is or how she came to be there?"

"You don't think? She couldn't be?" Lizy said as she understood what they were implying. "Her body would have to travel hundred of miles in open water!"

"The sea's currents are strong and full of mystery. There is only one-way to find out if what thy believe to be true is confirmed. We will have to wait and see what her vision revealed. She had not reacted all day until she looked at that painting and into the eyes of our young Lord. Thy do not think that is coincidental. Thy suggest we keep this to ourselves until then. Upsetting our Lord would be disastrous should she not be our long lost lady." said Kaede.

"Agreed. I'll stay here and keep her company until she wakes. I'll be sure to inform you should anything change." Tsukiyomi said as she made herself comfortable in her seat.

"Thank you. My family and I are right across the hall. I'll be sure to check on her after super." said Lizy as she made her way out of the room.

"Do you really think its her?" asked Tsukiyomi as she looked over the slumbering woman. "Kagome didn't have these marking on her like Rin does."

"These old bones never lie and they say she is." Kaede said. "We did not know what her true form looked like before the curse. We must keep her a secret as long as possible until she recovers. Should our Lord find her and realize she not remember him thy fear what the outcome to be."

"But what of Lady Sara? The kingdom loves her and should Rin become Kagome surely the people will be torn in their allegiance. Not to mention what will become of Italy and our alliance?" asked Tsukiyomi in concern.

"All very real concerns. We will have to prey that the gods will correct it in time." Kaede said. "Thy need to return to thy duties before Lady Sara returns. Thy feel great heartache is soon to befall us once more."

[Later that evening]

It was roughly around 7:30 when Rin's blue eyes began to flutter open. At first she was confused as to where she was. The room was lavishly decorated in yellow and blue butterflies. She could tell whoever's room she was resting in was very well off due to the expensive furnishings and golden embellishments that lined the room.

"I see you've awakened. My name is Tsukiyomi and I'm here to take care of you while your companions are at dinner. How are you feeling?" asked Tsukiyomi gently as she reached into her medical bag.

"I'm a little dizzy but other than that I'm ok, thank you for asking." Rin said as she sat up on the pillows in her bed. "You look familiar. Have we met before?"

"You look familiar as well but I'm afraid you are the only Rin I've ever met. Queen Elizabeth informed me of your memory lapses. Do you recall another name you went by?" asked Tsukiyomi as she used a spyglass to look into her eyes to began her examination.

"(Sigh) No, I don't remember what my name was before I was called Rin. I guess it's possible we might have known each other before then." Rin said disappointedly.

"That's quite alright Ms. Rin. I'm sure your identity will come to you eventually. Until then we'll just call you Rin and start over. How about that?" said Tsukiyomi encouragingly.

"I'd like that." Rin smiled back. "How long have you been a healer?"

"I've been a healer for about 25 years now. My mate and I have worked here in the castle for nearly 30 and three of our children work un the castle." Tsukiyomi said as she began to place her medical tools back into her bag. "Are you hungry Ms. Rin? Dinner has passed and Queen Elizabeth has already come by to check on you."

"Please, just call me Rin and no I'm alright. What time is breakfast served in the morning?" Rin asked.

"I'll bring you a tray around 8:30. I want to make sure you aren't dizzy before sending you on your way for the remainder of the day." Tsukiyomi said as she went to Rin's wardrobe and began to lay out her night ware. "Do you need help getting dressed for the evening?"

"That would be very helpful thank you. I always have trouble undoing the strings towards the top of my corset." Rin chuckled as she began to untie the strings along her back.

"As do I." Tsukiyomi laughed as she crawled up behind her on the bed and took the ties from her hands.

Once Tsukiyomi was finished helping Rin dress in her nightgown and braided her hair down her back she said goodnight and departed for the evening. Unable to sleep Rin carefully walked over to her luggage resting in the corner of the room and dug out a travel cloak, a pair of slippers and her wooden flute. Ignoring her vertigo she opened the patio doors and ventures out into the night.

[End of Chapter 49]

(So who do you think the mysterious Rin is and where is she off too? Only time will tell! More chapters to come! Be sure to leave a review! Thanks for reading and showing your support! Till next time! - TG1)


	53. At Long Last

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc. Disney and Hans Christian Anderson.

**Music:** The song I have selected for this chapter is: _"The Little Mermaid / Venessa on the Beach [Instrumental]_ HD," and _"Part of your World (Parte de see Mundo) - Recorder Cover."_ I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Warning:** Lemon later in chapter. Please advise to rating regulations.

**Tides Against Time:** At Long Last

"You can't be serious Lizy?" Louie argued as he and his family returned to their chambers after supper.

"I am! I mean think about! It makes sense why everyone around here is in shock! Rin came to us around the same time their first Lady vanished into the sea. Plus she's a water creature, apparently looks identical to her and has no recollection of who she is or where she came from. She even spoke Spanish when we found her and passed out after looking at a portrait of Sesshomaru! She has to be her!" Lizy declared dramatically.

"Alright, alright! I see your point. What did the healer say to you when you went in to checked on her?" asked Louie as he held his sleeping daughter in his arms.

"She said she hadn't woken up yet. I wonder what Rin will do when she wakes. A part of me hopes she remembers so she can be reunited with Sesshomaru but another part of me wants her to stay with us to avoid the pain of learning about Lady Sara and Prince Lorenzo." Lizy said as they walked into their room and tucked Arthur into his bassinet.

"Regardless of what happens we will be here for her. I'm going to go down and wait in the entrance hall. High Councilmen Shako said their carriage was spotted on the outskirts of the city about an hour ago and should arrive any minute." Louie said as he came up behind his mate and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Can you send them my apology? I'm not sure how long Arthur will sleep before he is hungry again. I don't feel comfortable leaving him alone just yet." Lizy said as she turned in her mate's embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Of course my dear. I'll return shortly." Louie said before taking his lover's lips in a tender kiss.

"Hurry back." Lizy whispered as she looked up into his eyes with passion reflecting in her deep green. Running her slender claw along his cleft chin she then said, "We still have some _reminiscing_ to do, remember?"

"Don't worry, I intend to remember every bit." Louie whispered back huskily before kissing her deeply.

Reluctantly pulling away Louie made his way down to the main entrance to await his friend home. Just as expected the Royal carriage arrived not 10 minutes later. Stepping out of the carriage Sesshomaru opened his arms for his wife to hand over their slumbering son. After his son was settled he held out his hand for her too step out and stand beside him.

"My old friend… shouldn't you be welcoming me into your home? Not... the other way around?" teased Louie as he smirked at the exhausted dog Lord.

"It was not my intention I assure you." Sesshomaru said as he approached the Rooster. "The festival lasted longer than planned. I take it your family is settled in?"

"Yes, your head maid has us in the wing adjacent to yours. We also brought along Rin. You remember me writing of her of course?" said Louie as he patted the old dog on the shoulder.

"Rin… the orphan girl with the memory problem?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Yes, that's the one! She is resting across the hall from us. Lovely girl, I'll be sure to introduce you come morning." Louie said as he came around to look at the slumbering pup. "So this is the infamous little devil?"

"Yes, this is my heir, Lorenzo. While asleep he's an angel but come morning he is every bit a hell hound." Sesshomaru smirked as he gently ran his fingers through his son's soft white hair. The pup's ears were currently pinned back on his head and his round cheeks were smushed against his father's shoulder. This made his cute little lips pucker while he dreamed and a baby fang stick out slightly.

"He looks similar to your brother when he was that age." Louie said as he took in the adorable half-demon.

"He does both in appearance and attitude." Sesshomaru agreed and turned to look at his wife. "This is his mother Lady Sara of Naples."

"Pleasure to meet you Lady Sara. My mate apologizes for not greeting with me this evening. Our chicks like little Lorenzo here went to sleep soon after supper. She wanted to be close to them should they awaken." Louie explained as he took her hand in his and lightly kissed it.

"Not a problem. As a mother I completely understand. I look forward to meeting everyone come tomorrow." Lady Sara smiled before turning to her husband. "If you wish to catch up I can tuck him in for the night."

"That is acceptable." Sesshomaru said as he carefully passed over their son so not to wake him.

"I'll see you later?" Sara asked looking up into his amber eyes with hope.

"I shall see you at the morning meal. I've some needed work to catch up on." Sesshomaru answered.

"Alright, goodnight then." Sara said with forced smile. She then kissed his jaw and took her leave towards the main entrance.

Once she had disappeared inside Louie turned to his friend with a sad expression reflecting in his eyes. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you my friend."

"(Sigh) If circumstances were different I know you and Elizabeth would have been here." Sesshomaru answered honestly and began to lead his friend into the castle.

"Considering what you could have been married to your wife seems lovely." Louie comforted as he followed Sesshomaru into a private lounging room attached to his office. "Has Rome given you any more grief?"

"Not since the new trading agreement last fall. My biggest issue now is convincing my son that I cannot provide him a sibling. He longs for a playmate but the other children fear him because of his station as Prince and being a half-breed." Sesshomaru said as he sat in a chair by the fire and poured two glasses of scotch.

"I take it your wife hasn't helped with that either?" Louie asked as he took the offered glass.

"No she hasn't. Don't get me wrong, I have needs just as any other man. These past five years have been... difficult. The temptation of rutting with the mother of my pup has run across my mind now and again. However ever time we've gotten close my beast flares up and I can't go through with it. I'm afraid one of these days my beast is going to snap and I'll accidentally kill the woman." Sesshomaru said staring into the fire.

"Damn…. when has she pushing your beast?" Louie asked out of concern.

"Nearly every night the past two weeks. She is nearing her 34th year and wants another pup as well. It making her want to rut twice as strong knowing her time to prove another pup is running out. I've had to make excuses the past three nights to avoid our chambers." Sesshomaru said before taking a long swig of his drink.

"She's sleeping in your chambers?" Louie asked in disbelief.

"No, she is sleeping in hers but our rooms share a bathing chamber. I've woken up with her slumbering in my bed on more than one occasion." Sesshomaru said.

"Sounds like she is desperate for you attention. Have you tried locking her out?" asked Louie.

"Why? She isn't doing anything wrong in wanting to sleep with her husband. She has been a good wife and being mortal only has a couple of decades left to live anyway. Why take that away from her?" asked Sesshomaru as he stared at the golden liquid sloshing around in his glass.

"True, but didn't you say in your contract that she could have a lover on the side? Why not allow her to rut and provide a sibling for Lorenzo that way?" asked Louie curiously.

"Because she only wants me." Sesshomaru exhaled as he ran his fingers through his hair. "We are both in the same boat. I am loyal to a dead mate and she is in love with a husband who will not have her."

"I see... well there is no need to rush these things. Your wife is still young and has a few more seasons for pupping should you ever change your mind. Until then try and become one again with your beast. I'm sure it's been agitated since you forced it to rut with her in the first place. Besides, Odette has been very egger to play and make friends. Until then, lock your doors and tell your wife that you need some space to reconnect with your beast." Louie suggested before finishing off his drink.

"Hn." Sesshomaru agreed while finishing off his drink as well. "I appreciate your council."

"Of course. I'll help you come up with a plan before we leave. Honestly though, if your mate ever did come back…"

"Don't Louie. Just... don't." Sesshomaru warned with a burning glare.

"But Sesshomaru… what if she does comes back? Have you thought about what…" Louie tried to ask.

"Of course I have! Every damn moment of every day I think about her! But now that I've betrayed her loyalty with a wife and a pup how can I ask her to return to me? How can I ask her to overlook my disloyalty when three months after I pledged myself to her I was married and had a pup on the way?" yelled Sesshomaru as he got up from his seat to look out the window.

"I think that if she is the amazing, selfless, loving woman you told me about she would be understanding of the situation and forgive you anyway. All I'm saying is keep an open mind. She could come back when you least expecting it." Louie hinted as he patted his friend's shoulder before taking his leave for the night.

Needing some fresh air to calm his nerves Sesshomaru walked out on the southern outer wall of the castle and listened to the ocean's waves beat against the rocky shore bellow. The moon was full and cast it's light against the dark waters. A light fog drifted off the water created a grey tint to the evening air. He could see the white capes towering in the deeper waters and the gathered foam against the sand. Smelling the ocean breeze and feeling it thread itself through his hair and across his skin always brought a peace to his soul. It reminded him of his lost love and felt closer to her in a way. There were many nights where he would walk along the beach in the dark. There he could mourn alone and let his wounds bleed. He could savor in the darknesses hallowed depths without judgment or distraction. Its numbing chill could sooth his aching heart like a balm and become one with his very essence.

[The Little Mermaid / Venessa on the Beach [Instrumental] HD]

Hearing Louie's wisdom regarding his situation both comforted and irritated him. He was grateful for his friend but for how long would he have to wait? It was a temporary solution that he was sure of. Eventually his wife would ask to be with him again and his son would still be lonely. He was always waiting and he loathed it. He waited for his love to reincarnate or for him to meet her in his next life. Waited for his intelligence to help remove Italy's grasp from Spain. Waited for his brother to return from his migration. Waited for his wife to tire of him and move on and for his son to be content with being an only pup. Always waiting and no one ever happy. Regardless the world continued to move on without him and he was still left... waiting. Knowing he needed to return to his unfinished duties he took one last long inhale of the evening's breeze and began to return towards his office.

However, as he began walking back inside a familiar tune began to float upon the breeze. Recognizing what it was he rushed towards the railing of the wall and began to frantically scan the beach bellow for the being who was playing the tune. Off in the distance he saw a dark figure walking along the beach. It was hard to make out their form through the evening fog but he could tell they were moving away from him. Needing to get a closer look he summoned his cloud beneath his feet and flew towards the unsuspecting figure. As he grew closer he made out that they were wearing a dark cape and that their hair was flowing loosely behind them as they walked. Settling his cloud right behind them he found the being to be a tiny woman with long ebony hair. She was lightly humming the tune as she walked and it made him angry. He was about to grab her shoulder, turn her around and demand answers when the sent of the ocean's breeze mixed with tropical flowers filled his senses. He gasped in shock causing the woman to turn around and face him.

[La Malvarrosa Beach – Valencia]

Wrapping her travel cloak around herself, Rin made her way down the patio stairs towards the gardens bellow. Being early spring the flowers had yet to fully bloom. However, she could tell by the expansive garden and its intricate pathway designs that when in season it was a sight to behold. Seeing a stone archway on the other side of the garden Rin made her way over to investigate. As she walked she passed expensive iron fountains, decorative benches, tiled pave stones, rose arbors and ponds filled with colorful fish. Even under the cover of night she found the garden lovely. Every now and then a flicker of a memory would flash before her eyes. Ladies dancing in beautiful dresses and candle lights lining the walkway. Perhaps she had been in a garden like this one once before during a party? Even if she hadn't she couldn't wait to see how beautiful it was come morning. Reaching the stone archway, she passed through it and discovered a narrow rocky path through the rock's cliff. She could tell the path was well traveled by the groves in the stones and their settled angles.

Hearing the crashing waves of the ocean bellow she assumed it lead to the beach she heard upon their arrival. As she made her way down the path she gripped the rocky cliff wall and drug her slippers into the gritty stones. After descending the steep pathway she slipped off her slippers and dug her toes into the sand. Having lost most of its heat from the evening chill she curled her cloak around herself and began to walk along the shoreline. With the bright light of the full moon she easily made her way around the beach picking up seashells as she went. Noticing a cluster of rocks along the base of the castle's cliff she pulled herself up and relaxed. Closing her eyes she savored in the evening breeze and cleansing sent. Being close to water had always soothed her soul but the ocean always worked the best. She wasn't sure why that was but from the memories and images she gained back over the past five years she knew at one point the ocean had been her home.

_[Part of your World (Parte de see Mundo) - Recorder Cover]_

Pulling her flute from her nightgown she began to play. When she first taught herself, a tune seemed to pour out from her heart. She wasn't sure why but it comforted her when she needed to relax so she played it often. Having finished playing, Rin tucked her flute back into her gown and decided to explore the beach a little further. As she walked the wind began to pick up slightly and whipped her cape and hair out behind her. Growing cold she wrapped her arms around herself and began to make her way back towards the narrow walking path. As she walked she lightly hummed the tune to herself. When she grew closer to the rocks she felt as if someone was watching her. Realizing how dangerous it was to be out here alone she quickened her pace. When she heard the sound of someone approaching from behind she looked over her shoulder to see how close they were. When her deep ocean blue eyes bore into familiar amber the entire world seemed to disappear. Her heart pounded in her chest as she took in the stunning silver haired demon before her. Warmth seemed to wash over her and suddenly she knew at long last she found where she belonged.

"It's you…" Rin whispered as she hesitantly reached out to touch him. "The man from my dreams…"

As soon as her fingers caressed his cheek Sesshomaru snapped out of his shock and quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest. Trembling slightly he buried his nose into her hair and savored in their closeness. A deep purr rumbled up from his chest while he wrung his claws through her silky locks and worshiped her tiny waist with the other. Happy tears began to run down her cheeks as all the missing pieces in her life began to fit together. Being in his arms felt so right and memories of being held this way flooded her mind. Her senses were filled with his masculine musk of cider wood and spice. Long magenta stripes marked his wrists and his silver hair caressed her skin like a lovers lips. She had found him! The demon she had seen in her dreams! The being who called to her very soul! Her love, her mate!

"You're really here…" Sesshomaru whispered hoarsely as his own tears leaked from his eyes. "You came back… you came back to me."

"I tried to find you but I couldn't remember how. I'm so sorry." Rin apologized as she sobbed in his arms. "I'm so sorry!"

"It alright, we're together now and I'll never let you go again." Sesshomaru said as he lifted her chin so he could look into her rippling blues.

"Never again." Rin agreed before his lips crashed over hers in a heated kiss.

[**Warning:** Lemon till end of chapter. Please 18+]

As they held each other tight and their lips at long last were united the floodgates opened in Rin's mind. Every memory of her past life flashed before her. It was as if a fog had lifted and a whole new world became her reality. Every childhood adventure, youthful crush and stubborn argument with deserving consequence came to mind. She remembered her years of life under the sea, her family and travels at night through the city of Valencia. However the memories that were most prominent were when she saw him for the first time, their time together in the lagoon, her as a human and their vow as mates. Gods she had missed him. But now they could finally be together, forever! As they kissed their lips molded as one leaving little room to the imagination. It was better than Rin dreamed it would be. He was so warm and although his kisses were as passionate as hers were; his firm lips held a softness to them that took her breath away. They were gentle, yet full and demanding. She couldn't get enough of them.

When his tongue ran along her lower lip she gasped and eagerly opened for him. Feeling him inside of her was unbelievable. He filled her with everything she had and made sure to caress every corner. As their tongues stroked and tangled she couldn't help but moan from the pleasure and cling tighter to his form. Sensing his mate's growing desire Sesshomaru struggled holding back the deep groan that rumbled from deep in his chest. When he felt her shiver against him in delight he angled himself over her to deepen their kisses and to pull her closer against him. Her tiny form fit perfectly under him and his hardening member rested snuggly against her stomach. Rin gasped as the feeling of him against her and warm heat began to build in her lower body. He was so much bigger than her and she couldn't help the heat that flushed her cheeks at how she loved his domination of her. Having become free of her delicious lips Sesshomaru continued his worship along her jawline until he sucked and nibbled in the crook of her neck. Loving the attention Rin threaded her fingers into his hair and cradled him closer to her. They couldn't seem to get close enough.

Unfamiliar with these heated feelings Rin unconsciously began to rock against him. To her pleasure it further built the aching need rising inside of her. Understanding what was happening and what she needed Sesshomaru kneaded her backside and helped lift her against him. When their heated cores kissed through the fabric they both moaned from the sensation. Keeping up with her steady rock he summoned his energy into a cloud beneath them and quickly flew towards the castle. However as they grew closer to his chambers the scent of his wife slumbering inside quickly brought him back to reality. Using his nose he was able to locate her room and used his foot to pop open the balcony door. Reluctantly setting her down and releasing her lips from his Sesshomaru quickly closed the patio door behind them. As they continued to shower each other in kisses they began to undo each other's clothes. Unfastening the cloak around her neck it quickly pooled to the floor. As her fingers worked on the buttons of his uniform he untied his swords from his waist. They fell with a metallic clank and he carelessly kicked them away with his foot.

When his shirt was loose enough he gingerly pushed her fingers out of the way and pulled it up and over his head. Rin couldn't help but nibble on her lower lip as she ran her dainty fingers across his muscular chest. He had the body of a god and she couldn't believe he was all hers. His skin was as smooth as marble but hot to the touch. She loved how his markings ran across his chest and accentuated his shape. As he kissed along her neckline he began to lift her nightgown. As he went his hands sensually traveled up her body making sure to drag along her thighs, hips, buttocks, ribs and the underside of her breasts. Not wanting him to stop Rin pulled the gown off the rest of the way and tossed it and the flute onto the trunk beside her. Having been distracted by markings along her body he missed her laying the wooden instrument down. His large calloused hands eagerly kneaded her breasts like dough giving special attention to her rosy nipples. Using his thumbs and forefinger he rubbed, pinched and pulled. Her soft mewling sounds were music to his ears. Sliding her hands down the rest of his body Rin made quick work of the ties around his waist. Wrapping her hands around his waist she slipped them inside and cupped his trimmed ass. A husky growl escaped his lips and he lavished her mouth with his to show his approval.

"Wrap your legs around me." Sesshomaru whispered after feeling his pants fall to the floor.

Doing as he said she supported her weight by wrapping her arms around his neck and locking her legs behind his back. What neither of them were ready for was the intense heat built from the closeness of their bodies. Having lifted Rin a little higher on his chest it made her beaded nipples rub against his and her heated core sit just above his tented boxers. Her hungry eyes bore into his and their lust permeated the air around them. The feeling of their heated skin embracing one another's fired their desires and soon they were on the bed with Rin pinned beneath him. Kissing down her neck Sesshomaru quickly took her right nipple into his mouth and suckled urgently while kneading the other.

"UAH!" Rin mewled while arching her chest into him and threading her fingers into his hair to keep him there.

"Gods Kagome… you taste divine." Sesshomaru groaned as he continued to savor on his new favorite dish and ground himself harder into her heated flesh.

"Kagome…" Rin whispered as she looked up at the ceiling in thought. "Yes… yes that was my name. Say it again."

"Kagome… Kagome... Kagome." Sesshomaru repeated as he continued to slowly kiss up her body.

With every kiss he said her name making her heart over flow with joy. When he at last reached her lips they savored in one long passionate kiss and held each other tight. it was as if they were afraid that if they let got everything would disappear and none of this was real. When they needed to separate for breath they clung to each other with everything they had. As she looked up into his burning amber eyes Kagome cupped his stripped cheeks in her hands.

"Through my journey from the other side and during those long five years without you, your eyes are what I remembered the most." Kagome whispered as her thumb gingerly caressed his stripes.

"My eyes?" Sesshomaru asked as he tucked some loose hair behind her finned ear. "I wonder why?"

"I'm not sure but they made me feel safe. Like a protector was always watching over me." Kagome said making him smile softly.

"I'm glad at least a part of me was with you. Where have you been the past five years?" asked Sesshomaru as he pulled her to rest in his arms.

"I've been staying with Earl Louie and his mate Elizabeth. They found me washed up on the beach near the Etretat Cliffs in Normandy, France."

"You...you're Rin?" asked Sesshomaru in disbelief.

"You heard of me?" asked Kagome as her eyes began to tear up. "Why didn't you come?"

"I didn't realize you were called Rin." Sesshomaru defended as he kissed her forehead. "Louie said he found a girl with memory issues but didn't give any description. If I had known it was you I would have come immediately. Never doubt my love for you, ever."

"I love you too." Kagome said as she nuzzled into his neck and snuggled further into his embrace. "Even though I couldn't remember who you were my heart told me you were somewhere out there."

"These last five years have been torchere without you. I have so much to tell you and I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me." Sesshomaru said holding her tight in his arms as he took in a deep inhale of her floral scent.

"You don't need to explain." Kagome said making Sesshomaru flinch. "Louie and Lizy already told me not knowing who I was."

"So you know of my son." Sesshomaru said pulling back to look into her eyes.

"I understand why it had to be done and I hear he is lovely and makes you happy. For that I am glad. I just wish I hadn't of died so he could of been mine." Kagome said on a quivering chin. "I love you so much and I know I'm being selfish in asking you this but..."

"What is it?" asked Sesshomaru gently as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Will you let me stay? I know I shouldn't with you being married and everything but I just can't imagine my life without you. Especially now that all of my memories have returned. Please? I'll work in the castle or something... just don't send me away." Kagome begged as tears prikled her eyes..

"You have always been my mate and I belong to you and you alone. It is I who should be begging you to stay. I do not deserve your loyalty." Sesshomaru whispered as he clutched her tight to his chest and nuzzled her cheek. "Will you forgive me? Will you give this Sesshomaru another chance to make this right? Be my mate and the mother of my future pups? I'll find a way to keep us together."

"So you'll let me stay?" Kagome asked with tear filled eyes.

"Forever." Sesshomaru said before taking possession of her lips once more.

Cupping his face Kagome held him close as he gently rolled back over top of her. Leaning on one elbow Sesshomaru caged over her as he trailed butterfly light touches down her side with his other hand. Reaching her hip he lovingly rubbed tiny circles on her thigh and hipbone. It made her heart flutter in her chest. Relaxing under his weigh Kagome slowly opened herself to him. Feeling her resting her legs on either side of his hips Sesshomaru began an agonizingly slow rock against her. The feeling of his boxer cloaked cock rubbing against her opening made her gasp in bliss. Her thatch of curls quickly grew wet and the spicy smell of her arousal filled his nose. Kissing down her neck he made his way down her front. As he scraped his fang across her nipple and breast markings Kagome scratched down his back leaving little pink scratch marks. Her rough play and needy love made him growl in approval. Slipping his hand from her hip between their lower bodies he cupped her sex and opened her flower to his touch. Slowly pumping one finger into her he groaned at its tightness. She was already dripping wet for him and was begging to be taken.

"Oh gods…. Sess…. don't stop." Kagome begged as he rubbed his thumb against her sensitive nub and slowly picked up the pace.

"Worry not." Sesshomaru whispered huskily against her flesh. "I have dreamed of this night since I saw you dripping wet in our Lagoon. I intend to make the most of it."

As he continued to pump into her, her legs spread wider for him; allowing him deeper access. Sensing her growing approach he slipped another finger into her quickly followed by a third and a fourth. Her cries of ecstasy filled the room before she at long last met her end. Sweat clung to her brow as her heavy hooded eyes looked up into shimmering amber. She watched in lustful satisfaction as he licked his fingers clean of her release. His silver hair and marble skin basked in the dark room making his eyes glow a wicked molten color. When a predatory growl escaped his lips and his pupils dilated like a cat she couldn't help but shiver in want.

"You taste divine, my little mermaid. I do not think I shall ever tyre of you." He said making her moan.

Before she realized his full intent he settled himself between her gaping thighs and buried his nose into her weeping core. Taking a deep breath, his eyes rimmed red as his beast joined in for the feast. Watching her nectar seep from her channel made him lick his lips and mouth water in hunger. His cock swelled at the thought of soon being buried within her and precum seeped from his tip. Unable to hold back any longer, he took one long inhale of her spicy heat and lunged forward. When his textured tongue slid across her flower's pedals, he couldn't hold back the predatory growl that rolled up from deep inside. She tasted like sweet cream and honey and couldn't stop himself from devouring her whole. Unbeknownst to him, his skillful mouth had her eyes rolling into the back of her head and her knuckles turning white from gripping the sheets in a death grip. Using his long dog-forked tongue, he quickly had her thrashing and moaning beneath him. When her hips began to buck up into his face, he held her down with one arm and used his other to caresses her sensitive breasts. As he thrust, curled, sucked and nibbled she cried and tossed her head from side to side. Gods, the sounds she was making were beautiful!

"Sesshomaru…. I… I can't" Kagome tried to say as she threaded her fingers into his sweaty silver locks and pulled him closer to her center.

"Cum for me." Sesshomaru commanded as he slid his hand from her breast to rub against her trembling clit. "Let me taste all of you."

As soon as his calloused thumb rubbed against her aching nub her restraint snapped and she cried out his name to the heavens. All she could see was a blinding white light as her body quivered and tingled in ecstasy. As she lay upon the bed savoring in the high he had just given her, Sesshomaru licked up every last drop. He couldn't help the tremble of ecstasy that ran down his spine from experiencing her release. Having cleaned her fully he crawled back up her body, kissing her form along the way. She was so beautiful sprawled out beneath him. Her deep blue eyes were glazed over and unfocused. Her deep raven hair was fanned out beneath her like a halo and her bangs clung to her brow. Her large breasts were heaving up and down as she tried to catch her breath making his mouth go dry. The smell of her release mixed with their heated musk made his skin crawl and itch. He couldn't help but smirk in male pride at seeing his bitch in such a state.

"**_Yes_... **_**Our bitch**."_ His inner beast purred in agreement.

When he reached her swollen lips he kissed her deeply; insuring she taste herself. They moaned as their tongues made love and their fingers tangled in each other's hair. Her tangy flavor stirred the burning embers in his member and feeling his boxers struggling against him he knew it was time to consummate their union. As he continued to devour her mouth, he made quick work of freeing his heavy cock. It thrummed with anticipation and he couldn't wait to thrust it deep into her tight body. Feeling his large dick resting against her thigh had her eagerly relaxing her legs on either side of him. It was indescribable when he rest against her fully. They moaned at the feeling of touching as one flesh for the first time without any barriers between.

"Come first thing tomorrow I will speak to the court." Sesshomaru whispered as he nuzzled into her breast protecting her heart. "I want our mating to be legal to insure nothing can take you away from me ever again."

"I'll do whatever it takes. Just as long as we are together." Kagome agreed as she fully opened herself to him.

"You are **_mine_**." Sesshomaru growled as he lined his heavily swollen, mushroomed head at her entrance.

"I am yours..." Kagome whispered as he rest his forehead against hers and began to push into her. As his member went deeper he was surprised to find her maidenhead intact.

"K-Kagome?" Sesshomaru groaned as he tried to wrap his mind around her recovered virginity.

"I… I'm whole?" Kagome whispered back in disbelief. "How… how can that be?"

"I can't believe it… The gods have given us another chance for me to take you as mine!" Sesshomaru explained as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Take me Sesshomaru! Make love to me and mark my womb with your seed. I am yours and yours alone!" Kagome declared as happy tears flowed down her cheeks.

Taking her swollen lips in a passionate kiss Sesshomaru lovingly caressed her body with his hands to help ready her for the pain that was sure to come. After long moments of passionate kisses and tender caresses he gingerly rolled his cock into her barrier and tore her innocence in a single thrust. Only feeling a slight pinch Kagome ignored the ache and savored in the feeling of him buried within her. The feeling was simply beautiful and it took her breath away. It was nothing like she had previously experienced in her last moments of life. He was tender and made her feel cherished. Everything he did was filled with his love and made her insides grow hot and needy. He stretched her perfectly and she couldn't help but cry out from the feeling. He was very well endowed and the heat radiating off of him intensified her inner fire. His cock was rock solid but moved in and out of her like silk. He had her moaning and groaning under him in no time from his mastered practice. Needing to feel closer to him she angled her hips up and wrapped her legs higher around his back. His penetrations reached deep into her womb and had her toes curling and eyes rolling into the back of her head from the feeling.

Sesshomaru was in heaven. Nothing, absolutely nothing could have prepared him for this level of intimacy he was experiencing. Through his long life he had had many bed partners but never had he ever thought he would die from such pleasure. With each thrust, touch, kiss, nibble, suck, moan and groan she met him with just as much passion, love and desire as he did. He had never felt so close to another being before and could tell from looking into her eyes as he continued to mark into her flesh that she felt the same. Their lovemaking wasn't rushed. It was every bit a lover's dance marked with different tempos, positions, lifts, spins and angles. As the hours ticked by it made his head spin and his vision blurry. They had waited a long time to become one and he fully intended to make the most of it. As their bodies blended together through love, sweat, blood, tears and her mind blowing releases; the pull towards his completion at long last made itself known. Sensing her damns about to burst Sesshomaru picked up the pace one last time. He had teased her over and over throughout the night and had forced her into releasing at least a dozen times. However, he had held back and waited for the right moment to fill her with his seed. _She. would. be. his!_

"SESSHOMARU!" Kagome at last screamed out as her inner walls clamped down on him like a vise grip.

Ramming into her one final time his lower back burned as his balls pulled up high and flooded her fluttering womb with his flaming hot seed. A long satisfied growl rumbled through his body and his vision temporarily went white. Wanting to ride it out as long as possible he continued to pump into her quivering channel. To his surprise his beast slammed to the front of his mind forcing another rush of his seed to shot out from deep in his balls and coating her fully with his essence. It nearly knocked the wind out of him from the force of it. Never in his life had he experienced such a release and it made him feel as if he were floating on cloud 9. He tingled all over at the feeling of her fluttering around him as he came making his experience last even longer. As he came down he caught himself before crushing her beneath him. Rolled to his side he pulled her tight in his arms without separating their connection. He could tell by the way she held onto him that she didn't wish to separate just yet either. As they relaxed and held each other close they stared into each other's eyes with love and utter satisfaction reflecting in them. Neither needed to speak for their hearts and souls spoke for them. What they had just experience was simply indescribable.

The room having grown humid from their hours of rutting was pungent with their sweaty musk, blended releases and ragged breathing. Their bodies were slick with their sweat and between their knotted flesh pooled the proof of their union. Resting his forehead against her sweaty brow he closed his eyes and simply savored in the feel of her in his arms and the smell of them. At long last he had marked her womb as his. His very soul needed to memorize every second of this moment. His inner beast whined that she hadn't been in heat while they had rutted. By the amount of seed flooded into her it wouldn't have surprised him if new life would have formed. Being honest with himself he wished that it would too. To have a pup from such a beautiful union would be a constant reminder of tonight. Plus, gaining a pup from his mate made he and his beast purr with contentment. Alas, with out her being in heat it was a dream to think about for another day. Feeling Kagome grow weak in his arms from her exhaustion he kissed her lips before nuzzling into her neck. Relaxing against her chest and listening to the steady beat of her heart he quickly following her into sleep. Unbeknownst to them the morning's rays began to peak over the horizon and one last blue glow soaked into her flesh before fading away with the shadows.

[End of Chapter 50]

(Yay! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! SOOOOO much more to come so don't you worry. Let me know what you think will happen in the chapters to come! Thanks for your support. Only time will tell where these star crossed lovers will go next! Until next time! TG1)


	54. The Morning After

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc. Disney and Hans Christian Anderson.

**Music:** The song I have selected for this chapter is: _"__Summer End / Chill & Jazzhop__." _I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Warning:** Lemon later in chapter

**Tides Against Time: **The Morning After

"Moring Tsukiyomi." Kaede said as they happened to meet at the base of the stairs at the same time.

"Good morning Kaede. Are you off to escort the La Flèche's to breakfast?" the healer asked.

"Aye, thee take it with that breakfast tray Ms. Rin will not be joining?" asked Kaede as she looked over the tray laden with toast, eggs and freshly cut fruit.

"No, I told her last night I would come and check to make sure she wasn't still dizzy." Tsukiyomi said as they began to walk up the stairs.

"Dizzy? Thee wonder why that be?" asked Kaede.

"Most likely a symptom from hitting the floor too quickly. I checked her over and she looked to be recovering nicely." Tsukiyomi said making the old woman relax slightly.

"That is good to hear. Thee would hate for a repeat of her last life's suffering." Kaede said making the healer frown.

"We don't know if it's her just yet. Don't jump into conclusions until we learn more about her." Tsukiyomi warned just as she reached for Rin's door.

Knocking lightly she didn't hear a reply and assumed Rin to still be sleeping. As she entered the room however, an erotic sight greeted her eyes. There tangled up in the sheets was a very naked dog lord and his demon lover still intimately entwined. Dropping the breakfast tray she scream in surprise. Hearing her scream and the clatter of broken dishes snapped the naked lovers from their deep sleep. Pulling the sheet over top of them Sesshomaru's eyes burned red and he growled and bared his fangs towards the intruder.

"What tis the matter Tsukiyomi?" cried Kaede as she Louie and Lizy ran from across the hallway and entered the room.

"S-Sesshomaru?" Lizy gawked in shock. "What are you doing in here!?"

"Like thee said, thy old bones don't lie. Do they Kagome?" Kaede said with a knowing smile as she looked over the lump of covers.

Slowly peaking out from under the sheet a very red-faced water elemental looked at the gawking group. "Surprise?" Kagome said hesitantly.

"You… you remember?" Lizy gapped in disbelief.

"Everything." Kagome answered with a happy glow.

"This is wonderful!" Tsukiyomi shouted making everyone laugh and cheer. Sesshomaru just smiled, relaxed into the pillows and pulled Kagome into his side.

"As much as I would like to broadcast to the world that my mate has returned to me what you have seen today cannot be shared outside of this room. I must speak with the Court and make a strategic plan for her protection. News of Kagome's return could be very dangerous and I will not have her taken away from me again." Sesshomaru commanded as he made sure to keep her naked form hidden from Louie's sight.

"Agreed. Now we mustn't delay to breakfast or else we shall draw unwanted attention towards these chambers." Kaede said taking her leave out the door. "It's good to have ye back my Lady."

"It's good to be back." Kagome replied as she watched the old woman lead her friends out the door.

"I'll be down shortly." Louie said to his mate as he closed the door before turning to look at the lovers behind him.

"Care to explain what the hell happened?" Louie smirked as he gesture to the bed with a teasing glare.

"I couldn't sleep last night so I went for a walk along the beach." Kagome began as she snuggled into Sesshomaru's side. "I was on my way back when I heard someone coming up behind me."

"That was very foolish of you to be out on the beach by yourself." Louie scolded making his little sister look down at her lap in shame.

"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't even think about it until I heard Sesshomaru coming up behind me." Kagome apologized.

"If you wanted to go to the beach so badly you should have come and got me. Please don't do that again." Louie said as he sat down in the chair by the bed.

"I promise." Kagome said as she smiled up at her lover. "Thankfully it was you who found me."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru agreed as he ran his hand up her exposed arm. "I had just finished talking with you in the lounge and decided to go out to the outer wall to relax. I was about to return to my office when I heard a song on the wind. It must have been my imagination because I swear I heard it played on my old flute."

"That's because you did hear it on your old flute." Kagome said as she wrapped the sheet around herself and crawled towards the end of the bed to pick up his lost flute.

"How... did you come by this?" Sesshomaru asked in disbelief as he gingerly took the battered flute from her hands. "I clearly remember throwing it into the lagoon."

"It was clutched tightly in her hand when Lizy and I found her. No matter how hard we tried to pry it out of her grasp she held onto it for dear life." Louie explained. "Only when she woke up did she relinquish her hold of it."

"Incredible." Sesshomaru whispered as he ran a clawed finger down the flute. When he turned it over he saw the carved (_S.T.)_ along the the neck.

"It had to of been the gods. Me washing up holding your flute, becoming a demon, your friends finding me and us becoming reunited by your flute." Kagome agreed as she nuzzled into his neck.

"Indeed." Sesshoma smirked and set the flute down on the side table.

"So what happened next?" asked Louie curiously.

"I know this sounds cheesy but it was like time stopped when I looked into his eyes." Kagome tried to explain. "All of the images and dreams began to come together and I knew in that moment that he was where I belonged."

"When we…." Kagome tried to explain as a dark blush colored her cheeks. It made the knowing males smirk at her embarrassment. "When we kissed I remembered everything from my past life. I no longer was Rin, but became Kagome again."

"And I'm assuming one thing led to another then boom! You're together in bed?" Louie teased making Kagome's blush even darker.

"You could say that." Sesshomaru agreed with a lighthearted chuckle before kissing the top of her head. "I should have known from our conversation last night that you were hiding something from me. You knew didn't you?"

"I had my suspicions. However so does half of your castle staff." Louie warned making Sesshomaru scowl.

"Explain." Sesshomaru demanded as he sat up in the bed.

"Upon arrival yesterday we passed by many of your workers and quite a few of them had reactions just like Tsukiyomi did a moment ago. It would not surprise me if there were rumors or speculations already spreading across the city." Louie explained making Sesshomaru curse under his breath.

"I must meet with the Court immediately to devise a plan. Should word of Kagome's return reach Italy before Spain takes action I will be very displeased." Sesshomaru growled.

"I will leave you to get to it then. Should you need France or England's assistance do not hesitate to ask." Louie said as he made his way towards the door. "If it's any consolation, I'm very happy for you both."

"Thanks Louie." Kagome smiled as she rest her head upon Sesshomaru's chest as he pulled her close to his side. "You've been a huge help already."

"Can you meet me in my office in two hours time?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Of course. Until then." Louie said before taking his leave out the door.

"(Sigh…) Well… at least that's over. Now just to tell your wife." Kagome teased making Sesshomaru groan and run his hand down his face in frustration.

"I had rather hoped to keep you to myself for a little while longer." Sesshomaru complained as he rolled on top of her and began to kiss along her neck. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"A little soar but nothing to be worried about." Kagome said as she threaded her fingers into his hair and craned her head back to give him better access. "Why? Do you have something in mind?"

"Uh-huh." Sesshomaru said as he wedged his knee between her legs to open her up to him. "And I think you'll like it."

"Oh really?" Kagome teased as she slowly drug her legs up his thighs before pulling him down with her feet crossed along his backside. "What are you waiting for?"

"Nothing, now let me kiss you." Sesshomaru commanded before claiming her lips with his.

[**Warning:** Lemon begins. End of Lemon marked.]

(*** _Summer End / Chill & Jazzhop_ ***)

As their lips threaded together Sesshomaru slowly began to rock against her. Gasping at the sensation Sesshomaru took advantage and plundered her mouth with his tongue. Tasting and feeling her loving caresses against his own had him moaning in contentment. Rubbing his thumb over a nipple soon had her panting against his lips and clawing along his back. Having coated his cock against her weeping flower he carefully align himself at her entrance. Gingerly slipping inside they couldn't suppress their gasps at the feeling.

"Yes…" Kagome mewled as she threw her head back against the pillows and encouraged him deeper inside. "You feel so good inside of me."

"Gods..." Sesshomaru groaned as he savored in the feeling of her tight channel pulling him deeper. Listening to her dirty words was icing on the cake. Having fully seated himself inside, he basked in the feeling before slowly pulling out. Just as his tip was about to exit he rolled it along her opening then thrust back into her. It made them moan from the rush.

"See what you do to me woman?" Sesshomaru growled huskily as he made sure to do the same teasing motion again and again. "You make me harder than stone, longer than life and wider than the sea."

All Kagome could do was moan from his slow torture. To show her appreciation of his passion she rolled against him as he thrust, insuring to get the most out of every one.

"Only you do this to me." Sesshomaru declared before thrusting deeply into her womb to prove his point. "Only you my little mermaid."

"Please…" Kagome begged as he continued to torture her with his cock. "I need…"

"Tell me what you need." Sesshomaru groaned as he buried himself once again into her smoldering hot pussy.

"F-faster…" Kagome begged as she unknowingly offering her breasts to his hungry gaze by arching her back up off of the bed.

"As you wish…" was all he said before claiming her offering into his mouth and pounding into her flesh.

"YES!" Kagome screamed as he made her channel flutter in ecstasy.

Without slowing his pace he devoured her flesh. From her mouth, all along her neck and collarbone, down to the swell of her breasts and nipples; even her under breasts. To say she was on fire was an understatement. Every time his scolding hot tongue, sharp k-9 fangs or seductive lips fanned across her flesh it made her body tingle and her heart flutter madly in her chest. When he suddenly pulled out she cried from the loss. It wasn't until she was flipped onto her stomach and her hips were quickly lift into the air that she register what he was doing. When he caged over her like a wild beast a shiver of anticipation ran down her spine.

"Remember that day upon the beach?" Sesshomaru asked huskily as he rest his legs between hers.

"It was the day we almost shared out first kiss" Kagome whispered as she looked over her shoulder into his molten amber eyes.

"It was also the day I found out I was going to loose you." Sesshomaru said as he nuzzled her neck and released a dog-like whine. "I was so lost that day. Tsukiyomi said your body was shutting down but I held onto hope that we would still be able to save you."

"I'm not sure if you kissing me that day would have saved me or not. I have a feeling Urasue was the reason we were unable to." Kagome said making Sesshomaru pull back to look at her.

"What do you mean me kissing you could have saved you?" asked Sesshomaru in confusion.

"You mean… you mean you don't know?" Kagome paled as she sat down in his lap.

"It was me wasn't it." Sesshomaru said coldly making Kagome flinch. "It was me you sold you soul for wasn't it?" When she didn't answer his question he cursed under his breath.

"Why?!" he demanded and shook her shoulders slightly. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you let yourself suffer when everything that happened could have been prevented? Why didn't you let me save you?"

"Because I wanted you to fall in love with me with your heart first. I didn't want your pity. I didn't realize you already had feelings for me until that day we nearly made love upon the sand. I wanted to tell you so many times but when I found out I was going to die I didn't want you to feel honor bound in trying to save me. You deserved to be happy and to live on without me." Kagome cried as she tried to get him to look at her. "Please forgive me. It wasn't my intention to keep this from you to hurt you. I just wanted you to be happy."

"What would have made me happy was for you to of been honest with me so that I could have saved you and avoided this whole damn mess!" Sesshomaru growled before pulling her into his arms.

"I know… and I'm sorry. I'll never keep anything like that from you ever again." Kagome promised as she kissed along his jaw.

"No you wont." Sesshomaru demanded before taking her lips in an angry kiss.

It was a needy kiss fill with power and deep emotion. He needed to prove that he was in charge and the she was his. Wrapping his arms around her front he pulled her back against his chest and nestled her comfortably in his lap. He weaved one arm up to palm her breast while the other combed through her thatch of curls and covered her sex. Cupping her womanhood he slipped inside and quickly had her fucking his hand in his lap. Needing to dominate her flesh he eased her forward and once again readied her into position. With her hips now spread wide and thrust up into the air he pulled his hand from her wet cunt and ground himself against her; coating his throbbing member in her juices. When he felt they were good and ready he watched his cock slowly sink into her. Seeing her on her hands and knees looking up at him with glazed over eyes nearly had him cumming. It was with great restraint that he was able to pull back out and watch his bitch take him all back in. Gripping her hips, he continued to watch their erotic union and listened to the sounds of his flesh repeatedly meeting her flesh. Seeing her face contort in pleasure and hearing her cries of bliss nearly undid him.

"You like that don't you?" Sesshomaru growled as he pounded into her.

"AH!" was her only reply as she tightly gripped the sheets in front of her with her fists.

Crawling over her body he continued his relentless thrusting while savoring in her weeping nectar. His powerful form towered over her and his inner beast purred in delight. Their little bitch fit perfectly beneath them and took everything they offered. Reaching under her, he lifted her hips into a deeper angle then firmly took hold of one breast. The instant gratification of deeper thrusts combined with his attention to her breast had them moaning and groaning in bliss. Nuzzling into her neck he made his way to her lips. Their kisses were deep and they used their tongues and fangs to nip and pull. Looking into her eyes he once again quickened his pace. The feeling of her quivering around him and the sounds of her constant cries gave him the energy to continue his rapid pace. Using the hand fondling her breasts, he slid it along her belly to pull her back up higher along his chest.

Their heated flesh sliding against the other as his balls smacked against her ass quickly had him approaching his end. Wanting to complete together he threaded his supported hand's fingers into hers, claimed her lips in a searing kiss and slipped his hand resting over her womb to rub against her swollen nub. The combination was mind blowing. Her over worked senses forced her into completion at the same time as his. When she fluttered and clamped along his aching cock he howled into her mouth as his seed washed over her womb. Wanting it to last as long as possible he continued to pump into her until they finally were spent. Collapsing onto the bed they spooned in the morning's rays and tried to recover from their bonding.

(xxx stop music xxx)

[**End Lemon**]

"Remind me… to make you… angry… more often." Kagome teased making Sesshomaru chuckle into her shoulder.

"With you as my future mate… I don't think that… will be hard to accomplish." Sesshomaru teased back as he too tried to catch his breath.

"Hey…" Kagome pouted "I didn't mean... to make you mad… besides… I get hot sex out of it."

"Hot sex?" Sesshomaru laughed making Kagome giggle and turn over to face him. "Never would I have thought those words would have passed those pretty lips of yours."

"With Louie as a big brother do you expect anything different?" Kagome joked making Sesshomaru really laugh. It was a rich beautiful baritone sound and it made her feel warm and loved.

"Gods how I've missed you." Sesshomaru said as he nuzzled into her sweaty hair.

"We really need a bath." Kagome said as she drew doodles along his sweaty magenta marking along his chest.

"I would say for us to share one but with me needing to meet Louie I don't think I would make it there in time." Sesshomaru said as he reluctantly sat up in the bed.

"What would you like me to do until you figure everything out?" asked Kagome as she wrapped her arms around him from behind and rest her chin on his shoulder.

"I hate to ask you this but could you remain in these chambers until we figure out a solution? I know the last time you were here you were quarantined for your safety but I honestly feel this is the best course of action until we set a plan into motion." Sesshomaru asked as he threaded his fingers into her hand wrapped around his waist. "I promise it won't be forever. Just until I know you'll be safe."

"I guess I can do that… as long as you come and spend some time with me." Kagome said with a pleading look.

"It's going to be hard enough as it is leaving this bed let alone spending a couple hours away from you. I promise I will be parted from you no longer than necessary." Sesshomaru vowed before claiming her pouty lips.

"Alright. Would you mind sending Kaede back up with another tray of food? I didn't eat last night and I'm rather famished after our activities this morning." Kagome asked as she got up to help him put on his clothes.

"Of course. I'm sure she wants to speak with you anyway." Sesshomaru said as he pulled up his pants. "Why did you not eat last night?

"When Kaede was showing us our chambers I saw a painting of you and your family hanging above a fire place. When I looked into your eyes my mind was flooded with memories of you. I got overwhelmed and passed out. Next thing I remember I woke up in this room with Tsukiyomi checking me over. I was still a little dizzy when she offered me dinner so I told her I wasn't hungry." Kagome explained as she fixed the last of Sesshomaru's shirt buttons.

"Do these relapses in memory happen often?" Sesshomaru asked as he ran his fingers through her hair to check for any bumps.

"In the past few months yes. Which now that I think about it they became more and more frequent the closer our trip to Valencia came. There has to be a reason why that is. Maybe the gods were preparing me to come back to you?" Kagome said just before Sesshomaru's thumb ran over a sensitive spot making her hiss.

"You must have hit the floor pretty hard." Sesshomaru comforted as he tenderly ran his thumb over the spot. "I'll be sure to mention it to Kaede so she can find Tsukiyomi. "Can you take it easy today until she takes a look at it?"

"Yeah that's fine." Kagome said as she snuggled into his chest.

"Hn." Sesshomaru hummed as he wrapped his arms around her naked form and nuzzled his nose into her hair. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"K." Kagome said before standing on her tiptoes and kissed his jaw.

Reluctantly letting her go he picked up his swords and headed towards the door. As he grasped the door handle he looked over his shoulder and took one last long look of his love. Standing in the center of the room with nothing covering her womanly form she never looked more beautiful to him. Her deep ocean blue eyes tore into him with love and happiness reflecting in their depths. Her long raven locks clung to her still slightly damp flesh showing lingering proof of their lovemaking. Here he could take in all of her blue markings along her body and loved how they emphasized her every curve. She was haloed in the morning's light shining in from the windows behind her and cast an orange glow about her form. She looked like an angel and when she said, "I love you," he couldn't stop the gentle smile from forming across his lips or the warmth of his love for her from reflecting in his eyes.

"As I you." He said back gently making her smile.

As soon as he vanished from her sight Kagome hugged herself tight and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath she savored in his scent clinging to the air all around her and reflected over everything that had happened the past couple of hours. She couldn't believe that they were finally lovers. Everything was coming together and her heart felt like it was about to burst from happiness. His passion for her had stolen her breath away. Never would she have thought that someone could love her as deeply and as passionately as Sesshomaru did. There was no doubt in her mind now about the treatment of dog demons towards their mates. Everything she had heard of was true, times one hundred! She could still feel his ghostly caresses running across her skin and it made her body hum in delight. Knowing she needed to wash up before Kaede arrived she walked over to her personal items along the wall and pulled out her bathing materials. Pushing open the door she was greeted with a massive claw foot tub.

Seeing buckets of water she placed her items on a wooden bench sitting in the corner and began to fill up the tub. The water had long lost its warmth from sitting over night but after their actions this morning she couldn't wait to relax and cool off. Finished dumping the buckets into the tub she noticed it didn't nearly fill it to its potential. It was one of the largest tubes she had ever seen and had a feeling that both she and Sesshomaru could easily sit comfortably inside. Oh the things they could do in that tub. Giggling to herself she shook her head of those thoughts and began to pour in her scented soaps. Once it was ready she grabbed her washcloth and sank into the tub. The cool water felt great against her heated skin and a satisfied sigh passed her lips. Knowing she needed to wash her body and hair thoroughly she couldn't help but miss his lingering scent upon her skin; even more so when washing her tender flesh between her legs and across chafed nipples. Once she was clean she leaned back in the tub and relaxed. After a while she heard a knock at the door. Getting out of the tub she wrapped herself into her bathing robe and made her way into her bedroom.

"Come in!" Kagome called as she began to towel dried her hair.

"Ah good. Ye are up and washed. Thee has brought ye breakfast and Tsukiyomi to check on ye head." Keade said as she and the healer came into the room.

"Thank you! I really appreciate it. I'm sorry for the display this morning. It was not our intention for you all to find out about our reunion that way." Kagome apologized making the two women chuckle.

"It's not a problem my Lady. Now let me take a look at your head." Tsukiyomi said as she began to rub her fingers along her scalp. "Ooo you got a good little bump there. I wonder how I missed that?"

"It doesn't hurt unless you touch it and I'm not dizzy anymore." Kagome said as she took a bite of her toast.

"That's good. I'll be sure to check on it the next couple of days just to make sure. Until then, get some rest and take some of this. It will help bring down the swelling." Tsukiyomi said as she poured some herbs into her tea.

"Thanks Tsukiyomi. So what has all happened since I've been gone? Louie and Lizy already informed me of the first Lady and her son. What else have I missed?" asked Kagome curiously.

"Let me think… Oh! Miroku and Sango wed three summer's after ye passed and have four children." Tsukiyomi said as she sat in the chair across from her. "Their newest addition was born this past summer. His name is Sebastián and looks just like his father with the temperament of his mother."

"Really?! Oh that's wonderful!" Kagome said before taking a sip of her tea. "I'm glad to see Miroku finally settled his ways."

"Aye he has." Kaede chuckled as she began to pull her dirty sheets from her bed. "The only wondering hands he has now be towards his wife."

"Well at least they're towards her." Kagome chuckled. "What else?"

"Hmmm…" Tsukiyomi thought as she looked out the window. "Well you already know of our Lord avenging your death and of the drama that happened with Italy afterwards."

"My Lady? There be blood on ye sheets." Kaede said as she noticed the blood on the sheets. "Do ye need a bleeding cloth?"

"Oh no, I'm fine thank you. It's actually one of the other blessings the gods gave Sesshomaru and I. You see with this new body I was um… well." Kagome tried to explain through her blush.

"He was able to take ye wasn't he?" asked Kaede with a happy smile.

"Yes. All I am lacking in being fully his is a mating mark." Kagome said making Kaede clap her hands together in joy.

"Praise be the gods!" Keade cried happily. "Our Lord must have been very pleased."

"We both were very surprised I assure you. It's a moment we'll remember forever." Kagome said as she glowed with happiness.

"Thee will be sure to keep these sheets in case proof be needed to show ye were claimed first by our Lord." Kaede said as she began to make the bed with clean sheets. "There be tricky rules in becoming his Lordship's mate. One of them being of pure virtue before mating."

"I hope it will be enough." Kagome said as she finished off her breakfast. "So what is my Lord's son like?"

"He looks and acts very much like Inuyasha did when he was a young pup." Tsukiyomi said as she began folding up the bloody sheet before laying it on top of the trunk at the foot of her bed. "Lady Sara is human making Lorenzo a half-demon. He has dog-ears on the top of his head and white shoulder length hair. He is very mischievous and has the biggest smile you'll ever see."

"He sounds adorable." Kagome giggled as she set her now empty teacup on her breakfast tray. "I can't wait to meet him. I just hope with me having a relationship with his father won't hurt the little guy."

"Divorce can be very traumatizing but I'm sure if our Lord goes about it the right way Prince Lorenzo will be fine. He'll just have to take extra care in making sure the Prince isn't confused about what's happening. I recommend he spends some quality time with his father through the changes." Tsukiyomi said.

"That's a good idea. I think hearing what's happening from Sesshomaru first before others starts putting ugly thoughts into his head will be the first thing we should do." Kagome agreed. "Id hate for him to hear rumors from strangers and hurt the little guy. I probably shouldn't meet him until he's ready."

"Agreed. Lady Sara will not take the news well either." Kaede said making Kagome turn to look at her. "Thee think she deserves a private audience as well."

"What do you mean? I thought there relationship was only through contract?" asked Kagome in confusion.

"It is but our Lady has developed feelings for our Lord." Tsukiyomi warned. "Over the years they have become… well friends I guess you could say and bonded over their son. Everything was fine until Lorezno recently asked for a sibling."

"Oh." Kagome said as she nibbled on her lip and looked down at her hands resting in her lap. "I-I take it she is expecting?"

"No! No! Our Lord has not touched her since their wedding night to thy knowledge." Kaede said making Kagome unknowing release a breath she had not realized she had been holding. "However, that has not stopped her from trying to seduce our Lord into her bed."

"I guess I can't really hold that against the woman. She is married to him after all. If I were in her position I would want the same." Kagome said as she subconsciously pulled her arms around herself for comfort. "I just wish he wasn't forced into another woman's bed."

"If it's any consolation to you my Lady our Lord tried everything he could to avoid their marriage. If it weren't for threat of Spain's demise their union would have never happened." Tsukiyomi tired to sooth. "Ask anyone in the castle and they'll tell you the past five years without you has been very hard for him."

"Aye, were it not for young Lorenzo thy fear our Lord might have gone into depression or worse." Kaede agreed making Kagome's eyes widen in horror.

"Worse? You don't mean…" Kagome tried to ask but couldn't get herself to finish.

"Aye, thy do. The heart of a dog demon is very intricate and with ye being no longer a part of him it nearly drove him mad." Kaede said bringing tears to the water elementals eyes. "For that, I am grateful Lorenzo was conceived."

"I just hope the divorce doesn't do the same to Lady Sara in return." Tsukiyomi said as she began to pick up the breakfast tray. "Do you need anything else from us my Lady?"

"No, I think I'll rest for a while if that's alright?" Kagome asked as she slipped into bed.

"Of course my Lady. I'll be sure to come check on your head later today. Rest well." Tsukiyomi said while Kaede picked up the sheet and turned towards the door.

"Do no hesitate to ask for company should ye need it." said Kaede with a knowing smile.

"Thanks. I really appreciate you both." Kagome said as she snuggled under the covers.

"Rest well." Kaede said as she and Tsukiyomi slipped out the door.

Hearing the door close behind them Kagome laid back onto the pillows and stared up into the ceiling. What Tsukiyomi and Kaede shared with her in regards to Lady Sara was both comforting and unsettling. She knew she shouldn't feel betrayed but that didn't stop her heart from feeling its sting. By Lorenzo's age she guessed that he had to of had sexual relations with Sara just after she had died. Then to rub salt into the wound that very night he filled her womb with his seed. Didn't he just do the same to her? Hadn't he just said that her body was the only one who did those sinful things to? It made her want to go back into the bathing chambers and scrub herself raw. For him to of pupped Sara his body had to of enjoyed itself to some degree. Otherwise his seed wouldn't of taken. He fathered a pup that was heir to the thrown and Lorenzo was not... hers. This Sara had taken so much already from her and she couldn't help but feel jealous towards the woman. She had Sesshomaru first but by all legal rights he belonged to Sara.

What was she to do? She already was having an affair with him. From an outsider looking in she was worse than Sara was. Sesshomaru was married and by the sounds of it was even happily married. If she hadn't of shown up would he have fathered another pup and possibly eventually fallen in love with her? What kind of a woman would she be if she stayed and took that away from him? When she had recovered her memories having an affair hadn't event crossed her mind until Sesshomaru had mentioned having some things to talk to her about. By then they had already begun their affair with intimate kisses and touches. But who is she kidding. She wanted him as badly as he wanted her. She didn't give a damn about Sara. Sesshomaru was hers! However, now that she learned of Sara's feelings and what her selfish decision would do to Lorenzo could she go through with it? She loved Sesshomaru with her very soul but he was married and his son needed both of his parents! Curling into her self and clutching her pillow tight she allowed her grief and heart break to escape her. Before she realized it she had cried herself to sleep.

[End of Chapter 51]

(Poor Kagome! To be reunited with your love was happy with another and had loving child on the side! Will she and Sesshomaru be able to make it through this hardship? What about Lorenzo? Would he accept his father having another female besides his mother? What of the court and Spain's relationship with Italy? Will they accept his mate's sudden return? Only time will tell! Be sure to follow along to find out! More chapters to come. Thanks again for your support.)


	55. Young Love

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc. Disney and Hans Christian Anderson.

**Music:** The song I have selected for this chapter is: _"__Toy Story - You've Got A Friend In Me Soundtrack Instrumental__." _I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Tides Against Time:** Young Love

"Where's papa?" asked Lorenzo as he sat down at the dinning room table for breakfast.

"I'm not sure darling but he should be down in a minute." Sara soothed as she took her seat next to him.

"What about papa's fwinds? Where awe day?" Lorenzo asked as his plate was placed before him and he stabbed his scrambled eggs with his fork.

"Ms. Kaede went to go get them. They should be…" Sara began to say just as the dinning room doors opened.

"Pardon our delay. You must be Lady Sara?" Lizy asked as she came into the room holding Arthur on her hip and Odette quickly following behind.

"I am, it's a pleasure to meet you Queen Elizabeth. Please come and join us. We just sat down." Sara said as she gestured for them to take a seat.

"Thank you. It looks and smells delicious. Doesn't it Odette?" Lizy said as she looked down at her daughter who was hiding behind her skirt.

"Hello little one." Sara cooed as she bent down to look at the little chick.

"Come now darling, let's show Lady Sara your new dress you got just for her." Lizy said as she lightly pushed her daughter out from hiding.

"Oh Odette… it's beautiful." Sara gasped as she looked over the little gown. "How sweet of you to wear that. It reminds me of home."

All over her yellow dress were pea size embroidered white lilies, Italy's national flower. Along the trim was Italian punto burano styled lace and a bold green ribbon fit around her tiny waist. She wore red silk ribbons in her strawberry blond curls and had white frilly stockings to go with her little leather shoes. An adorable blush painted her freckled cheeks making her look like an innocent cherub. When her crystal blue eyes looked up into Lorenzo's wide honey brown he thought she was the prettiest thing he had ever seen.

"Fank you…" she said back quietly as she tucked her chin down to try and hide away.

"Why don't you take a seat next to Lorenzo?" Sara suggested missing her son's slight panic. "Lorenzo, this is Princess Odette. Can you say hello?"

"H-hi…" Lorenzo said as he bashfully looked up from his plate. His little ears were pinned back on the top of his head and a bright blush colored his rounded cheeks.

"Hi…" Odette said in return as she timidly got into her seat.

When she sat next to him his heart pounded in his chest. Not wanting to embarrass himself he continued to eat his breakfast in silence. When Louie joined them about 10 minutes later Lorenzo took the opportunity to look over at her. She was even prettier up close and before he realized it she caught him staring at her. Quickly turning back to his food he tried to hide his embarrassment. Having watched the bashful puppy from the corner of her eye and not sensing any hostility in his aura Odette decided to try and make friends.

"After bweakfast do you want to go pway?" Odette asked nervously.

"O-Ohtay…" Lorenzo agreed with a shy smile. "I gots some toys in my woom. Want to go pway dair?"

"Sure." Odette smiled back making the puppy's ears perk up making her giggle. After that the two quickly ate their breakfast before dashing away to go play.

"Those two seemed to hit it off well." Lizy chuckled as she; Sara and Louie watched the children escape to go play.

"I'm so glad." Sara sighed in relief as she set down her coffee. "Lorenzo has such a hard time making friends. Being a half demon the children push him away because they are unsure how to play. Do they treat him as a demon or a human? It's very confusing for them and to avoid accidentally hurting the Prince they avoid him all together. When he found out your daughter was coming he nearly exploded from excitement."

"Well hopefully playing with Odette wont be an issue. She loves to make friends and is a very loyal creature. However she first has to work up the courage to be one. My mate blames her uncertainty on our mixed blood." Louie explained as he glanced towards his mate. She was currently spoon-feeding their son mashed bananas while making silly faces so he would open his mouth.

"What do you mean?" asked Sara as she watched Arthur greedily devour his breakfast along with half of the spoon.

"My mate and I by most breeding standards go against the grain. You see I am a lioness demon and my mate is a rooster. He should have been my food; NOT my mate. However, love works in mysterious ways and now we have two chicks to prove for it. With his poultry genes more prominent than my feline in our offspring, they have developed a stronger flight over fight response." Lizy explained. "Odette often feels the need to flea confrontation first before attacking it head on. We have yet to see how little Arthur responds but I have a feeling he'll do the same."

"Of course that is just my mates hypothesis. I think my daughter is simply shy and will eventually grow out of it." Louie said earning a huff of annoyance from his mate and chuckle from their host.

"Pft." Lizy scoffed "You know that I'm right."

"Whatever you say dear." Louie agreed with a teasing smile even as he took a sip of his coffee.

"How long have you two been together?" asked Sara curiously. "You both have been friends with my husband for quite some time. When did you get together?" She loved watching the couple banter. It was evident that they loved each other deeply and couldn't help but feel a little jealous of their relationship.

"Well Sesshomaru and I have known each other since infancy. Being Royal has its limitations, as I'm sure you are aware of. That of course meaning you socialize within your own class as well as mate." Louie began as he sat back in his chair to relax. "I believe we were about our chick's age when we first met. Isn't that right dear?"

"We might have been a year or two older than them but not by much. I remember you were playing ball behind the old Thompson place with Erik and Jonathan during someone's anniversary party." Lizy said as she scrapped the spoon along Arthur's face to gather the wayward bananas. "I was sitting with Lucy, Ginger and Bonnie watching them play when Jonathan accidently kicked the ball into a window. Everyone ran away so not to get caught but you stayed and took the blame. I just remember thinking to myself that you were one brave chicken."

"See darling, I am living proof that your theory doesn't work." Louie teased.

"Or perhaps it was that you were trying to impress a pretty girl." Lizy teased back making Louie smirk.

"Perhaps. Regardless, after that you couldn't keep you paws off me." Louie said making Sara laugh and Lizy roll her eyes.

"If I do remember correctly it was the other way around. Lets see here… oh yes! Remember the Adam incident?" Lizy taunted making the rooster narrow his eyes warningly at her and cross his arms over his chest.

"The Adam incident?" Sara leaned closer making the ol' rooster rumbled in annoyance and bristle his feathers.

"It's nothing." Louie clucked making Lizy laugh.

"Is too!" Lizy said as she smiled wickedly. She then leaning closer to Sara from across the table and said in a hushed voice, "You see, my dear mate at this point in time was just starting to grow into his fighting spurs. When Sesshomaru's comming of age party came around he couldn't help but show them off."

"When I saw Lizy that night I immediately noticed that she had grown from a lion cub into a blossoming lioness. Her beauty completely caught me by surprise as well as many others. Not wanting other suitors to take her away from me I made sure to be her escort for the night. Of course while I had her attention I fluttered and strut my feathers just so and seduced her with my Parisian charm which as you can see worked being that she is now my mate." Louie said cockily. "What I didn't account for however was that my elder brother Adam had eyes for Lizy as well. When he later challenged me to a fight in front of her and a group of our friends I readily accepted the challenge. Needless to say my fighting spurs broke off halfway through the fight and my tail feathers were plucked clean. If it weren't for my father intercepting the fight my brother would have put a hole through my gut."

"Yes but what Adam didn't account for was that I had feelings for you before that night and rather enjoyed your flirtatious nature and alluring charm. When you got taken to the healing quarters to treat you injuries I spent the rest of the night with you instead of with him. I don't think I ever saw your brother more put out." Lizy sighed as she pulled Arthur from his chair to rest in her lap. "When I saw you all bandaged up it had me in tears. Before I realized what I was doing I had slapped you across the face and we were having our first fight."

"You looked so cute all red and flustered and somehow through our argument I managed to steel our first kiss." Louie said making Sara smile. "Had it not been for my mother coming in at the moment I might have stolen a few more."

"I take it after that you too started courting?" asked Sara as servants began to clear the clear the table.

"No, my mother didn't care for Lizy and I's relationship. She believed Lizy seduced my brother and I into turning against each other thus ruined the party and our clothes she designed. When she saw Lizy and I kissing she nearly molted her feathers. After that my mother made it very difficult for us to keep in touch." Louie said as he wiped the droll off of their son's chin with his napkin.

"That didn't stop us from trying of course. Louie got very creative in finding ways to talk with me. Thankfully through his persistence we grew closer. We made sure to attend as many social events as possible so we could spend time together. It worked great until your mother figured out what we were doing and decided that you needed to start courting within your own species. I thought we'd never get rid of those brooding hens your mother kept bringing around." Lizy said as she began to rock Arthur in her lap.

"Do you mind if I hold him?" asked Sara as she looked over the babbling chick.

"Of course not!" Sara said as she came around the table and carefully placed him in her arms.

"Oh he's darling." Sara cooed as she rocked him in her seat. His white downy feathers atop his head lightly fluttered as she moved and his warm brown eyes stared up into hers with innocent curiosity. "I loved it when Lorenzo was this age. He was so much fun to watch as he learned to walk, talk and develop his own little personality."

"I know! Arthur's got this little scowl that he does when he tries to figure things out and even growls sometime if he can't get it right. It cracks me up!" Lizy laughed as she sat back in her seat and relaxed into her mate's side.

"Well obviously your mother came around because you guys have two beautiful chicks." Sara said as she lightly ran her finger through his little feathers. "Its so soft!"

"Chick down is finer than silk." Louie agreed with a knowing smile. "His plumule feathers will start growing in a year or so."

"Do you think they will stay white?" asked Sara curiously.

"We're not sure. I have a feeling they will since both his mother and sister are blond. But they could easily grow in red like mine or brown like my father's." Louie said as he swung his arm around lizy's shoulder. "To answer your question though it wasn't until five demon years ago that we mated."

"Really?" Sara asked in disbelief. "What convinced your mother to change her mind?"

"When I helped uncover some dirt on a competitive fashion designer that was going to steal her work." Lizy said proudly. "She was rather pleased and since then I have been her personal ambassador. Her work is very sought after and is in almost every nobility's home in Europe."

"That's incredible! Your mother must be very good. I would love to see her work." Sara said making Louie smile.

"You already have. She redesigned your abode back in Naples about 10 demon years ago and the Tashio's almost 15." Louie smirked making Sara gap in shock.

"I had no idea!" Sara blanched as she looked about her dinning room as if seeing it again for the first time.

"That's quite alright. My mother is a strange bird. As a silkie hen she is very extravagant and flashy in her work but is very humble when it comes to taking the credit. Which is why Lizy over the past couple of years has headed up her marketing department. She's nearly finished decorating Buckingham palace. You will have to make a trip to see it some time. It has been her obsession the past four demon years." Louie said before straightening in his chair. "I do apologize but I must be going. I am expected for a meeting in little over ten minutes with your husband."

"Is everything alright?" asked Sara in concern. "My husband was supposed to join us for the morning meal."

"As far as I know yes. Something came up he wasn't expecting and has to tie up some lose ends. I'm sure he will find you later today after everything is settled." Louie said before kissing Lizy's forehead. "It was lovely breaking fast with you Lady Sara. "Thank you for the splendid company."

"Pleasure's all mine." Sara smiled before Louie turned and exited the room. "So I'm assuming she gave her blessing to mate after that?"

"Yes and no. Louie planned on proposing to me that spring but my uncle tricked my father into signing the thrown and my hand over to him upon his deathbed." Lizy said making Sara gasp in shock.

"Your joking?!" Sara said in horror as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Unfortunately I am not. Were it not for my uncle traveling south with my cousin's to attend Inuyasha's coming of age celebration, Louie might not have had time to dig up dirt against him before my father died. Luckily for us with Adam ruling France he was able to coordinate for Sesshomaru to sent us some scouts to help. Together they uncovered enough evidence to convince the court to void the contract and make plans for his arrest. When my father died Louie and I quickly eloped in Paris before my uncle or anyone else could intercept. I hated having to rush our mating like a scardy cat but there were moments I thought my uncle was going to get away with it. There would have been nothing Adam, Sesshomaru or Louie could have done to save me if he did. Through it all Louie had been so strong and supportive. He was a true fighting cock in those days and never gave up hope that I would be his." Lizy said with a relieved smile. "After that we took in Rin, had Odette the next spring and have been ruling England from Paris. We'll return to London once Lady La Flèche finishes her work. I'm quite excited to see the finished product."

"I'd say." Sara said as she handed Arthur back over to his mother. "What happened to your uncle?"

"He escaped prison and ran free for nearly two years. Thankfully he was found and later hung for his crimes. I believe all of his accomplices were either sent to Australia or killed." Lizy said as she adjusted Arthur to rest his head against her shoulder. "I wish our mating could have been done during different circumstances but I'm happy to be with Louie so it really doesn't matter. We have a long road ahead of us and can always do a large ceremony later on if we want."

"Ah yes, the immortality of a demon. That is something I envy you of; especially as a mother. Having given birth to Lorenzo in my early twenties I now only have a couple decades left to offer him." Sara said as a sad knowing smile slid across Lizy's face.

"Your son will be loved and cared for, that I can assure you. Come time for Lorenzo to go to school he is welcome to attend the academy with Odette if you are open to him staying with us. Of course as a mother I can understand if you wish to keep him closer to home." Lizy offered as they began to make their way towards Lorenzo's chambers.

"I'm not sure how my husband would feel about that but if Lorenzo is eager to try I'm willing to offer him the world. Of course I would love to keep my baby boy with me until my dying breath but I know I can't do that forever." Sara said as they walked down the hall. "He deserves to be happy, even if that's not with me."

"Spoken like a true mother." Lizy said just as they began to hear two happy giggles coming from down the hall. "Sounds like trouble. Care to sneak a peak?"

"Lets!" Sara agreed with a grin as she followed after her new friend. Silently cracking open the door the mothers watched their children play.

(*** _Toy Story - You've Got A Friend In Me Soundtrack Instrumental_ ***)

"Go! Go!" Odette shouted as she raced her toy horse along the imaginary track. "Fastah!"

"Don't wook now! Da big bad doggy's come to eats you!" Lorenzo shouted as he jumped off of his bed and came up beside her with a toy dog.

"Oh no! Don't eats me Mr. doggy! I is a good horsey!" Odette cried as she pretended to race away from the dog.

"If you don't want me to eats you, you gots to give me somefing!" Lorenzo said as the toy dog gained up on her.

"What about… a mushiwoom?!" asked Odette as she picked up an invisible mushroom off of the floor with her hand and tried to give it to him.

"Silly horsey! Dogs don't eats mushiwooms." Lorenzo said as he continued his chase.

"What about… an apple?!" asked Odette as she once again picked up an invisible item off of the floor for him to try.

"What color apple?" Lorenzo asked as he came up on her other side and pretended to bite her. "Rawr!"

"AH!" Odette screamed as she leaped across the toy chest. "A wed one! A wed one!"

"I don't wike wed ones!" Lorenzo yelled as he too jumped over the chest making her giggle at his chase.

"What about a gween one?!" asked Odette as she rolled across the bed giggling and quickly followed by Lorenzo.

"Gween ones are too sowar!" Lorenzo argued before chasing her around the rocking chair.

"What about a wellow one?!" Odette asked as she jumped out of his reach.

"A wellow one?" Lorenzo repeated to himself as he thought it over. "Does it have any wormzes in it?"

"If it does I will eats dem." Odette offered as she stopped in her chase and pretended to hand him the invisible apple.

"Ohtay! I eats the wellow apple and you can eats the nasty wormzes." Lorenzo agreed as he pretended to break the apple in half and pull out a worm for her to eat. "Here you goes!"

"Danks!" Odette giggled and gobbled up her worm using both hands. "Yummy!"

"I'm full! Want to pway outside?" Lorenzo asked just as their mothers entered the room laughing.

"You two look like you're having fun." Lizy teased as she walked over to the play pin and placed Arthur down. He eagerly grabbed hold of a wooden block and began chewing on it. His bright brown eyes peaked through the bars of the play pin and cooed as he sat and watched.

"Yes Maman!" Odette said with a bright smile. "We were pwaying chase!"

Her hair had come undone from running and one of her little stockings had slid down her skinny leg. Her freckled cheeks had a warm pink glow to them from their playing and her crystal blue eyes twinkled with happiness. Lorenzo was just as rumpled if not more so. His shoulder length white hair was wild and wind swept from running and his little button up shirt had come undone from his pants. His vest was unfastened and had one shoe untied. His honey brown eyes were bright and he had the widest smile Sara had ever seen spread across his face.

"Chase? That sounds like fun." Sara said as she sat upon the bed and continued to look over her beaming son. "How do you play?"

"Well you haves to have a toy furst mama." Lorenzo said as he went over to his toy chest and pulled out a stuffed bunny. "Now dats you gots a toy I gets to chase you."

"Oh really? Why can't I chase you? Bunnies are fast!" Sara chuckled as she took the stuffed toy in her hand and wiggled it in front of his face.

"Yes bunnies awe fast but I am da big bad doggy and da doggy eats da bunny!" Lorenzo tried to explain the game.

"Hmm… that sounds a little scary to me." Sara said making Lorenzo roll his eyes and Odette giggle at her silliness.

"Mama… da doggy don't weally eats da bunny. We just pwaying." Lorenzo said as he pointed over to Odette. "See da doggy didn't eats the horsey!"

"I see." Sara said as she placed the bunny down on the bed beside her. "Lorenzo darling I have a question for you."

"What is it mama?" Lorenzo asked as he came up beside her with wide curious eyes.

"I was just talking with Queen Elizabeth and she has offered to have you go to school with Princess Odette. Does that sound like something you would like to do?" Sara asked making them gasp in surprise.

"Weally Maman? You would wet Lowenzo go to school wif me?" asked Odette as she ran up to her mother and wrapped her tiny arms around her waist.

"Only if Prince Lorenzo wants to and of course if his father permits it." Lizy said cautiously.

"Can I mama?! Can I weally go to school?" asked Lorenzo making Odette tremble from anticipation.

"I still have to talk with your father. If he says you can we will make the arrangements." Sara said making the two children shout and jump for joy.

"Darlings, that wont be for a while yet." Lizy laughed as the children bound around the room in their excitement.

"Awe…. why not?" Lorenzo whined with sad puppy eyes.

"Well darling the next year in school won't begin until after summer. If you want we can maybe take a trip and go check everything out?" Sara said making Odette shout in excitement.

"You can come and pway in my woom and I can show you all my toys! We can go to da martets and get fwesh bwead too!" Odette explained excitedly making Lorenzo laugh.

"Then its decided. I'll talk to your father and we'll figure this out." Sara said as she made her way to the door. "Are you alright to watch him while I go check to see if my husband is available?"

"Or course! Take your time." Sara said as she handed Arthur another toy for him to play with in the play pin.

"Thank you, I'll be right back. Be good for her Lorenzo." Sara said as she smiled down at her son.

"Yes, mama." Lorenzo answered as he and Odette began digging through his toy box.

As soon as Sara had left the room, the happy smile on Lizy's face faded into a sad frown. Looking down at the beaming boy she couldn't help but think that this was the last time he would ever be so light hearted and carefree. This sweet little boy's life was about to turn upside down and there was nothing he could do prevent it. He was an innocent bystander entering into a war he had no escape from. His life would never be the same. So much went into Sara closing that bedroom door that she didn't even realize. She just said goodbye to what was and started the beginning of the end.


	56. She's Back

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc. Disney and Hans Christian Anderson.

**Music:** The song I have selected for this chapter is: "_Wait - Beautiful x Emotional Piano Ballad_" and "_ Lil Nas X, Cardi B - Rodeo (Instrumental)_." I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Authors Note:** There are added characters here from the Inuyasha series. You are welcome to look them up for character descriptions etc.

**Warning: **Lemon later in chapter. Please advise by rating standards. +18

**Tides Against Time: **She's Back

"Sh-she's back?" Miroku repeated in shock.

"She is." Sesshomaru replied to the court.

"How can this be? She died and become one with the sea!" shouted Elder Sennin in disbelief. "This woman must be an imposter!"

"She is no imposter. I can assure you of that." Sesshomaru said unmoved by the elder's outburst. "My beast recognized her aura instantly and we felt no spell to sway us. I know you can scene this is to be true since I remain myself even now. She was able to recount private conversations and a vow only shared between my mate and I. She even looks, smells, acts and sounds the same. The only differences from her previous life is that she is no longer cursed as a human, has water elemental markings and doesn't walk in pain."

"If she was reborn as you claim... wouldn't she be younger than Prince Lorenzo's age? It's only been five demon years and she was found as an adult?" Advisor Izumo asked as he tried to process what was being said.

"I have a theory for that." said Earl Louie as he made his way into the center of the board room. "When my mate and I found her washed up on the beach she was completely bare and her skin looked fresh. It was so perfect it glowed and shimmered in the light. She smelled clean like a newborn and had to be taught how to walk and talk like one too. I believe the gods birthed her from the sea itself. Which is why she is not a child but at the same age in which her previous self ended. She is literally picking up where she left off; a fresh start if you will. Why she was reborn the way she was or at the time it happened I am unsure but even without meeting your first Lady before her tragic death I have no doubt that she is your Princess Kagome."

"You said you found her five demon years ago? Do you remember exactly when that was?" asked Councilmen Nanushi.

"We found her on the ninth day of April." answered Louie making the room buzz with murmurs and whispers.

"That's exactly one week after she died!" said High Councilmen Shako in shock.

"Which is the exact amount of time the laventer current needs to wash this flute ashore with her body." Sesshomaru said placing the flute on the table. "I threw this exact flute into my lagoon the night I returned from killing the Sea Witch. Kagome was holding this flute when Louie and Elizabeth found her and it was this same flute she played last night when we were reconnected. The gods have returned her to me. Why? I do not know but I do not plan on wasting their gift."

"What are you saying my Lord?" asked High Councilmen Shako cautiously.

"She is mine as I am her's. We wish to be mated as soon as possible." Sesshomaru said making the room stir uncomfortably in there seats.

"You can't be serious my Lord?!" shouted High Priest Mushin who paled knowing what that entailed.

"This one is very serious." Sesshomaru said as he turned to look at the priest. "There will be matters of politics to meander around to make this happen and I refuse to allow anything to stand in the way. The first step in achieving this is to look over Rome's marriage contract and find a loophole. I will hurt my wife's feelings or reputation with a mistress nor do I desire my pup learning of such behavior."

"I'm having trouble seeing the point in risking war over a woman." complained Councilmen Nanushi. "Too much is at stake here and it will only tarnish the Tashio reputation. Why not keep her as a concubine until Lady Sara has passed on?"

"You worry about tarnishing the Tashio name yet you wish to treat Princess Kagome as if she were no better than a common whore? While at the same time shaming Lady Sara for her inability to satisfy her husband's beast in bed?!" Louie clucked angrily. "Where is the honor in that Councilmen?"

"This goes beyond my desire to have a bed partner Councilmen. Rome has controlled Europe for long enough. I say we take advantage of this while they least expect it. We have the backing of England and France to make this happen and I have already sent out three additional letters this afternoon to allies who owe me favors. We are not alone in this and I advise you next time to speak better of my mate-to-be in the future." Sesshomaru warned making the tension in the court heighten.

"Why don't we take a look at the contract to see if there is even a chance for us to move forward. Nay?" asked Miroku trying to ease the tension. "Jaken do you mind fetching it for us?"

"Of course!" Jaken said as he scurried into the castles records behind the board room.

"Who are the other alliances you contacted?" asked Advisor O-Yakata curiously.

"I do not wish to reveal that information to the court at this time." Sesshomaru said making a few of the members unsettled at his withdraw in information.

"How was Lady Rin… I mean Princess Kagome's response to learning of your wife and son?" asked Advisor Izumo.

"She wasn't pleased but she understood why it was done. She seemed interested in meeting my pup." Sesshomaru said just as Jaken returned.

"That is good to hear. I take it you will not share the news of Princess Kagome's return with Lady Sara until everything is settled?" asked High Councilmen Shako.

"It is for the best. I do not wish to upset her or my son until necessary. The least traumatic this can be for them the better." Sesshomaru said. "I think if we introduce this in steps it will be better than all at once. Both of them are victims in this as much as Kagome is."

"Have a private audience with the boy first when the final decision is made. That way he is not struck with confusion when his mother gets upset." Louie suggested as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Either way it will be upsetting but I think hearing it from you before someone else puts poisonous words into his head if for the best."

"Agreed." Sesshomaru said as he sat back in his chair while Miroku, Sennin and Mushin looked over the contract.

"Well I do see that divorce is an option should Rome agree to our offered terms. Now we need to see what restrictions there are to maintain peace, make a new contract and make a visiting plan for Prince Lorenzo and his mother." Miroku said as he continued to look over the document. "This will take us some time. I suggest taking a break and coming back later this afternoon."

"Good idea Chief Advisor." High Councilmen Shako agreed. "Is anyone imposed to a break?" Not seeing anyone disagree to the motion he made the decision to pick back up after lunch.

"Well that was… pleasant." Louie teased as he clapped Sesshomaru on the back.

"This one is pleased they are being cautious." Sesshomaru said as they walked out of the board room and began to head towards his office. "They are doing their jobs which is for the best. Besides, it's not very often they have to deal with my family issues. They should proceed with the highest care."

"That's true but... how are you going to tell Lady Sara?" asked Louie as they approached the door.

"Tell me what?" asked Sara as she suddenly appeared behind them making the demons nearly jump out of their skin. She had been waiting in the window seat by his office when they passed by missing her completely.

"My beast is flaring up." Sesshomaru blurted out making Louie and Sara look at him funny.

"Your beast… is flaring up?" Sara asked with a confused brow. Misunderstanding his meaning she looked down at his crouch and stared at it as if it would bite her. Louie seeing her look towards Sesshomaru's package tried to hide his snicker behind his hand.

"Yes." Sesshomaru answered bluntly missing her confusion only further making Louie struggle not to laugh.

"And what exactly… does that mean?" Sara asked as she crossed her arms over her chest with a light blush to her cheeks.

"I think that is a conversation better off without me." Louie said having to bite his tongue to hold back his laugher. "I'll see you later!"

"_Chicken_…" Sesshomaru growled under his breath.

"What was that?" Sara asked not catching what he said.

"Nothing. Come inside, there is much to discuss." Sesshomaru said as he glared at the run away rooster as he opened the door for his wife to step inside.

"Is everything alright husband? You've been distant the past few days. Is your flaring up why you haven't come to bed?" Sara said out of concern. Taking a seat across from him she noticed he was very stiff. "Are... are you in pain?"

"Pain?" Sesshomaru scowled in confusion not understanding her thoughts.

"Well you seem uptight and if your um... well if your manhood is flaring up wouldn't it be painful?" Sara blushed making Sesshomaru's eyebrows disappear into his bangs.

"_That damn cock_!" Sesshomaru inwardly growled as the reason to why his friend left him were revealed. "No, I assure you it is not what you think. It is my inner demon who is upset not my... physical person."

"Oh!" Sara blushed as she suddenly realized her mistake. Laughing nervously she said, "Well... (clears throat) that's good news then."

"Hn." Sesshomaru hummed unsure how to answer her. She might not think his beast's irritation is a good thing once he explained things. Knowing this wasn't going to be an easy topic to discuss he reclined in his office chair. "Now that has been cleared up you need to be informed of the changes with my inner spirit."

"Alight..." Sara said unsure of where this was going.

"With Lorenzo's demands for a sibling and your persistent attempts at conception... the combination has riled up my inner spirit. He has become very agitated and aggressive." Sesshomaru said making Sara's eyes widen in surprise.

"Why? I don't understand. I thought with you being a dog demon the idea of fathering another pup into your pack would be welcomed?" Sara asked as she stared at her husband.

"That is partially true. You have done nothing wrong in wanting to mother another pup. It is only right that you would wish to provide a sibling for our son. The problem is that my beast does not wish for you to mother another of his. He only wants his mate." Sesshomaru said calmly so not to offend his wife. "I know that is unfair to you being that we are married but because my beast is unsettled it is very dangerous for you to push me for another pup. It is because of this that I have been distant and have chosen to avoid your advances."

"When will your beast calm back down?" asked Sara as she tried to digest her husband's rejection of her.

"He will not back down Sara. Not as long as you push him. He doesn't wish for your help and does not desire you in any romantic way. He only responds to his mate or wants his mate to mother his pups. I am sorry Sara but our relationship as husband and wife has reached its limit. We cannot be anything more than friends. Do try and understand that. Should you push my beast for another pup or seek affection again he could kill you." Sesshomaru warned.

"I-I think I understand" Sara said with a quivering jaw as she looked down into her lap. "I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean to upset your beast. I j-just wanted you to l-love me like I do you."

"Come here, I shall hold you one last time." Sesshomaru sighed as he gently opened his lap up for her to sit on. Choking back her tears Sara cautiously walked around the desk and sat in his lap.

"You have been a good wife and a wonderful mother to my pup. I have appreciated your friendship these past fifteen years and I apologize that I cannot be the husband you want. It would make me happy knowing you did not live the rest of your life alone." Sesshomaru said as he tucked her head under his chin and held her in his arms. "I will be your friend Sara but do not waist your love on someone who cannot give it back to you."

"So what do we do?" asked Sara as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I am having my advisors look over our marriage contract as we speak. I believe a separation would be the best" Sesshomaru said making Sara gasp in shock.

"What?! No!" Sara whimpered as she clung to his jacket making Sesshomaru stiffen. "I don't want this! Please don't leave me!"

"We must. It will protect you from my beast and will make you available to find a life partner that can give you what you want." Sesshomaru said as he ran his hand up and down her back to try and calm her back down.

"Is that really the only way?" Sara whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I love you and don't want to be parted from you."

"I know you do but if you try to push my beast he will end you. Forget your love for me Sara and choose another. For you to truly be happy separation will be necessary." Sesshomaru said.

"My father won't be pleased." Sara sniffled as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Leave everything to me. I'll make sure both you and Lorenzo are taken care of." Sesshomaru comforted making Sara grow quite and snuggle into his embrace. Hearing his inner beast growling in his head he knew he needed to get Sara up. "Was there something you wished to discuss with this one or were you simply enjoying the window's view when Louie and I showed up?"

"Oh! Yes thank you for reminding me." Sara said as she fiddled with a strand of his silver hair completely oblivious of his growing discomfort. "I was discussing with Queen Elizabeth this morning about Lorenzo's difficulty making friends when we noticed how well he and Princess Odette were bonding."

"He wasn't playing too rough was he?" Sesshomaru asked as he and his beast tried to imagine Lorenzo playing with the little girl.

"No, but you should have seen them. I've never seen Lorenzo have so much fun. He seemed to radiate happiness. I wish I could have bottled it in a jar to keep forever. The size of his smile was priceless and it seemed to never end! He was nothing but giggles the entire morning and Odette took his games in stride." Sara said making Sesshomaru frown.

"I always miss it." Sesshomaru whispered making Sara pull back to look at him.

"You can't help that you run a country my dear." Sara said as she straightened his robes before getting off his lap. As soon as she was off the irritation and tension in Sesshomaru's body relaxed instantly, only further proving his point. "There is always next time."

"Missing him walk, talk and lose a fang for the first time are moments that there isn't a next time Sara." Sesshomaru argued making his wife smile sadly.

"True, but to him every moment with you is like the first. He loves you more than anything... even me." Sara said making Sesshomaru "Hn" in response.

"Anyway... while I was speaking with Queen Elizabeth she mentioned that Princess Odette would be going to school this coming fall. She offered for Lorenzo to attend with her. Lorenzo became very excited as you can imagine. I know he is still to young to be parted from pack mates but if it would make you feel better in letting him go... I could go with him to help him get settled in?" Sara said nervously.

"Where would you stay?" asked Sesshomaru as he thought it over.

"I would imagine since Queen Elizabeth offered we would be staying with them. Princess Odette is very exited about Lorenzo joining her at school. It was quite adorable how the two of them bonded over the idea." Sara continued. "Should we feel the need to get our own place we could always get an apartment."

"I do not have an issue with Lorenzo going to school however I believe he should wait one more year. By next fall preparations will be handled properly and he will not need to rely on pack should there be a reason for you to depart. Be certain that Lorenzo wants to do this. I do not want you getting half way there and then turning around because he's changed his mind. He either stays or he goes. Traveling is no simple matter. It takes manpower and resources. Plus it can be very dangerous should word of you traveling get into the wrong hands." Sesshomaru cautioned.

"I'll be sure to talk with him and I agree in waiting a year. It will give him time to think it over." Sara said as she made her way to the door. "Will you be joining us for supper?"

"That depends on how the meeting goes this afternoon. I'll check in on Lorenzo before he goes to bed." Sesshomaru said as he began sorting through some loose scrolls on his desk.

"Alright." Sara said standing awkwardly at the door unsure of what else to say. "I guess I'll see you later?"

"Hn... Later." Sesshomaru nodded while keeping his attention on the scrolls.

(*** _Wait - Beautiful x Emotional Piano Ballad_ ***)

As soon as Sara was on the other side of the door she closed her eyes and leaned her back up against it. Letting out a long shaky breath fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. How could this of happened? All her hard work in seducing him into her bed crumbled into nothing! Her mother and father would be very upset by the news. She could only assume what Rome would do to her should Sesshomaru go through with the divorce. A divorced woman was voodoo in her culture and finding another suitor was nearly impossible without a sponsor. Would the Bishop even consider sponsoring her? If he didn't what was she to do? She didn't even want to think of being faithful to another man. She wanted her husband damn it! Obviously what their marriage had been could no longer be and it cause her heart to break. There was no way she would get another child now. He could accidentally kill her. She needed to think of something quick or else she would be sent home were she would lose her husband, her son and possibly her sponsorship from the Bishop. But what was she to do?! When the sound of feminine laugher came up the hallway she snapped herself out of her dark thoughts. Quickly wiping her tears away so her house maids wouldn't see she straightened herself up and made her way towards her office. She needed to take care of a few things before sharing the good news of future schooling to her beloved son.

[Sesshomaru's Office]

After hearing his wife retreat down the hall Sesshomaru sat in the silence of his office. How had his life become so unnecessarily complicated and dramatic? If he could have found a solution against Rome fifteen years ago he wouldn't be sitting in his office trying to console his wife while his lover was hidden away on the other side of the castle. Oh how he dreaded the drama that was about to unfold. He just hoped out of all the mess, his relationship with Kagome and his son wouldn't change. Just holding his wife in his arms had put his beast on edge. It was like holding a hot pot in his lap and he could still feel the burning sensations on his skin from her touch. Although touching her was always uncomfortable he did not mind her friendship. He hated making her cry, especially knowing it was he who had cause them. Because of that his beast had permitted him to comfort the mother of their pup. She really was a wonderful woman but his heart, body and soul belonged to his mate. Sara was only the mother of his pup; nothing more. As grateful as he was for Kagome coming back to him sooner than expected a part of him wished her return had waited until Sara had passed. Then all of this drama would be avoided. However he knew no matter what time she came back the fact that he fathered a pup with another female, Kagome would be hurt.

Reclining back in his seat he turned to face the window. From here he could look down into the Royal courtyard. It was the private bailey only accessible through the family chamber's and the small drain along the wall allowed water to filter in for the lagoon. So many memories with his father and brother were made in the privacy of that yard and now he had them with his son. However the memory that pierced him the most was seeing his mate in her true form for the first time that fated night. Her dark purple tail and long raven tresses made the water kissing her body look like diamonds. The light of the moon had reflected like a mirror off the water perfectly. It made her porcelain skin glow as soft white. The way her wet locks had clung to her form only helped to accentuate her delicate curves, taught stomach and shell covered breasts. He could see behind the shells thin twine binding her breasts. They were full and round and he could tell even without touching them that they would fit perfectly in his hands. He remembered fantasizing about what color her nipples would be and what they would have tasted like. Knowing now just how right he had been made him groan and close his eyes.

When she had swam to his side he couldn't believe how tempting she looked. She had reached for him luring him in like a worm on a hook. When he at last held her in his arms she had stolen the air from his lungs with her beauty. The feeling of her hands upon his chest and delicious body pressing against his own so trustingly nearly had him claiming her that very moment. She had leaned back so deliciously making her shells scrape against his thin cotton shirt an inadvertently his own nipples. He had to bite his cheek to hold back a groan. It didn't help that her angelic face with pouty kissable lips and heart throbbing blue eyes looked up into his with such innocence. She had fit so perfectly in his arms and his large hands easily splayed across her lower back. He remembered how soft she was and the silky texture of her tail rubbing up against his palms. Her strong muscles had rippled under his fingers as he held her and her scent of tropical flowers braided with the salty breeze burned forever in his mind. When she had said her farewell by tracing his facial markings and kissing his jaw he had hardened instantly at her seduction. Everything about her had him on edge with desire and just thinking about it quickly had his member standing at attention.

Taking a deep breath he adjusting himself in his pants before standing up and making his way towards the door. It was time to check on the female who had put him in such a state. As he walked down the halls of his castle he made sure to looke inconspicuous so not to draw attention. Gods forbid someone would discover his secrete and ruin his chance at claiming his prize properly. Making his way down the long hallway leading toward the Royal sweet he made sure none took notice of his destination. Having reached the guest wing attached to the Royal Wing he quickly went to Kagome's door and quietly slipped inside. However, what greeted his eyes nearly had him spilling in his pants. Suppressing a groan he gripped the post at the foot of the bed for support. He had to take in deep breaths to keep from pouncing on his soon to be prey. He couldn't help the water the filled his mouth as he hungrily took in the feast before lying upon the bed was his beloved mate deep in sleep. However it was her state of dress and position in which she lay that caused his loins to ache terribly.

(xxx stop music xxx)

[**Warning:** Lemon beings, marked when finished +18]

Kagome's bathing robe had come undone in her sleep exposing her completely to his wondering eyes. Lying on white sheets she looked like a sacrificial lamb and he was all too eager to accept her offering. Being sure to lock the door behind him, he quickly but quietly began to undress. Once clear of his clothing he slowly crawled upon the bed and began to shower her legs in feathery light kisses. Starting with her right foot he inch by inch worked up her body, paying special attention to the tender flesh along her ankle, the crook behind her knee and her smooth inner thigh. As he went he kissed, nibbled and licked so not to miss an inch of her delicious body. Even his fangs gingerly scrapped along her blue markings. Just as he was about to sample the main course at her center he spread her right leg wide and gently laid it back down at his side. Seeing that she had yet to wake up but was enjoying his caresses in her sleep he began to spoil her left leg in the same manor. When he nearly reached her womanhood the second time he noticed Kagome's breathing had picked up and her feminine scent had a soft floral spice with her arousal. It was the most intoxicating scent he had ever smelled. He felt his inner beast clawing at his inner cage to be set free and knew this rutting would be quite enjoyable.

When her delicate fingers threaded through his bangs and she opened her legs further apart for him he knew she had woken up and was eager for his attention. Kagome had been in a deep sleep when little tingles of heat began to rise up in her legs. The feeling had slowly traveled up her body until she was no longer able to stand the pleasurable sensations. As she began to rouse from her sleep she caught glimmers of sliver and felt the brush of familiar lips kissing their way up her thighs. She blushed knowing he was so close to her center and would be able to see her damp curls. Having forgotten about her earlier upset regarding Sara she moaned at the sudden rush of heat that flooded her lower core and offered herself to him fully in hopes of reliving the ache. He was nearly upon her when his sliver hair flirted along her legs. It became too much and she began to tremble with need. The spicy floral scent grew and grew with every passing moment and a burning itch started deep within her womb. Needing to stabilize herself she threading her fingers into his sliver hair and concentrated on her breathing. Her heart nearly stopped when his rough calloused hands ran down her now gaping thighs and gripped her behind the knees; spreading her wide. There was no hiding from him now. When his hot breath fanning over her cunt she whimpered and nearly came undone.

"I ought to punish you for greeting me so." Sesshomaru said huskily as he nuzzled his nose into her already damp thatch of curls. The intoxication musky made him growl in pleasure and the rims of his amber eyes rim red. "Anyone could have come in… anyone could have seen what is _**mine**_…"

"I-I'm sorry…" Kagome tried to say though her delirium. "I d-didn't mean to make you m-mad."

"I thought you liked me mad?" Sesshomaru teased as he straddled her legs over his shoulders and slid his calloused hands down her thighs. Seeing her so hot and bothered made his heart race with anticipation. When his fingers parted her feminine flesh, swollen pink flower petals greeted his eyes making him groan at the sight. His amber eyes dilated like a cat's and he growled in excitement when a bead of her juices slipped past her opening. "You're already wet for me… good girl."

"Please… Kagome begged on a shaky breath. The burning itch in her stomach was growing stronger every second and she knew if he didn't relieve it soon she would surly go mad. Her core had never burned this badly before and she was having a hard time thinking straight. She didn't understand what was happening but her instincts were calling for her to seduce him. To make him her prey. She need him to touch her, to take her hard and fast. Loosing herself to her instincts he released a mild pheromone into the air calling for him to do as she pleased. It made her skin hot and a intoxicating sweat quickly coating her body. Looking down into his eyes she called to her pray. Heat burning in her deep blue's debts and in a seductive sultry tone she said, "Touch me... I burn for you."

(***_ Lil Nas X, Cardi B - Rodeo (Instrumental)_ ***)

Unable to resist her siren's call Sesshomaru slid his tongue against her core and slurped up her dripping juices. The pleasure of him at last touching her and feeling his hot breath skirting against her aching flesh had her screaming out in ecstasy and pulling his hair. It was a loud cry braided with her lust and burning desire to rut. It was music to his ears and had his ragging cock ache unbearably hard. Quickly reaching beneath him, he fisted himself in a tight grip. As he devoured her flesh he stroked himself from base to tip and humped against the matrices. He had willingly fallen prey to her seduction and was ragging with need. Keeping in pace with his tongue as he tortured her, it intensified the feeling and had him precumming in his hand. The floral change in her taste was indescribable and he couldn't seem to get enough of it. His growls and grunts vibrated up her center and quickly had her approaching her release. Smelling and sensing the change in her body he knew he needed to step it up a notch. No wanting to spill himself in his hand he adjusted her legs to spread wider around his forearms and quickly thrust deep into her tight cunt. He threw his head back and growled at the feeling.

The unexpected invasion of him stretching and filling her had her crying out in bliss and gripping his forearms for support. He felt longer and fuller in this position and was reaching her in places she didn't even know existed. The wild pace he set against her as he gripped her hips like an animal had her rolling against him just as strong. The burning itch by now had spread into her channel and had her crying out to relieve it. When he angled her hips down as he stroked up it hit her in just the right place causing pleasure with each brush of his cock. It made her toes curl and thrashing her head from side to side. Having regained a little of her sanity from the relief she looked up at him as he gnashed his teeth and growled. She loved seeing him like this; free of responsibilities and constraints. Seeing his eyes rimmed red she knew his beast had come free. She loved the intensity his beast added to their lovemaking. Her moans of pleasure echoed with the sounds of his sweaty balls smacking against her ass. The feeling of him hitting her g-spot over and over as his dick became longer and wider with his demonic energy had her gasping for breath. He dominated her fully and she loved every second of it. As his stripes along his cheeks became ragged and his body hardened with his demonic energy the hair along his chest, arms, and manhood thickened into a patch of white fur. She could feel and smell the electric charge of his power and thought he never looked more manly.

Wanting him to experience all of her sides too she let loose of her inner beast and become one with her. As her beast was released her blue eyes rimmed in a neon purple color and the stripes along her body shimmered like an abalone mother of pearl seashell. Her curves enhanced with her demonic energy making her already full figure seduce the eye. Everything about her demonic energy lured you in making her a true temptress. She wouldn't be a sired otherwise. Her demonic energy pulsed with pheromones capturing the mind as much as the body. Anyone who looked into her eyes would instantly become lost in her beauty damning them to her desires. Lucky for Sesshomaru her calling wasn't one of possession but one of love and the desires of the flesh. Her energy reflected her acceptance and submission to him as her chosen alpha, soon to be mate and father of her future offspring. Sesshomaru and his beast watched in amazement as she began to transform beneath them and willingly submit. Her siren energy wrapped around them calling for them to mate with her. It made their body burn tenfold. His beast grinned wickedly when she lifted her chin and rubbed her chest against his. She had accepted him as her chosen alpha and he growled wildly in approval. When he began to fuck her cunt like the wild beast that he was it took all of her strength just to hold on.

In this position he had complete control of their wild dance. He used that to his advantage by towering over her. Having being freed... his beast wanted, no needed to show their bitch he was alpha and would dominate her in every way. She would have no doubts that she was his, and no others. Her legs having been forced over his forearms were spread wide at her center making it perfect for him to ram deep into her womb with every thrust. She looked up into his eyes as he marked her as his and he couldn't be gladder for it. It forced her to see how much she was to him and for him to see that same acceptance reflecting in her eyes. They could watch and pleasure each other with intentionality. It brought forward a stronger bond between them as lovers and it no longer became about pleasuring the flesh. It became a mind-blowing experience shared between two souls in hopes to bind together to where no one could separate them. Where their undying love and devotion could be connected in the most intimate of ways. Just trying to wrap their minds around it had their senses over whelmed and bursting at the seems. Wanting to connect deeper with her Sesshomaru leaned forwards and gripped the headboard with his claws. Resting his forehead against hers he looked into her eyes and forced her to wrapped her legs closer around his waist. Digging his claws into the wooden board above her head he rammed into her and grunted with each roll of his hips.

With her heart over flowing with love for him and her body about to burst because of him, she cupped his face and kissed him with everything she had. Their kisses were just as passionate as their lower bodies. It was slow and very sensual in its dance. The feeling of his lips, tongue and fangs mating with her mouth as his body branded her lower lips had her senses over run and tears of overwhelming joy slipping down her cheeks. She had never felt so close to another before and the sensations were overwhelmingly beautiful. Her thoughts of him betraying her because of Sara had long since escaped her mind. There was no way to doubt of his love and devotion for her now. She was his just as much his as he was hers. Still feeling the lingering itch festering in her channel she wrapping her arms around his back and pulled him closer to her. It made her neglected breasts finally find some relief by rubbing against his chest. Just like her inner body her outer body still itched and burned. Having him hold her and touch her like he was was pure ecstasy. She knew she was close when her vision began to see spots. Needing the extra support so not to pass out she ran her claws down his back and held on for dear life. Feeling their connection deeper than ever before and sensing her love for him he reached between them and rubbed against her swollen numb. The instant he rubbed her clit she groaned against his lips and the coil that had been slowly tightening up inside snapped. As his member entered her womb one more time her channel slammed down on him forcing him to his end.

(xxx end music xxx)

The feeling of her fluttering and dancing along his shaft had his balls bursting his hot seed into her awaiting womb was indescribable. He howled into her beautiful mouth as happy tears rolled down their cheeks. Even as her siren spell had ended he couldn't deny what they had just shared was real. This amazing woman unknowingly healed his aching heart beyond recognition. The chilling pinch he had felt in its center from his disease had disappeared and his beast at long last had become one with him again. He had never felt so alive and it surprised him just how wild his little mate-to-be could be. She had been like a bucking bronco and rolled into him with such force he was still seeing stars from the pleasure. He wasn't sure how she would feel about his beast participating in their rutting but to his delight she had accepted him instantly. When she began to change and submitted beneath them his beast nearly forced him into completion. Their bitch was absolutely breath taking with her exotic purple eyes and shiny blue markings; not to mention her enchanting features and alluring energy. He would willing fall prey to her spell anytime. Feeling her cute fangs scrape against their skin and watching her bite her lower lip as they fucked her good and hard had him slamming into her twice as fast. She had looked so exotic and having her inner beast accept his beast as her mate-to-be made him purr in happiness. How he wished he could have bit into her neck and marked her when at last he filled her womb with his seed. He whimpered at being once against forced away from his beloved mate.

Needing to get closer to her he gingerly lowered her legs on either side of his hips and carefully laid on top of her. He could smell her tears and knew she felt the same. They loved each other deeply and although they had not finished their bond what they had just shared was the beginning of a long life together as lovers. Nuzzling into her neck he savored in their mixed aromas. He knew after they showered their rut would wash away. It was one of the other reasons why he wished to mark her. When his fangs would sink into her flesh as his demonic seed coated her womb she would forever hold a part of him. Stifling another whimper from his inability to mark her he wrapped his arms under her and held her close. The only marks he could leave were little love bites and the limited energy of his seed deep inside of her. But even those would disappear in a few hours with her demonic healing abilities and bathing. Needing to sooth he and his beast he licked the junction of her collarbone and her shoulder; the place where he would one day mark her as his. Understanding what he needed Kagome relaxed under him and offered her neck to him fully. While he rubbed his scent into her neck Kagome closed her eyes and ran her dainty claws up and down his back. He was still buried deep inside her and she could feel their juices seeping out from between their bodies. The lingering effects of their rutting made her head spin and skin tingle. Although it had been amazing she still felt the nagging itch deep in her womb.

Shrugging it off she and her beast purred and clicked from her chest and nuzzled into his hair. As he continued to cover her with his sent she savored in his weight on top of her. Everything about Sesshomaru was big and she was very… very happy about it. His body covered her completely and even when he didn't mean to dominated her he did. He was a true alpha and she and her beast loved being his chosen bitch. Feeling her inner beast wanting to connect to his she relaxed under him and allowed her to rise up. Her inner beast was Sesshomaru's just as much her as she was his. Why not let her beast greet him fully? Locking Kagome away her inner beast took the forefront of her mind. Her blue eyes turned completely neon purple and the markings along her body shimmer and danced like diamonds. Free from her cage she released her spring heat and groaned as the burning itch to be pupped returned with vengeance. Licking along his jaw she released her alluring pheromones into the air once more and rolled against him with a seductive purr to entice him into pupping her. Feeling her aura flex beneath him Sesshomaru look up from her neck and was greeted by beautiful glowing purple eyes. Rubbing her face along his jaw her beast continued her purr-like clicks and wrapped her arms and legs around his backin a tender hug. Getting lost in her hypnotizing scent Sesshomaru lost control oh his lock on his beast. Before Sesshomaru knew what was happening his beast locked him into the farthest recess of his mind. Now the only way to escape would be when his beast returned to his cage.

(End of Chapter 53)

(Wow! That was... heated. If you don't like the lemons please skip over! If you do... don't worry! More to come)


	57. Beasts

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc. Disney and Hans Christian Anderson.

**Music:** The song I have selected for this chapter is: _"__Future - Mask Off (Official Instrumental)__." _I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Tides Against Time: **Beasts

[**Warning:** Lemon, marked when finished]

"_**Mate…" **_his beast growled warmly as he nuzzled into her neck and nibbled behind her ear.

"_**Mate…**_" her beast purred in response and licked his chin. As they held each other Kagome continued to seduce him with her scent and gentle rolling from her hips.

**_"Your in heat Bitch... do you want Alpha's pup_?" **his beast groaned as he enjoyed her gentle rocking. Sniffing down her front he wanted to make sure she was okay to be pupped.

"_**I burn for your touch...**__** My womb hungers for your seed. Take me as your Bitch Alpha for I desire to carry your pup.**__**"**_ her beast sang as she seduced him. She submitted beneath him by lifting her chin making him growl in approval. Burning with heat she rocked harder against him to try and get him to join her. _**"Please Alpha... Show me your desires..."  
**_

"_**Your heat smells good Bitch**__**…" **_his beast growled huskily as he fell prey to her seduction and rocked against her pussy. He could smell her heated musk clouding his senses and could feel how hot she was as he rode her. Wanting to pup her in the Inu style he reluctantly pulled his cock from her pussy and nudged her side with his nose. She whimpered from the loss but rolled onto her belly at his command. "_**I will fill your womb with my seed. You will be my bitch and ****have my pups**_."

"_**Pups? Yes! Give my womb many pups.****"**_ her beast chirped as she eagerly obeyed and rolled onto her belly.

"_**Many... many pups…"**_ his beast purred huskily in approval and nipped her hip to get her into place. Nosing her backside to make her get on her onto hands and knees he crawled behind her. Being the dog that he was he nosed her ass and licked at her swollen pink cunt. She moaned when his tongue stroked her. He growled in approval when he could sense that her womb was large and warm; perfect for growing pups. "_**Your w****_om_b smells healthy and strong.**** You**** will carry my**** p****ups many... many more times." **_

"_**Yes** **Alpha... fill me with your p****ups…"**_ her beast purred as she felt him crawl up behind her.

She arched her back beautifully into his strong chest and thrust her ass up against him. Feeling his bitch spreading her legs apart for him made his cock twitch with excitement and precum at the tip. The strength of her heat and the intensity of her pheromones forced him into his own. As his heat began to build and itch in his manhood his body began to change. His dog-like white fur covered his body and his nose lengthen into a dog like snout. His demonic energy pulsed through his veins making his magenta markings darken and his fangs lengthen. Hearing her purrs and moans as his fur rubbed against her body he growled possessively and caged over her. Looking at his little bitch beneath him made his heat settle and his balls swell with his life seed. Sensing his bitch's excitement and drowning in her thick musky floral aroma made his mouth water. He nuzzled against her neck and playfully nibbled on her earlobe.

"_**You are mine bitch... mine**_!_**"**_ His beast growled possessively as he gripped her hips and lifted her plump backside into a deeper position against him.

(*** _Future - Mask Off (Official Instrumental)_ ***)

Feeling his bitch spread wide, hot to the touch and ready to be pup he slowly began humping along her opening insuring to coat his demonic shaft with her juices. As he humped his cock grew two shades darker from the rush of blood and swelled with his demonic energy and power. Having just rutted and burning with her intense heat Kagome's beast rocked her body firmly against his raging girth to relive her ache. Her flower's petals by now were swollen and dark pink and she trembled with need. Her scent filled their senses intensifying their needs. Caging over top of her back he wound one arm under to fondle her perky breasts while the other hand gripped her hips in place. Licking and nibbling along her neck and shoulder, he pinched and pulled her swollen teats in time with his hips. They had become hyper sensitive and were tender from her heat cycle. Knowing that his pups would soon be feasting from her breasts had him growling huskily against her shoulder. The feeling of his calloused hands roughly fondling them was exactly what they needed and she mewled in pleasure. Listening to his little bitch growl and purr beneath him had his shaft ready to pup. Thoroughly coated and pulsing with his own heat he entered his bitch quickly and was humping into her at an demonically fast pace.

His demonic girth gripped her insides unlike ever before and was hitting her in all the right places all at once. Release after release crashed over her as he built up inside her and she sang to the heavens with each one. Having one goal in mind his member became excessively heavy and sat low in her channel. He knew its limits were approaching when his balls began to tighten and his mushroom tip began to harden. Wanting this moment to be beyond all others he made short quick movements to maximize their experience. They had waited a long time for this moment and they were not going to waist a moment of it. The feeling quickly had her womb scorching hot and she was growling and clawing at the sheets beneath them. Hearing his bitch's growls and feeling her wriggle beneath him as he marked her womb with his demonic energy had his cock cumming at the tip. The building preasure was becoming painful and he groaned and growled as he humped. When his demonic life seed was ready to burst he gripped her shoulder with his jaws and knotted himself deep inside of her. Feeling the sting of his penis fisting like a rock deep in her womb had her whimpering from the pain and trying to pull away. His strong jaws around her shoulder and claws at her hips however kept her in place and allowed him to complete their bonding.

She continued to whimper in pain as he purred from deep in his chest. His instincts to comfort his bitch raced through his veins. As his life giving seed coated her awaiting womb the sting of his knot began to slowly fade away and she relaxed beneath him. When the heat of his demonic energy seeped into her womb marking her as his bitch she was left with a very full and extremely satisfying feeling. It felt like a heating pad and it made her purr and lick his chin with contentedness. His knot was large and it continued to thrum as load after load of his demonic life seed dumped into her. Her body having gone into heat instinctively locked around his cock and sucked his demonic essence into her. The combination of their lower bodies quivering and milking each other intensified the erotic hum buzzing through their bodies. The power of their releases had their vision seeing spots and their heads spinning wildly. It was an intense mind blowing experience and had them holding onto each other to keep from falling over. Seeing his bitch relax with a dopy smile on her face while smelling his demonic energy forever marking her womb had him purring loudly in delight. She had taken his demonic heat like a champ and he purred with pride. As their bodies remained bonded they licked, kissed and nuzzled along each other's lips, cheeks, necks and jaws.

[End Lemon] (xxx stop music xxx)

Although she lacked his mating mark upon her skin them starting a pack within the demonic world spoke louder than any other bond. She was his chosen bitch to mother his pups and he was her chosen alpha to father her pups. Demon's unlike humans could reject unwanted seed from their womb. This was crucial for their safety and survival insuring only the strongest of demons would be bred. By her fully accepting his seed into her womb it meant that she had chosen him to father her pups. She was more than a concubine to him; she was his chosen bitch and mate-to-be. With Sara not having his demonic marking within her womb or mating mark upon her skin, even when Lorenzo had been conceived showed to the demonic world that he valued Kagome above his wife. Kagome was his head bitch and once marked she would be mated to him and hopefully life mates. He knew soul bonding existed having met bonded pairs before. With the history he and Kagome shared he didn't doubt that they could very well be soul mates. The wouldn't know until after they mated if the gods had fated them to be together for all time. If they were life mates their auras would blend together upon sharing life energies and if death took them in the future they wouldn't be separated even beyond the grave. They would be together until the end of time.

Knowing they had gained this bonding connection made them hold each other tight. They were one step closer in becoming mates and possibly soul mates. They purred in delight and savoring in this beautiful moment. As they held each other close he ran his claws lovingly over her stomach. They could feel his demonic energy soaking into her inner walls and a warmth wrapped around his seed. There was no doubt in their minds that his seed was taking root inside. He could smell that her heat was slowly fading away meaning her body was willingly accepting him. He growled in approval knowing she wanted this as much as he did. She was his bitch and soon their little pups would be growing inside. He wasn't sure what his pups would look like or what powers they would possess with them being different race but he didn't care. He could tell from her demonic power that whatever they looked like they would be strong and bring honor to his line. Feeling her tiring in his arms he licked her cheek and carefully lowered them to the bed. Not wanting to pull on his knot and risk ruining their connection he leaned over top of her and purred against her back. His steady purrs and body heat felt amazing against her back and it made her feel safe and protected. Snuggling back into his body she chirped in purred and threaded her fingers with his over her womb. She could sense that his instincts were driving him to stay alert and protect her in her state of weakness. It made her smile knowing even this early how much their little pack meant to him.

_"**Any pups yet Alpha?"**_ she whispered as she began to fall asleep beneath him.

Leaning away from her neck without pulling on their knot he began to sniff down her back. As he sniffed he noticed her demonic markings were gradually fading to their lighter shade of blue. He knew she was tired and was close to returning to her cage to sleep. Feeling their connection starting to weaken inside her womb and catching a subtle change in her scent he growled in pleasure and licked against her lower back.

"_**Your**** scent is changing."**_ he growled low waking her from her light snooze.

**_"Changing?__" _**she chirped uncertain as he caged protectively over her. Taking one last strong whiff and smelling the last of his seed taking root he grinned against her back and licked up her spine.

_**"My Bitch is pupped.**_**_" _**he growled huskily making her chirp and lick along his cheek and chin excitedly.

_"_**I'm pupped?! I'm pupped! Alpha we're having pups!_" _**she sang and trembled under him from her happiness.

_**"My Bitch is pupped!"**_ he howled before he claimed her lips in a kiss. Tightened his fingers with hers over her womb he howled again, _**"Our pups! We're having pups!"**_

_**"Our little pack..."**_ she sniffled with a happy tear rolling down her cheek. As they held each other tight her exhaustion became too much and she was falling asleep in his arms.

_**"Re****s****t Bitch...**** your **_**_Alpha will protect the pack_." **he said as he rubbed his snout against her little nose in a farewell kiss.

Feeling her settle beneath him as she continued to mumble "pups" he pulled her close and purred into her neck. He was thankful no one was on this side of the castle to barge in on their moment together. Lost in his own excitement he momentarily forgot to stay quite. As much as he wanted the world to know of his bitch being pupped he chose to howl again at a later date. There would be many more times in the coming months to celebrate. As he watched his bitch sleep beneath him he ran his claws over her womb and licked over her shoulder where he had gripped her with his fangs. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen and was ecstatic to call her his. Sure, she had seduced him with her pheromones and intoxicating body but he had willingly fallen prey. Now if his wife had tried that... it would have ended very differenly. Already smelling the changes in her body he nuzzled into her neck and carefully laid them onto their sides. In a protective spoon he pulled her back up against his chest and took one deep inhale of his growing pack. He couldn't yet identify how many pups were growing in her womb but he had sensed her body could whelp up to six. The idea of so many pups at one time had his eyes burning with future potential. The smell coming off of her was already intoxicating and he promised himself to always have her smell this way.

Eventually he felt his master pressing on his control and reluctantly he sank back into his master's mind. As he returned to his cage the hair along his body disappeared, his snout and fangs shortened into a human features and the hard edges of his body decreased. As Sesshomaru began to regain his senses and his demonic energy return to regular levels, the relentless sucking and pulling motion along his dick made him gasp in surprise and had his head spinning in delight. The pleasure was indescribable and had him gasping for breath as his cock released with vigor making it very hard to keep focus. Uncertain what was happening he remained where he was and tried to stabilize his breathing. Realizing he was almost lying on top of Kagome as she slept he began to roll off of her. However when he heard her whimper and moan he stopped and noticed that he was stuck deep inside her. When a bruise on her shoulder came into his line of sight he saw it was made from teethmarks. When the realization of what had happed set in his eyes widened in surprise and he clutched his racing heart. As she slept they remained deeply connected within her womb and he had to take a deep breath to steady himself from the rush of emotions that overwhelmed him.

He couldn't believe it! That smell he sensed earlier was her spring heat! She had been in heat! Why had he not thought of that before?! He was in shock! Kagome's beast had chosen his beast as her alpha and allowed him to pup her! Carefully curling around her he nuzzled into her neck and held her close in his arms. Taking a deep breath he savored in their scent. The combination of their blended scent was beautiful. It smelled like a tropical ocean breeze blowing through a thick rain forest. He couldn't stop the purr that rumbled up from his chest as he marinated in it. He never wanted to forget it. How he wished he could have been a part of their rutting but he understood why he wasn't. With he and Kagome being locked away it made his seed and her womb stronger providing stronger, healthier pups. It seemed like forever for him to empty himself and for her to stop sucking on him. When he finally felt himself unknot from inside and sensed his demonic energy at last stain her womb as his, he knew her body at last accepted his seed. Unable to hold back his happiness he buried his face into the bedding and howled.

Happy tears filled his eyes and a tight sting clung to his throat. She was pupped! When he had filled his wife's womb with his seed his beast had refused to enhance it with his energy or knot inside. It was a miracle Sara's body conceived at all. When Lorenzo had been born without his markings he at first thought she had had an affair but remembering breaking her maiden head immediately stopped those train of thoughts. He later learned it was due to his beast's lack of demonic energy was the cause. Although Lorenzo was hi first born son his inner beast did not mark him as his heir. Now with Kagome he would at last have a pureblood pup. He would have to figure out what to do with his son later. Although lacking his mark Lorenzo was still his heir. Experiencing this connection however with his lover had been the greatest feeling he had ever experienced. He was beyond happy it was with Kagome and not with Sara. Kagome's tropical floral sent already had a slight change to it as he breathed it in. It was very subtle but the hint of a spring landscape began to sift through it. It made him want to howl to the heavens for days on end but just like his inner beast, the knowledge of alerting his castle made him stop.

As he held her sleeping form in his arms his heart raced in his chest and felt a few tears escape from his eyes. It was an indescribable feeling knowing the love of his life, his mate-to-be, his beloved bitch was pupped. PUPPED! He had just gotten her back last night and already they were starting a family together! A PACK! He couldn't believe it and the proof was resting right here in his arms! He smiled against her hair and chuckled against her shoulder. He felt so giddy and alive! He wanted to transform into his true form, run off his excitement and howl it to the world for days on end. Perhaps he could do just that after everything was settled? Pulling her hair away from her slumbering face he planted feather light kisses along her neck, shoulder and jawline. She smiled in her sleep as he kissed but remained deep in slumber. He could feel her exaustion and knew she needed to sleep but he couldn't stop himself. He needed to shower her with his over flowing joy! He wanted to make passionate love to her over and over. How his cock burned for her again with the amout of seed he had just spit he had no idea but there was no denying his feelings. He was just so... so happy!

He couldn't think of another time he felt so alive. While he held her in his arms he noticed the position of the sun from the window. It was well past noon and had about twenty minutes left before everyone would come looking for him. Just the thought of leaving her let alone in her condition nearly had his beast slamming back into the forefront of his mind and locking him away forever. However the need to claim her legally as his bitch, mate and possibly life mate had he and his beast carefully pulling out of her and slipping out of bed. He heard her moan from the loss of his cock and body heat in her sleep and it made his flaccid cock twitch with renewed heat. God what that woman did to him! When he smelled his seed running down her legs and saw it soaking into the sheets it made him purring with male pride and burn with need to mark her as his forever. She smelled heavily of him and he could sense the lingering traces of his demomic energy marking her womb as his. Oh yes... he and his inner beast were very pleased about that. Her heat couldn't of come at a better time in his mind. Were she in heat last night he would have pupped her then too.

She was his in heart and body now no matter what anyone said all that was left was to sign their names on the dotted line and bind their souls together forever. Even if that got delayed she was his bitch and the mother of his pack no matter what anyone said. He couldn't wait to sink his teeth into her neck and mark her as fully claimed. Just the idea of licking up her blood make him moan. Knowing that she couldn't be his until the divorce was finalized and Sara had been sent home he cleared his mind of rutting and prepared to return to his duties. As he dressed he watched his beautiful bitch sleep and it made his eyes soften and his heart swoon with love for her. She looked thoroughly satisfied and her breasts, lips and lower body were pink and swollen from his touch. Her raven locks were sweaty and tussled from him ringing his fingers through it. She looked fucking beautiful and he drank up this image into his mind. He would be sure to think over this moment till the end of time. Having dressed and ready to go he got on his knees beside the bed and looked into her beautifully slumbering face. Not wanting to leave her without saying goodbye he traced the markings upon her face as she did once upon a time and kissed her lips and lovingly caress. Placing his palm over exposed lower stomach he purred at the energy that flowed beneath it.

Kagome having felt his touch awaked and asked through a scratchy voice, "Sesshomaru?"

"Sorry to wake you." Sesshomaru said gently as her beautiful blue eyes fluttered open. Leaning forward and licked her chin in apology he nuzzled along her cheek. "I must get back to work."

"That's alright. I'm in need of another bath anyway." Kagome giggled making him smirk. "What happened anyway? Last thing I remember was letting my beast come out to say hello."

"Lets just say our beasts had a little too much fun without us." Sesshomaru hinted making Kagome's eyebrows disappear into her bangs. "I woke up for the after party. I'll tell you about it when I get back."

"Oh really?" Kagome laughed. "Sounds exciting."

"Very." Sesshomaru agreed with a smirk as he rubbed her nose with his in farewell. "I'll be back as soon as I tuck Lorenzo in. Get some rest my little mermaid. Tsukiyomi will be around sometime later this afternoon to check your head."

"K." Kagome smiled as she traced his markings making him smile.

Cupping his face she leaned up and took hold of his lips. They moaned as they lost sense of reality. It was a slow and tender kiss. One that made her toes curl and her heart pound in her chest. Kagome could tell he was reluctant to go as much as she was by how deeply he kissed her lips and how passionately his tongue stroked and petted her own. However, knowing that for them to being their forever together as mates he needed to leave. Sucking on his lower lip one last time and licking along his jaw she said her goodbye barely above a whisper. His amber eyes burned with longing and something else she wasn't sure of as he sighed in defeat and made his way towards the door. Giving him a reassuring smile she watched as he reluctantly turn the door knob and stepped outside. Once he had left her chambers Kagome sat up in the bed to once again take a bath. However when she sat up she gasped at the flood of fluids that ran down her legs.

"Good gods Sesshomaru! Are you trying to catch up for the last fifteen years?" Kagome joked to herself as she pulled the already heavily saturated sheets off of the bed. Holding them between her legs she waddled to the bathing room.

Once inside she cleaned herself up and tossed the dirty sheet in the corner. She felt sorry for whoever got stuck cleaning that. Getting into the cool water she got to work on her body. She noticed while washing that there was a tender place near the base of her neck and left shoulder blade. Feeling little rivets she gasped at the realization that they were teethmarks. Not remembering Sesshomaru biting her from their previous rutting she assumed his beast had held her with his jaws when her beast was out. His fangs hadn't pierced the skin but his indentations were deeply imprinted and still tender to the touch. She could only guess that there would be a bruise forming around the edges. She could feel her body slowing healing and figuring it would go away in a couple hours. Dismissing it she went on with her washing. As she washed she couldn't help but notice her breasts were very tender to the touch and her lower body was soar and very... very sensitive. Had she not just experienced multiple rounds of passionate sex within the last twenty-four hours she might have considered a little private playtime. However the water was dirty with soap, sweat and dirt and didn't want that getting into places it shouldn't.

Finishing up her bath she wrapped a towel around herself and picked up the discarded sheets off of the floor. Walking over to the linen closet along the wall she pulled out clean sheets to put on the bed. Tossing the dirty ones in the hamper near the bedroom door she finished drying off before stripping the bed and remaking it. Once she was finished she pulled out her nightgown from her trunk. Knowing she wasn't going to be leaving the comforts of her chambers any time soon she pulled out the book she had been reading on the ship and relaxed on the sofa. Placing a blanket over her legs she relaxed and reflected over the past two days. She couldn't believe everything that had happened and knew it was only the beginning. It made her smile as the memories of her time with Sesshomaru flickered in her minds eye. Knowing he was right now fighting for them had her heart racing. Whatever was going on in Sesshomaru's meeting she knew the court had to be upset. Her arrival had tipped their world off of its axis and forced them to rethink and restructure everything they had accomplished the past five demon years.

Gaining knowledge of Sara's feelings towards Sesshomaru didn't help her anxiety either but at least she knew what side Sesshomaru was on. She had a feeling in her gut even without knowing her yet that Sara was going to be a problem. She had learned long ago that Sesshomaru was a man of few words and that his actions spoke louder. Him fighting for them as mates in a court filled with those who would appose him spoke louder than anything. True he could shower her in compliments or gifts and coming from him it would make her heart sing but she didn't need that to know how he felt about her. He wanted her to be his mate; his head bitch and he desired to begin a life together with her forever; not Sara. No, she had no doubts of his love. Could he have feelings for Sara in return? She wasn't sure but had a feeling that Inu demons were very selective and the he was choosing her over Sara. Feeling a headache coming on, she set down her book and decided to recline into the love seat. Just as she closed her eyes youthful voices came from outside her door. Looking up she saw Odette crack it open and peep inside.

"Aunti Rin? Can we come in to say hi?" asked Odette quietly.

"Sure sweetie. Just try to be quite. My head hurts a little." Kagome said as she sat up on the cushion and adjusted her back pillow.

"Ohtay!" Odette smiled before talking to someone behind her. "Shhh we gots to be quite. She has a headed aches."

"Who are you talking to sweetie?" Kagome asked as Odette began to open the door.

"My new fwind!" Odette declared happily as the door opened to reveal a white haired honey-brown eyed half demon pup. "Dis is Lowenzo! Lowenzo dis is my Auntie Rin!"

"H-hi" Lorenzo greeted shyly as he came into the room with his ears pinned back on his head and a light blush to his cheeks.

Kagome looked like a dear caught in headlights. Her spine straightened to its full extent and her skin paled to a pasty white. A clammy sweat broke out on her skin and her heart had stopped fully before slammer at full speed in her chest. Her eyes were wide, her lips were thin and her mouth was dry as a desert. Seeing her aunt in such a sate had Odette panicking and racing to her side to comfort her.

"Aunti Rin awe you ohtay?!" Odette cried as she took the trembling water elemental's hands into hers. Hearing the distress in her niece's voice shook Kagome from her shock.

"Forgive me sweetie. I-I'm just feeling a little under the weather. I'm sorry to have frightened you both." Kagome said bringing the little chick into a gentle hug. She nuzzled into her curly hair and kissed and licked her cheek affectionately. Extending her hand out to the young pup she motioned for him to come closer. "Come here pup. I didn't mean to frighten you. Your name is Lorenzo?"

Lorenzo just nodded his head as he tentatively walked closer to the water elemental. As he grew closer he noticed the woman smelled heavily of his father. Having sensed nothing negative on her person or in her aura he figured if his Papa liked her, he would too. Standing next to Odette he took in the woman before him. She had long black hair with blue under tones. It looked soft like silk and he had to hold his hands behind his back to keep from touching it. She had pretty light blue markings on her cheeks and wrists like his papa and had a warm smile that made him want to smile too. Her eyes were the deepest blue he had ever seen and he thought they made her look very pretty. She smelled like the ocean and pretty flowers and it made him feel safe and calm. Feeling satisfied in his assessment of her he took hold of her offered hand and joined in their hug.

"It's nice to meet you Lorenzo. I'm Odette and Arthur's Aunt. You look just like your uncle Enuyasa." Kagome said making the pup gasp in surprise.

"You know my Until?!" Lorenzo asked as his big honey brown eyes twinkled in youthful admiration.

"I do!" Kagome said as she tickled his side making him giggle. "Your uncle and I were very good friends. Before he became King of the Water Kingdom he looked a lot like you! He had long white hair and cute fuzzy ears on the top of his head. I was really sad when he changed and they went away."

"Why?" asked Odette curiously.

"Because I loved to touch them." Kagome said as she rubbed behind the boy's ears affectionately. The little pup nearly went limp and leaned into her touch. His eyes became hooded and a cute little purr rolled in his chest as she rubbed behind them. Wanting to join in on the fun Odette giggled and scratched the other.

"Day awe so soft!" Odette gasped in surprise as little Lorenzo's cheeks flamed in embarrassment. "I wove dem!"

Hearing the acceptance and love for his half demon ears a dopy smile spread across the young boy's face. Unable to resist the pull on her instincts, Kagome released her hold from around his ears and wrapped her arms around him. Nuzzling into his neck a steady comforting purr rumbled up from deep in her chest. The little pup surprised at the sudden affection stiffened in her arms. However being surrounded in his father's sent as he received little licks and nibbles along his jaw and hearing the steady purr of a pack mother had him quickly relaxing in her embrace and nuzzling into her neck. Having had a human for a mother neglected him of this crucial pack bond. His body craved for it and stirred him into action. Needing to fill in the missing pieces to his development he readily accepted her as his pack mother. Warmth unlike she had ever experience washed over her as she held her mate-to-be's pup in her arms.

Although she knew he wasn't hers instinct drove her to claim him. He was in distress and she could sense his lack in nurishment. His aura although strong had patches in it. She wasn't sure if it was because of his human half but knew she could fill in some of the missing pieces. Needing to scent mark him she licked his neck and rubbed her hands along his arms and back. When his little nose rubbed against her neck he released little whimpers and cries. Needing to feel his pack mother he kneading against her upper chest like a nursing pup and tried to connect with her. Feeling his call for a mother she flooded him with her aura making them blend together as pack. To her relief and surprise all of the patches in his aura were filled in but one. Perhaps it was a spot meant for a future mate?

Not sensing any distress in the gap in his aura she held him close and continued to purr. As his aura accepted their bond his little whimpers receded and he relaxed in her arms fully accepting the bond. Using her hands she rubbed his back and rand her fingers through his silver locks. Sniffing along his neck and hair she could smell their bond seeping through his skin. Satisfied in his cloaked scent and familial bond, Kagome reclined back onto the couch and motioned for the little demons to join her. Odette being demon and having a mother who grew up in a pride of lions understood what had happened and started laughing from joy. Her friend now had a pack mother and could tell they were happy. Before she could stop all three of them were laughing with joy and snuggling up together on the couch. Pulling them close she kissed their cheeks and cover all three of their laps with her blanket.

"Auntie Rin can you tell us a stowy?" Odette asked making Lorenzo gasp in excitement.

"Pewees Aunti Rin?" Lorenzo begged with big puppy dog eyes. "I wove stowies!"

"Alright! I'll tell you a story and you don't have to call me Aunti Rin little one. I'm your pack mother now." Kagome said making the boys eyes widen in realization. "What do you call your birth mother?"

"I call her mama." Lorenzo said making Kagome's smile falter a little. How she wished he would call her that.

"Hmmm. Well you can't call both your birth mother and myself mama. It would get confusing on who you are talking to. Let me think." Kagome said as she scratched her chin in thought. She thought about all the other typical mother names like mommy, mother, mimi etc. but figured to keep her identity undercover she would have to come up with something else. Then it hit her, "What about... Gome?"

"Go-may?" repeated Lorenzo with a confused expression.

"Yes, Gome! You see my real name is Ka-go-me but you can just call me Gome for short. However, you can't tell anyone my real name." Kagome whispered making the little one's eyes grow wide in wonder.

"Weally?" Odette asked in surprise."Why Auntie... Gome?"

"Mhmm" Kagome nodded. "You have to promise not to tell anyone. Someone could hurt me if they know my real name. Oh and you can keep calling me Rin, Odette. I'll always be your Auntie no matter what."

"Oh no!" Odette gasped as she covered her little mouth with her hands.

"No! I wont wet dem hurts you! Youz my Gome now!" Lorenzo shouted making Kagome's headache flutter. As he nuzzled her cheek against his and wrapped his arms around her neck she pushed the pain away and held him tight. "I pwamis to not tell."

"Me too!" Odette said as she hugged Kagome too.

"Good." Kagome sighed in relief. "Now how about that story?"

"Yay! Whats da stowy about?" asked Lorenzo excitedly.

"Its about a Prince who fell in love with a mermaid." said Kagome making Odette tremble in her spot.

"I woves mermaids!" Odette said excitedly.

"Good." Kagome giggled as the little ones snuggled into her sides. "Once upon a time there was a little mermaid. She loved to swim in the sea and play in the sand. She had long black hair and a pretty purple tail. When the sun hit it just right it shimmered with greens and golds."

"Wow! She sounds so pwetty." Odette cooed making Lorenzo roll his eyes.

"Oh torse she's pwetty. She's a mermaid! All mermaids awe pwetty." Lorenzo said making Kagome laugh.

"Yes, she was a very pretty mermaid and loved to go on adventures. One night she swam under the stars when fire works began to shoot off of a boat. Being curious she swam up to the boat and climbed up the side ladder using her arms and strong tail. When she peaked over the railing. Do you know what she saw?"

"What! What did she see?" shouted Lorenzo and Odette excitedly.

"Shhh. Remember my head hurts." Kagome said as she winced from the pain.

"Sorry Auntie Rin!" Odette apologized as she and Lorenzo quieted at her side. "But what did she see?"

"That's ok. I know you two didn't mean it." Kagome giggled. "She saw a birthday party and everyone on board was dancing and singing to the music."

"I wove bifday pawdies." Odette said. "My bifday is in Januwawy."

"Mines in Mawch!" Lorenzo said as he held up five fingers. "I'll be dis many."

"Your birthday's coming up!" Kagome smiled. "Are you going to have a party?"

"I don't know." Lorenzo shrugged "Maybe Papa can gives me one?!"

"Maybe. You'll have to ask him later." Kagome said as she mentally laughed at the attention span of a toddler. "Anyway while she was watching the party she saw a handsome Prince. He had long silver hair and bright amber eyes. Around his waist were two swords; a sword of life and a sword of death. No one could use these swords but him. He was a brave demon warrior and stood strong and proud under the moon. Suddenly a big storm came out of nowhere and made the ship hit some rocks!"

"Oh no!" gasped Odette as Lorenzo's eyes went wide.

"What happened?!" Lorenzo asked as he gripped the blanket tight in his little fists.

"The Prince tried to escape the sinking ship but the left over fireworks exploded before he could. The blast caused him to hit his head on the ship and he began to sink to the bottom of the sea."

"No!" cried Lorenzo "Don't die Mr. Pwince!"

"Luckily the mermaid having seen the whole thing saved the Prince from drowning and took him safely to shore." Kagome said making the little ones sigh dramatically in relief. "When the Prince woke up from his sleep he looked into the mermaid's eyes and instantly fell in love with her beauty. Wanting to tell him of her feelings she began to sing to him. Her voice was sweet like a bird's song and it made his heart soar. Feeling the same he looked into her eyes and tried to sit up to kiss her. However, it wasn't meant to be. Just as they were about to kiss someone shouted for the Prince from up the beach and scared the mermaid away."

"Awe!" whined Odette dramatically. "Dey were so close!"

"Yes they were." Kagome giggled at her disappointment. "But don't worry. The story goes on."

"What happens next?" asked Lorenzo curiously.

"That… is a story for another day." Lizy said as she leaned against the doorframe with her arms crossed over her chest. "I wondered were you two ran off. When I finished my bath I found you two were gone and about went into a fit! Thankfully you went just across the hall instead of the entire castle grounds."

"Sorry Maman." Odette apologized as she and Lorenzo looked down into their laps with shame.

"We didn't means to make you wowiez." Lorenzo apologized as his ears flattened on his head.

"We just wanted to check on Auntie Rin!" Odette explained.

"I know little ones. Just let me know where you go before you sneak off next time." Lizy said as she took in the water elemental. "And how are you?"

Kagome was nestled comfortably between the two toddlers. She noticed Kagome reeked of Sesshomaru's scent and could sense his demonic energy deep in her womb. She could only guess at what had happened and it made her feelings mixed with uncertainty. Not wanting to mention it in front of the little ones she held her tongue. When she first saw Lorenzo sitting comfortably at Kagome's side she was shocked. It was evident by the cloaking scent on the pup's aura and skin that they had completed a pack ritual. The fact that Sesshomaru's pup instinctively accepted Kagome as his alpha mother and she having returning the claim was incredible. It was very rare for demons to claim young that wasn't theirs; especially from disloyal mates. Unsure if it was because of pack instinct or not, she was grateful for the transition all the same. Lorenzo was going to need all the support he could get when Lady Sara found out about everything. It would definitely help with explaining things to him down the road. With Lorenzo having claimed both as his mother, he shouldn't feel torn in his loyalty. The only thing now that could hurt Lorenzo is if Sara tares him away from his pack completely. It was that concern she was most afraid of.

"My headache has come back." Kagome said casually so not to worry her adopted sister. "I think some rest will do me some good."

"Yuck. For you to mention it, it must be a good one. I'll be sure to send Tsukiyomi up to check on you." Lizy said just as the person she had hoped wouldn't show up did.

"There you are darling!" Lady Sara cried as she came into the room. "I spoke with your father after lunch. He has given his permission for you to go to school!"

"Weally?!" Lorenzo shouted making Kagome flinch. "(Gasp)! Sowry Gome! I didn't means to make your headed aches hurts again."

"That's ok, I know you didn't mean it." Kagome chuckled as Lorenzo's apologized by licking on her jaw.

"I'm sorry... who are you? I don't believe we've met... I'm Lady Sara, Lorenzo's mother?" Lady Sara asked as she watched the display of affection in confusion. She had never seen her son show such display of affection to anyone other than her and Sesshomaru. It made her jealous that he would willingly seek affection outside of their family; especially from a female demoness.

"This is my adopted sister, Lady Rin. She was unable to join us earlier today for introductions due to being ill. I apologize for not introducing you both earlier." Lizy said hoping to ease the awkward tension.

"Ah yes! How unfortunate you're not feeling well. Our head healer is very good. I'm sure under her care you will be feeling better in no time." Sara said with a fake smile.

She hadn't meant to snap at the woman but for some reason her gut made her not like the water elemental before her. She wasn't a fool... she knew the demonic affection Rin was doing with her son. She was bonding with him like a pack mother would do with her pup and it made a shiver run down Sara's spine. Surly this demoness wasn't trying to sneak into her pack by steal her pup away from her and possibly her husband too? True, she couldn't provide certain things for her husband or son but surely they wouldn't leave her for this stranger? When she saw Lorenzo continue to snuggle into Rin's chest and purr with contentedness a thread of envy curve her heart. Who did this bitch think she was? If Sesshomaru saw how Rin was bonding with his pup would his beast approve? She was a water demoness like his mate had been. Would he have a soft spot for her? Could she get under Sesshomaru's skin and possibly into his bed? They were hers damn it and this demoness had no right to come into her home and treat her with such disrespect like this.

"Tsukiyomi is very good. Lizy was actually just about to send for her." Kagome said as she refused to look up at the woman in acknowledgment.

It had surprised her how rude Lady Sara had been upon seeing Lorenzo showing her a simple demonic apology. She knew she was Sesshomaru's wife and it made her instincts as his chosen bitch to put her in her place. However, knowing it wasn't time yet to reveal their intimate relationship she held her tongue. Sara would learn her place soon enough. Instead she focused her attention on the sweet little pup sitting in her lap. He was currently fiddling with a strand of her long hair and rubbing it between his fingers. It made her happy smelling his scent on her person and vise versa. He was a little doll baby and she swooned with love for him already. Her eyes softened when she saw he had a happy smile to his lips and heard his little purr. He was just too cute! Too bad he had Sara's eyes and not Sesshomaru. No matter she loved him all the same. Feeling him snuggle closer to her she wrapped him in her motherly aura and purr lightly so only demon's would hear.

"I see..." Sara frowned missing Queen Elizabeth's cautious step in getting closer to Kagome's side incase things got ugly.

"Being ill has ridden me to the confines of this room. Odette and Lorenzo came to check on me and I readily accepted their company." Kagome said as she saw Lorenzo and Odette light up at the compliment.

"Is your illness contagious?" asked Lady Sara in concern. "I do not appreciate you possibly infecting my son."

Surprised by her use in tone Lizy turned to look at her. "No, Rin suffers from head trauma... not a virus. This occasionally makes her get dizzy and faint. She fainted in your lounge room across the parlor yesterday and hit her head on the tiles near the fireplace. This is why she wasn't there last night to greet you with my mate."

"Sounds terrible." Sara said unmoved as she watched her son contently play in the woman's lap. "I'm sure as a demon you will heal quick enough. Come Lorenzo, it's time to wash up before supper."

"But I want to stay here and play!" Lorenzo whined as he ran his claws down a long strand of her hair again unknowingly coating Kagome with his scent.

"We don't have time for this darling. Your father will be finishing up his meeting soon and he will want to see you before you go to sleep." Sara scolded as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Now come along. If you eat all of your vegetables tonight we can take Lady Elizabeth and Princess Odette around town tomorrow."

"Oktay..." Lorenzo sighed making Kagome smile. She didn't want him to go either.

"Can Aunti Rin come?" asked Odette as she reluctantly crawled out from under the blanket to stand at her mother's side.

"You go on and have fun without me. I need to stay and rest. Why don't you and Lorenzo bring me back some fresh bread from one of the bakeries?" Kagome suggested as she kissed the little chick on the cheek.

"Any bwead?" asked Lorenzo as he looked up from the hair in his hands.

"Any bread." Kagome smiled as she rubbed her nose against his making him giggle.

"Then it's settled. We will leave you here while we explore the city." Sara said as she narrowed her eyes at the water elemental in warning.

However what Lizy and Kagome interpreted was: "_Get the hell away from my pup bitch. He's mine." _This made Kagome clench her jaw to suppress a growl as Lizy stiffen in surprise.

"Come Lorenzo. Your supper is waiting." Sara said as she took hold of her pup's hand and dragged him off of her lap. They disappeared down the hall leaving two stunned demonesses behind. Kagome haven shaken out of her shock whimpered and trembled with anger and pain. Her beast was clawing at her mind to chase after Sara and put her in her place but she knew she needed to stay were she was in the safety of her room until Sesshomaru said otherwise. So she sank back into her seat and whimpered in defeat of losing her pup to the bitch. Leaving Sara 1 / Kagome 0.

"Go on Odette. I need to speak with your Aunt for a minute. Tell your father to start without me. I'll be there shortly." Lizy purred as she nuzzled her chick before ushering her out the door. Once they could no longer hear them walking down the hall Lizy closed the door.

"Are you ok?" Lizy asked as she sat on the couch beside her.

"No... but I will be." Kagome whimpered as she leaned her head back against the couch and closed her eyes to hide her watering eyes. "She's a witch..."

"I don't know what has gotten into her. When Louie and I were talking with her this morning she seemed like a really nice human. As soon as she saw you holding her son however it was like a switch went off and she became a completely different beast. I didn't realize humans could be so territorial over their offspring." Lizy sighed as she too reclined into the couch and closed her eyes. "Lorenzo is…"

"Wonderful." Kagome interjected making Lizy stop and turn to look at her with surprise. "He looks just like you described him and more... so much more. When I first saw him I nearly cried. He was so beautiful standing there I couldn't help but instantly fall in love with him. His white hair and little ears reminded me so much of Inuyasha and it made my heart flutter with joy. However, what held me back from running to him were his eyes. They weren't my mates, nor Inuyasha's but hers. Not mine... _**hers**_. It hurt so much looking into those eyes but as soon as I had him in my arms all those feelings of hatred and bitterness faded away. I could sense that he was a little pup searching for love and nourishment from a pack and my inner beast and I were more than ready to accept him."

"I can smell Lorenzo's claim on you. I'm assuming by that he has accepted you to be his pack mother?" asked Lizy.

"As he should. Sara never have been the one to carry him. He should have been _**mine**_." Kagome whimpered making Lizy pull her into her arms. "Why did I have to die? Why did I have to be taken away? Why does the world hate my mate so much into forcing him to betray me? Why did Lorenzo have to be mothered by another? Why did she have to be so... so cruel?"

"Shhhh, let it out." Lizy soothed as she held her sobbing friend in her arms. "I don't know why it happened or why she was so hateful towards you. However you now have two choices to make little sister. You either let her win or you fight back. I for one am ready for you to be happy and to take control of your life once more. However, if that means you coming back with us to sort out your feelings on what you truly want that's fine too. Just know Louie and I will always be there for you."

"Thanks Lizy. You know you're an amazing friend right?" Kagome chocked out between her sobs as the lioness purred and rocked them from side to side.

"What can I say? My genetic makeup makes me loyal to a fault!" the lioness teased making Kagome giggle. "Are you ok for me to go grab Tsukiyomi or do you want me to stay a little longer?"

"No, you go on to dinner. I'm going to go back to bed to try and sleep of this headache. If you want to send up Tsukiyomi that's fine but don't go out of your way to send for her." Kagome sniffled as she straightened up from her friends lap and wiped away her tears.

"If you need anything just remember I'm right across the hall." Lizy said as she helped her friend get settled back in bed. "I'll swing by tomorrow when we return from town."

"Sounds good. Goodnight Lizy." Kagome said as she reclined into her pillows with a sad smile.

"Goodnight Kagome." Lizy smiled back knowingly before reluctantly closing the door behind her.

Once the door was closed Lizy let out a long sigh and shock her head to clear her nerves. Her friend was in pain and needed medical attention right away. She had seen the way her eyes had dilated irregularly and knew she had to have a concussion again. By the looks of it; it was a nasty one. Not wanting to waist anymore time she quickly made her way down the hall. Lizy focused her senses on finding the two beings who could help her friend. Catching sight of her prey she made her way towards them and pounced.

[End Chapter 54]

(Well! Things are certainly heating up! Kagome doesn't realize she pupped, Lorenzo has claimed her as his pack mother and Sara ready to fight. What will Sesshomaru do? What will the court say about it all? I'd love to hear your predictions! Let me know how you think the story will end? However, only time will tell! Thanks again for your support. Many more chapters to come.)


	58. Big News

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc. Disney and Hans Christian Anderson.

**Music:** The song I have selected for this chapter is: _"__Inuyasha OST 3 - Sango to Miroku Tsuyoi Kizuna"_ and "_Little Mermaid OST - Bedtime Score." _I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Tides Against Time: **Big News

"Tsukiyomi!" Lizy called to the healer as she quickly approached her from down the hallway.

"Queen Elizabeth! Is everything alright?" asked Tsukiyomi in surprise at the sudden appearance of the lioness.

"May I speak to you in private please? Somewhere the rest of the house wont eavesdrop?" Lizy asked quietly. The seriousness in her tone made the healer's eyebrows vanish under her bangs.

"Of course! Come right this way!" Tsukiyomi said as she ushered Lizy into her private healing wing. Locking the door behind them she then motioned for Lizy to take the seat across from her desk. "What can I do for you Queen Elizabeth?"

"We've got a situation that you need to be filled in on." Lizy began to say as she straightened her dress skirt and rest her hands over her crossed knee. "You are aware of Kagome's condition regarding her memory issues correct?"

"I am." Tsukiyomi nodded as she relaxed in her chair behind her desk.

"Well... over the years Kagome has received multiple injuries to the skull. A couple months ago she pass out and hit her head on the side of Louie's desk. The impact was near her temple and it forced her into a coma. It lasted little over a week." Lizy cautioned making Tsukiyomi's eyes widen in horror.

"That is quite serious! I was wondering why she had mild scaring along her scalp. Had I not checked on her bump I would have missed them. Her hair is so thick they are easy to hide. Why didn't she her coma before? Had I of known I would have been monitoring her differently." Tsukiyomi frowned as she sat back in her chair.

"Kagome doesn't like being a burden. If that means staying quite so you don't spend your time on her instead of someone else she'll do it." Lizy sighed in frustration. "I hadn't planned checking on her until later but when I finished my bath I found my chick and the Prince missing. I was not too pleased were I found them."

"Don't tell me…" Tsukiyomi groaned as she covered her eyes with her hand. "Our Lady has met her mate's pup hasn't she?"

"She did... but that's not all. Somehow through the course of my bath they have claimed each other as pack."

"Truly?! Oh this is great news!" Tsukiyomi gasped.

"It's wonderful news but I accidentally left the door open and Lady Sara found us. She got all jealous of Kagome holding Lorenzo in her lap and freaked out on her." Lizy said making Tsukiyomi gasp in shock.

"Her behavior is very surprising. You don't think she knows do you?" asked Tsukiyomi.

"No, but I don't think she appreciated a demoness she didn't know giving her son motherly affection. I think it made Lady Sara insecure and stirred her to mark her territory. She being human of course meant she didn't catch Kagome's scent claim all over him. Had she of been a demon... it would have escalated further than a few snippy remarks. However, that ignorance won't last forever. When she finds out that she not only lost her pup to Kagome but her mate as well, all hell is going to break loose." Lizy said making Tsukiyomi sigh dramatically.

"Hopefully when it occurs she will realize that Lorenzo will still be in her life." Tsukiyomi said making Lizy shake her head.

"You forget demon pack law." Lizy said making Tsukiyomi stiffen. "She may be his birth mother but in the demon world Kagome is now the alpha bitch in Sesshomaru's pack. If Kagome sees that Lorenzo is being mistreated or simply wishes to take him away from her, by pack rights she is over Sarah. Lorenzo would obey Kagame first, then his birth mother. It wouldn't surprise me if Lorenzo recognized his father's claim towards Kagome and let his instincts lead him into claiming her as his pack mother. Besides, I would imagine once the divorce is final Sara would be sent back to Rome. She would only be given visitation rights since he is Spain's heir."

"Wouldn't our Lady have to be fully mated to Sesshomaru for her to be his head bitch?" asked Tsukiyomi in confusion.

"Technically yes, but she smelled heavily of Sesshomaru and her womb holds his demonic signature. I did not sense a mating mark on Kagome so I'm assuming they are waiting until the court finalizes everything. However that leaves her at the courts mercy. They could see her as a threat and send her away until Sara passes on. I don't think Sesshomaru will go for that but it's hard to say what will happen. Regardless Kagome as of right now is his mistress and first bitch in his pack. The only way for Sara to be ahead of Kagome again is if she mates with Sesshomaru and he marks her womb with his energy. Then Kagome would be seen as a concubine or a second mate until Sara dies." Lizy said making Tsukiyomi worry her lip.

"So with our Lady's recent head trauma, are you worried the added stress has made her condition worse?" asked Tsukiyomi making Lizy nod her head.

"When we last spoke she mentioned her head was hurting. I noticed her pupils were oddly dilated. It's very unlike her to complain about anything. For her to mention any pain it must be serious. I made sure to come to you as soon as I left her chambers. The last time her eyes looked like that she had a concussion. There is something else you need to look for signs of. Having known Kagome the past five demon years I know when her heat cycle is. While we were sitting together on the couch I noticed she had gone into heat. Its scent has changed and was heavily blended with Sesshomaru's. I think she might be pupped." Lizy said making Tsukiyomi smile sadly.

"If what you are telling me is true, this will be a very difficult pregnancy for Kagome. Her body will channel all of her energy and sustenance into the pup. It will make it harder for her skull to heal properly and leave her open to further illness. With the added stress of Lady Sara and the political drama certain to happen in the future, she could miscarry. Everyone will have to be extremely careful moving forward. I love that our Lord and Lady are finally building a family but its makes me sad that the world isn't rejoicing with them. I will do whatever it takes to see that she and the pup are well taken care of." Tsukiyomi said as she stood up from her desk and began to fill her medical bag with supplies. "If my Lord has indeed pupped his mate-to-be, I will leave the announcing to him. I'd hate to be on the one to ruin such a surprise. However, I will look for signs so I can properly care for her in the future. Thank you for informing me of this. Was there anything else you wanted to tell me?"

"Just to keep what I've told you in complete confidence. Should word of this get out it could be disastrous." Lizy warned making Tsukiyomi pale with worry.

"I understand. I just hope everything works out." Tsukiyomi said as she picked up her medical bag and opened the door for them to leave. "Thank you again for your aid. It is always a pleasure having you here."

"Thank you Tsukiyomi. You are too kind. Do you know if your Lord has finished with his meetings for the day? I wanted to fill him in before I departed for the evening." Lizy asked as they began to make their way down the hall.

"The Court meetings normal finish around 6 o'clock. You might be able to catch him towards the boardroom. You can fill him in there." Tsukiyomi said as she pointed down a long hall with two large oak doors at the end of it.

"Perfect! Thanks again." Lizy smiled as she waved goodbye and quickly made her way towards her next target. Just as she neared the doors they opened and dozens of officials dressed in blue and white court robes poured out from inside. Catching a shimmer of silver Lizy took off after him.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Lizy cleared her voice as she saw him making his way down the hall with two of his officials at his side. Seeing she caught their attention she approached. "I'm sorry to bother you but I need to speak with you... privately." Lizy asked making Sesshomaru stare at her contemplatively.

"Meet me in my office first thing tomorrow morning." Sesshomaru commanded to one of his officials.

"Yes my Lord." The officials said before leaving them to talk alone in the hallway.

"Come." Sesshomaru said as he motioned for her to follow him. Once inside his office Lizy walked over to the window near the fireplace and watched the sun begin to set in the distance. Hearing the door click behind her Lizy waited for him to sit in his chair before taking a deep breath.

"My daughter is in love with your son." She said making Sesshomaru stiffen slightly in his seat. This caused her to chuckle. "Worry not, I don't think we need begin any marriage arrangements just yet."

"As appealing as it sounds to align our families it is not the time. What is it you truly wish to speak of?" Sesshomaru hinted knowingly making Lizy smirk.

(_*** Inuyasha OST 3 - Sango to Miroku Tsuyoi Kizuna ***_)

"Nothing ever gets past your nose." Lizy teased before sighing and taking her seat across from him. "Your pup joined in on Arthur and Odette's nap this afternoon. They appeared to be sleeping so I went and took a quick bath. However while I was preoccupied they snuck out of my chambers."

"What did my pup get into this time?" Sesshomaru sighed as he leaned back into his seat and folded his hands in his lap.

"It's not what our offspring got into that's the problem. It's who they interrupted in her room." Lizy said making Sesshomaru clench his jaw in an attempt to stay calm.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru asked has his amber eyes looked into her green with irritation.

"Do you want me to be frank or do you want everything?" Lizy asked with a quirked brow. She knew this wasn't going to be pleasant regardless of what she said. Crossing her arms over her chest she relaxed in her seat.

"Tell me what is necessary. I do not wish for exaggerated details." Sesshomaru waved off.

"Alright then." Lizy said not surprised. "When I noticed them missing I followed their scents. I was very surprised to find them coming from her room. I at first was afraid Kagome and Lorenzo would be upset. However, when I opened the door they were sitting comfortably on the couch listening to Kagome tell a story. All three of them were quite content and didn't even notice me until I interrupted them. When I walked closer my nose picked up on something very interesting. I am not sure how it happened but your mate-to-be and pup have marked each other as pack."

"You must be mistaken." Sesshomaru said as his eyes narrowed with doubt.

"I am not." Sara said making Sesshomaru's heart flutter. "Do not forget I recognize pack law having come from a pride of lions. Your son's aura has claimed her as his pack mother and vise versa. I watched him nuzzled into her neck as she held him and cloaked him in her scent. She even kissed him on the nose with hers and purred like his mother would have done to comfort a pup. There is no mistaking it... they are pack."

"You are certain of this?" Sesshomaru said with an unfamiliar emotion reflecting in his eyes. Dare she say hope?

"I am. However, that is not all you need to be aware of." Lizy said making Sesshomaru dread the information. "You wife has discovered Rin."

Sesshomaru cursed under his breath as her ran his fingers over his face. "Does she know?"

"I do not think she has heard the rumors from the servants just yet. However, that won't last long. When she does she will quickly figure out that Rin is Kagome and you will have your hands full. What bothers me is not that your son and your wife met her. Its that Sara hurt Kagome's feelings." Lizy said making Sesshomaru scowl in confusion.

"Explain." Sesshomaru asked as he listened intently.

"When your wife came into the room she told Lorenzo of you permitting him to school. He and Odette got very excited and accidently made Kagome's headache worse."

"Kagome's health has declined?" asked Sesshomaru as he began to get up from his seat.

"Yes, but you need to hear the rest of what I have to say before you go and check on her." Lizy warned making Sesshomaru debate on either to stay and listen to what she had to say or go and check on his love and find out later.

"Continue." Sesshomaru said after a moment. As he sat back down he became more and more irritated with the situation. There plans of having his son and wife meeting Kagome later down the road were completely ruined the second day of her being here. He needed to rethink what to do next and inform his court.

"Lorenzo apologized for making her head hurt. He spoke in both verbal and demonic body language. It was adorable watching him nuzzle into her neck and quietly whimper for her forgiveness. Kagome immediately accepted his apology and held him in her arms as she purred and licked along his jaw. It was so natural how they comforted each other. It was like they were truly mother and pup." Lizy said.

"Incredible…" Sesshomaru whispered as he processed the information.

"Yes, but your wife didn't think so. I hate to say this Sesshomaru but she was cruel to Kagome. It was like a she grew horns or something when she saw Kagome treat him like pack. I'm assuming after being with you the past five demon years she has learned of the Inu ways?" asked Lizy.

"Some of my customs but this description of my wife is very uncharacteristic. She has her moments but is normally a very docile creature. Perhaps the added stress of our pending separating has made her act so?" Sesshomaru frowned in thought. "Don't take it personal. This one is certain she didn't mean to blow it off on you both."

"You are mistaken my friend. She was not rude to me, only towards Kagome." Lizy said making Sesshomaru scowl deepen. "When Lorenzo refused to leave Kagome's side for supper Sara had to bribe him into taking us into town tomorrow. Then to top it off when Odette asked about Rin going Sara made it clear that Kagome wasn't invited. She said some other rude comments as well that made my hackles rise. If it affected me imagine how it was for Kagome! Needless to say after they were gone I asked if she was ok and she said she wasnt. She might play it off Sesshomaru but Kagome is in pain; both emotionally and physically." Lizy said making Sesshomaru growl.

"What are you not telling me?" Sesshomaru growled low.

"(Sigh) When Kagome first saw Lorenzo, she noticed his eyes weren't yours... but your wife's. It hurt her pretty bad knowing if things had been differently she would have been his birth mother. She believes she should have been the one to carry him, nurse him and watch him grow. I think it made her feel like she failed you as a mate. Despite seeing Sara in Lorenzo she saw you in him too. She chose to overlook her hurt and do whatever Lorenzo needed. Her instincts recognized that he needed a pack mother. A demon mother who could care for him in ways Sara couldn't. But when Sara came in and basically ripped Lorenzo out of her lap, I swear it was like watching her get slapped in the face. It took everything I had to not drag your pup back into Kagome's arms. I've never seen Kagome so torn on what to do. She's hurting and the added stress of everything is only making her headaches worse. I just hope it doesn't get serious again." Lizy said making Sesshomaru stiffen.

"Again? What does that mean?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"As you know Kagome suffers from memory sometimes cause her to get dizzy or pass out. Over the years Kagome's has sustained many injuries to the head. She fell before we left and... well it knocked her out for over a week. Our healer back in Paris said her skull is no longer healing as it should. Something to do with her demonic energy becoming damaged in that area and no longer telling her body it needs to heal. He told us that if she hits her head hard again like that she might go into another coma and not wake back up." Lizy warned making Sesshomaru visibly pale.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" asked Sesshomaru as his hands slightly tightened on his arm rests.

"I only just found out she was your lost mate. I didn't think it was necessary to share all of her medical history with you." Lizy joked half-heartedly. "Your mate-to-be is in need of serious rest and from what I smelled and sensed earlier... I take it your pup won't have to wait long for a sibling?"

"Perhaps." Sesshomaru said with a gentle smile. It made her smirk wickedly.

"Didn't take you long you o'l dog." Lizy teased making Sesshomaru's amber eyes glimmer in amusement and a smug smirk echoing her own. "I had Tsukiyomi check on her before I found you. She is up to date on the situation and knows to keep her mouth shut for their safety."

(xxx stop music xxx)

"Good." Sesshomaru nodded as he turned to look out the window. "You best head down to the dinning hall. By the position of the sun I am certain the servants will be clearing the tables shortly."

"Yeah I should. I'm sure being gone most of the afternoon my son isn't too happy with me." Lizy chuckled as she began to make her way towards the door. Then another unpleasant thought came to mind. "Being your friend I say this out of concern. Be careful moving forward with Sara. I know she can be kind but if what I saw today is any indication on how she will react I'd make sure to have preparations for both Kagome and Lorenzo at the ready."

"I appreciate the warning." Sesshomaru said as he stood up from his chair and followed her towards the dining hall.

"Are you eating with us?" asked Lizy as they walked down the hall.

"No, this one will grab something from the kitchens. The castle still needs to be turned down for the evening. Have Louie come to the office once he is finished with his morning meal. Lorenzo's school arrangements alongside my divorce must be handled swiftly." said Sesshomaru as he began to walk down another hallway. "Oh and Elizabeth?"

"Yes?" Lizy called as she watched him walk away.

"Thank you." He said before he disappeared around a corner.

"You're welcome." Lizy smiled knowing his demonic ears heard her.

As she continued to make her way towards the dinning hall she had to shake her head to clear her anxious thoughts. It amazed her how their family vacation could have flipped so quickly. Once the servants opened the door to the dinning room the angry cry of her son greeted her ears.

"Where have you been mate?" asked Louie as he failed to sneak a spoonful of mushed peas into their son's fussing beak.

"I had a meeting with the healer that went a little longer than planned. Not to worry. She is well informed on Rin's health and is checking on her as we speak." Lizy smiled although her mate saw through her lie.

"That's good to hear." Lady Sara smiled from across the table. It annoyed Lizy how she was acting like what happened earlier in Kagome's room never happened. "What time would you like to go out and explore the city?"

"When would you recommend? Louie and I have only explored in the afternoon." Lizy said as she took a nibble of her own meal and successfully silenced her son's fussing beak with a mouthful of peas.

"Well early morning is very busy with all the merchants and city workers bringing in their goods. That's the best time to buy fresh produce and merchandise. However with us bringing little ones I'd say late morning is best. It's not terribly hot and the rush has died down significantly. Plus the workers aren't as pushy since they already gained a penny and are more willing to barter." Sara said as she set down her cutlery.

"If a carriage can be readied I say we head out after breakfast. We can shop all morning, grab some lunch in town and then if the little ones want to do anything after that we can. Once finished we can come back to the castle for their afternoon naps." Lizy offered.

"That sounds perfect! Oh this will be so much fun. I haven't had a girl to go shopping with in months!" Sara laughed making Lizy chuckle.

"We'll be sure to make the most of it then." Lizy said just as the servants began to clear the table.

"Come Lorenzo, lets get you ready for bed. Your Father should be almost finished for the evening." Sara said as she helped her son out of his chair. "You can tell him about how excited you are for school!"

"Ohtay!" Lorenzo said as he took his mother's hand and followed her out the door. Once they had disappeared Louie turned to his mate and gave her a knowing glare.

"Not until we are in our chambers." Lizy warned making Louie nod in understanding.

"Alright then, my little swan. Let's be off to bed as well." Louie said to his daughter as he got up from his seat.

"Maman, is Auntie Rin really named Kagome?" Odette asked making her parents flinch.

"Odette sweet heart now is not the time to talk about that." Lizy scolded and she picked up Arthur and cursed under her breath when she noticed a servant coming out from the kitchen to wipe down the table.

"Why Maman?" Odette asked innocently.

"Louie?" Lizy asked as they began to walk out of the hall a little faster. Catching sight of the servant Louie picked up his daughter and followed after his wife.

"Odette what do you want to do in the city tomorrow?" asked Louie trying to distract their daughter.

"I want to see da martet!" Odetta declared happily.

"The market? I'm sure Lady Sara's escorts could take you all there." Louie said as he let out a relieved sigh. "Did you want something in particular?"

"A new dwess for my dolly." Odette said making her Father smile. "Her old dwess got yucky on da ship."

"I'm sure a new dress or two for your doll can be arranged." Louie chuckled as they finally made it to their hallway. "If you don't find one we'll be sure to get some material to make one."

"Merci Père." Odette said as she hugged her father's neck and kissed his cheek.

Once they were inside the mated pair quickly readied their chicks for bed. When they had settled and fallen asleep Lizy told her afternoon to her mate and uncovered their friend's steadily unraveling future. They just prayed that the servant hadn't heard their daughter's slip up and everything would be taken care of before Sara or Rome found out.

[Sesshomaru]

(*** Little Mermaid OST - Bedtime Score ***)

Having just ordered the last change of the guard for the evening Sesshomaru made his way towards the Royal Wing. Seeing his son's bedroom door cracked with the candlelight still flickering inside he looked in to see if he was still awake.

"Papa!" Lorenzo shouted just as he nearly tumbled out of his sleeping pants he was trying to put on.

"Need help pup?" Sesshomaru chuckled as he walked into his son's room and knelt down before the toddler.

"No I's a big pup now!" Lorenzo grunted as he successfully put two legs into one side of the sleeping pants. "Dang it…"

"That doesn't mean you have to stop asking for help." Sesshomaru smirked as he helped his son fix his leg into the proper sleeve of his pants.

"Danks papa." Lorenzo said as he ran over to his bed and began to get under the covers. "Will you willy let me goes to skool wif Odette?"

"Only if you wish to. I had planned on having you tutored here." Sesshomaru said as he nuzzled his son's hair just as his wife came in with a warm glass of milk.

"But den I won't be wif Odette!" Lorenzo whined with a frown. "I wants to be home wif you but Odette will be dair!"

"You don't have to choose now darling." Sara said as she set his glass on the side table and kissed his forehead. "School won't start for another year yet. You have time to think about it."

"Ohtay." Lorenzo said as he snuggled into his pillows. "Night papa, night mama."

"Night darling. We'll see you in the morning." Sara said as she blew out the candle and followed her husband out the door."

(xxx stop music xxx)

Not wanting to delay his visit to Kagome any longer Sesshomaru quietly snuck into the room across the hall from Lorenzo's and closed the door behind him. He felt bad leaving Sara alone again for the evening but his beast's need to be with their mate-to-be was pumping strongly in his veins. With his demonic speed he leaped out the window before Sara had even closed Lorenzo's door and turned around to find him gone. Once in the air he vanished under the stars and reappeared outside Kagome's patio doors. Looking through the pane of glass along the door he heard Tsukiyomi tell her goodnight and then watched her go out the door. Kagome having sensed his aura got out of bed and walked over to the patio door to unlock it. He looked beautiful standing under the light of the moon. His long silver hair, alabaster skin and white uniform glowed against the darkness. His broad shoulders, strong jawline and muscular chest made her want to run her hands along his body. She remembered how he had looked bare to her eyes and it made her shiver at the memory. He was a god of the night and he was all hers.

Looking through the glass she saw that his eyes were a dark caramel color and were starting intensely at her. Feeling like she was his prey she instantly grew hot and her eyes became a dark indigo color. Wanting to play with him a little she slowly approached the door with a slight sway of her hips. Recognizing her seduction made him step closer to the glass and growl huskily. Through the entire process their eyes never wavered building their heated sexual tension. She leaned against the glass making their faces inches apart. Knowing they were only separated by the pane of glass made her heart race. He was so close but just out of her reach. As their breath mingled against it, a misty fog formed. Placing one hand on the glass near his heart he mirrored her. Little finger prints imprinted through the fog and it felt cold against their heated skin. The drastic temperature difference make goosebumps appear along their flesh. As soon as the last of the lock unhooked he pushed the door open and pulled her to him.

Burring his nose into her neck the lingering scent of his son still clung to her hair and skin. He could sense their blended bond and a deep rumble rolled up from his belly. It greatly pleased he and his beast to know that she was another step closer into becoming his mate and that his son had accepted his bitch as his pack mother. He knew with Kagome in his life whatever happened with Sara, Lorenzo would be protected and cared for. As he continued to lick along her neck and nibble on her earlobe he, cup her backside and pulled her against him. He wanted her to feel just how pleased he was that his family was not only coming together but would soon be getting bigger. Hearing her gasp as she felt him he growled from deep in his chest and kneaded her plump ass. Her backside felt amazing resting in his large hands and he loved how she welcomed his touch by leaning into it. He knew his heat was rising so he let the subtle scent of his new pup fill his nose and held her against him.

"So its true…" Sesshomaru whispered huskily into her neck. "I smell him all over you."

"He's beautiful..." Kagome whispered back as she clung to his uniform jacket and relaxed into his embrace. "I couldn't believe how much he looks like you and your brother."

"Hn." Sesshomaru smirked into her neck as he ran his other hand through her silky hair at the nap of her neck. "This one is pleased he has accepted you."

"It was amazing Sesshomaru. My instincts recognized him as yours and I immediately felt pulled to him. As soon as I had him in my arms he melted into my touch and called for me to claim him as his mother. Before I realized what was happening our auras blended as mother and son. It was like a piece of my heart I had no idea was missing was suddenly full. When I heard Odette laughing from joy Lorenzo and I couldn't help but join her. Its a moment I'll never forget. Being with you and now having your son accept me into his life has made me indescribably happy." Kagome sniffled as tears began to fall down her cheeks. "I love you. I love you both so much!"

As she cried he held her tightly in his arms. He trembled from the overwhelming flood of emotions that rushed through his body and buried his face into her neck. The sting of tears threatened to fall from his eyes and a tight itch clung in his throat. She loved his son and was happy; truly happy! He had betrayed her by impregnating another... yet she chose to over look that fault and accept and love them both. He did not deserve such loyalty but he was grateful none the less. How had he become so lucky to have her? Gods how he loved this woman. His family was coming together and he couldn't believe it!

"So you are happy to be my pup's pack mother?" asked Sesshomaru as he pulled back to lick her tears away.

"V-very happy." Kagome said as she tried to recover from crying.

"How would you feel about mothering this one's future offspring?" Sesshomaru asked as he cupped her face tenderly and looked into her rippling blues. Although her inner beast had no problem mothering his seed that didn't mean she did. He had to ask he needed to know...

"What do you mean? I thought being your mate that it came with the job?" Kagome asked teasingly making him breath a sigh of relief.

"True, but what I mean is..." Sesshomaru asked as he gingerly rubber her cheek with one hand and slipped his other hand down between them to rest over her lower stomach. Here he could feel his energy sown deep inside and a subtle warmth beginning to grow. "... how do you feel about carrying this one's pup?

"(Gasp!) R-really?" Kagome asked as her eyes went wide in understanding. Feeling weak in the knees her fingers gripped his uniform for support.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said while rubbing over her womb. He watched in awe as his mate-to-be began to glow with happiness.

"Really?! Really?! Kagome asked again as the most beautiful smile he had ever seen spread across her face.

"Yes!" Sesshomaru chuckled making her fling her hands down to cover over his laying on her stomach.

"Oh… Sesshomaru." Kagome cried as her tears returned full storm. "I... I can't even b-begin to t-tell you how happy I am."

"Being this soon does not displease you?" Sesshomaru asked as he knelt before her. Cupping her sides he looked up into her face.

"Heavens no! I'm ecstatic!" Kagome shouted making Sesshomaru's amber eyes shimmer with molten gold.

Pulling her close to him Sesshomaru rubbed his nose into her stomach and soaked up the scent of their lingering union. Snuggled safely within her womb's inner folds was the gentle breeze of a spring meadow layered with wild flowers and lemon grass. The perfect spring landscape. As he felt his mate lovingly stroking his hair he held her around her waist and nuzzled into her belly. Holding her like this made him purr. When his wife had been pupped his beast deprived him of this connection. Now experiencing it for the first time he was grateful it was with his mate. He could feel her trembling in his arms as he loved on her belly and could smell her tears as she sniffled. There were five moments in his life he could think of were he was indescribably happy. One, was seeing her for the first time after 50 years in his lagoon. The second was holding his son for the first time. Three being reunited with his mate last night. Four waking up to finding his beast had pupped her and five holding her right now as she accepted both of his pups. Just the thought of them at last starting a family together knocked the wind out of him. Pushed her nightgown up to rest under her breasts, he planted little kisses and licks all over her lower belly. It was flat now but soon... yes soon she would be round with pup.

Seeing him cherishing their little one with such love had her smiling through her tears. It made her all the more excited to see their little one come into the world. Continuing his kisses up her stomach he lifted her nightgown over her head. Cupping her tear-streaked face in his large hands he gingerly lowered his lips to hers and kissed her with mind-blowing passion. It was not a needy kiss that was rushed or rough but was slow and lingering. Every caress and every heart beating breath made their senses overload and their nerve endings tingle. Their tongue tangled and stocked, they sucked and nibbled on their lips and their fangs would nip and scrape. It was sensual, it was passionate, it was... them. As they continued to make love with their mouths they undressed fully until nothing remained. Carefully hooking his arm under her legs Sesshomaru carried his bride, bridal style to her bed. While she rested in his arms she kissed along his jaw and nibbled and licked behind his ear. When he laid her down in the center of the bed she pulled him to her. Careful not to lay too much of his weight on top of her they continued to shower each other with kisses and tender caress.

"Make love to me." Kagome whispered into his ear as he nuzzled into the crook of her neck.

"We shouldn't. You need to rest so your body can heal." Sesshomaru said as he rolled onto his side and pulled her close. "I have two females who would be very upset with me if we did."

"Who?" asked Kagome in confusion as she turned in his embrace to get a better look at his face.

"A lioness and a human healer." Sesshomaru said making Kagome groan in annoyance. "How is your head?"

"A little better. It's not as bad as it was. Tsukiyomi gave me some medicine to help." Kagome said as she relaxed into his embrace and snuggled into his chest. "Its really ok for us to…"

"No." Sesshomaru said cutting her off. "As much as I would love to show you my excitement in your pregnancy it would make me feel better giving you a chance to recover tonight to help keep our pup strong."

"Well... if you put it that way I guess we can make due." Kagome agreed as she rest her hand over her womb. "Anything to keep our little one happy and healthy."

"Hn." Sesshomaru agreed as he joined his hand with hers and threaded their fingers together. "Your sister will be most pleased."

"(Gasp!) That's right! It's nearly mid February! They should be well on their way to the Cove." Kagome smiled excitedly. "Have you been able to keep up with them since I've been gone?"

"My brother and I speak regularly. Last we spoke was the day before your arrival. They were passing through the southern boarder of Morocco."

"That means they'll be here any day now!" Kagome nearly squealed from her excitement making him chuckle. She was just too cute and he couldn't stop the warmth from filling his eyes. "They'll be so shocked to find out I'm back!"

"And with pup." Sesshomaru finished with a genuine smile that he showed to only her. The intense beauty of his eyes and the knowledge of his seed growing in her womb had her and her inner beast purring in delight.

"Our pup." Kagome purred and nuzzled under his chin.

Loving the sound of that Sesshomaru kissed her once again with his intense passion. After a while Sesshomaru sensed Kagome growing tired in his arms. Sealing the night with one last kiss he then rubbed her nose with his and said, "Let us rest. I will be sure to return to visit as soon as my morning meeting is finished."

"Alright." Kagome agreed just before she yawned. Snuggling into his chest she whispered, "Night, Sesshomaru."

"Goodnight." Sesshomaru whispered back as he kissed her forehead and pulled the blankets around them.

As they held each other through the night the new life that was in her womb began to take root and grow. Being snuggled between its parents in love it molded their auras into itself and savored in the feeling of pack.

(End of Chapter 55)

(Yay! Kagome's pupped! I wonder what it will be? Oh wait... their beasts said "pups" in the last chapter... could there be more than one? If so, what is your guess? Only time will tell of course! More chapters to come! Thanks for reading :D)


	59. Heart Lines

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc. Disney and Hans Christian Anderson.

**Music:** The song I have selected for this chapter is: _"__The Little Mermaid OST - Tour of the Kingdom (Score)__" _and _"__Harry Potter Deathly Hallows Part 2: Soundtrack - Gringotts."_I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Tides Against Time: **Heart Lines

(_*** The Little Mermaid OST - Tour of the Kingdom (Score) ***_)

"Maman! Take a look at dat buildin!" shouted Odette as she pointed out the carriage window. "It's pink!"

"That's Mrs. Riviera's bakery. She makes the best sweets in town." Sara said as they watched the city pass by. "If you want we can stop in there on our way back?"

"Can we Maman? Can we? Can we?" begged Odette as she bounced in her seat.

"I don't see why not. Besides, by the smell of her shop I have a feeling I will want to see what she's got inside." Lizy said just as Lorenzo licked his lips.

"Mrs. Sango bwings me cakes sometimes. Day are yummy!" Lornezo said as he rubbed his tummy. His silly expression made Odette giggle.

"Who is Mrs. Sango?" asked Lizy curiously. "I do not recall meeting her."

"She is Lorenzo's nanny. She went to visit family just before you arrived. I believe she should be back either today or tomorrow." Sara said just as the carriage entered the main town square.

"Oh wow!" Odette shouted as she and Lornezo poked their heads out the window. "Your city is so pwetty!"

"Thank you darling!" Sara said as the carriage drove around the extravagant marble fountain. "Lorenzo's father works very hard to keep Valencia at its best."

"Your père must work very hard den." Odette said making Lorenzo nod his head.

"My papa always works. It makes me sad dat he can't pway sometimes but when he can we go on adventures! He always takes me to secret pwaces and teaches me fun stuff. He's da best!" Lorenzo shouted proudly. "When I gwow up I want to be just wike him."

"I'm sure if you study hard and follow his example you will make a great ruler one day." Lizy said.

"Dat's why I wants to go to skool! I want to make papa pwoud!" Lorenzo said making both mothers smile.

"You already do honey. Just by being yourself." Sara said making the little pup beam.

Feeling the carriage come to a stop they all looked out the window to see they had arrived at the edge of the market. Tent after tent lined the square where merchants were selling anything and everything for a quick buck. There were imported spices from India, silks and high quality fabrics from eastern Asia, wood carved furniture and elaborate clocks from Germany, ceramic pottery from Poland, bold printed rugs and carpets from Persia, furs and pelts from Russia, and raw honey from deep in the Transylvanian mountains of Romania. Everywhere you looked there were humans and demons buying, selling and trading goods. There were also freshly caught fish, butchered meats, and imported fruits and vegetables scattered around the market. It was the perfect place to get everything you did... and didn't need in one trip.

"Odette, don't let go of my hand while we explore alright? There are still a lot of busy merchants working this morning and I don't want you getting hurt or lost." Lizy ordered as she put Arthur in the stroller and took hold of her hand.

"You too Lorenzo. This is not the place to run off. If you want to go and see something just ask me and we will take a look. Ok?" Sarah said as well.

"Ohtay." Both Odette and Lorenzo said as they took hold of their mother's hands and followed closely behind.

As they were being protected by a few servants and castle guards they explored the market and picked up little snacks and souvenirs along the way. Learning from their mothers how to barter for what they wanted they soon were experts at getting their newfound treasures. After an hour or so of walking through the market they successfully got two dresses for Odette's doll and a new wooden boat for Lorenzo. Growing hungry the group meandered out of the market and back into their carriage. Their driver took them to the edge of a nearby park and they enjoyed a nice spread of finger sandwiches, freshly pressed apple juice, and chopped fruit salad. With tummies full and nearing energy limits for the morning the mother's ushered them inside as the servant quickly cleaned up after them and readied the carriage.

"You ready to head back to the castle?" asked Lizy as she watched Odette and Lorenzo struggle to keep their eyes open.

"You said we could go by da pink place remember?" Odette said as she rubbed the sleep away from her eyes.

"You think you'll have enough energy to look? We can always come back another day?" Lizy suggested.

"No! I want to bwing somefing back for Père and Auntie Rin." Odette said making Lorenzo nod in agreement.

"Me too!" Lorenzo agreed. "Papa woves deir bayton cheddar kowaches."

"Alright. We'll go in and grab something quick and then be on our way." Lizy said.

"Actually do you mind taking Lorenzo in with you? I wanted to run into a shop across the square really quickly. It shouldn't take me more than 10 minutes if that's alright with you?" asked Sara as they pulled up in front of the shop.

"Sure! Take your time. We'll meet you right back here when you're finished." Sara said as their offspring ran into the bakery.

"Sounds good!" Sara said as she looked both ways before crossing the busy cobble street.

(_*** Harry Potter Deathly Hallows Part 2: Soundtrack - Gringotts ***_)

Seeing Lizy disappear inside the bakery Sara ordered her guards to block the back alleyway on the southern side of the square. Making sure no one saw her destination, including her guards she slipped into a shop labeled Fortune Telling and Potions. Once inside she saw various items for dark magic, cases of dried animal parts and vials of herbs and potions. Along the walls were bookcases stacked with scrolls and leather bound books. Hanging from the ceiling were baskets, brooms, exotic weapons and you looked there was something to sell and it made you feel slightly clausterphobic.

"Hello?" Sara called as she looked around the store nervously. "Is anyone here?"

"Thee am with a customer in the back! Thy will be right with ye!" an elderly voice called from behind a purple curtain. "Go ahead and take a look around!"

Unsure of how long they would be Sara went over to the herbs and potions along the wall to see what was there. Many of the bottles were labeled with words and items she had never heard of before and others made her stomach uneasy. Hearing the curtain moving behind her she kept her back to them so whoever was with the owner of the store wouldn't see her face. Hearing the mysterious customer go out the door she turned around and came face to face with a wrinkly old gypsie woman. She had pepper grey hair and had a patch over one eye. Most of her teeth were missing making her lips sink inward. She had a red scarf wrapped around her head and her hair was long and braided down her back. Her clothing had mismatched patterns and had large dangled earrings making her earlobes sag. On her wrists and around her neck were bangles and necklaces of beads, bones and colorful jewels. She smelled of sage and tobacco and having come up behind her so quickly... she gave Sara the creeps.

"What can thee do for ye?" asked the Gyspie woman. "No wait! Don't tell thee. Give thee ye's hand."

"My, my hand?" asked Sara hesitantly.

"Aye... ye hand. The heart speaks through these lines more than what ye can say to thee." The gypsie woman said as she inspected Sara's right hand. "Hmmmm... It says ye have been lonely for some time."

"H-how could you tell?" asked Sara with wide eyes.

"This line here connects to ye heart. They be called love lines and tell tell the story of ye heart. This be why thee knows this and that ye are having marriage problems." said the gypsie witch making Sara pull back her hand and clutch it close to her chest.

"There is no way you got all of that from just my hand." Sara scowled with disbelief.

"Thee see's many things. Some good, some bad; and some things thee wishes could take back." The gypsie witch said as she went over to a shelf and began to sort through her bottles of premade potions. "Ye came to this store for a solution did ye not?"

"I-I don't know. Maybe?" Sara said uncertain. "I'm really unsure what to do. I'm so confused but I do know I have to do something or else I'll lose everything."

"Well thy suggest starting with this." The gypsie said as she held out a pink potion. "This be a love potion. It's made with magical forces that will make whoever drinks it fall madly in love with ye. Unlike other potions the consumer will genuinely love ye and not act like a mindless fool." The gypsie said making Sara stare at the potion in awe. "The trick to making it work that most forget is that the entire potion, meaning not a single drop must be consumed."

"What happens if they miss a drop?" asked Sara curiously.

"The first response would be the potion wouldn't take at all. Whoever ye gave it to continues on as if nothing ever happened. The second would be they become ill or die. The third being they have the opposite reaction and hate ye, forget ye exist, or want to kill ye." The gypsie said making Sara pale. "Of course these reactions won't happen if ye give them the entire potion. Thee has been told it takes a few minutes to hit the blood stream but once it reaches the heart the potion takes over."

"R-right…" Sara said unsure she could handle that responsibility. "How would you suggest giving such a potion?"

"The best is in a hot drink; like tea or coffee. When the potion gets hot it loses its sent and taste." The gypsie said. "The only down side to that be when its hot it must be consumed fully in less than five minutes and again every drop must be drank."

"What's the next best one you recommend?" asked Sara. "My husband likes his tea however he wouldn't finish in five minutes."

"The next one would be in a baked good with a filling of some kind. If you mixed it into the dough some of the potion could get stuck on the pan or cooking tools. If you poured it into the filling and then folded it into the baked good then it would be fully consumed." The gypsie said. "The only down side with that one is it must be eaten when its freshly baked. The scent and flavor of the potion will return once the baked good has cooled down."

"That sounds manageable." Sara said as she inspected the bottle in her hand. "Is there anything else I should know about the potion?"

"Once the potion is consumed ye must seal it with a kiss. And of course it's not refundable nor is thee responsible for anything that happens once ye leave thy shop." The gypsie said as she pointed to a sign on the door with this disclaimer. It made Sara a little nervous. Had her potions backfired so much she requires a liability release? Feeling presser on her lower back the old woman leads her over to her register. "If ye have any other questions ye are more than welcome to come back and see thee. This shop has been here for many year."

"Thank you. You've been a great help. What was your name? I do not recall hearing it." asked Sara as she set her purse on the counter and pulled out the proper coin amount that was labeled on the jar. Although she was uncertain about the potion Sesshomaru is a poison demon. Should it try to kill him his body would over power it. She had seen it before when someone tried to poison his drink at a party. He had over powered the poison in seconds.

"Madam Exorcist." She said as she took the coins from Sara's hand and tucked them into her skirt pocket. "Come back and tell thee about the potion once ye have given it to ye husband. If ye do thy will give ye a free fortune reading. Thee always love hearing a good romance."

"Thanks! I sure will." Sara laughed as she slipped the potion into her coin purse and waved goodbye to the elderly woman. Once outside the shop Sara quickly made her way over towards the carriage with her guards in tow.

(xxx stop music xxx)

"Perfect timing! We just finished loading our goods into the carriage. Did you find what you were looking for?" asked Lizy as she took in what appeared to be an empty handed woman.

"No. The fabric I wanted went out of stock." Sara lied as she subconsciously ran her finger over her coin purse.

"Pity, maybe they'll have it again next shipment?" Lizy suggested as one of the servants closed the carriage door behind them.

"I hope so." Sara lied as the carriage began to slowly roll down the cobbled streets. "I saw it a couple weeks ago and waited too long to grab some. I guess it's my own fault for trying to save a penny."

"I'm sure if it was something you really wanted Sesshomaru wouldn't of minded for you to spent a little on yourself." Lizy laughed. "Besides, what they don't know we spent doesn't hurt them! That of course being small amounts at a time."

"I take it you spoil yourself under your mate's nose on occasion?" Sara asked teasingly.

"Of course! I mean I don't do it all the time and blow exuberant amounts of money but a little spending here and there is completely acceptable. Besides, my mate is a penny pincher. If he knew how much I spent on a regular basis he'd loose his head!" Lizy said making Sara smile. "I learned this lesson from my mother. She used to sneak her purchases in when my father was busy at court. It worked great until one day their meeting was cut short and someone showed up at the palace with two ponies, sixty barrels of imported wine and a marble bust of my great aunt Martha."

"You're joking!" Sara gapped.

"I'm not." Lizy said making Sara laugh. "What makes it worse is that two years after that bust was made she was decapitate for sleeping with the magistrate of Scotland and murdering his wife. No one was sure what to do with the bust so it ended up going form one house to the next. Somehow over time it turned into this twisted game. It's quite the running joke in our family to see who will end up with her head on their front doorstep next."

"That is terrible!" Sara cried as tears rolled down her cheeks from laughing so hard.

"What can I say? Us Brits have a odd sense of humor." Lizy joked just as the carriage pulled through the palace gates. "Odette honey, it's time to get up. We're back at the palace and your father will be expecting us."

"Can I bwing him his cakes?" asked Odette as she stretched in her seat.

"I'm sure he would love to eat the cakes you bought him with his afternoon tea." Lizy said as the servant opened the carriage door.

"Can I bwing Papa his treat too?" asked Lornezo as he picked up his toy boat off of the carriage floor.

"We can swing by his office on the way up to our chambers." Sara said as she grabbed the baked goods off of the seat and followed them into the castle.

"Ah! You have returned!" Louie called as he made his way down the grand staircase and into the main foyer to welcome them back. "Did you enjoy your time in the big city?"

"Oui Père! I got my dolly new dwesses and I gots you cakes from da pink bakawy!" shouted Odette as she kissed her father on the cheek and handed him a pink box fill with little iced cakes.

"They look delicious, my little swan! Thank you!" Louie said as he kissed his daughter on the forehead. "They will go perfectly with my afternoon tea."

"Dats what Maman said!" Odette giggled.

"Of really?" Louie asked as he quirked his eyebrows and looked up into his mates amused eyes. "And you? Did you find everything you were looking for?"

"I did… and some." Lizy said making Louie roll his eyes knowingly. "Are you able to settle Arthur and Odette down for their naps? I have some items to give Rin and I would like to catch up with her on how she is feeling."

"That sounds adequate." Louie said as he took Odette's hand.

"Thank you Lady Sara for showing us around town today. We had a great time." Lizy said as she adjusted Arthur more comfortably on her hip.

"It was a pleasure. We'll have to go out again later. Just us adults once Mrs. Sango returns." Sara suggested. "I'll catch up with you all later today."

"Sounds good." Sara said as she followed after her mate towards their chambers.

Having gone their separate ways Sara lead Lorenzo towards the Royal wing. Reaching the top of the stairs they noticed two officials exiting Sesshomaru's office. Seeing the door still partially open Lorenzo peaked inside before Sara had a chance to stop him.

"Papa?" Lorenzo asked as he peered around the door.

"Come in pup." His father called from inside.

Pushing the door open Lorenzo strolled in and made his way over to his father's side. Lifting up his new toy to his father's eyes he said, "Look Papa! It wooks like Grandpa's ship!"

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said as he took the toy galley ship and inspected it from top to bottom. "I'm sure when he visits that he would enjoy seeing it."

"Is my father coming to visit?" asked Sara as she set the box of bacon cheddar kolache's on his desk.

"I received this as of this morning." Sesshomaru said as he handed his wife the scroll. "It appears there was a rise in piracy near their western water trading rout. His ship and two others are resolving the issue as we speak. Since they are close to our boarders they will be stopping by for a visit."

"Yay! Grandpa's coming!" Lorenzo shouted for joy making Sara chuckle at his excitement.

"I'll begin to make arrangements for their arrival. Do you know how long your friends will be staying?" asked Sara as she sat across from his desk.

"They will be leaving at the end of the week. Their main objective in the trip was to head to a specialist in Morocco for Rin. Having gone and gaining little success they were unsure of what to do next. However, Tsukiyomi's treatments seemed to be working so Louie and I have decided the Rin will remain until further notice." Sesshomaru said making Sara frown slightly.

"Interesting." Sara said unattached. This did not go unnoticed by Sesshomaru. "Well I hope whatever is wrong with her will be resolved quickly. The letter did not specify how many will be traveling with my Father and we might be in need of her room."

"We have plenty of other rooms available for guests. There is no need to rush one guest from her room to give to another." Sesshomaru said as he split his pastry in two and handed one half to his son.

"I know but it would be nice for my Father and his friends to be all together in the same wing instead of scattered around." Sara said making Sesshomaru sit back in his chair to look at his wife.

"You seem upset by her. Has she offended you in some way?" Sesshomaru baited wanting to see her reaction.

"(Sigh…) No, not intentionally. It's really not that big of a deal." Sara said.

"Gome gets to stay wif us?!" asked Lorenzo making both Sesshomaru and Sara stiffen slightly.

"Gome? You mean Rin?" asked Sara in confusion completely missing Sesshomaru slightly widened eyes.

"Yeah! She's Odette's Aunti but not mine. I wanted to call her something too so Gome came up Gome!" Lorenzo explained making Sara stare at him strangely.

"That's a very... inventive name." Sara said as her confusion only deepened.

"To answer your question pup, yes your… Gome will be staying with us." Sesshomaru said as his son beamed with happiness.

"Yay! My Gome gets to stay!" Lorenzo shouted for joy making Sesshomaru chuckle. Being distracted by his pup's excitement he missed the frown that slid across his wife's face and the glimmer of hatred and displeasure that flickered behind her eyes.

"Can Gome move in the room next to mine? No one is staying dair. Den we can pway all da time!" asked Lorenzo making Sara's eye twitch.

"Absolutely not!" Sara snapped angrily making Lorenzo's golden-brown eyes widen in surprise and his ears pin back on his head.

"And why not?" asked Sesshomaru in a flat tone as he took in the crumpled scroll in his wife's white knuckled fist. "It would free up the wing you wanted and it would give Lady Rin privacy as she healed."

"A-a guest _like her_ should not be in the Royal Wing." Sara huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest to try and control her wavering emotions.

"Like… her?" Sesshomaru repeated in confusion. "She is my best friend's adopted sister? How is she not acceptable for staying in the Royal Wing?"

"Because she is not family! Besides we had the La Fléche's in another wing!" Sara tried to argue.

"Louie is practically my brother so your argument there doesn't sit well with me. The only reason they weren't in our wing was because there wasn't enough room for all of them. Were there enough they would have stayed with us. Kaede choose to keep them together instead of breaking them up and offered the wing attached to ours. Not the other guest wings." Sesshomaru argued back as he pulled his confused pup into his side. "What's really upsetting you Sara?"

"I just don't like her ok!" Sara yelled making Lorenzo's eyes widen and his jaw quiver.

"Why you no wike my Gome?" asked Lorenzo as his big puppy eyes began to water.

"Oh Lorenzo honey, everything is fine. Your Father and I just…" Sara began to say.

"No! Why you no wike my Gome?!" Lorenzo pulled back making Sara gasp at his rejection. "Why?! You means to her yestderday and now you push her away adin. Why Mama? Why you not wike my Gome?"

"Your... Gome is fine. I just don't like that she is treating you like she is your Mama." Sara said making Lorenzo sniffle and Sesshomaru remain quiet in his seat.

"D-dats silly mama." Lorenzo tried to say through his tears. "You are my Mama and Rin is my Gome."

That statement alone calmed her nerves and eased her unsettled heart. However, not being a demon she missed his true meaning. Sesshomaru on the other hand understood his son's verbal declaration of Kagome's status clearly. His decision spoke loudly and has Sara of known she would not be pleased. Kagome was his pack mother and Sara was his birth mother... nothing more. He now had verbal confirmation from his heir of were his allegiance stood.

"That's right." Sara said as she pulled the weepy-eyed toddler into her arms. "I'm your Mama."

"Come Pup." Sesshomaru said as he ushered him to crawl into his lap. "It's time for you to rest."

"Ohtay Papa." Lorenzo said as he wiped his tears from his eyes and nuzzled into his father's neck.

Wrapping his strong protective arms around his pup Sesshomaru shielded him from all discomfort. He tucked his tiny head under his chin and rumbled low in his chest to sooth his little whimpers. Their sounds being too soft for the human ear allowed them a private exchange between father and son. Soon the pup was asleep and relaxed completely against him. Motioning for his wife to open the door Sesshomaru carefully adjusted their son to cradle against his chest. Feeling his son burrowing into his chest he adjusted his arms to cage him closer to his body. Having reached Lorenzo's room Sara unclasped his little leather shoes and undid his button up shirt vest. Now only dressed in his socks, slacks and a loose undershirt they pulled the covers over his little form and quietly exited the room.

"I'm sorry." Sara apologized once the door to their son's room had fully closed. "I didn't mean to get upset with him in the room. I guess... I guess I didn't expect you to ask those questions and I didn't handle it well."

"Your jealousy of our son's relationship with Rin that has upset you?" asked Sesshomaru making sure he understood his wife's upset.

"Yes. I know its stupid but seeing a demon loving our son in ways I can't really bothers me. I know I shouldn't have doubted Lorenzo's love but I guess with all the changes happening and your beast's rejection has got me a little unsettled." Sara said "I never liked seeing my parents fight. I had hoped he would never of had to experience that."

"It will not happen again." Sesshomaru warned as they walked into his bedchambers.

"I'll be sure to be more vigilant next time." Sara said as she lustfully watched her husband take off his court robe and pull his under shirt up and over his head.

"Good." Sesshomaru said as he ignored his wife's arousal in the air and began fastening his uniform. It smelled tangy like aged sour sauce. At one time it would be pleasing but with her age and lack of attraction it make him uncomfortable. True she was his wife but couldn't she give him some privacy? Had he not just told her that he didn't want her like that? He had hoped she would go away but she remained. Sighing in defeat he figuring now would be a good time to bring up the sensitive topic. "We will relocate Rin into the room attached to Lorenzo's the morning of their departure."

"I don't remember agreeing to this." argued Sara with her hands on her hips.

"Then what is your solution? Either we keep her where she is and your father's friends are scattered around the castle or we move Rin into the room joining Lorenzo's?" said Sesshomaru in annoyance. "I think with her being an honored guest and a single woman it would make her feel safer being near us."

"What are you saying? That my Father's naval men are a bunch of wild animals?" Sara yelled making Sesshomaru's eyes flash red in warning.

"No, but I do not know these men and she is under my protection. I will not risk Louie's trust with males I do not know. It is improper for a woman of society to be around men without an escort. If you were in her place you would appreciate my thoughtfulness. I understand not liking the woman but throwing her to the wolves to make you happy is very unbecoming Sara. She will move next to Lorenzo. My decision is final." Sesshomaru growled making Sara's anger skyrocket.

"Fine! But I will not be the one to console our son when his precious _Gome_ leaves him!" Sara snapped

"That is agreeable." Sesshomaru said secretly knowing it would never happen. No longer interested in arguing he made his way over to the door. "Make preparations with Kaede for your Father's arrival. I must return to my office and finish a new trading agreement for him to review. I will not be at supper so do not wait up for me."

"Oh… a-alright then." Sara said disappointedly. "Would you like to go on a walk in the gardens later? We haven't done that since..."

"I will have to pass. I am unsure how long this new trade agreement will take. Also as a warning to you... wife; after seeing my pup upset my beast is unsettled. I suggest staying in your chambers from now on." Sesshomaru said as he closed the door behind him leaving her alone in his chambers.

Loosing the energy to stand Sara collapsed onto the trunk at the foot of his bed and sobbed into her hands. She couldn't believe what had just happened! Their simple family moment had been ruined by the mention of that water bitch! How did she manage to get so close to her son in such a short amount of time?! She had to of put him under a spell or something!? Everything in their life had been going wonderfully until she arrived. Her son already loved her and she had a feeling all of their playtime would be revolving around Rin in the future.

Now the bitch has ensnared her husband! She and Sesshomaru had been so close the past couple of months. They did everything together and she had even gotten a kiss on the cheek the night before they had gotten into their last heated argument. What a mistake that had been! She had thought talking to Lorenzo about a sibling would bring Sesshomaru back into her bed but it had done the opposite effect. Damn Inu demon's and their loyalty! His mate has been dead for 15 human years! 15! She wasn't coming back! She on the other hand was alive and ready to love him in every aspect of the word. Now it seemed like every time she tried to get closer to him he pushed back twice as hard.

Feeling nauseous she clutched her stomach to try and not throw up. Just the thought of him leaving her had her on the edge. As she held herself she accidently brushed against her coin purse sitting in her dress pocket. Feeling the slight bulge of the potion sitting inside had her mind racing at the potential. Remembering how well Sesshomaru had enjoyed his kolache a plan came to mind. As it continued to construct itself a wicked grin flickered across her lips and a dark chuckle rolled up from deep inside. Wiping the tears from her eyes she made her way to the bedroom door. Unsure if their son had stirred during their fight she decided to check on him.

Taking a peak around the door she found him to still be napping peacefully. His shoulder length white hair was fanned out against his dark blue bedspread and his little mouth was limply hanging open. She could hear his gentle purr as he slept and her eyes softened at how sweet her little boy looked. He was her whole world and through these past five years he had saved her from many dark times. She would do anything to make him happy; even if that meant suffering through a couple more weeks with the water bitch. Soon she would be out of her hair and Lorenzo would be all hers once again. Hearing voices coming up the hallway she took one last look at her slumbering angel before quietly closing it.

"Ah, there ye be Lady Sara." Kaede said as she and another hand maid made their way towards her. "The head chef wishes to know how many will be attending dinner for the evening meal."

"There will be the the La Flèche's, Lorenzo and myself. My husband will be taking his meal in his office this evening." Sara said before remembering the approaching company. "Also, when the Le Flèche family depart my Father and two of his battle ships will be arriving later on that day. I am unsure of the number so I think it would be best to arrange all rooms just to be safe."

"Aye, thy Lady." Kaede said as she took in the news."What of Lady Rin?"

"She will be relocated." Sara said as the maid followed her down the hallway. "Need not worry, I will care for her arrangements to best aid her health."

"As ye wish... thy Lady." Kaede said with a worried frown.

(End chapter 56)

(Shit... things are getting real! Wonder what's going to unfold next? Of course time will only tell! Be sure to follow the story to find out more! Thank you again for your support in this story! It's been fun to write. You guys rock! So much more to come. Until then! TG1)


	60. Protect the Pack

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc. Disney and Hans Christian Anderson.

**Music:** The song I have selected for this chapter is: _"__Inuyasha OST 2 - Fun Group of Friends" __"__Inuyasha OST 2 - Fierce Fighting." _I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Tides Against Time: **Protect the Pack

(*** _Inuyasha OST 2 - Fun Group of Friends_ ***)

"Daddy, I hungie." whined a little newt just over three demon autumns old. She had shoulder length silver hair and a bright red tail with black speckles. Her eyes were a warm honey brown color and had the sweetest button nose.

"Yah! I'm hungry too." Whined her older brother of five as he rubbed his little round tummy. He had short white hair, chocolate brown eyes and a gold tail with white speckles.

"We will be at the cove in 30 minutes Axel and Aninna." Inuyasha sighed for the 100th time as he pulled their little sister beside him.

She being the smallest of the twin girls had a harder time keeping up. He and his mate would rotate in pulling her along as they swam. She had black hair and sported a silver tail with gold speckles. Her eyes were navy blue like her grandpa's and had cute rosy cheeks.

"But Dad… you said dat 10 minutes ago!" whined Axel as he swam up beside him.

"Well if you're hungry why don't you eat some of the snacks we packed?" Inuyasha suggested growing grumpier the closer they got.

"Day all gone!" said Aninna as she swam next to her brother.

"Wants mine?" Aninna's twin sister offered as she pulled her thumb out of her mouth and took two kelp leaves from her little satchel.

"Really? You sure it's ohtay?" Axel asked as he swam up beside her and slowly took one of the offered snacks.

"Uh huh. I no hungies." she said as she handed the other snack to her sister.

"Danks Sissy!" Aninna shouted happily as she and Axel began to eat.

"That was sweet of you Aerwyna." Kikyo said as she swam behind them.

Slung tightly against her back as she swam was the newest addition to the Tashio family. He like Aerwyna had black hair but having been born less than three months ago had yet to grow into his tail. He was swaddled tightly in a woven sling and grunted every once in a while in his sleep. Behind his slumbering lids, warm gold hid like his father's. He was the chubbiest of their offspring weighing roughly around 10 pounds at birth. When he entered the world he was already sporting well-rounded cheeks, roly-poly arms and a pudgy tummy. Being the only one in his litter like his older brother he didn't have to share his food. That of course didn't seem to faze little Alwar who seemed to always be hungry. When he wasn't suckling from his mother's breast, he was either chewing on someone's hair or gnawing on his chubby fists. Being that all of their offspring had successfully obtained magical qualities while at the mating grounds he being the second son to the Water Kingdom would one day be Axel's right hand man in protecting it one day. They were truly blessed and thanked the gods daily for it.

"Always the little helper." Inuyasha chuckled making Aerwyna blush shyly. She reminded him a lot of Kagome and he smiled sadly at the memory.

"So what do you want your father to find for dinner?" asked Kikyo as they continued to lead their large pod closer to home.

"Kwams!" Aninna shouted. "Kwams yummy!"

"Clams? Sure if I can find some." Inuyasha said just as they rounded another bend along the coast. "If I can't find any is there something else you want?"

"A big fat crab!" shouted Axel as he emphasized how large with his arms spread wide.

"With as hungry as we all are I'd say I'll have to find a couple of each." Inuyasha said making his little newts giggle.

"Look! There's Valencia's bay!" someone shouted from the pod traveling behind them.

"Alright everyone! Remember to stay low, keep together and don't touch anything!" Inuyasha commanded as he and his mate pulled their offspring closer to their sides as they swam.

"No touch?" asked Aninna curiously.

"No sweetie. Those nets and fishing lines are meant to catch you. If you touch any of them even just a little it will tangle you up and pull you out of the sea. Once above the water humans and demons will kill and eat you." Kikyo taught insuring to induce fear into her spawn. This was not a place to spark their curiosity.

"Until Sess no eats us." Aerwyna said as they passed by a sunken crab trap loaded with tasty smelling bait. She was surprised there wasn't any bottom dwellers taking it.

"That's because he is your father's brother. Not all who walk on land will eat you but the ones who work these fishing grounds will. I need you three to promise me to never go anywhere near the fishing nets or traps without your father and I. Is that clear?" Kikyo commanded.

"Yes Mommy." the newts said together. Just then they heard a cry from further back in the pod.

(xxx stop music xxx)

(*** _Inuyasha OST 2 - Fierce Fighting_ ***)

"HELP!" a mermaid cried as her tail fin got tangled up in a free-floating fishing line.

"Quick! Someone cut her lose!" shouted Inuyasha as five mermen swim to her aid.

"The line's being pulled in!" One of the merman shouted as they felt her being dragged deeper into the fishing grounds.

"CUT HER OUT NOW!" shouted Inuyasha as he passed his offspring to their mother and swam to aid his merman.

"AHHH! It's cutting into my tail!" shouted the mermaid as the line sliced deeper under her scales causing it to bleed.

"The line wont cut!" shouted another merman as his stone blade refused to fray the metal line.

"Here let me try!" Inuyasha said as he pulled his sword from his side. "Whatever you do don't let her go!"

"Yes Sir!" The merman shouted as the mermaid continued to cry out in pain. Seeing his men pulling her taught against the dragging line he lift his blade his above his head and swung. The wire to his shock only splintered and sliced deeper into her tail.

"AHHHH!" the mermaid cried as the wire began to cut into her muscle.

"It didn't cut!" cried one of the merman in horror. Not giving up Inuyasha continued to strike at the line. After three more swipes of his blade the wire snapped and the ensnared mermaid was set free.

(xxx stop music xxx)

"What the hell is that stuff?" shouted one of the mermen as he held the crying mermaid in his arms while some healers began to inspect her tail. It had nearly sliced through the bone and was bleeding heavily. Had they not gotten her free it would have permanently crippled her by slicing her tail fin off.

"I don't know. But I sure as hell am going to find out!" Inuyasha growled as he carefully untangled the cut wire from her tail and clutched it tightly in his hand. "Let's get moving! I don't want to get stuck in here with it being so close to sunset!"

"Come along little ones." Kikyo soothed as little Aninna and Aerwyna cried in her arms. "Let's go home."

"S-scary Mommy!" Aerwyna sobbed as she and Axel swam close to her side.

"I know sweetie but that is why it is so important to be careful when swimming through here." Kikyo said as she pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "Keep close to your father and I and you will be ok."

"As soon as we are settled in the cove I'm going to have a word with my brother." Inuyasha growled as they continued to weave about the fishing grounds. Everywhere they looked the grounds were ripped up and bare of any sea life. Only a few small pods of fish remained but even they were small and could easily escape a net. Seeing broken coral beds and disturbed rocks and sand scattered along the sea floor he growled in annoyance. "I mean just look at the place! This shit is everywhere and it tarring up the sea floor like a cheese grater!

"A cheese what?" asked Kikyo in confusion.

"It's a metal thing that slices up stuff into thin stringy pieces." Inuyasha tried to explain. "If Sesshomaru doesn't regulate his fisherman soon this place will be destroyed and Valencia will have to fish somewhere else."

"Wouldn't dem going away be good?" asked Axel not understanding the seriousness of the situation.

"Yes and no." Inuyasha said as they finally exited the grounds. "If Valencia loses their fishing grounds here it means that somewhere else will get the same treatment. Sure... we might not have to swim through the lines in the bay but once this place is damaged then the next place they go to will be damaged too. After a while those grounds wont have any fish and we will have to hunt even farther away."

"Oh… dats not good." Axel said as his little chocolate brown eyes widened in understanding.

"Nope, so I've got to have a word with your Uncle to see if we can fix this." Inuyasha said as they saw the sand dunes leading into the cove off in the distance.

"Yay! Home!" shouted Aerwyna excitedly as everyone began to rush towards the cove.

"You go inside with your mom. I've got to scout out a dinner party together." Inuyasha said as he kissed his little ones on the head. "I'll do my best to get you those clams!"

After that everyone settled into the cave while Inuyasha and about twenty other mermen went in search for dinner. While they were out Inuyasha decided now would be a good time to inform his brother of their arrival.

"_Hey Sesshomaru!_" Inuyasha inwardly said in his mind. "_You there?"_

"_I am_." Sesshomaru replied back in his mind. "_Have you returned_?"

"_Yeah we just arrived but I need to show you something. Are you free later tonight or tomorrow_? _It's important._" asked Inuyasha as he discovered a sand bed sure to be filled with clams and oysters.

"_I am unavailable tonight. Come tomorrow and bring your family. I have something important for you to see as well_." Sesshomaru said making Inuyasha pause in his hunt.

"_Uh… alright then. See you around 7 o'clock then_?" asked Inuyasha just as he pulled a large oyster from under the sand.

"_7 it is._" Sesshomaru said before cutting off their connection.

Shaking his head at his brother's typical short-ended responses he loaded his satchel with half a dozen oysters and clams. As he continued to search for food he found Axel the perfect crab. It had long chunky blue legs and a wide body. It looked to be a fully mature male with a large dactyl claw and a mean attitude. Taking his sword he hit the crab over the head; killing it instantly. Having successfully gathered enough food for his family he swam over to the other gathering merman. Seeing that they were successful in their hunt as well they turned towards the kelp forest to pick up a large bushel of leaves before returning to the cove. That night in the cove they celebrated their annual feast with music, games and story telling. The mermaid who had been injured in their travels had healed and was resting and celebration with everyone. All was well in the Royal Cove once again and the excitement of the nearing mating season was stirring in the air.

[Tashio Castle]

"You are certain this will work?" asked Sesshomaru to his most trustworthy advisor.

"Unless Rome has something else tucked away we aren't aware of then yes." Miroku said making the dog Lord's tension lessen slightly.

"We will still need to proceed with extreme caution." warned High Priest Shinsen. "You wife has yet to sign the papers and her Father could refuse our offer all the same."

"As greedy as that man is I doubt he would refuse our offer." said High Councilmen Shako. "It's Rome that I'm worried about. The Bishop could still decide to go to war despite the Barron's choice in releasing Lady Sara."

"Should that be the case all but one of my alliances I sent out letters to have agreed to aid where we need it.I'm hoping to hear back from the last one by tomorrow" Sesshomaru said.

"That is good to hear. Keep them on standby should need be." Miroku said.

"Hn." Seshomaru hummed.

"May I make a suggestion?" asked Louie. "I don't wish to over step boundaries here."

"By all means speak!" offered High Councilmen Shako. "Any idea could make a difference!"

"Thank you. (Clears throat) Should Lady Sara cause trouble along with Rome I would like to offer my country as a sanctuary. The young Prince has already decided to join my daughter at the academy next year so the transition for him to move to France won't be as traumatic." Louie said.

"I see no issue in this except my wife could send for an Italian convoy once over the boarder and hold him hostage against Spain." Sesshomaru said.

"Fear not, your wife would not be with him." Louie said making Sesshomaru scowl in concern.

"My pup is still too young to be separated from pack." Sesshomaru said making Louie smile knowingly.

"I am aware of that my old friend. That is why he would have his pack mother go with him." Louie said making Sesshomaru growl.

"No." Sesshomaru growled low making the court officials jump in their seats in surprise.

"I'm sorry have we missed something here?" asked High Councilmen Shako cautiously.

"She is not fit to travel! I will not risk her safety." Sesshomaru argued completely ignoring the officials.

"They would be perfectly safe. Besides, our healer back home is already familiar with her medical history and Lorenzo wouldn't be separated from her. This will give you the chance to make things right back here knowing they are safe and away from harm." Louie offered

"I said no!" Sesshomaru snarled. "She cannot be separated from me in her condition!"

"Condition?" asked Miroku in deeper confusion. "What else has happened to Princess Kagome since our last meeting?"

At this the room grew very still. You could almost see the string on tension hovering in the air as the dog Lord stared down the fighting cock. His amber eyes burned with frustration and his jaw was clenched tightly. Having hoped to avoid this information for a little while longer he at last relinquished his glare towards the firry rooster and stared down his chief advisor.

"She is with pup." Sesshomaru said sternly making High Councilmen Shako curse under his breath.

"Your beast just couldn't wait could he?" High Councilmen Shako sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "You know as well as the Court that certain rules have to be followed before you can claim your mate."

"I can assure you she remains unmarked and was a virgin upon our union." Sesshomaru said making High Priest Shinsen look at him in thought.

"I take it with her new body this was made possible?" asked Shinsen earning a nod from the dog Lord. "We will need proof of that. You know your word is useless as evidence being in a relationship with her."

"I will find proof." Sesshomaru said as he turned to look at the rooster. "Would your mate be willing to help with this?"

"I will ask." Louie said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Kagome cannot stay here Sesshomaru. You may not have a weakness but your pups and mate will if you let them be."

"I agree." said High Priest Shinsen. "I know it is crucial for the development of the pup to be close to your aura but in times of war risks must be made."

"There is always a way to make a situation better. We'll come up with something my Lord." Miroku said earning nods of agreement from his fellow officials.

"What if she carries your Mocco Mocco?" asked High Priest Shinsen pointing to the pelt hanging on the back of his chair. "It contains your demonic aura does it not my Lord?"

"It does." Sesshomaru said as he too looked over at the fur pelt. "It's energy only lasts for so long before it must be reconnected with me."

"Do you know what length that is?" asked Miroku curiously. "If we knew exactly when it needed reconnected we could send you to the French border to make the connection."

"It last's for one month. After that it is no more than a common pelt. Only when reconnected to me will it return to its full potential." Sesshomaru said hesitantly. He didn't like revealing information about his powers; especially limitations.

"Then it's settled. Should war become the inevitable we will send both Lorenzo and Lady Kagome to France where Louie will find them sanctuary." said High Councilmen Shako. "Until then we will make preparations for the Barron of Naples and finish the papers for the revised peace treaty. Are you able to arrange for transportation on your end if needed for Princess Kagome and Prince Lorenzo need to depart quickly?"

"As soon as Lizy and I return to Paris it shall be arranged." Louie said earning a nod of approval from the High Councilmen.

"Let us pray these preparations are not needed." said High Priest Shinsen.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said as he sat back in his chair and glanced over his notes.

"Don't worry my Lord. We'll get this figured out." Miroku said trying to ease his obvious upset.

"I say let's get to work on those treaty papers while it's hot on our minds." suggested High Councilmen Shako. "Are you two able to stay a little later tonight?"

"I'm sorry I can't. I'm to pick up my wife from the carriage station in half an hour." Miroku apologized.

"Then lets meet first thing tomorrow morning. I would like this finalized before the Barron arrives at the end of the week." the Councilmen said as he got up from his seat. "Enjoy your evenings gentlemen."

Once the officials had left his office Sesshomaru reclined in his seat and stared up at the ceiling. "I do not like this."

"I know my friend. I would be feeling the same if my mate was in Kagome's place." Louie said as he patted his friend on the shoulder. "Should my services be needed I will do everything in my power to keep them safe."

Sesshomaru unsure of what to say anymore just nodded his head and closed his eyes. He had just gotten her back and now the world was once again threatening to take her away from him. He knew why his beast had chosen to pup her so quickly. They needed to feel some type of bonding connection to their mate-to-be. Proving to everyone of who she belonged to. She was _**his**_ damn it! However, now with the threat of war and the potential of his pup weakening through the pregnancy the long forgotten emotion of fear began to settle into his bones once more. He hated the feeling.

"Let's go have a drink. I'm sure by now everyone has settled in for the evening." Louie suggested as he got up from his chair. "Besides, I haven't had a chance to show you my congratulations."

"Hn." Sesshomaru hummed in amusement as followed his friend towards the parlor.

After a few drinks later they made their way towards the attached guest wing. Seeing his friend slip into Kagome's chambers a sad expression flickered briefly across the rooster's face. Having known Sesshomaru since childhood Louie witnessed the changes in his behavior over the years. He had lived through the tragedies with him, had spent endless hours in the training grounds helping him work through his anger and frustration. He knew of his darkest secrets and the underlining pain growing in his heart. Having known all of this he had never seen his friend so broken after Kagome had died. It was like speaking to an empty shell as he lived through the motions. Sesshomaru was simply a well-oiled machine that ruled his country and struck when necessary. Knowing he hadn't been there for him when he needed him the most was inexcusable in his mind. He refused to let that happen this time. He truly believed a piece of his friend had died that day and the friend he had once knew was gone forever. Those thoughts only deepened when he saw Sesshomaru getting out of that carriage with Lady Sara two nights ago.

It shocked him that even after five years he held no life in his eyes. To everyone else he looked calm and collected but to him he looked drained and sickly. He never realized how quickly demon heart break could cripple one as powerful as Sesshomaru. It just went to show how much he loved his mate-to-be. At least that was his guess. He had heard it crippled a demon by the strength of their love and by the looks of it Sesshomaru's passion for his dead mate almost was his undoing. The next morning when they accidently found him in Kagome's bed; it was like Sesshomaru had been given a drink from the Holy Grail itself. There was no doubt in his mind that Rin was Kagome. Sesshomaru was literally glowing from joy and looked like he had gained 100 years of his life back. He could feel the intense protective nature from his beast and knew if he was acting so it had to be true. Rin was Kagome... end of story. She was his savior and because of that it frightened him to death not knowing if Kagome leaving would be enough to protect her from Rome. Should she die again he knew his friend would never be the same or something much worse would befall the Tashio family. Quietly undressing for bed Louie came up behind his mate and pulled her close to his chest. Holding her safely in his arms his heart ached for his friend. He preyed he would never have to experience such grief. Having almost lost her to her damn uncle was enough. No... he would not wish for such suffering on anyone.

[Kagome's Chambers]

"I was wondering when you'd come." Kagome said as she sat up in bed. "Elizabeth said you and Louie were stuck in meetings all day."

"You haven't stayed awake just for me have you?" asked Sesshomaru as he undressed from his uniform and climbed into her bed.

"Of course!" Kagome giggled before placing a finger over his lips to silence his disapproval. "I've been resting all day Sesshomaru and can't get to sleep."

"Hn." Sesshomaru mumbled as he pulled her close to his chest and kissed her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Besides wide awake? I feel great! The medicine Tsukiyomi has given me is working wonders. My headache hasn't returned since this morning." Kagome said as she kissed his chin. "I told Tsukiyomi about the pup. She's very excited for us and has added its needs to her list."

"Good." Sesshomaru said as he buried his nose into her hair and ran his claws up and down her lower back. "Louie and the Court leaders are also informed. I would have come to you sooner but Louie wished to celebrate."

"So that's why I smell scotch on your breath." Kagome laughed as she nuzzled along his chest. "I'm surprised you told the Court already."

"I had rather hoped to delay it for your safety however a complication has surfaced and the news was needed to be addressed." Sesshomaru said making Kagome pull back to look up into his face.

"What kind of complication?" Kagome asked nervously.

"I received word of the Barron patrolling our eastern waters. They plan to visit us this next week." Sesshomaru said making Kagome stiffen in his arms.

"Is his navel guards coming with him?" asked Kagome anxiously.

"There will be two other ships traveling with him. Why?" asked Sesshomaru as he took in his lover's paling complexion.

"If it is the navel fleet I am thinking of do not let Captain Mitsukubi Okami know I am here." Kagome said making Sesshomaru tighten his hold around her waist. "He visits Paris on occasion when representing Rome and has crashed a few of Louie's parties."

"I do not know if he is coming. What has he done to frighten you so?" Sesshomaru asked as he held her trembling form against him.

"He hasn't touched me inappropriately but has made unwanted advances towards myself and a few of Lizy's friends. Being a wolf demon he likes to hunt his victims and the female flesh is his favorite. He has a bad reputation for taking advantage of women when they aren't chaperoned and doesn't take no for an answer. I've been told he tends to abuse his liquor and has a mean streak too. He also has a hypnotizing power in his eyes that lour's you in like a moth to a flame. I've witnessed too many girls fall prey to his good looks and flirtatious charms. I hope to never see him again." Kagome said making Sesshomaru's growl darken.

"If I have any say in it you won't. I have already decided for you and our pup to be moved to the room adjoining Lorenzo's. The wolf will not have access to you in the protection of the Royal Wing." Sesshomaru said making Kagome gasp.

"Really? I get to room with Lorenzo?" asked Kagome in excitement. "And your wife doesn't mind?"

"I do not care if she minds or not. I will not allow you to be surrounded by a bunch of unruly seamen." Sesshomaru said making Kagome giggle at his protectiveness.

"But you will let a rambunctious four year old and a vicious soon to be x-wife?" Kagome teased making him nip at her chin playfully.

"Exactly." Sesshomaru teased back as he gingerly rolled on top of her and began to kiss along her neck.

[**Warning**: Limy/Lemon till the end, please 18+]

"And what about a ravenous wild dog?" Kagome taunted as she rolled her hips against his suggestively. This made him groan and begin a gentle rock against her to continue the feeling.

"I'm a dog am I?" Sesshomaru asked as he lick down her neck and lightly humped against her core only further proving her point.

"Mhmmm." Kagome hummed as she enjoyed his attention to her neck and lower body. "My big white... (moan)... fff fluffy puppy. I think I'll keep you."

"Is that so?" Sesshomaru chuckled against her skin. "Well then let me show you my appreciation for your consideration."

Before Kagome realized what he was doing he disappeared under the covers and was licking at her folds. "SS-Sessho-maru!" Kagome squeaked out as he relentlessly ate her out.

His only reply to her surprise was a victorious growl and a firmer grip around her hips. He rolled his tongue fully against her sensitive core and thrust and twirled it deeper inside. Soon he had her moaning and whimpering as she thrashed against his mouth. Her nightgown by this point was pushed well over her breasts and he had one firmly gripped in one hand. As he rolled his tongue against her trembling clit he kneaded and pulled against her tender tit. The combination quickly sent her senses over the edge and she cried out his name to the heavens. As her release continued to flow from her quivering channel Sesshomaru eagerly drank up every drop. When he at last cleaned her of her nectar he crawled over top of her limp form and looked into her glazed blue eyes. A deep predatory purr rolled up from deep in his chest as he watched her watch him lick his lips of her juices. Her deep ocean blues followed the motion of his tongue as he licked his lips and he couldn't stop the smug smirk from forming.

"The taste of you pupped is delicious." Sesshomaru said huskily as he leaned down to kiss her. "I think I'll keep you this way."

"Oh?" Kagome giggled as she tried to catch her breath. "You might change your mind... when I get all moody."

"Moody?" Sesshomaru taunted as he nuzzled into her breasts. "Never."

"Hey!" Kagome laughed as she playfully smacked his shoulder. "I thought you liked me feisty."

"Perhaps." Sesshomaru said as he nipped at her under breast playfully. Still feeling the lingering effects of his earlier ministrations Kagome began to lick and nibbled along his ear as she looped her leg behind his back and began to set a gentle roll again his swollen cock.

"K-Kagome." Sesshomaru groaned into her neck as he took hold of her hip. "We... we need to stop."

"Please…" Kagome whimpered and she tried to move against him again. "I need to feel you."

"Your body needs to rest." Sesshomaru said as he ran his hand from her hip to rest over her womb. "I can feel that you need it."

"Love me gently." Kagome pleaded as she tried to coax him once again by running her claws up and down his spine. "I want to be one with you again."

"The pup…" Sesshomaru began.

"Will be fine." Kagome interrupted as she cupped his face to make him look into her pleading blues. "Please? I miss you…"

Resting his forehead against her's Sesshomaru stared into her eyes and knew he had lost the battle. Releasing a sigh in defeat he rubbed his nose with hers before kissing her lips in a tender kiss.

"If I sense you tiring we will stop." Sesshomaru whispered against her lips.

"K." Kagome agreed as she threaded her fingers into his hair and kissed his lips in passionate kiss.

[End of Chapter 57]

(HAW HAW HAW! ;) Let's continue on with the show shall we?!)

-s-

Inuyasha and Kikyo's Kids Name Meanings:

Axel: Father of Peace

Aerwyna: Friend to the Sea

Aninna: Answered Prayer

Alwar: Guardian for all


	61. Rest

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc. Disney and Hans Christian Anderson.

**Music:** The song I have selected for this chapter is: _"__The Weekend: Earned it - Instrumental__." _I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Warning: **Lemon at the beginning of chapter. Marked with finished. Please advise by rating standards (18+).

**Tides Against Time:** Rest

(*** _The Weekend: Earned it - Instrumental_ ***)

As he made love to her mouth with his, he leaned on one elbow and reached between them to settle his mushroomed head at her entrance. Having been stimulated earlier and left waiting in anticipation her pussy ached terribly and her heart was racing in her chest. When the feeling of his hard length at last was stretching her opening, she couldn't stop the cry of pleasure from escaping her lips.

"EH!" she mewled when he finally seated himself fully inside.

Hugging him tightly she basked in the feeling of their bodies becoming one. It was beautiful and she closed her eyes as she tried to steady her breathing. His cock filled her to the brim and she loved the thick heaviness of it. Everything about her lover was masculine and laced with raw power. The weight of his body laying over top of hers and his hot breath panting again her neck as they held each other tight made a shiver of delight running down her spine. He smelled thickly of scotch, cedar wood and spice. It made her head spin and her body tingly. She couldn't seem to stop her hands and thighs from feeling him up. He was so strong and even the slightest move she could feel his muscles flex and bunch. Little silver hairs tickled against her legs as she held him and she felt the sexy sliver trail running down his stomach from his belly button.

His taught ass flexed beneath her feet as he adjusted her stance into a more open position. She could feel the power in his touch making her curl further into him. Wanting to feel every bit of him she gripped his hard forearms to steady herself. She could feel his muscles already tensing from not moving inside her and she was more than ready to comply with his desires. Although they had agreed to be gentle, this connection alone blew that thought out of the water. She knew he would feel her exhaustion soon so she mentally prepared herself to last for the long hall. As he set her body into position he licked and nibbled along her collarbone. His long k-9 fangs every once in a while would graze against her markings teasingly and his claws would leave little pink scratches.

Every move he made was tender and loving but behind her gentle giant was the hidden power of a great demon Lord. The wild turn in his beastly nature and the knowledge that her could easily kill her had her trembling in excitement. She remembered how their beasts had joined in on their last rutting. She especially remembered how he had bucked into her so intensely that it knocked the wind out of her lungs. It had been one hell of a wild ride. His beast's claim to her body was rough and animalistic. Just the memory of it had her skin prickling with goose bumps and dying to try it again. She wasn't sure how this rutting would go but what she did know was that he was 100% alpha male and he was all hers for the taking.

"Gods… you feel so good woman." Sesshomaru groaned as he felt her inner muscles curl around him.

"You feel good too." Kagome whispered next to his ear as his wide girth had her keagle muscles flexing more firmly around him. "I love how you fill me... and stretch me... deep inside."

"Like this?" Sesshomaru groaned as he slowly pulled out to the tip and slowly pushed back in.

"UH!" Kagome moaned as she scraped her toes up his thighs from the feeling.

"You like that?" Sesshomaru teased as he watched her face scrunch up in delight. His pupil's dilated wildly as he once again slowly pulled out and slowly thrust back in. "You like my cock marking you as **mine bitch**?"

"Yesss!" Kagome cried as he thrust a little harder that time and sent tingling sensations all over her body.

She threw her head back into the pillows as he continued to move against her. When she felt him hit a sensitive spot near the back of her channel she gasped and arched her back up off of the bed. As he continued to thrust her nipples rubbed against his chest and moaned from the sensation. Ever movement had the bed creaking and her toes curling. Threading his fingers into the nap of her hair he forced her to look into his eyes as he set an agonizingly slow pace against her. Their heated stares mixing with their humid breathing only further intensified the building sexual tension and lust. There bodies tangled together tightly under the covers making their skin slick with their sweat.

As their dance continued to build the slosh of her juices slapping against his balls mingled with their grunts and groans. Every move that they made was intentional and it wove their love for each other into a thicker fated knot. They couldn't seem to get enough of each other and it made their hearts over flow with passion. Needing to get closer to his mate-to-be Sesshomaru's inner beast began to rise making the whites of his eyes ting a light pink and the hair along his body thinken slightly. Sensing his beast rising Kagome relaxed her control a little so her bitch could join in too. When Sesshomaru saw the whites of her eyes tinge a lavender purple he rest his forehead against hers and allowed his beast to speak.

"_**Mate**.._." His inner beast growled huskily as he looked through Sesshomaru's eyes. "_**My beautiful bitch**_."

"_**Alpha**_." Kagome's beast purred in return and rubbed her nose against his.

Their beastly purrs, chirps and rumbles spoke everything that needed to be said. She was his, and he was hers and in her womb was his pup. As their lower bodies continued their gentle rhythm Sesshomaru and his beast kissed and licked along Kagome's jawline and neck. When they reached the swell of her breasts a deep rumbled from deep in their belly vibrated into her very core. Their pup would soon be feeding from here and they would be growing larger as the months went by. The feeling of their thick member quivering inside her pussy had Kagome and her beast growling in delight and submitting beneath him, begging for more.

The sight of her neck exposed below them was beautiful and Sesshomaru and his beast growled in approval. Wanting to please their bitch they began to set a slightly quicker pace against her and adjusted her hips a little higher off of the bed. Looping one arm beneath her lower back to help keep her new position in place, he nuzzled into her breasts and licked along their underbellies. Loving the feeling of him kissing and licking along her breasts Kagome used one webbed hand to hold his head in position while the other clawed along his back. Feeling their bitch scraping against their flesh made their balls burn with need. Wanting her to feel the same they pulled her aching tit into their mouth and sucked; hard.

His mouth pulling and sucking on her aching teat like their pup would soon be doing had her and her beast panting and whimpering beneath him. It made their heart flutter in anticipation to nurse their growing young. Feeling his mate tremble beneath them and feeling her happiness in her aura they showered her in theirs and curled themselves more possessively around her. They craved a deeper connection with their mate. They wanted her to know of their want for her and cover her in their scent. Snaking their other arm up from her hip he began to pinch and pull her neglected nipple. Her cry of delight made a cool chill run up their spine.

The taste of her heated skin was like cinnamon and brown sugar and it made his mouth water and hunger for more. Carefully pulling her up from the bed he leaned back on his heals and gripped onto her hips. Holding her up he settled her upright to straddle in his lap. Here her breasts were close to his mouth and he could dominate her cunt without mercy. Cupping her ass in his hands he set a quicker pace by thrusting up and down into her cunt. He could already feel her juices beginning to drip down his thighs as he rushed into her. She was lighter than air as he lifted her up and down on him while straddling his hips.

He used gravity to his advantage and forced her weight upon his cock. The feeling of her inner walls and limbs pushing and sucking him in a tight grip make him growl from the feeling. Kagome loved the new position and aided his thrusts by sinking onto his hips and gripped with her inner muscles along his member. The erotic motion of her channel made him groan and quicken his hump. In this position he and his beast hit deep into her womb and marked her over and over again. She loved everything about it. She and her beast were intimately connected to him in the most passionate of ways and relied on his strength to stay upright. Every part of their bodies touched as they looked into each other's eyes as they made love.

He held her, touched her and gripped her just as much as she did him. It required them to work as one unit to stimulate the greatest release. Needing to show her own appreciation she threaded her fingers through his hair and pulled his face to hers. Through her heavily hooded eyes she kissed him deeply. As their tongues, lips and fangs tangled, sucked, stroked and nibbled he kept in perfect rhythm and a steady drum from the head board hit the wall. His beast knowing his young was growing inside her womb intensified the fire burning in his veins. Their little mate was more than they could have ever dreamed of. Everything about this moment was a blessing. By all rights it shouldn't even be possible.

She had died almost 15 years ago and his growing pup shouldn't be more than a dream. But here she was alive and offering herself fully to him and giving the greatest gift any female could ever give. A child was growing inside her and it was all his. The softeness in his hooded eyes as he loved her made Kagome deepen their kiss. Loving the feeling of her lips against his he threaded one hand into her hair while the other continued to lift her against him. Her heated skin against the room's cooler temperature made her shiver. Feeling her tremble in his arms caused him to hold on to her tighter. As their lower bodies, limbs, lips and fingers tangled and twisted the bed thumped, thumped, thumped in a steady rhythm and their moans and groans filled her chamber.

His cock felt so good as he pulled and stretched her and his long hair tickled against her legs as he moved. Wanting to feel more of him she rolled deeper onto this length. She felt him groan against her lips in approval and continued the motion. After a while she began to feel her exhaustion and focused her remaining energy into riding it out. They were so close and she couldn't bare for them to stop now! Sensing his mate's energy decreasing he picked up the pace one last time and grunted into her neck. Overwhelmed with pleasure Kagome and her beast held on to his shoulders and gripped her hips higher over his.

"Sess… I can't" Kagome said as she felt the first tremble of her channel. "I-I'm I'm gonna…"

"Let it go baby… fly for me!" Sesshomaru panted into her neck as he gripped her hips tighter and bucked up into her pussy with everything he had. "Cum!"

"Eh! Eh! Eh!" Kagome mewled with each stroke of his cock as he continued to strike over and over against her g-spot.

"K-Kagome!" Sesshomaru growled as he looked up from her neck just in time to watched her throw her head back and...

"SESSHOMARU!" she cried as her channel clamped around him fully.

[End Lemon]

Being unable to bite into her neck and mark her as his mate Sesshomaru howled into her breasts and spilled himself over and over. As he continued to release his seed he relentlessly bucked inside her to lengthen the rush for as long as it would last. When he was spent he held her tight and buried his nose into her neck. They were saturated in their sweat and juices and a steady buzzing hum of their highs pulsed through their bodies. From the crowns of their heads to the tips of their toes they were tingling in ecstasy. As they held each other tight they could feel the vibrations of their hearts pounding against their chests and heated breaths fanning against their necks. The sounds of their heavy panting and beastly purrs echoed around the room and the smell of their heated musk coated the air. Pulling back from her neck Sesshomaru kissed her temple and nuzzled into her sweaty bangs.

She smelled heavily of him and he and his beast purred in approval. When she opened her eyes to look into his, he noticed they were hooded and just as glazed over as his but held a layer of exhaustion to them. Inwardly chastising himself for letting their rutting get out of hand he pulled her lips to his and kissed her gently. As he held her close against his chest he began to lower them back down to the bed were they could recover. Feeling her inner walls refusing to separate from his length he gingerly laid them onto their sides and snuggled her close. Her slick body and damp hair clung to his and his inner beast couldn't help but feel a little smug. Her aura radiated in satisfaction and they buried their nose into her hair and became intoxicated from the scent.

When he at last felt her inner walls relax against him, he carefully pulled out and they both moaned from the loss. It made his beast purr knowing how much their bitch like him being inside her. She enjoyed being their bed parter and spending time together with them. Rolling her onto her back he and his beast began kissing down her body. They settled next to her lower stomach and buried their nose against her sweaty skin. He could sense their little pup feeding off of their blended auras and a happy purr rolled up from his chest as he nuzzled into her belly. It was growing stronger every minute and he could feel it's essence fluttering with happiness. It was still too soon to know of what their little pup would become or if there was more than one but to him any pup with his mate was a dream come true.

The thought of spending the rest of his life with her made his heart feel as if it would bust from happiness. He would make sure she and every one of their future pups knew of his happiness. He could see them now, little black and white pups running about the castle mixed with blue and amber eyes. The joy-filled laughter and pitter patter of feet echoing down the halls had a smile curling to his lips. He could envision her swollen with pups over and over and her beautiful breasts heavy with milk. It made him ache to be inside her once more but he controlled his need and focused it instead on kissing her belly. While he loved and nuzzled over their young Kagome threaded her fingers down his scalp and began running them through his damp hair.

[xxx stop music xxx]

"How is our little one?" asked Kagome sleepily.

"Growing strong." Sesshomaru purred as he nuzzled into her belly. "I can sense our little one's essence. It is happy."

"Good." Kagome smiled as she watched her lover settled down at her side and wrap one arm over her lower body protectively. "Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?"

"It is too soon to say but I think it will be a girl." Sesshomaru said as he rubbed little circles along her belly with his thumb.

"What makes you say that?" asked Kagome curiously.

"Just a feeling." Sesshomaru said as he kissed her tummy one last time and snuggled up to her side and laid his head over her breasts.

"Hm." Kagome hummed as she enjoyed her lover's strong arm resting protectively over their growing pup. "Whatever it will be I hope it will look like you."

"Like me?" Sesshomaru asked as sat up on one elbow to look at her face. "I for one would like our pups to take after you; especially your eyes. I think they are stunning."

"That's very sweet but I want our pups to take after you because every time I look at them I will think of you." Kagome said earning a loving smile from her mate.

"Has this Sesshomaru told you recently what he thinks of you?" Sesshomaru teased as he began to kiss up her body.

"Ha ha! No!" Kagome giggled as he tickled and licked along her neck. "What do you think of me?"

"This Sesshomaru thinks that you are the most beautiful creature ever to walk upon creation." Sesshomaru began to say as he kissed behind her ear affectionately making her smile and hug him tight.

"That you bring life into his soul once more and purpose into his stride. That he is extremely lucky to have gotten to know you 65 years ago and later given your love unconditionally. That he is sorry to have failed you in your last life and that he wished he had gotten the chance to of told you that he loved you with everything that he was. That he was broken and lost without you these past fifteen years and wished to have joined you many times on the other side."

"Sess…" Kagome gasped in shock as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"That he has been blessed with good fortune in gaining you back from the dead and is eternally sorry for breaking his vow and fathering a pup with another." Sesshomaru croaked into her neck.

"I'm so sorry." He whined as he held her tightly in his arms. "I didn't want to. I tried to avoid it but nothing worked. I had to save my people but I failed you. I failed you again."

"Shhh." Kagome soothed as they cried in each other's arms. "You did not fail me."

"How can you say that? I made a vow to wait for you when three months later I was married and had a pup on the way?!" Sesshomaru growled as he pulled back to look into her rippling blues.

"Because I know deep in my heart that you didn't choose Sara to spite me." Kagome said gently as she traced his magenta markings along his cheek before kissing his chin like she had done long ago. This made Sesshomaru smile and his eyes turn a molten honey gold. "You are a great leader Sesshomaru. I know so by how hard you work to protect Spain. What kind of a mate would I be if I did not support you in times of war? Sacrifices had to be made for the greater good. That just so happened to be your promise to a departed mate. Am I upset about you marrying Sara? Of course I am, but I can't really hold that against you either. I was dead Sesshomaru and you needed an heir. She was there to provide that for you and gain peace for Spain when I couldn't. You needed me, Spain needed me and for that I failed you."

"No you didn't." Sesshomaru growled as he tightened his hold around her waist.

"Yes… I did." Kagome said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and rest her forehead against his. "You wouldn't of been in that situation had I of been honest with you about my feelings in the first place. I'm so sorry you have carried this burden with you the past fifteen years. It hurts knowing you were in pain and have been torturing yourself. That was never my intension in keeping it from you. You didn't deserve that and what kind of a mate am I to allow such a thing? I love you! I love you so much! And I hate that you were hurting to the point of suicide! I'm so sorry!"

Cradling the back of her head he angled her lips and claimed them in a searing kiss. Gods how he loved this woman! She was more than he deserved. He would treasure her forever. Feeling her trembling in his arms as they cried he pulled her shoulder towards him and brought her into his chest. They held onto each other with everything they had. Their kisses grew needy and they sucked and pulled on their lower lips while their tongues stroked and caressed. Even their fangs nipped and scrapped against their flesh insuring nothing escaped their affections. Their locks blended together as they tangled in the sheets and soon it was hard to separate one silver strand from raven.

Knowing her body needed to rest but unwilling to break the moment they kissed and cuddled well into the night and caught up on time lost. They talked about anything and everything. Soon it was as if they had never been apart. It wasn't until the first light of day began to creep over the distant horizon that they finally succumbed to sleep. As Sesshomaru held her in his arms, Kagome's head was tucked snuggly under his chin as her breasts were cushioned against his chest. His left arm held her shoulders tightly against him while the right instinctively protected against her lower back. Their legs were woven together in a tangled knot and their deep breathing filled the quiet chamber.

Only a thin cotton sheet protected their naked bodies. They remained in that position well into the morning. It was only after hearing a knock at the door did Sesshomaru stir from his slumber. Having learned from her previous mistake Tsukiyomi peaked her head around the doorframe. Seeing Sesshomaru holding up a finger to his lips to tell her to be quite she nodded her head in understanding and silently entered the room. Carefully closing the door behind her she made her way over to the trunk at the foot of the bed and began to dig for her instruments. Pulling her stethoscope from around her neck she made her way over to the bed to begin her examination.

"How was she feeling last night?" whispered Tsukiyomi as she gently pulled the sheet to expose Kagome's back.

"She said your medicine is working." Sesshomaru answered back quietly as he watched the healer listen to his mate's heartbeat through her utensil.

"That's good to hear. I was afraid her body would reject the treatment." Tsukiyomi said quietly as she pulled the sheet back over Kagome's naked shoulders. "Water Elementals are very sensitive creatures. I remember in my studies that it is not uncommon for their bodies to reject medication. Being naturally pulled to water they soak up the liquid but reject the herbs and vitamins mixed in and flush it out of their systems."

"What would happen if her body later rejected the treatment?" Sesshomaru asked as he watched her slip the stethoscope around her neck.

"Her headaches would return and the pressure on her skull would add stress to her body. That increase in stress on top of everything else going on in the castle; especially in regards to Lady Sara could make her sick or miscarry." Tsukiyomi warned seriously making Sesshomaru's eyes widen in shock.

"Miscarry?" Sesshomaru whispered back in disbelief and instinctively held his mate closer to his chest.

"Yes. It is crucial she keeps up her strength and rests. Being away from the business of the castle so far has worked in her recovery." Tsukiyomi said as she began to run her fingers through Kagome's hair. "Feel these lines running along her scalp?"

"What are they?" asked Sesshomaru as he felt where the healer was.

"Those are scars from previous injuries that didn't heal properly. Her demonic energy in this area isn't working like it should and that makes me nervous. She needs serious rest my Lord in order to recover fully." Tsukiyomi said quietly just as she ran over the tender spot on the base of Kagome's skull making her groan in her sleep. "I am unsure if she will have another memory lap and pass out but she cannot afford to fall again. I fear what the outcome would be."

"Agreed." Sesshomaru said as he traced his finger along one scar towards the nape of her neck. It was long and it frightened him at the thought of what could have caused such a wound. "She will be most displeased in being confined."

"I would imagine so. Being forced to a room would drive anyone crazy." Tsukiyomi laughed lightly as she finished mixing a herbal brew into a teacup. "I'll leave this here. She'll know what it is when she awakens."

"And what exactly is it you are giving her?" Sesshomaru asked curiously as he leaned closer and sniffed the cup's contents.

"Prenatal vitamins." Tsukiyomi smiled brightly making the dog Lord turn to look at her in slight surprise.

"That is acceptable." Sesshomaru nodded. "I appreciate your services regarding my mate and pup."

"It is an honor Sir." Tsukiyomi said as she closed her bag and made her way towards the door. "I will be in my office should she require me."

Hearing the door lock Sesshomaru returned his gaze to his slumbering mate. He could feel in her aura the she was dreaming and her little snore brought a smirk to his lips. Burring his nose into her hair he inhaled her warm tropical ocean breeze mixed with his wild cedar forest. He wished he could bask in it all day but knew by the position of the sun that it was near mid morning. Running his fingers through her silky hair and along her back he savored in her smooth touch. Feeling her begin to stir in his arms he wrapped them around her and kissed the top of her head.

"That felt nice." Kagome said groggily as she nuzzled into his neck and tightened her hold around his chest. "I could get used to waking up like this."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru agreed as he lifted her chin to plant a gentle kiss up on her lips.

"Mmm." Kagome hummed against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Can we stay like this all day?"

"I wish it was possible but we cannot. I must return to my office and prepare for the Barron's arrival." Sesshomaru said as he licked her neck and kissed behind her ear. "I will do everything in my power to make this right."

"I know you will." Kagome said as she cupped his cheek and looked into his strong amber eyes. "No matter what happens just remember that I love you."

"**_Mine_.**" Sesshomaru's beast purred out loud as he kissed her lips and rubbed her tummy tenderly.

"_**Yours.**_" her beast chirped back and snuggled closer to his and their beasts side. They snuggled and kissed for a while under the warm morning rays but eventually Sesshomaru caged his beast and reluctantly pulled away from her lips.

"Get some rest. Tsukiyomi has already come by to check on you. She left a remedy on the table." Sesshomaru said as he ran his fingers through her bangs.

"Alright." Kagome said as Sesshomaru kissed her lips once more before leaning down to kiss her belly.

"I'll return to you as soon as I can." Sesshomaru promised as he nuzzled over her womb before reluctantly rolling out of the covers and getting dressed for the day.

"You know… if you want to store some of your wardrobe in here I wouldn't mind." Kagome giggled as she rest her chin in her hand and took in his naked uniform and tousled bedhead.

"That would be nice until you are moved. Could you inform Kadea of such?" Sesshomaru asked as he pulled up his pants.

"Of course. When she brings my morning meal I'll mention it." Kagome said as she got out of bed and picked up his swords and jacket off of the floor. "Here let me help."

"What will you do in the mean time?" asked Sesshomaru as he took the sheathed blades from her hand and fastened them at his waist.

"As much as I love smelling of you, I should really take a bath." Kagome giggled as she she fixed the buttons on his shirt.

"Hn." Sesshomaru hummed as he pulled her naked body into his arms and kissed her cheek. "I too should bathe. Do not be surprised if my son…"

"Our… son." Kagome corrected earning a smirk from her lover.

"Our son… " Sesshomaru purred as he brushed his cheek against hers and held her close to his heart. He loved the sound of it; _their son! _"He may wish to visit. Should your body need rest do not hesitate to send him on his way."

"I hope he does. I have yet to finish telling him our story." Kagome said making Sesshomaru look at her in surprise.

"Our story?" asked Sesshomaru with a curious expression.

"I didn't tell him it was ours directly. I've modified it a little should he accidently say something in front of his mother. I thought if he knew of our love he might forgive me when his mother eventually gets upset about our relationship later on." Kagome said as she straightened the lapel of his jacket.

"Interesting strategy plan. How has he been taking it?" asked Sesshomaru curiously.

"He and Odette were very engaged and actually got emotional at point. I stopped right after I left you on the beach with your father." Kagome said. "Then Lizy and Sara came in and… well... you know the rest."

"Sara and I had a disagreement yesterday about the ordeal actually." Sesshomaru said making Kagome's eye's widen in surprise.

"Really? What happened?" asked Kagome as she leaned back to look up into his face.

"She is jealous of how quickly your relationship with Lorenzo happened." Sesshomaru said as he rest his forehead against hers. "Being human she isn't able to provide certain care to Lorenzo. Seeing you providing him everything a demon mother can got under her skin it seems. She also didn't like me making the arrangements for you to room with him once Louie and Elizabeth leave next week."

"Hm." Kagome hummed in thought. "Did Lorenzo see this fight?"

"Unfortunately. However I took care of it and he seem fine." Sesshomaru said as he kissed her nose before reluctantly letting her go to fix his hair. "I must be going. Kaede should arrive with your tray soon. Please try to take it easy until Tsukiyomi tells us differently."

"Don't worry, I'll be good. Now go get to work so you can teach this Barron who's boss." Kagome teased making him chuckle.

"Good. Until then my Curioso." Sesshomaru said making her smile brightly at him before he went out the door.

Walking over to the bedside table Kagome drank the cold tea in two quick gulps. It tasted strongly of peppermint and it made her mouth slightly burn. She wished she had a glass of water to wash it down with as she gathered her bathing items. She was just about to pour the cold buckets of water into the tub when she heard a knock at her bedroom door.

"Princess Kagome?" asked Kaede as she came in carrying her breakfast tray. "Are ye fit to break ye morning fast?"

"Lay the tray on the table please! I'm just now readying a bath!" Kagome called from inside the bathing chambers. Setting the tray onto the table Keade entered the room just as Kagome was settling into the tub.

"Ah! There ye be." Kaede chuckled. "Do ye need any assistance with ye bath?"

"No thank you. However, I would love the company. Are you able to stay a while and chat?" asked Kagome as she ran her sponge over her shoulders washing away her and Sesshomaru's sweat and grime.

"Thee be free for a little while." Kaede said as she sat herself on the bench in the corner. "How do ye feel this morning?"

"A little tired but other than that I'm ok. Having napped most of the day yesterday I couldn't fall asleep last night. Sesshomaru kept me company and we were able to share about our lives the past fifteen years. It was nice." Kagome said making the older women's eyes wrinkle as she smiled.

"Well ye will have plenty of time later to catch up on ye sleep." Keade said as she watched Kagome scrub her shampoo into her hair. "Tsukiyomi has informed thee of ye condition to care for ye. Were it possible thy would be planing quite the celebration. It is most exciting indeed. Have ye felt any sickness yet from the pup?"

"Haha! Well thank you. Perhaps after everything is done we could have a proper party. But to answer your question, no.. not as of yet." Kagome laughed as she continued to scrubb her hair.

"When the time comes it shall be done." Kaede smiled. "What does a water elemental's delivery consist of?"

"I haven't the slightest idea. In Paris there wasn't a water elemental to learn from and there is very little written about my kind. I'm not really sure how Sesshomaru and I's intermixing of species will have an effect on my pregnancy. Will it shorten or lengthen the time? Will my beast's instincts kick in upon giving birth? I'm completely clueless on how to prepare." Kagome said nervously making the old women frown in thought.

"Hmmm." Kaede said as she rubbed her chin. "Dog demons normally whelp for roughly around five to six months. When bread with a human it lasts around seven to eight. Perhaps there be information about ye's kind in the castle library? There be also the water snake who works in the castle."

"Daija?!" Kagome squealed in excitement. "He still works here? Oh! I just have to see him!"

"Thy will be sure to bring him by for a visit." Kaede said as Kagome rinsed the soap from her hair. "If there be anyone who would know about water elemental's it would be he."

"You're probably right." Kagome giggled as she scrubbed her face with a cloth. "Do you mind handing me my robe? I'm about finished."

"Of course." Kaede said as she stood on her creaking knees and unfolded the robe for her to slip into.

"Thanks Kaede." Kagome said as she stood up in the tub and began to step out. "You're always such a…"

"Lady Kagome! Are ye alright?" Kaede said as she helped stable the girl who suddenly clutched onto her skull and nearly fell out of the tub.

"I-I'm alright." Kagome said as she blinked away the sudden pain that shot behind her eyes. "Just got a little light headed is all. I think I stood up too quickly."

"Let's get ye to bed." Kaede said as she helped her into her robe. "Thy will send for some more of Tsukiyomi's medicine."

"Good idea." Kagome said as she and the old maid began to wobble back into her room. Once she and her bed was dressed Kaede settled her under the fresh covers before setting the tray next to her bed. She then adjusted the curtains covering the windows to allow Kagome's headache some relief.

"When ye are finished with that tray just set it on the table beside ye. Thy will be around later today to pick it up." Kaede said as she picked up the dirty sheets, towels, robe and nightgown off of the floor.

"Thanks Kaede. Could you not mention my little slip-up to Sesshomaru? He's already under so much pressure right now. I'd hate for him to worry about me too." Kagome said gently as she began to braid her long wet hair down her back.

"Thy understand. However, thy will tell the healer. She may need to adjust ye medication. It is important to keep ye as healthy as possible for both ye and the pup." Kaede said as she walked over to the door.

"I know." Kagome sighed in defeat as she tied off the end of her hair with a white ribbon.

"Rest, thee will see ye later today." Kaede sympathized as she smiled and slipped out the door.

Picking up her book off of the bed side table Kagome settled into her pillows and relaxed. At this point in her story the main character was deep in battle and was making his way to rescue his beloved princess. She had read it already half a dozen times before but its classic plot line, suspense, romance, battle scenes and character development always brought her back. Feeling that lightheaded pressure once again forming behind her eyes she set the book down for a nap. She didn't understand why her headaches were coming back after taking the medicine. Perhaps there was something in the prenatal mix that her body was allergic to? Saving that thought for later she snuggled under the sheets and dreamed of little pups laughing and running through the sea's surf under the warm summer sun.

(End of Chapter 58)

(Uh oh... what's happening with Kagome? Will Tsukiyomi be able to figure out what's making her have headaches again? What about the drama with Lady Sara in the last chapter? Louie and Lizy will soon be leaving her and the Barron and his motley crew will be taking there place. So much is happening! However, only time will tell what will unfold next. Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear your predictions in the story line as well as with Kagame's pregnancy. What do you think will happen with the potion? How about little Lorenzo? Will he be able to ballance his new life with the drama unfolding with his parents? Please be sure to follow along to find out more! Till next time! TG1)


	62. Surprise

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc. Disney and Hans Christian Anderson.

**Music:** The song I have selected for this chapter is: _"__Inuyasha OST 1 - Time traveling Kagame" "__Inuyasha OST 3 - Two Hearts"_ "_The Little Mermaid OST - 15 - Flatsam and Jetsam" _and _"__Inuyasha OST 1 - Longing__." _I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Tides Against Time: **Surprise

"Is that tray about ready to go? Mmmm smells good!" Sango shouted as she came into the bustling kitchen.

"Just about. Apparently Lady Rin is under the weather so Tsukiyomi has prescribed her a special diet." Daija said as he loaded the tray with lean chicken breast and hearty steamed veggies.

"That's unfortunate." Sango frowned as she helped him finish the tray. "I hope whatever she has doesn't spread throughout the castle. Sebastian just got over a head cold."

"Tsukiyomi said it wasn't contagious so I wouldn't worry about your kids getting sick." Daija said as he filled the tea pot with hot water. "If she has a problem handling any of the food let me know and I'll fix her something else."

"Sounds good." Sango said as she carefully picked up the heavy tray and made her way out of the kitchen.

"Where do you think you're going?" called a sultry male voice coming up the hallway behind her.

"To take Lady Rin her lunch." Sango said as she looked over her shoulder. She smiled when her husband wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Lady Rin huh?" Miroku smirked before kissing her cheek. "Lovely woman, be sure to say hello for me."

"It's not a social visit." Sango giggled as she relaxed against his strong chest.

"Perhaps you should stay and chat for a while? I heard the poor women has been stuck in her room since her arrival." Miroku suggested as he reluctantly let go of his wife. "I'm sure she would appreciate the company."

"Only if she wants it." Sango shrugged before kissing his lips goodbye. "Don't forget to pick up the kids from next door. I'm watching the Prince and Princess tonight remember?"

"Don't worry my dear wife. I won't forget." Miroku said as he watched her swaying hips disappear down the hallway.

"_Ugh._.. _She's going to kill me when she find out."_ he inwardly groaned. "_Thank the gods I hid her father's weapons..."_

Unaware of her husband's inner turmoil Sango continued on her way up towards Rin's chambers. Knocking on the door but getting no response she pushed it open to make sure she was in the right room. Seeing a lump under the covers she walked over to the table resting against the wall and set the tray down.

(*** _Inuyasha OST 1 - Time traveling Kagome_ ***)

"Lady Rin? I've brought your lunch." Sango said as she began to draw back the curtains. "If you wish I can ready the patio table for you?"

With her back facing the bed Sango didn't see the flinch in pain slip across Kagome's face when the bright light of the afternoon sun pulled her out of her sleep. Sitting up in bed she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and watched Sango open the last curtain along the wall.

"That would be nice thank you." Kagome said just as Sango turned around.

"K-K-Kagome?!" Sango squeaked as her knees buckled out from under her. She quickly grabbed hold of the back of the chair next to her and clutched a hand over her racing heart.

"Miss me?" Kagome smiled as her bright ocean blue eyes began to tear up.

"OH MY GOD!" Sango shouted as tears of joy fell down her cheeks. She raced towards the bed and pulled her into a tight bear hug.

As they held each other tight they cried and laughed at the same time. When they finally were able to compose themselves they pulled back to look into their faces.

"How?!" Sango whispered, as she looked Kagome up and down in disbelief.

"I don't really know. One moment I'm in complete darkness and the next I'm in Paris sitting in a comfy bed. The La Flèche family found me washed up on a beach along the French coast during their honeymoon. I've been living with them the past five demon years beause I had no clue who I was. They adopted me soon after and Queen Elizabeth named me Rin. It wasn't until coming to Valencia and seeing Sesshomaru that everything finally pieced back together." Kagome said as she took Sango's hand in hers. "It's so nice to be back."

"Amazing…" Sango whispered as she shook her head to process everything. "I'm going to kill Miroku when I see him. He knew you were here and didn't tell me!"

"Maybe he wasn't able to?" Kagome sniffled as she rubbed her sleeve over her eyes to clear them. "Sesshomaru's got the Court on lock down until they can figure out what to do about Rome."

"So you know..." Sango said tenderly as she looked into Kagome's sad eyes.

"Yeah… I know. The situation sucks but we're working through it. I've met Lorenzo. He's a sweet heart." Kagome said as she played with Sango's wedding ring on her finger.

It had amazed her how time aged her beloved friend. She looked to be about 35 now and had a few grey hairs lining her pony tail. She had a few motherly lines around her eyes and mouth and had gained a little weight in her bust and hips. Having heard about her kids and knowing of Miroku's dedication to Sango it made her smile despite the lost time. Being demon now she knew the hands of time worked differently than what used to be, however knowing Sango was happy with a loving family of her own made it better.

"And a mischief maker." Sango giggled as she too wiped the tears away from her eyes. "I'm normally the one watching him while Lady Sara is managing the castle affairs."

"Where is he now?" Kagome asked curiously as Sango got up from the bed to pick up her tray.

"He's taking a bath with Princess Odette across the hall. I'm on kitchen duty today so they are with another maid. I guess they went a little wild in the gardens this morning and got quite dirty." Sango said.

"Haha! I can imagine." Kagome laughed as she pulled back the covers on her bed and began to follow Sango out onto the patio.

"So is this rumor about you being sick true?" Sango asked as she took in her slightly wobbly friend.

"Kind of, I passed out and hit my head the other day but the main reason was to keep word of my return from spreading until Sesshomaru's divorce goes through." Kagome said as she sat in her seat while Sango began to pour her tea.

"So why the special diet?" asked Sango in confusion.

"Well Sesshomaru and I's beasts got a little over excited in being reunited." Kagome giggled as she took a sip of her tea. "Sango… I'm pregnant."

"Really?!" Sango shouted happily as she covered her mouth in shock. "Oh! Kagome! This is wonderful! How long have you know?"

"Only two days." Kagome laughed as she welcomed her crying friend into her arms.

"I can't even handle this right now." Sango laughed making Kagome laugh along with her. "Who all knows?"

"I'm assuming only the Court and my personal staff. That being Kaede, Tsukiyomi and now you of course." Kagome said as Sango pulled out the seat beside her.

"I'd hate to be in the room when Lady Sara finds out." Sango said as Kagome began to eat her lunch.

"I don't even want to think of that." Kagome sighed. "She already doesn't like me."

"What do you mean?" Sango asked. "She doesn't know who you are does she?"

"Not yet but she got all jealous when I was snuggling with Lorenzo and Odette on the couch the other day. She doesn't know it yet but Lorenzo has accepted my claim over him as his pack mother." Kagome said making Sango gasp.

"Pack Mother? What does that mean?" Sango asked not understanding the power she now possessed.

"When Lorenzo and I met, his instincts recognized his father's sent on me. My beast recognized him as Sesshomaru's pup and immediately wanted to claim him as ours. By rights Lorenzo should have been mine so it was only natural that I take him back. When I held him in my arms our needs to claim each other as pack became so great that our aura's flared and now by demon standard's he is my pup. We are bound together through a demonic familial bond that can only be broken by death. The difference between Sara and I now is that I am Sesshomaru's alpha bitch. She might be Lorenzo's birth mother and Sesshomaru's wife but I hold power in what happens to Lorenzo and in the bedroom. Lorenzo's instincts recognize that Sesshomaru's scent has chosen me over his mother. To my delight only Sara's clothing had a light trace of his scent but nothing inside of her to indicate they had been intimate in months. Sesshomaru's claim over me speaks louder to Lorenzo then any words could. I am his father's chosen female, the alpha bitch and his new provider and demon mother. He is _**mine**_." Kagome explained making Sango's eyes widen in shock.

"Incredible…" Sango said. "I had no idea. So if a demon had multiple mates how would that work?"

"There is always one alpha bitch in a pack. The other mothers would be betta or omega depending upon their strength and value to the pack in the alpha's eyes. The head mother therefore directs the other mothers for the betterment of the pack. The pups will receive nourishment from their birth mothers but when it comes to their development and authority they listen to the pack mother." Kagome said before taking a bite of her food. "Sara is human and can't provide certain things for Lorenzo. Even as little as he is he recognizes his mother's inability to take care for his demon half. I on the other hand can provide him and his little beast everything they need to grow into a strong healthy adult. If Sara were a demon and Sesshomaru chose to have Sara as a second bitch I wouldn't need to provide as much care into his development. However that isn't the case so he must get the demonic nourishment from me."

"Huh." Sango said a she crossed her arms over her chest. "I understand the basics of animal pack instincts but I guess I never realized demons followed along the same lines."

"Not all demons follow these rules but they do recognize them. Sesshomaru's line of demon is strongly pack oriented. Being a free flowing water creature I don't naturally feel pulled towards these instincts. After living with the La Flèche's the past five years I have learned to adopt some of these attributes. Lizy being from a pride of lions and Louie from a flock of birds." Kagome said.

"It's a good thing they found you then." Sango said. "I'm sure it's helped in your transition back."

"It has." Kagome said as she finished her plate. Just then the door to the patio flew open and two bright eyed toddlers raced towards them.

"Gome!" Lorenzo shouted happily before running to her side and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"How do you feel Aunti Rin?" asked Odette as she too hugged her waist.

"I'm good now that you two are here!" Kagome said making them laugh. "Did you enjoy your baths?"

"Uh huh! We all cwean!" Odette chirped as she sat in the chair next to her. Her blond curls were still damp from her bath and her little cheeks were pink from the hot water.

"Da wader turned bwown and gots all yucky." Lorenzo said as he stuck his tongue out making Kagome laugh. His hair was equally damp but his little puppy ears with fuzzy fur was just too much. Unable to help herself Kagome scratched behind one of them making him purr.

"Aunti Rin? Can you tell us da west of da stowy?" Odette asked innocently.

"Sure sweet heart. Let's go back inside though. Its kind of chilly out here and I don't want you two to get sick with your hair still damp." Kagome said.

"Ohtay!" shouted Lorenzo and Odette as they raced inside and jumped onto the bed.

"I hate to leave but I still have chores to do around the castle." Sango apologized as she helped Kagome up from her seat and picked up the empty tray.

"That's alright. Could you maybe come by tomorrow? I'd love to catch up and hear about your children." Kagome said making Sango smile brightly.

"Of course!" she said as she watched Kagome climb into the middle of the bed with two wiggling lumps giggling underneath the covers. "Have fun!"

"Don't worry, we will." Kagome laughed just as two little heads popped out. "Now where were we... Ah yes! The mermaid quickly jumped into the water when she and the Prince heard voices coming up the beach."

"Dats right!" Lorenzo said as Sango picked up the other tray and went out the door.

"The Prince didn't see the mermaid for a long time. You see, she was afraid he would capture her if he found out what she was. That didn't stop her from sneaking into his castle moot at night and leaving him gifts for him to find. Over the years he grew fond of the gifts and looked for them. One night under a starry sky he saw the mermaid hiding in the shadows. She was about to swim away when he said,

"Wait don't go! I remember your song and I wish to know you. Will you stay awhile with me?"

The mermaid having heard his plea swam out of the shadows and into his awaiting arms. Over time they spent many nights together and became great friends. Soon their friendship turned to love and they longed to be together. However... as the spring nights grew warm the tides began to change."

"What's going to happen?" asked Odette curiously as she and Lorenzo grew anxious.

"Her father found out about their secret meetings and banished her from ever going back. Heart broken that she didn't get the chance to say goodbye she swam away from home." Kagome said making Odette frown.

"Dats not nice." Odette pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, but her father thought the Prince would hurt her so he told her to stay away to keep her safe." Kagome said as she ran her fingers through her blond curls. "That night two eels found her and told her of a magical octopus who could turn her into a land walker."

"What's an eel?" asked Odette.

"And da octtidowpus?" asked Lorenzo.

"An eel is like a snake that lives in the sea and an octopus is a sea creature that has eight legs." Kagome giggled.

(*** _Inuyasha OST 3 - Two Hearts _***)

"Oh! I knows what you talkin bout now!" Lorenzo said as Odette nodded in agreement. "So did dis magix octtidowpus helped her?"

"She did but the mermaid only had 7 days before she would return to the sea. As payment she had to give up half of her soul." Kagome said making them gasp. "Wanting to stay a land walker forever the mermaid paid with her remaining half of her soul. The magic worked like a charm and before she knew it her tail split into two legs and her lungs could no longer breath under water. She thought she was going to drown but made it to the surface just in time. She washed up onto the beach and do you know who found her?"

"Da Prince?" asked Lorenzo with wide hopefully eyes.

"That's right!" Kagome said making Lorenzo and Odette giggle. "She couldn't walk well on her new legs so he carried her to his castle. While she stayed in the castle she made many friends and explored her new world. However, their happy time together didn't last."

"What!" Odette and Lorenzo cried out in disbelief. "What happened?!"

"A bad man found out she was a mermaid and took her away." Kagome said making them gasp in horror. "He hurt the mermaid really bad and left her to die upon the sand."

"No! She can't die!" Odette cried as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Where is da Prince?! He has to save her with his magix sword!" Lorenzo cried as he held her hand tightly in his.

"The bad man tricked the Prince and he got to the beach just in time to hold the mermaid as she died. He tried using his sword but without her soul in her body it didn't work. Before the Prince had a chance to take her away with him the evil octopus summoned the mermaid's body back into the sea and she turned into foam. The Prince heart broken from losing his love went to find the bad man and the evil octopus to avenge her death." Kagome said. "When the Prince had finished his revenge the gods allowed the mermaid's spirit to tell him goodbye. The Prince held his love's ghost in his arms and told her he would wait for her and mate her in their next life."

"Did they get together in the next one?" asked Odette as she whipped the tears from her cheeks.

"They did but it wasn't until nearly fifteen years later. By then the country the Prince ruled over had forced him to marry another woman. They had a child who he loved very much but he was always sad. He loved the mermaid, not his wife and was very lonely. When the Prince and his mermaid were finally united under the stars they made love that very night and the mermaid became pregnant." Kagome said.

"Yay! They are going to have a baby!" Odette shouted for joy making Lorenzo giggle.

"Yes but they had to keep the baby a secret." Kagome whispered making Lorenzo and Odette's eyes widen. "You see the Prince's wife was mean and did not like that the mermaid had returned and claimed the Prince's son as her's. She became jealous of the mermaid and became angry when the mermaid and the Prince wished to be mated."

"But da mermaid had da Prince first! Day should be togever" Lorenzo shouted angrily making Kagome's heart flutter in her chest.

"Yes she did but the wife loved her husband and son and didn't want the mermaid to take them away from her." Kagome explained as she kissed the top of his head. "However the Prince having only married his wife for the peace of his country made plans with his court to divorce her and send her back to her country."

"Does da Prince and da Mermaid wive happiwy ever after?" Odette asked before she yawned.

"I sure hope so." Kagome said as she watched both of them yawn and rub their eyes sleepily. "I don't know about you two, but I feel a nap coming on."

"Can we stay here?" asked Lorenzo as he nuzzled into her neck.

"Of course! We can all nap together." Kagome giggled as they all cuddled up together.

Having quickly fallen asleep Kagome kissed the tops of their heads and wrapped her arm around them. She tucked Lorenzo's head under her chin and inhaling his sweet wild grass scent. Odette was resting just above her heart and its steady rhythm eased her deeper into sleep. Their little purrs and snores were music to her ears and soon she too had fallen asleep.

[Balearic Sea, The Golden Swan]

(*** _The Little Mermaid OST - 15 - Flatsam and Jetsam_ ***)

"Captain Okami!" shouted the Barron as he made his way towards the wolf demon looking out over the bow of the ship.

"How can I help you Barron Garcia?" asked Mitsukubi.

He was dressed in a black navel uniform with elaborate golden trimmings. Stitched into his breast pocket were two patches; one his ranking as Captain and the other the Italian flag. His brown hair was tied back into a low ponytail making the thin scar along his eyebrow stand out against his sun-toned skin. His eyes were a bright lime green and had a wildness to them that lured you in. He had a strong figure the commanded obedience and a wicked smile that charmed all who looked upon it.

"How goes the current?" asked Barron Garcia as he stood next to him against the railing.

"Strong and steady Sir. We should arrive in Valencia on schedule. That of course without running into any more pirates." Mitsukubi said as he looked out over the vast open sea.

"Good. Good." the Barron said as he shook his balding head and held his hands behind his back. "Have you ever been to Valencia Captain?"

"I have not." Mitsukubi said earning a warm chuckle in reply.

"You'll love it! My daughter's country has the finest wine I've ever tasted and the women aren't half bad either." the Barron winked making the Wolf's wild eyes shimmer at the potential.

"I look forward to the experience." Mitsukubi said with a smirk. "Perhaps that daughter of yours could introduce me to some of her friends."

"I don't see why not. We'll be staying in their home for at least a week." The Barron said as he rocked back and forth on his heals. "She's bound to know someone to keep you company. It wouldn't surprise me if she threw a party for us while we were there."

"What lady doesn't love a good party?" Mitsukubi said making the Barron laugh.

"Indeed Captain! Indeed!" he laughed. "Keep me posted if anything changes to delay our arrival."

"Of course Sir." Mitsukubi said as he bowed to the Barron and watched him make his way towards his cabin.

Thinking of wine and women had Mitsukubi's mouth watering. The combination of a good drink and a rough rut was the finest medicine anyone could prescribe. Looking up at the sails he noticed the breeze was begging to pick up. Seeing the masts taught in place and watching the waves rush past a little faster a wicked grin slid across his lips. Pointy white fangs flashed in the afternoon sun and a low dark chuckle rolled up from deep in his chest. Looking over the horizon his wild green eyes burned with heat as they grew closer to their destination.

(xxx stop music xxx)

[Tashio Castle]

"Are you sure you don't want to go out with us?" asked Sara as she followed her husband down the stairs leading into the main foyer.

"This one has a meeting tonight he cannot get out of. Take them to your favorite nightlife spots. This one is sure they would appreciate the hospitality." Sesshomaru said as they approached the dinning hall.

"We could always do it another night?" suggested Sara as servants opened the doors for them.

"This one cannot promise another night this week will open up. Go and enjoy yourself. Lorenzo will be taking care of by Mrs. Sango." Sesshomaru waved off as they sat down to eat their lunch and tea.

"Alright." Sara sighed in defeat just as Louie and Lizy came in to join them.

"Where is Lorenzo and Odette?" asked Louie curiously.

"They got away from their sitter this morning and were found playing in the back gardens. I do apologize but I do not think my servants will be able to mend and clean out all the dirt and grass stains from Odette's dress." Sara apologized just as her meal was placed before her.

"That's alright." Lizy laughed. "I'm just glad they're having fun. I take it they're having a bath?"

"Should be. Their sitter took them to get washed as soon as we found them." Sara said.

"That poor servant. I can only imagine giving those two little rascals a bath." Louie said making Sesshomaru smirk against his teacup.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said. "It pleases this one that they are bonding well."

"Us too. It will be great having Lorenzo attend school in Paris. Odette loved it last year but struggled making close friends. I think having him there would definitely help her get over her shy nature." Louie agreed.

"I still say they would make a great match down the road." Lizy said making Sara's eyes widen.

"You think so?" Sara said making the male demons roll their eyes and dig into their lunches.

"Certainly! They already adore one another. Besides young love always grows stronger with time." Lizy chuckled making Sara smile.

"Well it's definitely something to think about. Isn't it dear husband?" asked Sara.

"Having been burned from a contract in the past this one hesitates to make the arrangement. Lorenzo and Odette are still too young to understand what betrothal means. Besides, down the road they may wish to be with another or not wish to associate at all. This one thinks it's best to wait before discussing further." Sesshomaru said making Sara pout.

"Our contract wasn't that bad." Sara said making the demon's turn to look at her. "What?"

"It wasn't your contract in which this one spoke of." Sesshomaru said.

"It was of my cousin, Lady Kagura." Lizy finished making Sara feel extremely embarrassed.

"Ah yes! (clears throat) Do excuse my mistake." Sara laughed nervously. "So! Is there anything you two wish to see tonight?"

"Town square is always good." Louie said as he took at bite of his food. The awkward tension in the air was making his feathers itch uncomfortably.

"I wouldn't mind taking one of the boats along the river." Lizy said as she too wished to dance over the awkwardness.

"I've actually never done that." Sara said as she patted her mouth with her napkin. "My dear husband here is not fond of water."

"Is that so?" Louie said taking notice of his friend's growing tension in his shoulders. He understood why and it broke his heart to know his suffering went so deep even to enjoy the simple pleasures of life. That being said Sara was about to go through hell. If a boat ride would make her happy... so be it. "We will be sure to go and make the most of it then."

"Wonderful! Oh! There is also a great gelato bar that just opened in town." Sara said as she clapped her hands together in excitement. "I was hoping to take my father there when he arrives. It would be good to check it out to see if its worth taking him to."

"Sounds like you have much to experience." Sesshomaru said as he pushed his chair back and began to stand up. "Enjoy your evening."

"My Old friend, let us take a turn about the gardens before you return to your study. I wish to discuss something with you." Louie said as he got up from his seat before leaning down and kissing his mate on the temple.

"As you wish." Sesshomaru said as he began to take his leave.

Lizy realizing Louie was abandoning her to Sara's mercy gave her him a subtle glare and a low growl that only he would notice. His reply was a slight smirk and a cluck too soft for Sara to catch. He'd be getting her wrath later he was certain. He'd have to come up with a plan to get back into her good graces by tonight. Once outside Louie steered Sesshomaru not towards the gardens but towards their suite.

"Why are we heading to our chambers?" asked Sesshomaru not catching onto his friend's plan.

"I think your beast needs a breather so we are going to go find our offspring and visit your mate." Louie said as they continued up the stairs.

"You are one wise rooster you know that?" Sesshomary smirked as he finally caught onto what his friend had done.

"Next time... do me a favor and say that in front of my mate?" Louie huffed mockingly as he cockily bristled his feathers and strutted a little taller beside him. Sesshomaru seeing his friend in such a state couldn't help but inwardly chuckle.

Having reached the Royal Wing they slipped into the guest suite and found his room a complete mess. The sheets on the beds were pulled off and thrown over the couch and chairs to form a fort on the floor of some kind. Toys and toddler size clothing were strewn all over the place and little wet footprints lined the carpet. The bathing room door was wide open and they could see brown water puddles, bottles of soap and bubbles all over the floor. It looked like a bull had run through a china shop. It was quite the sight and they stood their in the doorway soaking it all in.

"Well… they were definitely here. I wonder why their sitter didn't clean up after them? Did they just... run away?" Louie said as he shook his head.

"Must have." Sesshomaru said as Louie closed the door and turned to open Kagome's.

"Rin? Are you well enough for visitors?" Louie asked as he knocked on her door. Not hearing a response they quietly open the door and stepped inside.

(*** _Inuyasha OST 1 - Longing_ ***)

"Well would you look at that?" Louie said gently as he crossed his arms over his chest. A soft smile ran across his face as he took in their little ones snuggled up against her. "I was wondering why the castle suddenly grew quite."

Looking over towards the silent demon Louie was shocked at what he saw. Never in his entire time of knowing Sesshomaru had he ever seen him look so vulnerable. His amber eyes was mixed with honey gold and seemed to ripple and dance as they took in the image of Kagome holding his pup. The edges had lost their harsh sting and were round, warm and inviting. His body was frozen in place and limp; as if every ounce of tension had left him. Louie couldn't tell if he had stopped breathing by how still he was.

"Sesshomaru?" Louie asked gently making the dog lord turn to look at him. Although his amber eyes were locked on his, it was as if they were looking right past him. They were round, dream like and had a hard time focusing on him.

"Do wish for a moment alone with them?" Louie asked as he watched his friend's attention quickly turn back towards the bed.

A nod was his only reply. Quietly walking over to his daughter's side of the bed he gently pulled back the covers and gingerly picked up his chick. As he was walking out the door he looked over his shoulder in time to see Sesshomaru climbing in the bed beside his pack. Feeling Odette stirring in his arms he decided it would be a perfect time for them to take a walk in the gardens. It had been awhile since he had a moment alone with his beloved daughter. Yes... a daddy daughter date was just what he needed. Plus, once he told his wife of what he saw he knew him abandoning her would be forgiven. Ah yes... all was well once more.

[End of chapter 59]

(So much has happened in this chapter! Sango and Kagome are finally reunited! Yay! Lorenzo and Odette learn of their love story. So sweet! Plus Sesshomaru is shocked speechless at his love holding his son and Louie is going to have some father daughter time while they nap. So cute! However, we now know Captain Okami is on the way with the Barron! Will Sesshomaru and Kagome be able to handle the added pressure? What about with Sara? Only time will tell! Be sure to follow along to find out! Thanks again for reading! Feel free to drop in a note! I'd love to hear from you all in how you think the story is going! You guys rock! Now... on with the next!)


	63. Tender Tension

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc. Disney and Hans Christian Anderson.

**Music:** The song I have selected for this chapter is: _"__The Little Mermaid OST - 17 - Bedtime" _Inuyasha OST - 3 - Awakening Love" _"Inuyasha OST 3 - Sango and Mirou, tight bond__" _and_ "__Inuyasha OST 3 - Wicked Heart" "__Inuyasha OST 2 - Naraku's Treachery__.__" _I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Tides Against Time: **Tender Tension

(*** _The Little Mermaid OST - 17 - Bedtime _***)

Sesshomaru was stunned. There before him was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Curled closely together was the love of his life holding his beloved son. They were sleeping peacefully under a light blue comforter with little butterflies delicately woven over it. He could see Lorenzo's little nose nuzzled into the crook of Kagome's neck and his little hands holding onto her cotton nightgown. He was lying on his stomach at her side with one of her arms wrapped snuggly around his back. His little dog-ears were currently pinned back on his head and twitched occasionally as he dreamed. As she held him a tender smile graced her face and his heart fluttered at the sight. Her long raven locks were braided down her back flaunting her angelic facial features and exotic aquatic ears. He became lost in her beauty and everything around him seemed to disappear.

Along her other side was little Odette. She too was held close to her and was dreaming peacefully. Seeing both little ones in a protective embrace made his eyes soften and his body completely relax. She already behaved as a mother and it made his inner beast purr. She captured his heart long ago but seeing her arms filled with pups took his breath away. They looked so tranquil and he drunk in every ounce of their image. He could hear Lorenzo's little purrs mingling with hers. It made his heartache at the sound and tears threaten to leak from his eyes. Knowing his little pup was growing inside her womb only further intensified the depth of emotions that raced through his blood. He heard Louie calling him from his right but when he turned to look at him every fiber of his being was pulling him to look back towards the bed.

When he looked into Louie's eyes he saw his friend's concern but for some reason his entire body had ceased to function properly and his vision became hazy. He literally had been stunned speechless at the vision of them together. When he heard his friend asking if he wanted to be alone with them all he could muster up was a simple nod of appreciation. Not even a whimper or growl rose up from his throat. He didn't even care how pathetic he was at the moment. Seeing Louie carefully pull his little chick out of the bed and make his way out the door he forced his legs to move and gingerly pulled back the covers. He didn't care if Louie saw what he was doing or how open he had been with his emotions. This very movement, right here, right now was his packs. And damn it! He was going to be apart of it every second of it.

As he laid down beside his son he drank it their heavenly scent. Her ocean breeze blowing through a meadow filled with wild flowers and wild grasses. It was paradise. He could see how her cheeks had a soft blush to them and her full lips were pouty as she slept. She looked like a fallen angel holding an innocent chereb. Seeing his love beginning to wake from her sleep he leaned on one elbow and watched her beautiful long eyelashes slowly open to reveal her gorgeous endless blues. As she awoke she arched her back making her lushes breasts pull against the thin nightgown. A deep breath blew from her nose as she came face to face with his warm honey amber. A soft glow seemed to radiate off of him and held a softness to his features that she had never seen before. A tender smile pulled on his lips and the hum of his deep purr filled her ears.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered gently as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Is everything alright?"

"More than alright." He whispered back as he carefully sandwiched their son between them, cupped her cheek in his hand he gently took hold of her lips with his.

It started out with the brushing of lips but as he wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled his little family closer to him Kagome caught on to what had made him so warm. Their little family was finally together and he had been greatly moved by it. Careful not to squish Lorenzo or their growing pup between them they held and kissed each other with loving tenderness. She moaned against his lips when he threaded his fingers into her hair and angled her mouth to deepen their kisses. As he held them in a loving embrace a warmth spread from her very soul. It was as if the world had stopped and the only ones in in it was their little family. When they felt Lorenzo beginning to stir between them they savored one last lingering kiss before resting their foreheads together and looking down into his awakening little honey brown orbs.

Lorenzo had been dreaming soundly against his pack mother. As he dreamed he soaked in her aura and found a peace he had never experienced before. He could feel the tension in his body relax and her calming aura surrounding him. Although he loved his birth mother he knew deep in his bones that her limits as a mother were quickly coming to an end for him. She was a human and couldn't nurture his demonic half like Kagome could. That was no fault to her but his body craved for nourishment. It needed to develop farther than what she could offer him. When he was with Kagome he felt energized and strong. His instincts naturally soaked up everything she offered. He would always love his human mother but for him to become strong and powerful like his Papa, he needed Kagome.

As his body began to awaken he felt safe and warm. It made it very difficult to wake up. It wasn't until he noticed two warm bodies cuddled around him and the steady strum of a familiar purr that made him pause and forced himself to get up. As he rubbed the sleep from his eyes he felt his father's strong jaw nuzzle against his cheek and smelled his powerful alpha aroma in his nose. He didn't remember his papa falling asleep with them so he forced open his eyes. There he saw his father and his pack mother looking down at him with love and amusement. He was so confused. When did he get here?

(*** Inuyasha OST - 3 - Awakening Love ***)

"Papa?" Lorenzo asked as he noticed they were all snuggled up together in Kagome's bed.

"Hello pup." Sesshomaru said as he nosed his son's temple making the pup purr and smile warmly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Umm hum" Lorenzo nodded as he took in a deep breath through his nose and stretched. "When you gets here?"

"Just a moment ago." Sesshomaru said as his little honey brown eyes looked up into his amber. "Louie and I came by to check on you and Odette. We were not expecting to find you asleep in here. What brought you here?"

"We came to say hi. Den Gome let us snuggled wif her and wisened to a stowry! It was so nice!" Lorenzo said as Kagome kissed his cheek.

"So you are pleased with your new pack mother?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked up into Kagome's eyes uncertain.

"Oh yes! I wove my Gome!" Lorenzo said making Sesshomaru chuckle and Kagome smile with happy tears in her eyes.

"I'm happy you have welcomed me into your pack little pup." Kagome cooed as she rubbed her nose against his making him giggle. "I know we have only just met but I already love you as my own."

"Does dis mean you will stay wif us fowever?" Lorenzo asked making his father smirk.

"I sure hope so!" Kagome giggled as she brushed his little bangs out of his bright eyes. "Your papa has been working very hard to make that happen."

"Really Papa?" Lorenzo asked with wide eyes.

"It is true." Sesshomaru said as he relaxed in the pillows and watched his pup jump up in the bed and begin to bounce.

"Yay! My Gome stays fowever!" Lorenzo shouted as he threw his hands up into the air and howled his little puppy cry. It made his parents laugh and smile at his innocent charm.

"Shhh sweet heart. Not so loud." Kagome giggled as Lorenzo stopped his bouncing and covered his mouth with his hands.

"Opps! I sowryz. I just so excited!" Lorenzo said with an adorable blush to his cheeks. He was just too cute and it made Sesshomaru shake his head in amusement.

"There is other exciting news to share with you." Sesshomaru said making Kagome and Lorenzo turn to look at him. "Your Uncle has arrived at his home and will be visiting."

"Yay! Is he bwinging everyone when he comes?" Lorenzo asked making Kagome's eye brows disappear into her bangs.

"Who is everyone?" Kagome asked her mate-to-be.

"Our siblings the past five demon years have brought four little minnows into the world." Sesshomaru said making Kagome's eyes widen in surprise.

"Four?!" Kagome gasped. "I knew they loved each other but seriously? That's a minnow every year!"

"Not quite my little mermaid." Sesshomaru said making Lorenzo's ears perk up and eyes widen. "Your sister has only harbored three times. The first year she gave birth to a son who they have named Axel. A year and a half later they gave birth to twin girls. They are named Aninna and Arewyna and this past fall they gave birth to another. I was told through our link that it was a son and has been named Alwar."

"Oh! I can't wait to meet them!" Kagome cooed as she too missed Lorenzo's epiphany. "What do they…"

(***_ Inuyasha OST 3 - Sango and Mirou, tight bond_ ***)

"Your da mermaid!" Lorenzo gasped making both Sesshomaru and Kagome turn to look at him in shock.

"What did you say pup?" Sesshomaru asked as he took in Lorenzo's wide-eyes and trembling little hands that covered his gapping mouth.

"Gome's da da da mermaid from da stowry!" Lorenzo said as he pointed at her with a trembling finger. "An-And And your da da Pwince!"

"That's right little one." Kagome said with a sad smile.

"But dat would mean…" Lorenzo tried to say as he remembered the horrible turn of events. "That would mean you… you…"

"Yes sweet heart. Your papa and I are finally back together again." Kagome said as tears began to fall down Lorenzo's cheeks.

"NO!" Lorenzo shouted as he jumped into her arms and cried into her neck. "NO! You're nots alwoud to die!"

"Shhh…." Kagome soothed as she held him tightly in her arms. "Its ok. I'm here."

Lorenzo held onto her with everything he had as his hot tears soaked into her nightgown. She hummed as she rocked him lightly as tears of her own ran down her cheeks. Gently wrapping his arm around them Sesshomaru pulled them into his lap and buried his nose into her hair. While his love and son cried he ran his fingers through his little pup's hair and rolled a soothing purr from deep in chest. Its fatherly warmth cradled all of them and soon his pup's cries had calmed down to little hiccups. Relaxing his hold around them he bent down and licked his little tears from his cheek and nuzzled into his hair.

"Your Gome is safe pup. She will not leave us again." Sesshomaru promised as he licked away Kagome's tears before sealing it with a tender kiss.

Lorenzo having watched his father kiss his pack mother and seeing him hold her in his arms lovingly made his eyes soften and his heart skip with happiness. A warm smile tickled his lips at the realization that at last he had everything he ever needed. He had always felt like something was missing in his life and could feel that sadness in his papa. He knew he had a mother and a father but never felt complete. He had seen his birth mother get quick kisses on the cheek here and there but nothing like this. After learning of their love story and now having seen it with his own eyes he knew at last his papa would be happy and their little pack was whole. Then another piece of the story came to his mind and he gasped for joy making his parents jump slightly in surprise.

"You're having a baby!" Lorenzo laughed making Kagome smile brightly and Sesshomaru's eyes twinkle in astonishment.

"Indeed. Your Gome is with this one's pup." Sesshomaru said as he looked into his lover's eyes affectionately and placed a hand over her stomach. "In a few short months you will have a brother or a sister."

"YAY!" Lorenzo shouted happily and jumped up and down on the bed. Sesshomaru and Kagome just laughed at his excitement and held each other close. Then a thought crossed her mind and she knew it needed to be addressed right away.

"But remember little one… your mama doesn't like me." Kagome said making Lorenzo's eyes widen in remembrance and stopped jumping on the bed. "We have to keep the pup a secret ok? Or else your mama will get mad."

"I remember!" Lorenzo said as the images of his mother's anger the other day flashed in his mind. "I pwamis to keep it secret! Mama no knows!"

"That means everyone else too pup." Sesshomaru said seriously making Lorenzo flatten his ears. "Your pack mother and pack mate must be a secret until I tell you differently. We must keep them safe."

"I know you can keep it a secret little one." Kagome encouraged having seen the panic from the building pressure and responsibility flash through Lorenzo eyes. "You have your father's strong blood flowing through your veins. I know you can be brave and protect us. This will be your first top secrete mission. Do you think you can do it?"

"I's can do it! I'm a big pup now!" Lorenzo shouted confidently with renewed fire burning in his veins. "I will protexts da pack like Papa!"

"Good pup." Sesshomaru said just as they heard a knock at the door.

(xxx stop music xxx)

"Just a moment!" Kagome called as all the blood drained from her face. They could sense who was on the other side and it made their hearts race.

"Who is it?" Kagome asked hoping to stall more time. As she did this Sesshomaru looked at her in apology and slowly got out of the bed. A sad smile slid across her lips and she quickly leaned towards him to accept his kiss goodbye.

"It's Lady Sara! I'm looking for my son. Have you seen him?" Sara asked just as Sesshomaru quietly crossed the room, slipped out the patio door and hide just on the other side of the wall.

"I'm in here Mama!" Lorenzo shouted making Kagome flinch and Sesshomaru curse under his breath. How could they have forgotten to cover his mouth?!

(*** _Inuyasha OST 3 - Wicked Heart_ ***)

"Where have you been?" Sara scolded as she came into the room to find her pup once again cozied up beside Rin. "We have been looking everywhere for you!"

"He's been in here with me all afternoon. We actually just woke up from a nap. Didn't we sweet heart?" Kagome said gently as she lightly rubbed his back and prayed to every god she could think of that he would keep his promise.

"Yup!" Lorenzo giggled happily. "Me and Gome were…"

"You should have told your nanny were you went!" Sara snapped making Kagome scowl at her treatment towards the pup. "And where is Odette?"

"I don know. She was here when we went to sweep!" Lorenzo shrugged innocently as he looked around the room only just now noticing his friend's absences.

"Have you checked in her room yet?" Kagome suggested.

"Of course I have! It's where they should have been!" Sara yelled making Lorenzo's chin quiver and Sesshomaru's eyes flash red in anger. It was time to step in. Quietly slipping around the side of the court yard he flew over to his patio to sneak back inside. It would look to conspicuous coming back in through the patio door way.

"I sowry Mama!" Lorenzo cried as his honey brown eyes began tearing up. "I just wanted to see Gome!"

"It's really not that big of a deal." Kagome said as she pulled the crying pup into her arms and nuzzled into his hair. Her motherly purrs were calming him down. "He and Odette just wanted to keep me company."

"Not a big deal?" Sara scoffed as she took in her son being comforted once again from the bitch. "He is royalty! Anything could have happened to him! He could have been taken and beaten, sold or killed or…"

"But he wasn't." Kagome cut in making Sara's brown eyes burn angrily.

"Shut up!" Sara yelled making Lorenzo flinch in her arms and Kagome's eyes widen in surprise. "You have no right to tell me how to reprimanded my child. Besides, you're single and have no children! What would you know? You don't have a clue how it feels to have your child go missing or what a child needs."

"Please stop yelling. This argument really isn't necessary. Lorenzo is safe and all you are doing is making him upset and making my head pound." Kagome snapped back making Sara tremble with anger.

"Let go of my son." Sara said through clenched teeth. "I am head Lady of this house and you have disrespected me for the last time. I don't care what the healer says I want you out!"

"What?" Kagome asked in shock making Lorenzo gasp.

"I said I want you out! I will not stand for this any longer!" Sara yelled just as the door opened to reveal a very angry dog lord.

"What is all the yelling?" Sesshomaru commanded as he stood in the doorway with an angry burn flickering in his eyes.

"My dear!" Sara gasped in surprise. "Forgive me. I did not mean for our disagreement to pull you from your work."

"So tell this one why it has?" Sesshomaru said with a narrow glare.

"Well my dear our son was missing and the servants and I have been frantically looking for him the past hour. I was prepared to send out a search party when I found Rin here holding him hostage. I have asked her to release him but as you can see has refused. She then insulted my authority as Lady of this house, disrespected me as a mother, and scrutinized me on what is best for our son." Sara said making one of Sesshomaru's eye brows disappear into his bangs.

"Is that so?" Sesshomaru said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I myself came by with Louie half an half an hour ago to pick up Odette. Our son seemed perfectly safe taking a nap. Her holding him hostage and insulting you does not fit your claim."

"Oh.. well…" Sara stumbled as her cheeks went warm with embarrassment.

"Tell me… what has she said to upset you so?" Sesshomaru taunted needing to hear what he had missed while flying to his chambers to sneak back inside unnoticed.

"She had the gull to say it wasn't a big deal that our son went missing and scolded me on how I discipline Lorenzo! It was embarrassing! To be treated like a child in front of our son? Then she made me look like the bad guy as she coddled him!" Sara exaggerated making Kagome's eye flicker with anger.

"So yelling at a him because he wanted to visit with me and take a nap is worth screaming over?" Kagome fumed as she rubbed her temples. "That is absolutely ridiculous!"

"See how she treats me? This is unacceptable! I refuse to allow her to stay any longer." Sara snapped making Sesshomaru growl in warning.

"Lorenzo." Sesshomaru said firmly making the little pup's watering eyes look at him. "Go play with Odette outside. I will handle it from here."

"Y-yes Papa." Lorenzo said as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve and slipped off the bed.

"Thank you for visiting with me Lorenzo. I enjoyed our time together." Kagome called after him making a soft smile curl his lips before he slipped out the door.

"I thought you said you would not argue in front of the pup again?" Sesshomaru said coldly making Sara snap out of her glare towards Kagome and pale slightly in remembrance.

"It wouldn't have been an argument had Rin kept out of disciplining Lorenzo." Sara said as she returned her glare towards Rin and suddenly noticed that she was in a nightgown were her pert breasts and taught nipples could be seen against the thin cotton. "I suggest you cover yourself. I do not appreciate you flaunting your assets around like a loose woman in my home."

"That will not be necessary." Sesshomaru waved off as he took in his growling mate. "I am Lord of this castle and I demand that this discussion is over. Sara I suggest you take a walk in the gardens and take care of Lorenzo."

"As you wish my dear _husband_. You are correct in suggesting that _our son_ needs to be comforted." Sara emphasized as she walked over to him.

Resting her hand on his chest she sensually leaned up to kiss his chin. While she had done this she glared at Kagome with a narrowed stare. She was clearly marking her territory and staking her claim on Sesshomaru. Seeing her do so made Kagome flinch and Sesshomaru stiffen in surprise.

_"When had Sara gotten so bold?"_ Sesshomaru thought to himself while his inner beast growled in warning. However as he took in his wife he missed his mate's eyes flash neon purple and all reason escape her control.

"Why you little…" Kagome growled angrily as she snapped the sheets back and quickly rose out of the bed.

(*** _Inuyasha OST 2 - Naraku's Treachery_ ***)

As she stood up and prepared to punch Sara in the face a bolt of pain slammed across her skull. Her vision suddenly went black and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her heart pounded in her ears and air caught in her throat making her gasp. Every ounce of control over her body stopped causing her limbs to go out beneath her. Sesshomaru having realized what was happening raced to her side. His heart literately stopped beating for a moment in his chest and his eyes wen't wide in horror. Thankfully with his demonic speed his arms preventing her from making contact with the floor. She was completely dead weight in his arms and he feared for the worst. He paled with worry when she did not respond to his touch or open her eyes but thankfully could hear her heart beating and her light breathing.

"Sesshomaru! What are you doing?!" Sara yelled as she took in her husband holding Rin's half naked form protectively in his arms.

"Don't just stand there! Go and get Tsukiyomi! She's having another episode." Sesshomaru snarled making Sara take a step back in surprise.

As Sara was about to run out the door she could have sworn she saw him nuzzle her cheek and whimper. The concern that reflected in his normally emotionless eye made her stop and watch. She had to have been mistaken. However as he laid Rin carefully onto the bed his strong hand moved her with tender care and lingered against her exposed skin a little longer than she thought necessary. It made an icy chill run down Sara's spine and an unsettling feeling twist in her stomach. Shaking her head of her crazy thoughts she raced out the door and searched for their head healer. Who was she kidding? This was her husband who showed no affection to anyone but his dead mate.

No longer seeing his wife in the room Sesshomaru buried his nose into Kagome's neck and whimpered against her skin. How could this have happened? Why had he not caught onto her weakening? Damn it! He could not lose her again! Carefully holding her against him the smell of her body's growing illness filled his nose and could feel their little pup's growing distress. She was limp as a corps and grew pale as the minutes ticked by. He could see a feverish tint to her cheeks and a slight sweat coating her brow. It made his hands clammy and his heart quicken in his chest. Thankfully her heart was beating strong and air still moved steadily through her lungs. It was like watching her dying all over again. He was grateful to be sitting down because the wave of nausea that hit him nearly had him spilling his guts onto the floor. Running his fingers along her scalp he tried to infuse his own healing abilities into her broken body.

No matter how hard he tried to force his energy into her and encourage her abilities to flow naturally again they remained dormant and unmoving. Realizing that his power couldn't help scared him dearly. If his powers couldn't do it would she be able to be saved? Whatever was going wrong with her was very… very serious. Placing his hand over her womb the little flutter of his pup still growing inside made his eyes sting and his breath catch in his throat. It was so young and precious. He couldn't bare to loose them both! How could their beautiful moment as a family have turned so drastically? He kissed, licked and nuzzled over her womb as he whimpered and sent little waves of his power hoping to keep it alive. Hearing running coming from the hallway he licked her cheek and nuzzled under her chin one last time before sitting back in his chair and quickly wiping the moisture from his eyes.

"What happened?!" commanded Tsukiyomi as Lizy, Louie, Sara, Sango and Kaede all rushed into the room.

"Sara and I were having a discussion with Rin when she got out of bed and passed out." Sesshomaru said as he kept his eyes hidden behind his bangs.

"Gentlemen you all have to leave. I need to do a full examination." Tsukiyomi clipped with a tight expression.

"Why a full examination? I though she was just having another episode?" Sara asked in confusion and annoyance. She was irked at how many people were in the room concerned over Rin. Why was she so special to everyone? Wasn't this her first trip to Spain? Surly she hadn't of made friends this quickly?!

"Her condition can easily turn into something more serious if not caught in time Lady Sara." Tsukiyomi said as she began to pull all sorts of herbs and medical instruments out of her bag. "Keade? Sango? Are you able to assist me? Time could be the key to permanent damages and your help could make a difference."

"Of course!" Keade said as she and Sango quickly made their way around the bed to do whatever she needed.

"Come my friend. Let's take a stroll in the yard while we await her diagnosis." Louie motioned as he lead Sesshomaru out the patio doors and into the courtyard bellow.

Noticing Sesshomaru's reluctance in wanting to leave Kagome's side Lizy looped her arm with Sara's and quickly walked towards the door and away from him. "Let's go see what our little ones are up to shall we?"

"A-Alright." Sara said as she reluctantly turned away from her husband. Once everyone felt Sara disappear down the hall Louie and Sesshomaru snuck back inside.

"Now tell me what the hell happened!" Louie demanded as Tsukiyomi began to examine her skull, neck, hands and feet for signs of swelling.

"After you left Kagome and I were enjoying some family time with Lorenzo. Sara showed up half an hour later looking for Lorenzo so I snuck out the back patio door. While I was waiting for her to leave Sara became upset and went off on them both. Wanting to stop her I snuck back in through my patio doors down the hall and came back into the room through the main door. The argument escalated when Sara noticed Kagome's state of dress with me being in the room and threatened to kick Kagome out. Then Sara out of nowhere kissed my chin. Before I realized what had happened Kagome's control snapped. She quickly got out of bed and then collapsed. I got to her side thankfully before she made impact with the floor." Sesshomaru said making Louie curse under his breath and Kaede shake her head in disappointment.

"Ye knew she needed to take it easy." Kaede scolded. "This disagreement shouldn't have gotten thus far."

"What's done is done." Tsukiyomi said before taking hold of her stethoscope. "My Lord you are welcome to stay while I check on your pup but I will need to undress her for further examination."

"I'll be taking my leave then. Fill me in as soon as you find out alright?" Louie said as he squeezed Sesshomaru's shoulder before going out the door.

"How is she?" Sesshomaru asked as Sango and Kaede carefully stripped the nightgown off of her body revealing her beautiful form to his eyes.

"Her heart beat has picked up the swelling on the back of her head has traveled down into her neck. There is also pressure behind her eyes." Tsukiyomi said making Sango pale.

"What does that mean?" Sango asked as she pulled out a clean nightgown from the wardrobe and laid it at the foot of the bed.

"It could be either of two things. The first being that there is bleeding on the brain causing swelling in her skull. The second is a brain tumor. With as often as Kagome has hit her head I am leaning towards the first. Which if that is the case we need to operate and relieve the pressure build up immediately or she risks going blind or worse. However that doesn't rule out the second option. With her passing out as often as she has and with frequency in headaches and built up pressure a cyst or tumor could still be a possibility. I'm going to send for a medical friend of mine who works on the other side of town. His line of medicine revolves around this type of study frequently and would be able to diagnose her more accurately." Tsukiyomi said making everyone in the room go still.

"What of the pup?" Kaede asked as her wrinkled old hand gripped the back of Sesshomaru's chair.

"Alive at the moment. As I expected her body is rejecting the medicine and has caused her body to become distressed. I fear if we do not relieve Kagome's issue quickly we could lose it." Tsukiyomi said making Sango gasp and Kaede pale.

"What can I do to help my mate and pup?" asked Sesshomaru as he sat next to the bed and took Kagome's hand into his.

"Exactly what you are doing now. Gingerly feed your aura into Kagome's body. This alone will give your pup the strength to hold on until help can be found. Try to comfort and calm them both down as best you can. Although they cannot speak to you, you being here with them is something. Should Kagome awaken keep her calm and in bed until I give different orders. The only reason she should get up is for the chamber pot. Which someone will need to help her with." Tsukiyomi ordered as she closed her medical bag. "I'm going to go and retrieve my friend. I will return as quickly as possible."

"Kaede keep my wife and pup away from these chambers for the remainder of the evening." Sesshomaru commanded. "My focus must be here."

"Understood." Keade said as she and Sango picked up the dirty linens and went out the door with Tsukiyomi.

After everyone left Sesshomaru sat in silence and continued to hold Kagome's hand. He did not move as the afternoon sun began to set. Not even when Kaede had come to tell him the his wife had left for the city with the Le Flèche's and Tsukiyomi had been spotted at the gates. It was only after Tsukiyomi's medical friend had come into the room, completed her examination, told him of Kagome's diagnosis and left him alone with her again that he moved. When he did, he got up slowly from his chair and gingerly lifted her limp body out of bed. He pulled her close to his chest with her head resting under his chin and her legs swung loosely over one arm. He supported her back with the other arm and covered her over with a blanket. Then he walked out into the evening air. His silver form disappeared into the darkness of the night leaving the patio door swinging in the breeze behind them.

(End of Chapter 60)

(FUCK! What's going to happen with Kagome and the pup?! What about Lady Sara? Only time will tell! Be sure to follow along to find out! More chapters to come. Thanks for reading!)


	64. New Light

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc., Disney and Hans Christian Anderson.

**Music:** The song I have selected for this chapter is: _"__Inuyasha OST 2 - Beautiful Memories" __"__Inuyasha OST 2 - End Memory" _and_ "__Inuyasha OST 2 - The Wordsmith Toutousai." _I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Tides Against Time: **New Light

"Where is he?" Kikyo whispered as they waited in the shadows of the lagoon for Sesshomaru.

"I don't know…" Inuyasha whispered back as he looked cautiously around one of the boulders. "Maybe he got held up?"

"Did you try reaching him through your bond?" Kikyo asked as she patted little Alwar's back to keep him from fussing.

"I'll give him another five minutes. If he doesn't show up then I'll reach through the bond." Inuyasha said just as they saw two soldiers walk along the wall above them.

"Shh! Get down!" Kikyo whispered as she and her mate pushed their little newts under the water. They stayed under the water for at least three minutes before Inuyasha motioned for them to stay while he went to the surface. Slowly Inuyasha poked his head out of the water and scanned the courtyard and castle wall for danger. Seeing that the coast was clear he motioned for them all to come back up.

"Phew! Dat was cwose!" Axel whispered.

"Too close." Kikyo hissed growing more impatient and anxious as the minutes ticked by. "When did your brother start having soldiers guard the private yard?"

"I don't know. Must have started this year." Inuyasha said just as he saw a shadow beginning to form out of the darkness. "Someone's coming."

"Quick get down!" Kikyo hissed as they all hid back under the water.

Unsure if it was his brother or not Inuyasha remained hidden behind the boulder. Peaking around the edge he saw that the figure looked to be carrying something.

"Come out. It is safe little brother." Sesshomaru said as he approached the lagoon. When his figure came out of the castle's shadow the light of the moon caught his silver hair making him glow.

"Where the hell were you!" Inuyasha hissed. "We almost got spotted by two of your guards a minute ago!"

"Did you bring your mate?" Sesshomaru asked ignoring his outburst and gently sat down on the grass by the lagoon and carefully adjusted his precious bundle snuggled up in his lap.

"I'm here." Kikyo said as she and her newts came out from the shadows and swam up to the water's edge.

"Until Sess!" Axel cheered happily. His bright brown eyes shimmered like the stars and a warm smile lit his face. "We taught you wasn't comin!"

"What's dat?" asked Aninna as she and her twin sister approached the bundle curiously.

(*** _Inuyasha OST 2 - Beautiful Memories_ ***)

"Something very special to this one." Sesshomaru said making Inuyasha's eye brow quirk with curiously.

"Well what is it?" Inuyasha asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"It smells… like flowers and… the ocean breeze?" Kikyo said as she sniffed towards the blanket.

"And a spring meadow…. " Inuyasha sniffed in agreement. "So what the hell is it?"

"Something that was lost but now found." Sesshomaru said as he gently pulled back the blanket close to his heart revealing a familiar angelic face to their eyes.

"(GASP) It… it it cant be!" Kikyo stuttered as she held onto Inuyasha's arm to keep from passing out. Her eyes were wide and her skin paled like the moon.

"She's pwetty!" Arewyna said as Axel and Aninna inspected the water demon who was held protectively in their uncle's arms.

"H-How?" Inuyasha asked as he shook his head to try and clear his vision to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"We are not sure." Sesshomaru said as he watched his nieces and nephews gather around his sides to get a closer look at his mate. "She returned to the world one week after her death and washed upon the shore in France. Louie and Elizabeth found her. She didn't have any memories to bring her back to me. It wasn't until they choose to visit a few day ago that we were reunited and her memories returned."

"Who is she?" asked Aninna as she and her siblings looked down at the slumbering woman.

"She is my lost mate and your mother's sister." Sesshomaru said making the little newt's gasp.

"Weally?!" Arewyna beamed and clasped her little hands together in excitement.

"Hn." Sesshomaru nodded earing happy laughter and cheers from the little newts.

"Why is she sweeping?" asked Axel as he took in her pale complexion. "Is she sick?"

"She is." Sesshomaru said as he lightly ran his hand against her cheek.

"Sick?!" Inuyasha blanched as he and Kikyo snapped out of their shock. "What happened?"

"Over the years when her memories would make themselves known she would pass out and occasionally hit her head. Over time her skull has received permanent damage and is no longer healing. She passed out again this afternoon and hasn't woken up. My healer called in a specialists and…" Sesshomaru said as he tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "She has a tumor on her brainstem. The area is too close to her spinal cord to operate."

"Shit." Inuyasha cursed as he threaded his fingers through his hair.

"Let me look at her." Kikyo said as she set Aninna beside her brother and took her place at Sesshomaru's side. "Show me where they said the tumor is."

"Here." Sesshomaru said as he placed Kikyo's palm along the tender spot at the back of her skull.

It sat at the base of her occipital bone just above the junction of her spinal c1 atlas. It felt roughly the size of a golf ball but who is to say how large it was hidden inside. Spreading her healing abilities through her sister's body she examined the full extent of the tumor's energy and her breath caught in her throat. She closed her eyes at tears began to fall.

"Sesshomaru… she doesn't have a tumor." Kikyo said making everyone still. "It's some type of energy ball knotted up from her brain not healing properly. It's putting pressure on her spine like a tumor."

"Can you bweak it?" asked Axel anxiously.

"I don't know what will happen if I do. The brain is a very delicate thing. One wrong move and she could never wake up or be preeminently damaged the rest of her life." Kikyo said as she continued to examine her body. Then she caught onto something she hadn't expected. "GASP!"

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked anxiously.

"The meadow…" Kikyo whispered as her eyes locked onto amber. "Do you know?"

"I do." Sesshomaru said as he gently pulled back the blanket and laid his hand over top of her womb. "It is our pup."

"PUP?!" Inuyasha squeaked before remembering to keep quiet. "When did this happen?"

"3 days ago." Sesshomaru said. "The special healer we had brought in said the pup will not survive the night with all the stress."

"We gots to do somefing!" Axel said as tears burned his eyes. "Mommy you gots to twy!"

"Axel sweetie… I don't know how to break the energy. I could kill her." Kikyo said as she brought the little newt into her arms.

"Could you try Kikyo?" Inuyasha encouraged. "My brother just got your sister back. By the sounds of it… well…. would you at least give it a go?"

"I-I don't know." Kikyo said as she looked between her husband and her slumbering sister. "What if… what if I make a mistake?"

"Her body has rejected my medical staffs herbs and remedies. Outside assistance has declined surgery. Her healing energies won't connect to mine. The pup is growing weaker as the night grows on. We are out of options." Sesshomaru said as he looked up from his mate to look into his sister-in-law's eyes. "You are their last hope before I have to watch them die and pray my sword can bring them back."

"Pwease Mommy?" Anninna begged as Arewyna and Axel looked up at her with quivering jaws and teary eyes.

"A-Alright…" Kikyo said as she took in everyone's pleading stares. "I-I'll try but please don't get your hopes up."

"That's all I ask." Sesshomaru said as he carefully lifted his mate from his lap and laid her onto the ground beside Kikyo with her head resting in Kikyo's lap.

"Let's give your mom some space ok?" Inuyasha said as he pushed Kikyo's bangs back and kissed her forehead. "You'll be just fine. Take your time and focus on what your doing. Don't worry about anything else. I've got the newts."

"K." Kikyo said as she passed him Alwar. She saw Sesshomaru sit on the steps behind her and her newts swim out into the lagoon to give her space.

"Now we have to be as quite as possible ok? Your mom needs to focus." Inuyasha said as he rocked his sleeping son in his arms and pulled himself up onto a rock besides the steps. "If you don't think you can be quite go and play under the water. Stay in the lagoon until I tell you different."

"Yes, Dad." Axel said as he and his sisters slipped under the water to explore the lagoon.

Having gained the silence of the night and not feeling the pressure of everyone watching her Kikyo took in a deep breath, sifted her fingers through her sister's hair and carefully cradled her skull in her palms. Closing her eyes she focused on the sound of Kagome's heart and her steady breathing. Feeling her aura and budding pup's she combed through them until she felt a tug. Honing in on that pull of energy she studied it from every angle and tested different spots in which was best to break it. Finding a soft spot towards the back she slowly seeped her healing energies into it and gradually let it leak. As the knot began to untangle itself a light blue glow began to spread over Kagome's body.

Sesshomaru having intensely observed the entire operation watched in fascination as his mate's body began to glow and change. Their little pup's energy immediately improved as well and seemed to be feed off of her bluish energy with vigor. Her heart rate slowed to a healthy pace and all the tension and stress that had built up in her body evaporated into thin air. The blue energy as it spread over her body made her porcelain skin shimmer and dance like stars. When they reached her blue markings along her body its soaked into them filling them with demonic energy. As the minutes ticked by a water drop marking appeared upon her brow. When Kikyo had at last released the last of the blue energy Kagome's eye's slammed open and startled blues looked up into happy brown.

"K-Kikyo?" Kagome asked in confusion. "What are you doing here and… why am I in your lap?"

Over joyed at seeing her sister and feeling no residual illness remaining in her body Kikyo just laughed and helped her sister to sit up. Pulling her into a tight hug Kikyo explained everything that had happened and Kagome over run with shock, relief and joy tightened her hold around her sister.

"Thank you! Thank you so much for saving me and my pup!" Kagome cried as she leaned back to wipe the tears from her eyes. "I don't even know what to say!"

"Don't worry about it. You are healthy and your pup is growing strong. I wasn't able to activate your healing properties in you head but was able to mend it to where you wont pass out anymore. I'm going to have to speak with some of the mermaids back in the cove to see if they have any ideas on how to repair your demonic healing. So don't go and hit your head ok?" Kikyo said as her little one's came up beside her and Inuyasha from behind. "We've been a little busy while you were gone!"

"I can see that!" Kagome giggled as she looked over the beautiful newts before her. "You must be Axel!"

"(Gasp!) How dids you know dat!" Axel asked in shock.

"I informed her." Sesshomaru said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap.

The need to hold her in his arms burned through his veins. He needed to remind he and his beast of her being alive and well again. That this truly wasn't a nightmare but a dream come true. That their little one wasn't going to die this night but live and become a pup in a few short months. That their future together was growing closer and closer. Feeling her snuggling into his embrace and her nuzzling under his chin he welcomed her touch and tightened his hold around her.

"Let me guess… you're Annina and you're Arewyna." Kagome said as she pointed to the twins.

"Nope! Other way around. Annina has the white hair like mine and Arewyna has black like Kikyo's." Inuyasha chuckled as he settled his slumbering minnow into Kagome's lap. "I'd like to introduce to you for the first time, Prince Alwar Christopher no Tashio. Second heir of the Water Kingdom and future General."

"AWE! He's so cute!" Kagome cooed as she lightly ran her finger over his patch of black hair. "And chubby!"

"Indeed." Sesshomaru smirked as he took in his mate holding his nephew. It was like seeing her holding their future pup and it brought a softness to his eyes and a warmth within his heart. When little Alwar's eyes flickered open to reveal his father's amber and not Inuyasha's gold Sesshomaru turned to look at his brother with surprise.

"I know. They took me by surprise too." Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms. "I guess dad had to show up in one of our offspring sometime. Who knows maybe your pups will have his eyes too?"

"I hope so." Kagome said as she took in the little newt. "I love his amber eyes."

With Alwar's parents being their siblings he held a likeness that could pass for her and Sesshomaru's. He had black hair like hers and amber eyes like his not to mention facial structure. She couldn't help but think of the little pup growing inside. Would he or she look like this little minnow?

"I'm so glad I got to meet you all! Sorry to have made our first meeting traumatic like this. I have no idea how that knot got bunched up like that." Kagome apologized as she and Sesshomaru doted over Alwar.

"Well if it happens again we know what to do." Inuyasha said as he leaned forward and kissed Kagome's forehead. "Its good to have you back Kags."

"It's good to be back. So tell me! How's it been being King of the Water Kingdom? How was your first migration?" Kagome asked as she passed Alwar back to Kikyo and leaned into Sesshomaru's chest.

"It started out pretty rough. We went to war right after you left us. The Ice Lord wanted to kill Toran, their unborn youth, banish Ryura, assassinate our family and then take over as King. We thankfully were able to take them out before that happened. His son Ryura is now in charge of the Arctic tribes and he and Toran seem to be doing well. They have three minnows now and their eldest daughter has a crush on Axel."

"Oh really?!" Kagome giggled making Axel blush cutely. "Well don't worry little one. You have plenty of time to figure all of that out. So what happened after that?"

"We traveled south two days later to our nesting grounds and had peace for almost a year. Then there was a rebellion in Alijabbar. Bankotsu's younger brother split the city's allegiance while he had been aiding us against the Ice Lord. It took us another 6 months to put it back together. It was after the rebellion took a fatal blow towards the end is when they surrendered. So many lives… wasted." Inuyasha sighed sadly as he ruffled Axel's bangs. "I missed a lot of Axel's first year during that time."

"What happened to Bankotsu's brother?" asked Kagome curiously.

"He was executed for murder." Kikyo said as her chin began to quiver.

"Kikyo?" Kagome asked cautiously.

"Kagome… there was an accident." Inuyasha said as he pulled his mate into his side.

"What?" Kagome asked just as she felt Sesshomaru's arms tighten around her slightly.

"Father and Sota were killed." Kikyo sniffled making Kagome cover her mouth with her hands and tears fill her eyes.

Inuyasha sighed sympathetically and said, "We were swimming through the King of Thieves Valley on our way to scout out the rebels when we were attacked. During our battle some rebels hidden on the valley slopes knocked some rubble loose. There was an avalanche…"

"Oh gods… " Kagome wailed as she buried her face into Sesshomaru's shirt.

"We lost 200 mermen that day." Inuyasha said. "When word spread about your Old Man and brother passing away every loyal able water creature came to our aid. It only took a couple more weeks to end everything and to capture Renkotsu. After that the Water Kingdom has been at peace. However, there is a growing issue you need to know about Sesshomaru."

"And what is that little brother?" Sesshomaru asked as Inuyasha reached into Kikyo's seaweed bag and pulled out a thin metal wire.

"Your fishing grounds are being destroyed by this stuff. It's everywhere and the sea floor is broken and battered. When we were traveling through the bay it caught on someone and nearly sliced her tailfins off. It took me four swings from Tensiga to cut it."

"Four?" Sesshomaru asked in surprise as he inspected the wire. "I do not recall giving permission for such supplies to be used in our bay. I will bring it before the court at once. Is the harbor truly in such a state?"

"It is. When we were swimming through it yesterday every single crab box was loaded with bate but not a single crab was seen and little to no fish were swimming in the bay. If you don't regulate your fishing grounds more strictly there will be nothing left for you to fish. If this keeps up soon the east side of Spain won't have fishing networks and you will have to import your supply." Inuyasha said making Sesshomaru's brow darken.

"It will be take care of." Sesshomaru said just as Annina and Axel yawned and Arewyna rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"I think its time for us to depart." Kikyo chuckled as she took in her newts. "We'll be sure to come and visit some more during out stay at the cove. Be sure to bring Lorenzo next time. We'd love to see him."

"Sounds good. He was supposed to join us tonight but... well anyway. We'll be sure to bring him next time." Kagome said before pulling little Annina and Arewyna into a hug. "I'm so happy I got to meet you all!"

"Us too!" Axel said as he too took a hug from his new aunt. "Will you come and pway wif us on da beach sometime?"

"Perhaps." Sesshomaru said as he watched Kikyo hug her sister.

"We'll see yah around." Inuyasha said as he and his family waved goodbye before disappearing into the murky water bellow.

**Warning: **Quick little Lemon/Lime. Marked when finished. 18 + please

(*** _Inuyasha OST 2 - End Memory_ ***)

Alone at last Sesshomaru lifted Kagome's chin and captured her lips in a heated kiss. Overwhelmed by his passion she moaned against his mouth and closed her eyes in bliss. His beastly growl rolled against her side and he held her possessively against him. His lips were firm against hers and their tongues knotted together. The combination made it impossible to separate. The sounds of air puffing through their noses as they tired to breath and her little mewls against his lips intensified the growing need in the air. Carefully sitting up in his lap without parting their connection she threaded her fingers into his hair and straddled his lap. Now face to face, heart to heart and body to body the energy between them was electrifying.

Fisting one hand into her hair he angled her mouth and deepened their kiss. As her delicate fingers gripped his shirt and held on around his neck her lean feminine legs clung to his hips and stirred him to rise. Kneading her backside with his large hand he rocked her harshly against him and growled against her lips. Only dressed in her nightgown her flower quickly soaked his pants and had them both and moaning and panting from the sensation. Feeling a cold breeze blow through the courtyard a shiver ran her spine and trembled in his arms. Pulling the blanket around her shoulders he held her close and offered her his warmth. No longer sensing her discomfort he reached between their grinding flesh and thrust two fingers into her aching womanhood.

"AH!" Kagome cried as she felt his fingers reach deep inside.

Being released from her lushes lips Sesshomaru grunted against her neck as his cock and fingers continued to torture her lower core. Feeling her tightening inside he entered a third and then a fourth. Fucking his hand and feeling his thumb and cock grinding against his clit had her crying out his name to the heavens above and spilling herself onto his awaiting lap. Hearing his bitch declaring herself of her love for him to the world had him bursting at the seems of his pants and pride gleaming in his hooded gaze. Pulling his fingers from her quivering flesh he licked them clean of her essence before returning them between them to unfasten his pants. Kagome having come down from her high realized that they were still out in the open and anyone, including Sara could catch them at any moment. Feeling his cock preparing to part her sensitive folds she stilled his hand and rest her forehead against his as she tried to catch her breath.

"Someone… could have… heard us." Kagome whispered as she forced her eyes open to look up into his. "Sara… could come."

Groaning against the junction of her neck and collarbone he stilled his pursuit. He knew she was right but gods he wished it were different. He wanted to declare to the word that she was his. That he at last had his lost mate back and she was whelped with his pup. That she had been healed and they could have sex as much and as rough as they wanted! He wanted to howl into the darkness and sing under the stars and make love to her for hours on end. To imprint their bodies into the soil until the sun shone high in the sky. He wanted to make love to her as nature intended upon the soft grass and in the open air not caring who saw. With the building pressure within his cock he knew this round of rutting wouldn't take long. He was too riled up and the adrenaline pounding in his veins stirred him into action. But damn it! He knew they couldn't. He and his beast knew they would have to take her fully under the stars another night. He hated waiting…

[End Lemon]

"This isn't over…" Sesshomaru said huskily as he fixed his pants back together and looked up into her shimmering ocean blue eyes.

"Good." Kagome panted before kissing his lips once more in a loving kiss. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Forever." Sesshomaru said as he carefully got up, settled her in his arms and took off on his cloud into the evening sky.

[Valencia, Spain]

Tonight had to been one of the loneliest, most awkward, irritating nights of her life. It was obvious that Louie and Lizy were enjoying sharing romantic stories and moments around Valencia from their youth. However, she couldn't help but feel like a burden to them the entire time and a third wheel during their obvious intimate reminiscing. She could see it in the way they looked into each other's eyes that they wished to be alone. How they would purposefully brush up again each other whenever they could just to fluster the other. They would brush hands occasionally with lingering caresses, bump shoulder to shoulder as the walked. Would sit close to where his arm could wrap around her waist or shoulder or give her the chance to place a hand on his thigh or resting against his chest. She knew they had forgotten she was there a few times after witnessing them share a few too many kisses on the gondola boat and even a grope or two during their walk around town.

They had asked her if she was fine but she shoved it off with a smile. What kind of a host would she be if she made her husband's friends fell unwelcomed? When it was finally time to return to the castle she had to keep herself from showing too much relief. As the carriage pulled into the main entryway she noticed that much of the castle's candles were still lit and that it had not been turned down for the evening. Perhaps her husband's meeting was lasting longer that usual? If that was the case she hoped Mrs. Sango was able to put Odette and Lorenzo to bed on time. Coming to a stop the servant opened the door and Louie stepped out to help them exit with their long skirts. When she stepped down from the carriage she could have sworn she heard her a woman's voice calling out Sesshomaru's name upon the breeze.

(*** _Inuyasha OST 2 - The Swordsmith Toutousai_ ***)

"Cock-a-doodle-doo! Cock-a-doodle-doo!" Louie sneezed as he whipped out his handkerchief from his breast pocket. "I do apologize Lady Sara. Sometimes the dust from the road irritates my beak."

"Oh! Th-That's quite alright." Sara blinked in surprise. "Are you alright now?"

"I believe so." Louie said as he sniffed to clear his sinuses and rubbed his handkerchief over his beak shaped nose. "They normally come in threes."

"I see…" Sara said as she took in the information uncertain. She could have sworn she heard her husbands name and only two sneezes; not three. Perhaps she was hearing things? It would make sense to have three sneezes instead of... She didn't wish to think of the other possibility. "Well... thank you for allowing me to take you around the city. I must turn in for the evening and check on my son."

"No! Thank you Lady Sara for taking the time to show us around. We truly enjoyed the evening." Lizy said as she leaned into Louie's chest as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Glad to hear it." Sara said with a fake smile. "Rest well. I shall see you both in the morning."

"Goodnight Lady Sara." Louie and Lizy said as they went their separate way from Sara. Once they felt Sara was far enough down the hall to not hear them they released their pent up breaths and Louie cursed under his breath.

(xxx stop music xxx)

"What the hell is that dog doing to her?" Louie snarled as he and Lizy made their way toward's their private chambers. "Doesn't he realize she is dying?"

"Perhaps that is why we heard her calling his name." Lizy said with a blush to her cheeks. "Good save by the way. Who knew your morning call would sound so much like his name."

"We got lucky for now. I don't think Lady Sara completely bought my act." Louie said as they came to her door and knocked.

"Rin?! It's us. Are you dressed?" asked Louie only receiving silence. "Rin?"

"Why isn't she answering?" Lizy asked in confusion.

"I don't know! But I sure as hell don't want to see Sesshomaru's naked hairy ass again." Louie said making Lizy choke.

"Well what do we do? She isn't answering! What if its not what we think and she was calling for help?" Lizy said as she nibbled on her lower lip.

"Shit…" Louie said as he took a deep breath. "Well… there is only one way to find out."

"Rin? Rin honey are you alright?" Lizy asked as she and Louie peaked around the door cautiously. Seeing the bedroom empty with the patio door swinging in the wind they both instantly feared the worst.

"RIN?!" Lizy shrieked as she and Louie frantically scanned the room and bathing chamber for her. "Where did she go?!"

"I don't smell any signs of struggle or fear; just Sesshomaru's distress and her sickness. I know he wouldn't have left her side with her in such a state for any reason." Louie said as he continued to sniff the air. "Their smell goes outside."

"Why would he take her outside?" Lizy asked as she and Louie looked out the Patio doors and up to the moon above. "I thought the healer said for her not to be moved under any circumstances?"

"He must have had his reasons." Louie said as he held Lizy close to his chest as tears threatened to pull from her eyes. "I know if you were leaving my side I would want the privacy."

"I can't even bare to think about it." Lizy whispered as she tightened her hold around his waist.

Sensing her growing distress and moved by her love for him Louie lifted her chin and clamed her lips in a tender kiss. The smell of her tears mingling with her rose petal lips had him softening his touch and deepening their kiss. This little woman had stolen his heart the moment they had met. The thought of losing her was unthinkable and it made the back of his throat sting. Suddenly feeling Sesshomaru and Kagome's aura's approaching they decided to leave and give them the privacy of her chambers. Quitely slipping out the door they crossed the hall into their's and pulled each other into a loving embrace; thus picking up where they left off. Having felt Louie and Lizy in Kagome's chambers Sesshomaru slowed his descend until he felt them leave.

When Kagome heard his boots settle down on the patio stones outside her door she threaded her fingers through his silky silver hair and gingerly lowered his lips to hers. As they kissed she felt him walk into her chambers and lower her back onto the bed cushions. Wanting to feel him against her she began to unbutton the fastens on his shirt as he kick off his socks and boots. Having undone enough on his shirt he pealing it up and over his head revealing his upper body chiseled with hard muscle and exotic magenta markings to her eyes. Feeling her delicate fingers brush against his skin and skirt over his nipple had him quickly stripping her night gown off of her and his pants forgotten on the floor. At last away of wandering eyes, unwanted distractions, illnesses to consider and clothing between them Sesshomaru become one with Kagome and they made love well into the night.

(End of Chapter 61)

(Yay! Kagome's going to be ok as long as she doesn't hit her head hard again. Hopefully Kikyo can find a cure to fix what's wrong. However, only time will tell! Be sure to follow along! More chapters to come!)


	65. New Plans

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc., Disney and Hans Christian Anderson.

**Music:** The song I have selected for this chapter is: _"Inuyasha OST 1 - Longing" "Inuyasha OST 2 - Fun Group of Friends"_ _"__Inuyasha OST 2 - Khaki's Vestiges" and "__Inuyasha OST 1 - Longing 2__." _I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Tides Against Time:** New Plans

(*** _Inuyasha OST 1 - Longing_ ***)

Kagome awoke to the feeling of hot air puffing across her neck and a heavy weight against her back. As she opened her eyes she saw that she was lying safely in the crook of one strong magenta stripped arm while the other was woven between her breasts; holding her against a hard chest. She heard a light snore set against her ear and couldn't stop the smirk from pulling at her lips. Carefully looking over her shoulder so not to awaken her bed partner she took in the sight of him sleeping for the first time. He was so beautiful lying there completely bare to the world. Every inch of him was molded to perfection and it took her breath away. His muscles were accentuated by the soft morning shadows and angled against him in all the right places. His silver hair was sprawled across the white sheets and his alabaster skin shimmer in the morning light. His normally harsh stoic expression had softened in his sleep and his body was completely relaxed. He looked like an angel and the feeling of his strength holding her even in sleep made her swoon. Seeing his firm lips close enough to reach she gently took them in hers and brought him from his sleep.

[**Warning**: Lemon, marked when finished. 18+]

Sesshomaru being surrounded in his mate's tranquil aroma slept deeply. He had been dreaming of them lounging like they used to in the lagoon kissing under the stars. When the feeling of her full lips brushed against his he at first thought he was still dreaming. However as she continued to take hold of his lips and felt her tongue caressing his mouth he stirred from his slumber and found his dream to be real. Having never awoken in such a way had caught him off guard. It was peaceful and comforting but held a sense of mystery. Curious of what she had planned he allowed her to take lead. Feeling him welcome her touch Kagome grew bold and slowly lowered his back onto the bed. Without separating from their kisses she laid on top of his chest and lay claim to his body.

Gingerly cupping his face she trailed scorching hot kisses down his jawline and along his neck. As she slowly went down she ran her fingers along his skin causing goose bumps to form. Nibbling on his earlobe she lightly ran her thumb over his nipple. He gasped at the sensation and rocked against her hips. Loving his response Kagome continued her journey down and took his nipple into her mouth. Sesshomaru didn't know what to do. His inner beast was crying out to dominate their bitch but at the same time loved what she was doing to them. When he felt her take hold of his nipple into her mouth and scrape her tiny fang over it he had to bite his tongue to keep from moaning. He never knew doing that could feel so good. He mentally stored that information away for later.

Feeling her lips and tongue continuing their decent a thought crossed his mind and his eyes widened in realization. Before he could stop her however he felt her little fingers combing through his happy trail and run along his hardening member. Her hands moved with grace and were so soft like a butterfly's wing. The feeling had him burning harder than any time he had ever touched himself. He could feel her tongue teasing against his navel and groaned when she cupped his sack. Their heavy weight filled her hand and he heard her groan against his skin. When she nuzzled into his fur and inhaled his woodsy musk he purred from her approval and spread his legs a little wider. When she slowly began to stroke his shaft with her dainty hands he fisted his claws into the sheets and rocked against her palm for couldn't get enough of his body.

As she moved along his flesh he was smooth as marble but warm and firm. She could see as she ran her fingers across his skin that little goose bumps appeared and he'd twitch under her touch. His deep growls and groans made her feel powerful and she smirked with pride knowing she could please him. Sexy little silver hairs covered his chest and trailed down to a thin line past his navel to gather between his thighs. She loved the woodsy musk that his body exuded as she nuzzled into his crotch, drinking it all in. His hair was soft like fur and it framed his manhood perfectly. She could hear him groan in delight as she took hold of his large girth in her hand. He was very... very large and she had to mentally prepare herself for what she was about to do. She had never pleasured a male before let alone a male of Sesshomaru's stature but she had heard from many of the ladies at court of what and what not to do.

She just hoped she wouldn't embarrass herself or disgust her mate by not doing it right. Brushing her thumb tenderly across the spongy tip of his head she felt a bead of cum seep free and grew encouraged at hearing her mate's heart beat flutter. Wetting her lips she readied her stance and took in a deep breath. He had pleasured her body so many ways the past few nights and she wanted to please him just as much. Letting her breath out slowly she looked up into his eyes and licked him from base to tip. When she reached the top of him she took in her first taste of his seed. It was woodsy musk tang accentuated with salt and spice. It was definitely an acquired taste but she knew if he would let her do this again that she would easily become addicted to it.

He could feel her moving again and it stirred him to look down to see what she was doing. Seeing her nakedness sitting between his thighs and her hand stroking him gently had him groaning at the sight. Her breasts hung freely beneath her as she knelt before him. It make her thin waist accentuated her cute ass and her hair cascade beautifully over her shoulders and back. She looked up at him with such innocence that it took his breath away. He could see her fascination and excitement reflecting in her eyes as he seeped from his mushroomed tip. When she looked up into his eyes and licked him from base to tip he gritted his teeth and focused on his breathing to keep from growling. Hearing her little mewl after tasting him and smelling the spike in her scent he knew that she enjoying his taste. It made him harder than stone and pulse with male pride. When she grew bolder and took him fully into her mouth and sucked and licked against him he had to hold back from thrusting deep into her throat.

"K-Kagome." Sesshomaru panted as her lips moved up and down on him.

The heat in her mouth made his coke feel like it was on fire. The rush of heat and tingling sensations she made him feel had him panting beneath her. The slow agenizing torture made him his eyes roll into his skull. Wanting her closer he rung his claws into her hair and held her against him. She moaned against his dick when she felt him grip her hair and show her what pace felt best. The tingles her moan made against his cock had him grunting and lightly thrusting up into her mouth. What she couldn't fit into her mouth she fisted at the base of his coke and stroked it in time with her mouth. Her other hand was touching him everywhere and it had his head spinning from the sensations. She was fondled his sack, played with his hair around his core, kneading his ass, caressing his thighs, rubbing his hard nipples and tickling his happy trail. When she needed to breathe she would release him with a "pop" and kiss and lick along his shaft. The feeling of her hot breath hitting fanning across his tip was like scolding hot flames and it made him throw his head back and growl.

Seeing him so hot and bothered urged her on and made her wet for him. When she knew he was distracted and nearing his end she sat up quickly and straddled his hips. Before he realized what was happening she plunged his cock deep into her wet pussy and was riding him with everything she had. Sesshomaru grunted in surprise when he felt her slam over top of him. His head was seeing stars as she rode his cock without abandon. Her breasts bounced with ever ram and as his hard cock went in and out of her slick cunt. Seeing the erotic display before his eyes made him grunt and groan from pleasure. Needing more he gripped her hips and quicken their pace. He loved the way her breasts danced before his eyes and the smell of her wet pussy driving his cock. Her nipples were swelling from her growing pregnancy and coloring into a husky darker pink. Taking one in his mouth he pulled and sucked in time with their lower bodies. Her cries of pleasure filled his ears and he could feel his cock swelling more inside her.

Their bodies by now were slick with their sweat and glistened in the morning sun. The room became pungent with their sex and soaked into the sheets. Feeling her growing tired from riding him hard and fast he aided her bucks by thrusting his hips rougher against her. The sounds of their flesh, the creaking of the bed and their moans and groans echoed through the guest sweet and unknowingly through the cracked patio door. As she at last cried out her release and he roared out with his seed the castle guards along the wall and the maidservants cleaning the chambers down the hall heard their cries and stilled in their duties. There was no denying who's names had been called and who's room it had come from. Shocked by the discovery they went to spread the news. Unaware of the drama unfolding by their castle staff they continued to ride out their pleasures before collapsing on the bed in a sweaty heap. Completely spent and tingling from the after affects Kagome laid on top of his chest and gasped for air. He wrapped his arms around her waist and remained deeply inside her. They were both heavily panting and had wet hair clinging to their sweaty flesh.

[End Lemon]

"You little… siren you." Sesshomaru growled playfully between gasped making Kagome chuckle against his chest. He was so thoroughly fucked he was having a hard time seeing straight.

"I'm glad… you liked it." Kagome panted as she felt him thread his fingers through her damp locks and rub up and down her lower spine. "You make me feel so special… I wanted to… do the same to you."

"I did not realize… you felt… the need to do so." Sesshomaru said and he nuzzled into hair and drank up their mixed scent. "Do not hesitate in the future."

"Dooley noted." Kagome giggled as she lifted her head off of his chest and looked into his hooded gaze. His eyes were foggy and dark. He was covered in sweat and was slack of all tension in his body. Having watched him lose control and crying out like a bitch in heat she couldn't help but smirk. Oh yes... there was no denying it. She was defiantly going to do this again. He normally dominated her but this time she did him and it was exiting to know she held such power over him. The pride flooding her veins was invigorating and she wanted to do it again and again. "I take it you enjoyed it?"

"Greatly." Sesshomaru said before kissing her lips. "You didn't over exert yourself did you?"

"Not at all." Kagome said as she reluctantly rolled off of his chest and felt him slip out. "Just a little tired but nothing a good breakfast and a nice bath won't fix."

"Hn." Sesshomaru smirked before crawling over her and settling himself between her legs. He kissed down her breasts until he buried his nose over her womb. "Whatever your sister released from inside your head has made our pup stronger. I can feel their energy increasing and smell its strengthened as well."

"It smells like… a spring meadow?" Kagome asked as she was able to smell their pup for the first time. "With a hint of…. what is that?"

"Wild flowers and lemon grass." Sesshomaru smirked making Kagome chuckle.

"I think you might be right about our little one being a girl." Kagome smiled. "Our little meadow…"

"Hn." Sesshomaru hummed happily against her skin as he nuzzled and kissed against her stomach. "I should probably be going before the castle comes looking for me."

"Good idea." Kagome said as she looked out the window to see that it was already late morning. "I wonder why Kaede and Tsukiyomi haven't come by to check on me?"

"I asked them not to." Sesshomaru said as he crawled up her body to kiss her. "Were it not for your sister, the healers did not think you or the pup would…"

"I remember." Kagome whispered as she ran her finger along one his cheek markings tenderly before kissing his lips. "We have been blessed by the gods with good fortune this day."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said as he nuzzled into her neck and licked along her jawline.

"When you return to your duties do you mind sending Kaede and Tsukiyomi up? I'm a bit famished from not eating dinner last night and it would be a good idea to come up with a new medical plan to keep Sara out of the loop." Kagome said as she leaned into his kisses.

"As you wish." Sesshomaru agreed before he reluctantly rolled out of bed to get dressed. "Are you fit to bath without assistance?"

"I'll be fine." Kagome giggled as she sat up in the bed to watch him get ready. She was only covered from the waist down with the sheet and her hair was messy and damp. Her lips and nipples were swollen from his kisses and she glowed with her pregnancy in the morning light.

"I rather like this look on you." Sesshomaru teased making Kagome blush prettily. "I think a painting of such a sight for our private room would be most adequate."

"Your joking right?" Kagome blanched making his smirk darken.

"Perhaps…" Sesshomaru teased before kissing her cheek while he fastened the last of his clothing. "I will return later today to check on you and the pup."

"Sounds good." Kagome said with a smile before a thought crossed her mind. "Oh! Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?" Sesshomaru asked as he watched her get out of the bed and walk into his arms.

"Now that I'm well again… would it be all right if I spent some time out of my room now? I'd love to take Lorenzo to the beach before the La Fleche's leave." Kagome asked as leaned up on her tippy toes to kiss his chin.

"We will need to contact Rome before you can leave. It won't be too much longer I promise." Sesshomaru sighed as he kissed her pouty lips one last time. Nuzzling her nose with his made her smile and it gave him the strength to slip out the door to ready himself for the day.

(*** _Inuyasha OST 2 - Fun Group of Friends_ ***)

"Good gods you reek!" Louie said as plugged his aquiline nose. He had come up to collect Sesshomaru and came upon him just as he closed Kagome's door. "Care to explain what you rolled in dog?"

"The sheets." Sesshomaru smirked when he saw the shocked expression flash across the roosters face. As he walked down the hall towards his private chambers he then said, "She has been healed of her sickness and you have caught the evidence of our celebration."

"What do you mean? Did Tsukiyomi's medical friend figure out a way to save her?" asked Louie with wide eyes.

"No. I took her to a water creature that used magic to heal her from the inside out." Sesshomaru said making Louie release a relieved breath.

"This is excellent news my friend! I had no idea such a cure could exist from magic. Great resource to have! So how is the pup?" Louie asked as he followed Sesshomaru into his bedchambers and sat on the trunk at the foot of his bed.

"The pup is growing strong. The magic user said the mass in her skull was actually some type of energy block that acted like a tumor. She released the built up energy and now my pup is taking it in like a starving man." Sesshomaru said as he slipped into the bathing chambers with the door cracked to ready his bath.

"I see why the celebration was so smelly then." Louie teased making Sesshomaru roll his eyes as he dumped the water bucket over his now naked form and washed away his sweat and grime. "I talked with Lizy about your request. She said she is going to look into it."

"Good." Sesshomaru said as he quickly scrubbed his body before dumping another bucket over him to rinse him clean. Stepping out of the bath he rung his hair of water and wrapped a towel around his waist. He then walked out of the bathing chamber and pulled clean clothing out of his wardrobe. "Be sure she understands the evidence to support Kagome's rights to mate are kept secret. I do not wish to risk evidence disappearing when needed."

"Totally understand." Louie waved off as he watched Sesshomaru disappear behind a changing screen. "Once this is all over you and Kagome will have to come and visit Paris. How many years has it been since your last visit?"

"I believe 10 demon years." Sesshomaru said as he came out from behind the changing screen dressed and ready to go to court. "It would be good to get away for a trip."

"Then it's settled! Once everything is settled here you'll have to come visit us in Paris. Oh and of course swing by London for a few days. My mother completely redid Buckingham Palace. It's been her obsession the past four years!" Louie said excitedly as they stepped out of his chambers and began walking down the hall.

"You're going on a trip?" Lady Sara asked as she came out from Lorenzo's chambers and once again caught the two demons by surprise. "When are you leaving and for how long will you be gone?"

"That is unclear." Sesshomaru said making Sara pout.

"Well hopefully it won't be too long. Lorenzo and I miss you when you're away." Sara said as she followed them down the hall. "Speaking of which... you have been so busy the past couple of days its as if you've already left. You haven't joined in on our family meals and have been slaving away into the dark hours of the night. Is everything all right? Are we in danger or something?"

"All is well Lady Sara." Louie interjected giving Sesshomaru a chance to have someone back him up. "Your mate has been busy finalizing a new trade deal for your father. The Court had planned on sending it on a later date but since he is coming quicker than expected they have been spending a few extra hours to complete it before he arrives."

"Oh… well that is good then I suppose?" Sara said as they walked down the stairs and into the main lobby. "Do you think it will be finished in time?"

"We do." Sesshomaru said.

"Then I will try to support your new trading agreement as best I can." Sara said earning a raised eyebrow from the rooster and a slight frown from her husband.

"Oh really?" Louie asked in surprise. "Well… that would be of great help I assure you. With your support your father is bound to sign it."

"What kind of wife would I be if I did not support my husband? Especially in front of my own father!" Sara joked as she turned to make her way down another hall. However doing so made her miss the demon's flinch at her remark. "I will be in my study organizing next month's staff rotation and ordering castle supplies for when father arrives. Should anyone come looking for me you know where I'll be."

"Of course. Enjoy your day Lady Sara." Louie said as he and Sesshomaru stood in the hallway and watched her disappear.

Once she was out of hearing range and out of sight a dark clucking chuckle rolled up from deep in Louie's chest and he burst out laughing at the irony. A knowing gleam reflected in Sesshomaru's eyes but he couldn't help but feel sorry for Sara. He hated that she was going to be heartbroken once this was all finished. She really was a wonderful woman and a great wife who tried her best to please him. She had her heart in the right place but her stubborn nature was going to be the death of her. It was a shame all her hard work would be for not. He having felt a broken heart's sting didn't wish it upon anyone. He just hoped she can learn to love another and move on after everything was finished.

"She will be unprepared for what is to come." Sesshomaru sighed as Louie wiped the tear from his eye.

"Yes… I truly pity the situation. By telling her father of her support, the deal has already been won." Louie said.

"That still leaves us with Rome." Sesshomaru cautioned. "We need to come up with a plan to meet the Bishop and form a new peace agreement. War must be avoided."

"Agreed." Louie nodded. "Have you heard from the messages you sent out?"

"All but one. Should they agree I will send a message to Rome immediately and go from there." Sesshomaru said as they entered the board room. "Should the last ally decline we will need to come up with a different plan of attack."

"We best bring up what was just discussed with Lady Sara while we're here." Louie suggested just as High Councilmen Shako knocked the court block to gather everyone's attention. Taking their seats at the front of the room Louie leaned on his chair's armrest and whispered into Sesshomaru's ear, "If all goes according to plan... you my dear friend... will be a free man.

[Kagome's Room – Guest Sweet, Tashio Castle]

(*** _Inuyasha OST 2 - Kohaku's Vestiges_ ***)

"So what do you think we should do?" Kagome asked as Tsukiyomi checked her temperature.

"Well… since your illness will no longer be an excuse we'll have to come up with something else." Tsukiyomi said.

"At least this one will be a fake one!" Sango laughed.

"Aye! The gods be praised it will be false!" Kaede agreed as they filled her bathing chambers with warm water.

"I suggest we use your pregnancy to our advantage." Tsukiyomi smirked making Kagome raise an eyebrow in surprise.

"What do ye mean Tsukiyomi?" Kaede asked with a questionable scowl.

"You will still need to remain on a special diet for the pup. With you being a demon your morning sickness should kick in with the next few days." Tsukiyomi explained making Sango laugh.

"Haha! A new sickness… I get it." Sango laughed making Kagome giggle as well.

"I feel cruel tricking Sara but I don't know how else I'll be welcomed to stay. She already threatened to kick me out." Kagome said earning shocked expressions.

"Truly she hasn't?" Tsukiyomi frowned as she helped Kagome relax on the bed to continue her examination.

"She did… twice! It was what capped our heated argument yesterday." Kagome said making Sango scoff.

"I don't understand. She has no clue who you are and is already treating you poorly. As a human mother myself Sara's reactions towards you bonding with her son are confusing." Sango said as she filled the tub with floral soaps. "Humans don't mark their territory as demons do. You were simply holding her son and comforting him when he needed it. Why she freaked out I have no clue. Then to belittle you and kick you out while you are an honored guest…"

"A very sick honored guest at that." Kaede added as she stirred the soaps in the bath. "A very un-lady like quality and extremely rude."

"Exactly! So why such hostility? Surely she would have approached you both about your relationship had she known?! If she is this bad now… wait until she finds out!" Sango said making Tsukiyomi's frown deepen.

"Some human mother's can be highly attached to their children. Especially when they feel their young are seeking comfort from others or is weaning off of them when she isn't ready to let go. I suspect with Lady Sara it's a combination of the two. Lorenzo isn't a human child nor is he a full demon. His development is between the two and that can be frustrating finding a balance. This lack in care can put an emotional strain on the mother. She wants to provide but lacks the ability too. The child can suddenly seek other females for this and it can make her lash out. Often times the mother can develop depression, become short tempered and even develop different personality traits. This normally occurs when their bodies began to go into menopause however with the state of stress Lady Sara is in, it wouldn't surprise me if she is having early signs of pre menopause. I believe this is a major factor in her behavior and it will only get worse once the divorce becomes public and finalized." Tusikiyomi said.

"Great…" Kagome groaned as she relaxed on the bed. "Just what Lorenzo and my little meadow needs. A stressful, traumatic, atmosphere with a depressed, hostile, hormonal human female at its center."

"We shall try to keep the drama away from ye and the Prince as much ad possible Princess Kagome." Kaede said with a wrinkled smile. "Don't ye fret. Ye pack will be well taken care of."

"Thank you." Kagome smiled as she watched Tsukiyomi press around on her belly to check on her growing pup. "You all have been so loving and encouraging through all of this. I don't know what Sesshomaru and I would have done without you; especially these last fifteen years. You were there for my mate when I could not and have welcomed me home with loving arms. I cannot express how grateful I am to have been taken care off while I was cursed and even now while a mistress. I love you three so much and I am so bless to have your friendship."

"Kagome… stop." Sango sniffled as she sat on the bed and took Kagome's hand. "You're going to make us cry."

"You have been dearly missed my Lady." Tsukiyomi smiled as she finished her examine and helped Kagome to sit up in the bed. "It is an honor to serve the Tashio family... even its mistress."

"Aye it is." Kaede said as she and Sango followed her into her bathing chambers. "Lady Sara's power is coming to and end and ye have our allegiance to the fullest."

"You are certain? I mean I hate that the poor woman is having everyone turn their backs on her already. By all rights I'm being extremely dishonorable by having an affair with your Lord and am bearing his illegitimate pup." Kagome frowned as she sat in the warm tub and reclined.

"Seriously?" Sango gapped. "Don't belittle yourself because of Sara. True, you could have waited but she hasn't acted as a Lady should especially towards you!"

"She can't help that two countries forced her to marry my mate. I'd be a little tight too if someone suddenly shoved an entire kingdom on my shoulders without the support of a loving spouse." Kagome said with a sad smile. "Besides, she obviously has developed feelings towards Sesshomaru. I would be doing the same to keep what I love most and worked hard to take order of."

"True… however you had our allegiance before she came around. We had tried to help her when she first came here but she has made it clear we are servants and servants only. I do admire her hard work she'd accomplished in making the castle what it is but it could have made her job a lot easier if she had our help and frienship. No my Lady, we are not her friends or loyalists. Besides, it was you who our Lord choose five demon years ago to be his true-life partner; not Lady Sarah. He had plenty of opportunities to make her his mate but he didn't. He chose to wait for you and because of this loyalty we will do the same. Had that terrible course of events never happened we would have never known Lady Sara." Sango said earning nods from both Kaede and Tsukiyomi.

"We will serve Lady Sara honorably to the end. However when it comes to picking sides we will take yours." Tsukiyomi agreed. "Now, back to business. I think it would be best to leave a bucket by your bed in case your stomach becomes ill. Plus having it there will help persuade Lady Sara of your need to stay. When you do start feeling nauseous let me know as soon as you do. I'll mix a new tonic to sooth your stomach. Hopefully this one your body wont reject"

"Sounds good." Kagome said as she scrubbed shampoo through her hair while Kaede handed Sango different bathing cloths and brushed. "Oh! I did want to ask you one thing. That tonic mixture for the pup's growth, is there a way to tone down the peppermint? It burns my throat as it goes down. Is that normal?"

"Yes it is." Tsukiyomi chuckled making Kagome smile. "Peppermint sometimes has a burning affect but I'll try and tone it down for you. I'm sure once the morning sickness kicks in you will thank me later for the additive."

"No kidding." Sango chuckled as well. "I remember during my pregnancy with Sebastian how I wished I could have afforded peppermint. It wasn't the right season for it during my first few weeks. It was too much to purchase at the market. With you starting your pregnancy at the beginning of spring finding fresh herbs will be easy."

Just then they heard a knock on the bedroom door.

"I wonder who that could be?" asked Tsukiyomi as she went to answer it. To her surprise she found Sara waiting outside. "Lady Sara! How can I help you?"

"How is she?" Sara asked curiously. "I meant to come check on her earlier today but got caught up in castle affairs."

"Lady Rin is currently washing in the tub with Mrs. Sango and Ms. Kaede assistance." Tsukiyomi said as Sara stepped into the room.

"Glad to hear she is recovering." Lady Sara said as she looked over the messy bed and made her way towards the bathing chambers. The room stank of sweat and it made her frown in disgust. Peaking around the door she saw Sango helping Kagome into a bathing robe as Kaede was draining the tub. "Ah! I see you are finishing your bath. Join me on the patio when you are dressed I wish to speak to you... privately."

"Uh… ok?" Kagome said as she awkwardly finished drying off in front of her before closing her bathing robe. Catching Sango and Kaede's cautious stares she followed Sara into her bedchamber.

"Here is your medicine Lady Rin. Should your stomach become upset I've placed a bucket by your bedside." Tsukiyomi said as she set the tonic on the side table. "If you should need anything do not hesitate to call."

"Thank you Tsukiyomi for your services. Enjoy your day." Lady Sara said as she dismissed her healer.

"Thank you Lady Sara." Tsukiyomi said as she bowed and made her way out the door but not before giving Kagome an apologetic glance.

"Ms. Kaede and Mrs. Sango, once you have finished dressing Rin have the sheets and bedding laundered and open some windows. I think some fresh air in this room would do it some good." Sara said as she opened the patio doors and took her seat at the iron table to wait for Kagome to join her. "Oh and could one of you please bring up some tea? It is still quite chilly out here and we will be discussing for a while."

"Yes Lady Sarah." Sango said as she and Kaede finished dressing Kagome in her nightgown and helped her into the patio chair before laying a blanket over her lap.

"Do be sure to close the doors behind you." Sara said as Sango and Kaede bowed and closed the patio doors before cleaning the chambers.

"Why is your chambers so pungent? I do not recall your room smelling as such yesterday?" Sara asked as she heard two windows being cracked to vent the room. She saw Rin shiver slightly from the early spring breeze and took in her damp haired and once again thin nightgown. It made her heart curl with envy seeing how painfully beautiful the water demoness was. However she took small pleasure in making Rin uncomfortable in the chilled air.

"Tsukiyomi said I had a fever last night." Kagome lied as she snuggled under the blanket. "I wasn't well enough to bath last night and didn't recover until late this morning."

"I see." Sara said as she heard Kaede and Sango exit the bedchamber doors and make their way down the hall.

(*** _Inuyasha OST 1 - Longing 2_ ***)

"What is it you truly wish to discuss with me Lady Sara?" Kagome said uncaring. It annoyed her that Sara was making her sit out in the cold air just after taking a bath. She had a perfectly good sitting area INSIDE her chambers they could be sitting at.

"_Hospitable host my ass."_ Kagome thought to herself. "_I hope we don't stay out here too long. I might actually get sick..." _

"I wish to understand why you are being rude with me?" Sara asked making Kagome's eyebrows rise in shock. "You come into my home and refuse to acknowledge my authority when I address you. Then you try to keep my son from me. Every time Lorenzo has been with you he seeks your comfort over mine. Then yesterday you blatantly flaunt your breasts in front of my husband and then collapse in his arms. Why is that? Are you trying to seduce him into your bed? Are you trying to take my place?"

"Wow, wow, wow… slow down." Kagome said as she put her hands up to calm the quickly fuming woman. It was true that what she had just described was exactly what she was doing however... "It was never my intention to make you feel intimidated. Whatever I said that you interpreted as offensive I apologize for. As for Lorenzo he is a free spirited pup and claimed me by his own doing. I didn't force him into anything. I understand you being upset with Lorenzo in running off. What I don't understand is why you kept yelling at him about it when he was clearly upset and was in the safety of his own home. He apologized for his mistake in not telling someone where he went and that should have been the end of it. As for flaunting my figure do remember you came into my room while I was dressed for bed. I had not noticed the cotton hugging my figure until you pointed it out. I can't help that the cotton is thin nor that my figure is the way it is. I am grateful however that Lord Sesshomaru caught me before I hit the floor. Where it not for him protecting my head from further injury I might be in worse shape than I am now."

"Ah yes… the head injury." Sara huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. Looking Rin up and down she couldn't help but scowl. "I take it with you on the mend you will be able to leave along with the Le Fleche's?"

"Tsuikyomi has asked Lord Sesshomaru to keep me for a while longer." Kagome said just as Sango returned with the tea missing Sara's eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"And why is that?" Sara said flatly as she took her tea from the tray and nodded to Sango in thanks.

"I am still suffering from residual dizziness and have begun heaving." Kagome explained making Sara look at her disapprovingly. "Thanks Sango. Would you mind bring me my tonic? I forgot to grab that before coming out here."

"Of course Lady Rin." Sango smiled as she went to retrieve the medicine.

"Heaving?" Sara frowned as sat her tea cup on its saucer. "That is most unsanitary. Has your illness become another?"

"Tsukiyomi thinks it is a symptom of vertigo. However to keep my illness from strengthening she has requested I remain in Spain until it has cleared of my system." Kagome said just as Sango passed her the tonic and drank the peppermint mix. "This tonic helps to sooth my stomach."

"It smells very similar to the mixture she concocted for me while pregnant." Sara said as she watched Kagome swash it back in two swigs. Seeing Rin grimace she smirked. "I take it you do not care for the taste as I did?"

"I do not." Kagome said as Sara waved off Sango to leave. "The peppermint is quite strong."

"Yes... well since it appears you will be staying longer I will make arrangements for your care." Sara said before taking a sip of her tea. "My father and his top navel fleet will be visiting upon the Le Fleche's departure. I will need your room you see and I do not wish for my son to bond with you further and become upset when you to leave."

"I thought Lord Sesshomaru made arrangements for me to stay in the adjoining room to Lorenzo's? He seemed quite serious about it." Kagome said with a frown.

"That will no longer be necessary. You will not heal efficiently with a four year old constantly interrupting your rest. No, I have a solution I am sure will please everyone." Sara said as she hid her wicked smirk behind her teacup.

"And where would that be?" Kagome asked cautiously. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like her suggestion.

"All in good time…" Sara said as she set her cup down and stood up from her seat. "I must return to my duties. I do appreciate your cooperation. You see... as first Lady I have many responsibilities to handle and having you taken care of has eased one less burden for the day."

"Hn." Kagome hummed unmoved by her insult. "Enjoy your day Lady Sara."

"Don't worry I intend to." Sara said as she walked towards the patio doors. "I suggest you get some rest and stay out of the cold. It would be a pity to have your illness turn serious."

"Yes..." Kagome said as she pulled the blanket around herself and made her way into her room behind Sara. "If you see Elizabeth during your walk could you send for her please? I want to discuss a few things in regards to future travel arrangements."

"Should I happen to pass her." Sara said as they took one last look into each other's eyes. "Good day Rin."

"That is _Lady_ Rin." Kagome corrected as she sat on her couch and opened her book. "You might have missed this during our introduction but I am the La Flèche's adopted sister. I also come of royal blood from the water kingdom therefor deserving of the title as Lady. Please try to remember such title in the future."

"My mistake." Sara clipped before closing the door and walking down the hallway.

What neither women saw was the fire burning in their eyes of challenge. They would battle to the end and only one female would come out on top. However only time would tell which bitch would become victorious.

(End Chapter 62)

(Well... I'm glad things are working out for Kagome and Sesshomaru. Now to just deal with the Barron, Rome and Sara. I wonder what will unfold next? Only time will tell! Be sure to follow along to find out more! Thanks for reading!)


	66. Connection

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc., Disney and Hans Christian Anderson.

**Music:** The song I have selected for this chapter is: _"__Inuyasha OST 2 - Fun Group of Friends__" and "__Inuyasha Ost 2 - At The Meeting Place." _I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Tides Against Time: **Connection

"And you left her alone?!" Lizy screeched as she quickly pulled Odette down the hallway towards the Royal wing.

"We didn't have the authority to deny her ladyship's requests! Besides, if we did it could blow her cover!" Sango defended as she adjusted Arthur on one hip and pulled Lorenzo behind her.

"What could that woman possible want to say that is so secretive?" Lizy growled." She's up to something. I just know it!"

"Rin mentioned that she had threatened to kick her out yesterday just before she collapsed." Sango said as they quickly went up the stairs.

"Mama did say dat." Lorenzo piped in making Lizy's frown darken. "It made me sad."

"Well knowing your Papa he'll never let that happen." Lizy said as they reached the top of the stairs. "She's your Gome remember?"

"Uh huh!" Lorenzo said with a happy smile. Just then they saw Lady Sara exiting the Royal Wing and making her way towards them. "Mama!"

"Hello darling!" Sara beamed as she knelt down and hugged her little boy. "What have you been up to today?"

"Odette and me wents and pwayed at da beach!" Lorenzo beamed as he held up a shinny seashell.

"Oh! Look how pretty. That will look lovely with your other seashells you found." Sara said.

"Dis one is for Gome! Odette's mommy said she cant goes outside today so I bwings it back for her!" Lorenzo explained as he tucked the precious shell back into his pocket.

"That was very sweet of you Lorenzo." Lizy said as she watched Sara's smile falter slightly. "I'm sure she will love it."

"Are you all on your way to her room now?" Sara asked as she straightened her skirt from kneeling on the floor.

"Yes, but we need to change from our play clothes first. Why? Is something the matter with Rin?" Lizy asked as she took Arthur from Sango and politely dismissed her so she could return to her duties.

"She is resting at the moment. I suggest keeping the little ones from her room so she may recover quicker." Sara said flatly hoping to deter them from going to see Rin.

"I'm sure Rin wouldn't mind. She loves seeing them and they make her happy." Lizy waved off with a fake smile. She could see the displeasure written on Sara's face and feel it flexing in her aura. Why this women hated Rin so much she didn't know but it made her want to check on Rin all the more. Not wishing to linger with her anylonger she pulled Odette along behind her and said, "Come along Lorenzo. Let's get you changed so your mother can return to her duties."

"Ohtay! Bye Mama!" Lorenzo said as he ran down the hall after the Le Fleche's.

"By darling! I'll see you at supper!" Sara said as she waved after her son with a growing frown.

-s-

(*** _Inuyasha OST 2 - Fun Group of Friends_ ***)

"Alright little ones let's get you changed so we can visit with Lady Rin." Lizy said as they walked down the Royal wing and entered Lorenzo's room first.

Once Lizy had washed Lorenzo's feet and legs from sand she changed him into some clean clothes. Dressed and ready to visit with Kagome they walked into the guest suit attached to the Royal wing.

"Lorenzo sweetie why don't you go and check on Rin. I still need to change Odette and Arthur. We'll be over in just a minute." Lizy said as Odette opened their bedchamber door and slipped inside to dig out some clean clothes.

"Ohtay!" Lorenzo said as he stood on his tiptoes and turned Kagome's doorknob. "Gome? You awakes?"

"Lorenzo?" Kagome asked as she set down her book on the nightstand.

"Gome!" Lorenzo shouted happily as he jumped onto the bed and into her awaiting arms.

"Well hello there!" Kagome laughed as she hugged him tight and nuzzled into his hair. "I was wondering when you would come and visit. Mmmmm you smell so fresh and clean like the sea. Why is that?"

"One of da servants tooks Odette and her mommy and me to da beach after bweakfast! Wook! I found dis for you." Lorenzo said as he dug his little clawed hand into his pant's pocket and pulled out a round spiral seashell.

"Oh Lorenzo! I love it!" Kagome awed as she took the blue moon snail shell from his hand. "It reminds me of home."

"Weally?" Lorenzo asked curiously with wide honey brown eyes.

"Mmhmm." Kagome said as she purred and licked his cheek. "My family all lives in the sea. My mother used to wear a yellow one just like this. We should put a hole in it so I can wear it as a necklace. That way a little peace of you will always be with me and I can cherish it forever."

"How do we do dat?" Lorenzo asked as Kagome took his hand in hers.

"Here point one of your claws and I'll show you." Kagome said as she began drilling a little hole into the end of the shell so it would lay against her chest with the spiral facing forward. "Once your little claw makes a hole we can thread a string through it and make a necklace."

"Wow!" Lorenzo said just as his little claw poked through the other side.

"I have an idea. Do you have any more seashells? We could make a necklace for you and your Papa. Then we can all have one." Kagome said making Lorenzo's eyes sparkle.

"I do in my woom! I go gets dem!" Lorenzo shouted excitedly as she jumped off of the bed.

"Oh and Lorenzo? Could you also grab your papa's hair comb? I'll need that too." Kagome said as she finished rounding off the hole in the shell to make it smooth.

"Ohtay!" Lorenzo said and flung open the door and raced down the hall.

"Where is he off to?" asked Lizy as she narrowly missed the little pup as she and Odette crossed the hall.

"He went to go grab some things really quick." Kagome giggled as she reclined into the pillows.

"While he's out what happened with Lady Sara?" Lizy asked as she and Odette sat on the bed.

"She mainly wanted to make it clear that she was in charge of the castle and that I am a burden to her with me staying. She mentioned something about finding somewhere else for me to stay when her father arrives but wouldn't tell me her plans. It makes me nervous not knowing what she's up to." Kagome said.

"That's not good. I'd mention it to Sesshomaru as soon as you see him. Whatever it is if it doesn't fly with him it won't happen." Lizy said just as Lorenzo opened the door and closed it.

"Here you go Gome!" Lorenzo said as he pulled himself up onto the bed and passed her two other shells along with his father's comb.

"Perfect thank you!" Kagome said as she took the items from his hands. "To make this special I'm going to cut a few of your hairs. Is that ok?"

"Ohtay…. why you need my hairs?" Lorenzo asked as he turned around to let her cut.

"With some of your Papa's hair, some of mine and a little of yours it will connect our necklaces together so we can talk to each other wherever we are."

"Really?" Lizy asked as she watched Kagome cut a small section of her own hair and lay three piles together on the bed spread.

"Yup! Its an ancient magic spell from my people." Kagome said as she helped Lorenzo put two more holes into the other shells. "If you want I could make ones for you and Louie?"

"Could you please? I'd love to be able to communicate with him while I'm doing business in London." Lizy said excitedly.

"Lorenzo do you have two more shells in your room?" Kagome asked as she strung the woven hair into the shells.

"Ya! I go gets dem." Lorenzo said as he once again ran out of the room at full speed.

"Odette sweet heart could you go and grab your père's comb? I need his feathers." Kagome asked as she tied off Lorenzo's strand with their pack's hair.

"Ohtay Aunti Rin." Odette chirped as she too raced out the door and across the hall.

"May I have some of your hair?" Kagome asked as she laid hers next to Sesshomaru's.

"Sure!" Lizy said as she undid a small section of her hair. "So how does this connection work exactly?"

"Once the spell is sealed on the necklaces it links them together with an invisible thread. To communicate you simply speak into the shell and whoever is connected can hear you speaking. Be cautious of where you use it, however. This magic is secret and only a few beings outside of the water kingdom know about its power." Kagome cautioned just as the little one's came into the room. "Here, lay the comb on the bed Odette. Lorenzo can you place two more holes into those shells?"

"Uh huh!" Lorenzo said as he sat on the bed and got to work drilling his claw into the shells. Pulling two long feathers from the comb and slicing a small section of Lizy's hair Kagome threaded them all together. Now Kagome would be linked with Sesshomaru and Lorenzo and Lizy would be connected with Louie.

"There! Now we just need to cast the spell." Kagome said as she laid them in a row on the bedspread.

Laying her hands over the necklaces Kagome began to chant in the ancient Merlish tongue. As she chanted the threads woven together began to glow and melt into one string. As she chanted Lorenzo, Lizy and Odette's eyes sparkled in wonderment and awed in amazement at her power. Once the spell was finished Kagome slipped the necklaces over their heads and handed Lorenzo and Odette the other two.

"Why don't you two go and give these to your fathers? Once they slip them over their heads the spells will be sealed." Kagome suggested. "Don't let anyone else have them or else the spell won't work."

"Ohtay!" Lorenzo shouted as he and Odette slipped off of the bed. "Bye Gome! I come see you tomorrow!"

"Sounds good." Kagome giggled as she watched them race out the door; his little white hair and her bouncing blond curls trailing behind them as they went.

"How will we know it's done?" Lizy asked as she fingered her new necklace around her neck.

"They will glow slightly." Kagome explained. "I do have another question though, would you like to form a sister bond with me?"

"A sister bond?" Lizy asked curiously. "What is that?"

"Its a mental connection so we can talk whenever we want without having to say it out loud. The magic cannot be broken and it is completely private unlike these calling shells." Kagome said.

"Heavens yes!" Lizy said, "That way we can chat whenever we want and I can keep tabs on how you are doing away from Paris!"

"Perfect!" Kagome beamed. "Just do what I do and I'll cast the spell." Once their foreheads were connected and their arms were locked together Kagome began the chant and Lizy echoed.

"_Can you hear me?" _Kagome asked in her head after it was finished.

"(GASP!) You... you just said something in my head didn't you?" Lizy asked out loud.

"Yes, try speaking in your mind_."_ Kagame laughed.

"_D-did it work?_" Lizy asked uncertain through her mind.

"_Yup! Oh, I'm so glad we did this!"_ Kagome giggled in her head.

"_I know! It will be so much faster then sending letters to ask about how you and the pup are doing_." Lizy smiled inwardly.

"_Don't forget about the wicked witch of Naples_." Kagome said making Lizy laugh out loud ending their connection.

"Indeed." Lizy said. "On a serious note though. Do you have any evidence to prove of your virtue with Sesshomaru? Louie said the court asked for some so when the time is right to claim you the court can move forward quickly."

"I believe Kaede kept my sheets from that night. There was some of my… um well you know on there and I'm sure some of his... stuff." Kagome blushed making Lizy smirk.

"Perfect. I'll be sure to mention it to Louie later." Lizy said enjoying seeing her friend fluster with embarrassment.

"I hope it will be enough for the court. I can't think of any other way to prove that I was pure with him." Kagome sighed just as their necklaces glowed around their necks.

"It should be enough and if the court wants someone to remark about your virtuous character or whatever they can ask me." Lizy said as she lifted the necklace up to inspect it. The threads had blended together to make a gold and red braided string.

"Thanks. Oh! Something else I forgot to mention. Only you can take your necklace off. Should someone try to steal it from you or try to break the connection the magic will block it. The only way for the spells to break is if you or Louie perishes." Kagome explained as she reached over and tried to pull the necklace off of Lizy.

"Incredible…" Lizy watched in fascination as an invisible barrier kept the necklace from lifting above her chin. wanting to try taking it off her self she was rewarded with the necklace easily slipping off of her head with no trouble. No wishing for the necklace to get lost she slipped if back on and smiled when it shimmered a soft white again. "Where did your people learn of such magic?"

"My people were originally messengers from the heavens to maintain peace within the water world. The gods used these necklaces to communicate with their creatures so they didn't having to leave the heavens. They didn't want a mental connection like our sister bond because we are mortal but wanted a connection none the less. Over time the gods trusted my people to keep the peace and eventually this magic became a way to communicate between our growing people instead of the gods." Kagome explained.

"I never knew that about water elementals." Lizy said making Kagome smirk.

"Not water elementals. I speak of a different water creature." Kagome said making Lizy's eyebrow wrinkle in confusion.

"And what would that be?" Lizy asked curiously.

"They are called by many names but all are seen as creatures of myth and legend. Rumors have been told of eternal youth if one consumes of their flesh and eternal damnation if your body is not proven worthy by the gods once eaten. Some are said to seduce men into the deep blues by their voice and beauty and then devour them. Others say they have mystical powers of healing, god-like strength, flight, hypnosis, and invisibility. They are found near cove, bay, open sea, river or lake and bare tails of a water beasts with upper bodies of a man." Kagome hinted making Lizy's eyes widen in realization.

"You were a…" Lizy tried to say but the word couldn't form.

"Yes." Kagome smiled weakly. "I unfortunately cannot reveal more about my people for it is how we have survived for so long. However, I trust you enough to know of where I learned my power from and to keep what I told you a secret."

"I am honored." Lizy said taking Kagome's hand in hers just as a voice came through Lizy's shell. "Hello?"

"Ha! It does work!" Louie shouted through the shell making Lizy's ear ring.

"Darling not so loud through the shell." Lizy scolded making Kagome fall back onto the pillows laughing.

"Sorry my dear. This is simply incredible! Where are you my love?" Louie asked making Lizy smile.

"I'm still in Rin's room. She has informed me that there is evidence to prove of her innocence. Kaede apparently kept the sheet stained with her virgin's blood for proof." Lizy said making Kagome's blush return tenfold.

"Lizy!" Kagome squeaked making Lizy smirk knowingly.

"I will be sure to relay the message. Are you able to join us for dinner? Odette and I are about to walk down."

"Sure, I'll make my way there." Lizy said as she looked at Kagome apologetically.

"We shall see you in the dinning hall then. Send Rin my thanks." Louie said before cutting the connection.

"Sorry to leave you alone again." Lizy apologized as she got up from the bed and straightened her dress skirt. "Do you wish for me to send Sango or Kaede up with a tray of food?"

"No, my stomach isn't feeling well. I believe it might be morning sickness setting in." Kagome giggled as she rubbed over her stomach. "Thank you for visiting with me. Will you be free to come by tomorrow?"

"Sounds like your pregnancy is moving right along! I'll swing by as soon as I'm free." Lizy chuckled as she made her way towards the door.

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow then." Kagome smiled as she reached for Sesshomaru's comb and ran her finger over the white dog carved into it.

"Sleep well." Lizy said before slipping out the door and walking across the hall to pick up Arthur from his nap.

Playing with the silver hairs threaded in Sesshomaru's comb Kagome could slightly smell his woodsy musk and it made her smile. It had only been a few hours since she had last seen him but this little piece of him warmed her heart. Pulling out the drawer on her side table she slipped it in for safekeeping. She'd return it to him later. Perhaps they could bath together later and she could groom him? As she began to sit back up in the bed a wave of nausea hit her suddenly and she hastily grasped for the bucket at her bedside. She was thankful that she had braided her hair as she wretched her stomach's contents into the bucket. The bitter taste bit her tongue and she wished she had that putrid tonic right about now. Spitting into the bucket she missed the door closing behind her as someone entered. It was only when she felt a warm hand touching her forehead and another one rubbing her back that she noticed she was no longer alone.

[Sesshomaru's Office]

"Papa! Papa!" Lorenzo called as he and Odette threw open Sesshomaru's office door and raced inside. "I has a gift for you!"

"A gift?" Sesshomaru asked as he set down the document he and Louie had been reading over. When Lorenzo handed him a seashell threaded with three strand of hair he looked at it with surprise. "Did your Gome make this?"

"Yah! How did you know?" Lorenzo asked as he watched his father slip the necklace over his head.

"I have seen her make one before." Sesshomaru said just as Louie slipped the necklace over his head. A white glow shimmered around the thread and the strands melted together to form one string.

"What magic is this?" Louie asked as he stared down at the necklace in fascination.

"It is a calling shell. Now you can speak to your mate anytime you wish from anywhere in the world." Sesshomaru explained making Louie's eyes widened in surprise.

"You are joking." Louie doubted as he shook his head in disbelief. "Surely this magic is not that powerful?"

"Lift the shell to your lips and call for your mate. Then place it next to your ear. She will hear your call through her shell and call back." Sesshomaru explained as Lorenzo and Odette watched Louie hesitantly lift the shell to his lips.

"Lizy dear? Are you there?" Louie called before he lifted the shell up to his ear.

"Hello?" Lizy replied making Louie gasp in shock.

"Ha! It does work!" Louie shouted through the shell excitedly.

"Darling not so loud through the shell." Lizy scolded making Sesshomaru smirk in remembrance of when Inuyasha reacted the same way.

"Sorry my dear. This is simply incredible! Where are you my love?" Louie asked he got up from his seat and took hold of Odette's hand.

"I'm still in Rin's room. She has informed me that there is evidence to prove of her innocence. Kaede apparently kept the sheet stained with her virgin's blood for proof." Lizy said just before Louie heard a muffled shriek from Rin on the other side.

"I will be sure to relay the message. Are you able to join us for dinner? Odette and I are about to walk down." Louie asked as a knowing smile lit his lip. Kagome could be so shy sometimes.

"Sure, I'll make my way there." Lizy said.

"We shall see you in the dinning hall then. Send Rin my thanks." Louie said before dropping the necklace to rest around his neck. "My mate has informed me that Kaede has proof of Rin's innocents."

"Good." Sesshomaru nodded as he got up from his seat and followed everyone out. "Pup, follow them to dinner."

"Yes, Papa!" Lorenzo said as he hugged his leg. Feeling his father's pat on the top of his head he raced after Louie and Odette to the dinning hall.

(*** _Inuyasha Ost 2 - At The Meeting Place_ ***)

Seeing his son go down the stairs Sesshomaru turned and walked towards the Royal wing. Slipping through the wing's lounge room he noticed the painting over the fireplace. He was dressed in his crowing attire and was standing proudly behind his step-mother. She too was dressed in her ceremony gown made from gold and white satin. Resting in her lap was a 2-year-old Inuyasha dressed in a miniature red ceremonial uniform. It was this painting that caused Kagome to pass out and hit her head on the hearth. Kneeling down and touching the stones its cold hard exterior made him frown and clench his claws in a fist. Why did she have to remember here? Why did she have to be hurt over and over to come to remember who he was?

It was no wonder her head had so many scars. If she hit it on surfaces like this again and again she was bound to receive serious damage after awhile. Sighing in frustration knowing there was nothing he could do about it now he stood up and looked back up at the painting. He remembered the day it had been painted like it was yesterday. It was his two-demon-year anniversary of becoming Lord. He by this point had already avoided three wars with rivaling nations. He lost count of the number of assignation attempts and corruption he had survived through. This painting showed how he was no longer the little boy but the cold, strict, warrior demon Lord he had become. The demon that had painted it had done a perfect job of capturing this moment. Seeing the proud smile reflecting on his stepmother's lips made the corner of his eyes soften. She had been a major corner stone in his earlier years.

There were many nights that she stayed up listening to him rant his anger and bitterness of becoming Lord so young. They both were deeply hurt by the assassination of his father and bonded through their grief. She always kept her head held high and always wore a smile. He admired her strength. She always saw the good in everything and made everyone around her feel loved and protected. When she died five demon years later from breast cancer it hit everyone just as hard as when his father had died. Where it not for Inuyasha and Kaede he would not have been able to move on quiet as quickly as he did. Taking one last look into her eyes he turned and made his way down the hall. Slowly cracking open Kagome's door he heard her heaving into a bucket at her bedside and the smell of her pregnancy hit his nose. Quickly walking over to her beside he brushed the bangs back from her brow and checked for a fever just incase. Not finding anything he gently rubbed his hand up and down her back to try and sooth her upset body.

"Sorry... I know its nasty." Kagome apologized as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"There is nothing to be sorry for. It is natural." Sesshomaru said as he kissed her temple and nuzzled into her hair. "When did this start?"

"I started feeling ill after Sara came by." Kagome said as she snuggled into Sesshomaru's chest and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"What did she want?" Sesshomaru asked as he pulled Kagome into his lap and held her close. He could smell the sickness was passing and it made his smiled knowing his bitch found comfort in his arms.

"She mainly wanted to make it clear that she was in charge of the castle and that I am a burden to her since I'm staying. However she did mention something about finding somewhere else for me to stay when her father comes. I asked her where and she wouldn't tell me." Kagome said.

"Do not worry. My word is law and you shall room with Lorenzo." Sesshomaru said making Kagome relax. "I apologize for her behavior. Would it not make things worse I would have already asked her to leave for Rome and you would be my mate. However if I did she would make things... complicated."

"I know." Kagome sighed sadly as Sesshomaru laid his hand over her belly and rubbed his thumb in tiny circles. "I just wish it would have worked out a little differently."

"As do I." Sesshomaru sighed as he kissed her cheek and held her and his pup close.

"Do you mind grabbing me a glass of water? I really want to rinse out my mouth." Kagome asked with a heavy blush to her cheeks.

"Of course." Sesshomaru smirked before he kissed her temple and walked into the bathing room to fill her glass with water.

"Thanks." Kagome blushed as she took the now filled glass from his hand. "Ah… much better. What do you have planned the rest of the evening?"

"Nothing. Why?" Sesshomaru asked as he ran his claws through her hair.

"Do you want to take a bath with me?" Kagome asked making Sesshomaru's eye widen slightly in surprise. "I used some of the hairs from your comb and it gave me the idea."

"Do you have warm water?" Sesshomaru asked and he licked her cheek before kissing her lips. "If not I shall send for some."

"I don't think there is any in the bathing chambers." Kagome sighed against his lips.

"I shall return once the servants have filled your bathing tub. Do you and the pup require nourishment?" Sesshomaru asked getting up from the bed.

"Sure, as long as it's not anything too heavy. I don't think my stomach can handle that." Kagome giggled.

"I shall return." Sesshomaru smirked as he kissed her forehead and walked out the door. About 15 minutes later two human servants brought buckets filled with warm water and dumped them into her tub.

"Where do want your tray Lady Rin?" asked another servant as she came into her room.

"Over there on the side table is fine thank you." Kagome said just before her stomach turned and she quickly emptied its contents into the bucket.

"Lady Rin! Are you alright?" cried the servant as she quickly placed the tray onto the table and rushed to her side.

"Yeah… I'll be all right. Don't worry its not contagious and Tsukiyomi has me under her care." Kagome said with a heavy blush to her cheeks.

"That's good. Would you like me to rinse your bucket for you?" asked the servant as she helped Kagome back into bed and passed her the cup of water.

"No, I'll get up in a minute. You don't have to do that." Kagome dismissed just as the other two servants came out of the bathing chambers with empty water buckets.

"Is there anything else Lady Rin you are in need of assistance with?" asked the servants taking in her slightly pale complexion. They had all heard the rumors of her being Lady Kagome and seeing her ill like this made them nervous.

"No, that will be all. Thank you very much." Kagome smiled making the servants smile in return before bowing and taking there leave.

"Feel better Lady Rin. Should you need of anything just ask for us." The servant who served her dinner said as she followed the other servants out the door.

Hearing the door close Kagome got out of bed and pulled the comb from the drawer. Walking into the bathing chambers she emptying her bucket's contents into her chamber pot before rinsing it clean and placing it near the tub. As she was pouring scented soaps into the water she felt two strong arms circle around her waist and a deep purr vibrating up her back.

[End of Chapter 63]

(Oh boy! Looks like Kagome's pregnancy is moving right along! Let's hope for her and the pup's sake that the drama about to unfold wont be too hard on them. However, only time will tell! Please follow along if you like this story! Also, thank you everyone for your reviews and messages. Your support is amazing! Wishing everyone a happy new year!)


	67. Tummies and Tubies

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc., Disney and Hans Christian Anderson.

**Music:** The song I have selected for this chapter is: _"__Relaxing Spa Music, Calm Music, Relaxing Music, Meditation Music, Instrumental Music, 3280__." _I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Tides Against Time: **Tummies and Tubies

"I have never groomed with another like this before." Sesshomaru whispered huskily as he licked and nibbled along her neck and pulled her close to his chest. "I look forward to the experience."

"Me too…" Kagome whispered back as she leaned against him. She closed her eyes and hummed with a warm smile. "It will be a first experience for both of us."

"Has the food tray arrived yet?" Sesshomaru asked as he kissed along her jawline.

"Its on the table next to the bed." Kagome said before turning in his embrace to kiss his lips. "Do you want to snack on it while we bathe?"

"That sounds acceptable." Sesshomaru said before he kissed her again and went out to grab the tray.

(*** _Relaxing Spa Music, Calm Music, Relaxing Music, Meditation Music, Instrumental Music, 3280_ ***)

As he went out the door Kagome scooted the bench from the wall and tucked it next to the tub. Satisfied with its placement she lit a few candles along the windowsill just as Sesshomaru set the tray down on the bench. Pulling the gown up and over her head she then helped Sesshomaru out of his many layers of clothes. Stepping into the tub together Sesshomaru set back and helped Kagome to rest with her back against his chest.

"Ah… this is nice." Kagome sighed as she relaxed against his chest. Feeling his arms wrap around her and his nose nuzzle into her hair she closed her eyes and allowed the fragrant soaps to mingle with Sesshomaru's scent.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru smirked as he enjoyed the feeling of her protectively in his arms. Noticing the necklace around her neck he reached up and lightly ran his finger over the spiral cone.

"Did you like your gift?" Kagome asked as she looked over her shoulder to see his expression.

"I do." Sesshomaru said as he lifted his own to his eyes. They were warm but she could tell there was a shadowed darkness hidden within them. "It reminds me of many things."

"Like what?" Kagome asked curiously.

"When you first made them and the time you called to let us know your father forbid you to come. It also reminds me of when Kikyo called for our help to save you from the beach and when we were able to communicate while I was busy working around the castle during your stay. However the memory I remember the most is when I held you in my arms and I watched our last necklaces fall apart before my eyes." Sesshomaru said as he looked up from the shell to see her blue eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "This new shell reminds me of our past love and where it all began. However this new one is a testament to show that we have been given another chance to make it right."

"Those thoughts were the same as mine." Kagome sniffled as she kissed his cheek. "Lorenzo picked out the shells."

"Did he?" Sesshomaru smiled softly as he looked at their shells. "Another reason to cherish this new connection even more."

"Exactly." Kagome giggled as she snuggled into his embrace a little tighter.

Reaching over the edge of the tub Sesshomaru picked up a piece of sliced meat off the tray. He held it before her lips and she opened her mouth for him to feed her. Seeing some of the meat's juices on his fingers Kagome licked them clean making him growl playfully and nuzzle into neck. Wanting to do the same she too picked some food for him to eat and as they relaxed in the warm water they ate between kisses, nuzzles and licks. All the while Sesshomaru's steady purr rolled against her back and Kagome's little clicks and chirps of happiness fill his ears. Once they had finished snacking Kagome grabbed the washcloths she had placed at the foot of the tub.

"Let me." Sesshomaru said as he took one of the cloths from her hand and began to wash her shoulders and upper arms.

As he washed her back Kagome scrubbed her legs and lower body; paying special attention to her sensitive feminine region. She didn't want to risk any infection or grime to hurt her and her pup. Having finished washing her shoulders, arms, back and neck Sesshomaru looped his arms around her waist and began to wash her tomach and chest. As he washed over their growing pup he claimed her lips in a tender kiss. Their lips were gentle and their tongues caressed in a loving embrace. Deciding it was time to move on he rubbed his nose against hers causing her to giggle. The love reflecting within their eyes burned brighter than any candle flame could dare dream of. When the rough cloth scrubbed across her aching nipples Kagome hissed and leaned into his touch.

"You have become very sensitive." Sesshomaru whispered next to her ear as he watched her darkening nipples pebbled beneath his thumb.

"Mhhh." Kagome hummed as she closed her eyes and rest her forehead against his. "They are getting more and more achy as the days go by."

"Hn." Sesshomaru hummed with a slight frown. He didn't like the idea of her being uncomfortable. As he finished washing her skin he kissed her shoulder and licked her cheek. "Do you wish for you hair to be washed?"

"No, I washed it earlier today." Kagome said as she turned to look at him with a bright smile. "My turn!"

"As you wish." Sesshomaru chuckled as he helped Kagome settled back into the tub with his back now facing her front.

As she scrubbed his back he washed his front. While they worked he did not recline against her so not to squish their growing pup. Resting his long silver hair over one shoulder Kagome worked her way from his broad shoulders to his strong shoulder blades. As she worked she kneaded out his tight muscles and he relaxed into her touch. Once she scrubbed all the way down she washed his strong upper arms and neck. Satisfied in her work and seeing him currently working on his own chest she decided it was time to do his hair.

"Did you rinse your hair this morning?" Kagome asked as she reached for the comb resting on the bench.

"Briefly. It could do for another wash." Sesshomaru said as he sank into the tub allowing his hair to get wet.

With his hair wet his elfin ears were more prominent on the side of his head and clung to his upper body. It made his strong facial feature more intense and she loved how handsome he looked. Wanting him to know of her desire or him she kissed his neck, licked and nibbled and nuzzled his cheek with her own. His happy purring rolled along her chest making her smile broaden.

"I've always loved your ears." Kagome whispered against his neck before pulling back to grab a shampoo bottle. "I remember seeing you as a child and thought your ears made you look so handsome."

"Hn." Sesshomaru hummed as he sank into the water a little more to allow her better access to his hair.

Running her soapy fingers through his silver locks Kagome massaged his scalp and along his ears. The sensation of her delicate fingers working into his skin made his purr deepen and his amber eyes hooded. Closing them, he leaned into her touch making her smirk knowingly. Once she finished working her way from his scalp to the ends of his hair she leaned back for him to sink into the water to rinse. When he resurfaced Kagome grabbed the comb and began to untangle it. Sesshomaru through the entire process felt like he was in heaven. The last time another had brushed his hair like such was when his birth mother was alive. She had died when he was just over three demon years old and never received such grooming afterward. With a father who was always too busy with castle affairs and a human stepmother who didn't know demon customs, pack grooming sat on the sidelines.

Grooming wasn't just about hygiene. It required trust and vulnerability of ones self to another. By allowing them to care for your needs such as a mate or pup it tightens the bond and deepens the relationship. Knowing this, Sesshomaru made sure to groom his son often; insuring he wasn't neglected of the connection. However he was still too little to return the favor. Handling a grooming comb without pulling hair out or breaking it in his fist would be a little too difficult for him right now. Grooming took a steady hand and time commitment. A young pup would get board after 5 minutes and the grooming ceremony would be incomplete. He had planned on allowing Lorenzo the option of brushing his hair when he was a little older but now with Kagome included in their pack they could grow closer and groom each other; just as mates would do.

"If you relax any further my love you'll drown." Kagome teased as she held his head in her hands causing him to chuckle.

"Nonsense. This is why I'm mating a water creature." Sesshomaru teased back as he stood up and began to ring the water from his hair.

"Oh I see." Kagome said as she crossed her arms over her chest and pretended to be offended while she watched him step out of the tub. "I'm just a life raft to you then?"

"A very beautiful life raft." Sesshomaru smirked as he wrapped his waste with a towel. His cheeky remark make her giggle. "And if I recall you have already proven so 65 years ago."

"Well it's not my fault you can't doggy paddle." Kagome teased as she stood up in the tub.

"One cannot swim if he is unconscious." Sesshomaru defended making Kagome truly laugh.

"That's true." Kagome giggled as she took the offered towel from Sesshomaru's hand. "Either way I'm glad our paths crossed that day."

"Hn." Sesshomaru nodded as he picked up their dirty clothes and metal bucket from the floor. "What were you doing out that night?"

"I snuck out from the cove to see the stars. I was almost to my favorite spot to star gaze when your boat started shooting off fireworks." Kagome said as she pulled her bathing robe around herself and picked up the food tray. Walking out into the bedroom she set the tray on the coffee table. "Normally it is dangerous to swim out at night but it was a full moon that night and the water was bright enough for me to travel into open waters with little to no danger."

"Where exactly is this spot?" Sesshomaru asked curiously as he dropped their dirty clothes in the hamper.

"When everything is over I'll take you and Lorenzo there." Kagome said as she pulled back the covers on the bed before slipping out of her bathing robe. "Did your day go well?"

"Very. Our trade agreement is nearly complete." Sesshomaru said as he placed her bucket by her bedside and then crawled in behind her.

"What's your plan of attack?" Kagome asked as Sesshomaru nuzzled into her neck and pulled her back snuggly against his chest.

Their naked bodies spooned together perfectly and he laid one hand protectively over their growing pup. Beneath his hand he could sense its rapid growth and felt its building aura feeding off of he and Kagome's demonic energies. It's warm glow fluttered about with happiness. It recognized its pack and absorbed their bond into itself. Knowing his little pup was developing healthy and strong made his eyes soften as he rubbed over her lower belly.

"When the Barron meets with the Court to discuss our allegiance we will inform him of the current contracts issues. We will bribe him with investments within our trading routs, which will subsequently provide him an increase of 15% in his yearly income. Should he decline the offer we will then provide him the opportunity to purchase private profitable stocks never been available to the public. Having worked with him in the past and knowing his greedy character he will not pass up the opportunity." Sesshomaru said making Kagome frown.

"Do you still have a plan incase he declines?" Kagome asked uncertain. "You are divorcing his daughter after all."

"We will by pass his authority and offer the deal to Rome instead. The current contract will still be voided and my divorce will be finalized then." Sesshomaru said making Kagome relax a little. "Should it come to that we have also amped up our offer to Rome."

"What would that be?" asked Kagome curiously.

"For Rome to begin new trade routs through our countryside. It will increase our countries income by 45% but also allow them new networks to pool from. I believe with having followed the old contract and providing Lorenzo within the confines of the print, peace will be maintained and our future will be secure." Sesshomaru said confidently.

"Well... they do say all roads lead to Rome." Kagome giggled. "I've been thinking..."

"What would that be?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Should things go south with Sara and I need to escape quickly... I think it would be nice spending some time with my family back at the cove." Kagome said making Sesshomaru's eyebrows shoot up into his bangs.

"The Cove?" asked Sesshomaru in surprise. "How would you get there?"

"By swimming of course! I am a water creature remember?" Kagome giggled. "I could sneak into the lagoon like old times and visit with you by twilight and during the day be safely in the cove."

"I did not take this option into consideration." Sesshomaru said as he held her close. "The idea of you being away from my castle and swimming to and from does not please me. However, if things as you say become unsafe you being nearby at a safe distance is worth considering."

"Well… if meeting in the lagoon is dangerous we could always meet somewhere else?" Kagome suggested . "We could meet on the beach near the castle or in my star gazing spot?"

"Is your star gazing spot closer to the cove?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Yeah its almost at the half way point from here to the cove." Kagome said earning a grunt in approval near her ear.

"Then this will be the place. I can easily fly there and meet you. I will be sure to take extra caution in sneaking out so not to uncover your location." Sesshomaru said just as Kagome yawned.

"Sounds good." Kagome said sleepily.

"Rest... I shall see you in the morning." Sesshomaru said as he lifted her chin to kiss her goodnight.

"Goodnight." Kagome mumbled as she fell asleep in his embrace. Pulling the covers up a little higher Sesshomaru held her close and joined her in sleep. As he dreamed the vision of her naked under the stars came to his mind and he looked forward to one day seeing such a dream become a reality.

(xxx end music xxx)

[ 5 days later]

"I can't believe you're really leaving!" Kagome pouted as she sat on the patio having breakfast with the La Fleche family.

"You'll see them before you know it." Sara said with a fake smile to her painted lips. "It will be as if you never parted."

"Hn." Louie hummed as he picked up his coffee cup and hid his frown behind the rim. "Be sure to keep up posted on your progress."

"Of course." Kagome smiled as she held her teacup in her hands. She enjoyed the warmth it offered and the grey spice that filled her senses. "When do you think the ship will be ready?"

"No more than an hour or two." Louie said making Odette frown.

"Père? Can I go pway wif Lowenzo?" Odette asked with pleading blue eyes.

"Very quickly little swan. Do not leave the Royal Wing. When I call for you we must leave for the carriage." Louie said sternly making sure she understood he meant business.

"Oui Père!" Odette said as she pushed her chair back and then rushed over to Kagome to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Wove you Antie Rin! Come homes soon!"

"I love you too sweet heart." Kagome said a she pulled the little chick into a tight hug.

"Such a sweet child. I believe you are right in them being a perfect match." Sara said making Kagome's eyebrow rise in curiously.

"What match?" Kagome asked as she took a sip of her tea.

"Lizy thinks Lorenzo and Odette should be betrothed." Louie said earning an eye roll from Lizy.

"Just look at them! They would be perfect together!" Lizy defended dramatically making Sara and Kagome chuckle.

"They do make a cute match." Kagome agreed. "What did Sesshomaru say?"

"That's _Lord_ Sesshomaru." Sara corrected. "Or are we forgetting titles now?"

"My mistake." Kagome clipped back making Louie and Lizy flinch in surprise. "What did _Lord_ Sesshomaru say about the betrothal?"

"He wasn't imposed to the idea... exactly." Sara sniffed.

"I'm assuming because of previous arrangements he hesitates?" Kagome asked as she looked at Lizy with apologetic eyes.

"He does." Louie answered with a knowing smile. "He suggested we wait a few more years and discuss the agreement with our offspring before we make any decisions."

"Sounds reasonable to me." Kagome shrugged as she finished off her breakfast. She had been starving when she woke up and had eaten two eggs, buttered toast, freshly cut fruit, a cup of yogurt with granola and 4 slices of bacon.

"Do you care for anymore Lady Rin? That illness of yours has you eating like your feeding for two!" Sara joked making Lizy choke on her tea.

"Are you all right my dear?" Louie asked as he patted her back to help clear her airways.

"Yes, I accidently swallowed down the wrong pipe." Lizy laughed nervously.

"I hate it when that happens." Kagome too laughed nervously. "It always seems to happen at the worst times."

"Indeed…" Sara said as she pat her lips with a handkerchief. "Well, I must be going. My father is due to arrive in a few hours and I must insure the remaining details have been arranged. Do take care in your travels. I look forward to our paths crossing again in the future."

"Thank you for the visit. It was a pleasure staying here." Lizy said as she got up from her seat and hugged Sara goodbye.

"Glad to hear it." Sara smiled warmly as Louie kissed her knuckles goodbye. "Do send my good wishes to Odette."

"Of course." Louie nodded as they watched her exit through the bedroom doors. No longer hearing her walking down the wing they all released heavy sighs.

"How am I going to do this?" Kagome whimpered as she ran her hands down her face. "The woman is so infuriating! I mean did you hear how bitter she is towards me?"

"Unfortunately." Louie grumbled. "If I were Sesshomaru I would have had her on a boat in rout to Italy as soon as she opened her mouth. I understand why he cannot do so but I swear she is as bad as those hens my mother used to flock around at the palace!"

"She's almost as bad as Jacqueline." Lizy joked as she took a sip of her tea.

"No on is a bad a Jacqueline." Kagome and Louie both said at the same time. It made all three of them laugh together.

"I'm going to miss you two so much!" Kagome sniffled. "We have been together for nearly fifteen years now! I'm not going to have you by my side and I'm not sure how to handle it!"

"I know what you mean." Lizy said as she reached over the table and took Kagome's hand in hers. Tapping her forehead she said, "Just remember you're only a call away."

"I know." Kagome said as she subconsciously ran her finger across the moon shell around her neck. "It's just that… I know Sesshomaru is doing his best but I have this feeling that Sara is going to do something to pull us apart somehow."

"Nonsense. Sesshomaru is too clever to over look that woman's ways." Louie scoffed as he reclined into the patio chair more comfortably. "Sara's true character has come out and he is very aware of her inner darkness."

"Good." Kagome said just as her stomach began to twist. "Excuse me!"

"Kagome?!" Lizy said as she followed after her into the bathing room. "Oh honey…"

"I know… I was just so hungry." Kagome said with tears in her eyes before she once again emptied her stomach into the chamber pot.

"I'll go and request for some crackers." Louie said as he looked down at the poor pitiful creature clutching the wall for support over the pot.

"And some cucumbers?" Kagome asked earning confused expressions.

"Cucumbers?" Lizy asked with a knowing smile. "Really?"

"Yeah… I just really want some." Kagome giggled with a soft blush to her cheeks.

"And the cravings begin..." Louie chuckled. "Anything else?"

"Some of the peppermint mix would probably be good." Lizy suggested earning a nod from Kagome before she once again emptied her stomach.

"Poor dear… just hold on. I'll be right back." Louie said before disappearing out the door.

"Let's get you into bed." Lizy suggested as she helped clean Kagame up and settle her into bed. "You going to be ok?"

"Yeah… I'll live." Kagome sighed and looked at her friend apologetically. "How long did your morning sickness last?"

"About two months." Lizy said making Kagome groan.

"I hope mine doesn't last that long. With as hungry as I am now I can't imagine after two months of an empty stomach." Kagome whined just as a knock was sounded at the door.

"Lady Rin? You requested a dish?" asked a servant on the other side of the door.

"Yes, do come in." Kagome answered.

"Where would you like your tray?" asked the servant as he began to open the door?"

"On the table over… DAIJA!" Kagome cheered happily making the servant freeze in the doorway with wide unbelieving eyes. "I was wondering when I was going to see you!"

"PP... Princess?! How... How?!" Daija stuttered as he raced to her bedside and quickly placed the tray on the table.

"The gods brought me back!" Kagome laughed as she brought him into a tight hug.

"I can't believe it! You're really back?!" Daija cried as tears of joy rippled in his eyes. "Does your family know?!"

"Yeah, I spoke with them the other day." Kagome giggled as she noticed Lizy looking at her in surprise. "Lizy, this here is Daija. Ambassador of the Water Kingdom."

"It's a pleasure to meet you your Grace." Daija bowed stirring Lizy from her shock.

"You're a Princess?" Lizy asked making Daija flinch at revealing too much information.

"Was, now I'll be first Lady soon." Kagome smirked making Daija gasp in surprise.

"So it is true then!" Daija said making Kagome and Lizy look at him in confusion.

"What is?" Kagome asked nervously.

"The rumors about you!" Daija explained as if it was common knowledge. "Surely you've heard?"

"Do share." Lizy asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. He closed off body language make Daija look at her uncertain.

"It's alright Daija you can speak plainly here. Lizy is a close friend of mine and an ally to the kingdom." Kagome explained easing Daija's uncertainty.

"Well… upon the La Fleche's arrival word spread of a beautiful water creature traveling with them; that being you of course. Anyway, those who saw her said she looked a lot like the lost first lady." Daija explained making Lizy roll her eyes and Kagome smile knowingly. He was always a great storyteller. "I believing it to be impossible shrugged it off and continued with my duties. However, when a servant over heard that you had fainted after looking at a painting of our Lord everyone started to come up with their own ideas of who you were. Some think you are an innocent creature possessed by your spirit. Other's think you are the living dead seeking vengeance towards a disloyal mate or are a look alike trying to steal the thrown and Sesshomaru's riches. Some even think you faked your death and have secretly been living in the castle so Sesshomaru can have multiple lovers."

"Oh my..." Kagome gasped.

"Multiple lovers my ass..." Lizy laughed.

"What do you think?" Kagome asked Daija.

"That you are my beloved Princess and have returned to us once more." Daija smiled warmly making Kagome and Lizy smile back.

"Are there other rumors?" Lizy asked curiously.

"Someone have been spreading rumors of hearing Princess Odette calling Rin, Kagome." Daija said.

"Shit… I had rather hoped that servant hadn't over heard that." Lizy cursed as she bit her lip nervously.

"What exactly did Odette say?" Kagome asked nervously.

"She asked me after dinner if your name truly was Kagome. Louie thankful distracted her before she said anything else." Lizy groaned making Kagome's heart rate flutter slightly.

"Well... that's good. I think?" Kagome said as she nibbled on her lower lip.

"There are two others." Daija said uncomfortably.

"What are they?" Lizy asked. The more the water snake shared the more anxious she became.

"Well… (clears throat) one was of you... well... riding Sesshomaru under the throws of passion by the lagoon with nothing on but the cover of night to hide your nakedness as you devour our his mind, body and soul. The other is along the same lines only in the early hours as you call his name like a rooster's crow." Daija said with a dark blush.

"(Cough) Well… I wouldn't say I stole his soul having had experienced that agonizing feeling myself but his mind and body were definitely mine." Kagome answered with an equally dark blush causing Lizy to throw her head back and laugh.

"Oh gods… those poor servants." Lizy laughed as she clutched her stomach from the pain. "The morning call you heard was definitely Louie covering for you so Sara didn't catch onto what was going on. Was this dirty deed done at the lagoon the night when you formed your bitch bond with Sesshomaru?"

"Bitch bond?" Daija asked as he suddenly recognized a fragrance coming off from her body. "GASP! Princess is it true?!"

"It is!" Kagome beamed as she placed her hands over her belly. "We didn't conceive during those events but on the afternoon after my arrival."

"Now the strange diet and sudden need for crackers and cucumbers makes sense!" Daija laughed as he took in the glowing mother-to-be. "I'll be sure to take extra care in preparing your meals from now on! I'll even make it my personal duty so others don't catch on."

"Thanks Daija." Kagome said just as Louie opened the bedroom door with Odette in tow.

"Rin, the time for us to depart has come. We wish you well." Louie said as he walked over to the side of the bed and kissed her forehead. Taking note of the strange water snake at her bedside he asked, "Are you another friend of my sister?"

"This is Daija, Ambassador of the water Kingdom and yes, is another close friend of mine." Kagome introduced as the two demons shook hands. "Daija, this is Louie Griffon La Fleche, Earl of Paris France and Royal General to the Parisian crown."

"Pleasure to meet you, your Excellency. Pity we were not introduced sooner." Daija said before he sat back in his seat at Kagome's bedside.

"Perhaps next time?" Louie suggested as Odette snuck in to steal another hug from Kagome.

"I would be delighted." Daija said making Kagome smile.

"Bye Aunti Rin. I'll miss yous." Odette sniffled with a quivering chin.

"Don't worry little one we'll see each other again soon. I promise." Kagome vowed as she rubbed her nose against Odette's. Hearing her sniffle and feeling her sadness she hugged her tight and kissed her cheek.

"I'll call and check up on you sometime tomorrow." Lizy said as she too hugged Kagome tight.

"Sounds good. Be safe! I love you." Kagome smiled and waved goodbye with rippling blue eyes.

"As we do you." Louie smiled warmly as he reached for the doorknob. "Take care and do try to keep that dog in line."

"Haha! I'll try." Kagome laughed as her family slipped out the door.

"How did you become associated with them?" Daija asked as he sat back in the chair.

"A week after I had returned to the sea I washed up on the beach west of Paris. Louie and Lizy were there and found me. They took me in and cared for me. At that time I had no clue as to who I was and only spoke Merlish and a little Spanish. Over the years Louie, Lizy and I grew close and they later adopted me into their family. As the years went by little slips of my past life crossed my mind and I had various reoccurring dreams. None of them helped me figure out that I was Princess Kagome, second heir of King Poseidon and lost mate to the Lord of Spain. It wasn't until I came face to face with Sesshomaru is when I remembered everything." Kagome explained as she snuggled back into her pillows and reached for the plate of crackers and sliced cucumber.

"It's a good thing you did take this trip then." Daija said as he helped her grab the plate. "Is that why you passed out when seeing a painting of him?"

"Yes. My mind had become over loaded with memories of us together but I had no clue who he was." Kagome sighed as she nibbled on a cracker. "It was so frustrating. I had all the pieces just not the instructions in how to put them together. I forget how many medical specialists we went to try and help me recover them. Some techniques helped but my memories tended to reoccur the most when I was alone."

"It is a miracle none the less." Daija said as he patted her hand. Just then they heard a knock at the door.

(End of Chapter 64)

(I wonder what Sara's going to do with Kagome and who is at the door? Any guesses? I'd love to hear your theories! Be sure to leave a comment and follow along to find out! Of course... only time will tell! Thanks again for reading!)


	68. Trouble

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc., Disney and Hans Christian Anderson.

**Music:** The song I have selected for this chapter is: _"__Beautiful Japanese Piano Music ~ Relaxing Music for Studying or Sleeping__"_ _"__The Little Mermaid Soundtrack - Flotsam and Jetsam" and "__Inuyasha OST 1 - From a Secret Well to a Turbulent Age."_I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Tides Against Time: **Trouble

A knock sounded at the door and opened to reveal Tsukiyomi holding her medical bag in one hand and a cup of prenatal vitamin stomach-calming tonic in the other.

"Ah! Daija I see you have arrived to the party at last!" Tsukiyomi teased as she closed the door and walked over to the bed to hand Kagome her tonic.

"About that… why has no one come to collect me sooner?!" Daija pouted making Kagome giggle against the rim of her cup.

"Sesshomaru has the castle on lock down. Should Sara discover our relationship before this new contract is signed it could delay our mating and cause other unwanted complications with Rome." Kagome explained as she took another swig of the tonic.

"Ah… yes, Lady Sara." Daija smiled sadly. "Have you met her and Lorenzo yet?"

"I have." Kagome said before she washed the tonic down with a cool glass of water that Tsukiyomi handed her. "Lorenzo has already come to recognize me as his pack mother and Lady Sara for some reason already dislikes me."

"This is wonderful news regarding your relationship with Lorenzo. However, I do not understand Lady Sara's dislike of you. Why is that? Do you think she suspects something?" Daija asked as Tsukiyomi began checking over Kagome.

"Not yet but it won't be long. As soon as she hears the rumors and puts a few more pieces together I am certain the woman will be out to get me." Kagome frowned. "Sesshomaru and I decided that should I need to seek emergency shelter I will return to the sea and stay with my family."

"That is a wise choice." Daija agreed. "You would be nearby so Lord Sesshomaru can feed his aura to the pup and get to you should you need help."

"Daija... do you mind turning your chair around while I check on the pup? It will only take a few moments." Tsukiyomi said as she helped prop Kagome's back up with some pillows and pulled down the bed sheet.

"Of course." Daija said as he stood up and turned his chair around to face the wall. "It does puzzle me that the gods have changed your form to that of another water creature. You could have been reborn into any other creature. Its a blessing you will be able to reconnect with your family while still being able to live here."

"I know. Plus being demon compared to my past forms has offered Sesshomaru and I a long future together that previously wouldn't have been an option." Kagome said as she pulled her nightgown up for Tsukiyomi.

"It's like the gods fixed a mistake or something." Tsukiyomi said as she inserted two fingers into her channel to check her cervix. "Now you can live as long as he does and become the true life partner you've always wanted to be."

"Simply incredible." Daija agreed as he listened in on the conversation.

"I do have a question though Daija." Kagome said making Daija perk up to listen. "I have no clue how to be a water elemental. Do you have any information on my kind or know of someone I could learn from? It makes me nervous not knowing how long I will be pupped for or what my body will need upon delivery."

"Hmm. I know some things but I unfortunately do not know of your breeding specifics." Daija said as he scratched his chin in thought. "Perhaps I could call a few friends and ask if they know of any water elementals? You of course could always speak to your inner demon but the odds of her knowing are just as slim since you yourself do not know."

"What do you know of my kind in the mean time?" asked Kagome as Tsukiyomi finished her exam and pulled the covers back up.

"You can turn around now Daija. I am finished." Tsukiyomi said as she wiped her hands on a cloth and sat on the bed to listen.

"Thank you." Daija said as he turned his seat around. "What I do know is that you have the power to manipulate any body of water such as its liquid, solid or gas forms. I have heard that some water elementals have the power to use water outside of its natural property. For example should you wish to fly you could use your power to form a cloud of sorts under your feet and lift you up into the air. It would be in its gaseous state but have the solidity of ice for you to stand on."

"Cool!" Kagome said excitedly. "I'll definitely have to play around with that one. I would love to fly with Sesshomaru one day. I already figured out I can manipulate water with my mind but I haven't quite figured out how to control the forms fully."

"Well while you are stuck in your room you could work on that?" Tsukiyomi suggested as she got up from the bed and put her items away in her bag. "Is there a way for her to defend herself should she need it?"

"There is. You could always use water as a whip or freeze the water from the atmosphere and make daggers but there are other powers as well." Daija said as he took hold of her hand. "See these markings along your wrists?"

"Yeah? What do they do?" Kagome asked as she felt Daija rub his thumb over it. It had a slightly raised blue vein along her wrists and when he touched it she was surprised to feel a rush of power flow down her into her fingers.

"Not only do you have the power to manipulate water but all forms of fluids that contain water; such as your tea, the atmosphere, the food we eat, the trees and grass... even your blood." Daija said making Tsuikiyomi's eyebrows disappear into her bangs.

"M-my blood? What would that power do?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Should someone wish to harm you, you can control the blood flowing through their body. You could stop it, reverse the direction it flows, evaporate the water from their system, even cause their organs to drown or explode. However the most common use of blood manipulation is by using a claw on these markings and forming blood blades with your own blood." Daija said making Kagome pale slightly.

"I don't think I feel comfortable using this power." Kagome said shaking her head out of fear. "To kill someone in such a way… the torchere is unthinkable."

"It wouldn't hurt for you to learn just in case you needed to defend yourself." Daija urged gently. "As future mate to the Lord of Spain there will be many who will try to kill you to get to Sesshomaru. There will be times you will need to protect yourself and your future pups."

"He is right my Lady." Tsukiyomi said encouragingly. "War requires all of us to make uncomfortable decisions and sacrifices. Even if that means manipulating someone's blood or bringing them down with a blood blade. This power could save your pack when help cannot reach you in time."

"(Sigh…) I know." Kagome sighed melodramatically. "I guess not having grown up as a water demon has soften me towards my own potential. I'm not a warrior and the idea of killing someone, even in self defense frightens me."

"Don't worry Princess. You'll grow into your own soon enough." Daija encouraged as he squeezed her hand lightly in his. "Unfortunately that is all I know of water elemental powers. Have you ever transformed into your true form? Do you know what creature you become?"

"No I haven't had a reason to. I know that I can breathe under water and can swim faster and go longer distances than any land demon. But that's not unique. Any water creature can do the same." Kagome shrugged.

"Should you need to escape I suggest you get to a source of water quickly and allow your beast to take over. Your inner beast should recognize her way home." Daija suggested.

"Alright." Kagome nodded as her eyes began to grow heavy and she stifled a yawn.

"Before you get too comfortable and fall asleep my Lady we must be moving you to your new chambers." Tsukiyomi said as she walked over to the trunk at the foot of the bed and grabbed a pair of shoes for Kagome to slip on. "The Barron's ship was spotted entering the outer loop of the bay not fifteen minutes ago. They should be arriving at the docs in an hour or so. I imagine the servants will be arriving soon to clean and make this room presentable for the guests."

"Do you need help moving these items to the new chambers?" asked Daija.

"That would be of great help." Tsukiyomi said. "She is to move into the adjoining room to Prince Lorenzo's.

"Let me grab my robe so I'm not walking down the halls in my nightgown." Kagome giggled as she walked into the bathing room and pulled her robe off of the hook.

(*** _Beautiful Japanese Piano Music ~ Relaxing Music for Studying or Sleeping_ ***)

Seeing Sesshomaru's comb sitting on the bench she slipped it into her pocket for safekeeping. Picked up one of her lighter trunks she followed after Tsukiyomi and Daija down the hall and entered through the Royal Wing's main doorway. As she entered her new chambers the smell of Lorenzo heavily permeated the space and it filled her heart with happiness. She could clearly see that her new bathing chambers connected to his and she chuckled at the amount of toys that were littering his floor. Her room was a soft powder blue color and had a mural painted along the walls. In the mural were cranes and other water birds walking along the surf with gentle waves crashing upon the sand and sweeps of clouds blowing with the ocean breeze.

The bed sheets were white with tan and blue stripes running across it and tan and grey pillows decorating the headboard. Hanging above the bed was a shire white mesh canopy that lightly flowed down the railing to the floor. A large white woven rug covered the wooden floors with light brown furniture decorated the space. In one corner a wooden rocking chair sat and a gray sofa with brown claw feet was near the window. She noticed the ceiling was high and had strong wooden beams running across it. She loved everything about her new room and couldn't help but smile.

"You feel like your on the beach don't you?" Tsukiyomi said as she and Daija brought in the last of her luggage.

"I do! I love everything about it. It's so peaceful and the mural is beautifully done. It's like I'm living in a beach house on the coast."

"I'm sure if you open the widows the ocean breeze will blow in and you might even be able to see out over the castle wall towards the private beach." Daija said as he set down a heavy trunk in one corner.

"Having Lorenzo and Sesshomaru close by makes it even better. Now just to finish this trade agreement and our future together as a family can finally begin." Kagome said as she set down the luggage she had brought in and continued to soak in her new surroundings.

"I agree. The atmosphere of the room is a perfect retreat for you. Should you need to escape from Lady Sara go out onto the patio there and soak up some sunshine and play with your pup. Laughter and joy are the greatest medicines anyway. It will be good for you both." Tsukiyomi suggested as she pulled back the sheets on the bed. "Come, my Lady. The other medicine that is good for the soul is rest. With the stress that is sure to occur the next few weeks I think it would be best to rest and relax as much as you can."

"I think your right." Kagome said as she covered her mouth with her hand and yawned. Climbing into her new bed she snuggled into the clean sheets and savored in the comfort of the soft matrices.

"I'll work on finding another water elemental to answer your questions." Daija said as he made his way towards the door. "You rest and focus your free time building your powers."

"Sounds good, thank you." Kagome smiled sleepily. "Will you be able to come by another time?"

"Of course Princess." Daija said as he was about to follow Tsukiyomi out the door.

"Oh! Daija I almost forgot. I give you permission to call me Lady Rin. Should Lady Sara accidently over hear you calling me Princess or Kagome it could get very messy." Kagome warned as she pulled the covers u a little higher.

"Understandable." Daija agreed. "Enjoy your nap _Lady Rin_."

As he closed the door Kagome pulled her new shell to her mouth and said, "Lorenzo? Sweet heart? Are you there?"

"Gome!" Lorenzo shouted happily through his shell. "I hears you!"

"I'm so glade! Where are you? I'm about to take a nap in my new room! Would you like to join me?" Kagome asked as she closed her eyes and inhaled his scent clinging to the sheets.

"He is with this one. We are on our way back from the port." Sesshomaru chimed in making her smile. "We shall join you soon."

"K." Kagome said sleepily. "Love you both."

"Wove you too Gome! Papa and me comin and snuggle soon!" Lorenzo said making her giggle.

"Alright sweet heart. See you in a little bit." Kagome said as she let go of the shell and relaxed into a light sleep.

About 20 minutes later she heard the bedroom door creek open and lightly close with a click of the lock. When she felt a little body crawl up on the bed beside her she slowly opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hi sweetie." Kagome whispered sleepily as she pulled the cover back slightly for him to snuggle into her chest. "Did the Le Fleche's sail off ok?"

"Yeah… I was sad to see Odette go." Lorenzo frowned with sad puppy dog eyes. His little ears were pinned back on his head and she could tell he had cried from the smell of salt on his cheeks.

"You'll see her again soon." Kagome said as Sesshomaru came up behind her and pulled back the sheet to slip in.

"How are your new quarters?" Sesshomaru asked as he kissed her cheek and pulled her back to his chest. "Were there any complications?"

"Nope! Everything moved quick and easy with Tsukiyomi and Daija's help. I love the room. It's so peaceful and it reminds me of home. I'm so happy that I get to be closer to you and spend more time with Lorenzo." Kagome sighed contently.

"Good." Sesshomaru sighed in relief as he kissed her cheek.

"Now you can pway wif me all da time!" Lorenzo said excitedly making Kagome giggle at his enthusiasm.

"We will be sure to have fun." Kagome agreed as she tucked him close while Sesshomaru's strong arm curled around them and held them close.

"I unfortunately cannot stay long. The Barron and his crew will arrive in two hours time. I am sure Sara will be looking for me and I wish to greet her father when he arrives to make a good impression." Sesshomaru said as he nuzzled behind her ear and took in the scent of their growing pup.

"Mmkay." Kagome said sleepily with her eyes closed.

She could tell Lorenzo was already drifting off to sleep. The steady beat of her heart against her warm chest and her motherly purrs surrounded him. She knew smelling and sensing his pack all around him made him feel safe and completely relaxed. Sesshomaru held his son and mate in his arm while running his claws lightly through Lorenzo's white hair. He felt relaxed in the peaceful stillness of the Royal wing and soaked up its comforts. Hearing his mate and pup lightly snoring he took in their beautiful image and smiled. He could not think of a better way to spend his afternoon. Holding them close he closed his eyes and soon joined them in a light sleep.

(xxx Stop Music xxx)

[An Hour Later - Across the Castle]

"All the rooms are ready and accounted for." Kaede said as she followed Sara down the hallway while she was checking off her list.

"Wonderful!" Sara said as she checked off her list. "Has anyone checked to see if the cooks have prepared the roast beef for supper?"

"Aye, thy Lady. The head chef just finished cutting the potatoes. All should be prepared by 6 o'clock." Kaede said as they continued to walk down the hallway. Sara seeing she made it completely down her list went back over it to see if she had missed anything. When one line without a check mark came into view she stopped and turned to look at Kaede with a questionable brow. "You said all the rooms were ready correct?"

"Aye, all 200 rooms have been cleaned, dusted, swept, moped and aired with fresh linens and bathing supplies." Kaede said making Sara frown.

"What of Lady Rin's room? Has the carriage arrived?" asked Sara making Kaede frown as well.

"Her room was emptied when the servants arrived to clean it. Thy know not of any carriage." Kaede said. "Were ye expecting other company?"

"No, no. I made special arrangements for her to stay at a bed and breakfast along the coast. A carriage was to arrive about an hour and a half ago to pick her up." Sara said as she turned to the stairs to make her way towards the main entrance. "You there! Did a carriage from the Blue Goose Inn come by?"

"Yes my Lady, about an hour and ago." the guard said as he and his fellow soldier turned to look at her and Kaede.

"Perfect! So she is on her way then." Sara smiled brightly as she checked the final square on her list.

"Who my Lady would that be?" the soldier asked making Sara look up from her list in confusion.

"Why Lady Rin of course? Was it not her who left with the carriage?" asked Sara.

"No one left in the carriage my Lady. It arrived not two minutes before Lord Sesshomaru and Prince Lorenzo returned from the docks. He spoke to the carriage driver himself and sent it on its way." the guard said making Sara snap her quill in her hand.

"He did, did he?" Sara clipped as the ink of the quill stained her fingers.

"Yes, my Lady. I know not what he said as he spoke at the carriage with the driver. I am sorry to not have anymore information." The guard apologized as he and the other guard bowed.

"No, that is quite alright. You have answered my question." Sara said as she turned to make her way towards the Royal Wing.

"Lady Sara? Are ye alright?" Kaede asked as she followed after a quick paced angry woman.

"Please finish the last minute details. My father and his crew shall arrive any minute." Sara commanded as she left the nervous old woman behind on the stairway.

"A-aye… thy Lady." Kaede said as she watched her storm up the stairs towards the Royal Wing. She silently prayed that the gods would protect Kagome from her wrath.

(*** _The Little Mermaid Soundtrack - Flotsam and Jetsam_ ***)

Sara was furious that her plans of ridding Rin from the castle had been ruined. She stomped up the stairs in an angry huff and crumpled her list up in her fist. She had specifically planned for Rin to disappear from the castle while Lorenzo and Sesshomaru were at the docks. Why the carriage driver was late she didn't know but were it not for Sesshomaru dismissing the driver Rin would have been an hour up the coast by now and out of their lives for good. She knew she should have been there personally to send her off. She cursed under her breathe at having been stuck firing three servants for slacking on their duties. Having finally reached the top of the stairs she saw Sesshomaru exiting from the room Rin was now staying in.

"Is she in there?" Sara snapped making Sesshomaru narrow his eyes at her tone.

"She is." Sesshomaru said unmoved by her fit as he finished closing the door.

"Why? Why didn't you let her go to the bed and breakfast I had arranged for her? She would have been safe and in a relaxing environment for her to recover in. And why were you in there?" Sara snapped angrily.

"Woman, I suggest you hold your tongue. This one has killed others for less offense. To answer your question, this one said the other day she was to stay. You over stepped your bounds of authority. Do not do so again in the future for I will be very displeased." Sesshomaru said coldly as he stepped around her and began to make his way down the hall. "Why this one was in Rin's room was to check on my pup. Do not disturb them, for they are resting as you so desire."

Boiling mad Sara bit her tongue to keep from screaming. Face burning with anger she turned to her bedroom across the hall and slammed the door shut. Once inside she grabbed a pillow off her bed and screamed into it for a good 5 minutes. After 15 minutes or so had passed she finally collected herself enough to wipe the tears from her eyes, reapply her makeup, straighten her hairdo and unwrinkled her dress. Clearing her voice from screaming she straightened her shoulders, opened her bedroom door and walked down the hallway as if nothing happened. Although she looked confident and collected inside were hot coals ready to burn into an inferno. Hearing voices and the sound of horse hooves clomping near the main entrance she picked up her dress shirt and quickly made her way down the stairs. Seeing familiar faces greeting her husband and members of the Spanish court her heart lightened in happiness. At last, her father was here.

(xxx stop music xxx)

"There's my charming daughter!" Baron Garcia bellowed in the grand marble entranceway. His arms were spread wide for her and his broad smile warmed her heart.

"Daddy! At last you have arrived!" Sara cried as she smiled from ear to ear and quickly made her way to her father's side.

"It is good to see you my child!" Barron Garcia chuckled loudly as he took his daughter into a tight embrace. "Where is my little hell hound of a grandson?"

"He is resting." Sesshomaru said as he stood tall and proud next to his band of court officials. "Your daughter shall show you to your quarters."

"Ah yes... the pleasure of afternoon naps. I'm sure he is growing like a weed and needs his rest." Barron Garcia chuckled making his round belly bounce. "Lead the way daughter! I'm sure Captain Okami and his men are looking forward to a nice bath and a warm bed to lie in. Aren't you Captain?"

"Aye, I hear your castle's hospitality is as fine as your women and wine. I look forward to the experience." Mitsukubi said making the Barron and the other gathered men in the lobby laugh along with him.

Sesshomaru having heard the familiar name turned to look at the Captain. He had to fight ever nerve in his body to keep from growling and digging his claws into his flesh. The smell of wolf, cheap cologne and rum strongly hit his nose. There was no doubt in his mind that this was the sleazy womanizing drunk Kagome had warned him of. He'd be sure to keep a close eye on him during his stay and inform Kaede to warn their castle staff of his reputation. They were under his protection and they deserved to be aware of Okami and possibly even his crew's behavior.

"How many men will be staying at the castle?" asked Kaede as she motioned for them to follow her and Sara up the stairs.

"There are 50 seamen who will be arriving later this evening. They are still at the docks settling the ship and its crew." Barron Garcia said as they followed her up the grand stairs towards the guest sweet.

"And the other seamen? Are they staying in town? There be plenty of room for them to stay should they wish." asked Kaede curiously.

(*** _Inuyasha OST 1 - From a Secret Well to a Turbulent Age_ ***)

"No they wish to be near the docks and experience Valencia's spoils to the fullest." Mitsukubi said as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Very well thy shall leave ye in Lady Sara's care. Thy need to inform the cooks and the servants of ye's numbers to prepare for supper. Should ye be in need of anything do not hesitate to ask thee." Kaede said as she bowed and left them at the guest sweet.

"Captain Okami, do you wish to bunk alone or with a roommate?" Sara asked as she lead the Barron and 10 other navel men who had arrived with them down the hallway.

"Alone would be preferable." Mitsukubi said as Sara lead him towards the room Kagome had stayed in. It was the largest of the single guest rooms and had its own bathing chamber. Looking around the room and seeing it would be the perfect get away he said, "This will do nicely. Thank you."

"Perfect. Go ahead and make yourself at home. A servant will come to collect you around 6 o'clock for supper." Sara said as she continued to settle the other 10 seamen into their rooms down the hall.

Setting his hat at the foot of the bed he sat on the end and began to unbuckle his boots. As he was unfastening he noticed the floorboards were scratched and scuffed near the legs of the bed. Not seeing other scuffs on the floorboards to show that the furniture had been rearranged he wrinkled his brow in thought. Shrugging it off he laid back on the bed and relaxed into the matrices. As he was closing his eyes he took in a deep breath to help him release the tension he had in his body from weeks at sea. As he was breathing a familiar scent briefly crossed his nose and his eyes widened in shock. Trying to find the source of the smell he followed his nose and found a long black hair with deep blue undertones stuck to the back of the head board. Plucking it from the wood he brought it up to his nose and deeply inhaled the heavenly scent. It was a scent he has been lusting over for the past four demon years.

It made his loins burn and a deep predatory growl rumble from deep in his chest. His bright green eyes glowed with excitement and hunger. She had been here recently and the thought of her being close by made him crave for her touch. However as he held the single hair up to his nose and lustfully envisioned the female from which it had come from, another scent coated the hair. He also noticed more scratches along the wall from where the headboard looked to of been repeatedly banged against it. As he took in the new smell cloaking her hair and the battered floorboards and banged in wall a picture began to come to mind. Realizing what had happened here he growled angrily and bared his fangs at the offending bed. Knowing the bitch he had always wanted to fuck had banged another in this same bed pissed him off. For years he had been trying to take her virginity but now he could almost taste her broken innocence on his tongue the longer he stayed in the room.

Growling in frustration he walked over to the patio door and tossed the offending hair outside. Taking a deep breath of fresh air he calmed down enough to close the door and sit on the couch in the corner. Here he could slightly make out her sent as well but not the other masculine smell. Deciding here would be a good place to sleep he stretched out on the couch and closed his eyes. As he began to fall asleep the unsatisfied ache in his groin reminded him of his lack of intimacy the last three months at sea. Seeing that the door was closed he reached into his pants and quickly relived himself of the sexual tenion. He would need to ask Lady Sara for a woman soon. That would be the perfect way to get rid of the smell permeating the bed. Satisfied in his plan to cloak her scent with his instead of the other male's he whipped his spilt seed on his pants and drifted off to sleep. At least in his dreams her beautiful ocean blue eyes and voluptuous breasts were his.

(End of Chapter 65)

(Way to go Sesshomaru in putting Sara in her place! Not to mention a quick response in keeping out of Kagome's room! Let's just hope it lasts so he can have a chance to speak with the Barron and keep Kagome safe from Captain Okami's pervy hands. However, only time will tell! Be sure to follow along for more! Thanks for reading.)


	69. A Wrinkly Situation

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc., Disney and Hans Christian Anderson.

**Music:** The song I have selected for this chapter is: _"__The Little Mermaid Soundtrack - Bedtime__" _and _"__Inuyasha OST 1 - Sesshomaru.__" _I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Tides Against Time: **A Wrinkly Situation

"Here you are daddy!" Sara said as she opened the bedroom door beside hers.

"Why am I not staying in my usual chambers attached to Lorenzo's?" Barron Garcia asked as he set down his luggage and took a seat on the couch.

"Because Earl La Flèche's adopted sister is staying in there. She became ill last week during her visit with them and wasn't well enough to leave this morning to Paris. My husband offered her that room until she is well enough to travel." Sara explained as she plopped down on the couch beside him.

"Oh! Well no matter. It is good to keep one's alliances happy and secure. I'm certain the woman appreciates the safety and protection of the family wing. His gesture in hospitality I'm certain has not gone unnoticed and will strengthen his bond with France. What a wise husband you have!" The Barron chuckled as he closed his eyes and relaxed. "What does Lorenzo think of sharing a room with a stranger? Surly Sesshomaru could have offered the women another room in this wing?"

"Lorenzo adores her which I don't know why. It was actually his idea to offer her that room in the first place. I tried to change my husband's mind but he agreed with Lorenzo." Sara grumbled as she snuggled into her father's side.

"Why do you not like her?" the Barron asked curiously as he reclined back into the couch cushion. "Is she a cruel woman?"

"No, it's just that Rin and I have bumped heads a few too many times and she spoils Lorenzo. I told my husband about her behavior and he did nothing about it. I told him when it comes time for her to leave that I will not be the one to console him. It was his decision to allow her to stay with us so therefore it's his problem to fix. I had arranged for her to recover at a beautiful bed and breakfast up the coast but he choose to ignore my idea. Now her recovery will be delayed and Lorenzo will become more attached." Sara sighed in annoyance making her father look at her in thought.

"My dear I do not see what the problem is here. Lorenzo will grow attached to many in his lifetime and he needs to learn to let go eventually. Plus, if she is ill it's best to keep her here instead of sending her to a place she doesn't know and receive care unequal to the castle healer. Moving could actually make her condition worse and that is not something your husband wants to be responsible for, especially when dealing with an ally. Besides, I'm certain sending her away when the La Flèche's believe her to be at the castle would not be wise. It would break their trust in Spain and that is very unwise. Plus, if my memory is correct the Le Flèche's have a daughter around Lorenzo's age do they not?" the Barron asked.

"They do but…" Sara said.

"But what? Did he not get attached and have to say goodbye to her as well?" the Barron asked not understanding her upset.

"He did but it's different with her daddy. It's hard to explain…. you'd have to see them together to understand. Its like… I don't know, like they are mother and son and I'm no longer in the picture I guess." Sara sighed making her father understand the issue.

"I see." The Barron smiled gently. "It's not that you are upset about her staying it's that you are jealous of their relationship."

"What?! I am not!" Sara argued as she stood up from the couch. "She is manipulative and rude and clings to my son like she is his mother. He is MY son, not hers! He should be coming to ME when he needs comforted! Not that demonness bitch!"

"Calm yourself daughter. I understand your upset but this Rin woman will leave eventually and everything will return to normal! Your son has simply found a new interest to occupy his time. Surly you can understand that? She is like a shiny new toy or playmate so to speak. Sometimes you want to do something different than play with the same toys and doing the same thing over and over. Rin is new and exciting and I do not mean this in an offensive way but you are not. He knows in his heart that you are his mother and will always be there for him. You don't have to remind him. He'll get over Rin eventually and come back to you. So why upset the boy? Let him play. Surly there is no harm in that?" the Baron said as he stood up from the couch and cupped Sara's face in his hands.

"I-I guess…" Sara sighed as she looked up into his warm brown eyes. "I'll try to be nice and give Lorenzo some playtime. He does get rather bored doing the same thing over and over. I'll have him to myself again soon enough."

"That's my girl!" The Barron laughed as he patted her cheeks making Sara smile.

"Now my dear… tell me about your life. How have things been since I last saw you?" the Baron asked as he and Sara walked out to the patio and sat on the chairs.

"Well… I made the mistake of asking Lorenzo if he wanted a sibling." Sara sighed making her father's brow crease in confusion.

"What do you mean _mistake_?" the Barron asked.

"Lorenzo became very excited about the idea and I misunderstanding demon pack law created a huge mess in assuming my husband would want the same." Sara explained. Looking downs the gardens she frowned at the memory. She could remember that night as if it was yesterday. "After dinner a couple weeks ago we were in the gardens taking a family stroll when Lorenzo brought the subject up. Sesshomaru became torn at the idea of me having another child with him and ended up leaving us in the dark. After I put Lorenzo to bed I confronted him about it and we got into a huge fight. I've never seen him get so upset."

"What happened next?" the Barron asked as he listened to her story.

"During our fight I confessed my feelings for him and he avoided me for over a week. I went to his office and he basically said that I had served my purpose as a wife and was free to go if I wished. That our marriage wasn't of love and that my womb had simply been used as a battlefield for peace. He did not desire a marital relationship with me and said that should I push his beast for children again or any physical affection it could possibly kill me." Sara explained with a quivering chin. "I asked him if there was anything I could do to help calm his beast back down to were we could talk of a relationship but he said it was impossible. He and his beast only desire for their dead mate to provide him children and a life long relationship."

"So what does that mean for you?" the Barron asked not liking where this was going.

"I'm not sure. The topic hasn't been brought back up again but our marriage has been very rocky ever since. I feel like we are on different planets and nothing we say agrees with the other. I don't know what to do daddy. I'm in love with my husband but his inner demon wont let him move on from his dead mate." Sara said as she began to cry.

"There, there my dear." Barron Garcia said as he pulled her into his arms and patted her back. "You knew these where his feelings when you married him but I understand how the heart grows fonder with time. I will try to speak with him about another child during our meeting tomorrow. We'll get this all sorted out."

"Thanks daddy." Sara sniffled just she remembered something. "Before I forget, they will be bringing up a new trade agreement at the meeting tomorrow. I spoke with my husband and Earl La Flèche about it the other day and I told them I would give them my support." Sara said making the Barron frown.

"You are certain of this?" the Barron said with a surprised expression.

"I do not go back on my promises." Sara said confidently.

"And you were not pressured into agreeing into anything?" the Barron asked for clarification.

"Of course not. I am capable of making my own decisions." Sara said as she patted her cheeks with her handkerchief so not to smear her makeup.

"Well then. If you strongly support it I will take that into consideration while looking over it tomorrow." The Barron said.

"Thanks daddy." Sara sniffled with a teary smile. "Would you like to take a walk around the gardens before supper? I noticed the rose bushes were beginning to bud yesterday."

"Sounds wonderful." The Barron smiled as they stood and made their way towards the gardens.

[Kagome's New Room]

(*** _The Little Mermaid Soundtrack - Bedtime_ ***)

Lorenzo was the first to awaken from their nap and he rubbed his eyes with his hands to clear them of sleep. As he sat up in the bed he stretched while smacking his lips. When he yawned his little dog tongue curled and his little fangs poked out. His white shoulder length hair was tangled and on one side and was matted from where he slept. His clothes were all wrinkled and slightly sweaty from snuggling under the heavy comforter. As he looked over his new pack mother and took in her beauty he grinned happily. Her long black hair had come undone from her braid and was lying loosely around her back and shoulders. Its blue and indigo undertones complimented the light blush to her cheeks and soft coral pink lips.

Her long eyelashes fluttered as she dreamed against her whitecap skin and he thought it made her look pretty. Catching a new smell he had not recognized before he carefully pulling back the comforter and huddled down by her belly. It smelled like a spring meadow laden with wild flowers and lemon grass. He had no clue what it was but he liked how it smelled. He could also smell his Papa all over her and knowing his alpha had chosen her made him happy. Kagome having felt the cool draft with the covers being pulled away slowly woke up. When she saw Lorenzo's puzzled face as he sniffed at her belly she smiled knowingly and ruffled his messy hair.

"Hi there sleepy head. Did you have a nice nap?" Kagome asked as she sat up against the pillows.

"Uh huh!" Lorenzo smiled before turning back to her belly. "Gome? What's dat smell in your tummy?"

"That's your little brother or sister." Kagome said making Lorenzo's eyes go wide.

"You ate it?" Lorenzo squeaked making Kagome chuckle as she shook her head.

"No sweet heart babies grow inside their mommies just like flowers grow up from the ground." Kagome explained making Lorenzo relax a little.

"How did da pup gets in dair?" Lorenzo asked curiously.

"You know how flowers, fruits and vegetables have seeds?" Kagome asked as she pulled Lorenzo into her lap to listen.

"Yeah?" Lorenzo said as he looked up into her eyes with curiosity.

"Well... your father has specials seeds that he gives me and we planted them together inside my womb which is right here... Over time his seeds grow in my womb and turn into a new pup!"

"Wow!" Lorenzo said making Kagome giggle.

"That's right! When the pup is ready it will come out of me just like you did your mama." Kagome explained as she threaded her claws through Lorenzo's hair to untangle it.

"Ohhh…" Lorenzo said. "When will da pup come?"

"I'm not really sure sweet heart but I do know it won't be for a few more months." Kagome giggled as Lorenzo slipped down to her belly and placed his nose to her nightgown.

"Hello pup! Can you hear me?" Lorenzo called against her tummy.

"I think its still too little sweet heart to hear you but you can try anyway." Kagome smiled as Lorenzo placed his ear against her tummy and looked up into her eyes with fascination.

"Maybe if I talks to it, da pup will know me when it comes out!" Lorenzo said as he sniffled over her womb.

"Maybe!" Kagome giggled as she watched him sniff and nuzzle into her tummy. "Would you like to help your father and I take care of the pup when it is born? It will be very tiny and will need a big brother to help protect it."

"Ohtay! I pwotects da pup! Just wike I pwotects you!" Lorenzo declared as he stood up on the bed with his hands on his hips. "I'm da big bwuder and da pup is pack!"

"That's right. As a big brother you have to help your father protect the pack." Kagome said just as they heard a knock on Lorenzo's door.

"Prince Lorenzo? Are you in here?" Sango called as she opened his bedroom door to find it empty.

"In here Mrs. Sango!" Lorenzo called from Rin's room.

"There you are!" Sango said as she walked through the joining bathroom doorway to find him on the bed with Kagome. "Are you ready to get cleaned up for supper?"

"Yah! I'm hungry!" Lorenzo shouted as he jumped off the bed and rushed into his room. "Come on Gome! Help me get dwessed!"

"Haha ok! Just give me a minute." Kagome laughed as she got out of the bed and followed after Sango into his bedroom.

"Here I'll show you where everything is so next time you'll know." Sango chuckled a she made her way towards the dresser in the corner. "Here is all his slacks and under garments. In the closet are his shirts, jackets and dress coats. In that cabinet over there are his shoes and stockings and on the rack hanging behind the bathroom door are his hats, ties, pins and official badges."

"Sounds easy enough. Does anyone come in here to clean on a regular basis or is it left to his own responsibility?" Kagome asked as she stepped over wooden blocks and toys on the floor before sitting on his unmade bed.

"We are in the process of helping him learn how to clean up after himself but he does get help from staff three times a week. Lady Sara has it as a part of his nightly routine to clean up his mess before he goes to bed. He's been doing really good but with the Le Flèche's leaving and the Barron's crew arriving this afternoon I suppose his chores got forgotten." Sango said as she pulled out fresh clothes for him to wear out of the closet.

"Do I have to wear dat? It makes me itchy." Lorenzo pouted with his hands crossed over his chest.

"I'm under strict instructions from your mother. She wants you looking presentable for your grandfather and his friends." Sango explained as she knelt down to help him undress from his play clothes.

"No! I want Gome to do it!" Lorenzo shouted making Kagome quirk an eyebrow at his attitude.

"Don't be mean to Mrs. Sango. She's only doing what she's been told. If you want me to help can you can ask her again nicely?" Kagome asked with a pleading smile.

"Pwease Mrs. Sango? I want Gome to do it." Lorenzo said with his ears pinned back.

"Since you asked so nicely I'll allow it." Sango said as she winked at Kagome for her cleverness. Laying the clothes on the bed beside Kagome she then made her way over to the rocking chair in the corner to wait for him to finish. "I believe Kaede will be bring up your meal this evening. Tsukiyomi got called into the city for an emergency of some kind."

"Oh! That's fine. I wonder what the emergency was?" Kagome asked as she unbuttoned the last button on his shirt and slipped it off his lanky figure. "Alright! Do you think you can pull your pants off or do you need my help?"

"No I gots it! I'm a big pup!" Lorenzo said as he plopped down on his bottom and pulled off his pants and almost his under garments. Kicking them off he then took hold of the new pants Kagome offered him. Somehow both of his legs ended up in the same hole again. "Dang it…"

"Here… let me fix it and you can pull them up the rest of the way." Kagome smiled as she pulled the other leg out and put it in the correct sleeve. "Do you know what's for dinner?" she asked as she helped Lorenzo get up from the floor and button up his clean shirt.

"Roast beef garnished with steamed vegetables. However I think there was a red wine marinade so the Daija has prepared you something else." Sango said as she watched Kagome tuck his shirt into his pants before slipping the itchy gold tweed vest around his chest.

"What jacket is he to wear?" Kagome asked as she looked through the closet stuffed with clothes.

"The black corduroy one with golden moon buttons." Sango said making Lorenzo groan.

"Dat ones so hot! Why does mama want me to wear dat one?" Lorenzo whined as Kagome dug through the closet and pulled it out.

"She just wants you to look nice. However after holding it I'm in agreement with you. It's much too hot to be wearing it this evening. Let's see what else you can wear that will look just as nice." Kagome said as she put the jacket back in the closet. "AH! What about this one?"

"Lady Sara won't be too pleased about you changing his outfit. She's rather particular about his appearance." Sango warned as she watched Kagome help slip on a nearly identical dark navy blue cotton jacket with round gold buttons.

"No one is going to notice but her. The only difference is the color and the buttons. If she is worried about the moons we could always place a pin or something on his jacket."

"There is a little moon pin we could place on his tie?" Sango suggested as she went behind the bathroom door and pulled a small black box out of the hanging rack. "Here it is."

"That's perfect!" Kagome said as she placed the tiny crescent moon in the center of his bustled tie and twisted it into place. "Lorenzo you look so handsome!"

"Danks Gome! Can you fix my hairs?" Lorenzo asked as he grabbed a golden ribbon off his night stand.

"Sure sweet heart." Kagome said as she began to brush his hair using Sesshomaru's comb she still had in her robe pocket. Pulling it back she tied his hair into a cute little ponytail.

"Here are his shoes." Sango said as she leaned over the side of her chair and plucked a pair of black dress shoes out of the cabinet.

"Gome? Why cants you eats wif us?" Lorenzo asked as Sango helped steady him as he wedged a foot into his shoe.

"I'm sorry sweet heart but it's not safe for me and the pup to leave our room just yet. There are some bad people who want to hurt us and until your father says we can come out we have to stay hidden. Remember what I told you the other day? No one can know of my real name or of the pup. Not even your mother." Kagome warned as she straightened his outfit and kissed him on the cheek.

"I members." Lorenzo said as he nodded his head for emphasis. "I come and checks on you after supper!"

"Sounds good." Kagome said as she stood up from kneeling on the floor and walked him towards the door. "I'll see you later tonight sweet heart. Maybe we could read a story of something?"

"Ohtay! By Gome!" Lorenzo said as he waved goodbye and raced down the hall.

"I hope his outfit is ok?" Sango asked as she nibbled on her lip.

"It will be fine and if its not I'll take the blame and call it ignorance!" Kagome waved off as she turned and made her way towards her bedroom. While she was walking through the bathroom a wave of nausea hit her and she raced to the chamber pot.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" Sango cried as she held her hair back as she continued to empty her stomach.

"Y-yeah…" Kagome said as she spit into the chamber pot. "Just morning sickness again."

"I'll go and tell Kaede so she can prepare some of that tonic for you." Sango said as she helped her stand up and make her way towards her bedchambers. "What happened to your bucket?"

"It must have been left in my old room. I'm sure one of the cleaning maids took it when they changed my room for its new occupant." Kagome said as she stepped out onto her balcony for some fresh air.

"I'll make sure Kaede brings you a new one. Just take it easy until she comes." Sango said as she rubbed her back in comfort. "I promise to swing by sometime tomorrow to check on you."

"Thanks Sango." Kagome smiled as she hugged her. "You're a great friend you know that?"

"Same to you Kagome." Sango laughed as she slipped back into her room. "If Sara gives you any grief don't take it to heart. Stress isn't good for the pup and it's not worth getting upset over."

"I'll try to keep that in mind." Kagome said as she waved Sango goodbye.

[Dinning Hall, Tashio Castle]

Lorenzo raced down the hall and pulled himself up onto the banister. Holding tightly he slid all the way down the spiral staircase to the main floor. Having reached the bottom in record time he shook his head to clear it of dizziness and quickly straightened up his outfit the best he could. Satisfied with his appearance he raced towards the dinning hall causing servants and cooks to dodge his path. As the servants opened the doors for him to enter the sound of his grandfather's deep laughter and light dinner chatter came to his ears. The room was crowded with both human and demon males dressed in familiar black Italian and blue Spanish uniforms. They were laughing and drinking as they ate along the grand dinning room table. As he made his way down the table he caught his family's eyes and raced to his grandfather's open arms.

"There's the little rascal!" the Barron bellowed loudly as he swept Lorenzo in his arms and hugged him tight.

"Grandpa!" Lorenzo shouted happily as he hugged him tight and laughed as his mustache tickled his cheeks.

"Lorenzo? What happened to your dress coat?" Sara asked as she took in his blue jacket and rumpled clothing. "And why are you all messy?"

"Da odair jacket was too hot Mama! Gome said dis one was ohtay. I didn't means to make it messy. I just wanted to wun and swide down da stairs." Lorenzo said innocently making the Barron smile knowingly.

"No worries my boy. I don't like getting all fancy either." the Barron said as he set him down and helped his grandson straighten his clothes.

"But Daddy! It was the jacket mother sent him for Christmas last year. I was hoping he could wear it for you so you could tell mama how nice it looked on him." Sara pouted as she took a sip of her wine.

"Perhaps another time?" The barron suggested as the servant pulled back the chair for him to get in. "When I was your age Lorenzo, my mother had a hard time keeping my brothers and I from sliding down the banister. It was only when my younger brother broke his arm is when we stopped."

"Weally?" Lorenzo asked as a servant placed his food in front of him.

"Oh yes!" the Barron said as he took a bite of his roast beef. "It took him forever to get his arm back into shape. It was all good fun but none of us wanted to go through that."

"Lorenzo honey do you need help cutting up your beef?" Sara asked as she noticed Lorenzo slopping his food around on his plate as he tried to use his cutlery.

"No! I'm a big pup! I do it." Lorenzo said as he cut a huge chunk of his meat in half and stuffed one side into his mouth.

"He's a determined little fellow isn't he?" Mitsukubi chuckled as he watched the meat's juices drip down Lorenzo's chin.

"Just like his father!" the Barron joked as he patted Sesshomaru on the back. Sesshomaru just ignored him and continued to eat his dinner. "Have you got any plans for his fifth birthday?"

"Nothing as of right now." Sara said as she took a bite of her dinner.

"Surly you must! 5 is a huge milestone!" the Barron said as he ruffled Lorenzo's hair making him giggle. "If not a party at least something!"

"His party wouldn't be for another few weeks!" Sara laughed. "We could try to do something small while you're here?"

"What do you think my boy?" the Barron asked as he looked down at his grandson.

"I don't wike pawties. Can we just have cakes and pwesents?" Lorenzo grumbled making Sesshomaru inwardly smirk. His pup was becoming more and more like him the older he got.

"Whatever you want darling." Sara said with a gentle smile. She knew how shy he could be and with him being half demon along with being born a prince he tended to shy away from all of the attention. "I had planned on making a party this coming weekend for everyone but I guess we could squeeze in a special cake during the festivities or something while you're here."

"Perfect. Our men were hoping for a chance to party." Mitsukubi said raising his cup in a toast making Sara smile. "We would be happy to make Lorenzo's day special."

"Wonderful! Oh Lorenzo this will be perfect!" Sara clapped happily making Lorenzo smile weakly.

"Would there be a chance for us navel men staying at the castle to have a ride in town? A few of us were hoping to visit the local pubs." Mitsukubi asked.

"Of course! Should you ever wish to visit the city you can rent out a carriage from the stables." Sara said as the servants began to clear away their plates.

"Excellent." Mitsukubi said as he everyone began to dismiss from dinner. "Lord Sesshomaru? May I speak to you in private for a moment?"

(*** _Inuyasha OST 1 - Sesshomaru_ ***)

"If you insist." Sesshomaru said as he got up from his seat and made his way towards the gardens. Once they were near the fountains where they were far enough for demons to hear the wolf went in for the kill.

"I know of your secret dog Lord." Mitsukubi accused causing Sesshomaru to stop and turn to look at him.

"What secret?" Sesshomaru said through a narrowed glare.

"Don't play dumb. I know what you are keeping from your wife. I smelled you together in my room and I have over heard your servants talking about her." Mitsukubi said as he smirked wickedly.

"You know nothing." Sesshomaru said as he turned to walk away from him.

"Ah! But I do…. I could smell her all over your pup just now meaning she is still here!" The Barron taunted as he followed after Sesshomaru deeper into the gardens. "Do you know what else I smelled? I smelled your..."

"My what?" Sesshomaru said as he pinned him to the nearest tree. As soon as Mitsukubi opened his mouth Sesshomaru had turned on him. He had moved quicker than the wolf could react and suspended him off the ground with his tail dangling between his legs.

"Y-your pup!" Mitsukubi choked out as he struggled to breath in his tight grip. "I know of w-what you've done! I'll tell Sara… and the Barron!"

"I suggest you hold your tongue before I castrate you here and now wolf." Sesshomaru snarled as he stared him down with tinged red eyes.

"You wouldn't dare…" Mitsukubi snarled back. "I am the captain of the Italian Royal Navy. You hurt me… its war."

"Try me." Sesshomaru challenged as he held his claw in front of Mitsukubi's eyes dripping with poison. "You make mention of this and you will no longer enjoy the spoils of women."

"F-fine!" Mitsukubi spat causing Sesshomaru to drop him on his ass. No longer interested in this poor excuse of a demon he turned to walk back towards the castle. "Your secret won't last forever! Your servants are already talking!"

"Need not worry wolf. I had made plans to make our relationship public as soon as the Barron signs the divorce papers." Sesshomaru waved off uncaring as they walked towards the castle.

"Why Rin? You already have a wife and pup! Why did you pup her?" snarled Mitsukubi. "I told her four demon years ago that she would be mine! MINE! I've been pursuing her as a mate ever since! You had no right!"

"I need not have to explain myself to you." Sesshomaru said as the walked down the cobblestone walkway towards the dinning hall's side doors. "But know this, she is my mate-to-be and mother of this one's pup. Should they come to harm by your hand in any way... I will end you."

Boiling with pent-up frustration Mitsukubi stopped and glared at Sesshomaru's retreated back. He couldn't believe how his plans to see the old dog crack had crumbled under his feet. As soon as he sat down at dinner the smell of Sesshomaru hit his nose and when his pup came carrying her scent all the pieces came together. He had to bite his tongue to keep from causing a scene. Now he wished he hadn't. It would have made for some interesting entertainment and possibly even a bit of action. Needing to blow off some steam he huffed in irritation and stormed back into the gardens. Seeing a secluded portion of the gardens he decided to hide in the shadows and soak up the stillness of the night. As he was relaxing in the darkness a light came on in a room not too far from him. Looking up into the room he was surprised he could see into Lady Sara's room. She was readying for bed and the sight of her naked body made him burn. As she changed into her nightgown before slipping into bed a new plan came to mind and a dark chuckle rolled up from deep in his belly.

[End of Chapter 66]

(Well fuck... I wonder what Okami's got up his sleeve? Also, what will happen no that Kagome's pissed off Sara again? Be sure to follow along to to find out! Thanks for reading!)


	70. A Difficult Situation

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc., Disney and Hans Christian Anderson.

**Music:** The song I have selected for this chapter is: _"__Inuyasha OST 1 - Half Demon Inuyasha__" "Inuyasha OST 1 - An Attack" "Inuyasha OST 1 - Kagome and Inuyasha" and "Inuyasha OST 1 - A Difficult Situation." _I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Tides Against Time:** A Difficult Situation

(*** _Inuyasha OST 1 - Half Demon Inuyasha ***)_

"Then the big demon bear burst through the forest!" Kagome shouted dramatically making Lorenzo gasp. "The half demon dog prince pulled out his trusty sword and held it out in front of him. It gleamed in the sun and it's magical power thrummed in his hand. The bear demon's red eyes glared into the prince's gold and he roared in challenge."

"What's gonna happen?!" Lorenzo shouted as he stared up into her face with wide eyes.

"The prince charged at the beast and slashed his mighty sword." Kagome said as she held her hand up and slashed it into the air. "It struck the beast across his chest and he roared out from the pain. Angry at the prince the bear swiped his massive paw and it hit the prince on his side. The force of the bear's punch sent the prince flying through the air until he crashing into a tree."

"Oh no!" Lorenzo cried out as he covered his cheeks with his hands.

"The bear demon seeing the prince hurt and lying on the ground raced towards him with everything he had! His razor sharp claws tarring up the earth behind him as he ran and his massive jaws were open wide ready to eat him. The half dog prince seeing death before his eyes held up his blade in front of him in hopes of stopping the beast. Just as the prince thought he was going to be eaten the beast…"

(xxx stop music xxx)

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Sara yelled when she saw Lorenzo trembling on the bed.

"I... I was just telling him a story?" Kagome tried to explain as she pulled the covers up a little higher around her chest to hide her nightgown from the Barron's eyes.

"You should know better than to tell such frightful things to a four year old! Especially before bed time!" Sara snapped angrily as she saw the hurt and shame reflecting in Rin's eyes. "Now he'll have nightmares!"

"You're right… I-I apologize. I guess I got a little carried away." Kagome sighed as she ruffled Lorenzo's hair and smiled down at him apologetically. "Will you be ok? I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Dat's ohtay Gome! I wiked da stowy. What happened next?" Lorenzo asked making the Barron chuckle and Sara's frown deepen.

"Well it obviously didn't scare the boy too much." The Barron said as he crossed his arms over his chest while taking in the beautiful water demon. She didn't appear to be the wicked woman his daughter had made out to be. If anything her aura and gentle nature made him feel the polar opposite! It was no wonder his daughter was jealous. "So what did happen to the prince my dear?"

"He held his sword true and it pierced the bear in the chest killing it instantly. Once cutting off it's head he took the beast back to the kingdom were he was called a hero for saving everyone. They then roasted the bear over an open fire and partied the night away." Kagome said making Lorenzo smile.

"I knew da prince could do it!" Lorenzo shouted. "Half demon's are just as good as full demons!"

"That's right!" Kagome laughed making the Barron smile warmly at her kind nature.

"It's time for bed." Sara clipped as she ushered Lorenzo to get moving.

"Night Gome! Wove you!" Lorenzo said as he nuzzled her cheek. Kagome warmed by his words held him tight in her arms and kissed his temple.

"Love you too sweetie. I'll see you tomorrow." Kagome said making Sara glare at her. Taking hold of Lorenzo's hand Sara led him through the joined bathroom and helped him brush his teeth and wash his face. As she was tucking him into bed she noticed a necklace around his neck.

"Lorenzo? What's this?" Sara asked as her father sat on the bed to help tuck him in.

"It a gift from Gome!" Lorenzo said as he showed her the seashell attached to the bottom. "It has powers!"

"Powers?" the Barron asked not liking the sound of that.

"Lorenzo, lets take this off. Its not safe to sleep with a necklace around your neck." Sara said as she tried to take it off but failed when she met a barrier. "Daddy I can't get it off!"

"What evil is this? Witch craft?!" the Barron growled as he tried to take it off too.

"It's good magix! See watch dis!" Lorenzo said as he held up the shell up to his mouth.

"Lorenzo wait!" Sara said as she tried to stop him.

"Papa? Are you dairs?" Lorenzo called into the shell before Sara or the Barron could stop him. Sara growled as she took the shell away from his mouth. Just as she was about to walk back into Kagome's room and give her a piece of her mind a voice was heard through the shell.

"What is it pup?" Sesshomaru answered making both Sara and her father's eyes widen in shock.

"I'm showin Mama and Grandpa my neckwice! I go to bed now. You come see me?" Lorenzo asked back into the shell with a happy smile.

"Sleep well pup. I must finish a few more things. I shall see you come morning." Sesshomaru answered. Knowing he needed to answer his father-in-law and wife's questions he continued, "These necklaces were made through water kingdom magic. I have an alliance with this kingdom and it is safe for Lorenzo to use. Need not worry for no harm will come to him."

"Why can't I take it off?" Sara asked as she and her father relaxed knowing the necklace's magic wouldn't hurt Lorenzo.

"Only he can take it off. However, do not have him remove it. Should there be an emergency it will be the quickest way to contact him or for him to call to me." Sesshomaru said.

"A very useful tool indeed!" the Barron approved as he looked over the braided necklace. "I wonder if this magic could be used for other purposes?"

"This one is not familiar with the spell but does not think it can be manipulated outside of its original design." Sesshomaru said. "Are you still able to make it to the meeting come morning?"

"I shall be there. We have much to discuss." The Barron said as he looked at his daughter making her smile knowingly.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said back. "Goodnight then."

"Night papa!" Lorenzo called making Sara smile at her sweet boy. He loved his papa dearly and it warmed her heart to know that Lorenzo was loved in return despite his half-demon status.

"I shall have to speak to Rin about this magic. Very fascinating!" the Barron said before bending down and kissing Lorenzo's forehead. "Goodnight my boy. Sleep well and don't worry about any nasty beasts. The castle is well protected and your papa would never let any harm come to you."

"That's right darling and if you do get scared you can always come snuggle with me in my room across the hall." Sara said as she pulled up his sheets under his chin and kissed his forehead. "I love you."

"Wove you too mama." Lorenzo said making Sara smiled and her heart bloom with happiness. Closing his bedroom door behind her she stood in the hallway with her father.

"I'll see you in the morning Papa. I need to take care of a few things before I turn in for then night." Sara said as she kissed his cheek.

"Very well. I shall do my best tomorrow to sort everything out for you." The Barron said as he opened his door across from lorenzo's. "Sleep well daughter."

"Night daddy." Sara smiled as she watched him close his door. Taking a deep breath she walked down the hall and slowly opened Kagome's door.

(*** _Inuyasha OST 1 - An Attack _***)

"Lady Sara?" Kagome asked as she finished brushing her hair with Sesshomaru's comb. She quickly shoved it into her robe pocket. "Can I help you?"

"What authority did you have to change his outfit?" Sara asked quietly as she closed the door behind her, missing Kagome hiding the comb. "I gave his nanny specific instructions to dress him in that outfit."

"The jacket was too thick. He was upset so I found a lighter solution that was just as dressy and not as hot." Kagome shrugged off as she hung her robe on the back of her chair. "I noticed there were little moons on his jacket so Sango gave me a little moon pin to place on his tie. If it was offensive that wasn't my intention."

"I don't give a _damn_ what your intensions were! You are _not head lady_ of this house and you are _not his mother_! What I say MY son gets dressed in he does!" Sara snapped angrily making Kagome's eyebrows shoot up into her bangs. "I was well aware that the coat was too warm. It was a gift from my mother and he was to wear it to dinner to show my father how it looked on him. Next winter it will be too small."

"I had no idea… I'm sorry. Maybe he could model it tomor…" Kagome tried to apologize.

"That is my point! You made an executive decision without knowing all the details. You had no right!" Sara shouted before taking a deep breath so not to disturb Lorenzo or her father. "I also do not appreciate you using magic on my son without my knowledge."

"His father is aware of what I've done." Kagome defended as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm sure you have discovered that Lorenzo is able to speak to him?"

"He is." Sara said angrily. "When did this magic spell happen?"

"Yesterday when Lorenzo gave me this seashell." Kagome said a she held the seashell in her palm. "It is an ancient magic from my people to connect people from far away. I made one for Louie and Lizy so they can keep in touch as they travel to and from London and I made one for Lorenzo and his father so they are always connected."

"Do the necklaces only work with two people?" asked Sara as she tried to understand the new magical connection forged between her husband and son.

"They can be connected to as many as you wish. However a strand of that person's hair must be given when the spell is first cast. New connections cannot be added once it's bonded. I would have asked you for your hair to put in their necklaces but since you are human the necklaces will break when you die. Then they would have to make another necklace."

"I see…" Sara said as she took in all the information. "Next time I wish to be involved in such matters regarding my son. Do not take such liberties again."

"I'll keep that in mind." Kagome said as she leaned against the wall near the patio door. "Was there anything else you wished to speak of?"

"No, now get to sleep and recover quickly. My patience with you is growing thin." Sara huffed as she opened the door leaving a wide-eyed demonness behind.

(xxx stop music xxx)

Kagome just stood there in shock. Never in her life had she been treated with such disrespect. The nerve of that woman irritated every fiber of her being and she had to take deep breaths to keep from running after her and shredding her into a million pieces. Needing to calm down and get some fresh air she grabbed her robe walked to her patio door. Opening it the cool evening breeze greeted her and she took in a deep calming breath through her nose. Walking out onto the patio she laid down on one of the lounge patio furniture and looked up at the stars. Curling her robe around herself, she snuggled into the comfy chair cushions to stargaze. As she relaxed the scent of her lover blew in the breeze and she looked to her right just in time to see him walk through the patio doors.

(*** Inuyasha OST 1 - Kagome and Inuyasha ***)

"Hi" Kagome said quietly as she lifted her hand up for him to take hold of. "Long day?"

"Very…" Sesshomaru sighed as he took hold of her hand and brought his lips to her knuckles to plant a tender kiss. "Why are you outside?"

"I needed some fresh air." Kagome said making Sesshomaru frown.

"Sara?" Sesshomaru asked as he sat down at the foot of her lounge chair and rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Yes… she gave me her two cents about changing Lorenzo's outfit and making the necklaces without her consent. Don't worry thought, I took care of it." Kagome said as she saw his frown darken. "But let's not talk about that. How are you? I didn't feel you get up from our nap."

"Hn." Sesshomaru smirked as he leaned forward to kiss her lips. "That was the point of sneaking out."

"Still…" Kagome pouted as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him a little longer. "I didn't get to say goodbye."

"This one does not like goodbyes…" Sesshomaru whispered against her lips as he tenderly cupped her cheek in his hand.

"Then let us make a promise here and now under this beautiful starry night..." Kagome whispered back as she pulled him closer beside her so they could cuddle. "that there will be less goodbyes and more hellos."

"Much more…" Sesshomaru agreed as he laid down on his side and pulled her close to his chest. "How are you and the pup feeling?"

"So far so good. I think the medicine has helped calm my stomach." Kagome sighed happily as she snuggled into his warm embrace and tucked her head under his chin.

"This pleases this one." Sesshomaru said as he ran his fingers through her hair just as an unpleased thought crossed his mind. "I do come with unfortunate news."

"What would that be?" Kagome asked as she leaned her head back to look up at his face.

"We have received a response from a neighboring ally and they have refused to go against Rome. Without their support along with the uncertain response from the Barron tomorrow you and the pup could still be in very real danger." Sesshomaru warned as he looked down into her disappointed blues. "Also, Captain Okami unfortunately is staying in your old chambers and recognized your scent on Lorenzo."

"He what?!" Kagome squeaked as panic set in. "Oh no…. this is not good!"

"Shhh… worry not my _curioso_." Sesshomaru said as he held her in his arms. "I have spoken with him personally and made sure he understood his boundaries."

"Good." Kagome sighed as she picked up a strand of his silver locks and rubbed it between her fingers. "Did you warn the staff of his reputation?"

"I informed Kaede as soon as I met him at the door this afternoon. She is to tell the staff first thing tomorrow morning." Sesshomaru said feeling Kagome relax in his arms at the good news.

"I'm going to lock the doors just in case he decides to do something foolish." Kagome frowned.

"I will not allow harm to come to you again." Sesshomaru promised as he nuzzled into her hair and placed his hand over her womb.

"I know but its better to be safe then sorry." Kagome said back just as a cool breeze blew by and made a shiver run down her spine.

"Let us return inside." Sesshomaru said as he helped her sit up on the lounge chair and pulled her to her feet.

"Do you think the Barron will sign tomorrow?" Kagome asked as she held onto Sesshomaru's hand and followed him inside.

"Depends on what he brings to the table. I'm certain you heard through the shells his comment of needing to speak with this one?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked over to her bedroom door and locked it so no unexpected visitors would walk in on them... like his wife.

"I did." Kagome said as she closed and locked the patio doors before pulling out Sesshomaru's comb from her robe pocket to brush it through her hair. "Hopefully its nothing serious."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said as he undid his belt and laid his swords on the couch. "I will inform you as soon as everything is settled."

"What of Sara? What if she causes problems?" Kagome asked as she set the comb inside her side table drawer and began to braid her long hair down her back.

"Unfortunately for her she does not have the authority to say differently." Sesshomaru said as he unbuttoned his shirt. "War bends and breaks many things and contracts and marriages are one of them. Should Sara refuse to divorce I could provoke Italy with war along with my alliances. Although the Barron still answers to Rome his opinion in political matters outranks Sara's. He will _always_ take Rome's side, which is why Sara was offered as my bride in the first place."

"Poor Sara… I hated it when my father threated to make Kikyo and I mate whoever won the mating games five demon years ago. To have your rights taken away like that?" Kagome sympathized. "Its so unfair to her."

"Thankfully the laws are beginning to change across the globe in favor of woman's rights however at this time in both Spain and Italy it has yet to pass through the courts." Sesshomaru said as he sat on the couch and unbuckled his boots. "She may very well cause a scene and possibly stall our mating but when the Barron sees the bigger picture of things he will not hesitate to sign to maintain peace between our kingdoms."

"I see. So everything should be ok right?" Kagome asked as she changed out of her dirty night gown and pulled on a new one.

"Not exactly. When he returns to Italy and approaches Rome will we need to prepare for retaliation. Although they may take our offer they could still choose to go against us." Sesshomaru said as he pulled off his boots and socks.

"Forcing a women into anything will have terrible repercussions. I do hope you realize that?" Kagome warned as she blow out the candles and snuggled under the covers.

"She will be well on her way to Italy before she has the opportunity." Sesshomaru shrugged as he pulled back the sheets on the bed to crawl in behind her.

Just as they snuggled in a warm embrace and kissed each other goodnight they heard the bathroom door creek open. They looked over the bed sheets and saw Lorenzo dressed in his stripped pajamas holding his stuffed toy dog.

"I-I had a n-n-nightm-m-mare." Lorenzo hiccuped as he rubbed his teary eyes.

"Oh honey… come here." Kagome said as she sat up in the bed and ushered for him to come join them. "I didn't mean for my story earlier to scare you."

Lorenzo cried and crawled onto the bed. Needing comfort he snuggled between them both and cried in their arms. His eyes were red and swollen from his tears and his lip quivered as he whimpered. When he had calmed down he snuggled up and receiving hugs and kisses from his pack. It made him feel safe and loved. Eventually he slowly calmed down to light sniffles.

"What story was this?" Sesshomaru asked as he ran his claws through his son's hair and nuzzled under his little chin.

"A story about a half demon dog prince who bravely slayed a rabid demon bear to rescue his kingdom." Kagome said as she licked Lorenzo's tear stains from his cheek. "I didn't mean to make it so scary sweet heart."

"I d-didn't gets sc-scaredded from dat." Lorenzo said making them both of his parents frown in confusion.

"Then what was it pup?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked down at him. He hated seeing his pup so upset.

"I had a dw-dweam dat Gome got hurted bad." Lorenzo said making them stiffen. "Someone come and hurt Gome and den dey jumped out a window. I called for help b-but no one come! Dair was bwood everywhere! I was so sc-scared!"

"That is a scary dream." Kagome said quietly as she held him close. "But you know what?"

"What?" Lorenzo asked as he snuggled against her chest and listed to her heartbeat.

"It was just a dream." Sesshomaru finished as he pulled them both closer to his chest and nuzzled their cheeks. "Sleep pup. You and your pack mother are safe."

As Kagome and Lorenzo fell asleep in his arms Sesshomaru kept thinking over his son's dream. He couldn't shake the feeling that his dream was something much more. Could he have seen a vision of the future? Where could they be and who was it that hurt her before jumping out a window? Why were they jumping out? Where they the trying to escape? So many question ran through his mind and he sighed in frustration. Taking a deep breath through his nose to calm his nerves the scent of his pack safe and warm in his arms soon had his tired amber eyes drifting close and into a deep sleep. When morning came and the warm light of the spring sun crept through the windows his amber eyes opened and were met with beautiful deep ocean blue.

"Good luck today." Kagome whispered before she kissed him good morning. Lorenzo was still huddled up against her chest in his sleep. "Do you think we should put him back in his bed before Sara comes looking for him?"

"No, he is were he should be." Sesshomaru said as he kissed the top of Lorenzo's head and slowly rolled out to ready for the day.

"Your comb is in my side table." Kagome whispered as she pointed towards the drawer.

"Hn." Sesshomaru hummed in acknowledgment as he sat down on the couch to slip on his socks and boots. "Keep it. I have another in my room."

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked. "We could always use mine so that way Sara doesn't accidently see it."

"Very well." Sesshomaru said as he fastened the last of his buttons on his shirt and pulled his belt and swords around his waist. "It would probably be wise for me not to keep any of my clothes in here either."

"Hn, it was nice in the other room but being this close to Sara would not be wise." Kagome agreed just as Lorenzo rolled off of her chest and into the warm empty spot Sesshomaru had slept in. Carefully pulling back the covers Kagome slipped out of the bed and tiptoed over to Sesshomaru. "When do you think your meeting will be finished?"

"It could last all day." Sesshomaru sighed as he rest his forehead against hers and rubbed their noses together. "I will keep you posted through the shells."

"Sounds good." Kagome whispered as she tucked his comb in his pants pockets and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"It won't be long now, mate. Soon you will be mine." Sesshomaru whispered huskily beside her ear as he held her close.

"Mate…" Kagome sighed as she rolled her neck to the side to allow him better reach of her neck. "I like the sound of that."

"**Mate**." Sesshomaru growled quietly as he licked up her neck and pulled her hair in his hand forcing her neck further back.

"Shhh…" Kagome soothed as she held him a little tighter when she felt his inner beast rise slightly. "Do not wake the pup."

"**My mate." **He growled into her neck as he cupped her backside in his hand and rubbed her into him. "**My Bitch."**

"**Yours."** Kagome mewled quietly as she locked her lavender tinted eyes with his tinted red.

Threading her fingers into the nap of his neck Kagome pulled his lips down to hers and hungrily consumed them. The excitement and uncertainty of today had built up inside her and she knew that he felt the same. When they heard Lorenzo begin to awaken behind them they reluctantly relaxed their tangled embrace and simply held each other in each other's arms. Their panting breaths blew hotly against their necks and they trembled from emotion and pent up need.

"Papa? Gome?" Lorenzo asked as he sat up on the bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Why you hugging?"

"Your papa has a very important meeting today so I was hugging him to tell him how much I love him and to make sure he knew that no matter what happens he's not alone and I'll be there for him no matter what." Kagome said as she ran her hand along Sesshomaru's cheek and looked up into his eyes. She wanted to make sure he saw her love and support reflecting in his arms righten a little around her waist she knew he got the message.

"Can I hugs him too?" Lorenzo asked making Sesshomaru and Kagome smile at his sweet nature.

"Come, pup." Sesshomaru said as motioned for him to join them. Picking him up in his arms they all hugged together making Lorenzo giggle. "I shall return to you as soon as the meeting is finished."

"K." Kagome said before taking hold of Lorenzo in her arms and kissing Sesshomaru goodbye. Watching him reluctantly sneak out through Lorenzo's bedroom door Kagome walked into the bathroom to ready Lorenzo a bath.

"How do you like taking you baths? Do you like bubbles?" Kagome asked as she grabbed the water buckets sitting in the corner.

"Wots and wots of bubbles!" Lorenzo shouted making Kagome laugh.

"Alright! Why don't you go pick out some clean clothes while I get your bath water ready?" Kagome suggested as she began to dump the buckets into the tub.

"Ohtay!" Lorenzo said before he slipped through his bathroom door and began to rummage through his drawers.

Seeing some soap bottles sitting on the counter Kagome read the lables and dumped some of the contents into the water. Stirring the water with her hands bubbles quickly formed and was ready for him to wash. Wiping her wet hand on her gown she peaked around the door to find him waist deep in a drawer trying to pull out a pair of pants from the bottom.

"Need some help?" Kagome chuckled as she walked into the room.

"Its stuck!" Lorenzo grunted as he tried to pull the pant leg out of the drawer. He was pulling with such force the dresser was leaning forward.

(*** _Inuyasha OST 1 - A Difficult Situation_ ***)

"Lorenzo wait!" Kagome cried out as she raced to the dresser to keep it from falling on top of him. As it continued to tip forward she braced it with her back and shoulder. When the heavy wooden furniture hit her back the doors bunched out hitting her all down her side. When one of the metal drawers began to slip out she gripped it with her other hand and grunted when pain laced up her arm.

"Gome!" Lorenzo cried as he saw the dresser drawer's ram into her back. The smell of her blood came to his nose and he looked down to see one of the metal drawer handles had sliced open her hand.

"I can't push it back. Go get help." Kagome grunted out as she felt her blood dripping down her arm. "Go!"

Lorenzo with fear in his eyes threw the bedroom door open and raced down the hallway to find help. Seeing two guards getting ready to go down the stairs he called out to them.

"Help! Help my Gome's hurt!" Lorenzo cried as he raced down the hall still dressed in his stripped pajams. His white hair was flying out behind him and his eyes were brimming with tears.

"Prince Lorenzo?!" the guards gasped as they quickly knelt down to sooth the pup. "Who needs help? What has happened?"

"Gome! She's hurt and bweeding in my woom!" Lorenzo cried as he pointed down the hall.

"Lets go!" one of the guards shouted as he picked up Lorenzo and raced down the hall towards his room. When they rushed through the entry way they found Kagome on the ground. She was unconscious with the weight of the heavy dresser crushing her.

"Lady Rin!" the guards shouted as they carefully lifted the heavy dresser off of her.

"Don't move her! She could have broken something. I'll go get Tsukiyomi!" one of the guards said as he raced out the door to go find help.

"Prince Lorenzo, go and grab a towel from the bathing room. I need to stop the bleeding." The other guard commanded as he applied pressure to the wound.

Lorenzo ran into his bedroom and grabbed the towel off of the counter that Kagome had set out for him to use for his bath. The guard shredded a strand of the towel with his teeth and quickly wrapped up her wrist and palm up to stop the blood flow. Hearing feet racing up the hallway he dabbed the rest of the cloth over the cut along her arm.

"What happened?!" Tsukiyomi demanded as she, Sango and Kaede came to Kagome's aid.

"Gome told me to get cwothes for my baf." Lorenzo sobbed as Sango held him in her arms. "My pants gots stuck at da bottom and de dwesser fell. Gome saved me!"

"That thing fell on her?" Sango cried as they looked over the heavy wooden furniture that was back in its place against the wall.

"She doesn't appear to have broken anything but will have major bruising along her back and neck. We will need to move her carefully." Tsukiyomi said as she motioned for the guards to help move her.

"Bring Lady Rin through here." Kaede said as she opened the bathing room door for them to bring her into her chambers.

"Carefully lay her on her back. I need to examine her front." Tsukiyomi said as she frantically pulled out herbs and medical supplies from her bag. "Thank you gentlemen but I will need you to leave."

"Please inform us of her health. We wish to thank her for saving Prince Lorenzo." The guards said as he took one last look at the beautiful water demon with worry reflecting in his eyes. While he had wrapped up her wound the smell of the pup growing inside reached his demonic senses. He recognized his Lord's scent all over her and sensing the bitch mark within her womb. There was no doubt that their lady had returned. He knew if word got out about this their lives could be at risk. He would be sure to spread the news to his fellow guards so they would help keep her safe. However, now was not the time to do so. He held his tongue and made his way towards the boardroom to inform his Lord of her injury. He just hoped the damage to her body wouldn't cause any more grief. Unaware of the guard's discovery Tsukiyomi continued to care for Kagome while Sango escorted Lorenzo out of the room to find a nanny to watch him.

"Tsukiyomi… did she?" Kaede asked as she saw the bruising beginning to form along her neck and cheek.

"We will have to wait and see." Tsukiyomi said as she placed a wet cloth on Kagome's brow. "Let us prey the pup survived."

[End of Chapter 67]

(Oh no! Will the pup survive? What of Kagome? So much is riding on today and its already started with blood! Will Sesshomaru's meeting with the Barron prevail? Only time will tell! Be sure to follow the story to find out! Thanks for reading! You guys rock! Until next time :D - TG1)


	71. Heated Accusations

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc., Disney and Hans Christian Anderson.

**Music:** The song I have selected for this chapter is: "_Inuyasha OST 1 - An Attack_" "Inuyasha OST 1 - Sorrows End" "_Inuyasha OST 1 - Longing 2_" _"__Inuyasha OST 1 - A Fight__" _and _"__Inuyasha OST 1 - Kagome and Inuyasha.__" _I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these markings as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Tides Against Time: **Heated Accusations

(*** _Inuyasha OST 1 - An Attack_ ***)

"So you mean to tell me that after everything my daughter has done for you, you're going to throw her aside like used goods?!" the Barron yelled angrily as he slammed his fist down on the table. Its sting echoed throughout the marble boardroom intensifying his outrage.

"That is not what we are saying at all your Grace. Lady Sara has been a wonderful asset to Spain and our Lord holds the highest regards for her. Spain wishes for her to find her happiness and we believe it is back home in Italy." High Councilmen Shako said as he looked at him with apologetic eyes.

"If this is true, then why does he desire for a divorce?! He knows of her feelings toward him. This would not as you say... "_bring her happiness._" the Barron fumed.

"Sara has been a good wife but wishes for a husband who will love and cherish her. She desires a partner that will provide her with affection and more offspring. It is true she will be upset but overtime this one believes it is for the best. This marriage cannot be moved past companionship. Your daughter is not satisfied with this kind of relationship and has been pushing dangerous boundaries to get what she wants." Sesshomaru calmly explained as he looked into the Barron's eyes. He wanted to make sure he saw no deceit and for there to be no misunderstandings between them.

"So what you are really saying is that Spain is offering my daughter her freedom?" Barron Garcia asked as he sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. He was trying to digest what was being said beyond his own feelings towards the mater but was having difficulty seeing their point. If he felt he or his daughter were being cheated out of anything he would report it to the Bishop immediately.

"Correct." Sesshomaru nodded as he slipped his hands in his white courtly robe sleeves and reclined in his seat. Sensing the Barron's hesitation and concern in his aura he continued with his explanation. "The original contract has the option for Lady Sara to find a bed partner. She was reminded of this condition many years ago but desires more that a lover. With a divorce she will be free to find what she desires. She can move back to Italy, be close to home and build a family of her own. Should she take this path we are open for visits with my heir once everything settles down."

"She told me of your fight regarding new pups. Why the sudden change? Why now? Are you doing this for other reasons? Do you have a lover on the side or another marriage contract you wish to make? Are you using this as an excuse to get rid of her?" Barron Garcia accused making Sesshomaru's heart race a little in his chest. Not wanting to let the Barron know he had hit the nail on the coffin he decided to challenge him instead. By doing so he hoped to avoid answering the question by distracting him with other vital conditions to their debate.

"You and your daughter were both present upon forming the marriage contract. This means you were witnesses to this one verbally denounce our marriage bed upon her conceiving a son. You witnessed this one explain his inner spirit before the court and his loyalty to his mate. Neither of you can claim ignorance to any of this including warning you of the repercussions in forging this union. Your signatures upon this contract meant you were aware of the lonely life Sara would have. If she is unhappy with the terms of the contract that is not Spain's problem." Sesshomaru said making the Barron narrow his stare.

"Then explain it to me again because I am having a hard time seeing why is it so difficult for you to love your wife? Why can your beast not move on from the dead? Why can you not give my daughter her happiness and bring another child into the world?" the Barron question. "It sounds to me like you are simply being stubborn and lack the strength and motivation to let go of the past. Are you a coward to love again? Are you so afraid to open your heart to pain and the knowledge that one day she will die? What of your pup? Do you truly wish to force him into a split household?"

"Being human it does not surprise this one of your lack in memory and doubts. Therefore, this one will explain again to ease your worries. This one's beast understands that Lady Sara is the mother of his pup. He tolerates her enough to allow... a friendship of sorts but nothing more than that. When the topic of another pup was brought up and your daughter increased her displays of affection towards this one, his loyalty to his mate was challenged. Because of this he became aggressive and refuses to betray his mate again." Sesshomaru explained. "Is this making sense so far?"

"It is, thank you." the Barron nodded. "Please continue."

"Hm." Sesshomaru hummed, pleased he was making some progress. "This one's beast is not a tamed animal nor can he be forced out of his wild nature. He is an alpha dog spirit that rules his own pack and lives by demon pack law. Therefore no one can force him into doing anything he does not wish to do unless he is a higher rank within the pack. As this one has explained, his beast feels that he has betrayed his mate by consummating a legal marriage with your daughter and pupping her. To make up for his mistakes he has chosen to remain loyal to his mate until the ends of this one's days. He will not allow the relationship with your daughter to become more than companionship. Unlike the human heart that can love many partners in a single lifetime the demon heart can only come to love one during its entire existence. This one partner when bonded correctly can last many lifetimes, even beyond the grave. One simply cannot part with it for you would literally be severing a piece of yourself. This is why your daughter's happiness can never be with this one. This one is bonded with his mate and it biologically cannot be broken, even by death."

"I see..." Barron Garcia said as he scratched his chin in thought. "You say you cannot force your beast into anything... yet Sara bore you a son? How is this possible and why can you not do so again despite this... spiritual bond you speak of?"

"This one's beast are one in the same... yet not. It was this one's physical form who consummated with Lady Sara, not his spiritual form. He fought inside this one's mind the entire experience to try and prevent her from conceiving. Three times he attempted to kill her while we rutted. It was only by sure willpower that her life was spared. When this one's seed was released his beast held back his demonic powers to insure she would not be pupped. However, the gods miraculously used this one's physical nature much like you humans do to manifest life and molded it with her essence in her womb. This is why Lorenzo does not have my demonic powers, pack markings along his body nor the crescent moon upon his brow to claim him as my heir. He is this one's pup, not my beast's. Had my beast allowed his powers into this one's seed his markings would be present upon his pup's skin and his demonic signature would permanently mark Sara's womb as his. Without it she is simply a rutting partner in this one's eyes, nothing more." Sesshomaru explained.

"Let me get this straight... you are saying your inner spirit didn't approve of my daughter as a life partner and decided the best corse of action would be to shame her womb upon her marriage bed and not give her your spiritual stamp of approval? That in the eyes of the demon world she is no better than a concubine? Even though she is and has been your honorable wife for 15 years?! That her son, your only heir, was born from a womb that was denied his rights of obtaining a crescent mark upon his head to symbolize his rank, any demonic powers that can protect him from harm and all demon markings on his body to show his family tribe? That because you denied him these things in the eyes of every demon he will meet as your predecessor will forever be seen as an unwanted, weak, illegitimate, half-breed heir? All because you couldn't get over a dead woman?" the Barron screamed.

"Yes." Sesshomaru answered honestly allowing the depth of the situation to sink in. "This is what this one tried to explain would happen upon our signing the contract 15 years ago. All of this could have been prevented had you and the Bishop heeded this one's warnings."

"How dare you!" the Barron snarled making the courtroom's anxiety skyrocket. "How can you be so cold to your own child?! He will already have a hard life being a half-breed. Why did your inner beast feel the need to sentence him to a life time of heartache? When he come to understand what you've done he will be devastated!"

"As this one mentioned before his inner beast does as he wishes and thus makes his own decisions. It will be difficult for Lorenzo later in his life when this is comprehended not to mention responsibilities unload upon his shoulders and more people look to his guidance. There will be many challenges for his leadership and position as heir but this one is certain he will have the strength and courage to withstand them all. He is and will be my heir regardless of the situation. I will not take it from him unless he acts foolishly. Many things change with time, much like the tide and the earth's seasons. This one is uncertain what the consequences will be in regards to rejecting Lorenzo of his birth rights but will accept them none the less. When the gods see fit to appoint them this one will accept it humbly. Until that day comes, we must move forward by taking care of your daughter and grandson." Sesshomaru said calmly as he tried to pull back the reigns.

"True... but I still don't see why you can't give another pup to my daughter during her next heat cycle. Is having another pup truly so impossible?" asked the Barron.

"As mentioned before, it was a miracle your daughter conceived without my demonic signature in the first place. It took all of this one's strength to hold back his beast let alone force himself to spill in her womb. It is this one's belief that the need for an heir and the duty to protect his lands from Rome's threat is what allowed his seed to take. Normally the lack in power prevents weaker demons in being reproduced as you can see that is not the case." Sesshomaru explained making the Barron smirk a little.

"I guess its not so surprise being the high ranking demon you are that the potency of your seed would take regardless of your spirit's best efforts. I guess it just goes to show how stubborn and determined you are when you put your mind to it." the barron chuckled when he saw Sesshomaru smirking back at him with male pride reflecting in his eyes. His comment to everyone's relief lightened the mood in the court room significantly. "I do have one more question if you will be so kind as to humor me."

(*** Inuyasha OST 1 - Sorrows End ***)

"What would that be?" Sesshomaru asked as he relaxed a little more into his chair. He was thankful the Barron was finally taking what he was saying seriously.

"Had my daughter given birth to a daughter instead of Lorenzo... what would have happened then?" the Barron asked making all of the court officials turn to look at Sesshomaru.

"Should Lady Sara had a daughter instead of a son this one still does not think he would be able to force another pup against his beast's wishes. Just like wine demon's inner spirits grow stronger with age. This is true for mine as well as his desire to make up for his disloyalty towards his mate. It has been many years since then meaning the strength needed to hold him back would need to be even stronger than before. Thankfully, the gods saw fit to provide Spain with a male heir the first time meaning there is no longer a need to risk your daughter's life in reproducing another pup." Sesshomaru concluded.

"So there really isn't a way past this is there?" the Barron sighed already knowing the answer.

"There is not. This one's beast believes your daughter's duty and purpose is complete. She means nothing to him other than being the mother of his pup. Should Sara try to push this one's beast again for affection of any kind he cannot guarantee her life will be spared." Sesshomaru warned making the Barron pale slightly.

"I did not realize your inner spirit held such power over your physical form. It makes sense being how demons transform into their spiritual beings but I guess I never thought outside of transformation they could manipulate your humanoid being to their whims. If what you say is true in regards to her needy behavior... Sara will die." the Barron said as the court around him nodded in agreement.

"We are sorry it has come to this conclusion. Lady Sara has been a wonderful asset to Spain but with her feelings for our Lord she will unintentionally cause herself harm, possibly even death. We do not wish for this event to occur and have come up with this new trade agreement as a preventive solution. Just so you are clear on our terms we the members of the Spanish Court and the Tashio Crown do not desire to divorce from our alliance with Italy regardless of seperating from Lady Sara. We are willing to offer both you and Rome this written exchange of power, resources and income to insure peace." High Councilmen Shako explained as he turned towards the table behind him and picked up the new trade agreement. "Inside this document you will find the divorce settlement, the terms and condition regarding Lorenzo's upbringing as well as our new offer in partnership. We have also included a private list of stock markets we are willing to sell to you that have never been provided to the public."

"And if I refuse?" the Barron asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. He glared at the councilmen in one final attempt to intimidate him.

"Should you refuse we will commence the divorce through the Roman courts and offer your half of the deal to the Bishop instead." High Councilmen Shako said unmoved by his stare. Setting the copy of the trade agreement on the table he opened it up for the Barron to look over. "If you would like some time to think it over we are willing to give you two days. After that we will be sending a messenger to Italy and would request for your fleet to depart in three days time. We would also like to ask for Sara to return to Italy upon your leave regardless of agreeing upon this document or not. She is a liability to her safety and needs to be removed from temptation before she accidentally kills herself."

"Hn. The are quite strong demands..." The Barron said as he looked over the document. "My daughter told me yesterday that she supports this document. She didn't read it did she?"

"She jumped to conclusions when she over heard this one's council with Earl La Flèche a few days ago. She does not realize the full extent of this report." Sesshomaru answered.

"I appreciate your honesty with me." Barron Garcia sighed as he rolled up the contract and tucked it into his dress coat pocket. "I will accept your offer of two days deliberation. We went over much to day and I would like some time to process it all."

"Understandable." Sesshomaru said just as a guard quickly walked to his side and whispered in his ear.

(xxx stop music xxx)

"_Sir, you are needed in the Royal chambers immediately_._ There has been an accident_." The guard whispered making Sesshomaru grip the chair's arm rests a little tighter.

"Our meeting will have to adjourn for the day. Something has come up that needs this one's immediate attention. Let us pick up in two days time unless the decision is made beforehand." Sesshomaru said as he excused himself and got up from his seat. Motioning for High Councilmen Shako to close the meeting he walked down the center isle of the board room and followed the guard towards the main doors.

"Of course my Lord." Shako said as he and the court members bowed in respect.

Once Sesshomaru was out of the boardroom he quickly followed the guard up the main stairs. When a hint of Kagome's blood on the guard's uniform floated past his nose his eyes rimmed red and a dark growl rolled up from his chest.

"You are dismissed." Sesshomaru commanded to the guard causing the poor badger demon to freeze in his spot.

"Y-yes, mmmm my Lord!" The guard stuttered nervously as the feeling of Sesshomaru's angry aura crushed down upon him.

(*** _Inuyasha OST 1 - Longing 2_ ***)

Leaving the guard trembling behind him, Sesshomaru walked down the hall with purpose in his step. Everyone who came across his path quickly got out of his way. As he entered the family wing he heard muffled voices coming from inside Kagome chambers and he cursed under his breath when his wife's voice came to his ears. He needed to get himself together or risk ruining everything. Sara and the Barron couldn't find out about their relationship... not yet. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door.

"Just a moment!" Sara called as Tsukiyomi covered Kagome's naked body over with her blanket. Seeing that she was covered Sara nodded for Kaede to open the door. "Oh! My dear husband why aren't you in..."

"Explain why this one's guest smells of blood and appears to be unconscious?" Sesshomaru demanded cutting Sara off. His expression was hard making his amber eyes burn with fury. It made a cold chill run down everyone's backs. From this distance he could see a dark bruise on Kagome's cheek forming and the smell of her blood was thick in the air. It turned his stomach only pissing him off even more. Who dared to touch his mate?!

"The prince was trying to pull a pair of pants from his wardrobe when it snagged on the back of the drawer. He yanked it and the pant leg pulled the entire piece forward making it topple over. Were it not for Lady Rin rushing to his aid and using her body as a shield it would have crushed him." Tsukiyomi explained as she patted Kagome's cheek tenderly with a cool cloth. "She was able to keep it up for him to escape but by the time he returned with help her strength had given out and the wardrobe had pinned her to the floor."

"How badly are her injuries? This one will need to send the La Flèche's a full report." Sesshomaru asked as he walked past his wife to get a closer look at his mate. He was thankful for the years of practice in self-control and strategizing because inside he was a hot mess. Her neck and shoulders were swelling from being hit and he could see the bruises darkening with each second that past. It made him nervous what other damage had been done to her body and most importantly the survival of his unborn pup. His heart was racing in his chest and he felt twitchy from anxiety. His palms were sweaty and he didn't know how to process these unfamiliar feelings. Thankfully, to everyone else he just looked pissed... but collected. He was grateful for this illusion, especially with Sara in the room.

"Thankfully she didn't break anything but I am uncertain of internal injuries." Tsukiyomi said. When she she looked up at him with serious eyes he knew she was referring to his other question.

"_Shit... she can't tell if the pup is alive._" he thought to himself. Knowing there was no other option he looked at her with slight worry reflecting in his eyes and said, "This one should be able to tell with his nose. Where are your concerns exactly?"

"Her abdomen mostly... however with how bruised her back is I am also concerned for injuries to her chest and heart." Tsukiyomi said as she pulled back the heavy comforter. To his relief she left the sheet in place to hide her nakedness. He already knew Sara was going to be upset with what he was about to do but having her covered eased his own heart. He didn't think he could handle seeing her battered body at the moment.

"Wh.. What are you doing?!" Sara gasped as she watched him kneel by Rin's bedside and begin to sniff along her body. His nose dug into the sheet along her stomach, under her breasts and just above her crotch. Surely if his nose was that good he didn't need to actually touch her. "This is highly inappropriate!"

Ignoring his wife's obvious upset he closed his eyes in concentration and tried to take in every scent. As he did this, he tried to decipher each smell and their meanings. When he did not smell anything harmful inside her body other than pain and distress he focused on his pup. When he smelled its spring meadow wild flowers and lemon grass intact and it's aura fluttering like normal he relaxed a little and turned to look at Tsukiyomi.

"I do not smell any signs of inner bleeding. There is only intense pain, swelling and stress in to her back back bones and shoulder muscles." Sesshomaru said making both Kaede and Tsukiyomi sigh in relief.

"Thank the gods." Kaede sighed making Sara scowl in confusion.

"I'm sorry. I do not understand the worry of Rin being injured nor the reason for my husband to stick his nose where its not wanted. Shouldn't she be able to heal fairly quickly being a demon?" Sara asked making everyone frown at her.

"Some injuries cannot be healed in time to save a life." Tsukiyomi clipped as she turned her back on Sara. It pissed her off that she was being so cold towards Kagome. She had just saved her son's life for goodness sake! Couldn't the woman be a little more grateful? Rolling her shoulders to shrug off the tension in her neck she mixed an ointment for Kagome's sliced hand to keep infection out and to dull the pain. Seeing Sara's confusion when she turned around she knew she needed to give her a little more information. "For example, were it the prince who was pinned under that wardrobe he would not have been as lucky. Even with demon blood running in his veins the weight of the wood would have crushed him. His body being too small to fight back would not have had a chance to recover before he succumbed to his injuries. He would have likely died before help arrived."

"I-I had no idea..." Sara stuttered as she paled at the thought of her son nearly being killed.

"Lady Rin deserves respect Sara. She saved Lorenzo and put herself in harms way when she did not have to." Sesshomaru said as he took the ointment from Tsukiyomi's hand. "Louie entrusted her to my protection and she was injured rescuing my son. I am honored she is here."

"So what? Just because she pushed our son out of the way you are going to wait on her hand and foot?" Sara snapped when she saw Sesshomaru sit on the bed and take hold of Kagome's injured hand in his. It was one thing for a servant to care for her son's savior but for her husband to humble himself in such a manner was unthinkable. When he unraveled her dirty bandage and tenderly rubbed the ointment into her bloody palm she clenched her fists with anger. He had never been so affectionate with her and to see him doing so with another female in such an intimate way pissed her off.

"Silence woman or need I remind you such behavior is unbecoming?" Sesshomaru snapped back making Sara turn a dark shade of red from anger and embarrassment. He couldn't believe how callused she was being towards his mate. She had always been a warm and inviting creature during their marriage. Where in hell did she pick up this "bitchy" attitude? He honestly didn't know what to think. It pissed him off and he was taking her tasteless behavior no longer. If him punishing his wife ruined his relationship with Italy... so be it because he didn't take shit from anyone, especially this female who was the root for his mate's distress in the first place. "I will not allow such tongue to be spoken towards Lady Rin. She is an honored member of this castle and thus shall be treated as such. Where it not for her sacrifice our son would be dead! I am honor bound to care for her so this one suggests you learn to deal with it or risk this ones punishment."

"Seriously? You would take her side over mine? What makes her more special? Can you explain that to me? Huh? We have spent countless amounts money on man hours to clean, cook, mend and bath her not to mention her medical bill! Plus, she has the servants in a tizzy creating ridiculous stories about her. Its become a distraction and they are fighting, making betts and slacking on their duties left and right! I demand an answer!" Sara yelled and stomped her foot. The sudden disturbance woke Kagome up. When she groaned in pain it made everyone's attention immediately return to her care.

"Ow…" Kagome hissed as she tried to move but was crippled with pain. When her eyes flickered open they were laced with pain and tears threatened to fall. It broke Sesshomaru's heart seeing her in such distress and not being able to comfort her as a mate should.

"Shhh… Lady Rin. Try not to move. You sustained significant injuries to your neck and back. I've created a balm for your hand and will make a pain sedative for you to drink tonight with your evening meal." Tsukiyomi soothed as she ignored Sara's temper tantrum and went to work on her patient.

"The pup?!" Kagome gasped as she covered her hand over her stomach. Feeling Sesshomaru's hand still holding her injured palm she clutched it in a death grip and ignored the pain racing up her arm.

"Is fine." Sesshomaru said quickly. Hoping she understood his double meaning he lightly squeezed her hand back and looked into her eyes with tenderness on the edges.

"Thank the gods..." Kagome sighed as she relaxed her hold on his hand. She flinched when she finally noticed Sara and inwardly panicked when she noticed how she was looking at her and Sesshomaru. Clearing her throat she let go of his hand and brought it up to her eyes to inspect the damage. "So… w-where is he?"

"The prince be with Sango at the private beach. Need not worry he was spared of any injuries." Kaede said as she hoped to redirect Sara from her thoughts.

"Would you mind updating him on my health Lady Sara? I know he must be worried having been the one to go and get help." Kagome asked hoping to get Sara out of the room as quickly as possible. The sudden change of topic made Sara snap out of her dark thoughts and to her relief and upset she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her mate.

"May I speak to you in private?" Sara snapped to Sesshomaru as she ignored Kagome's request completely.

"If you insist." Sesshomaru huffed as he reluctantly got up from the bed.

With his back to Sara she was unable to see the apologetic longing in his eyes as he stared down at his beloved mate. He didn't wish to leave her side knowing she was in pain. He knew whatever his wife wanted to talk about was not what he wanted to deal with at the moment. Seeing his discomort and hesitation in leaving her side Kagome subtly smiled and looked up at him with love in return. Getting the message he and flexed his claws inside his robe's sleeves to ease some of the tension in his arms and turned around to make his leave. Pissed at his wife's attitude and rude remarks he purposely brushed into her shoulder on the way out the door. His strong build easily caused her to stumble and she growled in annoyance at his minor offense. Annoyed and embarrassed by her husbands lack of respect towards her person Sara rolled her eyes and followed him towards their chambers. All three women behind her lifted their eyebrows into their bangs and gaped in astonishment at her attitude. The woman was sentencing herself to death if she didn't get her grip together.

(Sesshomaru's Bedchambers, Tashio Castle - Royal Wing)

(*** _Inuyasha OST 1 - A Fight_ ***)

"What requires your attention woman?" Sesshomaru clipped as he slammed their bedroom door behind them and looked down at her with burning amber eyes. His patience was gone and he didn't know how much more he could hold back his beast from killing her.

"Why did you feel the need to belittle me in front them? That was rude and embarrassing!" Sara yelled as she placed her hands on her hips. "And don't woman me! I am your wife!"

"I suggest you shut your mouth before you regret it." Sesshomaru growled in warning as he towered over her with red-rimmed eyes. "I shall treat you how I wish. I am the Lord and master of these lands and you shall obey my commands!"

"No! I deserve respect and shall be treated with such! I am the eldest daughter of a Barron and first Lady! Not to mention the mother of your pup! I am your equal damn it! I am not some peasant for you to shove around!" Sara yelled in challenge making Sesshomaru flex his claws and snarl. He was about to strike her when...

"SARA!" the Barron yelled as he stood in the doorway with a very disapproving scowl on his brow. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"D-daddy?!" Sara squeaked and blushed from embarrassment at him witnessing their fight. "I-I didn't hear you come in."

"That's because you were too busy getting yourself killed you foolish girl!" Barron Garcia yelled as he took in the angry dog demon behind her. Sesshomaru's eyes were closed at the moment and he could tell by the curling swirl of his aura that he was trying with all his might to hold back his beast from striking at her. Had he been just a moment later she could have lost her head. "What the devil has gotten into you?"

"It's that demonness! She has enchanted him somehow... I just know it!" Sara yelled as she pointed accusingly at the fuming demon Lord. "I saw the way you cared for her! There is something going on between you two and I demand to know what! The servants have been talking... I know what they think!"

"Silence woman! I have warned you enough!" Sesshomaru commanded as his eyes rimmed a little more red. "No charm or spell is strong enough to sway this one."

"Then what the hell was that?! You don't just get all cozy with a female when your wife is watching! Is she a new lover? Is it because she's a water demon too that you want to fuck her? So you can fantasize about your dead bitch?" Sara demanded making the Barron gasp at her fowl mouth.

"Sara Maria Garcia! You will silence yourself this instant!" Barron Garcia demanded making Sara clip her mouth shut and face burn red with anger. "Now what has happened to upset my daughter so?"

"My son was…" Sesshomaru began.

"OUR SON!" Sara interrupted earning a...

"SILENCE!" from both her father and husband. Sesshomaru turned his attention to the Barron. He couldn't stand to look at Sara let alone be in her presence any longer. He wanted to wring her neck like a rag and cut her into pieces to feed to his dragon but to avoid war he couldn't do so... not yet.

"My pup was nearly crushed by his wardrobe during our meeting. Lady Rin intercepted the impact and became injured in the process. Being honor bound to care for her needs I smelled for internal injuries that my human healer was unable to check and rewrapped one of her wounds. If you doubt my behavior there were two females servants in the room as witnesses." Sesshomaru explain.

His eyes were still rimmed with red as he tried to steady his breathing. Last he had lost his control on his beast in such a way was when Kagome had been taken by Takemaru. He needed to keep it together or risk ruining everything they had worked on to be together. The Barron needed to be on their side and if that meant allowing Sara another day with her head attached to her shoulder then fine but that didn't mean he wanted to have to listen to her mouth or be anywhere near her until everything was said and done. No, he was finished with Sara... end of story.

"Good gods!" Barron Garcia gasped in shock. "Is Lady Rin alright?"

"She is fine. Just some scrapes and bruises." Sara shrugged off.

"They are not simply scrapes and bruises woman!" Sesshomaru growled in annoyance. Seriously was she trying to kill herself? Did she not see or sense that he was seconds away from decapitating her? "One of her palms sliced open from a drawer handle and has bone bruising all down her neck and back. I was able to scent out no internal damage but did find her body to show signs of distress."

"The poor woman..." Barron Garcia sympathized as he frowned at his daughter's lack of respect toward's Rin and terrible accusations towards her husband. "That must be excruciatingly painful."

"It is, even for a demon." Sesshomaru explained as he ignored Sara's bitter mocking "e_ven for a demon, blah..._" behind him. "This one does not appreciate Sara's attitude towards his honored guest. She treats Lady Rin as if she were poison to a wound. This one will no longer tolerate such childish disrespect especially towards a creature who sacrificed themselves so selflessly. Had you not come in to stop my beast from punishing her we would be arranging a funeral at this moment. I do not wish to ruin our contract with her blood on my hands."

"Indeed... I do apologize for her behavior. It is most shocking. Had I not seen this incident with my own eyes I would not believe it to be possible." Barron Garcia agreed as he looked at Sara's shocked expression in disapproval. She should have known she had pushed her husband to his limits. The fact she was so blind to her own safety only solidified his thoughts. She was no longer safe here and would be coming home with or without the new contract sighed. "You both have given me much to think about. I do not believe the court will have to wait long for my decision."

"Understood." Sesshomaru nodded making Sara's eyes widen in confusion and worry.

"Decision? What decision?" Sara asked as her father ignored her and turned towards the door to make his way down the hall. "D-Daddy?"

"LEAVE! This one does not wish to be near your presence any longer." Sesshomaru snarled as he turned away from her and flew out his balcony doors.

Panic stricken Sara raced after her father to try and figure out what the hell was going on. Seeing him walking towards the stairwell she ran to stop him.

"Daddy wait!" Sara cried out making him look over his shoulder at her. He scrunched his bushy eyebrows together with a frown still curving his thin lips. When he noticed no sign or remorse for her actions reflecting in her eyes his frown deepened. When she said, "Please! Tell me what is happening?! What decision are you to make?" he turned his back on her and closed his eyes. Never in his long life as a Barron and father has he ever been so disappointed in someone.

"One that could save your life." he answered bluntly before walking down the stairs leaving her staring down at his retreating form in shock.

[Kagome's Room, Tashio Castle]

"The nerve of that woman I swear!" Tsukiyomi growled as she finished the bandage around Kagome's wrist. They could hear their muffled yelling from down the hall and they knew it wasn't good. "She is going to get herself killed!"

"Sesshomaru has great self control but I don't know if he will be able to handle her much longer." Kagome agreed as she tried not to move too much. "You are certain the pup is alright?"

"He checked your person himself." Tsukiyomi said making Kagome frown in confusion.

"How? Sara was right there!" Kagome asked as Kaede pulled the comforter back over her body to keep her warm.

"With his demon nose." Keade chuckled as she tapped her own. Seeing the twinkle in the old women's eyes made Kagome blush. "Worry not child, ye were covered by the sheet to protect ye's figure. He sniffed along its surface to insure no internal injuries were sustained."

"And Sara let him?" Kagome gapped like a fish in disbelief.

"He didn't give her much choice. She was burning with rage while he did it, but given the situation our Lord was willing to risk your cover." Tsukiyomi chuckled.

"Hn." Kagome hummed as she rubbed her hand over her womb. Noticing her stomach wasn't as flat her eye's widened in surprise. She was showing already?

"Ye will be swelling more and more in the next few weeks. Demon pregnancies don't take as long as we human do." Kaede explained with a knowing smile. "It is good that ye are wearing loose fitting nightgowns to hide ye figure from Lady Sara and the other servants.

"That and hiding under the covers will do too." Tsukiyomi said making Kagome laugh.

(*** _Inuyasha OST 1 - Kagome and Inuyasha_ ***)

"I hope I don't have to hide much longer. I'm ready to announce to the world of Sesshomaru and I's happiness." Kagome said just as she felt him land outside the patio door. When she heard a light tap on the glass she smiled and carefully turned her head in his direction to look at him. She could smell his worry, weariness and stress and it made her heart flutter knowing he cared so much.

"We'll leave ye be." Kaede said as she opened the patio door to let him inside. "Thee suggest ye demon tongue shall aid her in her recovery."

"That is this one's intension." Sesshomaru nodded as he motioned for Tsukiyomi and Kaede to walk out the door. Locking it behind them he began to undress. "I apologize for that unwanted disruption."

"Keh… it's free entertainment." Kagome shrugged off before wincing from moving her shoulders.

"Don't move… I too have healing properties." Sesshomaru said as he kicked off his boots and undid his belt and sword. "Allow me to assist you."

"What? Really?" Kagome asked in surprise as her crawled up the bed and hovered over her. "Why haven't you used them before?"

"I have but, you were asleep last time." Sesshomaru smirked making Kagome's eyes widen in surprise.

"What?! When was this?!" Kagome squeaked making Sesshomaru chuckle.

"It was the night you were injured by Kagura in the town square. You had scraped your knee, bruised your sides and broken your hand during your fall."

"So that's how my scraped knee and bruises went away! I had assumed it was some of my remaining mermaid powers at work. Guess I was wrong haha." Kagome blushed. "H-how exactly did you do it?"

"Like this..." Sesshomaru purred as he pulled his shirt up and over his head before leaning down and sensually licking up her bruised neck.

"S-Sesshomaru…" Kagome gasped when the tingling feeling of his demonic properties soaked into her skin. When its healing heat began to take the ache away she closed her eyes and did her best to lean into his touch.

"My powers will not heal internal injuries like breaks or bleeding but will help your bruises, cuts and delay any infection." Sesshomaru explained as he lovingly licked and kissed along her battered cheek.

"That feels nice." Kagome hummed as she relaxed beneath him as he slowly worked down her face and neck. "So what made you want to heal my injuries before?"

"Even then my beast claimed you as his and the sight of you injured was more that he could bare. Holding you in his arms and healing you with his lips was paradise..." Sesshomaru whispered as he cupped her now healed cheek in his palm and claimed her lips in a tender kiss.

Kagome sighed against his lips allowing him entrance to her mouth. As their tongues made love she slowly brought up her hands to rest against his bare chest. His strong hard muscles were warm and smooth to the touch. Feeling her hesitation to move Sesshomaru reluctantly pulled back from their kisses and looked down into her sparkling blues.

"Do you think you could roll onto your stomach so I can heal your back?" Sesshomaru asked as he ran a finger along her jawbone.

"Only if you help me." Kagome blushed making Sesshomaru smirk.

Pulling off the covers Sesshomaru gingerly helped roll Kagome onto her stomach. Her whimpers and hisses of pain crushed his heart and he immediately got to work. Now laying on her stomach Sesshomaru was able to fully asses the damage. He whimpered at the sight that greeted his eyes. She was black and blue from shoulder to hip and swollen along her spine and right shoulder blade. There were scratches and grooves near her ribs from the other drawer handles that had carved into her back and a huge bruise just above her tailbone.

"It was worth it." Kagome whispered as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. As she reflected over the terrible accident she couldn't help but cry. "As soon as I saw it begin to top over I ran. The only thoughts that were going through my mind was, "save pup, save pup" over and over. It was only when the weight of it hit me that my beast and I realized we couldn't shove it back. It was too heavy to do it by ourselves and not only did we get hurt but we endangered our unborn pup. I'm so sorry for risking that but I didn't know what else to do!"

"Shhh… your decision saved them both." Sesshomaru whispered as he nuzzled into her now healed neck. "I am not please you were hurt but I am proud of you my mate in protecting our pups. You bring this one honor."

"My poor pup... he was so scared." Kagome cried as she remembered seeing Lorenzo's terrified face as the drawers came crashing down. "Such innocence taken away from him by a simple tragedy. We will have to get a new storage compartment for his clothes or fix the one he has to where it doesn't do that anymore."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said as he kissed between her shoulder blades and began to lick down her back. "We will nail it to the floor."

"And the walls." Kagome agreed as she sniffled and relaxed under him once more. "Thank you..."

"For what?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked over her shoulder to see she was looking back at him with rippling blues.

"For loving and caring for me when you don't have to. For sacrificing your time to spend it with me, for our pup in my womb, for Lorenzo, a future together… for just being you." Kagome said with a warm teary smile. "You are my everything and I am honored to be yours. I love you..."

[End of Chapter 68]

(Poor little Lorenzo and Kagome. :'( Thankfully they will recover from this ordeal.. but what about Lorenzo later on? When he get's older will the choices of Sesshomaru's inner beast's rejection affect him? What about with Lady Sara? Now that she's been abandoned by Sesshomaru and is under her father's disapproving stare what will happen? I'd love to hear your thoughts. Be sure to write them down in the review section and to follow this story! I've finished the next few chapters. Just tweaking them to make sure all the details are in order the way I want to them to be. Will be posting more soon! Thank you so much for reading! Until next time! TG1)


	72. Strategists

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc., Disney and Hans Christian Anderson.

**Music:** The song I have selected for this chapter is: "_Inuyasha OST 3 - Omoi no Hateni_" _"__Inuyasha OST 3 - Renkotsu - Jashin (Wicked Heart)__" "__Inuyasha OST 3 - Mune Ni Himeta Omoi (Inner Most Love)_._" _I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Tides Against Time: **Strategists

[**Warning**: Quick Lemon, marked when finished. +18 please]

Overwhelmed with love for this amazing woman Sesshomaru claimed her lips in a heated kiss. He wanted to insure that she understood he felt the same for her. When she sucked on his lower lip and felt her claws scrape against his skin he growled low and offered her more by kissing back with just as much fire. Feeling better but still stiff in her bones Kagome gingerly rolled onto her back and pulled him down to continue their intimate kisses. Sensing that her injuries wouldn't heal over night Sesshomaru carefully relaxed over top of her and began a gentle rock against her pussy. The fabric of his pants made her moan against his lips and quickly dampen them with her heat. Wanting more Kagome reached between them and began to unfasten his buckle. Feeling her dainty hands running along his pants and cupping his manhood had him growling against her mouth and rub harder into her touch. Having undone the fastenings Kagome slipped her hand inside and began to rub his length with heated strokes. When she pushed his pants over his hips she used her newly healed hand to cup his taut backside.

"K-Kagome" Sesshomaru groaned as he thrust into her hand to show her how he licked it.

With her hand on one side of his pants and his on the other they pulled them down to his knees and he was able to kick them off the rest of the way. No longer having clothing between them Kagome spread her legs a little further and lined up his length at her entrance.

"Gods… you're so wet." Sesshomaru panted as he easily slipped into her dripping cunt.

"Mmmmm" Kagome mewled out in pleasure as he began a steady pace against her.

Although he thrust in and out of her quickly he was gentle so not to irritate her inflamed bones. Plus, wanted to make this moment last he worked up her release slowly. Leaning on one elbow next to her shoulder he pulled an aching nipple into his mouth as his other hand gripped her hip to angle her were he wanted. The combination was exquisite and Kagome moaned and mewled loudly in his ear. Wanting to feel more he sliding his hand further up her backside to angle her lower back downward and quickened the pace.

"Oh gods… d-don't st-stop!" Kagome cried out as his cock rubbed over and over again against a pach of sensitive nerves close to her tailbone. "S-so good!"

The combined sensations had her curling her toes and scratching up his back in ecstasy. When his mouth switched to her other nipple she panted and threw her head back into the pillow and came... hard. White blinding light clouded her vision as the intensity of her orgasm washed over her. Despite being numb from her injuries and stiff in her bones she felt tingly and very... very satisfied. It was only when she felt his cock harden and his hot seed flow into her that she came down from her pleasure induced high. When she lethargically opened her eyes she saw him staring up at the ceiling with a pleased expression on his face. He looked too cute all sweaty and fucked and couldn't help but laugh. Hearing her wind chime laughter he shook his head to clear his clouded vision and looked down at her in confusion.

[End Lemon]

"We need to do that again." Kagome giggled making Sesshomaru laugh.

"Do not worry my _curioso_… I intend to ravish you over and over again for all eternity." Sesshomaru said as he reluctantly slipped out of her channel and laid down beside her to catch his breath.

"I hope you know I'll hold you to that." Kagome giggled as she curled into his side and rest her head on his chest. "As much as I love snuggling with you my fluffy puppy I don't know how much time we have left before Lorenzo returns from the beach."

"Hn." Sesshomaru hummed as ran his fingers down her back. "Would you help me dress? I enjoy having your sent on my person. It's relaxing and it helps me to work through the day apart from your side."

"Sure!" Kagome smiled before they shared one more lingering kiss and rolling out of the bed. "How did your meeting go? I'm sorry I wasn't able to keep in touch with well... everything that happened. The stress and pain was too intense and it caused me to blacked out."

"It went very well. The Barron asked many questions and brought up things that needed to be shake out from under the rug. I do not believe there are any more misunderstandings between us." Sesshomaru said as he pulled his pants up and picked his shirt off of the floor. "I do not think Sara realizes that her actions today have sealed her fate."

"What makes you think that?" Kagome asked curiously as she passed him his jacket and straighten up its lapels.

"He witnessed her nearly getting herself killed when she challenged my beast." Sesshomaru shrugged making Kagome gasp. "I do not understand what has gotten into that women. It is not my wish for her blood to be on my hands but should she acts so again..."

"It will be her own fault." Kagome finished before silencing him with a kiss. Hugging him tight to make sure her scent was all over him she sighed in happiness. This was just what she needed; a warm hug from her love. "There is no need worrying over it now. We will take it one step at a time."

"Hn." Sesshomaru hummed as he pulled back from their hug to kiss the water mark upon her forehead.

"Where is my nightgown? I'd rather liked to be dressed incase the Barron comes by." Kagome huffed as she stiffly bent down to look under the bed.

"Over here." Sesshomaru said as he picked it off of the floor by the couch. Just then they heard voices coming up the hallway.

"Crap!" Kagome hissed as she quickly slipped her nightgown over her head and jumped into the bed.

"I love you." Sesshomaru said as he kissed her lips.

"Love you too." Kagome giggled just as they heard the voices coming from inside Lorenzo's room. "Go! Before they see you!"

"Tell the pup to see me he turns in for the night. I think it is time to inform him about the new changes that are coming." Sesshomaru whispered just as they heard the voices coming through the joined bathroom.

"K." Kagome whispered as she watched him disappear out the patio doors just before the bathroom door opened.

(*** _Inuyasha OST 3 - Omoi no Hateni_ ***)

"GOME!" Lorenzo shouted as he raced to her bedside. Worry heavily reflected in his eyes as he checked her over. It made her heart soften knowing he cared so much. "Awe you ohtay?!"

"I'm a lot better now that your here." Kagome giggled as she brought him into her arms on the bed and nuzzled into his hair. As she kissed his cheek she purred happily and held him close to her heart. As she was doing so she saw Sango, Sara and the Barron step through the bathroom door.

"Where did all your bruises go?" Sango asked in amazement as she looked over the practically new Kagome. There were still faint yellow discoloration where the bruises had been but could tell how she moved that the pain was nearly gone.

"I'm still soar in my bones down my back but I heal a quicker than you do remember?" Kagome smirked as she relaxed against the pillows. As she ruffled Lorenzo's hair the little prince couldn't help but giggle.

"See I knew her injuries would be fine." Sara growled as she looked at her father in annoyance.

"Well we should thank the gods no the less!" Barron Garcia said ignoring her. Haven heard Sesshomaru's report of the incident he knew her injuries had to if been very serious for him to say so. His daughter was simply being childish and it would not do. They would be having a serious conversation with her mother when they returned to Naples.

"I know what you saw today was scary but I want you to know I am so proud of you. You were so brave and got help quickly! You protected me even when you were scared. Now I'm almost back to normal, see? All because of you being a big pup." Kagome said making Lorenzo and the Barron smile.

"So you all better?" Lorenzo asked as he ran a finger down her yellowed cheekbone.

"Almost." Kagome said as she hugged him tight and kissed the top of his head.

"Good." Lorenzo sighed before nuzzling under her neck and purred. "I don wike my Gome hurted."

"Me either." Kagome sighed as she snuggled held him close.

"Thank you for saving my grandson." Barron Garcia said as he watched the warm display with his own eyes. He could see his daughter's upset regarding the exchange but didn't see in any harm in comforting the pup. The boy needed it for gods sake! He nearly saw the women become a pancake!

"No need to thank me. Lorenzo is a very special boy and the thought of him getting hurt pains me more than my injures could amount to." Kagome said honestly. "I'm just glad you're ok sweet heart. Did you have fun at the beach?"

"Yeah… but I wished you was dair." Lorenzo frowned making Kagome smile gently.

"We'll do it as soon as I'm ok to leave my room." Kagome promised making Lorenzo smile from ear to ear.

"Yay! We can makes catzles and pway in da water and swim and wun and..." Lorenzo said excitedly as he wiggled in her arms.

"Darling, I'm sure Rin won't want…" Sara began to say with a frown.

"_Lady Rin_, please." Kagome interrupted in annoyance as she adjusted her pillow to sit up a little better on the bed.

"Would you stop that already?!" Sara snapped with her hands on her hips.

"I will not! I am of royal blood just as much as you are. I wish to be respected and addressed with my proper title. Please do not disrespect me again." Kagome said making the Barron understand what was going on.

"She is right daughter. It is rude to treat her so." Barron Garcia scolded making Sara glare at him.

"Not you too!" Sara huffed. No longer wishing to be in her precesses any longer she grabbed Lorenzo's hand and began to pull him towards his bedroom. "We leaving... now."

"No! Mama I want to stay wif Gome!" Lorenzo cried as he reached for Kagame's hand. He missing her extended fingers by half an inch. Not ready to give up just yet he kicked and fussed in her arms.

"That's enough Lorenzo! We need to clean you up for supper." Sara growled as she tried to hold onto the crying toddler.

"NO! I don wanna!" Lorenzo cried.

"Go and enjoy your meal sweetie but before you go to bed your father wants to speak with you." Kagome called as she helplessly watched Sara carry him towards the bathroom door.

"When did my husband tell you this?" Sara growled as she tried to hold onto her crying son.

"About ten minutes ago. He came by to check with Tsukiyomi so he could finish his report for my brother." Kagome explained as the glare on Sara's brow darkened.

"I'm watching you. Stay away from my family!" Sara growled as she snarled and slammed the bathroom door behind her.

"You must excuse my daughter's behavior. She is working through a difficult time at the moment." Barron Garcia sighed as he plopped down in the chair beside her bed. "Again, I appreciate you aiding my grandson. Sara is my only child making Lorenzo extra precious to us."

"He is very precious indeed." Kagome smiled making the Barron chuckle at her kind nature.

Surely his daughter was mistaken. There was not a wicked bone in her body and he could tell she didn't posses any darkness within her soul to corrupt even a little demon like his grandson. If what his daughter accused was correct about Sesshomaru and Lady Rin having an affair... he didn't blame them. His daughter was sure to taste like bitter fruit with her nasty attitude. However, after hear Sesshomaru's confession regarding his dead mate he knew those accusations had to be false. There was no way Sesshomaru was with Rin. He just didn't understand why his daughter couldn't connect the dots. Maybe her love blinded her to the obvious? Shrugging it off he decided while he was here he might as well become aquatinted with Lady Rin. She had to be terribly lonely being confined to her room.

"So you say you are a Lady? Is this by association to your adopted family?" Barron Garcia asked as he watched her stiffly turn a little on her side to face him. "I apologize, do I need to move the chair closer to make it easier for you?"

"No, I'm just a little sour and stiff in my bones. I'll be back to normal come morning." Kagome said making the Barron relax a little. "But to answer you question I only recently found out that I am a close relative to the water kingdom's royal family."

"Truly?" asked Barron Garcia in fascination. "How did this discovery unravel?"

"It's a long story but to make it short I was unfortunately involved in a terrible accident a couple years ago. It caused me to suffer from extensive memory loss. The Le Flèche family found me washed up on a beach in France and took me in as their own. It was only recently I recovered my memories." Kagome explained making the Barron's eyes widen in surprise.

"Well… that is not what I though you would say at all." Barron Garcia said making Kagome laugh.

"I know! It sounds crazy doesn't it? Were it not for my adopted family and Lord Sesshomaru witnessing my recovery I'd question my sanity as well." Kagome giggled making the Barron chuckle.

"So do you have a mate?" the Barron asked curiously.

"Not yet. We are waiting for some things to get taken care of before we rush into a life bonding commitment." Kagome explained making the Barron nod in understanding.

"A very wise choice. Was he a demon lover from your previous memories or during your recovery?" asked Barron Garcia.

"He was from my past but we rekindled our relationship only recently." Kagome said as she touched her lips in remembrance. "When we were unexpectedly reunited he kissed me. Somehow during our kiss everything that had been broken in my mind finally clicked back into place. We've been together ever since."

"So where is he now? Was he unable to make the trip?" asked Barron Garcia with a frown. "Surly he would come to your aid knowing you've been ill?"

"Oh! Don't worry he is very aware of what's going on thanks to Lord Sesshomaru. That's why I've been receiving such excellent care by the castle staff." Kagome fugged as she tried to keep him from figuring out the truth. "Don't worry, he is more than ready for everything to be over with so we can finally be together like he promised all those years ago."

"I am please to know you will be in good hands." Barron Garcia chuckled as he leaned forward to pat her hand. "I do have a question which you do not have to answer."

"What is it Barron Garcia?" Kagome asked curiously.

(*** _Inuyasha OST 3 - Renkotsu - Jashin (Wicked Heart)_ ***)

"It is very rare for demons to become ill especially long term. What sickness could you posses that cripples you so? Obviously your healing powers are struggling to over power it. Yet you were able to heal your other injuries no problem. How is that?" Barron Garcia asked just as a new thought crossed his mind. "Unless…"

"Unless?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Unless you are not sick at all." Barron Garcia said making Kagome's heart beat faster. "You are pregnant aren't you?"

"Y-yes. B-but you cannot tell anyone! My mate-to-be is working really hard for us to be together an-and if word gets out of me being with child he could get in a lot of trouble!" Kagome begged with tears prickling her eyes.

"Calm yourself Lady Rin. I shall share no such knowledge with anyone." Barron Garcia smiled honestly. "It all makes sense now. Why all the fuss with the kitchens, the healers and seclusion in your room. You are under cover to keep the child safe."

"Yes. I was found to be with child the second night of my stay here. We, including the La Flèche's, the healer Tsukiyomi and myself decided it would be best for me to remain here until it was safe to stand at my mate-to-be's side. Lord Sesshomaru was very understanding about the situation and as been in close contact with my mate since then. Only a few castle staff workers know about it. Everyone else, including your daughter remains in the dark. She has a strong dislike of me for some reason and I do not trust her to keep it secret." Kagome said making the Barron nod in understanding.

"That is understandable. Her behavior is very surprising I assure you. It is best she remains in the dark." Barron Garcia agreed. "Nonetheless the news is very exciting. I believe congratulations are in order?!"

"Thank you, you are very kind." Kagome giggled as the Barron smiled warmly.

"I do have another question. Your necklace reminded me of my grandson's." Barron Garcia said as he reached forward and cupped her moon shell around her neck in his palm. His close proximity made her nervous but she remained calm so not to make him aware of her discomfort.

"Of course! What would you like to know about it?" Kagome asked as she looked into his warm fatherly brown eyes.

"How does one learn such magic? The potentials for such power are endless!" Barron Garcia said as he thoroughly inspected the crafted jewelry.

"It is an ancient magic of my people. Unfortunately it is a dying art and I do not know of anyway to build its power beyond family connections." Kagome lied. "Like you said, were the magic able to be manipulated like for military purposes as an example, communication between units would be faster than ever and war tactics would forever be changed. Thousands of lives could be saved or lost."

"Exactly!" Barron Garcia said as he sat back in his chair and sighed. "It's a shame you do not know more. What an incredible asset it would be."

"It could still work if there were ranks of families stationed in each unit. However if one of those family members dies the link would break." Kagome said making Barron Garcia "Hn" in thought.

"That plan wouldn't last long. As soon as the enemy figure out that weakness those wearing the necklaces would be like sitting ducks." Barron Garcia said as he got up from his seat and made his way towards the door. "Anyways, I appreciate you answering my questions. Rest well Lady Rin. You'll be needing it with the months to come. It's been a pleasure."

"Thank you Barron Garcia. I've enjoyed your company greatly and I am grateful for your promise to secrecy regarding my child." Kagome said as she placed a hand over top of her stomach.

"As have I my Lady. Rest well." Barron Garcia said before slipping out the door.

As soon as the Barron slipped out the door and she heard him make his way down the hallway Kagome raced to the bathing room to empty her stomach. She was shaking like a leaf and fear raced through her veins. She felt clammy and her heart pounded in her chest with worry. She knew word would soon get out about her being pupped, promise or no promise. She wasn't the Barron's ally and she didn't know how well he kept his secrets. He was a business man, a tactitian and a Lord. Information was power and she wasn't a fool to the political game of cat and mouse. He'd use it against her somehow she just knew it. Plus, Sara was already going in the right direction in putting the pieces in order. It wouldn't be long now before all hell break loose. Taking a deep breath she reached for the shell around her neck.

"S-Sesshomaru?" Kagome called on a shaky breath. "Ar-Are you there?"

"Kagome? What is it? Sesshomaru asked in concern. "Are you alright?"

"We've got a problem…" Kagome said as she nibbled on her lower lip. Feeling queasy again she stabilized her breathing to keep from throwing up again.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"The Barron figured out I'm pregnant." Kagome said making him go very... very quite.

"Explain." Sesshomaru asked stiffly making Kagome's anxiety skyrocket and her stomach twist tighter.

"When you left Lorenzo, Sara, Sango and the Barron came by to check on me. After Sara left with Sango to ready Lorenzo for supper the Barron stayed behind to chat. It was then he noticed my sickness wasn't like a normal demon sickness and connected all of my care needs together into one large picture." Kagome said before covering her mouth over with her hand to keep from vomiting.

"Damn it!" Sesshomaru cursed. "Does he know who…"

"Not yet or at least I don't think so." Kagome answered quickly as she fanned her face with her hand to try and cool down. Then she suddenly remembered Sara could still be with Lorenzo and possibly be listening in. "We'll talk more later. Line might not be safe."

"Understood. Where is Lorenzo now?" asked Sesshomaru.

"I think he is on his way to dinner." Kagome said as she sat on the bench in the corner of her bathing room and ran her fingers through her hair. Closing her eyes she breathed in and out slowly through her mouth and nose.

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked anxiously.

"Just a little nauseous. I'll be fine." Kagome said as she continued to focus on her breathing.

"You are certain?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Positive." Kagome said.

"Try to take it easy. I shall take care of the everything." Sesshomaru commanded before he cut the line.

"Gods why can't this be easier?" Kagome mumbled to herself just before she finally relieved her stomach into the chamber pot.

In desperate need to relax the tension in her body Kagome dumped the remaining buckets of water into her bathing tub and readied a bath. Taking care to lock Lorenzo's side of the bathroom door she slipped into the tub, washed her healing body and relaxed. Not needing to rush with everyone at dinner she soaked for around 30 minutes and enjoyed the quiet stillness of the secluded wing. Feeling clean and refreshed she wrapped her robe around herself and made her way back to her room to dress. Knowing Kaede would soon be bring her dinner she walked over to her trunk in the corner of her room and picked out a freshly washed nightgown. As she dressed she noticed her reflection in the full-length mirror. Stepping closer she took in the slightly yellowed bruises covering her back and neck and the healed scrapes and cuts on her back, shoulder and palm.

"Damn…" Kagome hissed as she took in the damage. "No wonder he freaked."

Facing forward she checked for other bruises along her front. There was slight discoloring on her forearms and knees where she had forced the impact of the floor to stay off of her belly but other than that her front was free of damage. Noticing her lower belly was a little fuller just above her thatch of curls a soft smile curled her lips. Rubbing her hand over her little bump and feeling the warmth of the pup growing beneath was indescribable. When its little essence fluttered against her hand she giggled and sent some of her loving aura into it. Pulling her nightgown over her head she then grabbed her brush from her trunk and combed her raven locks. She could see the vibrant colors of the sunset coloring the sky through the windows and loved the image it made. Braiding her hair down her back she grabbed a blanket out of the trunk at the foot of her bed and went out on the patio furniture to watch the sunset.

[Tashio Castle, Sesshomaru's Office]

Sesshomaru was pissed, plain and simple. His mate-to-be had been seriously injured, both of his pups nearly died, his father-in-law unfortunately was a genius and his soon-to-be ex-wife was being a heartless bitch and could possibly know of Kagome being pupped because of their damn carelessness on the shells. He was thankful he was alone in his office at the moment because he was struggling to maintain his control all together. He had already smashed one helpless teacup against the wall. Its hot liquid running down the wall and herbal scented stain on his carpet were all that was left of it now. Only Kagome was able to see him for whom he truly was but with the stress of everything unloading on his shoulders all at once it was starting to get to him. Gritting his teeth together and taking a deep breath through his nose, he realigned with his inner beast and began to form a new battle plan in their mind. He hoped it wouldn't have to of come to this, but unfortunately he needed to ask a favor.

"_Inuyasha_." Sesshomaru spoke in his mind.

"_Yeah? What is it?" _Inuyasha asked through his mind link.

"_There is a growing threat in my castle and I may be in need of assistance."_ Sesshomaru said.

"What? Really? _What do you need?"_ Inuyasha replied with hesitation. It was rare for Sesshomaru to ask him anything so for him to call for aid it had to be serious.

"_The Barron has discovered Kagome's pregnancy and there is growing hostility with Sara. There is also a wolf demon that has been sniffing around where his nose doesn't belong. She may need to escape at any given notice." _Sesshomaru said.

"_Who the hell is this wolf?" _Inuyasha growled back.

"_He is unfortunately the Captain of the Italian Royal Navy. I have sent my concerns to the Italian admiral in regards to his inappropriate behavior. He is known for forcing himself on women when they are not chaperoned and my guards have already rescued two maids from his advances." _Sesshomaru growled.

"_Damn…" _Inuyasha cursed in his head. _"What of the Barron? What will he do?"_

"_I have two spies keeping an eye on him." _Sesshomaru said. "_He has requested to think over the contract for two days. Should he try to send word to Rome of our trade deal we will stop it before it reaches them."_

"_Shit." _Inuasha cursed. "_Well just send her to the lagoon __if all hell breaks lose__. I'll meet her outside the city canals as soon as I can get there."_

"_I shall tell her of such tonight."_ Sesshomaru said. "_Have your waters improved since last we spoke?"_

"_Some, I've got a group of mermen along with a pod of dolphins cleaning up what's loose around the edges of the bay. It's still too dangerous to swim in the center of it to clean up the big stuff. Good news is that we haven't seen as many of the new wires since we last spoke. How did you work that out?" _Inuyasha asked.

"_There was a new merchant in town selling the garbage. My coast guards investigated him and uncovered a connection to piracy and illegal poaching of sturgeon."_ Sesshomaru said. _"He was stripped of his fishing license and __is __no longer able to sell goods in Spain. All fishermen caught using these lines will be fined and risk losing their licensing as well." _

"_Keh, glad to be rid of the bastard." _Inuyasha said. "_If I see any more of this new shit I'll let you know."_

"Good_. I must go. Remember to be ready at any moment." _Sesshomaru said before cutting the connection.

He was about to get out of his chair to head toward Kagome's chambers when the sound of little feet making their way towards his door caught his attention. He smirked as he listened to the little pitter-patter and his eyes softened slightly when a little white headed pup pushed open his office door. What he had told the Barron was true, he and his beast were torn in their feelings towards the pup's birth right but they both loved him dearly regardless of his race and rank. He was their son... end of story.

"Papa?" Lorenzo called as he peaked around the door.

"Come in pup." Sesshomaru said as he motioned for him to approach his desk. "I wish to speak to you in private."

"Will you tuck him in then?" Sara asked from the doorway. She could tell by her husband's posture that he was still angry with her and it hurt her feelings that he refused to look at her. She didn't want to push her luck so she stayed by the door and didn't ask to stay.

"Yes, now leave us." Sesshomaru said as he sent her a warning look through his cold amber stare. When he no longer felt her aura nearby he sat back in his chair and pulled Lorenzo into his lap.

(*** _Inuyasha OST 3 - Mune Ni Himeta Omoi (Inner Most Love)_ ***)

"Pup, there are some things that will be changing over the next few weeks; one of them is regarding your birth mother."

"Mama? What is happening wif Mama?" Lorenzo asked as Sesshomaru let lose a comforting purr and ran his fingers through his son's hair.

"Your relationship with your birth mother will remain the same. She will always be connected to you however she has challenged my authority too many times and it has required me to make some changes with our pack to reestablish order." Sesshomaru explained making Lorenzo gasp and his eyes widen in surprise.

"Why? Why she do dat?! Dats a no no!" Lorenzo asked as he looked up into his father's face with shock.

"Yes it is but she is angry with me for loving your Gome and choosing her as my mate instead." Sesshomaru explained as he continued to run his fingers through Lorenzo's hair.

"But Gome is good for da Pack! Why she no like her?" Lorenzo cried not liking that his mother didn't like his Gome.

"She is human and doesn't understand the demon heart. You know I chose Kagome before I met your birth mother." Sesshomaru soothed as he held his son close.

"I memberz." Lornezo sniffled as he remembered Kagome and his Papa's love story. "What's gonna happen?"

"Your birth mother will continue to be a member of your pack but will no longer be a part of mine." Sesshomaru explained making Lorenzo gasp.

"How she be in my pack but not yours?" Lorenzo asked. Growing sleepy he snuggled into the crook of Sesshomaru's neck. Here he could smell his Gome and soaked up the feeling of being protected and loved by his Papa.

"Your birth mother will return to Italy with her father the morning after your birthday celebration. As soon as your mother leaves I will no longer be speaking to her. I will then mate with Kagome and focus on building our new pack. Your birth mother may visit you every few months while attending school in Paris next fall with Odette but she is not welcome to return to Spain nor are you allowed to leave Paris with her without a chaperon and speaking to me first. You can keep in touch with your mother if you choose to but it is not a requirement." Sesshomaru explained as he purred and nuzzled his nose into Lorenzo's soft wild grass hair. "I must look out for what is best for the pack pup. You, Kagome and our new pup must be protected. You birth mother will try to harm Kagome and the pup. Sending her away is the only way to keep them safe. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yeah…" Lorenzo sniffled sadly. "I just wish Mama didn't want to hurt Gome and da pup so we could be together."

"I know pup... I know." Sesshomaru sighed as he gently rocked Lorenzo in his arms.

Eventually Lorenzo fell asleep in his arms and Sesshomaru quietly made his way towards the Royal chambers. When he was walking past the guest sweet the sounds of moaning and something banging along the wall came to his ears. When the scent of the Captain blending with a familiar scent came to his nose his eyebrows disappeared into his bangs in surprise. When the female's cries of pleasure echoed down the hallway he growled in disgust and continued on his way towards Lorenzo's room. Carefully pushing open the door he readied his son for bed and tucked him in. Seeing the monstrous wardrobe properly secured to the wall in the corner eased his heart a little. He made sure the guards nailed it everywhere to keep it from ever happening again.

When he came into Kagome's room he noticed her scent was coming from outside. When he walked out the patio doors he found her asleep on the chair with an empty tray of food sitting on the side table and an empty cup of tea that had strong scented medicines mixed in it. It was obviously Kaede had come by and Kagome had eaten her dinner here. Smirking at her charming beauty he carefully picked her up and carried her towards the bed. Tucking her in on her side of the bed he then quietly stripped of his clothing and crawled in behind her. He couldn't wait to tell her how his talk with Lorenzo went and of his new plan of attack come time to meet with the Barron. Holding her close he breathed in the smell of his pack and drifted off to sleep dreaming of their future together and their litters of pups they would eventually have and become more numerous than the stars.

(xxx stop music xxx)

[Lady Sara, Tashio Castle]

Sara was frustrated, angry, bitter and hurt. No one believed her that Rin was a manipulative witch! She just knew she had cast a spell somehow over the castle. Everyone who looked upon Rin or came near her instantly fell at her feet. She even had Sesshomaru under her spell! While she was changing Lorenzo's clothes she could have sworn she heard their voices coming through the shell. However by the time she put it to her ear the voices had stopped. She asked Lorenzo about it and he just shrugged his shoulders saying he wasn't paying attention.

Ever since that night Sesshomaru caught Rin in his arms, he had changed. She could see how tender he was towards her. It was just like he would treat an injured mate and that confused the hell out of her. He had been so angry and concerned when Rin had been injured. When they were holding hands and looking into each other's eyes it was like nothing else mattered but them. Then there was the pup question as she covered her stomach. What the hell was that all about? When Sesshomaru later freaked out on her, she was blown away with how close he had been to killing her.

She hadn't seen him so angry since their fight about having more children! Looking back on it now she was grateful her father had stepped in. Otherwise she would be dead by now and Lorenzo would be without a mother. That thought made her shiver. She couldn't believe that she had gotten so worked up to where she was literally blinded by her anger! Now she didn't know what to do to fix it. Even her father was taking Sesshomaru's side on things! She had hopped she could apologize and try to work things out but now her father sent her away before she even had the chance to apologize.

Everything was falling apart and she felt lonely, stressed and abandoned. She knew she needed to get her plan together so she could give him the magic tonic. She didn't like were their relationship was going and knew if she didn't do something soon he would do something drastic. With the tonic Sesshomaru would see her side of things and they could finally move on and become the family she always dreamed of having. As she was lost in her thoughts she didn't see Captain Okami come out of the shadows and follow her down the hall.

"Why the tears Lady Sara?" Mitsukubi asked as he came up behind her. His sudden appearance caused her to jump and stable herself against the wall.

"Captain! You startled me!" Sara gasped as she covered he pounding heart with her hand.

"You didn't answer my question." Mitsukubi said as leaned on the wall next to her. "Why the tears? Has someone hurt you?"

"N-no! I-I'm fine thank you." Sara said as Mitsukubi ran a finger against her cheek catching one as it fell. "W-What are you doing?"

"I do not like it when beautiful women cry." Mitsukybi said as he looked into Sara's eyes intensely making her gasp. Their green hough were warm and intense. It made her forget her pain and was replaced with a warmth deep in her belly. "Who made you cry Lady Sara?"

"It's nothing, really. I'm just a little stressed out over a few things. No need to worry." Sara lied making Mitsubuki frown and lean in a little closer.

"Do not lie to me. I can smell it." Mitsubuki said as he caged his arms on both sides of her face. "It was a man wasn't it?"

"W-What?! Well no… not entirely." Sara confessed as she pressed further into the wall the closer he got to her. "It's a woman… who is causing issues... many issues... along side a man."

"I see. Not much to be done there then. Just let the gods handle if." Mitsubuki said as he picked up a strand of her loose hair and thread it between his fingers. "I'm glad I ran into you. Do you know where I could find a roommate?"

"A-A roommate? I thought you didn't want one?" Sara said confused at the sudden change of topic not realizing how close Mitsubuki was to her person.

"I'm not looking for that kind of a roommate my Lady…" Mitsubuki said as he leaned a little closer to where their bodies were barely brushing. "No… I'm looking for someone to make passionate love to."

"Captain…" Sara gasped as she felt him lean a little more against her.

"A woman who I could ravish until she cums over… and over…" Mitsubuki whispered huskily insuring his hot breath fanned close to her neck making her gulp. "A woman with hips I could hold onto as I thrust and beautiful breasts I could devour and suck as they bounced."

"D-devoured?" Sara panted as she felt his hardened length pressing against her belly.

"Hmmm." Mitsubuki said as he lightly ran his hands up her sides so not to startle her.

[**Warning: **Lime till end of chapter.]

Smelling her arousal and sensing her succumbing to his seduction Mitsukibi went in for the kill. When his lips lightly brushed her own her eyes widened in surprise but did not pull back. She became lost in his hypnotic green eyes and drowned in their depths. When he kissed her a little deeper Sara moaned against them and encouraged him by threading her tongue with his. When his thumbs brushed over her hardening nipples she gasped and leaned into his touch. She had forgotten how good it felt to be touched and a thrilling chill ran down her spine and pooled in her womanhood. Pleased that his plan in seducing her was falling into place Captain Mitsubuki slowly began to rock against her and growled hungrily when she wrapped her around around his neck. Over stimulated and unaware of the world around her Sara didn't notice when Mitsubuki lifted her legs up to wrap around his waist or when they began to go down the hall towards his bedroom. It was only when she felt the sudden rush of cold air against her naked skin and the bed at her back that she came to her senses.

"Wait!" Sara shouted as she placed her palms on Mitsubuki's bare chest. "We can't do this! I'm married!"

"So what? Aren't Ladies of the court permitted a lover on the side?" Mitsubuki said as he refused to remove himself between her lean legs or his hand from cupping her ass. "I can smell your desire to be touched… to be loved… to be filled. That you have been deprived of the pleasures of the flesh."

"We really shouldn't…" Sara said as she tried to ignore the throbbing ache between her legs and the pleasure of him sensually rubbing her nipple with his other hand.

"Let me love you… let me show you how to be loved." Mitsubuki whispered as he rocked against her making her groan and curl her toes from the feeling. "Let tonight be a night you can look back on forever."

"C-Captain." Sara moaned when she felt a finger begin to thrust inside her. As Mitsukubi once again over powered her self-control she submitted beneath him and fully opened herself up for a night to remember. Responsibilities and heartless husbands be damned... she needed this. "D-don't stop…"

"As you wish my Lady." Mitsubuki whispered huskily against her lips.

Being an experienced lover he quickly had her moaning and thrashing beneath him. He made sure to take her body completely and in every position he could bend her into. Once she had committed to the act of sin she put ever ounce of her pent up frustration into it. She became a feisty little thing and had taken him better than he could have ever imagined. Itchy scratches ran all over his body and he could feel her blunt teeth marks on his chest from where she bit him. Her rough play was just how he liked it and had been better than any female he had ever been with; and that was saying a lot. He figured it had something to do with being deprived for so long and eager for someone to love. If she weren't a part of his plan to piss off Sesshomaru he'd consider taking her as a lover. Perhaps once their divorce was finalized and she moved back to Italy? He'd never want a relationship but a fuck buddy would be nice.

When the sun peaked over the horizon he spilt his seed one last time and howled against her swollen lips as she screamed. His entire body hurt from the hours of rutting and was buzzing to the point of blacking out again. Never in his life had he filled a female so thoroughly and knew if she didn't get medicine from her healer she would be pupped in a couple hours. Seeing her passed out beneath him and satisfied beyond measure he slipped out of her and rolled onto his back. He'd talk to her healer after breakfast. Beads of sweat stung his eyes as he heavily panted and tried to stabilize himself. Once his head had cleared and he calmed down he slipped out of his bed and made his way towards the bathing chambers. Washing and scrubbing himself till he was pink he shook himself of the excess water and wrapped his towel around his waist. When he came back into his room he noticed Sara was still deeply in sleep and bare to his eyes. He had to admit she had a nice figure despite her age. Her breasts were full and were accented with dark rosy nipples.

She had fuller hips from carrying Lorenzo which he liked and a tiny waist giving her a full curvy figure. Her stomach wasn't taught but didn't sag or have dark stretch marks. She wasn't terribly tall making her perfect to tower over and dominate. Her doe brown eyes had stared up into his with the innocents of a fawn while her body took him like a rabbit in heat. The combination was invigorating and he licked his lips at the memory of her taste. Sighing in defeat he changed into a clean pair of clothes and reluctantly made his way towards the door. He hated leaving a perfect piece of meat out to spoil. Taking one last look at his newest obsession he closed the door and made his way to the dinning hall. On the way he walked with confidence and a charming gleam in his eye. He had successfully gotten revenge on Sesshomaru for taking his women. What better way then to return the favor? As he passed a pretty blond maid dusting some of the armor lining the halls her hazel eyes looked onto his and a blush colored her cheeks. The smell of her arousal made him smirk and he winked at her as he continued on his way. Knowing he caught her attention he slipped down the stairs and inwardly chuckled. Perhaps an afternoon snack could sedate him until supper? Who knew Spain had so many exquisite appitizers?

[End of Chapter 69]

(Well shit! Bet you didn't see that coming! Be sure to let me know your thoughts by leaving a review! Don't forget to follow me as a writer as well as this story if you haven't done so already. Thank you for your continued support! More chapters to come! - TG1)


	73. Plans In Action

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc., Disney and Hans Christian Anderson.

**Music:** The song I have selected for this chapter is: _"__Inuyasha OST 1 - Time Traveling Kagome__" "__Inuyasha OST 1 - Small Fox Shippou__." _I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Tides Against Time: **Plans In Action

(*** _Inuyasha OST 1 - Time Traveling Kagome_ ***)

Kagome awoke to the feeling of a wet tongue and soft lips placing butterfly light kisses against her skin. A deep masculine purr called to her ears and she could see the crest of beautiful silver hair resting bellow her belly button. She could feel large calloused hands slowly ran up and down her sides and a warm body resting between her legs. When his nose nuzzled above her womanhood and took a deep sniff of their pup she threaded her fingers through his silky locks and relaxed under him.

"You're beginning to show already." Sesshomaru said barely above a whisper.

When he looked up at her she noticed how soft his expression was and could tell her body's minor changed had touched the deepest corners of his heart. Seeing him kiss over their baby made her heart melt and a teary smile formed upon her lips. She could tell he was amazed at how her bump seemed to blossom over night. It wasn't a drastic but was defiantly more noticeable than before. The rest of her stomach was still relatively flat however just above her thatch of curls was abdominal swelling that spread from hip to hip. To those who hadn't seen how taught her stomach had been before conception they wouldn't think differently than a little stomach fat or swelling from a menstrual cycle. However, knowing how tiny she had been it was easy to see how quickly their pup was growing.

"Is it normal for a pup to grow this fast? It's only been a couple days." Kagome asked as she continued to pet Sesshomaru's hair and swoon with love for him.

"Depends on the parents." Sesshomaru said as he kissed up the valley of her breast to the crook of her neck. "Dog demons do not whelp for more than five to six months. I am uncertain with water elementals."

"I asked Tsukiyomi and Daija to help figure that out. Do you think I will deliver in five?" Kagome asked as she leaned her neck back as he kissed up her throat.

"Perhaps... but I would not worry about it now. We still have time to learn." Sesshomaru said as he gingerly leaned on his arms so not to put pressure on their little one. Wishing to greet her properly he nuzzled into her cheek before claiming her lips in a tender good morning kiss.

[**Warning**: Lemon, marked when finished. 18+ please]

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed against his lips. She could hear a morning lark singing outside her window and could feel the warm morning sun kissing against her skin. It was quiet on this side of the castle and she couldn't think of a more beautiful way to wake up. Her senses were filled with cedar wood spice and the gentle breeze of a spring meadow with wild flowers and lemon grass. His bare chest was warm under her fingertips and she memorized its curves with her mind. She felt his growing passion for her when he adjusted her legs to rest at his hips and deepened their kiss. When his tongue lovingly stroked against her lips she moaned and opened for him. The sound of his hungry growl as he gently rocked against her made her mewl and wrap her legs tighter around his hips.

Reaching between them she pull her nightgown up and over her head. His hands immediately reached for her breasts and she groaned with growing need. Her breasts just as her stomach were starting to change and feeling him touching them was pure ecstasy. Sesshomaru pulled back from her lips to watch her face as he pulled her nipples with his fingers. He could see her veins were becoming more pronounced and were swollen around the nipples. It was no wonder they were so tender and sensitive. He also noticed that their coloring was now a darker rosy pink and had a fuller teat. Licking his lips he lowered them to her flesh and sucked it into his mouth. He didn't want to hurt them so he sucked and licked a little less forceful than he had done in the past. Threading her fingers into his hair Kagome held him close and leaned into his touch.

As he licked and sucked on her breasts his other hand reached between them and untied his pants. Pulling them bellow his hips he aligned his throbbing cock with her flower and slowly sank into her. He took her slowly and held her close as they made love. He didn't rush their kisses or his thrusts but filled every one with his passion and worship. As their lower bodies danced their hands lovingly petted and caressed all over their skin. Their fingers would cup each others faces and twist in each other's hair; even their legs and feet tangoed. They kissed and licked anywhere they could reach and their inner demon's purred when they were able to join in on their lovemaking. The sounds of their purrs mixed with her lyrical chirps and his deep growls were symphonic and beautiful in sound. As they grew close to their ends they rest their foreheads together and looked into each other's eyes.

"**My bitch, my mate, the mother of my pups**." Sesshomaru and his beast began to sing as they picked up the pace.

"**My alpha, my chosen, the protector of our pack.**" Kagome and her beast sang along as they nuzzled and licked up his jawline and wrapped their arms and legs tighter around him.

"**My life, my love, forever you shall be mine."** Sesshomaru promised just as they finished together in an intense release.

With her lips claimed intimately with his he howled into her mouth and flooded her with his seed. Overwhelmed and stimulated to the point of passing out Kagome held onto him with everything she had. As they began to come down from their intense highs they continued to hold each other and rest their foreheads together. Their eyes were heavily hooded and their hot breaths panted against their skin. When they were no longer gasping for breath Sesshomaru rolled onto his side and slipped out from inside her. Pulling her to his side he tucked her head under his chin and ran his claws through her hair. Kagome could feel his heart beating against her cheek and could hear it pounding in her ear.

[End Lemon]

"I have some good news… to share." Sesshomaru panted out.

"Oh?" Kagome asked as she relaxed again his chest.

"I spoke with Lorenzo." Sesshomaru said as he enjoyed the smell of their blended union filling his nose. "He was upset at first... but understands what must be done."

"I'll be sure to give him... some extra loving today." Kagome said as she snuggled into his side. "What upset him the most?"

"Sara not liking you." Sesshomaru chuckled making Kagome smile. "You have left quite the impression on the pup."

"I'm glade it went well. I was so afraid he would have been angry with me." Kagome said as she closed her eyes and enjoyed his musky scent.

"As am I." Sesshomaru said before a wicked smirk curled his lips. "That is not all I have to share with you."

"Oh? What else happened?" Kagome asked curiously.

"I over heard my wife having an affair last night." Sesshomaru said making Kagome quickly sit up in the bed to look at his face.

"WHAT?!" Kagome squawked in disbelief. "NO WAY!"

"It is true! I was on my way to tuck Lorenzo into bed when I overheard her rutting in your old chambers with Captain Okami." Sesshomaru scowled making Kagome gasp in surprise. "I'm afraid he successfully seduced her in a time of emotional weakness."

"Oh gods…" Kagome groaned as the consequences of the matter came to her. "She's going to be so upset when she realizes what she's done."

"Indeed. I have no doubt her father will sign now." Sesshomaru said as he sat up in the bed and kissed her forehead.

"When do you think would be best to tell her?" Kagome asked as she slipped on her discarded nightgown while Sesshomaru dressed in his uniform from the day before.

"I will leave that decision up to her father. She will be required to sign. She will resist but with her father's assistance it will be done." Sesshomaru said as he tightened his belt and pulled her into his arms. "Enjoy your time with Lorenzo today. I promise as soon as this is over the three of us will go somewhere."

"Really?! Where?" Kagome asked excitedly.

"Anywhere you wish." Sesshomaru said.

"Could we go back to the island we went to before?" Kagome asked as she wiggled in his arms from excitement.

"That sounds reasonable. I have yet to take Lorenzo there." Sesshomaru smirked as he nuzzled behind her ear. "It is a place I have only brought you to."

"Then lets make it our family retreat!" Kagome suggest as she kissed his chin. "Maybe we could build a house there and stay for a couple days. It would be nice to have later on when we have more pups."

"More pups huh?" Sesshomaru growled playfully as he nibbled on her ear making her giggle. "I like the sound of that."

"Hmmm." Kagome hummed as she enjoyed his teasing. "You better go before your wife catches us having _our_ affair.

"True... I shall return to you as soon as I am able." Sesshomaru sighed in defeat as he kissed her lips one last time before reluctantly letting go.

Not wishing to get caught coming out of her room he snuck through the bathroom and went to check on his pup. Seeing that Lorenzo was still asleep and snoring softly he pulled the covers up a little and kissed his cheek. He hated how busy he had been the past few weeks. He'd be sure to give the pup some quality time once this was all over. Quietly walking to the door he slipped out without waking him. What greeted him on the other side however was not what he expected.

The Barron had just come out of his room and they both found Sara standing in a bed sheet trying to sneak into her bedroom. She had pink scratches all up and down her chest and back and her hair was messy and tangled. Her lips were chapped and swollen from hours of kissing and had shadows under her wide brown eyes from lack of sleep. She smelled heavily of sex and body odder and the sheet clung to her in places were her skin was still slightly damp. The Barron's eyes were wide in shock at seeing his daughter in such a state but grew angry when he saw Sesshomaru's disgust.

"What is the meaning of this?" Barron Garcia demanded as he took in his pale-faced daughter.

"I believe you should be asking Captain Okami that question." Sesshomaru answered cooly as he left Sara trembling with a quivering chin in the hallway behind him.

"C-Captain Okami!?" Barron Garcia blanched as he took in his teary eyed daughter. "Tell me Sara you didn't?"

"I-I..." Sara choked as tears streamed down her face. The Barron had seen enough and stormed down the hallway leaving her behind in her shame.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered. Seeing Sesshomaru at the base of the stairs the Barron made his decision.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Barron Garcia called making the dog Lord turn to look at him.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru asked as he took in the short elderly man make his way down the stairs.

"I have made my decision." Barron Garcia said with a firm jaw. "I suggest you gather your assembly to commission the new trade agreement."

"Hn." Sesshomaru nodded as he motioned to his guards to make it so. "Come, we shall discuss your terms over breakfast."

"Very well." Barron Garcia agreed as he followed him towards his study.

[Later on the day - Tashio Castle, Lorenzo's room]

(*** _Inuyasha OST 1 - Small Fox Shippou_ ***)

"What about dis one?" Lorenzo asked as he held up a red block with an rounded side.

"We could put it here?" Kagome suggest as she looked over their stacks of blocks. "That way the rounded side doesn't make the tower wall tip over.

"Good idea!" Lorenzo shouted as he carefully placed the block in the spot she suggested.

"Perfect!" Kagome clapped making Lorenzo giggle. "We need a block here. Do you have one that's long and thin?"

"Hmmm." Lorenzo hummed as he dug through his toy chest. "I dink so? Ah ha! Founds it!"

"Can you place it on the top without knocking it over?" Kagome asked as she helped Lorenzo step over the wall of blocks to get to the center.

"Ugh!" Lorenzo grunted as he stood on his tiptoes. "It's too high!"

"Here let me help." Kagome giggled as she lift him up to where he could reach.

"Dair!" Lorenzo said as he placed the block in its place. When he stepped back to get a better view he awed at their work of art.

"It looks just like the castle!" Kagome laughed as she picked him up and carried him outside their makeshift fortress. "All we're missing are the people!"

"Dat's ohtay. It looks good wifout dem." Lorenzo said and he beamed with pride. "We should show Papa!"

"We'll have to show him later. Remember what he said over the shells? He's in a very important meeting with you grandpa." Kagome said as she sat in the rocking chair.

"Oh yeah." Lorenzo said as his ear flattened on his head. "Is he talking bout Mama?"

"He is." Kagome said as she scooped him into her lap and began to rock in the chair. "But you know what?"

"What?" Lorenzo asked as he snuggled into her chest. "No mater what happens your Papa and I will always love you and will always be there for you."

"K." Lorenzo sniffled as he hugged around Kagome's waist. "I wove you too."

"I'm so glade." Kagome said as she began to purr and nuzzle into his hair. "Guess what?"

"What?" Lorenzo asked as he looked up into her sparkling blue eyes.

"Your Papa and I talked this morning and we decided when I can get out of my room that we will go on a family trip. Just the three of us." Kagome said making Lorenzo gasp.

"Weally?!" Lorenzo shouted making Kagome laugh.

"Yup! We're going to take you to a secret island only your Papa and I have been to." Kagome said making Lorenzo's eyes sparkle with wonder.

"What's it wike?!" Lorenzo asked curiously.

"Its beautiful." Kagome began as she brushed through his soft hair with her claws. "The sand is white like snow and sparkles in the sun like diamonds. It's covered in tropical trees and fruits hang from their branches."

"Dat sounds pwetty!" Lorenzo said excitedly. "What else is dair?"

"There are pretty flowers that make the breeze smell good and lots of sea shells to collect on the beach." Kagome said as she bumped her nose with his making him giggle. "There are tide pools and coral reefs to explore and lots of yummy fish to eat."

"Wow!" Lorenzo beamed. "I can't wait to go!"

"Me too!" Kagome laughed as they continued to rock in the chair. "We'll have so much fun Lorenzo don't you worry."

"When can we go?" Lorenzo asked.

"As soon as its safe for me to go out." Kagome sighed. "I'm hoping it won't be too much longer. Perhaps once your grandpa leaves with your Mama?"

"Maybe!" Lorenzo cheered in hope. "Where is Mama anyway? She no come to see me today."

"Your Mama I'm sure is just busy making sure her guests are happy." Kagome said just as Sango walked through the doorway.

"You ready for lunch?" Sango asked as she took in the beautiful image of them snuggling by the widow.

"Uh huh!" Lorenzo said as Kagome helped him slide off of her lap.

"Me too." Kagome said as they followed after Sango out onto the patio. "Wow! This looks great!"

"I hope your stomach can handle it." Sango chuckled as she settled Lorenzo into his seat at the iron table. "Daija said the fish is loaded with vitamins which is good for the pup but you might not be able to handle the smell."

"It's kind of stirring my stomach but I'll give it a try." Kagome said as she sat at the table and began to eat her lunch. Surprisingly it went down without a hitch. "Thanks for arranging for Lorenzo to eat with me today. I'm surprised Lady Sara hasn't tried to steal him away yet."

"I over heard one of the other maids saying she went into town. Something about needing to meet with someone and getting some pastries?" Sango shrugged. "I don't know why she gets pastries in town. Kaede's baked goods are just as good."

"She goes to da pink house for Papa! He wikes kowachays." Lorenzo said making Kagome's eyebrow quirk.

"Kolaches? Interesting, I never knew that about him." Kagome said making Sango chuckle.

"Bacon cheddar to be specific." Sango said making Kagome laugh. "I used to be the one to retrieved them from the bakery."

"I'll have to remember that." Kagome said just as a warm breeze off the coast blew through the courtyard. "Today would have been a perfect day to go to the beach. I wonder what my sister is doing?"

"Probably at the beach." Sango sighed. "Miroku and I over the years haven't had much time to relax. Maybe later on this spring we could all go together?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Kagome said as she finished off her medicine from Tsukiyomi had sent with her tray. "Do you know if Daija has learned anything new?"

"Nothing really but he did mention that a friend of his does know a water elemental. He is waiting to see if this guy's friend is willing to meet with you." Sango said as she began to clean their table.

"I hope so..." Kagome sighed as she rubbed over her tiny bump. "I haven't had a chance to go through the library yet but if it doesn't have any new information I don't know what else to do."

"We'll get it figured out, don't worry!" Sango said just as Lorenzo yawned.

"I think it's nap time." Kagome chuckled as she picked up Lorenzo from his seat. "Want to take a nap with me?"

"Mmmhmm." Lorenzo hummed as he rest his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes.

"I'm going to take these down to the kitchens." Sango said quietly as she watched Kagome slip Lorenzo's shoes off and tuck him into her bed. "I'll be back in an hour to collect him for his studies."

"Sounds good. We'll see you in a little bit." Kagome said as she crawled in beside him and tucked his little body against hers. It didn't take long for them to drift off to sleep. Little did they know that as they dreamed fate was in motion and what was to happen would quickly turn their world upside-down.

[Valencia, Spain - Mrs. Raviera's Bakery]

"Lady Sara! How can I help you today?" asked the head baker.

"Oh the usual of course, but I need you to add a special ingredient to one of your kolaches." Sara said as she pulled out the bottle from her coin purse. She had removed the label earlier so the baker wouldn't see what it really was.

"What is it?" asked the baker as she took the bottle from Sara's hand.

"It's medicine to help my fertility… you see we've been trying to have another child but with my age…" Sara lied as she sighed dramatically. "Please don't say anything…"

"I understand." The baker said as she looked over the bottle. "What do I need to do?"

"Here are the instructions. Make sure you follow them exactly or else the medicine will weaken in potency." Sara said as she passed the baker a piece of paper. "When should I pick them up so they are still hot and ready?"

"Give me 45 minutes and they'll be good to go." The baker said as she tucked the bottle into her apron with the note. "Is there any shopping you need to do?"

"I have a few things to pick up. Thank you!" Sara said as she waved goodbye and slipped back into her carriage.

"Where to my Lady?" asked the driver.

"I need to run across the square really quick. Just stay here. I'll be back in half an hour." Sara said as she crossed the cobbled street and dashed down an alleyway. After thirty-five minutes later Sara returned to pick up her goods.

"Perfect timing! They just came out of the oven." The baker said as she stuffed the hot pastries into a to-go box and closed the lid.

"Which on has the medicine in it?" Sara asked as she looked inside.

"The one with the x pressed into the bottom with a fork." The baker said pointing to it.

"Perfect!" Sara said as she paid the baker and quickly made her way to the door.

"I hope the medicine works!" the baker called after her.

"I just got my fortune told. She gave me good news!" Sara said making the baker smile. Waving goodbye she closed the door and quickly ushered the carriage driver back to the castle.

Having gotten a positive fortune reading from Madam Exorcist she felt ready to give Sesshomaru the potion. Not wanting to make any mistakes she mentally checked over her plan to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything. Once the carriage driver pulled up to the front of the castle Sara quickly made her way inside. For the potion to work he needed to eat the pastry quickly and every bite had to be swallowed. She was about to head over to the guard stationed near the stairs and ask where her husband was when the boardroom doors opened down the hall and dozens of courtly officials poured out into the hallway. Seeing her husband walking away with her father and three other officials towards his office she followed after them.

"I'm sorry it has come to this Barron Garcia." she over heard Chief Advisor Miroku say as he patted her father on the shoulder. "I hope what has happened doesn't deter you from visiting in the future."

"Need not worry. Nothing would keep me from my grandson." her father said as a servant opened the door for them to enter Sesshomaru's office. Not liking the sound of that she quickly made her way towards them before they closed the office door.

"What wouldn't keep you from Lorenzo?" Sara asked while still holding the box of pastries in her hand.

"Lady Sara!" High Councilmen Shako said in surprise. "We were just about to come find you. Please, do come in."

"Before we get started I want to apologize for my behavior." Sara said as she opened the box of koloche's and set the specially made pastry before her husband. It was already cooling to the touch and she new time was running out. "My behavior the past few days has been inappropriate and extremely unladylike and…"

"Lady Sara…" Miroku sighed trying to stop her.

"If my behavior has caused issues between our countries to were my father no longer wishes to be apart of my life or Rome wishes conflict of interest I will own up to my mistakes and send a public apology to whoever wishes it." Sara rambled on as she handed her father and the two court officials koloches hoping if they eat them too it will encourage Sesshomaru to eat his own.

"Your apology is accepted." Sesshomaru clipped hoping if he said so it would shut her up. "Now please take a seat. We have much to discuss."

"Oh… of of course." Sara stuttered as she hesitantly sat down next to her father in the corner and began to eat the last pastry in the box. "Is everything alright?"

"It will be if you stop talking!" Her father grumbled making her blush with embarrassment. "Although your apology has been heard and accepted... the court officials, Lord Sesshomaru and myself have just finished a meeting regarding our future trades of interest."

"Ok?" Sara nodded as she tried to figure out what was happening. "What does that have to do with Lorenzo?"

"The pup is of no concern." Sesshomaru said as he picked up his koloche. He noticed it had a hint of onion and figured maybe the baker had accidentally dropped some into the batch? Seeing everyone else enjoying their pastries without complaint he shrugged it off and took a bite. Finding it tasted a little like onion he concluded that is what must of happened. It actually tasted nice with the bacon and cheese. Maybe next time he'd request it to be added to his? "However, there have been some changes regarding our allegiance."

"It has come to the attention of the court that your relationship with Lord Sesshomaru has strained over the last few months. So much so that your life was threatened and nearly spoken for. You have been caught sleeping with another man, which only proves that your marriage is unhealthy. It is under your father as well as our courts council that we annual the marriage." High Councilmen Shako said just as Sesshomaru took another bite.

"WHAT?!" Sara screamed in outrage after hearing what had been said. "You must be joking?"

"Unfortunately we are not." Miroku said as he picked up the scroll for her to see and placed it on the desk before them. "Before you had chosen to bed Captain Okami, Lord Sesshomaru brought his concerns for your wellbeing before the court. It was after your father witnessed you nearly loosing your life and scandalous behavior this morning that he agreed to the annulment."

"But I love you!" Sara cried as she saw Sesshomaru take another bite of his koloche leaving only one bite left.

"If you loved your husband you would not have slept with another man last night!" Barron Garcia yelled as he watched Shako unroll the scroll and place a quil and ink before Sara.

"Please! Give me another chance! It was a simple mistake of weakness I love you Sesshomaru! Please!" Sara begged as she watched him pick up the last of his pastry.

"I will never reciprocate your feelings Sara." Sesshomaru said just before popping the last of the pastry into his mouth. "Now sign the papers."

"Never!" Sara screamed as she jumped over the table and claimed his lips in a desperate kiss.

[End of Chapter 70]

(Oh no! What will happen with Sesshomaru?! What will his reaction be? Will he become sick or die? Will he feel nothing and go on as normal? Will he hate her beyond reason or fall prey to her love? I'd love to read your predictions. You all are so creative I love it! Thank you so much for your posts, messages, followings and favorings. You guys are amazing! Don't worry, I've got the next chapter written I'm just finalizing the last few details! Will be posting soon! Until then - TG1)


	74. Betrayal

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc., Disney and Hans Christian Anderson.

**Music:** The song I have selected for this chapter is: _"__The Red Violin Soundtrack - Death of Anna #3" "__The Red Violin Soundtrack – Anna's Theme #1" and "__The Red Violin Soundtrack - Pope's Betrayal #13__." _I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Tides Against Time: **Betrayal

Sesshomaru's eyes widened from shock when Sara suddenly jump over the desk and tackled him. Before he realized her intent she kissed his lips and he began to feel a burning sensation running from his gut and into his veins. It began to boil and burn inside making his heart race in his chest and his powers rise. Instantly realizing what she had done he cried out in pain and tossed her to the floor. He tried to counter act the poison running through his body with his own power but ended up hunching over in pain when it backlashed. At the same time his beast was clawing at his mind trying to kill Sara for assaulting them.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GIVE HIM?!" High Councilmen Shako screamed as he tried to help his Lord off the floor.

"A-A love potion!" Sara cried out as she watched her husband struggling to fight back.

"You foolish girl! He's a poison demon! He will fuse the poison with his own and his beast will kill you before your spell ever takes! You just sentenced yourself to death! Now somebody go grab a healer!" Barron Garcia yelled angrily making Miroku race down the hallway to find Tsukiyomi.

"I-I just wanted him to love me!" Sara cried as she sank to the floor and watched Sesshomaru began to wretch his stomach contents into a trash bin. It was black like tar and boiled within the bin. A rancid acidic egg smell filled the air making her head spin.

"Water…" Sesshomaru gasped out as he looked up at Shako with red blood shot eyes.

"On it!" High Councilmen Shako said as he went to the table in the corner and grabbed him the entire pitcher. "Here!"

Sesshomaru grabbed it and guzzled it down in a single gulp. To his relief it quenched the burn in his gut and allowed him to sit back on the couch. The Barron not knowing what to do was fanning Sesshomaru's face with a book.

"I'm so sorry!" Sara whispered over and over as she rocked on the floor with tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry!"

"Where did you get this potion Sara?" High Councilmen Shako barked. He was pissed and didn't care to call her lady. She had lost that right as soon as she had betrayed their trust. Besides, with the divorce papers on the table she was already out the door.

"I-I got it from an enchantment store near the main square. The woman who sold it to me was named Maria!" Sara sobbed just as Tsukiyomi came in with Kaede.

"Escort Lady Sara to her chambers. She is to be under supervision until further notice." High Councilmen Shako commanded the guards as they shuffled a sobbing Sara out the door.

"We need to flush these toxins out of your system immediately. Witchcraft is nothing to mess around with. Who knows what this evil concoction will do." Tsukiyomi warned just as they heard screaming coming from down the hallway.

"What the devil is going on?!" Barron Garcia yelled as he, Miroku and Shako raced down the hall leaving Tsukiyomi and Kaede to care for Sesshomaru.

[Kagome's Chambers]

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Kagome screamed as she clutched her chest in pain.

"What do you mean what did I do?! This is all YOUR fault!" Sara screamed as the guards tried to force her into her room across the hall.

"MY FAULT?! I'm not the one who is trying to kill him!" Kagome screamed just as another race of pain shot through her heart. "YOU'RE GOING TO KILL US BOTH!"

"Lady Rin!" Sango cried as she caught her before she fell to the floor.

"Take me to him! I need to see him!" Kagome begged as she tried to escape the horrible pain that raced through her body.

(*** _The Red Violin Soundtrack - Death of Anna #3_ ***)

"Oh no! You're not going anywhere near him! He's mine!" Sara yelled just as the Barron, Miroku and Shako arrived.

"Oh my gods! Lady Kagome!" High Councilmen Shako shouted as he and Miroku raced to her side.

"(GASP) ….. Y-You… you can't be!" Sara gapped as she pointed towards Kagome with a shaky finger. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"I was dead..." Kagome said as she turned towards the Barron who was looking at her in disbelief. "and I've returned to take my rightful place at my mates side."

"Impossible…" Barron gaped as he took in the water demonness clutching her stomach. "You're trying to put your line on the thrown!"

"What are you talking about daddy?" Sara asked when she noticed Kagome holding her stomach. Suddenly all the pieces clicked together. The rumors around the castle, the secretes meetings, the divorce, the bizzar behavior from her husband and her unsettled nerves. They were all true and she burned with inconsolable anger. "YOU HARLET BITCH!"

"Kagome… I think it's time to visit your sister." Miroku whispered as he watched his wife quickly escort a hystarical Lorenzo into his chambers.

"N-No… I need to see him." Kagome gasped as she tried to work through the pain.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Sara screamed as she launched for Kagome.

"GRAB HER!" Shako shouted as he and one of the guards intercepted Sara allowing Miroku the chance to slip Kagome out the Patio doors.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?!" Barron Garcia yelled as he raced down the stairs behind them. "I DEMAND ANSWERS!"

"You must get to safety!" Miroku panted as they raced through the courtyard and around the back garden. "Contact us through the shells... when you've made it to safety!"

"I-I can't!" Kagome gasped as she tried to work through the pain. "I think the potion... is breaking my bitch bond... with Sesshomaru! I need to be with him!"

"I SAID GET BACK HERE!" Barron Garcia yelled as he gained on them.

"You don't have a choice! You must get yourself... and the pup to safety!" Miroku shouted just as they reached the lagoon. "Quick! You must transform!"

"Help me into the water!" Kagome panted as they quickly went down the cobble steps.

Having at last reached the water's edge Kagome dove into the water. As she jumped her legs fused together into a long purple tail and her webbed fingers and ears became more pronounced. Gills formed behind her ears and she gulped in the bubbles when she hit the water. Being dragged behind by her night gown she quickly ripped it of. She was about to swim through the tunnel running along the wall when bars sudden slammed down, locking her in the lagoon. She could see through the murky water that someone was standing by the edge.

When she squinted her eyes she noticed it was Captain Okami and he was looking down at her with angry glowing green eyes. She was about to launch out of the water and attack him when Miroku suddenly jumped the wolf from behind and knocked him into the water. Seeing Miroku race to the lever she quickly made her way to the tunnel. As soon as Miroku lifted the lever and the bars were pull back she raced out of the lagoon and made her way towards the cove.

Kagome and her beast swam with all her might as she continued to work through the pain. She felt the further away she swam from Sesshomaru the stronger it became. When she swam past a patch of sea kelp she fastened herself a wrapped bra to cover her exposed breasts. She was almost to the cove when she noticed a gossip of newts playing in the sand fields. By this point her beast was gasping for air and her voice failed calling for help. As her vision grew dark she slowly began sinking to the seafloor.

Thankfully the newts seeing her distress swam to her aid. When they saw that she was unable to wake up, one of them went to get help. When help arrived however, all hell broke loose. The rescue party quickly carried her back to the cove and every able healer went to work. It was nearly noon the next day when Kagome at last opened her eyes. It was then she noticed her pain in her chest had vanished completely. What frightened her the most was the sense of emptyness and stillness within her heart and soul. What the hell was going on?

"Thank the gods she's awakened!" Eri cried causing everyone to come to her side. "Here drink this!"

"Thank you." Kagome whispered hoarsely as she tried to sit up.

"No, no. You must stay down. Your body went through quite a shock and until it is ready you need to rest." Kikyo ordered as she pressed her sister's shoulder back into the sand bed. "You had strange magic running through your blood. Whatever it was it was very strong."

"Did… did the pup…?" Kagome tried to ask on a quivering chin.

"Your pup is alive at the moment but is very sick." Kikyo warned making Kagome's heart rate pick up. "All we can do now is keep you strong and hope that it will restore its health."

"I can't loose my pup!" Kagome sobbed as her sister and cousins gathered around her.

"Shhhh… it's alright. Everything's going to be ok." Auymi soothed as she wiped Kagome's tears away.

"Is Sesshomaru ok?! Has he contacted anyone?" Kagome asked as she looked into their eyes desperately.

"Inuyasha tried to contact him but he hasn't responded. He's looking into it as we speak." Kikyo said as she ran her fingers through Kagome's bangs. "While we were healing you a strange blue light came from your heart. It grew hot and then slammed back into you chest. Do you know what that was? What happened?"

"N-No I don't know." Kagome answered nervously. "Do you think he's dead?!"

"If he's connected to your necklace he's not." Eri said as she pointed to the calling shell around her neck.

"That's right!" Kagome gasped as she pulled the shell to her lips. "Sesshomaru?! Sesshomaru are you there?"

"GOOOOOMMMEEEEE!" Lorenzo sobbed through the line. "GOOOO-OH-OH-MMMMM-EEEEE!"

"Lorenzo! Oh honey, don't cry!" Kagome whimpered as her family gathered around to listen. "What's the matter sweetie?"

"Why you g-g go w-way?!" Lorenzo cried making Kagome's heart break.

"Your mama found out about the pup sweet heart and became very angry. I had to leave to keep it safe and then a big bad wolf tried to hurt me. I'm so sorry baby that I didn't get to say goodbye! I had to go to keep the pup safe. I promise I'll be back as soon as everything is sorted out." Kagome said making Lorenzo growl.

"He's a bad wolf! I smelled him on Mama!" Lorenzo growled as he cried. "Everybody's mad! Grandpa's yelling at mama and Papa's not Papa!"

"What do you mean?! What's wrong with your Papa?" Kagome asked just as Inuyasha's head popped out of the water near the mouth of her healing tunnel. When he flipped the water out of his face they noticed him mouth and eyes were stern around the edges. Whatever it was he found out wasn't good.

"What is it Enu?" Kikyo asked as Lorenzo continued talking to Kagome through the shell.

"We've got a problem." Inuyasha said just as Kagome gasped and began to cry.

"What is it?!" Ayumi shouted as she tried to console a very upset Kagome.

"Apparently the potion Sara gave my brother had a delayed affect." Inuyasha sighed as he looked down at Kagome with pity. He hoped to talk with her first about what had happened but his nephew beat him to it. "His body despite being a poison demon was unable to fight against the magic spell."

"WHAT?!" Kikyo gasped in horror. "He can't be..."

"No, my brother isn't dead but he'll wish he was if he ever snaps out of this. Sara's enchantment spell worked too well and now my brother thinks he's in love with her." Inuyasha explained making everyone gasp in horror.

"There's got to be a way to undo it!" Yuka said. "What about Chief Kaguya?"

"Already ahead of ya." Inuyasha said as Kagome was passed over to Kikyo. "She's looking into a solution as we speak. In the mean time we need to get Kagome to calm down before she loses the pup."

"We'll take care of her." Eri said as she and her sisters gathered around Kikyo and Kagome.

"Good. I'm going to go and figure out what the hell is going on. I'll be back by sunset." Inuyasha said before he sank back into the water. He swam up the coast towards the meeting point he had set up with his informant. Having reached his destination he pulled himself onto some rocks to wait. About twenty minutes later a lone water creature slipped out from the darkness. "What's the damage?"

"I'm afraid it's quite serious." Daija sighed as he joined him on the rocks.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked as he reclined into the rock with an exhausted sigh.

"After Princess Kagome escaped our Lord's beast went into a rage. The castle staff had to hold him back to keep from hurting himself and killing Lady Sara. Poor Lorenzo heard the entire thing and is quite shaken up over it. He's staying with Kaede until everything calms down." Daija explained as he took off his cloak and set it on the rock beside him. "Then in the middle of our Lord's demonic fit he simply passed out and strange blue lights burst out of his chest. We thought he had died but thankfully he woke up about 10 minutes later. He seemed to have completely healed from the ordeal besides a foggy memory. It shocked us when he asked to check on Sara's wellbeing and not Princess Kagome's."

"What happened next?" Inuyasha asked.

"I was told as soon as he saw Sara a glowing yellow fog clouded over his eyes. He walked to her in a trance and shocked everyone by kissing her and dragging her to his chambers. I've been told they have yet to leave and howling and growling has been heard coming from inside ever since then." Daija said making Inuyasha grab a nearby rock and chuck it into the waves.

"Damn it Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled angrily as his throat tightened in his grief. "Kagome just came back! This wasn't supposed to happen!"

"It breaks my heart for the Princess." Daija sighed as he too picked up a stone from the beach and skipped it across the water's surface. "H-How is she?"

"Very upset as you can imagine. I just hope the pup survives this." Inuyasha said with sad eyes.

"He was her reason to return. Now he has betrayed her again and left her to pick up the pieces. She deserves better than that." Daija growled.

"I agree with you but we can't look at it like." Inuyasha sighed as he threaded his fingers through his hair. "My brother would have never chosen to be with Sara in the first place and only did it to save his people. Now, the choice has been taken away from him again but this time without his consent. I just hope he doesn't force his beast into having another pup. That would be the killing blow."

"When I was preparing their dinner I mentioned the same thing to Tsukiyomi. She said that Lady Sara had requested a cleansing tonic with her morning tea. Apparently she had been with a lover last night and didn't wish to carry his seed. We have one months time to come up with a solution before the tonic wares off. After that Lady Sara will become fertile again and we risk her conceiving another pup." Daija warned making Inuyasha's eyebrow quirk.

"She had a lover on the side and then forced my brother into her bed as well?" Inuyasha asked in surprise. "I would have never suspected that from her."

"Believe me the entire kingdom is upset over it; especially after learning that Lady Rin was in fact Princess Kagome. Both your brother and his wife were having affairs on each other. They are equally guilty of disloyalty. Now however little tiffs are popping up in regards to which female Lord Sesshomaru should be loyal to." Daija scoffed.

"Ridiculous!" Inuyasha huffed. "Kagome should be with him. She had him first!"

"Yes, she did... but some would argue she lost that right since she died. Sara married him and had his child first. The princess came back later making her the adulterous and their pup an illegitimate heir; not the other way around." Daija said making Inuyasha scowl.

"Well their marriage wasn't going to work out any way. Sesshomaru doesn't truly love Sara and denied her a relationship long before Kagome came back. Their entire marriage is fucked up. Just look at their kid! Lorenzo wasn't marked like I was meaning my bastard of a brother and his beast don't biologically claim him as their heir. True, I didn't have markings because Sesshomaru already had them but at least my parents actually loved each other! 15 years is a long time to be alone. It's no wonder Sara found a lover on the side. Their breakup was bound to happen eventually. Kagome coming back didn't split them up. It only helped speed the process along. Her returning to the living and becoming pupped is a miracle and Spain should feel honored to have their Lord's mate returned to them." Inuyasha argued.

"I agree but now your brother thinks he loves his cheating wife. It's like their marriage is stronger than before despite what happened. I am uncertain what will happen if he sees the princess or smells his pup. He might snap out of his spell, try to kill them or abandon them completely. We will need to proceed with caution and protect the princess and her pup at all costs. Also, Captain Okami has sent out search parties looking to capture the princess as we speak. I am uncertain if the Barron still plans to leave after Lorenzo's party on Saturday considering everything that has happened. If not, it will be very dangerous for the princess to venture far from the cove. She cannot go back to the castle, no matter what." Daija said making Inuyasha's frown deepen.

"I'll be sure to tell my guards so they can keep an eye on her. In the mean time, is there anyway we could get some of Sesshomaru's personal belongings to help the pup's aura?" Inyasha asked. "It's unstable at the moment and with Sesshomaru currently neglecting to provide for his pup it could still be lost."

"I'll speak to Kaede as soon as I return and bring whatever she suggests to the cove in the morning." Daija said.

"Good." Inuyasha grunted as he began to slip back into the water. "I appreciate your help."

"Send the Princess my support." Daija waved goodbye before slipping away into the darkness of the night. When dawn approached the following day Daija slipped out of the castle and stealthily made his way down the coast towards the cove. Climbing the rocks above the main cavern Daija called through one of the cracks lining the ceiling. "King Enuyasha! I have what you asked for Princess Kagome."

"Great! Drop them down." Inuyasha called back. Carefully unraveling the bundle Daija dropped two items through the cracks. "Perfect! I'll get them to her right away."

Saying his goodbye the water snake once again slithered through the darkness and returned to his duties without a passing glance. Inside the cove Inuyasha gingerly draped one of Lorenzo's blanket's over Kagome's shoulders and his brother's pelt over top of that. He watched it instinctively curl protectively around her waist and a sadness came to his eyes. Even if Sesshomaru didn't know where he belonged his beast sure did. He just hoped his demonic pelt would be enough to keep the little squirt alive. When Kagome awoke in the cove later that morning and found Sesshomaru's pelt curled around her she at first was confused and displaced.

When Inuyasha explained her new predicament she remained painfully quiet and it frightened everyone of what was running through her mind. As the days passed with no change in Sesshomaru's behavior the castle celebrated Lorenzo's party as planned and the Barron and his men returned to Italy. Realizing he wasn't coming for her Kagome fell deeper into depression. Despite everyone's best efforts to comfort her, including Lizy through her mental link, Kagome lost all spark in her eyes and slept most of the days away. After awhile they left her to her grief because they all knew there was nothing they could do. The love he once had for her… was gone.

(*** _The Red Violin Soundtrack – Anna's Theme #1_ ***)

She only ate and spoke when necessary and remained in solitude when given the chance. When word of Sesshomaru taking a trip with his family to Italy in a week's time was announced all hope of saving her pup was lost. Everyone was devastated at the news but none more so than Kagome. After that she avoided everyone and spent most of her days away from the cove in solitude. Everywhere she went she took his pelt with her and slept in a corner on Lorenzo's blanket away from everyone. She became sickly looking and had shadows under her eyes from hours of crying. It was ironic that the anniversary of her death was only a few days away now. How poetic would it be to loose his pup around the same time? Having already been away for nearly a month now her bump looked what a human mother's three month belly would look like.

It broke her heart knowing its little warmth would soon be leaving her. She could feel it's aura dancing behind her hand as she sat upon the rocks near the cove and knew it wouldn't be long now that its little heartbeat could be heard. Surprisingly her little pup had adjusted well to the pelt and remained relatively strong. For that she was grateful to have a chance to hold onto it just a little while longer. As Kagome looked out over the vast expanse of water she rubbed over her bump and hummed a sad tune from her broken heart. As she lightly sang her pup a lullaby the sun's rays were beginning to color the sky in vibrant reds and purples. Her once vibrant ocean blue eyes were nothing more than pale panes of glass. The joy that once glowed from her person was no longer existent and all life in her aura was gone.

She didn't smile or laugh anymore and didn't speak unless spoken to. She didn't bother to take care of her appearance. Were it not for the child growing inside she would lack the will to keep going but even then everything she had ever wished for and loved was leaving her. Lorenzo was hidden away in the castle, her little pup would soon be gone and the love of her life had forgotten her. Plus, he was rutting with someone else and from what she over heard appeared to be thoroughly enjoying it. Chief Kaguya had looked into every spell she could find but was unsuccessful in finding a cure. When Daija tracked down the gypsie who had given the potion she said there was one way to break the spell; Sara had to die. Inuyasha had made plans to send in an assassin but Kagome had stopped that.

As much as she disliked Sara she was Lorenzo's mother and she didn't want to risk damaging Sesshomaru's soul in case the spell backfired. Now, all she could do was pray and wait for a miracle that he would return to her. There had to be another way to save him from her spell and keep her little pup alive. Feeling a chill from the evening breeze blow down her back she shivered and curled her tail tighter around herself. Sensing her discomfort Sesshomaru's pelt instinctively curled more snuggly around her body and radiated a light heat from is energy coil. Feeling his pelt's warmth and tender embrace she lightly ran her fingers through the fluffy white fur and sighed. She smiled sadly when the tip of the pelt curled and rubbed over her bump like his hand used to do. It was like his spirit was still with her even though his mind and body were not.

Nuzzling her nose in its warm fur she took a deep breath of his scent. She could barley smell his cedar wood musk now and could feel his energy fading away little by little. She knew it wouldn't be long now to where her last connection to him would be gone. She felt like crying in grief of losing him forever but she no longer had tears to let fall. How had her life come to this? What did she do this life time to displease the gods? She knew she had been having an affair... but wasn't that why they had returned her in the first place? Wasn't she supposed to fulfill her vow with Sesshomaru and live happily ever after? Why did her choices have to affect her unborn child? Why was life so unfair? Seeing her sister poke her head out of the water she knew it was time to turn in for the evening. Sighing in defeat she reluctantly slipped back into the cove and ended another lonely day without her mate.

[Tashio Castle]

Sesshomaru was confused. Ever since he woke up on the couch three weeks ago everyones been treating him like he's infected with a life threatening disease. His castle staff speaks in hushed tones when he is nearby or avoids him entirely. Even his court officials speak to him like he will snap and avoids family topics all together in meetings. Lorenzo was upset with him as well. He kept going on and on about an imaginary friend called Gome. He would become angry when he didn't know who it was. He asked his wife about it and she said she had no idea either. They figured he would eventually grow out of it. Shrugging if off he continued on with his life and tried his best to ignore it. However, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't shake the tension of uneasiness in his heart.

He tried talking to his inner beast but he refused to speak with him, except repeating, "**_It's your fault_**" over and over. What was his fault?! He had even gone as far as to ask Kaede about it. She surprised him the most by turning her back on him. With tears in her eyes she told him he would have to follow his heart to uncover what was missing himself. That hadn't helped one bit and only confused him even more! What was he missing? Why did he feel incomplete? He had a beautiful wife, a strong heir, a bountiful kingdom and a land that was at peace! What the hell was wrong? He looked his castle from top to bottom in hopes of uncovering the mystery. He felt like a dumb dog who had lost his bone. It was utterly rediculous. He couldn't shake this feeling in his stomach that it was important and he growled in frustration. He even tossed and turned in his sleep when the nagging feeling wouldn't escape him.

No matter how hard he tried to remember he ended right back where he started... nowhere. When he began packing for Italy he discovered that his pelt was missing. He asked his staff if they had sent it to be cleaned but no one knew where it had gone to. Not remembering moving it outside of his office he expanded his aura and felt it pulling him south along the coast. Having not been in that direction in weeks and not recalling taking his pelt with him he scowled in confusion. Had someone stolen it? That thought made him frown. Only a fool would dare to steal from him. He had tried summoning it back using his demonic energy but for some odd reason it refused to come. He had tried again but continued to feel a resisting force. Could it be stuck somewhere or perhaps someone had locked it away? Seeing that it was nearly dusk out he decided he would search for it in the morning.

He still had two more days left before they departed for their trip. When he found whoever took it, they would die. He could feel that its power was waning and would be useless to anyone in a day or two. Lucky for him with it being a part of himself he could still search for it even when its power had vanished. If they planned on using it to get to him they were poorly mistaken. He wasn't so weak to be manipulated. Hearing his wife digging through his dresser behind him helped return his focus to the task at hand. As he folded another pair of slacks into his trunk he smiled. Sara had been so supportive through all of this and he felt extremely blessed to have her in his life. There were many days were he felt like memories had vanished from his mind and he felt unbalanced and lost. As soon as he had her in his arms and felt her lips upon his everything felt right again. There had been a couple times that the nagging feeling wouldn't go away but soon discovered when they were busy rutting it got lost in the background.

He could smell her heat cycle was approaching and smirked at the potential. The thought of having another pup with her had been heavy on his mind especially considering her age. He knew her womb would soon become useless having smell lesser eggs in her body. She'd soon go through menopause and grow weaker with time. The though of losing her made him frown. He loved his wife and he hated the idea of losing her to her mortality. He had looked into the subject many years ago for a friend of his who wish to mate with a human but unfortunately ran into dead ends everywhere they looked. Apparently the gods didn't like sharing their holy powers of granting life and refused for magic or demonic powers to manipulate the human life into obtaining immortality. No, he was bound to watch his wife depart from him just like anyone else who loved a mortal. As his thoughts drifted off to expanding their family he could still hear her digging around in his drawers. When she opened one particular drawer however, something inside rattled around.

"Sesshomaru? What is all this stuff?" Sara asked as she pulled the drawer further out to inspect the random items inside.

Curious to what she was looking at he walked up behind her and looked over her shoulder. It was loaded with random knickknacks and corroded junk. His brow furrowed in confusion as to why he had this crap in his dresser.

"I am not certain. I do not recall where these items came from. Perhaps they were my father's?" Sesshomaru suggested as he reached inside and pulled out a broken compass with barnacles growing on the back.

It was a mixture of exotic artifacts like colorful pieces of sea glass, large sea stones and exotically patterned seashells he had never seen before... or had he? As he watched his wife sift through the bizarre items a tattered braided rope caught his attention. Reaching over her shoulder he gingerly picked it up. When he pulled it from the shadows of the draw he noticed it wasn't rope but brittle silver and black hair braided together. Holding it in front of the candle light he noticed the silver hair looked very similar to his own. Growing curious he held a strand up to the braided strand and noticed it was a perfect match. Pulling it to his nose he found it held his own scent and he scowled in confusion. Perhaps sitting in the drawer near his clothes had allowed it to soak up his scent? Looking to the black strands he noticed they held a beautiful indigo and violet undertone to them when he held them against the candle light.

"Oh wow!" Sara whispered as she pulled out a beautiful butterfly comb from inside the drawer. "It's so beautiful."

As soon as Sesshomaru looked at the comb images of a beautiful woman dressed in an exquisite pink evening gown with black raven hair came to his mind and a burning sensation pinched his heart. He gasped from the sudden pain and clutched his chest.

"Sesshomaru!" Sara gasped as she caught him as he hunched over. "Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine Sara." Sesshomaru grunted out. He shook his head of the images and took the comb from his wife's hands to study it. "This comb… I have seen it before."

"Really?" Sara asked as she marveled at its vibrant diamonds and craftsmanship. "Do you think it was your mothers?"

"I do not believe so. I think it belonged to someone... a women I once knew." Sesshomaru said making Sara stare at the comb in thought.

"Well whoever it belonged to obviously no longer needs it." Sara said as she eyed the jewelry greedily. Thinking it might have belonged to Kagome she wanted it even more. "May I have it? It would be such a waste to have it hidden away."

"I will think about it." Sesshomaru said as he placed the comb back into the drawer making Sara pout. "I do not remember these items but obviously if they were kept they hold special value of some kind. I will speak to Kaede to see if she knows why they are here."

"What about that?" Sara asked as she wrinkled her lip in disgust. "It looks to like a dirty hair ball.

"That's because it is." Sesshomaru said as he smirked at his wife's obvious disgust. "It has caught my attention and I wish to study it."

"Whatever floats your boat dear." Sara joked as she went back to packing his trunk. "I swear your curiosity will get the better of you one day."

"Perhaps." Sesshomaru chuckled before tucking the strand of hair into his breast pocket and kissing her forehead. "I must finish some last minute details before we depart. Do not stay up for me."

"Alright." Sara sighed in defeat before wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him down for a kiss. "Will you check on Lorenzo before you turn in?"

"Hn." Sesshomaru hummed as he kissed her lips in a tinder kiss. "Sleep well wife."

"Goodnight husband." Sara smiled before reluctantly letting him go.

(*** _The Red Violin - Pope's Betrayal #13_ ***)

Walking past Lorenzo's room on his way out he peaked in to already be asleep. Walking over to his bedside he leaned forward and brushed his son's bangs back to kiss his forehead. He could smell salt lingering on his son's cheeks and could smell the damp wetness of his pillow from where he had been crying. He frowned at the though of his pup being so troubled and not coming to seek either he or his wife for comfort. What could have possibly upset him so and why was he pulling away? He noticed his son was tightly clutching his toy dog and a white garment of some kind. Carefully pulling it from his side he was surprised to find it was a nightgown. It had short sleeves and would be knee length when worn. It was made from Egyptian cotton and had little blue buttons running down the front. His brow wrinkled in confusion as to why his son would be holding onto a woman's nightclothes... that were clearly not his wife's.

His scowl deepened when the subtle smell of the ocean's breeze mixed with tropical flowers came to his nose. To his surprise the smell didn't just linger on the garment but all over his son's room. Following his nose he walked through the bathroom and into the connecting suite. The scent was the strongest here but was bare except for its bedroom furniture. He could tell that it had been recently cleaned and had been vacant for a while. As he looked over the room the sudden uneasiness in his stomach returned and he sat on the bed to try and figure out what was bothering him. Setting the nightgown on the bedspread glimpses of the same beautiful demonness he had seen while holding the comb came to his mind. As he tried to recall where he had seen her from he suddenly saw an enchanting image of her naked on the bed with skin as pail as whitecaps with endless curves like its waves.

Her hair was silky in texture and as black as ebony. It had various shades of blue undertones and was fanned out beneath her like a raven's wings. She had full breasts with skin as soft as velvet and nipples the shade of a blushing rose. When the image of her face came to his eyes he gasped in disbelief at what he saw. They were the deepest blue he had ever seen and looked up into his own with such love and adoration that it stole his breath away. A beautiful smile curved her full pouty lips and their soft coral pink complimented her complexion perfectly. She had a cute pert nose and a heart shaped face. He could see peaking through her luscious locks finned aquatic ears and he thought they made her look exotic and alluring. Sexy light blue markings lined her cheekbones, breastbones, fore arms, wrists, hips, thighs and ankles. Her entire image was breath taking and he began to drown in the vision she made.

When images of him making passionate love to her crossed his vision he groaned at the idea. He could hear her voice in his head calling his name and crying out to the heavens. However when image after image began to unload and memory after memory reconnected in his mind his heart began to race and his breathing drastically picked up. When a lace of pain raced through his heart and a foggy glaze cleared from his eyes everything he had forgotten clicked; their past love, their reconnection in his lagoon 15 years ago, their vow in becoming mates when she died, her return upon his private beach and her beast bonding with his own as he filled her womb with his seed. When the last of his memories crashed over him he clutched his chest and a burning blue light made him fall back onto the bed gasping for air. Tears began to roll down his cheeks as the devastating events came to the surface.

"What have I done…" he gasped in horror.

The last three and a half weeks played vividly in his mind and he raced to the bathing room to empty his stomach. How could this have happened?! He wanted to be angry and avenge Kagome but he still felt an emotional attachment to Sara. He guested it had something to do with the spell she had cast but nonetheless as long as it was there he couldn't hurt her. What was he to do?! His beast was in love with Kagome but his humanoid form was in love with Sara! He couldn't choose one over the other! He did know one thing however and that was he needed to find Kagome and make sure she and their pup were ok. Decision made he walked back into Lorenzo's room and tucked her nightgown back into his son's arm.

Now he understood why his son had been so upset. His pack mother had been taken away from him and he had tossed the memory of her away as if she were rubbish. He made a promise then and there that no matter what happened with he and Kagome Lorenzo would be with Kagome just as much as he was with Sara. He would understand if Kagome no longer wanted to be a part of his life but she needed to be in Lorenzo's. It would break his pups heart if she chose to leave him but he couldn't blame her if she did. He had broken their vow twice now, both of them with Sara. True, this time had been underhanded by Sara however, with the spell still holding his heart he knew if Kagome asked him to leave Sara he wouldn't, couldn't! UGH! He was so confused!

He knew him refusing to chose one female over the other would hurt them both but his heart was literally split in two! Why did fate have to be so cruel?! He wasn't sure if there was a way to break the spell and a part of him hoped it wouldn't. He couldn't bare the thought of losing Sara but he knew if he stayed with Sara he would lose Kagome! As he walked out his son's balcony door he looked up into the heavens and prayed to every god he could think of in hope for the strength and wisdom to fix this. Ultimately he knew one would be broken he just hoped that after everything was done his growing pup would survive the stress of it all. Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves he transformed into his true self and raced across the evening landscape in search of his missing lover.

"_Kagome… forgive me._" He whispered into the wind and disappeared over the hillside.

[End of Chapter 71]

(I know this chapter is going to be hard for many of you. Don't worry! This isn't the end! IT WILL GET BETTER I PROMISE! More chapters to come. If you haven't followed this story yet, be sure to click the follow button! Thanks for reading.)


	75. Remember

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc., Disney and Hans Christian Anderson.

**Music:** The song I have selected for this chapter is: _"__Peter Roe - Reunion__" "__A Single Man (Soundtrack) - 1 Stillness of the Mind__." _I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Tides Against Time: **Remember

"Are you sure you don't want a full ceremony?" Kikyo asked as she and her cousins lounged on the beach with Kagome.

"Positive. I want a private gathering with our immediate family. Its going to be hard enough as it is. I don't want a bunch of people I don't really know there." Kagome sniffled as she felt the last of Sesshomaru's energy leave his pelt. Now it was nothing more than a simple fur shawl and her pup would become weaker and weaker as time went by. There was a chance that the pup would survive but without having Sesshomaru's demonic aura it would be sickly the rest of its life or die soon after birth. "I think Mama's cove would be a good place to have it. That way, it will feel like she and father are with us."

"That sounds perfect." Eri said as she ran her fingers through Kagome's hair. "If the time comes for a funeral leave everything to us. We'll take care of it."

"Hn." Kagome hummed in thanks as she rubbed over her womb. Her chin quivered when she felt its little aura fluttering behind her hand. She could sense it was hungry but she didn't have his energy to offer. "I'm s-so sorry little one but that's all I had left…"

(*** _Peter Roe - Reunion_ ***)

"Maybe we could sneak the pelt back before he leaves tomorrow?" Ayumi suggest hoping for a solution.

"Then we risk the pelt not coming back at all." Kikyo argued.

"Well it's not like the pelt is doing her any good now. It's useless without his power." Yuka grumbled.

"I say we risk it! Ayumi exclaimed. "Then we could bring the pelt back to her and repeat the cycle over and over again until the pup is born!"

"Enuyasa said that his brother was looking for the pelt to take on his trip. If he sees that it has returned he will take it with him and we won't ever get it back. Even if the pup survives a month without its father's energy and we got the pelt after he returns the pup will already have suffered permanent damages." Kikyo sighed as she tucked a strand hair behind her sister's ear. "The only way to save her pup now is if Sesshomaru comes for her."

"Which he wont." Kagome sniffled. "Sara's spell has not weakened or changed meaning I am still forgotten and he will not…"

"LOOK!" Yuka suddenly shouted as she pointed up the beach.

"(GASP!)" everyone gapped as they turned to look at the enormous white dog coming their way. It had a blue crescent moon upon its brow and magenta stripe markings along its jaws and body. It's white pelt flowed behind him as he ran and burning red eyes locked with Kagome's wide blues.

"It can't be…" Kikyo whispered in disbelief.

"But it is!" Eri cried. "Its…"

"Sesshomaru…." Kagome whispered in shock as tears of joy fell down her cheeks.

Shaking out of her surprise and not wanting to waste a single second in reaching him, she transformed her tail back into legs and quickly got up from her spot. Only clade in his fur pelt and her breast shells she raced up the beach and didn't care her lower half was bare. He remembered her and had come! As she ran his fur pelt flew curled around her and hair whipped out behind her as she ran. She sobbed and whimpered for him when the distance between them seem to last forever.

She missed her mate and needed to hold him to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Being the middle of the day the sand was hot and burned her feet as she ran. The pain only made her cry and run faster. Hearing his howl and seeing him pick up the pace she pulled the pelt tighter around her belly and called his name over and over. When he was close enough he transformed back into his humanoid self and ran towards her with everything he had. She could see the relief and joy reflecting in his eyes and knew everything would be ok.

"SESSHOMARU!" Kagome cried out again as she reached for him.

"KAGOME!" Sesshomaru shouted back.

"SESSHOMARU!" Kagome called again as her eyes were nearly blinded by her tears.

Seeing her extend her arms out to him he pulled her into his chest and wrapped her naked legs around his waist. He could feel her trembling like he was and he held her tighly in his arms and buried his nose into her hair. Her sobs tore at his heart knowing her pain was his fault. He whimpered and kissed along her jaw and chin in apology. His pelt having been reconnected to his body soaked up his demonic energy like a sponge. It immediately began to feed their growing young and a soft warm hum radiated from its fur.

"You came!" Kagome sobbed as she held him tight. Her breathing was ragged from her crying and running and tears stained her pink cheeks.

"Of course I came!" Sesshomaru panted as he pushed her wind swept hair away from her face and kissed all along her jaw and licked her tears away. "You never left me."

"Wh...what?" Kagome sniffled as she looked up into his eyes with confusion.

"Shhh…" Sesshomaru soothed as he licked her chin in apology and nuzzled into her neck. "My mind did not remember at first but my beast's heart was always searching for you. You kept me from sleep, claimed my thoughts and dreams and made me turn my castle upside down to find you. It was my beast that held onto you. If he did not I don't know what would have happened with the potion. I knew I was missing something but didn't figure it out until last night. I found the comb I had given you in one of my drawers and one of your night gowns in Lorenzo's bed."

(xxx stop music xxx)

"In his bed?" Kagome chuckled weakly. "The poor puppy... I've tried to call him but I think Sara had him take his necklace off."

"She asked me to remove mine as well. I shall find them when I return." Sesshomaru promised as he ran his thumb over her lips as he cupped her chin. "I followed your scent into the room next door and vision after vision of you came to my mind. I drowned in your beauty, your love and of our pup. Then I realized…"

"What?" Kagome asked as she looked up into his sad amber eyes.

(*** _Abel Korzenkowski - A Single Man (Soundtrack) - 1 Stillness of the Mind_ ***)

"That I have betrayed you..." Sesshomaru confessed with sincere apology reflecting in his eyes. "I have been unfaithful to you once more and even now my inner beast and I are unbalanced. I can still feel the lingering affects of the spell."

"The spell… it-it hasn't broken?" Kagome gasped as the implications of what he was saying clicked. "You… you still love her d-don't you?"

"Hn." Sesshomaru hummed with unwavering guilt reflecting in his amber eyes. "My heart is split in two and I am uncertain of what is to be done."

"What is to be done?" Kagome repeated as she pulled out of his arms and looked up at him in confusion. "Sesshomaru! That love isn't real!"

"It is." Sesshomaru said making her gasp and take another step back. "You hold my beast's half and she hold this one's."

"So what are you going to do? You can't have us both!" Kagome said as fresh tears began to fall from her eyes.

"I am aware of that but I literally cannot choose." Sesshomaru sighed in frustration as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"There is always a choice!" Kagome snarled as she turned her back on him. "I will not wait around to be used as second goods Sesshomaru!"

"I know that." Sesshomaru said. "I only rediscovered our relationship last night and I am embarrassed to say a bit over whelmed. Would you give this one time to work through his decision?"

"How much time?" Kagome growled as she refused to look at him.

"I am to leave for Rome tomorrow morning for a business trip. I will return in one month's time. Will you give me this trip to think things over? I know I do not deserve to ask this of you but…" Sesshomaru asked as he slowly walked up behind her and turned her around. Cupping under her chin he made her look up into his eyes. "Please give this one another chance?"

"(Sigh...) As long as you promise me that during your trip you will not have any physical relations with Sara." Kagome said making Sesshomaru raise his eyebrow in surprise. "I mean it Sesshomaru! There will be no kissing, no hugging, no snuggles, no sleeping in the same quarters and absolutely no sex of any kind with Sara, period! If I can't be with you, neither should she!"

"And doing so will accomplish what exactly?" Sesshomaru asked in confusion.

"It will accomplish a lot! You gave me your vow 15 fucking years ago that we would be together!" Kagome snapped angrily making him stiffen in shock. "You claim to be an honorable demon yet you cannot choose to be faithful to one female. If our love means anything to you and you truly desire to be with me forever I need you to show me that you mean it. REALLY mean it! Show me that you can be trusted, live up to your promise and that this pup growing inside of my womb wasn't a mistake!"

"It is not a mistake!" Sesshomaru growled as he cupped her face insuring she saw his seriousness. "Our love, our pup, US; is not a mistake!"

"Then stay faithful to me Sesshomaru or leave me the hell alone." Kagome said as she stared up into his eyes with burning rage reflecting in them. "You have one month to set things right. Become one with your beast and take time together to assess what you desire most. Find out where your priorities lie and become the honorable demon I once knew. I just hope you realize what you will be missing should you annul our vow and choose Sara in the end. I will not take you back once she had passed from this world."

"I promise." Sesshomaru vowed as he rest his forehead against hers with hope in his eyes. "I promise to become one with my beast and travel in celibacy."

"Good, now shut up." Kagome said before surprising him by claiming his lips and planting a heated kiss.

Feeling her anger, pain and passion in her kiss Sesshomaru growled against her lips and angled her head so he could deepen it. Standing on her tiptoes Kagome threaded her fingers in his silver hair and pulled him to her. She wanted to leave him something to remember her by. Something that would haunt his thoughts and dreams when he was with Sara. Something that would make him burn and long for her and her alone. She wanted him to miss her damn it! She purposely arched her chest into his and moaned when she felt his large hands knead her bare ass. She inwardly smirked when she felt his cock rising to attention against her belly.

"_Perfect…"_ she thought and began to grid herself against him.

He growled against her lips and lifted her aching pussy against him. He could smell her growing arousal and when she mewled his heat intensified. Loving the feeling of his furs around her and caressing her exposed skin he groaned against her lips and curled his tongue along the roof of her mouth. She had looked so sexy and exotic standing there before him with only her shells cupping her breasts and his fur hiding her core. She looked wild with her defiant angry stare and her raven locks that blown about her in the breeze. She stood strong like a warrior goddess ready for battle. He thought it was sexy as hell and it made his inner beast purr with lustful pride.

"_**She is our bitch, our mate, our future. We will not lose her!"**_ His beast howled in his mind as Sesshomaru began to kiss and lick down her neck.

"_Possibly... our mate. We have not marked her yet. This spell has opened my eyes to Sara and I will not pass her up just yet._" Sesshomaru answered back earning an angry snarl in his mind.

"_**Not possibly! Kagome IS our chosen mate and she IS whelped with our pups!"**_ his beast growled angrily. **"****_She IS WORTHY of our mark!"_**

"_So is Sara. She gave us Lorenzo and has been a good wife. They are both my females and both with this ones seed. They are equal in this ones eyes." _Sesshomaru argued as he kissed between Kagome's breasts before he froze and stared at her covered waist with widened eyes.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked nervously as she noticed him suddenly pulling back the furs around her waist. "Is… is everything alright?"

Having pulled back the furs her growing bump was revealed to his eyes. He had not seen it since she had fled a month ago and he gasped as he marveled at its size. It had grown nearly double and made a cute pooch on her lower belly. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and it made his eyes sting and his throat prickle. He noticed her skin was more taught making her belly button pull slightly. He could see how firm her growing womb was beneath and it made him gulp in a rush of air at the sight.

He tentatively slid his hands up her sides and cupped her little bump. It was smooth and warm beneath his skin and he rubbed it in blissful wonderment. Feeling her fingers threading in his bangs he closed his eyes and leaned forward to rub his nose against it. He could feel the growing energy of her womb beneath his cheek and as he purred his demonic power flowed inside feeding his young. The smell of her pregnancy was so much stronger than before and he drank it in like a starving man. What his beast had said was true and he wrapped his arms around her hips keeping her protected and safe.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked again as she saw him lovingly kiss and lick all over her growing bump. "I take it the pup is alright?"

"More than alright." Sesshomaru purred huskily as he looked up into her confused deep blues with his heat and pride. "All three of them."

"Th-th-three?!" Kagome squeaked when she heard him chuckle and return his kisses up her belly.

"Three, my little mermaid." Sesshomaru whispered against her skin. "One beautiful spring meadow accompanied by some wild flowers and lemon grass. I had thought they were all one beautiful landscape, however my beast has opened my senses to the truth."

"_**She is a good bitch! Her womb is strong and holds many pups. Sara is weak and I will not claim her as our mate!" **_Sesshomaru's beast promised in his mind. _"__**In time you shall see she is for us…**_**"**

"Three pups!" Kagome laughed as happy tears rolled down her cheeks giving Sesshomaru time to lock away his beast. They'd talk about this argument later. "I can't believe it!"

"Believe it, for it is true." Sesshomaru said as he kissed up the valley of her breasts and slipped on hand under a shell. Cupping her breast in his palm he could feel the slight change in weight and fullness in her breast. He nuzzled into her neck and groaned. "Come back with me…"

"You know I cannot." Kagome said between pants as he lovingly caressed her tender breasts. "It's not safe."

"The Barron and Captain Okami are no longer there." Sesshomaru said as he kissed up her neck and nibbled behind her ear. "And Sara will be traveling with Lorenzo and I."

"I-I'll think about it." Kagome moaned as his thumb rubbed over her aching nipple.

"Do they ache?" Sesshomaru asked noticing her teetering between pleasure and pain.

"Mhmm." Kagome hummed as she felt him remove the shell bar from her breasts and heard them carelessly tossed to the side.

[**Warning:** Lemon, marked when finished. 18+ please]

When she felt his hot tongue and firm lips lick and suckle on her teat she groaned and leaned against his mouth. Hearing her gasping and moaning in pleasure he knew he was helping and growled with contentment. Sensing her relaxing in his arms he slowly began to sit back on the sand and pulled her down to straddle his lap. Having her lower core already exposed from her transformation he set her flower petals against him and began a slow and steady rock against her. It didn't take long for her to soak his pants and for them both to be dry humping against each other like horny dogs in heat. Reaching between them he unfastened his pants and pulled out his raging cock. If he wasn't going to be getting anything for the next month he was sure as hell going to get some now while she offered.

Lifting her hips slightly he plunged into her and she came hard and fast. As she cried out in pleasure he could feel her release soaking into his pants and he groaned into the crook of her neck. Having not released with her he began to thrust in short quick movement. The sudden intensity made Kagome throw her head back and cry along with his every thrust. Leaning forwards he cupped her breast in his mouth and kneaded the other in time with his movements. The rapid motions had them both moaning and groaning and stimulated to near bursting. Feeling the need to change positions Sesshomaru shed his jacket and laid it out on the sand behind her. Without slipping out of her cunt, he carefully laid her down on the jacket and pulled her legs over his shoulders. Mindful of his pups growing between them he looked into her eyes and began his quick rapid thrust once more.

The new angle allowed him to hit deeper inside and Kagome scratched up and down his back and curled her toes from the pleasure. She could feel that she was close and rolled against him to edge him into completion with her. Her little bump snuggled up between them built an intensity to their rutting and made their hearts swoon. Three beautiful, strong and healthy pups were growing inside of her, proof of a love greater than any potion. When at last her vision went white and her channel contracted and released she cried out to the world and held onto him as if it were their last time. As she felt the last of his hot seed seep from his cock he released a long demonic howl into the air declaring to the world that she was his. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked up at him with a mixture of pain, love and uncertainty.

[End of Lemon]

"Why do you weep?" Sesshomaru asked as he used his thumb to wipe away her tears. He could see the emotions reflecting in her eyes and it made him feel guilty knowing his indecision made her feel so.

"Because you have all of me but I cannot have all of you." Kagome whispered making Sesshomaru sigh in defeat.

"Look at me." she commanded gently. When he looked up from her chest she cupped his face and looked into his eyes. "Remember this moment right here, right now as you think things over in Rome ok?"

Seeing she had his attention she continued, "I love you Sesshomaru more than words can describe. You are the air I breathe, the foundation I walk on and my light to lead me when I feel lost and alone. When you forgot about me, it was like I was dying all over again. We made a vow to be together forever through sickness and health, the ups and down and to love and rely on each other till the end of time. I came back to this world to fulfill our vow and forgave you of your past sins. You got that? You have been forgiven! However if you choose to break our vow again and continue to love another despite everything we've worked to accomplish I will leave and never come back."

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru whimpered.

"No, listen." Kagome said as she placed a finger over his lips. "You will forever hold my heart but if you return and still cannot decide I will decide for you. The pups will be seen as illegitimate and to protect them and myself I will go to Paris, live with my new family and no longer be a part of you life. I refuse to raise our pups in an unstable environment and continue to see you in the arms of another woman. My heart cannot bare it."

"NO!" Sesshomaru growled as wrapped his arms around her waist and snarled in protest. "You will not leave me!"

"Then don't make me." Kagome said back gently as she noticed his beast's red eyes seeping into his amber. She could see his desperation in trying to get to her and she smiled knowing her Sesshomaru was still in there despite the potion. It gave her hope to hold on. If he had gotten through the spell this far… maybe there was a chance he could break the rest? "Listen to your inner beast and come back to me, come back to us. Let's finally start our forever as mates and give our pups a loving home to grow up in. The gods gave us another chance. Don't waist their blessing by shoving us aside."

"I will remember this moment." Sesshomaru promised as he looked down into her rippling blues.

"Remember my love, remember this moment, this promise and come back to me. Come back to us." Kagome whimpered as she pulled him down into a farewell kiss and laid his hand over their pups.

As they kissed they held each other close and whispered their promise to each other again and again. It was there under the sun that they made love one final time declaring to the gods above of their new lovers vow. When it came time for them to depart they shared one last passionate kiss and then reluctantly drifted apart. As Sesshomaru watched her transform into her true self and disappear into the sea the pain resurfaced in his heart and uncertainty in his soul.

[The Next Day - Tashio Castle]

"Mama?" Lorenzo asked as he walked into the main lobby holding his stuffed dog. "Where's Papa?"

"I don't know darling. He's probably finishing up a few things with the court before we leave." Sara shrugged as she knelt down and helped him into his travel coat.

"Do I haves to go?" Lorenzo whined as he reluctantly slipped his arm into the coat's sleeve.

"Yes, darling. We've already gone over this." Sara sighed just as Sesshomaru walked into the main lobby with High Councilmen Shako and Chief Advisor Miroku.

"But I want to stay and find Gome!" Lorenzo whimpered as he began to cry. "I want my Gome!"

"Lorenzo we've talked about this… there is no Gome." Sara lied making all three men behind her frown.

"Come pup." Sesshomaru said as he ushered for his son to approach. Lorenzo hearing his father's call walked over to his side and rubbed his eyes as he whimpered. Picking Lorenzo up he tucked his little head into the crock of his neck and motioned for his servants to begin loading the carriage to leave. "Prepare to leave in half an hour. I wish to speak to my son."

"Yes, Sir." The carriage driver said then quickly got his men to work.

"Is everything alright?" Sara asked as she and the court officials followed Sesshomaru towards the gardens.

"Hn." Sesshomaru hummed as he held up his hand for her to stop. "We will return shortly."

"Oh… a-alright." Sara said with a confused expression. She watched them disappear into the gardens and nibbled on her lower lip with worry. What on earth could he possibly need to talk to Lorenzo about that he didn't want her or the court officials to hear? A cold chill ran down her spin at the thought of him regaining his memories. "Impossible…" Sara scoffed as she returned inside to instruct the servants.

What Sara missed however was the knowing smiles upon Shako and Miroku's faces before they sank into the castle's shadows. Sesshomaru carried Lorenzo deeper into the gardens and away from prying ears before he sat him on his lap.

"Calm pup." Sesshomaru soothed as he rolled his fatherly purr and ran his claws through his white puppy hair.

"I-I don't wants to go." Lorenzo hiccupped as he tried to stop crying. "I want mmm my Gome."

"Is that truly what you wish?" Sesshomaru asked making Lorenzo look up at him in surprise.

"You member Gome?!" Lorenzo sniffled as his honey brown eyes widened with hope.

"I do." Sesshomaru nodded making Lorenzo glow with happiness. "It was not my intension to upset you pup or to forget her. It will not happen again."

"Does dis mean Gome can come home now?" Lorenzo sniffled as he smiled from ear to ear.

"Perhaps." Sesshomaru said making Lorenzo pull back with a frown.

"Why?" Lorenzo asked.

"Your birth mother still does not wish for me to be with her and there are many people, including your grandpa and Captain Okami who might try to hurt her." Sesshomaru explained making Lorenzo's chin quiver.

"But I want my Gome!" Lorenzo cried making Sesshomaru's inner beast growl at seeing him upset. "I don't want to go see grandpa and Nanna. I want my Gome!"

"You would willingly leave your birth mother's side to be with her?" Sesshomaru asked in surprise.

"Mama is good mama but Gome helps my demon gwow and pways wif me. She smells nice and makes me happy." Lorenzo sniffled. "Gome and her pup is pack and I pwamised to pwotect da pack."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru smirked with pride reflecting in his eyes. He remembered his little pup's promise to protect them when he discovered who Kagome was. The fact that he had not blown their cover all those times made him proud. "You have already protected their secret."

"Yeah… but now day not safe!" Lorenzo exclaimed as he pleaded with his father to stay. Reaching into his coat pocket he pulled out their necklaces making Lorenzo gasp. "My neckwace!"

"I do not feel comfortable leaving you alone in the castle without your birth mother and I present." Sesshomaru said as he slipped his necklace over his puppy ears. "If Kagome will allow you to stay in the cove with your uncle and cousins I will allow it."

"Weally?!" Lorenzo squealed and clutched the shell in his tiny clawed hands.

"Hn." Sesshomaru nodded as he slipped his over his head.

"Gome?!" Lorenzo called into the shell. "Gome you dair?"

"Lorenzo!" Kagome shouted into the shell making their ears hurt slightly. "How are you sweetie?! I miss you so much!"

"I miss you too!" Lorenzo cried as happy tears clung to his eyes. "I don't wana go on da twip. Can I stay wif you?!"

"Stay with me?" Kagome asked in confusion.

"He wishes to remain here at your side." Sesshomaru said through his shell. "Would the cove permit him to stay?"

"I-I don't know. Let me ask your brother really quick." Kagome said as she turned to look at Inuyasha. He was lounging next to her sister on the beach watching their newts play in the tide pools as she nursed Alwar. "Hey Enu, would Lorenzo be able to stay with us during your brother's trip? I guess he's all worked up about leaving me behind."

"Sure." Inuyasha shrugged as he continued to relax in his spot on the beach with his hands behind his head. "As long as the squirt is blindfolded on the way here so he can't accidently tell anyone of our location I don't mind. Have Daija bring him."

"Great! Thank you so much!" Kagome said as she beamed with joy for the first time in weeks. "You brother says its fine as long as his eyes are blindfolded. Do you need to depart right away?"

"We do." Sesshomaru smirked as he watched Lorenzo jumping up and down from the good news.

"Gome! Gome! I gets to see Gome!" Lorenzo sang as he danced and jumped around on the cobblestones.

"Have Daija bring him with a couple days worth of play clothes and toiletries. Nothing fancy you care getting lost or ruined." Kagome chuckled as she listened to Lorenzo in the background. "What time should we expect to see him?"

"20 minutes time." Sesshomaru said as he stood up and motioned for his son to follow him back inside. "Come, pup we must seek out the water snake."

"Ohtay!" Lorenzo said as he followed after him. "Bye Gome! See you soon!"

"I can't wait!" Kagome giggled just as she realized Sara would have Sesshomaru all to herself for the entire trip. "Sesshomaru?"

"Hn?" Sesshomaru asked as he they walked up the back patio steps leading to the kitchens.

"I-I love you." Kagome said nervously making him pause. "I hope you have a safe trip and... and do well in your business meetings in Rome and... and d-don't forget to…"

"Kagome." Sesshomaru said with a knowing smirk.

"Y-Yes?" Kagome asked as she nibbled on her lip.

"I love you too." Sesshomaru said making Kagome release a shaky breath she didn't realize she was holding and close her eyes to fight back the tears. "I remember our promise and will speak to my beast as soon as the opportunity arises."

"Good." Kagome said and smiled warmly. Her heart fluttered in her chest after hearing those words he so rarely spoke and it made her glow with life once more. "I wish it was you who was bringing Lorenzo."

"As do I." Sesshomaru said as he passing busy servants and housemaids walking down the hallway. "If you or the pups are in need of anything have Daija send for it. I also informed Tsukiyomi and Kaede of our pups last night. They wish to meet you soon to insure they are developing properly."

"When Enu meets with Daija I'll make sure he sets up an appointment." Kagome said as she watched her nieces build a sandcastle in front of her.

"I will keep you posted during our trip and when we will return." Sesshomaru said.

"K, be safe!" Kagome said as she nibbled on her lips.

"You too." Sesshomaru said just as he entered the kitchens and caught the water snakes attention. Tucking the shell into his shirt he made his way over to him with Lorenzo still close to his side and explained his new assignment. 10 minutes later Daija saddled a horse and sped off across the coastline with a blindfolded pup cloaked in a blanket in his lap.

[End Chapter 72]

(I hope this chapter helped relieve some of my readers worries! The last chapter incorporated the scene in the Little Mermaid where the sea witch Vanessa tricks Eric with a her voice and coats his eyes with a yellow glow. Don't worry! I am a strong believer of happy endings. There will be a couple more bumps in the road but I promise you the ending will be worth the emotional rollercoaster. Also, do you remember in previous chapters about the Inner Beasts talking about pups?! Well surprise! I hope you enjoyed that! Plus, Lorenzo is just too cute. He's finally going to be with his Gome again. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to come. Until then my friends!)

-TG1


	76. Boundaries

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc., Disney and Hans Christian Anderson.

**Music:** The song I have selected for this chapter is: _"__The Land Before Time: If We Hold On Together! (Instrumental)__." _I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Tides Against Time: **Boundaries

"_He is on his way."_ Sesshomaru spoke through his bond as he helped his wife into the carriage.

"_Good. I'll message yah when he's safe." _Inuyasha answered back just as Sara noticed Lorenzo's absence.

"Where's Lorenzo?" Sara asked as she ducked her head so not to hit it on the top of the carriage doorframe.

"He is staying with my brother." Sesshomaru answered as he closed the door behind them.

Staying true to his word so not to have physical contact he sat in the seat across from his wife. If he was going to be able to discover which female held his heart the most he had to allow equal playing fields. Sara already had an advantage over Kagome since she was traveling and spending time with him. However, Kagome's farewell promise held thick in his mind. Because of that he felt they both were now on equal playing fields. Sara was at his side but Kagome was on his mind.

"_Got him"_ Inuyasha interrupted his thoughts just as the carriage began to move.

"_Hn. We shall return soon. Keep them safe until I return." _Sesshomaru answered back in his head.

"_Keh_." Was his only reply before the connection ended.

"WHAT?!" Sara shouted in panic. Sesshomaru winced from her screech and grabbed her hand when she rose from her seat to exit the carriage.

"There is no use trying to get him back." Sesshomaru stated calmly as he motioned for her return to her seat. "He is already in hiding. Not even I know of where he is staying within the water kingdom. He is safe and secure."

"What do you mean you don't know where he is?!" Sara snapped angrily as panic began to set in.

"He is safe with my brother and that is all we need to know." Sesshomaru replied as he patted her hand. He hoped it would calm her down. As they traveled down the dirt road towards the port he looked out the tiny carriage window. He could see fresh spring flowers popping up across the country side and young livestock frolicking in the pastures. It made him think of his growing pups and a softness came to his eyes. "Need not worry he will be well taken care of."

"How can you be so sure?" Sara asked as she twisted her gloves in her hands anxiously. "Does your brother have a nanny to watch over him?"

"He does." Sesshomaru said as the carriage drove towards the port.

When they arrived at the port twenty minutes later Sesshomaru grabed his sword at his hip and rose from his seat. Stepping out of the carriage he offered his hand for Sara to use as support. Seeing her feet settled on solid ground and opening her parasol to avoid the sun's rays from tanning her skin he made his way to the ship to greet the captain. Once all of their remaining items were packed bellow deck, the captain called for the anchor to be pulled in and to hoist the colors. The winds blowing off of the Spanish coast caught the main sail with ease and quickly sailed them out to open water. Just as the coastline was about to disappear behind them Sara made her way to the bow's railing and stood beside her husband.

"I don't appreciate you sending Lorenzo away without talking to me first." Sara grouched as she turned to look at him with narrowed eyes. "We can't give into his every wish when he cries. He's got to learn that sometimes he isn't going to get his way."

"This one understands you point but does not see an issue with him staying behind for this trip. Forcing him on an extended journey would make everyone miserable and he is staying and playing with cousins who wished to see him." Sesshomaru said as he continued to watch the waves bellow.

"I guess. I just wish you would have talked to me about it first. Mama will be quite upset in not seeing him." Sara sighed in defeat. "No, matter. Do you know the water creature your brother has assigned to care for him? Sango has asked to step down as nanny for the time being to educate her children. I will be looking for a substitute when we return home. If this care taker does a good job and Lorenzo likes them I might offer them the position."

"This one knows the caretaker." Sesshomaru answered with reluctance to say more. "She will be quite capable in his care. I do not doubt she would accept the position but recently found to be expecting triplets."

"Oh… then maybe I shouldn't offer her the position. Her hands will soon be quite busy." Sara chuckled as she leaned against his shoulder. To lost in her thoughts Sara missed his slight flinch at the contact. "I guess Lorenzo staying behind isn't all bad... I do get you to myself."

"Hn." Sesshomaru hummed as he turned away from her to make his way to the captain. "Continue to enjoy the view without me. I must speak to the captain about our course."

"Oh... alright?" Sara said as she watched him leave her side in confusion.

Why the sudden retreat? Did she say something wrong? Thinking over what they had discussed she couldn't think of anything. She didn't sense any upset in his body language either. Seeing her husband and the captain walked together towards the front of the ship in deep discussion she shrugged it off. Perhaps he really did need to talk to the Captain? Closing her eyes she took in a deep breath of the salty breeze and listened the sound of the wind in the sail and the waves beating against the ship. Being too far away from the shoreline the call of gulls had long since past and she sighed in content at the stillness.

It did make her wonder what her little boy was doing at this moment and if he was truly happy staying behind. It broke her heart seeing him so upset but it made her angry knowing his upset was over Kagome. A wicked smile curled her lips knowing Sesshomaru was forever hers now. She knew demon children need their partners to gain their power and grow in strength. By now Kagome's little brat should be well on its way to the afterlife. No one but she should give Sesshomaru children and it satisfied her that Kagome being forgotten with the spell would mean her baby would be forgotten as well. Yes, she was very please how her good forturne had worked out. Feeling slightly chilly she wrapped her arms around herself and turned towards the bed quarters.

Perhaps with her spare time she could unpack their belongings in the cabin and prepare for an early nights rest? Or maybe something more special to kick off their little vacation? Unfortunately, those happy thoughts would have to wait. Being aboard a ship always made her sick and knowing she would be stuck for a week already made her head hurt. Feeling the boat rock slightly she clutched the wall when a laps of vertigo set in. Yes, an early nights rest was exactly what she needed. Opening the door to her quarts she walked over to the small circular window and opened it to let in some fresh air. Changing into her nightclothes she tucked herself in and tried to make the ship go faster in her dreams. Little did she know her world was about to shift and what she once knew would be changed forever.

[One Week Later – The Royal Cove Beach]

"Come on Kags... try it again!" Inuyasha encouraged as he watched her fail once again.

Taking a deep breath Kagome flexed her webbed fingers to relax them and tried again. Focusing on a small tied pool she tried to change the water's liquid form into solid ice. As she honed in on her powers, the water vibrated with her demonic energy and slowly began to turn a slush texture. By this point she was heavily panting and a thick band of sweat clung to her brow. Just as the water was about to completely solidify, a wave crashed over the tide pool snapping her concentration and washing away all her hard work.

"I can't do! I give up!" Kagome yelled out in frustration. "I'll never get it!"

"But you almost had it!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he watched his best friend wilt before his eyes. "Come on Kags! Try it again. I know you can do it!"

"It's no use Enu... Every single time I get to the point of solidifying it my powers level out and I can't change it. It's hopeless!" Kagome pouted as she flopped back onto the sand and throw an arm over her eyes.

"Keh! You're just thinkin too much is all." Inuyasha waved off as he watched his newts play with Lorenzo down the beach. "Besides, you only just started practicing a few days ago. You're already makin progress. Just keep practicin and you'll get it."

"(Sigh) Alright... but I think I'm done for today." Kagome said as she rubbed her bump with her hand. "Will you watch over Lorenzo while I go and grab something to eat?"

"Let me go grab it. It's about time we all eat. You just rest and make sure Axel doesn't do anything foolish." Inuyasha offered making Kagome giggle.

"You might need to double my share if you want me to do that!" Kagome teased making Inuyasha chuckle and shake his head. "Who knew you and your brother would have such handfuls?!"

"Keh! You're telling me!" Inuyasha laughed before diving into the water.

Pulling herself up she transformed her tail into legs and made her way down the beach. When she reached the tide pool her nieces and nephew were exploring with Lorenzo she sat down beside them and turned her legs back into a tail. "What are you four up to this time?"

"We found a stawfish!" Axel exclaimed as he pointed to the orange five-pointed echinoderm. It had white speckles running from its center to the ends of its feet and little white bristles to help push it along the bottom of the tide pool.

"Oh wow!" Kagome said as she looked over his shoulder. "That's a big one! What else did you find?"

"A sanddowar!" Aninna said as she held it up for her aunt to see. "Isn't it pwitty?!"

"It's very pretty." Kagome giggled as Lorenzo came to sit in her lap. Running her fingers though his bangs she asked, "Are you having fun sweet heart?"

"Yup!" Lorenzo beamed happily. His little cheeks were pink from playing out in the sun and his skin had a soft honey brown tone to it now. It made his white hair stand out and his honey brown eyes glow. "Where did Until Enu goes?"

"I'm right here squirt." Inuyasha said as he popped out of the surf behind them. Once he was sitting on a rock he pulled his seaweed bag over his shoulder and began to unload its contents onto the rock beside him.

"Yay!" Aerwyna cheered as they noticed the juicy crabs and coral branches for lunch. "Cwabs!

"Yummy!" Axel shouted as he eagerly pulled the legs off of his crab and sucked out the meat. "Danks dad!"

"Yes, thank you!" Kagome giggled as she helped Lorenzo open his crab's shell and pulled out the meat for him to eat. "There is enough here to feed all of us... plus some!"

"You said you were hungry." Inuyasha shrugged as he handed Aninna a coral branch. "Besides, I've got to make up for that bastard brother of mine. You're feeding a litter and need to be eating more."

"I appreciate your concern but if I eat like this all the time I'll be as big as a house!" Kagome teased making Inuyasha smirk.

"Kags… you'll be as big as a house in a couple weeks anyways. You're already a quarter of the way there. Why not enjoy yourself a little?" Inuyasha teased back making Kagome's cheeks pink with embarrassment.

"I guess…" Kagome said as she reluctantly nibbled on a coral branch. "Do you think…"

"Pup?" a voice interrupted from the shells making them stop what they were doing and look at Kagome and Lorenzo's necklaces. Then the voice called again, "Pup are you there?"

"PAPA!" Lorenzo shouted into the shell making Kagome wince."

"Hello pup." Sesshomaru chuckled making Kagome's eyes mist and heart swoon. She missed the sound of his voice and the warmth it held when he laughed. "We arrived at our destination about an hour ago and wanted to call to check on you. Are you well?"

"Yup!" Lorenzo said as he looked up at Kagome and smiled. "Gome and Until Enu take good care of me. We eatin cwabs for lunch!"

"Very good." Sesshomaru said. "Is she there now?"

"I'm here." Kagome answered as she held the shell to her ear and watched Lorenzo attempt to break another crab leg in half with his claws.

"How are you and the pups?" Sesshomaru asked as he stared out over the palace wall. From here he could look over the Mediterranean sea towards home.

"They're growing like weeds!" Kagome giggled as she rubbed her growing bump and felt their heat behind her hand. She smiled when the beasts of their hearts made themselves known. "I have a surprise for you when you get home."

"You do?" Sesshomaru asked curiously. "What is it?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise! But I'll give you a hint... it has to do with the pups." Kagome laughed making him chuckle.

"I see." Sesshomaru said. "All the more reason for me to be excited coming home."

(*** _The Land Before Time: If We Hold On Together! (Instrumental)_ ***)

"Exactly!" Kagome said as helped his kids clean up from lunch. Catching his eye she motioned for him to take the kids with him to give them some privacy. Catching her drift he pulled the kids back into the water to play. Once they were out of ear shot she asked, "How was your trip? Any problems getting to Rome?"

"It went very smooth however, Sara was sea sick the majority of the trip and confined to her chambers. Captain Max was nice enough to let me bunk with him most of the journey." Sesshomaru said making Kagome frown.

"Well that sucks." Kagome said as she broke her last crab leg in half. "Is she feeling any better?"

"Yes, the palace healer has seen to her needs. I'm surprised you asked." Sesshomaru said making Kagome smirk.

"Just because I don't like the woman doesn't mean I wish any ill will towards her. She is Lorenzo's birth mother after all." Kagome teased as she pulled out a long chunk of crabmeat from the leg.

"Hn." Sesshomaru smirked. "Well, it pleases this one to know you feel that way. How have things been at home?"

"Daija says the castle is running as normal." Kagome said as she rinsed her fishy smelling fingers off in the tide pool and relaxed against the cool stone to watch Lorenzo play in the surf with his cousins and uncle. "However, there has been a large amount of merchant boats coming in and out of the bay. Some have even been fishing out by the cove. We've had to be careful the past couple of days to avoid being caught in their nets."

"Hn." Sesshomaru frowned not remembering permitting any large import of goods to arrive in his absence. "Do you know their reasoning?"

"No, but Daija and the court are looking into it for you." Kagome said as she watched Lorenzo get nocked over by a wave and pop back up to laugh with his cousins. "I wish you could see how much fun Lorenzo is having. I don't think I've ever seen him so relaxed and carefree."

"He has always loved the sea." Sesshomaru said as he imagined his little pup splashing in the water. "The room you stayed used to be his nursery and the calm design helped him sleep."

"A perfect idea of a nursery." Kagome said as she looked down at her belly. "So what will you be doing while in Rome?"

"There is an alliance conference meeting tomorrow, a trade summit on Wednesday, a stock auction on Thursday and a farewell ball on Friday." Sesshomaru sighed.

"Sounds exhausting." Kagome giggled at his obvious annoyance. "At least the farewell ball sounds interesting!"

"It is a waste of money, time and resources." Sesshomaru waved off. Needing to relax he leaned against the stone railing and closed his eyes as he felt the breeze blow through his hair. The smell of the salt filled his senses and he frowned from the lack in floral fragrance. "The ball is essentially to say thanks and goodbye. Everyone becomes intoxicated beyond the point to foolishness and new alliances are almost always broken over drunken stammering."

"Interesting." Kagome said before a wicked smirk crossed her lips. "Well… I guess while you suffer through it you'll just have to think of happier thoughts... like a certain celebration ball perhaps?"

"Indeed." Sesshomaru smirked back enjoying her game. "One where I held a beautiful woman dressed in a pink evening gown."

"Yes, and had a diamond butterfly pin in her black hair." Kagome purred huskily through the line.

"With lips red as a rose and eyes as deep as the sea…" Sesshomaru said in remembrance.

"You had placed her feet atop of yours and buried you nose into her hair." Kagome said barely above a whisper as she remembered. "Then shared a single dance where two hearts beat as one and the outside world momentarily disappeared."

"It was a night I regret not kissing you." Sesshomaru confessed as his amber eyes burned with sadness.

"Sess…" Kagome whimpered. "I miss you…"

"As I do you." Sesshomaru confessed honestly.

The past week aboard his ship had been dull and seemed to last forever. With Sara being bedridden with sickness she had slept the majority of the trip and their chambers reeked of her vomit and sweat. He felt terrible that he couldn't make her feel better. He tried to care for her needs but she had dismissed his help by saying she didn't want to burden him. That she was embarrassed to have him see her in such a state. It frustrated him that his own wife pushed him aside. Wasn't he supposed to share her burdens and be there through sickness and in health? Kagome never pushed him away when she was sick and sought out his strength and comfort. Why did Sara feel the need to dismiss him?

She had snipped at him every time he offered and after a while he chose to stay with the captain in his quarters. It worked out better in the long run because he wasn't breaking his promise to Kagome and allowed Sara her privacy. What he did not consider however was how much Kagome occupied his thoughts. It felt like everything reminded him of her. He caught himself over and over lost in his memories and thoughts of her. Her beautiful body beneath him as they made love and hearing his name pass her lips constantly held his attention. He longed to be with her and listen to her voice and it ached to have to wait until they reached their destination to talk with her.

Knowing his relationship with Kagome was delicate he didn't want to risk speaking on his shell and having someone on the boat seeing its magic or knowing of their renewed relationship. He wanted to keep her a secret so he forced himself to wait until they arrived at the palace. Hearing the sound of her and his pup's voices was like listening to choruses of angels. He struggled holding back his happiness when his pup's obvious excitement sang through the line. However, when her voice kissed his ear he felt his heart flutter in his chest and an unexpected longing in his groin surface. Her laughter was so enchanting and warmth washed over his entire person like a nice glass of scotch. It made him feel happy, content and alive.

Then it hit him; he missed her!

It startled him how he came to terms with that knowledge. His body craved for her touch, his heart responded to her call, his beast pleaded for her soul. She had become his sanctuary, his temple of worship, his... **_home_**. However, he couldn't help but feel collared by his commitment to Sara. She was his wife after all and being the honorable demon he was it forced him to uphold his contract of marriage till death due them part. She was also the mother of his eldest pup but did enchant a piece of himself with her potion. He knew he should hate her for trapping him like a caged beast but he couldn't. Her potion called for him to love her faults, her humanity and to simply love her for her.

Other than her poisoning him, occasional moodiness associated to her bleeding time and blatant hatred towards Kagome, she was a wonderful wife. She loved him enough to risk everything, even her life in order to keep him. He enjoyed sleeping with her during the three weeks her spell had been cast over him. He remembered how on their wedding night her body used to repulse him. Now that his eyes had been opened to her love he enjoyed it; extensively. Sure, some of these feelings towards Sara could be associated to the potion but that did not stop his seed from spilling into her womb or how his body responded to her touch. It stung knowing she had an affair with the wolf but he couldn't really hold that against her. He was still sleeping with Kagome under her nose and considering leaving her for his past love.

Sara's been faithful to him since they reunited and ultimately that's what mattered. He still had two more weeks to think it over. Hearing someone coming up the palace walkway he knew his call with Kagome was coming to an end. Sighing in defeat he reluctantly held the shell to his lips to say his farewell. He could almost see her sitting on the beach swollen with his pups with a warm smile painting her coral lips. The wind blowing through her wavy black hair and her beautiful blue eyes shadowed by her thick long eyelashes. He had been surprised at seeing her transform into her purple tail when they said goodbye on the beach. Her scales had shimmering like a drangon's and its beauty took him back to those nights in his lagoon. She was more beautiful than he remembered and he looked forward to seeing her beautify once more.

"Alas this one must depart." Sesshomaru sighed just as Sara came around then bend. "I promise to speak to you soon."

"Sesshomaru?" Sara called when she noticed her husband looking out over the palace wall facing the port.

"I look forward to your call." Kagome said with a weak smile. "I love you."

"Sesshomaru?" Sara called again as she came up to his side. When she noticed the shell to his lips she froze in shock.

"As I do you." Sesshomaru answered back before he looked at Sara. No longer feeling the connection he tucked the shell back into his shirt.

"Where did you get that?!" Sara hissed as she attempted to grab the necklace.

"You will cease pretending this one does not know what you did. This will not be remove again nor will my pup's when we return home." Sesshomaru warned as he grabbed her hand to stop it from reaching his shirt button.

"(GASP) You…. you remember?!" Sara paled and stepped back from him in shock. "H-How?!"

"My inner beast was not ensnared by your potion. He has returned what was once lost to this one. Over time he has hacked away at your potion from the inside and has dulled in its effects. My demonic power is strong and will not be leashed like a leashed pet. I am uncertain if my beast will detox the potion completely from my body over time or your love will continue to hold a piece of my heart. It's very possible the spell will remain until your mortality takes you. At the moment my beast is leaning towards the other." Sesshomaru confessed making Sara take another step back.

"This is impossible!" Sara trembled with panic. "You remember… everything?"

"Everything." Sesshomaru said as he slowly approached her making her back up with every step. His beast wanted to make sure she knew to never do it again. "Your actions to enslave this one were very foolish."

"What was I supposed to do?! You were going to leave me for her!" Sara yelled as tears began to sting her eyes. "You are my husband! I did everything for you and how do you repay me? By stabbing me in the back and knocking her up your old girlfriend!"

"Hypocrisy does not suite you." Sesshomaru growled as his beast rose slightly to the surface. "You claim to love this one yet you slept with the wolf!"

"I wouldn't have felt the need for another in my bed had your beast stopped pushing me away!" Sara snapped as the tears began to fall. "You're supposed to be mine! Not hers!"

"You still could have walked away from the temptaion and my beast's loyalty says the opposite." Sesshomaru growled in warning once more. "If your remember upon our marriage bed, I was supposed to wait for Kagome to return to me. We made a vow before the gods themselves Sara. Then your people threatened mine and the only was to restore peace was to produce an heir. You knew I did not love you when we married. Our vows were simply to avoid war and to produce an heir, nothing more. You were told upon signing our contract our marriage bed would end that night and no love would become of it."

"D-Do you still wish that?!" Sara cried as she clutched her heart as it broke.

"I am not certain." Sesshomaru answered honestly making her freeze.

"You… you still love me?" Sara asked in hope.

"Half of my person does. However should you push me, I fear that my beast will once again threaten your life." Sesshomaru said making her chin quiver.

"So what does this mean? Are we back to where we started?" Sara asked as she looked up into his guilt-ridden face.

"You should not have been sold to a demon who at the time did not love you as you should. You deserved happiness, a loving devoted parter and many children in our marriage. Not a forced union where only now, as you grow old and are becoming bare I wish to hold onto you. Your life has been unfair yet, is still in danger." Sesshomaru sighed as he crossed his arms behind his back and returned his attention to the sea. "This one requests time to think things over. To properly asses my desires I need to become one with my beast and decide together on our next course of action."

"H-How much time?" Sara sniffled as she walked over to his side and reached for his arm.

"Until we return to Spain. My beast continues to fight with your potion. For your safety I request this temporary separation." Sesshomaru said as he reluctantly pulled away from her.

He could feel his beast's anger in her touch but felt his emotions drawing off of her sadness. It broke his heart seeing her so upset yet angered his beast that he was giving her the chance to win his heart. It was confusing as hell and it overwhelmed his system. He needed a break.

"Is that why you keep pulling away from me?" Sara snapped as she clenched her teeth and fisted her hands till they turned white.

"It is." Sesshomaru apologized. "My beast and I need to assess what we want. I must avoid both you and Kagome to do this."

"It's not fair!" Sara growled making him frown. "We shouldn't even be having this discussion! You are my husband damn it! She is the other woman and your loyalty should be to me and our son!"

"To my beast you are the other woman and Kagome is to be at my side." Sesshomaru argued as he turned from her and made his way inside. He was finished with this round about argument. He was alpha and if she was to be his bitch she needed to learn that he was in charge; not the other way around. "This discussion is over. I suggest in the mean time you unpack and enjoy your time with your family. I will be very busy over political matters the next few days and will not have time to be with you."

"That bitch will never be my son's mother!" Sara yelled as she watched him walk through the doors. Before she realized what was happening Sesshomaru had his claws around her neck and his amber eyes were rimmed with red.

"**You are mistaken wench! She is already his pack mother!**" Sesshomaru's beast snarled before tossing her to the floor.

Sesshomaru forced his beast to retreat shook his head to clear his vision of red. Seeing Sara's horrified face as she trembled on the floor beneath him he sighed in defeat and reached down to help her up. When she shrunk away from him in fear the tiny piece of his heart that she held pinched. Sighing in defeat Sesshomaru straightened his jacket and turned towards the door.

"Do not challenge me again Sara." Sesshomaru warned as he looked over her shoulder with angry amber eyes. "I am no human male to boss around. I am an alpha demon dog. I suggest you listen next time."

After he disappeared inside the palace Sara's built up emotions slammed down on her. Curling into a ball against the stonewall she clutched her knees to her cheeks and sobbed into her dress. She was so hurt and confused. How could her husband attack and abandon her when she was upset?! When she was sick he had left her then too. She wished for his company but he had avoided their chambers when she told him she didn't need his help in cleaning herself. Didn't he understand she didn't want his help but wanted him there? Now he leaves her when she is having a panic attack and still in love with another woman! Why was fate so cruel?! Hearing footsteps coming up the stairs she quickly wiped her tears and quickly made her way into her bedroom to avoid being seen in such a state.

Needing to get ready for dinner she changed into her evening ware, washed her face and reapplied her make up. Noticing slight bruising around her neck she padded some makeup on and decided a higher neckline on her dress would suffice. When she entered the dinning hall she was sad to see her husband surrounded by other members of the aristocratic society. Noticing a spot near her parents she made her way over to them and played it off their worry as if everything was fine. She would share of her misfortune to them later. Her father was always good at finagling in for a good deal. Perhaps he could find another way to ensnare him into not leaving her and getting rid of Kagome? Not wanting to look suspicious she chatted away and laughed along with everyone else.

She forced a smile when Sesshomaru's amber eyes locked on hers. She could tell he was still angry at her but the way he kept looking at her neck she knew he felt ashamed of his behavior. Perhaps there was still luck for them in the long run? He did say he still had feelings for her and wasn't sure if her spell would leave his system or not. Maybe if she seduced him into her bed or got another potion from the witch he'd be hers forever? He did forget about his troubles when they made love. Perhaps the act reconnected the spell to her and not Kagome? Smiling at her shrewdness she relaxed and enjoyed the remainder of the night. There was no need to worry. She'd make sure to give Sesshomaru a reason to stay. Now to think of a way to build their family of three into four without unsetting his beast.

[End of Chapter 73]

(Doesn't sound like things are starting to work out for Sara! Will Sesshomaru continue to love her even with her sour attitude? What about Kagome and the pups? What will he choose? Times running out and he's not where close to agreeing with his beast. Only time will tell! Be sure to follow along to find out! Thanks again for your support. I know the last couple chapters have been hard to read and emotionally upsetting. It will get better I promise! Make sure you follow along to find out how!)


	77. Eyes Opened

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc., Disney and Hans Christian Anderson.

Music: The song I have selected for this chapter is: _"Under the Sea Instrumental" "__Inuyasha OST 2 - Inuyasha's Metamorphosis.__" _I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Tides Against Time: **Eyes Opened

"You aren't serious darling?!" Lady Garcia gasped causing her to nearly spilling her tea.

"I am." Sara sighed as she stirred some sugar in her tea. She and her parents were enjoying their afternoon tea out in the rose garden under the gazebo. Only recently bloomed the flowers filled the air around them with their sweet smelling fragrances. Being surrounded in their tranquility made it the perfect place to unload her tattered heart. "I caught him talking to someone on his calling shell last night. I took it off the second day of the spell working."

"That means he's remembered everything about Kagome before you left!" Barron Garcia said making Lady Garcia frown.

"Correct." Sara grumbled.

"Calling shell? What do you speak of?" Lady Garcia asked as she spread some marmalade on her scone.

"It's a seashell that has a magic spell cast over it. Whoever wears the matching set can talk to them from anywhere in the world." Barron Garcia explained making Lady Garcia's eyes widen in surprise. "It's very fascinating gear if I do say so myself."

"Who do you think he was speaking to?" Lady Garcia asked.

"He didn't try to hide it from me so I'm assuming our son." Lady Sara said before frowned. "However…"

"What is it darling?" Lady Garcia asked.

"That bitch is the one who made it and she had one too." Lady Sara said making Barron Garcia frown. "Hers could be connected too and he could have been talking to her behind my back!"

"Princess Kagame said..." Barron Garcia began to say.

"Don't call her that name again. I refuse to address her with such honor." Lady Sara snapped. "She isn't worthy of that title and was reborn without it."

"I agree." Lady Garcia huffed with her nose in the air. "Very undeserving with her crass behavior of sleeping with your husband and mothering a pup out of wedlock."

"To be fair my Love, our daughter hasn't been the best in lady-like behavior herself." Barron Garcia grumbled making Sara's cheeks flush with embarrassment. "Also, you forget that she was adopted into the La Flèche family. Like it or not she is still of nobility."

"Regardless, if she is speaking to my husband through that shell I'm going to be very displeased." Sara growled as she grit her teeth. "He is my husband and his loyalty should be to me! She shouldn't be permitted to be with him let alone talk to him on that blasted shell!"

"I was told the necklaces only worked through family connections? Is that not true?" Barron Garcia asked as he scratched his chin in thought. "Perhaps her being pregnant with his child has allowed such a connection?"

"If that's the case the necklace should break any day now." Sara said with a wicked grin.

"What do you mean?" Lady Garcia asked.

"Growing demons feed off of their father's energies as much as their mother's nutrients when inside the womb. It's how they develop their demonic powers and pack connections. Kagome fled the castle as soon as her identity was discovered. To my knowledge Sesshomaru didn't see her before we left. That being said, by the time we return home it will be nearly two and a half months the pup will be without its father's energy. If the little beast survives, it will be sickly the rest of its life or possibly die soon after brith." Sara explained.

"Oh dear..." Lady Garcia gasped with genuine grief. "That is not something to be please over darling. I know you are upset with her but as a mother I can't imagine the pain she is going through."

"Agreed, not mother should suffer the loss of their child." Barron Garcia hummed in agreement as he remembered the joy reflecting in Kagome's eyes when they had last spoke. It made his stomach twist in grief for her. Although he was angry at she and Sesshomaru's deceit he couldn't help but feel sorry for them both. Fate continued to try and pull them apart and no child should be dragged into that, legitimate or not. "Very unfortunate news indeed."

"I don't care what you think. It serves her right for sleeping with my husband. The only children Sesshomaru should have should come from me!" Sara huffed as she nibbled on a tomato basil finger sandwich. "The medicine Tsukiyomi gave me should ware off in a few days. I would like to try for another pup and move past all of this."

"Sara you shouldn't!" Lady Garcia gasped as she gripped her daughter's arm. "He could kill you!"

"Don't worry mama. I have a plan." Lady Sara smirked wickedly as she pat her mother's hand. "During the farewell ball after Sesshomaru is well and drunk I will seduce him into my bed. Just in case his beast retaliates in the morning I will leave as soon as he falls asleep and stay in your lounge room until the guards can calm him down. By then he and his beast should recognize me as their female and ditch Kagome and their sick pup."

"But Sara!" Barron Garcia blanched. "It would take a river of alcohol to drown the dog."

"Then I suggest getting some highly potent booze for the party! If you want another grandchild you can make it your personal duty to insure my safety." Lady Sara commanded. "I am moving forward with this plan with or without you."

Lady Garcia and her husband just looked at their daughter as if she was crazy. Not seeing a hint of hesitation in her decision and knowing if he didn't help she would kill herself Barron Garcia sighed, looked at his wife and took her hand in his. "I am satisfied with one grandchild. However, if you choose our daughter's side I will aid in this."

"Please mama… Lorenzo has been begging for a playmate and I long for another child." Sara begged as she took her mother's hands in hers. "I know you and daddy wanted more children. Will you damn me to the same fate?"

"(Sigh...) Only if you promise not to act until your father says he is well and drunk. If your husband declines your advances, you will back down and drop this plan all together. I will not sentence you to death." Lady Garcia said seriously.

"Thank you Mama! I promise!" Lady Sara smiled.

"I do not like this." Barron Garcia grumbled. "but... with your word I will do my best to intoxicating your husband. Should I sense he is still cognitive enough to kill you, you will withdraw no matter what. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Papa! Thank you! Thank you so much!" Lady Sara beamed with joy.

"We must go into town and purchase the most eye catching fabric for your gown!" Lady Garcia said making Sara laugh. "You must ensnare his attention!"

"I'll leave those details to you then. I must speak to the house about their party services. I know just the liquor that will knock his socks off!" Barron Garcia laughed as he got up from his seat. Kissing both women on the head he then said, "In the mean time stay on his good side and give him space."

"Yes, Papa." Lady Sara said as she watched him place his trifold hat with a black ostrich feather atop his balding head.

As he walked towards the palace he noticed Sesshomaru sitting on the far side of the gardens taking his afternoon tea with the Bishop of Rome. At the Bishop's sides were two of his clergymen and three holy guards. He could tell they were in deep discussion over something important. Not wanting to miss out on the gossip he made his way over to them.

"Very interesting Lord Sesshomaru. Thank you for informing us of this information." The head Bishop said just as they noticed the Barron peaking around some bushes. "Barron Garcia! Do come join us!"

Having being caught spying the Barron cleared his throat and made his way towards the table. "I was on my way to the palace and noticed you were enjoying the afternoon sun. I do hope I'm not intruding?"

"Not at all, please take a seat." The Bishop said as he motioned for Barron Garcia to sit. "We take it you are aware of Captain Okami's behavior the past few months?"

"Unfortunately." Barron Garcia grumbled as he adjusted his chair to sit more comfortably. "It has come to my attention that beside my daughter, he has seduced other unfortunate women into his bed."

"I do apologize for not informing your daughter of his behavior." Sesshomaru apologized. "I made mention of it to our head of staff and assumed she had been informed. Apparently word of his behavior didn't reach her in time."

"Regardless, my daughter should have known better." Barron Garcia huffed. "I spoke to the wolf upon our journey home and he holds no remorse for his behavior whatsoever. In fact, he purposefully targeted Sara to get under your skin. Fortunately for us, his little stunt didn't work. Had your relationship with my daughter been broken it could have ruined our alliance!"

"Indeed." The Bishop said. "This behavior is unacceptable and I have ask the naval guard to collect Captain Okami. Once he is taken into custody he will be stripped of his rank and asked to step down from the guard. Your wife and castle staff are not the first victims. We have received countless letters of complaint and him targeting an ally for personal gain is inexcusable. It is time for his behavior to end and to come forward and repent of his sins."

"He will retaliate." Sesshomaru warned as he took a sip of his tea.

"Do not worry Lord Sesshomaru." The Bishop said as he set his teacup on the table. "He is not the first trouble maker we have dealt with and we have steps in place for such occasions as this. Should he cause further issues... I'm certain you can figure out the rest."

"Hn." Barron Garcia hummed as he took in the information.

"Were you able to uncover the merchant ships passing through your ports illegally?" the Bishop asked curiously. "The men I sent out said they were unmarked."

"They are the band of pirates that were flushed out of the eastern territories. Apparently word has spread of a priceless jewel being found in my waters." Sesshomaru scoffed in annoyance making the men around the table scowl. "I have not heard of them causing any damages or vandalism to my city as of yet. My hope is they will discover the rumors to be just that and leave. My men are in place should anything escalate."

"Those damn pirates are robbing every port of their goods and causing destruction everywhere they go. If we don't stop them soon all of our trading routs along the Mediterranean coastline will be ruined." Barron Garcia growled and slammed his fist on the table making the tea cups rattle. "Captain Okami said we had rid of the vermin!"

"That is another issue we need to address. There have been rumors of seeing the Captain boarding ships and leaving with loads of stolen goods." One of the clergymen said behind the Bishop. "We suspect the captain to be a leader within the pirate world and laundering goods around the Mediterranean Sea by way of the Italian flag."

"_Another rat hidden amongst mice... how irritating_." Sesshomaru thought to himself. "He is using you for his own gain."

"Exactly. We will question him and hopefully cut off the head of snake." The Bishop said as he set his napkin on the table and pushed his chair back. "Will it's been a pleasant afternoon gentlemen but my men and I need to return to the temple to prepare for the evening service."

"Of course." Barron Garcia said as he and Sesshomaru stood up from their seats to shake the Bishop's hand. "Will you be attending tomorrow's festivities?"

"Gods willing." The Bishop smiled as he folded his fingers together at the center of his chest and made his way down the path towards their carriage.

"If the pirates attack do you plan to depart early?" Barron Garcia asked as he and Sesshomaru made their way towards the palace.

"Only if my men need be. I have plans set to delay them until I arrive." Sesshomaru said making the Barron grunt in approval.

"Good." Barron Garcia said. He was pleased he was maintaining his grandson's inheritance."You are certain of my grandson's safety?"

"He is hidden within the water kingdom. It is a place of secrecy and only few know of its location." Sesshomaru said making the Barron's eyebrows rise in surprise.

"A hidden kingdom under the sea… sounds like Atlantis to me." Barron Garcia chuckled. "I have been told you recovered your memories. I take it your lover is with him?"

"Hn." Sesshomaru nodded. "She is Lorenzo's personal care taker."

"Does my daughter know of this?" Barron Garcia asked as they walked up the steps.

"Not directly. However, she is growing bolder with her tongue. My beast is at his wits end and I do not think she understands the implications of her spell weakening." Sesshomaru warned as the servants opened the doors for them. "She struggles retaining and comprehending demon customs, constantly challenges my authority and disobeys orders. If this continues she will kill herself or become seriously hurt."

"So where do you stand in your desires towards my daughter?" Barron Garcia asked. "Are we back to where we started?"

"At the moment my heart is torn in two; one side loyal to Kagome and the other to your daughter. My beast believes me marrying Sara has short sided our original vow, thus cheated Kagome of having Lorenzo. Now with the potion, my other half wishes to uphold my vow to your daughter until death due us part. I will warn you; this side is weakening every day. I am uncertain if my own toxins will eventually rid of her spell all together or a part of me will always be loyal to Sara. Regardless, your daughter pushing my beast will end up killing her. So in theory, yes we are back to the beginning. Sara is no longer safe with me. The only difference now is half of me wishes to keep her." Sesshomaru said. "I need to meditate and become one with my beast to decide which coarse will be for the best."

"I see…" Barron Garcia said as he followed Sesshomaru into a lounge room with a roaring fireplace. "So if you and your beast cannot become one towards one woman what then shall you do?"

"If I should stay with Sara and my beast continues to retaliate she will be lonely for the remainder of her life just as we spoke of before the potion. Should my beast and I connect with Sara I will stay with her until her parting breath." Sesshomaru said.

"Then would you go to Princess Kagome?" aske Barron Garcia.

"No, for she will no longer have me." Sesshomaru said. "If I choose your daughter she will return to France and our relationship will be over. She will not wait for me to come to her. She refuses to be seen as second choice."

"I can understand that." Barron Garcia said as he poured he and Sesshomaru a bottle of scotch. "What should happen if you decided to be with Kagome? Would you risk war with Italy?"

"I would prefer peace. I would offer you and Rome the same deal as we spoke last time. I do not desire to separate from Rome's trading or cheat you of future networking arrangements. We would sign the new trade agreement, Sara will remain in Italy so she can marry another and she will be allowed to visit Lorenzo six times a year in France during his studies." Sesshomaru said as he took the offered glass. "Lorenzo will remain my heir and ties and loyalties to Italy will remain the same."

"I suggest you get too it with your beast. Who knows how long it might take for you to agree on which woman you desire most." Barron Garcia said as he took a swig of his drink. "My daughter is madly in love with you to the point of throwing herself in dangers way. I wish for my daughter's happiness but I am torn in my decision. She desires another child yet your beast will kill her if she pushes you. We had originally agreed for an annulment until Sara poisoned you. At this point I am uncertain in which direction to support."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said as he finished his drink. "I think it would be wise for all of us to take a step back and assess our desires."

"Hn." Barron Garcia hummed against his glass as he too finished his drink. "Good plan. Until then, I am going to find out what sort of beverages they are planning on having at this gathering. If I am to have a good time I am not wasting it over cheep liquor. Don't worry, I'll find some good stuff to take your worries away. I've heard rumor of a brandy that will knock your socks off!"

"Sounds intriguing." Sesshomaru said as the Barron got up from his seat and patted Sesshomaru on the shoulder.

"Just you wait! This year will be the best ball yet!" Barron Garcia chuckled loudly as he walked out of the lounging room leaving a contemplative dog lord behind. Sure to his word he went to the kitchens and ordered 50 bottles worth of the brandy. He promised he would try. He just prayed to the gods that whatever happened would be the gods wills. If it didn't work... then at least they would end the night with a bang.

[10 Days later; Eve of Farewell Ball: Valencia Spain, The Royal Cove]

"Where do you want to go today?" Kagome asked as she and her sister sat upon the rocks outside the cove with their offspring.

"Go to da toral reef!" Aerwyna suggested.

"Was dat?" Lorenzo curiously asked.

"It's a pwace wif wots of fish and colorful pwants!" Axel explained dramatically.

"Wow! Dat sounds amazing!" Lorenzo exclaimed. "Can we goes dair?"

"Honey… you know Lorenzo can't breathe under water." Kikyo said making them all frown.

"I could swim with him close to the surface? That way he can at least look down at the reef. We could find some old reeds or something for him to breath through." Kagome suggested.

"If a ship comes they'll see you and Lorenzo will be exposed to their danger." Kikyo said.

"We can go and explore the one closest to the cove? That way if there is danger we can get to safety quicker?" Kagome suggested.

"Pwease Mama?" Annina begged.

"Pwease?" Axel, Arewyna and Lorenzo chimed in too with big dreamy eyes.

"As long as you help me keep watch for danger." Kikyo said making the little ones cheer.

( *** _Under the Sea Instrumental_ *** )

"Wets go!" Axel shouted as they all began to dive under the water.

"Alright, hold onto me tight." Kagome said as she helped Lorenzo into the water and up onto her back.

"Ohtay Gome!" Lorenzo said as they began to swim down the coast towards the reef.

As they traveled they hung to the shadows to avoid being seen by fishermen and passing boats. When they saw a patch of reed grass they broke off a stem and cleared the passageway down the center for Lorenzo to use as a snorkel. When he blew through it, it made a fun flute noise and made everyone laugh. Carefully holding his new breathing device is his hand he climbed on Kagome's back and continued down the coast. Once they arrived at the reef Lorenzo was amazed at the variety sea life. Eager to explore he ducked his head under the water and breathed through his snorkel. Here he could see sea turtles nibbling on the sea moss and schools of colorful fish swimming in and out of the reef. Their reflective bodies made the water dance and shimmer and he stared in awe of its beautify.

He watched fat blue and orange crabs scurry along the bottom and even a pair fighting over rock to stand on. It made him giggle and eagerly look for more. Kagome sensing his eagerness to explore pulled him off of her back and helped him to swim around the reef as his cousins played bellow. As their offspring played she and Kikyo took turns watching both above and bellow the surface for danger. They were thankful the water's were calm allowing the sunshine to reach far out into the sea's depths and off into the distance. As Axel, Aerwyna and Annina played they brought up different items for Lorenzo to look at. The items they liked best they tucked into their mom's seaweed bags. As morning turned into afternoon Lorenzo was well on his way to learning how to swim by himself.

There were a few occasions were Kagome had to help hold him up but after a while his little legs and arms were doggy paddling away. It made her proud seeing him work so hard. How she wished Sesshomaru were here to see this. She vowed then and there that if things worked out between them that she would make sure he was at every major milestone of their pup's lives. Every once in a while Lorenzo would grow bold and swim down to the bottom and grab something then quickly push back up to the surface. His little puppy ears were soaked and he would shake the water from them making all of them laugh. They were having a great time and it filled Kagome's heart with joy knowing Lorenzo now had such a memory with his cousins. Seeing him struggling to swim she knew he was beginning to grow tired. Carefully pulling him back onto her shoulders she called for everyone to make their way back home.

(*** _Inuyasha OST 2 - Inuyasha's Metamorphosis_ ***)

On their way back they swam past a canal system that was shadowed by thick palm trees and sea grass. It was dark and hard to see down. No one dared to swim back there for fear of getting tangled in thick vegetation or running into a sea monster. Quickly swimming past they didn't see the shadow of a ship coming out or the net that dropped into the water behind them. Just as they were about to swim towards the kelp forest the net snagged around them and began to pull them towards the ship. They screamed in panic and tried to get out of the net as it grew tighter and tighter. Kikyo and Kagome frantically cut away at the rope with their claws creating a small tare in the side. Taking hold of their children they shoved them through the hole as fast as they could. Just as the net was about to be pulled over the side of the ship Kagome shoved her sister through the hole.

"KAGOME!" Kikyo cried as she saw her sister's terrified blue eyes disappear over the lip of the ship. "KAGOME!"

Hearing shouting and yelling from the ship Kagome knew she needed to escape immediately but with her belly the hole was too small. When she felt the net drop onto the deck and suddenly sagged in tension she frantically clawed and pulled at the netting. However as she struggled in the net she saw hands reaching for her in all directions. It made her scream and cry out in panic. When she was free of the net her hands were wrenched behind her back, hair was pulled and her mouth was gagged to shut her up. They whistled and catcalled as they grouped her breasts and tried to pull off Sesshomaru's pelt. Unable to move and surrounded by dozens of scroungy pirates tears rolled down her cheeks and she whimpered in fear.

"Step back boys!" someone shouted on the other side of the gathered crew.

As the dark masculine voice approached through the crowd she heard the heavy clomps from his boots hitting the wooden planks and saw the crew make a path for him down the center. When the captain of the crew came into her view she paled in recognition and trembled in fear. His hair was black as coal and his eyes burned red like the flames of hell. He was dressed in black leathers making his skin look pale like a skeleton and his wicked grin look menacing. He wore a black hat with a red feather atop his head and a heavy black rusty sword at his waist. When he knelt down and gripped her chin in his dirty hand he chuckled darkly and looked into her eyes with hate and vengeance.

"Ku ku ku... Princess Ka-go-me. It's been a while." The captain said darkly as he lowered her gag to sit on her neck. "I didn't believe it at first of your return seeing as I remembered you being dead. However when a bounty went on your head I just had to come see for myself. Boy was I surprised when I saw not only you, but other mermaids and a hanyu swimming out in broad daylight!"

"What do you want Naraku?" Kagome whimpered making the spider chuckle darkly.

"Revenge." Naraku chuckled darkly making her chin quiver. "You'll bring quite the pretty penny when word of a pregnant mermaid for sale spreads around the black market. I know of quite a few demon's and humans who would just love to get their hands on you. I bet even more so with a certain dog Lord. Hmmm? I can hardly wait for our reunion."

"Please… just let me go!" Kagome cried as tears began to fall from her cheeks.

"None sense! You're mine... now throw her bellow deck! I've got some letters to send." Captain Naraku commanded as he stepped away from her.

"W-Wait!" Kagome cried as she tried to fight the strong demon's carrying her down the stairs. "SESSHOMARU! SESSHOM…" she screamed before her mouth was gagged again taken bellow deck.

(xxx stop music xxx)

[Rome, Italy - Bishop's Palace]

Sesshomaru was frustrated. He and his beast were getting nowhere in making a decision. They both held valid arguments to each woman yet would not sway from their choice. It had been almost two weeks since he made love, kissed or hugged either female. Sara had tried over and over to get him into her bed during their stay but his beast refused to back down. For this he was both grateful and annoyed. He was grateful that he was keeping his promise and able to continue his assessment without her influencing his choice. However, it annoyed him because he really... really wanted to sleep with his wife and comfort her in her time of distress. When the smell of her heat began to fill his senses the other day he nearly ended everything right there. Gods how he wanted to fuck...

However his beast quickly reminded him that should he break his vow once again to Kagome she would leave forever and he would have no part in their pup's lives. That thought was an instant boner killer. It helped staying in a guest room on the other side of the palace where he could cleanse his senses of her scent and meditate well into the late hours of the night. It wasn't until the morning before the farewell ball that he finally had a break through. The last damn holding in Sara's potion broke and his poison immediately went in for the kill. He could feel a pressure easing from his heart and mind with every passing minute. All the lost feelings and tension he felt towards his wife returned. It was then his beast recounted specific memories that brought him to his decision.

"_**She challenges your leadership and doesn't respect your authority as alpha." **_His inner beast said as image after image of Sara arguing with him, taking charge behind his back with the castle staff and making plans to send Kagome away crossed his mind._** "She claims she loves you, yet when she doesn't get her way she leaps into another mans arms for comfort and takes action to get her way."**_

"_I remember this_…" Sesshomaru confessed as he digested everything that he felt towards her in those memories.

"**_If she truly loved us she would support out leadership as Lord and would have stayed loyal to you as a wife. She would submit to us and no one else." _**His Beast growled as the images of Sara covered in the wolf's scent crossed his mind and her body heavily saturated in claw marks with hours of their sweat and grime coating her skin. "_**You would have mated Sara 15 years ago if she was the one. You know this to be true! You are and always will be loyal to Kagome! Otherwise you would not have run to her as soon as she returned!"**_

"_But my eyes have now been opened_..." Sesshomaru argued as he soaked in everything his beast was saying. "_I know what Sara can offer now as a life partner, I know of her love for me." _

"_**What you feel in not love it is lust! Even under her spell you did not mark her as your mate. She remains even now your wife!"**_ His beast argued making Sesshomaru's brow darken in thought. _**"True, you may have feelings towards your wife but you loved Kagome more!" **_

"_I love Kagome… more?_" Sesshomaru repeated as his inner demon's words spoke true. His eyes widened at the realization and suddenly all the weight that had been sitting upon his shoulders faded away. He loved them both, but deeper rooted within his mind, heart and soul was… Kagome.

"_**Even through a love potion, a sea witches curse, a mass murderer, the hands of death and broken time, she has returned to us! Now our mate is waiting for us to return to her! Become one with me master and let us finally begin our lives with Kagome as mates!" **_His inner beast howled.

"_Kagome_…" Sesshomaru whispered as he sank into his mind and allowed their inner spiritual connection to rewire.

As they melted into one once more all that was left of Sara's spell was a nagging pinch on his heart. Everything else had returned to normal and he and his beast figured that pinch would go away once Sara had passed on. No longer did he feel pulled towards her in anyway except for lusting her body. The memories of their love and passion would remain simply that; memories. He now only desired one female in his life… and that was his beloved mate. Finally reconnected with a cleared head and eyes reopened to the world around him Sesshomaru made his decision. Reaching into his trunk at the foot of his bed he pulled out a yellowed envelope and tucked it into his jacket. Determined to make it right so he could return to his love he made his way towards the courtroom to await the Bishop to arrive for the day. He wasn't sure what was to happen but what he did know was that his person had been won over by a heart of gold and eyes as deep as the sea.

[End of chapter 74]

(Oh man! I wonder what will happen next! Be sure to follow along to find out!)


	78. Unexpected

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc., Disney and Hans Christian Anderson.

**Music:** The song I have selected for this chapter is: _"__Toy Story – When she loved me (Instrumental)__." _I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Tides Against Time: **Unexpected

"You are certain?" the Bishop asked as he sat back in his chair with his fingers laced in his lap.

"Positive." Sesshomaru said with a serious gleam in his eyes.

"So it's come to this at last then?" The Bishop sighed. "I had hoped things would have work out differently but I have to agree. This is for the best."

"How would you like to proceed?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Do you have a copy of the contract you made before Lady Sara gave you the potion or do you need to return home and have it sent to us?" the Bishop asked.

"It is here." Sesshomaru said as he pulled it out of his jacket. "My chief advisor thought it wise to bring one should this decision come to pass."

"A very wise advisor indeed." The Bishop hummed as he pulled our his reading glasses from his desk drawer. Looking up at his door he called for a messenger, "Send for the Garcia's at once."

"Yes, Sir." the guard said at the door before he disappeared down the hall.

"Do you plan to stay for the farewell ball?" the Bishop ask as he looked over the contract to make sure everything was written correctly.

"That depends upon the Garcia's. I do not wish to upset them should I attend." Sesshomaru said.

"Wise choice. I heard the Barron took it upon himself to purchase the spirits for the evening. Perhaps a drink or two before you leave would suffice?" The Bishop suggested as he flipped the last page of the contract over.

"Perhaps." Sesshomaru said just as they heard footsteps coming from down the hallway. Getting up from his seat he stood beside the desk to give the Garcia's room to sit in front of the Bishop's desk.

"You called your Grace?" Barron Garcia asked as his wife and daughter entered the room to find the Bishop and Sesshomaru waiting for them.

"Do have a seat. We have much to discuss." The Bishop said making them all a little nervous.

"Is… everything alright your Grace?" Lady Garcia asked as they sat down in front of the desk.

(*** _Toy Story – When she loved me (Instrumental)_ ***)

"It has come to my attention that great tension has wedged between our countries. Both Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Sara are equally guilty of infidelity and disregard for the other half's wellbeing. That is until today. It was through great council and prayer that I as head Bishop of the Roman Republic have chosen to annual the contract and absolve their marriage." The Bishop said making both women gasp with shock.

"Your grace?!" Lady Garcia gasped as her daughter began to sob in her hands. "Please reconsider!"

"I will not. Your daughter is no longer considering her safety or mental health. Her selfish, lustful desires are causing her to make irrational decisions to the point of risking her own life. That is not an environment I desire our heir to grow up in. Also, it was after speaking with Lord Sesshomaru that I became aware of her poisoning him. You three failed to inform me of this treachery!" the Bishop snapped.

"We're sorry your grace but..." Barron Garcia tried to explain.

"SILENCE!" the Bishop yelled angrily silencing everyone. "Your daughter could be charge for witch craft, attempted manslaughter and terrorism against the Spanish crown! You are lucky Lord Sesshomaru has generously dropped the charges. He has realigned with his beast and they have chosen to free Lady Sara for her own safety."

"You just want to get ride of me so you can go back to your whore!" Sara accused making the Bishop's eyes widen in surprise. "Why?! Why do you want to leave me Sesshomaru?!"

"Our love is not real Sara. My beast has opened my eyes to the fabricated lies the spell cast over my heart. Even now your spell is dangling by a thread. It will soon break and you will be with a dog demon who again does not love you. My loyalty and love has always and will always be to Princess Kagome. You knew this when we got married and it will never change." Sesshomaru said making her sob louder.

"No! I don't believe it! You love me! You said it yourself just the other day!" Sara cried as he mother tried to hold her back.

"Again, those words were spoken under the spell. They were not meant to be said. We have returned to where we left off two months ago before you blinded my heart from Princess Kagome. My beast will kill you should we try to make this marriage work beyond what is is now." Sesshomaru said as he looked at her apologetically.

"No! Please don't leave me! I know you love me! She's poisoned you against me! Let me kiss you and you'll remember our love!" Sara said as she pulled out of her mother's arms and tried to reach him.

"The only one poisoning me is you Sara." Sesshomaru growled as he grabbed her hands to keep her from touching him.

"Calm your daughter Lord Barron before I call the healer to drug her." The Bishop growled as Sara's crying and yelling began to give him a headache.

"Daughter please! You're causing a scene!" Barron Garcia hissed out of embarrassment.

"Please! Just give us another chance!" Sara cried as her mother and father forced her back into her seat.

"This is no longer up for discussion Lady Sara. My word is law and after great consideration I believe this annulment is for the best. You are a liability not only to our alliance but to your own life. You need to be removed for the good of all people." The Bishop said as he placed the document out in front of them to sign. "Barron Garcia, if you would please sign."

"Yes… Sir." Barron Garcia sighed as he hesitantly picked up the quill. The sound of his daughter's heart breaking tore him to pieces but he too was in agreement. There was no guarantee that Lord Sesshomaru would become intoxicated enough to ensure her safety. The risk was too high and she could always find love later. Besides, there was still more plans with Spain needing to be done and having his daughter safe at home would be best. Seeing the x on the line he took a deep breath and signed.

"Daddy… how could you." Sara sobbed as she looked at him with hate.

"You don't see it now… but in time you will." Barron Garcia said as he took his wife's hand and forced the quill into hers.

"Lady Garcia… if you will." The Bishop said as he stared her down intensely making her gulp.

"I'm sorry darling…" Lady Garcia said as she too sighed her name on the line. "There is always time for love again in the future."

"Would everyone quit saying that? I don't want to love another! I want my husband to love me!" Sara screamed angrily making Sesshomaru's ear's ring.

"You are blinded by your anger and bitterness." Sesshomaru growled in warning before taking the quill from Lady Garcia's hands and signing his name on the line. He then pulled his ring off of his finger and set it on the desk. "You choose not to listen to the wisdom of others around you and foolishly act without care of the consequences. You are being given a great opportunity to find true happiness. Don't ruin it by acting like a child and making rash choices."

"Indeed." the Bishop agreed as he signed his name on the line and handed the quill back to the Barron. "Your cries have been heard Lady Sara. We see your pain and understand you are unhappy. However you refuse to see reason. This decision doesn't just revolve around you. It revolves around your entire family and the greater good of Italy. You are a daughter of royalty. It's time to step into those shoes once again and do what is best for your son and country. Now, please sign the contract."

"NO!" Sara yelled as she pushed her father's hand away with the quill. "I'll never do it."

"Then there will be consequences for abandoning your duty." The Bishop warned making the Garcia's turn to listen.

"What kind of consequences?" Lady Garcia asked cautiously.

"She being a divorced woman could easily be taken into the court as a mistress or concubine. Should she cooperate I will arrange for another marriage to protect her and erase all criminal charges from her records as Lord Sesshomaru has suggested. However, if she continues I will withdraw future marriage arrangements for her sake. You will be solely responsible for her future without my endorsement and when you pass she will be stripped of her inheritance and cast out into the streets."

"Sara please!" Lady Garcia begged her daughter. "There is no use in fighting it! It's over!"

"You will also be withheld from seeing your son in order to maintain his mental health." The Bishop added making Sara stiffen. "A dysfunctional family is not healthy and is not the atmosphere anyone should grow up in; especially a young prince."

"You can't keep me from my son!" Sara growled threateningly.

"Yes… he can." Her father warned making her pale. "It's time Sara. Do your duty and be done with it."

"Noo..ho..ho." Sara whimpered as he father placed the quill in her hand and helped her set it over the paper.

Taking one last look up into her husband's eyes and seeing his cold amber stare with no regret but only sadness and pity reflecting in their depths she gasped out one final sob and signed the document. Tears streaked down her cheeks and soaked into the paper as the quill fell limply out of her hand. Her name was barely legible but it was there; _Sara Maria Garcia Tashio_. The last time she would ever wright that name upon a document. She felt numb and incomplete. It was as if the will to live simply left her and she was now an empty shell. She didn't feel her mother's arms wrap around her nor did she feel Sesshomaru's kiss upon her forehead. Her eyes were blind to the world as they filled with never ending tears and her ears were ringing and muffled. She was so lost in her own world that she didn't hear her now ex-husband's farewell before he took his copy of the contract and walked out the door.

"Lorenzo will begin school next fall." Sesshomaru said as he stood in the hallway with his now ex-father-in-law and the Bishop. "Do you think Sara will be well enough to travel to help settle him in?"

"I'm certain my wife can have our daughter back in shape by then." Barron Garcia said with a half believable smile. "I do apologize for her upset."

"No, it is I who is to apologize. Your daughter is hurt and my beast and I are responsible for such. I wish her a happy life and the best to come her way." Sesshomaru said honestly. "I prey this will not hinder your visits in the future?"

"Nothing shall keep me from my grandson" Barron Garcia said sternly.

"Good." Sesshomaru said as they began to walk down the hallway. "Seeing how upset your daughter is I think it would be best for me to depart."

"You're leaving early?" Barron Garcia asked in surprise. "What about the ball tomorrow night?"

"I do not think Lady Sara would appreciate seeing him so soon." The Bishop agreed.

"Well let's at least open a bottle. Call it our last hoorah!" Barron Garcia joked halfheartedly.

"That is very generous of you." Sesshomaru said as he followed the Barron into the nearby study and watched him dig out a blue bottle of British brandy.

"This here is the Three Legged Lady. I've been told she has quite the kick!" Barron Garcia chuckled as he poured them each a glass.

"I'd say so with a name like that!" the Bishop laughed as they raised their glasses together. "To our new alliance and hopefully brighter future."

"Cheers." They all said before taking a drink.

"WHOO!" Barron Garcia hollered as the burning liquid warmed his belly. "That's quite the kick!"

"Indeed." Sesshomaru smirked as he took another swig of the drink. "It has a nice aroma and warm flavor."

"Here, take the bottle for the road." Barron Garcia said as he dug out another bottle from the storage closet. "I've got boxes more."

"I shall enjoy it upon the journey back." Sesshomaru nodded in thanks as he took the bottle from the elderly man.

"Take care Lord Sesshomaru. Until our path's cross again." The Bishop said as he shook Sesshomaru's hand. "Gods willing of course."

"Of course." Sesshomaru said not liking the sheen hidden deep within the Bishop's eyes.

Taking his leave he turned and walked out of the lounge leaving the two human's behind. With his back turned he missed the wicked smirk briefly flicker across the Bishop's lips and the knowing pity reflecting in the Barron's eyes.

"How long?" Barron Garcia asked as he chucked back the rest of his drink.

"Three days." The Barron said. "By the time he realizes his ship is sinking they will be well out to sea. I've made certain all rescue vassals are out of range. Then Spain and all its splendor will belong to us."

"What of my grandson?" the Barron asked as he set his glass down.

"Your family will permanently relocate to Valencia where you will mold Lorenzo into the perfect puppet. Once he becomes of age he will be running Spain exactly how we want it." The Bishop said as he drank the last of his drink. "Everyone will think the ship going down was a simple accident."

"What if he survives?" Barron Garcia asked.

"Need not worry, I have an assassin hidden within the ship's ranks." The Bishop said as he set his glass down. "With our new peace agreement Spain won't be suspected of fowl play and our new trade routs will triple. Once everything is settled and Lorenzo is in our power the possibilities will be endless."

"It's a good thing Sara divorced him I suppose. A pregnancy with a dead husband would make her grieving twice as traumatic." The Barron said as he placed the bottle back inside.

"Exactly. Now just to find someone to give her to." The Bishop sighed leaving the Barron behind to stew in his thoughts.

[Valencia, Spain – The Royal Cove]

"ENUYASA!" Kikyo screamed as she along with Lorenzo and her newts came bursting through the tunnel. "ENUYASA WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Kikyo?!" Inuyasha called back as he and his men swam to their aid. "What is it?!"

"They got her!" Kikyo panted as her mate pulled her trembling form into his arms. She wept into his neck and held onto him with everything she had.

"What? Who's got who?!" Inuyasha demanded as he took note that all of his newts were accounted for and Lorenzo was crying in another mermaid's arms. Wait… another mermaid's arms? "Where's Kagome?"

"With the pirates!" Axel sobbed making everyone in the cove gasp in horror.

"We were on our way back from the reef when they caught us in a net. We escaped through a hole but Kagome didn't make it out in time! They took her away Enu!" Kikyo cried.

"Which way did they go?!" Inuyasha demanded as he motioned for his men to ready to chase after the ship.

"North!" Kikyo sobbed with tears running down her cheeks.

"Their flag was black with a white spider on it daddy." Axel cried. "She was screaming. I think they were hurting her!"

"Shit…" Inuyasha cursed before grabbing his sword. "Ready men! There's no time to waist!"

"I want my Gome!" Lorenzo cried in the mermaid's arms.

"Shhhhh…." Kikyo soothed as she brought the blubbering pup into her arms. "Just stay with me. Your Uncle will tell your Papa and everything will get taken care of."

"Goooommmmeeee" Lorenzo cried into her neck. "Goooommmmmeeeee…"

Hearing the cries of his family behind him Inuyasha raced out of the cove with his men. Armed and ready they raced out into the open water in the direction Kikyo last spotted them heading. As they swam they past small fishing boats and large merchant ships. Once they were out in the open sea they spotted a ship heading north towards France. As they grew closer the distinct black sails and white spider flew proudly in the wind.

"_SESSHOMARU!" _Inuyasha yelled through their link. "_It's an emergency!" _

"_What is it little brother?!" _Sesshomaru responded immediately. He had just unloaded his items from his carriage and was making his way onto his ship.

"_Kagome's been captured by pirates!" _Inuyasha said making Sesshomaru freeze in his place. His heart stopped beating and all the blood drained from his body. The air in his lungs was knocked out of him and he had to hold the railing to keep from fainting.

"_WHAT?!" _Sesshomaru growled angrily as he closed his eyes to steady his breathing. He was clammy and his hands were shaking.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" shouted the captain. "Are you alright Sir?!"

"_Kagome was out with Kikyo and the pups playing in the reef when they were attacked by pirates." _Inuyasha said. "_Everyone escaped but she couldn't get out of their net in time."_

"Ready the ship! We leave immediately!" Sesshomaru commanded the captain as he cleared his vision of its angry red and quickly made his way to his quarters.

"Y-yes Sir!" the captain stuttered as he went to do as he asked.

"_Who took them? Which way are they headed?"_ Sesshomaru demanded in his head as he slammed his cabin's door shut and pulled out his center desk drawer. He ripped out map after map and different tide and trade logistics and threw them onto the desk's top to look over.

"_North towards the French border. The ship has a black sail with a white spider on it." _ Inuyasha said as he and his mermen leapt out of the water to keep tabs on its direction. "_We're trailing it now but eventually my men and I will lose it. The sun is already beginning to set and we'll grow tired in a few hours. We'll have to find it again in the morning." _

"_Keep tailing it as best you can. I'm turning my ship that way now." _ Sesshomaru said as he tucked the maps into a brown leather satchel bag. "_What of my pup?!"_

"_He's with Kikyo in the cove. Trust me I don't think anyone's leaving its safety. Everyone is pretty shook up about this." _Inuyasha said.

"_Inform me at once if you see the slightest change in their direction!" _Sesshomaru commanded.

"_Got it_. _Don't worry Sesshomaru We'll get her."_ Inuyasha said before cutting the line.

Finally alone Sesshomaru punched the desk splintering it into a million pieces. He growled in rage and his eyes burned red with fire. His green demonic energy rippled around him in waves as he tried to calm his inner beast from snapping. His nose elongated and his fangs and claws dripped with his poison. Someone had taken his mate and they were going to die. It was just like losing her to Takemaru all over again and he was not about to let her or their pups down. Reaching inside of himself once more he locked onto his new brother connection and paced back and forth in his quarters to try and calm down.

"_LOUIE!" _Sesshomaru shouted in his mind. "LOUIE ANSWER ME!"

"_Stay calm my friend. Lizy just informed me of the situation." _Louie whined as he rubbed his pounding head.

"_I am on my way back from a trade conference in Italy. The ship has been spotted coming towards your south eastern shores." _Sesshomaru said making Louie curse under his breath. "_Did Lizy say if she was alright_?"

"_For right now. How long ago was the ship spotted?_!" Louie asked as he began to make his own preparations to intercept the ship while his wife sat on the couch talking with Kagome in her mind.

"_Just now."_ Sesshomaru said. "_My brother is trailing their ship as we speak but his men are loosing light and energy to keep up."_

"_I'll have men stationed at every port_." Louie said as he began to pack his bag. "_Keep me posted of any news and I'll have men able and ready to intercept. How fast do you think you can make it here?" _

"Four days if the weather permits." Sesshomaru growled. "I cannot loose her again!"

"_We'll get her back." _Louie vowed._ "You just focus on getting here. Leave everything else to me! Stay safe, and keep in touch." _

No longer feeling the connection with his friend and noticing that the ship was well past the harbor walls Sesshomaru took a few more deep breaths to stable his breathing and made his way to the wheel. If he couldn't do anything to protect his mate at the moment he sure as hell was going to do everything he could to get this ship going at full speed. He thought about reaching her through the shells but thought better of it. She would contact him when she was safe and able to do so. If he called her now it could make the pirates angry and harm her if they found out she was calling for help. Speaking to Lizy in her mind was the best option they had at the moment. In minutes he had the ship redirected on rout towards France. Unbeknownst to him and the crew an assassin just set in the last leak deep inside the ship's hull. Now the ship would slowly sinking and by the time the crew would notice the damage it would be too late to turn back.

[The Black Widow - Northern Balearic Sea]

It had been two days since she had been captured. Two days she had sat in the dark locked away bellow deck in a holding cell. Her hands were still tightly bound behind her back with the dirty sock gagged in her mouth. She tried to maneuver the soggy sock out with her tongue so she could try reaching Sesshomaru through the shells but it was bound to tight. Thankfully during the struggle Sesshomaru's pelt held onto her belly and refused to separate when the pirates tried pulling it from her. It gave her a small comfort knowing a little piece of him was with her. She didn't know what she would do if her pup's became separated from it. Who knew how long it would take for rescue to come.

She thankfully was able to connect with Lizy through her sister link and keep her sanity from fraying any further. She was terrified someone was going to come into the cell and hurt her and her pups. Lizy was able to relay her messages to Louie who then informed Sesshomaru of her current state. Being in the depths of the ship she was unable to give them any direction to her destination but thankfully Inuyasha was trailing close behind. Lizy told her that Inuyasha had alerted Sesshomaru of her capture just when she had told her. It warmed her heart when Lizy told her of what had happened in Italy. He had chosen her and their pups! Knowing he was coming for her gave her the strength to hold on. They would get out of this. She just hoped nothing terrible happened in the process.

Over the past few hours she had been summoning her powers into her wrists to cut away the ropes. To her surprise it took less energy than controlling water from outside of her body. She figured it had to do with her blood being connected to her energy already. Just as she was about to fray the last of the rope with he tiny blood blade she heard the door open down from the ceiling. Quickly healing wrists and summoning her powers back inside she shrank into the shadows as best she could and readied for an attack. She knew what she needed to do, and there was no doubt in her mind that these pirates wouldn't hesitate in hurting her or her pups. If she had to kill in order to protect her babies she would. However, she was going to hold back until provoked. No need to jump into any conflict if they were just checking on her.

"Did you hear about Captain Okami?" asked one of the crewmen as he and two other pirates came bellow deck. He had blue skin and a pig like snout.

"Yeah… the idiot blew the western fleet's cover." said a tall red demon with three yellow eyes on his forehead. "The cap'n aint too happy bout it."

"Okami will be quite surprised when we arrive in Marseille." The blue demon said. "I've heard he's put quite the reward out for the girl. Knowing boss he'll lore the idiot in, kill him and then sell her."

"I wonder how much sssssshe'll auction off for?" said the green snake demon as he slid a metal tray under the bars. It made the mushy food slop against the pan and splatter some onto the floor. "Sssssssshit… I alwayssss hated thessse damn doorsss."

"You idiot! She still got her mouth gagged and hands bound." The red demon snarled as he grabbed a key off of the wall. "Ya got to go in before sloppin her food round."

"If she wants to keep that pup of hers alive she'll manage." The blue pig demon scoffed as he looked down at Kagome in disgust. "Don't expect anything different mermaid. This is all you're gonna get to eat."

"You best be good n healthy when we get to land. The cap'n wants to get the highest bidder." The red demon warned as he unlocked her cell to pull down her gag. Reaching behind her he untied her hands and frowned at her tattered rope. Growling at her failed attempt to escape he slapped her across the face. "Don't try dis again girl. If da cap'n see dis he'll sell yah to someone cruel."

"I-I understand... but h-How far away is land?" Kagome gasped as she spit the fowl flavored sock juice from her mouth. "I promise to be good but I need water… if I don't have water soon… I'll dry out and die."

"We'll get there when we get there!" The green snake demon hissed as he passed the blue demon a bucket of dirty mop water. "Dump it on her."

"Don't try anythin fishy now…" the red demon warned as the blue demon dumped the water on her. "If ya do anythin the Cap'n won't like he'll kill ya. Money or no money don't matter to him."

Kagome gasped when the sudden grimy chill covered her body. "Eat up mermaid. We ssssstill got a wayssss to go." The green snake demon hissed as the two other demon's locked the cell's door behind them and made their way above deck.

Shivering from the cold water and feeling the sting of the soap soaking into her cuts she yanked that sock from around her neck. Rubbing her wrist to ease the sting she tried to soak in as much of the water from the grime into her skin as she could. She was thankful all they did to her was slap her cheek and throw dirty water. In her condition she knew she had no hope of fighting off all three of them in such tight quarters. She didn't have any pants to cover her lower body so she remained in her true form. This way they would struggle touching her. She figured keeping her transformed state a secrete would be for the best. If she needed to escape her legs would be best unknown.

Overwhelmed she grabbed the empty water bucket from the corner and empties her stomach contents inside. Her morning sickness had been relentless with her lack of food but by the grace of the gods she had been able to hold it in until now. She looked at the slop of food they had given her. There was no way in hell she was going to feed that to her growing pups. She'd rather go hungry and wait for food then poison them. Clutching her lifeline to her lips she reclined into the wooden paneling along the wall and called to her mate.

"S-Sesshomaru?" Kagome quietly cried into the shell so not to alert potential listening ears.

"KAGOME!" Sesshomaru called from the other end. "Baby where are you?! Are you alright?!"

"I'm alright. I just over heard that we are in rout to Marseille. When we reach land I'm to be used as bate to kill Captain Okami and then be auctioned off to the highest bidder." Kagome whimpered as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I'm on my way baby! Just hold on." Sesshomaru said as he clutched the shell to his ear. "Inuyasha and his men have been tracking your ship the past two days and Louie has guards stationed at every port and are looking for your ship. Do you know where in Marseille you'll be taken to?"

"N-no." Kagome cried. "I tired to ask the crew questions but they wouldn't tell me anything. They did say something about an auction for the black market."

"Don't do anything to edge them on. Stay calm and do what you need to do to stay safe." Sesshomaru said. "Do you know who the captain is?"

"Sess… it's Naraku." Kagome sniffled as she nibbled on her lip to try and stop crying.

"NARAKU?!" Sesshomaru shouted making her flinch.

"He hasn't hurt me or the pups yet but I don't know how long that will last." Kagome whimpered. "Sess… he's out for blood. I wanted to tell Lizy but I know she'll be terrified."

"Baby I need you to listen to me." Sesshomaru said as Kagome cried into the shell. "Where are you being held in the ship?"

"Bellow deck in a holding cell." Kagome cried. "It's locked with metal bars and everything!"

"Are there other prisoners?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No." Kagome said. "I'm alone as far as I can tell."

"Until you reach land I need you to practice your powers. You may need it to escape if I don't get to you first." Sesshomaru said.

"I have been." Kagome sniffled. "I cut my wrist restraints before I called you."

"Don't get caught using them." Sesshomaru warned. "Be safe and do not engage in a fight if you can help it."

"K." Kagome sniffled "Where are you?"

"Our ship started taking in water last night so we are on our way to the island of Corsica to transfer to another ship." Sesshomaru said. "I'm hoping it won't delay my trip more than a couple hours."

"Do you think you'll make it to the island in time?" Kagome asked nervously.

"If we keep moving at the speed we are going our ship will arrive by night fall. We've got every able body down bellow deck making repairs and carrying water out via an assembly line." Sesshomaru said.

"Has anyone checked the life boats to make sure they are stable to hold your crew?" Kagome asked anxiously.

"The captain and two of his men are inspecting them as we speak." Sesshomaru said just as he noticed the captain quickly making his way towards him. "Baby I've got to go. Call me whenever you can."

"Can you let me know as soon as you make it to the island?! Please?!" Kagome asked in panic.

"I promise." Sesshomaru said. "Be safe, be smart, and escape if you can. I love you."

"I love you too." Kagome whimpered as she felt the connection end.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" the captain shouted as he and two crewmen followed behind.

"What is it Captain?" Sesshomaru asked as he took in the panic reflecting in the captain's eyes.

"Someone has damaged all but one of the life boats." The Captain said making Sesshomaru's cold amber eyes burn with anger. "I fear we've been played Sir."

"How damaged are the boats?" Sesshomaru asked as he made his way towards a nearby lifeboat.

"Each boat hold six puncture holes and a tare down the center seam." The Captain said as Sesshomaru pulled back the life' boats cover sheet.

"It smells of cat." Growled Sesshomaru as he picked a single grey hair off of the sheet. "Are there any on board?"

"Two Sir." The Captain said as he looked at the hair in Sesshomaru's claws. "However, only one with grey hair."

"Send him to your quarters immediately. Keep it discreet. We must question him to discover who wishes us dead and ready for a possible evacuation." Sesshomaru commanded.

"Yes, Sir!" The Captain said as he and his two men quickly went in search of the cat.

[End of Chapter 75]

(Will Sesshomaru's ship make it to dry land before it sinks? Will Naraku's plan in selling Kagome on the black market happen before Louie's men can intercept? What about Captain Okami? He's out for Kagome as well. So much is at stake! What do you think will happen? Be sure to leave your responses in the reviews! Thanks for your support! Nearly 200 reviews already! WOW! xD You guys rock! Be sure to follow along for the next update! Of course, only time will tell what will happen.)

-TG1


	79. The Auction

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc., Disney and Hans Christian Anderson.

**Music:** The songs I have selected for this chapter are: _"__Flotsam and Jetsam (Score) - __The Little Mermaid OST__"_ _"__bluegrass banjo - country banjo"__ "Inuyasha OST 1 - Sesshomaru" "__Inuyasha OST 1 - A fight" __and __"Inuyasha OST 1 - Kagome and Inuyasha." _I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Tides Against Time: **The Auction

(*** _Flotsam and Jetsam (Score) - __The Little Mermaid OST _***)

Mitsukubi was pissed. He had been quite surprised to be arrested upon his arrival in Rome instead of his usual port inspection. After being interrogated and stripped of his rank he learned of his betrayal. All his hard work ruined by a bum hiding near the docks. He knew he should have checked the port for spy's before he boarded that ship six weeks ago. He would have never suspected the poor beggar he saw every month to actually be a spy from the Bishop himself. Were it not for the barrels of stolen rum he might have gotten away with a simple write up. Unfortunately his crew weren't as loyal as he thought and sold him out for being a pirate. Now, he was a refugee sailing the Mediterranean of his own accord.

When he was traveling near Nice, France he passed by a beautiful cargo ship with a carved mermaid on the front. Having failed in recovering Kagome while he was with the Barron it gave him the idea to use his pirate network to invade Valencia for him. Knowing Sesshomaru had succumbed to Sara's spell he hoped he could find Kagome before the dog came to his senses. Kagome was forgotten and he was bound and determined to take her as his mate. After two weeks at sea he and his new crew made port in Marseille, France. Here they would wait for the quarterly trade auction at the Picasso Mio. To his pleasure word of his lost mermaid had been found and was on her way to meet him. Now he just had to wait for the poor fool to deliver her to his doorstep, slaughter the pirate's who found her and then take Kagome and all their riches.

Making his way towards the docks he hid in the shadows to spy on the ships coming in and our of the port. When a familiar ship appeared over the horizon with the familiar black and white colors blowing proudly in the wind an icy chill ran down the wolf's back. All who knew of the Black Widow's reputation quickly fled the docks and were replaced by armed Frisian guards stationed at the ready to intercept the murderous lot. Guns drawn they aimed to kill any who stepped off the ship. When the captain of his nightmares appeared over the side of the ship he watch him slaughter the guards where they stood while his motley crew flooded the port. In a matter of minutes every guard had been killed. Now Nuraku and his crew could freely move about the port at their leisure.

Trunk after trunk came off the ship and were loaded onto a nearby cart. When a particularly large trunk with breathing holes down the side was unloaded he immediately set his k9-nose to work. Just as he caught the sent of the ocean's breeze mixed with tropical flowers he saw dainty white fingers and a single beautiful blue peak though one of the holes. A wicked smile curled his lips knowing at last his mate had arrived. Slipping into the shadows he and his men followed the Widow's crew towards a warehouse down the port. Here he could see roughly 70 pirates working at organizing their loot to be auctioned off to the highest bidder. He paid special attention to the large trunk holding his precious cargo.

When they dumped her into a fish tank towards the back he marveled at her beautiful tail. Having briefly witnessed her transformation in the lagoon upon her escape he didn't get the chance to really inspect her. He watched as she frantically clawed and flailed around in the tank as she tried to escape. He growled in the back of his throat knowing she was scared and upset. No one was supposed to make his female feel like that. When he noticed her growling belly accompanied by a white fur pelt he narrowed his eyes and growled low in his throat. He couldn't believe after all this time that she'd still be pupped! He'd thought the little bastard would have been too sick to survive the stress. Annoyed and determined to get to his chosen female he and his men slipped back to their ship and prepared to invade the warehouse. Unfortunately those plans would not be happening.

As soon as they boarded his ship they were ambushed. As he tried to fight off the Widow members he walk over body after body of his fallen men. The deck was painted with their blood and he knew his plan of rescuing Kagome would have to wait for another day. As soon as he interrogated the warehouse dealer he'd hunt down whoever bought her and steal her back. Abandoning what was left of his crew he dove over the side of his ship. If Naraku wanted him dead he'd have to do better than that. What Mitsukubi miscalculated however was that Naraku was already ten steps ahead of him. As he pulled himself out of the water down the port he was immediately caught, bound, beaten sensless, gagged and brought back to the warehouse to meet his maker.

Mitsubuki looked pathetic in the eyes of Naraku. As he sat comfortably in his chair made from stacks of stolen goods Naraku looked like a king of thieves. Trunk after trunk were stacked and mountains of gold and priceless jewels and artifacts from around the world lay at his feet. What made him shine with pride and power however was the tall glass tank behind him holding a beautiful water nymph for all to see. A triumphant smirk curled his cruel lips and an evil gleam sparked his red eyes. When Mitsukubi looked up at him and saw Kagome's sadness reflecting in her eyes Naraku chuckled darkly making the room grow gold with its poison. To Mitsukubi and Kagome's horror Naraku slowly got up from his thrown of gold and began to grow eight black tentacles from his back. Before either of them could scream Naraku pierced Mitsukubi's chest and took hold of his heart.

"GAH!" Mitsukubi cried out in agony.

"You shall die a fool Okami. Word shall spread of you abandoning your ship like a coward and dying on your hands and knees like a whore before me." Naraku cackled as he ripped his still beating heart from his chest.

Kagome was stunned at what she had just witnessed. She saw the knowing terror reflect in Mitsukubi''s eyes when blood spit from his lips. She'd paled when his heart was ripped out of his chest and his once inviting green eyes rolled back into his head. When he slunk to the floor with no life reflecting in their depths she sobbed. She would have vomited had anything been in her belly. When the wicked spider licked his fingers of the wolf's blood and turned to look at her with dark intent she felt her heart stop beating.

"If you wish to remain alive I suggest you stay where you are. I have my men surrounding the port so there is no sense in you trying to escape. Soon little mermaid you will be the key to ultimate power." Naraku said before he carelessly walked over Mitsukubi's corpse and made his way out the door.

What Naraku wasn't aware of however, was that Kagome had been speaking to Lizy in her mind ever since they had arrived at the port. She had informed her of every detail she could think of. She labeled off land makers, sounds, smells, even people she saw unloading the ship. Lizy had told her that Louie and his men discovered her location and were at the ready to ambush at the given order. She also informed her that Inuyasha and his merman were destroying the bottom of the Black Widow incase they tried to escape. She had a feeling wherever she was being held at was probably within walking distance of the auction since she was being held in such an enclosure.

She wasn't sure what Naraku's plan was in selling her but what she could guess was that he wanted to make a show out of it to get the biggest bidder he could get. She didn't know what his comment was about ultimate power but she made sure to relay that information to Lizy as well. Last she spoke with Sesshomaru he had successfully used the lifeboats to repair his ship in time to make it to the island. He also took care of a spy from Italy that had been planted to kill them all. With his new ship he would be arriving in Marseille, France just as the auction would begin. From there he would transform into his beast form and fly across the countryside. Being a hot ticket item she figured she would be sold towards the end. She hoped it would be the perfect time for Louie and Sesshomaru to rescue her. As the sun continued to set in the sky she make sure to keep Lizy in the loop of anything and everything that was happening... except mention it was Naraku who held her of course.

When the sun set in the sky and the warehouse began to grow dark a few of the pirates lit torches along the walls making the room feel dark and ominous. She could almost feel the anticipation in the air as the sounds of the auction began. She could hear the announcer just on the other side of the wall and she figured that the other side of the warehouse had to be were the auction was being held. She saw item after item go through a door behind her to be sold. As the items disappeared light from the room next door would brighten her holding chambers and she could hear the shouting and arguing of the buyers. When at last all the items had been auctioned off Naraku's crew members approached the tank and draped a dark cloth over top. Blinded by the darkness she was left to rely on her other senses. She could feel as the water moved in the tank that she was loaded onto some type of movable platform. She could hear the sound of the wheels rolling against the gritty dirt and the voice of the auctioneer grow louder as they pushed.

(*** _bluegrass banjo - country banjo_ ***)

"Ladies and gentlemen! The item of the evening has at last arrived!" the rat demon shouted through his mega phone. "I'm proud to present to the public for the very first time... Kagome the mermaid!"

As the curtain fell away it revealed Kagome floating in the water tank with fear heavily reflecting in her eyes. The crowd upon seeing her gasped in shock. Many even stood from their seats to try and get a closer look. Hundreds of demon and humans of all walks of life gawked and awed at her as she tried to shrink away into the corner of the tank.

"As you can see her beauty will haunt your dreams and lure innocents into the depths of the sea. There are rumors that her lips when kissed will steal your soul! She has the voice of an angel, eyes that see into heaven and has flesh that when eaten gives eternal youth! You heard me! Immortality! She goes by many names, nymph, siren, undine, and nixie but what she is most known as is called a mermaid. You might notice that curled protectively within her tail is her growing young. That right folks! She has a growing babe inside making this a smashing deal if I do say so myself. She has been brought to us by a private dealer and has asked the bid to begin at one million coin. The bidding shall begin… NOW!"

At that, the room erupted in shouting and screaming. Kagome couldn't keep up with the auctioneer as his tongue raddled off number after number at an unnatural pace. She saw demons and humans punching and clawing at each other trying to charge the stage to get to her. She could feel her heart pounding in her ears and racing in her chest. It seemed to go on forever until at last the bid went back and forth between two bidders.

"450!" shouted a fat human from the back with the number 27 in his hand. He was dressed in his finest with gold and expensive jewels decorating his uniform.

"450 million to number 27," the announcer repeated as he looked towards the other buyer. "Anybody got $455?!"

"455!" called the other buyer as he held up number 89. He was a peacock demon dressed equally as impressive.

"455 million to number 89!" the rat demon repeated as he looked towards the human holding ticket number 27. "Anybody got $460?!"

"460!" shouted the human from the back making the peacock growl.

"460 million to number 27!" the auctioneer repeated as he looked towards the fuming peacock in the front. "Anybody got $465?!" To everyone's surprise the peacock shook his head no.

"Anybody got 465? 465 anybody?!" repeated the rat demon as he scanned around the room for any more buyers. "465 anybody?! Kagome the mermaid for $465 to ticket number 27 going once… going twice... SOL…"

(xxx stop music xxx)

"WAIT!" shouted someone from the back causing the auctioneer to halt his hammer from closing the sale. The sudden intrusion caused everyone to stop what they were doing and turn around in their seats.

"I have evidence that she is stolen property!" shouted the voice again making everyone murmur in their seats.

"Impossible! The dealer is a trustworthy client and has been selling here for over a decade! Who claims this farce?!" shouted the auctioneer as everyone tried to make out who the dark figure was in the back of the room.

"I do." said an angry red rooster as he came out from the shadows making everyone in the crowd gasp in shock.

"Y-your Grace!" the auctioneer squeaked in disbelief as everyone in the room got down on one knee to bow. "F-f-forgive me for my rude behavior! What can we do for you?"

"You can start by letting that mermaid go." Louie commanded as he pointed at Kagome. "Your dealer stole her from a friend of mine and he is very displeased in her kidnapping."

"Kid-kidnapping?! Hahah... Surely you are mistaken!" the auctioneer chuckled nervously. "Who is this friend that claims she was taken from?"

(***_ Inuyasha OST 1 - Sesshomaru_ ***)

"The Lord of Spain." Louie said as a tall figure standing in the shadows behind him came to stand at his side.

His amber eyes glowed in the darkened room and burned with anger and hate. His jaw was set firm and his cold nature made then tension in the room freeze over. He was dressed in white and his strong build exuded danger. His swords were ready at his waist and his demonic energy was charged with raw power and dominance. It crushed down upon everyone there and made it hard to breathe. As soon as he stood tall at the rooster's side all paled at the powerful duo and the auctioneer's knees trembled behind his podium.

"L-L-Lord S-Sessh-shomaru!" the auctioneer squeaked as the angry dog Lord stared him down. "What evidence do you have to s-support this claim?"

"This one need not explain himself to you." Sesshomaru sneered making the room grow quite. "To keep the peace however, this one shall do so. It is this one's pelt who holds her waist and it is this ones seed who harbors her womb."

"Y-yours?!" the auctioneer gapped as the room erupted in chaos.

"Smell for yourself! Her womb in marked with his energy." Louie challenged as he glared at the auctioneer in annoyance. "Or do you call myself and her alpha a liar?"

Seeing everyone in the room turning to look at him the auctioneer nervously laughed and walked over to the tank. Kagome seeing a nod from Sesshomaru to approach the rat demon cautiously swam from her corner in the tank. Getting as close to the glass as she dared the rat closed his eyes and took in a couple deep whiffs. His eyes grew wide and he paled when the scent of her growing pups filled his nose and the demonic energy of the dog lord tingled his own. The room seeing his reaction instantly went into an uproar and demon after demon approached the tank to check for themselves.

"Impossible!" shouted a horse demon as he looked at the mermaid in disbelief. "How could this be?!"

"That is of no concern." Sesshomaru warned as he flared his aura to calm the room back down. "She belongs to this one."

"Wrong!" shouted the fat human who had been waving around number 27. "She belongs to me!"

"Wrong! The rat never finished the auction." Louie argued making everyone mumble and debate in their seats.

"That's right! He didn't finish!" squawked a hawk demon close to the front.

"He would have finished had he not been interrupted! Her immortality is mine!" shouted the fat human as he and his guards prepared to fight.

"Foolish human there isn't enough of her flesh to give your fat ass eternal life!" taunted the peacock making the human blush angrily as the room erupted in laughter.

"SILENCE!" shouted the auctioneer as he banged his hammer on his podium. At his side were four other rat demon's and they were quickly preparing to take Kagome back stage. "Never in the course of our 300-year history at the Piccaso Mio has this occurred! Our president has requested a private audience with those who wish to discus claim to Kagome in the back study. Those who have purchased items tonight please make your way towards the billing hall to pick up your items and to pay for them there. The Piccaso Mio is now closed! (BANG)"

As the rat hit his hammer on the podium the demon's slipped the cover back over the tank. Before it covered completely however, Kagome's fear filled blue eyes locked on Sesshomaru's angry amber and she banged on the glass to try and escape. Not wanting to loose sight of her Louie and Sesshomaru made their way towards the front of the room with the Peacock and the fat human at their sides. As they reached the base of the stage a line of guards greeted them stopping them in their tracks.

"I'm afraid back stage is off limits; company policy." The auctioneer chuckled. To their frustration Kagome disappeared behind a large wooden door closing them off.

"I suggest you make this quick!" the peacock hissed as his feather's ruffled in annoyance.

"Of course, right this way gentlemen." the rat demon said as he motioned for them to follow.

Sesshomaru catching Louie's eye held back from the group as they disappeared down the hallway. As soon as the rat had turned down the hall they slipped into another hallway and made their way back stage. When they entered the back of the warehouse they were greeted by a vacant space with an equally empty holding tank. Only Okami's dead body was left behind on the floor.

(*** _Inuyasha OST 1 - A fight_ ***)

"Shit!" Louie cursed as they ran out of the warehouse to try and find where they had snuck her off too.

"This way." Sesshomaru said as he followed his nose. "They're headed towards the docks."

"I hope your brother managed to damage the ship enough." Louie said as they ran down an alleyway towards the harbor.

"He has done enough to at least slow them down." Sesshomaru growled.

When they were about to enter the main square of the harbor 10 demon pirates jumped out of the shadows and attacked them. Quickly pulling their blades from their sides Sesshomaru and Louie took on five each. As they battled their opponents with their blades Sesshomaru used his acid whip while Louie used his quick speed and razor clawed feet. In no time the demon pirates were defeated and they returned to their chase. When they reached the docks they could hear Kagome crying out for help through the holes of the trunk as she was tossed aboard the ship. Naraku glared at them as her heavy trunk hit the deck.

"Ku ku ku... What an unpleasant surprise!" Naraku teased with a wicked smirk.

"You should be dead!" Louie snarled making Naraku chuckle darkly.

"And you should know better than to send a weasel to do my execution." Naraku defended as he began to expand his dark tentacles from behind his back. "It was a puppet you saw hang. I easily paid the scum to spread the lie of my death before I killed him a week later."

"I'm here to rectify that." Louie snapped as he looked at the spider hanyu in disgust. "What the hell did you do to yourself?"

"I have discovered absorbing other's power into myself gives me even more power!" Naraku cackled wickedly. "My plan was to sell your women to reestablish myself in society again but none the less. Soon I shall take over the world and all shall bow to me!"

"You will be long dead before then Naraku!" Sesshomaru challenged as he pulled his blade from his side.

"You sure about that?" Naraku taunted as his men opened the trunk and pulled Kagome from inside.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried before her mouth was covered and held tightly in the blue pig's arms while the red demon held a blade to her belly.

"I suggest you rethink your next move." Naraku said with a wicked grin as he saw the demon's bellow still in their pursuit. "You see... Kagome here is still quite valuable to me. Word will spread of her beauty and soon buyer after buyer will come to my contacts asking to purchase her."

"Wrong! We will ruin every auction and follow you until she is returned to us!" Louie growled.

"Each time you do I will take off a pretty little finger until there is nothing left." Naraku growled making Kagome whimper in the pig's arms.

Kagome seeing the other pirates preparing to leave port knew their time was running out. Not wanting to stay aboard any longer and risk Naraku's wrath while in her holding cell she quickly assessed her surroundings to escape. Seeing that the end of her tail was sitting in a puddle of water at the base of the trunk she summoned the water into her skin and prepared for battle. Seeing that the red and blue demon's weren't paying attention to her she slowly allowed her powers to build in her hands. Catching Sesshomaru's eye she relayed a message to Lizy.

"_Lizy, I need you to relay this message to Louie right away!_" Kagome said.

"_What is it?!"_ Lizy asked.

"_I got these two... You and Sesshomaru pull him overboard so I can escape_." Kagome said.

"_WHAT?!"_ Lizy screeched. "_You're not doing anything dang…"_

"_Just do it Lizy! There's no time!" _Kagome yelled in her head as she readied to attack.

"_Fine, just give me a second!"_ Lizy said in her mind before picking up her shell around her neck. "Louie! Pick up your shell damn it! Its an emergency!"

"What is it women_?! I'm in the middle of something!"_ Louie snapped before he held up the shell to his ear while Sesshomaru distracted the spider with more taunts.

"Kagome's got a plan! She said, "I got these two, you and Sesshomaru pull him overboard so I can escape!" Lizy said making Louie turn to look at Kagome.

When he saw her ready to fight the message clicked and he called back into the shell. _"_Ah shit… Lizy, say a quick prayer. Things are about to get real messy."

"_Sesshomaru! Get ready to pull that bastard overboard. Kagome's going to take out the two demon's with her powers an then escape!_" Louie said in his mind.

"_SHE'S WHAT?!"_ Sesshomaru yelled in his mind as his eyes snapped to Kagome's just as she pulled the water into her hands.

Before Sesshomaru could pull the shell to his lips to stop her, Kagome grabbed the red demon's hand that was holding the blade to her belly and froze him completely into an ice block. The demon cried out in pain as he froze to death distracting the blue demon holding her. Using this to her advantage she channeled the water along her tail up her back and pierced the blue demon with ice daggers all the way up his chest and into his heart. Shocked by the sudden pain the blue demon tossed her to the floor and fell back on the deck as he died. Naraku distracted by the sudden commotion behind him missed the acid whip coming up behind him. Before he realized his mistake the whip curled around his arm and pulled him over the side of the ship and onto the deck bellow.

The crew having been busy working on preparing the ship delayed their response to capture her. Before anyone realized what was going on Kagome was on the move. She quickly transformed back into her humanoid self, ran to the far side of the ship and dove over the railing. As she flew through the air her legs turned back into her tail and she hit the water with a splash. Naraku having hit the deck on the other side of the ship couldn't stop her from swimming to safety and he yelled into the air with his anger. Burning with rage he charged at his opponents and shouted for his men on deck to go after her. As his tentacles battled with the dog and rooster his men dove over the side of the ship to chase after her.

When Kagome entered the water Inuyasha and his men pulled her to safety under the ship. Their happy reunion however was ruined by the pirates diving into the water and quickly turning the water into a blood bath. The dark waters became thick with the pirates blood so the gossip moved down the coast to avoid running into any unwanted predators. As they escaped to safety Inuyasha informed Sesshomaru of their location and eased the tension in his heart. Naraku unaware of her reaching safety was busy keeping them on their feet. To their annoyance his tentacles successfully tore their clothes and cut along their arms, legs and chests. However they too left some serious damage to the half-demon spider.

Using their mental link they ganged up on him. As Sesshomaru successfully tangled Naraku's tentacles in his whip Louie used his quick speed to slice the spider across the chest with his blade. As the spider was distracted by the unexpected attack Sesshomaru lunged forward and punched the spider in the chest and seeped his poison into his wounds. The spider unable to counter act the poison melted away into nothing. When the last of his essence blew away in the breeze Louie and Sesshomaru stormed the boat and set it aflame. And that is how the Black Widow and its crew met their end and the rooster and dog demon at last got their revenge.

(*** _Inuyasha OST 1 - Kagome and Inuyasha_ ***)

As the city dwellers came out to watch the ship burn away into cinders Louie and Sesshomaru raced up the coast to find their missing merfolk. When they reached their ship hidden in a cove down the coast they saw everyone gathered around waiting for them on the beach. As they grew closer they could hear their cheers in celebration and the smell of rum and brandy in the air. When Sesshomaru and Louie walked through the crowd of French and Spanish soldiers he noticed merfolk sitting amongst them and drinking near the bon fire. He scanned for the one who called to his heart and when he saw a cloaked figure snuggled up in a thick blanket against his brother on the other side of the fire pit he sighed in relief and made his way to her.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome shouted as she pulled the blanket tighter around her body and reached for him to take hold of her.

Her bright blue eyes were filled with tears of joy and when he pulled her into his arms he could feel her trembling from happiness, exhaustion and relief. Everyone erupted into cheers and shouts around them when he held her tight in his arms. She sobbed into his neck as her tail transform back into legs. Curling the blanket around her body he lifted her legs and carried her bridal style. Knowing they needed to get going he expressed his thanks to Louie. They whished he and Lizy well and told them that they would message them as soon as they got home. Seeing the exhaustion on his brother's face Sesshomaru gave orders for a lifeboat to be tied behind the ship to allow them a place to rest as they sailed home.

Having everything taken care of and his men busy at work getting the ship ready to take off Sesshomaru carried his exhausted mate-to-be to his quarters. As he opened the bedchamber's door he buried his nose into her hair and the smell of his pack filled his senses. The feeling on her safe in his arms made him purr and release the tension built up in his body. Kagome on the other hand was cold, wet, and exhausted from days of stress. She needed comfort and the reassurance that they were safe. She nuzzled into his neck and struggled to keep her eyes open. Carefully setting her on the bed Sesshomaru took hold of her lips in his and gingerly helped strip her.

As she unhooked the shells covering her breasts his soaking wet pelt and damp blanket were carelessly dropped to the floor. As she unhooked her bra from behind Sesshomaru kissed and licked down her neck, the valley of her breasts and all over her belly. He purred with pride and happiness as the warmth of his pups greeted him. When she had been swimming in the tank he was shocked at how big her belly had grown. It had nearly doubled in size and was now roughly the size of a six month belly. He could feel his pup's energies and knew they were as strong a ever. As he kissed and licked along her belly he quickly shed his clothes. Feeling her shiver he curled around her to give her his warmth and pulled the bed covers over top of them.

[**Warning:** Lemon/Lime till end 18+]

As the realization of them finally being together crossed their minds they held each other tight and looked into each other's eyes. Overwhelmed by it all they kissed each other senseless and tangled together under the sheets. Their moans and pants as they kissed and licked only further edged on their passion. When he began to kiss and lick down her neck she threaded her fingers through his hair and curled her toes from the sensation. Her breast haven grown with her pups were heavy and achy for his touch. Pulling her swollen teat into his mouth he sucked and nibbled gently making her groan and grind against his aching cock. As one hand went to her other breast his other hand parted her petals and slowly began pumping into her.

"You came… for me." Kagome gasped out as he twirled his finger along her opening before thrusting two fingers back inside. "Uh! W-why?"

"Because my love for you will never die." Sesshomaru whispered as he looked into her hooded gaze. "You are apart of me and my beast revealed to my blinded eyes that I loved you more. I'm so sorry the potion hurt you through my foolishness."

"It doesn't matter anymore. What's done is done. We're together now... and can finally start what we vowed... 15 years ago." Kagome panted as she wrapped her hips around his waist and clutched onto his shoulders for support. "The thought of losing you was more painful than anything. I'm so happy you chose us."

"As soon as we return to Spain we will be mated before the court. No one will take you away from me ever again." Sesshomaru vowed as he sealed it with a heart throbbing kiss.

As he made love to her mouth he continued to pump his fingers into her channel to ready her for him. When she pulled her lips from his as she cried he felt her sweet release cover his fingers and he groaned against her neck. Sensing her exhaustion he looked into her eyes to see if they needed to stop. He had just gotten his little pack back and the thought of losing his pups from his horny carelessness did not please him. Kagome seeing his hesitation to continue smiled up at him in love and cupped his cheeks in her hands. Running her thumbs across his magenta stripes she adjusted her hips and relaxed beneath him. Sesshomaru feeling her legs widening for him to join with her looked down into her loving eyes one more time.

"It's ok… I need this as much as you do." Kagome said as he placed his hand over her growling belly tucked snuggly between them. "They need you."

Nodding in understanding Sessomaru alighned his cock at her entrance and slowly began to sink into her. As he went he felt his pups feeding of off his energy and he moaned in bliss. The smell of them filled his senses and it had his inner beast rolling around in his mind like a dog and marinated in the scent.

"Gods… you're smell so good." Sesshomaru panted as he felt her tight pussy close around him like a thermal blanket.

"Mmmm." Kagome hummed in pleasure as he continued to stretch her. "I've missed you... all of you."

"Not a day went by your love did not occupy my thoughts and dreams." Sesshomaru whispered against her neck as he began to set a slow and steady pace. "My heart, my body and my soul cried out to you even when my mind was lost in darkness. I missed you too…"

"Sh-show me how you've missed me." Kagome stuttered as his cock rubbed against a sensitive patch of nerves. She wrapped her arms around his back for support and leaned into his thrusts, "And I shall sh-sh-show you how I've miss you in return."

"As you wish..." Sesshomaru grunted into her neck and quickened the pace.

Careful of his growing pups Sesshomaru made quick movements with his hips as his lips, tongue, fangs, and hands went to work along her body. As he made love to her well into the hours of the night their growing pups fed off of their father's energy and warmed her belly between them. The feeling of them safe and warm intensified Kagome and Sesshomaru rutting. Over and over they made love and as the hours ticked by their inner beasts joined in on their long awaited reunion. When the morning's light peaked through the tiny circular window above the desk in the corner Sesshomaru spilt his seed one last time and howled his victory to the heavens. No longer did he have to hide his claim. He could shout it to the world that at last his women was his. As he did so his crew lifted their pints of alcohol in a final toast and cheered. They had saved their future lady and heirs and now their Lord had at last won her back into his heart. His bitch was back and at last they were free to mate and start their forever.

[End Chapter 76]

(Yay! They're back together! I wonder what Kagome will surprise Sesshomaru with? Any ideas? I'd love to hear your thoughts! Also, what about the Bishop? Will he get away with trying to assassinate Sesshomaru? Be sure to follow along to find out! Thanks everyone for your amazing support. More chapters to come soon!)


	80. Heart to Heart

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc., Disney and Hans Christian Anderson.

**Music**: The song I have selected for this chapter is: _"__Studio Ghibli Music Box Collection 1__." _I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Tides Against Time: **Heart to Heart

(*** _Studio Ghibli Music Box Collection 1_ ***)

Kagome awoke to the sound of the waves hitting the side of the ship and the call of seagulls passing over head. She could feel a light breeze blowing in through the tiny round window on the far side of the room and smell the crisp salty air and the warm cherry wood of the ship's hull. As her blue eyes slowly fluttered open she noticed a strong wooden desk across the room covered with maps and astronomy tools. It had strong wooden legs and beautifully carved drawers with brass handles. Behind the desk were shelves lined with leather bound books and nautical scrolls. The room's paneling was a dark cherry wood color and had different shipping equipment and nautical gear decorating it.

As she stretched in the bed she could feel the thin cotton sheet flirting against her exposed skin. It was cool to the touch and she curled it around herself to stay warm. Looking over her shoulder she noticed his side of the bed was empty. Placed her hand in his spot it felt cold to the touch and she knew he had gotten up some time ago. As she sat up in the bed she heard footsteps approaching the door. Not wanting someone to see her in her naked state she pulled the sheet up to cover her chest. She smiled when she felt his aura and quickly tried to fix her messy hair so she would look her best for him. When he opened the door with a tray of warm porridge her mouth watered from hunger and he lightly chuckled when her tummy growled.

"Need not worry little mermaid. There is more where this came from should you or our pups grow hungry." Sesshomaru said as he sat on the bed. He loved how red she was from her embarrassment and he thought it made her look endearing.

"Good because we haven't eaten in nearly a week." Kagome said shyly as she readily accepted his tray of food and blew on her spoon loaded with hot food.

"A week?!" Sesshomaru frowned.

"The food Naraku offered us was moldy and sopping wet with green sludge. I dared not eat it out of fear of what it would do to our pups." Kagome said before she took her first bite. The porrage was loaded with sweet cream, cinnamon and raisins. "Mmmmm… this is so good. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Sesshomaru said as his eyes softened towards his mate. She was so beautiful sitting there basking in the morning light. She glowed from her pregnancy and contentment. When her brilliant smile greeted his eyes he swooned with his love for her. There was no doubt in his mind now of his decision; she would forever hold his heart. Noticing her eyes had slight shadows under them with a fading bruise on her cheek he frowned in concern. Brushing her bangs back tenderly with his claws he asked, "how do you feel?"

"I'm tired but I figure once we get back I can take it easy for a few days." Kagome shrugged as she nuzzled into his hand. "These little guys took a lot of energy from me since I wasn't eating. It's a good thing I had your pelt. It came quite handy keeping them healthy and strong. With the stress of everything and not knowing what Naraku's plan was I didn't dare let my guard down. There were many nights your pelt kept me company by radiating his heat and protective energy."

"Hn." Sesshomaru frowned. "It pleases this one to hear he could protect you when I could not do so but is still sorry for putting you in that position in the first place and not reaching you sooner."

"Shhh." Kagome said as she set her now empty bowl down in her lap and leaned forward to kiss his pouty lips. "You came for us and that's all that matters. When we get home maybe we could spend some time together with Lorenzo? I'm sure he's in need of his pack as much as we are."

"It will be arranged when we return." Sesshomaru agreed as he took her bowl from her lap and sat it on the side table. "Did you eat enough?"

"For now." Kagome giggled as she took his hand in hers. "That might change in an hour or two."

Sesshomaru smirked knowingly as he threaded his fingers with hers. Her little hand fit perfectly in his and he loved the feeling of it. It was a tiny reminder that she was truly with him and under his protection once again. Seeing her absentmindedly rubbing her growing bump a thought came to his mind and a curious gleam shimmered in his eyes. "You said you had a surprise for this one?"

"That's right!" Kagome gasped with a warm smile. Scooting closer to him on the bed she beamed with excitement. "Are you sure you haven't figured it out?"

"I would not have asked if I did." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"True… Alright then, I'll tell you but… I need you to close your eyes first." Kagome said with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes making one of his eyebrows disappear in his bangs.

"You wish for this one to close his eyes?" Sesshomaru asked making Kagome pout cutely.

"You want the surprise or not?" Kagome asked as she crossed her arms over her swollen breasts.

"Very well." Sesshomaru sighed as he closed his eyes.

"Now to make sure you're not peaking…" Kagome said as she slipped out of bed and grabbed one of his waist sashes from his trunk. "You'll wear this."

"A blindfold? Do you not trust this one?" Sesshomaru teased as he felt her tie the sash around his eyes.

"When you are curious? Um…. no." Kagome giggled making him smirk. Waving her hand in front of his face and not seeing him respond she then stood back to admire her work. "There! Ok, now I want you to use your other senses to figure it out… ok?"

"What am I looking for exactly?" Sesshomaru asked as he heard her backing away from the bed to the other side of the cabin.

"It's something very… subtle. Something you wouldn't notice without really focusing on it." Kagome said as she watched his ear's twitch and nose wiggle to try and figure out what she was talking about. He looked too cute sitting there on the bed blindfolded and she had to bite her lip to keep from giggling. "What do you smell?"

"Cherry wood, salt, you, our pups and the leftover residue in your bowl." Sesshomaru said.

"Do you taste anything different?" Kagome asked trying to lead him into her trap.

"No, not really." Sesshomaru said. "Just some of the cinnamon from your breakfast I got from your lips when we kissed."

"Good, now what do you hear?" Kagome asked as she chewed on her finger nail. Now was the moment of truth… she could hardly stand it.

"The waves, the gulls, the creaking floor boards, the working crew, your breathing, your heart, the pups…" Sesshomaru stopped as he stiffened and his ear's perked in her direction.

Using his ears and nose as his guide he slowly got up from the bed and walked towards her with his hands out stretched. He could hear her heart pounding in her chest from her excitement but what made his own heart race were little beats accompanying her own. When he reached her side he cupped her beautiful bump in his hands and sank to his knees. Placing his ear against her belly he listed closer to the new sound. He wrapped his arms around her waist as the air escaped his lungs. There… steady and strong were the little beating hearts of his pups.

"What do you feel?" Kagome whispered as she threaded her fingers through his bangs and held him close.

"Warmth, pride, joy and love... so much love." Sesshomaru said making Kagome sniffle with a teary smile.

"Did you notice anything different or special about what you found?" Kagome asked making him frown in confusion.

"Is it not our pup's hearts beating?" Sesshomaru asked making her giggle.

"Yes… but there is more to it… listen again." Kagome said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Focusing his hearing on her swollen belly he listened to the steady rhythm of her breathing and the drum of her heartbeat. Not sensing anything different there he moved onto his pups. It was heard making out the different beats to each pup but when he matched them up with each aura he finally noticed what was new. Gasping in shock he held her tighter and buried his nose against her bump to make sure what he found was true. He smelled her warm ocean breeze and tropical flowers then focused on each one of his pup's auras to help define their individual smells.

There was the expected meadow, lemon grass and wild flowers but what he had not expected was the spring smell that clung closely to the meadow was actually it's own separate smell now. Also the wild flowers broke down into three separate kinds of flowers. There was now a pup smelling of spring rain, a fresh meadow, lemon grass, wild daisies, tiger lilies and snapdragons. His bitch was no longer whelped with three pups… but six.

"K-Kagome…" Sesshomaru stuttered as he became overwhelmed with understanding.

"I know." Kagome said as she continued to pet his head. "I didn't believe it at first either."

"When did you find out?" Sesshomaru asked as he pulled the blindfold off and looked up into her eyes in awe. His amber had melted into the deepest honey and burned with a million embers a second.

"Our pup smelling of spring rain was heard beating two day's after you left. After that the other pup's hearts grew one after the other until we heard all six." Kagome said with a soft smile as she cupped his cheeks in her hands and looked down into his with just as much warmth reflecting in her own. "Lorenzo was very excited through the entire process.

"This one can imagine." Sesshomaru smirked before he nuzzled into her belly once more. "It saddens this one to know he missed this crucial milestone. I promise to be there for you and our pups in the future. It pleases this one greatly that your womb holds six of my pups. You returning to me was a miracle but now starting a pack is greater than I could have ever dreamed."

"It makes me happy too but…" Kagome said as she nibbled on her lower lip making him look up at her in confusion. "I'm not going to lie… I'm a little scared. Six is a lot to manage, especially with this being my first pregnancy. I can already feel the strain on my body. What if something happens and I'm not strong enough to carry them full term? Not to mention during my delivery! What if something happens? What if I'm not a good mother? What if there is trouble from…"

"Nonsense." Sesshomaru said making her stop. "We will be certain to have the best medical staff available when we return home to help care for your needs. I'll be certain to assign Kaeded to prepare everything needed for your delivery and I promise to be with you the entire time. As for you being a poor mother that is a ridiculous notion. You are already a great mother or have you forgotten our eldest pup?"

"Well… no but I…" Kagome answered unconvincingly.

"You have proven to everyone of your love for Lorenzo by sacrificed yourself in order to save him. You acted as a true mother would and my castle staff acknowledges your efforts. I can tell by how much care and attention you focus on our pups that you will be an excellent mother. Do not think so poorly of yourself again." Sesshomaru said as he kissed her belly.

"But we're having so many!" Kagome cried out with anxiety. "How am I to be a good mother when I cannot care for all of them when they need me? I only have two arms Sesshomaru!"

"You are forgetting that I will be with you; as well as my castle staff." Sesshomaru chuckled as he stood up and pulled her into his arms. Kissing her forehead he then said, "Do not fear my little mermaid. You are no longer alone."

"Promise?" Kagome asked as she looked up into his eyes with uncertainty.

"Promise." Sesshomaru vowed before he took her lips in a tender kiss.

(**Warning**: Lemon, marked with finished. Please advise +18)

He pulled her close to his chest and loved the feeling of her growing bump resting between them. No longer could she fit perfectly against him and it only further made him burn for her. Carefully walking her backwards until she bumped into the desk he used his arm to clear its surface of clutter. Slowly laying her back on it they continued to lick and kiss with longing. Knowing what he wanted she lifted her legs up to straddle his waist and leaned back on the desktop. As they kissed she slipped her hands down his chest and went to work on unfastening his belt. As she worked at his pants Sesshomaru kissed and licked along her jaw, chin and neck while he stripped himself of his jacket and shirt. When he felt his pants fall down to the ground he quickly kicked them off and kissed down her front and knelt between her gaping thighs.

Seeing her growing bump blocking his view as he buried his nose into her curls make him growl in pleasure. He could hear her heartbeat picking up and her panting with need. The little fluttering beats of his pups made him purr in contentment. When the smell of her arousal hit his nose combined with her pregnancy his eyes burned red and his beast came free to join in their rutting. He licked his lips with hunger as her folds began to seep with her want. When his tongue licked across her center Kagome threw her head back and moaned out in pleasure. She could only see the top of his head behind her bump and it intensified the feeling of his licking. Wanting him to go deeper she threaded her fingers into his hair and pulled him closer to her.

Sensing his bitch's desires he held one thigh tight in the crook of one arm while the other hand carefully cupped her aching breast. Heavily pregnant her teats were now an alluring reddish brown color and swollen on the nub. They were thick and pert begging to be teased. He groaned when his tongue and lips began to suck and lick against her opening while he felt how hard her nipple pebbled in his hand. The combination had Kagome's eyes rolling back into her head from bliss and had her spreading her legs a little wider for him. Loving the flavor she offered Sesshomaru and his beast dove deep into her cunt with his tongue and drank up every drop she offered. It had her moaning and mewling from the torture.

Smelling the scent of her approaching release Sesshomaru rub against the sensitive nub above her clit and fucked her with his tongue. With the combination of his hands and talented mouth she quickly came and spilt herself into his awaiting mouth. The taste of her release was like an aphrodisiac to him and he was precumming at his tip. Her normally sweet cream and honey cum was accented by her pregnancy; giving it a nutmeg and cinnamon twist. Gripping his cock in his hand he grunted as he fisted himself to relieve some of the sexual tension. As he pumped his cock he licked his lips of her juices and leaned over top of her. His eyes burned red with his want and were heavily hooded. She was like a drug to him and he couldn't get enough.

He watched in satisfaction as her breasts rose up and down with her rapped panting and her skin was slick with sweat. Her blue eyes were hooded and glazed over like his own and was lost in ecstasy. She smelled deliciously sated but he could tell she had enough of a burn for another round. Feeling his growing pup's auras eagerly feeding off of their blended energies made him harder for her. He groaned and flicked his thumb across his spongy mushroomed head feeling some of his seed spread adding lubrication. Kagome having come down from her high looked up into his red-rimmed amber eyes and mewled when she saw him pumping his ragging cock. Her inner beast rose to the surface having been seduced and readied for him.

"_**My Alpha, my mate; the father of my pups." **_Kagome's inner beast chirped in recognition as she opened her legs for him. Caging over top of her he purred from deep in his chest and began to nuzzle and lick along her collarbone.

"_**My Bitch, my love, mother of my pack."**_ Sesshomaru's inner beast growled huskily as he began to rub his cock along her entrance to coat himself in her juices. The feeling of him grinding against her made her gasp and roll against him. Wanting a deeper thrust she set her heals against the edge of the desk for better leverage and bucked up into him. The combination had them groaning and purring from pleasure._** "Soon you shall hold my mark."**_

"_**I desire your mark Alpha, I do not want any other's." **_Kagome's inner beast purred as she wrapped arms around his chest bringing him closer to her. "_**Our pups and I missed you…"**_

"_**My pack." **_Sesshomaru's beast groaned as he aligned his cock at he entrance and began to sink into her. _**"You are mine."**_

"_**Yours…"**_ Kagome's beast mewled as he began to set a steady pace against her.

Loving the feeling of him humping deeply and quickly inside of her Kagome and her beast submitted beneath him. They arched their breasts up towards his awaiting mouth and bared their neck from the pleasure. Growling in approval Sesshomaru and his beast eagerly took hold of her nipple in their mouth and licked and sucked to their hearts content. They groaned when the feeling of her little claws scrapped along their back and chest. Wanting to intensify their thrusts they anchored both arms under her knees and opened her further against him. Now she was held firmly in place against the desk's top and he could thrust, buck, roll and slam as quickly, deeply or as intensely as he wanted.

Still laying flat against the desk' top for support Kagome gripped the side of the lip for leverage and clawed into the wood. The legs of the desk scrapped against the wooden floorboards and creaked, creaked, creaked as they moved. They paid no attention to the world passing by outside the little window nor the member's of the crew working aboard. Only the feeling of their little pack is what mattered in this moment. As they looked into each other's eyes they petted, licked, chirped, purred, growled, moaned and groaned. Both man, woman, bitch and beast were present in this dance and only the ship flipping over would stop them. Seeing her looking up at him with her blue eyes rimmed with purple made his red-rimmed amber burn with a deeper need.

Wanting to hear her cry out in bliss he quickly pulled out of her, flipped her onto her hands and knees on the desk and thrust back into her. Caging over her back he picked up the pace and grunted into her back with each thrust. He loved keeping her on her toes as they made love. He would change their angles by slightly lifting or dropping her hips; even sometimes rolling into her in a circular motion. He would go hard and fast then slow and gentle. It had their heads spinning from the feeling and quickly approaching their ends. Sensing her exhaustion Sesshomaru and his beast leaned back and went in for the kill. Looking down at their lower bodies he watched his cock sink in and out of her dripping pussy as he rapidly fucked her from behind. He could see and feel his heavy ball sack smacking against her ass as he humped and loved the sounds of her moans and groans as he bucked. The smell of their blended juices and heated skin had him moaning and growling in ecstasy.

As he fucked her backside he could see her heavy breasts bouncing beneath her through the mirror against the wall. Her face scrunching up and contorted from pleasure was sexy as hell. Her claws were digging in the wooden desk and shredding the maps and papers that hadn't made it to the floor. Her blossoming bump hung heavy bellow her and he loved holding it in his hand as he caged her against him. He could feel his little pup's warmth fluttering and hear their beating hearts. It was simply beautiful. Close to his end he slid his hand to rub her swollen nub in time with his cock. As he rubbed her pussy she cried out in time with each thrust. It was strange yet exciting feeling himself moving beneath her skin as he stroked her. He could hear her claws digging into the wood and feel her abs tightening as her inner pressure coiled up like a spring. Knowing her inner knot was soon to snap he leaning forward and suck and licked on her earlobe. When her channel began to flutter and tighten around him he picked up the pace and lifted her hips higher against him.

Wanting to be apart of her in everyway when they finished he licked up her neck and claimed her lips in a heated kiss. As they finally came together in a blinding white release they held each other tight and moaned and howled against each other's lips. As Sesshomaru felt her juices dripping down his legs he continued to pump into her to make their highs last as long as possible. As the last of his seed emptied from his shaft he felt it go slack inside of her and he gingerly slipped out. The loss in connection made them both moan and hold onto each other a little tighter. Carefully helping her to lay on her side so not to crush their growing pups beneath her, he kissed and licked all along her neck and jawline. He could hear her heart pounding in her chest as she tried to catch her breath. Her legs had gone slack from exhaustion but she continued to pet his silver hair and rub up and down his side as he rest against the desk.

[End Lemon]

Feeling the cool breeze blowing in from the little window made Kagome shiver. Carefully lifted her up bridal style in his arms he nuzzled into her neck and carried her over to the bed. Knowing he needed to get back on deck to manage the captain and its crew Sesshomaru tucked her into bed and reluctantly began to get dressed. As he dressed Kagome tucked one arm under her pillow, laid on her side and watched. She loved seeing his rippling muscles work as he moved and his long silver mane shine in the morning light. Sesshomaru loved the approving sheen reflecting in his bitch's eyes as she ogled his body. He inwardly smirked at how her pupils would dilate when he purposefully strutted and angled his muscles so she would see him in all the right places. It filled him with pride knowing his bitch approved of his looks. Were in not for needing to get back on deck he might give her a proper display and show her how male he truly was. Perhaps another time?

"Will you be alright remaining in the cabin until we make landfall? I do not have proper clothing for you to explore the ship at my side." Sesshomaru apologized as he adjusted his tie around his neck before tucking it into his jacket's vest coat.

"As long as you come and check on me every once in a while." Kagome said as he walked over to her bedside.

"Do not worry. I planned on just this." Sesshomaru said as he knelt beside the bed and placed his hand over her bump. "We shall make port in three days time. When we arrive I shall send for a servant to bring you suitable clothing to the ship. Once you are dressed we will then make our way to the castle."

"When will Lorenzo return?" Kagome asked as she placed her hand over top of his on her bump.

"I have spoken to my brother. He is to return with Daija tomorrow evening and stay under Kaede's care. He will be at the castle upon our return home." Sesshomaru said as he accepted her touch by threading his fingers with hers. Together they felt the warmth of their little pack and it made them smile. As they huddled close around her belly their steady purrs sang in the room.

"I wonder what they'll look like." Kagome whispered as Sesshomaru kissed her growing belly.

"I know not with you being a water creature and I an Inu demon." Sesshomaru said as he leaned up to kiss her lips.

"Daija said he had found a water creature for me to learn from before I was taken. Maybe they would have an idea?" Kagome said before his lips took hold of hers in goodbye. It was a lingering slow kiss filled with deep passion and love.

"Perhaps." Sesshomaru sighed as he reluctantly pulled back from her lips. Rubbing her nose with his in an Inu farewell made her smile. "Rest, I shall return for lunch."

"K." Kagome said as she snuggled into the bedding and watched him make his way towards the door.

She could tell he was reluctantly to leave her side with the longing reflecting in his eyes but she knew he was right in needing to go. Giving him an encouraging smile she reflected her love for him in her eyes and gave him the encouragement to finally walk out the door. No longer able to see her beloved mate-to-be through the doorway Kagome sighed in content and curled around her growing bump. Rubbing it tenderly she began to hum them a lullaby and soon drifted off to sleep.

[3 days Later – Valencia, Spain]

"I see um! I see um!" Lorenzo shouted from his bedroom window. "Day are comin up da woad!"

"Alright young master. Let's be fixing your vest so your Papa and pack mother be seeing you proper." Kaede chuckled as she helped the wiggling toddler into his clothes. "Remember, a young master is well behaved and proper-like. Let's show them how big of a pup ye can be and make them proud ney?"

"Ya! I'm a big pup!" Lorenzo cheered as Kaede fixed the last of his front buttons.

"There… now ye be ready. Let's head to the lobby to greet them." Kaede said a she stood on her creaking old legs and watched him race towards the door. "Remember not to run!"

"Ohtay…" Lorenzo sighed.

He didn't like all the rules and funny clothes. He didn't care that he was a prince. He just wanted to explore, have fun and eat all the cakes he could eat! However, he'd do anything Ms. Kaede asked him to do. His papa's parents had died long before he was born. Having helped cared for him his entire life Kaede was very much like a grandmother figure to him and he loved her dearly. If she wanted him on his best behavior he'd try his best.

Smiling he took hold of her wrinkled hand and pulled her towards the lobby. "Come on Ms. Kaede! Wets go!"

"Aye, young master. Lead the way!" Kaede smiled as she followed after the bouncing boy down the hallway.

When they walked down the stairwell they saw the main foyer crammed with castle workers and members of the Spanish court. All had heard the watchtower's bell signaling that the Lord of the castle had returned. Quitting whatever they had been doing at the time they raced to the lobby and were eager to greet the carriage. Taking hold of Lorenzo's hand so he would not get trampled Kaede led him through the crowd and arranged him at the center of the top step outside the main doors. Here he could see the carriage and as heir would be able to greet his parents properly. At his side was High Councilmen Shako, High Priest Shinsen, Grand Elder Sennin and Chief Advisor Miroku. It was mid afternoon and the late May sunshine made the air warm. A gentle breeze blew through the front gardens and the sounds of the clomping horse hooves of the approaching carriage echoed up the castle walls.

As they watched the carriage grow nearer a light dust cloud trailed behind it from the wheel turning up the dirt on the gravel road. Knowing they were close made an excited tension build in the air. Some responding out of anticipation for Kagome's safe arrival while others with uncertain emotion. Everyone in Spain and most of Europe by now had heard of the romantic drama that transpired the past few months at the Tashio Castle. When word of Sesshomaru's annulment with Sara spread along with Kagome's kidnapping and Sesshomaru's ship being tampered with the country went into an uproar. Were it not for the Spanish Court and the emergency procedures set in place to reassure their safety, a temporary peace might not have been able to be established as quickly as it did. That did not stop the arguments and debates over gossip from spreading.

Many Spaniards were upset at how Lady Sara was neglected and abused by an unfaithful husband. Others were disturbed by her use of witchcraft on their Lord and having an affair on him in return. Many believed she used the potion out of desperation in wanting to keep his loyalty in marriage others believed she wanted to kill him from revenge or so she could be with her lover, Captain Okami. Some believed that Princess Kagome should have waited until his vow to Sara was over and others thought Sara broke her rights as wife upon poisoning Sesshomaru; thus supporting the annulment. A few believed that Sara's time with Sesshomaru was over because Kagome's miraculous return was obviously ordained by the gods. Some felt that he should keep them both as mates or not at all. Theories, rumors and opinions spread in every direction making it impossible to tell truth from the lies.

They went as far as Sesshomaru not actually getting a divorce but killing Sara off and covering it up with the annulment. Which was why Rome wanted a war and tried to kill him. Others were that Sesshomaru never was cast under Sara's spell but used it to have sex with both women and when Kagome found out she ran away or that Sesshomaru liked to watch Sara and Kagome have sex and during their threesome Kagome got knocked up and Sara got jealous because she can no longer have pups since she is old. A top favorite however was the belief that Kagome used her pregnancy and kidnapping to seduce Sesshomaru back to her and that Sara being an older human woman could no longer provide heirs for Sesshomaru and her cruel treatment towards Kagome was the final straw in kicking her out.

Of course when word spread of the seriousness of Kagome's kidnapping those rumors of her trying to seduce him back into her bed quickly died out. However with Sara tricking the baker into putting her "medicine" into a pastry and her threatening Kagome's life after she found out she was pregnant didn't help her case either. There were too many witnesses seeing or hearing the cruelty of Lady Sara towards Kagome that made many turn their allegiance to Kagome's side. Kagome had protected Lorenzo (a pup not her own, but of Lady Sara's) and became severely hurt. Plus when she was captured by pirate and made sure he escaped first. Human or demon Kagome had a heart of gold, was a tough cookie and deserved respect. Did she have an affair? Yes she did. Is she pupped with illegitimate pups at the moment? Yes she is but… they hold royal blood.

Everyone was upset that Lady Sara banished Kagome. Having died or not died Kagome was their Lord's chosen mate before Lady Sara and she by rights should remain in the castle; especially while pregnant. Illegitimate or not her pups will be pureblooded Tashio demons and should be under Spain's protection. Even more so when word came back from a messenger that Italy had tried to assassinate Sesshomaru upon signing a new trade agreement. Which included his annulment to Lady Sara. Should something accidently happen to Lorenzo, gods forbid, they would need another heir. Regardless of the rumors, arguments, and drama all agreed that Kagome needed to be reunited with their Lord, return to the safety of the castle and since he was now officially divorced be mated and end the entire ordeal. They knew their Lord was miserable without her. They would work together to help their Lord and new Lady through whatever came their way.

When the carriage at last stopped in front of the grand entranceway they watched a servant approach it and open the door for them to exit. Upon seeing his father step out of the carriage and offering his hand to his pack mother Lorenzo couldn't stop the whimper from escaping his lips. Kagome hearing her pup's cry looked up as she exited the carriage and smiled warmly at him with bright teary blue eyes. Seeing his mate safely out of the carriage Sesshomaru looked up at Lorenzo. He could tell his son was trying to be a big pup in welcoming him home and he beamed with pride. Nodding for his pup to approach Lorenzo raced down the stairs with his arms out stretched and tears running down his cheeks. Kagome dressed in a stunning dark gray nobility gown that helped hide some of her belly couldn't bend down to pick him up. That didn't stop her from bending down as best she could to welcome him into her arms. When he at last leapt into her arms he wrapped his arms around her neck and buried his nose into her hair.

The entire castle upon witnessing the emotional exchange, felt the rising in demonic auras and heard their happy purrs, knew that regardless of their opinion they belonged together. Even up in the rafters of the castle Kagome's motherly purrs rumbled their soothing song and she kissed and licked his face, as a loving demon mother would do. They could tell by the way their auras danced even if they were human that their bond was strong and genuine. It was a truly beautiful sight and brought many to tears. Sappy grins and smiles were spread all across the grounds and word would spread of this encounter and hearts would be softened towards their new first Lady. None was more moved than Sesshomaru but knowing his entire kingdom was watching he was forced to hold back much of his reaction. However that did not mean his aura could not reflect what he could not. The sight of his bitch heavily pupped and holding their eldest pup upon such a touching reunion made his heart soar like the wings of an eagle. His pack at last was together, happy, healthy and strong.

"G-g-Goommmeee." Lorenzo hiccupped as his sobs slowly began to calm down. His breathing was still rough from his hard crying and his eyes were all puffy and red from his tears.

"Shhhh… its ok little one." Kagome soothed as she nuzzled into his hair and nipped his chin. "I'm here… everything's ok. We're together again."

"I-I missed you." Lorenzo hiccupped as he pulled back to look into her eyes. "I was so scared."

"I know it was scary sweet heart. Your papa will make sure that it doesn't happen again." Kagome promised as she helped straighten up his clothes. "You were such a brave pup. Your papa and I are so proud of you."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said as he pat his son's head making him smile as he wiped the remaining wetness from his eyes.

"Are da pups ohtay papa?" Lorenzo asked making the crowd behind them gasp in surprise.

Sesshomaru having wished to announce the news later looked into Kagome's eyes for permission to continue. Seeing her shy smile he pulled her to his side along with Lorenzo in front of them and looked up to the crowd to make the big announcement.

[End of Chapter 77]

DAWWWW! I hope you enjoyed that sappiness as much as I did writing it. Bet you didn't expect that as the surprise! Don't worry! There is still more to come. There is the drama with Italy and the pups to be born! Make sure to follow along to find out what happens!


	81. Finally

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc., Disney and Hans Christian Anderson.

**Music:** The song I have selected for this chapter is: _"__Spanish Guitar Flamenco Music Instrumental 10 hours__." _I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Warning: **This chapter contains heavy citrus (MA). Please proceed with caution.

**Tides Against Time:** Finally

"This one knows much confusion has occurred the past few months and wishes to rectify that. Five demon years ago this ones mate was brought back to life by being reborn from the sea. The La Fleches family found her washed upon the shore in France with no memory of her previous life. After years of visions and unanswered questions they journeyed four and a half moon cycles ago to Morocco to visit a specialist. Having no luck there they sailed to Spain, which as you know is when they spent their vacation in Valencia."

"Due to previous engagements with this ones now ex-wife he did not meet her upon arrival at the Tashio castle. It was only under the cover of night that the gods united us upon the private beach bellow the castle grounds. It was there our paths crossed and all of her memories at last returned." Sesshomaru said to the crowd. Noticing that retelling the tail was helping to relieve their concerns he continued.

"Conversations and vows were spoken from her previous life that no one but he and his mate had shared. Not only is her beauty the same but he recognized her aura and was retold of those private conversations. It was this combination that told him, his lost mate at last had returned. You see, upon her last breath they vowed to be life mates upon her return in this life or in his next. The gods saw fit to acknowledge their vow and birthed her from the sea. This ones chosen mate has returned and now resting in her womb is his young." Sesshomaru said earning murmurs around the grounds.

"For those who wish to know of his relationship with Sara it was strictly a marriage contract. On the eve of their wedding day the members of the court, the Roman Bishop, his clergymen and the Lord of Spain discussed the terms. His beast refused to claim Princess Sara as his mate due to his previous claim towards Princess Kagome. Princess Sara was well aware of this claim however chose to ignore the contract and dozens of warnings from this ones beast as well as her family and courtly officials." Sesshomaru said making a few of the gathered frown in concern and murmur in disbelief. They all knew of the risks in challenging a inu demon and for her to overstep him as an alpha was very foolish.

"Many of you are aware of Princess Sara's use of witchcraft upon this ones person. It was out of foolish desperation that she obtained the potion from a local witch and used it to possess this one. While her father, the Spanish officials and the Spanish Lord finalized the annulment document and new trading agreement she paid a local baker to inject the potion into some food. After unknowingly ingesting the potion this one came under its spell. During his transformation Sara banished Princess Kagome from the safety of the castle and locked this ones inner beast away in his mind. What Sara nor the witch considered however, was that this one is a poison demon."

"True, the potion worked but only temporarily. As time went on this ones natural poisons ate away at her spell and he is no longer possessed by its strings. This one was never meant to remain with Princess Sara; potion or no potion. His beast chose five demon years ago to remain faithful to Princess Kagome. Princess Sara dishonored Spain by use of witchcraft and poisoning this ones mind into temporarily forgetting his beloved." Sesshomaru said earning gasps from shock and anger.

They couldn't believe Sara could be so cruel. They felt betrayed by their previous first lady. A first lady was supposed to honor their Lord and do whatever was needed to keep the people of Spain safe; not betray their trust through manipulation and sorcery.

"It was not two days before this ones departure to Italy that his inner poisons set free his memories of his beloved mate. After finding her safely in the water kingdom under the protection of King Inuyasha this ones mate found it in her heart to give him another chance to regain her trust. To properly assess his heart and desires he practiced celibacy from both women. During this evaluation his beast united with this ones desires and agreed that despite his marriage commitment to Princess Sara his heart would always return to Princess Kagome. Were it not for her untimely death they would have been mated and his eldest son would be full demon. This one and his beast desired to correct their mistake by finishing the annulment that had been written up before Princess Sara poisoned him. What he and his beast weren't aware of however, was that the Bishop of Rome wished for this annulment as well. With this one out of the way he and the Barron would take over Spain through Prince Lorenzo."

"After signing the new agreement this one returned to his ship and made plans to return to Spain as quickly as possible. As you are aware that plan quickly changed when he received word that Captain Okami sent pirates to capture Princess Kagome. Along the way Rome planted an assassin aboard our ship. He vandalized the ship to make it look like it sunk by accident. Were the ship to continue on its original rout to Spain it would have been lost to the Mediterranean Sea. Having switched directions to retrieve Princess Kagome and having spotted the leaks long before the assassin intended we were able to switch boats on a nearby island and quickly make our way to France. Upon this ones arrival in Marseille, Earl La Fleche intercepted a black market auction house. There he successfully stopped her from being sold to a human lord who wished to eat her. After stopping the auction we battled the pirates who'd kidnaped her and struck down the once believed to be dead Duke Naraku." Sesshomaru said earning gasps of shock and horror.

"This one has returned from Rome with a legal annulment thus freeing Spain of any binding commitments. This ones mate is once again safe at his side and will remain so. Come tomorrow afternoon Spain will make new plans regarding the assassination attempt issued by the Bishop himself. Regardless of staying with Princess Sara or not, Italy wishes the Tashio line to fall. Thankfully Spain has the allegiance of its allies, an army ten times stronger than it was five demon years ago and is ready to defend if necessary. This fight is no longer about Spain but the greater good of Europe! Italy has used their resources, networking and financial black market to twist and manipulate our world into a cheap reality. No longer will they twist us with their false promises of vibrant riches, false idols and harmless heirs. No, their reign of power must end and we must bring peace to our continent once more. We will unite our nations together and fight back!"

The crowd upon hearing this news erupted in applause. They'd been greatly moved by his story and were relieved to hear the good news of future peace. They were scared of the upcoming war but together with their allies they could bring Rome down. If the gods willed it then so it should be.

Sensing that his people were confident in his leadership and happy with the direction he was taking them he at last looked down as his beloved mate-to-be and placed a hand over top of her growing belly and said, "Because of all this… it is with great pride to present to you for the first time the future alpha female of this ones pack, mother of his pups, his mate, First Lady of Tashio Castle and the Spanish republic… Princess Kagome of Atlantica. Our first woman of valor and beloved sister to the Parisian crown."

Upon hearing the announcement the crowd cheered and applauded with celebration. Some of the men threw their hats up into the air and even a few servants were dancing, hugging and crying tears of joy. Being welcomed so warmly Kagome couldn't help but laugh and snuggle into his side. Hearing High Councilmen Shako trying to calm the crowd back down the Tashio family turned their attention towards him to hear what he had to say.

"How many my Lord?! Is it true the young master said pups?" High Councilmen Shako asked curiously.

"The gods have blessed the Tashio household with an alpha bitch that holds a healthy womb. She will give Spain many heirs in our life time." Sesshomaru said as he beamed with pride. He inwardly smirked when he looked down at Kagome to see her face as red as a tomato. "This ones beloved mate-to-be holds not one, not three but six of his pups."

"S-SIX?!" High Priest Shinsen blanched as the crowd gasped and beamed with joy and excitement behind him.

"Praise be the gods!" shouted someone from the crowd.

"What good fortune we have!" shouted another servant.

"Long live Lady Kagome!" shouted another servant making everyone shout and cheer. "Kagome! Kagome! Kagome!"

Seeing his beloved mate-to-be blushing and laughing with happy tears he offered her his arm and led his little pack inside. As they passed by the servants everyone smiled, waved and blew kisses in their direction. It made Kagome hold onto his arm a little tighter to help her keep moving. It was simply beautiful how they honored her into her new home and she was truly touched by their kindness.

Not wanting to wait any longer or risk any further delays Sesshomaru called his court into session to finalize their mating. With the evidence provided by Kaede containing Kagome's virgin blood and the knowledge of Kagome upholding royal lineage without previous mating bonds or marriage or matting commitments the court readied the paper work and by the stroke of 5 o'clock they were legally mated. Now just to consummate it with a mating mark.

That night there was a grand feast to honor their return home and long awaited mating. The good news quickly spread far and wide and parties broke out all over the countryside. All was well once more in Spain and the house of the Tashio at last… gained their true queen. Once they had their fill, had tucked Lorenzo into bed and secured the castle and it grounds for the night Sesshomaru carried Kagome up the stairs bridal style and made their way towards his bedroom.

When he opened the bedroom however, the scent of Lady Sara permeated the space and Kagome immediately stiffened in his arms. The reminder of _her_ having sex with him in that room… on his bed where they had wished to mate was too much. She'd seen some of Sara's personal items from where they had packed to go to Rome still lying on the bed; and even saw a few skimpy lingerie items she wished to have never known occupied his memories. Her heart broke at the thought and tears welled in her eyes.

Cursing under his breath for his forgetfulness Sesshomaru made his way to the room attached to Lorenzo's. Knowing the space used to calm her set her on the edge of the bed. Kagome sobbed into her hands as she felt him kneeling down in front of her. She could hear his whimpering and feel his apology in his aura. She knew he felt terrible for the way he had acted under Sara's spell and it broke her heart for him that they both were now burden with her memory.

She was torn in her emotions and she knew her hormones were probably making them worse than necessary. She felt betrayed knowing he had thoroughly enjoyed himself with another female after they'd been reconnected and promised to be together. She knew she shouldn't feel this way but that didn't sooth the sting from its bite. He had liked _her_ as a bed partner… had spilt his seed into _her _womb and kissed and licked _her_ body in ways she wished only belonged to herself. She felt cheated, used and lied to. It just made her cry even harder.

"Please forgive my foolishness. I should have remembered that her items were still in those rooms." Sesshomaru whined into her hair. His dog-like cry made her bitterness soften. She could feel his pain and knew he felt the same as she. "It was not my intension to bring such painful memories up. You are my chosen bitch, the mother of my future pups, my heart, my love, my soul; not _her_. Never _her_."

"I-I know…" Kagome sniffled as she tried to suppress her crying. "It just hurts knowing you had once loved her in ways you once promised only belonged to me."

"I know baby… I know." Sesshomaru whined as he cupped her cheeks in his hands and licked away her tears. "I'm so sorry. If I could take it all back I would do it in a heart beat."

"Not all of it you wouldn't." Kagome sniffled as she leaned back so she could look into his confused eyes. "Lorenzo wouldn't be who he is without the life he's lived."

"Yes… but he'd be yours and I'd love him all the same." Sesshomaru said as he rubbed his thumbs along her rosy cheekbones.

"I know…" Kagome said with a weak smile. She could see the shame, guilt, pain, and heart break in his eyes. Knowing he meant every word made her feel a little better. "I know the other bed is bigger but… could we stay in here until her items have been sent back and her scent is gone?"

"Of course." Sesshomaru said as he rest his forehead against hers and slid his hands rubbed over her rounded belly. "Besides… we're going to need a bigger room for a nursery. We can fix up the first lady's room as our new master and use my old chambers for them."

"I love that idea." Kagome smiled. "I can't believe how everyone reacted today."

"How could they not?" Sesshomaru smirked as his amber eyes darkened sensually. "My beloved mate has returned to me and will bring our kingdom many… many heirs."

"Oh really?" Kagome giggled as his purr grew heavy and husky. "What makes you think I'll give you another litter?"

"A dream." Sesshomaru purred as he began to lick and nibble along her jawline making her lean her neck to the side.

"What was in this... dream?" Kagome gasped as his talented tongue and fangs traced her ear.

**Warning: **Lemon till the end of chapter, please advise 18+

(*** _Spanish Guitar Flamenco Music Instrumental 10 hours_ ***)

She closed her eyes and moaned when his hands slid up to cup her aching breasts. His thumbs slowly rubbed against her hidden nipples through the fabric. The texture of the dress combined with the pressure of his strong hands streaked pleasure all the way into her toes. Needing the extra support she rest her hands on his strong chest and gripped his jacket lapels.

"I dreamed of our growing pack. We were spending time as a family upon the beach." Sesshomaru said huskily as he kneaded her breasts like dough in his hands.

Hearing her moaning and feeling her leaning into his touch as her breathing staggered made his male pride swell. When the scent of her arousal hit his senses his manhood stiffened in his pants. Scooting closer to the bed he encouraged her legs to separate by gently wedging a knee between them. Taking her earlobe into his mouth he sucked and nibbled on it to distract her as his hands went to work on lifting her heavy dress skirt over her hips. When the smell of her soaked panties hit his senses he groaned against her neck. Wanting to get closer to her he slid his hands up her thighs until he reached the stocking straps clips attached to her undergarments.

"There were dozens of pups of all different ages." Sesshomaru whispered against her ear as his hands went to work on unfastening her straps and slipping them off one by one. The sound of her shoes clonking to the floor didn't faze him at all. "Perfect combinations of the two of us. Blue and amber eyes with black and silver hair."

"Sounds nice…" Kagome hummed as she closed her eyes and leaned her neck more to the side. "Was I there?"

"Uhhh… huh… and heavily pupped once more." Sesshomaru said as he kissed along her neck while he pulled her panties off her legs. Holding her skirt back with on hand he slowly sank one finger into her hot cunt and moaned along with her when her inner walls wrapped around his finger. "Gods… you feel so good."

"Sess… d-don't stop." Kagome panted as he began to set a slow and steady rhythm against her. When his finger curled every so slightly inside she groan and pressed into his hand to encourage him to do it again.

"You like that baby?" Sesshomaru purred huskily. His eyes were hooded as he watched her face twist in pleasure. He groaned when he looked down to watch his finger sink in and out of her womanhood. Loving the sounds she was making he carefully added another finger. Feeling her juices coating his fingers he slowly picked up the pace.

"Ahhhh!" Kagome cried out as she rest her head on his shoulder.

As she rolled into his hand she angled her hips with each stroke to show him how she liked it. When he added a third finger she could feel her inner coil slowly tightening. Suddenly noticing they both had way too many layers on she began to frantically unfasten his shirt. As she licked and nibbled along his neck she fucked his hand with vigor. When he felt her hands moving along his body and her lips moving down his neck he roll his head back to give her room to work.

He loved the feeling of her soft lips and talented tongue running against his heated skin. When she seductively nipped on his ear little fangs he shivered in delight. Having finished unbuttoning his jacket and shirt she pulled his tie off and tossed it to the floor. Pushing his shirts back she exposed his muscled chest and washboard abs. She nuzzled into his smooth skin and purred when his musky cedar wood spice filled her senses. She couldn't seem to stop petting and caressing his upper body. As she went down his body he continued to stroke her sensitive pearl in time with his fingers.

By now they were both heavily panting and their hair and clothing was growing damp from their heated bodies. Kissing down his chest Kagome took hold of his nipple in her mouth and sucked. Hearing his husky grolw she reached up and plucked the other nipple in her hand and rolled the pinched nub with her thumb. When he frantically began to hump along her thigh to try and relieve the ache she continued to kiss and lick along his chest as her hands went to work on this pants. When he suddenly rubbed his thub acrros her sensitive nub she Kagome gasped from pleasure.

Sensing her approaching release Sesshomaru quickened the pace and quickly brought her over the edge. Resting her forehead against his chest Kagome cried out as her inner muscles clamped around his fingers and trembled in ecstasy. As the floodgates opened as her sweet juices rained down on his hand. Wanting her to lengthen her release he continued to pump into her in time with his relentless humping along her leg. When he no longer felt her inner muscles clamping along his fingers he slowly drew them from her center. He smirked when she moaned from the loss.

Not wanting to waist her gift he brought his fingers to his lips. As Kagome leaning back from his chest she saw him lick her juices from his fingers. Seeing the obvious enjoyment on his face and hearing his husky purr she moaned at the erotic sight. Having licked his fingers clean he took hold of her lips and growled as she tasted herself. Feeling her hands working once again at his waist and hearing the belt hit the floor he went to work on unfastening her dress. Being pregnant freed her of the annoying bindings of a corset but did not remove any less layers.

Having liked they way the dress looked on her he carefully unfastened the button up the back and deepened their kiss. He loved her little gasps and groans when his tongue stroked and caressed with hers. When her little tongue tangled and danced with his he scraped his fangs scraped her lip and sucked. He purred when she nibbled and sucking back. Carefully lifting the bodice of her dress over her head he went to work on undoing the breast bindings. They weren't excessively tight with her breasts growing heavy but were enough for support and to hid her nipples from protruding through her dress's bodice.

For that he was grateful because the only ones who should have the pleasure of seeing any part of them would be his pups and himself. Feeling her little hands pushing on his pants to lower them he pushed down his pants, socks and boots. Bare to her pleasure he hissed when her delicate hand curved the line of his butt as her other hand gingerly began to set a slow and steady rhythm against his weeping cock. When her thumb rubbed over his mushroomed head he rocked against her hand encouraging her to pick up the pace.

Having freed up their lips to catch a needed breath he rested his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes. Wanting to touch her, to hold her he lifted her hips a little to unfasten her skirt. When its inner paneling came undone he pulled it down her legs and carelessly dropped it to the floor. Now completely bare to his eyes Sesshomaru returned his attention to her bountiful breasts. He loved how full they were sitting in his hands as he kneaded them and how her nipples had darkened from the cool air. With her beautiful bump now roughly the size of a basket ball he couldn't help but precumming at the tip.

He groaned when he felt her rubbing her thumb along the slit while spreading his seed around for lubrication. He could smell her arousal spiking at she watched his cock darken in color in her hand. Wanting to spill inside her he took hold of her lips once more and encouraged her to lean back on the bed. With her legs hanging over the side he easily placed them to rest on either side of his hips. Taking her hand from his cock he scooted closer so their sexes could touch. As he continued to caress along her breasts he kissed her deeply and passionately. Wanting to deepen their kiss further he threaded his fingers into the nap of her neck and pulled her head into a lower angle.

She moaned when his claws ran along her scalp and lightly pulled on her hair. It wasn't enough to hurt but definitely dominating and pleasure educing. He wanted to ensure she no longer had any doubt of his love and desire for her. He couldn't wait to sink his teeth into her and mark her as his bitch. Knowing they'd taken forever to get her however, he wanted to make the night last. He wanted to make it special. Tonight was the equivalent of their wedding night in the demon world and they had waited a very… very long time for this moment. They would not rush.

They would take their time and make the most of it. For tonight marked the beginning of the rest of their lives. Feeling her little bump against his abs he slowly and sensually began to rub his rock along her lower body. Being previously riled up with his fingers she arched into him and gasp from the sensation. When she threw her head back against the bed he greedily kissed down her neck leaving little pink marks everywhere. His fangs scraped along her flesh and he licked up any places he got a little too rough.

Feeling his cock was thoroughly coated and smelling her arousal rising he kissed down her breast and took hold of a nipple into his mouth. She threaded her fingers into his hair when his hot mouth devouring her breast like a starving pup. She groaned huskily and tightened her legs around his waist. When she felt him align his cock at her entrance she tossed her head back and moaned. The feeling of him at last stretching and hardening deep inside of her nearly had her bursting into tears. The intensity of the pleasure was almost painful and she whimpered when he continued to slowly sink into her.

When he gently pulled back out and thrusting back in little colorful dots spotted her vision. She was touched when she noticed he didn't take her hard and fast. He wanted to make this last as much as she did. It wasn't just about them having mind blowing, body numbing, amazing, hot, wild, sex. It was about them finally being together… forever… as mates. Taking hold of his lips once more she kissed him back with just as much love. She ran her claws tenderly up and down his back insuring he knew she wanted this too. When his deep masculine purr filled her ears and he rolled his hips deeper against hers she knew he got the message.

As they kissed they looked at each other through heavily hooded lids. They couldn't stop petted and caressed as their lower body continued their slow and steady rock. When they needed to breath they panted along their necks and licked and kissed along their faces. When they needed to go fast they went fast. When they needed to slow it down to lengthen it out they did. With the light of the moon shinning in through the window they saw their love for each other reflecting in each other's eyes. It made them want to hold onto each other tighter so they would never let go.

"You make me so happy Sess…" Kagome panted as she cupped his face. "Words escape me in how to properly express how much I love you."

"You don't need to say anything." Sesshomaru panted as he nuzzled into her cheek and continued his steady rock. "You heart, your soul, your body show me everyday. You are my love… my life… my everything. You are _**mine**_."

"_**Yours**_." Kagome panted back as both of their inner beasts rose to the surface.

To properly blend them together as life mates Sesshomaru and his beast reluctantly slipped out of her wet cunt and gingerly encouraged her to get onto her hands and knees. His instincts to bind her in the proper Inu way pulsed through his veins and he knew he needed to trust them. Having been kneeling on the floor beside the bed and rocking into her on its edge he could feel how wet the bed sheet was already from her earlier release and felt his cock twitch with pride.

Now Properly on her hands and knees with her cute little ass hanging over the edge of the bed he stood behind her and caged over top of her tiny body with his knees resting on the edge of the bed. Licking along her neck and kissing along shoulder he got to work on preparing her for his fangs. As he worked on her neck one hand went into aligning her hips against his. Not liking the separation he threaded his fingers with hers on the bed and rest on his forearm for support.

"Are you ready to become this one's mate?" Sesshomaru whispered against her ear making her shutter.

"More than ready. Mark me as yours Sesshomaru… I love you and you alone." Kagome said as she nuzzled his cheek as she felt his comforting purr along her back.

"As I do you Kagome." Sesshomaru said as he reached between them and once again entered her core. "I am yours little mermaid… as you are mine. We will be mated in this life and I pray forever in the next."

"I'm ready." Kagome moaned as she felt him stretching her. "Let tonight mark the night where our lovers vow at last starts forever."

"_**Mine**_**." **Sesshomaru and his inner beast growled before thrusting a little harder and claiming her lips in a passion filled promise.

Having made love to each other well into night it didn't take long with his demonic speed, size and length to bring her over the edge. Gripping the comforter her claws dug into the fabric tarring little holes in it. When she felt her coil snap her inner walls trembled with body numbing energy. She threw her head back and cried as her vision went white and her demonic aura came free. It's blue light sparkled against her skin at the same time as his hot demonic energy spilled into her occupied womb. She saw a red light similar to her blue spiraling along his body and she knew their life bond was forming.

When she felt his teeth sink into her neck a second mind-blowing orgasm crashed over her knocking the wind out of her and forcing him into a second as well. As he continued to pump his seed into her womb their demonic energies blended together to forever mark her as his and vise versa. When the last of his seed stopped and their sparkling energies had sank back into their skins Sesshomaru licked along her neck sealing his bite mark. Brushing back her bangs he watched the image of a blue crescent moon in the opposite direction as his take the place of her water droplet on her brow.

Seeing his mark and feeling their mating bond deep within his very soul he threw his head back and howled. All would know that at last he had claimed his head bitch as his life mate. Hearing his howl of triumph while his cock was still nestled snuggly inside her did strange things and she couldn't stop the moan from escaping her lips. As he howled again her overly stimulated cunt trembled and fluttered around him. Having felt her inner muscles spasiming and sensing her hunger and excitement through their newly formed bond he growl huskily and unlock his inner beast fully from his cage.

The magenta stripes along his cheek became jagged and his eyes burned a searing red. She watched in awe as his fangs and claws elongated and his cock swelled with his demonic power. Kagome suddenly sensing his raging heat through their bond let lose her own inner beast and rolled against his hips. She purred and moaned as the intense pleasure of being with her mate like this had finally happened. They were mates but deeper than that they were life mates. Together bonded for all eternity.

"**My bitch, my mate. The mother of my pups."**Sesshomaru's inner beast purred huskily as he began to hump into her at a steady pace. His enlarged cock filled her to the brim and Kagome's inner beast having come free moaned and looked over her shoulder through hooded purple eyes. _**"At last you are mine!"**_

"_**Mate! My love, my alpha!" **_Kagome inner beast purred as she arched her back into his chest as he caged over her once more. Her blue markings along her body had turned into their shimmery mother of pearl glow and her little claws and fangs had lengthened. _**"Love me! Love me again!"**_

"_**Always.**_" Sesshomaru's beast groaned as he picked up the pace.

Gripping both of her hips he thrust into her hot pussy and grunted with each thrust. Knowing his growing pups were in her womb made him use a little less force and not as much depth but he insure to pleasure her to the fullest. Rolling his hips in time with his thrusts he humped her quick and in all the right places. Reaching beneath her he played with her tits like a fiddler and had her moaning and purring in ecstasy. He loved watching her thrash beneath him and gnash her fangs from the pleasure.

He could hear the comforter ripping from her lengthened claws and darker growl when he hit her in a particularly good spot. Feeling her tightening around him and hearing her moaning grow louder he knew she was close to her end. Wanting to finish with her he licked and kissed all along her shoulder and neckline and picked up the pace a little. Pulling her teat once more with his fingers he slid his hand down her rounded belly and began to rub along her swollen nub.

"_**YES Alpha**_!" Kagome inner beast growled in pleasure when his calloused thumb rubbed roughly against her. "_**Please! I need…. I need…."**_

"_**What do you need Bitch? Tell your Alpha!" **_Sesshomaru's beast groaned huskily as he felt her channel tighten around him teasingly.

"_**I… m-more!" **_Kagome's inner beast whimpered as her body tightened to near snapping.

She had tears in her eyes it burned so badly and she rocked and rolled with all the energy she had. Unable to snap her coil she whimpered and whined beneath him to try and set free her release. Knowing what she needed Sesshomaru grabbed hold of one of her supporting hands and brought them to her breasts.

"_**Touch them Bitch."**_ Sesshomaru commanded as he returned his thumb to rubbing against her nub in time with his cock. _**"Let me watch you touch yourself."**_

As soon as she began touching her neglected breasts the damn broke inside and she cried out to the heavens. Returning her arm down to the bed for support she rest her forehead against the mattress as Sesshomaru's beast relentlessly humped into her spasuming channel. When his hot seed at last released deep inside she felt their blended reunion slipping down her thighs and groaned from the feeling. As he rode out his pleasure she moaned as her body thrummed with wave after wave of pleasure.

When he at last had emptied himself and she felt him slip out his hot breath panting along her back. Carefully rolling onto her side she laid out on the bed and tucked her beast back into her cage. She could feel how tired she was and knew she was as sated in the bedroom as much as she was. Seeing the sun peaking over the distant horizon out the window she couldn't help the tired chuckle from escaping her lips. Sesshomaru having regained a little of his control shook his head to clear his red vision and caged his beast once more in his mind.

Hearing her little chuckle he looked up from the bedspread where she had once been under him over to his side where she now lay resting. Her eyes were heavy with exhaustion and hooded pleasure and she reeked of sweat and his heated musk. Her skin was glistening in the morning light and her hair was soaked and cling to her body anywhere it touched. He could see his seed lining her thighs as well as the redness on her ass from where he bucked and rubbed into her. Her breasts were pink from him kneading them and her nipples were still erect from hours of stimulation.

Her lips were swollen and pink from his kisses and she had little pink love marks and scratches all over her body from his fangs and claws. Along her neck was a magenta marking similar to his own signifying that she was his and upon her brow was the Tashio crescent moon. Nestled safely in her curled embrace was her swollen belly. He could smell his little pups growing and feeding off of their energies and it made him purr with pride. When her tired blue's locked onto his he knew he looked just as pleasured. When he smelling her arousal her knew that she thought he looked as good as he thought she did.

"What is so funny mate?" Sesshomaru smirked huskily as he laid down beside her and brushed her sweaty bangs back from her face.

"We literally made love all night." Kagome panted as she looked up at him with a tired smile. "I'm so thoroughly fucked I can't move."

"Good." Sesshomaru chuckled just as he saw her yawn. "That was the goal."

"Will you hold me?" Kagome asked as her eyes began to close.

"Let me fix the bed for us first. Then I will." Sesshomaru said as he got up on wobbly legs and pulled back the comforter at the head of the bed and fluffed the pillows.

Coming back around the bed he found her to have already fallen into a light sleep and carefully picked her up bridal style and carried her to the side of the bed. Gingerly laying her on the bed he crawled up behind her and covered them over with a bed sheet. Feeling her rolling onto her other side and resting her head on his chest he smiled lovingly down at his beloved mate and kissed her new mark on her forehead. Wrapping one arm around her shoulder and the other around her waist he quickly joined her in sleep with a happy purr rolling up from deep in his chest and a warm hand resting over her glowing belly.

[End of Chapter 78]

(Yay! They are finally mated! Now to just deal with Rome and deliver dem babies!)


	82. Beachy Pink

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc., Disney and Hans Christian Anderson.

**Music:** The song I have selected for this chapter is: _"__Hawaiian Guitar Music - Relaxing Instrumental Music for study, work, sleep__." _I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Tides Against Time: **Beachy Pink

"When will our allies be ready?" Advisor Izumo asked the court.

"When given the signal they will march." Sesshomaru commanded. Upon hearing the good news the gathered Court relaxed slightly in their seats and breathed with a little less tension.

"Has any word arrived from our intelligence in Rome?" High Priest Mushin asked.

"Our men have broken up into three teams. There is a small group infiltrating the capital and over seeing the Bishop. There is another small team over seeing the military and navel units at the ports. The last team will oversee the merchant routs near France, Switzerland and Austria." Sesshomaru said as he pointed on the map centered on the court table. "Should they notice anything different or gain new information they will send out a message immediately."

"What if the messenger is apprehended?" Councilmen Nanushi asked.

"The messages will be written in code." Sesshomaru said earning nods of approval from around the boardroom. "In addition to that, there will be weekly reports from the front lines. Should a message not arrive within a day or two the mission will be considered compromised."

"Very good." High Councilmen Shako nodded as he crossed his arms behind his back. "When is the first message to arrive?"

"In three days." Sesshomaru said.

"Very well. What preparations would you like us to commence my Lord?" asked High Councilmen Shako.

"Valencia must secure the Spanish borders immediately. All merchant and travel ships from now on are to be fully inspected at the bay's gate before making port. Our business routs and back roads will need to be monitored. Have guards stationed at each village as well as the border. No one goes in or out without inspection. There will need to be guards stationed at our wells, stock yards and farmers markets to avoid tampering. Have a notice posted in every town, village and city center. Spain is officially at war gentlemen. Be on high alert until peace is reestablished. All able men need to be ready to fight at the given notice." Sesshomaru commanded.

"Yes, Sir." High Councilmen Shako said. "It shall be done."

"How is the First Lady my Lord?" Miroku asked earning nods of approval from the gathered court. "Is she in need of anything? My wife is quite happy in her returned."

"This ones mate and growing pups are well." Sesshomaru nodded in thanks. It felt nice to finally be able to address her with such honor. "This one believes she had plans to visit the beach with Ms. Kaede and your family."

"Ah! Very good my Lord." Miroku smiled warmly. "Sango mentioned spending the afternoon with her but had not shared their plans. Perhaps after our meeting we could join them?"

"That is agreeable to this one." Sesshomaru nodded.

(*** _Hawaiian Guitar Music - Relaxing Instrumental Music for study, work, sleep_ ***)

About an hour later their meeting finished and the first letters of war were sent out. After hearing the crack of the wooden hammer on the podium, Sesshomaru stood from his seat and made his way towards the main entrance. He and Miroku made their way down the rock path lining the back gardens until they reached the secret passage way down the castle cliffs. The sound of youthful laugher and feminine chatter blowing upon the gentle breeze made the tension in their shoulders lessen.

Off in the near distance they could see a silver haired hanyu pup building a sand castle and two black haired youths splashing in the crashing waves. Resting under a large beach umbrella were three women. One had peppered grey hair tied back into a low pony tail, another with black hair pinned up high on her head and the other braided down her back with a decorative sunhat on top. As they approached the women they could see a light spread of finger sandwiches and a pitcher of iced tea.

"Papa!" Lorenzo cheered as he noticed them approaching. Everyone hearing his shout turned to look.

"Oh good! You made it!." Kagome smiled as she blocked the sun from her eyes. "I was just about to send Sango up to see if you were free to join us."

"Our meeting just finished." Sesshomaru said as he walked through the white sand. As he grew closer he took in her beauty.

Although she was sitting under an umbrella he could tell by her wet skirt and pink cheeks that she'd played in the surf with the kids. Her blue eyes sparkled with happiness and her pregnancy made her glow with etherial radiance. Her braided hair had come undone in some places near her face and was blowing freely in the breeze. Her ankles were covered in sand and her dress's hem was stained giving her appearance a ruggedness about her. Her dress was a soft yellow with thin white pin stripes running down it. Just bellow her heavy breasts was a pink ribbon tied off in a bow making her heavily pregnant belly look like a present.

Atop her head was a yellow straw sun hat with a matching pink ribbon and white flowers. He thought her entire vision was adorable and couldn't help the tug at his lip. When she noticed the subtle softness to his eyes and his struggle to hide his smile, a sweet blush colored her already sun streaked cheeks. It was very rare for her to make him smile like that, especially in public. For him to be struggling to surpress his grin he obviously liked what he saw. Knowing she made him feel this way made her blush color even more. Embarrassed she lowered her head and looked up at him through her eyelashes. To her amusement it only made him struggle even more to keep a straight face. To her relief her step-son saved her from his approving stare.

"Come wook at my castle papa!" Lorenzo shouted as he waved at his father to come inspect his work.

"Impressive." Sesshomaru said as he walked over to look over the large fourtrice. It had various main buildings, walls and towers connected with roads and bridges. "If you permit this one, he'd like to show you his only improvement."

"Was dat papa?" Lorenzo asked as he watched his father pick up his sand pale and walk over to the surf.

"You have constructed a grand castle son but have nothing to defend it." Sesshomaru said as he carried the bucket with water over to the castle. Setting it down he then began to dig around the fort. Once a perfect circle was dug around the castle he then poured the water into the center of his castle. "When the court yards are filled with water like so…"

As Sesshomaru said this he made a small hole in one corner and allowed some of the water to leak out of the castle wall. The water quickly followed the cut out roads and bridges making a tiny canal system through the city. When the water was about to hit the main wall he made another hole allowing the water to channel out into the outer ring. Here it finished the cycle creating a complicated woven water way.

"It makes an inner defense as well as an outer one. This slows the enemy from reaching the main hull during an invation." Sesshomaru finished.

"WOW!" Lorenzo shouted, as he took in his little castle in a whole new light. "Is dis why our home has water?"

"It is." Sesshomaru nodded as he pat his son on the head.

"A very good lesson indeed." Miroku chuckled as he took in the addition. "Your ancestors were very wise tacticians when designing your home. Many have tried to invade but with an inner canal and outer mote no one has been able to bring the castle down. Seeing how you designed your castle I'd say their skills have passed onto you young master."

"I'll agree to that!" Kagome laughed as she watched Lorenzo sit back down on the sand to continue fixing his little masterpiece. "He's been working on it for over an hour. It's been very fascinating to watch him put it all together."

"Hn." Sesshomaru nodded as he crossed his arms behind his back.

As he watched his son make his new mote deeper he couldn't help but smirk with pride. His little cherub cheeks were pink and speckled with little freckles from playing in the sun. His white hair was wavy from swimming in the sea and drying in the salty breeze. He wore blue swim shorts and his shoulders and bare upper chest were tan from sunbathing. As he worked his little tongue pocked out from concentrating and he lightly hummed a little tune all his own. He made everyone smile at his innocent charm.

"Sango my love? Do you care to take a stroll down the beach? It's nearly five o'clock and we'll need to head home soon." Miroku asked as he offered his hand to help her stand up.

"Of course!" Sango smiled as she took his hand. "Kaede do you mind watching over the kids for us?"

"Not a problem. Thy shall take them with thee to the castle to wash up." Kaede said as she stood up from her spot on the blanket making her old bones creak. Ignoring the pain she turned with a warm smile and took the sleeping Sebastian from Sango's arms.

"Are you sure? We could pick them up on our way back?" Sango suggested as she heard Miroku calling for their older kids to get out of the water.

"Aye, that way when ye return to the castle they shall be ready to depart with ye." Kaede said as she adjusted Sebastian's tiny sun hat on his head to keep him covered. Turning to look at Kagome and seeing Sesshomaru taking off his jacket and boots she smiled and said, "Enjoy ye afternoon thy Lord and Lady. Thee shall see ye in the morning."

"Thanks Kaede. It's been fun." Kagome waved goodbye as she watched Miroku try to round up his feisty kids up the beach towards the castle. Seeing Kaede making her way after the rambunctious duo Sango turned to her friend.

"Bye Kagome. Remember what I said!" Sango waved as she took hold of Miroku's hand. As they strolled along the surf they gently swayed back and forth enjoying each other's company. It made Kagome happy to see her friends enjoying themselves. It was obvious of their love for each other and seeing them relaxing brought a smile to her face.

"Remember what?" Sesshomaru asked as he sat behind her with both legs stretched out on either side of her. As he nuzzled into her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist, he felt her relax her back against his chest.

"Just for me to take it easy." Kagome sighed in contentment as she took off her hat and rest her head against his shoulder. Feeling his strong hands rubbing tender circles along her tummy and feeling his soft lips kissing along her neck had her smiling and snuggling closer against him.

"What would make her say so?" Sesshomaru asked as he concentrated her demonic energy into his hands and rubbed it along her belly.

"Gome got too hot when she was pwaying wit me, Jack and Lily. Mrs. Sango and Ms. Kaede said dat was a no, no for da pups." Lorenzo piped in as he came to sit on the blanket next to them. Taking hold of an apple slice he bit into it making smacking noises with his mouth as he ate.

"Lorenzo sweet heart remember to close your mouth when you eat and to hang your feet over the edge of the blanket so you don't track sand all over." Kagome giggled as the little pup suddenly realized he had sand stuck all over his body.

"Woops! Sowarys!" Lorenzo apologized as he did what he was told. "I just gots so hungies!"

"I'd think so with as hard as you've been playing all afternoon." Kagome smiled as she felt her mate feed their pups his energy. It made her entire body feel warm and cozy. If he kept it up she'd fall asleep.

"What were you playing to get so hot earlier?" Sesshomaru asked as he rest his chin on her shoulder. He smiled when he noticed Kagome's eyes were closed and relaxed. It made him happy that she could feel that way around him.

"We played some tag and splashed around in the tide pools." Kagome shrugged as she snuggled closer to him. "I was having too much fun to notice I got a little dehydrated. It wasn't until Kaede made me sit down and Sango forced me to drink some water that I realized I had stopped sweating and my face was all pink."

"Yeah and your hands and feetzes gots all puffy too." Lorenzo added making Kagome inwardly groan.

There was no getting around this observant toddler. His little doggie ears heard everything and apparently his little demon eyes were just as sharp. Feeling Kagome's hesitation in replying through their new bond Sesshomaru reach forward to take hold of her skirt's hem. Pulling it up just bellow her knee he could see her ankles were a little swollen. Setting her skirt back down he took hold of her hand in his and found her little fingers were puffy as well.

"This displeases this one." he frowned knowing Kagome could feel his frustration through their mating bond.

"I know…" Kagome sighed as she rubbed her hand over her belly. "I got lost in the moment playing with Lorenzo. I'll take it easier next time."

"Good." Sesshomaru said as he buried his nose into her neck and took in a deep breath.

Sitting here on the beach with his pack brought a peace to his soul he had not felt in ages. Hearing his pup humming as he ate and seeing his little feet carelessly swinging side to side made Sesshomaru smirk. He was grateful through all the heartache and chaos his little pup was still happy, healthy and safe. That is until…

"Papa? When is Mama coming home?" Lorenzo asked making both he and Kagome stiffen.

"Remember the conversation we had in my office when your grandpa was still here?" Sesshomaru asked as he watched his son's eyebrows furrow in thought. "Your mother is no longer a member of my pack. She is part of yours should you wish it."

"Does dat mean she can't come home no more?" Lorenzo asked with confused puppy eyes.

"Come here sweetie." Kagome said as she motioned for him to snuggle. Once he was carefully curled against her side Sesshomaru began to run his fingers through his messy hair affectionately.

"Your mother is no longer in my pack son. She was too dangerous to keep around with Kagome and our pups. Remember when she forced Kagome away and tricked me with her magic spell? She can no longer stay in our home. The alpha must protect the pack, even if that means sending her away." Sesshomaru said as he saw the understanding spark in his son's eyes.

"When will I see her again?" Lorenzo whimpered as his chin began to quiver. He understood why his papa had to do it but he didn't like the fact that his mama would be away from him for extended periods of time.

"When it is safe your grandpa and I will setup a meeting." Sesshomaru said as he continued to comb his son's wild hair with his claws. "Do not worry pup. You will see your birth mother again."

"Oh-tay." Lorenzo sniffled as he tried to stay strong.

"I know this is hard Lorenzo but I just want you to know that your papa and I are so proud of you." Kagome encouraged as she kissed his tear-streaked cheeks. Her warm motherly purr rolling softly along his side made him feel a little better. "I know you miss your mama but it will be okay soon enough. I promise."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru agreed as he held his little pack close and rolled his purr along with hers. Sensing Lorenzo's acceptance in his little aura and feeling him starting to fall asleep in their arms Kagome and Sesshomaru continued their purring until he'd fallen asleep.

"My poor little pup." Kagome sighed as she nuzzled into his salty hair. "So much pain for so young a soul."

"He is the Tashio heir." Sesshomaru sighed as he ran a finger along his son's round cherub cheek. "He will know many hardships in his life. It is a curse of being royalty as well as the eldest son."

"I know… I just wish he could always be happy and protected like the little boy we saw just moments ago." Kagome sniffled as her pregnancy began to get the better of her.

"All will be well my little mermaid." Sesshomaru promised as kissed her cheek making her smile.

"Sorry… my hormones have caught up with me it seems." Kagome sniffled with a quivering smile.

"Hn." Sesshomaru smirked and held her close. "Perhaps it is time to retire?"

"Alright." Kagome agree as she carefully sat up so Sesshomaru could get up.

Once he finished getting dressed she helped lift Lorenzo up into Sesshomaru's arms. Lorenzo's head rest comfortably against his shoulder and his bare chest snuggled comfortably against his father's dress shirt. The picture of his sweet innocence and complete trust in his father warmed Kagome's heart.

"I feel like a beach ball." Kagome grumbled as she struggled to get up. She blushed heavily when she noticed the amusement reflecting in her mate's eyes.

"Six pups will do that." Sesshomaru inwardly snickered as he offered her his hand and pulled her up the rest of the way. Watching her waddle around picking up the basket and folding up the umbrella he couldn't help but smile. "This one thinks you look beautiful; beach ball or not."

"Really?" Kagome asked as she looked up into his eyes to see if he was teasing her.

"I do not lie my little mate. Surely you can sense this through our bond?" Sesshomaru asked as he pulled her into his side and kissed the crescent moon upon her forehead. Seeing her smile a little wider he knew she found his feelings true. "Hold onto me, we shall fly to our chambers."

Forming his demonic cloud beneath his feet the three of them flew through the air towards the royal wing. Once they'd settled down on Lorenzo's patio Kagome set the beach items outside as Sesshomaru opened the door for them. Making her way towards their bathing room she went to ready their pup a bath. As she was preparing the water Sesshomaru nuzzled into Lorenzo's hair and licked his cheek to stir him from sleep.

"Pup, you must wake so you can bathe." Sesshomaru commanded when Lorenzo began to whimper at being woken up.

"Do I have to?" Lorenzo whined as he struggled to wake up.

"You do." Sesshomaru said as he set his little feet on the floor and began to undress him from his swim shorts. "Go, your pack mother will bathe you."

Seeing his now naked pup disappear into the bathing room and hearing his mate helping him into his bath, Sesshomaru tossed his son's dirty play clothes into the laundry basket. Pulling out his night clothing from the dresser he tossed them onto the bed and grabbed the towel hanging on the back of his door. Hearing his mate finishing up washing his pup he opened the bathing door just as Kagome helped Lorenzo out of the tub.

"Thank you! I was just about to get up and grab that." Kagome said as she took the towel from Sesshomaru's hand and wrapped it around the soaking wet half-demon pup. His little puppy ears were soaking wet and his shoulder length white hair hung limp and clung to his neck. He was slightly shivering from getting out of the water and readily accepted the warm towel around him. Rubbing him down till he was all dry Kagome curled the towel around him so he could walk into his bedroom to change. "There! Go and dress with your father while I clean the tub up."

"Oh-t-tay." Lorenzo shivered.

The towel covered his head and went just above his ankles. Holding it tightly around him to stay warm he followed his father out of the bathing chambers so he could get dressed. Kagome chuckled at her cute little pup. With the towel wrapped around him he looked like a little white ghost. She loved him so much and enjoyed spending the day with him on the beach like she had promised to do so long ago.

Pulling the plug at the base of the tub the dirty water quickly disappeared leaving gritty sand at the bottom. Using the rest of the water in the bucket she rinsed the sand out of the bottom and wiped up the little puddles on the floor with the washrag. Tossing the dirty cloth into the tub for one of the servants to pick up later she tried to get off of the floor. Rolling onto her hands and knees she gripped the edge of the tub for support. It took a little more effort than she thought causing her to grunt.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked as he pushed open the door. He'd been helping Lorenzo into his pajama shirt when he had heard her making distress noises. "You alright?"

"Yeah… just getting harder for me to get off of the floor." Kagome blushed heavily as she pushed herself up the rest of the way.

"I see." Sesshomaru smirked as he pulled her into his arms. "Perhaps next time you could ask for help?"

"I'm not cripple…" Kagome pouted cutely. "Just… very pupped."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru chuckled as he rubbed his nose against hers.

His tenderness made her smile and her heart flutter in her chest. She could feel his love for her through their bond as his amber eyes darkened into a rich honey gold. Standing onto her tippy toes she kissed his lips in a sweet kiss. Her lips barely brushed against his making him want to lean closer to her. Feeling his arms wrap tighter around her lower back she threaded her fingers into his hair and deepened their kiss.

His deep purr and husky growl against her lip had her heart racing in her chest. Her heavily pupped belly made it hard for them to get close but it only intensified their passion. She loved feeling his large hands running along her sides and holding her heavy belly. It made her feel cherished as his bitch and proud to carry his pups. His actions spoke loudly; he loved her, loved her being pregnant. He even loved her when she was as big as a beach ball and still thought she was sexy.

"Papa? Gome?" Lorenzo shouted from the other room. "I ready for bed now!"

"Coming sweet heart." Kagome answered as she nuzzled into her mate's neck and breathed in his woodsy musk.

"This isn't over." Sesshomaru whispered huskily as he ran his hands down her back and cupped her ass. Giving her plump backside a firm squeeze he pulled her lower body against him. She could feel how hard he was for her and it made her lean against him and moan in want.

"Good." Kagome purred as she looked up into his eyes. Her deep blues were dark and shimmered with passion. Puckering her lips for one last kiss Sesshomaru took hold of them in his own before reluctantly letting her go and making their way into their son's room.

"All tucked in son?" Sesshomaru asked as he came around one side of the bed while Kagome straightened his bed covers.

"Yup!" Lorenzo said with a warm smile. "Night Gome, night Papa."

"Goodnight sweet heart. I'm so glad we got to have fun on the beach today." Kagome said as she watched Sesshomaru kiss his head and rub his little puppy ear goodnight.

"Me too." Lorenzo said just before he yawned. His little honey brown eyes began to droop making Kagome smile. "Can we do it again tomowow?"

"Perhaps." Sesshomaru said as he watched Kagome kiss Lorenzo's cheek. "Night pup."

"We'll see you in the morning." Kagome said as she got up from Lorenzo's bed and followed her mate towards the door.

"K." Lorenzo yawned as he closed his eyes and snuggled his toy dog close to his chest.

Closing the door behind them Sesshomaru took hold of Kagome's hand in his and lead her back through the bathing chambers towards their joined bedroom.

"Shoot… I forgot to keep a bucket for us." Kagome said as she suddenly remembered her own sandy state of dress.

"I shall retrieve a new bucket while you change." Sesshomaru said as he kissed her forehead before making his way out the door.

While he was gone Kagome pulled down the bed sheets, lit the candles, grabbed two towels out of the cupboard in the bathing room and lavender scented soaps. Slipping behind the changing screen in the corner of her and Sesshomaru's new chambers she began to undress. Untying the pink ribbon from around her waist she hung it over the screen and began unbuttoning the buttons down the back. As she was doing this she heard the servants enter their chambers and begin to prepare their bath. When the feeling of her mate strong hands wrapped around her waist she couldn't help but blush.

"Need help?" Sesshomaru asked as he kissed up her neck. His hot breath fanned across her skin making her shiver.

"N-no." Kagome stuttered when she felt one hand slide up her belly to cup her swollen breast. She couldn't believe he was being so bold while their servants were in the other room. She had to bite her lips to hold back a moan when his hand slipped through the paneling of her dress and rubbed his thumb over her swollen nipple.

"You sure?" Sesshomaru asked huskily as he slowly ground his cock against her backside.

It wasn't unheard of for demons to take their mates in front of others, especially to prove dominance. The idea of taking his bitch before his kingdom made him burn but he knew his bashful butterfly might not feel the same. Perhaps she would warm up to it later on in their mating? For now, taking her behind a changing screen with listening ears close by would suffice. As he listened to his bitch's heart beat quicken and the smell of her arousal strengthen he licked and nibbled along her earlobe.

"Sess…" Kagome moaned when he pulled against her pebbled tit.

The pleasure of his strong chest against her back combined with his skilled mouth and calloused fingers got the better of her. She could feel his hot breath on her skin; smell his arousal and his heavy cock rubbing against her ass. Knowing others weren't too far away both embarrassed her and edged her on. She was tittering between intense pleasure and embarrassment at the feeling. Thankfully Sesshomaru sensed her mixed emotions and pulled back the reigns a little more on his beast. Taking a deep breath of her and the pup's scent he calmed down enough to help her finish the last buttons down the back of her dress.

"My Lord and Lady, your bath is ready. Is there anything else you need before we depart?" one of the servants asked.

"There are dirty clothes in Lorenzo's basket and our picnic supplies are on his patio. We just put him to bed so do try to be quiet." Kagome said as Sesshomaru kissed her now bare shoulders and pushed her dress sleeves down her arms.

"Yes, my Lady." The servant said as she and two other maids went to do as she ask.

No longer hearing the servants in the room Sesshomaru pushed her dress the rest of the way down her body leaving her breast bindings and undergarments to his approving gaze. Tilting her chin up with a finger he sensually kissed her lips and pulled her back into his chest.

"You're quite wound up today my dear." Kagome teased as she turned around and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Any particular reason why?"

"I rather like seeing you pupped." Sesshomaru admitted as he rest his forehead against hers. "Plus seeing you on your hands and knees at the beach and just now in the bathroom has captured... my attention."

"Oh really?" Kagome laughed making him smirk. "Well… perhaps if you are a good boy and let me undress you I might just let you have your way with me?"

"Woman… I am always a good boy." Sesshomaru growled playfully.

"Hn." Kagome hummed in amusement as she began to undo the buttons on his shirt. "I guess you'll just have to remind me?"

"What are your conditions?" Sesshomaru asked as she played with the top button of his shirt.

"For you to have your way with me tonight… I must first take you." Kagome whisper huskily against his ear.

"Explain." Sesshomaru asked as she slowly slid her hands down his chest. When her little finger swirled suggestively over his clothed erection he closed his eyes and hissed.

"I want to give you pleasure _**mate**_**…**" Kagome's inner beast growled as she cupped his cock in her hand. Both she and Kagome were present in her mind and they purred when his body heat intensified. As she slowly rubbed and squeezed his sex through his pants he moaned huskily making their undergarments wet for him. "_**Let your bitch show her desires for her Alpha."**_

"_**My bitch…"**_ Sesshomaru's inner beast growled as he too joined in on the fun. The feeling of her dainty hands on his person had his head spinning. "_**Don't stop..."**_

"_**Yes Alpha…" **_Kagome's inner beast purred as she ran her hands back up his chest and began to unbutton his shirt.

[End of Chapter 79]

(Ho ho ho! I wonder what Kagome's got in mind? Also, what will Rome do now that Spain is in full defense mode?)


	83. Ego Trip

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc., Disney and Hans Christian Anderson.

**Music:** The song I have selected for this chapter is: _"__The Little Mermaid OST - Bedtime Score__."_ I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Warning:** This entire chapter contains heavy Lemon/Lime. Please advise.

**Tides Against Time: **Ego Trip

When Kagome reached the top of his shirt she began to kiss and lick along his jawline and nibbled on his earlobe. While her skillful tongue and fangs caressed his heated skin her dainty fingers slowly undid the buttons along his shirt. As she kissed and undressed him Sesshomaru leaned into her touch and closed his eyes. The feeling of her touching him was as gentle as a butterfly's wings and it sent pleasant tingles all the way to the tips of his toes. He loved it when her little fangs scraped along his skin. He couldn't stop the moan from escaping his lips when she nibbled and licked along the shell of his ear even if he wanted to. She made every nerve ending in his body spring to life. When she finished unbuttoning his shirt her little hands began to trace his hard lean muscles along his chest, abs and upper arms.

"Have I ever told you how handsome you are?" Kagome asked as she traced his markings along his pectorals.

"Not recently." Sesshomaru answered. "Last you mentioned it was on our island fifteen years ago."

"Ah yes…" Kagome said as she kissed just above his heart. "You wanted to take me on my hands and knees that day too."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru chuckled when he remembered how horny he'd been that day. She'd looked just as beautiful then. "You called me a big, strong, powerful alpha that day."

"That is true." Kagome said as she unhooked his belt. "But that's not all I said. Were our first time together as lovers not cut short by Urasue I would have told you more."

"More?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"Mhmm." Kagome hummed as she unfasten his pants.

When his pants and boxers hit the floor she took a step back to take in his nakedness. She groaned and nibbled on her lower lip when she took in his beautifully sculpted body. The hard lines were still cut in all the right places and his magenta markings complimented each one. She remembered checking him out on the beach that day when he'd been lying on his back with the top his shirt unbuttoned. He still had it, even 15 years later. In her opinion he'd trimmed out even more. Maybe he aged like wine? It only got better with time?

Along his wrists were markings that curled up his arms and ended just above his breastbone. Similar lines carved up his legs starting at his ankles and ending just above his tailbone. She loved how they pointed down towards his ass. Along his back were markings aligning his shoulder blades and the ridge of his spine. Her favorite lines however, were the ones curving his hips. They dipped into the v-cut leading down towards his penis. Looking at said anatomy she noticed it was fully erect and begging to be touched.

Hearing his panting and racing heart beat in her ears, she knew her looking at his body had him flustered. The mushroomed tip of his cock was swollen and red making the rest of his long shaft stand proud. His girth was thick and nestled perfectly in beautiful white fur. Leading up from his crotch was a silver happy trail and little white hairs covered his legs, arms, and upper chest. He was beyond sexy… he was a fallen god.

"_Damn…_" Kagome inwardly groaned as a flood of heat curved her womanhood.

"_**Kagome…**_" Sesshomaru's beast growled impatiently.

"(Clears throat) Right! Let's see here." Kagome said as she began to circle him. Running her fingers along his arm and over his shoulder she said, "I know you are strong but something else I think is handsome about you is that your shoulders carry more than your own burdens. You carry your pack's as well as your peoples. Your strength goes on as mighty warrior, a Lord and an alpha. You don't have to do the things you do or as efficiently as you do but you do it anyway. You are an amazing leader Sesshomaru and your confidence is very sexy."

"Is it?" Sesshomaru teased with a cocky grin. He didn't know his mate felt this way about him and having her support even through this was more than enough.

"Very. However, don't get too cocky my dear. It might all go to your head." Kagome insinuated making him chuckle. As she began to run her fingers along his scalp she said, "I also love your hair. It's so soft and light like the clouds you showed me. Do you remember when you taught me how to fly Ah-Un?"

"I do." Sesshomaru said as a gentle gleam shimmered in his eye. "It is a memory I have looked back on many times during our time apart."

"Do you think we could go on that vacation now that I'm back?" Kagome asked as she set his hair over one shoulder and began to massage his neck and back.

"Perhaps." Sesshomaru sighed as he enjoyed her little massage along his shoulder blades. "I have a message that is set to arrive in three days. Depending what the letter states will decide if we can go or not."

"Alright." Kagome said as she placed a kiss between his shoulder blades before wrapping her arms around his waste. Nuzzling into his back she said, "I love how beautiful your muscles are especially when you rub against my body when you make love to me. You make me feel cherished as your bitch when you dominate my body and hold me in your arms. I love the feeling of you tall muscular body over top me as we mate. It makes me feel small and feminine."

"I too feel the same with you in my arms." Sesshomaru admitted as he looked over his shoulder so he could look into her eyes. He smiled when he felt her growing bump against his back and her chin resting on his shoulder as she held him. "You are mine. All of you."

"As you are mine." Kagome smiled as she stood on her tippy toes to kiss his lips. "You want to know what else I think is handsome about you?"

"What?" Sesshomaru asked as she loosened her arms around his waist and came to rest her hands over his chest.

"You're getting a kick out of this aren't you?" Kagome giggled when she saw the amusement reflecting in his eyes.

"Perhaps." Sesshomaru smirked making her laugh.

"Maybe I should stop before your head gets any bigger?" Kagome teased making him growl playfully.

"Don't be ridiculous. This Sesshomaru would never fall pray to such weakness." Sesshomaru growled as he pulled her into his arms and nibbled along her jaw. "He simply appreciates your approval."

"Alright." Kagome giggled. "Something else I find handsome is your sharp whit. You are so clever Sesshomaru and it makes me question my intelligence sometimes."

"Nonsense." Sesshomaru said as he buried his nose into her hair. "This one would never mate a simpleton. You are highly intelligent and he finds many of our conversations stimulating."

"Well that's good to know." Kagome sighed as she snuggled into his embrace. "You already know I love your eyes. When I first saw you as a pup I instantly fell in love with them. When we were apart they stayed with me like a security blanket. You were always watching over me, even when you didn't know it. It was so dark on the other side. I couldn't remember anything but your eyes and they stayed with me until I stood before the gods themselves. I could stare at them all day and never grow tired of looking into their depths."

"The golden color is of the inu line. I am uncertain if our pups will have them or not but seeing as my brother changed species and he still passed them onto his young believes there is a chance our little ones will have my eyes." Sesshomaru said as he held her in his arms.

"I hope they have your eyes. They are so beautiful and it would be nice to have a way to look at them while you are away at work. There is something else I hope carries over." Kagome said as she pulled back form his embrace and traced the stripes on his chest. "Your hypnotic markings are lovely. Before I became a demon I didn't know markings could cover your entire body. I'd seen your wrists and cheeks but didn't realize they were on other parts of your body until we were on the island. You had unfastened your shirt and I noticed this marking on your chest but could not see where it went under your shirt. I also saw the markings on your ankles when you'd pulled your socks off to keep them from getting sandy."

"Is that why you were staring at my person?" Sesshomaru smirked when Kagome's cheeks tinted pink at the reminder. "It was, wasn't it? You wanted to touch my markings."

"So what! I didn't have any at the time and yours were right there in my face!" Kagome defended with a cute blush. Then another thought came to her and a wicked grin took its place. "That's not all that was in my face that day."

"What else?" Sesshomaru asked uncertain. He'd didn't know were this was going and seeing the wicked gleam in her eye he couldn't help but be a little nervous. Of course he'd never admit that out loud but she was unpredictable in times like this. He needed to proceed with caution or risk saying something out of turn and making her hormones get the best of her. He hated seeing her cry and was not about to ruin their time together.

**Warning: **Lemon, please advise. Marked when finished.

"Well there is of course your loving heart hidden behind your title, your talented claws and fangs along my body as we make love with your beautiful mouth. I know I could kiss you for hours and never grow tired." Kagome admitted as she curled a strand of his hair around her finger mischievously.

"But that's not what stood out to you the most." Sesshomaru said cautiously.

"No…" Kagome smiled as she untangled her finger from his hair and began to trail her fingers down his chest. "What stood out to me the most was that my chosen demon was very…"

"Ugh…" Sesshomaru grunted as she at last took hold of his swollen penis in her hand.

"Very **big** and very… very **male." **Kagome's beast panted huskily as she wrapped her hand around his cock and slowly slid down its shaft making him hiss. "_**My alpha is big and I wished even then to carry your seed. I desired to grow heavy with your sons and for you to call me yours forever." **_

"Truly? Even then?" Sesshomaru groaned out in pleasure.

"_**Yes...**_ _**I knew not the touch of a male but craved for you to burry deep into my womb. I wanted you to fill me with your sons over… and over again until the end of time." **_Kagome's beast purred as she continued to slowly pump against his cock. As she did this Kagome licked up his neck and played with his nipples. _**"Now my womb is filled to the brim with your pups and my heart and soul have been claimed by my Alpha. My dream has come true."**_

Sesshomaru moved by her confession lifted her chin up and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. As her hand continued to slowly rock against his shaft Sesshomaru threaded his fingers into her hair at the nape of her neck and angled her mouth against his to deepen their kiss. Their tongues stroked and twisted in time with her hand making their breathing staggered and heavy. As Kagome sucked and pulled on his lower lip with her little fangs Sesshomaru moaned against her lips and ground his cock harder against her hand.

When her thumb rubbed against his mushroom's slit he gasped in pleasure and panted for breath against her lips. When her other hand began to fondle his sack his body caught on fire and ached to spill. Resting his forehead against hers he looked into her hooded eyes and groaned. She might be tiny but she was a force to be reckoned with. Only she could bring him to his knees begging like a dog in heat.

"K..Kagome." Sesshomaru panted out, as his shaft grew unbearably tight.

"Shhhh…" Kagome soothed as she felt his cock and sack hardening in her hands. "Let it go honey... let me love you like you love me."

As she continued to stroke his manhood she began to kiss down his chest until she was kneeling before him. Sesshomaru watched through hooded eyes as she kneeled before him. It was extremely erotic seeing her willingly submitting herself to him. It had his cock twitching and leaking at the tip. When she looked up into his eyes with hungry blues he had to bite the inside his mouth to keep from spilling. Gods she was so beautiful kneeling before him only dressed in her underwear. Her hair was still braided down her back making it perfect for him to watch her take him into her mouth.

Her swollen belly was bare to his eyes as well and he noticed it had grown again over the past week since they had been home. Now looking roughly seven months along he thought it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. Even though she'd only been pupped for little over three months he couldn't help but feel proud. Her body was holding up well considering how many she carried and with everything she had gone through. She was more than he could have ever hope for in a mate.

Having her submitting to him after he betrayed her was indescribable. That is of course until her coral pink lips took him into her mouth and he heard her moan in pleasure. He could feel her tongue stroking along with her lips and he moaned when she pulled and sucked in a steady rhythm. Knowing she was getting horny while pleasuring him stirred him on even more. It was sexy as hell watching her suck his cock. He purred when he heard her moan against his shaft and take a little more of him in.

"That's it baby." Sesshomaru panted as he threaded his fingers into her bangs and gently rocked against her mouth to show her how he liked it. Feeling her sucking a little more he quickened the pace and rolled against her mouth. He loved how tight her lips felt against him and the feeling of her tongue twirling and stroking as she sucked. It made his eyes roll into the back of his head and ache for more. "Relax your throat and let me go deeper."

Hearing his growls and moans of pleasure and sensing his approaching end, Kagome did as her alpha asked and relaxed her throat. When his cock sank deep into her throat he threw his head back and growled. Hearing him grunting and groaning in bliss as she sucked his head made her womanhood grow hot. Needing some relief she into her wet panties and stroked her aching pussy. As she parted her pedals she quickly fisted three fingers into herself and pumped in time with his hips. Needing more she curled her fingers inside and hit over her favorite spot.

She moaned against his cock when her pleasure heighten to new levels. She felt powerful pleasuring her mate like this. It was so rare to see him come undone and knowing her touch made him feel like this only made her inner coil tighten. Having smelled her arousal and feeling her excitement in their bond Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked down at his bitch. He groaned when he saw his cock disappearing in and out of her mouth and her saliva mixed with some of his seed dripping down her chin.

Even with her throat relaxed he couldn't fit in all the way. He growled in approval when her little fist curled around the base and stroked it in time with her sweet lips stretched around his girth. When she needed to breath she licked up and down his head and nibbled on his inner thigh and hipbone. When she buried her face into his fur she moaned in pleasure sending vibrating sensations up his cock. When she took him back into her mouth and sank as deep as she could go it made his skin prickle with goosebumps and a chill to run down his spine. When he saw her touching herself however, his cock thickened making her groan.

"_**Cum with me Bitch." **_Sesshomaru's inner beast growled huskily as they watched her stroke herself in time with his cock. _**"Suck me good and hard. Take all of your Alpha!"**_

Hearing her alpha's demands she sucked harder against his thrusts making him howl. Cupping his sack she kneaded and stroked it in time with his cock. It felt heavy in her hand and tightened with each roll of his hips. Hearing him moan and watching him shudder through her hooded eyes as he lost himself to her torture was her undoing. As she cried against his cock her juices ran down her legs. Seeing his bitch cum snapped his strings. He moaned as his sack lifted in her hand and spilt into her beautiful mouth.

As his hot seed flooded her mouth Kagome eagerly drank him all up. He tasted salty and musky. It tingled with his demonic energy and was warm going down her soar throat. She loved it and cleaned him thoroughly as he panted for breath above her like an old man. She knew he'd not planned on being as rough with her as he'd been but as always their love making got the better of them. She was proud to have pleased him in such a way. She was his bitch and no one should see him in such a vulnerable state.

[End Lemon]

By the passion reflecting in his hooded gaze and the tenderness expressed on his face she knew he'd thoroughly enjoyed himself. With the amount of seed he'd spilt there was no way he could deny it. She wasn't surprised the power of his release knocked the wind out of him. The intensity of it nearly had her releasing again. Being pregnant had her in a nearly 24 hour horny state. Thankfully her horney dog was more than willing to help. Having cleaned him of his release she nuzzled into his soft fur along his cock and took in a deep breath of his woodsy musk.

"Are you pleased my Lord?" Kagome asked as she looked up into her mate's hooded gaze.

"Very." Sesshomaru panted as he cupped her cheek in his hand. "It pleases this one to know you do not find this form of rutting degrading."

"Never for you." Kagome purred as she nuzzled into his hand. "You are my love… and I enjoy pleasing you as you do me. Should you desire it again I am more than willing to comply. I find it pleasurable as well."

"Hn." Sesshomaru hummed in contentment as he cupped her other cheek. "Are you well enough to bathe?"

"Yeah, but you'll have to help me up again." Kagome blushed.

"Ah yes…" Sesshomaru smirked as he knelt down. "My beautiful beach ball."

"Shut up." Kagome pouted earning a husky chuckle.

Having helped his mate up off of the floor he took her hand in his and led her towards their bathing chambers. As Sesshomaru inspected the tub Kagome peaked into Lorenzo's room. Finding him still deep in sleep Kagome closed his bathing room door and set the two towels she'd grabbed earlier along the wall. Sesshomaru settled with his back against the tub offered his hand and helped guide her in. With her back against his chest they helped each other bathe the sweat and sandy grime away. As they relaxed in the tub the warm water soaked into Kagome's aching muscles.

(*** _The Little Mermaid OST - Bedtime Score_ ***)

"This is nice." Kagome sighed as she relaxed against his chest.

"Perhaps a warm bath would do you good till the end of your pregnancy?" Sesshomaru suggest as he rubbed his hand over her baby bump.

"It'll spoil me if I do that." Kagome giggled making him chuckle. "I am carrying six little pups though. Who knows what my body will need by the time I'm ready to deliver."

"I spoke with Daija about the water elemental." Sesshomaru said as he built a small amount of energy into his fingers and fed it to his pups.

"Really?!" Kagome gasped in surprise. "Did the elemental agree to help?"

"She did." Sesshomaru said earning a giant smile from his mate. "She is to arrive in one week's time from Iceland."

"Ooo I'm so excited." Kagome said as she wiggled in his lap. "What room do want her to stay in?"

"Seeing how the Royal wing is under construction we could offer her the adjoining suite Louie and Elizabeth stayed in?" Sesshomaru suggested.

"That sounds good." Kagome nodded as she looked at her slightly pruned fingers. "Are you ready to get out?"

"Hn." Sesshomaru nodded as he helped his mate out of the tub before getting out himself. Seeing Kagome try to stifle a yawn as she dried herself off with her towel he sighed and shook his head. "You have worn yourself out today. Perhaps it is best we go straight to bed?"

"But what about our deal?" Kagome pouted as Sesshomaru dried himself off.

"Rain check?" Sesshomaru suggested as tossed the towel into the hamper and dug out a pair of boxers. "I can sense you're exhaustion and I too am well enough to turn in."

"You sure you don't mind?" Kagome asked as she slipped on her nightgown and pulled back to covers.

"We have a long life together little mermaid. Plenty of time to make up for it." Sesshomaru chuckled as he cuddled under the covers with her before kissing her lips. With her growing bump nestled between them he sighed and nuzzled his nose into her hair.

"Our pups are quite rowdy tonight." Kagome giggled as she enjoyed the slight fluttering feeling inside her womb. "I imagine we will be able to feel them kick soon."

"What does it feel like?" Sesshomaru asked as he rubbed over her bump.

"Like I ate a bunch of bugs and they are flying around inside." Kagome giggled when she saw Sesshomaru look at her in surprise. "It doesn't hurt I promise. It's just... a little weird I guess. They tend to move the most when I stop moving."

"Hn." Sesshomaru hummed as he thought about what she said. "Perhaps when you walk it rocks them to sleep?"

"Maybe?" Kagome shrugged as she closed her eyes and snuggled into his embrace. "Goodnight Sess."

"Goodnight mate." Sesshomaru purred as he pulled the sheet up a little higher and soon followed her in sleep.

[Rome, Italy]

"You can't be serious daddy!" Sara shouted angrily.

"The Bishop was very serious my dear." Barron Garcia sighed as he melted some wax over an envelope before sealing it with his family crest's stamp. "I know you desire to see your son but with everything going on right now a visit wouldn't be wise."

"Like my ex-husband would hold me hostage!" Sara growled as she tossed her hat on the sofa in the corner. "He wouldn't do that to me! Our son is still too young to be without me!"

"Lorenzo's new step-mother from what I've been told has been taking excellent care of him." Barron Garcia said as he handed the servant his letter and sent him on his way.

"He already married her?" Sara shrieked making the Barron's ears ring. "When did this happen?!"

"From the rumor mill he mated her the night they arrived in Valencia." Barron Garcia corrected making Sara gasp in disbelief.

"M-mated?!" Sara gapped as she sank into her seat across from his desk. "I... I had hoped that... that he'd come back for me."

"My dear…" Barron Garcia sighed as he looked at his dejected daughter. "I know it is hard to accept but He never…"

"No!" Sara shouted in denial. "I don't believe it! You weren't there daddy these past 15 years! I know he can be cold and stand offish but he loved me in his own way! He told me he loved me!"

"Only when under your spell." Barron Garcia argued silencing Sara from her retort. "I am sorry my dear but it is time to move on."

"Then I demand my son to be brought to me! I am his mother and being human I will live a shorter life than him. Sesshomaru will have many years with our son. Lorenzo should be with me until I die!" Sara yelled as tears rolled down her cheeks. "He is my son damn it! Not hers!"

"We will look into it as soon as the war has settled. We don't want to risk them completely closing the boarder on us and never being allowed to see Lorenzo again." Barron Garcia cautioned as he got up from his seat and brought his sobbing daughter into his arms. "Everything will work out… you'll see."

"You said that when I got married." Sara snapped as she pushed out of her father's arms. "Now look at me! I'm a divorced woman that no one wants to marry. Don't think I haven't heard you and the Bishop talking. I know it to be true!"

"Sara…" Barron Garcia soothed as he tried to bring her back into his arms.

"Don't Sara me daddy! I know what I heard! I know you blame yourself for what has happened to me and the Bishop says I've become a burden. Well, I refuse to hide in the shadows anymore!" Sara growled as hot tears continued to roll down her cheeks. "Lorenzo is my son and if I don't get rights to him in some way very soon I will take matters into my own hands."

"Sara you don't mean…" Barron Garcia gasped at the implication of what she was saying.

"I'll do it!" Sara warned as she picked up her hat off of the sofa in the corner and made her way towards the office door. "You best get to work retrieving my son or else you will not only risk never seeing him again but me as well."

With that Sara retched open the door, stormed out into the hallway and slammed it behind her leaving her father alone in his office. Extremely troubled by what his daughter had just threatened to do Barron Garcia sank into his office chair and ran his hands over his face. When a knock was sounded at the door he called for them to enter.

"Lord Barron?" the servant asked as he cracked the door open." The Bishop is here and he wishes to see you."

"Send him in." Barron Garcia said as he quickly straightened up his desk and his uniform.

"Yes, Sir." The servant nodded as he opened the door to allow the Bishop to enter the study.

"That was a quick response to my letter." Barron Garcia chuckled as he shook the Bishop's hand.

"My carriage was actually on the way here when your messenger boy spotted us. I looked over your letter and I have to agree, it is a good solution." the Bishop said as he took his seat across from the Barron.

"She's been declining quite rapidly I'm afraid. Just minutes ago she threatened to take matters into her own hands." Barron Garcia grumbled in annoyance.

"What were her demands upon the subject?" the Bishop asked.

"She desires for Prince Lorenzo to live here at the Palace until she dies. Her argument is that Lord Sesshomaru and his new mate will live longer than her and are taking her rights away as his human mother." Barron Garcia said.

"I do not have an issue with this decree. I do fear however, that the boy will not come willingly now that he has a pack." the Bishop cautioned as he reclined into his seat and crossed his fingers together in his lap. "Knowing Sesshomaru he's likely brainwashed the boy into believing he's got to protect his new mother and siblings."

"Siblings?" the Barron frowned. "Lady Kagome is expecting more than one?"

"Unfortunately." the Bishop grumbled. "Apparently the water demon holds six little buns in the oven."

"S-Six?!" Barron Garcia stuttered. "No wonder the bastard wanted to leave my daughter! She's a bread baking factory!"

"Yes…" the Bishop sneered in disgust. "We'll need to insure Lorenzo's safety more than ever now that there are pure blooded replacements on the way. This is another reason I think bringing him here would be wise. Should Lorenzo die we will no longer hold ties to the Spanish crown and the first born son of this new litter will become king."

"What do you propose then?" Barron Garcia asked.

"To maintain your daughter's sanity we will need to send her to the monastery. Away from the stress of war and political obligations she can cleanse her soul of impurities. Once cleansed and mentally stable again she can return home were we can once again try and marry her off. While she is away we can make plans to intercept the prince. If Spain denies our demands we will take military action and kidnap the boy." the Bishop said. "I would prefer to avoid this last option considering it will traumatize him but if smuggling him back to Rome becomes necessary we will do whatever it takes."

"When do you plan to send our request?" Barron Garcia asked.

"As soon as your daughter is on her way to the monastery. Should she discover Lorenzo is coming here she will fight us on leaving." the Bishop cautioned. "Once she is safely in the mountains I will send a small unit to the border to send off the message."

"Very good." Barron Garcia said as he poured them a cup of coffee. "I will speak with my wife this evening and make plans for Sara's departure. Which monastery are you planning on sending her to?"

"Saint Martha's in Switzerland." the Bishop said as he accepted the warm beverage. "Thank you."

"You are welcome." Barron Garcia said as he took a sip of his coffee. "What kind of treatment will she be receiving there and what safety measures will be in place?"

"The monastery is hidden deep in the mountains. The roads are difficult to travel unless guided by a local. I can assure you that she will be safe there. As for her treatment, she will be focusing her time on meditation to control her unbalanced emotions. Her main focus will be processing her anger and bitterness. She will also participate in the monasteries daily chores and worship services. It is my hope she will learn some humility before the gods and reassess her self-worth."

"Very good." Barron Garcia nodded in approval. It hadn't been he or his wife's intention, but Sara had been spoiled over the years and it was about time she came to realize the world did not revolve around her. "What will she need to pack for her journey?"

"Warm clothing since she will be staying up in the mountains. The monastery will request the items to be humble in appearance. Meaning there won't be need for accessories or frivolous fashion. They tend to ware neutral colors so their focus is on the gods and not upon themselves." the Bishop explained. "I will warn you. She will not receive special treatment. Your daughter will come back a changed woman my friend. I pray it will be for the better."

"As do I." Barron Garcia agreed. "Thank you for investing so deeply into my family's affairs."

"Of course. It is my pleasure and duty to serve." the Bishop smiled as he set his coffee cup down on the desk and got up from his chair. "I'm afraid I must be going. When your daughter is on her way to Switzerland send for me. I will return to your home and we will make plans to retrieve the Prince."

"It shall be done." Barron Garcia said as he shook the Bishop's hand goodbye.

Later that night the Barron spoke with his wife and together they made plans to send off their daughter. When all was ready to go and the carriage was loaded they spoke with their daughter. As expected she was very upset and had to be forced into the carriage. To Sara's disappointment five guards attended her upon her journey to the monastery. As her carriage took her by the Palace gates she spat her displeasure to the heavens and cursed the Bishop and all of Rome.

She prayed for their downfall and for all to feel her wrath in keeping her away from her son. Seeing their daughter in such a barbaric manor was very unsettling and the Barron had to hold his wife back from freeing their daughter from her mobile holding cell. Had the Barron truly investigated were he was sending his daughter however, he would have reconsidered. For it was not a monastery Sara was being sent to… but an asylum for troubled women.

[End of Chapter 80]

(Oh man! Things don't look good for Sara! I wonder what will happen now that the Bishop is planning to take Lorenzo? What will Sesshomaru do with his demands? Only time will tell! Be sure to follow along to find out! Thanks for reading. More chapters to come soon!

*Also Tides Against Time just hit 200 reviews guys! Thank you so much! wow!)


	84. Family Vacation

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc., Disney and Hans Christian Anderson.

**Music:** The song I have selected for this chapter is: _"Beautiful Tropical Music & Caribbean Music & Hawaiian Music - Island Paradise." _I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Tides Against Time: **Family Vacation

"Higher Papa! Higher!" Lorenzo cheered as they soared across the sky.

"Better hold on!" Kagome squealed as Sesshomaru snapped the reigns.

"Woo hoo!" Lorenzo shouted as Ah-Un raced through the sky.

Ah-Un feeling his master's boots digging into his hide picked up the pace. They zigzagged through the clouds wiping their hair out behind them as they flew. The sound of Lorenzo and Kagome's laughter sang through the air around them. He could feel their happiness in their auras and it made them proud to serve the royal family.

"Do another twirl Papa!" Lorenzo cheered with a wide smile.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Kagome cautioned making Lorenzo look over his shoulder at his pack mother.

"Why not?" Lorenzo pouted.

"It makes your little brothers and sisters antsy." Kagome giggled as she nuzzled into his hair. "Plus the spinning makes my tummy upset."

"Oh… dats not good." Lorenzo said as his ears pinned back.

"How about you go and fly with your father later? Maybe then you can do some more spins and twirls?" Kagome suggested just as Ah-Un begin to descend. Feeling a little off balanced she tightened her hold around the saddles horn and leaned back against Sesshomaru's strong chest. She smiled when she felt him lean into her back to give her his support.

"Can we Papa?" Lorenzo asked as the tiny island began to appear in the distance.

"Later." Sesshomaru nodded as he gripped the reigns a little tighter in his hands. "Hold on tight. Its high tide at the moment and Ah-Un will not have much land for impact."

"Ohtay!" Lorenzo said as he felt Kagome tighten her hold around his waist to keep him safe.

(*** _Beautiful Tropical Music & Caribbean Music & Hawaiian Music - Island Paradise ***_)

As they continued to descend Sesshomaru slowly increased his hold on Ah-Un's reigns. Finding a strip of beach that offered the most sand he slowly brought them down. When the dragon's feet met the sandy shoreline it jostled them forward and Kagome had to hold onto the saddle horn to keep from falling off. When Ah-Un knelt on the sand Lorenzo eagerly slipped down the dragon's hide and went to work on his shoes.

"Wait darling! We need to find a spot for us to camp at before you take off your shoes." Kagome said as Sesshomaru helped her slide off Ah-Uh's back.

"Why?" Lorenzo asked as he stopped untying his shoelaces.

"The sand will burn the bottom of your feet pup." Sesshomaru said as he tapped Ah-Un's side to get him to rise up. Pulling on the reigns he led the dragon towards the tropical forest covering the island.

"Oh." Lorenzo said as he took hold of Kagome's hand and followed after his father.

When they found a nice selection of palm trees with a even layer of sand Sesshomaru and Kagome began to unload their camping items. As Kagome organized their supplies Sesshomaru unfastened the dragon from his saddle so he could relax and graze freely along the coastline. Now free of his bindings Ah-Un eagerly went to work on a nearby patch of grass.

Undoing one of the larger bundles from the saddle Sesshomaru pulled out tarps and posts to set up their tent. The tent once finished was big enough for them to stand up in and could hold close to 10 people inside. They'd packed for three days and with the tent being big enough they could store their equipment in it in case it rained. Having set it up to his liking Sesshomaru took his blade out of his belt.

"Come pup. We will look for firewood and fresh water to drink." Sesshomaru said as he picked up their water jug and made his way into the woods.

"Be careful of snakes and spiders!" Kagome called after them as she continued to unpack the bedding items to set up the inside of their tent.

While she worked she listened to Sesshomaru instructing their pup on how to cut the wood and what items to collect when building a fire. She also heard him pointing out different types of plants and animals that were safe to eat and which ones to avoid. When they reached the stream further inland he taught Lorenzo about clear moving water being safe to drink instead of still water that held bacteria and disease. To her amusement Lorenzo asked a million questions a minute which Sesshomaru calmly answered each one.

She wished she was there to see their father son moment but with her demonic hearing she was able to catch most of it. She thought their father son adventure was just too cute and she couldn't help but smile. Having finished setting up the inside of their tent with their bedrolls and arranged their other supplies she looked around to see if there was anything else to do. Not seeing any she laid out a blanket under a nearby tree and reclined against it. As she closed her eyes she took in a deep breath of the ocean's breeze.

She loved how the warm air and sunshine kissed against her skin. The island was so peaceful compared to the hustle and bustle of the castle. All she could hear were the gentle waves crashing against the sand, the wind blowing through the palm trees and the tropical wildlife singing in the canopy. Hearing voices approaching her from behind she opened her eyes to see Lorenzo with his arms loaded with sticks. She smiled when she noticed the tension was easing in Sesshomaru's body. This tiny vacation was just what they all needed.

"Need help?" Kagome asked as she watched Sesshomaru clear out a fire pit in the sand.

"No, you continue to relax." Sesshomaru said as he began lining the circle with stones. "When building a fire pup, it is important to clear away all debris. If you do not, it will catch fire and spread across your camp."

"Why are you putting rocks in da fire Papa?" Lorenzo asked as he watched him build the pit.

"It is an extra wall to keep the fire contained." Sesshomaru said as he cleaned his hands of sand before reaching over to grab a couple small sticks. "When building a fire you always start out small and build it up."

"Why Papa?" Lorenzo asked as he watched his father ball up a wad of dried grass in his hands before striking over it with two stones. The stones sparked the dried grass to life and a tiny stream of smoke began to rise up from the ball.

"Bigger logs take longer to catch fire. By starting small with these sticks the fire will catch and as it continues to burn the heat will build allowing the bigger logs to burn." Sesshomaru explained as he placed the kindling into the fire pit before stacking three tiny sticks on top of them in a triangular shape. As expected the sticks quickly caught on fire and Sesshomaru added some bigger sticks to the pile.

"Wow!" Lorenzo shouted as the fire grew bigger and bigger each time his father added another stick. "When can you put the big ones on?"

"Soon." Sesshomaru said as he stacked three small logs on top of the burning sticks. "When placing your wood on the fire pup, make sure to not cover it. You must let the fire breathe or else it will suffocate."

"Wow Papa! You knows everything!" Lorenzo shouted as he watched his father place two bigger logs over the fire.

"Close, but not everything Pup." Sesshomaru smirked as he ruffled his son's hair making him giggle.

"What do you two want for lunch?" Kagome asked as she rubbed over her belly. Her pups were getting hungry and if she didn't get food soon she'd get grumpy. Not wanting to spoil the fun she knew they needed to eat soon. "I packed some rice, potatoes, spices and a few other vegetables to fill in the gaps."

"A big fish!" Lorenzo shouted as he raised his hands above his head and stretched them far apart to show how big he wanted.

"Alright." Kagome laughed as she began to dig around in her supplies to pull out the bag of rice and cooking pot. "You two go fishing and I'll start working on the rice."

"You sure?" Sesshomaru asked as he knelt down to cup her chin. "We've been gone most of the afternoon."

"Positive." Kagome smiled up at him. "Go teach our pup how to fish and then tell me all about it when you get back."

"Hn." Sesshomaru hummed as he planted a tender kiss on her lips. "Come pup."

"Coming Papa!" Lorenzo called as he skipped after him.

Seeing them disappear down the bend she went to work on preparing their dinner. Pouring some water into the pot she allowed it to boil. Once it was bubbling she poured a cup of rice into the pot then placed it over some rocks so it would cook. While the rice was softening she pulled out her cutlery and chopped up some onions, peppers, cucumbers and tomatoes. Whipping out her cajan spices she sautéed the vegetables to perfection.

Satisfied with the consistency of the rice she set them aside to cool. After that she placed the cast iron filled with cut vegetables onto some rocks near the base of the pit to cook. While they were cooking she looked around the nearby fruit trees to see if they had anything to offer. Seeing a mango tree loaded with fruit she plucked some and returned to camp. Once she mixing her vegetables so they wouldn't burn she chopped up some mango and stirred it in.

"Dat smells good Gome!" Lorenzo shouted as he and Sesshomaru returned to their campsite carrying two fish.

"I hope so! I don't get to cook very often." Kagome said as she stirred the pot with the cooked rice and allowed for some of the steam to escape.

"How do you want the fish?" Sesshomaru asked as he held the fish out for her to inspect them.

"They look great! Let's pan fry them." Kagome suggested as she handed Lorenzo a slice of mango to munch on.

"I caught da blue one!" Lorenzo said proudly before biting into his snack.

"Is that so?" Kagome laughed as she watched his little chest puff up with pride.

"Yup!" Lorenzo said as he watched his father clean the fish near the surf. "Papa showed me how and when he caught da wed one. I knew how to do it da next time!"

"Very good." Kagome giggled as she pulled the cooked veggies and mango off the hot stones. "Can you hand me that plate? I'm going to set these to the side so we can cook the fish."

"Ohtay!" Lorenzo said as he dug in the bag to pull out a large yellow plate.

"Thanks sweet heart." Kagome said as she went to work on preparing the fish.

After that, cooking dinner was relatively easy. Placing the freshly cleaned fish onto the hot cast iron skillet she seasoned them and made sure to keep them good and juicy. When they were nearly cooked she placed the cooked vegetables back into the skillet to marinate them all. Once everything was ready Kagome served the rice onto the large yellow plate then set the cooked fish with the sautéed veggies and mango on top.

"Mmmm! This is really good!" Lorenzo hummed as he stuffed his mouth with food.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said as he too dug into his plate. "The mango adds a nice touch."

"Oh good." Kagome sighed as she took a bite of fish. "I'm glad you both like it."

"Can we go flying now Papa?" Lorenzo asked as he finished off the last of his supper.

"Night is upon us pup. We shall fly tomorrow." Sesshomaru said as they watched the sun begin to set over the sea.

"K." Lorenzo said just before a big yawn escaped him.

"What bed roll do you want to sleep in?" Kagome asked as she went to work on collecting their cooking supplies.

"Da gween one." Lorenzo said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Do I haves to go to bed now?"

"It is time." Sesshomaru said as he got up from his spot and made his way towards the tent. "Come pup."

"Night Gome." Lorenzo said as he kissed his step-mother's cheek.

"Night sweet heart." Kagome said as watched him follow after his father into the tent.

Going down to the surf Kagome scrubbed away the left over residue in their pots and pans. After tossing the left over food into the sea knowing it would go bad over night she watched the sun continue to set in the sky. Feeling a slight chill down her spine she wrapped her arms around herself and walked back to camp. After setting their cooking supplies away and cleaning up around the fire she sat back down in her spot and warmed herself by the fire.

"You cold?" Sesshomaru asked as he placed another log onto the fire.

"A little." Kagome smiled. "Want to watch the sunset with me?"

"Let me grab some blankets." Sesshomaru said as he quietly walked back into the tent so not to wake Lorenzo. Once he'd grabbed two from a corner he asked, "Ready?"

"Can you help me up?" Kagome asked as she struggled to get up from the sand.

"Here." Sesshomaru said as he offered her his hand and pulled her up.

"Thanks." Kagome said with a dark blush.

"Why are you embarrassed mate?" Sesshomaru teased as he wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and took hold of her hand. "It is only natural."

"I know... but it's getting harder every day. You know I don't like asking for help." Kagome grumbled as she waddled behind him as they walked.

"I am your mate Kagome." Sesshomaru said as he pulled her into his side. "You can rely on me even for the little things."

"K." Kagome smiled as they continued down the beach. "Is this spot ok? I don't want to go too far incase Lorenzo needs us."

"Hn." Sesshomaru nodded as he set one of the blankets on the sand for them to sit on.

Once he was settled he offered for Kagome to lean her back against him. Snuggling into his embrace they huddled under the other blanket and watched the sun slowly disappear. Soon the island covered over in darkness and hundreds of stars lit the sky.

"It's so beautiful." Kagome whispered as they gazed up into the night sky.

"Hn." Sesshomaru hummed in agreement.

"I remember when I was little and would sneak out to my favorite spot." Kagome confessed. "One time my mother followed me and told me that my people believe that the stars are the windows of heaven and our ancestors are looking down upon us. After she died I always liked looking up into them. It made me feel a little closer to her I guess."

"What do you believe now?" Sesshomaru asked as he nuzzled into her hair.

"Well… during the short time I was on the other side, I remember it was very dark and I didn't feel or sense anything. The gods later told me it was pergitory. Neither the earth or heaven. If the night sky is the line between worlds then I guess it could be possible. When I stood before the goddess of death and the god of life however, it was very bright. Blinding actually. I remember being suddenly overwhelmed by the intensity of its warmth. It was very strange. Perhaps that warmth is the light of the stars?" Kagome said as she snuggled into his embrace and breathed in his scent. "After you defeated Urasue I was there… yet wasn't. I could feel your aura but couldn't touch you. It was very frustrating. It's just like us now. These stars looks so close but when I reach up to take one, I'm left with nothing."

"It was the same for me. I wanted to hold you as I am now. When your tears fell it crushed me that I could not take them away." Sesshomaru confessed as he kissed her cheek where her tears had once been.

"Exactly. It was very confusing to say the least." Kagome nodded as she turned to look into his eyes. "After I left your side I returned to the darkness but unlike the first time the warmth from the light remained with me. I think the reason I didn't have it the first time is because I was incomplete. You completed me and gave me the strength to enter into my next life."

"Hn." Sesshomaru hummed as he rest his forehead against hers. "It could be possible that Urasue damaged your connection to me. When you died and I kissed your lips farewell, I felt a piece of myself return to me that I didn't know was missing. I believe it was a piece of your soul that was in me and when we kissed those pieces returned."

"Having mated and discovering that we are indeed soul mates its very possible that what you felt was my essence leaving you." Kagome agreed. "Being torn from your side was painful. I don't want to go through that ever again."

"You wont." Sesshomaru promised as he lifted her chin up and kissed her lips.

Cupping her cheek he laced his fingers into her hair and deepened their kiss. It was slow and lingering, hot and passionate. Their lips dusted against each other's in a gentle embrace and their tongues flirted and danced. Rubbing his thumb against her cheek while he held her belly made her smile.

"I love you." Kagome whispered against his lips.

"As I do you." Sesshomaru purred and kissed her lips once more. "Come, let us turn in for the night."

"K." Kagome said as she leaned forward so he could get up.

When she was up they shook the sand from the blanket and walked back to their camp hand and hand. Placing another log on the fire to keep it lit Kagome and Sesshomaru readied for bed and settled down beside their slumbering pup. The following morning they ate rice porridge and sliced bananas. Once breakfast was finished Sesshomaru and Lorenzo flew around the island on Ah-Un while Kagome took a nap in the tent. Her pups to her annoyance had kept her up all night playing around inside.

She'd rolled out of the tent at least three times to go to the bathroom and twice with Sesshomaru's help. Her body ached from sleeping on the hard ground and the heat of the day was making her body swell up. Listening to Sango's advice she slept when she could and drank lots of water. The simple combination made a big difference in making her feel better but didn't help in the amount of times she had to go to the bathroom. After they had crabs and oysters for lunch she and Sesshomaru relaxed under the trees and watched Lorenzo play in the surf.

As he jumped over the waves Kagome played with Sesshomaru's hair as he lay at her side. He was currently sleeping with his ear resting against her tummy with one arm curled around its bump. As she ran her fingers through his hair she lightly hummed to herself and watched Lorenzo kick the water and laugh. She smiled when his joy filled eyes twinkled at her and waved hello. Seeing Lorenzo making his way to her side she brought her finger to her lips to make sure he knew to be quiet. Lorenzo upon seeing his father sleeping sat down on the blanket and took hold of the water jug.

"Why is Papa sleeping?" Lorenzo whispered before taking a big gulp of water.

"Because he's taking a break." Kagome whispered back as she ran her fingers through Sesshomaru's bangs. "He's always so busy at home. Here he can relax and catch up on sleep.

He looked so peaceful and relaxed resting against her side. All the tension that normally rested on his shoulders was gone and she could feel the peace sowing itself into his aura. She heard his heart starting to pick up and knew he was waking up. Feeling her babies wiggling inside her belly she continued her humming and resumed running her finger over his cheek to sooth him.

"I never seen Papa sweep before. He always wakes up before me." Lorenzo whispered as he crawled closer to his father's side. Being too little to know any better he missed his father stir from his slumber and the low growl in annoyance at being woken up.

"That's because he doesn't need as much sleep." Sesshomaru grumbled as his sleepy eyes opened and looked up into Lorenzo innocent honey browns.

Kagome knew Sesshomaru wasn't too pleased at being woken up from his nap. He was like a bear waking from hibernation. He was always grumpy at first so she continued to run her fingers along his cheek to keep him calm. Seeing his amber eyes look up into her apologetic ones she knew he wouldn't fuss. She smiled when she heard him sigh in defeat she watched him sit up on the blanket. Lorenzo oblivious like most children missed his father's upset a and moved onto the next exciting thing which just so happened to be placed his ear on Kagome's tummy.

"Hello?" Lorenzo called to the pups making them move in her tummy at the sudden noise. "Are you ohtay in dair? When are you coming out to pway?"

"Mr. Daija's friend should be at the castle the day after we get home." Kagome giggled as she rubbed Lorenzo's back as he continued to listen to his little pack mates move around inside. "She should be able to tell us how much longer they will be in my tummy sweetie."

"Why will she know?" Lorenzo asked as he looked up from her tummy.

"She is a water elemental like me." Kagome said as she ruffled his hair. "I'm very excited to meet her."

"As am I." Sesshomaru confessed as he got up to prepare for supper. "I have my own questions to ask her."

"Hopefully she'll be willing to answer them all." Kagome sighed as she watched him cut up a potato. "What time do you want to head back home?"

"We will leave after first light." Sesshomaru said as he tossed the cut potato into the pot before grabbing another. "I have a messenger due to arrive by tomorrow evening. It is imperative I am there when he arrives."

"We best start packing our stuff tonight." Kagome said. "Lorenzo do you want to help me while your Papa prepares supper?"

"Ohtay!" Lorenzo shouted as she helped Kagome up from her spot and followed her into the tent. After supper was eaten and all of their lose items were packed they tucked Lorenzo into bed.

**Warning: **Lemon, marked when finished.

"I'm going to miss it here." Kagome said as she and Sesshomaru laid on a blanket close to the campfire. "Its so peaceful and I like that I get to keep you all to myself."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru smirked as he spooned close behind her. "There is one thing I have wanted to do here that we haven't done yet."

"What's that?" Kagome asked as she looked over her shoulder to see his amber eyes darken with hunger. She gasped when he slipped his hand beneath the waistband of her skirt and began to rub over her undergarments. Having not had sex in a couple days she was achy for his touch. Rubbing over her entrance she moaned from the pleasure. "Sess…"

"Shhhh…." Sesshomaru soothed as he began a slow and steady rock against her ass in time with his hand. "Last we were here we were interrupted. I wish to rectify that."

"What about… Lorenzo?" Kagome panted as his other hand curled around her shoulder to cup her breast. She moaned when he undid the buttons on her top and brushed his warm skin against the swell of her breast.

"We will be quiet." Sesshomaru whispered huskily into her ear. His hot breath fanned against her neck making a shiver run down her spine. He could smell her arousal rising with each stroke of his fingers against her panties and knew she was falling prey to his seduction. "Let me make love to you... I miss you."

"I miss you too." Kagome whispered back as she planted her foot on the sand to spread her leg into a more open position.

Looking into her eyes and seeing her deep blues darkening with need he reached between them and unfastened his pants. Freeing his stiff arousal from its bindings he pulled up her skirt, sliced her panties, and aligned himself at her entrance. Running his hand down her inner thigh he pulled her bent knee towards his hip and slowly entered her from behind. Lying on their sides Sesshomaru held Kagome against him to help ease the tension on her back. As he cradled her upper body against his chest he supported her neck in the crook of his arm.

When he began to slowly rock in and out of her tight pussy she looked over her shoulder and rest her crescent moon against his. She loved how his amber eyes darkened into a rich amber gold color and hooded with his lust for her. As they looked into each other's eyes their hot breath panted across their faces. Soon a chorus of quietly staggered grunts and mewls whispered on the breeze. The feeling of him stretching her was just what she needed and she had to bite her lower lip to keep from keening too loudly. Seeing her struggling to keep quiet he leaned over her shoulder and took hold of her lips with his.

As their kisses grew hungrier Kagome's toes curled and her womanhood burned with unquenchable need. Sesshomaru loved running his hand up and down her inner thigh as he made love to her under the stars. Her skin was smoother than the finest silk and it had him groaning against her lips. He could smell her hot heat as he thrust against her sensitive clit. He loved feeling her juices running down into his pants as he pulled back. He grunted against her lips when her inner muscles sucked and trembled against his cock. Needing more he held her tight against his chest and bent her leg towards her belly.

As he quickened his movements, he watched as the fire's light flickered against her skin. Its warm orange glow made her blue eyes sparkly and her pale skin shimmer and dance. As she lay there in his arms under the moon and the stars he couldn't think of a time she looked more beautiful. With her back to his chest he could see her heavy breasts bouncing slightly in her shirt. Cupping one in his hand he kneaded it in his palm and played with her sensitive nipple. His eyes dilated when her face contorted in pleasure and she opened her lips into a silent cry. Wanting to see that expression again he rolling her nipple between his fingers and gently pinched and pulled on the tip.

"Uh!" Kagome mewled when he rolled his hips in time with his fingers.

"Shhhh…" Sesshomaru soothed as he began to kiss along her neck. "It's ok baby."

"I can't…" Kagome whimpered as her inner coil tightened painfully. "Ah! I'm... I'm so close…"

"Cum baby." Sesshomaru whispered as he kissed down her front before taking hold of her breast in his mouth. He loved the thickness of her tit and moaned huskily against her breast.

Loving the feeling him suckling and licking along her bosom she threaded her fingers into his hair to hold him there. When his hand slid down from her thigh and began to fondle her sensitive nub her coil snapped. To keep from crying out and waking Lorenzo from sleep, she bit the inside of her mouth and clenched the blanket as tightly as she could in her fist. Having felt her inner walls contract around his shaft he bucked up into her channel and spilt himself. Wanting to lengthen their highs as long as possible he rubbed over her nub and continued to kiss and lick along her breasts.

As he touched her he groaned against her breast and continued to hump into her quivering pussy. He loved what her body did to him. She literally was the air he breathed and the foundation he walked upon. He could no longer live without her and holding her here filled with his pups was heaven on earth. When at last his cock went slack he kissed up her neck and nuzzled into her hair. She smelled divine covered in his scent and filled with his seed. Still connected deep inside he held her tight and savored in their bond. When their bodies were ready to part he slowly slipped out of her and moaned from the loss. Feeling her snuggling closer to his chest he ran his hand under her dress and rubbed over her belly.

[End Lemon]

"You ok?" Sesshomaru purred as he covered them over with a blanket.

"Mhmm." Kagome hummed as she nuzzled under his chin and laced her fingers with his over her belly. "Much better."

"Hn." Sesshomaru smiled. Seeing her yawn he kissed her cheek and said, "Sleep. We will be departing in a couple hours."

"I'll try." Kagome yawned as she closed her eyes and soaked up the warmth from his strong chest.

Just when she'd fallen asleep, she felt a sudden jolt from inside her womb and a pressure built up beneath her skin. Startled from the feeling she gasped in surprise waking Sesshomaru from his light sleep. He was about to ask what was wrong when the sensation happened again. Not wanting him to miss it Kagome quickly took hold of his hand and placed it over her tummy. As soon as she placed his hand along her bump a little kick was felt followed by another and then another. Soon her belly was dancing with little flutters.

"They're kicking!" Kagome whispered with a wide smile.

"Does it hurt?" Sesshomaru asked as his little pup's feet kicked against his palm.

"No, it doesn't hurt." Kagome giggled as she placed her hands around her belly to feel their little kicks here and there. "It feels amazing. I can't explain it."

When he pulled back the blanket he could see her tummy dancing in the firelight and felt their aura's moving about with each kick. His eyes softened from its simply beauty and he rest his chin on her shoulder to watch.

"Hn." Sesshomaru hummed as he leaned forward and rest his forehead against hers. Rubbing his nose against hers they shared a tender kiss before watching her bump move beneath their hands.

"I don't think I'll be getting much sleep from now on." Kagome sighed halfheartedly. "I'll try and get some rest when we get home."

"Do you wish to depart earlier?" Sesshomaru asked as he rubbed over her tummy loving the feeling of his little pups moving beneath his hand. "You could sleep on the way home."

When Sara had been pregnant with Lorenzo he'd only touched her stomach once when he began to kick. It warmed his heart to feel his pup but it had bothered his beast greatly that he'd been born from Sara's body. His beast never let him feel his pup again. Only when he'd been born and brought outside of her birthing chambers did he get to hold his son. Even then he'd been conflicted but feeling his pups move inside his mate was simply incredible. He was going to be a father and this time actually be a part of the entire process. He'd been excited before but now, now it felt even more real to him.

"No, let Lorenzo sleep." Kagome said as she relaxed in his arms and closed her tired eyes. "I don't want him fussing all the way home.

"Rest." Sesshomaru agreed as he kissed her forehead goodnight.

"Hn." Kagome hummed as she fell into a light doze.

As she expected they kept her up most of the night but in the warm embrace of her mate she was able to get some shuteye. As she slept Sesshomaru continued to watch over his little pack. He could hear Lorenzo lightly snoring inside the tent and his little pup's hearts beating inside her womb. Taking a deep breath he could smell each one but still couldn't identify their genders. He had a feeling the more floral smells were female but he wasn't certain. Regardless of whatever they were he'd love them equally and he couldn't wait to meet them.

Not sensing any danger he pulled Kagome tighter against his chest and closed his eyes. Just as he promised an hour before sunrise he awoke his pack and they were on their way home. About two hours later they arrived in the main courtyard of the castle were servants helped to unload their personal items. While they went to work Sesshomaru escorted his family to the Royal wing and tucked his sleepy pack into bed. Having bathed and changed into a fresh set of clothes he went to work preparing for their guest and messenger to arrive. Vaction was over and war was coming. He needed to refocus and be ready for anything.

[End of chapter 81]

(I hope you enjoyed this chapter. War is coming meaning more drama, danger and chaos is in store. I hope you guys are ready! Will be posting soon! Be sure to follow along to find out what happens next!)


	85. Alda and Björn

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc., Disney and Hans Christian Anderson.

**Music:** The song I have selected for this chapter is: _"__Inuyasha OST 2 - A Fun Group of Friends__." _I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Tides Against Time:** Alda and Björn

(*** _Inuyasha OST 2 - A Fun Group of Friends_ ***)

"Again." said the white haired water demoness as she watched Kagome fail in turning water into ice for the millionth time.

Kagome focusing her energy into her hands slowly began to turn the water into slush. As the minutes ticked by the slushy water began to harden and stick together. Just before the water would solidify however, Kagome's energy zapped out in her fingertips and the ice melted down in seconds.

"Grrr... I can't do it!" Kagome growled as she clenched her hands in frustration. "What am I doing wrong Alda?!"

"You are zinking too hard." Alda said (in a Russian accent). "Try to clear your mind and become one vif zee vater."

"I did try! But every time I get to the point of it turning into ice my energy snaps and it falls apart!" Kagome cried as tears of frustration rolled down her cheeks. "How am I supposed to protect my pups from danger when I can't even turn stupid water into ice!"

"Vatch me again." Alda said as she stretched her hands over the bowl of water they'd been practicing with. Just like last time Alda focused her energy into her finger tips and within seconds the water in the bowl turned to solid ice. "Allow your energies to blend together. Look into your mind and vocus only on zee energy; nozing else."

"Alright." Kagome sniffled as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

After shaking out her hands to relax the tension in her body she took in a deep breath and let it outs slowly through her nose. Needing the extra focus she closed her eyes and honed in on the water's energy. Seeing the water's energy current rippling like a blue electric wave in her mind she focused on it and began to blend her own purple energy. Just like before their energies currents wove together and the water began to turn to slush. When the energies tightened to near breaking point Kagome focused on keeping the energies knitted together.

"Keep going!" Alda encouraged as the water hardened more than ever before. "Almost deir!"

At this point Kagome had a thick strand of sweat clinging to her brow and was panting hard. Her eyes were clenched shut and her forehead was wrinkled from deep concentration. Just as the slush was nearly solid however, her energy once again snapped in her fingertips and all her hard work melted away.

"GAH!" Kagome screamed as she stood up from her seat. "I was sooo close!"

Frustrated, hungry, mentally and physically exhausted she smacked the water bowl causing it to spill out onto the table. As Kagome's hand stretched out over the water however, purple energy escaped her fingertips and covered the wooden bowl and the tabletop with solid ice.

"I fink ve hafe discovered your mental block!" Alda chuckled as Kagome stared at the ice sheet with wide eyes.

"My... my mental block?" Kagome questioned as she stared at the ice in shock.

"Vhen you vere trying to escape zee pirates you vere able to freeze deem to death no problem. Yes?" Alda asked.

"Yeah, but any other time I've tried to turn water into ice I can't do it." Kagome said as she sat in her seat.

"You are an emotional being Lady Kagome. Za reason you vere not able to connect to zee vater is because you didn't allow zee vater to fully connect to you." Alda explained as she melted the water over the table. Using her magical energy she drew the water up into the air were it spinned and went back into the bowl. Once the bowl was filled she motioned for Kagome to sit up in her chair. "Come, try again but zis time allow your emotions to guide you."

Spirits lifted Kagome tried again and to her surprise it was a lot easier to focus on the water's energy. Unlike before, the energy easily blended with her own and even appeared to dance over top of it. Within seconds the water in the bowl turned to solid ice and remained so even after she withdrew her energy.

"I did it!" Kagome laughed as she looked at the solid block of ice inside the bowl. Over joyed she covered her mouth with her hands and squealed. "I can't believe it worked! Thank you so much!"

"Of course." Alda chuckled as she got up from her seat. "Now come. Ve vill move onto bigger portions of vater."

"B-bigger?" Kagome stuttered. "But, but I just accomplished this! Shouldn't I practice this size some more?"

"Nonezenes. Now zat you have discovered your connection vith ze vater ve must keep going! Dair is no reason to linger. Come, ve vill try zee lagoon." Alda said as she got up from her seat and made her way down the stairs on the patio.

"The lagoon?!" Kagome blanched in shock. "Surely you are joking."

"I do not joke." Alda said flatly as she crossed her arms behind her back. "Come, you must be ready for anyzing."

Sighing in defeat Kagome got up from her chair and wobbled down the patio stairs. Had she known her teacher would have been strict with a no-slack attitude she would have slept another hour or two. Getting somewhere in her training however and not wanting to disappoint her instructor she rolled her shoulders and prepared for her next lesson. Standing beside Alda she waited for her next instructions.

"Do zee same process you just did but expand your aura to soak up zee larger energy. Become one with zee vater and let your inner energy guide you." Alda said as she stretched out her arms and began to part the lagoon in half. One side she kept in its raw state and the other side she froze solid. "I vant you to try dis move. Part zee vater like I did and then freeze one side. Do not mix dem."

"Alright." Kagome said as she got into position. She easily parted the water but it took her time to focus her freezing energy onto one side instead of both.

"Now svitch sides vhile still keeping the vater parted." Alda instructed as she watched the water part and one side freeze over.

After taking a deep breath, Kagome focused her energy and melted one side of the lagoon while beginning to freeze the other. The thawing and freezing process took a lot out of her but eventually the sides switched.

"I fink zat is good enough practice for today. Ve vill practice turning vater into gas tomorrow." Alda said as she tapped on her chin.

"Sounds good." Kagome panted as she wiped the sweat from her brow. She couldn't tell if her teacher was bored, happy or frustrated by her blank expression. Shrugging it off she stood up and said, "Thank you so much for teaching me Alda. You have already been a huge help."

"My pleasure." Alda said unfazed as she began to walk towards the castle. "It is not eferyday I get to help a fellow vater demon like myself."

"Why is that?" Kagome asked as she followed her teacher up the steps. "Are their not many of our kind?"

"Zere are not." Alda said making Kagome frown. "In zee beginning times zeer vere demons of every element and beast. Ve all lived in harmony until some demons became greedy and power hungry. One of zose beings vas a vater elemental by the name of Agnar. He used his pover over blood to manipulate veaker beings into doing his dirty vork. He slayed zousands vizout zought and over time many feared our kinds power. It vas only by zee gods rathz zat he vas struck down and our kind vere no longer born."

"What do you mean... not born?" Kagome asked as she tried to understand what she was telling her.

"Zee power to control blood is a great responsibility and can easily poison ones mind. Zis is vhat happened to Agnar. He used his pover to get vhat he vanted and killed vizout zought or concern. The pover needed to be controlled so the Gods took it away and bestowed it to those they found qualified. It vas only later zat ze gods found a way to return zis power. It was after a pure soul died, was cleansed and reborn was blood manipulation returned to zee vorld. For to take a life, one must experience zee ozier side to understand its vorth." Alda explained.

"You mean… you were once dead too?" Kagome gapped in disbelief.

"Correct." Alda smiled sadly. "I vas once an otter demoness who roamed zee arctic of Russia. My past mate was an angry badger demon who abuzed his drink. One night he came home, beat me and left me to die in zee snow."

"Oh Alda…" Kagome gasped as tears filled her eyes.

"Even as I bled out in zee snow I forgafe him of his sinvul acts. My love for him outveighed my hate. Zese vere my last zoughts before death took me." Alda admitted. "It vas because I forgafe him in my last moments zat zee gods saw fit to give me life again. From zee snow in which I died I was then reborn."

"Just like me and the sea…" Kagome whispered as she put everything together.

"Yes." Alda said with a sad smile. "You are a daughter of zee gods Lady Kagome, a celestial being and our povers hold great responsibility. Nefer let zem influence your mind or you vill end up just like Agnar."

"Why give us this power if it was the reason to destroy our kind in the first place?" Kagome asked as they walked down the hallway towards the tea room.

"Zere must be balance in zee vorld Lady Kagome. Our pover balances zee free will of blood. Zere must be some level of control to balance out its vild nature." Alba explained. "Blood manipulation doesn't just take away life. It can be used for good zings too."

"Like what?" Kagome asked as they sat down at a table near a window to relax.

"Some vater elementals hafe discofered healing techniques that medical professionals cannot perform. For example ve can relax zee heart vhen hafing a heart attach or purifying zee toxins and infections vithin zee blood. Some elementals have been able to grow body partz back. Some have even cured some types of cancers. Zere are many benefits to zee pover of blood. Ve can take life, but also extend it." Alda said.

"Wow…" Kagome awed. "I had no idea! Have you any experience with these healing abilities?"

"Some." Alda shrugged as a servant placed a tray of finger sandwiches on the table and poured them both a cup of tea. "Zee procez is very similar to vater manipulation. For practize however, one haz to do it on a living body."

"Oh…" Kagome paled as she stirred some sugar into her cup. "I imagine there aren't too many willing guanine pigs to practice on then?"

"Zere are not. Vhen vorking vith zee blood it is very important to not make a zingle mistake. One little slip and zeir hearts could explode or zeir blood could flow backvards. I've been told it can even be painful to manipulate the blood. Who vould vant to suffer or risk their life for zis?" Alda said just as they heard voices coming up the hallway.

"I am telling you dat zee ulfberht is da best!" Argued a burly polar bear demon (in a strong Icelandic accent). His humanoid form stood seven feet tall, had broad shoulders and a strong muscular chest. His arms were thick with muscle and his chest and arms were covered with white bristly hair. His eyes were a dark brown and his hair was stark white. To complete his look he had a strong roman nose and a hard square chin.

"This one disagrees. The rapier is most efficient. It is lightweight, durable, and longer than the arm. It is perfect to avoid being driven threw by the enemy." Sesshomaru countered.

"Nonzense!" The bear demon countered. "Zee veight of zee ulfberht holds power and gives its vielder strength and endurance. Plus zee dagger on the back of its hilt is an added veapon!"

"The added weight will only slow you down and counter acts the blade's balance." Sesshomaru argued as they walked over to their mates sipping their afternoon tea. "The rapier being light weight allows any soldier to move quickly and avoid exhaustion so they can fight longer."

"Not if zey…"

"Björn." Alda interrupted causing the males to stop talking. "Vhat could you possibly be arguing about now?"

"Ve are not arguing vomen. Ve are discussing vhich sword is better; the ulfberht or the rapier." Björn grumbled as he and Sesshomaru joined them for tea.

"Males and zeir battle toys." Alda sighed as she took a sip of her tea. "Zey never grow up do zey?"

"Perhaps not." Kagome giggled as she saw the males pout. "It is an interesting topic though. Which blade would you say is better Alda?"

"Neizer." Alda said making Sesshomaru and Björn look at her in surprise.

"Vat vould you choose zen?" Björn smirked as he crossed his burley arms across his muscled chest.

"The shashka." Alba said earning a "Hn." from Sesshomaru and a "Tsk" from Björn.

"You and your Russian roots." Björn shook his head making Alda smirk.

"But of course! You should know better mate." Alda teased back.

"A slightly curved sword perfect for slashing and thrusting. A respectable blade." Sesshomaru agreed. "However, this one disagrees with the handle. It has a small guard making it easy to slice one's hand when in battle."

"True, but if zee blade is sharpened properly zee blade doesn't need much force to slice." Alda shrugged. "Plus it is easy to carry and use while riding horseback."

"Vhat of you Lady Kagome?" Björn asked curiously as he tossed a tiny finger sandwich into his mouth.

"I'd say the sabre." Kagome said as she patted her mouth with her napkin. "It holds weight like the ulfberht but is flexible and holds guard like the rapier. Plus, the blade has a slight curve to it allowing the blade to cut through the air with ease. It's durable but not too heavy to slow you down or make it difficult to travel with."

"You have a smart voman Lord Sesshomaru." Björn chuckled as he smacked Sesshomaru on the shoulder. His deep base voice was thick and husky, making the sound rough and warm in texture.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said as he smirked behind his teacup. "How were her lessons today?"

"She successfully turned vater into ice." Alda said as she set her empty teacup on the table. "She vill need to continue to vocus her energy zrough meditation and practice. Vhen she is proficient in zee subject ve vill then interchanging all zree vater forms."

"Don't forget about the lagoon!" Kagome said with pride. "You also taught me how to part the water and freeze one side while the other was still thaw while switching back and forth."

"Impressive." Björn chuckled as he rest his chin on his knuckles. Looked at Alda with a teasing grin he said, "Zounds like your instructor has kept you very bizy..."

"It is for zee best." Alda defended. "One does not know vhen she vill need zese skills as you have already discofered with zee pirates."

"Agreed." Kagome sighed as she felt Sesshomaru's hand rest on her knee under the table. Interlocking her fingers over top of his she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "With Rome threatening us it would be best to be prepared sooner rather than later. I know I've got a ways to go but even just a little progress makes me feel better."

"_Jaeja, Jaeja_." Björn agreed as he finished off his plate of sandwiches. "Vhat information hafe you gained from zee front?"

"The messenger that arrived this morning said Rome sent a carriage towards Switzerland one week ago. We have a small unit following it to identify its purpose. There was also movement at the docks. I am expecting another wave of messages in two days time." Sesshomaru said as he rubbed his thumb over Kagome's hand tenderly under the table. "No other movements towards action have been uncovered."

"Dis is good." Björn nodded as he sat back in his chair making it creak with his weight. "Vhat do you suspect the carriage to be carrying?"

"The convoy was headed towards the mountains where a religious encampment is hidden. They believe Rome is using religious institutes to smuggle messages around Europe. This particular convoy is escorting a passenger. We do not know of who is traveling there as of yet." Sesshomaru said before he took another sip of his tea. "Should this convoy send any messages my units will intercept them. If the passenger is seen as a threat they too will be intercepted."

"Vonderful." Björn agreed as he looked at the dog lord. "Although my mate and I have only know you both for a couple of days ve spoke last night and have decided to offer our hand should battle be necessary. Ve both have years of combat experience and Alda is an excellent medical aid on the field."

"You are certain?" Sesshomaru asked as he felt no deceit in the bear or water elemental's aura's.

"Hn." Björn and Alda nodded. "Ve vill remain loyal to Iceland but are villing to aid a fellow vater demon couple like ourselfes. Ve remember vhat it vas like in our early years as mates. Many opposed us in mating due to Alda's unique powers."

"Zey feared Björn vould abuse my powers to his own gain. Others simple didn't like us together so ve vondered for many centuries until zose who vished to oppose us had long forgotten. Now we live in peace." Alda said with a sad glimmer in her eye as she reflected over the difficult years of oppression, homelessness and fear. "Ve offer our protection as ve once vished ve had."

"Wow…" Kagome sniffled as she covered her mouth as tears rippled in her bright blues. "I… I don't even know what to say! Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Vorry not Lady Kagome." Björn smiled warmly revealing a mouth full of pointy teeth. "You hafe given my mate and I a friendship unlike most. For zat… ve fink you. Now! Enough of dis. You have questions concerning zee little ones?"

"Yes!" Kagome giggled as she wiped the tears from her eyes and rubbed her hand over her bump. "I've been whelped with our pups for roughly four months now and they just started kicking a couple days ago. Do you know how much longer I will be pregnant?"

"Vere you to have mated a vater demon you vould have your young in another monzs or so. Howefer, since you hafe mated outside of your species like we did, you will most likely be pregnant for two to three more months." Alda said. "Bjorn and I know of one ozier mixed water couple and they like us delivered around 7 months. Between us stand fourteen cubs and zee other couple has twenty-five. All of zem hold vater abilities hovever, zey do not hold our special power over blood."

"That's good to know." Kagome sighed in relief. "I'd hate to think what a child could do with such power."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said as he listened. "What of safety concerns during delivery?"

"Vhat beast do you turn into vhen fully transformed?" Björn asked.

"A water nymph." Kagome said making Alda and Björn's eyebrows raise in surprise. "What?"

"I did not relize they existed!" Björn said amazed. "Zimply incredible!"

"My kind keep their existence a secret to stay alive. I unfortunately was in my true state when the pirates captured me. I'm sure word about my true nature will spread soon enough. But I won't reveal any information about my kin should anyone ask." Kagome shrugged having felt the tension in her mate's aura at revealing identity to them. "Why does it matter what creature I turn into?"

"Each vater elemental takes hold of a different beast. Vhatever beast you transform into is how you vill be ven you give birth. I being an ice elemental give birth in the dead of vinter. I feel zee best when my nest is hidden deep in zee mountains surrounded vith ice. Vith a bear as a mate it works out nicely. He builds ice shelters, finds caves or digs a burrow into zee snow for us to nest in. It works out perfect except waking him up from hibernation to help me deliver. Forcing a stubborn bear to do anything, let alone help a pregnant vomen give birzs is not an easy task." Alda huffed making Kagome laugh at Björn's grumpy face.

"Just be grateful I get up at all vomen. It's not vise to vake a slumbering bear who hasn't eaten in weeks. Especially vhen you are screaming bloody murder and smell of life blood." Björn grouched halfheartedly.

"True, but you alvays come through in zee in end." Alda said as she pat him on the leg. "Zee hard part is keeping you awake to help me take care of zem. I zink you zleep to avoid changing dirty diapers."

"I cannot help how ze gods designed me vomen! I require sleep in za winter and do my best to provide you vith food, shelter, nesting supplies and vater. All of our cubs have grown up fine vithout me in the first few veeks." Björn defended as he stuck his nose into the air. His defiance made Kagome giggle.

"That's good too know about my inner beast. I am very familiar with their birthing practices having helped other water nymphs deliver. My tribe actually had an ability very similar to the healing properties of blood manipulation." Kagome said making Alda raise an eyebrow up in surprise.

"Blood manipulation might not be as hard of a task to learn if you are familiar vith healing techniques. Perhaps ve vill practice zis once you have accomplished changing vater to gas." Alda said.

"Sounds great!" Kagome said just as one of her pups kicked her stomach. "Oh! Give me your hand."

"Very strong." Alda nodded as she felt the little pup kick and flutter behind her hand. "You are carrying zix correct?"

"Hn." Sesshomaru hummed with pride reflecting in his eyes.

"Is zis a trait of vater nymphs to carry so many at a time?" Björn asked.

"It can yes." Kagome nodded. "Being part fish I produce multiple eggs when in heat. If my partner's seed is strong he can easily fertilize them all. I've never met a merbeing that has produced more the four minnows at a time. This will be interesting giving birth to two more than that."

"Having a large litter is not uncommon for dogs eizer." Alba said as she thought about what Kagome said. "Perhaps your demonic elements came into play upon conception?"

"That's what we think too." Kagome said as she rubbed over her tummy with a warm sparkle reflecting in her eye. Her stomach was now the size of a seven and a half month belly and she glowed with her pregnancy. She could feel her little pups dancing around inside and couldn't help but smile. "What symptoms should I look out for when preparing for birth?"

"Zee normal back aches, feet swelling, breast lactation, lack of appetite, difficulty sleeping, pups quieting in your womb and pressure along your cervix. You vill also do zings you might not normally do like crave weird foods, desire to clean and build your nest or forget zings. Plus, you vill feel crampy, have mood svings and feel heafy along your lower abdomen. Zat normally indicates your vater is about to rupture and you are dilating into rapid labor." Alda explained. "If you vish for assistance I do not mind taking another trip."

"But Iceland is so far away!" Kagome exclaimed. "Surely by the time you get there you would be heading right back."

"My mate and I haven't been to Russia in over two centuries. Ve decided on our boat ride here zat after ve helped you ve vould fisit my home village. Once ve return from Russia I could help vith the deliver before returning home?" Alda suggested as she looked to Sesshomaru.

"It is acceptable." Sesshomaru said as Kagome beamed up at him with happiness. "This one thanks you for your sacrifice in both time and service."

"No problem." Björn waved off.

"When do you plan to depart?" Sesshomaru asked. "I can prepare a carriage for your journey."

"Ve vill depart in one veeks time." Björn said.

"Hopefully we return before she delivers." Alda cautioned. "You could deliver earlier with carrying so many."

"Even if you don't come back in time… as long as I've got someone to help me through it I should be ok." Kagome said nervously. Feeling her discomfort in their bond Sesshomaru lightly squeezed her hand in his. His tiny comfort made her smile. He always knew what she needed. "Maybe we could speak with our healer and make a game plan just in case?"

"Zat sounds acceptable." Alda agreed. "In za mean time… do you have a herbal shop in town? I vish to pick up a couple items to give your healer should we not make it back in time."

"We do." Sesshomaru nodded. "It is on the far side of town near the markets."

"Perfect." Alda nodded. "Do you mind if Björn and I explore ze city? It is a lovely day and I sense a storm on the vind. Ve vill have rain for the next three days."

"You can sense the weather?" Kagome asked in surprise.

"I do." Alda smiled slightly. "Perhaps on our return journey I vill teach you."

"I'd like that." Kagome giggled.

"Come Alda." Björn said as he got to his feet. "Let explore da city before the evenings light is upon us."

"Be sure to rest Lady Kagome." Alda nodded as she got up from her seat. "You have vorked hard today."

"Thank you Alda." Kagome smiled as she leaned into Sesshomaru's side. "Enjoy your time in Valencia!"

"Hn." Alda nodded before following her husband out the door.

Once they were down the hall and out of hearing range Sesshomaru said, "How do you feel about your instructor?"

"She's tough, but I'm progressing a lot. Why?"

"I could not read her aura at all times." Sesshomaru said causing Kagome to furrow her eyebrow in confusion. "Unlike the bear who is open like book, she is a master at cloaking herself. It makes this one nervous…"

"But?" Kagome asked sensing his hesitation.

"She did not cause you harm when alone and continues to help master your skills." Sesshomaru finished.

"That's why you've allowed them to come back isn't it?" asked Kagome as she snuggled under his chin.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said as he nuzzled into her hair. "What do you feel towards the water demoness?"

"I like her but I can't read her body language. I can sense the water element in her aura. It feels neither good or bad… it's just... there." Kagome frowned. "We'll just have to keep a close eye on them both in the mean time."

"Hn." Sesshomaru grunted in agreement. "Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer."

"Right." Kagome giggled making Sesshomaru smirk. "What did you and Björn get into today?"

"Nothing productive." Sesshomaru sighed as he held her against him. He enjoyed her warmth and the fluttering aura's of his pups against his side. "We mostly discussed war stories."

"Ah." Kagome chuckled. "Is that what lead to the sword discussion?"

"Hn." Sesshomaru nodded before a wicked spark lit in his eyes. "This one was quite pleased in your assessment. He only has one other suggestion should the subject arise again."

"Oh really?" Kagome asked as she felt his aura darken slightly. The sensual sensation made her shiver. "And what is that exactly?"

"You forgot one very important blade." Sesshomaru said huskily as he watched her little tongue wet her lips. Making sure she got his point he pulled her into his lap.

"Ah…" Kagome squeaked when she felt his hardened length on her ass. Realizing what he mean made her giggle. Oh that one! Don't worry, I didn't forget."

"Then why not mention it?" Sesshomaru teased as he began nibble along her neck.

"Because my horny puppy… no one but me gets the pleasure of battling with it." Kagome whispered in his ear making him growl playfully. "If word got out about how wonderful of a blade it is… I'd have a battle on my hands."

"Do not worry little mate. Your slick cunt is the only sheath it needs." Sesshomaru whispered making her laugh.

"Down boy!" Kagome laughed making him chuckle. "Come on, let's go see how Lorenzo's doing with his lessons."

Hand in hand they made their way out the tea room to find their son. Little did they know their happy little world was soon about to flip once more.

[End of Chapter 82]

(Boy is Sesshomaru a handful! I wonder if Lorenzo or his unborn pups will be as bad as him one day? :P What do you think of Björn and Alda and the history of water demons? Don't worry! More chapters to come soon!)

_*Jaeja, Jaeja - _means "yeah, yeah" in Icelandic. Its used quite frequently in everyday conversation.


	86. Letting Her Go

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc., Disney and Hans Christian Anderson.

**Music:** The song I have selected for this chapter is: _"Inuyasha OST 2 - Fun Group Of Friends"_ and _"Inuyasha OST 2 - Dearest (BGM String Version)__." _I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Tides Against Time:** Letting Her Go

[2 weeks later - Valencia, Spain – Tashio Castle]

"They can't be serious!" Advisor O-Yakata shouted angrily as he stood up from his chair. "What in their right minds do they think we would make such a deal?"

"They're growing desperate." Elder Sennin agreed as he looked over the demands from Rome. "Should they gain control over the Prince I fear they will influence his theology during his education. By the time Sara has died and he's returned to Spain they'll have poisoned his mind against us. They make him lean towards their favor at every turn. No matter what we'll do he'll never trust us again. He will be blind to the truth and be nothing more than their puppet. Of course there is also the risk of him being held hostage and we never see him again."

"Exactly!" Advisor O-Yakata said earning shouts of agreement from the other gathered court officials.

"I understand the desires of a mother wishing to see her child, but we cannot allow this to happen! Princess Sara is now the enemy. This is war and she forfeits her rights as his mother by association to the Italian crown." Advisor Saya growled as he slammed his fist on the table. "We must protect Prince Lorenzo at all cost!"

"Agreed." High Councilmen Shako nodded. "Our intelligence has informed us that the Italians are in the process of moving units towards their boarders. They are also boarding ships with supplies and are sending out messengers for aid. We have intercepted most response convoys but have been unable to stop them all. It is time to act before their allies gain on us."

"Yes! Yes! We must act quickly! Who knows what fish they have in their pond to pull from. Have you given the signal to advance?" Councilmen Nanushi asked as he looked towards their Lord.

"Hm." Sesshomaru nodded from his seat in the front of the boardroom. Dressed in his courtly robes with his hair pulled back he looked every bit a Tashio ready for battle. All that was lacking was his bone armored breastplate and his battle sword at his waist. "The message went out this morning. Our neighboring armies will be ready to move in two days time."

"Good." Elder Sennin approved as he and the other court officials relaxed a little in their chairs. "What do you wish for us to do in the mean time my Lord?"

"Prepare our men for battle. It is time to act." Sesshomaru commanded. "There will also be a convoy sending my mate and pups to safety."

"But my Lord!" High Priest Gatenmaru exclaimed as the room erupted in gasps and murmurs of surprise. "You would send her away? She is due just over two months from now! Surely there is another way to keep at home safely?"

"It displeases this one to do so but it must be done." Sesshomaru said with a serious stare. "If the main front were to be brought to our shores it would be best if she and the pups were not here. Should this one perish the Tashio line must be protected at all cost."

"This convoy will be top secret. Only the members of this board and a select group of servants will have knowledge of this mission. Should Rome discover Lady Kagome and the heirs to no longer be in Spain the results will be disastrous." High Councilmen Shako cautioned.

"This is a very tricky operation indeed. It won't take long for other workers in the castle to discover them missing. We will need to take out Rome before word reaches them. I imagine the location will be well guarded but close by should assistance be needed? Do you have a place in mind or do you wish for the court to find one?" Chief Advisor Miroku asked.

"An ally and myself have already selected a location. It will only be disclosed between her guards and personal servants. We must keep this secret to secure their safety. Her death shall not come again." Sesshomaru warned making a chill run down everyone's backs.

"Very good." Elder Sennin nodded. "Does the healer believe she and the pups will be well enough to travel?"

"Well enough or not she must go." High Councilmen Shako sighed. "From what Tsukiyomi has informed me… at this moment she is stable and the pups are strong enough for the journey. It is hard to say with her carrying so many and this late in her pregnancy. Any amount of stress could cause her to go into labor early or harm the pups. She will be high risk no matter if she stays or if she goes."

"Has she been informed yet?" Chief Advisor Miroku asked nervously.

"She will be informed at the last moment." High Councilmen Shako said. "If she is informed early she will wish to stay and we cannot risk her stressing longer than necessary."

"Let us prey she will not fight us." High Priest Gatenmaru sighed.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said as he sat up in his chair. "Leave this one's mate and pups to him. What needs to be done shall be taken care of. In the mean time, write a response to Rome denying their request for my son. Lorenzo will be staying with Lady Kagome. When knowledge of this one's mate and pups absence is discovered we must be ready to strike before they can act. Prepare for war gentlemen. It is upon us."

"Yes, my Lord." The court officials said together as he stood up from his chair.

(*** _Inuyasha OST 2 - Fun Group of Friends ***)_

As they were bowing in respect for their lord, Sesshomaru exited the boardroom and made his way to the royal wing of the castle. There he was certain his family were resting. Hearing laughter echoing down the hallway he slowed his steps to listen.

"What about fluffy?!" Lorenzo said.

"Fluffy?!" Kagome laughed making Sesshomaru smile softly and lean against the door to listen. "I don't think your little brother would think that's a good name.

"What about for one of my sisters?" Lorenzo suggested as he continued to bounce on the bed.

"Fluffy is more of a name for a puppy… not a sibling." Kagome giggled.

"But day will be puppies..." Lorenzo argued not understanding her rejection.

"Touché." Kagome nodded. "What about Edward or Brody?"

"Nah… I don't wike does ones." Lorenzo said just as Sesshomaru opened the door. "Papa!"

"Trying to come up with names for the pups?" Sesshomaru asked as he caught Lorenzo in his arms when he jumped off of the bed.

"Yeah! But we can't come up wif good boyz names." Lorenzo pouted as Sesshomaru sat next to Kagome on the couch and leaned over to kiss her lips.

"His suggestions have been... quite interesting." Kagome giggled as she accepted his kiss.

"What names have you come up with so far?" Sesshomaru asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and nuzzled into her sweet smelling hair.

"I wike Blue, Fluffy and Teddy!" Lorenzo said making Sesshomaru's eyebrows lift in amusement.

"I see." Sesshomaru smirked.

"I'm still undecided but I am leaning towards something that reflects us as a couple and our new lives together as a family." Kagome said as she passed him a parchment with a list of names on it. "Like Delmar, it means child of the sea or Renato, love reborn."

"Hn." Sesshomaru nodded as he looked over the list. "We could also find names meaning what we hope for them to gain during their lives. For example, Sergio means to serve. It would be a constant reminder to hold others above himself."

"Ooo…" Kagome smiled. "I like that idea. Let's see… what about Alejandro?"

"Defender of man…" Sesshomaru said to himself. "It is strong, holds purpose. I do not dislike this name."

"All he han deh wow..." Lorenzo repeated the name not liking how it sounded on his tongue. "Dats hard to say."

"It is kinda tricky isn't it." Kagome giggled as she ruffled his bangs making him smile.

"Fernando is another respectable name." Sesshomaru said as he noticed it on her list of names. "A warrior with steady control."

"Yeah… I like it too but not as a first name." Kagome sighed as she looked over her list. It was covered in scribbles and crossed out names. "Who would have guess picking names would be so tricky?!"

"Hm." Sesshomaru hummed in agreement as he took the list from her lap and set it on the coffee table. "Do not worry mate. There is still time to decide."

"I know…" Kagome sighed as she leaned back into the couch pillows and rubbed over her heavily pregnant belly. Feeling one of her little ones kicking behind her hand made her smile. "It's just that their names will be with them for the rest of their lives. I don't want them to have names that aren't perfect for them or reflect poorly in regards to who they are as demons."

"Fear not, their names will come." Sesshomaru encouraged as he nuzzled into her cheek.

"When is Mrs. Alda coming back?" Lorenzo asked as he played with some of his father's hair hanging loosely from his ponytail.

"Not for a couple more weeks sweetie." Kagome said making him frown. "Russia is very far away and it takes time to get there and back."

"Hm." Lorenzo huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest with a cute pout. "She pwamised to make it snow before she weft."

"Snow?" Kagome asked as Sesshomaru got off the couch and knelt before her to rest his ear on her belly. Here he could listen to their little hearts beating and feel their feet kicking against his cheek. She smiled when his strong hands curled around her sides and held her close. "She must have gotten busy sweetie."

"Can you make it snow Gome?" Lorenzo asked with hope reflecting heavily in his big puppy dog eyes.

"I can do a little. I'm not as good as her just yet." Kagome said as she drew the water out of her teacup sitting on the coffee table. Bringing it above his head she began to make a light flurry rain down.

"Yay!" Lorenzo shouted for joy and jumped off the couch. He reached his hands above his head to try and catch some. Feeling one of the flakes on his nose he sneezed it off and stuck out his tongue. The cold flakes made him giggle. "Danks Gome!"

"Of course." Kagome laughed as she watched his little tongue poke out of his mouth. Feeling her mate's claws rubbing small circles against her bump absently she looked down to see that his eyes looked sad and withdrawn. A slight frown held his lips and she could tell he was lost in thought. Running her fingers through his bangs she asked, "You ok my love?"

"For now." Sesshomaru sighed as he nuzzled into her bump before placing a kiss above her protruding belly button. "We received two letters yesterday reporting of movement along Italy's shores and boarders as well as one of their own letters this morning. Their demands were… unreasonable and we suspect they are moving to act."

"How did the court decide in response?" Kagome asked nervously just as someone knocked on the door. Letting her mate up from resting on her belly he went to answer.

"Oh! Pardon thee thy Lord but thee has come to retrieve Lorenzo for his afternoon studies." Kaede said as she bowed politely.

"Do I have to go?" Lorenzo whined as the cloud above his head dissolved into thin air.

"Yes, sweet heart." Kagome giggled as she kissed his forehead before gently pushing him towards the door. "We'll see you at supper."

"(Sigh...) Ohtay." Lorenzo pouted as he reluctantly followed Kaede down the hallway. After closing the door Sesshomaru returned to his spot on the couch and nuzzled into her neck.

"In two days time we will be sending out our first troops. There will be a blockade at the boarder of France, Switzerland and Austria. At the same time our navel fleet will be patrolling our waters to attack any who appose us. My brother and a fleet of his men will also be patrolling the waters to sink any ships that escape our navel ships. On our home front all cities and ports will be heavily patrolled." Sesshomaru said as he took in a deep breath. The smell of his pups filling his senses and her warm ocean breeze and tropical flowers eased his anxious heart a little.

"Sounds like you've got everything ready." Kagome said as she looked in his tired eyes. Running her finger along his facial markings she said, "You are a strong warrior and smart tactician Sesshomaru. I know you can do this."

"What if I cannot do as you say?" Sesshomaru asked needing to know her answer. "What if you and our pups become endangered because I failed to protect the keep? Would you be willing to do what is necessary to keep them safe?"

"If our pups were in danger I would fight." Kagome frowned. "Why? Do you think something will happen?"

"My reputation as a brutal warrior is strong Kagome however I hold one weakness and it is well known." Sesshomaru said as he lifted her chin up so she would be forced to see his seriousness in the matter. "Should you, Lorenzo or our pups become harmed in anyway because I failed you as a protector it would ruin me. My pack is my heart and should you cease to exist again I will not…"

"Sess…" Kagome gasped when she saw the pain reflecting in his eyes.

"No… I cannot live on again without you." Sesshomaru whispered before claiming her lips with his.

Overwhelmed by his sudden heartbreak and passion Kagome rung her fingers through his ponytail and deepened his kiss. He needed comforting and she was more than willing to give it to him. Feeling his fangs nip and tug on her lower lip she opened her mouth for him and felt his tongue curl inside. She moaned when she felt him suck on her lower lip as his tongue stroked with hers. His hands were running and touching all over her body making her head spin. He pulled her hair with his claws forcing her to arch into him.

She gasped at his roughness and moaned when he began to lick and kiss down her neck leaving pink marks along her flesh. Were it not for her pumpkin size belly bump she would have felt his burning need for her rising in his pants and his heart pounding in his chest. When she looked into his hooded eyes she saw that his beast's red rims were hugging his amber gold. Smelling his desire and sensing his neediness for her touch in their mating bond she knew what she needed to do.

**Warning:** Lemon, marked when finished.

Reaching into his pants she quickly fisted his cock and felt it twitch in her hand. He groaned against her neck as she began a rough steady rhythm against him. He was hard as a rock and the guttural sounds he was making as his hot breath fanned against her skin made her pant with her own need. When he finally unfastened her blouse he captured her breast in his mouth and sucked on her tit. She moaned loudly and threaded her fingers tighter in his hair causing it to pull out of its hair tie. Knowing she was unable to relieve her own ache Sesshomaru made quick work of lifting her dress skirt and cupping her sex.

He quickly shredded her panties, parted her damp petals and sank into her hot heat. Pumping his fingers in time with her strokes they quickly grew close to completion. Not wishing to spill in her hand he quickly but carefully turned her around on the couch. Ignoring her protest in losing his touch he spread her knees wide on the seat cushions. After lifting her skirt over her ass he mounted her from behind. As he caged over her back with his chest he gripped the back of the couch and aligned his cock at her entrance.

"Ooooh…." Kagome moaned as he sank into her. She arched her back as best she could against his chest with her heavy belly hanging beneath them. Feeling him start a slow and steady rhythm behind her made her close her eyes in bliss and curl her toes in her house slippers. Rocking back into him she gasped at the pleasure. "S-Sesshomaru… uh!"

"Thats it... easy now baby." Sesshomaru purred as he pulled her hair so her neck was forced to the side. As he sucked behind her ear he picked up the pace. He loved how her inner walls fluttered and curled around his length. "Let me feel you… show me how you like it."

"Yes!" Kagome cried out when he rolled his hips hitting a sensitive patch deep inside. Growing hot with desire her inner beast joined in on their rutting and her eyes bled purple. Growling in bliss she gripped her claws into the couch tearing it slightly.

"**_You like that bitch_**?" Sesshomaru's beast purred huskily into her ear as he watched her beast rise to the surface. His eyes bled red and the marking along his cheeks went jagged. Wanting her inner walls to suck along his cock again he continued to roll in a slow circular motion. He couldn't be too rough with her in her state of pregnancy but didn't hold back from his seduction. Just as he expected her inner walls trembled causing him to roll a little deeper.

"_**Oh Alpha!**_" Kagome's beast purred as the pleasure coiled tighter and tighter inside. "_**Please! Please don't stop! God's don't ever stop!**_"

"K-kagome…." Sesshomaru moaned into the crook of her neck as she grew closer to release. It had his head spinning in pleasure and seeing pink spots in his blurry vision. Reaching beneath her he cupped her sex and rubbed over her swollen nub. She moaned and leaned into his touch and mewled loudly in bliss. Feeling her acceptance of him and hearing her enjoyment made him feel powerful. He loved every second of it and he knew he would miss this when she was gone. "You feel so good."

Knowing they were close he threaded his fingers with hers resting against the back of the couch. Wanting to go a little faster he gripped her hip with his other hand and quickened the pace.

"Ugh! Ugh! Ugh!" Kagome panted out in time with his hips as her coil tightened unbearably tight.

"Just a little more!" Sesshomaru growled into her shoulder as he licked and nibbled. "Cum! Cum for me baby!"

Every roll, pull, and push along her inner walls as he kissed, nibbled and licked against her neck drove her desire deeper and deeper. When she felt his lips along her cheek she turned to rest her forehead against his. As she looked into his eyes she noticed he was one with his beast as she was with hers. As their hot breaths fanned against their skin they picked up the pace. Sensing she was ready Sesshomaru tightened his fingers interlocking with hers along the back of the couch and snapped his hips. As he expected the force of his cock broke her damn and her inner walls clamped around him. Groaning at the incredible feeling of her channel's tight grip he capturing her lips with his and released together in a blinding, mind numbing finale.

[End Lemon]

When all was said and done and they had come down from their exhilarating highs they held each other close and simply enjoyed being together. As they snuggle back to chest on the couch their inner beasts purred kissed lovingly. Sesshomaru and his beast loved how heavy her pregnant belly was as it hung beneath her. Knowing this would be that last time for who knows how long they'd be together caused them to bite their tongues to hold back from whimpering. After tonight it would be many weeks, possibly even months before they would see each other again. He couldn't risk her or the pups being in danger and made special plans with Louie for her to leave this very night.

He couldn't risk his court doing something foolish and keeping her here any longer. She had to go. He knew she would be upset regardless of her saying she would do what she needed to do to keep the pups safe. It killed him that he might not be there for her during delivery. Their were so many things that could go wrong but he was needed on the battlefield. If he couldn't keep them safe now then she might not make it to her delivery day in the first place. He'd fight better knowing she was far away from Valencia. After everything was over they could raise their pups together and have dozens more after them. He needed to do this so they could be together later.

Feeling his cock slack inside he gingerly slipped out and fixed her skirt back down to cover her over. He could tell their activities had worn her out and that she needed to rest before she would travel. Nuzzling into her neck he picked her up bridal style and carried her back over to the bed. Once she was tucked in he kissed her lips and promised to come back later and check on her. Once her secret party was informed of the plan they loaded an unmarked carriage and readied two black horses. On top of the carriage were two trunks loaded with supplies and clothing. They needed to blend in with the average traveler so not to draw attention or alert their enemies of their escape.

The trip would last three days so he had arranged for them to stop twice along the way so she and the pups could rest. Traveling was hard on the body, especially when heavily pregnant. She would already be in distress in leaving. If giving her and Lorenzo a place to recover would make their trip better he'd do it. As evening grew closer Sesshomaru spent the remainder of the afternoon with his son and prepared him for the worst. He told Lorenzo that he and Kagome were going on a trip and that he needed to protect her and the pups should anything happen to him. He was proud that Lorenzo eagerly accepted the assignment.

When it was time to ready Kagome for the trip Sesshomaru instructed Tsukiyomi to do one final checkup and for Sango to dress her in clothing suitable for travel. Not wanting her to catch onto their plan he made sure the clothing was still somewhat formal. It wasn't until after Kagome had bathed, had her check up, been dressed in her travel clothes and shared their last supper as a pack that he lead Kagome and Lorenzo to the back gates.

(*** _Inuyasha OST 2 - Dearest_ _(BGM String Version)_ ***)

"Bye papa." Lorenzo said as he hugged Sesshomaru's pant leg.

"Bye? Where are we going?" Kagome asked as she saw her mate kneel down to kiss Lorenzo's forehead before sending him off into the carriage. "Sess?"

"Do you remember what we spoke of earlier today?" Sesshomaru whispered as he cupped her cheeks in his hands. He didn't want to alert the servants or guards nearby of their departure. He could hear her heart beat picking up from anxiety and knew she was putting two and two together.

"No…" Kagome whimpered as she finally understood what was happening. "No… don't send us away… please…"

"I must baby…" Sesshomaru shushed into her ear as she began to quietly sob against his chest. "Elizabeth will be waiting for you just over the boarder. You and the pups will be safe with her."

"How long are you sending us away?" Kagome sniffled as she rubbed her tears into his jacket. She gripped his collar in a death grip as the weight of everything came down on her.

"War is immeasurable my little mermaid." Sesshomaru whispered as he held her close and rubbed her back up and down. Looking up from her silky hair he nodded to the carriage driver to prepare to leave. Seeing the driver readying the horses to quickly depart he held his mate closer. Gods he would miss her.

"You won't be there for the pup's birth will you?" Kagome whispered as she looked up from his chest. Her eyes were swollen and red from her tears but he thought she never looked more beautiful.

"I will make it my best effort to." Sesshomaru promised as he kissed her lips farewell.

He and his beast held her tight as she trembled in their arms. They knew they needed to let her go but the fear of never seeing her or the pups again made it difficult to pull away. Feeling her needy lips against his own as she whimpered and held onto his jacket for dear life broke his heart. He was hurting her by sending her away but he had to do this to keep them safe. With great effort he pulled apart from her lips and knelt down to kiss over her belly. He hoped he'd one day see them all again.

"You must go before your cover is blown. Stay in the shadows and try to keep quiet. Do as the driver asks you to do. Don't talk to strangers and flea if necessary. We will be together again. I promise." Sesshomaru whispered as he stood up and wrapped his moco moco around her shoulders. "When the time comes for my pelt to be recharged send it to the boarder and I will be there to meet the messenger."

"Can I meet you there instead?" Kagome begged as she felt her beloved mate's pelt curl around her belly. Its warmth spread into her lower back and sides helping to relax her aching muscles.

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru sighed.

"Please?! I need you just as much as our pups do." Kagome whimpered quietly.

"When the time comes for us to meet we will assess the dangers and see if it is possible." Sesshomaru whispered as he adjusted the pelt higher up on her neck to keep her warm. "Now go, you must leave before your departure is discovered."

Placing his hand at the small of her back he lead her to the carriage and helped her inside. Seeing her poke her head out the window he captured her lips one final time in a searing kiss. They were forced apart when the carriage began to depart. Desperate to hold onto him Kagome reached out the window and captured his fingers with hers. As the carriage rolled down the road their hands were forced apart and they were left staring at each other. As the distance between them grew larger and larger so did the pain in their hearts. Sesshomaru could hear her muffled sobs as she and Lorenzo made their way down the dirt road. With their carriage being black they soon vanished into the dark mists of the night.

His inner beast's red rim clung to his amber gold as they fought to not chase after the carriage. They could feel the blood dripping down their palms as their claws dug into their skin. Every fiber of his inner demonic instincts were on fire. His skin burned and itched to transform into their true beast but they knew should they do so their cover would be blown and all their hard work in sending her away would be for nothing. No longer seeing her carriage or hearing her cries upon the breeze Sesshomaru flew to the top of his castle. Here he could see a tiny black speck traveling across the countries side. When even here he could no longer see the carriage he and his beast whimpered from the loss.

They already missed her so much and worried for her safety. She was already well out of range of their protection and if anything did happen now she would die before he and his demonic speed could reach her. Reaching into their mating bond he could feel her sadness, loneliness, fear and anxiety. So much was a stake and she needed his support more than ever. Taking a deep breath he steadied his resolve and vowed right then and there to do whatever it took to protect her; even if that was from his own emotions. Forcing himself to lock away his own worries he send her his encouragement, love and peace through their bond. As expected she relaxed immediately and having felt his presence help himself relax a little as well. She would be ok as long as they had each other.

Seeing the sun beginning to rise in the far distant horizon he snuck back inside his castle to prepare for the battle at hand. To his great relief their carriage arrived on schedule three days later safe and sound. Elizabeth and her personal maids were caring for Kagome's needs and Odette occupied Lorenzo. Happy that their plan in getting her to safety was a success Sesshomaru and his men made their move. Just as planned they blocked all forces from leaving Italy via land, intercepted all aid from their allies and destroyed vessel after vessel of Italian navel ships working the Mediterranean Sea. They would close them off and suffocate them until they cracked.

With the help of the British, French, German and Austrian armies on land as well as the mermen by sea, within weeks they had Rome under their thumbs. The Italians had greatly underestimated their power and were suffering greatly for their foolishness. When the first month rolled by there was a breach in the line and a small invasion of Italian soldiers invaded along the Mediterranean coastline. Because of this Sesshomaru made sure Elizabeth kept Kagome safe in their summer home at the castle Roquetaillade while he met with the messenger to recharge his pelt. When he held his pelt in his arms he brought it close to his nose and breathed everything in.

As far as he could tell everyone smelled healthy and strong; even the little scent of Lorenzo that clung to its fur smelled positive. For this little information he was very pleased and purred in delight. It was a temporary moment of paradise but he knew it was nothing compared to the real deal. When he sensed his pelt at last was charged enough with his demonic energy he reluctantly passed the pelt back over to the messenger. It would last for a few more weeks and hopefully provide his mate enough strength to carry out the remainder of her pregnancy. As he watched it vanish in the darkness of the night he once again forced himself to head to the frontline. Soon they took out the small invasion and all was back in order. He felt that if they continued in the direction they were going the war would end in little less than a month.

What needed to happen to do so would be for Rome to surrender and agree to new terms in which they chose. Should this happen his mate and pups could return to the castle were they could be born and their lives at last could truly begin. While he sat at his desk in his tent he sipped his cup of black coffee. As he was doing this he looked over a map he noticed a small hole in one of the trading routs along the Swedish Alps. Were knowledge of this pass exposed they could infiltrate Italy right under their noses and take out the head of the snake before it had a chance to strike. Not wanint to lose it on the map he circled it with his quill. Knowing time was of the essence he made his way towards the strategy tent. If what he just found was what he thought it was he might be seeing his mate sooner rather than later.

[End of Chapter 83]

(Oh boy! Sesshomaru's off to war and Kagame, the pups and Lorenzo are now under the protection of Louie and Elizabeth. What do you think will happen next? Be sure to leave a comment with your thoughts. Also, be sure to push that follow button! More chapter's to come! :) )


	87. A Mother's Love

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc., Disney and Hans Christian Anderson.

**Music:** The songs I have selected for this chapter are: _"__Inuyasha OST 2 - Trap__" "__Inuyasha OST 2 - Fun Group of Friends__" "__Inuyasha OST 2 - The Confused and The Carefree." _I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Tides Against Time: **A Mother's Love

(*** _Inuyasha OST 2 - Trap_ ***)

Sara was going insane. It had been two weeks since she'd been locked up at St. Martha's clinic for abused and mentally ill women. When she arrived she immediately knew something was up. The entire property felt evil and all of the women she saw appeared to be walking in a dazed state. Their eyes were dull and empty as if no life reflected in their depths. After getting into her room and meeting her roommate Lila she knew she needed to escape… immediately. This was no monastery, it was a prison. Her roommates face was frozen into a permanent smile and she kept calling her Sister Sara. Everyone here was a mental nutcase and brainwashed by the Baron's twisted religion.

Every single person there was like the living dead and she knew if she didn't escape she'd be turned into one of _them_. She had tried to escape twice already and failed miserably. Each time they knocked her out with a sleeping tonic and forced her to spend two days in a padded holding cell wearing a straight jacket. It seemed every time she thought of escaping some staff worker would show up to block her path or she'd be summoned to attend a worship service. The services were fucked up too. They forced everyone to drink a weird wine that was a dark red color and burned strong candles that made her head spin. She hated this pagan religion. It was heavily sourced around magic and worshiped three golden idols.

In the center of the sanctuary was a statue of them holding a spinning sphere. At their feet was a circle of red candles that went lit making their bodies shimmer and dance in the candlelight. During the service they sang and recited verse after verse from their holy book. At the end of each service they'd recite verses to praise the idols as the temple leaders made the sphere spin faster and faster. Inside the sphere was a burning light that flashed quickly causing rapid strobes to flash around the sanctuary. After every service she felt light headed and sickly. She didn't know how it was possible but they were slowly brainwashing her.

She was literally loosing her mind the longer she stayed there and was beginning to believe what they believed. She was already doing what they did. Soon the repetitive ceremonial recitation, bowing and praying became second nature to her. She would walk and even talk like them without thinking about it. It was becoming difficult to separate their wacko reality from the real world. She wanted to escape but had no way to stop this hell from consuming her. She had a feeling the workers were putting herbs in the food and water too that slowly poisoned the mind. On top of that she began hearing and seeing things that weren't there.

Just the other day she could have sworn she saw her mother walking down the hallway. She had chased after her only to end up at the end of the hallway with no one there. Plus she started hearing voices in her head. Most of those voice being of her son and ex-husband. She knew it was impossible for them to be there speaking to her but her mind only continued to play tricks on her. The other women and clinic workers got under her skin too. They would constantly be asking her questions or wouldn't leave her alone when she asked. Constantly having people watching her made her feel claustrophobic and cramped.

She knew if she didn't get some fresh air soon her control would snap and she'd loose all her marbles. As time went on however and she continued to fail in her attempts to escape she lost the fighting battle. After her tenth attempt ending in failure she was thrown into the holding cell for six days. Knowing there was no longer an escape she gave up her cause. As she opened her heart and mind to being taken over to their idols and power a cold chill ran down her spine. Then she felt absolutely… nothing. After that happened the chaos in her body simply ceased to exist. She felt lighter than air and for the first time in her life at peace. Now she walked and talked like the other women did.

She even dressed in their dark red holy garbs and black temple robes. She showed up on time to their ceremonies and recited their prayers and holy verses by memory. She became a part of their cult and was happier than she could have ever remembered feeling. No longer was she Princess Sara of Naples but Sister Sara of St. Martha's. She at last found somewhere she belonged and no longer had to worry about her royal responsibilities. Everything about her past life had been forgotten and she was content. That is until a thunderstorm reeked through the mountain pass one night knocking her subconsciousness out of orbit. When she awoke from her nightmare she felt as if her entire body was on fire.

Having regained her memories and the horrors of what was going on she instantly went into shock. As she tried to stabilize her body the dark magic raging inside her tried to take back control. The burning feeling was excruciating and screamed from the pain. It felt like her skin was slowly freezing from the inside out. Wanting it to stop she scratched and itched until she was covered in bloody cuts. Her roommate Lila having woken up from her screaming tried to calm her back down. Had she not been trying to fight off the magic she would have stopped Lila from calling the clinic workers from racing into her room an stabbing her with a needle laced with sleeping toxins.

As she fell back into a comatose state the images of her little boy flashed in her mind. Not wanting to loose him again she held onto Lorenzo's memories for all she was worth. There was no way in hell they were going to force her into forgetting her son again. She was nobodies slave and she was sure as hell going to take her life back. The following morning she awoke once again in the holding cell cloaked in a straight coat. Her body hurt all over from the cuts and toxins. As the days passed at the chilling ache in her bones didn't fade she had a feeling her body would hurt forever. The pain was tolerable but lingered on the edge of numbing. Wanting to get out of the cell she peaked through the little window on the padded door.

When the female worker noticed she was at last awake Kikyo pretended to be hypnotized again. She answered every question correctly to maintain her plan of escape. When she was released from her cell she went about her duties like normal. She couldn't risk being caught now; not while she still had a chance. She had no clue how long she had been hidden away in the mountains. Weeks became hard to keep track of and when she had been hypnotized she had lost track of time completely. Looking at the sky and feeling the heat of the day she could tell it was well into the summer months and closely leading up to fall. She needed to escape or risk being trapped here all winter.

She didn't want to think what would happen to her once the Bishop found her worthy of release. She'd probably end up as someone's submissive wife, concubine or personal slave. She'd rather die than have to suffer being someone's play thing. Seeing a wagon making its way towards the main building an idea popped into her head. Merchants came three times a week to deliver food and other materials required at the clinic. If she could somehow sneak aboard one of the wagons she could be carried out. When the wagon reached the nearest town she could make her escape. She knew she couldn't go back home or risk the Bishop's sick punishment.

No… she needed to head to Spain were she could get Lorenzo and then disappear... forever. She knew of a sanctuary city in Sweden. If she could get them there then they would be safe. Plan set she went about the next two days like normal. When a wagon arrived through the gates covered in merchandise Sara hid under a bushel of hay and prayed to every god she could think of to help her escape. To her relief the wagon went through the gates without issue. It wasn't until it stopped in a small mountain village later that night that she knew she was safe. When she felt the driver park the wagon into a storage barn for the night she waited until late in the night to move.

It was under the cover of darkness that she crawled out from under the straw. Seeing a brown cloak hanging on the wall she wrapped it around herself and looked around the barn for travel supplies. Seeing some rope, an oil lamp, an axe and a burlap sack she took them off the work bench. Going back to the carriage she loaded some lose vegetables into the sack. Noticing a bag of rice and other travel goods on the wagon she figured she could trade what she didn't use to make some travel money. Satisfied with her supplies she tacked it onto one of the horses and road out into the night. She had no clue where she was or how to get to Spain but knew that the sun set in the west.

Using that as her guide she drove her horse down the mountain pass. The next day she arrived in a small village. Here she discovered she was in Ulm, Germany. Trading some of her supplies she changed out of her monastery clothes so not to be recognized and purchased some dry meat. Now pointed in the right direction she made her way towards the French boarder. She didn't know what she would encounter without having any travel papers but she prayed to the gods that she could see her baby boy one last time. Not giving up hope she raced across the countryside. No one would stop her now. She was a woman on a mission and was going to get her son back.

When she reached the French boarder she trotted her horse up and down to look for a gap in the wall to sneak through. Although she was in a rush she knew better than to make any risky mistakes. Hiding a ways down the line she watched as travelers went in and out of the gate. It wasn't until the third day of observing that she noticed a pattern. There was a two-minute gap between the last shift in the guards that she might be able to sneak across. She watched the guards change shifts two more days just to make sure before she made her move. Just as expected come 4:05 in the morning the guards made their shift and two minutes later two new guards took their place.

Satisfied with her findings she slept the remainder of the day to regain her strength. When 4:05 took place the following morning she and her horse raced across the boarder before the guards knew what was happening. She heard the guards shouting and yelling behind her but did not turn around to look. She couldn't risk slowing her horse down for a second. She heard two guards chasing after her but having a head start and being lighter in weight allowed her to slip past them. Not wanting to stop too close to the boarder and risk the guards catching up with her she kept riding until she reached the village of Vesoul, France. Here she found shelter in a horse barn and slept in the hayloft.

While she was there she restocked her supplies and cared for her horse. When she heard voices calling outside the following morning she slipped onto her horse and once again raced across the countryside. This process went on for many days until she reached Perpignan, France near the Spanish border. Here at a local pup she overheard a group of merchants talking about the Tashio family. Hearing the familiar name made her heart flutter in her chest and her eyes water at the memory. She missed her baby boy so dearly. Not wishing to blow her cover she remained in her seat hidden in the shadows with her cloak covering her face.

Carefully tilting her head in their direction so not to alert them of her eavesdropping she tuned her ear to listen. What she heard next made a chill run down her spine and her face burn red with anger. Not only had that bitch stolen her ex-husband and mated him but the bastard's child that grew in her womb had survived and turned into sextuplets! Her heart was pounding in her chest as she grit her teeth and clenched her fists around her cutlery. She no longer had an appetite and she pushed away her food. She was about to storm out of the pub when she heard the merchants begin to talk about the war. What they said next made her pause and stay to listen.

"I hear the Italians are gettin desperate." the red bearded merchant said. He had a strong Irish accent and was eating fried fish with mash. "Tashio's got their nickers in a snag and the bastards can't figure out how to undo um."

"Aye… let's hope the o'l dog gets um." said the merchant sitting across the table. He had an equally strong Irish accent with black hair and wild green eyes. "We be long over due for a change."

"Aye…" said the last merchant at the table before taking a sip of his ale. He had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. "Them Italians be holding back the goods from us little folk. They make all the profit while we struggle to make ends meet. I say be gone with'em and free up the competition."

"Cheers to that!" the black haired man laughed as he lift his mug into the air before taking a sip.

"What do ya think of the new Lady being in France?" the blonde haired merchant said causing Sara's eyes to widen. "Ya think the O'l dog is worried he'll lose her again?"

"Nah… I over heard some guards at the boarder say'in the bastard's kid is spending the summer break with the Princess at their summer home. I say they be arranging to marry soon." the red head said.

"Wouldn't be surprising with how close the La Fleches' are to the Tashio's." the black haired merchant agreed. "Just imagine the power of uniting England, France and Spain together will be!"

"Hm." hummed the blonde as he took a sip of his drink. "And the goods we could barter!"

"What about the Lady's pups and Lord La Fleshe's chicks?" asked the red head. "Would that make a difference?"

"Well seeing how the older La Fleche brother only has boys it might work out. Should one of his chicks mate with one of the new pups the union would be substantial. Plus there is little Arthur to take into consideration. He too could mate with one of the new Tashio pups making England and France have marital ties to Spain." the blonde shrugged.

"Aye… but do ye think with full-blooded pups that he would denounce Lorenzo from the thrown?" the black haired merchant asked making Sara frown. "He is tied to Italy and with them at war Lord Sesshomaru could use that as their consequence for going behind his back."

"I don't think he'd do that to the lad." the red head disagreed. "Dogs are very protective of their pack and his instincts would tell him to keep his boy happy. Taking his rights away as future Lord would be quite a low blow. Besides, it aint the lad's fault his mother's an Italian."

"Aye." the black haired merchant agreed. "If I were in his place I'd let the lad choose."

"If you were in his place we'd all be dead!" Joked the red haired merchant making his friends laugh.

Hearing them turn their conversation steer away from the Tashio family Sara sat back in her seat to digest what she had just heard. Lorenzo and Kagome were close by and Italy wasn't doing well in their fight for once. Needing to figure out her next move she took out her map she'd bought at a neighboring village and set it out on the table. A wicked grin slipped across her face when she discovered that the La Fleche's summer home was only a two days ride away. Then it would only be another days ride west to the port were she and Lorenzo could catch a boat. Tucking her map back into her cloak she paid for her meal, untied her horse and set her direction towards her next target.

As the sun began to set in the sky it stained an angry purple with a red tint. She could feel the charge of lightning in the air and heard the distant roll of thundering crawling across the countryside. The trees blew as the winds began to pick up and birds flocked towards their nests in fear. A summer's storm was well on its way but it only charged her forward faster. She knew Kagome at the La Fleche's home was well out of protection from Sesshomaru. With brown eyes burning with the sky on fire a new plan raced through her mind. She would sneak into the castle, kill Kagome and smuggle her son to Sweden. There they would change their names and identities.

Then they would move from city to city to avoid suspicion and once they found the right place they would settled down and live happily together until the end of her days. She would give Lorenzo the choice to follow her in death when her time came. If he did not he was welcome to take over for his father as Lord of Spain. It was his birthright after all but she would have him first. Kagome would be long dead so Lorenzo won't be seeking comfort from anyone else but her. She was his mother damn it! She'd need to make Kagome's death look as if Italy did it so those who were looking for her wouldn't suspect it. Plus the Bishop would suffer from Sesshomaru's wrath and lose everything he held dear.

She secretly hoped he'd loose his life through all of this. The death of the Baron, Kagome and possibly even Sesshomaru in battle would be perfect! Karma was a bitch and Sara was all about striking out her revenge on those who made her suffer. No more would she be forced into doing what others asked of her. She was her own boss now and damn it she was going to do what she wished! Kagome stole Sesshomaru's love from her and he'd tossed her aside like trash. Sara didn't deserve this life! She deserved to be loved; not to be sold for profit or for sexual pleasure. Her ex-husband deserved to suffer because of his cold heart towards her. He should loose everything he held dear!

So did the Bishop. He was a hateful, selfish bastard who killed, robed and brainwashed all under the façade of a holy man. It was his fault he forced her to live this hell of a life in the first place. He deserved to suffer more than anyone. She laughed a wicked laugh at her cunning plan as she raced across the countryside. No one but her would be laughing in the end.

[Castle Roquetaillade France – La Fleche Summer Home]

(*** _Inuyasha OST 2 - Fun Group of Friends ***)_

"Crap! I lost a stich." Lizy groaned as she began to unravel her blue string.

"I hate it when that happens." Kagura sighed as she knitted another loop before setting her needles down in her lap. "How many do we have done now?"

"Twenty." Kagome smiled as she knitted a little ruffle on the baby bootie she was working on. It was white with a pink frill on the end. "Only four left and each pup will have two pairs of socks."

"You're going to need more than that." Lizy chuckled. "I seemed to constantly be loosing socks when Odette was little."

"Well… they do say a mother's work is never finished." Kagome teased as she tied off the pink string so it wouldn't unravel.

"Tsk… ain't that the truth!" Kagura grumbled. "If my mate weren't so stubborn and hotheaded he might understand that about our kids."

"Well… he _is_ a ram demon dear cousin." Lizy chuckled as she tried to fix her mistake. "Don't try to make him something he's not. Max knows you work hard and that your kids are trouble makers."

"I know..." Kagura sighed as she continued working on her yellow sock. "It seems like I'm constantly sewing holes in their clothes or feeding them so they don't empty the pantry. What drives me crazy is when they jump on everything! It's exhausting!"

"I have a feeling in a year or two when these little guys will be just as naughty." Kagome said as she patted her belly.

"Oh… it will be before that." Kagura chuckled darkly. "You'll be pulling your hair out after a few months of constant crying, feeding, changing, and sleepless nights. Not to mention loss of personal space and alone time with your mate. Lord Sesshomaru has sentenced you both to an endless parenthood. Don't think this will be the first time his beast will whelp you as such. Especially now that he knows you can carry so many."

"It's not that I'm worried about the stress of it all. It's that I'm afraid I won't be able to care for all six of them in the ways they need it." Kagome groaned.

"Worry not my friend." Lizy said as she pat Kagome's shoulder comfortingly. "One of the perks of being royal is the privilege of servants. I'm sure you've got a core group of ladies back home who'd be more than willing to help."

"Yes but… I don't know... it's just that I'm their mother. A servant shouldn't be responsible for raising them. My pups should know_ I'm_ there mother and coming to _me_ for everything… not someone else." Kagome sighed as she began to knit another sock on her needles. "I guess I can understand Sara's upset regarding my relationship with Lorenzo."

"I wouldn't worry about that too much." Kagura said as she continued to knit. "When your pups are first born they will ingrain your scent into their memory and instinctually know you are their mother. Even if you can't hold all of them or nurse them at the time they will know you are theirs."

"Really?" Kagome asked uncertain. "I mean I experienced a pack bond with Lorenzo but didn't realize my pups mother bond would be stronger."

"With dog demon pups it is." Lizy said as she finally worked out her mistake on her needle. "They will recognize your aura and scent and seek for you first in everything. With Lorenzo being born from a human he knows who his birth mother is but didn't bond with her in the way demons do. She isn't the alpha bitch in your mate's pack and she didn't accept him as you have done through demon pack bonding. Now that you have this bond with him he is connected stronger to you than Sara. Your pups will do the same. Since you will be both their birth and pack mother it will be even stronger."

"That's reassuring…" Kagome sighed as she relaxed into the couch pillows. Looking out the window she could see the rain still pouring outside. "I wonder what our mates are doing."

"Have you spoken through your shell today?" Lizy asked as she began the ruffled collar on her sock.

"No…" Kagome sighed as she absently rubbed over her belly. "Yesterday he sounded pretty busy. They were making their way through the Alps last we spoke and some of their guards had gotten separated from them during a random snow flurry. I'm not sure if it's safe for him to speak where they are so I figured I'd let him call me when he could."

"Hm." Kagura hummed as she continued her knitting. "Probably for the best. Who knows where they are or who could be listening in on your conversation. Were you to speak through the shell it could blow their cover."

"Exactly." Kagome sighed as she rest the back of her head on the couch and closed her eyes. She could feel the sting of tears threatening to fall. "I know he's doing this for all of us but I miss him so much. We just got together less than a month and a half ago and with everything happening with Sara and now this? Gods... I feel like I'll never see him again!"

"You'll be together again soon." Lizy comforted as she cupped Kagome's cheek. "From what their last report said they are making great progress. We are winning Kagome! It won't be long now until our mate's return to us."

"I just hope it's all over soon so he can be here for the pups." Kagome sniffled on a quivering chin. "When he found out how many I was carrying he promised to be here… I'm so scared that something will go wrong with the delivery. I keep having nightmares that one of them won't make it or I'll bleed out and never have the chance to tell him goodbye."

"Shhhh…." Lizy soothed as she and Kagura set down their needles and hugged her. They could feel her trembling in their arms as her anxiety, exhaustion and depression rattled through her hormonal system. "Everything will work out. The doctor said the pups were doing well and that you're progressing nicely."

"If you do go into labor before he arrives we'll be here to help you." Kagura agreed as she pet Kagome's hair. "Who knew that fifteen years later I'd be comforting the woman who mated my ex-fiancé!"

"Indeed." Kagome chuckled weakly at the irony of it all. "I'm glad it worked out the way it did though. You're one of my closest friends Kagura and I'm happy you're here to help me through this."

"No kidding. I think I'd kill Sesshomaru if he pupped me with six." Kagura teased making Lizy and Kagome laugh. "Finishing with three kids is much more my style."

"Is Max alright with that?" Lizy asked. "I thought Ram's liked big families?"

"Normally they do but Max and I agree with how rowdy our kids are that three is plenty." Kagura said as she picked up her tea cup before taking a sip. "What about you? Does Louie want more?"

"He's happy with two but I want a couple more." Lizy said as she passed Kagome a tissue so she could dry her eyes.

"I don't blame you." Kagome smiled. "Odette and Arthur are precious. I hope mine come out as sweet as yours."

"Having known Sesshomaru and Inuyasha when they were younger I doubt that's ever going to happen." Lizy teased as Kagura nodded in agreement.

"Like I said earlier. Your mate has doomed you to chaos. Just look at Lorenzo! He's only half demon like his uncle Inuyasha was and is quite the little trickster." Kagura smirked as Kagome shook her head in defeat.

"Indeed." Lizy chuckled. "You'd think he was half fox not dog."

"Speaking of foxes… who is the beautiful white fox in the back lounge?" Kagome asked.

"That was Louie's great aunt. It appears his lineage tends to like dangerous women." Lizy smirked making Kagura laugh.

"I'd say! Chickens are one of foxes favorite snacks!" Kagura chuckled as she finally finished off her baby bootie. "His great uncle had to be quite suave for him to capture that beautiful vixen's attention."

"Oh, believe me... that debonair runs in the family." Lizy smirked. "Louie can be quite suave if he wants to be."

"Cheers to that!" Kagome laughed.

"Why do you ask?" Lizy questioned as she poured more tea.

"That painting is stunning. I was wondering if the artist was still around?" Kagome asked as she picked up her knitting needles once more.

"I can ask the house keeper. What painting do you have in mind?" Lizy asked curiously.

"Sesshomaru made a joke a few months ago about having a portrait of me done while I was pregnant. I thought it would be fun to surprise him with one... or two." Kagome shrugged.

"Two?" Kagura asked with a raised brow. "What's the other one?"

"Well... the other part of Sesshomaru's tease was that it would be while I was naked a thoroughly pleasured. I think it's time I teach him a lesson by commissioning a painting that will knock his socks off." Kagome winked making Lizy's eyebrows disappear into her bangs and Kagura spit out her drink.

"Why you little vixen you!" Kagura laughed as tears threatened to escape her ruby eyes. "Now we have to find this painter! Oh! To see that dog's face!"

"Oh Kagome…" Lizy smirked wickedly. "This is soooooooo happening."

"So you'll find this painter?" Kagome giggled.

"Absolutly and if we can't we'll find one who can replicate what you want." Lizy said just as they heard their children running down the hallway.

(*** _Inuyasha OST 2 - The Confused and The Carefree_ ***)

"Mama vhen's it gunna stop vaining?!" whined a blond haired red eyed kid demon. He was roughly around five demon years old and had little horns beginning to sprout on the top of his head.

"It's supposed to rain the next couple of days Stephan." Kagura said as she watched his lower lip turn into a frown. "You'll just have to play indoors until it passes."

"Can ve go pway in the puddles den?" asked his younger brother who completely ignored what she had just said.

"What did I just say Gunther?" Kagura scolded.

"That is vas gunna to wain the next few days?" Gunther repeated. His brown eyes were wild with mischief while his black hair was messy from hours of running and jumping.

"So can ve go pway in the puddles?" said a younger girl kid demon with equally wild red eyes and curly black hair. She was sucking on her thumb and holding a pink blanket. Its ends were tattered and worn from her chewing on it and dragging on the ground when she walked.

"I said no Agnes. It's raining outside and if you go play in the puddles you will get dirty." Kagura sighed in annoyance as she ignored Kagome and Lizy's knowing smirks. These kids were ignoring her on purpose to get what they wanted.

"But Mama!" whined Stephan as he stomped his little foot. "Ve're bored and ve vant to go outside!"

"Yeah!" whined Gunther as Agnes began to cry. "Pwease Mama?!"

"Pwease, pwease, pwease?" repeated Stephan, Gunther and Agnes together. "PWEEEEEEEEEEESE!"

"Alright!" Kagura snapped making them silence their begging. "As long as you wear your rain coats and boots!"

"Yay!" shouted Gunther as he threw his hand up into their air as he jumped.

"Come on Agnes! I'll help you vith your coat" Stephan said as he pulled his little sister behind him. Soon the little kids were out the door leaving an exhausted air demoness behind.

(xxx stop music xxx)

"See what I mean?" Kagura grumbled as Kagome giggled behind her hand. "They gang up on me until they get what they want! They're too smart for their own good."

"Well… goats do tend to bully." Lizy smirked as Kagura ran her hands down her face and groaned. "We best go and check on the rest of our young to make sure they are still napping."

"Do you mind checking on Lorenzo for me?" Kagome asked as she continued to knit. "My lower back is killing me and this chair is quite comfy."

"Sure." Lizy nodded as she and Kagura got up from their seats and set their knitted booties on the table.

"When did your lower back start to hurt?" Kagura asked.

"Just yesterday. I asked the healer this morning during my checkup and he said it was probably due to sleeping in an unfamiliar bed. He checked to see if I was dilating and I'm not." Kagome said.

"That's good." Lizy said. "We'll catch up with you later. If you need anything just holler through our bond alright?"

"K." Kagome smiled.

When they were gone she watched the rain patter against the window. She could see Kagura's kids playing out in the puddles with their brightly colored coats and she couldn't help but smile. Returning to her task she finished off the last of the booties. As she ran her finger along the stocking a tender gleam shown in her eye. Soon her little one's foot would be filling it. The thought made a gentle purr roll up from her chest. Feeling a hard kick she placed her hand over the spot and giggled when a tiny foot pressed against her palm.

"Soon little one…" Kagome cooed as she rubbed over her belly. "Soon you'll have all the room in the world to stretch and kick those little legs."

Feeling them getting restless she began to hum a light tune. When she felt her little ones settled back down for a nap she purred in delight. Already her little ones recognized her as their mother and it made her heart swoon with love for them. Hearing a voice calling through her shell a wide smile lit across her face and she quickly held it up to her ear.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome called into the shell.

"Hello mate." Sesshomaru purred. "How are you? How are Lorenzo and the pups?"

"We're good! Lorenzo's upstairs taking a nap at the moment and I just felt our little ones settle down for one as well." Kagome said as she smiled from ear to ear. It was so nice to hear his voice. "How are you?! Where are you? What's going on at the front?"

"We made it through the gap. Our journey was delayed a few hours by a mountain storm but we have made it to our destination. Tomorrow we march towards the boarder and in two days time we will invade Rome." Sesshomaru said. "If all goes well I shall see you in a few days."

"Just be careful. If something doesn't feel right pull back ok?" Kagome said as she nibbled on her lower lip nervously. Feeling her anxiety in their bond Sesshomaru send her his support and love. "I mean it Sesshomaru. You better come back to me."

"I will." Sesshomaru promised making her smile weakly. "I miss you."

"I miss you too." Kagome sniffled with a wobbly smile.

"Have you been checked up by the healer? What are their results? Do they think you will deliver early?" Sesshomaru asked.

He was currently in his tent overlooking maps. The wind outside was blowing wildly making the tarp flap and a cold chill to run down his spine. Despite the cold his heart was warm with his love and he shrugged off the mountain's chill. Nothing, not even hell freezing over would stop his happiness at hearing his mate's voice.

"Surprisingly my womb still has some room to grow and our little ones are in no mood to come out!" Kagome chuckled making Sesshomaru's eyebrows rise in surprise. "The healer thinks they might make it to full term making my due date not for another month."

"Truly? They do not think you will deliver early?" Sesshomaru asked in disbelief.

"Yup!" Kagome giggled with happy tears in her eyes. "So you better finish up what you're doing and come get me. These little guys aren't going to come out by themselves."

"I promise to do my best to return to your side. Until then be strong and take it easy." Sesshomaru said.

"K." Kagome giggled making Sesshomaru's heart flutter. "What's it like where you are at? It's been raining here the past few days."

"Cold and snowy. I'd much rather be snuggled up in our bed." Sesshomaru said just as Louie and Earl Max pulled the flap back on his tent. He could tell by the goat and rooster's serious expressions that something came up and he needed to go. "Listen… I need to go. I will call you as soon as everything is done."

"Alright." Kagome said as she curled his moco moco closer around her shoulders. "Be safe!"

"You too." Sesshomaru said before cutting the line. "What is it?"

"Another storm is on the wind. If we stay here we will be stuck for another day or two. If we hurry down the mountain pass over night however we will remain on schedule." Louie said as he pointed on the map. "We do risk running into enemy territory or blowing our cover if we do leave."

"What if we take another path? One less traveled?" Sesshomaru suggested as they examined the map. Seeing a tiny path down the side of the mountain he pointed to it. "If we take this path it will lead us to a small village. Here we could restock supplies and make our way to the boarder as we planned."

"I agree. Ve'll need to be carevul. Who knows vhat state zee path vill be. Ve could get stuck or zee hillside could collapse." Max cautioned as they looked over the mountain terrain.

"Have the generals instruct the soldiers on the risks. We will proceed with caution." Sesshomaru said as he rolled up the map and tucked it back into his satchel. "We must leave immediately."

"Agreed." Louie said as he and Max left the tent to relay their plan to their men.

Within an twenty minutes everything was torn down and were making their way down the mountain. It was a risky path, one where they nearly lost a dozen horses when a hillside collapsed. Thankfully no one was hurt and they continued on their way. Now safe and sound on the other side of the mountain they made camp and readied for their next move. Little did they know that while they slept Italy was making their own move at the same time as Sara was closing in on her prey.

[End of Chapter 84]

(Aren't Kagura's kids naughty?! Haha I just loved coming up with their little characters. What did you think of them? Anyone happy to see Kagura and Max's relationship returned? What about the return of Sara? Anyone worried about her plans to kill Kagome and kidnap Lorenzo? There's also the development of the war. So much is happening! Of course only time will tell what happens in the end! More chapters to come my friends!)


	88. Lurking Shadows

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc., Disney and Hans Christian Anderson.

**Music:** The song I have selected for this chapter is: _"__Inuyasha OST - Tsubaki The Dark Priestess__." _I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Tides Against Time: **Lurking Shadows

"How are you feeling?" the healer asked as he gave her a pelvic examination. "You still haven't progressed into dilation."

"Feeling good Doc! Tired, hungry and achy... but good!" Kagome smiled as the healer wiped his hands on a clean cloth.

"Good, good." He smiled as he placed his stethoscope to her belly and listened to the pup's hearts. "All six sound healthy. How's the swelling?"

"About the same." Kagome sighed as she looked at her swollen feet that no longer fit into any shoes other than her house slippers. "I've been keeping off of them which has helped a little but I still can't wear anything else."

"Hn... Lighten up on the sodium intake. This will help with the swelling some. I also suggest you remain on bed rest until the pups are due. Don't get too comfy, a ten-fifteen minute walk twice a day would do you good to keep up your strength and maintain healthy blood flow." He said as he loaded his bag back up with his equipment. "Queen La Flèche?"

"Yes Doctor Pier?" Lizy asked from her chair beside the bed.

"Have the chef add extra protein to her diet. She's going to need it to build up her energy in the coming weeks." He said as he walked towards the door. "I'll check on you in another day or two. It is bed rest until delivery my dear. Only your ten-fifteen minute walks, bathing and chamber pot are you out of bed."

"Yes, Doctor." Kagome sighed. She had hoped to never be bed ridden again but for her pups she'd deal with it. Just then a servant came in carrying a tray of food followed by Odette and Lorenzo. "Hey there sweetie! Come to join me for dinner?"

"Yup!" Lorenzo said as he and Odette crawled onto the bed. "Da pups ohtay?"

"Mhmmm." Kagome hummed as she bit into her beef. "All good!"

"Papa said for me to check evewy day!" Lorenzo said as he raised his calling shell up making her smile. He then munched on his mashed potatoes humming with delight. "Dis is yummy!"

"When is pére coming back?" Odette asked as she took a dinner roll off of her plate.

"Very soon." Lizy smiled. "I spoke with him this morning. He said they made it across the boarder and are on their way towards Rome."

"Really?" Kagome asked in surprise. "I wonder why Sesshomaru didn't say anything?"

"Louie and Max worked the western unit while Sesshomaru went to meet up with the Austrians. He didn't say anything happened so I'm assuming they're ok." Lizy shrugged before taking a sip of her tea. "He would have told me if something happened to delay their plans."

"Hm." Kagome hummed as she took another bite of her supper. She frowned when the thought of Sesshomaru being hurt crossed her mind. "I don't sense any pain or upset in our bond so you're probably right."

"Unless he's blocking it." Kagura said as she walked into the room with a sleeping Agnes in her arms. "Max has done that on occasion when he's upset. He doesn't like other's seeing his weaknesses so he shuts them out."

"I hope Sesshomaru's not doing that." Kagome frowned as she finished off her plate. "He should rely on me to support him like he does me."

"Most men don't think that way." Lizy chuckled. "They think showing emotions are a weakness."

"Hm." Kagome huffed as Lorenzo snuggled into her side and placed his ear to her belly.

"Wittle bwudders… wittle sisters!" Lorenzo called against her belly. "Come out now! I wants to pway wif you!"

"Just a little longer sweet heart." Kagome chuckled as Kagura and Lizy smiled knowingly. "We've got to keep them inside until you're Papa comes back."

"But I want to see them now!" Lorenzo whined. "Why can't Papa see dem after day are born?"

"He wants to be here to see them come out of my belly too." Kagome soothed as she held him to her side and nuzzled into his hair. "It seems like forever but can you hold out just a little longer for him? Soon you'll have them to play with and take care of."

"Ohtay." Lorenzo sighed. Growing tired he tried to stifle a yawn but it slipped past his control. His little puppy tongue curled in his wide mouth and his eyes grew heavy with sleep.

"Here," Lizy chuckled as she reached for the trays. "I'll set them outside for the servants to gather."

"Thanks Lizy." Kagome smiled as she pulled back the covers for she and Lorenzo to get under.

"Of course." Lizy said as she helped Odette off the bed and ushered her towards the door.

"Sleep well. We'll come check on you in the morning." Kagura said as she closed the door behind them.

"Gome?" Lorenzo asked as he snuggled into her side.

"Yes?" Kagome answered as she buried her nose into his hair.

As she did this Sesshomaru's pelt curled tightly around them. His demonic energy swirled around them cloaking them in his warmth and protection. The smell of his musky cider wood spice filled their senses and it made the tension in their bodies relax.

"Can you tell me a story?" Lorenzo asked with sleepy honey brown eyes.

"Once there was a poor farmer who only had three beans." Kagome began making the little pup smile sleepily. "He went to the market were he traded them for a goose to eat. When the farmer woke up the next morning to cook the goose for lunch he found a golden egg in its nest."

"A golden egg?" Lorenzo gasped in surprise.

"Yup!" Kagome giggled as she ran her fingers through his bangs making his eyes grow heavy with sleep. "The farmer was shocked and immediately sold the egg at the market. Night after night the goose laid golden eggs and the farmer grew greedy and rich. He spent all his money without saving a single penny."

"Dat's not… (yawn) smart." Lorenzo said as he snuggled deeper into her side.

"No it's not." Kagome agreed as she kissed his forehead. Her motherly purr rolled from deep in her chest making it harder for him to stay awake. "One night the farmer forgot to lock the barn door. A fox ate the goose leaving the farmer with no more income. Before the farmer knew what happened all of his riches were gone and he no longer had his beans, his goose or his home."

"Hm." Lorenzo hummed and nuzzled into her neck.

His little clawed hand wrapped around her neck and fisted in some of her hair. His little puppy purr rolled in his chest as he began to snore. Having felt him fall asleep Kagome and Sesshomaru's pelt held him close. Her motherly purrs pattered in time with the steady rain beating against the window. Soon its soothing rhythm filled the bedchamber around them creating a peaceful symphony. As the sun set in the sky and the room went dark all grew peaceful at the castle. Kagome having woken up in the middle of the night to use the restroom carefully pulled Lorenzo from her arms and curled Sesshomaru's pelt around him to keep him warm. Pulling the covers back over him she kissed his forehead making him mumble in his sleep. She smiled when she saw his little hand fist into the pelt's soft fur and it curl tighter around him for comfort.

Waddling her way into the hallway she made her way towards the bathroom. Seeing a burning candle resting on one of the hallway tables she picked it up and continued on her way down the hall. Having reached her destination she quickly relieved herself and slowly made her way back towards her room. On her way back she walked past Lizy and Kagura's chambers and smiled when she heard their light snoring rolling from inside. She was so happy that her best friends was there to keep her company while away from her mate. What would make it perfect was if Sango were here. However, she knew Sango couldn't leave her duties to the castle or her children at home. Continuing on her way she passed through an open lobby with a fireplace. It had burned out during the night and only slightly glowing embers were left.

(*** _Inuyasha OST - Tsubaki The Dark Priestess_ ***)

The room felt cold and its light cast an eerie glow about the room making a shiver run down her spine. She was about to go into her room when a strike of lightning caused a dark shadow to move past the window. Gasping in surprise she turned and pressed her back into the door to see who it was. She saw that the shadow was coming from a figure as it peered into the window. It was cloaked in a dark cape hiding its identity. She knew it couldn't see her since she was hidden in shadow but that didn't stop her heart from racing in her chest. When she saw the figure pull a dagger from its belt she trembled in fear. She watched the figure fiddle with the lock using the blade. She couldn't tell who it was but knew it wasn't someone who should be getting inside. Just as the strangle clicked the lock she screamed. As she expected the dark figure quickly raced back into the darkness of the night and disappeared from sight.

"Lady Kagome!" one of the guards shouted as he raced down the hallway just as Kagura and Lizy slammed open their doors with crying children in their arms.

"What the hell is going on?" Kagura demanded as she tried to silence her crying kids.

"A cloaked figure was trying to break into that window! Quick! It had a knife and it disappeared that way!" Kagome shouted as she waddled to the window and pointed out into the darkness.

"Shit!" Lizy cursed as the guards raced down the hall shouting orders.

Kagura frightened for their safety tightened her hold on her kids. "Everyone grab a pillow and a blanket. We're going to stick together and sleep in the central parlor."

"Gome!" Lorenzo cried as he opened the door behind them and ran to Kagome's side. He had tears running down his cheeks and was whimpering from fear. The moco moco trailed helplessly behind him like a child's favorite blanket. When it met Kagome's warmth it sensed their upset it curled around them both.

"It's ok sweet heart." Kagome soothed as she held him close and nuzzled into his hair. She could feel her mate's comfort through their bond and knew he had sensed her fear. Sending him her love and comfort back he relaxed making her smile. It made her feel better knowing that even far away he was with her. "Let's go get our stuff so we can get back to sleep. Ok? The guards will take care of the bad guy."

Doing as he was told they grabbed what blankets and pillows they could carry and followed everyone down the hall. Pushing the couches together they made three beds for them all to sleep on. Having tucked their little ones back in for the night the mothers stayed up to keep watch. About an hour later the guards returned dripping wet from their search.

"Did you find them?" Kagura whispered as the guards quietly made their way towards the center of the parlor. The guards noticing the slumbering children on the couches crept closer as quietly as they could. Only the slight squeaking of their boots on the tile floors and the light jingle of their metal suits made noise.

"We tracked them into the woods but lost their scent with the rain. We will try and track their foot prints come morning." Whispered the guard. "We've stationed every able guard at all entrances, walls and watchtowers. The intruder entered during one of our shift changes on the southern wall. This will not happen again."

"Good." Lizy whispered back as she rocked Arthur in her arms. "Should anything come up inform us at once. You are dismissed."

"Yes, Lady Queen." Bowed the guards before quietly exiting the lobby leaving muddy prints and water puddles in their wake.

"We will wait to inform our mates until we have investigated who this intruder is. There is no need to worry or distract them from their task if our guards can handle it." Lizy whispered.

"Agreed." Kagome nodded as she petted Sesshomaru's pelt absentmindedly.

"I'll take first watch." Kagura suggested. "All three of us staying up is pointless and our young will need our strength come morning."

"Sounds good." Lizy agreed as she and Kagome laid back down to try and get some shut eye.

When morning came the guards had searched the woods and found tiny boot prints in the mud. They followed them to a small village were the prints were then lost in the hustle and bustle of village boot prints, horse hooves and wagon wheel tracks. They searched the village for a wayward traveler fitting the description but none was found. Growling in defeat the guards returned to the castle to report their findings.

"You say the prints were small?" Kagura asked as she, Lizy and Kagome stood in the doorway as they watched their young play in the nursery.

"We believe it was probably a kid from the village trying to sneak in to steal something." One of the guards said. "It's hard to tell since we didn't find them. It could still be an assassin or a spy from the enemy."

"What do you suggest we do?" Lizy asked as she leaned against the doorframe. "Kagome is in no condition to leave and we have half a dozen children."

"Worry not my Ladies." one of the guards said as he placed his hand over his sword's hilt. "You and the heirs will be protected. As of last night we have stationed guards at every entryway and have lookouts guarding the walls and towers. No one will sneak in again."

"Better not." Kagura growled as she adjusted Gunther on her hip. His red doe eyes watched with curiosity as he sucked on his thumb. "Whoever the hell it was best not come back or else they will be at the end of three very pissed off demonesses."

"Not to mention our mates." Kagome agreed as Lizy dismissed the guards. "It makes me nervous that they didn't get them or know what their goal is."

"Me too but we can't dwell on that." Lizy sighed as she helped her waddling friend to a rocking chair in the corner of the room. "You just rest now and focus on keeping those little ones inside. Don't worry about any of this. We've got it."

Sighing in defeat Kagome nodded and adjusted moco moco down her shoulders and more snuggly around her belly. Her little ones had been fussing all morning and she could only guess that they felt her upset. Patting her belly and rocking her chair back and forth she hummed them her lullaby and soon they were at rest. Seeing Lorenzo having fun playing with Odette and her cousins she smiled and closed her eyes to rest. She hadn't slept well last night and was achy from sleeping on the couch. Feeling something being laid over her she opened her eyes to see Kagura placing a blanket over her.

"Thanks." Kagome smiled as she snuggled under the blanket. Seeing Kagura's smile and watching Lizy playing with their kids she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. As Kagome dreamed Lizy received a call from her mate.

"Are you there my love?" Louie called through their calling shell.

"I'm here and so is everyone else!" Lizy answered as she held both Arthur and Odette in her arms while Kagura and her kids tuned their demonic ears in to listen. "How are you? Did you make it ok?"

"Max and I are safe on the other side. We are waiting for Sesshomaru and the Austrians to make it to our checkpoint. Once they get here we will invade the city." Louie said making Lizy and Kagura relax slightly.

"Is Sesshomaru alright? Kagome was asking about him earlier. She's taking a nap right now." Lizy asked as she looked up to see Kagome still deep in sleep in the rocker.

"They had a little skirmish last night at the border. Apparently there was a band of assassins hidden amongst the mountain pass. Unfortunately their unit took quite a loss but they were able to rally back and take them out before our cover was blown." Louie said. "He seemed cold and distant when I spoke with him but nothing out of character that I could tell. He tends to be grumpy after he battles."

"If you think he's ok I'll let her know." Lizy sighed knowing this news would ease her worried friend a little. "What's the plan once you meet up with Sesshomaru?"

"Sesshomaru and his unit will invade the Bishop's lair while the Austrians clear out their supplies. While that is happening Max and I will take out the harbor and the city guards. Once the city is overrun and the Bishop is dead we will invade the royal palace together as a unified army. There we will negotiate new terms without the Bishop's influence." Louie said as he and Max stood on a mountain pass. From here they could overlook Italy's countryside decorated with fruitful farmland, vineyards and thriving cities. Seeing a group moving towards them from the east they knew the time had come. "It looks like Sesshomaru has just arrived. We will keep you posted should anything change. Do not try to contact us unless its an emergency."

"Alright." Lizy said as Kagura leaned closer to the shell.

"Max? Can you hear me?" Kagura called into the shell.

"I can hear you my love." Max said as Louie held the shell out to him.

"Daddy!" shouted Stephen as he, Gunther, and little Agnes circled around their mother.

"Hello little ones." Max chuckled into the shell. "Best be good for your mozier. Louie and I hafe to get to vork now."

"Ok daddy. Love you." Agnes said through the line making Max smile.

"As I do you my little princess. Kiss your mozier for me." Max said before stepping back and making his way towards the approaching army.

"Give Odette and Arthur a hug for me." Louie spoke through the shell. "I will see you three soon."

"Be safe. I love you!" Lizy said earning an "I love you" in return before the line was cut. No longer able to hear them they returned to their play while Kagome continued to rest in her chair.

[ Italy]

"You're late." Louie scowled as he crossed his arms over his chest as he and Max watched Sesshomaru and his unit making their way towards them up the hill.

"You look terrible." Max frowned as he looked over the muddy soldiers as they passed by. Looking at Sesshomaru his pony tail was stained with mud and blood and his clothes were equally dirty. "Vhat the hell happened?"

"The Italians hid snow leopards in the mountain pass. They kept down wind of us in the shadows so we did not detect them until it was too late. They took out all but three of our horses and over turned our wagons on the cliff sides. Were it not for an avalanche taking most of them out we might not have gotten away with as many as we have. The ones that survived the snow we left their blood to stain the mountain path."

"Shit!" Louie cursed, as he looked over Sesshomaru's body only now noticing his arm was badly bleeding and smelled sour. "We need the healers to take a look at your arm. It doesn't smell right."

"I will see to it later." Sesshomaru commanded stubbornly and he shook off his friends worry. "We need to keep moving. If the Italians knew we were coming through that mountain pass they are likely already prepared for us in Rome."

"Most likely." Max agreed as they made their way towards their central tent. "Let us rezink dis before ve depart."

"Is your brother and his team making any headway?" Louie asked as they looked over their map hanging from one of the tent walls.

"They have destroyed two other ships just yesterday." Sesshomaru said as he tried to wipe off as much blood and mud from his body with a clean cloth. "They are due to arrive at the harbors just after dawn tomorrow. There they will await our signal to advance."

"Very good." Louie said as he looked over the map. "Do you suspect any fowl play for them?"

"The Italians have tried to take them out using explosions, netting and cannons but my brother and his men see them coming before they have a chance to make their mark. It would not surprise me if Rome hasn't prepared something in their harbors but I don't imagine them doing too much so not to damage their own ports." Sesshomaru said as he tore a clean rag and began to tie it around his upper arm. He knew the wound was already infected from the cat's claws and could smell small traces of dark magic. He could feel the magic blocking his healing powers and poison in the wound to heal it. He knew no matter what the healers did if he didn't get the magic expelled he'd lose his arm. He needed a specialist. "How are your units? Any casualties?"

"None so far." Max said with a pleased glimmer shinning in his green eyes. "We took zee bastards out at the boarder before zey knew vhat hit zem."

"Hm." Sesshomaru hummed in approval. "If Rome hasn't heard of you coming in through the boarder yet they will know by the day after tomorrow. I suggest we keep moving. There is no time to delay."

"Agreed." Louie said as he pointed to the map. "If we take this side road here it will take us around the city and avoid any blockades they might have set up to slow us down."

"Then it's settled." Sesshomaru said. "Let me speak with my mate and then we will move out."

"Ve just spoke vith our mates before you arrived." Max said stopping Sesshomaru from exiting the tent. "Zay said Kagome vas resting at the moment. She asked about you and ve told zem to inform her of your progress. Zey knew ve are moving to Rome and not to interfere until ve report back."

"No report on her health?" Sesshomaru asked as he, Max and Louie exited the tent.

"Nothing other than her resting. I'm assuming they would have told us if anything were different." Louie shrugged as he placed his hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder feeling it tense under his palm. "Are you sure you don't need to have your arm taken care of?"

"Nothing can be done with it until we find a witch." Sesshomaru shrugged his hand off. "The cat had dark magic on its claws."

"Let's hope we find one that is willing to help us after all of this." Louie sighed knowing Sesshomaru was right. He could smell the magic now. Nothing their healers could do would change it.

"Hm. Ready your men and lets move out before we loose sunlight." Sesshomaru said as he exited the tent.

Soon the four armies moved as one across the countries side. As day turned into night they settled down an hour from the city. They could see its lights twinkling in the far horizon. They didn't know what to expect when they arrived but were bound and determined to not only win the freedom of Spain by the entirety of Europe. When the sun rose in the sky the following morning it stained the landscape with warm rays of orange, yellow and red. It was if the land itself knew that blood would be spilt this day and prepared itself for what was to come. In position at the cities edge Sesshomaru spoke with his brother through their mental bond and readied for the attack. As they charged the city both by air, land and by sea the people of Rome awakened to the sounds of war bells ringing in the air.

[End of Chapter 85]

(Crap! So Sesshomaru's arm is messed up, they are getting ready to attack Rome and Kagome's under attack at the castle! I wonder what will happen next? Be sure to follow along to find out!)


	89. Fight to the Death

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc., Disney and Hans Christian Anderson.

**Music:** The song I have selected for this chapter is: _"__Inuyasha OST 3 - __Inuke Hamaya __(Shoot A Sakred Arrow)__" and "Inuyasha OST 2 - Fierce Fighting." _I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Warning:** This chapter contains graphic content and character death.

**Tides Against Time: **Fight to the Death

(*** _Inuyasha OST 3 - Inuke Hamaya_ _(Shoot A Sakred Arrow)_ ***)

"Quick! Barricade the doors!" demanded one of the Bishop's guards as the Spanish and Austrian armies charged the monasteries gates.

Not wanting the western army to get in they shoved any piece of furniture they could grab from the sanctuary's front lobby. Hearing the banging on the doors and shouts of war cries on the other side they leaned up against the barricade to try and hold them back. When the wood began to splinter and spears and swords thrust through the door as it cracked they panicked and fled for their lives. Unprepared for battle and being simply holy men they were easily cut down. Soon the sanctuary hall was covered in their blood and the stench of their death and pained cries filled the air. Door after door was destroyed and Roman guards were slain. When Sesshomaru and his men at last broke down the last barrier leading to the high tower they raced up the stairs towards the Bishop's chambers. When they reached his room everything was aflame. In the center was the Bishop kneeling in the center of a white circle with a wicked grin across his face.

"You may take this city and my thrown of power but you will never have the pleasure of taking my life. I will die as a martyr and be a symbol of strength to our faith! I will be seen as a saint! I will live on forever!" the Bishop cackled wickedly as his robes began to catch aflame.

"You coward!" shouted one of Sesshomaru's men as they all watched in disgust as the Bishop's flesh began to melt and burn away from his bones.

Sesshomaru sneered in distaste as the Bishop's wicked cackles rang true through his torment and the smell of his burning flesh filled his nose. Feeling the flames intensifying and licking at their heals they quickly made their way back down the stairs and exited the monastery. As the sanctuary caught on fire they watched it crumble in on itself. They finished anyone that tried to fight them but most of the monastery workers and slaves fled in fear. Having completed their task Sesshomaru and his men made their way into the city walls. As they charged through the main gates body after body of Italian guards, police and armed city folk littered the streets.

They could tell it had been a grand battle for many of Louie and Max's men lay with them. As they went deeper into the city they saw buildings aflame and people and animals running rampant everywhere. Having reached the main battle they saw that the Italian army were gaining on them. It was nearly three to one and one by one their men went down. Not wanting to lose anymore ground they charged forward and quickly took back control. Soon the city was overrun and the Italian army surrendered. Sesshomaru reaching through his mental bond found that Inuyasha, along with the Spanish and French navy were able to successfully take over the port and stop any aid that attempted to come to Rome's defense.

Unfortunately three of their ships had been severely damaged and nearly half of Inuyasha's men were killed during an explosion. Cornering the remaining Italian army into the palace courtyard Sesshomaru, Louie, Max, and the Austrian General entered the main palace to negotiate terms. As expected Barron Garcia not wishing to lose he or his wife's lives quickly surrendered. At last peace was made. No longer were all roads and finances leading to Rome but to all of Europe. Each country still had their own government system but they now worked together to bring the betterment to all human, demon or half-demon. After securing the city and taking care of anyone who apposed the new reign of power the armies turned in for the night.

"Kagome? Mate are you there?" Sesshomaru spoke through his shell as the witch wrapped up his wound.

They had found her deep within the dungeons of the Barron's home. When they offered her safety she was more then willing to try and help save Sesshomaru's arm. As expected the dark magic had done its job. After taking a herbal mixture to numb his body his arm was cut off just above his elbow. She had removed all remaining traces of its dark powers so it should heal once more. Being a powerful demon it wouldn't take him nearly as long to regenerate his arm but it would still take a decade or so to do. It felt strange being without it. He could feel it there yet knew it wasn't. The witch had told him they were called phantom pains and would most likely remain that way until his arm grew back completely. Being crippled like he was made him feel weak and less of an alpha. Louie had tried to comfort him saying none would doubt his abilities to protect his kingdom without his arm but he couldn't help but question his line of thinking.

He was incomplete, a cripple, a wounded dog. He grunted slightly when she pulled the last stitch before covering it over with an antibiotic. He felt the medicine working immediately and he inwardly sighed. How was he going to love his mate looking like this? How would he hold his pups like this? It made him feel less of a male, a warrior, a lord, a partner, a father. It made him angry, so much so that his claws dug into his palm drawing blood. He'd trained for years for such an ambush. He should have seen the leopard coming. True, the wind had been against him and the leopard had blended into the snow perfectly but he should not have been struck like he was. He was a failure and would be reminded of his stupid mistake until his arm grew back. He deserved to be seen the way he was. He needed a reminder that he was not invincible and that he could have died just as easily as those leopards. The pain in his palm was only a minor pinch to what he felt in his heart.

"I'm here!" Kagome called through the line. Her voice was music to his ears and were it not for the healer being in his tent he would have smiled. She was his angel and always lifted him from the darkness. "How are you? Are you safe?"

"We are safe." Sesshomaru said earning an eye roll from the healer.

"Now you are." The witch scoffed causing Sesshomaru to send her a warning glare. Getting the message she quickly finished her task and left a list of instructions for his arm on the cot before taking her leave of his tent.

"What was that?" Kagome asked having heard the healer's muffled voice through the shell.

"Nothing. It was one of our allies." Sesshomaru said as he focused on blocking his pain from their bond and sending his healing powers into cauterizing the wound. It would be healed over soon enough.

"Oh… well that's fine then." Kagome said as she sat in her chair looking out at the gardens bellow. It had finally stopped raining and the sky was bright with stars. As she rubbed over her belly his pelt curl around her waist. She smiled at the feeling imagined her running it through his hair instead its fur. "How did the battle go? I take it with you calling me it's over?"

"It is over." Sesshomaru said as he relaxed on his sleeping cot. Feeling the last of his powers covering over the wound he sighed in relief. His tent smelled of blood, sweat and burt flesh but he didn't care. They'd be leaving soon. "We were able to successfully take down the Bishop, the Roman army, its navel ports and commission a new treaty with the Barron."

"Thank the gods…." Kagome sighed in relief as all the built up tension left her body. "When will you be heading back?"

"As soon as our units are ready." Sesshomaru said as he felt his mate's tension relax through their bond as well as her pride and joy. It made him smile a little knowing he had pleased his mate. He just hoped she'd still be proud of him even after losing his arm in battle. "Soon my little mate we will be together again."

"I can't wait." Kagome giggled as happy tears filled her eyes. "I miss you…"

"As I do you my little mermaid." Sesshomaru purred as he felt her love through their bond. "How are the pups? Was the healer able to check on you?"

"He did yesterday and said I'm progressing on schedule. He said to take it easy and remain on bed rest as much as I can until delivery." Kagome pouted making Sesshomaru smirk. "I'm only allowed to be up to use the chamber pot, bathe and take 10-15 minute walks to keep up my strength."

"Where are you now?" Sesshomaru asked having felt her rebellion in her bond. He knew how much she hated to be confined to her chambers; especially when she'd been a human.

"Sitting in a chair by the window in my chambers." Kagome smirked making him roll his eyes.

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru sighed.

"What?" Kagome asked knowing he wasn't pleased that she was disobeying the doctor's orders. "I'm resting! Just… not in bed."

"Please don't over do it." Sesshomaru sighed knowing she was going to do what she wanted no matter what anyone said. "Where is Lorenzo?"

"He's playing down the hall with the others." Kagome smiled as a shooting star flew across the sky. Closing her eyes she made a wish. She wished for her pups to be born strong and healthy and for Sesshomaru to make it in time to see them delivered.

"Hm." Sesshomaru hummed in contentment.

He closed his eyes as he enjoyed his mate's happiness through their bond. It made him feel warm despite the evening breeze blowing through the tent. He could almost see her sitting in her chair looking out the window. Her belly rounded with pup and her breasts heavy with milk. A warm smile curling her coral pink lips and a motherly glow shinning upon her in the moonlight. He knew her to be beautiful and every bit an angel of the night.

"What are you thinking about?" Kagome asked as wave after wave of his love and desire filled their link. It made her womanhood ache for him and she clenched her legs together to try and relieve the feeling.

**Warning**: Lemon/Lime bellow. Marked when finished.

"You." Sesshomaru smirked having felt her growing heat in their link as well. Feeling naughty he held the shell to his lips and said huskily, "How you might look like kissed by the moon's light."

"Oh really?" Kagome asked having felt his mischief growing. Knowing what he was doing she decided to play along. "Were you thinking of my breasts and how they hang heavy with our pup's milk?"

"Possibly." Sesshomaru grinned wickedly. He was happy that she joined in on his little game.

"What about how my teats are swollen begging to be suckled by hungry little mouths?" Kagome asked as she ran her hands over her breasts cupping them in her palms. "Or how even now as I squeeze and roll my thumbs against them that they only desire your touch? That they leak with my milk and burn for your mouth to quench their ache?"

"Yes…" Sesshomaru groaned as he felt her heat building in their bond. Closing his eyes he rest the shell close to his head on the pillow and reached into his pants. Gripping his thickening cock he began to pump it slow and hard in his hand. He easily envisioned her pulling and pinching her nipples in her hands through her dress. Knowing she was doing it as she thought of him had him moaning.

"How my belly is round... and filled with your pups?" Kagome panted, as her own needs had her panties growing wet. Lifting her dress up she cupped her sex and moaned when she parted her petals and began to stroke herself. "H-How my pussy calls for your cock? How it craves for your release? And… and that my fingers…. cannot compare to y-your t-touch?"

"Kag… Kagome." Sesshomaru groaned as he felt her lust intensify as she began to pleasure herself. Hearing her moaning and panting through the shell he could envision her throwing her head back against the chair. Her raven locks spilling down behind her and her lips parted sensually as she tried to catch her breath. "Tell me how you want me…"

"Faster…" Kagome groaned through the shell as she felt Sesshomaru heat burning through their bond. Hearing him grunting a little harder through the shell she knew he was stroking himself a little more forcefully. Wanting more she inserted another finger into her cunt and quickened the pace. "Ugh!" she mewled when the intensity of her ministrations went in time with his bond. It built her coil up tighter and tighter inside.

"Harder baby…. touch yourself harder." Sesshomaru commanded as he fucked his hand and envisioned her spreading her legs a little farther and deepening her penetrations. When he heard her mewling and moaning in pleasure in time with his hand he knew she was doing as he said. "More baby! Let me feel your pleasure a little more."

"OH!" Kagome mewled as she spread her legs a little further and added another finger inside. She moaned when she curled them deep inside hitting over a sensitive patch of nerves. Feeling her control slipping she knew she was close. "Sess… I'm… I'm so close…"

"Just a little longer…" Sesshomaru panted as he sat up a little on his cot and unfastened his pants.

Cupping his sack he threw his head back and hissed from the pleasure. His eyes were hooded with ecstasy as he fantasized his bitch straddling his hips. He remembered how amazing it felt having her ride him and the power in her hips as she bucked up and down on his cock. Her sweet ass bouncing in time with her breasts as her face was laced in bliss. Kagome having felt his desire increase tenfold felt her control snap.

"Sesshomaru!" she cried out as her release coated her hand leaving her trembling in her chair.

[End Lemon/Lime]

Her body was drenched in sweat and her breasts rose up and down at a quick pace as she tried to steady her breathing. She could feel it when his release happened as she tingled all over from the rush of pleasure. She closed her hooded eyes as a shiver ran down her spine from the feeling. When she opened her eyes and was reminded of him being far away she felt lonely and sniffled trying to hold back her tears.

"Mate?" Sesshomaru called through the shells having sensed her upset. "Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry…" Kagome whimpered as her chin quivered. "I just really miss you is all."

"I know baby…" Sesshomaru smiled weakly in the solitude of his tent. Using an old towel to clean himself of his seed he refastened his pants and laid back down on the cot. "We'll be together soon. I promise. I love you."

"I love you too." Kagome sniffled as she relaxed back into her chair and looked up into the moon. It was a beautiful crescent shape and it made her trace the marking upon her brow. A weak smile curled her lip knowing she held his mark. She was his bitch, his mate, his love. "Can you let me know when you're on your way to get us?"

"Of course." Sesshomaru promised as he rest his only arm behind his head for support. Feeling her growing tired through their bond he knew it was time for her to turn in for the night. "Rest, little mermaid. I will speak with you tomorrow."

"K." Kagome sniffled as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Goodnight Sess."

"Goodnight mate." Sesshomaru said before closing off the call.

Kagome tucking the shell back into her dress gripped the sides of the chair and struggled to her feet. She grunted as the weight of her belly and her swollen feet made her sway. Hearing voices coming up the hallway she made her way towards the door.

"Gome! Gome!" Lorenzo cheered as he, Odette and Agnes blocked the doorway. "Guess what?!"

"What is it?" Kagome asked as she looked down at the mischievous bunch.

"Maman found da painter!" Odette cheered making Kagome's eyebrows shoot up into her still slightly sweaty bangs.

"She did?" Kagome asked excitedly.

"Yup!" Agnes cheered as she momentarily stopped sucking on her thumb. "Day comes tomorrow!"

"Excellent!" Kagome beamed. "Just in time to get them commissioned before your papa arrives."

"Papa's coming?!" Lorenzo gasped. "When?!"

"In a couple days." Kagome giggled making the kids began jumping up and down from happiness. "Now lets get you three off to bed so I can wash up."

"Here… I'll take care of them." Lizy offered as she and Kagura came up the hall. "You go and get your bath while I get them ready."

"You sure you don't mind?" Kagome asked in surprise.

"Positive." Lizy winked before a wicked smirk curled her painted red lips. "Besides…" Lizy said as she pointed to her shell around her neck. "You look like you could use one."

"(Gasp)!" Kagome blushed suddenly remembering Lorenzo had a link to her and Sesshomaru's shell. "Did you…"

"Yup." Kagura smirked with a light blush to her own cheeks making Kagome's darken tenfold. "Try to remember who's around next time you decided to get kinky if you don't mind?"

"Duly noted." Kagome nodded making Lizy chuckle at seeing her embarrassment.

"Get some rest Kagome." Lizy said as she moved the kids down the hall. "I'll send in Lorenzo after his bath."

"Thanks." Kagome smiled as she waved goodbye and closed the bedroom door behind her.

After grabbing her night garments and washing supplies she waddled down the hallway towards the bathing chambers. Unlike her room back home these rooms didn't have their own private bathing chambers. It required her to share one with the rest of the floor's occupants. Once she was finished bathing and dressed in her large night gown she once again waddled down the hall. The heavy weight of her belly made her back and feet hurt causing her to lean some on the wall as she walked. It took a lot out of her and she was breathing heavily by the time she returned to her chambers.

Exhausted and ready for sleep she pulled back the covers and slipped inside. Having left her moco moco on the bed when readying for her bath, it quickly recoiled itself around her. She purred when its soft fur brushed against her skin and its demonic energy radiated a gentle heat. She always loved how it made her feel toasty warm. Hearing the door nob turn she looked up to see a washed half-demon pup dressed in blue-striped pajamas coming in.

"Come here sweetie." Kagome said as she pulled back the covers for him to crawl in. "It's time for sleep."

"Ohtay." Lorenzo yawned as he burrowed under the blankets and snuggled into her side. "Night Gome."

"Night sweetheart." Kagome purred as she kissed his cheek before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning the painter arrived to Kagome's excitement. After meeting her in the main lounge Kagome shared her vision with the cat demoness. To say Madam Marinette was excited for the project was an understatement. Apparently she had gone into semiretirement after having half a dozen kittens. It had been years since she had a chance to paint and was ready for a challenge. Knowing the men would return soon she quickly went to work at going through Kagome and Lorenzo's wardrobe. She staged them in a luxurious tailored leather chair with furs and pelts at their feet. Once she was satisfied with the look she set up her easel and began to sketch. She wanted the painting to express the power of the west and the elegant beauty of the royal family.

To help show that she had Kagome dressed in a silver gown embroidered with little blue crescent moons. It made her already natural beauty intensify and reek of feminine power. Her hair and makeup having been done by Kagura only enhanced her natural grace and demonic markings. Her eyes shined like a sapphire and her coral pink lips were painted a soft blush only making them look even more kissable. Not wanting the painting to be too harsh she made sure to keep Kagome's softness in her expression. Her kind eyes captured the heart of everyone one who looked upon her. Angling her hand upon her dress so her belly stood proud and her chin held high she looked every bit an alpha's head bitch.

Lorenzo was equally regal. He was dressed in a white uniform with a blue sash running from his right shoulder to his left hip. He looked every bit a miniature version of his father besides his cute puppy ears and brown eyes. His hair was pulled back half up half down with lose sideburns hanging down. It allowed his demon ears to blend with his hair so it didn't draw too much attention to them. Upon his blue sash were a single silver crescent moon pin and a red badge labeling his station as heir. He stood proudly beside his stepmother with one hand resting on the chair's arm and a mischievous gleam reflecting in his honey brown eyes. After quickly sketching their posses upon her canvas she began to paint.

It was a medium size canvas that took three days to complete. Kagome was over joyed by the results and paid her a pretty penny for her work. When they were in private she asked if Madam Marinette were willing to aid her in her next project. After sharing her idea to the demoness the cat's yellow eyes shimmered playfully and a cheshire grin curled her lips. After going through Kagome's belongings they decided to stay simply and only clothe her in a sheer robe with her butterfly pin adorning her hair. Wanting to keep the image soft yet alluring she had Kagome sit on the windowsill seat. using the natural light coming through the window helped to highlight her features.

It gave her an angelic glow and made the sheer robe shimmer against her pale skin. She tilted Kagome's chin to where she was looking out the window. It softened the edges of her face creating the perfect atmosphere. Being completely bare except the robe and butterfly pin the painting was sexy yet soft. It made her motherly figure look graceful and delicate. It drew the eye to her face but also enhanced her every curve. Her pregnant belly and heavy breasts were on full display but were shadowed by the sheer robe making them blurred and dreamy. Her browned nipples stood firm in the breeze but weren't heavily detailed so not to draw attention away from the rest of her.

"There's a couple more thing's I wish to do in your painting." Madam Marinette said as she painted Kagome's hair. It had a yellow glow from the morning light making her blues and indigos grow warm. Its long length cascaded loosely about her with her pin tucked behind her finned ear. It showed off her long delicate neck drawing the eye to the swell of her breasts.

"What do you have in mind?" Kagome asked as she remained in her position.

"Instead of a far away look…. I was thinking a gentle smile. As if a secret was running through your mind that only you knew about." The cat demon said making the perfect smile curl Kagome's lips. "Yes! Just like that! Don't move!"

Doing as she was told Kagome thought of her beloved mate. Her blue eyes shimmered and danced in the morning light but held a haze about them as she was lost in her day dream of him. Her lips were soft and full. Only a slight turn of her lips let you know she wasn't completely innocent in her thoughts. Having captured the image the cat demon continued painting.

"Go ahead and get dressed my Lady." Madam Marinette said when she noticed Kagome growing tired. "I'll have this deliver to your home in Spain as soon as it's complete."

"Thank you." Kagome smiled as she came to look at the cat's work. "Oh… this is perfect! You captured exactly what I was hoping for!"

"Excellent!" the cat demon smiled. "When you reveal this to your mate you must write to me. I'd love to hear of his reaction. Well... maybe not everything."

"Haha!" Kagome laughed as she pulled the robe tighter around herself. "Don't worry. I will be sure to write you. Thank you again for doing this."

"It was a pleasure." The cat demon laughed as she began to pack up her things to head home.

Not wanting to walk around the castle practically naked Kagome put her clothes back on she had laid on the couch in the corner of the room. Having fastened the last button on her dress she escorted the cat to the gates. After waving goodbye as she made her way down the hall. Growing hungry she passed by a servant and asked for a tray to be brought up to her chambers. On her way up the stairs she felt as if she was being followed. Looking over her shoulder she didn't see anyone. Expanding her senses she found only two aura's other than her pups. One aura was further down the hall, which she recognized to be Lorenzo's napping in her room and another hidden somewhere nearby. As she continued to walk down the hall her heart began to pick up in her chest as the presence grew closer... and closer.

(*** _Inuyasha OST 2 - Fierce Fighting_ ***)

She couldn't figure out where it was coming from so she stuck close to the wall so not to be taken by surprise. What she didn't expect was for the wall beside the fireplace she just passed to suddenly open. Before she had a chance to defend herself a cloaked figure came out of the wall and clonked her over the head with a large rock. The hit caused Kagome to fall to her knees and cry out in pain. As she tried to shake away the sudden dizziness she turned around to see who had hit her. Hearing her attackers footsteps quickly coming up behind her she use her powers against them. Still being blinded by the hit she could only assume she'd made her mark. When she heard the cry of pain from her attacker she crawled as best as she could to safety. Feeling her mate's distress in her bond and hearing his voice in the calling shell she quickly pulled it up to her mouth.

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru shouted through the shell as the feeling of her pain and fear flooded their bond. "Are the pups coming?"

"No… Someone's here! Someone's trying to kill me!" Kagome panted out as she crawled behind the chair in the corner. Feeling something warm run down her forehead she touched it to find it was her blood. Her eyes widened and her stomach twisted when the pain and wooziness of her head being cut open caught up with her.

"WHAT!" Sesshomaru shouted as Louie helped him pull back the reigns on Ah-Un as all of the blood in his face drained.

"Is everything ok?" Louie asked as he and Max stopped their horses beside him.

"Who is it?!" Sesshomaru growled as his eyes bled red and the markings upon his face went jagged. Upon seeing his reaction they knew something was up. Not needing to hear his response Max readied their men to quickly move out.

"Come here bitch!" the attacker spat as the cloak fell back revealing a woman with crazy wild brown eyes and matted black hair. She smelled of farm animals and her body was caked with dirt. Wiping the ice daggers from her face little bloody cuts covered her cheeks. "There's no use in you hiding! You and your pups are as good as dead!"

"Who is it!" Sesshomaru demanded again having felt Kagome's fear intensify in their bond. "KAGOME!"

"S-Sara!" Kagome gasped when she suddenly charged at her with a knife.

"Fuck!" Louie cursed when he heard her name through the shell. "KAGOME RUN!"

Not needing to be told twice Kagome shoved the chair in Sara's way. The inpact caused Sara to fall to the floor and the knife clattering to the floor behind her. Seeing Sara struggling to get up she fled as quickly as she could down the hallway. Hearing the door slam open and Sara running down the hallway she screamed for help. When no one answered her call she knew everyone was probably still out in the gardens oblivious to her endangerment. Not wanting to scare Lorenzo or endanger him she ran to the room next door and locked the door.

"AH!" Kagome screamed when Sara's knife stabbed through the door.

"KAGOME!" Sesshomaru shouted into the shell. He was struggling to keep it together as he and the army raced towards the castle. They were still a days ride from the castle. He could use his demonic power to fly there but it would still take half a day. Feeling her anxiety skyrocket he knew he needed to talk her through this. "Fight baby! You have to fight!"

Not wanting Sara to hurt her pups Kagome began to summon her powers into her fingers. It took a lot of energy from her and it was becoming harder to keep focus with her head wound but she was not about to let anything happen to them. Sesshomaru had once asked her if she would fight to protect them. Now was time to put her feelings of violence aside. Her babies lives were at risk and no one, especially a psycho bitch was going to hurt them.

"Lorenzo is mine bitch. Die knowing your mate couldn't save you again and that your pups will never meet the light of day!" Sara growled as she kicked open the splintered door and rushed at her with the knife.

"You wish bitch!" Kagome snarled as she summoned her powers and began to boil Sara's blood.

"AHHHH!" Sara screamed as her chest constricted in pain. Doing the only thing she could think of she punched Kagome in the face causing her to fall to the floor unconscious.

"You'll pay for that!" Sara snarled as she readied to stab her heart with the knife.

"GOME!" Lorenzo screamed from the open door as his father's voice continued to shout in the calling shell. Running to her side he sobbed when he saw her bloody hair and bruised cheek. "GOME! GOOOOMEE!"

"Lorenzo!" Sara gasped in surprise. Caught off guard and horrified that he had seen what she had done dropped the knife letting it clatter on the cold tile floor.

"LORENZO! WHAT IS HAPPENING? IS SHE ALRIGHT?" Sesshomaru shouted into his shell as Louie was screaming at Lizy over his own to go and find her.

"You hurt my Gome!" Lorenzo growled having seen the weapon fall from her hand and smelling his pack mother's blood on Sara's person. Over come with his anger and grief his little demon rose to the surface. Two little blue lines adorned his cheeks and his eyes rimmed with red. "Why did you hurt my Gome?!"

"LORENZO! IS SHE STILL BREATHING?!" Sesshomaru screamed into the shell desperately trying to understand what the hell was happening. His head hurt like a bitch and had a feeling she was knocked out. Their bond was eerily silent but he knew she wasn't dead due to their shells still working. "HOW BADLY IS SHE HURT?! ANSWER ME DAMN IT!"

"Lorenzo dear…" Sara smiled psychotically. She had a strange shimmer in her eyes that made his ears pull back on his head and growl. She motioned for him to come to her as she said, "Come with me my son… we must get away before it's too late!"

"NO!" Lorenzo growled in warning as she tried to take him away from his injured pack mother. "You hurt Gome! I no like you no mores!"

"Lorenzo! You don't mean that!" Sara gasped in surprise as he slashed his claws at her and growled with his little fangs pulled back in a snarl. She had never seen him so upset and it greatly disturbed her. Surely he wouldn't abandon her too?

"Go away!" Lorenzo growled once more and slashed his claws at her. Crawling over Kagome's limp body he protectively hunched over her keeping his birth mother from harming her or his siblings anymore. He could sense his little brothers and sisters distress and the smell of his pack mother's blood grew thicker and thicker as the minutes ticked by. He knew if he didn't get help quick she would die. "Help! Ahooo! Someone help! Ahooo! Ahooo!"

"Shhhh! Lorenzo be quite!" Sara scolded as Lorenzo continued to howl. Knowing his calls would bring help she grew desperate. Ignoring his earlier warning she grabbed his arm. She cried out when his claws caught on her shoulder. Feeling his little fangs dig into her arm as she tried to keep a hold of him, she was forced to let him go. He quickly covered Kagome once more with his body and flashed his fangs at her with hate. Suddenly Lizy and Kagura charged through the door with burning red and green eyes.

"OH MY GODS!" Kagura screamed as she immediately went to Kagome's side. "FUCK! She's out cold!"

"SARA YOU BITCH!" Lizy growled as she stocked towards her. "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE?!"

Sara looking once more into Lorenzo's eyes smiled weakly at him. He no longer held love for her and it broke her. No longer having the will to live she stepped back towards the open window and said, "Goodbye my son. I am sorry to have failed you."

With that she fell out the window before Lizy could catch her and smashed onto the hard concrete bellow.

"MAMA!" Lorenzo cried as he raced to the window having forgotten his hatred for her. He howled in despair when he saw her smile up at him as the life left her eyes. "MAAAAMAAAAAAA!"

"DAMN IT!" Lizy growled having not stopped her from committing suicide. Seeing guards surrounding Sara's broken body she pulled up the shell to her lips and said, "I don't know where the fuck you are but Sesshomaru needs to get here now! Kagome's been struck over the head and is loosing blood fast."

"What the hell is going on!" Louie demanded as they raced across the countryside. Max volunteering to remain with the troops so they could go to their mate's aid.

"Sara just fucking killed herself!" Lizy growled as she pulled the blubbering Lorenzo into her side and watched as the healers crowed around Kagome on the floor. "Lorenzo tried to protect Kagome and seeing his rejection she jumped out the window! He saw the entire thing!"

"WHAT?!" Louie screamed. When she said this despair laced across Sesshomaru's face. Lorenzo would never be the same after this. "Where is Lorenzo now?"

"He's with me." Lizy said as she held the sobbing pup in her arms. "Where the hell are you?!"

"We're almost there!" Louie said. "Less than a days ride away."

"Good." Lizy said as the healers lifted Kagome onto a gurney and quickly raced her out of the room and down the hall. "Kagome's going to need Sesshomaru more than ever. I… I don't know if she'll…"

"Lizy listen to me." Louie commanded as he heard his mate crying on the other line. He watched from the corner of his eye as Sesshomaru's expression turned into one of complete loss. "You need to be strong for Lorenzo right now. Let the healers do their job. Can you do that for me?"

"I… I'll try." Lizy sniffled as she kissed and nuzzled into Lorenzo's hair as she pulled him into her arms. Feeling his connection end through her shell she made her way down the hall. She could hear her daughter and Kagura's kids playing in the nursery oblivious to the chaos that had just unraveled. Not wanting to upset Lorenzo any further she sat in the chair just outside Kagome's door, held him close to her chest and awaited for their arrival.

[End of Chapter 86]

(Wait! There's more!)


	90. Piecing it Together

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc., Disney and Hans Christian Anderson.

**Music:** The song I have selected for this chapter is: _"__Inuyasha OST 3 - Mune Ni Himeta Omoi (Innermost Love)__" and "__Inuyasha OST 3 - Sango to Miroku Tsuyoi Kizuna (Twilight Bond).__" _I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Tides Against Time: **Piecing it together

The guards having seen the two riders flying across the hillside quickly opened the gates and alerted the castle of their arrival. Lizy hearing the guard's yelling carefully picked up Lorenzo in her arms and made her way towards the gates. Lorenzo awoke to the sudden movement and yelling and wiped the sleep from his eyes. When he saw his father he burst into tears and whimpered for him. Sesshomaru hearing his pup's cry jumped off of Ah-Un and held him as best he could with his arm. He could smell Kagome's blood upon his person and it made he and his inner beast's heart crack. Looking up from his son's hair he sees the lioness sobbing in the rooster's arms. He knew she was useless in answering any of his questions at the moment and that his first priority right now was reaching his injured mate's side.

Holding his crying pup in his arm he quickly made his way inside the castle and followed the scent of his mate's blood. When people blocked his way in the hallways he growled at them to move. It seemed to take an infinite amount of time weaving through the castle passageways and stairs. Finally reaching his destination he watched as servant after servant ran in and out of her room with bowls of hot water and cleaning cloths. He wanted to burst down the doors and demand answers but having seen the amount of bloody cloths and the fear in the servants eyes he knew if he did he would only get in their way. They needed to save his mate and pups even if it meant he was left tortured with worry outside.

"How is she?" Sesshomaru growled startling a servant as she carried a bloody pile of towels in her arms. His eyes were still red and his fangs and markings stood out ferociously. His hair and uniform were dirty from war and he looked like a wild untamed beast. He growled when she simply trembled in her spot by the doorway in fear. "Do not make me repeat myself wench!"

"I'm sorry!" the servant girl squeaked as her knees trembled. "We stopped the bleeding but…"

"Out with it!" Sesshomaru growled as Lorenzo cried in his neck.

"She and the pups are in great distress! She lost a lot of blood from her head injury. If we don't stop the swelling soon we risk losing her and the pups!" she squeaked before running down the hall.

Sesshomaru paced up and down the hallways as hour after painstaking hour ticked by. Lorenzo by this point had cried himself out and now was sleeping on his shoulder. Every once in a while he would whimper in his sleep or call for his Gome. It broke his heart knowing his pup was hurting so much. When the bedroom door opened and a servant ushered him to come inside the smell of Kagome's blood hit him like a brick wall. Slowly walking into the room uncertain of what he would see he made his way over to her bedside. His knees went out from under him when the sight of her greeted him. Crawling over to her bedside with Lorenzo held tight in his arm he whined like a dog in distress.

She looked like a battered corps and the mixture of blood and weakened life energy was suffocating. It made his stomach twist in knots and he struggled to hold back from vomiting. Her face was battered and bruised making it hard to identify her facial features. Her skin was pale and ashen from blood loss. No life clung to her body except the slight inhale that rose up from her chest as she struggled to breathe. Her entire head was covered in bandages and bindings. He could barely make out her heartbeat and the little pitter-patters of his pup's were equally unsettling. He could feel their little aura's struggling to hold on to life and it made his hand clammy and his heart race with worry for them.

"She and the pups are stable at the moment." The healer said gently from the corner of the room. "We've done everything we can to make her comfortable."

"Comfortable?" Sesshomaru asked as he set Lorenzo down at his side and took her hand in his shaking one. It felt cold to the touch like it had 15 years ago and he whimpered at the memory. "What does that mean?"

"She has suffered great trauma to the head and her skull was broken in two places. Your ex-wife took great care into striking her not only with a rock from the underground tunnels but broke her cheekbone on the right side of her face." The doctor said as he pointed to the rock resting in the corner. He could see the rock was roughly the size of a bowling ball and was heavily caked in her blood.

"Oh… gods." Sesshomaru whispered as he rest his forehead on her hand. She had to have been in so much pain and fear while she was fighting. He had to swallow the vomit that had risen in his throat.

"My Lord… (sigh) she might not wake up from this." the healer said.

"Explain!" Sesshomaru growled angrily as he looked up at the doctor with venom in his eyes. There was no way in hell they were giving up on her! Lorenzo shaken from his father's sudden anger began to cry.

"Shh… pup. We must listen to the healer." Sesshomaru soothed as his control was slipping with every passing moment. Once Lorenzo had quieted down he continued to pat his back and looked at the healer to hear what he had to say. "Well?"

"With her previous head trauma she was already at a higher risk for injury." The healer said just as Lizy, Louie, Kagura and the newly arrived Max stood in the doorway. "I'm afraid her brain is lacking signs of any activity. It has gone into a state of hibernation…"

"Hibernation?" Lizy asked as she felt Louie's arm tighten around her waist a little more. "Do you mean Kagome is brain dead?"

"No, her body has closed her mind off. It's almost like a coma... but different. It's possible her body is simply protecting itself so it can heal but it is very unlikely. There is a great possibility she will never wake up." The healer said making Sesshomaru growl in anger.

"NO!" Sesshomaru barked at the healer. "She will get through this! Do something else to fix her!"

"Gome!" Lorenzo cried as he tried to reach for his pack mother in Sesshomaru's arm. "Gome wake up!"

"My Lord there is nothing left to bring her mind back…" the healer tried to explain.

"TRY AGAIN!" Sesshomaru demanded only making Lorenzo cry harder and try to escape his grip to get to her.

"Let me take him." Lizy offered as tears rolled down her cheeks. Passing over the blubbering pup Lizy, Kagura, and Max made their way down the hallway to give him space. All the while Lorenzo kicked, fussed and screamed as he tried to escape them. The sounds of his crying for his Gome broke everyone's hearts.

"You must do something! I refuse to allow my mate and pups to die!" Sesshomaru demanded as he held the healer up by the collar of his shirt.

"I'm sorry my Lord!" the healer stammered as his feet dangled beneath him. "All we can do now is wait!"

"But what about the pups?" Louie asked. "She's due any day now."

"We could place her under an enchantment spell." the healer suggested.

"Enchantment spell?" Louie asked as Sesshomaru growled into the healer's face.

"Yes! It would place her and the pups into a sleep-like-state where it would temporarily freeze the pup's growth and allow Kagome's body the chance to heal! That doesn't guarantee that her brain will function again or ever awaken! Her brain swelled from the rock breaking her skull. There is a great chance that she suffered additional damage! She could be a vegetable the rest of her life!" the healer said making Sesshomaru's growls darken.

"What of my pups? Were my mate not to awaken how would you save them?" Sesshomaru growled angrily.

"Were she not to awaken we would remove them via surgery. Under the spell she would feel no pain and her body would remain asleep through the entire process. Once the pups were safely removed from her womb we would awaken them one by one from the spell. Then we would close her back up and you would be free to do with your mate as you see fit." the healer said.

"Do it." Sesshomaru growled as he shoved the healer towards the bed making the poor man stumble to the floor. "Place the enchantment on them and then leave me!"

"Yes my Lord!" the healer squeaked before quickly running over to his medical bag.

Pulling out a leather book filled with medical potions and spells he found what he was looking for. Reading the spell from his book he place one hand on her belly and the other on her forehead. As he said the spell her body glowed a soft white and she and the pups were frozen in stagnant slumber. Sesshomaru having sensed his pups sleeping inside her womb demanded Louie and the healer to leave. Alone with his mate Sesshomaru and his beast sank at her bedside and wept. With the mermaids having swam south for the winter he knew they wouldn't return until next spring to heal her. Even then he didn't know if they would be able to fix her. Were Kagome to remain under the enchantment he didn't know of the outcome. Would she ever be the same again? Would she ever fully heal and function as she once had?

Would his beloved mate return to him only to be confined to a bed and unable to care for herself? Would he be able to live on knowing this and raise their pups without her? Careful of her wounds he sobbed into her neck and allowed his tears to fall. All of their hard work and preparation in sending her away to France had been for nothing. Nothing! They had travel the globe, fought armies, sank battle ships, avoided avalanches, bombs and dark magic at deaths door to be with her forever. But they forgot one person; his fucking crazy ex-wife! He knew they had learned of her being sent off to St. Martha's after scouting out the mysterious convoy. He knew she wasn't in Italy anymore and could be a threat. Why the hell didn't he have someone keeping an eye on her! He punched himself in the gut over and over for his mistake. Gah! Why did he have to be so stupid! It was just like Takemaru all over again!

(*** _Inuyasha OST 3 - Mune Ni Himeta Omoi (Innermost Love)_ ***)

"DAMN IT!" Sesshomaru shouted as he punched the wall above her bed and turned over the furniture in the room.

When everything in the room was broken beside her bed and the rage still wouldn't stop he screamed his anger to the heavens and crumpled onto the floor at her bedside. Cupping her cheek in his hand he gingerly kissed her lips and whimpered when she did not kiss back. She was frozen in sleep unable to wake up from the nightmare fate continued to place her in. Unable to leave her side but feeling the weight of the world and all of the stress crash down upon him he laid down beside her and joined her in sleep. When he awoke three days later he was once again greeted by hell's door. The room looked like shit and Kagome and his pups remained sleeping with injuries yet to make any improvement.

Knowing her sister would want to know of her injuries he contacted his brother through their bond. He told them of Kagome's state and her uncertain future. They too were devastated by the news and mourned with him. He asked for aid but as expected they wouldn't be able to return to heal her until next spring. Later that day he went to see about his deceased ex-wife. He went to the spot outside the window where she met her end. In the groves of the stone small traces of her blood remained and surprisingly he felt nothing. He had thought having once been in love with her that he would mourn her passing. Now that all ties were severed from Sara he did not feel sadness or regret in leaving her to the Bishop's cruel hand.

Going to the healing wing he found her body covered over with a cloth. Pealing it back he once again was surprised at the lack of emotion he felt towards her. She, being the mother of his eldest son had once been his friend, his companion while Kagome had been gone. Looking at her body cold and pale with death he felt bitter hatred and anger. He wanted to bring her back to life with his sword and strike her down himself for what she had done. Fortunate for her the sword remained dormant and her soul remained safe on the other side. Covering her face back over with the cloth he gave orders for her body to be returned to Naples with a letter addressing what had occurred. If Rome demanded revenge they would be hearing from his allies once again.

After that he left and made his way down the hall leaving Sara's lonely corps behind. She was nothing to him and only her eyes reflecting upon their son would she not be forgotten. Returning to his mate's side he gave instructions to begin preparing for their return home. The following morning they carefully loaded her crippled body onto a cot for her to rest on and slowly made their way towards an awaiting carriage. The trek home was slow so not to jostle her damaged body and lasted roughly five days. The Tashio castle seeing Kagome's battered state upon her arrival mourned along with their lord. Soon the entire countryside heard the news and much sorrow was felt. Once again marriage offers came at his desk but unlike last time he struck them down before they had a chance to bring him to his knees.

His mate was injured, not dead damn it and he was no ones pawn! When the date of his pup's due date had passed and Kagome continued to remain asleep with little to no improvement of healing Sesshomaru closed off his heart to the world and allowed his grief to consume him. He returned to the heartless, cold, distant dog lord he was once known to be. Only with Lorenzo did he show any sign of compassion but even then he was reserved. He felt terrible for not being able to care for his pup but seeing Sara's eyes made it... difficult. To make up for his lack in care he made sure Kaede took him under her wing. To his relief his old nanny's charm did the job and his pup's smile returned. Not wishing to leave Kagome's side he arranged for his office to be moved into their bedchambers.

Here he could watch over her as he worked. It took the court officials and servants some getting used too but eventually life at the castle returned to some semblance of normalcy. As expected some questioned his abilities to rule with losing his arm but just like everything he quickly put them in their place. He was alpha dog and no one was going to put him down again. It was only when Alda and Björn returned to the castle one month later that hope for Kagome was reborn. Having not learned of Kagome's injuries during their distant travels the water elemental and polar bear demon were taken by surprise. Knowing she needed to get to her body to revers the damages Alda set down her luggage in the main lobby they had just entered and began to unfasten her cloak.

"Björn." Alda said as she quickly pulled off her travel cloak and tossed it to a nearby servant. "Take me to her."

"Hm." Björn grunted as he sniffed the air for her scent.

"But our Lord has forbidden anyone in approaching her!" the servant cried as she raced after them down the hallway.

"If vhat you say has happened only I can save her now." Alda said as she followed Björn up the stairs leading towards the royal wing.

Ignoring the servant's distressed wailing behind them, Alda and Björn continued to make their way towards Kagome's chambers. When the threatening growl rolled towards them from down the hallway they knew her guard dog had discovered them.

"Leave!" Sesshomaru growled as he opened his bedroom door with a heated glare. His amber eyes were cold but swirling with anger and displeasure. His expression was distant and emotionless but his raging aura showed them his true feelings... he was grieving. "You're presence is no longer needed here."

"You are miztaken dog lord." Björn said gently. "If you vant your mate to live again I suggest letting mine paz."

"This one thinks not." Sesshomaru glared angrily. "Now leave before you loose your heads."

"I hold zee pover of blood dog lord." Alda said as her grey eyes darkened. As her eyes did this an icy chill slowly ran down Sesshomaru's spine. She needed him to know she meant business. "I could kill you bevore you had zee chance to move. I suggez you lizen."

"You threaten this one wench in his own home?" Sesshomaru growled angrily as he ignored the icy chill of her power curling around his body. "What could you possibly do that would stop me from killing you?"

"Zee power of healing." Alda smirked when she saw interest and surprise reflecting in Sesshomaru's amber stare. "Juz let me paz and your mate and pups vill return to you."

"This one does not trust you." Sesshomaru growled making Alda and Björn's smirks widen. "You cloak your aura so none can read you. You could have other motives."

"I am no one to trifle viz dog." Alda mocked making Sesshomaru snarl. "However, your mate is dear to me and our kind is limited. She muz be protected at all coz. For zis and only zis I vill lend you my aid."

"How can this one trust that you are not here to kill his mate and pups?" Sesshomaru asked cautiously.

"Becauze…" Alda chuckled as she tightened her hold around Sesshomaru's heart making him flinch in surprise. "Should I have chosen to… you vould already be dead."

"Let go of your aura. I desire no walls between us before you come any closer." Sesshomaru demanded as he ignored the shiver icing over his heart.

"Fine." Alda huffed in annoyance. Having let go of her personal barrier Sesshomaru was overwhelmed with her anxiety, worry and stress regarding his mate. He sensed nothing blocking her from hiding any other emotions and discovered her intent to help his mate was true. "I am as you are dog lord. I shield others from seeing my veakness in emotion. Now zat I hafe shown you who I am I suggez ve get on vith healing your mate?"

"Hm." Sesshomaru huffed as he turned his back to them and made his way to Kagome's side. "Should I suspect any harm towards she or the pups you shall die."

"Of courze." Alda nodded as she walked over to Kagome's beside and took hold of her hand.

Closing her eyes she used her healing abilities to search inside Kagome's mind. She spread her power throughout her entire body checking every nook and cranny to find weaknesses. Finding her lining was thinning she knew Kagome was close in delivering her pups. Had she not been injured she could have had the pups within a day or two. Possibly even hours after Sesshomaru arrived at the castle in France. Noticing one of the pups cords was tangled she used her water abilities to manipulate the water in her sack to untangle it. Satisfied in the pup's state of heath she made her way to the main project. Here she ground her teeth in annoyance.

Her brain having healed in the past caused her veins, and neuron connections to crisscross all over the place. They were misfiring her demonic energy from functioning properly. It was going to take her forever to fix not to mention bring down the swelling, return blood flow and oxygen into the main arteries and reconstruct the damaged brain matter and skull fragments that was torn and broken apart. Pulling her energy back into herself she took in a much-needed breath and relaxed her muscles as her power returned to her body. Sesshomaru having sensed her fixing her back and scanning over her brain was confused when she pulled back.

"Well?" Sesshomaru growled out. He felt anxious, nervous, hopeful and scared all at the same time. What if Alda found out she couldn't fix her after all? What if Kagome was going to die? Was something wrong with his pups? Had Alda changed her mind? A million questions raced in his head.

"I can fix her." Alda said making Sesshomaru let out a sigh of relief he had not realized he had been holding. Having seen his distress Alda smiled knowingly. It was clear that he loved his mate very much and was possibly the one suffering the most out of all of this. Feeling Björn's strong hands on her shoulders she looked up into his strong brown eyes and nodded. She could do this and her mate believed in her. "It will take time… there is much to repair."

"Do whatever it takes…" Sesshomaru said as he held Kagome's hand in his. "Just bring her back to me."

"Hm." Alda nodded before once again spreading her energy into Kagome's body.

As the minutes ticked by and one hour turned into five Alda's brow grew thick with sweat and her panting was hard. Having sensed Alda's exhaustion over two hours ago Björn forced her into a chair and now she sat at Kagome's bedside. Her arms having been held out over Kagome's body trembled from hours of use and her hands were cramping from the build up of energy. When the last of Kagome's brain connections were at last repaired and her skull, demonic energy and healing stem flow had returned to normal Alda pulled back her powers and collapsed against the back of the chair.

"It is finished…." She gasped out as she felt her mate's strong arms wrap around her. "Have zee spell removed. She vill awaken vhen she is ready."

"When will that be?" Sesshomaru asked as his heart pounded in his chest. His mate would be ok?! She would awaken and they could at last have their pups?!

"Two or three days? Possibly four at zee most." Alda panted out with a wicked smile. "Don't vorry dog lord. Your bitch vill be better zan before zee accident."

"Better?" Sesshomaru questioned not liking the sound of that.

"Vile I vas fixing her I held her demonic energy. Her skull vill now heal as it should. I also placed my training memories into her own. Now she has full control of her powers and is just as powerful as I am." Alda chuckled when she saw Sesshomaru's eyebrows disappear into his bangs.

"You just had to mettle didn't you mate?" Björn rolled his eyes.

"Of course!" Alda smirked. "Now I can vocus on our friendship instead of teaching! Plus she vill be better prepared vhen it's time to give birth."

"This one thanks you for healing his mate." Sesshomaru said as he removed the bandages from Kagome's skull. His heart fluttered with joy when her newly restored crescent moon upon her brow and perfectly healed skin were revealed. All the cuts and broken pieces on her skull were put back together again. She looked perfect and just as beautiful as she once was. "How much gold do you require for such a service?"

"Nothing." Alda said making Sesshomaru's eyebrows furrow.

"Surely not." Sesshomaru frowned. "Your services were great. Now how much?"

"Nothing." Alda repeated as she smiled at Kagome. "Her friendship vill do."

"Have you ever be in need of aid, do not hesitate to ask." Sesshomaru said as he looked to Björn.

"Hm." Björn nodded as he picked up his tired mate in his arms. The sudden show of affection and the heat in his eyes made her blush. He smirked knowing after five hundred years of being together she still melted like butter in his hands.

"Enjoy zee peace you have dog lord for her womb's lining is thin. Should she not awaken herself in three to four days time your pups vill." Alda said as she tied to hide her blush from her knowing mate.

With that Björn and Alda made their way down the hall. He had smelled the bear's arousal and knew he was very pleased with his bitch. Hearing the husky growl and a playful giggle coming from down the hallway he couldn't help but chuckle. They were quite the interesting couple and he couldn't help but think of he and his mate. Different species but one heart all the same. Shaking his head he buried his nose into Kagome's hair and purred. No longer did she smell of blood and illness but her gentle ocean breeze and tropical flowers. He was filled with uncontainable joy knowing his mate would soon be awakening. He couldn't seem to stop smiling as his chuckles turned into warm laughter.

Kissing and licking along her renewed warm cheeks and smelling the life returning to her scent made his heart flutter and his body twitchy with anticipation. His pack would be ok! Soon his pups would be born and he and his bitch could begin their long lives together as life mates. Rubbing over her belly the slumbering auras of his pups made him smile. Although asleep he could feel that over the time they had been enchanted they had healed from their distress and were ready to be born. He couldn't tell how big they would be since their little bodies over lapped each other's but guess they might weigh roughly five to six pounds each. A few months ago the scent of their sexes had at last been revealed; four sweet baby girls and two rowdy little boys. He remembered how excited Lorenzo had been when he found out. He couldn't help but laugh at the memory.

Sniffing down her body he hovered over her belly and kissed above her protruding belly button. It was so cute and he chuckled at the sight. Sniffing over her bump he finally sensed what Alda had said. Her womb was growing thin and very… very heavy with pup meaning they were at last ready to be born. Now they just had to wake her and ready her for labor. Over the months he had been gone fighting she had rounded nicely. Now the size of a large pumpkin he looked down at her with love. Her back and feet had to be killing her and knowing she readily gave up her comfort for his pups made him swoon. When he heard a knock at the door he growled in annoyance. After nuzzling under her chin and pulling the blankets a little higher over her bump he made his way towards the door.

"My Lord!" Jaken said as he and a strange cat demoness he had never seen before were bowing in the hallway. "Sorry to disturb you but Lady Kagome commissioned two paintings while in France and Madam Marinette is here to deliver them."

"Paintings?" Sesshomaru asked in confusion as he noticed a black portfolio bag hanging from the cat's shoulder.

"Yes, my Lord. She has already paid for the work. I am simply here to deliver them." Madam Marinette said as she remained in her bow.

"Hm." Sesshomaru said as he opened the door for the cat demonness. "Set them beside my desk. If what you say is true then you have this one's thanks."

"Yes, my Lord." Madam Marinette said as she quickly walked over to the desk and pulled out two paintings covered in brown paper. They were roughly three feet long by two feet wide. While she set them against the wood she could see Kagome sleeping from the corner of her eye. She gasped when she noticed Kagome had fully healed of her injuries. "Impossible..."

"Your services are no longer needed feline." Sesshomaru said in an icy tone. He did not know this demoness and her scent drove him nuts.

"F-forgive me!" Madam Marinette stumbled suddenly remembering her place. "Enjoy!"

(*** _Inuyasha OST 3 - Sango to Miroku Tsuyoi Kizuna (Twilight Bond)_ ***)

With that the cat demoness and the servant quickly walked down the hallway leaving the dog lord and his bitch behind. After closing the door for privacy Sesshomaru walked over to his desk and began to unwrap the first painting. He gasped at the family portrait and purred in delight at seeing how strong and regal his bitch looked. Pride radiated through him when he noticed his son was dressed in his family crest and displaying every bit of his powerful Tashio linage. The artist captured their persons perfectly, even their personalities in their eyes and facial expressions. Seeing his bitch's swollen belly embraced by her tender hand made him growl with desire. Even here she was proud to be his bitch and did not hide her heavy belly. His pack never looked better. The colors, lighting and tapestries fitted in the painting were exquisite and he loved every square inch of it.

Deciding it would look perfectly above the fireplace in his office he set it aside and began to open the second painting. His knees nearly went out from under him when he first drank up the erotic painting of his mate. Setting it on the desk so he could take it all in he moaned at the sight. It was the most gorgeous, delicious, erotic, sexy, captivating thing he had ever seen in his life! He had many visions of his mate locked away in his mind. The night in the lagoon where water dripped down her body, her sitting dressed in her blue gown when she first turned into a human, her dancing in his arms in that pink dress and the morning after she returned thoroughly fucked and bathed in sunshine. However, this… this blew all of those out of the water. Leaning over the desk to keep himself from collapsing he took in deep breaths to calm his raging excitement.

Just looking at her semi-naked body cloaked in a sheer robe bathed in the morning light was absolutely breathtaking. She looked like an angel and he loved how his hairpin didn't distract from her natural beauty. It touched him that this gift meant so much to her and he knew by her choosing to wear it that she was remembering their previous lives together and proudly stated that she was his. Anyone else wouldn't know that but to him it was their little secret. He loved how the artist captured her expression. It was innocent and alluring with a pinch of mystery. Her eyes were soft and distant as if she were lost in a daydream. Her skin was smooth as silk with a gentle blush and heavenly glow. Her lips were a soft coral pink and the curve of her mouth was framed in a subtle smile. It made him wonder what she was dreaming about and couldn't help but think it might be a little naughty.

Her pregnancy didn't hinder her in the image either. Although her belly was as big as a house and her breasts were large she looked every bit a mother-to-be and seemed to glow within. Her nipples were taught and perky from the open air making his mouth water and her womanhood was tastefully hidden by the angle she was sitting. Her long slender legs were relaxed at her side as she sat and the blue window seat cushions gave a pop of color to the image. Everything about it was heavenly and he couldn't stop his breath from picking up or his heart from racing in his chest. Sitting in his chair to steady himself he then quickly undid his pants and fisted his raging cock. He groaned as he began to urgently stroke himself to relieve the ache. This image of his bitch was the most intense… most erotic thing he had ever seen and he couldn't help but fantasize about touching her.

Remembering how her tight channel had once gripped his shaft and how those long luscious legs curled around his waist as he fucked her had him grunting in time with his hand. Her skin was always so warm and soft as he held her and her beautiful raven locks were slick like silk when he pulled them. He threw his head back and growled when the memories of her lips licking and kissing along his flesh and taking hold of his cock in her mouth flashed by. She was never afraid to be rough with him or show her passion for him. He also loved how her little claws and fangs scraped ever so deliciously down his back and along his markings. Everything she did was perfect and it had him burning with his desire for her. Knowing just how she got pupped and remembering the joke about commissioning the paintings was the last straw.

"Fuck…" Sesshomaru gasped when he finally spilled over and over into his pants.

Reclining in the seat he trembled from his release. His hand and his pants were soaked and sticky with his seed and he knew he would have to change them. As he kicked off his pants he kept his hooded eyes glued on his bitch in the painting. He was sweaty and he had to blink away the salty sting from his eyes. His hair was damp and he felt itchy in his clothes from being flustered. His breathing was still fast and ragged as he tried to calm down from his erotic high. Tossing his dirty clothes into the hamper in the corner he towel dried his hair and body. After he had redressed he wrapped the erotic painting back up into the paper and tucked it safely away into his wardrobe. He would need to think of a special place for this. Somewhere only he and his bitch would see it. Crawling into bed he gently rolled her onto her side and spooned behind her.

"You little siren you…." Sesshomaru whispered playful. "When you awaken… I will show you how much your gift means to me."

When the sun rose the following morning he called for Tsukiyomi. To his annoyance she was unfamiliar with enchantment spells and said she would have to call for a specialist. Sending Tsukiyomi away to find one he spent the remainder of the day answering scrolls and meeting with his head court offical's in their room. Later that night Tsukiyomi returned with news of a witch doctor who could undo the spell. She was however currently healing a village down the coast and wouldn't be available for another week. Growling in annoyance he called Louie through their mental connection to see if the healer in who had placed the spell in the first place would be able to undo it and arrive sooner than later. The next day Louie sent out a messenger to retrieve the healer.

To his annoyance the healer wasn't in town either and it would take him a week and a half to get to Valencia from his location. Growling in annoyance Sesshomaru sent for the first witch doctor once again and accepted her help at the end of the week. By the time the witch doctor arrived at the castle a week later it had been roughly a month and a half that Kagome had been locked away under her enchantment spell and roughly a month past the pups due date. To say Sesshomaru's patience was wearing thin was an understatement. He needed someone to undo the spell… now! He couldn't wait any longer! When the witch doctor appeared at his door he at first had been skeptical by her appearance. She had dried leather and furs for clothes, walked with a staff adorn with animal bones and feathers and she wore demon and human teeth as a necklace.

What gave him pause however was her warm aura and charming smile. Her face was aged with wrinkles and he could tell she had a heart of gold. Not sensing any deceit or ill will in her character he welcomed her in and showed her to Kagome's bedside. The old witch doctor smiled warmly at his mate and eagerly went to inspect her and the pups. It gave him hope that her magic would undo the spell and that Kagome and his pups would soon be his once again. The witch setting her staff up against the wall placed her hands on Kagome's belly and closed her eyes. Sesshomaru could feel her spreading her power into her and knew she was making sure they were ready for the spell to be undone. When the witch pulled back her power and opened her tired wise grey eyes he saw understanding and resolve flicker in them and knew his wishes would soon come true.

[End of Chapter 87]

(So Sara is dead, Kagome is under an enchanted sleep and the pups are soon to be born. Will Sesshomaru be able to handle the suspense? Only time will tell! Be sure to stay tuned for the big delivery!)


	91. Wake

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc., Disney and Hans Christian Anderson.

**Music:** The song I have selected for this chapter is: _"__Inuyasha OST 1 - Kagome and Inuyasha__." _I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Tides Against Time: **Wake

"Once thy undo the spell don't force her to awaken. Ye understand? She must stir naturally or risk harm to her delicate mind. Should ye disrupt her sleeping patterns she will wake disoriented and become upset. Her mind must be protected for proper recovery." The witch doctor warned.

"Understood." Sesshomaru said as he held Lorenzo in his arm.

After seeing the pup nod his head the witch doctor began her spell. Together they watched the witch work her magic. Just as the previous doctor had done a white glow cast over her body. Sesshomaru having felt the spell break was suddenly struck with his mates warm and welcoming mating bond. He gasped as wave after wave of her essence filled him. When she was under the spell all connections had been blocked and it was as if he had been swimming in an ice bath the past month and a half.

Now, even in slumber she comforted him and covered him in her endless love and peace. The tension in his body relaxed instantly and he sighed in relief as she filled him with her intoxicating presence. Her raw power flowed through his veins like a burning inferno making him shiver in bliss. It was nearly as pleasurable as when her little claws would rake down his back in the throws of passion. Not quite as nice… but close.

"There, it is finished. She should awaken in two to three days at max. If she continues to sleep summon thee and thy will try and wake her from her slumber." the witch doctor said before taking her leave.

"Is Gome really going to wake up?" Lorenzo asked with hope shimmering in his eyes.

"Let us hope so." Sesshomaru said as they watched Kagome continue to sleep. Seeing one of her fingers twitch they knew what the witch had said would be true. "We must let her awaken by herself. Understand? The doctor said she would struggle recovering if we do."

"Ohtay." Lorenzo nodded before a wide yawn escaped his lips.

"Come, pup." Sesshomaru said as he carried him to his bedchambers. "It is time for bed."

"Will you come get me if Gome wakes up?" Lorenzo asked as he was laid down on his bed and tucked under the covers.

"Hn." Sesshomaru agreed as he nuzzled into his pup's soft puppy hair. "Night pup."

"Night papa." Lorenzo said as he snuggled into his bedding and held his stuffed dog toy close to his heart.

After closing the door behind him Sesshomaru returned to his chambers and readied himself for bed. Once he was washed and dressed he carefully pulled back the covers so not to disturb his mate and spooned her close to his side. Feeling her fingers flinching against his palm as he held her made him smile and purr in delight. Her body was waking up little by little and he couldn't be more pleased. He could also feel his pups one by one awakening in her womb. Being too tight inside her body they didn't have much room to move around. It made him chuckle when he felt them grow annoyed and try to shove their brothers and sisters around. They would sure be a handful when they were born.

When the following morning came the scent of her pregnancy filled his senses. He knew that her lining was stretched at last to the max and that her time to give birth was growing near. Hearing his mate whimper and seeing her slowly curl around her belly in her sleep he knew she was beginning to feel the first stages of labor. Smelling down her back and gingerly lifting her leg up to smell her womanhood the scent of birth filled his nose. Her sack had yet to break but it wouldn't take much for it to burst now. He purred knowing his little pups were preparing to enter the world. Not wanting to awaken her by accident he carefully slipped out of bed and made his way down the hall.

"Kaede." Sesshomaru called as he entered the dining room to find his old nanny feeding his son breakfast. "Have Sango ready the nursery and the servants clean and prepare the birthing room. The time grows near."

"Yes, my Lord." Kaede smiled as she finished filling Lorenzo's glass with freshly squeezed orange juice. "It shall be done."

"Has Tsukiyomi arrived from the city?" Sesshomaru asked as he joined his son at the table to eat.

"Not twenty minutes ago. Do ye wish for thee to update her on our Lady's progression?" Kaede asked as she took the plate off of the servant's tray and placed it before him.

"Hm." Sesshomaru nodded as he took a sip of his black coffee. "Have her stay in the guest wing. She needs to be available at any given notice."

"Yes, thy Lord. What of the water demoness and the bear?" Kaede asked as she stood by his chair patiently.

"They are welcome to stay as long as they wish. The water elemental offered her services to my mate before their journey. If she is still willing I'm sure my mate would accept her aid." Sesshomaru said before taking a bite of his breakfast.

"Yes, my Lord. Thy shall relay ye's messages." Kaede smiled before doing as he asked.

It took no time to prepare and ready the castle for Kagome's delivery. Everyone waited for her to awaken and were disappointed when Kagome's water didn't break over night as they expected. When the third day came and Kagome once again remained in sleep with her water sack intact the castle grew restless and Sesshomaru's anxiety skyrocketed. Was something wrong? Why wasn't she waking up? Why hadn't her water broken?

Sesshomaru had called for Alda to check on her but she too could not identify why she wasn't waking. Nothing was wrong with her… she simply remained in sleep while her body grew closer and closer to delivery. Deciding to call upon the witch doctor she checked over Kagome and tried to call for her within her mind. When Kagome refused to awaken the doctor growled in irritation and threw her totem staff on the floor.

"Ye bitch is fine thy Lord." Growled the grumpy old witch. "Her demon has taken over her mind and is refusing to wake from the nice dream she is having."

"So what is to be done? Her body is obviously preparing for birth." Sesshomaru asked as Kagome curled her legs around her belly and whimpered.

He could feel through their bond that her body was tightening with false contractions and pain was building up in her lower back and pelvic region. He could sense that some of his pups were already facing downward towards her birthing canal ready to leave her wombs sanctuary.

"She'll wake up when she be ready if not her water breaking sure will do the trick." the witch huffed as she waddled towards the door using her wooden staff. "Ye can try calling with ye's inner beast. Do not worry, thy can sense that her mind has since recovered. Ye may try calling to her if ye wish."

(*** _Inuyasha OST 1 - Kagome and Inuyasha_ ***)

With that, the witch left the room and closed the door. Now alone with his bitch he curled up in the bed behind her. Sesshomaru let loose his restraint on his inner beast and the two of them became one. Having been freed his eyes bled red, his fangs lengthened and the markings along his jaws grew jagged. Being one with his beast made him feel centered. He felt the most powerful and purred when they felt Kagome's back snuggle close against their hairy chest. Even in sleep she sought his protection. With his eyes rimmed gold in the center and his control of mind and body were united he and his beast called to their mate to awaken.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru gently called as he nuzzled into her neck. Not getting any response he tried again. "Kagome baby? It's time to awaken."

Silence…

"_**Mate…**_" Sesshomaru's beast purred in demonic tongue into her ear when she once again refused to stir. "_**Awaken mate. Our pups are soon to be born." **_

"Hnnnmmmm."Kagome moaned when another Braxton-Hicks contraction creased through her lower back. When her eyes briefly fluttered open they were purple as her demon took control of her mind. Too heavy with exhaustion to stay open they closed once more. "_**No wake… Alpha… Need sleep." **_

"_**Wake Bitch…" **_Sesshomaru's beast purred as he licked and nibbled on her neck and earlobe. He was so happy she was responding. It had been weeks since they had heard her voice and it was exciting knowing she was at last waking up. "_**Wake so our pups may come." **_

"_**Hnnnnn." **_Kagome's beast groaned sleepily when the pain in her back finally relaxed. "_**Not ready to wake. Water not ready to break… need… rest for strength. Many pups… many to come… many hours of labor. Bitch needs… rest. Need… need rest…**_"

"_**Rest Bitch…" **_Sesshomaru and his beast purred. They finally understood why she didn't wake up. Her body was preparing for birth and she needed to sleep to keep up her strength. After licking her cheek in affection he curled around her backside and held her close. He loved rubbing over her large belly. It made he and his beast purred loudly with happiness. Soon his bitch would have his pups. "_**Alpha is here to protect our pack. Sleep… sleep my beautiful mate." **_

He held her close throughout the night and enjoyed what time they had left of her heavy belly. During his time away fighting the Italians her belly had swollen ironically to the size of a large beach ball and he groaned at the erotic sight. She was so thoroughly pupped he couldn't help but moan and fist himself behind her. How he longed to thrust deep inside her cunt and feel her beautiful plump cheeks cushioning his hips but if he did so her body would weaken and her water might break causing her pain. She was the most beautiful creature laying their filled with his pups and he nibbled and licked along her shoulder and neck as he pumped his cock.

Smelling her scent and her approaching delivery riled him all up and it took no time for him to spill himself in his hand. Gods! How he loved his bitch and what her body did to him. As the night wore on and he continued to hold her against his chest. When he could no longer feel his pups moving around inside he knew time was ticking fast. He could sense them preparing for birth and he purred with happiness. Wanting to remember everything about this moment he buried his nose into her hair and drank up her scent. Here he could smell his marking along her neck as well as each of his pups. The scent he loved the most was the gentle spice aroma of her womb and fruitful pregnancy.

As her time grew closer it intensified in strength making his palm sweaty and his mind whirl. He felt like a child on Christmas morning waiting to open their presents. Too excited to sleep he watched as hour after hour ticked by and her body grew more and more restless. When she whimpered and curled in pain he rubbed her back and spread his demonic heat there to help relax her tight muscles. He purred when she moaned and leaned into his touch while snuggling closer to him. He worked her tired muscles with his hand making her purr with contentedness. At one time her beast stirred briefly from her sleep.

They laid together on the bed and talked about what had happened to get her here. When she grew tired she licked him on the chin to show her thanks before returning to her sleep. It was a special moment for them both and they enjoyed the stillness of the night in each other's arms. They had remained like that for many hours until the sun rose and he knew he had to get to work. Unwilling to leave her side being so close to her water breaking he took his breakfast in their chambers and worked at his desk in the corner. When a knock sounded at the door and he recognized Jaken's aura waiting on the other side he growled in annoyance.

"Come in." Sesshomaru groused when the annoying retainer scurried inside.

"I'm sorry to disturb you my Lord!" Jaken squawked making Sesshomaru's ear's pinch back and Kagome whimper. Having heard the pained moan and seeing sheets move on the bed the toad jumped in surprise. "Ah! Truly sorry to have interrupted the Lady's sleep! How is she doing? Has her water broken yet? How are the pups? Why is she…"

"Get to the point Jaken." Sesshomaru spat as he glared at the annoying toad demon.

"AH! Yes! Excuse me my Lord! Many apologies." Jaken raddled on making Sesshomaru inwardly roll his eyes. "High Councilmen Shako has requested you in the board room."

"He shall have to come to this one. My mate is due to go into labor at any moment." Sesshomaru said just as Kagome kicked her feet to try and get more comfortable on the bed.

"I'm sorry my Lord but it is an emergency!" Jaken squawked making Sesshomaru growl. "The Bishop's loyal followers have rallied together and we have a riot on the south side of town. It is quickly getting out of control and..."

"Have Kaede, Tsukiyomi, Sango and Alda sent to my chambers immediately. My mate will not be left alone." Sesshomaru growled as he grabbed his sword from the corner behind his desk and made his way out of the door.

"Yes my Lord!" Jaken squawked as he raced down the hallway leaving Kagome alone in her room behind him.

While Sesshomaru was busy taking care of the court's inability to manage without him Kagome continued to toss and turn in her sleep. When her false labor at last contracted into real labor her demonic purple eyes lethargically opened and she moaned from the pain. Running on pure instincts she lifted her nose into the air to smell out a proper place for her to give birth. Being uncomfortable on the bed and needing water for strength she gingerly rolled to her feet while holding her heavy belly. As she slowly waddled out the door she found two sources that she thought might be good places to give birth. Having reached the closest one she found it to be a small birthing chamber covered with medical supplies, warm blankets, pillows and tubs of water.

In the center of the room was a large birthing tub. However, it wasn't big enough for her to transform in and the room felt confined and claustrophobic. She needed room to move around, pace or swim should she need to. Deciding it wasn't the one to give birth in she returned to her room to seek out the other spot. Following her nose to her room she pushed open the French doors leading outside. Seeing a tiny beach bellow her patio with sand and plenty of water for her to move around in she smiled and slowly inched her way down to the lagoon. As she walked down the stairs her water broke and gallons of water and birthing fluid rushed down her legs. She cried out from the intense pain as her contractions hit her full force.

Not wanting to fall she gripped the railing for support and slowly made her way towards the water. Having reached her destination she stripped herself bare from her nightgown not caring who saw her and sank into the cool water. After transforming into her true beast she swam to the bottom of the shallow lagoon and began digging out a nest for her to birth in. Having dug the hole deep in the sand and cleared it of rocks, shells and debris she burrowed into the hole and breathed in and out of her gills through her contractions. As another hard contraction raced down her back she cried out from the pain. She burrowed into her nest and grit her teeth together in a tight grip. When the pain subsided she whimpered for her mate to find her.

[End of Chapter 88]

**Authors Note:**

Sorry it took me a while to get this posted. My mother's father passed away (not Covid related) and have been dealing with all the covid drama of not being able to hold a proper funeral. Needless to say it was an unnecessary frustration on top of emotional distress. We couldn't have a viewing due to our state not allowing 10 people being present in a room at one time. That meant all of my family, including my siblings and I had to watch the funeral from our living room...

On top of that all of our neighbors, extended family and community wanted to be present for the funeral and tried to crash the party. The funeral service and gravesite viewing almost had to be canceled due to people wanting to ignore the rules. Thankfully my immediate family were able to be present for the gravesite viewing. I just felt like the whole process was a disservice to my grandfather. We are hoping once everything gets settled down we can have a proper memorial service for him.

Anyways! Again, I apologize for not getting my story updated sooner. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to come soon! Promise! Please be sure to click the follow link to catch the latest updates. Also, I'd love to hear your thoughts. If you have time, leave a message in the reviews. I'd love to read them!

-TG1


	92. Times Up

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc., Disney and Hans Christian Anderson.

**Music:** The song I have selected for this chapter is: _"__Inuyasha OST 2 - Fun Group of Friends__." _I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story.

**Tides Against Time:** Times Up

(*** _Inuyasha OST 2 - Fun Group of Friends_ ***)

"Tsukiyomi!" Jaken squawked as he scurried down the medical wing of the castle. "Tsukiyomi where are you?!"

"In here!" Tsukiyomi shouted from further down the hallway. She was busy cleaning out one of her medical cabinets when the little toad demon scampered into her room at full speed. He was heavily panting for being out of breath and she couldn't help but chuckle at his disheveled state. "How can I help you Mr. Jaken?"

"You are needed in the Master's chambers at once! Our Lady is due at any moment!" Jaken shouted making Tsukiyomi's eyebrows disappear into her bangs.

"About time!" Tsukiyomi smiled as she grabbed her briefcase loaded with pre-packed medical supplies. "I had a feeling it would be today."

"Yes! Yes!" Jacked shouted anxiously as he pushed her out the door and ushered her down the hallway. "We must find Kaede, Sango and the water demoness!"

"Alright… Why don't you go and find Kaede and Sango. I'll head upstairs and pick up Alda on the way?" Tsukiyomi suggested.

"Excellent idea!" Jaken squawked before dashing down the hallway leaving her behind.

Shaking her head at the frazzled toad she made her way down the hallway before heading up the stairs. Reaching the guest wing first she knocked on a sturdy cheery wooden door and called for entry. Hearing someone say, "come in" on the other side she opened the door and walked out towards the muffled voices leading to the back balcony.

"Ah! Tsukiyomi, vhat pleasure do ve hafe seeing you dis fine day?" Alda asked as she and Björn enjoyed their afternoon tea in the warm sunshine. It was early October and the crisp autumn breeze was gently blowing.

"Jaken has just informed me that our Lady is due to deliver any moment now. We have been summoned to her chambers." Tsukiyomi said making Alda and Björn smile.

"Very good." Alda nodded as she set down her teacup. "Let uz not delay any longer."

Kissing her mate goodbye Alda and Tsukiyomi made their way towards the royal chambers. Just as they reached the rounded the corner Alda's hair stood up on the back of her neck. She raced down the hall leaving a confused human healer behind her.

xxx stop music xxx

"Alda?!" Tsukiyomi shouted as she ran after her. "Alda what's the matter?!"

"Somezing's wrong!" Alda shouted making Tsukiyomi curse under her breath and run a little faster. When they reached Kagome's room they found the door wide open and her bed empty.

"Oh gods!" Tsukiyomi cried as she covered her mouth in shock. "Where the hell is she?!"

"Her scent goes this way!" Alda said as they ran down the hall towards the birthing chamber. Finding it empty Alda scented the air once more only to have it leading them back to Kagome's chambers and out the back patio doors. Seeing water running down the stairs they panicked. "Her vater has broken!"

"Shit!" Tsukiyomi cursed as she and Alda continued to make their way down the stairs. Seeing something lying on the ground up a head of them Tsukiyomi pointed towards it and said, "What's that?!"

Running towards the pile of discarded clothes they discover it to be her nightgown soaked with her birthing fluids. Seeing that it was tossed carelessly next to the lagoon a thought popped into Alda's head.

"She's a vater creature like me. If I vere her I'd vant to be near vater." Alda said just as she saw a tiny foot print in the sand. Seeing this she began to undress. "Let's hope she's stayed at zee bottom of zee lagoon and not gone out zat drain."

"At the bottom?!" Tsukiyomi gapped as her face was hit with Alda's shirt. "How are we to help her if she's down there?"

"Ve'll figure it out but first ve got to find her." Alda said as she shoved her skirt down her legs leaving her now only dressed in her breast bindings and long underwear.

After rushing into the cool water she took a deep breath and began to transform into her ice form. Swimming to the bottom of the lagoon she quickly spotted a purple tail hidden amongst the sandy vegetation. Hearing a growl and seeing burning purple eyes she slowed in her approach.

"Lady Kagome… it's me Alda!" Alda spoke as she tried to not intake water. Hearing her voice made Kagome's growls lessen. "I hafe come to help you."

"**Alda..**." Kagome's inner beast growled as she tried to remember this demoness.

"Zat's right… I've come to help you!" Alda said as she offered her hand out for Kagome to smell.

Kagome seeing her hand creeping closer growled in warning to stop her approach. Feeling another contraction she curled around herself and snarled her teeth at the demoness to keep her away. Alda no longer able to hold her breath quickly swam back to the surface to quickly intake a deep breath before swimming back down to the bottom. When she arrived the contraction receded she saw Kagome sniff in her direction. She saw recognition flickered across her eyes and knew the memories of her and Björn crossed her mind.

Alda needing another breath returned to the surface before swimming back down to her side. Kagome not sensing any danger in Alda's aura and feeling an almost sisterly connection to the demoness she allowed her to approach. Alda not wanting to waste anymore time quickly extended her powers and check her over. As she was checking her she helped Kagome through another contraction. The water was freezing cold and knowing she wasn't going to be able to help Kagome deliver all six pups by herself having to return to the surface every two-three minutes she urged Kagome to sit up.

"Lady Kagome I need you to lizen to me." Alda began as she rubbed Kagome's back while she concentrated on her breathing. "More help is at zee surface. Are you able to svim into shallover vater? Ve can make you another nest in zee sand and I can heat up da vater to keep your pups warm."

"_**Need mate**_…" Kagome panted as she tried to ignore the approaching contraction. They were growing closer and closer as the minutes ticked by. "_**Not safe at surface… need mate to protect**_."

"Alright…" Alda nodded as Kagome gripped her hand once more and cried out in pain. "Let me svim to the surface so someone can find him."

Nodding in understanding Kagome reluctantly let go of her hand and watched her friend swim to the surface. She whimpered at the fear of her not coming back and being left alone once more.

"Did you find her?" Tsukiyomi cried as she and the newly arrived Kaede, Sango and Jaken waited at the waters edge.

"Yes." Alda panted as she wiped the dirty water from her eyes. "She vont move until her mate is here."

"But he is clear across town defending the city!" Sango shouted sending Jaken into a panic attack.

"I shall summon him home at once!" Jaken squawked making their ears hurt. "There's no time to delay!" With that he turned tail and ran up the stairs crying out, "LORD SESSHOMARU!" the entire way.

"Is there any way we can help in the mean time?" Sango asked as she and Kaede rolled up their sleeves. "Maybe with the three of us she'll come up?"

"I'll ask." Alda said before diving back down to the bottom. Reaching her side Alda asked, "Your mate is on zee way. Zee human healer and friends are at zee surface to help you. Do you fink you could svim vith me?"

"_**It hurts**_…" Kagome whimpered as she curled tighter around her belly. "_**Need mate…**_"

"I know… but your mate cannot breath under water and you need help. Plus the cold water will not be good for the pups. Come, let us rise to the surface where your friends and I can began to bring your pups into the world." Alda said as she gingerly pulled Kagome out of her nest.

Little by little they swam to the surface. When another contraction rocked her body Alda helped keep her afloat and rubbed over her back as she cried. When they finally broke the surface Kagome's whimpers of distress were heard and everyone readied to help.

"That its thy lady." Kaede soothed as she ushered her towards the beach. "Ye's Lord and mate is on his way. Let us help ye till he arrives."

Whimpering from the pain Kagome with the help of Alda swam to the beach. Once there they dug out a new pit in the sand for her to rest in and Alda quickly redress and got to work on making a small warm pool of water for her to rest in. Now surrounded by her friends they worked through her contractions together. While they were on the beach Kaede and Sango gathered towels and various other medical supplies from the birthing chambers. Soon the entire back courtyard was covered in tiny stations. As they waited for Sesshomaru to arrive Alda and Tsukiyomi took turns checking over her and the pups. When her contractions were growing less than five or so minutes apart Tsukiyomi inserted two fingers into Kagome's birthing canal and found her to be nearly 8 centimeters dilated and their first born was well on its way into enter the world.

"Just a little more my Lady. You're almost ready to push." Tsukiyomi said just as they heard a bone chilling howl roll across the air.

[Valencia City, Spain – Southern Bend]

Having finished yelling at his court for their audacity at forcing him away from his mate's side he stomped out of the courtroom leaving everyone trembling in their wake behind him. After throwing opening the barn doors he harnessed his pet dragon and raced across town with a small unit of armed Spanish soldiers. He was furious that the Bishop even beyond the grave was a pain in his side. He never thought the Bishop's call to idol worship would become true. Seeing smoke raising into the near distance he and his men quickly charged the invaders. When they arrived at the southern bend of the city near the farmers market his temper exploded. He had been called away from the castle to slay a bunch of brainwashed civilians?

They weren't even armed with proper weaponry! The most dangerous weapon he had seen so far was an ax. The rest carried small blades, clubs and pitchforks. Once he had returned to the castle and helped his mate bring his pups into the world he was going to have another talk with his court. There was absolutely no reason he should be here for this. His soldiers were perfectly capable without him. That's what his bloody general was there for goodness sake! While he was fighting he felt the distress in his mate's bond skyrocketed. Her pain, fear and anxiety in her aura intensified. He growled in irritation knowing her water had likely broken and she was in the early stages of labor. He was pissed he missed it. He'd wanted to be there for her every step of the way.

Knowing it would be a while until his pups were born he gave orders for his men to bring the enemy down. Thankfully it took little less than an hour to properly wipe them all out. No longer seeing any danger they put out the fires and checked for any of their men and city dwellers for injuries and counted the casualties. Not surprising only five of his men were taken down out of the two hundred and sixty idol worshipers. Seeing that his men were completely capable of taking care of cleaning up and repairing damages he gave orders to do so before racing back towards the castle. On his way back he grit his teeth when another wave of her pain flooded through their bond. Knowing what he was feeling wasn't anything compared to her true feelings he charged Ah-Un through the gates.

"My Lord!" Squawked Jaken as Sesshomaru pulled the reigns back on his dragon and dismounted. "Lady Kagome has gone into labor!"

"This one is aware Jaken." Sesshomaru growled as he shoved past him.

"You don't understand my Lord! She has fled to the sanctuary of the lagoon!" Jaken cried as he raced behind Sesshomaru. "She has been calling for you!"

Not needing to be told twice Sesshomaru turned into his power orb and flew across the sky. Smelling his bitch's birthing fluid upon the breeze he howled in warning for all to stay away. He was here to protect her and anyone who got in his way or threatened her life would die. Crashing his orb down next to the lagoon his eyes bled red when the cries of her distress filled his ears for the first time. As he quickly went to her side he noticed her beast was still present and that she had transformed into her true form. He growled in warning to the gathered females as he gingerly pulled her into his lap and nuzzled into her neck. She instantly clung to him and rest against his chest.

"_**Mate…**_" Kagome's beast panted as his strong arm wrapped around her large belly. She whimpered when his warm body heat washed over her. It felt so good against the cool water and she shivered from the nice change. Feeling another contraction hit her she gripped onto his sleeves and cried into his neck.

"Why is my mate outside in the cold?" Sesshomaru demanded as he felt her tremble in his arms while she tried to catch her breath. He was one with his beast and together they were pissed she was out in this autumn night naked and shivering.

"While Jaken was finding us she awoke from her sleep and went in search for a nest." Tsukiyomi explained as she and Kaede sat on the shore while Sango and Alda remained in the water by her tail. "Alda and I followed her scent and discovered her nightgown on the bank. Were it not for Alda's help I fear we might not have been able to bring her back up."

"So why is she bare?" Sesshomaru asked as he covered her bare breasts with his arm. He noticed her lips were slightly blue and could see little goose bumps running along her body. She was cold to the touch and she was shivering in his arms.

"She is functioning on instinct right now." Alda explained as Kagome moaned against his neck. In nature she would not be dressed as she was and I'm assuming took it off due to that."

"Hm." Sesshomaru nodded as he rubbed over her side to comfort her. "How far along is she? Are we able to move her back inside?"

"She's actually…" Tsukiyomi began to say.

"**GAHHHHH**" Kagome cried out as another hard contraction hit her making Sesshomaru flinch in surprise. His eyes flared an angry red when his bond laced with pain.

"As I was saying you arrived just in time. She is about ready to push. Were we to move her now it could injure the pup in her birthing canal." Tsukiyomi said as she motioned for everyone to get into position.

"What do I need to do?" Sesshomaru asked as he ignored Kagome's little claws as they dug into his legs.

"Help me lean her back against your chest as she pushes. She'll need the support." Tsukiyomi said as Sesshomaru began to do as she suggested.

"_**No… don't go…."**_ Kagome moaned when she felt her mate moving away from her.

"Shhhhh…." Sesshomaru soothed as he set a leg on either side of her tail and pulled her back up against his chest. "It's alright baby… I'm right here."

Relaxing against his chest Kagome set the back of her head on his shoulder. Resting his chin on her hair Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her waist and rubbed over her belly. As he nuzzled into her hair he kissed her temple and purred into her ear. He didn't care that the women were witnessing him giving his mate affection. She needed him and the only thing he could offer her was his support. Feeling the muscles cramp under his fingers he knew another contraction was hitting.

"**AHHHH!"** Kagome cried out when the intense pain laced down her body. Curling her tail up she trembled from the pain.

"Let me check to see where we are now." Tsukiyomi said as Sango helped to uncurl her tail. Inserting two fingers into her birthing canal she found it blocked with pup. She smiled broadly and looked up into concerned amber eyes. "It's time."

"Listen Lady Kagome… I need you to bare down on your next contraction alright?" Alda instructed as she got into the water next to Tsukiyomi. "Focus on your pup's energy and use your inner muscles to help push your pup out. Don't fore it however. The faster you rush the harder it is on the pup and yourself. Take your time. You'll need the energy for the next ones."

"She can make her body do that?!" Sango asked in surprise.

"We have control over blood Mrs. Sango" Alda smirked cockily. "Why not manipulate her muscles to do as she pleases?"

"Interesting." Sesshomaru said just as Kagome rolled over her belly and bared down. He'd have to store away the potential of those skills for later. Feeling her inner muscles bunch and flex under his fingers he spread some of his energy into them to help her along. "That's it baby… push!"

"Good thy Lady!" Kaede beamed with joy as she watched her relax her head against Sesshomaru's shoulder once more. Kagome's brow was already covered in sweat and trembled from the pain and adrenaline. "Ye are doing well!"

"**GAHHHHHH!"** Kagome growled as she once more bore down over her belly.

"That is! Go, go, go!" Tsukiyomu cheered as the beginning of a crown began to appear.

"I can see the head!" Sango cheered making Sesshomaru's eyes brighten with pride and excitement. Looking over her large bump he could see a tiny silver head starting to crown from her opening. "You're doing great Kagome! Just a little more!"

"It hurts…" Kagome whimpered as she finally roused from deep recesses of her mind. Becoming one with her beast her blue eyes took their center and tears filled them. "Sess…"

"Shhh…" Sesshomaru soothed as he rubbed over her belly and kissed along her cheek. He was incredibly proud of her having felt the pain in their bond and knowing how hard her body was working to bring their first pup into the world. "Your almost there baby. Just a few more pushes and our little one will be here."

"Come on Kagome! Give me two more big ones!" Alda yelled as she placed her hands over her belly as Tsukiyomi got into position to straddle her tail. "Push with me on the count of three. 1… 2… 3!"

"AHHHHHH!" Kagome yelled as she forced down with everything she had. Using her powers she urged her lower muscles into action. With the help of Alda's powers and the warm water keeping her from cramping, her pup's little head popped out.

"We've got a head! Give me one more big push and we'll get past the shoulders!" Tsukiyomi cheered as she carefully supported her hand around the pups little head. "Ready? 1… 2… 3!"

And with that her little one's shoulders were passed and with a final big push their little one was born. As she pulling it out of the water the sounds of its angry cries filled the air.

"It's a boy!" Tsukiyomi shouted as she passed the crying pup to Kagome and laid him onto her chest.

"He's so beautiful." Kagome blubbered as tears of joy rolled down her cheeks. As she held him tight to her chest she smiled from ear to ear. His little cries were simply darling as his little lip trembled and quivered.

"My Lord do you wish to cut his cord?" Tsukiyomi asked as she showed him where to slice.

Unable to speak Sesshomaru simply nodded and sliced his son's cord with his claw. Once the cord was tide Sesshomaru with a shaking hand cradled his little pups head in his hand. He was so tiny as he rest in his mate's arms. Although he weighed roughly six pounds he was anything but weak. He could feel his little aura charged with potential. Taking in his scent he found it was mixed with his mates ocean breeze with the power of a blowing storm. Taking in the strong sent of spring rain he could only guess that by the blue jagged streaks across his cheeks that he held the power of electric and water. Other than his blue markings he looked like a miniature version of him. His ears were pointed and he had silver hair. The shape of his face looked a lot like his own as well and he even had similar markings running down his body. It filled him with pride when the little moon stood out upon his little brow.

As he held his mate tight in his arms Sesshomaru gazed down in love at his little pup. He couldn't believe how perfect he was. When his little clawed paw wrapped around his finger he beamed with pride. His little hand was strong and he knew one day he would do great things. It filled him with excitement to see what his other five pups would look like and powers they would posses. When his little pup's eyes fluttered open joy-filled tears filled his own. For it weren't his father's amber that stared back at him but his mate's deep ocean blue. Needing to establish pack rights he growled low in his chest. It made the little pup's pointed ears turn towards him. His little blue eyes struggled to stay open and he wiggled his little nose as he tried to zone in on what was around him.

After rubbing his nose against the pups and nipping on his little ear he began to pack rights. The pup being too little to do anything else but function off of instinct growled low in his chest. He didn't know who this male was but could smell he held great power and felt familiar. When the pup felt his fathers tongue run across his marking and growled low once more he recognized him as his pack father and let a little yip of acknowledgment escaped his tiny lips. When he felt his mother's tongue clean his cheek and felt her strong purrs against his chest he burrowed into her chest and kneaded her breasts with his little claws. Soon their aura's bonded as pack and he nuzzled into his mother's neck to rest.

"He has your eyes." Sesshomaru whispered as he ran his claws through his silver peach fuzz.

"Just like you wanted." Kagome giggled just before another round of contractions began to flow. "Uhhhh…."

"Here… I'll hold him." Sango offered as she held out a blanket to wrap him in.

As he gingerly passing over their beloved first born Sesshomaru stared at her to make sure she understood to protect him at all cost. After nodding in understanding Sango sat in the patio chair beside them and rocked the little pup in her arms.

"Alright my lady." Tsukiyomi said as Kagome groaned through the pain. "Pup number two is on the way. Do you think you can focus on your powers again? It seemed to make your pushing go a lot quicker."

"I'll try…" Kagome panted just as another contraction hit her. "AHHHHH!"

"Breathe baby…" Sesshomaru soothed as he rubbed up and down her side. "Don't forget to breathe."

"You're doing great Lady Kagome!" Alda said as she once again place her hands over her belly. "I can feel the next one is ready with the third close behind. If we work together it will be born in no time!"

"K." Kagome panted as she and her beast readied to push. Baring down hard they cried out from the pain.

"Push! Push! Push!" Tsukiyomi shouted as once again a little head began to show. "You're doing great! Just a few more and your next one will be here!"

"GAHHHH!" Kagome cried out as she pushed again with Alda's help.

"Go! Go! Go!" Alda shouted as the little pup's shoulders were past. However what no one was expecting was as they pulled the little pup from her channel its foot was held by the next pup and it refused to let go. As they pulled the second pup out it pulled the third one along with it.

"Two little girls!" Tsukiyomi cheered and she and Alda brought them up from the water.

"Which one came first?" Sesshomaru asked as his screaming identical daughters were placed on his mate's chest.

"This one." Tsukiyomi said as she held up her umbilical cord for him to cut.

"How will we be able to tell them apart?" Kagome asked as she looked down at her crying baby girls.

"This one…" Sesshomaru said as he scented her wet hair "smells of tiger lilies where as her younger twin smells of daisies."

"Our little wild flowers." Kagome giggled as happy tears rolled down her cheeks. They had little pink stripes along their cheeks and little markings on their wrists and ankles. When they opened their eyes they were their father's amber gold but had her black hair. As they rest on her chest the little sisters held onto each other in a warm hug. The tiny embrace made everyone smile.

"They are perfect mate." Sesshomaru purred as he kissed her cheek. After cutting their cords their little girls they soon bonded with them just as their older brother had done.

"You're half way there thy Lady." Kaede said as she looked towards the sky. "However, we are loosing light fast. Thy shall summon some servants to bring us lantern."

"Make those female servants." Sesshomaru ordered as he covered over his mate's exposed breasts making the women blush.

"Of course." Kaede chuckled warmly before disappearing inside the castle.

As Kagome was working through her next round of contractions her little girls were safely held in Alda's arms. Soon servants brought in dozens of torches into the back courtyard and it was alit with light. As time ticked by and the sun set in the sky the water grew colder and Kagome pushed out her next pup.

"Another girl!" Tsukiyomi cheered.

"Oh she's beautiful!" Sango awed from the patio. "Just look at her hair!"

"You're going to hafe your hands vull keeping the boys off of her." Alda chuckled as Sesshomaru expertly cut her cord and brought her to his mate's chest.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said as he gazed down at his little angel. She had a head full of wavy silver hair with soft lavender markings running down her cheeks and across her body. She had a sweet heart shaped face, dainty nose and pouty lips. When she opened her eyes stunning silver reflected back making every gasp in surprise.

"They're grey?" Kagome asked in confusion. "I wonder where she gets that from?"

"My grandmother." Sesshomaru said as he nuzzled into the little pups cheek making her growl.

He chuckled at how feisty she already was. She was most definitely his mate's daughter. After beginning the pack rights their little stunner soon snuggled up against Kagome's breast sound asleep. He could feel in her little aura that she was going to be a very independent. She was already fighting him on bonding. He knew when she got older that she'd be trouble. He smirked knowing he could blame his mate for that trait whenever the time was appropriate. Taking a big whiff of her scent he found her to smell of snapdragons. He thought the scent fit her personality perfectly. Sensing his mates distress growing he knew another round of contractions was on the way. After gingerly passing his daughter to Sango he readied for their next pup.

"I'm so tired…" Kagome groaned as her last contraction passed.

"You're doing great my Lady." Tsukiyomi encouraged as Alda pass over the twins to Kaede and began to rub over her shrinking belly to check over the remaining pups. "Don't give up now! Just a little bit longer!"

"You're next pup is not vanting to leave." Alda frowned in annoyance. "It is cozied up in there blocking your canal. If ve don't encourage it along it will make it impossible for its sibling to pass."

"What should we do?" Kagome panted as she heard her pups fussing behind her. She knew they were hungry but her energy needed to be focused on her two unborn pups. "My babies are hungry and I'm tired."

"Do you think you can feed zem vhile I vork on your pup?" Alda asked. "I'll need to spread my energy into your lower muscles. It vill making the pup uncomfortable and encourage it to move."

"Will it hurt the pup?" Kagome asked in concern.

"No, it vill simple be like pocking its sides. It vill make the pup fussy and ready to leave." Alda winked making Kagome relaxed a little.

"Sure…" Kagome panted before she moaned in pain. "Ahhhhh…. If you think... it will help."

"Ve can try." Alda agreed as she motioned for Sango to bring their first-born. "Feed your eldest first. He vill be the most hungry since he has vaited the longest."

"Alright." Kagome nodded as Alda helped to position her son at her breast.

It took little effort for their little pup's mouth to latch onto her weeping teat. As he urgently suckled his little purrs and grunts as he ate making everyone smile. When he rest his hand against her heart Kagome sniffled to hold back her tears. It felt so right having him there in his arms. Feeling her mate's pride in his bond she knew he felt the same. Once he was settled Kaede passed them their second born. As they were placing her against her other breast their eldest son growled against her tit making the little girl growl back. Their little feet kicked at each other making everyone's eyebrows raise in surprise at that.

"He is marking his territory." Sesshomaru chuckled as he flicked his son's nose gently in reprimanded. After adjusting their daughter against her other breast so she was comfortable he watched his little pups nurse. Every once in a while they would kick and growl at each other but most of the time they were too busy eating and purring in content to notice the other. It made everyone smiled and laugh at their little display. "As they get older they will fight for dominance and pecking order more often. This one imagines he will remain on top being first born son but our daughters will be interesting to watch."

"Why do you say that?" Kagome asked as she kissed her little girl's cheek.

"His power is stronger than the others and he bares my symbol as heir upon his brow. He will always be their litter's pack leader." Sesshomaru said as he lightly ran his claw upon his little blue crescent moon.

"You don't think with him marked as heir it will cause an issues with Lorenzo do you?" Kagome asked in concern. "I don't want him doubting himself or feeling any less valuable as heir. He already gets that being half-demon and lacking your marking. I'm afraid he'll grow distant or rebel when he gets older."

"We will take extra care in insuring he does not." Sesshomaru agreed just as Kagome groaned from another contraction.

"I've finally got your little one on zee move." Alda chuckled as Sango gingerly took the fussing pups from her breasts and returned to her seat to rock them. "Now to get zem out."

"Agreed." Kagome panted just before she bent over in pain. "Uh! Let's... end this."

When two more hours ticked by with little to no progress Tsukiyomi suggested she transform back into her humanoid form and take a walk around the courtyard. With her mates help she gripped his strong shoulders and waddled slowly around the yard. She cried when she discovered he had been injured at war. He expected her to shove him away in once again failing her as a mate or out of disgust at his lack of limb. In stead she kissed him hungrily and showered him with her pride. She spoke of her love for him and it healed his brokenness once more. Loving their connection Sesshomaru held her close to his chest and rock her gently back and forth. When another contraction would hit he would lend her his strength and help her through the pain.

It made their bond weave ever tighter as mates. It was beautiful and he was eternally grateful that the gods had given him this opportunity to love and bond with his mate like this. It was roughly two painstaking hours later that their second son was born. As Kagome leaned against his shoulders as she squatted in the grass Sesshomaru caught their pup in his hand. It was absolutely amazing watching him be born from her body. He was blown away with pride for his mate's strength and determination she exuded while bringing their fifth pup into the world. Especially since he weighed eight hefty pounds! His plump little arms and legs begged for kisses and his rounded tummy was just too cute.

He had sweet cherub cheeks like he did as a pup and exotic green markings. He smelled of lemon grass, had white hair like Inuyasha's and navy blue eyes like Poseidon. He could smell that he had the power of poison and wondered what rivalry he'd have with his elder pack mate when they grew up. He'd be sure there wasn't any jealousy between them. He'd hate to think that his sons would fight against each for power like Naraku did with George. As soon as they had cut his son's cord and had been handed him over to be cleaned Kagome surprisingly hunched over in pain and quickly gave birth to their last pup. She had come out so fast he barely had time to catch her before she hit the grass.

Being the runt of the litter she had slipped out easily and instantly stole everyone's hearts. Weighing roughly four and a half pounds she fit perfectly in his hand. She was so tiny and lightweight that he had to bring her to his chest to make sure she was even real. Her little cries were so quiet compared to her siblings and when she whimpered it was like a little squeak. She looked identical to her mother with black wavy hair, blue markings and dazzling blue sapphire eyes. He loved all of his pups eqyally but he knew she'd always have a special place in his heart. As he nuzzled into her little baby hair he smiled when the scent of a meadow filled his nose.

"Our little meadow." Sesshomaru purred and kissed her little head.

After settling Kagome down on a blanket he tucked their last pup onto his mate's chest. He then placed her older brother beside her. They couldn't help but laugh at the size difference. He made her look like a dwarf compared to him. Everyone awed when he pulled her little body into his arms. It was then they discovered that they were feternal twins by the matching green lines running along their backs. As the little pups purred against Kagome's chest they bonded together as pack. After Kagome had passed the afterbirth Sesshomaru helped guide her back to their chambers. Once inside he propped his mate up against some pillows in their bed and brought their remaining four pups to be fed.

After their pups were finished they were bathed, dressed and tucked into a large bassinette beside their nightstand. As little as they all were they fit together perfectly in the little bed and cuddled as they had inside her womb. Wanting to be alone with his pack Sesshomaru dismissed Tsukiyomi, Kaede, Alda and Sango for the night. As expected their little ones grew hungry off and on throughout the night. They were tired after a long day of giving birth but they were happy. Their little ones at last were here with them healthy, safe and strong. As the sun rose the following morning Sesshomaru went into Lorenzo's room and stirred him from his sleep. Lorenzo was over joyed at the news that his little sibblings were born and quickly got out of bed. Not wanting him to upset the pups he picked up Lorenzo quietly brought him into their room. Lorenzo grinned from ear to ear as he looked down at his little siblings sleeping in their bed.

After setting him on their bed he placed each pup carefully out in front of him. Once he and Kagome were beside him on the bed they helped him hold each one. Not wanting him to feel exluded they had him help pick out their names. The eldest they decided to call Amais Theodore. His name would be a reminder that he was a miracle and marked by their love as mates. The twins were named Prudence Orabella and Ruthie Adela for their hope of becoming strong women of grace and honor. Their younger sister was named Gwenith Eleanor who was born at twilight and with silvery beauty. Their second son was name Alden Jerome. They hoped he would become wise learning from Lorenzo and Amais and become a great asset to the kingdom. Their youngest they called Rin Cherice so she'd be a constant reminder of where they had come as mates and their past love.

Soon word of the pups birth spread far and wide. It didn't take long for letters of congrats to reach the castle or marriage proposals to reach Sesshomaru's desk. Of course he responded in kind to all of them and politely refused any contracts until a much… much later date. As the months ticked by and their pack grew closer, peace had settled across the known world once more and life was good again. When spring came the following year Inuyasha brought his family to the lagoon. Under the cover of night their packs met for the first time and Kikyo and her newts cooed over the little pups. It was amazing to see them all together. The brothers couldn't help but feel their father's pride shining down upon them from the heavens.

As expected life continued on and the pups learned to crawl, walk and talk. Were it not for the help of their trusted staff Kagome might have pulled all her hair out. When Kagura said she'd loose her mind or that her mate would pup her again... and again... she wasn't kidding. Despite it all she loved her life with her mate and the dozens of pups they brought together into the world. She wouldn't change any of it. Her family was her pride and joy. She was beyond greatful that the gods granted her wish all those years ago. She'd mated to the man she loved most and together they had a beautiful family. All was well at the Tashio castle and at last its Lord and Lady finally had their happily ever after.

[End of Chapter 89]

**Authors Note:**

Yay! Kagome and Sesshomaru finally had their pups. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. Their little pups are so cute xD Be sure to leave your comments in the reviews! **But wait! There's more!** I have an epilogue on the way! Be sure to follow along to find out how this story concludes! Its crazy I know! Thank you to everyone who's read this story and has sent their love and support over the span of time writing this wild and crazy story!

**Name Meanings**:

1\. **Amais** \- Beloved / **Theodore**\- Gift from God

2\. **Prudence** – Good judgment / **Orabella** – answered prayer

3\. **Ruthie** – Loyal / **Adela** – Good humor (Since she took hold of her sisters foot when born.)

4.** Gwenith** – Blessed / **Eleanor** – Shining light

5\. **Alden** – Wise friend / **Jerome** – Rejoice

6\. **Rin** – Peace (The name Kagome was given when her memory was lost) / **Cherice** – Dear one


	93. Never Ending

**Title:** Tides Against Time

**Rating: M** (Language, Violence, and Adult Content)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid. All rights should go to Inuyasha Inc., Disney and Hans Christian Anderson.

**Music:** The song I have selected for this chapter is: _"The Little Mermaid – Le Poissons Soundtrack." _I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. You are welcome to listen along with my music selection if you want. It is not required. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these marking as there is more than one song for this chapter. _I do not have credit for these recordings, lyrics or channels_ but I think it adds to the atmosphere. _All rights to the lyrics and composition go to Disney._

**Tides Against Time:** Never Ending

[500 years later]

"Can you believe it?" Lorenzo said as he looked down the beach in amazement.

"Believe what?" Odette asked as she looked at her mate in confusion.

"Somehow all of my parents offspring and their kids and grandkids made it to the island for their anniversary weekend." Lorenzo chuckled as he watched his dozens of pack mates and pups meander around the beach. "Over their 500 years of being together, I don't remember that ever happening before."

"Not even when you were a pup?" Odette asked as she adjusted her sunglasses on her nose.

"Well... maybe when the first two or three litters were younger. After we went off to school and found mates of our own, it got harder to get us all together at the same time." Lorenzo explained.

"I can believe that." Odette hummed in thought. "That's not surprising considering your parents have 36 pups."

"40" Lorenzo corrected her as he looked at his mother and father relaxing on a beach blanket not too far from them. His eyes softened when he saw his father kiss his step-mother's lips as he rubbed over her swollen belly.

"Right, I forgot to count those. Once they're born your parents legacy will be well over three hundred strong." Odette giggled as she too noticed the adorable couple. "They're amazing aren't they?"

"Who?" Lorenzo asked as he reached for the tanning lotion.

"Your parents! If you count the years before they were mated, they've been together for over 500 years now. So much has happened since they first tied themselves together and they still can't keep their hands off of each other." Odette pointed out just as Sesshomaru nuzzled into Kagome's neck. She smiled when she saw Kagome tenderly run her fingers through Sesshomaru's hair as they relaxed together under their beach umbrella. "You think we'll be like them when we reach their age?"

"Absolutely." Lorenzo smiled as he tossed the lotion into their beach bag. "Since the moment I saw you dressed in that flowered dress with frilly socks I knew you were my forever."

"Me too." Odette smiled as she leaned forwards to kiss his lips.

"Ewww mommy's kissing daddy!" gagged a griffon pup roughly 4 years old. He had wild red hair with rich honey brown eyes.

"Yeah, dat's yucky." agreed the pups equally mischievous twin with bleach blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Mommy's allowed to kiss Daddy." Odette chuckled as Lorenzo pulled their sons onto their blanket and began to tickel them.

"Stop it daddy! That tickles!" their little pups begged as their happy laughter escaped their lips.

"Do you surrender?" Lorenzo asked as he tickled his sons harder along their sides.

"Never!" the first pup exclaimed as he tried to shove his father's hand away.

"You sure?" Lorenzo smirked as he struggled to escape his attack.

"Yes! I mean no!" the other pup giggled as he failed to get away. "Mama help!"

"Don't drag me into this." Odette chuckled. "This war is between you and your father."

"Traitor!" the first pup shouted making Lorenzo toss his head back and laugh.

"That's quite a strong accusation Jasper." Lorenzo chuckled as he eased up on his tickling. "I wonder where he gets that kind of boldness from?"

"Don't look at me! He must get it from your side of the family." Odette exclaimed only making Lorenzo's amusement heighten.

"Someone like Nana?" Jasper asked as he and his twin brother Devin sat innocently between their parents with a slice of watermelon in their hands.

"Exactly like Nana." Odette agreed as she looked over at her mother-in-law.

"Papaw wants to talk to you." Devin said before taking a large bite of his snack. He hummed his enjoyment as the fruit's sticky juices trickled down his chin.

"Did he say why?" Lorenzo asked as Odette reached into their beach bag to pull out a wet wipe.

"Na uh." Jasper shook his head. "He just said to come get you."

"Alright." Lorenzo sighed as he forced himself off of their sandy blanket. "You two keep your mother company while I'm gone."

"Kay!" Jasper and Devin grinned before slopping more water mellon down their chins.

Lorenzo chuckled at the annoyed look his mate sent him as he left her to clean up the mess. Out of the 15 pups they'd had in the 237 years of mate-ship, Jasper and Devin were the most difficult to handle. They constantly fought and were getting into things they shouldn't be. It was a miracle he and Odette hadn't pulled out all of their hair. He knew leaving her alone to manage them that he'd have to make it up to her later. As he made his way over to his parents he smiled and waved at his relatives relaxing around the beach. Every year on his parents anniversary they had a family reunion.

Over the centuries his father had slowly built housing developments onto their secret island. Now it had a fully functioning resort with a hotel, swimming pool and private beach for them to use. The island was privately owned by the Spanish crown allowing their family to relax without worry of being spied on by the paparazzi. The only outsiders allowed on the island were their personal servants, security team and cooking staff. To avoid unwanted visitors from crashing their shores they had a private boat squad patrolling the waters. Anyone who dared to land on their shores were dealt with immediately.

They could speak freely here without fear of being taped or recorded. The island was their sanctuary and they made sure it remained that way. When he walked up to his parents beach blanket he found his younger half-brothers Theo and Alden were in attendance as well. Since the three eldest sons had grown up and moved away from home, it was very rare for their father to gather them together and seek their council. They knew instantly that what was about to be spoken was most definitely not about the weather.

"Father, mother." Lorenzo nodded to his parents before turning to his younger pack mates. "Brothers."

"Sit, we have much to speak of." Sesshomaru said as Lorenzo sat beside Kagome on the blanket.

"What is it Father?" Theo asked hesitantly.

"It is time for your mother and I to step down from the thrown." Sesshomaru said causing their son's backs to stiffen.

"Surely you don't mean that." Lorenzo blinked in astonishment. "You're still so young! You could lead for many more centuries."

"We are tired my son." Kagome sighed as she rubbed over her swollen belly. "We've served well past our time as Lord and Lady. Now it's up to you boys to do what you've been trained for."

"When do you plan to make this announcement official?" Lorenzo asked.

"Tonight before we return to the main land." Sesshomaru said as he propped Kagome more comfortably against his side.

"When's the coronation ceremony?" Alden asked as he whipped out his cellphone to take notes.

"In two weeks." Sesshomaru said making all three boys eyes widen.

"T-two weeks?" Theo stuttered. "We can't plan a coronation ceremony by then!"

"Which is why I'm hiring Odette's grandmother to plan it for us." Kagome chuckled.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Lorenzo frowned. "I would have had a speech prepared for tonight."

"It was a last minute decision." Sesshomaru said as he looked down at his heavily pregnant mate. "Your mother's blood pressure has spiked the past couple of weeks causing her pregnancy to turn high risk."

"You are unwell mother?" Theo asked anxiously.

"I've been better." Kagome smiled weakly. "Alda has helped me manage my condition up to this point. I just worry about the next two months leading up to delivery."

"If your pressure doesn't go down what will happen?" Alden asked.

"Lots of very unpleasant things." Kagome said making their anxieties highten. "It's best that I avoid stressful environments and remain on bedrest for the remainder of my pregnancy."

"I take it that's were you come in?" Lorenzo asked his father.

"Hm." Sesshomaru nodded. "I will need to be by your mothers side from now on."

"We understand." Lorenzo agreed. "Just let us know what to do and we will be there for you."

"Thank you sweetheart." Kagome said as she cupped his chin and kissed him on the cheek. "Now you boys run along. We'll speak more on this later."

"Yes, mother." Lorenzo, Alden and Theo said together.

Once Kagome and Sesshomaru were alone on the blanket they snuggled together and watched over their many generations of pups move about the beach before them. It was then Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the sense of déjà vu. The dream he'd had so long ago was there before his very eyes. Dozens of his pups and grandpups were splashing around in the water. The sound of their squeals and joyful laughter blew upon the warm breeze. The beach was covered with colorful beach umbrellas with his pups and their mates relaxing on equally colorful beach towels. Then to capture it all was his beloved mate snuggled up by his side. Just like his dream she was round with his pups with a happy contented smile on her lips. She was just as beautiful to him then as she was now.

Their mateship hadn't been perfect by any means. They'd had their rough patches over the five centuries they'd been together. Some how they'd always managed to work through the messiness and make up with just as much passion as they'd had when they were years younger. It was one of these heated fights that ultimately lead to her getting pupped once more. It hadn't been a planned pregnancy but one they were just as excited about like all the others. That being said, they weren't getting any younger and Kagome's body was taking longer to recover. It hadn't been an easy decision to make but after Kagome gave birth to this last litter they were done. She'd blessed the Spanish thrown with more than enough heirs.

Now it was time for them to enjoy being together and spoiling their many generations of grandpups. They'd done their best to train and educate their sons to rule the kingdom. They'd unknowingly been ruling three fourths of the kingdom for little over a decade now. They'd proven themselves so far. Now it was time for them step into their fathers shoes and make them proud. Of course they weren't going to abandon them completely. They'd live in the castle for the next couple of months to make sure they were comfortable and would be on call for any questions. Then when their sons were good and ready he and Kagome would pack up their things and move to the island permanently. Here they could live in peace and be surrounded by their youngest litter that had yet to reach 4 demon years old.

After the pups were old enough they'd be sent off to boarding school in Paris. There they'd study with their older siblings until they were able to go off to college and be mated themselves. Whatever their pups paths became they'd support them all equally. It was kind of surreal knowing they were finishing a major milestone in their lives. They'd never stop being parents to their pups but accepting the fact that they'd never bring another life into the world again was hard to wrap their minds around. The beauty of creating life together was something they greatly cherished together as a couple. Over the span of their 500 years together it was very rare for them to not have a litter of pups by their side. It will be interesting to see what the next 500 years will look like for them.

When it came time for dinner everyone began to pack up their things on the beach. After washing and bathing into a fresh set of clothes Kagome and Sesshomaru made their way towards the dining hall. As they grew closer the sound of singing rolled down the hallway. At first they couldn't understand what was being sung due to the walls muffling the words but when a server carrying a tray full of appetizers open the kitchen door, the voice of their head chef sang true.

(*** The Little Mermaid – Le Poissons Soundtrack ***)

Curious to what was for dinner they decided to step inside. As they moved towards the large stove at the back of the kitchens they saw a fat cat with curly whiskers preparing a large tuna fish with a herbal garnish rub. He had a tall chef hat on the top of his head and was dressed in a matching button up chef's coat. As he prepared dinner he danced around the stove grabbing various ingredients for his dish. The spectacle was charming and it had Kagome giggling at the sight.

_"Les poissons, les poissons_

_How I love les poisons_

_Love to chop (CHOP) and to serve little fish (CHOP, CHOP, CHOP)_

_First I cut off zeir heads_

_Zen I pull out zeir bones_

_Ah mais oui, sa c'est toujours delish!_

_Les poissons, les poissons,_

_Hee, hee, hee, haw, haw, haw_

_Wiz a cleaver I hack zem in two (CHOP, CHOP)_

_I pull out what's inside_

_And I serve it up fried_

_'Cause I love little fishes, don't you? (CHOP, CHOP, CHOP)"_

(pause music)

"I take it seafood is on the menu tonight Cookie?" Kagome asked as she and Sesshomaru walked up to the counter covered in mouthwatering appetizers.

"Oui, madam!" Cookie grinned as he finished rubbing seasoned salt onto one of the fish. "Zeir will also be stuffed crab, caviar hors d'oeuvres and oysters."

"Sounds delicious." Kagome nodded in approval.

"What is this?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked at a board covered in salted fish crackers.

"It's something to tempt your pallets during the main corse." Cookie said as he whiped his hands on a clean dish towel. "Feel free to try one! They are prepared in the classic technique."

"Classic technique?" Kagome asked as she and Sesshomaru popped one of the tiny fish appitizers into their mouths.

"Oui madam! First you take the fish and pound it flat with a mallet." Cookie instructed as he pointed to the seasoned fish on the board. "Then you cut through the skin, slice through the belly and rub some salt to flavor the meat. Once its seasoned to your liking you garnish it with herbs."

"Very nice." Sesshomaru agreed as he watched Cookie's sous chefs carry two of the plates out the doors. "We look forward to the full experience."

"Merci Miser." Cookie bowed. As his Lord and Lady exited the busy kitchen he began to clean up his station. He gasped when he noticed a tiny crab hiding under some discarded veggitables.

(play music)

_"Zut alors! I have missed one! _

_Sacre bleu what is dis? _

_How on earth could I miss such a sweet little succulent crab? _

_Quel dommage what a loss_

_Here we go in the sauce! _

_Now some flower, I think just a dab. _

_Now I stuff you with bread. It don't hurt 'cause you're dead _

_and you're certainly lucky you are. _

_'Cause it's gonna be hot in my big silver pot _

_Toodle loo mon poisson au revoir!" _

_(xxx stop music xxx)_

"He's certainly an interesting fellow, is he not?" Kagome giggled as they listened to their head chef's silly song echo down the hallway.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru smirked.

"I like him." Kagome said as they made their way towards their seats at the front of the large dining room. "It would be nice to have a permanent cook on the island."

"Hm. Cookie is by far the best chef we've had come to the island." Sesshomaru nodded in agreement as he helped her to sit in her seat. "That being said, Cookie is only on loan for this weekend. I'm not sure if Louie will be willing to part with his favorite chef or not."

"Offer for him and Elizabeth to come visit us." Kagome suggested. "They are more than welcome to make this their vacation spot. It's big enough for he and Elizabeth to stay in one of the other residences. We'd both have plenty of privacy and could meet up for dinner on occasion."

"This is true..." Sesshomaru agreed as their pups and grandpups began to fill in the empty tables nearby. "I will see to the arrangements."

"Excellent." Kagome smiled just as Rin and Arthur walked over.

"May we join you?" Rin asked.

"Of course sweetie." Kagome smiled as Arthur pulled back a seat for Rin to sit in. "How are things back in London?"

"The usual." Arthur sighed as he came to sit beside his mate. "We've been having issues with the Unions trying to raise their salaries again. It's been a headache trying to get parliament on board."

"Keep strong. If it's meant to happen things will fall into place." Sesshomaru reassured him. "Where is Marigold?"

"She's right..."

"Papaw!"

"Here!" Rin giggled as her two year old daughter jumped into Sesshomaru's lap.

"Papaw!" Marigold exclaimed as she nuzzled into his neck.

"Did you have fun playing at the beach today?" Sesshomaru asked as he tightened his hold around his favorite grandpup.

He loved all of his pups equally but Rin had always held a special place in his heart. He'd struggled letting her go when Arthur approached him to court her shortly after high school. Were it not for his mate's firm intervention in his protectiveness Rin might have never mated or moved away to England. Being the runt of her litter Rin had always been tiny and more often became ill. She and Arthur had struggled to get pregnant for years. It wasn't until Marigold was born two demon years ago that Sesshomaru's heart was stolen once again. Just like her mother and grandmother before her she had striking blue eyes, wavy black hair and coral pink lips.

She obtained some water power but with Arthur's bloodlines also obtained the ability of flight. She had a kind nature about her and was always smiling. She was beautiful, both inside and out. Even though Marigold was their only child she loved to share and had a forgiving heart. She was the sweetest little pup and instantly stole the hearts of anyone that had the pleasure of knowing her. It was uncertain if Rin would ever have another pup. Even if she couldn't Marigold was more than enough. She was their little ray of sunshine and would forever be their little miracle.

"Uh huh!" Marigold nodded as she dug into her dress pocket. "Here Papaw! Dis is for you."

"For me?" Sesshomaru quirked his eyebrow as he took the tiny shell from her hand.

"Yep!" Marigold beamed with pride. "I pixed it out just for you!"

"That was sweet of you." Kagome smiled as her mate kissed Marigold's cheek. "Your Papaw will be sure to place it beside the other gifts you've given him."

"You must have a lot of stuff laying around from all of us kids." Arthur chuckled as Marigold crawled out of Sesshomaru's lap to snuggle with her Nana.

"An entire room full actually." Sesshomaru nodded as he reclined in his seat. "The pack rat gene must have come from your mother."

"Hey now..." Kagome pouted. "You told me you liked my gifts."

"I do... but your gifts on top of our pups and grandpups adds up. We will have to open a museum to house them all." Sesshomaru teased making Rin and Arthur laugh.

"Fine, see if you get another gift from me ever again." Kagome pouted in defiance.

"Come now mate... you know I was only teasing." Sesshomaru chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her forcing her back to rest against his chest. "Each and everyone of your gifts, including the pups you given me are special."

"Better be, because you're stuck with me till the end of time." Kagome smiled as he rubbed over her swollen belly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way my little mermaid." Sesshomaru said before kissing her lips.

Dinner as expected was made to perfection. Once everyone finished eating and Lorenzo had given them a toast for their 500 year anniversary Sesshomaru stood to his feet and made their announcement. The news of he and Kagome's retirement had been a shock to everyone but they were all in agreement that Kagome's health was most important. Besides, Lorenzo was more than ready to become Lord. Things with Italy had long been taken care of and he'd proven himself to be more than capable of being a Lord. Although he was a half-demon his Taisho bloodline was strong. He was smart, brave, well educated in political arts and was devoted to the Spanish crown. He brought honor to his parents and with Theo and Alden by his side, he would not fail.

Everyone was excited for him but no one more so than Kagome. Although he was her step-son, she'd always seen him as her own. He'd been a huge part of her and Sesshomaru's story in coming back together. True, he should have been born from her womb, but even with Sara's blood running through his veins he was hers. She'd never been more proud to call him her pup. After the plates were cleaned Cookie brought out their anniversary cake. With there being over 300 mouths to feed their cake was enormous. Cookie had painstakingly decorated it with buttercream flowers. Just like the rest of his cooking the rich raspberry cream cake was made to perfection. Everyone was stuffed to the brim by the time it was all said and done.

By the end of their weekend retreat at the island, everyone had worn themselves out of fun. Everyone sported various shades of tanned skin with the occasional sunburn. It was all agreed that they'd return the following year to celebrate Lorenzo's one year anniversary as Lord and Sesshomaru and Kagome's year of retirement. As everyone kissed and hugged goodbye the sun began to set in the sky. By the time Sesshomaru had his mate and youngest litter of pups aboard their private yacht the sky was aflame with color. The sun's rays casting off the water projected a rainbow into the sky. It was a beautiful sight and the symbol of hope brought smiles to everyone faces.

Two weeks later Sesshomaru stepped down as Lord. The news of Lorenzo's coronation ceremony had spread like wildfire and quickly became the center headline world wide. Every news broadcasting station was in attendance as well as the elite. Kings, presidents, dictators and celebrities from all over the world appeared for the big day. It was a momentous occasion all around and Kagome was happy to pass over the reigns to Odette's grandmother. She'd somehow made everything sparkle and shine to perfection. Everything had been taken care of and ran on schedule. It eased a lot of stress on her shoulders allowing her to enjoy her son's special day. Two months later she and Sesshomaru moved to the island. It was almost a week to the day they arrived that she gave birth to their last litter of pups.

Thanks to Alda's assistance she was able to give birth with ease. With her enhanced healing capabilities she also managed to tie her tubes together without having open surgery. It was an emotional experience knowing they'd never be able to have children again but also beautiful knowing that they were officially starting a new chapter together as mates. To their excitment six months later Louie and Lizy came to visit. It was nice having their best friends with them. It got even better when Inuyasha and Kikyo joined in. Somehow the island became their senior safe haven. Although the future was uncertain for them all, they knew they could weather through the strongest of tides together.

[El Fin]

**Authors Notes:**

OMG! I cannot believe this story is over! Wow! Thank you to those who've followed along with this story from start to finish. It has been an emotional ride! You guys have given me so much support and your comments brightened my day. I could not have finished this story without you!

Please don't forget to favor this story so you can find it and read it again in the future! If you wouldn't mind leaving me a note in the reviews so I know your thoughts over the story that would be amazing! Your comments help me to become a better writer in the future! That being said, I am writing other stories at the moment! Be sure to check out my profile to see my other stories.

Thanks again for everything!

TG1


End file.
